Faith: The Series
by KColl2003
Summary: What if Faith had been the older Slayer and called before Buffy? A retelling of the entire series crossing over some chars from Angel.
1. Default Chapter

**Faith: The Series 1 Ap 1**

"I don't see why I have to-."

Her Watcher's sigh interrupted her in mid-tirade. "Faith, you are an intelligent young lady and it will do you good to mix with others your own age."

Faith pouted. "There's clubs in this shit-hole ain't there?" she scowled at her Watcher. "I can do all the 'mixing' I need there. 'Sides this girl knows all she needs to know. The moves to get a guy and the moves to kick his ass when he gets too eager," Faith shrugged. "Don't need to know much else."

The middle-aged Englishman pinched the bridge of his nose. "Faith, you have a brain and you will learn to use it. Moreover, surely you can appreciate how it would look, for I as school librarian, to have a foster daughter who didn't attend the school he worked at?"

"You know what I think," Faith leaned forward, displaying the contents of her low-cut top. "If you want me to go to school, I could just get a Catholic school-girl-."

"Faith," the now reddening foreigner interrupted. "You are going to school and that is final!"

"Whatever!" Furious that her final throw of the die had failed, Faith threw the pink CV's door open and leapt out, closing it with an enraged swing of her hip.

* * *

Giles sighed as his adoptive daughter bounded up the school steps. There was so much anger and pain in her it tore at his heart.

But then who wouldn't be that way after the life she'd endured? The only child of a woman with over twenty convictions for prostitution, drugs possession, and violence, and her father probably a nameless client, she'd been a ward of the court from the age of ten. When he'd found her, just under eighteen months ago at the age of fourteen, she'd been mistrustful and suspicious of his motivations for adopting her, clinging to the emotions that had fuelled her life.

And still clung. The first night after he'd moved her into his apartment, Council contacts having speeded up the usually laborious process, he'd heard her crying in her sleep in the next room, and had gone to see that she was alright. 

For his pains he'd got a switchblade pulled on him at a speed that would have impressed a Slayer and a coldly delivered warning that if he tried anything she'd cut him bad. He'd been confident of his ability to disarm her, but mindful of further denting their fledging relationship he'd attempted to soothe her by explaining that he'd heard her crying and had merely been attempting to check up on her to which the adolescent had defiantly stated she wasn't a baby and didn't cry for nothing, ignoring the drying tears. After that, he'd retreated from the potential's room, his stomach clenching in pain as he heard the door slam behind him and the tell-tale sound of something, probably her chair being dragged in front of it.

And the thing of it was he loved her as if he was his own child. Her spirit, bravery, intelligence, and wit made it impossible for him not to. There were rough edges yes, but with time and caring they'd have been worn away. But time was the one thing a Slayer, with a life expectancy of roughly a year, didn't have - he'd never get to see the exceptional young woman he was sure she'd become. Faith was exceptional yes, but even so, no Slayer had ever lasted longer than four years. And then there was her Cruicatemen to contend with. It had broken his heart when the powers had chosen her.

On the other hand, Faith had been 'buzzed' by her Calling, vowing that nobody would ever take advantage of her again. If nothing else it had made her more confident in her dealings with him, but she still didn't trust him, just didn't feel the need to put her chair against her bedroom door.

But the way she'd dealt with Lothos, Giles allowed himself a proud smile as he pulled into the car park - or 'parking lot' as these butchers of the English language called it. The vampire had been over 12 centuries old, the killer of no less than five Slayers. But his Slayer had dealt with the demon and in the amazingly resourceful way of trapping him and his cohorts in the school gym and burning it down. Wonderful.

Unfortunately the Boston High School Faith had attended hadn't shared his view, understandable really considering the fact nobody was ever going to accept they'd been battling vampires. And that had necessitated their move to Sunnydale, the Hellmouth, somewhere he'd wanted to keep his young charge away at all costs. Still, at least the move had got her away from Pike. The boy had a good heart but the drop-out reminded him just a little too much of 'Ripper' in attitude for him to be wholly comfortable with his daughter mixing with him.

* * *

"Coming through, coming through!" Xander wailed as his skate-boarded up the school path, weaving expertly between the throes of students and tutors littering the sidewalk. Reaching his destination, he glanced to his left hoping to catch a glimpse of his buds.

And saw instead the tightest, most perfect leather-clad behind waggling its inviting way up the steps. Mesmerised, he continued to watch the ass as it went on its way. Right until he ran chest-first in the steps' railing, propelling him to the ground, knocking the air from his body, leaving him groaning on the ground.

"Geez," a pair of exceptionally shapely legs stepped over his fallen body. "First day at the school and I'm already climbing over slavering dorks."

"Hey Cordy," he forced a grin as he peered up at the mocking cheerleader. "Thanks for the view. I mean, I know I wasn't the first, but still. Those aerobics classes really work."

The rich girl's eyes widened in horrified understanding. "Ah!" her skin paling beneath her tan, she rushed off.

"Xander!" twisting his head, he saw a concerned looking Willow hurrying towards him, flanked by his other two, far less worried-looking, friends, Jonathan and Jesse. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he waved away his friend's concern as he struggled to his feet, glimpsing around for the leather-clad goddess who'd distracted him. He was disappointed to see she'd disappeared, probably oblivious to the damage her exit had caused.

"Did Cordelia happen to mention me while she was insulting you?"

Xander hid a groan at the hopeful gleam in Jesse's eyes. Another year, the same old hopeless crush. "Sorry bro," he apologised. "Say, either of you guys see the new girl?"

"Oh yeah!" Jonathan and Jesse exclaimed, their eyes lighting up in stereo excitement.

"And?" he prompted.

"Defnite drool-worthiness," commented Jesse while Jonathan nodded enthusiastic agreement.

Willow rolled her eyes. "Come on guys," the red-head urged. "We'll be late for class."

Xander grinned. "And that's bad why?"

* * *

"Well missy," Faith resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the principal's use of the word 'missy'. I've read your record, quite a career." She blinked when the well-fed educator tore her permanent record into quarters. "Welcome to Sunnydale High Miss Giles," the teacher beamed at her. "I believe in fresh starts," the high school head lifted the pieces of paper. "This record is of no impor-." The principal's eyes widened. "You burnt your school gym down?"

Faith grinned ruefully. "Cig break?"

Flutie tutted. "Smoking will be the death of you missy!"

"Not fucking likely," she muttered under her breath. Cancer would have to get in line behind vampires, demons, zombies, and black art mages.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said it's not likely I'll be smoking again," she lied with the ease of long practice. "I gave it up after the gym. It scared me off them."

"Excellent," the principal looked less than convinced as he began to stick her record back together. "Not to worry. Any other school they might say 'watch your step', or 'we'll be watching you'... But, that's just not the way here. We want to service your needs, and help you to respect our needs." Faith wondered idly if there was a point to all this. "And if your needs and our needs don't mesh..." The chubby head placed the tattered sheet back in her file and slammed it shut.

Faith managed not to laugh at the tutor's attempt at a forbidding expression. After facing her Ma's sleazy exes, pissed off bikers, and vampires, he didn't even register. "Got ya boss, we done?"

The head stared at her for a second before nodding. "We're done."

Faith strode out of the office, hips swinging and holding back a laugh at Flutie's pep-talk. Lead a school? Asshole probably couldn't lead a horse to water.

"Hey watch it!" her good mood soured when a giggling girl stumbled into her, knocking her rucksack to the floor, spilling out its contents. After throwing the senior a scorching glare, she crouched down and began picking up her stuff.

"Can I have you?"

Faith glanced up at the male and grinned. The speaker was a tall, black-haired kid, probably her year, decent build, nice eyes and smile, but with the dress sense of Stevie Wonder and kinda geeky for her tastes. "Kinda forward ain't you?"

The youth reddened and chuckled nervously as he squatted down opposite her. "Sorry, I meant can I help you?"

Faith's grin widened. "Thanks."

"I don't know you do I?" her companion asked.

"Nah," she shook her head. "Got bombed out of my old school, so my foster-dad brought me here."

"Well I'm Xander," the boy offered her a hand. Faith raised an eyebrow, guys usually wanted her to do other things with her hands than shake their's. After a second she took it. "Wow," Xander winced. "Strong grip. If you need anyone to show you around..."

Faith winked. "Thanks stud, but I usually find my own way around." Grabbing the last of her stuff she strode off, leaving the kid gaping in her wake.

"Rosenberg, your mommy still buying clothes for you?" There was a girlish laugh. "I mean no wonder all the guys are falling over themselves to get away from you!" Faith's eyes narrowed as she noted the three well-dressed girls stood around a dowdily dressed red-head. She hated bullies, she'd been bullied all her life 'cause of her mom and it wasn't right. She started forward.

"H..hi Harmony," the red-head's cheeks flamed.

"Did I say you could speak?" The blonde moved towards the red-head.

"Tell you what blondie," Faith stepped between the red-head and the trio taunting her. "I'll do you an one-time only deal. You back the fuck off right now, and I don't introduce your face to the wall." She glowered at the girls, after a second they backed off and left. A triumphant smirk on her face, she turned to the geek. "Hi, I'm Faith."

"Hi I'm Willow, thanks for helping."

Faith shrugged. "No big. You could stand up to them yourself."

Willow's eyes widened. "I couldn't. They run this school, they're the Cordettes!"

Faith's brow creased in puzzlement. "What the fuck's a Cordette?"

The other girl flinched at her swear-word, shit she'd have to get used to them. "One of Cordelia's gang," the red-head pointed over her shoulder, Faith twisted her neck to see a stunning brunette stood across the corridor by the lockers. "No-body crosses them!"

Faith grinned. "'Til now."

* * *

Cordelia had to fight back a laugh as she watched the biker chick back off the Cordettes. She might be their leader but she despised every one of them with their drone like ways and vapid stupidity. She didn't like Rosenberg either, she had too little spirit for her taste, but there was no need to bully her. When Harm and the others started on one of their targets she just left them to it - put-downs for the likes of Harris sure but defenceless sheep like Rosenberg? Not her style. She straightened as she realised the leather clad teen was heading straight for her, an unfriendly glint in her eye.

"You call your pets off Red and I won't have to kick your ass all the way 'round this damn school," the girl snarled.

Cordelia bristled, taken aback by the intensity in the smaller brunette's eyes. "Listen Miss Leather," she hissed. "You might have been queen of whatever inner city dump you came from," she was pleased when the other girl blinked. "But you're on my territory now and nobody, but nobody gives me orders! You get?" Without waiting for a reply, she turned on her heel and stormed off.

* * *

Faith stared open-mouthed at the cheerleader as she strode away from her. No-body had dared to speak like that to her in years. She smiled slowly. "I think I'm gonna like her."

* * *

"Hey Red!" Faith dropped onto the bench seat opposite Willow. "Word is you're some sort of brainac right?" the other girl nodded. "Wicked. My pa," Faith rolled her eyes, "has this thing were he thinks grades are important and -."

"Your dad's the new school librarian isn't he?" Willow interrupted, her tone excited. "What's he like?"

The simple question threw Faith. All her life, her mom and bitter experience had taught her that men only wanted women like her for one thing - sex. But Giles was different... At first she'd thought he was like all the rest, a rich bastard with enough money to make the social services turn the other way while he had a little fun. But apart from the first night he'd never tried anything. At first she thought her pulling the blade had scared him. But when he'd started training her before she was called, she knew that wasn't it, he could have taken the out-of-condition smoker she'd been back then without breaking a sweat and yet he hadn't. And apart from training, patrolling, and school, he pretty much let her do her own thing, gave her a hefty allowance to spend on what she liked. Sometimes, a small part of her wondered if he really cared about her. But that was just dumb, if not for the Slayer stuff he wouldn't give a shit about her. Finally she shrugged. "He's okay I guess."

An awkward silence was broken by the arrival of Xander and two other guys, one about the same height but skinnier, the other, a short stocky dude. "Hi Faith!" Faith hid a grin at the enthusiasm of Xander's welcome, next thing she knew the guy would be drooling. Totally uncool. "This is Jesse," the youth nodded towards the boy about his height, "and this is Jonathan. And this is yours."

Oh crap, Faith stared at the stake for a second before snatching it from the youth. "Thanks, self-defence," she explained. "Boston schools, pepper spray just won't cut it."

"Say," Xander smiled nervously. "We're heading to the Bronze tonight, you wanna hang?"

Faith shrugged. "Sure why not?" She'd probably have to get to know the teen haunts for Slaying anyhow, might as well mix business with pleasure.

"Oh look it's the nerds and the skank."

Faith turned to face the unwelcome intruder. "Hey lookee," she drawled. "It's 'Miss I'm So Rich My Daddy Can Buy Me My Friends Rather Than Find Some Real Ones'."

Chase glared at her a second before turning to Willow. "Not that I want to be seen talking to you," Cordelia sniffed. "But gym's cancelled, Aura found a body in her locker."

First day and there's a freaking body. Just great, Faith tensed. "Any marks on the body?"

Cordy's nose crunched up. "Ugh, gross! Like I'd look."

Jesse stepped forward. "You need a shoulder to cry on.." Faith had to fight back a laugh at the scornful look on the cheerleader's face. Boy was so out of his league.

"Yeah," Faith stood. " Gotta jet guys," she purposely ignored the Chief Cordette while looking at the others. "Remembered some stuff I need out of my locker."

* * *

"This month's National Geographic has got some pictures of naked tribeswomen," Xander crouched in the stacks as he searched through the library's shelves of periodicals for the right issue.

"Completely?" Jesse asked in a whisper. He nodded. "But double-biology?" his best friend commented.

"Hey," Xander retorted. "Naked ladies, if that ain't biology what is?"

"Yo G!" Xander looked around at the shout of the new love of his life and begun to stand, ready to go out and greet her. "Heard about the dead body on campus?"

"Faith," he heard the librarian sigh. "Please have a little decorum."

"I'm talking about dead bodies," Faith laughed. "And you wanna talk etiquette. Priorities G!"

"Yes," the Englishman sighed again. "First day and trouble already."

"Well you said this was the Hellmouth." Xander and Jesse exchanged puzzled glances. Hellmouth, what was a Hellmouth?

"Yes," retorted the Englishman. "Well trouble does have a habit of following you everywhere. Was he killed by a vampire?"

"A-," Xander clamped a hand over Jesse's mouth, silencing his friend.

"You hear something G?" Xander swallowed at Faith's question. If these two nut-cases heard them....

"I can't say I did, now was this young vagabond killed and turned by a vampire?"

"Killed yeah, but he won't rise, no blood drunk."

"Well that's something," some of the tension left Giles' voice. "Now, other than that how are you settling in?"

"It's five by five I guess, met a couple of interesting possibilities as friends. Had a run-in with the school bitch," Jesse's eyes widened in outrage, "which was wicked fun."

"Faith it's good that you're making friends, but remember -."

"I know a Vampire Slayer's identity must stay a secret." Xander and Jesse exchanged another set of puzzled glances. What the hell was a Slayer? "Anyway gotta jet. Already late for class."

"Quite," there was a pause. "You'll be here after class for training?"

"Sure G."

A few seconds later and Xander heard the office and library outer doors shut. Letting out a sigh of relief he released his hand over Jesse's mouth. "Did you hear what she called Cordelia?"

Xander rolled his eyes, man this Cordelia obsession of his best bud's, hadn't Jesse heard of the law against stalking? "Focus Jesse!" he hissed. "Vampires, hellmouth?"

* * *

Jesse strode towards the Bronze, casting nervous looks each way as he went. Every unfamiliar face or mysterious sound making him start slightly. The new librarian and the hottie his bud was drooling over had to be crazy. Vampires, they were both nuts. And yet, Jesse stopped for a second. There was all the kids that growing up had mysteriously disappeared, supposedly run-aways but now he couldn't help but wonder.

A thoughtful expression on his face, Jesse continued on. And stopped again at the sound of a struggle in a near-by alleyway. Taking a nervous breath, he stepped towards the alleyway, clinging to the makeshift stake he'd made this afternoon in his right hand, his left clutching a cross he'd bought on the way home from school.

"Oh crap," his blood chilled as he crept into the alley to find Cordelia struggling with a lantern-jawed man in his early thirties. If the massively-muscled man was just a mugger or rapist he was spending the night in hospital, if he was a vampire, he was dead. Either way he was screwed. Forcing his fear down down deep, he stepped forward. "Back off buster." He was chagrined at how much his voice shook.

The lantern-jawed hulk pushed Cordelia to the ground with a laugh before turning to him. "Two for the price of one." Jesse's heart stopped as the creature's eyes flashed yellow. God, he hoped that whatever caused that was drugs because otherwise he was in deep do-do.

"I said," he raised his cross to arm's length. "Back off!"

The vampire snarled at the cross before leaping forward, knocking the cross aside, grabbing him by the throat, and flinging him into the wall. Dazed, he tried to rise only to catch a crunching right to the ribs that drove the air from him, sending him back to his knees. "Leave him alone!" Cordelia hit his attacker over the head with a trash can lid. It looked to be a good blow, with a human it would have probably ended the fight there and then, but the vampire just caught Cordelia with a savage backhand, knocking his crush to the ground.

"And now," the vampire grabbed him by his throat. "The Master will be pleased indeed if I bring two back instead of just one.."

"Now you're nicely warmed up, how about a little Faith?"

"Ugh?" the demon began to look up, only to catch a heel in his face. Jesse watched in amazement as Faith darted into the alley, rocking her much larger adversary with a flurry of lightning-fast blows before finishing with an uppercut that lifted the vampire off his feet and sent him plunging to the ground. In an instance, the battered demon was on his feet. "Just wait until the Master rises at The Harvest Slayer!" In an instance, the vampire had leapt onto and over the wall at the back of the alley.

"Damn it!" Faith exploded. "I hate it when they pull that run for the hills shit!" After a second the Slayer turned back to them. "You guys five by five?" Jesse nodded as he helped Cordelia to her feet. "Wicked," the brunette looked at them both. "You crazy kids best head home now."

"What's a hellmouth?"

Faith blinked. "Ugh?"

"Xander and I overheard you this afternoon in the library-."

He swallowed as the supernatural warrior stepped towards him. "Eavesdropping in can be seriously bad for your health."

"If I hadn't be, I wouldn't have been carrying a cross, it gained me a couple of seconds, otherwise we might have been dead."

The transplanted Bostonian stared at him, uncertain as to what to say. "Jess, take me home."

Jesse stared at the dazed cheerleader. "There you go stud," Faith glanced out of the alley, clearly grateful for the subject change. "You've got an in now, I'll walk you to her car and you can work your magic on the way home. Or not."


	2. S1 Ep2

**Faith S1 Ep 2**

"She defeated you? A mere girl?"

Luke dropped onto one knee before his Sire, the Master. He'd been a vampire for 200 years, but he didn't think it would matter if he lived to be a thousand, seeing the Master with his bald head, black suit, golden eyes, and ever-present fangs would always fill him with a feeling of dread. "She was strong, stronger than any mortal I have faced. I think she was a Slayer."

"Um, the last time a mortal faced you and lived was Madrid 1843, and you were young then, barely four decades old," the Master glanced around the huge candlelit cavern, his expression thoughtful. "Could it be, that she was a Slayer?"

"Let me bring her to you Master!" Luke didn't have to look behind him to know the shout came from Darla, a beautiful blonde who his Master had turned almost four hundred years and but for an indisgression two hundred and fifty years ago would be his superior in the Master's court.

The Master looked at the former whore, his gaze searching, for a few seconds before shaking his head. "No," the eight centuries old demon declared. "When I am free from my prison," the Master rapped his fist on the invisible wall encasing him. "The Slayer is mine. It is too long since I fed on that richest of blood. Until then the priority is the Harvest."

"When Master?" Darla demanded eagerly.

The Master's mouth parted in a chilling smile. "Tomorrow night."

* * *

"They know who you are?"

"The broad strokes yeah," Faith resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she accompanied her Watcher and guardian through the school corridors towards the library. She'd avoided breaking the news last night about her identity being discovered, hoping that breaking the news somewhere more public would lessen the reaction. As a strategy it really blew. Four times in the ten minutes since they'd arrived he'd given her the 'the Slayer must work in secret' lecture. Pointing out that Xander and Jesse had overheard them both hadn't helped either. "But you -."

Faith and her Watcher stopped dead as they walked through the library doors to find Xander, Jesse, Cordelia, Jonathan, and Willow sat at the library desk. "Why didn't you tell us about the vampires?" demanded Cordelia her tone strident.

Giles turned to her. "Three people you said, there's five! What did you do put a bloody anouncement on a poster and stick it to the school bulletin board?"

"God no," Xander chirped in. "Nobody reads that!"

"Posters?' Willow. "If you need posters making I've got some great softw-," the red-head's voice trailed off at her Watcher's glare.

"Look," Cordelia stood and strode over to them until she was standing just a foot from the Englishman. Faith hid a smile, damn the cheerleader had heart. "I want some answers now mister! How can there be vampires and how come she," the cheerleader pointed at her, "fights them?"

Giles stared at the tall brunette, apparently stunned that anyone would stand up to him like that. Finally the Englishman caved in. "Very well. The books tell the last demon to leave this reality fed off a human, mixed their blood. He was a human form possessed, infected by the demon. He bit another, and another, and so they walk the Earth, feeding... Killing some, mixing their blood with others to make more of their kind. Waiting for the animals to die out, and the old ones to return."

"And a hellmouth?" Willow's voice was timid.

"My, you do have flapping ears don't you?" Giles grimaced. "When the Spanish settled here they called it 'Boca del Infierno'."

"Ah, the mouth of hell!" All eyes turned to Cordelia. "What? I have a Mexican maid."

Giles stared at the girl for a couple more seconds before continuing. "It's a sort of a portal between this reality and the next."

"Okay," Xander broke the long silence that followed her Watcher's pronouncement. "Now next question. What's the Slayer?"

"For as long as there have been vampires, there's been the Slayer. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One who hunts the creatures of the night," Giles explained. "Faith is the current one."

"Her!" Cordelia's eyes widened in disbelief. "She's meant to protect us all? We're doomed!"

"Hey!" Faith bristled.

Giles ignored them as he continued. "Alright. The Slayer hunts vampires, Faith is a Slayer, don't tell anyone. Well, I think that's all the vampire information you need."

Xander and Jesse exchanged glances. "Except how to kill them," Xander commented.

Faith rolled her eyes. "Hey guys, hate to break it to ya, but you two going all Butch & Sundance will only get you both killed."

"They've killed before," it was the first time she'd ever heard the terminally shy Jonathan speak. "We've all lost friends to them. Every month at least one of us will go to a funeral for a friend who's gone missing."

Suddenly Faith had an idea. "G, they could help-."

"Faith, I am not sending defenceless children in to fight vampires."

Faith decided not to point out she was hardly approaching retirement age. "No I didn't mean that. I meant they could help research," the part of the job she hated the most. "Help me train when you're banged up and cover for me when I have to skip class for Slayer stuff."

* * *

Giles hesitated. This was hardly Watcher procedure but then there had never been such a situation before. And the assistance would come in handy and judging from the look of desperate hope in his daughter's eyes, she was obviously fearful that by pushing these other children away from her Slaying she would lose them completely as friends. "Very well. But no patrolling."

His agreement was rewarded with a beaming smile that was a million miles away from Faith's usual smirk that swept away his misgivings in an instance. "Thanks G."

He nodded at his charge before turning back to the others. "Now, our first order of business is to find out all we can about the Master and this Harvest he's planning."

"Great!" Cordelia's face fell. "Say, this researching doesn't mean we have to wear tweed right?"

"No Cordy," Xander reassured the anixious girl. "You can keep on wearing hooker wear."

"Especially the short skirts," Jesse leered up at the shapely brunette. "I really like them."

* * *

Luke approached the Master and knelt before him. A smile on his face, the Master offered his hand. Luke lowered his lips and kissed the proffered appendage. The Master turned it over to offer the underside of his wrist. Luke opened the cuff of the Master's sleeve and pulled it back before sinking his fangs into the Master's wrist, drinking some of the blood before releasing the wrist.

The Master beamed, apparently unfazed by having his blood drunk. "My blood is your blood. My soul is your soul."

Luke replied. "My body is your instrument."

The Master stepped down to his childe and drew a three-pointed star on Luke's forehead with the blood still flowing from his wrist. "On this... most hallowed night... we are as one. Luke is the Vessel! Every soul he takes will feed me. And their souls will grant me the strength to free myself. Tonight I shall walk the Earth, and the stars themselves will hide!"

Darla glared from the shadows. By rights as oldest childe she should be the Vessel, one mistake over two centuries ago and still she hadn't regained the Master's favour. One day though, she silently promised, one day she and not Luke would be the Master's right hand!

* * *

"Oh dear, oh dear."

Faith glanced up, her heart clenching in fear. The last time she'd heard Giles use that tone was when he discovered who Lothos was. "What's the sitch G?" she kept her tone light even as her blood began to race.

"It appears the vampire Luke was a young adventurer turned two hundred years ago by the Master."

"Who is?" Cordelia prompted. "Jeez, hurry it up I've a nail appointment tonight!"

Her Watcher cast the Queen of Sunnydale High an irritated glance before continuing. "A German by the name of Nest who was turned approximately eight centuries ago." Faith winced, bad but not as bad as it could have been. "He disappeared around sixty years ago. I now believe from tonight's research that he attempted to open the Hellmouth to unleash the demons-."

"Doing that would make this world open season for demons then?"

"Indeed," Giles nodded at Jonathan's quietly asked question. "But something went wrong. An earthquake struck the town, swallowing up half of it, killing hundreds. However, a fortunate side-effect of this earthquake was that whatever ritual the Master was attempting backfired, trapping him in the Hellmouth."

"And this Harvest is to set him free?" Faith guessed.

"Precisely," Giles nodded. "It comes once in a century, on this night. The Master can draw power from one of his minions while it feeds. Enough power to break free from his prison. The minion is called the Vessel, and he bears this symbol."

"I'm betting the Vessel will be Luke."

"Maybe," Giles jumped up and drew a three pointed star on the whiteboard. "But to be certain that you are getting the right vampire, you must kill whoever is sporting that on their forehead."

"Dust the vamp, no Harvest?" Faith queried.

"Simply put yes," Giles replied. "The next question though is where the Harvest will take place?"

"That's easy," commented Xander, she noticed the teen's eyes were suddenly serious, suggesting a depth she hadn't believed he possessed. "They're goin' to the Bronze."

"And," Giles stared at the young man. "How can you be sure?"

"Come on." Xander rose. "All those tasty young morsels all over the place?"

Faith nodded and jumped to her feet. "Makes sense. Well thanks guys I'll see ya -."

"No way," Xander shook his head. "You're not cutting us out."

"Look," she spoke slowly, enunciating every word for the special needs amongst the audience. "Me Slayer, you not so much."

"Actually Faith," she sighed at her Watcher's voice. "I might need to evacuate the place."

"K," after a second she nodded. "But no John Wayne crap, got me?"

"Now that's settled," Cordy beamed. "Who's coming with me?"

Jesse's face paled. "Oh crap," Faith's enhanced hearing heard him say. "I'd rather fight a vampire." Finally the youth raised a hand. "I'll come with you." Faith had to fight back a laugh at the sickly look on the boy's face. If that was what love did to you, you could keep it.

* * *

Donny looked up from his position at the door of the Bronze and smiled. His life was good, his position as bouncer having two advantages over any other club in town. One, all the young talent, no over-the-hill hags in here. And two, the teenage boys didn't know enough about fighting to give him any trouble if they got rowdy. All in all, he was on easy street. Hearing the sound of approaching feet he looked up to see a very hot blonde leading a gang of six guys to the club. " I need ID," the blonde was past him and in the club before he had time to react. " Hey! Nobody gets inside until I get some sorta..."

His voice trailed off when one of the men, a hulking giant even bigger than him, growled in his face. "Inside now."

* * *

"Guard the door," Luke ordered as he shoved the doorman before him. "No one in or out. Larry," he turned to one of his childes, a former LA. Cop he'd turned in the early thirties. "Find the power and turn it off. I really hate this music."

Once the music was turned off Luke climbed up on the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen! There is no cause for alarm. Actually," he paused and vamped out, "there is cause for alarm. It just won't do any good." Luke roared with laughter as the crowd began to scream, glorying in their terror. "This is a glorious night! It is also the last one any of you shall ever see. Bring me the first."

One of his minions dragged out the doorman. "What do you guys want, man, huh? You want money? I got money," the bouncer stuttered. Luke stared at his victim, enjoying his horror. "Man, what's wrong with your faces? I know some really good skincare products."

Tiring of his prisoner's ramblings, Luke snatched hold of him by his hair, pulled his head back and plunged his fangs into his neck, drinking him dry in seconds before flinging the body to the ground. "Next!"

* * *

"Yes! Oh yes!" The Master looked up to the ceiling as he felt the power his vessel has sent him course through his veins. Soon he will have the strength to escape. Soon.

* * *

"Damn it!" Faith glared first at the locked front door and then at her Watcher. "What have I told you before, we need a new car. I could have run here fast than that scrapheap!"

"Now," Giles looked faintly injured. "Hold on. That car is a classic young lady."

"Guys, focus," Cordelia broke in. When they'd arrived the cheerleader was already in the parking lot filing her nails as Jesse attempted to keep his last month's meals down. "They've already started. Can you break the door down?"

* * *

Faith stared at the door for a second before shaking her head. "Take too long. I'll go in through the skylight. You guys go in through the back way and get everyone out. No heroics," she shot a warning glance at Xander.

Climbing to the club's flat roof took a matter of seconds, unpicking the skylight lock even less. Man, cross her B&E skills with her new powers, she'd be the best thief ever, Faith mused as she dropped onto the shadowy landing above the stage. Pushing aside thoughts of what might have been, she looks down, eyes narrowing when she noticed Luke stood below her..

"I feel him rising. Every soul brings him closer! I need another! Tonight is his ascension. Tonight will be history at its end! Yours is a glorious sacrifice! Degradation most holy. What? No volunteers?!"

"Fuck," Faith vaulted over the landing railing and onto the pool table opposite the stage. "Long-winded bastard aren't you?"

Luke's eyes widened. "Get her!"

Two demons lunged at her, one from each side. Instantly Faith snatched the cue up from the table and thrust it left and right, staking them both in quick succession before somersaulting off the table to land on the floor. "Really lame," another vampire lunged at her. She sidestepped the attack, leaving a foot behind for the vampire to trip over. The moment the vampire hit the floor, she thrust her stake through its back. "They don't make vampires the way they used to."

She turned to face Luke only to catch a thunderbolt right to her jaw, lifting her off her feet and dumping her to the ground. Shaking it off, she rolled to her feet, a half-second before a stamp to the head. "K, so big guy wants a little one on one with the champeen does he?" Faith gestured towards the vampire. "Come get some."

* * *

Giles' heart stopped as he forced the back door open, using larcenous skills learnt in his pre-Watcher past, and saw his tiny girl fighting a vampire easily twice her size. "It's not right," he whispered, in front of his very eyes he saw the very reason why he'd resisted becoming a Watcher in the first place. Young girls shouldn't have to fight demons, it was a job for adults, the inhumanity of it all.

"G-Man," Xander whispered from beside him. "What do we do next?"

"Yes," shaking off his self-disgust, he turned to the young man and his companions. "Get them out, quietly now!"

Xander nodded before approaching the dazed crowd, Jesse by his side. "C'mon! Let's go! C'mon! C'mon! C'mon! C'mon!"

As the youths reached him, he guided them out of the door, whispering exultations even as he kept one eye on his girl. "Hurry up! Come on! Through this door! Come on! This way!" Suddenly a snarling weight hit him in the back, knocking him to the ground.

* * *

A snarl on his face, Luke charged her. Faith retaliated with a full spinning hook kick that sent her rival stumbling into a pile of chairs only for the vampire to spring up immediately and come at her swinging wild haymakers. A grin on her gace, Faith ducked beneath the clumsy attack, coming up behind her adversary and planting a powerful elbow in his kidney.

"Argh!" Luke roared in pain before attempting a backhand punch that she grabs at the wrist, holding the arm tight as she plants a rapid trio of kick in her rival's midsection. "Noo!" the vampire screamed as he pulled loose and slammed a solid right into her mouth, bloodying it.

Faith grinned. Damn, these vampires thought they hit hard? They wanted to try getting thrown across the room by their Ma at five years old, this wasn't shit! "Have a taste," she taunted before spitting the blood welling in her mouth at the vampire, snatching up her stake and lunging at her rival. "Shit!" Faith cursed as Luke grabbed her wrist just inches from the target and lifted her into the air, throwing her into a pile of boxes by the stage.

* * *

The moment she saw the Watcher hit the floor, Cordelia started forward. Gathering her courage, she planted a foot in the blonde vampire's stomach. "Hey!" the instance the vampire looked up, she flung the holy water bottle into her face. The demon screamed in agony, the right side of her face blistering, but her satisfaction was short-lived as the vampire leapt to her feet and back-handed her to the ground.

"You little bitch!" screamed the wounded demon as she advanced on her.

Faith looked up to see Luke towering over her supine form, a vicious grin on his face. "I always wanted to kill a Slayer."

"Yeah well," her foot shot up to catch the demon between the legs. "I always wanted to make a vampire sing soporana." She rolled backwards to her feet. "Shame only one of us gets our wish."

"Bitch!" The doubled-up vampire charged her. Caught by surprise, she was only partially able to get out of the way of the on-rushing monster, being caught across the face by a bulky shoulder, knocking her off balance and into the wall behind. Dazed, she grabbed a musical stand. "Metal cannot harm me child," Luke sneered.

Faith flung the stand into the light above her, shattering the glass. "Sunlight can." The shocked vampire looked up into the darkness. Faith used the diversion to draw her stake and plunge it into the vampire's heart. "In about eight hours dumbass."

* * *

Darla smiled to herself as she strode towards the stunned girl. Oh she was a pretty one alright. But she wouldn't be for much longer, not after she'd flayed her face off, inch by tortorous inch.

Suddenly two youths were between her and her prey, holding crosses in their shaking hands. "Back off!" ordered one of them.

Darla glared at them. It would only take a second to take all three of them. She glanced to her left to see Luke explode into dust. A second she didn't have. After a final snarl she raced out of the back door.

* * *

The Master fell to his knees, the walls of his invisible prison growing stronger just as he'd been about to break free. "No!" his eyes glowed with an even greater intensity than normal. "That bitch! You'll pay!"

* * *

"So no Master rising then," Faith smirked as she led her dazed Watcher back to his car.

"For now anyway," Giles looked at her. "You did well tonight Faith."

"Uh, thanks." Faith looked down at the ground, as confused as always at the praise. G was always saying nice stuff to her, how hard she trained, how smart she was, weird shit like that. She didn't get it, guys would compliment her sure, when they wanted to get her on her back, but G didn't try anything. "Say, your head took a pretty bad bang right?"

"Yes," her Watcher winced. "Indeed it did."

"So, maybe you need someone to drive us home. Say me?"

"No it does bloody not!" Giles' eyes widened in horror. "Once being driven by you was quite enough!"

"Hey, I was a wicked car booster back in the day!"

"You drive with all the grace of a blind elephant!"


	3. S1 Ep3

**

* * *

Faith: Season 1 Episode 3**

Faith stared in disbelief at the clothes and then at him. "You have gotta be shittin' me!"

Giles sighed. This wasn't the reaction he'd been hoping for. "Faith, it was my intention when I adopted you to give you as normal a life as possible." He ignored his adoptive daughter's unladylike snort. "And to perhaps give you some of the things you have not had in the past. Part of that is you integrating yourself as much as possible in school life."

Again Faith looked at the clothes on the bed. "You're out of your fucking tree," the Slayer retorted with the absolute certainty of the young. "No. Fucking. Way."

"Yes you are," Giles retorted firmly. "With your Slayer abilities you'll be excellent at it. Have a good time, make some more friends, after all Cordelia will be doing it won't she?"

"I fucking won't."

"Faith, your life to this point has not been good, correct?" The Slayer nodded unwillingly. "All I am attempting to do here is give you some of the childhood that you never had. I want you to have a life outside of Slaying and school. And doesn't every American girl want to be one?"

"They're Barbie dolls!"

The last of his temper snapped. "Just bloody go and try out! If you don't like it fine, but at least try!" Turning, he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Faith looked down at the uniform on her bed, still unable to believe the evidence of her own eyes. "Me a cheerleader?" she shook her head.

* * *

"Wow!" Faith resisted the urge to roll her eyes as Cordelia hurried up to her. "Try-outs today!"

"Yeah," Faith nodded. "I know. I'm trying out too."

"Really?" her best friend's eyes widened. "With your athletic ability, you're a shoo-in! Just follow my lead. But remember Missy, I'm on that squad."

"Great."

"Fair Faith," she glared at a grinning Xander. "Pray tell. Are you not enthused with the idea of being a cheerleader?'

"I'd rather have nails hammered into my eyes," she spat.

"That's a no then?" Xander sighed. "All those short skirts and tight tops going to waste. Seems like a crime to me." Eyes narrowing she stepped towards the youth. He took a backwards step before producing something from his back pocket. "In that case you won't want your good luck gift?"

"What," Faith stared open-mouthed at the gold bracelet, noting the words 'Eternally Yours' etched on them. She looked up at the youth, nobody had ever bought her anything like that before. "Thanks Xan-."

She was interrupted by Cordelia grabbing her elbow. "Hurry up, we'll be late!"

"And wouldn't that be a disaster?" Faith muttered as she allowed the taller girl to pull her along. Her eyes narrowed as she realised the two boys were following. "What the hell are you two coming for?" she demanded.

"We're coming along -," Jesse began.

"To perv?" Faith queried.

"I was going to say offer moral support but," Jesse shrugged. "Why fight it? Yeah, to perv."

Oh great, Faith scowled, it was bad enough that she had to prance around like she'd been stung in the ass by a giant bee. Now her friends had to see her humiliation too. She was still grumbling when Cordelia opened the gym door and pulled her unwillingly inside. Her heart dropped when she saw in amongst the stretching and practicing girls there stood Willow and Jonathan talking to a pretty brown-haired girl. "A full house." Now all her friends would see her ritual humiliation. There had to be a way to get Giles back for this. She looked around in bewilderment. "I really feel like 'The New Guy' around here," she muttered self-consciously.

"Uh, uh!" Willow was jumping down on the spot. "Xander! Jesse! It's Amy!"

"We know," Xander replied, his tone deadpan. "Got eyes. Didn't expect to see you trying out for cheerleading on account of the weig-," Xander's face reddened as his voice trailed off.

"The weight?" Amy nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I know. My mom's kicked my loser dad to the kerb and I've been in training, no more cookies for me. Six hours a day, three before school, three after." Faith blinked, she only trained maybe three hours a day tops for Slaying. Amy's Ma sounded like a freaking Nazi.

"Oh hello Cordelia." Faith rolled her eyes, oh great Harmony was here, her misery was complete. "Still continuing your slide into Nersdville?"

"Hi Harm," Cordelia said, her voice filled with fake brightness. "Still saving for that lobotomy reversal? Oh no," her friend looked down at their tormenter's feet, "I see you spent the money on those revolting shoes."

Eyes flaring, Harmony opened her mouth to retort, now there was a mismatch - Cordelia vs. Harmony. Unfortunately for Faith, Harmony was saved from any further humiliation by the arrival of Joy, the lead cheerleader. "Anyone not trying out, please head for the bleachers. Amber," Joy glanced towards a hot-looking brunette. "You're up first."

Once the gym floor was clear, Amber began her routine. "Damn," Faith breathed, impressed despite herself. "She's good." The try-out began with a needle-split lift followed by a double spin and a jumping double spin. After landing, Amber launched herself into an aerial and a cartwheel. Jazz slides were followed by a single spin. Maybe there was something to this cheerleading lark after all, maybe they weren't just show-ponies, 'cause if Cordy and the rest were like this they could really go.

"She trained with Benson. He's one of the best coaches money can buy."

Faith tore her eyes away from Amber to look at Amy. "They have cheerleading coaches?"

Before Amy could speak, Xander broke in. "She's really on fire."

Faith glanced up at the youth behind her and grinned. "Xander, Xander," she shook her head. "You buy me a bracelet and already you're looking at other girls. I ought to cut your balls off -."

"No," Xander pointed a shaking finger. "Actual flames!"

Faith turned back to see the potential cheerleader's hands ignite. Amber screamed, dropping the pom poms immediately. "Crap!" In a half-second Faith was on her feet, charging down the bleachers to snatch a school banner and leap on top of the shrieking cheerleader, knocking her to the ground before using the banner to put out the flames. "Chill babe," she held the still sobbing cheerleader in arms, uncomfortable in the role of comforter. What the fuck was happening?

* * *

"I ain't never seen shit like that before," Faith commented as she paced the library floor, try-outs being postponed for obvious reasons.

"Yes," Xander nodded sagely. "I have never seen anyone turned into a crusty critter before."

Faith shook her head. "You really got the market cornered in tasteless comments haven't you Xan?"

"I hope they put the try-outs back on tomorrow," Cordelia broke in, a worried expression on her face. "I feel like I'm in the groove right now."

"K," Faith stared at her best friend in disbelief. "I was wrong, that was even more inappropriate."

"Hey!" Jesse defended. "My girl's got goals."

Faith turned to her Watcher, leaving the others to bicker amongst themselves. "This is mystical, right?"

The librarian nodded, a scarily enthusiastic look on his face. "Quite. Spontaneous human combustion is rare and scientifically unexplainable, but there have been cases for hundreds of years. Usually all that's left is a pile of ashes." The Englishman's expression brightened. "But that's the thrill of living on the Hellmouth! There's a veritable cornucopia of fiends, devils and, and ghouls to engage."

By now the entire gang were staring at the middle-aged man in disbelief. "You need medical help," Faith stated. "You're nuts."

Giles pouted. "Well pardon me for finding the glass half-full."

Willow broke in. "Surely we have to find out what causes this. Is there a common denominator?"

"Rage normally," Giles replied. "We need more information on Amber specifically and human combustion in general."

"Red," the shy hacker turned to her. "You and Jonno do your computer hacking thing and get Amb's records up. The rest of us," Faith sighed. Suddenly the try-outs were looking a hell of a lot more attractive. "We research."

* * *

Faith groaned as she entered the gym the next morning. They'd spent almost the entire night revising but nothing, Amber was so normal it was frightening, no childhood trauma, history of psychotic illness, nothing. And the general research on human combustion hadn't been much help either, the best Giles could come up with was that Amber's anxiety about the tryouts and close proximity to the Hellmouth had combined to cause the toasting. Which sounded pretty damn thin to her. Even worse to her thinking it gave her no concrete reason to get the try-outs cancelled.

"Why do my hands sweat when I get nervous?"

"Uh?" while she'd been thinking about Amber's fists of fire, Amy had sneaked up beside her. "Be grateful they just sweat." She glared impatiently at Joy. God, she wished the head cheerleader would hurry up and get this damn thing over with.

"Five! Six. Seven. Eight!" Joy began chanting.

Immediately they started the group routine, Faith tonelessly repeating the words of the chant before moving into the cartwheel. Her eyes widened when Amy blew the cartwheel and fell into Cordelia bundling both girls to the ground. Leaping to her feet she hurried over. "You saw that wasn't my fault?" Cordelia exclaimed, looking at Joy. "She bumped into me."

Seeing her friend take a step towards Amy, Faith grabbed Cordy's elbow. "Chill C," she ordered in a firm whisper. "Just an accident. Not sabotage."

* * *

"Hey Ams."

The other potential cheerleader started at her greeting and looked away from the trophy cabinet to her. "Hi Faith!" the other girl beamed proudly at her before pointing at a trophy. "That's my mom! Her nickname was 'Catherine the Great'. She took that team and made them tri-county champions. Y'know, no one's ever done that before, or since. She and my dad were Homecoming King and Queen. They got married right after graduation."

Faith smiled sadly. Must be wicked cool to have a Ma you were proud of. "That's kinda romantic," she offered.

"Well, he was a big loser. Never made any money. Ran off with Miss Trailer Trash when I was twelve."

"Okay, that's less romantic," Faith commented.

Amy didn't appear to have heard her. "He left my mom with nothing. She put herself through cosmetology school. Bought me everything I ever wanted. And never once gained a single pound. I've got to do this for her!"

"Yeah," Faith opened her mouth to comment on Amy's mom pushing her too hard but realising she didn't have any frame of reference closed it again. "She sounds amazing."

"She was the best!" Amy looked almost panicked. "And I can't get my body to move like hers! I choked in there so bad!"

Faith opened her mouth to try to comfort the other girl but before she had chance Amy turned and ran towards the changing rooms. Faith took a step after the wanna-be cheerleader and then stopped. All that pressure. "Maybe, just maybe."

* * *

"Faith what you are offering is a suspect but no actual methodology."

"English?"

Giles sighed at his adopted daughter's confused expression. Faith had burst into his library shouting to all and sundry, alright the place had been empty but it might not have been - there might have been that rarest of creatures - a literary American, about how she knew who'd caused Amber's hands to ignite. "Given what you've told me, it's possible that Amy is our perpetrator, but where is your evidence? Moreover how did she do it? Pyrotechnics? Science? Magic?"

"Damn it G!" Faith cursed. "I'm the muscle, you work it out."

He sighed again. "Stay close to Amy. Keep an eye on her, okay?"

"Five by five," his daughter nodded.

* * *

"The names are up, are you nervous?"

Faith grinned at the anxious looking girl beside her. "Sorry Ams, don't do nervous. You Cordy?"

"No, I'm a shoo-in."

"Hey girls," Faith glanced over to see Xander behind them. "Cover me I'm going in." Faith raised an eyebrow as Xander charged into the crowd around the notice board, grinning slightly at his pained yelps. What a wuss. Finally the boy fought his way out, rubbing his arm as he came out. "One of those girls hit me really hard! You should test for steroids. Okay, not only did Cordy make the team, but you, Miss Giles, are the first alternate, and Amy's number three."

"No!" Amy let out a strangled gasp and sped away.

"Dumbass!" Cordy punched Xander in the arm as they both glared at the youth. "Alternates aren't starters!"

"Ow!" Xander rubbed at his arm. "Say Cordy, do you pee standing up? 'Cause after that punch I gotta ask."

Shaking her head, Faith started after Amy and caught her up by the cafeteria. "X really suffers from foot in mouth uh?" she joked. "Look Ams, at least it's over, uh? And maybe next year-."

"It's just how many more hours a day can I practice?" Amy had a desperate look in her eyes. "Y'know, how much more can I do? This would never happen to my mother. Never."

Faith felt her patience fray and her temper snap. Here Amy was pissing and moaning about not being able to dance around for a bunch of jackasses to leer at while there were kids all over the world without food, shelter, or even a parent who loved them. "Hey so you blew cheerleader try-outs," she snapped. "Big fucking deal. Not the end of the end of the world."

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" The intensity of the other girl's scream made her take a step back and by the time she'd recovered Amy was just a speck in the distance.

* * *

Xander felt his palms begin to sweat as he saw Faith strut into school like she owned it. "If Jesse can get to first base with Cordy then I can do this," he muttered.

His words sounded hollow even to himself. There was something about Faith that affected him like no other girl before her. It wasn't the curves don't quit body, the cupid-shaped lips that he longed to kiss, the so silky black hair, or even her husky voice that sent shivers through him.

It was her eyes.

He'd gladly drown in those chocolate brown eyes, but it was more than that. Sometimes, he'd be watching her and he'd see her carefully-constructed defences drop for a second and see the scared, lonely kid inside and he'd ache to sweep her into his arms and tell her how much he cared, how amazing he thought she was. That he'd be holding the best body outside of the Playboy Mansion wouldn't hurt either. Taking a breath, he stepped towards the Slayer. "Faith, I was wondering if you're, ugh, that is to -."

"Is that even C's locker?"

"What?" he looked over his shoulder to see Cordelia struggling with a locker thirty feet away. "No," he knew that Jesse was meant to be meeting Cordelia by her locker by the science labs which were three corridors over. "Say Faith, I was going to -."

The Slayer gave him a distracted look. "Xan, I'll catch up with you later, k?" Without waiting for assent, the Slayer hurried off.

"Boom," Xander muttered, his shoulders slumping. Crashed and burned.

* * *

"Saved me there C," Faith muttered as she hurried after Cordelia. She liked Xan, he was funny, and wicked smart, not in the books, but good to talk to, but there was no way she was going to ruin the relationship by getting down to it with him. You didn't fuck friends, they only left you hurt afterwards. Her brow furrowed as the cheerleader headed out of school grounds. "Yo C!"

Her best friend began to turn, but stumbled, her usual dancer's balance deserting her, and fell into the road. "Shit!" Faith darted forward, grabbing the other girl by her shoulder and dragging her back onto the pavement, just in time to save her from an on-rushing lorry. "Damn it Cor, are you blind-," Faith's voice trailed off as she registered the brunette's completely white eyes. "Okay, I withdraw the question."

* * *

"How do we reverse this G?" Faith continued to pace the ground. Her best friend in a hospital bed, sedated due to hysterics. Not that doctors could do anything, she knew who was to blame. The bitch.

"Witchcraft. Blinding your enemy to disorient and disable them is, it's classic!" Giles looked positively buzzing.

"Hey Watcher Guy!" Jesse snapped. "This is my girl-friend you're talking about!"

"Yes quite," Giles looked crestfallen. Still fuming, Faith headed towards the library door. "Faith, where are you going?"

"To beat Amy into a coma," she snapped. Nobody hurt her friends, nobody.

"And what if it isn't her?"

Faith stopped. "She's the only one freaking out about being on the squad!"

"Uh," Willow broke in, her voice tentative. "That's not true, I heard two other girls complaining in gym about some of the choices, especially you."

Faith's eyes widened. "ME?" she was beyond outraged and into pissed off territory. "I'm a wicked dan-."

"So there are other suspects," Giles interrupted. "Although I would agree the pressure from her mother makes Amy the prime candidate."

"So how do we find out for sure?" broke in Jesse, his eyes anxious.

"Yes," her Watcher beamed. Faith groaned, she knew that look, it was his 'I've had a jolly spiffing idea look'. Sometimes they worked, other times they caused even more trouble than there was before. "Ever since Faith mentioned her suspicions I've been researching. And I've found a spell that identifies witches!"

"Yeah?" Faith smirked. "Tell me more."

* * *

"Those of you in track one may begin your dissections... now." Dr. Gregory gestured to them to start cutting. "Those of you in track two take your hydrochloric acid and your ammonium hydroxide and carefully pour them into your beakers."

"I can't do it," Xander hissed.

Shaking her head Willow grabbed the frog and took it out in one smooth motion. "Wimp," she whispered before dropping the eye into the beaker.

"I'm worried about Faith," Xander defended.

"Can't take your eyes off her ass more like," Willow shot back.

As they bickered Xander saw Faith get up from her place beside Jesse and walk over to Amy, dropping a pencil on the ground. Instantly the Slayer crouched down and picked up the pencil but also pulled some hair off a brush peeking out of the top of Amy's bag. A smile on her face, Faith stood, nodded at Amy and sauntered over to them, dropping the hair onto the their desk. Willow took the hair and dropped it into the brew Giles had given them the recipe for. After a few seconds the mixture was ready and Willow poured it into a test tube. Faith reached for the test tube but Xander got there first. "I'll do it."

"Damn it Xan-," Faith hissed.

"It would be too coincidental if you did it after what you just did, besides," Xander grinned goofily. "Klutz right? If I do it, it'll be more realistic."

After a second Faith nodded. "Makes sense, only be careful."

Xander grinned as he stood, Faith was worried about him. Definite grounds for future eternal bliss. "Sure."

"Harmony," Dr. Gregory had walked over to one of the tables at the front. "What can you tell me about your experiment results?"

Heart racing, Xander approached Amy. Taking a breath he looked over to Jonathan. "Playstation night at yours Jonno?" he said in a probably too loud voice before deliberately stumbling over his feet and throwing the mixture onto Amy's arm. "Ow!" he shouted as he hit the floor, his heart dropping as the potion turned blue on impact and then disappeared.

"Harmony?" Dr. Gregory repeated. "Are you... Oh, my God!"

Xander turned towards Harmony. "Oh my god," he croaked. The blonde was shaking her head wildly, her mouth somehow sealed shut. He glanced towards Amy, the witch was shaking, a look of horror on her face.

* * *

"I don't get it," Faith declared as she paced the floor. "The spell worked, Amy's the witch, so why was she so freaked by what happened to Harmony?"

"Maybe there's two witches. A bad one who hates cheerleaders on principle, 'cause let's face it anyone who hates cheerleaders has got to be evil, and a good one who just hates Harmony," Jesse declared. Everyone turned towards the youth. "Oh come on, tell me you're not all relieved that Harmony can't talk anymore!"

"Leaving aside the relative merits of Mr. McNally's argument," Giles broke in. Much as he was loathe to admit it, the boy had a point, anyone who could silence Miss. Kendall wasn't all bad. "Perhaps we should consider the possibility of Amy's magical use being caused by stress."

Faith stopped and looked at her. "You're saying that Amy's Ma has got her so freaked that she doesn't know she's doing it?"

"Exactly."

"Then after cheerleading practice," Faith grimaced. "We go and see her."

* * *

"Wowee! Cheerleading practice!"

Xander was puzzled, while watching Faith bounce up and down on the spot was doing interesting things to his libido, it was very odd to see Faith acting so – giddy. "Are you okay Faith?"

"Okay!" Faith treated him to a smile so dazzling he thought he might be blinded. "I'm wicked." In a second she'd pushed between him and Jesse, and linked arms with them. "Let's go buds," she cried. "Practice awaits!"

"Um, okay Faith," Xander exchanged a puzzled look with Jesse. Something was definitely wrong.

"Hi guys," Willow greeted them as they climbed up onto the bleachers. "Is something wrong -, oh crap!"

Xander blinked. Willow never swore. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Joy hit the floor in a heap, apparently thrown there by a dazed looking Faith. He glanced across at Jesse. Thank god he was still there, he'd never be able to restrain Faith on his own. "Let's get her out of here before she kills someone."

* * *

Faith giggled as she looked at the stunned cheerleader. "I'm sorry, it's part of being a Slay-."

"Singer!" Xander interrupted her, his had over her mouth. Which was rude. "Build up the diaphragm and all kinds of muscles!"  
  
"Get her out of here!" Joy screeched. "She's off the squad!"

Faith's eyes hardened. It was an accident, she hadn't meant it. She started forward only for her muscles to fail to respond. Panic set in when she realised her body was like a lump of powerless jelly. She looked up at Xander and saw he'd felt it to. In an instant he had her in his arms, which kinda felt nice, and was carrying her to the library.

* * *

"We've gotta get her to a hospital!"

Giles glanced at a panicked Willow. "They can't help her. This is a bloodstone vengeance spell. Hits the body hard like a, a quart of alcohol, and then it e-eradicates the, uh, immune system."

"A vengeance spell, like she's trying to get even with Buffy?" Xander put in. "She knows that Faith knows she's a witch!"

Giles nodded. "The others she just wanted out of the running. You she intends to, um..."

"Kill?" Faith put in. "How much time do I have?"

Giles swallowed. "Couple of hours... Three at most."

"But we can stop this right?" Xander asked.

Giles stood. "If we get out hands on Amy's spell book we can reverse all the spells."

"All the spells?" Jesse had a sick look on his face. "Even Harmony's?"

"Focus Jess," Xander glared at the other youth.

After ordering Jesse and Willow to go back and keep an eye on Amy at the practice, and leaving Xander to look after Faith, Giles hurried out to his car, a tight knot in his stomach and a lump in his throat making it difficult for him to breathe. "Oh god Faith," he whispered. Until this moment he hadn't realised how much she meant to him, how sometimes they'd have a moment where she'd start to let her defences down, let him in before wariness would cause her to withdraw. Nobody was hurting her.

In minutes he was at the Madison household, Willow having hacked the address off the school computer, breaking every speed limit in the process. Not bothering to knock, he simply shouldered the door open and strode in to see a fortyish but still attractive woman sat on the couch. "Mrs. Madiso-," his voice trailed off as he registered something. The school books on the table before the woman, the cookies, Willow had mentioned Amy had a fondness for cookies. "Good lord," this must be what it felt like to be hit by a lightning bolt, "you're Amy aren't you?"

"W..what are you talking about?" the woman stuttered. "G..get out of my house right now!"

"She stole your body," suddenly the pieces of the jigsaw fell into space. "No wonder she was always talking about how great her mother was. She is her mother!" She looked at the woman. "We can get your body back but I need her spell things." The possessed teenager stared at him. "Now!"

Minutes later they were back at the school. Xander rose as they entered the library. "Why did you bring her here?" he demanded, an angry gleam in his eyes.

Giles had to hide a smile, Faith had largely dismissed the boy as well-meaning but ineffectual but there was mettle there, it was merely a matter of shaping it. "She's Amy," seeing the boy's mouth open, he shook his head and scooped up Faith into his arms, marvelling at her lightness. How could someone so tiny have the world's fate resting on her shoulders? "No time. Go back to the others, I'll have to do a spell. When Amy senses it, I want you to delay her, understand?"

"Yes," the boy nodded and hurried out.

Once the youth had left, he carried his Slayer through to a near-by lab, uncomfortably aware of how shallow her breathing had become, Catherine following close behind. "Come on my girl," he pleaded softly. "Hold on. I know you're a fighter." After placing his charge on one of the desks, he quickly began arranging spell ingredients.

* * *

"What's going on?" Willow queried, her voice anxious.

"Well apparently, Catherine's Amy and Amy's Catherine. My opinion, G-Man's watched too many re-runs of Vice-Versa," Xander joked to ease the pounding of his heart. It didn't work. "We're meant to watch her in case something happens."

"Something like that?" Jesse commented as Amy stumbled, glared up at them and charged from the hall.

"Something like that!" he confirmed before jumping back to his feet. "Let's get her."

They made the corridor just seconds from the hall. "Catherine! Wait!" Amy spun around to face him and Willow. "What do you know, G-Man was right," Xander kept his tone soft, determined not to allow his rage and fear show. "How about you give up?"

"Never!" Suddenly he and Willow were flying into the far wall. Even through his dazed eyes, he saw Jesse rise up behind the witch, fire extinguisher in hand. And fall flat on his face when the sorceress turned and made a fist, causing Jesse's eyes to roll back and dim. "Pathetic!"

* * *

Giles turned from his chanting when the door flew open and a fire axe-wielding Amy strode in. Swallowing slightly, he continued with his spell, placing himself between the enraged girl and his charge. "This has to end Catherine!"

Amy lifted the axe only for her and her mother to be consumed by two flashes of white light. The girl staggered and looked around, an expression of confusion on her face as she lowered her weapon. "What happened?"

"Interferers!" Suddenly a great force hit Giles in the chest, sending him cart-wheeling into the far wall Catherine laughed before turning to face Amy. "You! You little brat!"

Amy's voice trembled as she raised her axe. "Mom! Please!"

Catherine held out her hand and the axe flew over to her. "How dare you raise your hand to your mother! I gave you birth. I gave up my life so you could drag that worthless carcass around and call it living? You've never been anything but trouble. I'm going to put you where you can't make trouble again!

Giles smirked as his Slayer jumped up. "Bring it on, bitch!" Catherine started to turn to face the Bostonian only to catch a clubbing right to the jaw. The punch lifted the witch off her feet and flung onto a table that collapsed under the impact.

In an instance the sorceress was up, her eyes gleaming black. "Move!"

Suddenly Faith was flying through the air to crash down beside him. Immediately she was up and striding towards the witch. "That all you got?"

"I shall look upon my enemy!"The instance the witch raised a finger, Giles was moving. "I shall look upon her and the dark place will have her soul!" His weight caught Faith in the side, knocking the Slayer to the side and into the pole holding up the mirror above them. "Corsheth, take her!" The spell leapt from Catherine's hands – only to be reflected back by the descending mirror, the spell enveloping the screeching witch before disappearing in a roar, taking her with it.

* * *

"Guys!" a battered Xander stumbled in, followed by Willow and Jesse. "Are you okay?"

"I'm five by five guys," Faith nodded at her friends as she pushed a still dazed Amy towards them. "Can you give me a minute?"

"Sure Faith." Xander smiled at her before following the others out.

She turned back to the room's other occupant. "You saved me."

Her Watcher looked up from packing his mojo stuff and turned towards her, an embarrassed look on his face. "You are my Slayer."

"Yeah, but you risked your life to save me." Faith swallowed, more scared than she could ever remember. Taking a rattling breath, she looked up into the Englishman's eyes. "Y...you really care about me don't ya?" Seeing the librarian's mouth open, she hurried on before she lost the courage to finish what she'd been about to say. "About me, Faith?" God, he had to.

The middle-aged man smiled fondly. 'Faith, at times you infuriate me more than I've ever imagined possible. But at others, you make me so proud to be part of your life. So, yes, I ca-." Before her Watcher could finish she was pressed against him, her head resting on his chest as the tears poured out, all the pain coming out in wracking sobs as a lifetime's defences crumbled. After a second her Watcher's arms enveloped her. "There, there, Faith," he muttered, his voice soft in her ear, his hot breath against her face strangely comforting. "Let it all out."


	4. S1 Ep 4

**Faith S1 Ep4**

"Hey Jack!" Lou grinned as he threw pebbles at the high school window. He'd always hated school, getting thrown out by Flutie was no big deal. Except, no-one told the Molasky twins what to do. "Bet I can get this one right through this window."

When his brother didn't reply, he glanced over his shoulder. His mouth dropped open to see a cop stood over his brother's crumpled body, bloody leaking from his sibling's mouth. "What the -, argh!"

His curse was cut off by a night-stick to the forehead knocking him to his knees. "Wrong-doers must be punished," the cop intoned, his voice lifeless before bringing the weapon down on him again and again until all there was nothing but pain for him.

* * *

"Hey G!" Giles winced as his foster-daughter barrelled into his place with a speed that left the double doors flying with enough force to turn them into deadly weapons in the unlikely event of someone being stood behind them, her bellow loud enough to make the windows murmur in protest. All this in his soddin' library. "You heard about the Molaskys?"

"Yes I have," Giles was unable to prevent a smirk. Those little bloody hooligans. After he'd caught them selling speed behind the bleachers, he'd dragged them to Flutie's, while all the time having to listen to their crude remarks about, and threats to, Faith Not that his girl couldn't look after herself, but it was the principle of the thing, he might not be able to protect her from vampires and the like, although he do his damnest. But two little sods like the Molaskys – in his book they'd got exactly what they deserved.

"Was it a vampire?"

He cast his daughter a disapproving look. "Faith, what have I told you?"

His Slayer rolled her eyes. "Look at the evidence."

"And?"

"No bite-marks and they're both alive. In comas but alive," Faith nodded. "It was something else."

"Correct," he beamed proudly

"Supernatural or natural?"

"Not that's a little more tricky," Giles paused. "The methodology used was more than likely mundane, but the force considerably more than a normal human could exert." 

"Jeez," Faith looked exasperated. "Couldn't you just say you didn't know?"

* * *

He sighed as his phone, the private line, rang. His skills had gained him some very nice privileges – a private office, the extra money, and the satisfaction of a job well done, but sometimes the demand his boss made. Swallowing slightly, he picked up his phone. "Yes sir?"

"Ah," his boss' voice boomed back at him, almost deafening him with his heartiness. "Splendid job your men did last night."

"Thank you sir."

"Now, as to your next job."

His heart sank at his employer's next words. "Sir, he's not a criminal."

"No of-course not. But he's a root cause, far too soft on the juveniles in his charge. Can I rely on you?"

His paymaster's tone hadn't changed one iota and yet he heard it, the certain knowledge that to refuse would only lead to him taking his prospective victim's place in the morgue. Finally he managed to speak. "Of course sir."

"Wonderful," his boss' beam could be heard even over the phone. "After all, remember-."

"Spare the rod, spoil the child," he finished obediently.

"Quite."

* * *

"Ah hello officers!" Flutie beamed as the two policemen approached. His parents, god-fearing folk that they were, had brought him up to have a healthy respect for the custodians of the law. And living in Sunnydale with all its attendant unexplained disappearances had only increased his appreciation of the role of the police in society. "It's good to see y-," his eyes trailed off as he noticed that one of the officers was missing an eye, a bullet hole drilled through it.

"You have failed in your duty." He began to back away from the two advancing officers, his earlier pleasure turning to terror. "The price is death." He turned to run, only to fall over an upraised pavement stone. As he reached his hands and knees something smashed into his head, knocking him back down. "Resisting arrest will not help." Soon blow after blow was reigning down on him.

* * *

"You heard about Principal Flutie?"

Giles looked up from the paper he was barely able to focus on to see his daughter and her friends stood before him, sombre expressions on their faces. "I heard," he confirmed.

"Sounded the same as the Molasky twins," his charge commented.

"Perhaps," he was non-committal, unsure as to where the conversation was going.

"Maybe we could check out, see if something supernatural did it?" Cordelia broke in.

Ah, he understood it now. His children, yes in just a few short weeks he'd begun to think of them all as his extended family, were desperate to find something less than human to blame Flutie's brutal murder on. Understandable, even though Faith with her torrid childhood should know better. "What a splendid idea," he forced a smile. He doubted there was anything, but if they researched, immersed themselves in study, some of the shock might wear off – sometimes doing something, anything, was the best way to ease pain.

* * *

"What do you think got Flutie?" Jesse queried.

"I don't know Jess," Xander shrugged. All night they'd studied until Giles had shooed them out of the library stating it was time for him and Faith to patrol. He'd offered to go with, but Faith had brought up that 'no civilian' rule so he'd gone off with the others to the Bronze. And now it was time to go home. "Hey," he pointed at a mesh fence. "Remember using Tonk's Timber as short-cut home when we were little?"

Jesse grinned. "And that time we made a slide out of some scrap wood and Jonathan got splinters in his ass."

Xander laughed. "Oh yeah," he winked at his friend. "Shall we? For old time's sake?"

His friend nodded. "Great idea."

Ten minutes later they'd crossed the timber yard with much giggling and were climbing out of the timber yard through another hole in the fence. "Trespassers are criminals."

Xander groaned when a police officer stepped out of the shadows in front of them. Busted, his dad was going to kick his ass. "Sorry off-," his voice trailed off as he noticed the huge chunk missing from the side of the cop's head. "Jes-," at the last second he saw the night-stick come up and blocked it on his forearm, pain reverberating through his arm.

"Hey!" Jesse stepped forward only to catch a right to the stomach. Even as his friend doubled up, the cop cracked the night-stick down between his companion's shoulder-blades, sending Jess to his hands and knees. His friend groaned, but his attacker was relentless, slamming a foot into the side of his friend's head. Heart racing, Xander leapt at the cop, tackling him around the waist. The officer just grunted before driving something, an elbow maybe, into Xander's back. A half-second later he glimpsed Jesse make it to his feet, grab a loose plank and thrust it into the side of the police officer's head.

That was enough to stagger the creature. "Thanks!" Xander grabbed hold of Jesse. "Now run!"

"He's gaining!"

"I know," Xander replied through pained gasps, god his arm hurt. "Who's nearest?"

"Faith!"

Xander nodded, that was something. Turning a corner, he saw his friend's house. "Go get her! I'll hold him off!" Seeing his friend's mouth open, he bellowed. "JUST DO IT!"

* * *

Faith looked up from her TV at the banging at the door. Turning MTV off she raced down to see G hurrying out of the front room, poker in hand. "Is that-?"

"Jesse?" her Watcher nodded. "It would appear so. But one can never be too careful." 

Faith flung the door open only for her friend to fall at her feet, not the first guy to do that, but they weren't usually oozing blood at the time. Immediately she was crouched down beside him. "Jess! What's wrong?"

"Demon Cop," the youth gasped, viscera dripping onto the carpet, "attacked us."

Faith's heart stopped. "Us?" 

"Xander-."

Faith didn't wait to hear the rest, leaping over Jesse's body, she charged out of the house and raced down the street, the sound of a struggle filling her ears. Her heart stopped as she turned a corner to see a bulky cop stood over a crumpled Xander. "Hey!" she screamed. "Head's up!"

Leaping into the air, she caught Xander's attacker with a two-footed dropkick to the chest. To her surprise the blow didn't lift her rival off his feet. Instead he just grunted and took a step back. Rallying quickly, she slammed a fist into the side of his head with a chunk missing, hoping for a weakness. Nothing. Next she leapt into the air, executing a flawless hook kick to the back of her opponent's head only to be scooped out of the air and thrown to the ground. Dazed, she was helpless to prevent the cop from grabbing her by the throat and start choking her. She flailed out at him, punching and kicking desperately but to no avail, a stray blow caught his shirt, tearing his badge away and sending it clattering to the floor. A half-second later, something akin to intelligence appeared in the demon's dull eyes. "Thank you," the creature said before exploding into dust, sending her crashing to the ground, only the badge and Xander's battered body remaining as evidence that he'd ever been there.

* * *

"What the fuck was that?" Faith hissed as she paced the corridor outside Xander and Jesse's room. The two boys only had superficial wounds, bruising and shit, but if she hadn't turned up....

"It would appear," her Watcher looked as worried as she felt. "That someone has been raising zombies."

"Of course they have," Faith rolled her eyes. "How come it exploded into dust when I tore its badge from it?"

Her guardian didn't answer for a second. "I would suspect that the zombie's sense of duty was used to drag them back to this life, the badge was a mystical symbol of that so to speak." She nodded to indicate she was with the Englishman so far. "When you tore it off."

"I broke the link," she finished.

"Precisely."

Faith hid a grin at the librarian's proud smile, she loved it when he looked at her like that, no one had ever been proud of her before. "Question is how come they didn't have guns? And are there any more?"

"My guess would be that they, as re-animated corpses, have poorer than human co-ordination and reflexes and whoever summonsed them didn't want bystanders to be shot. As to the other," Giles paused, "I'm not sure. You did well tonight."

Faith nodded, this praise resting slightly less comfortingly on her shoulders. Jess and Xan had still got hurt though. "G, I was thinking." Always a dangerous thing for her to do, she generally used her head for butting shit with. "Maybe we should train the guys, Red and C if they want to too." Seeing her Watcher's mouth open. "There's bad shit out there G, even if they don't patrol with us I can't be there 24/7."

"A good point," Giles nodded unwillingly. "But for their own defence only."

She nodded in agreement. She didn't have a problem with that condition. "Sure G."

She paused. "It takes guts don't it?"

"I beg your pardon?" her Watcher looked confused.

"Caring about people." Her next words came at a rush. "I ain't never cared about anyone like I do you and the others and it's wicked scary. I thought caring meant you were a wuss but it doesn't does it? Means you're strong."

"That it does Faith."

* * *

"But they're going to be alright?"

Seeing Faith's eyes flicker impatiently, Giles spoke up before his charge put her foot in it. "They'll be fine Willow," he smiled at the red-headed hacker. "Now why don't you-."

He groaned as the library doors flew open and Cordelia strode in. "Why wasn't I informed that my boy-friend had been beaten up?"

Giles winced. Cordelia was a wonderful young lady, spirited and brave, a fine friend for his daughter, but sometimes.... "Faith, please," he pleaded. The Bostonian nodded before hurrying over to speak to the cheerleader. He turned back to Willow. "If you wouldn't mind?"

"Where do you want me to start?"

"Um, reports of police brutality in the past year." His eyes furrowed as the computer screen changed to a picture of the Sunnydale Police Department and within seconds, the red-head was leafing through what appeared be the records of their Internal Affairs Department. "I say, this is legal?" Willow gave him a sickly smile. Oh dear lord. "I wasn't here," he muttered. "I knew nothing. Was an innocent dupe."

"Tsk, tsk," he looked up to see Faith stood behind him, shaking her head. "Corrupting minors, who would have guessed behind that mild-mannered librarian act there hid a crim's heart."

He glared at his grinning daughter. "Oh do belt up."

"Got it!"

He turned back to Willow. "Got what?"

"There's been nine complaints of police brutality in the last year-."

"That doesn't seem a lot," Miss. Chase commented.

"Actually it is," Faith broke in. "For a burg this size least-ways. Most people who beaten by the pigs don't bother to report. I'd say there's been at least fifty attacks." 

"But that's not the interesting thing," Willow continued, her annoyed expression clearly indicating Miss Rosenberg did not appreciate being interrupted. "The interesting thing is five of the cases were dropped when badge numbers were given that matched those of dead cops. Twice the cop," the hacker held up the badge Faith had taken from the zombie last night, "who attacked Xander and Jesse last night."

"Only twice?" Cordelia queried just before him. "What about the other times?"

"Just checking," Willow tapped a few keys. "One cop died nine months ago, four months before the attack he was meant to be involved in. The other died ten months ago, three and six months before the attacks before he was accused of."

A dozen swear-words rushed through Giles' head. "So there's more than one zombie?"

He nodded at Faith's question. "It would appear so. Willow, how many officers have died in the past year?"

Willow tapped at her keyboard at a bewildering rate for a few seconds. "Seven, one through blood-loss, one in a convenience store shooting, one of heart attack, one from suicide, two in car crashes, and one from drowning."

Giles grimaced. "Could you note down where each one is buried, excluding the one Faith slayed last night of course."

"Two were cremated," Willow looked at him for guidance.

"Discard them too please. We only need to check those that were buried."

"So tonight we're going grave inspecting?" Faith scowled. "I fucking love my life."

* * *

Snyder glared around the corridors surrounding them. "May I speak freely Mr. Mayor?"

"Please do." Mayor Wilkins beamed at his prospective principal candidate. "I like to encourage free and frank exchange of views between myself and senior public officials."

"There's the stench of indiscipline around here," Snyder's face wrinkled in distaste. "The last administration was lax, oh so very lax."

Wilkins beamed. This was his man. "Oh, I couldn't agree more."

* * *

Faith stared around the hushed, shadowy graveyard. "That the last one?" Giles nodded. Faith sighed, thank god, sometimes her Calling really sucked. "What's the results?"

"Of the four, three graves appeared to have been tampered with," her Watcher replied.

"So three more zombies?"

"Possibly, there could have been body-snatchers, demons. It's really quite fascinating -." 

"G, you ever wonder why you ain't got a girlfriend?" Faith crunched her nose up. "Us female types really don't like guys with a fascination for worm-food. Ain't healthy."

"Yes very amusing," Giles slammed his note-book shut, an injured expression on the librarian's face. "I have all the information I require. What we need is to see Willow tomorrow and get her-."

"There isn't going to be a tomorrow. For either of you."

* * *

Darla beamed at the Slayer and the Watcher, a handsome devil he was. All refined and proper on the outside, but inside. Um, she almost shivered at the hidden delights before turning her attention to the business at hand. The Slayer.

She was a pretty little thing with smouldering eyes and a curvy body. But dangerous, Darla reminded herself, she should never forget that. "You know," she stepped towards the hunter of her kind. "I've never killed a Slayer before."

The brunette laughed huskily. "Hey bitch, you ain't gonna do tonight either. Who the hell are you anyhow, just out of interest, I like to keep a list."

"My name is Darla," she smiled at the Englishman's shocked expression. He'd heard of her.

"Be careful Faith," the Watcher called, such a strong voice. "She's an old vampire, favoured of the Master."

"Shit G," the Slayer sounded amused rather than frightened. "I killed Lothos remember? The blonde hag ain't shit."

Darla stopped her advance, rage battling with wariness. Blond hag? How dare she? But she'd killed Lothos? She remembered him, had met him in the early 1900s. Even the Master walked lightly around him. But she needed this little bitch's head to regain her sire's favour.

Gathering her courage, she leapt forward, the nails of her right hand raking the Slayer down her left cheek. The Slayer staggered backwards, her cry combining pain and shock. Anxious to follow up her advantage, she snapped out a left heel kick that her rival sidestepped, stepping inside her guard, and driving a knee at her groin.

Darla twisted away from the blow, catching it on her thigh. Even so, her opponent's power sent a shock through her entire body. She only just managed to stumble away from her rival's follow-up stake thrust, slapping the blow away just inches from her heart, but was helpless to prevent a headbutt cannoning into her nose, breaking it. "Argh!"

"Yes!"

Seeing the blurred image of the Slayer leaping at her, Darla leapt into the air, catching the supernatural warrior around the waist in a scissors and driving her to the ground. She slammed a fist into her rival's mouth, the viscera that spilt out almost enough to drive her insane with lust. "Look who's on top," she gloated. "Something I'm sure you're used to. Ah well," she vamped out, "all good things etc, etc."

"I think not."

She screamed as the Watcher pressed a cross into her cheek, her flesh burning instantly. Leaping to her feet, she backhanded the man to the ground. "I'll flay every inch of skin off your body!" she vowed as she advanced on the crumpled body.

"Like hell." Darla turned her head to catch a jaw-cracking right that knocked her off her feet and propelled her over the top of a near-by cherub. "No-body messes with my Watcher!" The moment she hit the ground, she was up again and racing away, there were other ways to curry favour with the Master!

* * *

"You alright G?" Faith helped the middle-aged librarian to his feet. "Thanks for the save by the way."

Giles smiled then winced. "I rather think that'll bruise," he muttered. "And thank you for your reciprocation."

"No problem," she smiled blandly. It would help her communicate with her guardian if she knew what he was saying for more than half the time! "Who's that Darla chick anyway?"

"A four hundred year old whore," Faith nodded sagely. She thought she'd seen some lines. "She was the favoured of the Master until she turned a notorious vampire Angelus in the 1750s. The Master disliked Angelus on sight, and the two fell out. She ran away with Angelus."

"Well baby she's back," Faith sighed. As if her life wasn't complicated enough.

* * *

"Wow," Jonathan's eyes widened as he stared at Willow's furiously typing fingers. "Your technique is amazing. Could you teach me?"

Faith chuckled. "This is like a nature programme," she whispered to Cordy as they stood in the stacks behind the working duo. "Mating rituals of the nerds."

Cordy giggled. "Do you think we could do a paper for Sociology, get some extra credits?"

"Finished!" Willow beamed as she looked around proudly. "We have a winner!" the red-head looked uncertain. "Well a prime suspect anyhow."

Immediately Faith's manner changed from jovial to businesslike. One hand vaulting over the rail she hurried over to the two computer hackers. "What's the sitch?"

"All four zombies have one thing in common, the same Watch Commander, Sebastian N 'Veyro."

"Oh good lord."

Faith looked up to see her Watcher hurrying into his office only to return seconds later carrying a leather-bound book. "What's the sitch?"

"Oh dear," Giles looked up from his book. "N 'Veyro is a famous name in the field of Voodoo, many of its Haitian high priests bear that name and are feared for their skill in necromancy."

"Ladies, gentleman," Faith pronounced. "We have a winner."

"Not necessarily," Giles stared at Willow and Jonathan. "We have one more test to do to make sure. I'll need you both."

Willow gulped. "Okay."

* * *

"Thank you for your help sir," Captain N'Veyro smiled as they all stood, signifying the end of his interview with Mr. Levinson and Ms. Rosenberg on the causes of youth crime. He was of the firm opinion if all children were like Ms. Rosenberg and her friend there wouldn't be any youth crime.

His smile slipped as she shook the young woman's right hand and a small but identifiable bracelet slipped out from under her jumper. Pretending not to have noticed, he nodded. "Always a pleasure to help two fine young people like you," he gushed. "If you have any further questions, please don't hesitate to get in touch."

Miss Rosenberg nodded. "Thank you sir."

* * *

"Well?" Jonathan demanded in a hiss the moment the Captain closed the door behind them. "Is it him?"

"It's him," Willow replied with a nod. Mr. Giles had sent them undercover to interview the suspect, all the while wearing a specially made bracelet that caused its wearer's arm to itch when in the presence of a black arts mage. It had even itched slightly when Giles had put it on, although it had stopped almost immediately. She guessed it had been nerves, psychosomatic maybe, because it had itched much more in the cop's presence.

* * *

N'Veyo scowled as he watched the two teens walk away. It appeared his men would have a special assignment tonight.

* * *

Giles paced the library floor, the quarterstaff he'd been using with his companions still in his hand. "She'll be fine Giles." He glanced at Cordelia and smiled weakly. He had 'faith' in his daughter's abilities, but breaking into a police station was a tall order even for a Slayer.

Suddenly he noticed the two girls and Jonathan had paled. "What's wrong?" his voice trailed off as he registered the three police officers striding into his library. "Get in my office and lock the door!" he ordered.

"Gil-."

"Now Cordelia!" he roared before turning towards the zombies and cracking his neck. "Come on then you buggers," he growled, the dark side of his personality rippling to the surface. "Let's be having you." Hurry up Faith, he silently pleaded.

* * *

Faith dropped through the third floor window, into an utility closet, relieved that she hadn't entered right into a squad room or a cell. That would have made things tricky. Getting access to the building was the easy part, now she had to find the damn cop without being noticed. "Hope Red's directions are cool." And she hoped the asshole was in. Careful to stick to the shadows, she set off.

* * *

The moment one of the trio got in range, Giles thrust one end of his quarterstaff into the zombie's throat, knocking the undead back a step. Conscious that his one advantage was his greater range, Giles didn't follow up, turning his attention to the next zombie, catching him with a blow to the back of his leg that sent him down to one knee.

"Oh bugger," he muttered as the creature immediately rose. Stepping back, he allowed the three re-animated corpses to soundlessly advance on him before suddenly attacking, swinging his weapon at the head of the leftmost zombie. The blow struck home with a satisfying crack and snapped the resurrected rozzer's head to one side but otherwise had no effect.

"Well this is demoralising," Giles commented dryly as he stepped back again. One of the zombies swung his nightstick up in an uppercut motion, Giles blocked the attack but winced as the blow's impact reverberated through him and grunted as a blow from another of his attackers caught him on his elbow, knocking his quarterstaff to the ground. A half-second later, another blow hit him on the side of the head, knocking him on his back.

"Hey!" his heart sank at Willow's voice. "You were sent for me! Willow Rosenberg. You want me?" He heard the sound of an arrow being fired and grimaced. Oh bloody marvellous, it wasn't enough he was being threatened by a trio of zombies, now he had to contend with a novice archer too.

* * *

"Hey, you N'Veyo?" N'Veyo looked up to see a lithe brunette with sultry eyes and sensual lips stood in the doorway of his office.

"Young lady," he didn't bother to hide his disdain. "Vice is on the second floor."

"Funny," the girl smiled. There was little humour in the facial gesture. The raven-haired temptress strutted into his office. "You know every time a cop would pull me in for pick-pocketing, boosting a car whatever, it would be 'Faith you're just like your mom, you're worthless, a slut, a whore'. That was before they got rough," the girl smiled. "Guess what?" his eyes widened as the teen grabbed one corner of his desk and flung it into the right wall. In an instance she had him by his throat held at arm's length. "Worm's turned. Now," she flung him into the wall opposite his desk, "I could just ask my question. But payback's a bitch and whadda ya know?" the juvenile grinned. "Pigs always said I was a bitch."

His scream turned to a wheeze when the girl drove a foot into his groin, followed quickly by a right that shattered his nose. "Tut, tut," he moaned as the woman stomped on his right hand. "No respect for authority, always been my trouble. Now Flutie was a wuss but a decent guy and you got him killed. So you get one chance," suddenly he was in the air again, the girl's incredibly strong hand wrapped around his throat. "How do I break the spell?"

"B..by breaking the statue on my filing cabinet."

The girl beamed. "Thanks." Suddenly he was flying headfirst into the filing cabinet, his collision knocking the ceramic ornament to the ground. "Bye now," the brunette stepped over him. "Do this again and I'll be back."

* * *

Giles sighed with relief as the zombies exploded into dust. Faith had done it. After Willow and Jonathan helped him to his feet, Cordelia saying there was no way she was getting dust on Versace, he glared at the red-head. "I thought I told you to stay in the office?"

Willow blushed. "They were after me. I knew if I distracted them, we'd have a chance."

"Bloody kids," he sighed. No discipline.

* * *

"Captain N'Veyo-." The officer shuffled round to face him. Wilkins hid a wince at the policeman's battered condition. Whoever had attacked him had really gone to town on the Haitian. "You failed me."

Panic entered the policeman's eyes. "Sir-."

"No excuses needed," he looked over his shoulders. "Kill him."

The police officer's hand dropped to his gun but his three vampires were on the law enforcer before he had a chance. Wilkins winced as he watched the carnage. He didn't like to kill his subordinates, but the man had failed him. He just hoped the new principal did a better job. "Otherwise...."


	5. S1 Ep 5

**FIC: Faith: The Series: Season 1 Ep 5**

"Tut, tut," Faith smiled as she and her adversary circled one another, the vampire's eyes glowing in the dark. "Why can't I meet any non-dentally challenged boys?" She shrugged. "Ah well," she sidestepped a lunge, grabbed the vampire's wrist and flipped him onto his back. "Gotta work with what ya get." Spinning 'round she drove her stake at her enemy's heart only for the demon to roll out of the way and leap to his face. Undaunted, she shook her head. "Damn, ain't that just like a man – difficult?"

Again the vampire charged her, he was definitely getting zero marks out of ten for originality. This time Faith didn't try to dodge, meeting the vampire with a leaping backfist that snapped her rival's head back. Taking advantage of the vampire's dazed condition, she moved into a leg-sweep taking the vampire down onto the ground. "Hell," Faith leapt on top of the vampire. "We haven't been introduced and you already want me on top. Ah well," she smiled. "I can work with that. Stake," she shoved her stake into the demon's heart, "meet blood-sucking creature of the night." The vampire exploded into dust. "What? No second date? I'm crushed." She shook her head sadly. "They never call."

"Faith," G walked out from behind the crypt he'd been sheltering behind. "I do wish you focus more on the Slaying and less on the punning."  
  
Faith shrugged. "Helps pass the time, keeps things from getting boring."

"Boring?" her Watcher let out a strangled gasp. "You were struggling for your life." Faith shrugged. Her philosophy was the last couple of months had been pretty good, hell ever since G had adopted her even though she hadn't realised it then. If she died now at least it would be doing something worthwhile – not from being beaten to death by an angry boytoy, in a hot-riding crash, or from an overdose in a crack den or some shit. Anything else was a trade-up. "Wait a moment," Faith watched curiously as the Englishman crouched down produced a pen and picked up a ring with it before straightening. "What do we have here now?"

"Nice," she peered at the ring. "Now if we were back in Boston, I could line up maybe three fences who would give us a good price for that. What?" she protested at Giles' trademark exasperated look. "Just saying."

After a second her Watcher shook his head. "This could be something."

Faith picked up on the librarian's troubled tone. "Something big?"

"Perhaps I better consult my books." There was an eagerness in her Watcher's eyes that made her groan, him and books – wicked weird.

* * *

Darla winced at the sound of her sire slamming a hefty leather-bound volume down on his reading stand and inwardly groaned at the icy look in his eyes. It was when he was deathly cold like this, and not when he was in one of his flaming rages, that her sire was at his most deadly. "'And there will be a time of crisis, of worlds hanging in the balance. And in this time shall come the Anointed, the Master's great warrior. And the Slayer will not know him, will not stop him, and he will lead her into Hell.' As it is written, so shall it be." The eight hundred year vampire picked up the book and started to pace. "Five will die, and from their ashes the Anointed shall rise. The Brethren of Aurelius shall greet him and usher him to his immortal destiny.'" The Master stopped by one of the nervously fidgeting vampires before him. "As it is written, so shall it be. 'And one of the brethren shall go out hunting the night before and get himself killed, because he couldn't wait to finish his job before he ate.' Oh, wait." Even though the Master wasn't looking directly at her, Darla felt her spine crumble at the intensity in her sire's eyes. Suddenly his hand lunged out to pick up the unfortunate minion by the throat. "That's not written anywhere." His hand slammed into the struggling demon's chest, there was a sucking sound and then he pulled his hand out holding the vampire's heart. A half-second later and his victim exploded into dust. "The Anointed will be my greatest weapon against the Slayer! If you fail to bring him to me, if you allow that girl to stop you..."

Quelling her own terror, Darla stepped forward. "I'll bring him to you Master," she declared boldly, foregoing the downcast stare of the others, she looked her sire in the eye. She was the oldest childe, she had the right.

"Ah sweet Darla," she managed not to shudder when the eight hundred year old demon ran a dry finger up her face. "My favourite creation. But," she forced herself to stay still when he grabbed her around the throat. If she resisted he would kill her for sure. "You have disappointed me twice before. Once, by siring that Irish whelp, and second, by failing to bring me the head of that Slayer bitch as you promised. A third time, and it would go better for you if you never returned. Am I understood?" She nodded. "Good. But succeed, and when I rise you will sit on my right hand side." Again Darla nodded. She was playing for the highest stakes of all.

* * *

"The symbol," Giles peered at the ring through his magnifying glass. "I believe it's a druidic fertility rune. But I don't recognise the sect."

"Fertile vamps, 'cause that's all we need."

Giles ignored Faith's comment as particularly unhelpful. "What's this?" he peered inside the ring. "A sun and three stars. Haven't we seen that somewhere?"

Faith shrugged. "You're book guy, I'm kick-ass girl."

"Oh of-course, the Order of Aurelius," he muttered.

"Great G," Faith said, her tone conveying her complete disinterest. "I got class. Gotta jet."

"Fine." He waved his charge away, engrossed in the enigma of the ring. "Don't forget practice."

* * *

Faith chuckled as she strutted out of the library. Put a puzzle in front of G and she could walk around the library bare-ass naked and the dude wouldn't even notice. "Hi sexy."

She turned to see herself being regarded by a six foot tall, ripcord lean figure slouched against the wall, a cocksure grin on his lean face. Faith smirked at the greasy-haired biker. All edge, just how she liked them. "Hi," she swayed her way over to the man. "You a senior?"

The student shrugged. "Repeating, failed last year." Faith nodded, very cool. "Wouldn't be but my social worker says I have to finish school otherwise..."

"Bummer."

"Seen you around," the older teen leered at her. "Hard to believe a cool babe like you can have the librarian as your pa."

"Adopted out of juvie hall," Faith ignored the insult to her Watcher.

"Ah," the biker nodded in understanding. "I'm Luis Cruz, they call me 'Snake' on account of how fast I am."

"Faith." 

"Hi Faith," the man shot her a grin. "Say there's a party going down at The Vault on Friday, wanna come?"

Faith grinned. She'd heard of The Vault, a real wild place, the sort of place she'd spent the year before G had adopted her partying in. "Love to," time to visit her roots.

"Great," the youth smirked at her as if the decision had never been in any doubt. "See ya later. K?"

"Later," Faith agreed.

The moment the youth sauntered off, Cordy walked around the corner. "Faith," she hissed. "You can't date him," her best bud had a disapproving look on her. "Faith's he's been suspended twice, last time he threatened a tutor!"

Faith felt her good mood evaporate. "You know C, I ain't never been good at being told what to do!" Fuming, she turned and stormed off.

* * *

"You ever find anything interesting in those books G-Man?"

Giles shot Xander a scathing look. "No Xander, I tend to stay away from the ones with naked engravings, unlike someone I could mention," Her Watcher smirked at Xander's reddening before turning to her, his expression growing serious. "According to my research, a disturbing prophecy is about to be fulfilled."

"That vampire Order you were talking about earlier?" Faith guessed.

"Yes," Giles nodded. "I've looked at the writings of Aurelius himself, and he prophesied that the brethren of his order would come to the Master and bring him the Anointed."

"Who's that?" Willow put in.

"Well, I don't know exactly, but it says he will rise from the ashes of the Five on the evening of the thousandth day after the Advent of Septus."

"We're after some guy called septic?"

Giles shot Jesse an irritated look. "According to my calculations that's on Thursday."

"Then we'll stop it," Faith smirked, ignoring Cordy's worried look. Leaving her free to party on Friday.

* * *

"You owe me Snake!"

"Hey man," Cruz's heart pounded at the look in his gang leader's face. "Just wait to you see the girl I'm bringing on Friday, she's hot!"

"She better me, otherwise I'll be breaking bones." His leader shoved him to the floor. "Get me?"

"I get," he nodded obediently. If Faith wouldn't come across there was always drugs, but she had to pay off his debt for him.

* * *

Giles sighed as he looked around the empty graveyard. It would appear he'd been wrong. "It would appear that my calculations were incorrect."

Faith shrugged. "No prob," the brunette grinned at him. "Got me out of chem homework. Say, does this mean I can go to a sleepover at Red's tomorrow night? I need to catch up on some homework."

"Yes I'm sure plenty of work will be undertaken," he said sarcastically. "In-between talk of boys, make-up, pop music, and whatever other ungodly subjects you rot your brain with." He sighed at his daughter's expectant face. It wasn't like she got much time off. "Very well."

Faith beamed at him. "Thanks G."

* * *

"That day's gonna bring fire." John Crenshaw, bus driver for fourteen years, looked up warily at the heavily tattooed figure striding the bus aisle, screaming his tirade "Fire comin' down! Judgment! Don't think you're ready, ready to look upon him. If

there's sin in there, there's sin all around. It's a liquid. On that day there won't be anybody tellin' us what to do or why we're doin' it. You can't prepare. On that day..."

Gathering his courage, John shouted to the muscle-man. "Hey, you gotta sit down. Okay?"

Instead the weirdo moved to the front of the bus. "Are you willing to stand with the righteous?"

Distracted by the nutcase's rantings, he doesn't see the man until too late, slamming into him. The bus swerved wildly, ran through a sign and hit a pole before halting.

"Damn it!" John has strength to glare at the idiot who caused all this before turning to the other passengers. "Is everyone okay?"

Satisfied that nobody was seriously injured, he hurried out to check on the man he'd hit. Not that there was much hope, the bus must have flattened him. He hurried over and knelt by the man. "Are you all right?" Suddenly the man's hand shot up, grabbing him around the throat and choking him. The last thing he heard was a southern belle's soft lilt. "Kill them! Kill them all!"

* * *

"Faith, this is a mistake, you shouldn't go with him."

"I think the universe is about to end on account of me agreeing with Cordelia," Willow broke in. "But this is wrong. Lying to Giles. Using me as a cover. But most of all dating Luis Cruz, he's a major sleaze. Wrong! Wrong! Wrong!"

Faith rolled her eyes. "Gee, you two are like mother hens. No demons to slay tonight. I go out to a party, if he tries anything – super-powered right? Just chill."

She turned to leave only to find Xander blocking the Rosenberg front door. "You can't go until we know where you're going."

She raised an eyebrow. She was getting wicked sick of X's stalker fetish. "How do you plan to stop me tough guy?" she challenged. "You don't get to tell me who I date, get that?"

"I get that," Xander didn't flinch. "What if there's an emergency? Giles turns up here needing you for stuff?"

Faith grimaced, he had a point. "Fine, I'm at The Vault. But if it's anything less than world-ending, I'll end yours!"

* * *

Giles smirked in delight as the sound of Cream's 'I Feel Free' filled his lounge. He adored Faith but one night free of her 'Skid Row' and 'Motley Crue' rubbish was heaven. His eye caught the local paper. "'Five Die in Van Accident'?" Giles groaned as a sickening realisation hit. "Oh good lord." Out of the ashes of five shall rise the one. He'd better get to Willow's as soon as possible. This was not good.

* * *

"What do you mean she's not here?" Giles glared at the squirming youths. Even Cordelia, who he'd never seen anything other than utterly confident looked guilty. "This is important."

"She went to a party!" Willow blurted out before blushing and turning to the others. "Sorry, he broke me with the librarian stare of doom."

"Where?"

"The Vault," Cordelia replied after a disgusted look at the red-head. "Sounds positively delightful," he sniffed. "Do you know where it is?" He grunted as the kids told him, the opposite end of town, he didn't have time. "You go and get her, I'll go on to the Funeral Home and hold the fort." 

"You want us to go to-," Willow's squeak died down at his glare. "Yes Giles."

Xander shook his head. "Jesse, Jonathan, you go with the girls, I'll go with G-Man."

Giles was about to argue, then realising he'd need back-up nodded. "Very well. Well?" he snarled. "What are you bloody waiting for!"

* * *

"See Joey," Luis glanced towards Faith gyrating wildly on the packed dance floor. "Don't I always come through in a pinch? Is she hot or what, I mean the way she moves man, you know she knows how to drive a guy wild."

"Oh yeah she's the bomb," Joey agreed. "She doesn't come across though and I'll break you."

"Hey boss, relax. Couple of pills and she'll be swinging from the chandeliers."

His boss stared at him. "We don't have chandeliers."

"It's a saying Joey."

* * *

"We're here," the Watcher declared as they pulled up outside the Sunnydale Funeral Home.

"Oh Giles," Xander tittered in a girlishly high voice. "You take me to the nicest places."

"Oh do bloody belt up!" Xander flinched slightly, expecting the violence that always followed one of his father's sudden outbursts. Instead the Englishman sighed. "I'm sorry Xander," the school librarian apologised. "It's just Faith's behaviour has disappointed me. I thought she'd calmed down enough to stop so irresponsibly. "Shall we go in?" Xander nodded mutely, still shaken by the older man's explosive temper.

The moment they stepped out of the car two vampires stepped out of the darkness to surround them. In an instant, he and the Englishman had their crosses out, although Xander noted to his chagrin that the Watcher's hand shook rather less than his. Taking advantage of the vampires' distress, they rushed inside. "This isn't good is it?" he commented.

"No it isn't," a faint note of fear had entered the Watcher's eyes. "One can only hope Faith gets here before too long."

Xander looked around. "The morgue, this way! God I feel just like Quincy!"

"Splendid idea," Giles smiled tightly at him. Once inside, they slammed the door shut and pulled a filing cabinet, table, and couch in front of it. "That should hold them. For now."

* * *

"Look," Cordelia was getting sick of repeating herself to the dumb ox on the door of the club. "Do I look like the sort of girl that frequents a dingy pit like this?" her nose wrinkled in disgust. From the smells wafting out of the place, there were more drugs than in her mother's bedside cabinet. "All we want is to get our friend."

The ape leered at her and Willow. "Babes like you two are welcome," the bouncer glanced towards Jesse and Jonathan. "But the geeks can fuck off."

"Where they go, we -," Jesse's words turned to a croak when the bouncer slammed a right into his gut, sending her boyfriend to his knees.

"Hey!" Jonathan leapt towards the doorman only to be grabbed around the throat.

"So girls, are you coming in or what?"

"How about you let him go and I forget to rip your arm off?"

* * *

Faith glanced towards the door. C, and the others minus X were there. Fuck, had the boy scout decided he should patrol on his own and got hurt? Cursing, she started towards the door only to be grabbed around the shoulder. "Hey Faithie," she glanced into Snake's leering face. "Where ya going?"

"Some friends are here," she explained. "I just wanna see everything's five by five."

"But I have some friends who wanna meet you."

Faith's skin prickled at some indefinable thing she saw in the Latino's eyes. Oh, it was like that was it? "Sorry bud, not interested."

She tried to move away only for the prick to increase his grip on her shoulder. "Maybe I wasn't asking."

"Oh you just had," her hand snapped up to grab the offending arm at the wrist, "to bring it out," she twisted hard enough to sprain the wrist before yanking the arm hard enough to dislocate the shoulder, "into the open didn't you?" Dropping the screaming man to the rapidly emptying dance floor, she strode out of the club, the look in her eyes backing off all club-goers. "See you, like never."

"How about you let him go and I forget to rip your arm off?" The bouncer started to turn to face her. "Ah screw it." She slammed a fist into the bouncer's jaw, knocking him out. "I haven't the time." She turned to Cordelia. "What's the 411?" her heart sank as her friend explained. Oh no, what had she done? "You got wheels?" Cordy nodded. "Let's motor."

* * *

Faith leapt out of the still slowing car and raced into the funeral home. Oh god, he had to be alright. She couldn't have just caused the death of the only person to ever care about her. "G! G!" she tried several rooms in quick succession only to find them empty. Finally she reached the last door and tried to open, only to find the door blocked. Now she was fighting back tears of dread. He couldn't be dead. She pushed against the door again. Still nothing. "Let me in!" she screamed in frustration, her shoulder smashing into the door, splintering the wood and tearing the door off its hinges.

Pushing the furniture staked behind the door aside, she strode in and looked around. Nothing. But the shit behind the door, unless... She looked up at the windows, maybe the vamps had got in through them. She spun around at the sound of two of the body storage drawer doors flying open and the sight of Giles and Xander rolling out on slabs. "Oh you've come. Eventually."

"Yeah." Only her Watcher's disapproving look, the presence of Xander, and her own self-image prevented her from flinging herself into his arms. "G, I'm -."

She was interrupted by the others rushing through the door behind her. "You're alright!" exclaimed Willow.

"Yes Miss Rosenberg," Giles shot her another scorching glance before turning to the others. "I haven't been able to ascertain whether the brethren found what they were looking for. So I would suggest we split into two groups and search for it-."

"I'll go with you," Faith interrupted. No way she was letting G out of her sight again. 

"I rather think our experience would be best served with us splitting up," Giles replied coolly. Faith nodded reluctantly. He couldn't even bear to be in the same room as her. "Faith, Xander, and Willow in one group. I'll," her Watcher sighed long-sufferingly, "take Cordelia and the others."

* * *

"Nothing in here Faith?"

"No," she shook her head listlessly. "Nothing."

"Hey, Giles is just angry. He'll be cool in a couple of -."

"Think I'm worried about some Limey!" she snapped, her anger making Xander back off. She didn't do feelings, they made you weak, gave you openings for them to hurt you. 

"My mistake."

"Oh guys!"

Faith shot an irritated glance over her shoulder at a pale-faced Willow. "Oh crap." A tattooed muscleman had just jumped off the viewing table "I guess we found him."

"I have been chosen!" the newly-risen vamp roared.

"To be vamp-dust?" Faith pulled out a stake. This she could do. "Always a pleasure to oblige." 

"She's known for being obliging." She shot Xander a glare. "That didn't come out how I -," her glare intensified. "Shutting up now."

"Smart move." Faith cocked her head at the advancing vampire. Way he babbled reminded her of the priest at her detention hall. "We gonna get this done?"

Without waiting for a reply, she leapt into action, her lead foot smashing into the giant's jaw, staggering him back a step. Before he had chance to right himself, she sent her stake plunging to his heart.

Only for the demon to grab her wrist just inches from her target. "Damn!" she thrust a knee at the vampire's groin but he blocked her attack on his thigh. Next she ducked his right to her head before trying with headbutt to his chest. This time her attack was successful, staggering the demon. She moved immediately into a spin kick that the demon caught before flinging her into the far wall. Dazed, she could only watch as Xander tried and failed to get in the way of the rampaging vampire who contemptuously brushed him aside. Seeing that Willow had pulled open the furnace door behind the vampire she decided to take a chance, leaping to her feet, she darted into a dropkick to his knees, staggering the demon. Before the vampire had chance to steady himself she feinted with a spin kick to the face. As soon as the monster's hands moved to block her attack, she changed to a thrust kick to the chest that lifted her opponent off his feet and into the furnace. Instantly the screaming vampire sat up and started to climb out, but an ashen faced Willow slammed the door shut on his shrieks.

"Yes!"

Her elation was short-lived. "Well done," she turned to face a grim-faced Giles. "Now I think it's time we went home to discuss tonight."

Faith's shoulders slumped. "Yes G."

* * *

"Faith, what are you doing?"

"Getting my shit together," the girl didn't look up from her packing. "If you give me the key to the library I'll sleep there. You won't have to see me 'cept for patrol and training. I'll stay out of your way."

Good lord, Giles blinked. The poor child thought he was going to throw her out. Stepping forward, he placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Faith, look at me," he demanded firmly. After a second the young woman's head slowly turned to face him. His heart cracked at the desolation he saw in her eyes. "Faith, this is your home. I'm not going to throw you out."

Confusion entered the Slayer's liquid brown eyes. "B..but I nearly got you fucking killed!" 

"Yes," he nodded before guiding the Slayer to her bedside chair and sitting her down. "You made an awful mistake and extra chores will be handed out. But I'm not going to chuck you onto the streets because of it."

"Really?" Now hopeful disbelief replaced the hurt and confusion in his young charge's eyes.

"Really," he confirmed. "Although I would like to know what possessed you to act in such an irresponsible manner?" the ashamed brunette looked down at her feet. "Faith?" he put a firm note in his voice. "I'm waiting."

"I don't deserve all this," the Slayer whispered.

"I beg your pardon?" now Giles was really confused.

After a second Faith looked up. "The great home, you, having all these wicked powers, and the good friends. Guys like Cruz are my level."

"Now listen here," Giles only just managed to keep his voice steady. If Faith's mother ever had the dire misfortune of crossing his path, well he'd never hit a woman, but he'd gladly snap that damn bitch's neck without a second thought. "You are a fine young woman who deserves all this and more than I could ever give you." Including a long life, he added silently. "Do I make myself clear?" His charge nodded silently. "Good girl. Now, I'd help you to unpack. Except," he shuddered, "there is no power on earth that could compel me to touch your frillies." His remark gained him the hoped for laugh. "Now, are we," he sent up a silent apology to Webster's dictionary, "five by five?"

Faith grinned. "We're cool G," his Slayer's grin widened. "We got him uh?"

"We got him," he confirmed with a smile.

* * *

"I've got him."

The Master looked up at his oldest surviving childe's musical voice and smiled. "And in this time will come the Anointed. And the Slayer will not know him. She will not stop him, and he will lead her into hell." Placing the ancient tome back on his stand, he crouched down beside the child the blonde beauty had led in. "Welcome, my friend. And what is your name?"

"Colin."


	6. S1 Ep6

**

* * *

Faith: The Series S1 Sp6 (6/???)**

The beautiful brunette looked around as the five bikers surrounded her. "Woah! We got ourselves a real hottie here!" crowed one of the thugs.

"No you haven't!" Suddenly Xander rappelled down the wall of the building, grabbed the lithe beauty around her tiny waist and, after kicking away the nearest biker, flew back up the wall to the top of the building. The girl looked at him, wonder in her soft eyes. "Are you alright miss?"

"I'm five by five," she grinned at him. "Thanks to you hero." He opened his mouth to say it was nothing when the girl suddenly plunged her tongue into his mouth and pressed her lips to his......

"XANDER! Get out of bed!"

Xander jumped at his mother's screech. He looked stupidly around, his senses slowly returning. It had all been a dream. "Of course it was," he muttered bitterly. Faith had made it clear he was nothing more than a friend to her.

* * *

"Miss Giles?" Faith stopped dead at the biology teacher's call. "Could I have a word please?"

"Sure Doc." Faith nodded reluctantly. "Tell G I'll be at the library in a few," she whispered to C before turning back to the tutor. "Yo Doc, what's the sitch?"

The teacher stared at her, the intensity in his eyes almost enough to make her squirm. Finally the bespectacled scientist spoke. "I've read your profile, it's common consensus you're quite the trouble-maker."

"Oh yeah?" Faith hid her anger at being written off again behind a nonchalant look.

"Yes," the doctor grinned. "Of course I've always been one to buck the system. You have a first-rate mind and you can think on your feet. Imagine what you could accomplish if you actually did..."

"Homework?"

"Homework," the doctor confirmed. "Now I think you have it in you to make the new principal eat that permanent record. What do you think?"

"Yes sir," Faith grinned at the thought of force-feeding the record to their new dictator.

"Good, now chapters 6 – 8 tonight?"

"Yes sir, thank you sir," Faith hurried out of the class.

* * *

Dr. Gregory chuckled as the young woman rushed out of the classroom. He loved teaching, but what he especially treasured were the potentially troublesome students like Miss. Giles, pupils who might not have had the best start in life but had a spark within them that meant all they needed was someone to believe in them to help turn themselves around. That was even better than watching a genius child reach their potential.

Turning back to his projector he began to pack up. Hearing the sound of the door opening behind him he turned to speak to the newcomer. And screamed as a monster loomed up over him, its claws ripping through his neck.

* * *

The Master smiled as one of his childes strode into his cavern. "Colin," he turned to the boy by his side. "Say hello to Stavros."

"Hello Stavros."

The one-handed vampire nodded respectfully to the youngster before dropping to one knee. "You summonsed me Master."

The Master beamed at his three hundred year old child. "Stavros, we have a Slayer in town." The demon looked up. "I've killed six in my time, but this one is different. Darla," he glanced at the fuming blonde. She hadn't liked him sending for Stavros. "Darla was defeated in battle by her, and Luke slain. But you," he glanced meaningfully at the fork, taken in penance for the last time the younger vampire had failed him, "won't fail me again will you?"

"No sire," Stavros shook his head.

* * *

Faith whistled cheerfully as she made her way towards class. For the first time ever she was looking to class. She'd done her homework and was anticipating showing Doc how much she'd learnt. She stopped as she entered the classroom, noting the teacher's broken glasses on the ground. Crouching, she carefully picked the glasses up and placed them on the teacher's desk. Weird, she was pretty sure the scientist was a blind as a bat without them. "Guess what I heard!" she turned to see a beaming Xander stood behind her. "No Dr. Gregory today. Ergo, those of us who blew off our science homework aren't as dumb as we look."

"Why's he not coming in?" she was beaten to the question by a concerned-looking Willow.

"Who cares?" Xander shrugged, his grin widening. "No homework!" 

"But-," her voice trailed off when she realised that for once Xander wasn't listening to her. Rather, he, and every other male in the class including Jesse, were staring at the exotic beauty standing at the front of the desk. Slightly miffed at being usurped as centre of Xander's world, Faith sat back in her chair.

"Hello class, I'm Natalie French, and I will be substituting for Dr. Gregory."

"You, where's the Doc at?" Faith demanded, ignoring Xander's muttered comment of 'who cares'.

The replacement teacher glanced down at her class list before looking up at her. "I don't know, Faith is it?" she nodded. "I just go where they want me."

"I know where I want you," Jesse muttered only to get a slap to the back of the head from Cordelia.

Miss French appeared not to have heard Jesse's comment. "Now, instead of doing what Dr. Gregory had planned," Faith's heart sank, the one time she does her homework and what happens? It's cancelled. Fucking marvellous. "Today," the new science teacher reached into her bad and pulled out a plastic box, "we're going to study the praying mantis. This insect lives alone. Does anyone know why?"

"Cause it's so butt-ugly not even a Boston biker would touch it?"

"Hardly," Faith was surprised by the rage in the teacher's eyes. She took the subject waaay too seriously. "There is nothing ugly about these unique creatures. The reason they live alone is because they're cannibals!" The tutor continued to talk but Faith closed her ears off, already bored.

* * *

"I wonder what she sees in me? It's probably the quiet good looks coupled with a certain smoky magnetism." Xander smiled indulgently at her and Willow. "You two are probably a little young to understand what an older woman would see in a younger man."

Faith rolled her eyes, for the last half-hour Xander had been going on about French wanting him to do an out-of-school assignment with her, making it out to be the love affair of the century. Deciding it was long past time to puncture her companion's ego, she spoke. "No I get it. Younger guy, too desperate and blind to notice the older woman's surgical improvements."

"S..surgical improvements?"

"Ah," Faith winked at Willow. "So young and innocent." 

"I don't find it funny," Faith groaned at Cordy's snap. Oh shit, she'd forgotten about Jesse also going with Xander tonight. "If that man-eater thinks she can tempt my Jesse away from me, well I'll scratch her eyes out!"

"Excuse me!" their conversation was interrupted by Harmony Kendall barging through their group with her usual disregard for others and making her way towards the back of the canteen. "I have to check this place for hygiene, otherwise daddy dearest will never let me eat here!"

"Watching Harmony in full flow, always a joy," Faith muttered.

The blonde opened a refrigerator and screamed. "ARGGH!" In an instance, Faith had vaulted over the counter, the others hurrying after her. "His head?" Where's his head?"

Faith stared in disbelief at the decapitated body in the fridge, her eyes drawn to the name tag. "Dr. Gregory."

* * *

"Who would want to hurt Dr. Gregory?" Willow demanded, her voice shaking.

"Someone who didn't like his clothes?" Cordelia guessed.

Faith looked at her Watcher for guidance, Giles looked wicked pissed, it was times like this the veneer of civility slipped giving her hint to the true bad ass G could be. "He didn't have any enemies on the staff that I'm aware of. He was a civilized man. I liked him."

"So did I. He said I had potential," she glared at the Englishman, daring him to question her. "We're gonna find out who did this. We'll find them and we'll stop them."

"Doubtless." Her Watcher squeezed her shoulder. "What do we know?"

"Not a lot, um..." Collecting herself she continued. "He was killed here on campus. I'm guessing yesterday."

"How do you work that out?" Giles queried.

"He didn't change his clothing," Faith replied.

Xander raised a hand. "This is a question that no one particularly wants to hear, but... where did they put his head?"

"Ugh gross," Cordelia wrinkled her nose. "Trust you to bring that up."

"W..was it a vampire?" queried Willow.

Giles shrugged. "Some vampires take trophies," Faith shuddered. "But Dr. Gregory's blood wasn't drained, which leads me to believe it was something else entirely."

"Oh, this is fun, we're on Monster Island," Xander commented.

"Well, unpleasant things do gravitate here, it's true, but, we don't know anything concrete," her Watcher turned to her, his gaze stern. "I know you're upset, but, uh, this is no time to go hunting, not until we know more. Please promise me you won't do anything rash?"

"Cross my heart," Faith replied.

"Anyway," Jesse glanced at Xander and grinned. "We've got to go, extra lessons."

Giles glanced at her as the two youths hurried out. "Xander and Jesse eager about extra lessons? Is this a portent of the apocalypse?"

"They're with Miss. French," she explained.  
  
"Ah," she groaned when her Watcher smirked, him too? "That explains it."

* * *

"Hi! Come in!" Xander stared at his teacher's cleavage as he and Jesse walked into Ms. French's house. They'd both been unable to believe it when she'd said she wanted to study somewhere 'quieter' – her place. "Should I change? Is this too much?"

"No, no, it's, the most beautiful chest... dress I've ever seen," Xander replied dazedly.

The teacher smiled and went into the living room. "Smooth, Xander, real smooth," Jesse whispered in a snigger.

"Shut up," he muttered as they followed the woman through.

"There you go boys," Natalie smiled as she passed them both a drink with a sexy laugh. "I just need to relax a little, I'm nervous around you two big strong boys. You're probably cool as a cucumbers!"

"That's me," Jesse chirped up. "He's as limp as lettuce, I'm as cool as a cucumber."

"Oh, handsome and funny!" Natalie beamed as they sat down. "Now drink up." Once they'd obeyed, the science teacher dropped onto the couch between them, her hands resting on their knees. "Can I ask you boys a personal question?"

Xander and Jesse exchanged glances. "Sure."

"Have either of you boys ever been with a woman before?"

"Ah," Xander crimsoned. "What do you mean?"

"Only," he was shocked when the beauty's hand began to travel up his thigh. "I'm an experienced woman and I like to teach young men about the pleasures of the flesh."

"We're virgins!" they both shouted in unison. Man, this woman got him so hot he was turning feverish.

"I know." Natalie smiled at them both in turn. "I can tell."

"You can?" Jesse put in.

"Oh, I like it. You might say, I... need it."

"R..really," Xander hiccupped. The drink was making him woozy. He leant back on the couch, his vision blurring as he slumped into unconsciousness..

* * *

"Hey little lady, it's dangerous out here!"

Faith stared with distaste at the bum, the stench of alcohol rolling off his well-proportioned frame. Dangerous? The biggest danger was from this jackass' breath. "Yeah thanks for the tip, I'll be going home now."

"Good," the down-and-out burped, "girl."

Once the drunk had stumbled away, she continued on her way, casting cautious glances left and right as she swaggered through the moonlit park. She had to admit she loved the peace, how quiet things were in the breezy California night, a million miles away from the drizzly hell she'd left behind in Boston.

Suddenly a vampire leapt out of the bushes and swung a fist at her head. Faith ducked under the blow. "Shit!" her eyes widened when she realised it wasn't a hand but a three-pronged claw. "Now they come with attachments?"

Gathering herself she drove her head into the vampire's belly knocking him back a step. Eager to take advantage of her rival's distress, Faith stepped behind her rival and drove an elbow between his shoulder blades. She spun to face the vampire only to get a backhand to the mouth from his remaining hand. Shaking her pain away, she dropkicked the demon in the chest knocking him head over heel across the road. In an instant the one-handed monster was on his feet and running away. "Hey come back," Faith shouted. "I wanna play!" She hated it when they ran.

She followed the vampire through several streets until the beast leapt over a fence. Faith's eyes widened as she saw the vampire charge towards a figure. "Miss French," she whispered.

Somehow the teacher sensed the vampire. Faith's mouth dropped open as the teacher's head rotated 180 degrees round to face her would-be attacker. The demon hissed and ran away. Natalie watched the demon fled to a near-by manhole, pulled the cover off, and jumped down, while Faith slumped to her knees, hiding behind the fence. Just what was Ms. French?

* * *

"Listen G," Faith pressed, pushing G like she had been doing all day. "There is something seriously icky about Frenchie. How many things is an undead monster with a fetish for shaving with his hand afraid of?"

"Not many. And not substitute teachers, as a rule."

"And then there's her whole Exorcist deal-."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Her head rotates all the way round."

Her Watcher stared at her. "You didn't mention that before," the Englishman accused.

"So I forgot," she shrugged. "Sue me."

"Faith," her guardian gave her his firmest look, "a Watcher must be appraised of every detail of his Slayer's patrols."

"Focus, G." 

"Yes," after a final hard stare at her, her Watcher pinched his nose for a second. "The Praying-Mantis can rotate its head 180 degrees, but that is ridiculous, Miss French is rather too woman sized and shaped to be a bug."

"G, don't start drooling again," Faith sighed. "You've just said yourself that only a praying mantis can rotate its head like that. And a vampire freaked at her."

Giles thought for a second before nodding. "If you're right, then she'd have to be a shape shifter or a perception distorter. On a helpful note, I had a chum at Oxford,

Carlyle, advanced degrees in entomology mythology."

"Say what?"

Giles sighed. "Bugs and fairy tales."

"Ah," Faith nodded sagely. "I knew that."

"If I recall correctly, poor old Carlyle, just before he went mad, claimed there was some beast..."

"Before he went mad?" Faith raised an eyebrow. "High-quality witness G?"

The school librarian bristled. "Carlyle-."

"Guys!" Both Faith and her Watcher turned to see a pale-faced Cordelia and Willow rushing into the library. "Jesse and Xander are both missing!"

* * *

"Oh my head," Xander groaned as he pulled himself upright. He looked around his darkened, cramped cell, his head thumping. His heart stopped as he saw a giant mantis sat on a nest. "Miss French?" he gasped

"Please," he could have sworn the giant insect smiled. "Call me Natalie."

"Sure," he muttered as he stumbled backwards, falling over Jesse's slumbering body. "Whatever you want."

It took them a good half-hour to calm the two girls down. Once they were, Faith turned to Willow. "Red, can you hack into the coroner's office?"

"What for?"

Faith winced. This wasn't going to pretty. "Autopsy for Dr. Gregory. I've been trying to figures out these marks that I saw on his corpse... I'm thinking they were teeth."

"Y..you mean Xander and Jesse."

"Just type Red, we won't be able to do nothing 'til we know more," Faith glanced at her Watcher. "And you were saying something about a beast?" 

"Yes," after a last worried glance at Cordelia, Giles hurried into his office. "I just need to make one transatlantic telephone call."

"Got it!" Willow exclaimed. "Coroner's report, complete with... Yuk! pictures."

"They are teeth marks." Faith winced. "Which match perfectly the one insect that nips off its prey's head."

"Okay, I-I," Willow stuttered, "I don't like this."

"Huh!" Faith pointed out, she liked this, she had smarts. "It's the way they feed, head first. It's also the way they mate. The female bites off the male's head while they're..."

"No, no, no!" Willow shook her head. "Not Xander and Jesse."

"Hey Red," Faith winced. Fuck, when was she going to learn to keep her mouth shut? "I ain't gonna let nothing happen to them."

* * *

"I understand, Carlyle. Yes I'll take every precaution." Giles swallowed, this was very bad. "Uh, absolutely, it sounds exactly like the creature you described.

You were right all along about everything. Well, no, you weren't right about your mother coming back as a Pekinese, but... uh... Try to rest, old man. Bye now!"

Hanging up the phone he hurried out of the office. After a quick glance at a pale faced Cordelia he hurried over to Faith who was busy calming a newly-hysterical Willow. "Dr. Ferris Carlyle spent years transcribing a lost pre-Germanic language. What he discovered he kept to himself until several teenage boys were murdered in the Cotswolds. Then he went hunting for it."

"What was it Giles?"

He decided to put the impatience in the cheerleader's snap down to stress. "He called her a She-Mantis. This type of creature, the Kleptes-Virgo, or, or virgin-thief, appears in, in many cultures. The Greek sirens, the Celtic sea maidens, who, who tore the living flesh from the bones of, um..."

"Giles," Cordelia snapped. "Before I die of old age."

Giles swallowed, this was tad delicate for female ears. "Well, basically the, uh, the She-Mantis assumes the form of a beautiful woman and then lures innocent virgins back to her nest."

"Virgins?" Faith snorted. "They can't-. "

"They're so screwed!" Cordelia stood when they all turned to her. "Do you think I'd let Jesse touch me?"

"Okay, okay," Faith interrupted, "so this thing is breeding and we need to find and snuff it. Any tips on the snuffing part?"

Giles nodded. "Uh, Carlyle recommends cleaving all body parts with a sharp blade."

"Ah, the classics," Faith nodded. "Slice and Dice."

"But you had better be quick," he added. "This beast is extremely dangerous."

"Hello Slayer? I feed on danger and dine on death," at her Watcher's look, Faith shrugged. "So I like the Road Warriors, big deal. Your buddy Carlyle faced it, and he's still around."

"Yes, in a straitjacket, howling his innards out day and night."

"Well that's inspiring."

"Sorry," Giles replied.

"What are we going to do about my boyfriend?" Cordelia demanded in a voice so shrill that he wasn't entirely sure he'd hear properly for quite some time.

Collecting himself, he began to bark out orders. "Willow, see if you can get Miss French's address off the substitute rolls. Faith, and you need to record bat sonar, and fast!"

"Eh?"

"Bats eat praying Mantises," he explained as he led the Slayer to the stairs. "The sound of a bat sends their nervous system haywire. I'll get your short sword ready."

* * *

"This is the address right?"

Giles nodded at her question. "What now, exactly? We can't just kick the door down."

"Yeah," Faith raised an eyebrow, he really didn't know her at all, "that would be wrong." She brought her leg up to kick the door open only for it to swing open to reveal a white-haired and wizened old lady.

"Hello, dear! I thought I heard..." the woman smiled. "Are you selling something? Because I'd like to help you out, but... You see, I'm on a fixed income."

Faith exchanged confused glances with her Watcher. "We're looking for Miss French."

"I'm Miss French," the old lady beamed at them.

"Natalie French, the substitute biology teacher?" Giles put in.

"Goodness, that's me! I taught for over thirty years. I retired in 1972." The teacher peered at G. "Did I teach you sonny?"

"That some make-up you use lady, can I-."

Faith pushed Cordy back. "I can't believe this! She used Miss French's records to get into the school. She could be anywhere!"

"No, dear!" the retired educator beamed. "I'm right here!"

Faith scowled. "G, I got an idea."

* * *

"Jesse!" Xander kept his eyes on the terrifyingly huge insect sat on the nest. "Wake up!"

"W...where are we?" finally his friend's eyes opened.

"Oh," Xander swallowed. "No where we want to be."

* * *

"You got your cuffs on you G?"

"Wait!" Cordelia grabbed the Watcher's elbows. "You carry cuffs on you?"

"Oh yeah," Faith drawled. Even in a crisis she couldn't resist a chance for a little fun at her Watcher's expense. "Sometimes when I'm a naughty Slayer, Giles cuffs and spanks me." She glanced at a dazed looking Jonathan and whispered conspiratorially. "That's the bit I like best about being a Slayer."

The response was all she'd dreamed off, Red and Cor were glaring at a rapidly reddening G, while a mouth-agape Jonathan was clearly in a world of his own. "Faith!" her Watcher stumbled over an explanation. "Sometimes it's necessary to interrogate a vampire before staking them, as a result I carry cuffs on me."

"Sure that's the reason," Faith winked at a still stunned Jonathan. Guy wouldn't sleep tonight thinking about it. "Give me the cuffs G." 

"What do you intend to do?" Giles glared at her as he passed the requested restraints over.

"I saw Frenchie walking past this park with her grocery bags. She lives in this neighbourhood. And," she pointed towards the manhole cover, "that's where Claw Dude disappeared. I'm gonna hunt him out."

"Be careful Faith," Giles warned.

"Why?" she smirked at her Watcher. "If I'm not will you discipline me?"

* * *

"Here nice little bloodsucker!" Faith cooed as she made her way through the sewers, thanking god she hadn't worn her $100 leather boots tonight because thanks to the crap swilling around her knees, her jeans and trainers were ruined. "Come taste the lovely Slayer bl-."

"Arghh!" Faith ducked a half-second before the vampire screamed, having sensed him just before, causing the claw to screech against the wall, sending sparks flying. Spinning round, she grabbed the out-stretched arm and leveraged the monster face-first into the wall. The demon grunted and began to turn to face her, but she drove a knee into the small of her adversary's back, the impact of her attack driving the demon's head back against the wall. Dazed, the vampire was helpless to prevent her cuffing him.

* * *

"Pooh!" Cordelia's nose wrinkled up. "You stink!"

"I've been in a sewer C, what do you expect Chanel?" Faith demanded before turning to her captive. "Come on! Come on, where is she? Which house is it? I know you're afraid of her, I saw you!" Suddenly the demon reared back, his eyes filled with terror. "What is it? This is her, isn't it, this is her house? Better than radar! Thanks!" She drove her stake into the vampire's chest, exploding him into dust. "'Ppreciate the help."

Faith kicked the window open with one foot. Jumping through to the house, she saw the insect advancing on the cell holding Xander and Jesse. "Shit no wonder she has to wear a disguise to get a date," Faith shuddered at the hideousness of the massive insect. "Hey bitch!" The insect turned towards her. Faith pulled out two insect repellent cans and began spraying. The monster reared back and wailed. "Hey!" Faith taunted. "I've always wanted to do that to a teacher, but then I've got authority issues."

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Jonathan, Cordelia, and Willow getting the boys out of their prison. "Take this you cad!" Giles was by her side, putting on the tape that she'd taped for him. "'It is important to have order in all of one's life'," Giles gulped. "Oops, I appear to have caught the fast forward button!"

"You think?" She cursed when French knocked her Watcher across the room. "Oh just great!" She caught a mandible across the face, ripping open a cut. "Shit!" she stumbled backwards, blood dripping down her face. Fortunately she wouldn't scar but it hurt like a bitch.

Forcing herself to focus she pulled out her machete and leapt towards the monster only to be knocked down onto her side. Winded, she could only watch helplessly as the creature loomed over her.

Suddenly the screech of bat sonar filled the air causing the creature to flail helplessly. "Hurts like a bitch uh?" Faith crowed as she leapt to her feet. "Well so does this!" In an instant she was gleefully ripping through the monster until it was just a pile of dismembered parts on the ground.

"Are you okay Faith?"

"Five by five X," she turned at Xander's voice and grinned. "So a virgin uh?" she tilted her head at the boy's reddening. "Although maybe I shouldn't be surprised!"

Chuckling to herself, she turned away only to be pulled around by an angry looking Xander. "Go to hell Faith!" A second later Xander stormed past her, leaving her stunned and hurt.

"Yo X!" she yelled. "It was just a fucking joke!"

* * *

Faith's heart thumped as she waited for her phone call to be answered. Finally the phone was picked up, and she heard a man's voice. "Yeah Xander it's-." She blinked in disbelief as the phone at the other end was hung up.

* * *

After knocking on Faith's bedroom door, Giles walked into Faith's bedroom to find his charge sat on the side of her bed. "Are you alright Faith?"

Faith nodded at his gentle question. "Scar will be gone in a couple of days."

"That's not what I meant Faith, I was talking about Xander."

Faith shrugged. "Asshole doesn't want to be friends fuck him." He stared at the girl, she sighed. "I didn't mean nothing by it. Just my way right?"

"Right," he sat down beside his young charge. "But you insulted Xander in the area where a young man is most sensitive. And you know how he feels about you. And, with those feelings, and the situation, and then you make a comment that, in that situation, he couldn't help but take it as a hurtful, remark..."

"Yeah but," Faith rubbed at her forehead. "If a guy was pissed off with what I'd said in the past, he'd crack me in the mouth and that would be it," Giles hid a wince at the matter-of-fact way Faith described her abuse. "But Xan and the guys are different. I like hanging with them." Faith's eyes filled with hurt. "I didn't mean it."

"I know Faith," he squeezed his Slayer's slender shoulders. "But give it time, Xander was scared and fraught, emotions were bound to be running high. Once he's calmed down...."

Hope filled his girl's eyes. "You promise?"

"I promise."


	7. S1 Ep7

**Faith: The Series S1 Ep 7**

**"Oh! You better watch out, ****   
****You better not cry,****   
****You better not pout, ****   
****I'm telling you why:****   
****Santa Claus is coming to town!"**

Faith struggled to hide a smirk as she hurried through the busy mall, her excited eyes flickering from side to side as she soaked in the sights, sounds, and smells of Christmas. All around her there were garishly coloured streamers, every store was highlighted with decorations – spray-on snow, Merry Christmas signs and the like, and every half-a-dozen shops or so there was an illuminated artificial Christmas tree. Christmas pop songs and carols blasted out of the crowded mall's sound system and delicious festive smells wafted our from a number of the shopping centre's restaurants. And the kids, with all their grinning faces.

Faith's own smile slipped as she remembered her own childhood, the beatings from one of her mom's boyfriends for having her TV on too loud, trying to cook the Christmas dinner, listening to some of the other kids talk about what they were getting and wondering why she was so bad that she didn't get anything. And standing outside the decorated houses and wondering why nobody loved her.

But this year, Faith forced her memories down deep, this year was gonna be different. Last year had been pretty good, G was a wicked cook, and he'd decorated, bought her presents, made a real effort. But she'd been too much of a suspicious bitch to enjoy it, wondering when she'd have to show G her 'appreciation'.

This time though, she was going to show G how much she lov-, cared about him. She had a ton of presents planned, paid for out of her Council stipend that she split 50/50 with G – she wouldn't take a free ride, for G and for her friends. G was getting a signed Derek and the Dominoes first edition lp, a new guitar case, and a Sex Pistols' T-shirt, Faith smirked, her Watcher had wicked cool music taste for such a stuffy guy. She'd got Cordy a purse, Willow was getting this PC game she'd been raving about, and Jonathan and Jesse were getting Playstation games. But Xander, Faith's smile wavered, she had to get Xan something real special to make up to him.

She hadn't meant shit by what she'd said to him, but it had really hurt him, embarrassed him. She kinda knew he had feelings for her but she wasn't her type, but she'd never been much good at letting people down gently. But he was a good guy, and she kinda missed him joking with her. They still hung in the same gang and everything, but he never spoke to her anymore and that hurt. When she came into the room, he usually either shut up or moved away from her. And the shine in his eyes and his smile, they weren't there anymore when she occasionally managed to catch his eyes... All of that, it hurt... Hurt far more than it should have... hurt more than she thought it would.

Shaking off her melancholy, Faith stopped in the centre of the shopping mall's third floor. Her smile returned as she watched the queue of kids waiting to meet Santa. She'd never done it herself, Ma didn't have time to waste on her, but just watching the look of excited innocence on all those little kids' faces reminded her why she fought. She watched avidly as the elf led the kid at the front of the queue to Santa who lifted the little boy onto his knee and the elf took the previous kid to pet the reindeer.

* * *

"HO! HO! HO! HO!" 

Her eyes widened. "Oh shit," she muttered as she saw a red-skinned, white-faced horned demon suddenly appear by the grotto, grab Santa Claus and fling him to the ground. Thinking quickly, she hurdled over the landing vault. "Supergirl to the rescue!" Maybe the kids would think it was part of the show and not get scared.

Leaping into the air, she drop kicked the seven foot tall demon in its face, knocking the thickly-muscled gargantuan back a step. Landing on her feet, she screamed as the monster raked her across her right arm, her leather jacket only slightly protecting her from its claws. "Oh sh-," spying the near-by children she amended what she was about to say. "Supergirl to the rescue!" Leaping forward, she ducked under the beast's claws and planted a palm-strike into the monster's distended stomach. The monster grunted again and stumbled backwards, she followed after it but caught a right to her jaw, lifting her off her feet and dumping her into a near-by Christmas tree, knocking her and the tree to the ground.

Instantly she was back on her feet and chasing the monster as he ran away, rotating her jaw gingerly as she pursued it – shit, he could punch. The demon reached the floor railing just feet in front of her and leapt over.

Faith's eyes widened as the monster barged into a frightened child stood by the railing and knocked him into the air. Faith picked up some extra speed, fear pushing her to even great efforts. Diving into the air, she grabbed the small boy just as he cleared the railing. "Gotcha!" she winked as she hit the ground and rolled to her feet. "Hey," she was alarmed when the frightened kid burst into tears. "It's okay, you're gonna be cool."

Slightly panicked by the child's tears, she looked at the child's older brother and grinned. "Guess who jumped to the front of the queue," she whispered. "Follow me." Pushing through the crowd, she hurried over to the Santa. "Father Christmas," she said, "this is your next kid."

The store employee snorted. "Screw that girlie, I'm going home."

Faith stepped into the man's space. "No you're not," she snarled. "You're not disappointing the kids," she warned. "If I have to break your kneecaps to make you stay I will." The man gulped and sat down. She nodded approvingly. "Good choice, now I think you're gonna give all these kids," she glanced over her shoulder to all the now crying children, "extra presents today. You dig?" the store employee nodded. "Smart man."

* * *

Giles watched with a professional eye as his students sparred. To his surprise, the best of his trainees was Cordelia, her dancer's agility, stamina, flexibility, and co-ordination putting her just ahead of Xander whose capacity to take punishment awed him as well as worrying him as to how he'd developed such a talent. Jesse was third, the boy's lack of focus preventing him from seriously challenging Xander for second place. 

Willow and Jonathan, Giles winced, the two picked up the techniques well enough, but when it came to sparring, a combination of queasiness and a lack of confidence meant they were awful. Still, they were first class minds, and were more than helpful with research, while the others rivalled Faith for their incapacity for academia.

"Yo G!"

Giles glanced over his shoulder, surprised that his daughter was here. He'd called the others in for extra training at her request as cover for her Christmas shopping. His surprise turned to worry when he noticed the blood leaking from the Bostonian's upper right arm. "What happened!" he started forward, followed closely by Xander only for the youth to stop and the others to overtake the boy who stepped to one side, an uncomfortable and confused expression on his face.

Pushing aside his worries about the duo's continuing estrangement, he quickly examined his charge's wound. To his relief, Slayer healing was already kicking in, still... "Willow, could you get me the-," he smiled as the red-head passed him the first aid box, "thank you."

"G, don't fuss." Faith looked embarrassed, but then his girl always had to be tough, especially in front of a crowd. "Slayer healing."

"And Slayers generally need two arms to be fully effective," he pointed out as he dabbed some antiseptic into the girl's wound. "So let's make sure it doesn't get infected."

Faith groaned. "Yes G."

"And don't pout, young ladies don't pout." He sensed rather than saw Faith's theatrical roll of the eyes. "What happened?"

"Yeah Faith," Cordelia broke in. "Isn't it rather light for vampires?"

"Oh there's a couple working on their tans C," Faith chuckled before shaking her head. "No – shit G!" the Bostonian unleashed a barrage of swear words. "That hurt goddamn it!"

"Don't be such a baby," Cordelia scolded.

"Tell you what C, have Lectar here operate on you." Faith shot back.

"You two please be quiet," he snapped "I'm trying to clean this wound; Dr. Finlay never had to operate under these conditions."

"Who?" asked a confused sounding Jonathan.

"No Dr. Finlay, Dr. Who was a time lord," Giles joked.

"You were into Dr. Who?" Jesse asked incredulously.

"I was young once," he sniffed.

"Can I have written proof?" Faith shot back.

"Very amusing, now," he looked into his charge's face. "What happened?" In a few terse sentences, Faith explained. Giles nodded. "I think it's time we researched."

"Oh joy."

He chose to ignore Faith's mutterings. "Now let's get a search started. Xander, you and -," he was about to say Faith but decided that forcing the two together was not wise. "Willow and Jesse investigate clawed demons. The others help me look for red demons."

"Miss Giles, my office now!"

* * *

Snyder glared at the scowling girl sat opposite him. Just half-a-hour ago he'd been home with his feet up. And then he'd got a phone call from the Mayor informing him of Faith's behaviour. "So Miss. Giles," he sniffed, what an educated man like Giles was doing associating himself with such a low-life as her he really had no idea. "I knew you were a troublemaker from your permanent record. Well let me tell you missy, Mr. Flutie might have let you run riot, but I," he jabbed his thumb at his head, "I am a completely different matter." 

The troublesome teen bristled. "I haven't done nothing."

"Except wreck a shopping mall, the damage to the school's reputation is incalculable!"

"Hey! There was a lunatic with a knife, I was helping!"

He snorted. "Don't lie to me young lady. What about you threatening to assault a mall employee?"

He smugly noted the girl's squirming. Guilt, he could smell it a mile away. "He was going to leave the kids waiting to see Father Christmas," the delinquent muttered.

Now if that wasn't the most pathetic excuse he'd ever heard. "Christmas," he snorted. "If it was up to me, you little brats wouldn't get a Christmas!"

"HEY!" the girl was on her feet in an instant. "You're a miserable -."

"Faith," his office door crashed open to reveal his librarian stood in the doorway, a forbidding expression on his face. "Go to the library."

* * *

By the time Snyder had recovered from his shock, the Boston transplant had disappeared. Recovering, he bristled indignantly and pulled himself up to his less than considerable height. "Now see here -." 

"Let me make myself clear," the Englishman's cold tone silenced him instantly. "If I get the slightest hint that you are signalling my child out or unfairly disparaging her." The librarian chuckled. "Well let's just say you'll regret it."

Gathering his courage, Snyder sniffed. "Sorry. I'm not convinced."

He attempted to push past the taller man only to be grabbed by his lapel and pushed back against his desk. His blood chilled at the man's vicious grin. "Would you like me to convince you?"

* * *

Giles' blood was boiling as he stormed out of Snyder's office. That little pillock, he'd been so tempted to introduce Snyder to some of the best London pub-fighting techniques. Faith tried so hard to be good and to have people like Snyder sneering at her. 

"Thanks G."

Surprised by the soft voice, he turned to see Faith leant by the wall. "Quite alright my girl," he smiled. "We're a team aren't we?"

"Yeah, like Batman and Robin," Faith stepped in beside him.

"I rather thought Holmes and Watson."

"Who?"

Giles shook his head, sometimes this girl. "I thought I told you to go back to the library?"

"And research," Faith shuddered theatrically. "No thanks!"

"It wouldn't kill you to pick up a book more often," he scolded.

Faith winked at him. "This girl's taking no chances." He chuckled, Faith's face turned serious. "You think Xan will ever forgive me?"

Giles squeezed his girl's shoulders. "Mr. Harris is a fine young man, but being hurt by someone you care about like you hurt him is the deepest hurt of all. But just give him time, you can't force these things."

"But I miss him being my bud," Faith looked down at the floor. "I mean Jess and Jonathan are cool but Xan," she shrugged, "I ain't never had guy friends before and I don't want to lose one."

"Faith," Giles struggled for the words to comfort his Slayer. "The very fact that Xander continues to train with us shows he feels loyalty to our cause at the least."

"I guess," Faith nodded slightly as they reached the library doors.

* * *

"We've found it!" Willow beamed as she held up a book. 

"Correction," Cordelia said loftily as she looked up with concern at her best friend's drawn face. "I found it." Getting up, she hurried over to her friend and dragged her away from the others. "What's wrong Faith? Has Snyder said something, my dad's on the governor's-."

"Nah, it's nothing," Faith shrugged.

"No it isn't," she insisted. "I know something's wrong, now talk!"

Faith's eyes flashed. "Man you've got nerve C," Faith chuckled. "It's X, it kinda hurts way he is."

"Does it now!" Cordelia's eyes flashed. "Well if Jesse thinks he's getting the use of my lips until he talks to him-."

"No!" Faith's eyes widened in panic. "You can't, it's my mess, I've got to sort it."

A light bulb came on in her head. "Do you like Xander?" Cordelia asked. This was ridiculous Faith liking the geek. On the other hand, she was dating Jesse. "Because if you want I could set you up with him, we could double-date?"

"No way, me and X," Faith shook her head. "Xan is so not my type."

"But-."

"When you two have finished gossiping?"

After a glare at Giles and an even more ferocious one at Xander, Cordelia sniffed as she and Faith moved back to the table. "We were discussing battle strategies." Well dating was a type of war.

* * *

"Now," Giles read the notes from the books. "At one time in early history there was a Scandinavian demon that in the winter would attack groups of children at parties," Faith raised an eyebrow, this sounded like a fairy tale. In a minute G would be handing out cookies and milk. "A mighty mage rose and banished it from this plane of dimension. That mage was Nicholas, who over a period of decades became known as St. Nicholas, and the demon was Satan Claws," Faith squinted at Giles' look at her, this was obviously meant to mean something but she didn't have a clue. "Over time folklore built up over the demon, perhaps by people anxious to banish the memories, parents telling children that if they were good Santa Claus would leave them presents." 

Then it hit her. "Wait a minute! You're telling me Santa Claus was a demon?"

"Indeed he was," Giles nodded, "the only question is why and how he's back?"

* * *

He chuckled as he locked his hotel room and hurried towards his car. He was glad to get out of this bloody desolate outpost. "Merry Christmas Ripper," he chuckled. "I hope you and your bloody chit of a Slayer enjoy your present." Nobody, but nobody turned on him.

* * *

"Sir," he looked up at his deputy. "Another attack at a carol service." 

Wilkins scowled. "That's the sixth in the past week?" Finch nodded. "This is just unacceptable, the sort of thing that will be remembered come election day. Increase patrols!"

"Yes sir," the deputy Mayor hesitated. "Sir, Mrs. Walsh is here for her job interview."

"Oh really?" Wilkins raised an eyebrow. His agents had told him that the woman represented a government agency dedicated to researching demonology. His first instinct was to put up every obstacle to her getting tenure at the college, but on the other hand, there was the maxim of keeping one's enemies closer. If her agency was based in Sunnydale, he could kill them as soon as he ascended, before they had chance to formulate a plan to counter him. "Please, invite her in." He was most eager to meet his soon to be victim.

* * *

"Come on G!" Faith cursed, "there's too many damn parties and stuff going on, its Christmas, I can't be everywhere!" 

"Yes Faith," Giles sighed. "I'm well aware of that. However I have come up with a plan."

"Really?" Faith beamed. "Spill." the Slayer's face fell and she glanced at her companions before looking back at him after his explanation. "Tell me you are joking!"

"Faith," Giles groaned at the children's expressions. "Do you seriously think I want to do this?"

"Well I want to go on record, there's no way I'm sitting on your knee!" Faith snapped.

"And neither's Cordy!" Jesse added, a protective arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Thank goodness for that," Giles muttered. What had he done to deserve being the surrogate parent to this rabble? Ripper hadn't been that evil.

* * *

Faith laughed as Giles walked out of his office. "If that ain't the scrawniest Father Christmas I've ever seen!" 

Giles glared at the teen for a second before smirking. "Well, Faith you and Cordelia look quite delightful in your elf costumes." He chuckled when the Bostonian flipped him the bird. "Well really, should one of Santa's elves be making such a rude gesture?" He looked up to see the others entering, Willow and Jonathan dressed as snowmen, and Jesse and Xander the most sheepish-looking reindeers he'd ever seen.

"G," Faith whined. "Do we have to, I feel ridiculous."

"Don't worry Faith," Jesse broke in cheerfully. "You still look really hot."

Faith broke off from her moaning to glare at Jesse. "C, muzzle your boy-toy," the Slayer turned back to him. "This isn't fair."

"Faith, you know I concur." Giles replied through gritted teeth. "However it is only logical that Satan Claws will strike at the children's orphanage. All those children getting their presents, decorations, happiness. Like a magnet to Satan Claws."

"Yeah, but why do we have to go undercover?" Faith whined.

"Because it's the only way to get in, I volunteered our group to help out as fancy dress atmosphere."

"Couldn't you have said something else?"

"I was hardly going to offer you as chef was I?"

"Hey!" Faith sounded offended. "I dial a great pizza!"

* * *

"Come on this way to see Santa Claus!" Faith beckoned the next beaming child to the grotto, ruffling the five year old's sandy-brown hair as he tottered past her, a beaming grin on his cherubic face. Faith had to admit she was enjoying herself, looking after the kids, making them smile, kinda made her feel good inside. Course if anyone called her on it, well she'd kick their asses from here to Bosto-. 

"HO! HO! HO! HO!"

Faith tensed instantly at the chilling laugh. Turning, she saw Satan Claws lumber out from behind one of the Christmas trees, a casual backhand swipe sending the eight foot pine tree crashing to the ground. "Showtime," she muttered before glancing towards her Watcher. "G! My sword!"

"Here my dear."

Faith plucked the thrown sword out of mid-air. "Thanks!"

She started towards the demon, bustling kids out of her way. Her eyes widened when one of the kids bundled into the path of the advancing demon. At this distance, she'd never get there in time.

Suddenly Xander hurtled into the kid, his leap carrying both Xan and the kid out of the demon's way. Ballsy, Faith nodded approvingly, real ballsy. She stopped in front of the demon. "Hey asshole," she cocked her head to one side. "Ready for round two?"

"HO! HO! HO! HO!"

Faith dodged out of the monster's flashing claws, twisting her body left and right to avoid its attack. "You could," she grunted as a fist caught her in the mouth, drawing blood, "have just said yes."

She kicked out, the point of her foot connecting with the monster's distended belly, staggering it. "HO! HO! HO!"

"You know," she directed a heel kick at the beast's knee only to wince when its claws caught her bare lower leg, ripping a trio of bloody furrows across it. "That HO, HO HO crap, kinda getting boring." Stepping into the monster's space, she feinted with a left elbow to the face, while bringing her sword up on its other side, and ripping it through its neck. The moment the monster hit the floor it exploded into dust.

"And that," Faith glanced behind her to a wildly-smiling Cordelia trying to calm the crying kids. "Is the end of the show!"

* * *

Carl Balbo resisted the urge to pick up the small girl by her collar and fling her out of the door. When the doe-eyed beauty had walked into the comic shop where he'd worked, he'd fallen over himself to be the one who got to serve her. But that was almost a hour ago, and every suggestion of a comic for her friend had been met by a shake of the head and the words, 'nah not X', or 'not special enough for Xan', or the classic, 'you're jerking my chain right, how much for a comic?'. Finally he decided a new tact. "Okay what's your friend into?" 

The girl stared at him as if he was stupid. "I'm in a comic store, what do ya think?"

He sighed. "Other than comics."

"I don't know," the young woman's face brightened. "Sci Fi and vampires."

Carl grinned. "Vampires, I've got just the thing. Wait there." He hurried off to return with a comic.

The brunette stared doubtfully at the cling-filmed item. "What's so special about this?" the leather-clad teen's beaming smile as he explained the comic's significance made all his trouble worthwhile. "That's wicked, thanks man!"

* * *

Faith took a breath as she watched Xander's house, his bedroom light having gone out some twenty minutes ago. She'd told herself that the only reason she hadn't knocked on the front door yet was because she didn't want Xander's pa leering at her when she opened the door, but that was bullshit, she'd gotten used to guys leering at her years ago. No, the fear was X would just slam the door in her face. But if she broke in, left his present behind, then at least he'd know she gave a shit about him. 

Leaping up she grabbed hold of a branch of the tree just opposite X's bedroom window. With cat-like agility she climbed onto the branch. Leaning forward, she used a combination of her Slayer strength and house-breaking skills to force the window lock. Grinning triumphantly, she eased the window open and slid inside. Placing the comic on Xander's cluttered desk, she moved to the window. "Faith?"

She froze at Xander's voice and the sound of a bedside light going on. Forcing a casual expression, she turned to face the bleary-eyed youth. "Hey X," Faith passed the comic over. "'Tomb of Dracula #10', guy in the shop said it's the first appearance of Blade. So Merry Christmas from one vamp-hunter to another. Anyway," she shrugged before turning back to the window. "Be seeing ya."

"Oh thanks," the Californian looked up from the comic to her and swallowed nervously. "Faith, do you want to stay, talk for a while?"

Faith grinned. She reached into her pocket, pulled out her mobile, and dialled home. "Yeah G, it's me. No, I'm five by five, I'll be home late though, I'm hanging with my bud Xander."

* * *

"Hello," the bearded man spoke into the phone. "She's arrived on the Hellmouth. The time of our prophesied revenge is at hand." He paused as the voice at the other end spoke for a couple of minutes. "I'm sure, I've seen her in action myself, she could almost be of the blood herself. It's time to send Janna." He listened to some instructions before hanging up, he walked out of the phone box and back to his hotel room. Soon, the Scourge would pay the price for their crimes against the clans. 


	8. S1 Ep8

**FIC: Faith: The Series S1 Ep 8 (8/???)**

"HEY GUYS! I just saw two zebras doing it in their enclosure! It was like watching animal porn!"

Xander glanced at his companions before regarding the excitedly jumping Slayer with a combination of amusement and desire. "Calm down Faith," he grinned. "I mean it's a day off school but still, no big. Anyone would think you'd never been to the zoo before."

The Bostonian shrugged. "Haven't, Boston inner city schools aren't big on zoo trips. But this is way cool!"

"Oh," Xander winced. Put his foot in it again. He opened his mouth to apologise only to notice the brunette was looking past them, her eyes hardening. Turning, he saw a bunch of kids hassling one of the school geeks. "Kyle," he muttered.

"That asshole!" Faith spat. "He needs teaching a lesson!"

The supernatural warrior strode forward, but he grabbed her arm as she passed him. "Hold up Faith," he muttered in his friend's ear. "He's not exactly demony is he?"

"You got a blood test that proves otherwise?" the Slayer snarled.

Xander ignored that. "Let us handle him, Slaying him probably won't go down too well will it?" he glanced at Jesse and Jonathan. "Come on guys!"

* * *

"Hey Lance!" Kyle dragged the wimp to the edge of the enclosure, loving both the sound of his gang egging him on and the geek's begging. "You think hyenas like raw wuss?" 

"I don't know Kyle." He stopped at the voice behind him. "Maybe we should throw you in and find out?"

* * *

"I think maybe we should help them out?" Faith muttered as she watched her three buds disappeared into the hyena house. She had to admit her motivation in following her friends wasn't wholly about protecting them. In her first week in Sunnydale, Kyle had overheard the loud comment 'who do we thank for letting hookers into the school and how much do they charge?'. She'd pinned the asshole to the wall and warned him to stay out of her face but him and his gang often sniggered or made muttered comments when she walked by. If the prick gave her a reason…. 

"Oh my Jesse can look after himself," soothed Cordelia.

"They're doomed," was the rather more realistic comment from Willow.

Faith nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

"Harris," Kyle shoved Lance away from him. The geek ran for the doorway. "You think you and Nerds United can take us on?" 

Harris smiled at him. There was something unnerving about the changes in Harris and his gang. Before this year they'd been so anonymous his gang had never bothered to hassle it, but now, they had a confidence that meant they needed reminding of their place in the food chain. "Look Harris," he went to poke the geek in the chest only to scream in pain when the nerd grabbed his wrist and twisted it back.

"I've got sick of you and your gang. It's time you started to behave like a proper human being," Xander warned. "I see you picking on anyone again and there'll be trouble, now get out."

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" 

Faith turned from the shadowy entrance of the hyena house to the skinny, balding man behind them. Her nose wrinkled in disgust at the tell-tale smell coming off the guy. Had to be a zoo-keeper. "See the hyenas," she explained with a casual thumb over her shoulder and a flick of her hair.

"Tsk," the zoo-keeper shook his head even as he shooed them away from the hyena house. "Hyenas are dangerous beasts. The Masai tribesmen told me that hyenas are capable of understanding human speech. They follow humans around by day, learning their names. At night, when the campfire dies, they call out to a person. Once they separate him, the pack devours them. Far too dangerous for three little ladies like you, at least until they passed quarantine."

* * *

Xander hid a grin as Kyle and his cronies ran out, he'd enjoyed that. People like Kyle were pretty much scum in his eyes and the way they picked on people and got away with it because their parents had money made his blood boil. Hearing the sound of the hyenas growling, he turned towards the enclosure, saw a pair of glowing eyes and grinned as something hit him, engulfing him in a wave of power. He turned to his friends and grinned. "We're going to have fun."

* * *

"Sire," the Master looked up at his oldest childe's entry. "The Three are here!" 

"Excellent," the Master smiled. The Three were a trio of four hundred year vampires, brothers, who unlike most demons their age had no interest in the accumulation of power but merely in the thrill of the kill. The more challenging the better. "Gentlemen," he smiled at the three mail-shirted vampires. "I have an especially troublesome Slayer."

* * *

Faith looked around the bustling, dimly-lit Bronze. Finally she saw the people she was looking for. After a quick sweep to check the place was vamp-free, she bought a coke and croissant, hurried over to her two friends, and dropped into the booth beside them. "Hiya gang." 

"Hi," Cordelia mimed a staking action. At least she hoped it was, otherwise Cordy and Jess were way too intimate. "All done?"

"Patrolling done," Faith glanced around. "Say, where are the guys?"

"They haven't arrived yet-," Cordy grinned. "Here they are!"

Faith glanced towards the entrance. She raised her hand to wave the trio over only for them to head straight for them. "Sorry we're late, we just forgot that we were gonna be here." Faith's eyes widened when Xander tore a piece off her croissant and ate it. "What is this?"

"Well," Faith didn't bother to hide her disdain. "It was my buttery croissant."

"Man," Xander shook his head in disgust. "I need some food! Birds live on this! Let's go guys."

Seconds later, and Xander and the other two boys returned, each carrying a plate filled with cholesterol heavy bacon sandwiches. "What's the sitch Xand?"

Xander shook his head. "Nothing up with me babe."

"Babe?" Faith bristled. Nobody called her babe and kept their teeth. "X, what's wrong with you?"

"Jonathan!" cried an outraged Willow. "Stop smelling my hair!"

Xander grinned at her. "Nothing," Xander looked around. "This place is dead. Let's go boys."

"Jesse! We made arrangements!" C squawked.

"Later honey," Jesse replied before turning and following Xander and Jonathan out of the Bronze. Faith shook her head. This was wicked strange. If Cordy said jump, Jesse was normally checking how high.

* * *

Xander grinned as he led his pack through the graveyard, its bleak darkness no obstacle to his newly improved vision. They'd eaten, marked their territory, the only thing that remained was a fight. He stopped as he heard a metallic clink and turned to his partners and grinned. "How many?" 

"Three vampires," Jonathan intoned.

Xander nodded. "Flank me." Instruction given he set off to face the vampires, blood racing. The only way to prove his worthiness to a warrior woman like Faith was the quality of his kills. Realising that thanks to their armour staking wouldn't work, he glanced at his companions. "Decapitation." His two friends nodded and drew the hunting knives they'd stolen from the town's sporting goods shop on the way to the Bronze.

The vampires stopped, a look of shared confusion on their faces. "What are you?" the centre one demanded.

Xander smiled. "Your death." Covering the twelve feet separating him from his target in a single leap, his feet crashed into the demon's stomach, knocking him to the ground, Xander on top. The demon threw a gauntleted fist that he blocked on his forearm even as he thrust his knife down into his rival's left eye. The vampire screamed and writhed in pain, Xander pulled out his bloody blade and swiftly decapitated the demon. He brayed triumphantly as the vampire exploded into dust and glanced to his left and right to see his friends similarly victorious. They'd proved their worth, their chosen mates would be there's.

* * *

"Damn it!" Faith scowled at her watch. She'd been so into training, she hadn't realised she was late for class. She turned a corner to see a small pig running at her, several students in hot pursuit. Reacting instantly, she dived down and caught it. 

"And that children is Herbert, our new mascot for the Sunnydale High Razorbacks!" Snyder glared at her as if suspecting her of allowing the animal to escape, despite her having gone in the opposite direction. "And somebody," the principal glared at her suspiciously. "Thought it would be funny to release Herbert from his cage."

"Well," she glared back at the midget dictator. "It wasn't me!"

"Uh, uh," the principal snatched the mascot off her and strode off without so much of a thank you. Faith shook her head before heading to class.

* * *

"Hey Harris," Xander looked up to see it was just him, Kyle and his two buddies in the locker room. "You got lucky yesterday. I think you need a lesson in respect." 

Xander growled deeply in his throat as he dropped his bag and stepped away from his locker. "I don't think so. Why don't you just leave?"

"You see," Kyle continued to approach. "I think hanging with some hotties like Faith and the others has given you some idea that you're somebody, well it's time you learnt about your place."

Bored, Xander slammed a palm strike into Kyle's chest, dropping the bully to his knees. Before Kyle's companions had chance to react, Xander was at them, grabbing one of the boys by the scruff of his neck, he flung him over the top of the lockers. A grin on his face, he spun around to face the third youth.

And caught a clumsy right in his left hand. Still grinning, he squeezed his attacker's knuckles until they cracked, while backhanding him repeatedly across the face. Dropping the screaming youth, he swaggered over to a now-standing Kyle and swept his legs from beneath him, his adversary's head snapping against the locker on the way down. "Now, tell me," he put his foot on the school bully's chest. "My place."

"Please," the boy sobbed.

Xander smiled, his nose picking up the scent of his fear, and ears picking up the pounding of his rival's heart. Crouching down, he moved his foot off Kyle's neck. The moment the kid got up to his hands and knees, Xander swept his hands from beneath him. "This is fun!"

"Xander," he looked up to see a grinning Jesse and Jonathan stood in the locker room doorway. "Fresh meat."

Xander crouched down over Kyle. "Come at me again," he whispered. "And I'll kill you." Standing he smiled at his pack-mates. "Lead the way."

* * *

"Yo G!" Faith hollered as she entered the library, Cordelia and Willow in hot pursuit. 

"I believe the usual greeting is, hello Giles, how are you?" the librarian walked out of the inner office. "Do you want to try again?"

"Haven't got that time for that G!" Faith exclaimed. "Have you heard about Herbert?"

"Yes, I have. And this concerns you how?"

Faith hesitated, what Red had suggested was dumb. "X, Jess, and Jonathan have been acting weird, bullying people, and acting like assholes. We think they've been possessed."

Giles snorted. "And on what do you base that?"

"Listen Tweedy!" Cordelia began jabbing the Englishman in the chest. "I know my boyfriend, and I know when there's something up with him!"

"Do you think there will be anything left of Giles when Cordelia's finished with him?" Willow muttered.

"Yeah," Faith nodded. "I better step in, save things from getting messy. Yo C," Faith pulled the cheerleader back before turning to the Watcher. "We think Xander and the others have been possessed by hyenas, they've been acting whack ever since they left the hyena house."

"Uh," Giles stared at the high school queen for a second before turning to her. "It's unlikely, but," the Englishman's face brightened, "at the very least we can research."

Faith groaned. "Oh joy."

* * *

"Wow!" Faith's eyes widened. "Says here Noah rejected the hyenas from the Ark because he thought they were an evil impure mixture of dogs and cats." 

"Hyenas aren't well liked," Willow commented.

"Understatement much?" Cordelia commented. "They're the louses of the animal kingdom."

"Why couldn't they be possessed by a puppy or some ducks?" Willow whined.

"That's assuming 'possession' is the right word," Cordelia put in.

Giles strode over from the cage. "Oh, I'll say it is. The Masai of the Serengeti have spoken of animal possession for, for generations. I should have remembered that."

"Yeah you should," Faith nodded wisely. She grinned briefly at Giles' glare before turning serious. "How does it work?"

Giles rubbed at his glasses lens, a sure sign he was perplexed. "Apparently there's a sect of animal worshipers known as Primals. They believe that humanity is a perversion, a dilution of spirit. To them the animal state is holy. They are able, through trans-possession, to draw the spirit of certain animals into themselves.

"Like hyenas?" Cordy queried.

Giles shrugged. "Only the most predatory of animals are of interest to the Primals so that would fit, yes."

Faith scowled, this was not of the good. "Get to the point G," she urged. "What happens to the person once the spirit's in them?"

"If it goes unchecked..." Giles showed them a picture of a man with blood dripping from his mouth, mutilated and savaged bodies surrounding him.

Faith swallowed. "I best go and find Xan and the others," she turned to Will and Cordy, "you two best head home and don't answer the door to any of them. G," she turned to the librarian. "Any ideas how to get X and the others back?"

"I'll have to -."

"Research," Faith winked. "I get the easy part."

"Faith, be careful."

"Relax G."

* * *

Faith winced as she inspected Herbert's mangled cage. "Shit," she muttered. "They're wicked strong." Swallowing slightly, she stepped towards the cage only for something to crunch underfoot. She looked down and winced. It was a rib. Standing, she heard the door behind open. Spinning around, she saw Xander. "X," Faith tried for a steady tone, but her senses were screaming danger. "You need to come with me to see Giles." 

Her fellow teen tilted his head to one side and grinned. "Nah, I don't think so." Xander winked. "Giles wouldn't approve of what we're gonna do."

"Oh yeah," Faith felt her skin crawl at the way Xander was leering at her. It wasn't right, Xander looking at her like that, not like her bud at all. "What's that X?"

"This," a fist from nowhere slammed into her jaw knocking her to the ground. In an instant Xander was on top of her, grinning down at her. " You want danger, don't cha? You like your men dangerous. Like Luis Cruz. Well, guess who just got mean."

Faith managed to keep her breathing under control and her voice steady. "This ain't you X. You're infected with some hyena thing, it's like a demonic possession!"

Xander ignored Faith's comment. "Do you know how long?" Xander began lapping at her neck like a dog, making her whimper. "I've waited until you'd stop pretending that we aren't attracted."

Panic engulfing her, Faith slammed her palms into the possessed youth's shoulders, knocking him off. In an instant she regained her feet, quickly followed by Xan who started to stalk her. "Look, Xan," Faith swallowed. "I don't wanna hurt you..."

Suddenly, Xander had her by her shoulders and shoved her against the vending machine, his much heavier body pressing against her. "Now do you wanna hurt me?" he sneered. "Come on, Slayer. I like it when you're scared." She struggled but was unable to break free. "The more frightened you are," the teen sniffed her neck, "the better you smell."

* * *

"Y..you think Giles will be able to help them?" 

Cordelia sighed at the other girl's question as they reached the car. Her life had gotten so much more complicated since meeting Faith, there were pluses of course, getting her first real friends, and the first decent boy-friend she'd had. But definitely more complicated. "I don't know Willow," she replied as she opened her purse to get her car keys out. "But Giles is smart."

"You can help us just fine."

Willow let out a frightened squeak at Jesse's snarl behind them. Legs shaking, she turned to face her friend. Her stomach did a flip-flop when she saw Jesse and Jonathan eyeing her and Cordy. "Where's Xander?"

Willow was surprised at the evenness in Cordelia's tone. Jesse giggled. "He's claiming his mate," Jesse tilted his head to one side and grinned. "Just like us."

Willow was surprised when Cordelia's shoulders slumped. "Okay," the cheerleader whispered. "Just don't hurt me."

Jesse grinned and glanced at Jonathan who was leering at her. "Can't guarantee that, but it'll go easier if you co-operate." The possessed youths stepped towards them, suddenly Jesse screamed and stepped backwards. "My eyes!"

Distracted, Jonathan glanced across at his friend. Willow took her chance and slammed her purse into his head and a knee into his groin. The short teen croaked and fell to his knees. "Run!" Cordelia grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the car.

"What did you -."

"I maced him!" Cordy glanced over her shoulder, her face paling. "They're up already!"

Suddenly a car screeched to a halt in front of them and a door swung open. "Get in!" Amy shouted.

The two stopped looked at one another and dived in. "Thanks!" Cordelia shouted. "Now drive!"

"What happened?" Amy's voice shook as she drove away. "Are Jesse and Jonathan vampires?"

"No, possessed," Willow cast Cordelia a worried look. "W..who d…do you think Xander went after?"

"Faith." Cordelia's eyes widened. "Amy, get us to the school now!"

* * *

"X," Faith hated herself for the tremble she heard in her voice. "Please, you don't know what you're doing." 

"Oh don't beg Faith," Xander's breath was hot against her neck. "I picked you 'cause of your strength, you're a worthy mate. Show me your strength."

A half-second later, she was pushed to the floor, Xander on top of her. Panic fuelled her power, giving her added strength. Bringing her knee up into her assailant's stomach she knocked him off her, stood, grabbed the steel cage, and brought it down on Xander's head. The possessed youth yelped before attempting to rise, she brought the cage down on his head again. This time he slumped motionless to the ground. Faith raised the cage again for a final killing blow then stopped. Hands shaking, she threw the box across the room and into the wall, the force of its impact shattering the cage. "N…not his fault," she gasped. After wiping quickly at her burning eyes, she lifted the youth's limp body onto her shoulder.

* * *

"Good lord!" Giles' mouth dropped open as Faith walked into the library, Xander slumped over her shoulder, and a slightly wide-eyed look on her face. "What happened?" 

"X decided to get caveman fresh," Faith explained with a nonchalant shrug that didn't fool him at all. "Didn't get anywhere." His Slayer opened the books return cage and dumped the body inside before quickly locking it.

"Are you alright?"

The Slayer tensed for a half-second at his touch. She nodded. "I know he didn't mean it and he didn't get anywhere, but," the Bostonian looked down at the ground. "Bad memories, you know?"

"Oh Faith," he went to take his girl in his arms only to be interrupted by the library doors swinging open.

"Faith! Giles!" he turned to see a distraught Cordelia leading in an equally harassed looking Willow and Amy. "Be careful, Xander's going to try to mate with you!"

"I know C," he noticed his charge's poker face was back in place. The east coast native turned to him. "Any idea what we do next?"

Giles grimaced. "I-I'm afraid I still don't have all the pieces. The accounts of the Primals and their methods are thin on the ground. There is some talk of a predatory act. The Malleus Maleficarum deals in particulars of demonic possession, which may apply. One should be able to transfer the spirits to another human."

Faith scowled. "That's a great help. Any volunteers?"

"Oh," Giles winced. "Good point."

"What we need," Cordelia commented, "is to do is put the hyena back in the hyena."

Giles blinked, sometimes the cheerleading snob came up with moments of inspiration. "But until we know more..."

"Betcha that zookeeper could tell us." Faith commented. "Maybe he quarantined those hyenas because he knew there was something off about them."

Giles nodded. "We should talk to him."

"Sounds like a plan," Faith grimaced. "Somebody's gotta watch Xander."

"We'll do it," Cordelia commented.

After exchanging a quick glance with Faith, Giles dropped the cage keys into Cordelia's palm. "Be careful."

* * *

The zookeeper stared from her to G. "The students have been possessed by the hyenas?" 

"Yes," G replied. On the way here they'd decided that G would do the talking.

"Are you sure?" the zoologist pressed, a look of calm contemplation on his face.

"You don't seem enormously surprised by this," the Englishman commented.

The zoo employee shrugged. "The zoo imported those hyenas from Africa. There was something strange about them from day one. I did some homework... That particular breed is very rare. Historically they were worshipped by these guys..."

"Primals," G commented. Faith resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her Watcher's animation

"Yeah!" the animal carer nodded. "They had rituals for taking the hyena spirits, but I don't see how that could have happened to your kids."

G shrugged. "We don't know exactly how the ritual works. We know that it involves a predatory act and some kind of symbol."

"Fascinating," the zookeeper looked thoughtful. "I think we may have enough information so that together we could pull off a reverse trans-possession."

"Wicked," Faith interruption, her impatience taking over. "What do we do?"

"We've gotta get those possessed students over to the hyena cage right away. I'll meet you there. We can begin the rituals."

Faith scowled. "We can guarantee one of them, but there are two more, and we have no idea where they are."

"I wouldn't worry about that," the zookeeper replied. "The hyenas will track the missing member of their pack until they find him. They should come right to you."

Faith's eyes widened. "Oh fuck! G, set it up!" she ran out of the office and started back to the school.

* * *

After a worried glance to his receding daughter, Giles ducked under the tape and hurried into the hyena house. He cursed under his breath when he realised the zookeeper had disappeared. "Hello sir?" Hearing a door close he turns to see the zookeeper dressed in tribal wear. "Oh, of course, the Masai ceremonial garb. Yes... Very good. Are you, uh, otherwise prepared for the trans-possession?" 

"Almost."

Giles' eyes widened as he noticed some markings on the floor before the hyena enclosure. Curious, he crouched down.. "Oh, right! The sacred circle. Yes, you'd need that to... This would be here when... when the children first came. Why would you..." Oh bollocks, swallowing slightly he looked up. "How terribly frustrating for you, that a bunch of school children could accomplish what you could not."

* * *

"It bothered me." He glared down at the Englishman before slamming his staff into Giles' head. "But the power will be mine." Tossing the staff aside, he grabbed the Englishman's wrists and dragged him into the shadows.

* * *

Amy screamed as the back window shattered and Jesse and Jonathan climbed in. Cordelia glanced at a wide-eyed Willow. "Run!" her and the red-head grabbed the witch by the elbows and dragged her out of the library and into the darkened corridor. 

Suddenly a door at the far end of the shadowy passageway crashed open. Cordelia's heart stopped. "This way!"

Cordelia's heart started beating again. Turning, the three of them raced towards Faith, the sound of the hyenas racing after them pounding in her ears. "Catch!" Faith flung her car keys to her. "I'll meet you outside."

* * *

The moment Cordelia and the others were past her, Faith tore the fire extinguisher off the wall and waited. God, her heart was pounding, but she couldn't run, if she didn't face Xander now, she'd never be able to. 

The moment the hyenas were in range, she fired the extinguisher, filling the corridor with spray. Instantly she back-flipped out of range, waited until the blinded hyenas stumbled towards her and pulled the trophy cabinet down on top of them, sending the hyenas crashing to the floor. Instantly she turned and ran out to the car.

* * *

Willow led Cordy and a sobbing Amy into the eating area. "They're almost here! Giles! Giles!" she slowed to a stop at the sight of the hyena expert. "Where are the hyenas for the trans-possession?" 

The zookeeper nodded behind him. "Come with me. They're right here in the feeding area."

"Where's Giles?" demanded Cordelia.

The zookeeper looked nervous. "He's... laying in wait."

"They're almost here." Amy cried. "Shouldn't you bring the hyenas out?"

"I need you three inside, sort of bait," the zookeeper explained. The three of them gulped. "Hurry!"

Suddenly Faith crashed through the entrance. "They're right behind me!"

The decision made for them, Willow and the others turned and rushed into the enclosure, following the man. Suddenly the zookeeper grabbed her and drew a knife. "What are you doing?" demanded Faith.

"The power should have been mine!" the zookeeper snarled. "But your friends had to get in my way. Well this time!" Willow's mouth leapt into her heart as the hyenas charged in and bundled Faith to the ground, their combined power too much for her friend. The zookeeper began to chant. "YU BA YA SA NA!"

The pack looked up at the keeper. Willow's heart froze at the keeper's sudden growls. Suddenly the knife flew out of his hand and into his thigh. The keeper screamed, released his grip on her, and fell over the railing, into the hyena pit. Seconds later Willow heard the sound of snarling, screaming, and teeth tearing into flesh. Closing her ears to the sound. "H…how?"

"I..I did a spell," a pale-faced Amy explained. "Took the knife out of his hand and stabbed him with it, I had to wait until he'd finished the ritual for them," Willow glanced at Xander and the others. "He wasn't meant to fall in the pit though," suddenly the Wicca bent over and began to throw up. Willow stared at the Wicca, there was power, she'd have to learn that.

* * *

Hearing a knock at the door and knowing that G was out getting the groceries, Faith hurried down the spiral stairwell and flung the front door open. And then her heart stopped. 

"Faith, I'm -."

"X," it was an effort but she managed to keep her voice and gaze steady. "You don't need to say it, I know it wasn't your fault or anything." Seeing the man's worried face settling into one of relief, she hurried on. "But I can't be around you right now, you remind me of stuff. Please," she looked down. Realising her hands were tightly clenched, she forced herself to relax. Just go."

Xander's face crumpled. "Faith please."

"JUST GO!" Faith slammed the door shut before running back upstairs, tears streaming down her face. Why couldn't she leave the past behind?


	9. S1 Ep9

**FIC: Faith: The Series S1 Ep 9 (9/?)**

"G-M-, Mr. Giles," Giles looked up to see Xander closing the inner office door behind him, an unusually worried look on the normally clownish boy's face. "Can we talk?"

Giles glanced towards the room's other chair. "By all means," he replied, hiding his own nervousness. "Sit."

"Um thanks." The boy sat down. Long seconds passed by before the young man spoke. "I've tried to speak to Faith about what happened but she won't talk to me. I was wondering if you'd have a word?"

"I think you should give Faith all the space she needs."

"But I was possessed -."

"Let me make this very clear to you Mr. Harris," Giles interrupted, his tone hard. "The very fact you were possessed is the only reason I haven't added you to Sunnydale's Missing Person's List!" The teen paled. "Xander," he softened his tone. "I know it's hard for you, but if you truly care about Faith you'll give her time to recover, understand?"

Xander nodded. "Yes sir."

"Good boy," he nodded approvingly. "I know you have a good heart and wouldn't normally hurt Faith, but given her past it'll take her time to recover from her ordeal. But she's a resilient soul and soon, soon you'll be best of friends again. Now," he swallowed. "Shall we go see what that bloody Miss. Calendar's doing to my library?"

* * *

Faith tensed as Xander and G exited the inner office. With her hearing she'd been able to pick up every word that the duo had exchanged. She knew it wasn't X's fault what had happened between them, but every time she saw him, her stomach would clench and she'd imagine the flicker of the hyena in his eyes. "Oh wicked!" she shouted, probably way too loud for a library, "Helping in the library, my absolute favourite thing in the whole world!" 

She had to resist the temptation to shake her head as she carried some books down to where Red, Jonathan, and some of the other computer science students were scanning books into the library's computer system. It was practically a geek's paradise. But at least, she hid a grin as she glanced at her Watcher's fuming face, the idea of having his castle invaded by technology was pissing her Watcher off. Which was always fun. And, this time she couldn't resist a slight giggle, she'd seen the way he looked at JC, his eyes filled half with frustration and half with lust. Maybe her favourite librarian needed some dating tips. Reaching the table, she passed the books over to Willow. "There you go Red." Engrossed in her work, the red-head just grunted. "You're welcome."

"Uh, uh," the Englishman seemed even more bewildered than normal. "Just how long is this skimming going to take?"

Jenny smirked, Faith had to admit the brunette was a hottie. Maybe she'd be good for her guardian, loosen him up a bit. But maybe, she hid a worried scowl, the computer teacher would want her out of the way. "Scanning, Rupert not skimming."

"Which of course makes all the difference," the librarian shot back.

"I know our ways are strange to you," the computer teacher replied. "But soon you

will join us in the 20th century. With three whole years to spare!"

Giles glared at her and Cordy's chortles before turning back to the computer teacher with a superior look on his face that Faith was sure was unique to Limeys. "Ms. Calendar, I'm sure your computer science class is fascinating, but I happen to believe that one can survive in modern society without being a slave to the idiot box."

"The idiot box is TV," Faith hid a grin at the teacher's bristling, way to get a date G, piss her off. "This is the good box!"

G looked taken aback by the tech's fervour. "I still prefer a good book."

"The printed page is obsolete." Suddenly one of the students stood up. "Information isn't bound up anymore. It's an entity. The only reality is virtual. If you're not jacked in, you're not alive." The boy grabbed his books and stormed out.

"Zero on the social skills," Faith muttered to Cordy. "You think he dates much?"

"Or at all?" her best friend whispered back.

Ms. Calendar shook her head. "Thank you Fritz for making us all sound like crazy people. Fritz comes on a little strong, but he does have a point. You know, for the last two years more e-mail was sent than regular mail. More digitized information went across phone lines than conversation."

Giles sniffed. "Those are facts that I regard with genuine horror."

"She so wants him," Cordy commented.

"I'll bet it is." The computer teacher smirked at the librarian before turning to the working geeks. "Alright, guys, let's wrap it up for today."

"I've just got a few more." Willow volunteered. "I'll hang for a bit."

Ms. C. beamed. "Cool! Thanks."

Once JC and her army of geeks had left, Giles shook his head and started up the steps. "I'm, just going to stay and clean up a little."

"Cor!" Faith glanced up to see her best friend's boyfriend enter. "We off?"

"Sure," Cordelia grinned at her. "Cya later."

"Bye," Faith glanced at a book on the table and winced at the horned demon on the front. "Man," she commented. "He's one ugly fucker." Seeing Xander heading towards her, she hurriedly dropped the book on top of Will's to-be-scanned pile before rushing off in search of G in the stacks.

* * *

"G," Faith swallowed as she glanced left and right as they strode through the hushed graveyard. She hated talking about relationship stuff. She knew full well no guy would ever want one with her, she was the sort of girl you screwed but never told your ma about, boasted to your pa about maybe, but that was as far as things went. "Ms. C. is pretty hot, uh?" 

"Ms C.?" After a second Giles' confused expression cleared to be replaced by a smirk. "Ah, Ms. Calender, yes I suppose that irritating woman is."

"You gonna ask her out?"

"What?" her Watcher turned to look at her, his expression bewildered. And walked straight on into a tree, knocking him flat onto his English ass.

"G!" Faith pulled her Watcher to his feet. "You five by five?"

"Yes Faith, I've yet again survived being your Watcher. This time," the Englishman added in a mutter as he straightened his glasses. "Why would you think such a thing?"

Faith shrugged. This conversation was a really bad idea, but she had started it. "You're a guy, she hasn't quite reached the wrinkly stage," her Watcher chuckled. "I figured you might want a little action," G reddened and looked down at his feet. "You ain't got laid since I met you! Two years!"

"Please," Giles shuddered. "Let's not go any deeper into this conversation. My social life is none of your concern."

"But what if," Faith swallowed. "What if you start dating someone and they don't want me around?" If she'd been lucky her Ma's boyfriends had just told her to fuck off, some had emphasised the point with a backhander to the face or a kick to the ribs.

"Oh Faith," the Watcher placed his hands on her shoulders. "Look at me." Her guardian lifted her chin up. "I sincerely doubt that Miss. Calendar would consider an old fuddy-duddy like me serious dating material. And if she or any woman did, I wouldn't countenance a relationship with anyone who didn't realise and appreciate what an amazing young woman you are. Understand?"

Faith took a second to translate that into American. "I understand G," after smiling at her Watcher, they continued walking in silence for a while. "Say G, if you like Miss. C., all you need to do is walk up, grab her around the waist and plant one right on her -."

"Yes, well thank you for that advice Faith. Unfortunately I am not Tarzan and Miss. Calendar is not Jane."

"No arguments there G!"

* * *

"Willow, hey, wait up!" Jonathan called as he saw his hoped-for-love across the school corridor. 

Realising his fellow geek hadn't heard him he rushed over and put his hand on her shoulder. The red-head shrieked and jumped in the air before spinning around to face him. "Oh Jonathan. I didn't even see you."

"Or hear me," he reproved. "What was up last night? I tried your line, like, a million times."

"Oh, I was talking."

"Talking to...?" Jonathan did not like the dreamy look in his crush's eyes as she opened her locker. "We were meant to talk about the science project."

"Well, I sort of met someone."

Jonathan's heart dropped. "Who? When?"

"Last week after we did the scanning project in the library," Willow closed her locker.

"Oh yeah?" Jonathan scowled. "What's he called?"

"Malcolm."

"Does he go to school here?" Jonathan demanded. If he did, he'd beat him up! Scratch that, he'd tell Faith this Malcolm had said something about her, and get her to beat him up.

"No," Willow replied. "But last night, oh! We talked all night, it was amazing. He's so smart and we agree about everything!"

"Great," Jonathan said through gritted teeth. "What's he look like?"

"I don't know!"

"You've been struck blind?" he suggested as they walked into computer lab. Maybe that was it, why she didn't realise how he felt.

"No silly," Willow giggled as she sat down. "We met on-line."

"So you don't know what he looks like?"

"He's 18, and lives eighty miles from here."

* * *

"But guys," Jonathan whined. "One of you has to talk to Faith about this. This guy could be an ax murderer or something. You need to talk to her." 

"Well I'm not doing it," Xander shook his head. "G-Man made it quite clear if I went anywhere near Faith he'd turn me into an organ donor."

"Well I think it's dumb," Jesse shook his head. "Count me out."

Jonathan gulped. "You mean I have to do it?" But every time Faith looked at him he felt an over-whelming urge to run and hide. He straightened. "I'll do it." He could do this to protect Willow.

* * *

"Faith! Can we talk?" 

Faith glanced over her shoulder, surprised to see Jonathan hurrying towards her. The geek rarely spoke to her, and never on an one-and-one sitch. "Sure Jon," she nodded to the space across from her. "Pull up a seat."

"Thanks," the half-pint dropped into the seat and stared at her.

Finally she grew tired of the inspection. "Look Jon, I know I'm hot and all," she rasped. "But you mind not staring a hole in me?"

"Uh, sorry." Jonathan reddened and looked down. "It's Willow."

"Oh," Faith nodded sagely. You'd have to be blind not to know that the male geek had a bad case of the Romeos for Willow. "Look you wanna her, go up to her. Say something like, shit I don't know," the lines that worked on her would probably freak Red out. She grinned as she had an idea. "Say I think you're wicked smart, but instead of doing our assignment in the library, why don't we mix business with pleasure and go to the Bronze?"

"Uh thanks," Jonathan looked bemused. "But-."

"'Course just for reference," she interrupted with a sweet smile. "You hurt Red and they'll be finding your body parts all around town."

The boy sat opposite paled and began to shake. "It wasn't that I came about. Will's got a boyfriend."

"Fuck," Faith groaned. "Do I look like Doctor Ruth? Look J, there's plenty of girls out there for you," she took a second to examine her companion. "Okay, maybe not plenty," she amended. "Some. Anyhow point is-."

"An internet one."

"Uh?" Faith stared at the nerd in confusion. "How the fuck does that work? I'll slip my disc into your floppy drive?"

Jonathan turned crimson. "No, thing is she's been talking to this guy for the last week, skipping training and classes, she's seriously obsessed. He says he's 18, but with the internet he could be anybody, a child-killer, axe murderer."

"Whoa," Faith chuckled uneasily. There was a little of the green eyed monster there but she knew first-hand how many sickos there were out there. "You can just lie over the internet like that?" Jonathan nodded. Faith bit her bottom lip for a few seconds. This last week, Red had been skipping training and research which was wicked weird for her. "I'll go see her, make sure she thinks about this k?"

* * *

"Yo Red," Faith strode into the computer lab. 

"Faith, this is a classroom!"

"Oh sorry JC," seeing the teacher's raised eyebrow, she amended what she'd been about to say. "Ms. Calender, G was looking some books on the internet, he kinda wondered if you'd go help him search?" she lied smoothly.

"Really?" Jenny beamed.

Faith hid a smirk. Oh yeah, the teacher had it bad. She waited until the teach had gone before sauntering over to the typing red-head. Sitting down, she put her boots up on the desk. "Jon's been telling me about this Malcolm," her eyes narrowed as the video camera followed her. "What's the juice?"

"He's the best," Willow looked so dreamy it sickened her. Hadn't the girl heard of 'get some, get gone?' "So smart, and sweet. We agree about everything!"

"Uh, uh." Definite weirdo material. "But how much do you know about him?"

The red-head's eyes flashed. "You're just like Jonathan! Jealous I have someone," Faith opened her mouth to protest. "Well tough, me and Malcolm were meant to be!"

"Red," Faith was taken aback by the hacker's rage, she'd never seen her friend so uptight. "I wasn't-."

"Miss Giles!" she looked and groaned to see a thunderous looking JC in the doorway. "What do you think you were playing at?"

"Me Miss?" she tried for an innocent expression.

* * *

Faith glanced through the computer lab window. Relieved that JC appeared to have left, she hurried in. "Hey there Dave." 

The boy jumped when she put a hand on his shoulder before spinning to face her. "Oh, what do you want?"

"I wanted to ask you something if you have a minute." Faith put on her most seductive smile, the one that had had guys eating out of her hand since she was 12.

Dave just looked impatient. "What is it?"

Slightly nonplussed by the failure of her secret weapon, it took Faith a couple of seconds to get back on track. "You're a computer genius, and I sort of have

a technical problem. If I wanted to find out something about someone, if someone e-mailed me, could I trace it?"

"Well, you could pull up somebody's profile based on their user name."

"Yeah but they write the profile themselves, right? And so they could say anything they wanted." Leastways that's what Johnno had said.

"True." Dave nodded.

"Well, is there a way to find out exactly where an email came from? I mean, the actual location of the computer?" she pressed.

Dave pursed his lips. "That's a challenge."

"Not for a smart guy like you," she fluttered her eyelashes, this time the nerd drooled slightly. Grinning slightly, she moved in for the kill. "'Cause, you see, Willow's got this boyfriend, Malcolm, and to tell you the truth, I think..."

"Leave Willow alone."

Faith blinked at the geek's snarl. "What do you mean?"

"That's none of your business."

Ah, Faith got it. "Dave, are you Malcolm?"

"Of course not."

Faith gaped as the guy turned away from her and began typing. A dude ignoring her? It was against all known laws of nature. "Dave, what's going on?"

"Look, I'll talk to you later, okay? I've got work to do."

* * *

"No, no, no," Mayor Wilkins shook his head in dismay as he tapped furiously at his keyboard. "Mr. Finch! Get in here now!" 

After a few seconds his deputy hurried in, looking more flustered than normal. "Yes sir?"

"I can't get the town accounts up!" he glared at the computer.

"I know sir," his deputy swallowed. "The entire system's down!"

* * *

"I'm telling you," Faith insisted as she pursued him through the stacks. "Something is going on. It's not just Willow. Dave, Fritz, they're all wicked jumpy." 

Sighing with the realisation that his charge wasn't going to let it drop, Giles turned to face the Slayer. "Those boys aren't exactly poster boys for normality as it is."

"True," Faith nodded. "But something icky's going on, I can smell it, trust me."

"I do! I really don't know how to advise you. Things involved with a computer fill me with a childlike terror. Now, if it were a nice ogre or some such I'd be more in my element. Well, I suppose you could tail Dave, see if he's up to something."

"Do I look like Colombo?" Faith demanded before holding up a hand. "No, don't answer that."

* * *

Fritz looked up as his screen filled up with a picture of Faith lurking outside their base of operations. "She's getting too close, what do I do?" 

"Kill her," the computer speakers intoned.

Fritz smiled. His first murder.

* * *

"Whatever Dave is into, it's large," Faith finished her report to the others, minus Red, in the library. 

"And what was the name of this place?" Giles enquired.

"It said CRD. But, I couldn't get close enough to see what it was."

"Calax Research and Development." Cordelia interrupted. "It's a computer research lab. Sunnydale's third largest employer till it closed down last year." Her friend bristled at the others' looks. "What, I can't have information sometimes?"

"Not normally," Xander muttered.

"Well," her bud glared at Xander, "my father had a 10 stake in the place."

"But it closed?" Faith pressed. Cordelia nodded. "Looked pretty busy to me. I don't have a clue what they were doing. And what do they need Dave for?"

"It's obvious," Jesse looked around. "Something about computers, right? I mean, he is off-the-chart smart."

"We still don't know an enormous amount. Whatever is going on there may be legitimate," Giles threw in his customary note of caution.

Cordelia shook her head. "No, if CRD opened, my dad would have been involved."

"Yes, well, ahem, I think we're still at a stand still." Giles shook his head. "Short of breaking into the place, I don't see..."

"A break-in," Faith beamed. "I haven't done one in years!" She glanced at Jonathan, Jesse and Cordelia before reluctantly including Xander. "Wanna come with?"

"Now hold on!" God, she loved it when G got that panicked look in his eyes. "I do not suggest that you illegally enter the," Giles' eyes widened still further, "data into the file so the book will be listed by title as well as by author."

Faith squinted. "What the hell are you-."

"I just came by to check your new data base, make sure your cross reference table isn't glitching. 'Cause I'm guessing you haven't gone anywhere near it."

Faith glanced up to see the computer teacher had entered behind them. "I'm still sorting through the chaos you left behind you," the Englishman retorted.

Ms. Calendar looked at them. "You're here again? Kids really dig the library, don't cha?"

"It's the librarian," Faith glanced at her suddenly paling guardian. "He's a real hottie, kinda magnetic. Us girls can't stay away, and these guys just tag along."

"Oh good lord," she heard Giles mutter. "I'm ruined. Disgrace and jail beckon."

* * *

"You're a snob!" 

Giles stared at the beautiful teacher patrolling his library as if it was her own. "I am no such thing."

Ms. Calendar snorted. "Oh, you are so. You think that knowledge should be kept in these carefully guarded repositories where only a handful of white guys can get at it."

Giles scowled at the woman. If only she was a vampire, what was Faith thinking, the two of them together? Absurd! "Nonsense! I simply don't adhere to a knee-jerk assumption that because something is new, it's better."

"This isn't a fad, Rupert! We are creating a new society here."

"A society in which human interaction is all but obsolete?" Giles shook his head. "In which people can be completely manipulated by technology, no thank you."

The infernal woman sniffed. "Well, I think you'll be very happy here with your musty, old books."

"These musty old books have a great deal more to say than in any of your... fabulous web pages."

"Hmm." The computer teacher began to leaf through one of his books. "This one doesn't have a whole lot to say. Anything at all, it's empty."

Giles stared at the book. "How odd," his breath caught as he saw the horned demon on the cover. Oh no. Standing, he took the book off the puzzled teacher. "Well, it's been so nice talking to you, goodbye." He hurried to the inner office. "Bugger, bugger, bugger!"

* * *

"Faith! Faith!" 

She glanced behind her to see Dave running up to her. "How're you doing?"

"Okay. Uh, look, I'm sorry about yesterday."

Faith shrugged. "Five by five. Don't sweat it."

"Willow was looking for you. Her and Malclom had a fight."

Faith hid a grin, wicked that made things easier. "Do you know where she is?"

Dave nodded nervously. "She said she'd be in the girls' locker room."

"Wicked," Faith started to run towards the changing rooms. "Thanks!"

* * *

Faith looked left and right, the dressing room appeared empty. Her eyes narrowed at a flickering shadow just around the corner. Too big to be her friend, probably one of the Gunther sisters, the two girls voted most likely to pee standing up. Which was unkind although true. "Yo, who's there?" Getting no answer, she hurried around the corner of the lockers. Still nothing. "Red?" She turned at the sound of the shower, she hadn't heard that before. "Yo Red?" Something was up. Taking a breath, she stepped into the shower, no one there. Shaking her head, she stepped towards the dripping tap. 

"Faith! Get out!"

Faith turned at the voice, irritated, lucky for Dave she wasn't naked. "Yo Dave -, oh crap!" Her eyes widened as she noticed the sparking wires. "Fuck!" She leapt to the other side of the shower, just out of the water as the area electrifies.

* * *

"Faith, you're sure you're alright?" 

Faith smirked at her Watcher, embarrassed yet at the same time comforted by his concern. "I'm cool G. I just... I don't understand what would make Dave do a thing like that."

"I think perhaps I do." Faith watched curiously as her Watcher lifted up a book. "Do you recognise this?"

"G, is this going to be a lecture on me and studying?" Faith shook her head. "'Cause really not the time!"

Giles shook his head. "No, although your grades could use work." Faith pouted, he had to get a dig in. "In the dark ages the souls of demons were sometimes trapped in certain volumes. They remained locked within the book, harmless, unless the pages were read aloud. Unless I'm mistaken, this is Moloch, the Corrupter. A very deadly and seductive demon. He draws people to him with promises of love, power, and knowledge. Preys on impressionable minds."

"Like Dave's," Jesse commented, a worried look on his face. "Xander's gone to look for him."

"He's dead," an ashen-faced Xander walked through the door at that moment.

"You fucking killed him?" Faith's eyes blazed as she leapt off the desk she'd been sat on, this guy took doglike devotion to scary levels. Forgetting her own nervousness around Xander she strode up to him. "Are you crazy?"

"I didn't do it, he hung himself!" Xander backed off from her. "They were cutting him down from the computer lab ceiling when I got there!"

"I rather think," Faith glanced at her Watcher. "Either Moloch compelled him to hang himself or one of other Moloch's minions did it for him."

"Oh crap," Faith swore. "And Moloch's inside that book?"

"Not anymore." Giles opened the book to reveal the empty pages.

"You released Moloch?" Cordy screeched in a pitch that was only reachable by her. "I thought you were meant to keep us safe from them, not unlock their cell doors!"

"Way to go!" Faith scowled.

Giles raised his hands. "I didn't read it! That dreadful Calendar woman found it and it was already blank."

"Okay, so a powerful demon with horns is walking around Sunnydale, and nobody's noticed? Even for Sunnydale…" Xander's voice trailed off as he looked at the computer. "He's been scanned into the computer hasn't he?"

"Oh crap," Faith squeaked. Realising that everyone was looking at her, she did something extremely rare for her and blushed. "I sort of put him in the to-be-scanned pile."

"Oh that's great!" commented Cordelia. "We're dealing with the Abbot & Costello of demon-hunting!"

Faith chose to ignore her friend. "What are we gonna do?"

"I'll try and delete him," Jonathan stepped forward, his expression nervous. The nerd sat in front of the computer and began typing. After a second, Faith and the others moved to stand over him. Jonathan dragged the file icon to the trash bin. There was a collective gasp when Moloch's demonic face appeared on the monitor.

"Stay away from Willow!" the demon snarled. "It is none of your business!"

After a second, Faith gulped. "Willow sure goes for the homely ones uh? Maybe you got a chance after all Jonathan."

Giles groaned. "This is very bad."

"Are we overreacting? He's in a computer! What can he do?" Xander questioned.

"Gee Xand, I don't know. How about mess up all the medical equipment in the world?" Faith asked.

"Randomize traffic signals," Giles added.

"Access launch codes for our nuclear missiles," Jesse added.

"Cause the stock markets to crash," Jonathan threw in.

"Mess up the appointments at 'Golden Scissors'," everyone turned to look at Cordy. "What? You think looking this good comes easily?"

"Worrying about it keeps me up at nights." Faith sniggered at her Watcher's mutter.

"Okay, he's a threat, I'm on board with that now. But what can we do about it?" Xander asked.

"I think the first thing we do is find Willow." Giles decided. "She's probably talking to him right now."

Faith looked around. "Okay, I'm gonna check the computer lab, and you guys call her home."

* * *

"She's not there," Faith hurried back into the library. "Jonathan, have you thought of anyway to get Moloch out of the net, one of those virus things maybe?" 

Giles interrupted. "I have records of the ceremonies, but, but that's for a creature of the flesh. Th-this could be something completely different."

"What about Ms. Calendar?" Cordelia put in. "Maybe she can help you."

Giles stared at the cheerleader. "Well, even if she could, how am I going to convince her that there's a demon on the Internet?"

"Sounds like a pretty wicked idea to me," Faith glanced across at Xander and Jesse. Her skin crawled at the thought of what she was about to say. "You two, with me. I figure Red's at whatever's going down at CRD."

* * *

"Hi. I got your message. What's so urgent?" 

"Um, thank you for coming." Giles looked up at the computer teacher stood in the doorway of his office. "Uh, I need your help." He laughed nervously. "But before that, um, I need you to believe something that, um, you may not want to. Uh, there's, something's got into the i-i-inside... There's a demon in the Internet."

"I know."

Giles blinked at the teacher's coolness. His expression casual, he eased his desk drawer open and placed his hand on the cosh inside. "You already know? How exactly is that?"

"Come on, there've been portents for days. I mean, power surges, online shutdowns... You should see the bones I've been casting. I knew this would happen sooner or later. I mean, it's probably a, a mischief demon like Kelkor, or..."

"It's Moloch." Giles interrupted.

"The Corrupter? Oh, boy." Miss Calendar paled. "I should have remembered, I just don't..."

"You don't seem exactly surprised by..." Giles commented. "Who are you? Are you a witch?"

"I have some power but not that much. Techno pagan' is the term."

Giles released his grip on the cosh and closed the drawer. "Well, you can definitely help me. Jonathan has been trying but the poor boy doesn't have the necessary occult experience or contacts." He led the teacher out into the main area. "I have the binding rituals at hand, but I'm completely out of my league."

"I can help! I think... I hope, I mean, well," the teacher smiled at Jonathan as he hurried out of the way before sitting down at the PC. "this is my first real... Do you know how he got in?"

Giles grimaced. "He was scanned in."

"And you want him back in the book?" Jenny queried.

"That would be preferable to the current chaos yes."

* * *

Willow's eyes shot open, for a second she stared around her shadowy surroundings, trying to remember what had happened. The last thing she could remember was Fritz drugging her with something. Her heart missed a beat when she looked over to see Fritz and a technician standing by an array of space-age equipment. "Welcome my love. I can't tell you how good it is to see you..." Willow gasped and her blood drained from her face as she looked up at the robot standing over her. "With my own two eyes." 

"Malcolm," Willow croaked. Fritz and the technician grabbed her by her arms, she tried to pull loose but was helpless to resist them pulling her close to the resurrected demon.

"This world is so new, so exciting," the demon turned machine intoned. "I can see all of it. Everything flows through me. I know the secrets of your kings. But nothing compares to having form again. To be able to walk," suddenly the demon grabbed Fritz and casually broke his neck before dropping the corpse to the ground. "To kill."

* * *

Jenny lit her last candle before nodding her approval at Jonathan as he lit the last of his. She turned to the nervously watching Englishman. "The first thing we have to do is form the circle of Kayless. Right?" 

"Form a circle?" the librarian wrinkled his nose. "We're rather more of a triangle."

She shook her head and laughed. "You're not getting it, Rupert. We have to form the circle inside." She sat back down at the computer. "I'm putting out a flash. I just hope enough of my group responds."

"Won't Moloch just shut you down?" Jonathan queried.

"I'm hoping he won't figure out what we're doing until it's too late."

"Hoping and betting, that's what we've got!" exclaimed Giles.

"You wanna throw in praying? Be my guest." She looked down to where Jonathan had dropped to his knees and sighed. "That was sarcasm Jonathan, get up."

* * *

"I don't understand. What do you want from me?" Willow managed to squeak. 

"I want to give you the world," the metal demon smiled.

"Why?"

"You created me. I brought these humans together to build me a body. But you gave me life. Took me out of the book that held me. I want to repay you."

"By lying to me?" Suddenly Ira Rosenberg's little girl was good and pissed. "By pretending to be a person? Pretending you loved me?"

"I do!"

* * *

"Hi handsome," John looked up at the husky voice. His mouth dropped open at the sultry brunette swaying her way across the office towards his workstation. "Can you help a lost girl?" 

"Sure," John stuttered. Standing, he began to walk across the office to meet her. Suddenly his head exploded in pain and he fell to the ground.

Faith nodded approvingly. Damn, Xander could punch hard, the guy hadn't even had time to grunt before he hit the floor. "Good work, now-."

"Guys!" Faith glanced towards Jesse staring at the security guard's monitor. "I've found Will!"

They hurried over. "Who's that with her?" Xander asked.

"Shit Xand," Faith snorted. "Twinkies really aren't brain food are they? Gotta be Moloch, they've built him a body!"

* * *

Willow watched as the machinedemon hybrid strode the floor before her. "Don't you see? I can give you everything! I can control the world!" 

"I don't want anything from you!" Willow cried. "Let me leave?"

"But I love you!" the demon protested.

"Don't say that! That's a joke! You don't love anything!"

"You are mine!" the beast thundered.

"I'm not yours! I'm never gonna be yours! Never!" she screamed.

Moloch shook his head. "Pity."

* * *

"Almost there." Jenny smiled nervously at her companions before focussing on the Englishman. "We're up. You read, I type. Ready?" 

Giles nodded. By the power of the divine, by the essence of the word, I command you. By the power of the circle of Kayless, I command you.."

* * *

"I can't get in!" Faith screamed as she kicked at the door. "This fucker's solid steel!" 

"He's closing on Willow!" Jesse reported from his position by the monitor. "I think he's gonna kill her!"

"No!" Faith leapt into the air, her sixth side kick finally sending the door crashing open. Even as she entered Moloch threw his arms up and screamed. Seeing an opportunity, she leapt into another side kick, this one crashing into the demon's metal chest, just staggering the demon. "Ow! Freakin' Robbie the Robot!"

* * *

Jenny jumped backwards as the screen sparked. "He's out of the 'Net. He's bound." 

Giles picked up the book and sighed. "He's not in the book."

Jenny looked up. "He's not in the book. Well, where is he?"

"Wherever the others are?" suggested Jonathan.

* * *

"Let's get the fuck out of Dodge!" Faith screamed. Screw killing this bastard, she'll come back with a nuke later. 

"Sounds like a pl-, oww!"

Faith glanced back over her shoulder. Moloch had burst through the wall behind her and backhanded Xander to the floor. "Oh fuck!" Rushing back, she jumped between the demon and her unconscious companion. The demon threw a punch, she blocked it on her arm, but the force was still enough to throw her into the wall. Her head ringing, she stared up at the raging demon.

"I was omnipotent. I was everything! Now I'm trapped in this shell!" The demon grabbed her by her hair.

"Malcolm!" Moloch turned to face Willow. Who promptly hit him with a fire extinguisher. Faith blinked, somehow she thought the red-head had seen 'Fatal Attraction' waaaaaaaay too many times. "Remember me, your girlfriend?!" The red head continued to hit the demon with her makeshift weapon. Red tried a shot to the face only to be shoved to the ground.

"This body's all I have left. But it's enough to crush you!"

"Oh yeah!" Faith grinned as she pulls herself to the feet. "Take your best shot asshole." After a second the huge demon turned to face her and threw a punch. She instantly swayed to the right. The demon's fist thudded past her and into the junction box she'd been concealing. "Run!" she screamed as the demon was enveloped by electricity.

* * *

Hearing her office door open, Jenny looked up to see Willow and Amy standing there, nervous expressions on their face. "Hello girls," she smiled. "I wouldn't expect you two to be needing any extra help?" 

"N..no," Willow stuttered. "I..it's not about school work." The red-head's voice trailed off. Jenny raised an eyebrow. Willow turned to Amy. "You ask her!"

Amy sighed. "Faith told Willow that you're a practitioner of the arts, both Willow and I would like to learn."

Jenny paused in thought. On the one hand it would cut into her time for her assignment. On the other, it would give her a reason to be nearer the Slayer and her group. And both girls had considerable potential… Finally she beamed. "I'd love too."


	10. S1 Ep 10

**A/N:** Apologies about the lack of formatting again. Once again the horizontal line thing didn't work. Sorry.

**Faith: The Series S1 Ep 10 (10/???)**

"Finally!" Giles beamed as Faith hurried off to her first class of the day, leaving in peace. Peace to study. His smile faltered as he entered the inner office and glanced down at the leather-bound volume sat accusingly in the middle of his desk, the Pergamum Codex, the most important of all the books relating to Slayers. It had cost him several thousand pounds and months of searches to acquire it, but if it gave the edge to keep his daughter alive for extra time, then it was more than worth it. Sitting down, he began to leaf through the pages, reverently turning them.

"Ah there you are."

"Oh god and bollocks," Giles muttered before looking up at the tiny figure of the school principal stood sneering in the doorway. "Good day Mr. Snyder."

"It's come to my attention Mr. Giles that you have little contact with the vermin we call students," Giles blinked at the principal's venom, he rather thought the new school head would be rather better suited for a career in corrections than education. Although, he stared doubtfully at the bald man, he'd probably have failed the medical. "That you spend your entire day in here, with your stuffy books and away from the students. That won't do at all."

"I took this job precisely for the reasons you have just outlined," Giles said desperately. "I have no real wish to interact with the students."

"Nonsense," the evil bastard smiled at him. He really would have to have Willow and Jonathan check Snyder's ancestry for any troll blood. With any luck they'd find proof and then Faith could gleefully slay him. "I'm afraid you must pitch in more to school life. To that end," Snyder's smile grew shark-like. "I've decided you'll be director of this year's talent show." Giles paled, oh the bloody bugger, he had to be part demon, he just had to be.

&&&

"Had to see this to believe it," Giles groaned as Faith dropped in the seat behind him as he watched the end of Cordelia murdering 'The Greatest Love Of All', thank god she hadn't decided on a sixties classic. "You the great director. 'Course the way you boss me about…"

"If you had any shred of decency, you would have participated, or at least helped."

"Nah! I think I'll take on your traditional role... and watch!" Faith laughed. "And mock! And laugh!"

"You're a great bloody help," Giles groused.

"I try, anyway see ya at home, Lucas!"

"So. We think school events are stupid, and we think authority figures are to be made fun of." Giles chuckled at Snyder's voice, for once grateful that the prat had made an appearance. He looked over his shoulder to watch the show.

"No! No, I don't." He watched the brunette squirm with sadistic pleasure.

"And you think your afternoon classes are optional. You left campus yesterday."

"There's a good reason."

"And?"

"I'm still thinking of it."

Snyder shook his head. "Real anti-social. You need to integrate into this school, I think the talent show would be an excellent start."

"Oh come -."

"I've been watching you," Snyder continued. "Always getting into one scrape or another."

"Oh come on, this is," Giles chuckled at Faith's begging. "You can't make me..."

"My predecessor, Mr. Flutie, may have gone in for all that touchy-feely relating nonsense, but he was eaten. You're in my world now. And Sunnydale has touched and felt for the last time. Have fun, come up with an act that the entire school can mock. And laugh at." The principal pushed past his Slayer and strode to the stage.

Ten seconds later, Faith was slumped on the seat next to him. "Faith, can I offer some advice?" When the sulking Slayer didn't answer he continued. "Pouting causes wrinkles." The Slayer glared at him. "Just trying to be helpful."

&&&

"What do you think of my performance?"

Desperate for a change of subject that didn't involve him telling the truth, Jesse decided to broach a sensitive subject. "Cor, I was wondering," Jesse licked his lips nervously, his anxiety caused his voice to trail off.

"You were wondering what?" Cordelia shrugged his arm off, her eyes suspicious as she spun to face him, glaring at him. "I told you Jesse McNally, second base is all-."

"NOT THAT!" Jesse turned beetroot-red at his girl-friend's accusatory screech. God, he was crazy about Cordelia, but embarrassing wasn't in it.

"What then?" the brunette cheerleader demanded.

"Xander's real bummed out about Faith, I was wonder-."

"Oh no way buster!" If anything his girl-friend's voice grew even higher. "You know what he tried to do."

"You've forgiven me," Jesse commented weakly.

"That's so different and you know it!" Cordelia jabbed an angry finger into his chest. "You've got a choice to make over this – me or Xander! Wait forget it," Cordelia waved an angry hand in his face, "I know you'll stick up for him, you always do! Well you tell your friend to stay out of my friend's face or I'll have my dad slap him with a restraining order so fast it'll scare his dad sober! Got me?"

"Yes ma'am."

&&&

Faith dropped into the library seat opposite him, their training for the day completed. "I can't believe that asshole-."

"Please Faith, respect for your teachers."

His chuckle died when Xander entered the library and he saw Faith's slight tensing. His heart bled for both children, with Faith's past she was helpless to do anything but react poorly to Xander's actions during the hyena possession. On an intellectual level he was sure his charge didn't blame Xander, but it would take Faith time to get used to being around the young man again. And Xander, he glanced at the nervously hovering young man, Xander as well as having a crush on his beautiful daughter, hero-worshipped her to boot. What a bloody mess. "Hey Faith," the young man shuffled from side to side, his face anxious. "Heard about you being press-ganged into the talent show. Bummer. Anyhow, if you need any help, someone to bounce ideas off, rehearse with or something."

"Thanks X," Faith's eyes fluttered everywhere but at the poor boy, "but I kinda got an idea."

Giles looked with interest at his charge, she hadn't mentioned an act. Even as he opened his mouth to ask what the Bostonian had picked, the library doors crashed open. "Guys!" he looked to see a pale-faced Willow hurrying in. "A body's been found in the changing rooms."

&&&

Giles ducked from under the evidence tape before making his way over to the Scoobies. "It was Emily."

"Dancer Emily?" Willow queried. He nodded.

"It must have happened just after rehearsals," he continued. "There was a cross-country meet at Melville. She never showed up for it."

"Vampire?"

He glanced at his Slayer, hating what he was about to say. "I think not."

"What happened?" Faith's eyes burned intensely. "Spill G!"

"Her heart was removed."

"Yikes!" Willow squeaked. Faith and Xander just looked sick.

"Does that mean anything to you?" Faith demanded after a second.

Giles winced. "There are various demons which, which feed off human hearts but a knife was used."

"A human," Willow shook her head, her eyes disbelieving. "No, I don't believe it."

"Red," there was a world of experience in Faith's sigh that made Giles seethe at the hard life his girl had had. "World's a bitch, plenty of bad people around. Although," his daughter glanced at him. "Remember the Hellmouth? We gotta check this out. Maybe a human acting under a spell or possessed?"

"Faith," Giles sighed. "I'd like to think you're right. A demon is a creature of evil, pure and very simple. A person driven to kill is, is, um, it's more complex."

"It could be anyone!" Willow exclaimed. "It could be me!"

Giles stared at the girl. "Anything you wish to share Miss. Rosenberg?"

"Uh," the red-head looked down at her feet. "No."

Shaking his head, he turned back to Faith. "Uh, demon or no, we have some investigating to do. I suggest we start with your... your talent show compatriots. One of them may have been the last to see her alive. I would suggest splitting up and doing some investigating."

&&&

Faith strode through the curtain and onto the stage, she stopped in surprise when she saw Sid sat on a stool. She jumped when the puppet spoke. "Right now you and me gotta be on the lookout. Figure out who's gonna be next."

"How are we supposed to..." Morgan walked onto stage. "Oh hi Faith."

"How ya doing Morg?"

"I was just working on throwing my voice," Morgan explained.

"Yeah and you seemed pretty good," Faith nodded. "Did you notice anything weird going on around here yesterday?"

"Weird?" Morgan put the puppet back in his case. "What do you mean?"

"With Emily. Did she say anything to you, was she arguing with anyone?"

Morgan shrugged. "Sorry I was rehearsing."

Faith pursed her lips together. "You didn't notice anything odd at –." Suddenly Morgan fell to his knees, his hands going to his head. "Shit!" she hurried over to the kid. "Morg, you cool?"

"Look honey!" her head snapped towards the cased puppet. "He answered your question. Now leave him alone!"

Faith glared at the now recovered Morgan. "Okay, Morg, how 'bout talking to me yourself now?"

"He said all he's gonna say sweetcheeks," Sid warned.

"Can it firewood!" she snapped at the puppet before turning back to the puppeteer.

The male rose and picked up the case. "We're done."

"Look," Faith shook her head. "I didn't mean to make you mad."

"No! I'm..." Morgan shook his head. "It's him!" the puppeteer nodded towards the dummy. "He's... We have to go."

"Damn," she raised an eyebrow as the duo hurried off. "They're a regular Sonny & Cher."

&&&

"The majority view would have the main suspect is Morgan…"

"Eh?" Faith looked confused by his use of English.

Cordelia shook her head. "No 1. suspect is Morgan."

"Oh right," Faith shook her head. "G, English."

"I was speaking English," he sniffed. "Just not the pidgin version you insist on. However, there is still a chance it is a demon. I'm looking into that possibility but my investigation is somewhat hampered by our exciting new vaudeville careers."

"Say what?" Now not only Faith looked confused.

"The talent show," he explained with a sigh.

"Uh, priority check, G?" The Bostonian weighed the two with her hands. "Talent show, murder."

"Principal Snyder is watching us very closely. Now if he chooses, he can make all our lives extremely difficult. A Slayer cannot afford that! We will find this murderer, but in the meantime... the show must go on."

"This blows," Faith pouted.

"Yes well, you watch Morgan. Check his locker, see if there's anything there." Giles glanced at his watch. Oh bugger, this meeting had run late. "Now if you don't mind I have some-."

"Hello Rupert," he almost groaned when Miss. Calendar opened the inner office door. "I've brought you that software to help with the show programs-." The computer teacher stopped, suddenly aware of the students. "Kids, are you here to get some books?"

"Nah, we're all studied out Miss. C." He could have cheerfully murdered Faith for the smirk the Bostonian shot him on her way out.

&&&

"Did you find anything in Morgan's locker?"

Faith looked up as Giles entered her room. "Nah," she shook her head to emphasise the point before grinning. "Ya find anything in Miss. C's pants?"

"No," her Watcher glared at her.

"Didn't let you do an inspection uh?" Faith nodded sagely. "Well, I suppose it was a first date. Some girls are kinda slow."

She watched in fascination as the Englishman did his silent count to ten thing before speaking. That was so cool, she wanted to see what happened when G really blew. "It wasn't a date," he growled through gritted teeth. "Just a meeting between two work colleagues about a project."

"Oh yeah?" Faith raised a sceptical eyebrow. G was so cute when he squirmed. She could almost pinch his cheek. "That case you'll have to make a move fast, heard one of the football coaches has his eye on her."

She giggled when G's mouth momentarily dropped open. "Yes Faith," he huffed. "Very amusing. I'll have you know, mine and Miss Calendar's relationship's is strictly professional."

"Shame," Faith sighed. "I got a twenty riding on you and Miss C going steady by Christmas." She collapsed into giggles as the speechless librarian stormed out, the door slamming shut behind him.

&&&

Faith blinked, uncertain as to why she'd awoken. Then she heard it. Moving with a supernatural speed, she sprang to her feet, her hand lunging for her stake on her bedside cabinet. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a pair of small feet diving out of the window. "G!"

In an instance, she heard Giles' concerned voice at the other side of the door. "Are you decent?"

"Uh," realising she was in the raw, she grabbed a T-shirt and pulled it on, the clothing stopping at the mid-thigh area. "Yeah!"

"Faith," her guardian coloured and turned to face the opposite wall. "Faith!" he accused. "You said you were decent!"

"I was naked before," she shrugged. She didn't see what the big deal was, she knew she could trust G not to try anything and no way was she ashamed of her body.

After a second Giles shook his head. But stayed facing the wall. "What seemed to be the trouble?"

"Uh, Sid was here," god she felt like an idiot.

"Faith," G sounded exasperated. "What have I told you about having boys in your room?"

She rolled her eyes, god for a guy with a million degrees he could sure be dumb at times. "Sid the Dummy."

Now G did turn towards her, his eyes wide with shock. "With Morgan?"

"No. He was alone. And alive."

"You saw him?"

"Well, I saw something. It dived out of the window." She saw the look on Giles' face. "Hello, support here. "I'm not some crazy person, I am the Slayer."

"Yes," it was Giles' turn to raise an eyebrow. "Let mannequins the world over quake in terror."

&&&

"I may have found a possible demon culprit." Giles glanced over to his Slayer busy demolishing the practice dummy while Cordelia and Jesse sparred, or tickled depending on your interpretation. As he began to talk the trio of students stopped. "There's a reference in here to a brotherhood of seven demons who take the form of young humans. Every seven years these demons need human organs, a brain and a heart, to maintain their humanity. Otherwise they, they revert back to their original form. There's only one problem about your theory with Morgan. It's said that these demons are preternaturally strong and Morgan appears to be getting weaker every day."

"Maybe, maybe it gets weaker the longer it had to wait for the ceremony to be completed," Faith suggested.

Giles smiled. "A plausible possibility."

Faith sat in her customary back of the class place, her eyes intent on Morgan even as Sid peered over the kid's shoulder to her. "Morgan? Morgan?" Mrs. Jackson spoke up.

"What?" Morgan demanded. Then Sid spoke. "Morgan has other things on his mind." Faith couldn't help but join the others in laughing.

A scowl on her face, Mrs. Jackson approached Morgan. "Give me your puppet."

"I'll put him away," Morgan pleaded.

Mrs. Jackson shook her head and took Sid. "You'll get it back after school." Faith watched as the teacher opened a cupboard, put the puppet in it, and closed the door. The tutor turned back to them. "Now-."

"I'm still watchin' you," Sid's muffled voice came from the cupboard. Faith stared at the makeshift prison, a slight smile tugging at her lips. She had an idea.

"Morgan!" Mrs. Jackson snapped. "That is enough!"

&&&

"Good lord!" Giles blinked as Faith walked into his library carrying Sid. "And what are you doing with that infernal thing?"

"I figured you could examine it, see if it's possessed or something," Faith replied. "Mrs. Jackson confiscated it, but I broke into her locker and stole it."

"Broke into?" he shook his head. "Never mind, I suppose it was a good idea. You and I will research," he ignored Faith's pout. "Leave Sid with Xander, he can watch the dummy."

Faith raised an eyebrow. "Who Sid?"

&&&

"Huh guys?" Giles looked up from his studying to see a nervous-looking Xander stood in the inner office doorway. "Sid's gone. I went to get a book, and when -."

"You idiot!" the youth's explanation was interrupted by an angry scream from Faith. Obviously the brunette had forgotten her trepidation around Xander as she jabbed him in the chest. "I give you one fucking simple job to do, but noooo. Too much like hard work, well I'm sick of carrying your sorry ass! Stay the fuck out of my way!" Pushing aside the stunned and hurt-looking boy, his Slayer rushed out. "I'll find the dummy and take his head."

"Faith-," Xander's voice trailed off as he turned towards him. Any recriminatory words Giles might have uttered died unspoken at the devastated look on the founding Scooby's face. Nothing he could say could make the boy feel half as guilty as he did right now. "I didn't mean to Giles," the boy's gaze dropped. "I'd do anything for her."

"I know son," he soothed. "Just give her time to calm down."

&&&

Faith was really fuming by the time she reached the theatre. That asshole, he treated her Calling as a joke, but it wasn't him that had to risk his life. Her eyes narrowed at a thud behind the stage. Swallowing her nerves and drawing her knife from her ankle sheath, she made her way behind the curtain and into the changing rooms. "Shit!" her heart dropped when she saw a body, bile rising in her throat as she recognised Morgan's body and noted the top of his head was missing. "Demon's got himself a brain." Forcing away the increasing urge to vomit, she turned away, eager to get the hell out of here and back to G. "Why couldn't I get a fun job? Something full of joy, a morgue attendant maybe?" she muttered as she moved back onto the stage.

Her head snapped up at a sound above her. Her eyes widen as she saw an iron chandelier plummeting towards her. "Shit!" she dived to the right, narrowly evading the falling object but at the same time cracking the back of her head against the concrete wall.

Her head thumping from the impact of her collision, Faith just laid there for a few seconds. As the roaring in her head died down, she became aware of the sound of tiny footsteps on the catwalk above her. Forcing herself to focus, she looked up to see Sid launch himself off the catwalk and plunge down at her. Grunting slightly with the effort, she rolled away from the puppet and grabbed her dropped knife.

The puppet landed just in front of her. Thinking quickly, she snaked a lightning fast hand around the demon's foot and yanked, knocking the demon down on its ass. In a half-second, she was on top of it, her knife held ready for the decapitating slash. "You win," Sid sighed. "Now you can take your heart and your brain and move on."

"I'm sure they would have made great trophies for your case," Faith shot back.

"That woulda been justice," Sid retorted.

"Yeah, except for one thing: you lost, and now you'll never be human."

"Yeah, well, neither will you," Sid sneered back at her.

"Say what?" Faith squinted at the dummy.

&&&

"This is what I do." Faith listened in fascination as Sid talked, her having brought him into the library to meet with G and the gang. Which were currently in the grasp of open-mouthed bemusement. "I hunt demons. I ran into a really mean demon cursed me and next thing I know I'm sitting on some guy's knee, with his hand up my shirt."

"Ouch!" Jesse and Xander exclaimed in shock.

"And ever since then you've been a living dummy?" Willow queried.

"Morgan was right all along. I shoulda picked you to team up with. But I didn't because..."

"Because you thought I was the demon," Faith put in.

Sid turned to her. "Who can blame me Look at you! You're strong, athletic, limber, nubile," she slapped the back of the puppet's head. No way she was letting a dummy get wood thinking about her. "Now that this demon's got the heart and brain, he gets to keep the human form he's in for another seven years. There were seven of these guys. I've killed six. If I can get the last one, the curse will be lifted and I'll be free. I'm sure it's someone in that stupid talent show."

"Yeah, but now that demon has what he wants, he'll be moving on," Faith commented.

"So, once we know who's missing from the show," Sid continued.

"We'll know who our demon is!" Faith exclaimed.

"Oh bugger!" Giles slapped his forehead. "The show! It's about to start!"

Faith turned to Red. "Okay, start pulling everyone's addresses in the talent show. If they're not there, maybe we can catch them at home."

"And you," Faith saw Sid was talking to G, "get 'em all on stage, form the power circle. Then we can see who's a no-show."

"The what?" exclaimed her Watcher.

Sid sighed. "The power circle. You get everyone together and get them revved up."

G stared at the dummy. "Yes, quite."

&&&

Faith and Sid peered down from the catwalk as they waited for Giles to lead the circle out. "So, what's your deal, kid? I don't figure you for a demon hunter."

Faith glanced at her companion. "I'm a Vampire Slayer."

Sid's eyes widened. "You?! You're the Slayer?" Faith nodded. "I knew a

Slayer in the 30's. Korean chick. Very hot. We're talking muscle tone. Man, we had some times." Faith stared at the puppet. "Hey, that was pre-dummy, alright?"

"Moving along," Faith shuddered. Those were images she'd never be able to wipe from her mind. "You kill the demon and the curse is lifted, right?"

"That's the drill," Sid nodded.

"I'm guessing there isn't a happy ending?"

The puppet shrugged. "Don't get sniffly on me, sis. I've lived a lot longer than most demon hunters. Or Slayers, for that matter." Faith glanced down, unwilling to confront the shortness of her life. She felt a hand on her knee. "Of course, if you want to snuggle up and comfort me..."

Faith firmly removed the hand. "Keep your hands to yourself firewood." Looking down, she saw the circle has been formed, but no one appeared to be missing. "Wait here," she ordered before dropping down onto the stage once the circle has dispersed to the backstage area. "There's no one missing?"

"It appears not," her Watcher commented. "Which would suggest our demon is not in the show. Go tell the others. Look, it's nearly curtain. I must get the show rolling."

"Five by five," Faith nodded her agreement before glancing up to tell Sid to jump down. Her eyes narrowed when she realised the catwalk was empty. "Sid?" Confused, she moved to the back of the stage, stopping by a workbench when something drips on her shoulder. She looked and reached up to a shelf to see what was dripping. "SHIT!" she screamed in shock as a brain fell into her hands, immediately she dropped it to the floor.

&&&

"I'm never gonna stop washing my hands," Faith shuddered.

"This dummy tells us that he's a demon hunter. And we're, like, fine. He takes off, and now there's a brain. Does anybody else feel like they've been Keyser Soze'd?"

Faith shook her head at Xman's question. "Sid's on the level, I'm sure of it. But why would the demon have rejected the brain? I thought Morgan was the smartest kid in school."

"He was," Willow pointed at the computer screen, "look at his grades: all A's. He was even taking college classes." The red-head blinked. "Wait, all these sick days. I'm gonna check the nurse's file." The hacker tapped at her keyboard. "In case of emergency, contact Dr. Dale Leggett, California Institute of Neurosurgery, Cancer Ward."

"Brain cancer?" Jesse queried.

"That's why he had all the headaches," Willow commented. "This means that whatever's out there still needs a healthy, intelligent brain."

Jesse grinned at Xander. "We're saved!"

"And it's gonna be looking for the smartest person around," Faith glanced from Jonathan to Willow. "Any guesses which of you it is?"

Both paled. Faith shook her head. "Don't worry about it. You're safe here, it has to be someone at the talent show." It was Faith's turn to pale. "And, and Giles doesn't know! He's with them all right now!"

Xander shook his head. "Oh don't worry about it, Giles can handle himself. I mean, he is really... " Xander's voice trailed off. "SMART!"

"G!" Heart pounding, Faith charged through the library double doors.

&&&

Giles stared around doubtfully as the show's magician strapped him down to the guillotine bench. "Shouldn't it be aimed at my neck?"

"No," the would-be wizard shook his head, "this way your scalp gets sliced off and your brains just come pouring out." The sorcerer slid the head restraint onto his forehead before locking it down with a padlock.

"What exactly is the trick?" Giles asked, anxious to take his mind off what was happening. Oh good lord, what had he got himself into?

"What trick?" the wizard smirked at him before going over to the block where the rope holding the guillotine blade is tied down. The wanna-be wizard picked up a hatchet and began to slice through the rope. Giles felt his blood chill as he watched helplessly, he realised too late that this must be the demon they'd assumed had departed. He watched as the sneering youth sent another swing through the rope, almost cutting through it, causing the blade slip a bit. Another strike and the blade will be slicing his head in two.

Faith's eyes widened as she saw Marc with the hatchet. Lunging forward, she tackled the youth to the ground catching an elbow in the side of the head in the process. Groaning slightly at the force of the blow, she swept the youth's legs from under him.

Even as he hit the floor, Marc changed to a scaly biped. Wrinkling her nose in distaste, Faith leapt back to her feet at more or less the same time as the monster. Ducking beneath a wild overhand right, she slammed a back heel kick to the demon's hamstring, knocking it to the floor.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the rope snap. Her heart dropped in tandem with the falling blade. "Giles," she croaked.

Suddenly Xander had hold of the rope, grapping it inches from her Watcher's head. Even as she opened her mouth to yell a thanks, a pain exploded in the back of her neck. Instantly she shot out an elbow to the monster's face, knocking it back a step. Spinning round, she ducked a backhand slap and smashed a right forearm to the beast's chest. The snarling creature charged her, she grabbed its out-stretched arms at the wrists and dropped backwards, flinging it over her.

Instantly she flipped to her feet and turned to face her rival in a front stance only to be grabbed around the throat and flung into the wall. Suddenly Sid dropped off the catwalk onto the demon. "Need some help toots?"

"'ppreciate it."

After a chuckle, the puppet began stabbing the beast until it hit the ground, a second later, Sid looked up at her and winked. "Shame girlie, we could have had fun." The puppet slumped down on the demon.

After a final sad glance at the deceased puppet, Faith looked towards the guillotine, heart racing. She grinned as she saw Jesse and Xander helping her dishevelled but unharmed Watcher to his feet. "He's five by five." Lifting Sid off the demon, she walked towards G and the others. "Let's get out of here."

&&&

Giles waited expectantly, his emotions a combination of dread and anticipation as he awaited the start of Faith's act. She'd staunchly refused to rehearse, saying something about not needing to and not being able to spare the time. As a result he hadn't a clue what she was going to do, none of them did – well except Willow who had apparently helped her in some way, but for once the red-head was staying staunchly silent. Comforting himself with the thought that if Miss. Rosenberg was involved, it was unlikely to be too risqué, he turned his attention to the opening curtain. "She'll do fine Rupert," Miss Calendar, his escort for the evening not date he reminded himself, muttered in his ear.

"Yes I'm sure," he swallowed, his lips drying in fear.

Finally his daughter was revealed sat on a stool, her elfin features obscured by the tresses hanging over it. He blinked as his Slayer threw her hair back and a music backing track began, he recognised that music, wasn't it…

"Ma, take this badge off of me.  
I can't use it any more.  
It's getting dark, too dark to see.  
Feel like I'm knockin' on heaven's door."

"Good lord," he breathed. Faith's voice wasn't sweet or classically beautiful, and yet it had an earthy power that only the very best blues singers had. He smiled stupidly, feeling a tightness in his chest. "That's my girl." The moment the music finished to an almost standing ovation he was moving. "I'm sorry Jenny," he knew he was grinning like an idiot, but right now he didn't care. "But I have to-."

Jenny smiled and nodded. "Just go Rupert."

"Faith!" he rushed up to his daughter as she stepped off stage and, forgetting his own very British resolve and his Slayer's own 'cool' factor, picked her up in a hug. "That was simply splendid," he enthused. "You never told me you could sing!"

The brunette blushed even as she wriggled free of his embrace. "My ma always said my pa was a roadie with the British groups of the sixties and seventies – Kinks, Stones, and the Animals, that sort of thing. When I was a kid, before things got bad, I remember the best times were Ma sitting me on her knee, teaching me the songs of the groups." The Slayer looked down. "Guess I never felt happy enough to sing 'til now."

"Faith, I-," Giles forced the lump in his throat down and changed what he was about to say, unwilling to embarrass her further. "My dear, they have open mike night at a local coffee shop I frequent, I'd be honoured if you'd allow me to accompany your singing on my guitar?"

"Yeah G," Faith smiled and nodded at him. "I'd like that a lot."


	11. S1 Ep11

**FIC: Faith: The Series S1 Ep 11 (11/?)**

"G..G," Faith's normally nimble tongue stumbled over her lips as she stared at the present her Watcher had bought her. "I..it's beautiful." Collecting herself she tore her eyes away from the flowing sequined dress. "I can't wear that," she shook her head. "Everyone will laugh at me, playing dress-up."

"And why," Giles lifted her chin up, bringing her eyes up to him. "Would anyone want laugh at you, the most beautiful girl in the school?"

Faith blushed. "I think C and Red would scratch your eyes out for saying that G."

Her Watcher chuckled. "Yes I do suppose they would. In that case let's keep that remark between ourselves, okay?"

"Deal," she grinned at the Englishman before pouting. "But I don't have a date. Or know how to dance," she tilted her head to one side, "well I know how to dance but not formal like."

"I'm sure they'll be many a fine young man queuing to be your date, only be selective, you deserve only the best. As for the dancing," Giles took her hand and smiled. "Shall we?"

* * *

Faith grinned as she strode through Sunnydale's shadowy streets, her spirits higher than she could ever remember. The combination of the wicked sophisticated dress and G's dancing lesson made her feel more, more, special than she'd ever felt in her life.

Her good mood was shattered by the sound of a distant scream. "Duty calls," she muttered as she pulled her stake out and hurried in the direction of the commotion. In seconds, she was in a darkened alley. Seeing a black teen girl struggling with a powerfully-built vampire she shouted. "Hey asshole!"

The moment she yelled the demon began to turn towards her. She slammed her fist into his face, shattering his nose before stamping her heel into the demon's knee. The vampire's legs buckled under it. Before it had even hit the ground her stake plunged down, ripping through its chest. "Easy as," Faith smirked as she straightened and turned to the shaking girl. "See, that was-," her head snapped round at a low rumble. "What the fuck?"

* * *

"No, no," Giles muttered as he shook his head. He rubbed at his eyes, bleary from lack of sleep. Yes, he assured himself, that had to be it, he was reading it wrong through exhaustion. Lifting his head he looked around his inner office before rubbing wearily at his forehead. Suddenly the papers sat on his desk flew off and the desk itself began to tremble. "What the bloody hell!"

* * *

The Master smiled at Colin and Darla, exulting at what he felt as his cavern shook and dust fell from the ceiling. "The Hellmouth awakens!" It wouldn't be long now, soon the Slayer would be dead. And soon he would be free.

* * *

"G!" Faith charged into the library, heart racing. God, he had to okay, a fucking earthquake couldn't kill her Watcher not after all the shit they'd been through together. "G!"

"In here Faith." Her face split in half by a huge grin, she hurried into the inner office to find her Watcher picking up papers scattered across the floor, a filing cabinet fallen on the floor. Eager to help, she reached to pick some of the papers. "Don't!" She stood, hurt by G's tone, the only way he'd ever spoken to her like that was over Cruz. The Watcher sighed. "I'm sorry Faith," he smiled, his face lined and haggard. "This," the Englishman glanced around the wrecked room, "was a strain on the nerves. And these papers are in a certain order, I'd rather pick them up myself. However," her guardian glanced towards the fallen filing cabinet, "your Slayer strength would be appreciated."

Faith nodded. "Sure G."

* * *

"Faith, can I have a word?"

Faith tensed at Xander's uncertain voice behind her. The last couple of weeks, ever since he'd rescued G, she'd begun to be able handle being around Xman again, but he still made her nervous. Taking a breath, she nodded towards the seat opposite on the picnic bench. "Sure X."

"Thanks," a worried look on his face, the youth dropped in the seat opposite. "Say, our friendship's been a bumpy road right?" the youth chuckled tremulously. Faith stared at him. "Um," the Scooby glanced down at the table. Faith noted his hands were shaking slightly. "I know I, I know I did some bad stuff to you, and I'm really sorry."

"Thanks."

Xander nodded. "But I, I really care about you. I think you're amazing, beautiful, brave, and funny. You're a great girl," Faith's heart sank. He wasn't going to. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with me."

There it was. Faith sucked at letting guys down. Normally, she just laughed, flipped them the bird, or used a put-down. Life had taught her that if you were nice, people thought you were weak. But now with G, she was trying to be a better person, treat people with respect. "Look X," she swallowed. "You're a good guy and I don't blame you for the hyena," Xan began to smile. "But I still got problems about being 'round ya, so thanks but no thanks."

Xander's face fell. "But we could have something really -."

"Just don't!" Stomach churning, she turned and strode away, her set expression betraying none of her inner turmoil.

* * *

"How did it go?"

Xander looked up from bouncing his ball against the wall to see an anxious looking Jonathan and Jesse stood in the class doorway. "She thinks I'm a great guy but Faith can't bear being around a guy who looks exactly like her would-be rapist," he chuckled humourlessly. "How overly sensitive of her."

He watched as Jonathan and Jesse exchanged glances. "Hey!" Jonathan had a smile as false as Mayor Wilkins' on election day. "You can come with us four, maybe pick up a girl while we're there?"

"You know what's sadder than being a dateless dork at a dance?" Xander answered his own rhetorical question. "A dateless dork who turns up with his dating friends."

"Look Xan-."

"Just leave me alone," Xander snapped at Jesse as he pushed through them and out of the class. Seeing Snyder heading towards him, he glared warningly at the principal before storming past the suddenly paling educator. Damn it, couldn't she realise how he felt, how he'd treat her with the respect and care she deserved?

* * *

Jenny strode into the library, feeling a million dollars in the flowing, low-cut cocktail dress she'd picked out to wear as chaperone to the school dance. If this didn't get her the stuffy librarian nothing would. Seeing the inner office light on, she opened her mouth to shout then smiled. No, a surprise was what was needed, blow his head off. She strode across the library floor and eased the door open.

Her smile died at what greeted her. Rupert was shaking his head as he stared down at the notes scattered in a most unGileslike mess across his desk, muttering under his breath. But most worryingly were the fat tears running down his face. "Rupert!" the Englishman failed to answer her anguished cry. She leaned across the desk and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Rupert!"

Her slight touch was enough to make the Englishman start and look up. "Oh good evening Miss Calendar, you look very nice today," the crumpled-looking Englishman began to straighten his slightly askew tie.

She reached down, gently took the Watcher's hands in hers and stared into his eyes. "Forget about the dress," almost a thousand dollars to impress him and she was telling him to forget it, must be love. "Rupert, what's wrong?"

"The Codex," the Englishman said, his tone broken. "It says Faith is going to die."

"No," Jenny shook her head. That spirited child dead? It wasn't possible, not if there was any justice in the world. "It can't be, you're wrong." If nothing else it would destroy the Watcher, he was utterly devoted to her.

"I only wish I was," there was no semblance of the usual British stiff upper lip in the wrecked man before her. "I've checked it against all my other volumes. It's very real."

"There has to be some way around it."

Giles shook his head, she noticed his eyes were red. "Listen. Some prophecies are, are a bit dodgy. They're mutable. Faith herself has thwarted them time and time again, but this is the Codex. There is nothing in it that does not come to pass."

"Then maybe you're reading it wrong."

She flinched as one of the tomes was flung through an open window, shocking her with the sudden violence of the normally quiet man. "I wish to God I were! But it's very plain! Tomorrow night Faith will face the Master, and she will die."

"Nooo.."

Jenny turned to see a formally dressed Faith stumbling away from the doorway, her face ashen-grey.

* * *

Faith was buzzing, it had taken her a good few minutes to get the nerve up to try the dress up, hell she must have stared at it laid on her bed for nearly half an hour. But the moment she'd seen her reflection in the full-length mirror, all her doubts had dissipated. She looked hot as hell, wicked classy too.

Determined to show off to G, to see that look of pride in his eyes, she grabbed her stakes and hurried out. As she entered the library, she sniggered to see JC and G talking. Deciding to spy for some humiliation ammunition, she sneaked up to the door.

"Tomorrow night Faith will face the Master, and she will die."

"Nooo."

She'd been unaware that the word has croaked out of her mouth until G and the computer teacher turn towards her. Legs shaky underneath her, she staggered away from her advancing Watcher. "Don't touch me," she snarled. "Were you even gonna tell me?"

"I was hoping that I wouldn't have to. That there was... some way around it. I..."

Faith laughed, a note of hysteria in her voice. "I've got a way around it. I quit!"

Giles shook his head. "It's not that simple."

"I'm making it that simple! I quit! You can find someone else to stop the Master from taking over!"

"I'm not sure that anyone else can. All the... the signs indicate..."

"The signs?" picking a book off the counter, she flung it at her Watcher. "READ ME THE SIGNS! TELL ME MY FORTUNE! YOU'RE SO USEFUL SITTING HERE WITH ALL YOUR BOOKS! YOU'RE REALLY A LOTTA HELP!"

"No, I don't suppose I am," Giles looked down at his feet. "But you are the Slayer-."

Faith's heart tightened, she'd believed he'd cared about her, but now that illusion was shattered. "You bastard!" she screamed. "I trusted you! I thought you cared about me!"

"Faith-," Jenny spoke up.

"Shut the hell up!" she snapped at the teacher. "You wanna keep those pretty looks, stay the hell out of my business. I'm leaving!"

"Faith, your duty-."

"Yeah, my duty," she sneered at the Englishman. "That's the only reason you want me. For your damn Council. You're no different from every other guy who's ever used me. Well fuck you," she wiped at the tears filling her eyes. "I'm outta of here. Dust in the wind." Turning, she strode out of the library, ignoring the Watcher's shouts.

* * *

"Did she phone you last night?"

Cordelia shook her head at Willow's question. "No, what do you think Giles wanted?" The librarian must have called her six times during the night, and from what Jesse and Willow had said, he'd called them a similar amount of times looking for their wayward friend.

"I bet her report card was bad," the red-head nodded. "He found out and shouted at her. And she ran off."

"Yeah," Cordelia glanced at her companion in disbelief. Nerd much? Did Willow even live in the real world? "That's probably it."

"Anyway," Willow beamed at her. "My first dance! With a boyfriend! This sound system the boys are working on better be good!"

Cordelia hid a grin. That was what she'd grown to like about Willow, her wide-eyed enthusiasm. Although in her opinion, Willow could do better than Jonathan. "Kenny and the others are real experts," she soothed before frowning as she stopped outside the students' lounge. "Although they better have a real good excuse for standing us up last night." They'd been waiting at the Bronze until way after dusk, which was so not cool. Just because she had a boyfriend didn't mean other guys shouldn't drop to the floor at her feet.

"Darn tooting!"

Cordelia laughed at Willow's exclamation as she opened the lounge door. And then she screamed. And screamed and screamed.

* * *

Faith ducked her head as she hurried across the darkening street, heading towards the bus station. Last night had been hell. The moment she'd left the library, tears still streaming down her face, she'd hurried back to he-, the Limey's house, changed, grabbed her stuff, and money, leaving through the back window just as G had arrived home.

She'd spent the night in a boarded up house, confident in the knowledge that she could take on any vampire or human unfortunate enough to break into her makeshift. Safe, but heart-broken. She'd been so sure that G cared about her, that she'd finally found someone who wanted her for her. "Fooled again," she muttered.

She glided into the queue at the bus station, mind whirling with plans, thoughts of what she was going to do next, anything to distract her from thoughts of the Scoobies, the almost-family she'd built. Boston was out, that would be the first place they'd look. New York, easy to lose herself there, she decided. She glanced at her wallet, she had almost seven hundred bucks, more money than she'd ever had in her life but not much at all, she'd have to make money. Faith smirked, that wouldn't be a problem. Before getting her powers she'd used her looks to act as decoy when her gang pick-pocked people. She'd do the same and add her muscle to beat the crap out of drug dealers. Question was should she still hunt vamps? Finally she shook her head and sneered. "Fuck it." When had the world ever done anything for her? The Council would catch up with her soon enough, and then that would be it, a new Slayer called. 'Til then, the world could go to hell, she'd spent enough time there herself.

She reached into her jacket for the money for her ticket. "And in other news, three Sunnydale High students were found in the student lounge savaged by a pack of wild dogs."

"Miss, miss."

She turned back to the florid ticket clerk. After a second, she shook her head. "Sorry," she muttered. "Remembered something." Turning she ran off.

* * *

"Okay, " Jenny watched worriedly as Giles pulled weapons out of the trunk in his office, "so this Master guy tried to open the Hellmouth. But he got stuck in it, and now all the signs are reading that he's gonna get out, which opens the Hellmouth, which brings the demons, which ends the world."

"Yes. That about sums it up, yes."

"But how can we defeat the Master without Faith?" she pressed.

Finally Giles looked up and gave her the answer she'd been fearing. "Faith's not going face the Master. I am."

"No, you're not."

Jenny's head snapped towards the pale-faced Slayer stood in the centre of the library. The Englishman rushed past her to take Faith in his arms. "Faith! You stupid girl!" Rupert growled. "I've been so worried."

"Why?" Faith arched an eyebrow. "I die tonight, not last night."

"No," the Watcher shook his head. "You are not going out there to die. You were

right. I've waded around in these old books for so long I've forgotten what the real world is like. It's time I found out."

It was Faith's turn to shake her head. "You're still not going up against the Master."

"Now listen here young lady," Rupert waggled a finger, "I've made up my mind."

Faith put a hand on her hip and glared up at the Englishman. "So have I."

"I made up my mine first! I'm older and wiser than you, and just... just do what you're told for once! Alright?"

"That's not how it goes. I'm the Slayer." Jenny felt her eyes begin to burn. Under any other circumstances this would have been funny. Two people who loved one another completely, arguing about who would be the one to be killed.

"I don't care what the books say. I defy prophecy, and I am going. There's nothing you can say will change my mind."

"Yeah," Faith nodded her head. "I can see that." Jenny's eyes widened when Faith's fist slammed into the Englishman's jaw. The librarian crumpled into the Slayer's arms. After placing the unconscious man on the couch, the Bostonian began to pick out some weapons.

"You hit him!"

"Tell ya what JC, I get outta this alive you can give me all the detentions you want," Faith's face turned serious. "Tell him when he comes round he was the best pa a girl could wish for."

"You fight the Master, and you'll die," Jenny pleaded.

"Guess I'm just living on borrowed time then."

* * *

"She what?" Xander glanced around the faces of Willow, Amy, Jonathan, and Jesse, all five of them being called to the library by a panicked Miss. Calendar. Cordy was somewhere else, unable to get out of the dance preparations, girl had no idea of priorities. "And she knew about this prophecy of yours?" Giles nodded. "Aw, man, what do we do?"

"We try to stay calm."

Xander raised an eyebrow. "Calm?"

"Xander," Willow murmured in his ear. "I think he's right."

Xander shook his head as he continued to stare at the Watcher, his eyes boring a hole through the Englishman. "I'm sorry, calm may work for Locutus of the Borg here, but I'm freaked out, and I intend to stay that way."

"Xander..."

"How could you let her go?" he ignored Willow to continue berating the librarian.

He backed away from the suddenly dangerous looking Watcher. "As the soon-to-be-purple area of my jaw will attest, I did not let her go!"

"Well," Willow stepped between them, thereby saving him from unnecessary wetting of his pants, "how can we help her?"

"Uh, I'm sorry to bring this up, but we also have an apocalypse to worry about?" the computer teacher put in.

Xander's eyes snapped towards the information technology tutor. "Who asked you?" he demanded.

"Hey! Once the Master gets free, the Hellmouth opens, the demons come to party, and everybody dies," Jenny retorted.

Xander shook his head. "Guess what. I don't care. I'm sorry, I don't. Right now I gotta help Faith."

"We don't even know where she's gone," Giles commented.

Xander exchanged looks with Jesse and Jonathan. After a second his fellow pack-mates nodded. "No we don't," he admitted. "But I can track her. With my nose."

Giles' eyes widened. "I beg your pardon?"

"When we said the hyena possession was over we lied." Willow squeaked slightly. "The hyena's instincts went immediately. But at first we were a little stronger and faster than we were before but that wore off eventually. Next to go were our enhanced senses, vision, hearing etc." Xander shrugged. "But we can still track by smell our-."

"The one you consider your mates." Xander blushed and nodded. Giles stared at him before throwing him a short sword. "Then what are you bloody waiting for? Go!"

He turned to the door only to stop when he noticed Jonathan and Jesse grabbing weapons. He opened his mouth to protest. "Where you go, we go," Jesse said.

"But-."

"Time we spend talking is time she gets further away," Jonathan interrupted.

Xander smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

Faith glanced at Colin as he pointed her way down before himself returning the way they'd come. She looked at her shaking hands and forced them to steady before making her way down into a cavern filled with hundreds of burning candles.

"Welcome." A voice boomed out from all directions, a voice she hadn't heard before but had to be the Master's.

"Hey," she looked around. "You throw a great party," her voice trailed off when the Master stepped out, his bat-eared, yellow-eyed face and powerful physique causing her mouth to dry in terror. "Thanks for the invite. Although the candles, kinda fire hazard," she smirked at the vampire. "Not very smart for a guy like ya."

"Oh, good. The banter portion of the fight. Why don't we just cut to the..."

Faith spun around and launched a bolt in the direction of the vampire's voice. The vampire laughed before snatching the bolt out of mid-air. "Nice shot." Faith quickly re-loaded. "You're not going to kill me with that thing."

"Don't be so sure," Faith looked around. Once again the ancient demon had melted into the shadows. Where was the bastard?

"You still don't understand your part in all this, do you? You are not the hunter. You are the lamb."

* * *

Jenny cast Rupert a worried glance, she, Willow, and Amy had been studying since Xander and the others had left. The Englishman on the other hand was staring into space. Deciding to interrupt his trance, she spoke. "You said they have been gathering, they know he's coming, they will be his army. Do you think they'll gather at the Hellmouth?"

Willow spoke before Rupert could. "Well, the last time the Master tried to rise was the Harvest. He sent a bunch of vampires to get him fresh blood."

"Where did that go down?" Jenny queried.

Finally the Watcher spoke. "The Bronze."

Amy's eyes widened. "The Prom!"

Giles began to stand. "We have to warn them."

"No!" she grabbed the man's arm, afraid that if he left here he'd do something stupid like chase after Faith. "Willow and I'll go. You have to concentrate on demon killing. My car's in the lot." She glanced meaningfully at Amy. The trainee Wicca's eyes widened imperceptibly and she nodded. Satisfied her message was received and understood, she and Willow hurried out of the library.

* * *

"You know," Faith glanced around. Her skin began to crawl as she realised the shadows were filled with figures, other vampires the Master must have called here to watch his victory. Even if she beat him, they'd kill her. It was probably better to die at his hands, at least it would be quick. "For someone who's all powerful, you sure do like to hide."

"I'm waiting for you. I want this moment to last."

"Just like a guy," Faith retorted. "Wants it to last, but can't keep it up."

"Very amusing."

Heart racing, she span at the voice behind her. The crossbow was snatched out of her hands. Instantly she reached into her jacket to pull out her stake. Only to freeze as she looked into his primeval eyes, the horrors she saw there holding her in their grasp. She gurgled helplessly as he grabbed her around the throat.

* * *

Ms. Calendar rummaged through her bag as she and Willow headed across the parking lot towards the car. "What if they get to the Bronze before we do?" chattered the red-head.

Ms. Calendar stopped, blood chilling. "Oh we don't need to worry about that."

"Why not?" her companion demanded.

"'Cause they're not goin' to the Bronze." She looked around. All around them they were surrounded by advancing demons. She glanced desperately at her car, so near yet so far.

* * *

Heart racing, Faith flung a kick up at the demon's face only for him to knock her foot aside before slamming a right hook into her jaw. Her legs buckled under the shuddering impact, she stumbled away, ducking under a right before leaping forward with a body shot. She grunted. It was like punching brick. A half-second later, the vampire had her by the neck. "You tried. It was noble of you. You heard the prophecy that I was about to break free and you came to stop me. But prophecies are tricky creatures. They don't tell you everything. You're the one that sets me free! If you hadn't come, I couldn't go. Think about that!" The monster plunged her fangs into her, she whimpered with the pain of the invasion.

* * *

"Oh, God!" The Master exclaimed. "The power!" He flung the Slayer's body face down into the cavern's pool of water. He saw Darla approaching the body. "What are you doing?"

"Her blood," the blonde replied, a hungry look on her face.

The Master shook his head. "Did you kill her?" Darla shook her head. "Then you do not feed from her, she was a Slayer, if you could not kill her," he lifted his hands forcing them through his magical prison, "you do not deserve the honour of feeding from her. Come!" Soon the world would be his.

* * *

Mr Zabuto picked up the phone. "Hello Mr. Travers. Kendra's been called. Yes, it appears Faith has perished."

* * *

"Can you smell her?"

Xander nodded at Jonathan's hushed question. "Just ah-." Suddenly there was a flash a light in the intersection ahead. Instantly Xander was moving, his companions trailing behind him. Scrambling around the corner, he saw Faith lying in a pool of water. "NOOO!" Tears blurring his vision, he stumbled forward and pulled Faith out of the water, noting the blueness of her lips and the stillness of her chest.

"Try CPR!"

He looked behind him to see pale-faced Jonathan and Jesse looking on, a respectful distance behind him.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Why are they here?" Jenny asked, her eyes still fixed on the advancing vampires.

"Not caring!" her companion replied.

Hearing the sound of flying bodies and a car screeching to a stop behind them, Jenny spun around. The small sports car's door flew open. "Get in!"

* * *

"You realise if he has to give her cardio massage and she wakes up, she'll think he's copping a feel."

Jonathan looked up at Jesse in disgust. "Cordelia's really rubbing on you hasn't she?"

Jesse smiled weakly. "I like it when-."

"Don't finish that sentence," he warned. He really had to get some new friends he decided before turning back to watching Xander. "Come on," he exhorted.

* * *

When he'd reached Faith's body, he'd put his mouth on hers and began blowing into her lungs, alternating that with pumping her chest. "C'mon!"

After a minute Faith's body convulsed and her head flopped to the side. He heard the sound of Jesse and Jonathan approaching, but didn't look up, his gaze, his entire being, fixed on the brunette. After a few more seconds, Faith looked up at him. "Xander?"

"Welcome back."

* * *

Jenny, Willow, and Cordelia screamed as a vampire jumped on top of the car. "What do we do now?" Cordelia asked.

"We've gotta get to the library!" Jenny snapped.

"Library! Great!" Cordelia replied. The queen pulled the car around in a rapid U-turn, throwing the vampire off and sending it hurtling towards the school building. Jenny's eyes widen as she realises what the cheerleader is going to do. She opened her mouth to scream out a no, but nothing came out as the car flew towards the doors.

"Of course," an even more pale-faced than when they were surrounded by vampires Willow muttered. "We generally walk to class. Not even I'm in this much of a hurry."

* * *

Faith looked around, her senses slowly returning to her as she looked up at the crying man above her. "Y..you came for me," she said in amazement. Xander opened his mouth to speak, but she shut him up by reaching up, grabbing his hair and pulling him down into the deepest, most passionate kiss she'd ever given everyone.

After she'd reached the point where she thought she was going to pass out from lack of oxygen again, she released her grip and smiled up softly. "Thank you," she whispered. Looking up, she noticed Jesse and Jonathan watching. "And if you think I'm gonna kiss you two pervs you've been snorting something."

"Well that answers that," Jesse commented.

"Yup," Jonathan nodded. "No demon would have a personality that prickly."

She flipped the two youths the bird as Xander helped her up. "You're okay?"

She smiled at X's concern, loving the worry in his eyes. "Never better," she ran a palm down his face. "Now I've got a demon to kill and a honey to take me to a dance right?"

"Right," Xander confirmed with a smile.

She leaned into Xander. "You've just given me another reason to live."

* * *

"What the…" Hearing a roaring sound, Giles got up and walked to the library doors. His eyes widened as he peered out to see a car racing down the corridor. He barely had time to mutter 'I always said bloody yanks shouldn't be allowed to drive', before flinging himself over the counter. Seconds later, he heard the car screech to a halt. Climbing out from the counter, he waved an advancing Amy forward before hurrying to the door and seeing Cordelia, Miss. Calendar, and Willow rushing into the library, vampires chasing after them. "What's happening?"

"How should we know?" snapped Cordelia.

A vampire punched through a small round window in one of the doors and grabbed at them. Giles grabbed a bookcase and carried it over to the door. Willow took the 'Closed' sign and started hitting the vampire's arm with it. Satisfied the bookcase was in place, he grabbed the copier and pulled it over. "Why are they coming here?!" he exclaimed. Looking round he saw more vampires trying to get in through the back, his heart dropped at the sight, confirmation that Faith must have failed and died. "They're coming in through the stacks!"

"C'mon!" Miss Calendar grabbed Willow. The teacher pulled the red-head to the back of the library. Together they lifted a bookcase against the French doors that lead to the stacks and leant against it.

Giles' eyes widened. "My office..." He turned to Amy and Cordelia. "Look after the front door!" he ordered before rushing in to secure his office.

* * *

Faith glanced at her companions. "Okay, you three wait here, keep the rest of the vampires off me." She smiled at Xander's nervous nod. "And you," she cupped Xander's face in her hands, "don't get hurt. Understand?" he nodded again. "Good boy," she took a breath. "One way or another, this won't take long." She took a last look at her friends and then headed up to the roof.

* * *

Cordelia screamed as a vampire punched through the library door window and grabbed her arm. Instantly she bit it. The vampire roared in pain. "See how you like it!" she screamed.

"This won't keep 'em out for long!" Willow warned Jenny. Feeling something on her foot she looked down to see a leathery tentacle curling around her ankle. Her eyes widen in terror and she screamed wordlessly.

Ms. Calendar grabbed her around the waist and screamed "GILES! GILES!"

The inner office door flew open and the librarian ran up the steps, wielding an axe that he swung with an unlikely skill.

* * *

"Yes. Come forth, my child. Come into my world," the Master chuckled deep in his throat as he watched the hellmouth rise from his position above the library.

"I don't think it's yours just yet."

The Master spun around to face the Slayer, his mouth dropped open. "You're dead!"

"I may be dead, but I'm still pretty." The Slayer smirked. "Which is more than I can say for you."

"You were destined to die! It was written!" he protested.

Faith laughed. "What can I say? I flunked the written, I suck at tests, as my pa would tell you." The girl's eyes hardened to obsidian stone. "Oh yeah, my pa, one of the people in the library. Me and you are gonna have to have words about that."

The Master growled. Reaching out he tried his hypnosis again. "Come here!" he thundered.

* * *

Faith strode towards the vampire, her eyes glazed over. "Did you really think you could best me here when you couldn't below?"

Faith looked up. "Yeah I do actually." Her knee crashed into the demon's groin knocking him down to the ground. "Save the hypnosis crap for the tourists."

As the demon started to his feet, Faith connected with a swinging roundhouse kick that smashed into his face, snapping his head to the side. The demon swiped at her, she pulled away but screamed as his fingernails raked her across the chest. Gritting her teeth against the pain, she ducked an overhand right before smashing an uppercut into his jaw. He countered with a thudding right to the temple that lifted her off her feet and flung her into the wall behind her.

Head swimming, she forced herself to her feet and waited for the on-rushing demon. At the last second she sidestepped the charge, and slammed a heel in the vampire's left knee but her rival ignored her attack, instead turning to grab her by the neck "You fight well, but you are not my match. Will you laugh when my Hell is on Earth?"

"You want hell?" she grabbed the Master's thick wrist in her hands. "Go there!" Twisting, she flung the demon through the skylight and to the floor where he was impaled on an upended table, its wooden leg crashing through his heart. In seconds, the demon exploded into dust, leaving only its skeleton behind. Faith watched as the hellmouth monster retreated back underneath the library. She smiled as Giles looked up at her and waved.

* * *

"You're okay?" Xander looked at her as she sauntered back into the library.

"Thanks to you," she ran her hand down Xander's face. "My own personal life-guard."

Xander grinned. "I'll give you mouth to mouth any time."

Giles groaned. "Not while I'm about you won't. Now I believe there was a dance?"

"What about him?" asked Jenny.

Faith sniggered as she looked at the skeleton. "Leave him. He's not going anywhere."


	12. S2 Ep 1

**FIC: Faith: The Series S2 Ep 1 (12/???)**

"Good night hon?"

"Yeah," Faith looked up at Xander, loving the comfort she gained from his arm around her shoulders, the warmth she felt from his body nestling against hers as they walked through Sunnydale's darkened streets after finishing their patrol. Not that, she grinned inwardly, they'd done much patrolling. No, these days their non-Giles patrols consisted of finding a secluded spot and spending a couple of hours making out. The last few weeks had been heaven. "Damn." Hushing her boyfriend to silence, she drew her stake and stepped towards a near-by tree. Suddenly a thick-set vampire leapt out from behind the tree. Surprised, she barely had time to duck its clubbing right hook. Quickly rallying, she feinted with a left jab. The moment the beast moved to parry her attack, she plunged her stake home.

The moment the vampire burst into dust, she turned to Xander. "What ya looking so worried for stud?" she queried. "Vamp went boom, not even a challenge."

"How long is it since we saw one?"

Faith crunched her face up in thought. There'd been a hell of a lot of activity immediately following the Master's death, but after a frantic few days, nada. "Shit, must be nearly a month," her eyes widened in realisation, "ah hell, best go and see G."

* * *

"Yo G! I hope you and JC aren't going hot and heavy at it on the sofa!" 

"Faith," Giles sighed long-sufferingly. Him and Miss. Calendar hadn't spoken a word since the end of the school year. And yet the couple of dances they'd shared were enough to have Faith they were convinced they were 'an item'. He'd accuse Faith of being a romantic, except he feared such a suggestion would leave him an amputee. "Please don't judge me by yours and Xander's standards."

"Nah, we're young G, we don't use sofas, we generally just do it on the ground."

That was enough to get him glaring at the youth who followed his daughter into the living room. "Chill G," Faith laughed. "We don't do it on the ground. Not when we've got a nice comfy be-." His Slayer gulped when he turned his glare on her. "Jeez, just having a little fun G, just trying to lighten the mood."

"We ran into a vampire," Xander put in.

His ire was instantly replaced by concern. "Both of you sit down," he instructed. As the teens obeyed, he cast a worried eye over both of them. "But you're both alright?"

"Didn't lay a finger on either of us G," Faith reassured him. "But he's the-."

"First vampire in five weeks and four days," he finished heavily. It appeared the breathing-space that the Master's death had gained them was over. "When the Master died, it created a power vacuum here. At first there was general bedlam when those of the Master's minions," although not Darla, no she hadn't shown her face, "who survived attempted to take over. However when the last of them either fled or was slain, other vampires became interested in taking over the Hellmouth." He glanced at his intently listening daughter, and killing you. "For now they've been content to bide their time, wait until one of their number made a move. But now.."

A long silence followed his words. "What we gonna do?" Faith asked.

"More training," he ignored Faith's groan to continue. "And you will no longer patrol alone. I will accompany you," he glanced at Xander, "there is no obli-."

"I'll do it."

He nodded gratefully. "I'll also ask Jesse and Cordelia to accompany us on special occasions." All three students had progressed nicely over the past few months. Jonathan and Willow were a disappointment, but academically they were a considerable assistance. And Willow and Amy were hugely promising mages. All in all, they were a good team and it made him wonder why the bloody hell the Council had insisted on the Slayer working alone in the past. "Xander, given that it's late and the streets are active again would you like to stay over," he didn't need to look at his Slayer to know she's readying herself for a smart comment. "Xander will be on the couch Faith."

"You're no fun."

"I'm your guardian, I'm not meant to be fun."

* * *

"This is the area?" 

Darla nodded at Colin's question. "This is the grave," she confirmed as she stared at the small path of grass in front of them, a quartet of crosses marking out its corners.

Colin stared at their six companions. "Dig." In seconds, the three shovel carrying vampires were hurriedly digging, but the others were just standing around. "Don't just stand there. Dig! We have to hurry."

Immediately the other three dropped to their knees and began to dig, soon smoke is coming up from the ground. One of the vampires let out a shriek. "It is consecrated! It burns!"

Colin looked up at her. Shaking her head, Darla stepped forward and slammed her stake into the complaining vampire's back. "Dig." Within a few minutes the diggers unearthed a skull. "Soon," Darla whispered. "Soon the Master will return."

* * *

"Hello Faith." 

"Hi G," Faith smiled at her Watcher as he entered her bedroom.

He smiled at her before sitting on her bed. "You look worried dear."

"Me worried?" she shrugged nonchalantly. "Don't do worried."

Giles chuckled. "Oh I'd worry. I've killed you once, it shouldn't be too difficult to do it again."

Faith's eyes widened. "Wha-." A backfist slammed into her mouth, knocking her to the ground. Heart pounding, she tried to rise, her hands pushing at his face. Her terror deepened when her guardian's face slid away to reveal the Master beneath. "I killed you!"

"Do you seriously think death would keep me from you?" the Master taunted, his hands clasped around her neck, choking the air out of her. "That boy of yours won't save you twice." The vampire laughed. "I've promised him to Darla."

"Faith-."

"Noo!" she flicked out a fist, smashing her hand into her attacker's ribs.

"Bloody hell!"

Faith blinked, eyes widening as she noticed a stunned looking Giles looking up at her from the floor. Shit, it had just been a nightmare. "Sorry G," she leapt to the floor and pulled her Watcher up. "Bad dream, ya know?"

"Quite," Giles winced. "But you're alright?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "sorry for ya know."

"Don't worry about it dear. Bruised ribs heal," her Watcher grimaced. "Eventually."

* * *

Faith glanced at her friends seated around their usual Bronze table, her heart tightening. Finally she came to a decision. Standing, she forced a smile. "Guys, gotta go patrol." Her heart sank when Xander and Jesse started to rise. "Sorry, me and G are flying solo." 

"But-."

"Listen X," she forced her tone to harden. "You mean well, but face it you're pretty much amateur hour," she hated herself for the pain she saw in her friends' eyes. "I'm were it's at. You guys, well you're just light relief, help for research and shit, but when I'm out there, I've gotta concentrate on the fight ya know, can't carry passengers." Not giving Xander or the others a chance to answer, she strode from the club, forcing herself not to cry. She'd died once, she couldn't risk her friends. The dream of last night had taught her that, this wasn't a game. Shoving the door open, she walked out into the cold night air.

"YOU BITCH!"

* * *

The Bostonian groaned before turning to face her. "C, not the time." 

"Make the time!" Cordelia was good and pissed. "Xander's a dweeb but he's crazy about you! And how do you treat him? Like he's dirt!" She was relieved by the guilt that flickered in her friend's eyes. "And then you attack us all! What are you trying to do, push us away?"

"YES!" her friend screamed back at her making her step back before continuing, her voice softer and her eyes fixed on the ground. "Best case scenario, I die and you guys survive and grieve. Worst case scenario, I take some of you with me. Either way I hurt you! You're better off without me."

Her best friend's words hit her like a hammer. Her anger was instantly replaced with shocked sympathy. God, how alone Faith must feel. "Faith, we can help you-."

"Not interested," Faith spun away and raced into the darkness.

Cordelia muttered a word that her mother would have been shocked to hear her immaculately reared daughter use. She opened her mouth to shout after her friend only for a pain explode in her head and her knees buckle beneath her.

* * *

"His skeleton is gone." 

Giles winced at the terror in his daughter's eyes. Tearing his eyes from the violated grave he turned to her, grimacing at the paleness of her face. He reached out to put a hand in her shoulder. "Fai-."

"Don't!" the look Faith shot him was venomous to say the least. "They're gonna bring him back. They're gonna bring the Master back to life, and I seem to recall you telling me he was history."

Giles attempted to defend himself. "I-I-I've never heard of a-a revivification ritual being successful."

"But you've heard of them? Thanks for the warning." Faith spun away from him.

"We'll need to research -."

"It can wait!"

* * *

Cordelia grunted as two vampires shoved her down some steps. "Oh," she groaned as she hit the ground. 

"Are you alright?"

She looked up to see two women stepping out of the shadows. Her eyes widened in surprised recognition. "Amy? Ms. Calendar?"

* * *

Giles attempted to ignore the pantherish figure of his Slayer pacing the library floor as he studied. "Alright, I've got something. It's Latin, so bear with me. Uh, to revive the vampire they need his bones, which they have, and the presence, this is very unclear, of the closest person... uh, someone connected to the vampire." 

Faith stopped and turned to him, her face pale but resolute. "Probably their first kill to firm up the resurrection right? That'd be me."

"Perhaps."

"We were close. We killed each other. It really promotes togetherness."

Suddenly Xander, Jesse, Willow, and Jonathan crashed through the library doors. "Faith!" Xander exclaimed, the poor boy looked heartbroken. "Is there anything on when the ceremony might take..." They all hit the floor when a brick came crashing through the window. "Whoa!"

Giles looked up to see his Slayer had caught the rock in her hands and was reading the attached note and brandishing a bracelet. Jesse let out a shocked yell. "That's Cordelia's."

Faith glanced at Jesse. "I did wonder, for a classy chick like Cor, this jewellery did suck. 'Come to the Bronze before it opens, or we make her a meal.'" Giles watched as his Slayer grabbed her weapons.

"What do we do?" asked Willow.

"We don't do anything," Faith exhaled. "I go to the Bronze and save the day. As usual."

"I don't like this," Xander commented.

"Nor I!" Giles agreed.

Faith shrugged. "Yeah? Well, you guys don't get a vote."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't do it anymore." Finally Faith turned to them. "I can't carry any more passengers."

"Well, what about the rest of the note?" challenged Willow.

"What rest of the note?" Faith queried, her face puzzled.

"The part that says, 'P.S. This is a trap'?" exclaimed the red-head.

"You'll be playing straight into their hands." Giles agreed.

"I can handle this." Faith shook her head.

"Stop saying that! God, what's wrong with you?" Willow exploded with a ferocity that made him blink. "Cordelia's our friend too!"

"This is my fight," Faith exclaimed. Before any of them had a chance to speak the Slayer was out of the library.

* * *

Faith's heart was racing as she sneaked into the darkened Bronze. What if they'd already resurrected the Master and he was waiting for her? Seeing a girl crying in a corner, she crept towards her, keeping to the shadows, only to stop, heart freezing, as the girl laughed and turned towards her, revealing her demonic face. "Cordelia couldn't make it." 

"Where is she?" Faith demanded, she noted the whiteness of her knuckles as she clung to her stake.

The Vampire giggled, she was nuts. "I'm not supposed to tell." Suddenly the demon lunged at her. Faith sidestepped the attack, grabbed a handful of the vampire's hair and flung her down onto her back, pinning her there with a foot across her throat. Faith looked around, confused. Where were the other vampires?

* * *

"Cordelia's my girl-friend!" Jesse raged as he paced the floor. "We should have gone with her!" 

"When she's in this sort of mood, it's best to leave her alone," Xander didn't look convinced by his own argument.

"Xander!" Willow exclaimed. "You know it's a trap!"

Giles attempted to cut out the youths' arguing as he and Jonathan researched. Suddenly the diminutive youth let out a cry. "The Latin is poorly translated from Sumerian. Closest to the Master actually translates as 'nearest'. Physically. The person or persons who were with him... when he died."

Giles felt the blood drain from his face. "It is a trap." He looked up to see several vampires appear on the mezzanine above. "It just isn't for her."

* * *

"Tell me what's going on!" Faith ordered as she forced her crucifix into the screaming vampire's mouth for the third time, holding it there as steam billowed out of her captive's mouth. Ignoring her queasiness, she pulled the cross out. And shoved the end of it into the demon's right eye. "Tell me!" Her heart chilled as the vampire babbled on for the next couple of minutes. "Son of a bitch." Gathering her composure, she slammed the stake into the vampire's heart. "Thanks." Turning, she raced out of the Bronze. She had to make it, she had to .

* * *

Faith flew through the library doors, stopping dead at the terrible sight that greeted her. Tables and chairs flung all over the place, books scattered on the floor. Seeing Xander and Jesse helping a dazed looking Jonathan to his feet, all three boys looking dishevelled, she hurried over. "X!" she reached to put his hand on his shoulder but he pulled away. Ignoring her hurt, she spoke. "What happened?" 

"Vampires." Xander turned to glare at her. "The ones you could handle yourself."

"Where are the others?"

"I don't know." Xander's glare intensified. "I don't know what your problem is, what your issues are. But as of now, I officially don't care. If you'd worked with us for five seconds, you coulda stopped this."

Her guilt overwhelming her she turned away. Suddenly Xander pulled her around, his eyes gleaming dangerously. "If they hurt Willow because of your arrogance, you won't have to say another word. You and me are through!"

"X, please, I'm sor-."

"Save it!" Suddenly it was Jesse who was in her face, barely held back by a pale-faced Jonathan. "You stupid bitch! We tried to help you, but you were too damn good for us!"

Faith ignored the tears brimming in her eyes. God what had she done, pushed away those who cared about her the most, made them hate her. "I know what's going on. They needed people who were close to the Master. Physically close. When he died."

"Ms. Calendar and Amy never turned up today," Jonathan put in.

"Odds are they've got a complete set by now," Xander commented.

"And we're going to stop them," Faith said, her eyes determined. Nothing was happening to G.

* * *

Darla watched hungrily as Colin carried a black case past the Master's skeleton laid out on a table. Soon, her sire would return, and unfettered by his prison, he'd take his revenge on the Slayer. And she'd sit by his side as he ruled his dark kingdom. The black preacher vampire by the name of Absalom took the case from the Anointed one and nodded. "Begin." 

Another of her childes started pulling on a chain. Darla chuckled to herself as she watched the Slayer's upside-down companions be pulled along an overhead conveyor to hang unconscious above the Master's bones. How fitting that they be the ones her Master fed on upon his return. "Behold, these five mortals," Darla smiled as she settled down to listen to the preacher. These ceremonies tended to be long-winded, but this one was most certainly worth it.

* * *

Faith eased the warehouse side door open. Her heart leapt as she heard the vampire intoning, they weren't too late. She turned to her companions. "You three get them," she pointed at the swinging bodies of her guardian and friends, "out of here." 

"We'll need a distraction," Xander hissed. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna kill them all." Faith smiled. "That oughta distract them."

"For the old one. For his pain. For the dark," the black demon intoned.

"For the dark!" the demons chorused.

"Hey!" Faith fired her crossbow, the bolt slamming into the black demon's heart. "Is this like a private party?" Discarding the crossbow, she stepped into the circle of demons and thrust her stake rapidly right and left, staking a pair of vampires. "Or can any hot babe join?"

* * *

Xander cast his girl-friend, she'd been a bitch recently but he kinda hoped they were still dating, a worried look as he led Jesse and Jonathan up the steps to where the conveyer belt and its controlling pulley originated. There were so many vampires. 

At the last second the vampire standing watching the fight became aware of their presence and began to turn towards them. Too late to prevent his stake from plunging home. "You guys get them out from over there. I'll keep guard," he ordered. He turned back towards the fight and forced himself not to run to help his girl.

* * *

For a second after her entrance there was a shocked silence. And then violence erupted another vampire launched herself at her. She leapt into a spinning roundhouse kick that smashed into her adversary's face, knocking her to the dirty warehouse floor. Before the demon had chance to recover, she'd thrust her stake home. 

A beefy arm grabbed her round the neck. "Bitch!" a gravely voice growled in her ear.

"Kiss your mother with," Faith bent forward, throwing her attacker over her shoulder and to the ground. "With that mouth?" The moment she'd slammed her stake home, she looked up and smirked. The chain was moving, her friends would soon be safe. Sensing a demonic presence to her right she shot out a side thrust kick.

* * *

Darla snarled at the Slayer's entry and Absalom's subsequent demise. "That little slut," she snarled under her breath. She glanced around and growled again as she noticed Colin fleeing through the back door. "Coward." 

Despite her words she had half a mind to join the pipsqueak. Then she noticed the bodies moving towards the landing and the boy nervously guarding the entrance. The Slayer's boy. Darla smiled. She might not be able to kill the Slayer, but she could break her heart.

* * *

"We've got them!" 

Xander glanced over his shoulder at Jesse's shout. He was relieved to see his friends loading G-Man and the others onto the landing platform. "Now sugah," his blood froze at the poisonous purr. He forced himself to turn to the southern belle striding towards him. "You should be paying attention, a girl likes to make an entrance don't ya know?"

"Well," he lifted his shaking stake, sweat beading down his face. "You're technically not a girl."

Darla pouted and waggled her finger reprovingly. "Did your mother not teach you any manners young man?" the blonde vamped out. "I guess I'll have to teach you some." Before he had time to blink, the vampire had leapt the five steps separating him, knocked his stake aside, and grabbed him by the throat. "Feeding time."

"Find another meal bitch."

* * *

Faith grinned as she thrust her stake through the last of her attackers. Her grin faded as she noted Darla grabbing her man. Her lips dry with fear, she raced over to the bottom of the steps. "Find another meal bitch." 

Darla glanced over her shoulder and snarled defiantly. She had time. Baring her fangs, she turned back to the struggling boy intending to rip his throat out. And caught a foot in the face. She looked up into the pale-faced short one, his heart pounding loud enough to rupture her eardrums. "You heard her." As she watched, the youth was joined by the Watcher and the other boy. In an instance, she was over the stair railing and racing towards the door. There'd be other chances.

* * *

"Hey baby," Faith leapt up the steps and grabbed Xan in her arms. "You five by five?" Xander nodded dazedly. She glanced up at G. Too ashamed to meet his eyes, she looked away. And towards the skeleton. Spying a sledge-hammer resting against the far wall, she stood. "Look after him for me," she instructed. 

At Giles' nod, she strode over to the sledge-hammer, grabbing and walked over to the skeleton lying on the table. Taking a rattling breath, she lifted the hammer over her head and brought it down on the vampire's skull. The skull splintered under her attack, but she was far from satisfied. Lifting the hammer again she proceeded to smash the skeleton into bits.

"It's alright dear."

Hearing Giles' voice behind her and feeling his hands on her shoulders, she turned and slumped into his arms. Fat tears rolled down her face as she pressed her head to his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

* * *

"Faith," Giles entered his Slayer's bedroom. "Aren't you ready for school?" 

"School?" Faith looked terrified as she shook her head. "I can't go to school, not after what I did."

"Punishing yourself is pointless," Giles reproved. "I understand your guilt but -."

"My guilt!" the Bostonian exclaimed. "I nearly got you all killed!"

"Yes, I'm quite aware you made mistakes. But believe me, that was hardly the, the worst mistake you'll ever make." Faith raised an eyebrow. "Uh, that wasn't quite as comforting as it was meant to be."

"Yeah, well thanks for the uplifting pep talk but I ain't going," Faith crossed her arms, a look of defiance on her beautiful face.

"Not to get all 'Watchery' on you, but you are!"

"Fine!" His Slayer leapt to her feet, eyes gleaming. "But don't say I didn't warn you!"

* * *

Faith trudged down the busy school corridor, her heart heavy and her eyes downcast. She'd had friends for the first time in her life, decent friends who'd treated her like she was worth something. And what she had done? She'd hurt them. "I'm such a screw-up," she muttered. 

"Yep," a cheerful voice agreed, "but," she felt a hand on her neck. "I guess you're our screw-up."

She looked up at Xander and saw the others were with him. "I'm sor-."

"Hush," Xander put a finger. "Friends don't need to apologise."

"Well I for one would like to hear it," Cor broke in. "Faith apologise? A sure sign of the apocalypse!" The grin that accompanied her friend's words robbed them of their malice.

Xander groaned. "Cordelia, I was trying for classy."

"Classy," Cordelia let out an unladylike snort. "You wouldn't know classy if it showed up at your local 7 – 11!"

Faith laughed at Xander's comically distraught face. "Oh baby," she cooed, "let me kiss it better."

* * *

The Mayor hid his nervousness as he stared at the figure seated opposite him in his lamp-lit office. He was a powerful mage, but not even he took a four hundred year old vampire lightly. And if she ever found out his castings were responsible for the quake that had trapped her sire a century ago, there would be literally hell to pay. Quelling such distressing thoughts, he smiled at the blonde. "Miss Darla, I'd be honoured to hire you as head of my security." After all this was the nineties, equal opportunities and all that. 


	13. S2 Ep2

**AN: **Thanks to Mike for help with the dating dialogue.

**Faith: The Series Season 2 Ep 2 (13/???)**

"Um," Xander muttered as he pulled away, from what must have been of their hundredth kiss of their make-out session in the stacks. "You taste so good."

"You think that tastes good you want to try my-," her voice trailed off as she heard Giles enter the library. Alarmed that the Englishman might find them making-out in his precious library, she hushed Xander to silence. Her anxiety turned to amusement as she overheard what Giles was muttering to himself.

"W-w-what I'm proposing is, um... and I don't mean to appear indecorous, is, is, a-a-a social engagement, a, a-a date, if you're amenable." There was a pause. "You idiot!"

Faith exchanged amused looks with Xan. "Let's go," she whispered. They crept to the edge of the stacks where they watched G prowl the floor for a few seconds. Finally Faith spoke. "Real smooth G, you're a regular George Clooney." Her Watcher leapt into the air at her voice. After a second, he groaned and turned to her. "Or was that Rosemary?"

"I-I-I was just working on," Giles stuttered.

"Pickup lines?" she grinned.

"Um, in a manner of speaking, yes."

"Then if you wouldn't mind a little advice, you might wanna leave off the 'idiot' part. Being called an idiot tends to take people out of the dating mood."

"Hmm, it actually kinda turns me on," Xander commented.

Faith glanced at her boyfriend. "You're easier to turn on that a light." Turning her attention back to the librarian, she vaulted over the landing rail to the floor. "You also might wanna avoid words like 'amenable' and 'indecorous', y'know. Speak English, not whatever they speak in, um..."

G raised an eyebrow. "England?"

"You want my help or not?" she demanded.

"Not especially," her Watcher muttered.

She decided to try being a lady and ignore that especially hurtful remark. "Say something like I got an itch, you wanna scratch it for me?"

G glared at Xander. "I trust you said nothing of the sort to Faith?"

Xander gulped and shook his head. "Leave him alone G, I handle the dirty talk in our relationship," Faith defended.

"Oh I feel so much better now," Giles groaned.

"K, you want romantic," Faith ignored that. Jeez, some people when you try and help them. "Ask her out for a burger... no, that's a bit too Happy Days for people in your age group..."

"My age group?" G sniffed.

Faith continued. "Some meal... offer to pay, you'll be sure to get in her pants that way."

"Well, thank you. That is most helpful," Giles sounded less than sincere.

"I don't wanna be the bearer of bad news..." Xander smiled at the Watcher. "But as someone who used to previously be a renowned dating failure, you haven't actually asked her on this thing you're planning yet... the part where they agree to go with you is where I found most of the trouble in getting dates."

"Well that's so reassuring Xander," Giles groaned.

"I'd still go with the itch comment," Faith continued. "Well, if I was you... if I was me, I'd simply show a bit of skin... or possibly go with the crotch-grab... let's 'em know exactly what you want.. don't think they'd go down well for you though."

"Me in leathers and a midriff top?" Giles sniffed. "I hardly think so."

Faith ignored the disturbing images her Watcher's words had placed in her head. "You gotta be strong about this... be confident... aggressive even... be the man... and not the librarian."

"We are talking Ms. Calendar, right?" Xander asked.

G's expression grew guarded. "Why would you say that?"

"Oh it totally is," Faith exclaimed. "Sometimes he has these dreams. And he's moaning her name -."

"I do not!" Giles exclaimed before turning to her. "Do I?" Faith winked. "Bloody girl."

"Which is another plus point... she already knows about that... and she knows about the reason as to why you're living with a teenaged girl who is in no way genetically related to you, which might make a few women call the cops," Xander commented.

"Yes," Giles sniffed. "Very amusing."

"Now, is it time to have a talk about the facts of life?" Xander asked. Faith laughed.

Giles huffed. "You know, I'm suddenly deciding this is none of your business." her Watcher started up the stairs.

"That whole stork thing is a smoke screen!" When X got on a roll he was remorseless.

"Come on X," Faith grabbed her boyfriend's arm and pulled him from the library. "Helping G like that felt good. Maybe I should get an advice column?"

* * *

"Hello Faith," he glanced up at his daughter walked through the front door. "And how did patrol go?"

"Five by five, we got the newly risen vampire. Xan fell into another open grave though."

"Another risen vampire?" he stood, concerned. He couldn't see how he'd missed the report in the paper, he was most thorough.

"No, this one was dug up and the body was taken out."

"Grave robbing? That's new. Interesting."

"See," Faith pointed at him. "That's why you can't get a date. You need some new hobbies. Why does someone want to dig up graves?"

He ignored that remark. All bloody day they'd gone on. It was times like this he missed surly, suspicious Faith. "Well, I'll, uh, collect some theories. It would help if we knew who the body belonged to."

"She died recently. She was our age. But I don't remember her."

"Ah," Giles nodded. "Perhaps a job for Willow then."

"See, that's why the Council employs you. For your brains." Faith grinned. "Couldn't be for your sex appeal."

* * *

Willow beamed as she hurried into the hall. It was her favourite day of the year – Sign-Up for the Science Fair. She grinned at Jonathan by her side. They were working together this year – two geeks sharing a science project. How perfect was that?

"Smile!" Suddenly a flashing camera was in her face.

"Hey!" Even as she opened her mouth to continue her protest, the snapper, Eric, she recognised him now, had rushed off to take another photo.

"Eric, will you knock it off?" a voice exclaimed from behind. Eric glared at the voice's owner.

"Hey Chris!" Willow hid a smile at Jonathan's bristling beside her. It was cute how Jonathan got so possessive of her. Not that he had anything to worry about, her and Chris were just fellow nerds. Chris smiled at her before picking the sign-up sheet. She peered over his shoulder. He glanced at her. Willow blushed. "Oh, I, I was just wondering what you were gonna do this year.'Cause every year you win and I place second, so I just thought I'd see what I'm up against."

This time Chris' smile prompted a protective growl from Jonathan. "You know what the key is? If Dr. Clark doesn't understand your experiment he gives you higher marks so it looks like he does."

"Okay," Willow and Jonathan exchanged amused glances as Cordelia walked in. "I'm doing this under protest. It is not fair that they're making participation in this year's science fair mandatory. I don't think anyone should have to do anything educational in school if they don't want to."

Jonathan snorted as he peered at the cheerleader's sign-up sheet. "'The Tomato: Fruit or Vegetable'?"

Cordelia glared at Jonathan. "I wanted to do something I could finish in a weekend, alright?" Suddenly Eric was taking a photo of Cordelia. "Stop it!" the cheerleader screamed. "We're under florescent light, for God's sake!"

"The camera loves you!" Eric crowed.

"Well duh," Cordelia glared at the photographer. "I didn't think yearbook nerds came out of hibernation till spring."

Eric leered. "This is for my private collection."

"Eric! Will you quit it?" Chris shouted.

"Comin' through." Faith glared at Eric as he flashed the camera at her. "You take another photograph of me and I'll shove the camera up your ass." Faith glanced to her. "We need your skills."

Willow nodded. "Okay, sure. See you later, Chris. Thanks for the tip."

"Why you hanging with that Chris and Eric?" Faith asked. "They're major creepy."

"Chris is okay," Willow defended her friend. "It's just his brother Darryl was a major football star before he fell and died while rock-climbing. It hit him really hard."

* * *

"This shouldn't take long." Willow loaded up the internet. "I'm probably the only girl in school who has the coroner's office bookmarked as a favourite place."

"Which is disturbing in ways I can't even comprehend," Jesse muttered.

"Hey Willow," Cordelia followed them into the library. "I need to ask if you'll help me with my science fair project."

"It's a fruit," Willow replied. "I found it! Meredith Todd died in a car accident last week."

"So natural," Faith mused. "How was her neck?"

"Fine, except for being broken," she replied. "It says that Meredith and two other girls in the car were killed instantly. They were all on the Fondren High Pep Squad, on the way to a game."

"You know what this means?" Faith bit her bottom lip. "She wasn't killed by vampires. Somebody did dig up her corpse."

Cordelia crunched her nose. "Eww! Why is it that every conversation we have the word 'corpse' in it?"

"Okay, so we got a body snatcher." Jesse put in. "What does that mean?"

"Here's what I've come up with." Willow glanced up at the Watcher. "Demons who eat the flesh of the dead to absorb their souls. Or, it could obviously be a voodoo practitioner."

"Again?" Xander groaned. "'Cause last time was just so much fun."

"We should see if the other girls from the accident are AWOL, too. Maybe we can figure out what this creep has in mind if we know whether or not he's dealing in volume," Faith commented.

"So, we dig up some graves tonight?" Xander grinned at her. "Gee, you take me the most romantic places."

* * *

Xander paced the library floor. Tonight's digathon had not been fun, he, Jonathan, and G-Man had been forced to do the spadework. Apparently the super-strong amongst them, he glared at his girl-friend sat smugly talking to the two apprentice witches, were too lady-like to do digging. And more importantly, they'd found both girls who'd died with Meredith were gone. "That makes three girls signed up for the army of zombies."

"Is it an army if you just have three?" Jonathan commented.

"An interesting point," right on cue Giles rubbed thoughtfully at his glasses. "The question is how do we find out if there are more?"

Xander raised an eyebrow. "There's no way I'm digging up every grave in Sunnydale!" he exclaimed.

Giles opened his mouth to comment only to be interrupted by the library door behind them crashing open. Xander glanced over his shoulder to see a pale-faced Jesse and Cordelia in her cheerleader outfit, which was always an uplifting sight, hurrying in. "We found some of the missing girls!" Jesse exclaimed.

"You mean, like, two of the three?" Faith rose.

"I mean, like, some of them. Like parts." Jesse commented.

"How did you find them?" Giles asked, his eyes intent.

Jesse and Cordelia exchanged embarrassed glances. "Uh, we were making out-."

"Ask a stupid bloody question," he heard Giles mutter.

"And I looked over my shoulder," Cordelia continued.

"Oh not paying full attention C?" Faith put in. "Always a bad sign Jess, I'd watch yourself."

"And saw this arm hanging out of a trash can!"

"That would mean not zombies?" Willow asked.

"Not zombies," Giles nodded. "The question is just what?"

"I don't get it." Faith commented. "Why go to all the trouble to dig up three girls

only to chop them up and throw them away? It doesn't make any sense."

"Well, what I saw didn't add up to three whole girls. I think they kept some parts," Jesse added.

Faith grimaced. "Could this get any grosser?"

"They probably kept the other parts to eat." Everyone turned to Willow. "Just saying."

"Why dispose of the remains five miles from the cemetery at a school, of all places?" Giles put in.

"Maybe because whoever did it had some business in the neighbourhood. Like, say, classes?" Xander suggested.

"Oh. Ah," Giles nodded approvingly. "Good point."

"Uh, I hate to say this, but it wasn't a hatchet job, they looked clean," Jesse commented.

G-Man raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Really? What student here is going be that

well versed in physiology?"

"Well, I can think of five or six guys in the science club." Willow paused. "And me."

"So, Red, come clean. Promise to never do it again, and we'll call it a night." Faith smirked before turning serious. "Red, why don't you get these guys' locker numbers so we can do some checking?"

* * *

"You understand, in my capacity as school official, this search is completely unauthorized, and I cannot condone it."

Faith grinned at her Watcher as the group strode down the corridor. "Fine, your butt's covered. Wanna grab a locker?"

Giles sighed. "Very well."

Faith approached and unlocked a locker. "Okay, Eric. Let's see what's on your creepy little mind."

"Guys!" Faith watched as the others hurried over to Xander. "Chris Epps' locker."

Red pulled some books out of the locker. "'Grey's Anatomy', 'Mortician's Desk

Reference', 'Robicheaux's Guide to Muscles and Tendons'."

G shook his head. "I think it's fair to say Chris is involved."

"He's into corpses alright," Jonathan commented. "But we still don't know why."

Faith swallowed as she looked into Eric's locker. "Yes, we do." She opened Eric's locker door and shows the others a collage of a woman made from parts of various pictures.

"Now that's," Xander gulped. "Disturbing."

* * *

"Any sign of our suspects?"

Faith glanced at Xan as he dropped onto the school step beside her and Willow. "Not yet. I don't get it. Why would anybody wanna make a girl?"

"You mean when there's so many pre-made ones just laying around?" Xander chuckled. "The things we do for love."

Faith glared at Xander. "You're so fucking stupid ain't ya?" she demanded. "Even I know love has nothing to do with this."

Xander blinked. "Faith I didn't mean –."

She waved him to silence, hating the way she sometimes allowed her past to get the better of her. She turned to Willow. "Red, Eric's sick enough to do something like this, but what about Chris? He seems more human."

"I dunno." Red shrugged. "That thing with his brother was really hard on him.

And he talked about death a lot. Maybe he just wanted to get one-up on it."

"But it's not doable. I mean, making someone from scraps, actually making them live," Faith commented.

"If it is, our project's definitely coming in second this year." Jonathan commented.

"Hey guys!" Faith joined the others in glancing up an excited-looking Cordelia at the end of the corridor gesturing them towards her. "You're going to want to see this!"

* * *

"Come on Giles old man," he muttered, his heart pounding as he watched the computer teacher talk to one of the students across the corridor. "You can do this. You've battled witches, master vampires, and demons. What's asking out a beautiful woman next to all that?" After a second he answered his own question. "Far more bloody terrifying."

"Good morning, Rupert."

He jumped slightly when he realised the woman in question had walked up to him. "Ms. Calendar?"

Jenny shook her head. "Oh, no, please call me Jenny."

"Jenny then." He took a breath. "Would it a-appear indecorous..." He winced, indecorous, Faith had specifically said don't use the word indecorous. "Uh, no, not in-in-indecorous, um..."

"Yeah...?" A glimmer of impatience entered the techno-pagan's eyes.

"Well, um... Wha... Ah, ah, um..." Oh this was going so well.

Jenny sighed. "Rupert, look, I've gotta get inside and set up the lab."

"What, what I'm proposing is..." He cursed under his breath as he was interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing. Bloody classes.

"Ah! I gotta go! Sorry!" Jenny hurried past him and into the computer room.

"You idiot!"

Jenny stuck her head out of the class. "Hey! Listen, if it's important, why don't you just tell me at the game?"

Giles blinked. "Game? Oh, uh, you're going to the football game?"

"Yeah, you seem surprised."

"No, I-I-I just assumed that you, you spent your evenings downloading incantations and, and, and casting bones." He winced inwardly, oh yes, stereotyping, way to go old man.

"On game night? Are you nuts? You're going, too, right?"

"Oh yes," he lied. "School spirit is very important."

"So, we should just go together! Look, you could pick me up after school, and we'll grab a bite to eat on the way if you like. How do you feel about Mexican?" He nodded. "Good! Okay! And whatever it is you wanna tell me, you can just tell me then. Okay?

"Okay! Tonight, then." Jenny smiled before heading into her classroom. "That went well. I think."

His smile disappeared at the sound of Faith's laughter behind him. His despair grew when he turned and found his Slayer was far from alone – Xander, Willow, Cordy, Jesse, Amy, and Jonathan were all stood with her. "Damn!" the Slayer exclaimed. "That was smooth."

"Very James Bond," Xander commented.

"More Austin Powers," Jesse put in.

"I mean pitying her into asking you out," Faith shook her head in a wholly unconvincing display of admiration. "So cool! I really will have to listen to you when you lecture on strategy next time."

Jonathan nodded. "All hail the master."

Giles glared at the youths. Did he have any dignity left? "Haven't you got classes?" he sniffed.

"We're having one now," Xander declared. "Lessons in love."

* * *

Giles strode into the library and spoke. "I spoke to a police spokesperson this morning about the remains-."

"Between getting smooth with JC?"

He ignored that comment. "The police have finished sorting through them, and apparently they found three heads in the dumpster."

"They only had three girls," Faith grimaced. "They gotta be looking for another."

"Why they don't have the whole package?

"Heads must be no good." Xander said. "I found 'em attractive enough." Faith glared at her boyfriend. "Well, obviously I'm not as sick as Chris and Eric."

"Oh yeah," Faith continued to glare at her boyfriend. "Just what I was thinking."

"Based on what the police have put together, I would say they're one step short of completing their masterpiece."

* * *

"We're running out of time. If we wait too long, the onset of atrophy in the limbs will be irreversible," Eric said.

Chris shook his head as he glanced around his family basement. "We can turn up the current. That'll buy us a day, at least."

"We will lose the entire body if we don't attach a head soon," Eric pressed.

"We have time," he insisted.

"We don't! The crash with the girls was lucky. But we can't just keep waiting around for another lucky accident to drop a head in our laps. You know what we have to do. Hell, it's just one lousy girl."

Chris rebelled at his best friend's cold-bloodedness. "I won't do it. I... I can't... kill anyone." He turned to the shadows. "Please! Understand. I... I can't do that! Please don't make me."

Daryl stepped into the light, his scarred face hideous. "But you gave me your word. You promised me, little brother. That I wouldn't be alone."

"The body is perfect. And if we harvest a head tonight, she'll be ready by sunrise," Eric put in.

"When you brought me back you promised you'd take care of me. I need this, Chris. I need someone."

"Please don't ask me to do this. Don't ask me to take a life," Chris pleaded. "Maybe you could... you could go out..."

"No!" Darryl roared. " They can't see me. Chris, you've always been smarter than me. You were always the brains. You're the only one who can help me now. Help me, brother." After a second Chris nodded in defeat. This was his responsibility. "Thank you." His re-animated brother turned to Eric. "Show me!"

Eric flipped open his photograph folder. "There's sweet, shy Willow. Sultry, sexy Faith. Or Cordelia, queen of all she surveys." Darryl pointed at Cordelia. "A man of taste." Eric immediately began cutting around the cheerleader's photograph.

* * *

"I checked the obituaries," Giles reported as he walked back into the main library. "Nothing that would make for a likely candidate."

"And nothing at the M.E's either," Willow reported.

"They seem kinda picky for guys who had three heads to begin with," Xander commented.

"Formaldehyde!" Jonathan exclaimed.

"Say what?" asked Jesse

"Formaldehyde," Giles nodded to Jonathan. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, of course, it accelerates neural decay in the brain cells."

"Well that explains Jesse dating Cordelia," Xander put in. "He's been drinking it."

"After a couple days they're useless. They're gonna need something really fresh," Willow paled. "You don't think that they would..."

"Anybody who cuts dead girls into pieces does not get the benefit of any doubt." Faith interrupted. "I wanna end this thing now."

"I second that," he agreed.

"Okay, fine," Faith turned to Willow, Xander, and Jesse. "You guys go to Eric's, we can go to Chris', and meet up."

"Oh!" Giles exclaimed as he remembered something. "I'm supposed to be at the big game, I-I believe it's called."

"Ah," Faith tilted her head to one side and fluttered her eyelashes. "Ah my Watcher's all grown up and dating. Makes a Slayer so proud." He glared at the Bostonian. She grinned back at him. "We'll meet you there." He nodded.

* * *

Faith grimaced as she noted Chris' mom sat in the lounge of her home. Deciding that the sneaky approach was best, she crept over to the basement window and clambered through. "Okay," her skin crawled as she looked around the makeshift lab. "So this is where you Frankenstein." Seeing a folder on a near-by desk, she picked it up and began to idly flick through it, expecting to find some science stuff that she wouldn't have a clue about.

Her blood chilled as she realised what she had was far more disturbing – photos of Sunnydale High girls. "Prospective victims," she muttered. A shiver ran down her spine when she saw photos of herself and Red. And then a photo of Cordelia with the head missing. "C!" Hear racing, she leapt up to the window and clambered out. She had to get to the game and fast.

* * *

"Joy! Lisa! Where's Cordelia?" Faith charged down the stadium steps.

"Cordelia has a game to think about. She doesn't need losers like you." Joy tried to step past her.

Faith grabbed the other girl around the shoulders and lifted her off the ground. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. Now, where is she?"

* * *

Cordelia whimpered as he pawed at her, tying her hands down. "Calm down Cordelia," Eric grinned. Once he proved the re-animation would work, he thoroughly intended to get himself a girl-friend. He'd already decided the lucky girl would be that Faith hottie. "Soon be over."

"Yes it will."

"Oh cra-," Faith's foot caught him in the ribs, doubling him up. As he dropped off the table and to the floor, Faith began to untie the cheerleader. Muttering curses to himself, he staggered away.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Faith asked her best friend.

"Oh my God!" C exclaimed back.

Faith looked up. "Don't worry, he's gone."

"I was on my way down to the field when Chris came in, and all of a sudden someone jumped me," C babbled.

"Relax. Take it easy." Faith patted her friend on the shoulder, uncomfortable at playing comforter.

Suddenly C sat up. "That's the fight song. Oh my God, it's time for the cheerleader pyramid at mid-field. I've gotta go."

"Are you dense?" Faith exclaimed.

"You don't understand, I have to go. I'm the apex!" Cordelia ran off.

"You're fucking nut-," hearing a noise, she looked around. "Yo! Who's there? Look whoever it is, I know about the bodies from the cemetery. But you haven't hurt anyone yet." Chris stepped out in the open. "What you're doing is wrong."

"I have to do this for him. He needs someone."

"Who, Eric?" Faith raised an eyebrow. "Look there's a blind school near-by; maybe he can get himself a date from there."

"No, no," Chris shook his head. "He always looked out for me. Stood up for me. He's all alone. Everybody loved him. And now he's all alone."

"Who are you talking..." Faith's mouth dropped open. "Oh fuck! We're gonna stop 'em, get it?"

* * *

"You promised me! You promised I wouldn't have to be alone!"

Eric swallowed nervously, helpless to stop the football star from trashing Chris' basement. "It's not too late." Suddenly Darryl had hold of him, lifting off the ground. "Nothing's changed! We can still do this! You and me. Your brother's not the only one who can create life. Whadaya say?" After a second Darryl grunted and set him down. "Let's go scare you up a date."

Faith led Chris down into his basement. "Shit!" she swore as she realised Darryl was no-where to be seen. "He's not here. Where else could he be?"

"But he would never go out." Chris said. "U-unless..."

"He's gonna pick up where you left off."

* * *

"I don't know what it is about football that does it for me." Jenny commented as she led him up the bleachers. "I mean, it lacks the grace of basketball, the, uh, poetry of baseball. At its best it's unadorned aggression. It's such a rugged contest."

"Rugged. American football." Giles couldn't help the laugh that escaped him.

"And that's funny because?" Miss. Calendar arched an eyebrow.

"No!" Giles laughed. "I just think it's rather odd that a nation that prides itself on its virility feels compelled to strap on forty pounds of protection in order to play rugby."

"Is this your normal strategy for a first date? Dissing my country's national pastime?"

Giles blinked. "Did you just say 'date'?"

Jenny grinned. "You noticed that, huh?"

"Hi, Ms. Calendar! Hi, Giles." Willow called as she, Amy, Jonathan, and Xander ran up.

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

Willow shrugged. "Eric's was a bust. Nothing there. Did Faith get back yet?"

"No, uh, no." Giles struggled desperately for something to distract the kids. "Uh, perhaps you should, uh, circulate nearer the field, see what you can find."

"Nah, Jesse's down with the cheerleaders." Amy commented before joining the others in slipping under the railing and sitting in front of Giles and Jenny. Giles glared when Xander reached back and took his popcorn.

"He's in heaven," Jonathan put in.

"I'm sure," Giles muttered. Xander reached into his pocket and passed him a dozen small cards. Giles squinted as he read the top one. "Contraception?" Giles looked up "What are these?"

Xander beamed at him. "Faith thought as it had been a while since you'd dated, it might be an idea to give some tip-cards on how to act."

"I'll bloody kill her," he muttered.

"Not if I get my hands on her first," his 'date' added.

* * *

Faith's heart dropped when she saw a groaning Jesse lying on the ground behind the bleachers. "Jesse!" Faith helped her best friend's honey to his feet. "What happened?"

"We were talking when Cordelia screamed, then something smashed into my head."

* * *

Eric drooled as he looked at Cordelia tied to a gurney, all helpless. "Please, what's going on? Just take off the blindfold. I promise I won't scream! Please?"

"Cordelia?" Darryl walked over to the head cheerleader and pulled her blindfold off. Instantly the cheerleader began to scream.

Eric shook his head. "You can scream all you want. We're in an abandoned building." His words only encouraged the brunette to screech even louder. He grabbed a pan and held it over her head. "Okay, that's enough."

"Cordelia, you're so beautiful," the girl sobbed when the reanimated footballer wiped a tear away.

"We're ready." Eric pronounced.

Cordelia looked around. "Ready? Ready for what?"

"You're gonna feel a little pinch, maybe some discomfort around the neck area. But don't worry. When you wake up, you'll have the body of a seventeen-year-old. In fact, you'll have the body of several." Eric grinned. "Isn't that what every American teen wants?"

* * *

Faith spun to face Chris. "Where would he take her?"

"To the rest of the body. To the lab."

"Where is that?" Jesse demanded.

Chris shook his head. "I promised him that I..."

Suddenly Jesse had the boy by his shirt, pushed against the stadium wall. "Listen stupid," her friend screamed. "This isn't a game, this is somebody's life!"

Chris' words were a mutter. "He's in the old science lab. Everything's set up there."

Faith nodded. "Find Xander and Willow and tell them what's going on." She turned to Jesse. "With me!"

* * *

The heavy lab door crashed open at her third kick. Even as she entered the room, Eric turned and flung a knife at her. She snapped the knife out of air and shook her head. "Naughty, naughty."

"Help me!"

Faith rolled her eyes at her friend's shriek. "Go get her stud," she ordered Jesse.

Even as Eric charged and ran into her casually delivered right cross, Jesse hurried into the room. And was grabbed and flung headfirst into the wall by the hulking figure that leapt out of the shadows. Faith gulped. "Man," she joked. "You're a big one ain't you?"

"He's crazy!"

Faith didn't shift her gaze from Darryl. "Got that C. Don't worry, I'm gonna get you outta here."

"I'm not done with her yet!" She groaned as the footballer grabbed a cleaver. "She's mine!"

Faith shook her head, with lame lines like that he was definitely a jock. Her eyes narrowed when the footballer raised the cleaver over the screaming cheerleader. "Not gonna happen!" she growled before leaping into the air and dropkicking the footballer off his feet and into the wall. She turned to her friend and started unfastening her.

"I won't live alone!" Faith screamed when the footballer grabbed her hair from behind and flung her into the wall, knocking a gasoline can over in the process. Even as she stood, Darryl charged her. She shot out a kick to the knee, knocking him to the ground and followed up with a pair of lightning kicks to the gut and the face.

The footballer staggered to his feet and swung a haymaker that she slid beneath before headbutting him in the chest, knocking him into the table behind him. The table tipped over, knocking a lit Bunsen burner to the floor, igniting the gasoline. "Shit!" she swore.

"Faith!"

"Get C!" she shouted to her boyfriend. "Jon, you grab Jesse!" Even as she spoke, Darryl football tackled her to the ground. As she stood, the footballer grabbed a tray of medical instruments and flung it at her, forcing her to duck. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the flickering flames around Xander and a still screaming Cordelia grow higher. As she looked at her friends, Darryl grabbed her around the neck, choking her. As she watched, she saw Xander push Cordy's gurney and jump on it as it began to roll through the flames. Relieved that her friends appeared to be safe, Faith turned her attention back to her struggle. The footballer croaked as she slammed her knee into his groin and released his grip on her neck. Grinning slightly, she tried for a kick to her rival's ribs only to have her foot grabbed and be flung to the ground. Stunned, she was helpless to prevent Darryl from raising a desk over his head, obviously meaning to pound her to oblivion.

"Darryl!" Darryl looked behind him to see his brother there. "Don't!" Darryl glanced at her before throwing the desk against the wall and hurrying over to the headless corpse.

"She's mine!"

"Darryl!"

Seeing Chris start towards his brother, Faith leapt to her feet and rushed over to the youth dragging him, the gridiron star's screams ringing in her ears. "No. We'll be together always. No! Mine!" She looked over her shoulder to see the flames engulf Daryl and his bride-to-be.

* * *

Jenny smiled softly as she closed the door behind Rupert. What a gentleman, walking her to her front door and chastely kissing her on the right cheek before leaving. She reached for the light. "You gonna go out with him again?"

She jumped at Faith's voice from the shadows. Calming herself, she turned the light on before turning to the Slayer leant against the far wall. "I don't think it's any business of yours. And how did you get in here anyway?""

"A bit of B&E is easy if you're a Slayer," the Bostonian nodded before straightening. "But just bear this in mind. I've got G's back. You hurt him and you'll find out I don't give detentions as punishment." The Slayer smiled before heading out of the door. "See ya!"

Jenny collapsed against the wall once the younger woman had left. When they found out why she was really here, there'd be hell to pay. And the irony was, she wiped at her eyes, she really liked Rupert.


	14. S2 Ep 3

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 2 Ep 3 (14/?)**

"Oh good lord."

Faith hid a groan; a 'good lord' this early in the day usually meant the day was fucked before it had begun. "What's the sitch G?"

"I've received a telegram this morning -."

"JC still not taught you about emails yet?"

Giles glared at her. "Surely not fair Faith," Xander proclaimed. "They're still at the making-out stage, they'll only talk shop when things get boring. Knowing our fascinating librarian that will take at least another two dates."

"I'd have thought they'd reached that stage already," commented Jesse. "I mean Giles is English."

"When you've all quite finished," G huffed. "I have received a telegram from the Council informing us The Glove of Truth is in Sunnydale!"

There was a long silence. "Say what?" queried Cordelia.

The Watcher stared around the library, his brow furrowed in obvious exasperation. "Do any of you bloody teenagers do anything other than snog?" the Englishman shook his head and sighed. "A silly question I know. The Glove Of Truth was created in the middle ages by a French noble. Tricky people the Frogs," G added in a mutter that she guessed only her ears were sensitive enough to pick up before continuing. "This unnamed noble had the Glove enchanted so that when he wore it, anyone he questioned was compelled to answer his questions with nothing but the unvarnished truth."

"Pretty powerful mojo," Faith commented.

"Indeed," her Watcher nodded his agreement before continuing. "In the late 15th century the Glove's owner was murdered and his castle ransacked, the Glove disappeared."

"But now it's in Sunnydale?"

The Watcher nodded at Willow's comment. "In the museum to be exact. And the Council wish us to steal it -."

"Wicked cool!" Faith's eyes lit up. "I've never knocked over a museum before."

"Yes, cool. Just the word I was looking for," Giles commented, his tone dry and his eyes showing the disapproval he obviously felt. "But what the Council wants," the Englishman's eyes shadowed. "The Council gets."

Faith squinted, concerned about the darkness in her guardian's eyes. She wasn't the most sensitive of people, but even she could tell something was bothering G. Even as she opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong, Willow let out a shout. "We'll need a plan; I'll get the plans off the city hall computer." The red-haired hacker hurried over to the computer.

"We'll totally Thomas Crown it," Xander commented as he hurried over to join Willow by the computer.

"Got them!" Willow shrieked excitedly after just a couple of minutes.

"Print them out Willow," Giles instructed. "Together with any security specifications you can find. We'll have to plan now, unfortunately I have a prior engagement and will be unable to accompany you."

"Taking Miss Calendar to the monster trucks Giles?"

Giles sent Jesse an irritated look. "Dear boy, isn't your village missing you?"

Jesse looked puzzled. "My village?"

"Yes," the Englishman peered down his nose at the youth. "It's a terrible shame to deprive a village of its idiot."

* * *

"This glove sounds powerful," Darla commented, her tone careful.

"Indeed it is," the Mayor nodded enthusiastically. "It has taken me several decades to first find and then secure the Glove."

"Then why not have it shipped straight here?"

"Fear of discovery my dear," the Mayor explained. "A number of powerful occult groups, the Watcher's Council, Wolfram & Hart, the Knights of Dark Orders, and the Crusade Resurrectionists amongst others, are tracking it. I felt it prudent to have the artefact brought here and then be mysteriously 'stolen' rather than leave a paper trail that led directly to me."

"I guess that makes sense," Darla nodded even as she thought of another problem. "The museum is a privately owned building."

The politician's smile widened. "My dear, I am on the board of trustees and a consistent benefactor. Consider yourself invited."

"Well thank you kind sir," Darla purred.

* * *

Willow tapped on the lap-top for five minutes before nodding at her. "Cameras and alarms off."

"Thanks Red," Faith smiled at the Jewish hacker before glancing out of the window and to the museum some eighty yards away. "We ready?" Xan, C, and Jess nodded. "Cool," she looked back at Red. "Any sign of trouble," she nodded when Willow raised her mobile, "yeah. Ring. Let's go."

Faith's eyes narrowed as she led her friends towards the darkening building. "Where's the security?"

Xander peered through the guard hut window. "Nothing there."

Faith's brow furrowed. "No security at all?" Xander shrugged.

"Coffee break?" Cordelia whispered. "I mean you know these unions. Always squeezing the entrepreneur."

"Ah," Xander grinned at Jesse. "Daddy's little capitalist."

Faith ignored the banter. "No, even so they'd normally leave a guard behind." In her runaway days she'd occasionally broke into and slept in a warehouse, but no matter what, they'd always left at least one guard behind. Her skin prickled. Something was definitely up. She shook her head, forcing her trepidation down. "Let's get this done."

* * *

"They'll be fine Rupert."

"Pardon?" Giles looked up from his inspection of his mobile to his glamorously attired date. He forced a smile. "I'm terribly sorry Jenny," he apologised. "I must be terrible company."

The beautiful computer teacher dazzled him with a smile. "Not at all," she replied. "I'd be worried if you didn't care about Faith so much. But she's a resourceful girl, and she has good and loyal friends."

This time his own smile was rather more genuine. "Yes she has," he admitted.

"She'll be fine Rupert," Jenny repeated her earlier reassurance.

* * *

"The guards have been sent to the wrong building. An administrative over-sight."

"We could have dealt with them," Darla growled.

"Yes dear," Wilkins fought back a sigh. Bloody vampires, so incapable of long-term planning. "I'm sure you could. However, while I control the Sunnydale press, I'm sure reports of a massacre would circulate throughout the occult world, making certain powers that I would rather avoid curious about what precisely is occurring here."

"I guess."

"There's a girl," he patted the blonde on top of her head. "My dear you have the most perfect gold hair."

"Thank you."

"Gosh missy, don't thank me dear. Thank you for gracing my drab offices with your beauty." He hid a smile at the vampire's nonplussed expression. His tactic of switching between his jovial and businesslike personas to keep his guest off-balance was as usual working a treat. "Now," he turned solemn. "How many vampires are you taking with you?"

"Six."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

* * *

"Damn," Faith pressed on the electronic controller Jonathan had built. There was a click and the front doors swung soundlessly open. "Jonno knows his shit." She strode through the doors into the shadowy corridor.

"Oh look!" Faith head snapped towards C, expecting to see the anticipated threat. Instead, she saw her friend leafing through the museum leaflets by torchlight, her expression excited. "They have a history of fashion exhibit! We'll have to have a look!"

"Unbelievable," Faith shook her head in half-amusement, half-anger. She looked towards Jesse, and then gestured with her head at the cheerleader.

"On the way out Cor," Jesse took her friend by the elbows.

"But, I wanna look at pretty clothes!" Cordelia wailed.

* * *

Willow squeaked. "What's up?" Amy asked.

The red-head pointed a shaking finger towards the museum's gates. "V…vampires! Five of them!"

"Oh no." Amy breathed. Collecting herself, she pulled out her mobile and phoned Faith. After six rings, the Slayer picked up. "We've got company. Five vampires."

* * *

"Damn!" Faith dropped her phone into her pocket. Looking up, she saw the quintet of vampires heading through the doors leading to the main exhibit and towards them. Her heart skipped a beat when she recognised the blonde central vampire. "Boys, cross-."

Even as she spoke, Jesse and Xander raised their crossbows and fired. Two of the bolts hit their targets, but the other vampires continued their charge. "Look after C!" she ordered as she leapt into battle. Even though C was a better technical fighter than either of the two boys, her slight edge wasn't enough to counter-balance the male teens' strength or make her more effective against the demons.

The nearest vampire, a fat pony-tailed guy in his early-forties, shot out a wild haymaker that she slid effortlessly beneath before slamming her stake home. Sensing a vampire to her right, she shot out a kick, smashing the vampire's knee. The demon stumbled onto her stake. She looked up.

And caught a clubbing right to the face.

* * *

"There's two more!" Jonathan croaked. "They're heading towards the museum!"

"Then!" he shrieked in a most unmanly manner as Willow slammed the accelerator down sending the van they'd borrowed for the night hurtling towards the vampires. "We best stop them!" The front of the van slammed into the two vampires, propelling them into the air.

The moment the van screeched to a halt, he leapt out and hurried to the nearest vampire. As the demon staggered to his feet, he thrust his stake home, turning it to dust. His triumph disintegrated when he was grabbed by the scruff of the neck and lifted into the air, his stake snatched from him and flung to the ground. He looked up to see a tall hawk-featured woman holding him in the air, her true vampire face showing. "Why do I get the snacks?"

Great, now even vampires thought he was stunted. "I'm a banquet!" he shouted before shutting up. When would he learn to keep his mouth shut?

His captor chuckled. "Is that right? We'll see-."

Suddenly the vampire exploded in flames and he was dropped to the ground. Wincing at the impact, he looked up to see his girl-friend staring with awe at a smirking Amy. "A fireball!" Willow started to jump up and down. "That is so cool!"

Jonathan pouted as he struggled to his feet. Willow was so entranced with learning all she could about magic sometimes he wondered if she remembered she had a boyfriend.

* * *

Darla watched with delight as the Slayer was lifted off her feet by the force of her attack and flung into a plinth, knocking a Ming vase to the ground, shattering it. She swayed her way over to the girl. Hearing a crossbow bolt flying around her, she spun around and plucked it out of the air. "Naughty, naughty," she scolded before smiling. "Two pretty boys, yummy," she licked her lips, "I'll have to punish you – ugh!"

She grunted when the Slayer caught her with a foot to the midsection. Grabbing the little bitch's foot, she flipped the supernatural warrior into the air only to catch a thundering foot to the jaw. She stumbled backwards as the brunette landed in a crouch and tilted her head to the side. "Punish?" the girl raised a mascaraed eyebrow. "What a good idea, time you got a spanking."

The Slayer lunged at her. She made to sidestep only for the brunette to armsweep her legs from beneath her. Hitting the ground on her shoulder, she rolled up and shot out a kick at the Slayer, smashing her heel into the raven-haired beauty's stomach, doubling her up. Teeth bared she stepped towards the Slayer, meaning to rip through her exposed neck. Hearing the sound of the Slayer's friends approaching she let out a frustrated snarl and charged out of the door. "There'll be other days girl!"

* * *

Faith's eyes widened as she saw Xander making to chase after the retreating blonde. "X, come back!" Faith called after her boyfriend. Her boyfriend turned back to her, the torchlight illuminating his angry eyes. "Darla's four hundred years old. You can't face her." After a second Xander nodded before hurrying back to her and the others stood around the plinth containing The Glove Of Truth. Faith smiled dazedly at her boyfriend before returning to her inspection of the black silken glove. "Don't worry, we'll catch her later. No prob." She began putting the glove on.

"Don't Faith!"

Before Xander could grab her wrist she had the glove on. Turning, she looked at Xander. "Me and you," she affected a casual tone.

"Faith no!"

She ignored C's shout. "You're a great guy, but it's really about the conquest, right?" her voice trembled. "Get me on my back and then we're done?"

"No Faith," she was surprised when Xander shook his head, his eyes suddenly unfocused as if he was drugged. "You're amazing, beautiful, brave, funny. All I can think of is holding you in my arms for forever."

"Yeah?" Tears of happiness misting her eyes, Faith stepped into her boyfriend's space, grabbed him by the back of his head and pressed her lips to his, easing her tongue into his mouth. After a while she pulled away. "I feel the same."

"Wow," exclaimed Jesse. "That thing's real powerful."

"Yeah," Faith glanced down at the glove, her smile slipping. "It is." Too powerful.

* * *

"Liar." Faith looked up from the ground in shock, having just got home and finished telling G the cover-story she'd concocted to explain away the destruction of The Glove Of Truth. Her Watcher stared impassively back at her. "You have many talents Faith. However lying is not one of them. Now why don't you tell me what really happened?"

"I kinda used the Glove to see how X felt about me."

"Oh bloody hell," Giles groaned.

"And he really cares about me, ain't just about getting me in bed." Faith's smile disappeared. "But then I got to thinking, the Glove's got wicked power. And you, you're great, but I've read some of the Diaries," she shrugged self-consciously at G's raised eyebrow, "just some. And some of the Watchers I've read about are real bastards. I figured the Council might abuse it, so I set it on fire."

She was surprised when Giles smiled. "Well done."

"Uh?" Now she was really confused.

"I think you made a wise decision. And I trust your judgment." She grinned at the praise. "Of course my report to the Council will detail a terrible and unavoidable accident resulting in the destruction of the Glove. What a shame."

"Yeah, bummer."

"Only," she shrivelled inside at G's suddenly stern gaze. "In the future I hope I can trust you to tell me the unvarnished truth?"

"Sure G."

Her Watcher nodded. "Good girl." The Englishman stood and walked towards the lounge door.

"G?" The Sunnydale High librarian turned back towards her, a quizzical look on his face. "So Jen not staying over?" the Englishman's eyes narrowed. "I'm starting to worry about ya, five dates and you still haven't got her in bed. At your age it ain't like you've got time to spare."

"My age!" G looked outraged. "Get to bed now!"

"Hey G," Faith leapt to her feet. "You're well preserved and anything, but I'm not Jenny!" She swallowed at G's thunderous look. "See ya in the morning!" she yelped before rushing out of the door.

* * *

"I'm sorry sir," Darla opened the darkened office's door and strode in to stand by the chair opposite the Mayor. She didn't know what it was, but there was something about the human she now served that made her nervous. "The Slayer-."

"Yes," she was relieved when the Mayor gestured she could sit down in the empty chair. She eagerly complied. "She is a troublesome little girl. Most industrious though, one has to admire that. Too many slackers these days."

"Yes sir," she nodded in agreement before sitting. It kept her off-balance, the way he'd swing between his evil dark arts mage persona to genial host.

The Mayor smiled. "Like yourself." The last thing she heard was a click and the sound of a blade whizzing through the air.

* * *

Wilkins smiled as the blade shot out of the back of Darla's chair, slicing through her neck. A half-second later, the blonde vampire exploded into dust. "Excellent craftsmanship," he exclaimed. He'd had the blade fitted to the chair once he'd hired the Master's favoured childe, one couldn't have too many precautions when dealing with a vampire of her power.

His smile turned to a scowl. First the voodoo police officers and now this. "Faith is a most troublesome girl," he muttered. Her diligence and ingenuity would be admired if it didn't directly conflict with his aims. "Something will have to be done about that young lady." He smiled as he considered his options. Perhaps Snyder could be useful for dealing with the said young lady in a circuitous manner.

* * *

"Go on William!" His raven-haired goddess jumped up and down on the seat beside her, clapping her hands together. "Your mummy and Miss Edith want to see you hit the sign!"

Spike twisted his head to grin at his sire. "Right you are luv." Leaning across the car, he pressed his lips to the insane vampiress even as he pressed down on the DeSoto's accelerator, gunning yet more revs from the engine as the sleek muscle car flew into the 'Welcome To Sunnydale' sign. The sign's supports splintered under the crashing impact of the car, flinging the sign into the cold night air.

The moment his car had screeched to a halt, Spike jumped out of the car. Long coat flapping in the wind, he hurried to the front of the car and gazed down on the small town. "The bloody Hellmouth princess!"

Drusilla giggled into his ear, her hands freely roaming his body, pulling at his clothes. "Is my William going to kill himself a Slayer? For me?"

"Bloody right luv," he growled. "Just like Hurst in '66, I'm getting myself a hat-trick. That chit is going to die."


	15. S2 Ep 4

**A/N: **Thanks to all those commented that there should be some fall-out over the Glove Of Truth, a point I hadn't considered.

**Faith The Series S2 Ep 4 (15/???)**

Petrograd, Russia – March 1917

All around women and children died as men fought, their blood staining the once white snow, the sound of gunfire and angry shouting filling the air. And from far-off a bearded man watched, a cruel smile parting his lips. "Excellent, oh excellent."

"Is it going as you wished sir?"

"Yes it does Nicholas," he was pleased when his master nodded even as he continued to laugh and stroke his beard. "You need to do just one thing for me now."

"Oh yes sir?" he pulled his fur coat closer, desperate for any relief from the biting Russian winter. "What is that?"

"You can die."

He chuckled when he dropped Nicholas' corpse onto the snow. Just one body to add to all those dying today, but sometimes he liked the personal touch. "Time to move on," he muttered. "Where next?" he chuckled to himself. "Ah yes, the New World, such potential."

* * *

Sunnydale Oct '98. 

He smiled as he breathed in the night air, felt the Hellmouth pull at him. "All those souls," he chuckled. "Oh the pain, I can hardly wait." He looked around, a small smile tugging at his lips as he noted a car parked just up the lamp-lit lane. "Teenagers making-out." He shook his head. "They could be using their time far more valuably."

"You promise if I do this for you, you'll dedicate a song to me at the show?"

"Harmony," it was an effort but Devon managed to keep himself calm as he looked into the beautiful blonde's cornflower blue eyes. Beautiful yes, but dim and irritating… If his position as lead singer of the Dingoes didn't require a hot-looking chick on his arm at all times, he'd gladly go without for a couple of weeks just to get rid of her. "I promise."

"Okay," Harmony reached down and began unfastening his jeans. The cheerleader looked up, a sly look in her eyes. "This is the first time I've ever done this, maybe it's worth two songs."

Devon felt his temper snap. "The first time?" he laughed, a harsh bitter sound. "I doubt," he grabbed the girl's small chin in his hand and squeezed. "You can remember the first time."

He was pleased to see tears well up in Harmony's eyes. "Devon baby, you're hurting me," she whined.

"Not yet I am," he replied before punching her square in the face. "But now," he slammed another punch home, "I am." Soon the car was filled with the blonde's screams.

Harmony had been right, this was his most fun date ever.

* * *

"Hi G-Man," Xander shuffled from foot to foot as the Englishman opened the door. "Is Faith in?" 

"Yes, she's upstairs doing her French homework," the school librarian chuckled. "A sure sign of the apocalypse. You're here to distract her I assume?"

"Uh, yeah."

He managed a weak smile before stepping into the hallway. He looked up when the Watcher took hold of him by his elbow. "What's wrong son? You haven't been around as often over the last fortnight."

He opened his mouth to make one of his customary jokes, then seeing the concern in the librarian's eyes – so unlike his father's uncaring expression, he shrugged. "She used the Glove of Truth on me Giles," he looked away, unable to meet the Englishman's gaze. "She doesn't trust me."

"Ah," the Watcher sounded sorrowful. "Of course I should have realised. Come with me," the librarian guided him into the lounge. "Sit down." Once he'd obeyed, the Watcher sat in the seat opposite. "Xander, it's not you it's her. When I adopted her, Faith," the Englishman's eyes flickered with pain. "Faith slept with a switchblade under her pillow and her chair against the door to prevent me from entering and abusing her. Only when she became empowered did she become confident enough to stop that. And not because she trusted me, but because she knew she was stronger. The trust came later. Son, because of her past Faith has a great difficulty trusting any male. You and Faith have a good thing if I am any judge. You have a choice to make, you can allow Faith's mistake to drive a wedge between you, or you can continue your relationship. Son," Giles paused for a second. "She cares very deeply for you. Her only problem is believing that anyone could feel the same way. How about you prove her wrong?"

After a second he nodded. "I can do that."

* * *

"Hey did you hear about Devon getting arrested for beating up Harmony?" 

Faith pulled away from kissing Xander to look over her shoulder. "Heard she'd been taken into hospital."

"Yeah," Xander nodded. "Word is Oz is close to almost sweating at the thought of being the Dingos' front man."

"Apparently Devon beat her up on their date," Jesse grinned. "Would have thought beating up Harmony would get you a medal, not arrested."

"You know," Faith scowled as she pulled away from Xander. "Guys who beat up women, not cool."

Jesse backed off, his hands held up placatingly. "It was a joke."

Faith glared at the boy. "For the record, not funny."

* * *

Freddy Iverson looked up from his scribblings of the school newspaper to see a tall, fat man with a busy beard stood in the office doorway. Even as he opened his mouth to ask what the stranger wanted, the man turned away and disappeared. 

Shaking his head, he rose and walked over to where his assistant was working. His junior looked up at him before taking a sip of the coffee he'd just made for both of them. "Hi Freddy."

"Norm," he nodded at the junior reporter before getting down to business. "How's the story going?"

"Struggling a little," Norm admitted with a grimace. "I mean, Devon arrested for beating up a cheerleader. The lead singer of Sunnydale's biggest pop group, it's huge. I've got to get the copy just right, and it's taking time."

"And yet," his cold voice cut through the man's ramblings. "You have time to stop to make coffee?"

Norm's eyes widened. "You asked me t-."

"Do your work!" Freddy grabbed the scalding coffee and poured it in his junior's lap. The trainee journalist screamed and fell to the ground, holding himself around the groin. Freddy looked down at the sobbing reporter. "Perhaps in the future you won't just ignore your duties."

* * *

Willow stuck her hand up, eager to answer another question. "It's like dating a sexy Stephen Hawking," Jonathan whispered in her ear. She giggled in reply. 

Mr Sanderson's gaze snapped towards her, the look in the science tutor's eyes making her shudder. "You find something amusing Miss. Rosenberg?"

"N..no sir," out of the corner of her eye, she saw a bearded man walk past the classroom outside window.

"Oh, I rather think you do," she was alarmed when the balding teacher started towards her. "Just because you're intelligent, doesn't mean you can ignore me."

Beside her, Jonathan stood, his face pale. "It wasn't Willow-."

"Was I talking to you Levinson?" the tutor thundered. She blinked when the teacher threw a right at Jonathan. Her boyfriend leapt out of the way, the teacher stumbled forward. Her eyes widened when Cordy stuck out a foot, tripping the tutor up and sending him crashing head-first into the wall. After a groan, the teacher slid down the wall to crumple in a heap on the floor.

For a second there was stunned silence. Then Cordy spoke. "Just what is his malfunction?" The cheerleader was silent for a second before beaming. "Hey, you see that? I helped you in science class, yay me!"

* * *

"Today was weird uh?" Xander commented as they patrolled the hushed graveyard. "Freddy Iverson and Devon both going off the deep end. And Mr. Sanderson too." 

"Uh, uh," Faith's tone was non-committal as she peered into the graveyard. Freddy was a little strange, she'd figured the bookish geek wouldn't say boo to a goose, but Devon? She'd known plenty of musos who seemed wicked cool when they were getting what they wanted, but they'd think nothing of getting heavy if a girl turned reluctant. Public images didn't mean shit. But Sanderson too, that was major strange. She tensed as she sensed something. "X," her boyfriend glanced at her. "Six vampires coming at us."

"Oh crap," Xander drew his stake. "Where?"

"All around us." Faith looked around. She'd have to stay close to Xander, cut out the aerial manoeuvres. Suddenly the vampires charged them.

* * *

He chuckled as the lesser demons attacked. This would be interesting. The beautiful brunette shot out a right thrust kick at the face of the closest vampire, snapping its head back. Off-balance, the demon was helpless to resist being staked. 

Meanwhile the male blocked a right on his shoulder, stepped into the attacking vampire's space and drove a knee into the female demon's groin, staking it as she doubled up. Even as the vampire turned to dust, a second leapt into its space, slamming a fist into his jaw, knocking him to the ground. A grin on his face, the vampire bared his fangs and leaned over the stunned man.

The raven-haired beauty suddenly backwards somersaulted over the demon's head and upon landing plunged her stake into the surprised vampire's back. A third vampire stepped towards the girl. Before she could attack, the girl moved into a sweeping roundhouse kick that took the female's legs from beneath her at the ankles. Even as the vampire hit the ground, the brunette crouched over her, slamming a stake into her heart.

Another vampire leapt at the crouched female. The girl looked up and shot out a foot while still in the crouched position. Despite her disadvantageous position, the brunette's attack was smoothly executed, catching the demon in the gut and throwing him to the ground. Springing up, the girl strode over to the vampire and slammed a stake into its chest. Then she spoke to the two remaining vampires, her husky voice nonchalant yet filled with danger. "Come on boys, I'm not even warmed up yet."

The vampires turned and ran away from the swaggering girl, a Slayer she had to be – it was just a shame his powers didn't work on women, the fun he could have with her. Swallowing his disappointment, he stepped out of the shadows and spoke. "Now then boys," he said, waggling his finger reprovingly. "You have a Slayer to kill. The sweetest of prey."

* * *

Faith's mouth opened to shout a warning to the portly bearded man who stepped out of the darkness just ahead of the vampire. Her eyes widened when, instead of attacking the easy target, the vampires spun round and charged her. "What the fuck!" 

Shoving aside her shock, Faith charged into battle. Ducking one vampire's haymaker, she caught him with a right to the throat. The vampire gasped and dropped onto his back. Before she could stake him, the second one charged her. Sliding out of the way, she allowed the on-rushing demon to charge onto her stake. Spinning round, she moved to stake the final vampire only to see her boyfriend kill it. "Well done," she praised before turning serious. "X, did you see the old guy?"

"Faith," Xander grinned. "After that vamp hit me, the only thing I was seeing was stars."

Faith scowled. She'd have to see G about this.

* * *

"Damn it," Giles strode around his cluttered office. "I need those reports. How long does it take for a package to come anyhow?" 

Jenny grinned at her boyfriend's impatience, knowing it was fuelled by concern for his Slayer. "They could be here if you'd embrace the wonders of computers and email. But no," she gently teased. "You have to be a luddite. What do the Council use these days anyhow? Carrier pigeons?"

"Excuse me," her blood chilled at the suddenly dangerous light in the normally reserved librarian's eyes. "Who the bloody hell do you think you're talking to you, you bloody bint? Seems someone," her mouth dried when the Watcher began to unfasten his belt, "needs a lesson in respect. To learn her place."

"Rupert," she staggered backwards, stumbling against the open door. "It was a joke."

"Yo G, where are you? You and JC getting jiggy?" she heard Faith's jauntily cheerful voice in the hallway.

"FAITH!" she screamed even as she ducked her boyfriend's first belt-swing, the leather belt slapping against the open wooden door as she backed out onto the landing. "UPSTAIRS! HELP!"

Even as the librarian raised the belt for a second strike, Faith appeared, pushing her to the ground, catching Giles' belt in her hand and kicking the man in the stomach. As the Englishman doubled up, Faith grabbed his hair and drove his head into the banister rail. The Watcher groaned and slumped to the ground, unconscious. Jenny gulped as Faith spun to face, the Bostonian's eyes dangerous. "What the fuck is going on?"

* * *

Xander finished tying the stunned Watcher to the lounge chair, his skin crawling as he did so. He'd only run in on the end of Faith subduing her guardian but he'd seen enough to be reminded of his own father. And Faith wondered why he never invited her round. She didn't need to see that, more to the point, he didn't need her to see that. 

"We were just joking about computers," Jenny dabbed at her eyes. Xander felt really bad for the computer teacher, she looked a mess, a million miles from her usual composed self. "Things I'd said a hundred times before and then suddenly he's swearing at me, telling me I need teaching a lesson and he's taking his belt off to beat me. If you hadn't turned up," suddenly the computer teacher began crying again. After an uncomfortable glance at him, Faith clumsily hugged the tutor.

"JC," Faith muttered. "G's under a spell or some shit, we'll work it out."

Hearing his girl-friend's words, Xander scowled. Taking her by the elbow, he guided her into the furtherest corner of the room. "Are you sure that he's under a spell?"

"What?" He gulped at the fury in his girl-friend's eyes. "G would never hit a woman! I lived with him for over a year before I got my powers and I was a real pain in the ass-."

"No really?"

His mumble only caused an increase in the intensity of the Bostonian's glower. "And he never laid a damn hand on me!"

"Maybe he was afraid that if you were Chosen you'd kick his ass?" Xander suggested.

"Just 'cause your pop's a prick doesn't mean mine is!" Xander winced, Faith's face fell. "Fuck X, I didn't mean that," the brunette glanced down. "Look, all the violent shit that have happened over the last couple of days? And all the times we messed with him, he never got violent with any of us did he?" He opened his mouth but Faith hurried on. "And when we were fighting those vamps and then those two ran off and they suddenly turned back?" He nodded. "Well as they ran away I saw this fat guy talking to them. Maybe he's some sort of demon." Xander blinked, it all sounded really far-fetched to him, but on the other hand all the acts of unexplained violence…. Finally he nodded. "Thanks X!" His girl-friend threw her arms around him and hugged him. "I'm sorry about before," she whispered in his ear.

* * *

Faith cast G a nervous look even as she leafed through the books. It had been thirty minutes since she'd knocked out her Watcher and guardian out, he wouldn't be out for much longer. And then they'd have to deal with him going psycho. She swallowed, that was gonna be a barrel of laughs. She realised that the bleary-eyed teacher was talking to her. "Sorry?" 

"I was saying I wished Rupert," Jenny shuddered, "had let me write a computer cross-reference." The tutor glanced towards the unconscious Englishman. "If it is a demon."

"It's a demon," Faith said firmly. She couldn't help but feel bad for the computer teacher. It was a real kick in the gut the first time a guy turned on ya, 'course with her Ma she was used to people who should care about her betraying her, but still. "G ain't like -," she grinned as her eyes caught a small picture in the top right-hand corner of the book she was skimming. "Got it!"

"Got what?"

Faith hid a wince when she looked into her boyfriend's eyes. She'd been way out of line with what she'd said about his parents. So what if his dad was a prick? X was a great guy. Giving herself a mental shake, she began to read aloud. "He's called Oidium, which is Latin for hatred. He casts spells on males to make them attack other people," she shook her head. Figured with all that testosterone buzzing around their bodies. "Records claim he caused," her eyes widened, fuck the guy was psycho, "the first Crusade in 1095, the Peasants' Revolt in 1381, the Forty-Five uprising in 1745," she shrugged, whatever that was, "the Boxer rebellion in 1900, the Russian Revolution in 1917, and the Cuban Missile Crisis in '62."

"Oh boy," Xander croaked. "This is major mojo, does it say how to break the spell?"

"It's already broken," Faith glanced up to see Giles staring groggily at them. "Oidium's spells can be broken in a number of ways – through an act of violence being enacted on the person on the enchanted, by the enchanted completing the act he enspelled to commit," her Watcher glanced at his girl-friend before turning his gaze back to the floor. "Or by the death of Oidium himself."

"And we should just believe you?" Faith glanced at Jenny. Man, JC looked pissed.

"No," Giles shook his head. "Of course not. If you look in my study, there's a text called 'Emotion Demons'. He's featured on page 73 – 78."

"I'll get it!" In an instant Faith was on her feet, racing towards the door, anxious for the proof that would prove her Watcher's innocence.

* * *

Faith watched as Jenny walked Xander out. Now she'd have to face the consequences of punching G out. "Faith." 

Faith turned slowly, hesitant to meet her Watcher's gaze. "Um sorry-."

"Sorry for what?" Giles smiled at her before giving her a hug. "Sorry for stopping me hurting one of the two people dearest to me in the world?"

"I'm the other one right?"

"But of course my girl, of course."

She looked up at her Watcher and grinned. "We're gonna get him right?"

G's face hardened. "Oh I think we can guarantee it."

* * *

Faith grinned as she worked in Auto Shop. It was wicked being a grease monkey, if she ever lived long enough, she'd love to be a mechanic, work on bikes and shit, maybe even race them. Man, that would be the -. 

"Faith."

She looked up, it was the teacher, John Tucker, a local mechanic. "Yo John."

"Mr. Giles," the mechanic gave her a smile that was even more oily than his hands, "sent a note, you're needed in the library."

"Wicked cool," she nodded. Maybe G had found a way to battle Oidium. "Thanks John."

* * *

Faith slowed as she entered the library, her senses tingling as she noticed the blinds were closed, draping the library in shadows. "Oh shit," she muttered. Something was up. 

Hearing something to her right, she spun around and caught a crossbow bolt as it flew out of the darkness. "Well hell," she swaggered. "You'll have to do better than that."

She paled as Xander stepped out of the shadows carrying a crossbow. "Bitch!"

"X-." She was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and Oidium leading Jesse and Jonathan in behind her, the two boys carrying swords. The inner library door opened, she looked up to see Giles come out, carrying his favourite rapier in his hand. Her heart dropped. "Guys, you're under a sp-."

"My dear," her eyes blazed as she glanced at a chuckling Oidium, "reason is not your friend. I normally don't stay to watch the bedlam I create. But the death of a Slayer," he chuckled. "A rare pleasure."

"You're the one who's dead asshole!" She blustered even as she struggled to think. She could take out all four guys no problem, problem was could she do it without seriously hurting them?

Even as she thought she sensed X darting at her. Shooting out her foot, she kicked his dagger out of his hand and stepped towards her boyfriend to knock him out.

"SHIT!" She darted back when Jesse thrust his sword at her, the point of the blade narrowly missing her eye. Spinning round, she kicked the boy square in the groin, wincing as she did so. Cor probably wouldn't thank her for that. The boy croaked, his face greying as he fell down to his knees.

Feeling an arm around her neck, she reached up, gabbed hold and bent forward, sending Xander hurtling over her shoulder, crashing into an on-rushing Jonathan. "You bloody bint!"

Ignoring Giles' snarl, she stepped back, driving her elbow into her guardian's jaw even as she grabbed the Watcher's wrist and twisting. G let out an anguished cry before dropping the rapier. Snatching the dropping weapon, she hefted her arm and threw it just over a rising Jesse's shoulder. "You lose," Faith proclaimed as the demon fell on his back, the rapier jutting out of his eye.

* * *

"Faith," she turned to see Giles standing there, a nervous expression on the librarian's face. "I can only apologise-." 

"It's copasetic G," Faith shrugged. "You were under a spell, I got that with Xan when it was the hyena and everything, but he hit a sore spot. How ya feelin'?"

"I now have matching bruises on both sides of my face," her Watcher grinned ruefully. "When Oidium came here, Xander was telling me how vociferously you were standing up for me last night. Thank you."

Faith grinned. "Hey, I got your back, G."

* * *

"The Master is dead. Someone has to take his place." 

"As long as the Slayer's alive, whoever takes his place will be sharing his grave."

"Then let the soul who kills her wear his mantle."

"Can you do it?" asked the small boy.

"Yes. This weekend, the night of St. Vigeous, our power shall be at its peak. When I kill her, it'll be the greatest event since the crucifixion. And I should know. I was there."

"You were there?" Spike stepped out of the shadows and laughed. "Oh, please!

If every vampire who said he was at the crucifixion was actually there, it would have been like Woodstock."

The vampire turned to him. "I oughta rip your throat out."

Spike shook his head and stepped past the vampire. "I was actually at Woodstock. That was a weird gig. I fed off a flower person, and I spent the next six hours watchin' my hand move." Hearing the vampire rush at him, he swung his fist up without even looking, hitting his attacker in the face and knocking him down and out. "You're the big cheese right?" he swaggered over to the small boy. "That Anointed One?"

The boy stood. "I'm the boss."

Spike smiled. "Wrong." Before the others could react, he had the Anointed One around the neck and threw him into the air. Turning, he watched as Drusilla joined him in stepping out of the shadows. Catching the protesting youth in mid-air, she patted the boy on his forehead before slamming her stake home. Spike turned to the shocked minions. "Looks like I'm the boss now lads."


	16. S2 Ep 5

**FIC: Faith The Series S2 Ep 5 (16?)**

"A lot of educators tell students, 'Think of your principal as your pal." Faith looked at Snyder through lidded eyes. The guy was turning into a serious pain; she was half-wondering if G would put up that much of a fuss if the asshole disappeared. "But I say, 'Think of me as your judge, jury, and executioner.' Tell me, who do you think is the most troublesome student in this school?" The principal looked from her to her companion. "Well, it is quite a match between you two. On the one hand, Faith hasn't stabbed a horticulture teacher with a trowel."

"I didn't stab anyone with a trowel. They were pruning shears." Faith raised an eyebrow at her fellow student's defence. She really needed Johnny Cochrane's expertise.

"On the other hand, Sheila has never burned down a school building."

Faith shrugged. "But on the plus side, I now heed the Surgeon-General's warnings."

Snyder glared at her. "The two of you seem to be tied in the class-cutting and fight-

starting events. You really are neck and neck here. It's quite exciting."

"Yeah," Faith stared back at the teacher. "I'm getting all tingly. What does the winner get?"

"Expelled."

Faith blinked. "And second prize?"

Snyder ignored her. "Thursday is Parent-Teacher night. Your guardians will meet your teachers. I've decided to put the two of you in charge of this event." Faith groaned, Snyder grinned. "You have three days to prepare the refreshments, make the banners and transform the school lounge into a habitable place for adults. This will incur my good will. And may affect what I tell your guardians when I meet them. Are we clear?"

"I'm clear." Faith turned to Shelia. "Don't you feel clear?" Sheila just looked back. "We're very clear."

"Good. Because you mess up this time, and your parents will be coming to clean out your lockers."

Faith and Shelia rose and walked out of the school. "Well, it shouldn't be that hard. We can work on the banners at lunch tomorrow and figure out refreshments then?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Shelia nodded. "Hey, meatpie!" The other girl walked off.

"Snyder's got you guys making party favours, huh?"

"His two worst students." Faith didn't look at her boy-friend choosing instead to glare at Shelia, watching as Sheila kissed an older boy with long, blonde hair. Stupid bitch, Faith shook her head, remembering when she'd been Shelia. Didn't she realise what she was doing to herself?

"Well, Sheila's definitely intense," Xander continued, blithely unaware of her distress. "That guy with her? That's the guy she can bring home to mother."

"She was already smoking in fifth grade," Willow cut in. "Once I was lookout for her."

"You're bad to the bone."

"I'm a rebel."

Faith chuckled at her buds' exchange. "It's not fair. I'm the Slayer. That requires a certain amount of cutting and fighting. What's Sheila's excuse?"

"Always with the excuses," Cordelia interrupted. "I'm the Slayer. Everyone's got responsibilities. What?" her friend sniffed when she turned to glare at her. "You think looking this good is easy?"

"I was thinking plastic surgeon," Xander muttered. "Liposuction, tanning-beds, tummy-tucks…"

"Jackass," Cordelia sniffed before turning to her. "Shelia's problem is homework. She won't do it. And most teachers respect that now. Oh, you might wanna keep away any sharp implements when you're working with her."

Faith shook her head. "She tries anything with me, she'll be eating through a straw."

"It's no biggie." Xander comforted. "You'll smooth things over with the troll. As long as nothing really bad happens between now and then, you'll be fine."

"Are you crazy?" Cordy slapped Xander across the back of his head, beating her to it by mere seconds. "What did you say that for? Now something bad is gonna happen!"

"Whadaya mean?" Xander rubbed his head. "Nothing's gonna happen."

"Not until some dummy says, 'as long as nothing bad happens.'" Willow punched Xander in the arm. "What were you thinking? Or were you even thinking at all?"

* * *

"It's not like I have anything to worry about is it?" Giles soothed his fretting charge. His eyes narrowed at he noted his daughter's guilty expression. "Is it?" His Slayer looked at the ground. "Faith?"

The Bostonian gulped at his tone. "I kinda skipped classes," Faith muttered, the words almost inaudible.

"Faith," Giles sighed. "I don't care, I understand that Slaying -."

"Weren't to Slay, just 'cause they were boring."

"Faith," he shook his head. "And your grades?"

"My French kinda blows, Domestic Science sucks," no surprise there, Faith could burn water, "Science makes my head hurt. And-."

"Wait," Giles found his own head begin to hurt. How could such an otherwise intelligent girl be so awful at school? "Are you good at anything?"

Faith's downcast face brightened. "Auto Shop!"

* * *

"Delightful." It appeared the next Giles was going to be a mechanic. Not that, he glowered, she had a future at all. Seeing Faith's downcast expression, he forced a smile. "Faith, you are good-hearted, loyal, and brave. That means more to me than any grade."

Faith smiled. "Thanks G."

"Sheila's a no-show?" Willow babbled. "She goes to this really rank bar. The Fish

Tank? Sometimes they have raids and other stuff that can make you tardy."

"Sounds familiar," Faith muttered before turning to the red-head. "D'you think you can help me cram some French tonight? I don't want Mr. DeJean telling G I'm an imbecile."

"I thought we were going to the Bronze tonight?" Willow asked.

"We're going to the Bronze. I can study and party and do Parent-Teacher night no prob," she said with a confidence she didn't feel. She looked to see her Watcher and his squeeze walk in. "Oh crap, I just jinxed us."

"There is nothing in the chronicles about a-an extraneous lunar cycle," Giles said to Jenny. Faith's brow furrowed. Fuck, English G.

"The Order never accurately calculated the Mesopotamian Calendar. Rupert, you have got to read something that was published after 1066," Jenny retorted.

"What's up?" Jesse asked.

Giles looked towards them. "Ms. Calendar has been surfing on her computer, and she's... Well, according to her calculations, this Saturday is the night of St. Vigeous."

"And?" Faith arched an eyebrow.

"He led a crusade of vampires. They swept through Edessa, Harran, and points east," Giles explained.

"And they didn't leave much behind," Jenny added.

"Well, if I survive Parent-Teacher night tomorrow, I'll see what I can do about Saturday."

"You're being a tad flip, don't you think? This is serious." Giles scowled. "This Saturday's going to need a great deal of preparation."

"Well, we'll help," Willow put in.

"Yeah, I'll whittle stakes," Jesse put in.

"A-and I can research stuff," Jonathan added.

"And while I'm whittling, I plan to whistle a jaunty uplifting tune," Xander added.

Giles stared at her boyfriend. "Yes, your help will be greatly appreciated, but when it comes to battle, Faith must fight alone. She is, after all, the Slay...slay-ve. Slaves. You're, you're all slaves to the, uh, television." G turned to Jenny. "Young people nowadays. Shall we go?" Within seconds the two adults disappeared.

What was G's problem, Faith wondered. She groaned when she heard Snyder behind her. "I hope you're not helping Faith in Sheila's place, would you?"

Xander laughed nervously. "Of course not sir, that would mean work. And you know I'm allergic to that!"

"She ditched." Snyder took a deep breath. "I feel an expulsion coming on."

Faith resisted the temptation to leave Shelia to sink in her shit. "No. No, actually, Sheila's been helping us for hours. Um, she just went to get some more paint." Hearing the door behind her open behind her, she turned to see a sunglass-wearing and definitely hung-over Shelia. "Oh! Oh, is there no more teal in the art room?" she grabbed Shelia. "I know you wanted everything to be perfect, but let's just go with what we have."

"Just make sure everything is perfect on Thursday." Snyder walked out.

"Thanks for covering. Guy's a serious rodent."

Faith nodded before grabbing Shelia by her shirt and slamming her into the wall. "Listen you stupid bitch, this is serious," she growled. "This is your future you're fucking with-."

"Whoa," Xander pulled her away from the suddenly shaken looking Shelia. "Calm down Faith." She glared as the other student stormed out. "She's not worth it."

"What if G had said that about me X?" Faith demanded. "What if he hadn't believed I was worth it!"

* * *

Spike grinned as he watched the seven kids dancing in the middle of the club's floor. They were all, bar the half-pint, prime specimens, but the Slayer, he could smell her power, power that would soon be his. He glanced over to his companion. "Get yourself a snack mate." He waited until he saw his companion lead a victim outside befor striding over to beside the dancers. "Where's the phone? I need to call the police. There's some big guy out there trying to bite somebody." He hid a grin as the Slayer hurried past him outside, following after a second.

"Hey asshole," the brunette grabbed the vampire by his shoulder, spun him round and slammed a fist into his jaw, knocking him to the floor.

The minion rolled up instantly, wiping at his bloodied lip. "Slayer!"

"Slayee!"

The supernatural warrior thrust kicked the minion in the face, snapping his head to the side. The demon responded by lunging at her, but she easily dodged his attack, throwing a right that he grabbed at the wrist and used the leverage fling her into a metal roll-up door. Spike chuckled as the Slayer hit the door and bounced off it to plummet to the ground only to bounce right back up. "Tough chit," he muttered.

His minion shot out a right that the brunette slid beneath, causing the fist to slam into the door. Spike's eyes widened as the Slayer's friends hurried out, they actually knew about her Slaying. "Get her out of here!"

The other girls dragged the victim out of the way. "Hey asshole," he blinked as the tallest of the three boys staked his minion from behind. "Hitting my girl, not cool."

Spike strode out of the shadows as the vampire crumbled to ash. The Slayer glanced at him, the boys turning with her. "Nice work, love. Name's Spike by the way."

"Who are you?" the husky-voiced brunette demanded.

Spike grinned. "You'll find out on Saturday."

"What happens on Saturday?" the Slayer asked.

Spike's grin widened. "I kill you. You'll be my third."

* * *

"Alright. Which one's Dwayne and which one's Dell?" Shelia looked at the two guys she'd picked up at the Fish Tank and giggled. She'd been shaken up by that Faith bitch, man you'd think she'd know how to cut loose, but no. She was uptight as the others. "Don't tell me. Dell's the one with the tats. You guys weren't lyin' about

havin' a Cadillac, were you? 'Cause I'm crazy about a Cad. Just the feel of the leather makes me wanna..." She stopped as she realised the two men had disappeared. "Where ya go?" She started to walk back slowly. "Where are you guys? Not funny!"

Hearing a noise, she turned around to see a scrawny brunette chick. "Where the fuck did you come from?"

The woman giggled. "Pretty girl with foulness in her mouth and pain in her heart. Would you like," Shelia flinched when the brunette ran a hand down her face. God, she was freezing. "Mummy to take your pain away?"

She stepped back. "I don't do chicks."

The woman giggled, a terrifying gleam in her eyes. "I do."

* * *

"Spike," Faith so did not like the way her Watcher looked. "This is not good."

"You're not filling me with warm fuzzies G."

G fixed her with a fearsome glare. "Spike is one of the most feared vampires in existence. In his one hundred and twenty years-."

"Shit," Faith snorted. "Lothos was a thousand, the Master eight hundred. Hell, even Luke was -."

"He was barely a decade old when he killed his first Slayer, the only know vampire to kill a Slayer in one to one battle before reaching their half-century," she gulped. "In 1977 he killed a second, Nicci Wood, a Slayer who'd survived for almost six years, one of the longest-lived Slayers of all time. His original name was William the Bloody, but he gained his name Spike because of his perchant for torturing his victims with railroad-."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

She jumped at Xander's shout. Her Watcher turned to her boyfriend. "She needs to know this," her Watcher's tone was low but dangerous.

"I know," Xander nodded, his face pale but his voice steady. "But not now-."

"G's right." Faith broke in. Xander turned to her. She smiled, she appreciated him trying to protect her, but this was her deal. It was a tough one, but without it she would never have achieved anything with her life, never helped anyone, never met G or the others. She nodded at the librarian. "Go on."

"The story begins with Darla. In 1747 she turned a vampire by the name of Liam in an Irish village. When he rose, she named him Angelus-."

"Say what?" Jesse interrupted.

"It's Latin for the one with an angelic face," Jenny explained.

"Sounds like the vampire version of Austin Powers to me," Jesse sniggered.

"BELT UP!" G slammed his hands into the desk making them all step back. "If you are not going to take this seriously, then I suggest you bugger off!"

"Rupert," Jenny placed a hand on her guardian's shoulder. "Jesse was just trying lighten the mood, calm down."

After a second her Watcher broke from glaring at Jess to nod. "Upon his rising, Angelus and Darla massacred his home village, murdering everyone in it. The duo were soon the most feared vampires in Europe becoming known as the Scourge of Europe. In 1820, a young seer Drusilla attracted the attention of Angelus. She was chaste, he massacred her family, drove her insane, and into a nunnery. Then, the day before she was due to take holy orders, he broke into the nunnery, massacred everyone, raped, and turned her, creating an insane vampiress."

"Holy crap," Cordelia muttered.

"Then in the 1880s, the Scourge came across William Beldose, a mummy's boy who Drusilla took a fancy to. Angelus allowed her to turn him. He became William the Bloody-."

"Why was Darla in Sunnydale and not with the Scourge?"

Giles smiled. "Good question Xander, glad to see you thinking for once." The librarian turned serious. "The truth is the Council doesn't know why Darla split from the others. It's theorised there was a power struggle and Darla fled to the Master rather than being staked. With the Master dead, there is now a power vacuum."

"So three pyshco master vamps," Faith groaned.

"No," she was relieved when her Watcher shook his head. "It's believed that Angelus was killed by an angry mob in Prague at the start of the decade."

"Well that's something," Jenny put in.

Xander looked around. "So, this night of St. Vigeous deal. If they're gonna attack in

force, aren't we thinkin' vacation?"

"We can't run, that would be wrong. Could we hide? I mean, if that Spike guy is leading the attack," Willow shuddered, "yeeehehehe."

"Look guys," Faith looked around. "It's great of you to offer but -."

"Don't you dare!" she flinched when Cor shouted. "You're our friend! We don't run out on our friends do we?"

The others shook their heads, Jonathan gulped. "Maybe we could just send Cordelia to negotiate with them," the youth shrunk in on himself when the cheerleader glared at him. "Ah, probably a silly idea."

* * *

Faith looked around the library even as she chopped cucumber slices, fuck she was turning into Martha Stewart. Jonathan was checking out the crossbow, apart from her and G, he was their best shot. Jenny was carrying wood over to Jesse and Xander who were busy whittling stakes. Cor and Red were making dip, Amy was making sandwiches. And G was lecturing. "For three nights the unholy ones scourge themselves into a fury culminating in a savage attack on the night of St. Vigeous."

"Does anybody remember when Saturday night meant date night?" Xander queried.

"You sure don't," Cor shot back.

Faith shook her head. Cor and Xan were wicked funny, but she had to focus. "I'm just gonna get the punch, cya."

* * *

"What kinda punch did you make?"

Faith looked up at her question. "Hi Red. Uh, lemonade." The Slayer poured a cup. "I made it fresh and everything."

"How much sugar did you use?" Willow asked before taking a sip.

Faith blinked. "Sugar?"

Willow grimaced at the incredibly sour taste. "It's very good," she looked over the Slayer's shoulder. "Say is that Snyder?" The moment the Bostonian turned away, she quickly threw the rest of the drink into a near-by plant. She smiled innocently as the east coast Slayer turned back to her. "It's very nice."

The supernatural warrior beamed at her. "Thanks Red."

* * *

Faith sighed as Snyder started to turn the lights off at the end of the evening, just a few stragglers remaining. "Finally it's all -."

Suddenly the window exploded, Faith's head snapped towards the door to see vampires swarming through. "Oh fuck," she breathed.

Spike smirked. "What can I say? I couldn't wait."

Collecting herself, she let out a yell. "Everyone out now!" Grabbing Red, she dragged her to the door. "Now damnit!"

Even as she pushed the others out of the room, Spike lunged at her. Grabbing a chair, Faith flung it at the vampire, tripping him. Taking the chance, Faith followed the others into the now darkened corridor. "This way!" she led the others to the right only to find the way already blocked.

"Nobody gets out! Especially the girl!"

Ignoring Spike's shout, Faith turned down another corridor. "Everybody, this way! C'mon! C'mon!"

Snyder and several others ran past her as she shoved a cleaning cart into the path of two vampires chasing them. Cor let out a scream as a demon lunged out of the darkness and grabbed her. Even as she stepped towards her friend, Red grabbed a bust off a display pedestal and wielded it back for a swing. "Hey!" The vampire looked up and Willow swung the bust into his face, knocking him off Cordelia. Willow grabbed the cheerleader and dragged her towards the others.

"In here! Now!" Faith ordered, leading the group into a classroom and closing the door just behind the following vampires. Snyder and another man manoeuvred a storage cabinet in front of the door. Faith ran over to the other door, closed and locked it. The power went out.

* * *

Giles glanced towards Jenny, Amy, and the boys, worried by the noise. Standing, he hurried towards the library doors, the others following behind. "What the hell...!"

Suddenly the door flew open. He leaned back to prevent a long-nailed hand from ripping into his throat. "Miss Edith wants to play with Wordy-Man."

* * *

Spike glanced around the lounge, snarling at his failure to hold onto the Slayer. One of his minions ran up. "We cut the power. Nobody got out."

"And the Slayer?" he growled.

The minion shrugged. "She either went left or right."

"You don't know!" Spike exploded, kicking a chair across the room. "FIND HER!"

* * *

"Who are those people, and what do they want?" demanded one of the guests.

"It's a gang on PCP!" Snyder exclaimed. "We've gotta get out of here." The principal grabbed a desk, set it in front of a window, and started climbing.

Faith grabbed the teacher and pulled him down. "You can't go outside! They'll kill you!"

Snyder glared at her. "You don't tell me! I tell you!"

"They will kill everybody in this room. Nobody goes out, nobody comes in until I say so. Do you hear me?" Faith retorted.

Snyder sniffed. "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm the one that knows how to stop them." She looked up and walked across the room, trying to find a way into the ceiling. Willow grabbed her.

"Faith, are you crazy?" her friend demanded. "We're seriously out-numbered. You can't go out there."

Faith nodded. "I know. That's why I'm going up there." She grabbed a stool, set it on a lab table, climbed up and pushed a ceiling panel aside. She lifted herself up into the ceiling. "Good luck to me," she muttered.

* * *

Spike strode the halls. He wanted that bloody Slayer, wanted to feed on her blood, hear her whimper as she breathed her last, see the terror in her eyes as she realised she was doomed. "Slaaayer! I find one of your friends first, I'm gonna suck 'em dry. And use their bones to bash your soddin' head in." He kicked a door open. Nothing.

"Spike!" One of his minions called out. "Listen..."

Spike grinned as he looked up. "Someone's in the ceeeeeiling!"

* * *

Drusilla giggled as the Watcher-Man scrambled backwards, a fearful look on his face. Her smile widened as she recognised the pretty brunette with him. "Of the clans!" she laughed. Her amusement died when the three boys, such pretty boys, raised their crossbows and fired arrows at the companions dear William had insisted she bring with her, killing all three.

The Watcher lunged at her with a stake, but she countered with a straight right that sent him flying across the library floor. The smallest of the boy, so cute with his little half-man's body, reloaded and shot a bolt at her, but she swatted it away. The biggest of the youths thrust at her with a stake, she blocked his downward thrust, grabbed his wrist, and smashed a fist into his stomach, the boy's eyes rolled back as his knees buckled under him. Drusilla started towards him only to scream when holy water hit her in the face. Her head snapped towards the Clanswoman. "I'll feast on your bones!" she screamed before rushing out of the library.

* * *

Cordelia shook her head at Snyder's pacing. He'd been doing that since Faith disappeared. "Why don't you sit down?"

Snyder looked at her. "This is my school. What I say goes, and I say this is not

happening."

Cordelia snorted. "I guess we can go home then!"

"I'm not waiting for them to open the doors. I'm gettin' out!" one of the men exclaimed as he climbed up to the window and lifted the sash.

"Don't be an idiot!" Cordelia exclaimed.

"No! Look, you heard what Faith said!" Willow added.

Snyder sniffed. "She's a student. What does she know?" The principal took off his jacket and went to help the man. The two of them began bending back the metal slats blocking the window. After a couple of minutes, Snyder grunted. "I did."

The man started to pull himself through the opening. Snyder helped, but let go when the man began to kick and scream while struggling with something outside. Snyder stepped down, his face pale. Shaking their heads, Cordelia and Willow quickly climbed up, bent the slats back and closed the sash.

* * *

"That was," Giles found himself struggling for words as his girl-friend helped him to his feet. He cast her a grateful glance.

"Intense?" suggested Jesse.

Deciding that was as good as word as any, he nodded and grabbed his stake. His Slayer needed him. He turned to the others. "Shall we?" He allowed himself a brief smile at the nods. "Then let's."

* * *

Spike shook his head as he watched a vampire throw himself against the science classroom door. "Bollocks." He stepped forward. ""Use your head." Grabbing the demon by the shoulder, he shoved his head into a near-by fire emergency case and pulled out the ax inside. "Use this," he snarled before thrusting it into the vampire's hands and continued down the hall. He stopped as he heard the Slayer in the ceiling above. Grinning slightly, he grabbed a metal pole lent against the wall and started thrusting it through the ceiling. His grin slipped at the sight of his sire running towards him, a burn blistering her cheek. "Bloody hell luv," he snarled. "What happened?"

"Watcher-Man's secret keeping woman burnt me when I tried for a meal," Dru wailed.

"They'll die my pet, we'll feast on their innards," he promised, taking his girl into his arms. "Every last one of the buggers."

* * *

The moment the pole started flying through the ceiling, Faith backed up a safe distance and dropped out on the floor. Sensing a presence behind her, she spun around, eyes widening at what she saw. "Sheila! Where've you been?"

"Sorry I'm late. There's some really weird guys outside."

"Shh! Yeah, I know. They're trying to kill us."

Sheila smiled. "This should be fun."

"Yeah, whatever." Faith turned and started to creep to the other hall. "Stay quiet and behind me."

"FAITH!"

Hearing her Watcher's cry, she spun around, kicking the meat cleaver Shelia has pulled from somewhere out of her hand. The demon swayed away from her attempted staking and ran off. Turning, Faith hurried into the classroom. "Everyone out now! Go with G!"

"Faith," Giles bellowed. "Come with us."

"Can't G," she shook her head before hurrying in the opposite direction. "Got a vamp to kill."

* * *

"Fe, fi, fo fum. I smell the blood of a nice ripe," Spike turned to face the Slayer. Bloody hell, she was a stunner. It was a shame that turning didn't work well on Slayers. "Girl. The last Slayer I killed... she begged for her life." The Slayer strode towards him, confidence and danger in every lithe move. She was a hunter this one. Just like him. ""You don't strike me as the begging kind."

"You shouldn't come here."

Spike smirked. "No. I've messed up your doilies and stuff. But I just got so bored. I'll tell you what. As a personal favour from me to you I'll make it quick. It won't hurt a bit."

The Slayer laughed. "Oh, it's gonna hurt like a bitch."

* * *

"Come on, is that everyone?" Giles nodded at Xander. The youth swallowed. "You going or staying?"

"What do you bloody think?" he growled.

"Thought so." The young man slammed and locked the window behind the others' protests. "Let's get our girl."

* * *

Faith ducked a punch, landing a trio of lightning fast jabs and a clubbing right hook to the vampire's face in retaliation. Growling ferally, her peroxide blonde opponent grabbed her arm and shoved her face-first into the wall. Sensing the vampire's rapid approach, she ducked. The vampire punched the wall where her head had been. In a second she was behind the vampire, kicking him in the neck. "Now that hurt." The vampire smashed an elbow in her mouth, knocking her to the ground. She watched dazedly as he ripped a fire extinguisher off the wall and lifted it over her head. She kicked out wildly, the blow smashing into the vampire's knee, knocking him over an over-turned sofa. "Bitch!" In a second, the vampire was up on his feet. Suddenly the vampire turned, plucking a crossbow bolt out of mid-air.

"And I thought only the cool vampires could do that."

Faith grinned at Xander's voice. Spike turned to her. "This isn't over tart!" he growled before rushing down the opposite corridor.

* * *

Snyder shook his head as he saw the police cars outside of the school. It was the fault of that Faith and her gang, he was sure of this. "Principal."

He turned to see the police chief by his shoulder. "Hello Bob."

The Chief nodded. "It's over. They all got away. I got a body inside, and I got

another one on the south lawn. And it looks like he was pulled right through the window."

"I told him not to go through that window," Snyder lied.

The chief nodded. "I need to say something to the media people."

"So?" he demanded.

"So? You want the usual story? Gang-related? PCP?" the chief pressed.

After a second he shrugged. "Works for me."

* * *

"Yes," Jenny spoke into her mobile, her tone hushed. "This is Janna. I've got new information, the Council believe Angelus was killed by a mob in Prague at the start of the decade." She paused as her uncle replied. "The seers believe he's still alive? Can I tell the Slayer?" She scowled at the reply. "Yes uncle, I understand." Sighing she hung up, when they found out there'd be hell to pay.

* * *

"THAT BITCH!" His sire and fellow childe stayed out of the way at the back of the warehouse as he anhilated the warehouse's furniture, throwing chairs into the walls, splintering them. "A Slayer with friends, who'd have bloody thought it!"

"Calm down laddie."

Spike's blood froze as he looked over his shoulder to see his grand-sire stalking out of the shadows. "You're dead," he accused, more than a small ball of fear forming in his stomach. His sire could handle, her insanity giving him a way to control her, but Angelus…

His grand-sire laughed. "That mob, they were nothing. And who's the lassie?" Angelus turned to Shelia.

"Shelia, Dru turned her the other night," Spike explained.

"Oh yeah?" In a second, Angelus had his arm around Shelia's waist, dragging her towards him. "Hello luv," his grand-sire winked at the goth before pressing his lips to hers.

Spike looked over his shoulder at the sound of Drusilla clapping. "The family's back together!"

After a second he grinned and lit a cigarette. "Looks like it don't it?" he agreed. The Slayer was doomed, the town was theirs.


	17. S2 Ep 6

**Faith The Series: S2 Ep 6 (17?)**

"Do I have to?" Jesse whined, sweat forming on his forehead. Of all the challenges he'd faced in the past year, this was the most frightening. He gulped as he stared up at the intimidating building.

"Stop whimpering," Cordelia gave him a quick glance, shook her head and sighed before grabbing him by his hand. "Be manly! Think dry palms Jesse!" his girl-friend admonished. "Now come on!"

He allowed his girl-friend to drag him up to the house. Cordelia opened the door and hollered inside. "I'm home Mom and Dad!"

Jesse gulped again as a balding man in his mid forties strode into the hallway. He guessed the man's suit cost more than his father made in a month. "So you're the boy's my girl's been dating," the man sniffed. Jesse resisted the temptation to shake his head. He'd known this was a bad idea, but would Cordelia listen?

* * *

"See ya later Harm!" Mitch slapped the blonde cheerleader on her well-rounded ass before stepping into the boys' locker room.

"So you and Harm, Mitch?" he looked up to see his two best buds coming towards him. "She put across yet?"

"Not yet, but after the dance…" He grinned.

"Way to go Mitch!" He high-fived his two buds in quick succession. "Only," one of them shook his head. "It's a crying shame."

"What is?" Mitch asked.

"That Rosenberg, Giles, and Chase turned out to be dykes, what with them hanging around with that librarian and those three dorks. I mean all three of them are way hotter than Harm and her gang."

"Crime against mankind," Mitch agreed. "Only ugly girls should be lesbians."

"Truth!" His friends high-fived him again before heading out. "Don't keep coach waiting!"

"Yeah." Alone in the locker room he began to change, pulling off his shirt and letter jacket with a flourish. "Looking good," he smirked as he examined his abs. He stepped away from the locker at the sound of approaching footsteps and a giggling girl. "Who's there?" Seeing there was no-one about, he continued getting changed. Hearing the giggling again, he looked around. "Okay, fun time's over."

His eyes widened when his bat leapt off the locker and swung at him. His shriek echoed through the empty changing room as the bat slammed into his side, knocking him to his knees. Before he has time to do anything, the bat crashed into his forearm, cracking bone. Then the bat smashed into his head and his world turned black…

* * *

Faith slowed as she approached the locker rooms, seeing Snyder shepherding students away as paramedics wheeled Mitch out on a gurney. She spoke to C and Jess out of the corner of her mouth. "You two run interference for me."

"Dead? Of course not. What are you, ghouls?" Snyder demanded. "There are no dead students here. This week. Clear back, make room, all of you."

Stepping around the principal, Faith grabbed the gurney. Ignoring the paramedics' protests, she spoke to the battered youth. "Mitch, what happened?"

"I don't know," Mitch slurred through his battered mouth. "I, I heard something. I tried to grab a, a bat... that hit me.

Faith squinted, he couldn't be saying what she thought could he? "What hit you?"

"The bat!" Mitch exclaimed as the paramedics wheeled him away. "By itself, the thing was floating, it knocked me out."

A scowl on her face, Faith stepped towards the boys' locker room. "Where do you think you're going?"

Groaning inwardly, Faith turned to face the pint-sized educator. "Um, Mitch wanted me to get his comb. He likes his comb."

Snyder sniffed. "I don't think Mitch needs his comb right now. I think Mitch needs medical attention." Snyder puffed out his pigeon chest. "And you need to stay away from the crime scene. Always sticking your nose in."

"Sue?" Faith hid a grin at Cordelia's shrill voice. "What did you say? Mitch was gonna sue the school?"

Snyder paled as he turned towards the cheerleader. "Sue? Who?" After mouthing a thanks to her friends, Faith disappeared into the locker room, which was probably the first time she'd been in a boys' locker room without the accompanying guy. Seeing a blood-stained bat on the floor, she strode over and kicked it. It just rolled away. Shrugging slightly she moved to the nearest row of lockers noting the damage done to the four open locker doors. She squinted as she realised there was a letter painted in, she scowled, blood on the locker door. She closed the doors to find the word 'LOOK' painted on them.

* * *

"'Look'? That's all it said?" Willow queried as they all ate at the cafeteria.

"Look at what? Look at Mitch?" Xander put in.

Faith shrugged. "Maybe. All I know is it's a message."

"But for who?" Jonathan put in.

"Ah, here you are." Giles appeared behind Willow sat opposite her.

"Good point," Faith nodded at Jonathan's comment. "And monsters don't usually send messages. It's pretty much crush, kill, destroy. This was different."

"I'd have to say you're right." Giles said.

"I love it when you says that!" Faith grinned at her Watcher. "Any theories?"

Giles sat down. "It's a bit of a puzzle, really. I've never actually heard of anyone attacked by a lone baseball bat before."

"Maybe it's a vampire bat."

Giles stared at her boyfriend. "Faith, why exactly are you dating Mr. Harris?"

Faith shook her head at her squeeze's comment. Beyond lame. "Right now I'm coming up on empty G."

After a rub of his glasses G continued. "Assuming the bat itself is not possessed, there are a few possibilities that bear investigating. Someone with telekinesis, the power to move objects at will, an invisible creature, um, or possibly a poltergeist."

"A ghost?" Willow paled.

The librarian nodded. "Yes, and a very angry one."

"I'd say." Faith agreed. "The locker room was a mess."

"If it's a ghost, then we're talking about a dead kid," Jesse commented.

Faith blinked, she knew there was a reason they kept Jesse around. Maybe it was his talent for stating the obvious. "Why don't you compile a list of dead or missing kids? It's probably a good place to start."

Jesse groaned. "Give me an easy job why don't you?"

"Finding Harmony's brain?" suggested Xander.

And I'll research all the possibilities, ghosts included." Giles put in. "But Xander, if you're not doing anything, would you like to help me?"

Xander blinked. "What, so there's homework now? When did that happen?"

"It's all part of the glamorous world of vampire slaying," Faith grinned.

"Well, what part do you have?"

"Gonna find out what I can about Mitch. This attack wasn't random."

"Well, I want that part," her boyfriend shot back.

"You know of course that Mitch was dating Harmony?"

Xander paled at her comment. "Talk to Harmony?" Xander gulped before turning to the Englishman. "Gotta love those books, huh?"

* * *

"Hi!"

Faith watched as Harmony looked up from the water fountain. "Oh, hi."

"You weren't in fifth period," Aura continued.

Harmony nodded. "I went to the hospital."

"Oh, Mitch. How is he? Will he be okay?" Aura exclaimed.

"Well, the doctor says he'll be fine. They're gonna send him home tomorrow. But... you should've seen him lying there. All black and blue? How's he gonna look in our Prom pictures? How am I ever gonna be able to show them to anyone?" Faith shook her head at Harmony's rant.

"Well, they can do wonderful things with airbrushes these days," Aura comforted.

Harmony brightened. "You think?" Then the blonde scowled. "I just hope they can prop him up long enough to take the picture."

The two girls started off. After a second, Faith started after them. Judging from what she'd heard, neither of them were behind Mitch's attack. Not that she'd ever susp-. "Ooof!"

Her eyes widened when Aura suddenly stumbled and fell down the step. In an instant Faith was past a dazed looking Harmony and racing down the steps towards Aura. Even as she reached the bottom of the steps, Snyder arrived. "Aura!" Harmony cried.

"Oh, for heaven sakes!" snapped the principal. "Clear back, everyone! Give her some air!" he looked at a student. "You! School nurse, now!"

"Ow!" Aura wailed. "Oh, my ankle! I think it's broken."

"What happened?" Faith asked.

"Hey!" Snyder broke in. "Who's the principal here?" The teacher turned to Aura. "What happened?"

"She fell!" Harmony interrupted. "We were standing at the top of the stairs and she just fell!"

"No! I was pushed!" Aura protested.

Hearing the sound of laughter and footsteps going up the stairs, Faith followed them, leaving the two girls to Snyder's doubtful care. As she reached the landing, she saw a door close. After taking a nervous breath, she entered the room. "Hey, what's the sitch?" She stumbled when something bumped into her. Hearing footsteps go into the band room, she followed only to find an empty room. "Hey! Who's here?" She looked around, no sign of life. "Okay, I know someone's here. Look, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna talk." She waited for a minute but got no response.

* * *

"G, have you ever touched a ghost?"

"Uh, no. From what I've heard, uh, having a, a ghost pass through you is a singular experience. It's a rather, cold feeling. It makes your hair stand on end."

Faith stopped to allow two black suited men in sunglasses to pass by her. "That's the thing. I touched it, but it didn't go through me. It bumped into me. And it wasn't cold."

"So, we're talking about what, an invisible person?" Xander commented.

"A girl. She laughed," Faith supplied.

Her Watcher pursed his lips together. "A girl on campus with the ability to become invisible."

"That is so cool!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Cool?" Cor queried.

Jesse nodded. "Well, yeah, I would give anything to be able to turn invisible. Well, I wouldn't use my powers to beat people up, but I'd use my powers to protect the girls' locker room. Ow!" Jesse winced when Cordelia slapped the back of his head.

"It must be a fairly heady experience..."

"Say what?" Faith stopped and stared at her Watcher. "You Perv!"

"What?" G reddened. "I meant having that ability to be invisible."

"How'd she get it? Is she a witch? 'Cause we can fight a witch," Willow asked.

"Hmm. Greek myths speak of cloaks of invisibility, but they're usually for the gods." Xander looked around at their stunned looks. "Research Boy comes through with the knowledge!"

"A sure sign of the apocalypse," G commented. "Xander with the knowledge."

"This girl's sorta petty for a god," Faith commented.

"She's got a grudge. But why Aura?" Jonathan asked.

"Aura and Mitch. The common denominator is..."

"Harmony," Faith finished for her boyfriend.

"So what now?" Willow asked.

"Miss Rosenberg, your time would be best utilised pulling up that missing kids list," G suggested.

"Got it. I'll see you then."

"Cya," Faith waved her friends off before turning to G. "What ya gonna do G?"

"I'll look into ways that you can de-cloak an invisible someone. What about you?"

"I think Harm's gonna be workin' on her dress tonight. Maybe there'll be some action. Guess I'm gonna start the hunt." G chuckled. "What's so funny."

"Hunting someone you can't see. You may have to work on listening to people."

Faith glared at her guardian. "You're a laugh a minute."

"I think so."

* * *

Faith peered through the door to where Harm was getting her dress fixed. "Man," she shook her head. "She's a bitch."

"Hey."

Faith glanced up from spying at Cordy's approach. "Hey C." She shook her head. "I can't believe they make so much fuss of this beauty queen shit." Her friend laughed, but there was a brittle sound that made her look up again. "What's up C?"

"This," her best friend pointed to the blonde barking out increasingly shrill orders. "Used to be my life. Before you guys turned it upside down."

"Oh," Faith looked down at her combat boots, unsure as to what to say. "Um, sorry?"

"Don't be. You know why I did it?"

Faith shrugged. "'Cause you were good at it."

"No. I was of-course, but that wasn't why I did it. I did it so people would notice me. So I had friends, but also so my parents would be proud."

"Oh," Faith didn't know what to say. Before she got G she'd always figured that rich people didn't have problems, that money was some sort of cure all for all the bad shit in the world. But now she knew that wasn't true. Rich kids got lousy parents too.

"But now I get a bigger buzz from Slaying than I ever got from ten competition wins. I've got rid of the sheep who followed me around, looking for a place to stick the knife in, and I have my first real friends ever." The cheerleader grinned. "Who all know better than to compete with me for fashion, looks, or style."

Faith snorted. "And there was me thinking we were bonding."

C laughed. "As if!"

For a few seconds the two laughed, then Faith heard something, a flute maybe, playing in the distance. "Ya hear that C?" her best friend shook her head. "Cya later." Getting up, she hurried away.

* * *

"Giles said you'd be here. Why are you being here?"

Faith quickly kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, her eyes still on a speech-giving Harmony, and the two black-suited men to the back of the hall. "Last night was a bust. But I still think she's the key."

"This is the dead and missing list. I pulled up their classes, activities, medical records..."

Faith nodded her appreciation to Willow. "Good work Red."

Jonathan's gaze was fixed on the two suits. "Has Harmony hired a bodyguard or something?"

Faith squinted, she'd been wondering who the two guys were. "Could be. Hey," she pointed at the list. "Check out this one. It's the most recent one, Marcie Ross, disappeared, like, six months ago."

"I don't know her." Xander said. "Any of you guys?"

All of the others shrugged. "Her only activity was band. She played the flute," Faith added.

"My cousin Michelle plays the flute at band camp!" Willow exclaimed.

"Focus Red," Faith scolded. "But last night when I was hunting, I heard this flute, but I couldn't figure out where it was coming from. And it was in the band room that I lost Miss Invisible yesterday. It's gotta be her. I'm gonna check it out. See you guys later?"

"Need some help?"

Faith smirked at her boyfriend. "No you go be a good little student. Keep your grades up and make me proud," she teased.

After a furtive look to check that no-one was looking, Faith broke the lock on the band room door and walked in, barging into a chair left by the door as she did. "Fuck!" Muttering curses she went to shift the chair only to notice a footprint on it.

"That's strange." She glanced up and saw an access hatch in the corner of the ceiling. She looked at the chair again, realisation dawning. "K." Leaping up onto a cabinet by the hatch, she shoved it open and climbed inside.

Inside the ceiling space she found a yearbook, a flute, and some half-eaten food. Faith sighed as she went through the stuff. "This is so fucked up." Before G had come into her life, all she'd wanted was to be invisible, to go through life without being known as 'the slut', 'tramp', or 'skank'. But seeing this, being ignored by everyone, she had to wonder what was worse.

* * *

"A nest?" Giles sat down at the library desk opposite his charge, surrounded by her annoying but somehow steadfast friends.

"It looked like she'd been there for months. It's where I found this," Faith opened a yearbook. Another bizarre Yank tradition, what with all their dances and the like, it was a wonder the average American parent got through educating their children without encountering bankruptcy.

"Oh, my God!" Willow exclaimed. "'Have a nice summer. Have a nice summer.' This girl had no friends at all."

Giles rubbed at his head. "Uh, once again I teeter at the precipice of the generation gap."

"Do you know nothing?" Cordelia shook her head. "'Have a nice summer' is what you write when you have nothing to say."

"It's the kiss of social death," Xander added.

"Yes," Cordelia agreed. "Jonathan's been getting them for years."

"Hey!" exclaimed the youth in question.

"You guys didn't know Marcie Ross?" Faith asked.

"Never met her. Why?" Xander asked.

"'Cause you both wrote it, too." Faith pointed at Mr. Harris' signature.

"'Have a nice...' Yeesh!"

"Where am I?" Willow asked. His Slayer indicated the offending signature. "Oh. 'Have a great summer.' See, I cared!"

"That's weak Red," Faith reproved. "You guys didn't know her?"

"No, I probably didn't see her except to sign the book. I mean, this is a big school," Xander defended.

Willow looked at her mass of printouts. "Xander, we both had four classes with her last year. Jesse and Cordelia had three, and Jonathan and Faith two."

"I sleep through my classes," Jesse defended. Somehow Giles believed him.

"So, no one noticed her, and now she's invisible," Faith said.

"What, she turned invisible because no one noticed her?" Jesse commented.

"Of course!" He slammed a palm into the table and leapt up. "I've been investigating the mystical causes of invisibility when I, I should have looked at the quantum mechanical!"

"Say what?" Faith asked. "In English, maybe. If you're taking requests."

Giles shook his head. "It's a rudimentary concept that, that reality is shaped, even, even... created by our perception."

"And with the Hellmouth below us sending out mystical energy..."

Giles beamed at Willow, he'd have guessed she'd have been the one to understand first. "People perceived Marcie as invisible, and she became so."

"Shit!" Faith exclaimed. "This isn't this great power that she can control. It's something that was done to her. That we did to her."

"No wonder she's miffed." Willow added.

"What does she want?" Cordelia asked.

"Just what we thought. Harmony," Faith turned the page to reveal a photograph of the blonde cheerleader with a slash through it. "We have to help her."

"Get Harmony?" Xander looked doubtful. "I know she's a pain."

"No Xander," Faith sighed. "We have to help her become visible."

"But getting Harmony's a fall-back plan right?" Jesse said hopefully.

Faith wisely chose to ignore Mr. McNally. "From what she did to Harmony's picture, I would say that she's freaked on the whole Fall Queen thing. Maybe she's gonna do something about it."

"Oh!" Willow exclaimed. "Maybe we should stop the coronation tonight! Keep Harmony away from the Bronze?"

"No," Faith shook her head. "Continuing the normal Fall Queen activities may be the best way to draw Marcie out. We can use Harmony as bait."

"Maybe we could hook her on a fishing line to complete the picture?" Jesse suggested.

Giles shot Jesse a look. "You can all help me begin the research anew." Cordelia, Jesse, and Xander all groaned in unison. "Unless we find a way to cure Marcie's invisibility, then Faith will be..."

"A sitting duck," his Slayer finished.

"Quite."

* * *

"I need fuel," Xander announced. The scrape of the youth's chair going backwards broke Giles' concentration and made him look up in frustration. The boy shrugged. "Sorry, need a sugar hit." His Slayer's boyfriend looked at Jesse. "You coming?" The other youth nodded and stood, obviously eager to be away from the books. "Great. Now," he hid a groan at the look in the youth's eyes, he'd seen it in Faith's eyes enough to recognise it.

Forestalling the youth's long and doubtless agonising treatise on why he should pay for their gluttony, he pulled out his wallet and passed Xander two crumpled bills. "Twenty dollars, and I want the bloody change."

"Thanks G-Man!" the grateful gleam in the young man's eyes and enthused thanks banished any grumpiness and made him wonder anew about the youngster's home life. "Any orders?"

The two boys had barely disappeared when Willow looked up. "Shhh! Listen!"

After a second, Giles heard the flute. Standing, he made his way to the way library exit, Amy, Willow, Cordelia, and Jonathan following behind. "Come on." They exit the library and into the corridor. "We could... talk to her. Perhaps reason with her. Or possibly grab her."

"There are five of us," Cordelia put in.

"Let's go!" Jonathan enthused. Giles looked at the youth, eyebrow raised. The short boy blushed. "Sorry. Got sorta gung-ho there." After a shake of his head, Giles led the teens down the stairs and into the basement. Jonathan pointed towards a pair of stout-looking metal doors. "Over here." They followed the young man into the room.

"Marcie?" Giles called out into the seemingly empty room. "We know what happened to you. Please, can we talk to you?"

"We're sorry we ignored you." Willow added.

"I could give you a makeover!" Giles stared at Cordelia in disbelief. "Look," she stage-whispered. "I'm trying to bargain with the crazy." Giles rolled his eyes.

"Can you say 'gulp'?"

Giles glanced towards Jonathan to see the teen holding a tape recorder playing a tape of a flute. And heard an even more ominous sound, that of a gas main hissing. "Everyone ou!" His voice trailed off when the door slammed shut. "Oh balderdash."

* * *

Faith yawned as she watched Harmony prance around the changing room from the shadows by the door. She'd considered trying to reason with her, but as Harmony and reason weren't exactly kissing cousins… Bored, she glanced at her watch.

Hearing a noise she looked up to see the cheerleader being dragged through the ceiling. "Ah hell!" It took her two kicks to splinter the door open. Rushing in, she leapt for the blonde's flailing legs but missed.

Thinking quickly, she jumped up onto a ceiling pipe and swung up through the opening. Seeing the cheerleader lying on the ground, Faith crouched beside her and tried to take her pulse. Hearing a footstep behind her, she started to turn only to feel a prick in her neck, then her vision blurred.

* * *

Giles hurriedly checked the furnace. "She's snuffed out the pilot light! The gas is on full! I can't find the shutoff valve."

"Is this it?" he turned to see Jonathan picking it up off the floor.

"Okay, that's bad. How 'bout the door?" Willow and Amy shoulder-charged it but to no avail. "I could blow the door away with a spell," suggested Amy.

"NO!" Giles exclaimed. "Much too risky."

"Then," Cordelia turned to him. "What do we do?"

His mouth opened and shut, the sickening realisation of their situation hitting him full on. He didn't have a clue.

* * *

"Hey Jenn-."

"School grounds Xander," she reproved with a smile as the teen straightened from the candy machine. "Eating as well as always I say."

The young man grinned. "Gotta keep my strength up."

"Yes," she nodded in understanding. "And how are Twinkies part of a balanced diet?"

"There's a scientific explanation for that Miss Calendar," Jesse joined the conversation. "Only it would take too long. Just believe. You hear for some librarian loving?" She arched an eyebrow, indicating the student had over-stepped his bounds. The teen blushed. "Uh, sorry."

"Giles rang me at home. Needs some help with a research project." She turned the corner and headed towards the library. "The others in there?"

"Yeah," Jesse and Xander hurried to catch her up, their arms filled with junk-food. "Well except Faith, she's watching on Harmony, some psycho is -." Xander's voice trailed off and the two youths stopped as she continued on. "You hear that flute? Wait it's gone!"

Jenny turned back from the library doors. "It's deserted. Where is everyone?"

* * *

Faith groaned as she awoke to find herself tied to the Fall King's throne inside the Bronze. Even worse was the sight of Harmony sat opposite, also restrained in the Queen's throne. "Of all the people to be trapped with, I couldn't get Ted Bundy?"

"I can't feel my face!" Harmony screamed. "My face. My face is numb. What is happening?"

* * *

Giles finished knocking the valve off, his hands blistering. "That should give us a few minutes, but... If we don't get out of this room soon..."

"Why is Marcie doing this?" Willow exclaimed.

"The loneliness, the constant exile, she's..." He shook his head to clear it. "Has driven her mad!"

"Ya think?" Jonathan coughed.

Suddenly the door flew open. "Rupert!" He smiled at his girl-friend's voice. "Hurry, let's get out of here!"

"Let's," he agreed. He just hoped Faith was safe too.

* * *

Faith swallowed as a tray was wheeled over to her and Harmony. "Hi guys," said the invisible girl.

"What have you done to my face!" Harmony screamed at a pitch that probably set off car alarms for six blocks in every direction.

"Your face. That's what this is all about, isn't it? Your beautiful face. That's what makes you shine just a little bit brighter than the rest of us. We all want what you have. To be noticed, remembered. To be seen."

"What are you doing?" Harmony demanded.

"I'm fulfilling your fondest wish, " Marcie replied before pulling the cloth off the tray, revealing a chilling collection of surgical instruments. "I'm gonna give you a face no one will ever forget."

"Marcie, you can't do this," Faith pleaded. "You know this is wrong,"

Her appeal got her a punch across the face. "You shoulda stayed outta my way. Y'know, I thought you would understand my vision, but you're just like them."

Marcie took a scalpel from the tray and swung it at Harmony's face. "Please don't do this!" The cheerleader screamed. "Nooohohoho!"

"You should be grateful. People who pass you in the street are gonna remember you for the rest of their lives." Marcie taunted. "Children are gonna dream about you. And every one of your friends who comes to the coronation tonight will take the sight to their graves. Now we have to get started. The local anaesthetic's gonna wear off soon, and I don't want you to faint. It's less fun if you're not awake. Let me see. I think we should start with your smile. I think it should be wider."

"Screw this." Deciding reason wasn't going to work, Faith tore loose from her ropes and kicked the tray at where she judged Marcie was, knocking the girl backwards. She turned to Harmony and began untying the weeping cheerleader. "Hold still!" Suddenly a foot collided with her head, knocking her to the floor. She rolled up immediately. "You know," she rolled her neck. "I felt sorry for you. You've suffered. There's one thing I really didn't factor into all this. You're nuts."

She took a blind swing only for the invisible girl to pull her legs from under her, sending her crashing back to the ground. "Hey, moron! I'm invisible! How are you gonna fight someone you can't see?"

Faith grinned. "Got an idea about that." Moving into a backwards roll, she ended up by the stage. And by some unused banner paint. Hearing a floorboard creak, she grabbed the nearest can and flung it at the noise.

The paint covered the girl. In a second, Faith was by the silhouette, her right to the jaw knocking the invisible girl to the ground. "Well that was easy." She looked up as the door crashed open and the two suits from the school ran in. "Bodyguards always this prompt Harm? 'Cause I'm thinking refu-." Her voice trailed off when one of the two pulled a gun. "Shit!"

"Everybody stay where you are." The men moved over to Marcie and pulled her to her feet. ""Okay, we'll take it from here now, ma'am."

"Take what from where?" Faith demanded.

"I'm agent Doyle, this is Agent Manetti. We're here for the girl."

"Yeah?" Faith raised an eyebrow. "Where were you ten minutes ago when she was playing surgeon?"

"I'm sorry, we came as fast as we could." Doyle passed Marcie off to a third agent. "We'll take it from here on."

"You can cure her?" Faith asked.

"We can rehabilitate her," Doyle corrected.

Faith blinked. "This isn't the first time this has happened, is it? It's happened at other schools."

"We're not at liberty to discuss that," huffed the other agent.

"It would be best for you to forget this whole incident." Doyle continued. ""Thank you for your help."

"Can I be untied yet?" Harmony wailed.

Faith turned to the blonde. "That's multiple choice right?"

* * *

"You know something Xan," Faith muttered into her boyfriend's chest as they sat outside her house. "I used to wish I was invisible, so Ma wouldn't notice me. Now though, I kinda like having friends better." She sighed as the day's last light disappeared. Standing, she pulled her boy-friend up with her. "Time to go to work." 


	18. S2 Ep 7

**FIC: Faith The Series S2 Ep 7 (18?)**

"But dad-."

"No Cordelia," her father sniffed. "McNally is not the boy for my daughter. The McNallys, they're a family of wasters."

"That's not true!" Cordelia protested. "Jesse -." Her voice trailed off as she realised she couldn't exactly tell her father how she'd fallen for Jesse when he'd saved her from a vampire. Not if she didn't want a rubber-walled room at The Sunnydale Sanatorium.

"Jesse what?" her father looked down at her.

"Nothing," she whispered in defeat.

"Good girl," her father patted on her head in a similar way to the way her mom patted the family's pet Pekinese. "I'm sure you'll find a much more suitable partner soon. A girl with your looks and money. Remember dear you're a Chase! Status matters!"

"Yeah great," she whispered as her father strode away. That was all that mattered to him, what high society thought of her boy-friend, not how he treated her. She smiled as a plan occurred. Daddy's little girl was going to give him a lesson in strategy.

* * *

"Bugger this!" Spike stalked the factory floor, kicking packaging as he did so. "Wanna tell us why we haven't moved against this Slayer bint yet?"

"Ach, sit down laddie," his grand-sire exclaimed. "You said yourself this gal different from the bints we've slain before. We need to study her, lull her into thinking you've left town and then we'll have her. Besides," the Irish vampire glanced down to the newly turned bad girl beside him, "I've got to get to know this lassie a wee bit better yet." His grand-sire winked. "Be seeing ya later boyo," Angelus chuckled before dragging a giggling Shelia back to their quarters and kicking the door shut behind him.

"Oh William, Daddy's gone to have some fun with his naughty girl." He looked up to his dark princess stood in the doorway of their room, wearing nothing but a flimsy slip and a manical gleam. "William," Dru trilled. "I've been a proper naughty girl."

Spike grinned slowly. "Have you now?" he swaggered over to his sire's side.

"Oh yes," Dru nodded. "Had naughty thoughts about cheating on my William!"

"I think," he slid a finger down her swanlike neck, loving the chill of her dead flesh under his hand. "You need to be punished."

Dru clapped her hands together and bounced up and down on the spot. "Oh goody!"

* * *

"You're on crack!"

"What's wrong with my plan?"

Faith stared at her companion, unable to believe her friend's stupidity. "Oh where to begin? How about how are we supposed to get invited to a frat party?" Okay, so not so much a stretch for either of them, both of them knew how to get guys to do what they wanted. "How are we supposed to get this past G? Fuck, Xan and Jesse will shit if they ever found out! Girl," she lowered her voice to a whisper as she leaned across the table, "you related to Custer, 'cause your logic is so screwed!"

"No, it isn't." As usual Cor was unfazed by her intensity. If nothing else, the fact her best friend wasn't a sheep made things interesting. "We get Willow to cover for us. Use an excuse of having to study for a test as cover, pretend we're staying at hers."

"But -."

"I need you to come as muscle," Cordelia put in. "I have to go, then I can tell my father how lecherous they were at this party and how much more chivalrous Jesse is."

"You realise how dumb this sounds?" Faith protested feebly.

"Oh come on. A party, older guys, loud music, dancing, and booze! A night off from Slaying?"

A night off did sound tempting, and they hadn't seen any sign of Spike or Dru in over two weeks, things had been real tame…. Finally she nodded. "Fine," she conceded. "I'll do it."

"Great!" her friend beamed at her. "Now here's a list of fashion dos and don'ts."

Faith groaned. Why did she feel she'd made a very big mistake?

* * *

"Oh no!" Willow shook her head, her eyes wide. "Lying to Giles never ends well. Remember the Cruz episode?"

Faith started to nod in agreement. "Willow," Cordelia had a scary glint in her eye. "I happen to know a Wicca who wants a very expensive magical book."

Faith snorted, that'd never work. "You can't bu-."

Her voice trailed off as the red-head's eyes lit up and the trainee Wicca extended a handshake. "Deal!"

"Okay," Faith muttered. "My mistake. Willow can be bought."

* * *

"I don't think you can skip patrol on Saturday," Giles replied. "Just because the paranormal is more normal and less paranormal of late is no excuse for tardiness or letting your guard down."

Faith rolled her eyes. "I haven't let my guard down."

Giles walked around the back of her. "Oh, really? You yawned your way through weapons training last week, you skipped hand-to-hand entirely... Are you going be prepared if a demon springs up behind you and does this?" Faith's hand shot up to grab the Englishman's arm, spinning around behind him and forcing his arm up his back. She yawned as the librarian turned around to face her, his face pained. "I'm not a demon. Which is why you should let go now."

She obeyed immediately. "See, Red gonna show us how to take her computer apart and put it together," Faith babbled. "We need to know for computer class."

Giles stared at her for a second before nodding. "Very well. Things have been quiet. You deserve a night off, myself, Jenny, and the boys can do a sweep through."

"Great," Faith forced a smile. So why did she feel so guilty?

* * *

"Oh!"

Angelus looked at his childe, irritated at her interrupting him feeding on a blonde haired cheerleader type. "What is it Dru?" he asked, blood dripping from his fangs, before returning to his feeding.

"Oh the naughty Slayer is playing truant," Dru giggled, her eyes taking on a faraway look that he recognised as her vision look. "She's going to a party, but it's no-one's

birthday... Bad Slayer... Naughty Slayer, Grrr..." His childe momentarily vamped out. If the Watcher finds out he will make her and her friend sit in the corner. Can I go to the party..?"

"Is that right?" Angelus threw his victim into the alley's shadows, the woman drained empty but his attention moving to that sweetest of vintage. He licked his lips clean. "Um yummy." He'd seen the Slayer patrol, watched her from a distance. One on one she would be tricky, but with Dru and Spike, easy meat. He grinned. Maybe they could take their time, have some fun before finishing her. "You know where she is?" Dru nodded. "Lead the way." He slapped Spike on the shoulder. "We'll feed well tonight boyo!"

* * *

"This is it!" Cordelia hit the brakes of her sports car, the suddenness of the stop making Faith real grateful for her seatbelt. "Doesn't it look great!" she exclaimed.

"Great," she mechanically replied as she stared up at the turn of the century hacienda-style building.

Cordelia looked at her. "Cheer up Faith, look around you. See all the BMWs and Mercedes. This place smells of money!"

Faith looked at her friend. The cheerleader had changed into a black mini with a matching waistcoat over a white silk blouse, while she'd changed into her new leather hipsters and matching sleeveless black midriff top. They looked like a million dollars, but she felt like crap. "Let's get this over with."

"Okay, but stay close," Cordy admonished.

"Don't worry," she replied. She had Xander, there was no fucking way she was letting some random guy drag her into the back. Her and X were way too good together for that.

* * *

"Is that Cordelia Chase?" Jeremy nodded at Arthur's question. "Man she's hot. And who's the sex-bomb with her?"

"Some chick from her school, didn't catch her name," he replied.

"Too busy peering down Chase's top?" Lewis suggested.

"Something like that," he laughed. "The punch ready?"

"Oh yeah," Arthur replied. "We'll have ourselves a party tonight!"

He grinned. "Count on it."

* * *

"It's cold," Xander commented.

G-Man shot him a disgusted look. "Cold?" the Englishman sniffed. "You don't have an idea what cold is. Now in England -."

"Oh no," Jenny groaned. "Now you've got him started on the wonders of England. Next he'll be telling us all about fish 'n' chips, roast beef and Yorkshire pud, and Bubble 'n' Squeak."

Xander shook his head as the two adults of the group started to bicker good-naturedlyr. The Watcher had missed the point, he wasn't cold because of the weather, he was cold because of fear. This was their first patrol without Faith, and while he'd eagerly anticipated in the past, now it was here his stomach was churning. And looking at Jesse and Jonathan's pensive faces, they also shared his attack of nerves.

* * *

"This the place Dru?" his childe nodded. He patted her on the shoulder, ignoring for now Spike's possessive glare. If his grand-childe got ideas above his station, well he'd just have to slap him back down. He stared up at the three-storey building before crouching and picking a crumpled party flyer up off the ground. He chuckled, that'd do as an invite. "Aye you've done grand work tonight -."

"Hey Shel!" he turned to see Shelia being gestured to by a tall college type. "You got the money you owe me?"

Shelia glanced at him for guidance. "Have your fill," he instructed. "But don't turn anyone." His girl-friend smiled and ran off. He turned to Spike and Dru. "Let's be seeing what's so special about this Slayer then," he commented before leading his companions towards the frat house. He smiled as he heard the blaring music. They'd soon be replacing it with screams.

* * *

Xander hurried after the vampire they'd caught attempting to drag into a young man into the car. Xander grimaced, he really, really hated running especially after vampires who were several times faster than him. He groaned as the demon leapt over a park bench, effortlessly clearing it. "No way am I going to do that!"

Suddenly Jesse darted out of the darkness ahead of the demon. He watched as his best friend slammed into the vampire, knocking her to the ground. The female vampire flung his friend off her and leapt to her feet.

Just in time for him to catch up and crack a left hook in her jaw, knocking the demon back down. Before she had time to react he was sat on top of her ample chest. He had to admit she was a beauty, waist-length, coal-black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and full lips. He drew back his stake to finish her. "WAIT!" the female vampire screamed even as Jesse crawled over and grabbed her arms, restraining her. "You're the Slayer's friends right?" he nodded. "Angelus knows she's at a party tonight, Dru had a vision, and they've all gone a hunting."

Shocked, Xander dropped his stake. The vampire growled and pulled loose of Jesse, her hands lunging up and to grab his throat. And exploded into dust when a gasping G-Man staggered up and thrust his stake home. "Bloody hell Xander!" the Watcher reproved. "Try and pay attention! We don't have Faith's advantages!"

"A big chest?" Jesse paled at their combined glares. "Never mind."

After a final scowl at Jesse, he turned to G-Man. "The vampire said The Scourge are still in town." The Watcher groaned. "And that," he swallowed nervously, he'd seen hints of the Englishman's temper and really didn't want to ignite it, but he sorta had to, "that Faith and Cordy aren't at Willow's." It was his turn to gulp when Giles scowled. "They're at a party."

* * *

"Hi girls."

Faith wrinkled at her nose at the alcoholic stench coming from the frat boy even as he leered down her top. That answered that question, rich drunks were just the same as poor drunks. "Eyes up," she warned.

"What?" the Letterman looked up and grinned. "You wouldn't wear that top if you weren't willing to share."

"Okay," Faith intercepted the man's hand as he made to paw her, bending his finger to breaking point and bringing him to his knees. "Time out. Listen bud, I'm not some frat party or football team favour. I'm one pissed off bitch you do not want to mess with, you dig?" The wide-eyed footballer nodded. "Good!" She turned to Cordy. "We're leaving."

"Ah lassie, you'll not be going anywhere."

* * *

Giles impatiently paced the pavement in front of his car while he waited for his call to be answered. "Hello?"

"Willow, could I speak to Faith?" his heart dropped at the trainee Wicca's sharp intake of breath. "Willow?"

"Uh, she's sort of busy," the hacker vacillated.

"Willow?"

The firm note in his voice was enough to break the witch's defences. "You see it wasn't her idea," the witch babbled. "Or even mine. Cordy wanted to go to a party to show her father how much better Jesse was than other boys." Giles blinked, the logic of that girl bemused him. "But she bribed-."

"Where are they?" he interrupted, his voice tight.

* * *

Faith turned at the voice behind her. Her heart dropped as she exchanged a worried glance with Cordy. They were so fucked. Spike and Dru flanking a darkly handsome stud she didn't recognise but who, judging by the way the two other demons deferred to him, had to be Angelus. "Oh crap."

"Ah lassie," Angelus smirked at her. "Spike said ya were a looker and he was right about that and no mistake. How about giving us a kiss?"

"Get fucked," she blustered.

"Ah," a chill ran through her at the Irish demon's leer. "We'll be getting to that later." The vampire charged her, she met him with a side thrust kick to the chest that sent him flying into the wall behind. "Get her!"

* * *

"That stupid bloody girl!" Giles raged as his car sped around a corner, narrowly missing a van parked opposite. Xander thought about mentioning the Englishman was driving on the wrong side but decided a fatal crash was preferable to risking the librarian's wrath. Best have it stay directed at its rightful target – Faith. He just hoped she was healthy enough to hear G-Man's lecture.

"Giles!" Jesse screamed as the Englishman veered off the road and powered across the park, swerving wildly between the trees. "Watch out!"

"Do you want to get out?" the Brit snarled.

Jesse gulped. "Not at this speed."

* * *

Drusilla was first to attack, gliding in like some graceful angel of death. Ducking beneath the vampire's claws, Faith slammed a fist into the demon's jaw, snapping her head back. "C!" Faith roared over the ensuing mayhem, the party's music giving way to terrified screams. "Get everyone into one of the back rooms."

"What about you?" her friend yelled back.

"I'll be five by five," she lied, sliding away from a right to the face from Spike only to catch a bruising knee to the lower back from Dru. Stumbling backwards, she grabbed a chair and flung it at Dru, the vampire knocked the chair away but the brief second it bought her was enough for her to knock a table over between them, and snap a table leg off. She threw her hair back and smiled. "Who's first? The Loon? The Midget? Or," she blew Angelus a kiss. "Tall Dark and Dumb?"

"You'll pay for that," Angelus growled as he shoved his children aside to move towards her.

"Figured I would." It was an effort, but Faith managed to keep an even tone. Fuck, he was a scary bastard, he somehow had more presence than Lothos or even the Master. "So," she challenged. "How about giving me a deposit?"

* * *

Angelus chuckled. "I like you lass." She was different from the three Slayers he'd killed and the two he'd seen William kill, stronger, more spirited. "If you weren't a Slayer, I'd turn ya."

"Lucky me," the raven-haired beauty smirked. "Always wanted to spend my time living in a crypt. Now, come on. I'm dying of boredom here."

"Not much chance of that," he declared before charging forward. He'd barely taken two steps when the lass leapt into the air, cannoning into him with a dropkick to the face. Grunting with pain, he grabbed the Slayer while she was still airborne and flung her into the nearest wall.

The Slayer bounced off the wall and onto the table beside it, breaking the table with the impact and depositing the contents of the punch bowl all over her. "Spike," he watched as the brunette rolled up to her feet. "Make sure none of them make a break for it. I'll be teaching this wee one some manners. Don't worry," he smiled at the small girl, "we'll all have some fun with her before we've finished."

* * *

Cordelia looked at the scared drunks with disgust. Pathetic, she'd spent the past five minutes trying to persuade them to help but all they wanted to do was cower and hold the door against the vampires. And now the sound of fighting had died down. There had to be a way out of the room. Spying a window she grabbed a chair and dragged it and a nearby footballer over. "Break that window!" she ordered in her best Queen C voice. She had to help her friend.

Shelia threw the football star to the ground, the third male she'd killed since her great-grand sire had unleashed her, and threw her head back and laughed. She thought she'd been alive before but now... Puzzled by a sudden light, she turned to face it. And screamed as a car slammed into her, lifting her off her feet and flinging her into the building side.

* * *

Faith grunted as she hit the floor for the seventh time during the brief fight, her entire body one big bruise, blood dripping down her face from her mouth and nose, her right eye swollen shut. If there was one, well she could take Dru and maybe Angelus, but together… She looked up and spat at the grinning vampire. "My Ma hit harder than ya," she blustered.

Angelus laughed before kicking her in the ribs, leaving her wheezing for air. "Still defiant?" She groaned as the demon grabbed her hair and yanked her head up, pain shooting through her scalp. "I think we haven't been trying, what do you think Dru?"

The loon, Angelus had the power but this bitch was way scarier, clapped her hands. "So pretty. Daddy, can I keep her as a toy? A companion for Miss Edith? Oh can I?"

"Sorry my sweet," the sire kissed his childe on her bruised forehead, she'd got some shots in, "a Slayer's too dangerous to keep alive." The female pouted. "But you can have her eyes as marbles."

"Hey asshole," Faith's heart dropped at Cordelia's voice. The Irish vampire turned. "Holy water!" her friend flung a cup of water into the demon's face. The demon's hands flew up to his face and Cor went for a staking only for the vampire to backhand her across the room.

"You think you can trick me?" Faith blinked as she realised her friend hadn't thrown anything but ordinary tap water into the vamp's face as a distraction. Man, she was clinical. "Time," she shivered as the vampire morphed into his demonic face, "to end this."

"Oh, I couldn't agree more."

* * *

Slamming the door shut, Giles cast a dispassionate look at the gothic vampire limping away from her collision with his car. "No," he growled at Jonathan as the diminutive youth started after her. "Our priority's in there." That stupid bloody girl, his heart tightened to an almost painful extent, she better be alright.

* * *

Angelus glanced towards the doorway. "Ah, and you'll be the Watcher and her friends," he was careful to keep one eye on the Watcher, one on the Slayer as he kicked the beautiful teen in the chest. "Come to watch her die." He watched as the Slayer's companion was helped to her feet by another gorgeous brunette, bloody hell even if this town wasn't the Hellmouth he'd consider staying just for the women. "And what'll be your name love?"

"Oh daddy," Dru trilled from beside him. "It's the fibbing Romany, lies to her man she does."

"That's great Dru," Angel replied. Sometimes he really regretted driving the seer nuts before turning her. "Could you-."

He grunted when a foot slammed into the back of his leg, knocking him forward a step. Spinning round, he found the Slayer rolling up onto one knee. He slammed a fist into her forehead before she could regain her feet, knocking her onto her back. The Slayer rolled backwards and up, her fists held ready for a fight. Angelus smiled, even beaten and bloodied, she was still fighting. Such spirit.

He took a step towards the supernatural warrior. Sensing a arrow flying through the air behind him, he spun around and caught it. He growled in frustration, there wasn't time. Turning back to the Slayer, he forced a smile. "Be seeing you Slayer."

"Count on it!" she snarled.

Grinning at her defiance, he turned to Dru and grabbed her hand. "Spike!" he roared to his childe. "Change of plans, out of the back window!" he smiled at the Watcher. "Be seeing you to be sure!"

* * *

Willow and Amy rose as they entered, apparently summonsed here by G. Even as Red opened her mouth to speak G got there first. "I can't believe you'd do that!" Her Watcher paced the shadowy library, stopping occasionally to glare at her, his intensity making her squirm. "Betray your duty in such a stupid manner!"

"G-."

"Did you learn nothing from Cruz last year!"

Wincing at that reminder of her inglorious past and anxious to deflect Giles' anger, Faith glanced desperately around, looking for a distraction. Seeing JC looking on, she plunged in. "What did that crazy bitch mean when she looked at you and called ya 'the fibbing Romany'? What the fuck was that about?"

The techno-pagan's face paled at the question. Giles stepped towards her, obviously looking to take her in his arms, but the computer teacher retreated before beginning to speak, her voice faltering. "It was 1897, one hundred years ago. My tribe suffered a grievous loss at the hands of the Scourge, Angelus raped and murdered a favoured daughter of the tribe, a young girl that at the time of her first bleeding would have been become the most powerful witch in several centuries. In vengeance, my people attempted an ensoulling -."

"Black magic!"

Faith glanced at Red, noting in passing how ashen her Watcher looked. "You what Red?"

"The ensoulling of a vampire, giving a soul to a demon is one of the blackest spells," explained the wide-eyed hacker. "I've read the theory of it in books," Giles glared at the red-head, the Jewess gulped. "Books I'm not supposed to read. Eep."

"But the spell was unsuccessful, Drusilla and William the Bloody came upon the wise women of my tribe as they cast it and massacred them. But there was a prophecy – 'Three of the Scourge at The Mouth Of Hell one hundred years after their crime against our people'. My people -."

"You knew," Faith shuddered, the temperature of the room dropping at G's suddenly cold voice. "You knew that there was a chance of Angelus being here with the other two but you didn't feel fit to warn us?"

Jenny had paled. Boy was she glad that it was teach who was the subject of G's ire now, fuck English was scary. "My people sent me here to enact their revenge to oversee the vampires' deaths. Rupert-."

"Faith," she gulped when her Watcher glared at her, she figured she might still be taking a trip to the wood-shed judging from the look in his eyes, "lied to us. But her untruth could be put down to the foolishness of youth." Oh yeah, she was using that defence – anything to get out of the crap. "But you are a full-grown woman, fully understanding of the evils out there."

"My people insisted -."

"Yes," G stepped towards the teacher, then stepped back, his head shaking. For a second there she thought G was going to go postal on teach's ass. "It's apparent where your loyalties lie, to your people. To the extent," she wouldn't have thought it possible but G's face hardened still further. "You manipulated my feelings." Giles turned and walked into his office. "Get out Miss. Calendar, I have no wish to see you again."

"Rupert," the teacher started after G but she blocked her path.

"You're on my last nerve teach," Faith lowered her voice, still she was sure that the others stood around her in the library could hear her. "You lied and betrayed us all, but that's not the biggie. You use the finest guy I've ever known, the only pa I've ever had. Now get out."

The techno-pagan swallowed. "Faith-."

"You wanna keep those pretty looks so you can lie to the next guy, you leave now," Faith glared at the teacher. "Otherwise, prepare to be eating out of a straw for the next month."

"Faith!" exclaimed Red. "You can't hit a teacher!"

"Not really the point Red," Faith's gaze didn't shift from the teacher. "Get. Out."

"Faith, maybe you should calm down."

"Sorry X," she shook her head. She'd fucked up tonight, but next to what the teacher had done…. "She hurt G. Nobody hurts him," she clenched her fist. "You going?" The tutor opened her mouth then nodded, turned, and walked out of the dark library, her heels clicking on the floor. There was a long silence after the door closed behind the raven-haired tutor. "C," Faith glanced at her pale-faced best friend. "Can you give X a ride home? I'm gonna stay here for a while, make sure G's okay."

"You sure you don't want any company?"

She shook her head at Xan's question. "No thanks hon," she replied. Things might get ugly with G. Nothing he'd ever do could change her opinion of him, but she didn't want her friends' image of G tarnishing. "Just want some alone time, k?"

After a second, Xan nodded and sighed. "Okay," he stepped up to her and kissed on the cheek. "But if you need-."

"You're on speed-dial lover," she reassured her boyfriend. "Now go."

After the others had left, Faith took a breath and turned to the lit office. Her legs heavy and her stomach churning, she strode over and knocked on the door. When she received no answer, she opened the door a crack and peered in.

G was sat behind the desk with his head in his hands, a wild, frightening look in his eyes, made worse by the desk light shining in his face. Swallowing her fear, Faith stepped through the doorway. "Hey G, you need anything?"

"Leave me alone Faith," her Watcher's voice was a dull, lifeless monotone.

"G, it's dark. We need to be getti-."

"Just bugger off!"

She flinched at the anger in her Watcher's voice and the sudden fury in his eyes. "Sure G," she backed out of the room. "I'll be on the library couch if you need anything. See you in the morn."


	19. S2 Ep 8

**A/N:** Thanks to Mike for his input. We don't always agree (usually because I'm wrong apparently), but it's always interesting.

**FIC: Faith: The Series S2 Ep 8 (19?)**

"That's the last of the costumes Mr. Rayne."

Ethan nodded at the deliveryman. "Thank you my good man." He looked around the massed array of costumes and smiled. Not for him the commonplace, the mundane. No his costumes were of sports and entertainment stars, historical individuals, mythical figures, comic book heroes, and movie and cartoon characters. "Oh," he muttered. "The chaos."

He looked up at the sound of the door opening. "I'm sorry, we're not open ye," his voice trailed off as he recognised the interloper and sensed the power coming off him.

"Well gosh I know," the newcomer replied with a smile that didn't reach into his eyes. "But I'm always eager to meet businessmen new to my town. Especially," the politician nodded to one of his aides who carried in a 17th century European noblewoman's dress, "when he can help me with a little job. You see, I have a young lady who I think this dress would be just perfect for."

Ethan smiled slowly as the public servant finished his explanation. "I can do that." Indeed, he glanced at the dress, it would fit in perfectly with his plans.

"Excellent," Wilkins beamed. "What a civic minded gentleman!"

* * *

Seeing his girl-friend stood by her open locker, Xander hurried over. "Hey!" he exclaimed, Faith smiled back at him. "So what we doing tonight?" Xander asked with a grin. "A little patrolling maybe? Making out somewhere?"

"Actually," Faith smirked at him. "Vamps and stuff take Halloween off remember?" Xander nodded, oh yeah he'd forgot. "So I was figuring that maybe you could come round, bring a vid, snuggle up on the couch."

"Sounds good," he leaned in for a kiss.

"Now there'll be none of these public sex displays in my school!"

He groaned first at Snyder's voice and then the glint in Faith's eyes. "Oh boy," he muttered. "Trouble." With a capital T.

"That wasn't sex sir," Faith grinned. "We do the public displays of that 'round the back don't we X?" Xander winced.

"HUH!" He looked over to see Snyder's face was beetroot red. "Halloween must be a big night for you. Tossing eggs, keying cars, one pathetic cry for help after another."

Faith smirked. "However did you guess?" His girl-friend blinked when the principal grabbed her by the elbow. "What the he, heck are ya doing?"

The pint-sized educator smirked at the Slayer as he lead her to the sign-up table for the volunteers to lead kids trick 'n' treating. "Well, not this year, missy. I've got just the thing to keep you out of trouble."

Faith's eyes grew saucer-sized. "You have got to be shit-."

"I'll pretend to ignore that swear word simply because if you're in detention," Snyder passed Faith a pen, "you can't be guiding those brats around. HARRIS!" He froze in his retreat. "Come here and bring the rest of your gang with you!"

"Sir," he moaned.

"Now Harris!"

* * *

"I can't believe that," Faith pouted as she dropped into her boyfriend's lap as he sat in the lounge. "My one day off a year and what happens? That jackass ropes me into baby-sitting duty!"

"Hey," Xander ruffled her hair, something that only he could do without getting his hand ripped off. "Don't be down. This has possibilities."

"Oh yeah?" Faith looked her boyfriend full in the eyes. "Really not seeing them."

"Jesse had an idea-."

Faith groaned. "Boy are we fucked."

"Hey!"

Faith grinned at Jesse's out-raged look before wriggling on Xan's lap until she was facing Jesse. "Sorry Jess, spill."

"Well I figured, we could all go as like a theme."

"Oh yeah," Faith cast Cordy a nervous look, going as a theme, sounded way geeky to her. "What theme? 'Cause no way am I dressing up like Princess Leia, way too cold for a slave-girl outfit in this weather!" Seeing her comment had sent Jesse into a trance, she raised an eyebrow at Cordy.

Who promptly slapped her boyfriend across the back of the head. "Oww!" After a few seconds rubbing his head, the battered youth grinned at her. "No, that wasn't the idea, although interesting visual," Jesse gulped at Xander's snarl from behind her. "Anyway, I thought we could go as Marvel characters!"

Jesse's explanation was met with dead silence as Faith looked around the other girls to see her disdain mirrored in their expressions. "Just because I'm dating a geek doesn't mean I want to be one!" screeched Cordy.

"No, no," Jesse pulled a comic book out of his bag, "I was thinking you could go as her," the teen hurriedly turned to a page in his comic. "Elektra."

"Wow!" Faith groaned at Cordy's excited screech. They were doomed. "I'd look so hot in that!" she exclaimed.

Faith didn't know who the hell Elektra was, but she sure as hell wasn't going as anything so geeky. "No." She stated firmly, desperately racking her brain for a possible Halloween costume of her own. "No." She turned away as Cordelia held the comic up to show her. Now she glanced over at where Jesse was pointing at something in another comic to Xander. "I said 'No'." She stated firmly, "No. No. No and hell no." She repeated, striding over and snatching the comic off them. Waving the crumbled comic between Jesse and Cordelia she tried to explain. "This is my one night off... this is the night I don't have to be some sort of Supergirl. Tell them Xan."

She turned towards her boyfriend for support. Only to find he was staring at her with a glazed expression on his face. "What..?" She asked as it looked like he was beginning to drool.

* * *

"Yo Faith!"

Faith groaned as she looked up to see Larry approaching. "Great," she muttered. "King Sleaze is in the house." 'Course he weren't half as bad as some she'd dealt with, but he was a pain. "Yo Lar," she crouched down to get her candy out of the vending machine.

And got her ass felt. Leaping upright, she spun around to face the grinning footballer. "What," she jabbed a finger into his thick chest, "do you think you're playing at?"

"It's nice of you doing that charity work with Harris, but how about you trade up to a real man?"

"Oh yeah?" Faith slammed a knee into the boy's groin. The moment her molester doubled up, she grabbed him by the ear and twisted. "Gee Lar, you wouldn't know where there were any would ya? Only I don't think ya qualify." Releasing her grip, she leaned down until she was level with Larry's face. "FYI, next time you touch me like that I'll rip it off. And I don't mean your ear."

* * *

"And you young man?"

Scott Hope smiled uncertainly at the Englishman, there was something a little creepy about him. "Uh, I'd like to be a god maybe?"

"Ah," the shop owner beamed. "Megalomania. I completely approve." He opened his mouth to deny having a disease, he just thought it would be cool to maybe rule the world, but the Englishman grabbed him by the elbow and led him over to a rack of costumes. "Now, perhaps you'd like to be Thor, the god of thunder?"

Scott looked at the shop-owner. "Is he cool?"

"Is he cool?" Irritation flickered in the businessman's eyes. "In Scandinavian mythology, Thor was the god of thunder, the eldest son of Odin, ruler of the gods. Thor was known as the strongest of the Aesir, the chief gods, whom he helped protect from their enemies, the giants. He had a magic hammer, which he threw with the aid of iron gloves and which always returned to him." The Englishman flashed him a smile that didn't quite reach into his eyes. "How 'cool' is that?"

"I'll take it," Scott replied.

* * *

"Yes, Attlia the Hun," he nodded at the bulky youth's question, wondering when they'd get here. The Mayor had said his contacts had induced for them to come. He smiled as the door opened and the Slayer, why she was even more breath-taking in the flesh, and her companions entered. "I'm sure you'll look fine." His customer glanced over his shoulder to see who'd entered. His face paling, the boy shoved the required cash in his hands and hurried away, taking a circuitous route away from the girl.

A smile on his face, he made his way over. "Hello, and how might I help you?"

"We've come to get some Halloween costumes!" exclaimed the youth with an arm around the Slayer's shoulder.

"That would be why we're in a costume shop dumbass!" growled the east coast native.

Ethan's eyes narrowed. While her companions were in the Halloween mood, Ripper's charge clearly wasn't. Filing that information as potentially useful, he nodded. "Certainly, which costumes in particular are you interested in?"

* * *

Faith sighed as she looked around. Her friends were all getting sorted out with costumes, but she really wasn't interested. She didn't recognise most of the characters, and those she did were taken. "May I help you my dear?"

She glanced up to the shop's owner. Ever since meeting G she'd always related the English accent with safety, but this Brit gave her the creeps in a major way. Concealing her disdain behind a bland expression, she shrugged. "Ain't seeing nothing that gets me," she admitted.

"No," the shop owner nodded. "I don't blame you. I have just the costume for you."

Faith looked at the man. "Oh yeah?" she was kinda intrigued, but if he offered something sleazy she was breaking his jaw. "Like what?"

"Please," the man smiled. Damn, he had an oily smile, kinda made her stomach curdle. "Follow me."

Her breath caught at the red flowing gown. "Well shit," she breathed. Man, she'd look the bomb in that.

"Quite," agreed the transplanted Englishman. "It's definitely you. The inner princess."

"I don't know," Faith shook her head. "I couldn't afford that."

"I'm sure we can work something out."

Faith's head snapped towards the man, her gaze hot enough to scorch wallpaper. "I don't know what you thin-."

"No dear," the suddenly pale-faced man shook his head. "I merely meant that having my costume on you would be the best advertisement my little business could have. Just promise you'll tell any admirers that you got it from me."

Faith nodded. "It's a dea-."

"Oh Faith," she groaned at X's whining voice behind her. "I was thinking you could go as the She-Hulk."

"Yeah, but," she turned with the outfit. "Can you imagine how hot I'd look in this?"

After a second, Xander smiled. "I don't want to just imagine," the teen declared.

"Excellent!" the shop owner interrupted. "Now you've all chosen, how about I bill you all?"

* * *

Ethan hid his excitement as the teens left. The Slayer had her costume, everything would go as planned. It was just a shame the red-head had run back in and demanded a ghost costume instead, he'd hastily found a sheet but it wasn't the same as her original costume, still it would have to do. "Wonderful," he muttered. He turned to find himself being watched by a diminutive, purple-haired youth. Slightly off-put by the youth's steady gaze it took him a few seconds to regain his composure. "And how I might help you young man?"

The youth stared at him for a few more seconds before replying. "Got any musical costumes?"

"A few," he motioned for the youth to follow him. "So you're a musician."

"I can almost play 'Rocking All Over The World'."

Ethan chuckled at the youth's deadpan reply. Ah humour that wasn't slapstick, how delightful. And in a yank, how unusual. "I can see you're a virtuoso. Now, what's your poison? Singer? Guitarist? Pianist? Drummer?"

"Guitars."

"Ah," he pulled an Afro off a shelf. "Perhaps Hendrix?"

The teen looked doubtful. "He was a little wasteful with his guitars," the boy commented.

Ethan gazed at the youth appraisingly. For some reason he wanted this teen's costume to be perfect. He sensed this boy was quiet, his music perhaps the only thing he took seriously, not a showman but a technical perfectionist. Just like… He smiled. "How about," he pulled a suit off a coat hanger, "George Harrison?"

The boy smiled slightly. "Gear."

* * *

"Uh you promise not to laugh?"

Giles sighed wearily. His charge had hurried into his inner office muttering something about meeting the others here and having to change. "I promise." For such a self-confident girl she had terrible bouts of doubt. As if he would ever laugh. He was far too attached to his arms for that.

"Coming." His breath caught when his daughter walked out wearing a trailing red 17th century noblewoman's dress. "What ya think?" Faith's face fell when he failed to answer. "If you think this is bad you should've seen the skin-tight lycra Xander and Jesse wanted me to wear."

"You look wonderful." Standing, he walked over to his girl and took her hands in his.

"Really?"

"No father could be prouder," he replied.

Faith dazzled him with her smile. "Thanks -."

The door flew open. Instantly Faith stepped backwards, unwilling as always to show what she perceived a second of weakness before others. "Well," his Slayer spun around in a circle. "What do you think X?"

Xander's jaw dropped open and his eyes bulged. "Wow, ooh, man, you look, wow."

"I think he likes it," Giles commented dryly. "Tell me, who are you all?"

Xander shook his head as if clearing it before speaking. "I'm," the teen pointed at himself, indicating first his eyepatch, then his sidearm, and finally his combat fatigues. "Nick Fury."

"Who?"

Xander's eyes widened. "You don't know? Nick Fury is Marvel Comics'," Giles muffled a groan, he might have guessed, "answer to James Bond. He's trained as a paratrooper, Ranger, demolitions expert and vehicle specialist. He's completed Green and Black Beret Special Forces training, and has been an agent of the OSS and a liaison with MI5."

""Quite an impressive resume... what's more amazing is the fact you can remember all that but yet don't know who Joan of Arc was."," he turned to a gi wearing Jesse. "And you?"

A grin on his face, Jesse bowed at his waist. "I am Shang-Chi, the world's greatest Kung Fu champion, an expert in any number of martial arts. And also the expert in any number of weapons, including nunchukus."

The grinning boy produced a pair and began to spin them over his head. Giles opened his mouth to warn the youth to be careful. Just as they cracked into the side of the teen's head. "Idiot," Giles muttered before turning to Jonathan who was wearing a purple and blue costume and mask with a longbow in his hand and a quiver on his back. "I suppose from the lack of green you're not Robin Hood?"

"Uh no," Johathan looked nonplussed rather than amused by his joke. Bloody yanks, no understanding of humour. "I'm Hawkeye. He trained himself to become an expert archer with near-perfect accuracy with extensive training as an aerialist and acrobat, and personal tutoring by Captain America in hand-to-hand combat." The youth smiled. "I chose the costume because I like our archery lessons."

Giles smiled at the youth. Jonathan was far from a natural athlete but he had a big heart. "And you Miss. Chase," his eyes fairly boggled at the brunette beauty's outfit of figure-hugging red PVC pants and bra top, "who are you?"

"Elektra, former girl-friend of Daredevil and a bounty hunter and assassin. Expert at a number of martial arts and," the young woman produced a pair of sai blades, "expert with these."

"Splendid." He turned to an entirely-dressed in black Amy. "And you?"

"I'm the Black Widow, a former KGB agent who now works for SHIELD."

Giles smiled to himself, it was good to see them being children and not warriors for once. "Well you all look very nice," he squinted as he realised one of Faith's group was missing. "Where's Willow?"

"Uh here," the red-head sneaked in wearing a white sheet with 'BOO!' written on it.

"Which Marvel character are you?" he demanded

"Just a ghost."

Xander glared at the red-head. "Someone chickened out."

"Ah," sensing tension he changed the subject. "So why are none of you are Dan Dare?"

"Who?" asked Xander, a look of confusion on his face.

He sighed and shook his head. "Never mind."

* * *

"This could be fun," Xander commented.

"Fun?" Faith muttered as she regarded the kids milling by the tables with their parents. "Fuckin' baby-sitting, are you like brain-dead?"

"Now what do we have here?" he groaned at Snyder's voice. "You think I'm going to let you go as a couple?" the teacher snorted. "I don't think so. You two will be too busy making-out to notice the brat, children. McNally! You're with Giles! Rosenberg with Harris! Chase, you go with Madison and Levinson!" The principal smiled. "That should cut into any fun you were planning. Now, collect your kids and have them back for seven."

* * *

"Oh the stars, the stars, they're singing to me!"

Spike looked at his grand-sire, his eyebrow raised. Since their run-in with the Slayer a fortnight ago, they'd been lying low, licking their wounds. They'd done all too much of that since coming to Sunnydale in his opinion. "Oh yeah luv?" he turned to his dancing sire. "What they saying to you princess?"

The insane seer got a sly look in her eyes. "They're singing. Telling me about magic in the air."

"What magic Dru?" Angelus growled impatiently.

His sire whimpered at the Irish vampire's tone. "The Slayer's gonna change, become a lost little proper lady, like I was before Daddy came and found me."

"Is that right?" Spike looked across to his suddenly grinning grand-sire. The Irish vampire rose. "Shelia! Get the troops together we're having a party!" Angelus grabbed him by the shoulders and stared into his eyes. "Every one of her friends dies."

* * *

"The world that denies thee, thou inhabit." Ethan dabbed the blood from his left hand with his right middle finger and smeared it over his right eyelid, even as he continued to stare at the half-male, half-female profile of Janus. "The peace that ignores thee,..."

He dabbed the blood from his right hand with his left middle finger and smeared it over his left eyelid. "Thou corrupt." He dabbed the blood from his left hand with his right middle finger again and smeared a cross onto his forehead. "Chaos. I remain, as ever, thy faithful, degenerate son."

* * *

"I can't believe you Will," Willow rolled her eyes at Xander's head shake as they led the kids up to the front of one of the houses. "I mean chickening out like this-."

"Hey!" Willow defended. "There was no chickening out. You never accused Faith of chickening out."

Xander snorted. "You've met my girl-friend right?"

Willow opened her mouth to reply. And then it all went black.

* * *

Willow looked up, her head ringing. "Xander?" she quavered. Forcing herself to stand, she looked around. "Oh not good." All around her demons were running about, vandalising property and fighting amongst themselves. She looked down to find her sheet had fallen off. She reached down to pick it up.

"EEP!" She squealed as her hand passed through it. "Oh this is not good," she muttered. "I'm a ghost."

* * *

Nick Fury looked around, his brow furrowed in confusion. Last thing he remembered he was in a briefing at SHIELD HQ. Now he was, where exactly? Seeing something that resembled a werewolf tearing up a tree, he drew his gun, readied it and aimed. "Don't Xander!"

He blinked when a young red-head stepped in front of him. "Move aside miss," he ordered.

"No, listen to me Xander."

"Name's Fury mam," he sighted his gun again

"No it isn't!" The red-head shouted. He blinked. For a shy-looking thing she had pitch. "You're my best friend Xander Harris! Me, you, and Jesse have been friends for like forever and we hang around in a gang. With your girl-friend and everything," the girl's face paled, "who's right now running around screaming her head off on account of the noblewoman costume she was wearing. Oh crap."

"Okay," Nick pulled up his gun. It was crazy, and yet in his time he'd heard, met, and done crazier. "So you're saying it's Halloween, and everyone's," he cast a cautious glance around, "been turned into their costumes?" the red-head nodded. "So how come you haven't?"

"I have," the girl looked scared. "I'm a ghost."

"Okay," he put his hand through her. "Weird. I'll have to call Doc. Strange," he winced. "Oh hell, can't." He looked at the girl again. He wasn't used to ceding control to anyone, least of all a high schooler, but at least she knew what she was going on. "What do you suggest Willow?" He grimaced, what sort of parent named their kid after foliage anyhow?

* * *

Shang-Chi executed a flawless judo throw, flinging the five hundred pound scale-covered monster headfirst into a tree. The tree shook with the impact, but ultimately won the battle, while it stayed upright, the demon slumped to the ground. Turning around, he shook his head when he saw the beautiful noblewoman he'd been with running in the other direction. "It's women like her meditation was made to deal with," he muttered before chasing after her.

Even as he approached the woman, her high heels making her escape difficult, a trio figures stepped out in front of her. She promptly fainted. Again. Quelling his dismay, he stepped over the woman's body and looked at the three newcomers, a striking brunette, a short bowman, and a pretty black-clad blonde. "I can't allow you to hurt her," he said calmly.

"They're not going to hurt anyone." He didn't turn at the voice behind him, just concentrated. Two behind him. "Jesse we're on the same side."

"Who's Jesse?" he asked.

He blinked as a young red-head stepped through him. "I want everyone to calm down." He listened to the young woman talk, hearing tales of Hellmouths, vampires, and magic. But the really far-fetched thing was, he glanced down at the wakening woman at his feet, she was supposed to save the world? "I believe we're all doomed," he muttered before helping her to her feet. "Miss," he kept his tone low so not to scare her, "what year is it?"

"1775, I believe," the girl looked around. " I-I don't understand. Who are you?"

"We're friends," the Willow girl replied. The red-head looked around. "I suggest we get inside before we come across anything..."

Suddenly the woman began screaming. "A DEMON! A DEMON! A DEMON!" she jumped behind him as a SUV came driving down the street with its headlights on.

Willow sighed. "That's not a demon. It's a car."

The man Willow had introduced as Nick Fury spoke. "Where's nearest?"

"What? Oh," Willow pouted in thought. "Follow me."

* * *

"All clear!" Nick hurried in. Once the rest of his companions had followed him, he slammed the door shut.

"Where are we?" the girl called Faith demanded. Nick ground his teeth together. God, but she was useless.

"Your place." Willow replied. "Now we just need to..."

"Oh goodness!" He glanced over to see that Faith had lifted a picture off the table of, he glanced at his companions, them all with a middle-aged guy. Well that about clinched it, Willow was telling the truth. "This... this could be me." The brunette shook her head. "NO! I would never wear such low apparel! I don't like this place, and I don't like you, and I just wanna go home!"

"You are home!" The so-called Slayer burst into tears. Willow turned to him. "Why couldn't she go as Xena?"

"Who?" Nick glanced out of the window, catching a glimpse of Elektra out of the corner of his eye. Just great, he knew Black Widow well enough, and Shang-Chi and Hawkeye by reputation. But Elektra? Woman was deadly like a rattler. He didn't need her at his back while he dealt with whatever was going down.

"Okay. You guys stay here while I get some help. If something tries to get in, just fight it off."

"Well, i-it's not our place to fight. Uh, surely some men will protect us. And," Faith sniffed at him. "What sort of man are you to take orders off a woman."

Nick stared at the noblewoman. "A man with a gun. So shut up." The moment the ghost had walked through the wall, he began shouting orders. "You," he looked at Elektra, "check upstairs. Make sure everything's locked up."

"And," Elektra growled at him. "Who made you boss?"

"Listen," he replied, his even tone hiding his anger. "I get you're a bad-ass bitch, now can we move past my obvious terror of you and accept I know tactics?"

"Fine!" The woman scowled at him before upstairs.

Nick glared after her. Between the Greek assassin and the noblewoman he was sure he was ending the day with an ulcer. His eyes widened as it caught the photo from before. " She must be right. We must have some kind of amnesia."

Faith bristled. "I don't know what that is, but I'm certain I don't have it. I bathe quite often!"

"How do you explain this?" he demanded.

"I don't! I was brought up a proper lady. I-I wasn't meant to understand things. I'm just meant to look pretty, and then someone nice will marry me. Possibly a Baron."

"Oh brother," Nick groaned. "This ain't no tea party, princess. Sooner or later you're gonna have to fight!"

"Fight these low creatures? I'd sooner die."

Nick opened his mouth to reply. "Can we help?"

He glanced at Shang-Chi and Hawkeye. "Yeah, check the back."

"I'm going with these men," the noblewoman sniffed. "You have no breeding!"

* * *

"Wonderful," Shang-Chi muttered as the prattling noblewoman followed them. In this world she was a fearsome warrior? The world was in trouble in his opinion. He squinted as he realised the back door was open. "Hawkeye, stay with her."

He stepped towards the door. "Argh!" Spinning round he saw a duo of demons bursting out of the basement. One of them levelled Hawkeye with a punch to the side of the head, the other grabbed Faith. Leaping into the air, he caught the demon full in the face with a dropkick, knocking him flying over the kitchen table. Hearing the woman run out of the door, he turned to yell at her to stay but was cut off by a right to the mouth.

Stunned, he stumbled backwards. Catching the demon's follow-up right cross, he flung it over the kitchen counter. Seeing the other demon rising, he caught it with a spinning backfist that knocked it into the wall. Its eyes dazed, the demon stumbled towards him. In a second he was behind it, applying an aikido hold to its head and neck that despite its greater strength the monster was helpless to resist.

Even as it dropped to the floor and Hawkeye struggled to his feet, Fury and the two women hurried in. "Where's the girl?"

He pointed out of the door. "She ran off."

"Damn it!" the SHIELD agent growled. "We best catch up."

* * *

Willow blinked and stopped as she saw Harmony as Madonna 'entertaining' a crowd outside one of Sunnydale's many fast food establishments. Shaking her head, she continued on her way. "Like a Virgin?" she snorted. "Yeah, like she'd remember."

* * *

Faith looked around, her heart pounding, tears rolling down her face. Where was her father to protect her now? Lifting her skirt, she started to walk only to stop when a man dressed in a cloak and unwashed loin-cloth stepped out in front of her, waving a sword and revealing a smile that displayed his rotting teeth. He growled something vaguely Germanic.

Turning, she ran away, conscious of the man chasing her. She attempted to increase her pace only to fall over her skirt. She screamed when the barbarian grabbed her by her shoulders as she stood and shoved her into the wall before spinning her around and moving in to kiss her. Suddenly the soldier was there, driving a knee into her assailant's stomach.

The barbarian grunted before drawing his sword and slashing downwards at her rescuer. The soldier swayed away from the attack before kicking the man's wrist, knocking his sword in the air. Before her assailant had chance to react, the soldier had slammed a straight right into his jaw, knocking him onto him into the rubbish. The ruffian attempted to rise but caught a foot to his face, ending his struggles.

Seeing a chance, Faith ran into the arms of Shang-Chi. "It's alright," the strangely-attired man patted her on the back.

* * *

Angelus grinned as he looked at the fights and destruction going on around them. Windows smashed, cars vandalised, and fences knocked down. And that wasn't even counting the fires. "This is bloody magic!" he declared.

"Aye," Spike commented from beside him. They watched as a Sunnydale High School student dressed as Thor flung a trash can through an electronics shop's window setting off another alarm to join those already blaring out. "If I met the bastard who caused all this I might not even kill him."

Angelus chuckled before ruffling his grand-childe's hair. "You think too small. We should turn him! An eternity of havoc!" He turned to their minions. "Remember people there's a helpless Slayer out there!"

* * *

"A night off from Slaying and training," Giles chuckled as he began to go through his index card system. "Heaven." He adored his Slayer with all his heart, but a night off from her and her friends was sheer bliss. He looked up at the sound of the library door opening. His good mood dissipated at the sight of Jenny walking in, dressed in a pair of figure hugging shorts, a tight-fitting spandex top, and two guns fastened to her back. She looked absolutely ravishing, and yet she was the last person in the world he wanted to see. "Miss Calender," he nodded curtly. "And how might I help you? I wasn't aware you had any books out?"

The computer teacher's face fell. "Rupert-."

"Mr Giles please," he interrupted. "Our relationship is strictly professional now." He turned away and continued with his cataloguing, unwilling to allow the teacher to see his pain.

"Rup, Mr. Giles I understand you feel betrayed."

"Yes," he turned back to the teacher, his face hard. "That's an unfortunate consequence of betrayal. You manipulated my feelings," seeing the gypsy's mouth open he continued on, "but far more importantly, you withheld information that put my daughter and her friends' lives in danger."

"Rupert, I never lied about my feeli-."

"GAH!" Giles jumped up, his cards flying into the air, when Willow walked through the library wall. "You're a ghost!"

"No," Willow raised an eyebrow. "Really?" The ghost turned to Jenny. "Oh, Lara Croft, really cool, I like the new game." The red head shook her head. "Anyway, your name's not Lara, it's Jenny Calendar, and you teach computers at the local high school while also spying on the Slayer for your gypsy tribe."

He and Jenny exchanged puzzled glances. "Willow," he asked slowly. "Miss. Calendar knows who she is. What are you talking about?"

"It's chaos out there Giles," the trainee Wicca explained. "Everyone's turned into their costumes."

"Ah," he nodded in understanding. "So you're saying Faith's been turned into a 17th century noblewoman?" Giles had to fight the urge to laugh. On one hand it was the funniest thing he'd heard, but on the other…

"Yes," Willow nodded. "But how?"

A very good question. Giles glanced around. Eyes widening in realisation, he returned his gaze returned to Jenny Calendar. "Miss. Calendar, you're in costume correct?"

"Yes," his former girl-friend nodded.

"And yet, you still retain your identity." Giles tapped his fingers on the desk for a few seconds. So that meant not every one in the town had been affected by whatever, the question was why? "Miss Calendar, where did you get your outfit from?"

"Party-Town."

"And you Miss Rosenberg?"

"We all went to Ethan's."

"WHAT!" Even in her non-corporeal state, Willow joined Jenny in retreating at his rage. Forcing himself under control, he spoke. "Where is his shop?" Willow told him. He nodded. "Willow go back to the others. I'll deal with this Ethan."

The red-head looked at him. "Perhaps-."

"Do as I say!" Oh Ethan was going to pay.

"I'll come with you-."

"No," he shook his head. He didn't want Miss. Calendar to see what he was about to do. "And you can't go with Willow either, in her state she can't be hurt. You can. Stay here!"

* * *

"No it isn't," Willow declared as she entered the alley where the others were congregated, her heart pounding. "We really need to get somewhere safe," she cast a worried glance behind her, the vampires were closing fast.

Nick nodded. "You know the area, where do you suggest madam?"

Willow nodded to an opening to the right. "I guess there's some warehouses this way."

Nick nodded. "Good enough." Her boyhood friend glanced towards Jesse who was holding a fainted Faith in his arms. "Got her?" Jesse nodded. "Then we'll go Hawkeye with Willow first, you second, Elektra and Black Widow, and myself last. Move people!"

* * *

"Something in the way she moves  
Attracts me like no other lover  
Something in the way she woos me."

Giles stopped his car, his mouth dropping open in disbelief at the sight of a student he vaguely recognised as Daniel Osborne from discussion they'd had about the best guitarists dressed as George Harrison serenading a bunch of watching demons with one of the Beatles' compositions. "Only in Sunnydale," he muttered. Shaking his head he started off again. He only hoped for young 'Oz's' sake he got to Ethan before the student started on 'My Sweet Lord' – then there would be murder.

* * *

Willow hurried on ahead of the others. Seeing an open warehouse, she turned and waved to the others. "Over here!"

Hawkeye pushed the door aside and the others followed him inside. Nick let out a shout as he tailed the others in, sliding the door shut behind him. "Check if there are any other ways in!" Looking around, the SHIELD commander grabbed a large crate and shoved it in front of the door even as the vampires began banging on it. "How many hostiles are there ma'am?"

"Uh, about ten," she replied, surprised at the force in Xander's voice.

"But these we can kill?" Shang-Chi had pulled out his nunchukus and was whipping them around his head with practiced ease.

She nodded even as Nick put another crate against the door, drew his gun, and stepped back. "Good. That makes things simpler. How do we kill vampires?"

"Uh decapitation or staking through the heart."

Nick smiled coldly. "I'll shoot their knees off and then," she gulped when Nick produced a huge knife from his ankle-sheath. "Chop their heads off."

"Great." She smiled weakly. She was starting to wonder who was the most dangerous, Nick or the vampires. Suddenly a fist exploded through the door. "Guess that answers that," she muttered.

* * *

Ethan looked up at the sound of his shop's front door being kicked in. Knowing that the wards he'd made would be enough to ensure most magical beasts would instinctively avoid his shop, he stood and made his way through to the front of the shop to investigate. He swallowed at the terrifying sight that greeted him. Forcing a smile, he spoke. "Hello Ripper."

"What have you done Ethan?" his former best friend demanded. "What have you done you miserable piece of shit?"

"You know what I've done," he replied. "I've served our master."

* * *

The moment the vampires burst through Nick was firing. His first three shots put two vampires down, howling in pain. But even as he sighted on his third, the gun was snatched from him by a white-haired punk. Spinning round, he caught the demon with a backfist to the mouth

The demon didn't even flinch before driving his head into his face. His head pounding, he staggered backwards. Seeing the demon advancing, he slid away from its head-long charge and kicked its knee away from beneath it. The monster stumbled, he scooped up a piece of wood from the dusty floor and jabbed at its chest.

The monster knocked his attack away with his forearm, knocking the wood splinter to the ground. "Ain't polite mate," his assailant taunted before throwing a right he just managed to block on his shoulder, causing pain to shoot through his arm.

He chose not to reply, concentrating on smashing a trio of rights into the beast's stomach. "Ach William," he began to turn at the strongly accented voice to his back, "what I be telling ya about playing with your food?" Suddenly an anvil seemed to crash into his head, knocking him to the ground and unconsciousness.

* * *

"No," Ethan backed off when his compatriot advanced, a dangerous glint in the now school librarian's eyes. "You've placed my family, some young people I hold dear, into danger."

"Ah yes," despite the internal alarms that were telling him pushing Ripper further was an act of monumental stupidity, he couldn't resist a leer. "I've seen that Slayer of yours, most supple. I might have become a Watcher if I'd have known tarts like her came as part , oof!" he grunted when his former friend kneed him in the groin. "Bloody hell Ripper," he wheezed. "You hit harder than that," he screamed as his friend punched him in the kidneys, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Now," his blood chilled at the dispassionate note in his old drinking buddy's voice. "Perhaps you could tell me how to break the spell. And another word about Faith and I will break something."

"Keeping her for yourself? Most wise, oh crap!" he screamed as Ripper, true to his word, planted a foot in his side, cracking two ribs. "Oh bloody hell," he moaned as pain coursed through his side.

"Now," he groaned as the Watcher lifted his head by his hair. "Talk."

"Perhaps you could try 'Open Sesame'?"

His friend slammed his face into the carpet before lifting his head again. "I grow impatient," he warned.

"The statue of Janus," he gasped, blood dripping from his nose. "Smash it."

"If this is a bloody trick Ethan," Ripper warned, "they'll be burying you in the morning." He heard the sound of a crash and winced as the fury of his god at having his fun interrupted hit him. He'd definitely have to make that up to him. Scrabbling to his feet he headed out of the door. "Oh bugger!" To his relief his fellow countryman didn't pursue him. "Come back to this town and it'll go badly for you Rayne!"

* * *

"Please," the girl whimpered at his approach, struggling to no avail in Spike and Dru's arms. "My father has money."

Angelus beamed, he was enjoying this, it might have cost him five minions but so what? He had his prize. "It's not ya money I'll be after lassie." He stroked her face, enjoying her whimpers, a far cry from the belligerent girl who'd defied him on their first meeting. "It's ya blood. And other things." He grabbed her hair, meaning to lift her off her feet and tear her dress off before starting the fun only for her blonde wig to come off in his hand. "What the-."

"Hey Fang." He looked on in horror when the Slayer threw off his surprised childes. "The bitch," he grunted when she kicked him in the balls, doubling him up, and grabbed a lead pipe, slamming it into the side of his head, "is back!"

Dazed, he fell onto his side and rolled up to his feet. Grabbing a surprised minion, he flung the female vampire to the Slayer's less than tender mercies. "This isn't over lassie!" he blustered before retreating, his childe and grand-childe in hot pursuit.

* * *

"Is this it?" his subordinate nodded nervously. He beamed. "Excellent, you can go." Once the man had gone he picked up the book and chuckled. "'Survivors of The Ascended'." He began to laugh as he leafed through the book he'd had delivered during the previous night's chaos. His diversion had worked a treat, that dratted Slayer and her companions hadn't had a clue about his package.

Over the past three thousand years there had been a dozen attempts at ascension, four of which had succeeded. In the book, he turned its yellowed pages, eagerly reading its contents, lay the accounts of four people who'd lived through said ascensions. Information that would be very valuable to his rivals, but, turning in his chair to face the open fire burning behind him, he flung it into the fire, he watched the book burn for a few seconds before turning away, information they would never get.

* * *

"You're telling me you remember things from your possessions?" Giles openly gaped at the children, after a second he stopping rubbing his glasses and put them back. "And your skills Xander?"

"Uh, I kinda know tons of military stuff. Tactics, strategy, and procedures."

Giles resisted temptation to shake his head. "Fascinating, Jesse?"

"I'm way better at martial arts."

"Wonderful, Jonathan?"

"My archery skills have improved a lot," the short boy proudly declared.

"Amazing," he turned to the cheerleader. "Cordelia?"

"I know a hundred ways to kill a man without weapons. Three hundred with."

Giles gulped. That was just the world needed, a more deadly Miss. Chase. "Of course you do. Amy?"

"I'm great at counter-intelligence techniques and tactics."

This was fascinating. Already his mind was working over-time on a program that could make the children both retain their memories and also share them with the others. "This could all could come in handy. Faith?" The Slayer didn't answer. He turned towards her. "Faith?"

His daughter looked up, her face red. "Anyone want a tapestry?"


	20. S2 Ep 9

**FIC: Faith The Series S2 Ep 9 (20?)**

"You seem less than enthused about school today," Giles commented as he pulled into his designated parking space, glancing with concern at his daughter.

Faith shrugged. "Career week, pretty pointless right?"

"No," Giles fixed his Slayer with his sternest look. "Not pointless at all. You are an intelligent, strong-willed young woman with your entire life ahead of you." The Bostonian opened her mouth but he continued on over anything she was about to say. "Listen," he growled, "we've thwarted prophecy before and we will do it again. You have a number of friends who are more than willing to help you with your duties. Do you understand?" Faith nodded mutely. "Good girl," he smiled "Now go in and find out about your future career." His smile widened. "I expect to be hearing about your dazzling future career as an archaeologist or anthropologist at dinner tonight."

Faith snorted as she opened the car door. "As I can't even spell them, not likely. See ya later G!"

"Goodbye Faith." The moment his charge had disappeared from view, his smile withered and died as he looked up despairingly at the heavens. "Damn you," he whispered, his voice hoarse with pain. "Why her? Hasn't she suffered enough?"

* * *

"Hey! Faith!"

Faith turned at Xand's shout from behind her, still smiling after G's pep-talk. "Hi honey." She smiled at the rest of the gang. "Yo people!"

After a long lingering kiss stood on the school steps X stepped away grinning. "Best start possible to the day," he declared before turning serious. "So Careers Week, what do you think of that?"

"No big," Faith smirked. "Besides I already know what we're gonna be doing."

"Oh yeah," Xander put in. "Do tell?"

"Well the brainacs," she nodded towards Jon and Red, "2020, they're gonna be competing for the Nobel Price. Or working together for it. Jesse?" She winked at the boy. "Seeing what I've heard about him, Cordy, and janitors' closets, gotta be a janitor, can't resist the maintenance cupboard's siren call. You," she looked at her boyfriend, "probably a carpenter," she leaned into him to whisper in his ear, "god knows you're good with your hands." She giggled at Xander's blush. "Sorry hon," she glanced at Amy. "Merlin's gotta be a children's entertainer 'Amy The Amazing Witch'. And Cordy," her grin widened at her best friend, "gotta be a Hooters girl! I mean look at the rack!"

"Hey!" Cordelia glared at her for a second. "So what will you be doing, pole-dancing?"

"I'd pay ten bucks for that."

After joining Cor and Xan in shooting Jesse a glare for his mutter, Faith spoke. "Me?" Faith paused for a second, her earlier self-doubt assailing her. Shaking it off, she shrugged. "Hollywood stunt driver."

"The way you drive I can believe it," Xander commented as he opened the door to the school. "Now you've told us all what we'll be what's the point-."

"Ah Miss Giles and her gang." Her good mood dipped when they were confronted by their pint-sized principal. "You know what I see in your future?" Without waiting for an answer, Snyder plunged on. "Lots of bars."

"Well that's hopeful," Faith smirked. "Always did like a good JD."

"Humph!" the educator sniffed before striding over to a near-by table. "Aptitude tests people, see what your future is. As if I don't already know."

* * *

Angelus impatiently paced the floor of the factory they'd made their base. Dru was busy playing with her damn Tarot cards at one end of the long table in the centre of the floor while Dalton, a shrivelled, pathetic excuse for a demon if there ever was one, was busy translating some ancient writings at the other end. "Well, I'm not sure. It could be, uh..." Dalton leaned over the book. "deprimere... ille... bubula... linter."

Angelus shook his head as Spike paged through the translation book. "Debase, the beef, canoe." Dalton looked up at them and smiled stupidly. Angelus looked at Spike and shook his head again. Spike instantly hit Dalton full in the face, knocking the vampire's glasses off. "Somehow I don't think that's right." Dalton picked up his glasses and returned to reading.

"How's it going boss?"

Angelus looked over his shoulder at his new girl. "Slowly," he glanced disdainfully at Dalton, "this idiot is clueless."

The recently made vampire pouted. "But I want to be stronger!"

Angelus smiled. "And you will be." Shelia was no Darla, but with her as the fourth Master vampire, a new Scourge, this one of America, would be born and no single bloody Slayer would stop them then.

His plans were interrupted by Dalton's whining. "Uh, well, it looks like Latin, but it's not. I-I'm not even sure it's, it's a language, actually, I..."

"Then MAKE IT A LANGUAGE! Isn't that what a transcriber does!" he roared.

Dalton flinched. "Well, not exactly..." The academic vampire yelped as Spike grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him from his chair.

"We want the answers!" Spike growled.

"Don't..."

Spike glanced towards Dru.: "Why not? Some people find pain," the peroxide-blonde vampire punched Dalton in the stomach, doubling him up, "very inspirational."

"He's right," Angelus agreed.

Drusilla looked up from her cards. "He can't help you. Not without," his childe pointed at a card, "the key."

Angelus spoke. "The key? You mean this book is in some kind of code?"

Drusilla nodded and giggled. "Yeah."

Spike shoved the academic back into his chair before joining him in walking over to Drusilla. The mad seer showed them a card with a mausoleum pictured on it. "Is that where we'll find this key?" Spike asked. Drusilla nodded. Spike looked to him. "I'll send the boys, pronto!"

* * *

"Oh god," Faith moaned as Xander kissed her, his hands moving through her hair. It had taken some coaching, but now her boytoy had some wicked moves. "Wait!" she pulled away, their lips sticking for a half-second as if reluctant to part.

"What's up?"

She hushed her boyfriend as she glanced around the shadowy graveyard. "You hear that?" Xander shook his head. "Follow me." She followed the sound of clinking to a nearby mausoleum, noting the light coming from inside. Motioning Xander to be stealthy, she eased the door ajar and peeked in. She blinked at the sight of a bespectacled demon chipping away at the wall, exposing a chamber behind it. A satisfied look on his face, the demon reached in for something.

Faith retreated from the mausoleum, closing the door behind her. "What's happening?" Xander muttered.

"I don't know," she replied as she walked down the steps and waited for the demon to exit. A few moments later the demon opened the door and stepped out, his face blanching when he saw her. "Does 'rest in peace' have no sanctity to you people? Oh, I forgot. You're not a people."

"Faith, behind us."

Faith nodded at her boy-friend's warning. "Thanks hon." She gestured towards the bespectacled demon. "You get Half-Pint, I'll take his bodyguard, K?"

* * *

"K!" Xander agreed as he chased after the studious-looking vampire. His eyes widened when he saw a shadow coming at him out of the corner of his eye. Spinning round, he leapt behind a stone cherub as the vampire, a looming, straggly-haired demon with a body odour that was almost as deadly as its fangs, made a grab for him.

Almost. He gulped as the vampire lunged for him. Gathering his courage, he grabbed the demon at the wrist and bicep, twisted into him, and flung him onto the ground. Before the time the vampire had chance to react, he'd dropped to one knee and slammed his stake home.

"You found a playmate, that's cute, " Faith drawled from above him as she pulled him to his feet. "But what about the vamp I sent ya after?"

Xander winced. "Oops?"

* * *

"And how was tonight's patrol?" her Watcher smirked. "Did you manage do any between snogging?"

"Funny G," Faith replied as she dropped into the seat opposite her Watcher. "We caught a trio of vamps stealing something from a mausoleum."

"Stealing?" Giles squinted. "That's unusual."

"Yeah! They had tools, flashlights, everything."

"Um, this vampire who escaped, did you see what he took?"

"No, but I could take a guess and say it was something old."

"Hardly helpful Faith," G sniffed. "You made no effort to find out what was taken?"

"Take a chill pill G!" Faith defended. "I just figured it was your everyday vamp hijinks."

"Well, what if it wasn't?" Her Watcher began to pace. "We'll have to research."

"Fucking A," Faith sighed. She remembered when all-nighters meant booze, guys, and dancing, not dusty books.

* * *

Angelus watched as Drusilla waved her hand over an intricately carved gold cross held out to her by Spike on a red velvet pillow. "This is it then?" the peroxide-blonde vampire asked.

Drusilla giggled. "It hums, all power and darkness, I can hear it."

"Soon I'll be as powerful as you?" Shelia asked from behind him.

Angelus turned to face his newly-made grand-childe and smiled. "Soon you'll be a regular terror love."

"Oh goody!" Drusilla clapped. "Soon we'll have another playmate. Grrr, grrr. Make the stars bleed!"

* * *

Faith looked around the bare chamber, noting the rubble on the floor. "All clear," she muttered to her Watcher.

"May I?" G reached for the flashlight.

"Be my guest," Faith handed the flashlight over. She supposed coming directly here was better than reading some boring old crap, but only just.

Giles smiled before turning on the flashlight and walked over to where the wall has been broken into. "It's a reliquary. Used to house items of religious significance.

Most commonly a finger or some other body part from a saint." Faith raised an eyebrow. That didn't exactly surprise her, given some of the priests she'd known in the children homes, definite believers in 'spare the rod, spoil the child'. She lent against the wall as her Watcher scanned around the rest of the room with the flashlight. "Du Lac. Oh dear, oh dear."

Faith's spirits dropped. "Have I told you how much I hate it when you say that?"

Giles turned to her, his face grey. "Josephus du Lac was buried here. He belonged to a religious sect that was excommunicated by the Vatican at the turn of the century. He's alleged to have written a book said to contain rituals and spells that reap unspeakable evil, a book stolen decades ago. However, it was written in archaic Latin so that nobody but the sect members could understand it."

Faith shrugged. "So what's the prob?"

Giles grimaced. "The vampires have stolen something from Du Lac's tomb. Something perhaps capable of translating the text."

* * *

Johnson sighed as he trudged his way into the jet's cargo bay. He doubted there was any job as boring as baggage handler in the whole world. He squinted as he noticed the cargo nets were torn and strode forward only to step back when he saw a shadow move. "Hey, you're not supposed to be in here!" Swallowing slightly, he pulled out his flashlight and held it ready to use as a club. "Get out of here!"

Taking a breath, he stepped into the shadows. His eyes widened as he saw an exotic looking beauty perhaps a couple of years older than his oldest daughter. "Miss, what are you -." Suddenly a foot came up and kicked him in the face, in the gut and again in the face, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

"Du Lac was both a theologian and a mathematician." Giles dropped a magazine on the library. "This article describes an invention of his, which he called 'The Du Lac Cross'."

"Why go to all the trouble of inventing something, and then giving it a weak name like that? I mean, I'd gone with 'The Cross-o-matic', or, uh, 'The Amazing Mr. Cross'."

Everyone shot Jesse pained looks. After a shake of his head, Giles continued. "The cross was more than a mere symbol, it was used to understand certain mystical texts, to, decipher hidden meanings and so forth."

"So you're saying these vampires went to all this hassle for your basic decoder ring?"

Giles shook his head at Faith's comment. "In a way. But the Cross is very powerful."

Willow looked up from reading the magazine. "According to this, Du Lac destroyed every cross except the one buried with him."

"Why destroy your own work?" asked Cordelia before looking at his National Geographic. "And where do you keep the Cosmos?"

Giles decided to ignore the second comment. "Perhaps he feared what might happen if it fell into the wrong hands."

"A fear we'll soon get to experience for ourselves up close and personal," Xander put in.

Giles scowled, yes there was that. "Unless we can pre-empt their plans."

"How?" asked Willow.

"Uh, by learning what's in the book before they do. Which means we can expect to be here later tonight."

Willow beamed. "Goody! Research party!"

"Red," Faith shook her head, "you need a life in the worst way."

* * *

"I..I've finished."

Angelus looked up at Dalton's quavering voice. "that be right boyo?" he queried. His fellow demon nodded, his eyes nervous. "And you're sure about that?" Angelus beamed. "When can we do it?"

"It has to be tonight," Dalton replied.

"The Slayer and her friends all lined up little bottles on a wall!"

Angelus grinned at Drusilla. "Sounds like a plan to me luv," he turned to Shelia. "Now how about," he began to drag the younger vampire towards their bedroom, "you show me how grateful you are?"

* * *

"Oh god," Faith moaned as Xander ran his hand through her hair. "Now ya motoring baby."

"I'm going to rip your throats out!"

Faith glanced across at the pony-tailed vampire, pissed off at the interruption. "Do ya mind? We're kinda in the middle of something here."

Suddenly, a lithe figure appeared out of the darkness beside the vampire, grabbing his pony-tail and yanking him to the ground. The moment his back touched the grass, the black honey drove a stake through his heart before looking up at them. "You twose should go home... tis not safe at night."

Xander looked at her. "Isn't that normally our line..?"

"Hey!" Faith glared at the intruder. "You staked my vampire... you know how hard it to even get them to fall for the pre-occupied couple routine?"

Xander whimpered. "You were faking?"

"Not now, hon." Faith patted her boyfriend on the head as she continued to glare at the invader.

"You wanted the vampire to attack you? Why.? Have you a death wish or sometin?" the black girl asked.

"It's my job." Faith explained.

The intruder shook her head. "Tis my job."

"Ladies let's not argue over someth..."

"Look bitch, I'm the Slayer comprende..?" Faith interrupted her boy-friend.

The stranger shook her head. "That cannot be... I am the Slayer."

"Now I'm certain, G-Man said there was one. As in only one... you know unique."

The stranger nodded. "That is right, and I am her. " The stranger looked confused. "You know the legend of the Slayer... you are too young to be a watcher."

Faith shook her head. "No, I'm the Slayer. Xander tell her."

"I'm not a watcher... tell her what exactly..?" Xander asked.

Faith rolled her eyes. "That I'm the Slayer."

"Ah," Xander nodded. "That is true... she has been since I've met her."

Faith sniffed. "See bitch... so if I'm the Slayer who are you?"

"I am the Slayer. This is not right, it cannot be."

"I think we need to see if Giles has been fibbing to us. Only girl in all the world indeed." Xander sniffed. "Should have known that was a line. I feel so violated."

"Excuse me..?" Faith turned from glaring at the stranger to her boyfriend.

"Giles is your watcher..?"

Xander looked at the stranger. "Yep, G-Man, like I said, we should go see him."

* * *

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me!"

Giles winced at his Slayer's screech. Slightly surprised that such a high-pitched sound hadn't shattered his study's windows, he spoke. "Faith, sit down." The Bostonian continued to stand, glaring down at him. "Sit down," he ordered, his voice hardening. The east coast native instantly sat down but continued to scowl at him. "Faith, I was made aware of the other Slayer, a month after," his voice trailed off, the memory of that night still too raw to mention.

"The Master killed me," Faith put in, her tone flat.

"Precisely," he nodded. "Now I considered telling you there and then, but…" He trailed off, this time because of uncertainty.

"But what?" prompted the Slayer.

"But I know you think that being the Slayer is the only thing that makes you special," Giles stared into his charge's eyes. "But it isn't and I didn't wish to cause you any distress by revealing Kendra's existence, make you doubt that I'd care or think less of you because of her."

"Oh right," Faith stared at him for a second before shrugging. "Sorry for-."

"Quite alright dear," Giles raised a hand to forestall his charge's apology. "I realise I should have told you."

* * *

Cordelia hurried towards the library, eager to begin training. The discipline and fitness levels required by cheerleading training held her in good stead for the skills she was learning under Tweed-Guy's tutelage. And for the first time in her life she was a part of something that was real. Her possession by Elektra helped too. "Hey guys!"

"Identify yourself!"

Cordelia stared down at the beautiful but so last decade teen who'd suddenly leapt in front of her. "Back off newbie, I'm here to see Faith!"

Suddenly Faith was between them. "This is my friend."

The newcomer glanced at her friend, her eyes puzzled. "Friend?"

Faith shook her head. "Yeah. As in person you hang with? Amigo?"

"I don't understand."

Faith stared at the stranger. "You get dropped on your head as a baby or something?"

Giles broke in. "Kendra, in addition to Xander there are a few people, civilians if you like, who know Faith's identity. Cordelia is one of them, and they also, spend time together socially."

The foreign girl's eyes widened. "And you allow dis, sir? But de Slayer must work in secret for security."

"Anyone want to fill me in here?" Cordelia interrupted.

"Uh," Faith turned to her. "Kendra's the other Slayer."

"Other Slayer?" Cordelia queried. "Is that even possible? I mean, two Slayers at the same time?"

"When Faith died, Kendra was called," Giles explained.

"See!" Cordelia pointed at Faith. "I told you Xander would make life difficult, bringing you back like that."

Faith blinked. "Well I'm not complaining. Hey!" Faith turned to Kendra. "Why the hell are you here anyhow?"

"Mr. Zabuto said all de signs indicate dat a very dark power is about to rise in

Sunnydale."

"Oh bloody hell," Giles groaned. "Don't tell me the Bay City Rollers are reforming."

Kendra looked puzzled. "I have not heard of this group of demons."

Faith snorted, Giles blinked. "Bloody hell," her Watcher muttered to himself, "I have been in Sunnydale for too long, now I'm quipping like them."

"We're very proud," Faith helpfully commented.

Shaking his head, the Watcher turned to the newcomer. "No Kendra, the trouble appears to be the Cross du Lac-."

"De Cross du Lac? I read of it in de writings of Dramius."

Giles blinked. "A Slayer who studies," her guardian glanced towards her before returning to stare at Kendra. "How remarkable. Which volume?"

"I believe it was six, sir."

Faith rolled her eyes, calling G sir, fuck, he'd love that. "How do you know that?"

"From me studies," the dusky-skinned Slayer haughtily replied.

"Sounds like you have a lot of free time," Cordelia commented.

"I study because it is required. The Slayer handbook insists on it."

Faith's eyes snapped towards a suddenly nervous looking Giles. "There's a Slayer handbook? Why wasn't I told?"

Giles shot her a look. "After meeting you I realized that the handbook would be of no use in your case."

"Funny G, you're a laugh riot."

"Uh, Kendra, um, perhaps you'd like to show me the, the part in, Dramius Six where it refers to the Cross du Lac. I seem to have never been able to get through that book. It was a bit stodgy."

Kendra smiled. "It was difficult. All dose footnotes."

Faith rolled her eyes, just what the world needed, a Giles with Slayer powers. "Anyhow, best get to class."

Just then, Xander and the others entered. "Hey Kendra!" her boy-friend greeted. "Did I tell you last night how much I like Slayers?"

Kendra's blush deepened. "I hope. I tank you. I mean, sir. I will be of service."

"Damn Ken!" Faith chuckled. "You're a regular man-eater!"

G scowled at her. "Perhaps you can take Kendra into the office and ready the weaponry while I and the others research what exactly Angelus wants with the Cross du Lac."

"Yes sir!" Giles' glare only intensified at her salute. She was only trying to give him the respect a member of the Council of Watchers deserved.

* * *

Kendra was peering through the window at the others. "And all dose know you are de Slayer?"

"Yep." Faith replied.

Kendra sniffed. "Did anyone explain to you what 'secret identity' means?"

"Hey," Faith sat on the table. "Never read the handbook, remember."

"Your life is very different dan mine."

Faith looked at the other girl, yeah that was what she'd been thinking ever since she'd met her fellow Slayer. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"De tings you do and have, I was taught distract from my calling. Friends, school... even family."

"Even family?" She couldn't imagine her life without G. She doubted she'd be alive now if not for him and not just as a Slayer, the life he'd saved her from, there weren't many kids from her block that made twenty.

"My parents, dey sent me to my Watcher when I was very young. I don't remember dem, actually. I've seen pictures. But, uh, dat's how seriously de calling is taken by my people. My modder and fadder gave me to my Watcher because dey believed dat dey were doing de right ting for me, and for de world."

"Damn," was all Faith could say to that.

Kendra shook her head. "Please, I don't feel sorry for meself. Why should you?"

"'Cause you deserve better."

"Excuse me ladies."

Faith grinned at her boyfriend as he entered. "Hiya lover." Kendra looked down at the floor while her boytoy grabbed a book from the desk, smiled at them both before walking out. Faith looked at her fellow Slayer. "I'm guessing dating isn't big with your Watcher either?"

"I'm not permitted to speak with boys."

Faith blinked. This girl was like a super-powered nun.

* * *

"There are forty-three churches in Sunnydale? That seems a little excessive."

"It's the evil vibe from the Hellmouth. Makes people pray harder."

Xander listened with half an ear to G-Man and Will talk even as he read. "Got it!" Everybody's heads snapped towards him. Xander looked down, doubt assailing him. "At least I think I have. It's in Latin, but I recognise some of the text."

"Allow me," Giles took the book from him. After a few seconds, Watcher Guy's forehead furrowed. "Oh this is not good. Jesse," the Englishman didn't look up, "go get the girls."

"What is it G-Man?"

Despite his urgent tone, the Watcher waited until his best friend had returned with the two Slayers. "What's the sitch G?"

"It appears that Angelus intends to use the power of the Cross Du Lac to power up Shelia to the level of a Master vampire. It says the ceremony will have to take place at the church in Sunnydale where Luc practiced before his excommunication."

"Well shit," Faith breathed.

After a second Xander spoke. "Why not increase just his own power?"

Giles blinked. "Ah, good question. The ritual doesn't work like that, if he enacted it on himself, it would merely be absorbed into his already strong demon. But with Shelia, it would lift her demon to the strength of a century old vampire."

"Why just one? Why not create an army of Master vampires?"

Giles glanced at Amy. "The Cross is like a battery, once its power has been used it takes a decade for it to be re-powered."

"Let's get ready to roll people." Faith broke in.

Kendra's eyes widened. "Civilians! You cannot take civilians into battle! It's not-"

Faith groaned. "In the Handbook, yeah I get that-."

"There's a handbook?" he queried in a mutter.

Giles sighed. "I'll give you the cliff-notes later Xander, we're on a timetable."

"But they're my crew and they've got my back," Faith finished.

"But-."

"Maybe you better step in G-Man," he suggested.

"Ah," Jesse moaned. "I wanna cat-fight."

* * *

"Eligor. I name thee. Bringer of war, poisoners, pariahs, grand obscenity." Angelus intoned, smiling as he did so. Eligor, now there was someone to admire, a demon with goals. He turned towards the wall where Shelia was chained, then glanced towards Dru and the others before continuing. "Eligor, wretched master of decay, bring your black medicine." Grimacing with the pain, Angelus picked up the Du Lac Cross in his gloved hand, holding it upside-down. "Come, empower your most

impious, murderous child."

"From the blood of the sire she is risen," Drusilla stepped forward as he continued. "And shall be empowered." With one quick strike, Drusilla slashed her left wrist open, allowing blood to drip into the Goth's mouth. Angelus smiled, oh this was going well. His head snapped towards the door as it crashed open.

"Hey honey, miss me?"

Angelus vamped out. "Dru, Spike, kill her! The rest of you," he glanced at his minions. "Kill the others!"

* * *

"You take Blondie, I'll kick Nutjob's ass," Faith muttered to Kendra. "The rest of you-."

"Stay together," Giles interrupted. "Strength in numbers."

"You know it!" Faith agreed before bursting into action.

She grinned as the seer vampiress approached. "So tell me, a girl needs to know," she raised an eyebrow. "What drove you nuts? Big and Dumb over there or that freaking 18th century dress?"

Drusilla snarled. "Pretty Blackbird with the smart mouth and the heart, beating for her mummy's love!"

"How about," Faith executed a side thrust kick that caught the demon in her chest, sending her crashing into the wall, "you shut the fuck up!" Faith came in fast with a spinning backfist that snapped the demon's head to the side.

"So naughty!" Drusilla claws ripped through her side, causing her to shriek in pain. Pushing it aside she drove a knee into the vampire's side, knocking the demon away from her. She pressed her hand to her side, feeling the stickiness there. The bitch might be crazy, but she was still dangerous.

* * *

Spike squinted as he was met by the pretty black chit. "It's imp," he staggered backwards when the bint's fist crashed into his face. "You broke my bloody nose!"

"I'll be doing more than that!" The girl thrust a stake at him. Eyes widening he grabbed the island native's tiny wrist, twisted with the momentum of his throw, and flung her over his shoulder and to the ground. The girl bounced up instantly, apparently unaffected by the fall. "Two of them," he breathed. "Bloody impossible."

* * *

Angelus finished the enchantment, his eyes growing ever wider at the dusky-skinned girl's feats of strength. "Two Slayers, how in the hell-." Slamming the spell book shut, he ran towards his childe and grand-childe. It didn't matter how, they both died tonight.

* * *

"Oh the power!" Shelia roared as she watched the fight going on in front of her. With her grand-sire's assistance, the battle was turning in their favour. And soon, she groaned as she strained at her chains, hungrily awaiting the second she had the strength to break loose of her restraints, that last action finishing the ceremony, she would have the strength to join the others.

"Hi Shelia." Her eyes widened as her head snapped to the left to see that loser Harris stood to her left. With a stake in his hand. She opened her mouth to threaten, plea, say anything to delay Harris for long enough. And then the stake slammed home. "Bye Shelia."

* * *

Angelus roared in anger as he saw his grand-childe and new girl burst into dust. In an instant, he was beside the boy. "Fool child!" his back-handed slap knocked the youth into the wall. Reaching down, he picked the stunned child up by his collar. "I'll teach -." Sensing a crossbow flying towards him, he spun around and knocked it out of the air. What a bloody mess, Shelia and all his minions dead, the Du Luc Cross used up, for nothing.

Well someone had to pay. He changed into his vampiric face and leaned in to bite into the brat. Hearing a footfall behind him, he spun around in time to get a right hook to the head from Faith. Dazed, he dropped the boy. "Get out of here Xan!" the brunette Slayer ordered.

He moved towards the boy, meaning to use him as a hostage but the Slayer stayed between them, blocking his attack. "Damn it girl!" he growled, throwing a left hook that the Slayer slid beneath. He blocked her stake on his arm, wincing at the pain that shot through his arm. "Why won't you just die?"

"Tried that," the raven-haired beauty drawled. "Didn't like it. Came back." The Slayer ducked an overhand right but walked into a side thrust kick that lifted her off her feet and propelled her to the doorway, and into the posts holding up the organ superstructure, cracking the unfortunate post in two and dropping part of the organ on the Slayer, pinning her to the ground. A grin on his face, he started forward, flanked by Dru and Spike.

* * *

Faith groaned, she felt like a rib was maybe cracked. Her eyes widened as she realised she was trapped. "Oh fuck!" she breathed at the vampires' approach. She glanced up at swaying organ above her. She kinda hoped that would it drop and then she'd be saved from Angelus.

A pair of strong hands grabbed her. Panicked, she looked up then relaxed when she saw Kendra pulling her out of the mess. Her dusky-skinned counterpart glanced at Jesse and G. "Now!" Even as she opened her mouth to ask what was happening, Jesse and G shoved at the weakened support beam, sending the organ crashing down, blocking them off from the vampires.

G looked at her, his eyes filling with the concern that told her she was truly wanted. "Are you alright?"

"Thanks to Ken," she shot a grateful look at her fellow Slayer, "yeah."

"Then let's get out of here," Giles glanced at the collapsed structure. "That will only hold them for a limited time."

* * *

"So you're off then." Faith passed her fellow Slayer a plane ticket paid for by G. "Only this time you go legit."

Kendra nodded. "I get on de plane with me ticket, and sit in a seat. Not de cargo hold."

"Yeah," Faith grinned at the second Slayer. "Very good. Soon you'll be entering the 20th Century, maybe in time for the next one."

Kendra pouted. "Dat is not travelling under cover."

Faith raised an eyebrow. "You're a bright one. Sit in your seat, you eat your peanuts, you watch the movie, unless it's Disney," she shuddered at the thought.

"I'll remember," Kendra opened the cab door.

"Hey sis." The black Slayer stared at her. "Just be careful right?"

Kendra nodded and smiled impishly. "Five by five," she retorted before climbing into the cab. Faith watched as the taxi pulled away from the kerb before walking back into the school.

* * *

"She's gone."

Giles looked up to see his Slayer stood in the inner office doorway, an unusually thoughtful look on her face. "Is there something on your mind?" he prompted, nodding towards the empty chair opposite.

Faith strode across to the chair and dropped into it, the teen's eyes unusually intense as she stared at him for over a minute. "You know," Faith said slowly. "I always figured I was kinda lucky to get you, a Watcher who really gave a shit about me, I wasn't just a weapon to you. But after meeting Ken," Faith shook her head, her eyes briefly flickering with anger, "damn I really got the brass ring of Watchers didn't I? I'm real lucky I got ya."

Giles struggled to speak through the lump forming in his throat. "Well thank you, and I got an unusually talented Slayer."

Her dark mood apparently lifting, Faith flashed him her dimples. "Well natch."

"And modest too," he added.


	21. S2 Ep 10

**Faith: The Series S2 Ep 10 (21?)**

"Yo G-," Faith's voice trailed off as she walked into the kitchen to find Giles on top of a naked woman on the table, the couple's clothes strewn across the floor, discarded in a rampant eagerness to get busy. A naked woman who judging from the fact she was blonde, six foot tall, and stacked like a Playboy centrefold was most certainly not JC. She gulped, tried to tear her eyes away and failed. She was definitely never eating off that table again. She closed her eyes for a second. The image of g and the woman making like bunnies failed to fade.

Giles swallowed as he stared at his dazed charge sat opposite him and his new girl-friend. He smiled as his COMPANION squeezed his hand, lending him reassurance. "I had hoped to introduce you to Toni," he nodded towards his new partner, "under more ideal circumstances."

* * *

"Yeah it would have saved my sanity too," his daughter muttered. "I mean it should be you who's catching me doing shit like that not the other way around!"

"Please Faith," he couldn't help but smile at Toni's soft voice. "I don't think there's any need to swear do you?" Faith opened her mouth again only to shut it at his warning glare. "Now, I'm sure you have questions?" Toni asked. Giles stared adoringly at his girlfriend, she was so understanding.

His daughter took a breath. "Yeah. How did you meet?"

"It was two weekends ago," Giles beamed at a suddenly blushing Toni. "Toni was a guest speaker giving a talk on anthropology. She was absolutely fascinating!"

"Uh, uh." Judging from the dubious look on his daughter's face and knowing how her mind worked, he had a feeling she doubted that he'd noticed anything other than Toni's physical attributes.

"And afterwards, Rupert very generously offered to buy me a coffee," Toni giggled. "And what woman can resist the advances of gentlemanly Englishman? I was immediately enchanted by Rupert's charm." He bristled at Faith's raised eyebrow, he had charm, oodles of it.

"Yeah," Faith looked from Toni to him. "So you're serious right?"

"As serious as a couple can be. Have you any more questions Faith?" Toni asked.

"Just one," his daughter still had a wide-eyed look, "you're burning the table, right?"

* * *

Xander stroked the back of Faith's neck as they walked through one of Sunnyvale's many graveyards. "You're quiet tonight hon." Faith shrugged. He turned to face his girl-friend, took her face in his hands and peered into her eyes. "Faith, tell me what's wrong?"

Faith's reply didn't come for a minute but when it did it came like water breaching a broken dam. "IfoundGilesontopofawomanwhowasn'tJConthekitchentable." His girl-friend reddened.

It took him a minute to translate but years of Willow-babble helped. He began to smile. "You walked in on Giles," he started to giggle, "having sex?" Suddenly he was doubled up with laughter, his body shaking uncontrollably.

"It's not funny!" Faith slapped him on the back of his head. "I'm going to need therapy for like decades. I mean walking in on G having sex, anyone but G! You know the first thing I thought? Nice ass G!"

Xander straightened, and again looked his girl-friend in her eyes. "So you saw Giles having sex," he shuddered. "Not the thing I want to see most in the world, but what's the big deal?"

Faith's eyes dropped to the ground. "What if she's the one?"

"How long has Giles been dating this -?"

"Toni," Faith supplied. "Two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Xander smiled. "I think two weeks is a bit soon to be picking out curtains together. And so what if she is? You want G-Man to be happy, right?"

"Yeah," Faith kicked a stone into the air. "But what if he decides that he wants a family with this chick?"

"So?"

"Then G might decide being a Watcher is too dangerous and retire. Then the Council will send me another Watcher and I'll lose him."

"Hey," he hugged his girl-friend. "That's dumber than Jesse dumb. G-Man loves you, he'd never leave you. Anyone can see that."

"You think?" Faith asked, her tone tremulous.

"I know." His arm still around his girl-friend's slender shoulders, they started off through the graveyard again. "Wait," Xander stopped as a disturbing thought hit him, "you think G-Man has a nice ass?"

* * *

"So your Faith's beau?" Toni beamed at Xander before nodding at her. "I can see why you like him. If I was ten years younger.."

"But you're not," Faith narrowed her eyes and scowled at the older woman.

"Now Faith," Giles scolded as he passed Xander a can of soda pop, "Toni was just being friendly." Faith grunted, yeah that was what she was afraid of.

"Now Giles," Toni smiled at her Watcher, "Faith is only being protective of you both." The statuesque blonde smiled at her. "I really want you to be okay with this."

Faith shrugged. "I'm okay."

"You are?" Giles pressed.

"I am," she forced a smile.

* * *

"What's up Faith?" Jesse bantered. "You must be ill, I haven't caught you checking my ass out once this morning."

Faith glared at Jess. "You got that the wrong way round. You're the one checking who's always checking out my ass," she kicked the youth in the shin, causing him to hop around on one leg. "And stop it."

"Faith's got issues," Xander broke in. "She walked in the middle of Giles and his new lady-friend getting down to it. Say, does he keep one foot on the ground while in the act?"

"Thanks for sharing my embarrassment with everyone Xander," Faith glared at her big-mouthed boyfriend. "You jackass."

"Oh that's not everyone," Xander retorted, her glare bouncing off him as usual. "I haven't put a message up on the notice-board." Her boytoy grinned goofily. "Yet."

"So what's she like?" Cordelia put in. "Does she dress well?"

"Oh hello Faith," Faith's heart dropped when Toni walked out of the parking lot and to her and her group stood on the steps. "I was hoping to find you."

"Well you did," Faith muttered even as she groaned at Jonathan and Jesse's awe-struck expressions. The older woman was wearing a knee-length black skirt and white blouse that barely contained her surely surgically enhanced chest. "Lucky me."

Toni smiled, showing them a set of gleaming teeth. "I was thinking that perhaps we could go out as a family on the weekend. Maybe your friends could come with us." The older, much older she reminded herself, woman giggled. "Two words – crazy golf!"

Faith's mouth dropped open. Her playing crazy golf? The woman was nuts. "Well, uh..."

"I'm making a picnic basket," Toni bargained. "With cookies!"

"You know what," Faith replied. "I'd love to but, unfortunately we have that," she glanced to Xander for support, "thing on Saturday."

Xander looked momentarily puzzled. "Ohhh, that thing," her boyfriend looked at her. "That thing."

"Hey, we can do that thing anytime. I'm tired of doing that thing. " Jesse commented before leering at Toni. "We're on!"

Faith covered her face with her hands and shook her head. "Idiot," she muttered.

"Well that's settled," Toni said. "See you all Sunday!"

"Wow," Jonathan muttered, his eyes glazed. "Did you see her?"

"I saw," drooled Jesse.

* * *

"You see it?" asked Xander.

"I see it," Willow agreed. "But I don't believe it. There has to be a spell involved. Right Faith? Faith?"

It wasn't until Cordelia elbowed her in her ribs that Faith managed to speak, the spell of seeing G dressed in a tweed peaked cap, a checked pringle sweater, and checked plaid pants. "What the fuck?" she muttered.

"Please Faith," she bristled at Toni's melodious tones behind her. "No nice boy like Xander wants to step out with a guttermouth. Now doesn't Rupert look spiffing?"

* * *

"Yeah, wicked," she scoffed.

"Fine. I'll just go hit my ball from the rough." Faith shook her head as she strode over to her ball behind the castle. The last two hours had been hell. G had betrayed her, told his new squeeze all about her bad grades, and she'd had to endure countless embarrassing stories. And she really sucked at golf. "Dumb game," she muttered. Picking up the ball, she dropped it into the hole. A grin on her face, she let out a shout. "Hey, how 'bout that! Got a hole in two!"

"Beg to differ."

Faith groaned as she turned to see Toni stood behind her, the older woman's full lips pursed in a pout. "Okay, so fine my score or whatever."

Toni shook her head. "I think you're missing the point here missy. Right is right, wrong is wrong. Why don't people see that?"

"Shit," Faith defended. "It's just a damn game."

Toni scowled. "Right, it's just a game, do your own thing, well, I'm not wired that way. And I am here to tell you it is not a game! It does count, and I don't stand for that kind of malarkey in my house!"

"Then I guess it's a good thing I'm not in your house." Faith shot back.

"Do you want me to slap that smart-ass mouth of yours?" Toni retorted. Faith blinked. She clenched her fists together, ready to retort. Suddenly Toni turned away. "Who's up for dessert? I made chocolate-chip cookies!"

"Yum-my!" Jesse yelled.

Amy's eyes widened. "Cookies!"

"Yes!" Toni exclaimed. "I made too many, so you guys are gonna have to take some home!"

"Mm!" Xander called out. "Faith you've got to try one of these! They're really good! Mm!"

Toni offered her one with a smile. Faith glared at the woman. "Not interested."

* * *

"Good morning, sunshine!"

"Hey," Faith nodded towards her guardian as she entered the kitchen.

"I've got juice, I've got sticky buns, oh, and don't they smell good!"

"Yeah they do," Faith picked up part of a bun.

"Toni made them." Faith dropped the bun, G's smile withered. "What?"

"I wanna eat something around here that Toni didn't make," Faith replied.

G glared at her. "And what kind of an attitude is that?"

"Look, G I know you think she's great and all, but I..."

Giles shook his head. "Toni went out of her way to be nice to you, and you couldn't say two words to her on Saturday. I do not expect you to love her right away like I do, but I do expect you to treat her decently." G peered at her over his glasses. "You must learn to share Faith."

"Whoa, back up!" Faith exclaimed. "You love her?" Oh shit, it looked like she'd have to pull out the big guns. "She threatened me."

"I beg your pardon?" G stopped pouring his juice, his eyes intent.

"That crazy bitch threatened me. She said that she was gonna slap my face."

Giles shook his head. "I'm sorry Faith, it's obvious I haven't been strict enough with you. How can you tell such lies? Toni told me about your cheating."

"Jesus!" Faith exploded. "It was a freakin-."

"And she didn't say anything about it in front of the others, did she?"

"Well no but."

"Well, I thought that that was pretty decent of her! Toni said we are just gonna have to give you time to come around. Oh, speaking of which, she's making dinner for us tonight, so I'd like you home, please, promptly at seven." She opened her mouth to protest, then closed it at G's look. "The world won't end if we don't patrol for once."

* * *

"What do you mean, check her out?" Cordelia queried as she chowed down on one of Toni's cookies.

"I mean investigate her. Find out her secrets, hack into her life," Faith urged.

Her friends all turned to her. "Can you say 'overreaction'?" Xander commented.

"It just seems like you want her to be corrupt, or something," Willow commented.

"She went mental over crazy golf!"

"So she's a little uptight. Last I heard that's not a slaying offence." Xander chuckled. "Unless that's in the Handbook you never told us about." Xander raised his hands at her growl. "I'm on your side. I'm just saying there are some things in life you have to accept. Like maybe having to share G-Man."

Faith took a breath. "Look, I ain't jealous. I was cool with Jenny, right? Toni has a problem with me. She acts like I'm in the way or something. And G's been totally different since she's around."

"Different, like happy?" Willow put in.

"Like Stepford. Will you help me?" Faith looked around her friends. "Please guys."

Xander looked around the others. "We'll help."

* * *

"We thank you for what we are about to receive, and we ask that you bless this house, and help the people in it to be more productive, more considerate and more honest. Amen." Faith looked up, unable to believe that she was sat at a table with G and Toni, wearing napkins and saying Grace. How Brady Bunch could ya get? "Well, another great day at work! How was school today, Faith? Did you learn anything?"

"Quite a bit," Faith commented.

Toni beamed. "Good for you! Well, Rupes, what do you think?"

G beamed. "I think every home should have one of you. It's fantastic!" Her Watcher turned to her. "Don't you think?"

"Looks good," Faith grunted.

Toni's beam remained undimmed. "Well, you know, little lady, it's not just for looks, it's for building strong bodies."

Faith stared back at Toni. "You two getting hitched?"

G blinked. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Rupes, let me handle this. Faith, your father and I are taking it one step at a time. And if things go the way I hope, maybe someday soon we might get 'hitched' as you put it. How would you feel about that?" Faith just stared at the woman. "It's okay to express yourself."

"Is hemlock an option?" she retorted.

"Faith!" Giles boomed, man he looked pissed.

"Hush, dear." Toni placed a hand on G's arm. "I told her to be honest." The woman smiled at her. "Sweetheart, you should try and get used to me, 'cause you know what? I'm not going anywhere."

"Wanna bet?" Faith rose.

"Go to your room, young lady," G ordered. "And you can forget about going to that concert in LA. at the weekend."

* * *

Faith climbed back through her window after a fruitless patrol to find Toni sat on her chair. "What are you doing in here?"

Toni shook her head. "Rupert told you to go to your room, Faith. You and I both know he didn't mean climb out a window and go gallivanting about town."

"First of all, this is my room, second..." Faith's eyes widened at the sight of her Slayer stuff on her bedside table, including the diary G insisted she keep of her patrols and thoughts, sort of a place for her to vent in private. "You've been going through my things?"

"Yes, I have."

"That's my personal property! How dare you!" Faith was fucking steaming now.

Toni smirked. "What exactly is a Vampire Slayer?"

"None of your business," Faith snarled.

"Beg to differ, little lady. Everything you do is nothing but my business from now on." Toni smiled. "At least until I persuade Rupert that we'd be better off without you."

Faith shivered involuntarily at the thought of having G taken away from her. "I think you better get out of here. Now!"

"Or what?" Toni stood and stepped towards her. "You'll slay me? I'm real. I'm not some goblin you made up in your little diary. Psychiatrists have a word for something like this: delusional. So, from now on, you'll do what I say, when I say, or I show this," Toni glanced down at the diary, "to everyone and you'll spend your best dating years behind the wall of a mental institution. Your father and I are going to be happy. You're not going to stand in the way. Sleep tight!"

Toni turned to leave, the diary still in her hand. Faith snatched it from her. "That's mine, and you are not leaving this room with it!" Toni swung around and backhanded her, the force of the blow knocking her into the wall. "Ohhh!" Faith straightened and smirked. "I was so hoping you'd do that."

She punched Toni squarely in the jaw. The blonde staggered onto the hallway. Toni backhanded her in the face, knocking her against the side of her bed and onto the floor. Toni snarled and picked her up by the shirt collar, but she kicked the woman in the shin.

"Faith! Stop that!" Faith ignored G's shout to elbow Toni in the face. "Stop it!"

Faith side-kicked her opponent in the chest, making her stagger backward towards the step. Taking a second to wipe the blood from her mouth, Faith scowled at the woman. She swore that she'd never let another woman hit her, time to give the bitch the lesson she'd always wished she'd given her mother. Faith swept the woman's legs from beneath her, sending her falling down the stairs. Her eyes widened when the woman hit the bottom of the steps, her neck hanging at an impossible angle. "Oh fuck."

Giles dropped to his knees. "Toni! Toni!" Faith hurried down the stairs. G took Toni's arm to feel for a pulse only to drop her arm and glared at her. "You killed her!"

* * *

Faith watched dazedly as the hurriedly-arrived paramedic zipped Toni into a body bag before the coroners wheeled her out of the house on a gurney. "Excuse me sir," she tore her eyes away from the horrifying sight to see G being questioned by a crumpled man in his mid-fifties, "I'm Detective Stein. I'm sorry, but I need to ask you a few questions. Your relationship with the deceased?"

"We were, uh, seeing each other."

"Can you tell me what happened?" the detective queried.

G shot her an angry look before replying. "She fell. Down the stairs."

"I see. Did she slip? Do you know what made her fall?" the officer pressed.

"I hit her." Faith croaked. Detective Stein turned to her. "I hit her."

* * *

"Sir! Sir!"

Mayor Wilkins looked up in irritation when his office door crashed open and his deputy hurried. Deputy? He was about as much use as a bagful of Dan Quayles. "Allan," he remonstrated, his voice soft. "What we discussed about knocking in the past. Etiquette man!" Not to mention he might disrupt an important black arts ritual.

Allan's face fell, making him look like a whipped puppy dog. Mayor Wilkins idly wondered if he'd ever looked that young. Yes probably in 1880 or thereabouts. "Yes sir. But I thought you'd want to know Miss. Giles has been taken into custody for questioning for a death at her guardian's house, Mr. Giles' girl-friend."

He began to smile. "Well that's just gra-," he shook his head. No. That wouldn't be right. Not sporting. "Organise the young lady's release."

"Sir?" Finch looked bemused.

Wilkins raised an eyebrow. "I don't have to explain myself now do I?" Finch shook his head. "Then what are you waiting for?"

* * *

Faith stared down at the interrogation room table, unable to believe what she had done. In the past, when the pigs had tried to put the hard word on her she'd pissed herself laughing at them. But that had been for minor stuff. And it wasn't like she'd had anything to lose, no one to care about – not like now. She was, tears stung her eyes, the Slayer, she was supposed to protect people. Instead what had she done?

Killed someone.

"S…she was in my room. And we got into an argument."

"About what?" demanded the detective.

"She, um..."

"Was this the first time that you two had had an argument?" Stein pressed.

Faith looked up. "No. She threatened me. She said that he would slap me."

"That was tonight?"

"No. But she had my diary, and I tried to take it back, a-and that's when she hit me."

"I don't see any bruises."

Thank you for Slayer healing, Faith thought before replying. "I don't bruise easy."

"So you've been hit before?" Stein commented.

"I lived on the streets and in foster-homes before G adopted me."

"Yes," Stein nodded. Faith bristled inwardly at the asshole's disdainful expression. "I've seen your sheet." The detective leaned over her. "Street robbery, vandalism, grand theft auto. Well you're in the big leagues now. I see you going down for a long time. I wonder how much you'll bruise in pr-."

"Detective!" the door to the interview room swung open and an uniformed cop stepped into the cold room. "Could I have a word?"

"Sure." An irritated look on his face, the detective strode over to the doorway. The two men talked for a few seconds before Stein turned back to her. "You're free to go."

* * *

"Get in the car."

Faith quailed inwardly at the look of rage on her Watcher's drawn face. "G, I'm sorry-."

"Get in the car."

Shoulders slumped she obeyed. Once the Englishman had climbed in beside her, she tried again. "G-."

"Mr. Giles if you don't mind," the librarian interrupted. "Let's keep our relationship professional from this point on."

Faith felt her heart break and bottom lip start to quiver. "It wasn't my fault, she hit me-."

"You're the thundering bloody Slayer!" the Englishman roared. "You should know that by now! You can't just can't go around attacking people!"

"She had my Slayer diary -."

"And that's your excuse?" Giles turned to her, his eyes like chipped ice. "Do you think I'd have allowed your exposure? No, the truth is you thought you'd have to share me and like a petulant baby you struck out, Toni never had a chance!"

* * *

"Hi baby," Faith smiled gratefully as Xander hurried up and wrapped his arms around her as she entered the school lounge. "Are you okay?"

"How come you're here?" Cordelia put in.

"As opposed to jail?" Faith laughed hysterically. Seeing Harmony looking at her from across the room, she glared at the blonde. "Want something? Like maybe your teeth removing?" The moment the cheerleader had scuttled away, she turned back to her friends. "I couldn't stay at home. G won't even look at me."

"Here honey," Xander guided her to a couch. "Sit down."

"What happened? Unless you don't want to talk about it." Willow asked.

Faith shrugged. "We had a fight and I lost my temper. I really let her have it."

"The paper said he fell," Amy commented.

"Oh she fell. Hard."

"What was she? A-a demon? A giant bug? Some kind of dark god with the secrets of nouvelle cuisine? I mean, we are talking creature-feature here, right?" Jesse asked. Faith couldn't look her friend in the eyes. "Oh man!"

"But I'm sure it wasn't your fault. She started it," Willow put in.

Faith snorted. "That defence only works in six-year-old court Red."

Beside her Xander paled. "Court? Wa-wait. Are they charging you with something?"

"I-I don't know. Not yet." Faith shook her head. "I don't get it. They should have held me, with my record and everything but they just let me go. Wicked weird." She looked down. "I deserve to be in jail."

"Don't say that!" Cordelia ordered.

Faith looked up. "Why not? Everyone else is. And it's the truth."

"Not to us!" Jonathan glared around the room as if daring anyone to approach.

"It was an accident," Xander put in.

Faith shook her head. "I'm the Slayer. I had no right to hit her like that."

Xander squeezed her hand. "Look, Faith, I don't know what happened exactly. But I know you. And I know you would never hurt anyone intentionally."

"Doofus is right!" Cordelia added. "And I'll talk to my dad, he's got contacts at this big LA. law firm Wolfram & Hart, they'll-."

"I gotta go," Faith interrupted before rising and walking out.

* * *

Xander half-stood to follow his girl-friend only to slump back in defeat. What could he say? Finally he turned to his companions. "G-Man's not in the library today, right?" Willow nodded. "Okay, what have you found on Toni so far?"

"Nothing," Willow admitted. "No criminal record. Not even a speeding ticket."

"Damn it!" Xander fumed for a few seconds before collecting himself. "Well G-Man and Faith are out of action at the moment. So we're going to have to deal with this ourselves. You got an address for Toni?" Willow passed him a print-out. "Thanks. You, Cordelia, and Amy research stuff. Me, Jess, and Johnno are going to practice our breaking in skills."

"We are?" Jonathan looked nervous.

"We are," he confirmed.

* * *

"Here you go." Xander forced a window open before turning to Jonathan. "You climb in and go unlock the door."

"Why me?" whined the youth.

Xander looked from Jonathan to Jesse. "Gee I don't know," he gestured towards the tiny window. "You think either of us could fit?"

"Fine." Jonathan muttered and groaned as he squeezed through the window before finally falling through and hitting the ground with an audible thud. "Oww!"

"Stop hurting and unlock the door," Xander muttered through the slight opening.

"Sensitive man," Jesse snickered. "Real sensitive."

Xander ignored the comment, choosing to impatiently wait for Jonathan to unlock the front door. After a couple of minutes the door swung open. "I hurt my dose," commented Jonathan, rubbing the feature in question.

"That's great Johnno," Xander commented. "Makes you look rugged."

"Manly even," Jesse added. "Shall we look around?"

" I'll take the back," Xander commented. Xander spent the next few minutes searching but found nothing out of place. "Damn it," he muttered. "There has to be some-."

"Xander!" he looked up at Jesse's shout. "In here!" He hurried through to find Jesse and Jonathan in the office, papers scattered around them. "So far I've counted four marriage certificates. And no divorce papers."

Xander grinned, well that was not of the norm. "So either our girl was a Mormon, or-."

"Whoa, whoa, 1957!" Jonathan interrupted. "Toni musta married young! Like pre-uterus."

Xander stared to pace the office floor. "This is good, but it's not en-," his voice trailed off as he realised something. The entire house floor was wood panelled and yet only this room had a rug. Grabbing hold of the floor covering, he flung it aside. "A trap door."

* * *

Faith stopped as she entered the kitchen to see Giles packing away a bunch of baking pans and bowls. After a second she spoke, her voice tremulous. "Can I help?"

Giles glared at her. "You've done quite enough already."

"I didn't mean to hurt her."

"I do not wish to talk about this."

Faith's eyes began to burn. "Please, you have to know..."

"Just go to your room."

* * *

"Well never mind," Cordy giggled as she bit into her cookie. "Things will work themselves out." Willow glared at the cheerleader. Five minutes ago Cordelia had been as gung-ho as the rest of them to find something on Toni. Then suddenly she starts eating -. Willow's eyes snapped back to the cookie. Reaching out, she snatched out of the cheerleader's hand. "Hey!"

"Have mine and Amy's," she threw their boxes to Cordelia. "Amy," she looked at her friend. "We need to get to the science lab now!"

Faith slumped on her bed, the tears she'd been holding back flowing. "Fuck, this day can't get any worse."

"Beg to differ."

Faith spun around to see Toni climbing in through the window. Heart racing, she stood and backed away from her. "You died." She shook her head, unable to believe the evidence of her own eyes.

"That's right, missy, you killed me. Do we have something to say about that? Are we sorry?"

"What are you?"

Toni lunged at her. Faith kicked her in the gut and followed with a left to the jaw. Toni winced but kept on coming. Faith punched him twice in the stomach and again in the face. Toni responded by grabbing her by the throat and backing her into and over her desk, pinning her against the wall. "You see I had to shut down for a while to get you off my back. You should've seen the intern's face when I got up off the table, it was a hoot! Fun's over though." The nutcase wrapped other hand around her throat and began to squeeze. Vision blurring, Faith scrabbled blindly around her nightstand for anything she could use as a weapon. Grabbing a nail file she stabbed Toni in the left forearm with it. Toni yanked her arm away from her, slicing it open on the file as she jerked back. Faith collapsed to the floor. "That wasn't playing fair, missy!"

Faith's eyes widened in disbelief as she saw smoke and sparks coming out of the wound. "You're gonna find..." Toni's head jerked to the right. "That I don't like being disobeyed!" Faith whimpered when Toni's boot crashed into her jaw. The last thing she heard before she passed out was Toni's voice. " Don't worry about me and your father. We're gonna be very happy!"

* * *

"Do we have to?"

"Shut up Jonathan," Xander ordered as he pushed down the trapdoor ladder and climbed down into the shadowy basement, his friends following behind. Once at the bottom of the stairs, he scrabbled at the wall until he found a light switch and flipped it on. He took a quick step back when not only the lights came on but also some lounge music. "Is it me," he looked around. "Or does this place look like an apartment?"

"An apartment furnished by Norman Bates," Jesse commented.

"Good call," Jonathan whispered.

"Look around guys," Xander instructed before making his way to the back of the apartment. Finding a closet door, he took a breath. "Whatcha got in the closet, Toni?" Opening the door, he felt his heart stop before quickly slamming the door shut.

"Find anything?"

"Argh!" he screamed at Jonathan's voice behind him before slumping against the door, heart racing. "Do. Not. Do. That," he gasped. Once his heart had returned to something resembled normal pace, he straightened and nodded. "I found something."

"Oh yeah?" Jesse had a nervous look on his face.

"The first four Mr. Tonis."

Jesse gulped. "Back to school." Xander nodded, that sounded like a very good idea.

* * *

"Rupert?"

Giles looked up from packing to see his girl-friend stood in the kitchen. "Toni! Is it really you? But you were..."

Toni stepped into the kitchen. "I'm okay! I'm okay."

"I-I don't understand this! You were dead!" Rupert babbled.

"They said I must've been dead for six minutes. They said any longer and it would've caused brain damage."

"Why didn't they tell us?" Rupert demanded, anger beginning to replace amazement. After the bloody terrible day he and Faith had had.

"Nobody knew! They took me to the morgue. I was unconscious for almost a day. An intern found me. It's a miracle, Rupert. A miracle." Toni smiled.

"Oh, my God, Faith! Oh, Toni, I swear... she never meant to hurt you. You have to believe me."

Toni embraced him. "You don't have to worry about Faith. You don't have to worry about anything. You know what brought me back, Rupert? It was you. I couldn't go into that light. I had to come back for you. I'm gonna make you so happy!"

"You should sit down," Giles reluctantly pulled away.

Toni shook her head. "I feel fine! Never better!"

Giles exhaled, releasing all the tension that had been building up over the past day. "Toni, I think I should talk to Faith first. Before she sees you, I'm sure she's..."

Toni's eyes hardened. "Do we have to worry about Faith right now? How about worrying about Toni? She's the one who died!"

Rupert took a step back, suddenly wary. "Sorry?"

"Sorry!" His eyes widened at Toni's tone. "I think it's time you stopped thinking about that little hussy and more about your girl-friend!"

* * *

Willow pursed her lips as she peered into a microscope of the cookie's filling. "Okay!"

"What do we know?" Amy queried.

"Well, apparently the secret ingredient," she looked up from the specimen. "Isn't love. I'm not positive, but I think it's Dematorin. It's like a tranquilizer, keeps you all mellow and compliant. It also shares a few components with Ecstasy."

Amy threw her arms around her neck. "This is evidence! This is real evidence that Toni was some kind of a crook! Faith's cleared! Well done!" Willow laughed as the other Wicca pulled her into a hug. Her eyes widened as the other witch pressed her lips to hers.

"Hey guys!" They pulled apart at the sound of Cordy entering the lab. "The guys are back and do they have news!"

* * *

"I beg your pardon?" Giles felt himself stiffen. "That is my daughter you're talking about."

"Your daughter?" Toni sniffed. "That little lady is nothing but a streetwalker."

"Get out now."

Toni's eyes widened. "You'd take her side against me?" The blonde's impossibly powerful backhand slap lifted him up and flung him over the kitchen table "I misjudged you Rupert."

"Hey bitch." He heard Faith's cold voice from the kitchen doorway. "That's my pop you're hitting."

* * *

Xander shook his head. "So, Toni's a genius in robotics in the 50s, but she's a woman so her husband gets all the credit for her work. In revenge she builds a better Toni. Kidnaps her hubby, holds him hostage in her bunker'o'love until he dies. And then she keeps bringing him back. That's creepy on a level I hardly knew existed."

"The sad part is the real Toni must've been a genius. There were design features in that robot that pre-date..."

"Forget that," Jesse interrupted Willow. "If she's a robot, Faith couldn't have killed her…"

Xander's eyes widened in realisation. "So she's still around. Oh crap!" Leaping up, he lead the others in a dead run out of the library.

* * *

Faith glared at the robot. "You hit me. You frame me for murder," she stepped into the room. "And then," she glanced down at her crumpled guardian. "You think you can get away with hitting my pop?" She shook her head. "Not gonna happen."

Toni lunged at her. Faith leaned away from the attack, grabbing the robot's left wrist and flipping her into the wall. The plaster cracked under the impact and when Toni turned to face her, some of the skin had torn away, revealing the metal beneath. "Can't we be friends?"

"Not fucking likely Robbie!" Faith snarled.

"Okay." Toni grabbed the spice rack and flung it at her. Even as she side kicked the rack away, Toni charged at her, her forearm slamming into her throat. Gasping from the blow, she fell onto the table. Toni advanced, ignoring her kicks as if they were nothing before grabbing her around the throat. "You're just in the way missy."

"No she bloody isn't." Faith saw Giles' battle axe come down, slicing through the robot's neck, just as the back door burst open and Xander and the others ran in.

* * *

"Faith," G embraced her, pulling her into a bruising hug. "I'm so sorry for the way I've treated you these past few days."

Faith shrugged, embarrassed by yet liking the raw sincerity in G's voice. "It's cool, no big."

"Yes it is," her father in all but name tousled her hair. "You deserve better. If there's any way I can make it up to you…"

"Well it's my birthday soon," Faith grinned impishly. "And nothing says sorry like a Harley."

Giles' eyes widened. "Bugger off! I'd never have a moment's sleep worrying about you on one of those hogs. You can have a second-hand car."

"Oh G," Faith wheedled.

For once her Watcher was immune. "I could make it a scooter," the Englishman threatened.

"Car's cool," she back-pedalled before changing the subject. "You gonna go see JC?"

G's face grew guarded. "And why would I want to do that?"

"'Cause you care about her," Faith reddened. She hated talking feelings crap, made her feel all girly and stuff. "And if you care about someone it's sorta important you tell them right?"

"Indeed it is," Giles kissed her on her forehead. "Wish me luck. I'll see you later."

* * *

"I was thinking."

"I've told you about that," Xander grinned at his girl-friend sat on the lounge couch beside her. "Don't do it. Gives you –," his voice trailed off when he finally registered the worried look on his girl-friend's face. "Faith," he took her slightly shaking hands in his own, "what's wrong?"

His girlfriend smiled weakly. "I was thinking G's gonna be away for a couple of hours," the Slayer took a long breath. "I was thinking that we need to work on protecting you from demons and stuff." Faith reddened slightly. "Demons like Natalie French."

"But she's dead…" Xander's voice trailed off as it hit him what Faith was saying. "You mean you want to have," he gulped. "Sex? With me? Like Alexander Lavelle Harris?"

"This Bostonian bad-ass accepts no substitutes." Apparently his own nervousness was curing Faith's. The Slayer ran a surprisingly soft hand down his face. "X, I'm crazy about ya," the brunette ran an invitingly moist tongue over her full lips. "So how about you let me steer you around the curves?"

* * *

"Hi."

"Hi." Amy stared at her fellow Wicca before reaching out a tentative hand and brushing the red-head's hair away from her face. She smiled as she stepped over the threshold. "No one's in?" The school genius shook her head, her eyes excited yet scared. "Good." She shoved the door shut up behind.

"We can't-."

"It felt right didn't it?" After a second the other witch nodded. "Then let's do it again, worry later."

"Okay," Willow leaned in for a kiss.


	22. S2 Ep 11

**Faith: The Series Season2 Ep 11 (22?)**

"That bollocking Slayer!" Spike snarled as he kicked a table over. "That little bitch!"

"Calm down laddie," Angelus replied. "We'll get her." He turned at Drusilla's entry into the main part of their draughty warehouse. "What do you want?"

"It's my birthday soon," Drusilla giggled. "One hundred and seventy-five years since my daddy made the stars bleed for me. Will we have a party with tea, crumpets, and entrails?"

"Oh you bet we will," Angelus chuckled as his proudest creation began to wildly dance across the floor, scuffling up dust. "And I've even got a present for you."

"Oh goody!" Drusilla dropped onto the floor and began to giggle. "Lots of pain and screams of terror!"

"I think I can guarantee it." Angelus grinned.

"Oh bloody great," broke in Spike. "While you two arses are eating jelly, what do you think that bint will be doing, blowing up balloons?"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about her." Angelus smirked. "I think my surprise will see to that little lassie."

"Oh yeah?" his grand-childe looked intrigued. "What surprise is this?"

Angelus grinned. "If I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" His grin widened at Spike's impotent glare.

* * *

"So you're looking forward to your birthday?" Xander asked Faith as they made their way out of the school.

"Fuck no!"

He blinked at his girl-friend's firm declaration. "Uh, would asking why not get me Slayed?"

"Seventeen Xander!" Faith looked at him as if he was an idiot, a fact he confirmed with a confused shrug. "Three years and I'm twenty!"

"You're worried about getting old?" Xander felt his lips twitch up in a smile.

"Ain't funny," Faith sighed. "Slayers don't live long.."

"Oh right," suddenly he understood. He wrapped his arms around his girl-friend's slender shoulders, as always marvelling that such a tiny frame could carry such power. "Nothing's going to happen to you, I won't let it. Understand?"

* * *

Xander looked around as he entered the library. After his conversation with Faith last night he was determined to make his girl-friend's party the best ever. "Hi G-Man."

"Oh, good morning," the normally reserved Englishman smiled at him. "Is everything in order for the party?"

"Yeah. You ready to get down, you funky party weasel?"

Giles peered over his glasses at him. "I'd thank you to never to refer to me in that term again." The Englishman sighed. "I'd almost prefer G-Man." The Englishman glanced towards the door. "Here she comes. Please, be discreet."

"You coulda just said, 'shh!' God, are all you Brits such drama queens?" He winked at his girl-friend as she entered. "Faith, I feel a pre-birthday spanking coming on."

Faith batted her long eyelashes at him. "Oh Xander," she cooed. "You're so masterful." Giles snorted. "Only," the brunette swayed over to his side. "After you've spanked me, I have to spank you."

He gulped. "I think I'll pass then."

* * *

Angelus looked up as Dalton entered carrying a large wooden box. "I have your package."

Angelus nodded towards the desk. "Just put it on the table... near the other gifts."

The bespectacled demon nodded before walking to the table and placing it down.

"Is that the last piece mate?"

"Last but one." Angelus replied to Spike's question.

The Seer vampire entered and walked over to the table and started to inspect the flower arrangements woven into the chairs. "These flowers... are wrong." The decoraters looked terrified. "They're all... wrong! I can't abide them!" Letting out an insane scream, the vampiress began to tear at the flowers.

Angelus looked at Spike. In a second the peroxide-blonde was at Dru's side. "Let's try something different with the flowers then."

After a few seconds, the former convent girl calmed down a bit and began eyeing the boxes on the table, slowly walking around them. "Can I open one? Can I?" his childe looked to him.

Angelus shrugged. "Just the one." Nodding to Spike, they moved to flank the insane demon. "They're for the party." Dru let out an excited squeal before flipping the latch on one of the boxes and opening it. "Do you like it, baby?"

Drusilla threw her head back and laughed. "It reeks of death."

Spike smirked at him. "That'd be a yes then."

Drusilla sank to her knees, clutching the box to her chest. "This will be the best party ever."

"Why is that luv?" Spike asked.

"Because..." Dru giggled. "It will be the last."

* * *

"Faith!"

Faith started at the computer teacher's voice behind her. "SHIT!" she spun around to face Jenny. "I didn't see you there."

Jenny smiled. "Sorry. Rupert wanted me to tell you that there's been a change of plans. He wants to meet us someplace near his house 'cause he had to run home and get a book or something."

Faith rolled her eyes. "'Cause god knows there aren't enough books in the library."

"He's... very thorough."

"Oh I ain't bagging on him," Faith linked arms with the bemused tutor. "Shows he cares. Which is kinda cool. You know he cares about you?"

"He does?"

"Oh yeah," Faith nodded. "He was a total moose when you guys broke up."

"A moose?"

Faith winked. "Wicked horny."

* * *

Faith squinted when Jenny's Beetle slowed close to the Bronze. "Now G keeps books at the Bronze?"

"No, Rupert gave me an address. I'm just following his directions."

Faith nodded. "Cool-," she squinted into the shadows. "Slow down. Something going down." Just across the road a truck was parked in a loading area with two men loading it. At this time of night? "Either something illegal or something paranormal," Faith muttered

"Faith, be careful."

Faith smirked. "What'd be the fun in that?" Still grinning, she climbed out of the car and hurried over. Spotting the bespectacled demon she'd last seen stealing the du Lac Cross, she shook her head. "I bet ya were a klepto before you got turned. A real nerdy klepto. Man," Faith tilted her head to one side. "Life and unlife didn't do you any favours did it?"

The truck's engine started. Faith turned and reached for the door handle. The truck door swung open before Faith could reach it. A vampire kicked out at her. Faith grabbed hold of the demon's cowboy boot and flung him to the ground. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the nerdy vampire dragging something out of the truck.

Faith hurriedly staked the demon by her feet before starting after the geeky vampire.

Suddenly another vampire jumped out of the back of the truck, tackling her from behind. Faith grunted as she hit the ground, the wind driven from her body. "I'm gonna drink your blood."

Faith couldn't help but laugh at the vampire's comment. "Cliché much?" She drove her head back into the demon's face. The demon yelped in pain. Taking advantage of the slight easing of the vampire's grip, she powered to her feet and thrust backwards, driving the demon into the back of the truck. Stunned, the demon completely let go of her. Faith spun to stake him only to catch a right to the face. Feeling the coppery taste of blood in her mouth, she growled. "Now I'm pissed."

The vampire lunged at her. Faith grabbed it around the shoulders and twisted, allowing the creature's momentum to carry it and her through a near-by window. Hitting the ground beside the vampire, she found herself on a stage and grabbed for a drumstick, driving it into the demon's chest. "Surprise!"

Faith looked up at Cordy's shout. She grinned as she realised she was in the Bronze, the entire place bedecked in decorations, a huge banner proclaiming 'Happy Birthday Faith', with all her friends there. "You guys did this for me?"

"Yes," G approached, a look of concern on his face. "W-what happened?"

Faith opened her mouth to explain only for Jenny to come into the Bronze carrying Dalton's box. "Hey, can somebody give me a hand here?"

"Certainly Jenny," Giles looked towards Jesse. "If you wouldn't mind?"

"Those creeps left this behind." Jenny explained as Jesse placed the box on a near-by table.

"What is it?" Faith queried.

G shook his head. "I have no idea. Perhaps opening it would provide some answers?"

Faith nodded. "Sounds like a plan." She worked the latch on the side of the box, after a few seconds it flipped open. "Ugh, gross." Faith grimaced at the thickly muscled arm clad in armour inside the box. She turned to ask G since when had demons had an interest in remakes of Robocop when the arm flew up, grabbed her around the throat and began choking her. Faith struggled to escape the arm, but found its grip inexorable.

Then X,G, and Jess were by her side, pulling at the arm. Finally it was loose. The moment it was back in the box, Jonathan slammed it shut. Instantly Faith doubled up, coughing and wheezing for air while Xander held her.

"Good heavens. Faith, are you all right?"

Faith nodded at her mentor's question. "Man, that thing had major grip."

"W-what was that?" Willow asked.

"Yeah," Jesse put in. "Enquiring minds want to know."

Giles stared at the box for a second. "There is a legend of a demon brought forth to rid the Earth of the plague of humanity... separate the righteous from the wicked... and to burn the righteous down. They call him the Judge."

Cordelia raised a hand. "Um, still needing backstory here."

"An army was sent against him. Most of them died but finally they were able to dismember him, but not kill him," Giles continued. "The pieces were scattered, buried in every corner of the Earth."

"So all these parts are being brought here," Jenny put in.

"By Angelus," Faith reported. "The vamps outside were his men."

"To do what, reassemble the Judge?" Jonathan queried.

"And bring forth Armageddon," Giles finished.

"Is anybody else gonna have cake?" Cordelia walked over to the pool table.

"We need to get this out of town," Giles replied.

"What, the cake?" Cordelia put in. "I'm sure it's fine."

Giles shot the head cheerleader an irritated look. "No Miss Chase, the arm."

"I'll do it." Everyone turned to Xander. He shrugged. "G and Jenny can't go, they have jobs. You can't leave," he nodded towards Faith. "No one will notice if I take a couple of weeks out, not even my parents."

"You're sure Xander?" Giles asked. Her boyfriend nodded. "Well in that case I'll ensure you have the funds you require."

"When ya leavin'?"

"Tonight."

Faith grimaced for a second before reluctantly nodding. She'd miss her guy, the first decent boy-friend she'd ever had, like crazy while he was gone. But she'd have to be some kinda stuck-up bitch to put her temporary unhappiness before the safety of the world. "Cool X. Just be safe, k?"

* * *

"You lost it? You... lost my present." Drusilla began to scream.

Dalton backed away from the insane vampiress. "I know. I'm sorry. The Slayer. She came out of nowhere. I didn't even see her. She..."

Drusilla cut the bespectacled demon off by putting her finger to his lips and staring into his eyes. She took his glasses, dropped them to the floor, and stamped on them. "Make a wish."

Dalton gulped. "What?"

Drusilla pointed two fingers at the demon's eyes. "I'm going to blow out the candles." Drusilla scowled. "You spoilt my party. Now you choose, eenie, meanie."

Angelus glanced at Spike. After a second his grand-childe stepped up to Drusilla. "You might give him a chance to find your lost treasure. He is a wanker, but he's the only one we've got with half a brain. If he fails, you can eat his eyes out of the sockets for all I care."

"I'll get it. Please. I swear." Angelus hid a grin at Dalton's frightened nod, nobody could intimidate like Drusilla, not even him.

Drusilla thrust both hands at Dalton, making the tiny demon flinch, only for her to pull back at the last second, bend down, and pick up the scholar's glasses, setting them back on his face. "Okay. Hurry back then." He laughed when she patted Dalton on his head.

* * *

"This ship takes me to Frisco in case Angelus has men watching the airport," Xander explained as he carried the box containing the Judge's arm in it in one arm, his other wrapped around his girl-friend's shoulders as they made their way up the runway. "Then I catch a plane to Nepal, drop this off at a monastery. Should be gone ten days tops."

Faith let out a rattling sigh. "I'm gonna -."

Two vampires suddenly jumped at them from some cargo netting. One pulled Faith off of Xander and threw her onto her back. The other began to fight with Xander. Ducking a right, Xander flipped his opponent onto his back. The demon got up immediately and swung at him, but he ducked the attack and slammed his right into the vampire's gut. "Xander! The box!"

Xander looked around and cursed to see the bespectacled vampire rushing away with the box. "Damn it!" Catching a right to the face, he fell to the ground. His snarling opponent leaned over him with fangs bared. He responded with a kick to the knee, knocking the demon back a step.

Hearing a roar, he glanced up to see Faith's opponent fling her over the dock railing. "Faith!" Leaping to his feet, he vaulted over the railing and into the water after her.

* * *

Giles looked up from his studying, the worry he felt for his charge tightening his heart. "Faith should be back by now."

"Maybe Faith needed a few minutes to pull herself together. Poor Faith, on her birthday and everything." Willow sighed. "Young love."

Cordelia shrugged. "Yeah but what choice did she have? I mean the world vs. losing her boyfriend for a while? You'd have to be pretty shallow to make a show of that."

Giles opened his mouth to comment on Miss Chase's less than diplomatic although correct reading on the situation when the library door swung open and a bedraggled Faith and Xander entered. In an instant he was on his feet, the others following suit. "What happened?"

Faith grimaced. "Angelus' guys ambushed us. They got the box. What's the skinny on the Judge?"

Giles sighed. "The more I study the Judge, the less I like him. His touch can literally burn the humanity out of you. A true creature of evil can survive the process. No human ever has."

Xander grinned. "What's the problem? We send Cordy to fight this guy, and we go

for pizza."

"Can this guy be stopped? Without an army?" Willow put in.

Giles shook his head. "Um, 'no weapon forged can kill him.' Not very

encouraging. If we could only stop them from assembling him."

"What about a magical weapon?" Jesse suggested.

Giles stared at the youth for a second, surprised at his ingenuity. "A good but flawed suggestion I'm afraid," he replied. "While such a weapon might work, we haven't got any of the sort here. And they're not exactly in plentiful supply."

"We need to find his weak spots, and we need to figure out where they'd be keeping him," Faith said.

"This could take time," he replied.

"Better do a round robin. Jesse, you go first," Xander instructed.

"Good call," Faith nodded.

Jesse headed for the phone. "Round robin?" Giles asked.

"It's when everybody calls everybody else's mom and tells them they're staying at everyone's house," Willow explained.

"Thus freeing us up for saving the world."

"And all-night keggers!" Giles looked at the red-headed witch. "What, only Jesse and Xander get to make dumb jokes?" the young woman pouted.

"It is rather unprecedented," Giles dryly replied.

* * *

Drusilla looked up at the newly-assembled Judge. He was a huge demon, close to six foot six in height and a build to match with a blue skin and burning eyes. "Goll..."

The Judge stood. He pointed at Drusilla. "You!"

Spike sauntered over to Dru's side. "What's up mate?"

"You two stink of humanity," the Judge sneered. "You share affection."

"Yeah," Angelus commented from his position at the back of the chamber. "They make me sick too. But they did help to put you back together, so lose the attitude Metal Mickey."

"Would you like a party favor?" Drusilla smiled, indicating the suddenly paling guests.

The Judge inspected the guests. His gaze settled on Dalton. "This one is full of feeling. Bring him to me." Dalton turned to run but Spike grabbed him.

"Bloody hell mate," Spike scoffed as he easily restrained the bespectacled demon. "What's with the bringing? I thought you could just zap people."

"My full strength will return in time. Until then... I need contact." The Judge stepped over to Dalton.

Dalton shook his head. "No. No! NO!"

"Be a man for once Dalts," Angelus drawled.

The Judge put his hand on Dalton's chest. The screaming vampire soon burst into flames. "Do it again! Do it again!" Drusilla screamed. The Judge smiled.

* * *

Faith stopped pacing the floor. "I have a plan. I'll go to the all the abandoned factories and warehouses, do recon, see if I can find them. You guys check any places the boxes could be coming into town. Shipping yards, airports, anything. We need to stop them from getting all the boxes in one place."

Giles nodded. "Good plan."

"I'm coming with you."

Faith turned at her boy-friend's whisper. "No, baby, this is-," she sighed at the plea in his eyes. "Fine. Then let's saddle up."

* * *

Faith and Xander sneaked along the factory's upper level, the third factory they'd checked out. Only this was different, in this one they'd found vampires. Faith's heart dropped when she saw the Judge walk into view flanked by Angelus and Spike with Drusilla following. The Judge stopped and looked up, growling. "What? What is it mate?" Spike queried.

Xander gulped. "We gotta get outta here."

"Good call." Faith turned to run only to see the way blocked by vampires on both sides. They were brought down and forced to their knees before the Judge and the three Master vampires.

Angelus smirked. "Well, well. Look what we have here. Crashers."

"I'm sure our invitations just got lost in the mail. The US. Postal service ya know?"

Her comment got her a bruising backhand to the mouth. "You bastard!"

Angelus chuckled at Xander's exclamation. "Your turn will come boy." The handsome vampire gripped her chin in his ice-cold hand, forcing her head up. The Irish vampire gently stroked her hair, laughing as she struggled to escape from the two vampires holding her arms behind her back.

"The girl."

Angelus turned at the Judge's boom. "You want her do you pal? Aye, make it a welcome to the family present." Angelus glanced towards Xander. "Now pay attention boy, you'll be next."

Faith was dragged to her feet by her two captors. She watched as the Judge approached, waiting until he was in range before leaning back and using the leverage of the two demons holding her to swing up to parallel with the ground and kick the Judge in the chest, knocking him backwards to beneath a huge piece of machinery hung by chains. In the confusion Xander broke loose from his captors and grabbed the chain holding the machinery, pulling it down on top of the Judge, knocking him through the floor. Faith lunged through the confusion to grab hold of her boy-friend's arm. "This way!"

They leapt through the hole, landing next to the stunned demon. Faith flipped open the manhole and jumped down into the sewer beneath, landing on her feet, her boyfriend dropping on his ass beside her. "Graceful X," she drawled as she dragged him to his feet. "Real smooth." Above her she could hear the sound of Angelus bellowing at his minions to follow them. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

"The bus depot was a total washout. And may I say what a lovely place to spend the night." Jenny and Giles looked up at Jesse and Cordelia's entry.

"No vampires transporting boxes?" Giles queried, Amy, Willow, and Jonathan hurried from the back of the library, the trio having earlier checked out the harbour.

Jesse shook his head. "No, but a four-hundred-pound wino offered to wash Cordy's hair. Didn't come up with the cash though." Jesse looked around. "What's up? Where's Xander and Faith?"

"She never checked in," Jenny said.

"If the bus depot is as empty as the... docks and the airport..."

Jesse gulped. "Do you think this Judge guy's already been assembled?"

"The portents would seem to indicate that," Giles nodded.

The boy's eyes widened in alarm. "Then Faith and Xander could be... Okay, we gotta find 'em. Let's go."

"And do what?" Cordelia queried. "Besides be afraid and die."

Seeing Jesse's eyes harden, Giles broke in before the two began to bicker. "Cordelia has a point. If Faith was harmed, then we don't stand to fare much better."

Jesse glared at him. "Yeah? Well, those of us who were born with feelings are gonna do something about this."

In an instant Giles was on his feet. "Listen boy!" he growled. "Unless you want to spend the next few weeks in traction, never ever doubt my loyalty to my -." Just then Faith and Xander entered the library, soaked to the skin.

"Faith!" exclaimed Cordelia.

"We were just going to rescue you," Jesse claimed before shooting him a look. "Well, some of us were."

Giles ignored the barb. "The Judge, is he..."

Faith shook her head. "No assembly required. He's active."

"Oh, damn it," Giles whispered as he removed his glasses

"He nearly killed us." Faith smiled at her boyfriend. "X got us out."

"Faith, the Judge, we, we must stop him."

Faith nodded at his comment. "I know."

"What can you tell us?"

Faith shuddered. "Not much. I, um... I kicked him. It was just like a sudden fever. If he'd got his hands on me..."

"In time, he won't need to," Jenny commented. "The stronger he gets, he'll be able to reduce us to charcoal with a look."

"Also," Xander put in. "Not the prettiest man in town."

"Ain't that the truth," Faith shuddered. "Bet he never dated much."

Giles continued. "I better continue researching, must look for a weak spot. The rest of you should get to your classes."

"I'll go on the 'Net and search for anything on the Judge," Jenny volunteered.

"Thank you," Giles nodded.

* * *

Angelus shook his head at the Judge knelt in a corner facing a bunch of storage racks. Spike moved between him and the demon. "I'm not happy. The bloody Slayer is still alive. They know where we are, they know about the Judge. We should be vacating."

"Aye," Angelus agreed. "He's not up to much is he," Angelus raised his voice so the demon would hear him.

"I am preparing," the Judge ponderously replied.

Spike rolled his eyes before turning to face the Judge. "Yeah. It's interesting to me that 'preparing' looks a great bit like sitting on your arse. When do we kill that bint already?"

"My strength grows, and with every life I take it will increase further."

Angelus stood. "So let's take some. I'm bored."

* * *

Xander slammed the book shut. "Nothing! This book mentions the Judge, but nothing useful. Big, scary, no weapon forged can stop him, took an army to take him down. Blah, blah, blah. We need some insight, a weak spot."

"Well, we're not gonna find it here," Jesse commented.

"What about the Judge? Where do we stand?" Giles asked as he walked in from the inner office.

"On a pile of really boring books that say exactly the same thing," Xander replied.

"Lemme guess: 'no weapon forged.'"

"Yeah," Faith commented, "or my personal favourite -'It took an army.'."

"Yeah, where's an army when you need one?" Willow glanced at him. "What?"

Xander grinned. "Whoa. Whoa! I... I think I'm having a thought. Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's a thought. Now I'm having a plan. I have a plan."

"Oh no," Cordelia commented. "And there's proof things could always be worse."

He ignored that. "I think I may have a way to deal with this Judge guy."

"What do we do?" Jesse queried.

Xander looked at his friends. "I think I may need Faith, Cordelia, and Jesse for this one. And we need wheels."

"Care to let me in on the plan I'm a part of?" Cordelia demanded.

"No."

"Why not?" the cheerleader stood, with hands on her hips.

Xander grinned "Because if I tell you, then you won't do it. Just meet me at Jess's house in half an hour. And wear something trashy..." He stopped and looked at his best friend's girl-friend. "Trashier."

"This is Versace!"

* * *

"Right face, hu! Double-time, hu! Left, left, left, left..."

Xander glanced at the marching troops through the mesh fence. "Wait here. When you see that window open get out the ladder, come up, we'll pass you the package, okay?" Jesse nodded. Xander leapt out and hurried towards the army base, Faith, dressed in her tightest leathers and tinniest midriff top, and Cordelia, clad in her smallest mini and a low-cut t-shirt, followed suit. Once he'd used a pair of bolt-cutters to cut through the fence, Xander squeezed through it, and turned to the girls. "The security here really is a joke. I should, uh, report it."

"Who am I supposed to be again?" Cordelia pressed him.

"You would be a girl," Xander replied, his voice lecturing as if talking to someone retarded. "Think you can handle it?" He winced when Cordelia stamped on his foot.

They sneaked along the side of the supply building, Xander looked out from behind some crates piled up there. The coast appeared clear, so they continued past a truck. A group of soldiers could be heard quickly marching by. Xander peeked out from behind the truck. He grimaced as he noticed a soldier stood outside the supply building. "Damn it," he turned to his girl-friend and Cordelia. "This is what I want you to do."

Cordelia's eyes widened as he talked. "You have gotta be joking!" she hissed. "I'm not doing that!"

"You mean," Faith's bottom lip quivered and her eyes filled with tears. "You don't," his girl-friend sniffed, "feel the same way?"

Cordelia glanced from him to Faith in disgust. "Fine, I'll do it. But no inappropriate touching!"

* * *

"Halt!" Faith stopped at the soldier's shout. "Identify yourself right the hell now."

"Hey," Faith put a note of fear in her voice. "No need for the gun, just me and my girl-friend."

The soldier's eyes widened as he stepped closer, looking from her to Cordy and back again. "Your girl-friend?"

"Yeah," Faith put a breathless note in her voice. Fuck, she was enjoying this, both the look on the soldier's face and Cordelia squirming beside her. "Guns get her hot-." She groaned as Xander grabbed the soldier in a stranglehold from behind. Stepping forward she snatched the troop's assault rifle from him. "Fuck X," she groused. "I was having fun."

"Glad one of us was," Cordelia muttered as she pulled away.

"He's out," Xander declared. "Let's get him inside so I can get the weapons."

* * *

"You stole a rocket launcher?" Giles stared in disbelief at the crate sat on the middle of his inner office desk.

"No weapon forged by man," Xander explained.

Giles smiled slowly. "Ingenious."

"Yeah, now all you have to do is show me how to use it."

"No." Both he and Faith looked towards Xander. "This is a complex weapon, I can't just teach you how to use it in a couple of hours."

His Slayer's mouth opened in protest but he beat her to it. "Xander, do you remember how to use it?" The young man nodded. "In that case you'll be in charge of it. Don't let us down."

"But I wanna make things go bang," Faith whined.

"I'll let you use your Slayer strength to burst some balloons afterwards," he promised with a pat on the head for Faith. He jerked his hand away at his Slayer's growl.

* * *

Faith looked around the deserted factory. "Fuck. Too late."

Giles looked around. "And we haven't a clue on where they would go?" Faith shook her head.

"Somewhere crowded! I mean, the Judge needs bodies, right?" Willow suggested. The red-head's eyes widened. "The Bronze?"

"It's closed tonight," Xander put in.

"There's not a lot of choices in Sunnydale. It's not like people are gonna line up to get massacred." Cordelia commented.

Jesse raised a hand. "Uh, guys? If I were gonna line up, I know where I'd go."

* * *

Angelus smirked as he looked around the mall, noting with relish the long line of people at the refreshment stand in the middle of the mall and the milling crowds of customers moving from shop to shop. Angelus glanced at the Judge, his childe, grand-childe, and their minions. "You ready?" At the others' nods, Angelus shoved the doors open and walked into the mall proper. A man coming up the stairs was grabbed by the Judge, an arc of energy emanating from the blue-skinned demon to the man. The man's eyes widened even as he exploded into smoke, leaving behind a stench of brimstone. Angelus glanced at his minions. "Lock the exits, boys." He turned to the Judge even as the minions hurried to do his bidding. "It's all yours, Big Blue." The Judge smiled.

* * *

Faith scowled as the elevator open, the panicked screams reaching her just before she saw the carnage. "X," she winked at her boyfriend. "With me. G, Jess, and Cor, the rest of you in a group together. Stick together and damage control only. Me and X will handle the smurf."

"You mean I will," Xander smugly corrected.

"Shut up lover." Faith's amusement died as she watched the Judge took a couple of steps down the stairwell opposite. "Let's get down and stop him."

The Judge reached out, his energy arcs enveloping the ten or so people on the steps. Suddenly a crossbow bolt his the Judge in the chest, breaking his concentration. The arcs of energy disappear, and the people rushed away. The Judge grabbed at the bolt and pulled it from his chest. "Who dares?" he boomed.

"That would be me." Xander stood from behind the refreshment counter, the rocket launcher on his shoulder.

"You're a fool." The Judge replied. "No weapon forged can stop me."

Xander grinned. "That was then. This is now."

Faith saw the three master vampires exchange looks and begin to run. The Judge just glared at them. "What's that do?"

"Why don't you find out?" Xander pulled the trigger. The rocket flew into the Judge just as the three vampires leapt off the stairway. The Judge disappeared in an explosion of flame and smoke. The mall's customers began to scream and run. Bits of charred Judge fall all around them.

Faith winked at X, bumping him with her hip. "Wicked cool babe," Faith scowled as she noticed something. "Be right back hon."

* * *

"You little bitch!" Angelus snarled as he charged her. "You ruined everything!"

Faith grinned through the sprinkling water and at the advancing vampire. "That's what I'm here for lover!"

The growling demon threw a left hook at her head that she blocked on her shoulder before throwing a right that smashed into her rival's chin, knocking him back a step. Anxious to press her advantage, Faith darted forward only to catch a foot in her chest.

The impact of the blow lifted her off her feet and sent her crashing into the hot dog stand, knocking both her and her trolley to the ground. Dazed, she could only watch as the Irish vampire swaggered over to her. "Not so cocky now are ya lass?"

"Neither are you!" The demon's eyes crossed and he croaked when she slammed the point of her boot into his groin. Angelus dropped on his back. A vicious grin parting her lips, Faith snapped a leg off the hot dog stand before leaping to her feet. "You know," she drawled as she strode over to the groaning vampire, "you ain't all tha-, shit!"

Faith cursed as another vampire slammed into her side, knocking her to the floor, she rolled with her fall, allowing the momentum to carry her back to her feet. She met her on-rushing attacker with a roundhouse kick to the face that sent him crashing into the wall behind her. Before the demon had time to react, she spun to face her and slammed her stake home. "Easy as." She turned to deal with Angelus only to see him disappearing out of the mall at the far end. "Aw fuck!"

"He get away?"

Faith spun around to face Xander. "Yeah," she nodded, relieved to see her honey and the others were okay.

"You'll get him," Xander reassured her. Faith smiled wanly. But how many would die before that?


	23. S2 Ep 12

**Faith: The Series Season 2 Ep 12 (23?)**

"I reckon you're scared of this girl," one of his and Spike's two companions declared.

Angelus raised an eyebrow, fighting to keep his temper under control. "Scared?" he took a sip of the whiskey that the waitress had put in front of him upon his arrival before replying, his eyes fixed on the vampires sat opposite. "I'm not scared of some bloody girl. I've killed three; William here's the youngest of our kind to take one in one on one combat. Nah, I thought we'd share the glory around, give you the chance to kill her," he pushed his chair back and stood. "But if you don't want to."

"Now, now, Angelus," soothed the other of his guests. "Lyle was just thinkin' aloud. How much does the job pay?"

Angelus dropped back in his chair, hiding his glee at having fooled the gullible brothers. "Pay?" he shook his head. "You don't get paid for killing a Slayer; it's the glory of it."

"We've got expenses, blood, and stuff to buy," replied the vampire identified as Lyle.

He nodded towards Spike. His grand-childe threw a roll of notes onto the bar table. "There's four hundred dollars there," Angelus declared. "Take it or leave it." He threw a photo of the Slayer onto the table. "That's the girl."

Lyle's eyes widened at the photo. "She's real purty," the vampire nudged his companion in the ribs. "She'll be fun."

"Yeah," Angelus stood, "enjoy yourself. Kill her slow."

* * *

"Why the bloody hell did you hire those two plonkers?" Spike demanded as he and his grand-sire left the thumping country & western bar just outside San Diego. "They're typical yanks. Can't walk and talk at the same time." 

"Because they'll get that bitch off our back for a while," Angelus smiled at him. "While she's chasing them, she's not chasing us. Give us time to regroup."

Spike smiled slowly. "I like the way you think."

Angelus slapped him on the back, knocking him forward a step. "Glad you approve Willy," Angelus grinned. "Shall we get ourselves some food before we go home?"

"I hope you're not talking hot dogs?" Angelus laughed at his joke.

* * *

Faith whistled as she walked through the hushed graveyard, her two men, her pop and her love, flanking her. She stopped as she sensed something. "What's up Faith?" 

Faith didn't look behind her at X's voice. "Trouble."

"You're right there girlie," two vampires dressed as cowboys stepped out of the shadows. Judging by their shared muscular builds and similarly rugged features, they had to be brothers. "Trouble's here."

"Whooee!" exclaimed the other demon. "She's even prettier in the flesh."

"In the flesh?" Faith squinted. How the hell would they have seen her other than in the flesh? Shelving the matter away as unimportant, she shouted to her companions. "G! X! Take the one on the right, I'll take the left."

Assuming the others were obeying, Faith bounded forward, lunging under the demon's overhead right and smashing her own right into the demon's well-padded stomach, knocking him back a step. She threw a kick at her rival's crotch but he blocked it on his thigh. "Well, you're a rough one, ain't cha! I like that!"

"Glad to oblige pardner," Faith drawled as she blocked a right hook to her head only to be grabbed by her elbows and flung into a gravestone, shattering it. Wincing at the pain in her lower back, she kicked the vampire off as he rushed in and jumped to her feet, fists held ready. Before the vampire had chance to react, she leapt into a spin kick, catching him on the jaw, knocking him to the ground and his Stetson into the air.

The demon rolled up, his vampiric face showing. Catching the hat in mid-air, he glared at her. "Brother! We're leaving!" Her rival pointed at her. "This ain't over!" he blustered before fleeing.

"Oh, sure. They say they'll call." Faith glanced at her guys, a smile spreading across her face as she realised her two companions were okay.

* * *

"Should," Willow gasped as Amy kissed her, "we be," she moaned as her illicit girl-friend stroked her hair, "doing this? 

Her partner pushed her against the janitor's closet wall. "Anything this good can't be wrong."

Willow wriggled free and turned the light on. "Maybe we should come out, tell everyone?"

"You mean come out of the closet?" Amy grinned.

"I'm serious," she straightened her clothes. "If Jonathan found out the wrong way, he'd be destroyed."

"And if we told him the right way, he wouldn't?" Amy countered.

* * *

"S-E-X. Sex." Mr Whitmore turned to face the class. "The sex drive in the human animal is intense. How many of us have lost countless productive hours plagued by unwanted sexual thoughts and feelings?" 

"Yes!" Faith groaned as her boy-friend raised his hand. "Mm-hm."

"That was a rhetorical question, Mr. Harris, not a poll," Mr. Whitmore shook his head. A giggle ran through the class and Xander sheepishly lowered his hand.

"Oh." Xander winced as she elbowed him in the ribs, then withered at her glare.

Whitmore continued. "Of course, for teenagers such as yourselves these feelings are even more overwhelming. With all sorts of hormones surging through your bodies, compelling you to action, it's often difficult to remember that there are negative consequences to, uh, having sex. Would anyone care to offer one such consequence?"

"Right now, I'm thinking dating a Harris," Faith muttered.

Cordelia raised a hand. "Well, that depends. Are you talking about sex in the car or out of the car?" Mr. Whitmore looked confused. "Because I have a friend," Faith sniggered at Jesse's reddening face, she'd heard this story before, "not me, that was in a Miata parked at the top of the hill, and then she kicked the gearshift, and, and..."

Mr. Whitmore coughed. "Yeah, I, I was thinking of something a little more commonplace, Ms. Chase."

"How about dating a guy who thinks the Hoover technique is a big turn-on?" Cordelia added. Jesse groaned. Faith's grin widened. And she thought she knew all there was to know about sex, this was turning to be real educational.

"Yes," Mr. Whitmore looked nervous. "Now. Another consequence of sexual activity? Anyone?" Cordelia raised her hand again. Whitmore gulped. "Uh, anyone else?" Willow raised her hand. Whitmore beamed. "Miss. Rosenberg?"

"How about pregnancy? That would be a major one, right?"

Mr. Whitmore wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "Thank you Ms. Rosenberg! Among teens unwanted pregnancy is the number one negative consequence of sexual activity. So, as discussed last week, I present you with..." Whitmore pulled a cloth off a tray revealing some eggs. "...your offspring. As most teens who get pregnant end up as single parents, you will work singly taking care of your offspring. I'll expect a full diary detailing feedings etc."

* * *

"Success!" Giles hurried out of the stacks carrying a book. "Our playmates are fellows of some repute apparently." Her Watcher moved to set the book on top of Faith's egg. She quickly snatched it away. Her friends looked on in wide-eyed horror. G pointed at a picture in the book. "That's, um, Lyle Gorch, and that one's his brother, Tector. They're from Abilene. They were Civil War guerrillas who made their reputation by massacring an entire Mexican village in 1864." 

"Friendly little demons," Jesse commented.

"That was before they became vampires." Xander and Jesse gulped simultaneously. "But, the good news is that they're not amongst the great thinkers of our times. I doubt if they're up to much. They're probably just drawn here by the Hellmouth's energy."

"But what about what they said?" Faith said, "about seeing me in the flesh."

"I imagine you're quite notorious in demon circles," Giles commented. "Perhaps information has circulated about you."

"'Nuff said! I propose Faith slays 'em. All in favour?" Xander raised his hand.

Jesse raised his hand. "Aye!"

G shook his head. "I don't think you should underestimate them. I mean, you may need to have some help if," G trailed off, his eyes fixed on the eggs. "Why do you all have eggs?"

"Uh," Faith looked at the egg. "To teach us responsibility."

"Responsibility?" G looked at Jesse and snorted. "I see an F in your future Mr. McNally."

* * *

Tector looked around the dreary tunnel that was currently their base. "I'm tired of rat. How come we can't stay in a nice place? A motel or something'" 

Lyle looked at him. "'Cause we got to keep a low profile till we get this Slayer business taken care of."

"Well, how come we're doing Angelus' work for him?" he pressed.

Lyle pushed away from the wall he was slouching against. "Tector. You gonna be pesterin' me with these questions all damn day?"

"I just don't like it here. Ain't a decent whore in the whole city limits." Tector moaned.

"This is the thanks I get?" Lyle growled. "Don't I take care of ya? Didn't I near raise ya myself? Burden that you were, maybe I shoulda left you on that doorstep when Momma blew town."

"Don't say that, Lyle," Tector shook his head.

"Now I'm takin' care of this," Lyle continued.

"You afraid of the girl?" Tector probed. "That little thing."

"I'm just playin' it safe. We're just gonna follow her around a little while, find our time. 'Cause this ain't over."

Tector smirked. "I think you are afraid of the Slayer."

Lyle growled. "Right. I'm gonna beat you like a redheaded stepchild. Throw your ass out in that sunlight. C'mon."

Tector moved into the centre of the tunnel. "You think you can?"

Lyle's eyes flashed. "Giddy-up, son." His brother was adjusting his hat and coat just as he swung catching Lyle squarely in the jaw. Lyle looked at him, nodded and punched him hard in the face.

Tector had to take a couple of steps backward to keep from losing his balance. He laughed. "Oh, man!" He came back and punched Lyle in the gut.

Lyle doubled over for an instant, then straightened up and gave Tector a wide smile.

"Yippe-ki-yay, matey!" Tector grinned back, now he was having fun.

* * *

"Oh... Oh, God.." Faith's head thumped as she leaned over and knocked her Disney alarm clock to the ground. "Crap," she hadn't had a head like this since her first hangover five years ago. Groaning to herself, she stumbled towards the bathroom. 

When she made her way downstairs, she found G sipping his tea in the kitchen. Her Watcher smiled at her. "Toast Faith?" She shook her head. Her Watcher's brow furrowed in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Feeling crap."

"Oh," Giles looked at her again. "You have a test today? I find Slayers only seem to get ill on schooldays with tests."

Faith glared at the Englishman. "Funny G, keep 'em comin'."

Giles smiled. "How's the parenting going?"

Faith shrugged. "Fine, I guess." Dumbest thing ever in her opinion, not that anyone ever asked her. "Being Momma Egg's a real pain."

G raised an eyebrow. "Wait till it starts dating. That's when the problems really start."

"Funny G," Faith growled. "A real laugh riot."

"I do hail from the land of Monty Python, Carry On, and Fawlty Towers," the Englishman smugly reminded her.

* * *

Giles stopped as he walked out from the stacks to see Faith and her companions looking up at him from the bottom of the steps. "Oh! Why are you all hanging about? Don't you have classes to go to?" 

"Teen health got cancelled," Xander grinned. "Mr. Whitmore's out. Couldn't find an egg sitter or something."

"Can you give me a hand then?" Giles queried.

"No." Jonathan, Amy, Faith, and Willow replied in unison before sitting on the steps.

"Sure!" Xander and Jesse bounded up the steps and began sticking books haphazardly into the shelves.

Realising he'd have to re-organise those shelves later, Giles shook his head before looking with concern towards Faith and the others. "Faith, you and the others, do seem a little sluggish. Are you quite sure everything's alright?"

Jonathan shrugged. "Maybe something we ate."

"Or perhaps it's the burden of parenthood." Jesse commented. "Notice how seriously you two have taken this egg thing." Giles squinted as the youngsters clutched their egg baskets protectively.

"While we have, chosen a," Xander took his egg out of his shirt pocket, "more balanced approach." Faith's beau began to toss the egg from hand to hand.

Willow paled. "Xander, maybe you shouldn't-."

"See, that's exactly what I'm talking about." The young man lectured. "You can't stress over every little thing! A child picks up on that. Which is a one-way ticket to neurotic city. Or worse," the youth grinned at him. "A career as a demon-fighting librarian." The girls and Jonathan gasped as Xander missed a catch and the egg fell to the floor. Gripped by the others' fear. Giles yelped too, but then stared at the egg curiously, noticing it was unbroken.

"It didn't break!" Jonathan glared from the egg to Xander. "How come it didn't break?"

Xander shrugged. "Which is another secret to conscientious egg care that me and Jess discovered last night: pot of scalding water and about eight minutes."

Willow's eyes widened. "You boiled your young?"

"Willow?" Jesse lifted his egg. "It's an egg?"

"Yeah! I know it sounds cruel, but sometimes you gotta be cruel to be kind! I mean, you can bet that little Xander here is thick skinned now."

"Not unlike his father," Giles muttered before raising his voice. "Technically that would be cheating, yes?"

Xander shook his head. "No! It's like a short cut. You know, when you run a race?"

"That would also be cheating," Faith commented.

"You should both be ashamed," Amy shook her head.

"And yet strangely I'm not." Jesse defended.

Sensing a major argument about to break out, Giles interjected. "I suppose there is a sort of... Machiavellian ingenuity to your transgression."

"I resent that!" Giles stared with eyebrow raised at Jesse. "Or possibly thank you."

At that point, Cordelia walked into the library. "Hey guys, what evil fiends are we battling today?"

"Apart from you?" Xander called out.

Cordelia shot Xander an ice-cold glare. "So how's the parenting going?"

"Xander and Jesse boiled theirs!" Willow exclaimed, her tone redolent with outrage.

"My Jesse thought of that, Xander's not smart enough for that." Cordelia declared.

"Hey!"

"You're not going to tell him off?" Amy spluttered.

"Nope," the head cheerleader shrugged. "After all I threw mine down the drain. I'll get a new one for the class, fake a diary."

"That's cheating!" Willow declared.

Cordelia beamed. "I think we've covered that Willow."

* * *

Kevin Jane walked through the school's darkened corridors, the light from his torch leading the way. He stopped at each door, checking to ensure they were locked. "What's that?" he muttered at the sight of the basement door ajar. 

Whistling to himself, he walked over and walked down the steps. He reached for the light switch but it didn't turn on. "Damn electrics," he grunted. "Snyder's too cheap to pay the bills."

He continued into the room, brow furrowing as he noticed the boiler was on. "No wonder our taxes are so high," he groused as he made his way over only to stop when saw a huge hole in the far wall only partially concealed by a stack of barrels and boxes. Suddenly nervous, he crept over to investigate, his torch held ready to club any intruders he found. Finding no one there he heaved a sigh of relief before shoving the boxes aside and climbing into the hole to investigate further.

Hearing a footfall behind him, he spun around to see the missing teacher, Whitmore was his name, rising up behind him, swinging a pick handle.

* * *

Xander scratched at his stomach as he sat on the wall outside school awaiting Faith's arrival. His stomach growled. "Yeah I know you're empty," he opened his lunchbox, "oh mom, wheat-grain?" His eye caught his egg. "Sorry, Junior, but pop's gotta eat." He tapped his egg a few times on the wall next to him and then rolled it back and forth under his hand. "I can always get another one," he comforted himself. Looking up, he grinned at Faith and G-Man's approach. "Hey." 

G-Man stared disapprovingly at him. "Is that your assignment Xander?"

"Sure is," he held up the egg, ready to take a bite. His eyes widened at the thankfully dead purplish-grey creature inside it. "Eeep!" He screamed as he tossed it away from him.

G-Man leapt backwards as the egg landed at his feet. "Good lord."

"Yeah," Xander nodded. "That just about covers it."

* * *

Xander tapped his fingers on the table as he, Jesse, Cordelia, and Faith looked at the hatchling laid out in a dissection tray. "Can I just say Gyughhh!" 

"I see your 'Gyughhh!' and raise you a Nyaghhh!" Jesse replied.

"What is it?" Cordelia asked from her hiding place behind Jesse.

"We don't know what it is, Cordelia, that's why we're here. Capisce?" Xander retorted.

"'Capisce'? What are you, world traveller now?" Cordelia sniffed. "I don't see you as Euro-Trash, well," the brunette cheerleader sniffed again. "You're half-way there."

Xander was saved from having to think of an answer by Willow's entry into the lab.

"Hey, where's G? I know he won't wanna miss this," Faith asked.

"He said to get started. He'll be by as soon as possible." Willow glanced at the Slayer. "Are we ready?"

Faith nodded. "We're ready." Xander had barely time to blink before Faith's fist smashed into his jaw.

* * *

Giles hurriedly looked through his texts focusing on any egg-based beasts. His mouth dried as he stopped at a drawing. "And that would appear to be mummy," he muttered. "Good lord, it's huge." He looked up at the sound of the door to his domain opening. "Oh hello, Amy, Jonathan." He nodded at the two approaching youths. "It seems that we have a situation." 

"We know" Amy said.

"Oh excellent. Faith and the others are in the lab dissecting the hatchling, perhaps you could help me here." Sudden pain exploded in his neck and then nothing.

* * *

"Whoa," Xander groaned as he awoke, the thudding ache in his head and throbbing in his jaw combining to make him nauseous. "What hit me?" 

Cordelia snorted. "Your girl-friend, wuss. Beaten up by a girl, why am I not surprised?"

Xander stared up blearily at the cheerleader. Even as he was about to point out that the girl who'd beaten him up was the strongest person in the world he noticed they were in an utility closet. Which meant he was in a way too enclosed place to be with Cordelia. "What the hell," he winced as Jesse pulled him up to his feet, "is goin' on?"

Jesse looked around the room before trying the door. "Something to do with the hatchlings, I'm sure of it." His friend and fellow member of the 'We Hate Cordelia Club', at least until she'd grown a pair and Jesse had lost his, tried the door. "It's locked."

"Are they possessed?" Cordelia queried.

"I don't know." Xander shrugged. "But they sure wanted us out of the way."

"Well, why not kill us?" Cordelia asked. "Why, uh, why drag us in here?"

Jesse gulped as he looked over his shoulder. "Oh I could hazard a guess."

Xander and Cordelia followed Jesse's gaze. Xander's blood chilled as he saw a trio of rocking eggs on the floor. "Bad now."

"Oh, it's just three eggs," Cordelia went to stamp on the eggs only to stop. "Wait, these shoes cost me three hundred bucks." He watched as the cheerleader snatched a toolbox off a shelf and dropped it onto the three eggs. The resulting crash sent pain jarring through his head but also completely crushed the eggs. "It's tool-time!" Xander and Jesse stared incredulously at the cheerleader. "What I can't make quips too?"

Jesse shook his head. "That's usually our department," he commented before kicking the door open at the lock. "What next?"

Realising both of his friends were looking at him, Xander shrugged. "The library?"

* * *

"G-Man!" Xander glanced at his companions as they hurried into the apparently deserted library. "You two check the stacks, I'll check the inner office!" Xander raced into the inner office but found nothing, running out, he looked up at his companions only for them to shake their head. "He must be out somewhere." 

"Well, he picked a helluva time to get a life," Cordy commented.

"Somehow I doubt it's that," Xander commented.

"Yeah," Jesse agreed. "I mean Giles with a life? What are we gonna do?"

"We can't fight these things until we know something about 'em," Xander said.

"Alright, Willow said something. Uh, a name. What was it?" Jesse queried.

"That's right!" Xander exclaimed. "A bozo!"

"We're not at a Harris family reunion," Cordelia snapped. "It was a bezoar."

"That's it! Okay, so now... we look it up?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah," Xander looked at the table, noting the books lying open there. "Giles said he was gonna try to find something..." He took the book on top and turned it around to look at it to see a sketch is of a disk-shaped, tentacled monster.

"And I'd say he found something," Cordelia commented.

Jesse moved over to them only to stop and look down at the floor. "Oh crap." Xander grimaced as he followed his friend's gaze to see a shattered egg shell. "I'd say something found him."

"Pre-pre-historic parasite. The mother hibernates underground, laying eggs. The offspring then attach themselves to a host, taking control of their motor functions through neural clamping.'" Cordelia read out.

"'Neural clamping.' That sounds fun," Jesse commented. "So, our people are taking orders from the mama bezoar. Which begs the question..."

"What does Mama want?" Xander finished.

Cordelia nodded. "And how do we-."

"Somebody help me!" After exchanging looks, they leapt up and raced out into the corridor to see Scott Hope writhing wildly on the floor with a hatchling on his back. "Get this thing off me! Get this... Somebody help me! Help!"

Even as they reached their fellow student, he stood. "Are you okay?" Xander asked cautiously.

"I'm fine. I slipped," Scott explained before walking off.

"I think I hear mommy calling," Jesse commented..

"Uh-huh." Xander nodded. "Let's follow."

"Gee, you think?" Cordelia scoffed.

Scott led them into the boiler room and they around a newly created hole in the wall to see Scott heading down the tunnel. "Do we really wanna go in there?"

Xander looked to Jesse. "We really don't."

"Saving the world's down to us," Cordelia pointed out.

Jesse gulped. "World's screwed." They continued down the tunnel to find a digging and egg gathering activity in full flow, Faith, Will, and the others all there. "What are they digging up?"

The blood drained from Xander's face when he noticed the pink mother bezoar in the pit. "You just had to ask didn't you?" he remonstrated.

"Everyone blames me," Jesse muttered.

"That's because it's usually your fault dear," Cordelia pointed out. "We can't let them spread those eggs."

Xander opened his mouth to reply. "Well lookee here, it's the Slayer all helpless."

Turning, he saw the two Gorch brothers. "Oh crap. Guys, this really isn't a great time," Xander stared at the vampires.

"Who are they?" Jesse asked.

"The Gorchs," he explained.

"Really?" Cordelia squawked. "They look like the vampire version of the Beverley Hillbillies!"

"Hey!" Tector exclaimed.

"You two deal with them," Xander ordered as he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"Say what!" Cordelia screeched.

"Or you could take on the mummy?" Xander queried.

Jesse gulped. "Vampires it is in then."

* * *

"You're purty," one of the vampires commented. 

"So," Cordelia arched an eyebrow. "Not completely brain-dead then."

The demon shook his head. "In ma day, a girl knew her place."

Cordelia smiled. "And I know mine. Kicking your ass." The cowboy laughed before charging her. She instantly sidestepped the attack and pulled the cowboy's Stetson off his head, placing it on hers. "Well lookee here pardner," she taunted.

The demon spun around to face her, his face contorted in anger. "Give me ma hat."

"Sorry," Cordelia warily watched the vampire. "I think it's going to be the new fashion."

The demon roared and charged her again, throwing a right that she ducked under, her face contorted in thought. She was faster and thanks to Elektra's influence, a better fighter than she'd been before but if he caught her with just one punch – well she was no Slayer.

Even as she thought that she noticed a broom handle lent against the near wall. Leaping to her right, she snatched it up, broke it into two over her knee, and flung the other half towards her battling boyfriend. "Jesse!" Her friend snatched the makeshift stake out of the air. Cordelia hefted the makeshift stake and grinned at the advancing vampire. "Looks like I've got wood for you." Oh god, Cordy grimaced, now she was even starting to talk like Faith. "She's a bad influence!"

* * *

Seeing Jack O' Toole, Xander hurried over to the oblivious school bully and went through his pockets. Finding what he needed, he took the item, hurried out of the tunnel and back to the main basement. Taking one of the portable gas furnaces, he hurried back into the inner hole, wincing slightly at the state of the fight between his two friends and the two vampires. It wasn't going well. 

Telling himself it would be only a few seconds before they'd have Faith back to help them, he dragged the furnace to the edge of the monster's gaping mouth and throwing it in. Muttering a quick prayer, he lit the lighter he'd stolen from O'Toole and flung it into the beast's mouth before diving to the ground. "Fire in the hull!"

* * *

Out of the corner of her eye Cordelia saw Jesse stake the other vampire. A half-second later the room shook and the beozar let out a scream before vomiting out flame. "Oh no!" Shocked by the explosion, Cordelia fell to the ground, the impact driving the air from her lungs. 

She looked up fearfully at the still standing vampire. The demon sneered. "Look's like I get to show you who's boss."

"Yeah," Faith growled from behind the demon. "That would be me." The monster's mouth opened in shock before exploding into dust. Faith smirked at her. "Hey C, you forget who's the Slayer around here?"

* * *

"You did it!" Faith hugged Xander, possibly cracking the young man's ribs with her enthusiasm. "You saw him G?" 

Giles smiled at his Slayer. "I did indeed. All three of you did well. Now, Jesse, Xander could I see you in my office." He looked at the other youths. "They'll meet you later."

Gesturing to the youths, he led them into the office. Giles looked at the two young men stood before him, noting their nervousness. "Do you know why I'm always hard on you?" he finally asked.

"I always thought- oww!"

Xander stamped on Jesse's foot. "No sir," the youth said in an unusually respectful voice.

"It's because while Faith has her duties to execute which she does admirably and the others pay vigorous attention to their studies, neither of you do so." Giles looked down at the papers he'd taken out of Snyder's office a few weeks before. He'd been meaning to confront them, but had continually put it off. But no longer. "You're both D students, and yet you've repeatedly shown far more intelligence and initiative than that. Why don't you do better in class?" Both boys shrugged. "Well I expect better from now on, do you understand?"

"Yes sir." The youths chorused.

Giles nodded. "Excellent. Now get out of my office," he allowed himself a thin smile. "I believe you have a glorious victory to celebrate."


	24. S2 Ep 13

**FIC: Faith: The Series Season 2 Chapter 13 (24?)**

"Just think, our first Valentine's Day as dating men!" Xander enthused as they swapped and read comics in his room.

"Yeah, and not just dating men, men dating two of the hottest girls in sch-," Jesse stopped. "Hey! I was dating Cordelia last year!"

His best friend grimaced. "Don't, the wound of you deserting the 'I Hate Cordelia Club' is still raw."

Jesse scowled at his companion. "Are you and her ever going to get on?"

Xander smirked. "Wouldn't bet on it."

"It would make my life easier," he pleaded.

"True," his friend nodded, his smirk widening. "But where would be the fun in that?"

Jesse shrugged and sighed, giving up on the discussion that he'd had a ton of times over the past year. He reached into the drawer and pulled out a long jewellery box. "What do you think?" he passed the box over to Xander.

"Oh I'm touched," Xander mock-cooed. "And we're not even dating! Yet."

Jesse rolled his eyes. "For Cordelia?"

His friend chuckled. "I'm kinda relieved but also disappointed." His friend gasped as he opened the box to see the golden ruby bracelet inside. "That must have cost a bomb! How did you afford it!"

"Lots of extra shifts at the car wash," he scowled at the work he'd put in. "But do you think Cordelia will like it?"

His best friend shrugged. "I don't know. You'd be best asking Faith about jewellery."

"Does she wear jewellery?" he grinned. "Well except for knuckledusters."

"Funny guy," his friend playfully punched him in the arm. "I've got to admit I'm nervous about tomorrow."

"Really?" Jesse couldn't help but feel surprised. Xander and Faith were so into each other.

Xander shrugged. "Well, this is new territory for me. I mean, my valentines are usually met with heartfelt restraining orders."

Jesse grinned at his friend's comment. "Lucky for you Faith's not fussy. And that I'm taken."

* * *

"Are you looking forward to tomorrow?" 

"What?" Faith shrugged as she stood after Slaying a vampire. "What's tomorrow?" Her Watcher raised an eyebrow. "I guess," she admitted. She been sexually active for years now, but had never actually dated, and she had to admit she was more than a little nervous about her and X's first Valentine's together.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," her surrogate father reassured her. "Xander knows how to treat you."

"And if he doesn't?" Faith grinned.

"Why it'll be my duty to give that young scoundrel a horse-whipping," her guardian replied with a wink.

"Oh, goody can I watch?"

* * *

Mr. Chase stared at his daughter stood at the other side of his desk. So beautiful and spirited. So wilful. "I had a meeting at the yacht club yesterday. With Harvey Kendall, he informed me that according to his daughter, you're still dating that McNally waster-." 

"He's not -."

"Don't interrupt!" he snapped. "That McNally will never amount to anything, he's not good enough for you. This ends now!"

His daughter's eyes filled with tears. "You can't-."

He slammed his palm onto his desk. "I can do what I please! You dating one of those McNallys is making me a laughing stock. It ends now! If you don't break up with him, your trust fund goes, understand?"

His daughter meekly nodded. "I understand."

* * *

"When are we going to do something about the Slayer?" 

Angelus rolled his eyes at Spike's moaning. "Patience you arse," he growled.

"Daddy's got plans," Drusilla trilled. "Such wonderful plans! All blood and gore, spleens and livers!"

"Yeah that's great luv," Spike drawled before dropping his fag and stamping on it. "Little hazy on the details though."

"Well," Angelus smiled. "That little cow's proven to be a real pain in the arse for us. Killing her quickly would be too easy. I ever tell you about Holtz?"

"Yeah," Spike's eyes momentarily narrowed. Suddenly his grand-childe grinned. "Her mates? You're going to kill them first?"

"Her friends, her boy-friend, and then finally that Watcher of hers," Angelus confirmed. "By the time we've finished with her she'll be begging to die." He vamped out at the vision his words conjured up.

"But we won't let her?" Drusilla asked.

"Not at first, no," he confirmed.

* * *

Jesse took a breath as he entered the Bronze, seeing Cordelia sitting alone at a table. "Just go over." 

He jumped at Faith's voice beside him. "Give a guy a warning before sneaking up on me!"

"Don't be a baby," Faith pushed him in the back. "Pony up and go over. Jeez," the Slayer shook her head. "First I give you advice on clothes, now I'm giving ya moral support. I'm turning into a freaking agony aunt." Faith grinned as Xander entered. "Hiya hon, I'm waiting for Jesse to find his balls."

"Good luck with that," Xander commented before shouting. "Does anyone have a magnifying glass!"

"I can take a hint." Taking another breath he looked over to see Cordelia rising and walking to him. Not wanting to do this in front of his friends, he hurried over to meet her. "Hey."

"Your clothes... You look so good."

"Oh. I let Faith dress me."

"Doesn't she usually undress guys?"

"Well, not physically."

"Perfect." Cordelia looked upset. "You had to make this harder, didn't you?"

Shaking his head in confusion, he continued. "I've been thinking a lot about us lately. At first me and you were like a dream, me getting with the girl I'd fantasised about for years. But then I found out the reality is even better." Jesse swallowed. "So..." He took out the jewellery box and passed it to his girl-friend.

"Jesse," Cordelia breathed as she opened the box and took out the necklace. "Thank you. It's beautiful." His girl-friend tore her eyes away from his gift to look at him. "We have to break up."

Jesse gaped. "Okay, not quite the reaction I was looking for."

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just... Who are we kidding?" Cordelia shook her head. "Even if parts of us do see specialness, we don't fit."

"Great," Jesse turned away from the woman, his eyes tearing. After a second he'd regained enough control to turn back to the cheerleader. "Do you know what's a good day to break up with somebody? Any day besides Valentine's Day! I mean, what, were you running low on dramatic irony?"

"I know. I didn't mean to do it this way. I..."

"Forget it!" Spinning around from his girl-friend, he stormed out.

* * *

"What the fuck!" Faith looked towards her boyfriend when Jesse turned and rushed out of the night-club. "You take Jess, I'll," she watched Cordy charge towards the toilets. "Talk to C." 

"Sure."

The moment she entered the toilet, Faith turned to the three girls gossiping by the basins. "Out." One of the girls opened her mouth. Faith raised an eyebrow. "Now." The girls ran for the door. "Hey C," she knocked on the only closed stall door. "What did dipshit say to piss you off? Do I need to break his knees?"

"I…I told him," Faith was alarmed to hear the sniffle in her best friend's voice. "We have to break up."

"Say what?"

"We could never work," Cordelia sobbed. "Different worlds."

"You gonna open up so we can talk face to face?"

"No."

"Five by five." Faith leapt upwards, grabbed hold of the top of the toilet door and dragged herself over to drop inside the cubicle beside her red-eyed friend. "Different worlds, if that isn't that lamest shit I've ever heard."

Cordelia's glare lacked its usual power. "It's no big deal."

"Oh bullshit," Faith scoffed. "Then why ya bawling like a big baby?" Faith scowled. "Say, did he do something, say you had to do some crude shit to get your present?" That had happened to her before, but if Jess thought he could get away with that now…

"NO!" Cordy's eyes widened in horror. "Daddy said that unless I wanted to be cut off I had to dump Jesse-."

"And you did it?" Faith couldn't believe what she was hearing. "C, you've told me a shit-load of times how Jess is way better than the snooty asses you've dated in the past. You're just gonna roll over on him for your dad?"

"You don't understand!" The cheerleader barged past her and ran out.

* * *

"Papers on my desk. Anybody tries to leave without giving me a paper is looking at a failing grade," Mrs. Beakman warned as the bell rang. 

"Hey Jess," he looked up from his inspection of the desk to see Faith looking at him with concern. "You wanna hang with me and X after school -."

"Not interested," he snapped. He didn't need anyone's sympathy.

"Fine!" Faith's eyes narrowed as she stood. "Just trying to be a friend."

"Faith," his voice trailed off as the Slayer stormed off. "Great," he muttered, "way to alienate your best friend's girl. You're really on a roll right now."

He started to stand only to notice one of the Goths, Michael, staring at the teacher. A moment later Mrs. Beakman smiled at Michael and gestured as though she was accepting a paper from him. "Thank you, Michael."

Jesse smiled slowly as an idea occurred. Slamming his paper on the desk he hurried after Michael, grabbed his fellow student by the arm and dragged him into an empty classroom. "What are you doing?"

"Good to see you," Jesse said. "You're a warlock."

Micheal looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw you working that mojo on Ms. Beakman." Jesse shrugged. "Maybe I should go tell somebody about..."

"You can't do this!"

"Blackmail is such an ugly word," Jesse agreed.

"I didn't say anything about blackmail," Michael countered.

"I thought I'd be up-front about this."

"Fine!" Michael scowled. "What do you want?"

Jesse grinned. "What do I want? I want some respect around here. I want, for once to come out ahead. I want the Hellmouth to be working for me. We're going to cast a love spell. The basic can't eat, can't sleep, can't breathe anything but little old moi."

Michael shook his head. "Those spells are the hardest! I mean, to make someone love you for all eternity?"

"Whoa! Back up!" Jesse took a step back and waved his hands. "Who said anything about eternity? A man can only talk fashion for so long before his head explodes."

"Well, then I don't get it. If you don't wanna be with Cordelia forever, then what's the point?"

"The point is I want her to want me. Desperately. So I can break up with her and subject her to the same hell she's been puttin' me through."

Michael grinned. "I wouldn't mind seeing Chase being put through that. But I'll need something of hers. A personal object."

"Wait here," Jesse smiled. He hurried back into the corridor to see Cordy approaching. The cheerleader's eyes widened, she pivoted and hurried away. Jesse rushed over to her, blocking her path. "Oh don't flatter yourself. I'm not gonna make a big scene. I just want the necklace back."

"What? I thought it was a gift."

"No. Last night it was a gift. Today it's two months of wasted shifts. But at least I can get a refund."

Cordelia's eyes filled with disgust. "You're pathetic!"

"Clock's ticking," Jesse replied. "I know you were figuring on working your way through the male population of Sunnydale and getting a keepsake from each of them, but hey, you'll have to find another way to pay for college."

"It's in my locker."

"Get it."

"Fine!" After another glare his ex strode over to the locker and returned a minute later. "Happy?" she snapped as she dropped the necklace into his palm.

"Delirious." He returned to Michael. "This do the job?"

Michael nodded. "We'll do it tonight."

* * *

Jesse walked into the school lounge, seeing Cordelia and her friends sitting at a table, he strutted over, rested a hand on the table, and lent on it before smiling. "What?" Cordelia looked up at him. 

"Morning, ladies," Jesse looked at the other girls before returning his gaze to Cordelia. "Some kind of weather we've been having, huh?"

"What do you want? You can't be sniffing around for more jewellery to melt, because there isn't any." Shaking her head, Cordy looked down at her magazine.

"Is this love? 'Cause maybe on you it doesn't look that different."

"Am I going to have to get a restraining order?" Cordelia sneered.

"Sorry. My mistake." Jesse stumbled away, realising the spell mustn't have worked.

* * *

"Hey Faith," Jesse nodded to the Slayer as he entered the library. "Sorry about yesterday. It was -." 

"Yeah." Faith stood. "I heard about you and Cordy. That's her loss."

"Yeah. Not really the popular theory."

"You know what?" Faith sat on the edge of the table. "You need anyone to talk to, I'm there bud."

Jesse blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah." Faith nodded. "We can comfort each other. Tell each other about our lousy partners."

"Lousy partners? What's Xan done?" Jesse asked.

"Nothing." Faith shrugged. "He's not you is all."

"Right…" Jesse gulped. Something was very wrong. "It's a great offer," he lied. Horny Faith, he doubted there was anything more frightening. Alright there was horny Cafeteria lady but that was for different reasons. "I'll take a rain-check, I've got some stuff to do."

"Spoilsport." Faith pouted her cupid-shaped lips and fluttered her long eyelashes. "But I'll keep you to that."

Jesse forced a smile. "Look forward to it." He had to find Michael and fast.

* * *

"Damn it! Damn it!" Jesse hurried into his bedroom. On the way home he'd been harassed by a female crossing guard and a blind woman and her guide-dog. "Being Elvis isn't all I thought it would be." Calming himself, he locked his door and turned towards his bed. "Oh hell!" 

Willow and Amy climbed out of his bed wearing nothing but a pair of bedshirts that barely covered their torsos. "We thought we'd surprise you," Amy explained.

"Congratulations," Jesse reached behind himself to unlock the door. Maybe he'd be safer sleeping under the house. Then again there was Faith, he gulped. Maybe there was an abandoned bomb shelter somewhere in town. "It worked."

"We thought," Amy put her arm around Willow's shoulders. "We could have a little fun together."

Jesse's eyes widened as his mind was engulfed with images. "What would Jonathan say?"

"He's not a real man," Willow said, "not like you."

"Ah, ug, ah." Jesse stuttered. "Thing is there's a spell at work. You don't really -."

"You don't know what you're missing," Amy grinned at him. His eyes bulged when Amy peeked down Willow's top. "Oooh nice"

Willow giggled as she stroked Amy's hair, her eyes fixed on him. "You can watch us together. Sort of a prelude to the main event," Jesse felt his breath shorten and his hands begin to sweat. "How long have we been friends?"

"A long, long time. Too long to do anything that might change that now," he babbled.

Willow waggled a finger at him. "Friendships change all the time. People grow apart. They grow closer."

Jesse gulped. "I kinda like the status quo."

The two girls approached him, moving in a pincer movement. "We want you Jesse. To be our first," Amy said. "We want to be your girls."

Heart thumping, Jesse backed into the door. Both girls began to rub their hands up and down his chest. "We know it's right," Willow leaned into kiss him.

"Will, you have a boyfriend," Jesse pulled his head away. "And even if you didn't you're under a spell."

"Oh," he squealed when Amy groped his groin. "Playing hard to get."

"I-I don't wanna use force," he warned.

"Force is good," Willow giggled. "If we're naughty girls maybe you should spank us."

"Okay," Jesse snapped. "Th-that's it! This has gotta stop. It's time for me to act like  
a man." He quickly opened the door. "And run and hide!"

* * *

Jesse peeked through the corridor door, his nerves shot by his clandestine journey into school. He had considered going round to see Giles at home, but had been too frightened of bumping into the hormone-bomb that was Faith. Michael was out because he didn't know the goth's address, so he had been forced to go to school. 

"Oh boy," he muttered as he walked down the corridor, the girls lining the walls to leer at him. And not only the students, a number of the older female teachers had joined them. "I feel like a piece of meat." He also noticed a number of guys glaring murderously at him.

He was amazed when he reached the library without incident. Entering, he closed the door behind him and checked to see if any of the girls had followed. Satisfied that he hadn't any stalkers, he headed towards the back as Giles came out of the stacks. "Hello Jesse," the Englishman looked perturbed. "What is it?"

"It, it's me... throwing myself at your mercy," Jesse gulped..

"What? Why?" Giles took off his glasses to clean them.

"I made a mess, Giles." Jesse swallowed. "See, I found out that Michael's into witchcraft, and I was hurt over Cordy, so blackmailed him into putting the love whammy on Cordy, but it backfired, and now every woman in Sunnydale wants to make me her cuddle monkey, which may sound swell on paper, but..."

Jesse groaned at Jenny's voice behind him. "Rupert, we need to talk. Hey, Jesse. Nice shirt." He gulped when the teacher rubbed his chest. "Have you been working out?" Jesse stared beseechingly at the reddening Englishman. Giles grabbed Jenny by the arms and put himself between them. "Hey!"

"I cannot believe that you are fool enough to do something like this!"

Jesse shook his head. "You really haven't been paying attention have you?" he shuddered when Jenny pouted and blew him a kiss. "What are we going to do?"

"Rupert, maybe I need to talk to Jesse alone."

Jenny tried to step towards him but the Watcher pushed her back. "Do you have any idea how serious this is? People under a love spell, Jesse, are deadly. They lose all capacity for reason." Giles shook his head. "I'll get Michael and see if we can put a stop to this. Don't leave the library."

He shuddered at the very thought. "I won't," he promised. His eyes widened when Jenny began to stalk towards him, her hips swaying seductively. "Can you take her with you?" he pleaded.

"Come here," Giles snarled before grabbing the teacher by the hand and dragging her out.

"No!"

Still trembling, Jesse realised was alone and quickly pushed mobile card catalogue in front of the doors in an attempt to keep it that way. Relieved he headed towards the table, heart returning to something approaching normal. "Hiya stud."

Jesse gulped at the husky drawl, remembering the door opened outwards. Great just great." Forcing a smile he turned to face the Slayer. His mouth dropped open. "Oh. My. God." Faith was wearing a pair of Daisy Dukes, the bottom of her well-rounded ass cheeks hanging out of it, a figure hugging black crop vest that displayed her taut stomach and emphasised her chest development, including her aroused nipples. Jesse coloured as he forced his reluctant eyes up to the brunette's face. "Does Giles know you're wearing that?" he gasped.

Faith grinned crookedly. "Ain't wearing it for G, wearing it for you."

"I'm flattered, really." Jesse gulped again, yeah that was what he was afraid of. "But what about Xan? Your boyfriend?" he added

"Ah X is okay," Faith began to roll her tongue around her lips. "But I wanna trade up," he began to back up. "Go for a real man."

Jesse began to back towards the library stairs. "Faith you're an amazing girl." The ravishing brunette beamed. "And if you did have genuine feelings for me I'd be more than happy to date you. But you're dating my best friend," he stumbled and fell backwards on the steps. In a half-second Faith was straddling him. "Please, get off."

"Want. Take. Have." Faith winked at him.

Oh boy, Jesse's heart pounded, and he thought going into the Master's tunnels was scary. Big mistake. "Look Faith, you're under a spell. You're making a mistake. This isn't real."

Faith pulled away and glared, a dangerous gleam entering her eyes. "So you're saying this is all a game?"

"A game? I... No!"

"You make me feel this way, and then you reject me?" Faith snarled. The blood drained from his face when the brunette drew a hunting knife and started to eye his groin in an even more disturbing way. "What am I, a toy?"

"Faith, if you just give me a chance to -."

"Get away from him. " Jesse groaned when Amy and Willow entered the library and Faith turned to face them. And he'd thought things couldn't get any worse. "He's ours."

Faith snorted. "You two geeks, tame a stud like Jesse?" Faith shook her head. "Oh, I don't think so." Faith glanced over her shoulder and at him. "Jesse, tell her."

"Oh no," he shook his head in defeat. "Leave me out of this."

"He doesn't have to say." Willow put in. "We know what he wants."

Faith tilted her head to one side. "Funny, I know what your face wants." Jesse winced as the Slayer punched Willow in the face, knocking her half-way across the library. Faith spun around to face him. "I thought you were different! You two-timing rat!"

"Goddess Hecate, work thy will," Amy's eyes flashed black..

"Uh-oh," Jesse gulped.

"Before thee let the unclean thing crawl!" The Wicca thrust her hands out at Faith, the power of spell flying from her hands to engulf the Bostonian. A flash later and nothing was left of Faith except her jeans cut-offs and crop top lying on the floor.

"Faith!" Jesse stared at the clothes. "Oh my God!"

* * *

Giles dragged Jenny back into the library, a scowl on his face. Michael wasn't in school. Bloody marvellous, how were they supposed to solve the mess he'd caused? "Jesse, what's going on?" 

Jesse paled at his voice before pointing a shaking hand at the pile of clothes on the floor. "Faith."

Jenny attempted to push past him and go towards Jesse, but he pushed her back. "Where is she?" Giles followed the boy's gaze to the clothes. As he looked a rat crawled out. "Oh, my God!"

"Why is she here?" Willow stumbled to her feet and glared at Jenny.

"Will you two Wiccas focus?" Jesse snapped. "You just turned Faith into a rat." Both he and the boy followed Faith's scamper across the floor.

"Faith can take care of herself," Amy leered at Jesse. "Why don't we go someplace private?"

"I'm not going anywhere until you change her back!" Jesse shouted.

Jenny sneered at the two Wiccas. "You heard him. So why don't you undo your little magic trick and get lost?"

"Listen Wrinklie!" Willow snapped. "Stick to Methuselah," Giles bristled at the red-head dismissive glance.

Jenny laughed. "Well, what can I say?" he blinked when his girl-friend grabbed Jesse by the shirt. "I guess Jesse's just too much man for the pimple squad."

"Oh good lord," he muttered. "I feel the compelling urge to vomit."

Amy pushed Jenny away from Jesse and began chanting. "Goddess Hecate, to you I pray, with this..."

He was relieved when Jesse put his hand over Amy's mouth. First thing the dozy bugger had done right all day. "Would you quit with the Hecate!"

Giles decided to take command of the situation. "You three, sit." He motioned towards "And be quiet." He glared at Jesse. "We have to catch the Faith rat." He took off his coat.

Jesse pointed. "Ooo, there!" Giles saw the rat squeeze between the bookcase as Jesse chased it. "Damn it!" The boy ran to the other end and crouched down. "Good Faith. Just..."

Jesse looked up. "You bastard!" Giles winced as Xander's fist crashed into the boy's face. Xander picked up his stunned friend and drove a knee into his gut, doubling the boy up. "Faith phoned me last night, told me all about you two!"

Giles' eyes widened. "Oh bugger." While he was taking a certain visceral delight in seeing Jesse getting a much deserved beating, his charge was escaping.

"I can explain -. Ohh!"

Jesse doubled up when a teary-eyed Jonathan slammed a foot into his gut. "I really cared about Willow but you had to steal her from me didn't you!" the boy snapped. "Think it's funny now Casanova!"

"I didn't touch either of them!" Jesse protested. "I swear."

Giles hurried over and pulled the boys apart. "Jesse! Where's Faith?"

"Faith?" queried a worried looking Xander.

"Amy turned her into a rat," he explained tersely.

"What!"

"Don't start Xander," Giles warned. He looked around but couldn't see any sign. He glared at Jesse before forcing himself to turn to Xander. "Take him to my place. He's only going to cause more problems here. Willow, Amy, Jenny and I will try and break the spell." He looked to Jonathan. "Jonathan, if you could aid us in, in finding Faith."

"I want to stay here-."

"Xander, just don't," he snapped. Reminding himself he wasn't angry with Xander, he tried for a more conciliatory tone. "Jonathan is better at the research, you'll be better served at keeping this idiot out of trouble."

"Right now," Xander glared at the shrinking youth. "I don't care much about him."

"Well how about the girls who might be harmed because of this gormless git?"

Xander nodded reluctantly. "Fine."

"Giles -," Jesse tried again.

"Just go. Get out of my sight." He stepped towards the boy. "And if anything happens to Faith because of you, well you better start running."

* * *

"I'm sorry.." 

"Right now I'm trying to forget you're with me," Xander snapped as they walked down the corridor. "You keeping your mouth shut would help."

"What are you doing! You guys are crazy!" Cordelia shouted.

Jesse noticed a group of girls involved in a cat-fight. "You thought you could do better, is that it?" Harmony screamed.

"No, I..." Cordelia was interrupted by the sound of a fist hitting flesh. He and Xander exchanged looks, nodded and ran into the mob. His eyes widened when several of the girls broke off and charged him, ripping at his clothes. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Xander pick up his ex.

"Run for it!"

* * *

With Jesse gone, Giles sat down to get some work done. "The ritual must have been botched so that Cordelia's necklace actually protected her from the spell. At least the spell should be easily reversible." 

Amy looked at him. "Why did you send Jesse away?" Giles shook his head. "He needs us."

"That's a laugh," Jenny snorted. "You two children can't compare to a real woman."

"He loves us!" Willow protested stridently.

"Instead of making me ill, why doesn't one of you try to help me?" Giles tried again even as he was consumed with thoughts of what was happening to Faith.

"You have no idea what we're going through!" Amy and Willow chorused.

"That's enough!" He glared at the two teens. "I know it's not love. It's obsession. Jesse has put himself in very great danger. If you cared at all about him, you'd help me save him, rather than wittering on about your feelings." He jabbed at the books. "Now, let's get on with some work." He turned to Jenny. "Now, Jenny... " He groaned as he realised she'd gone. "Bloody marvellous!"

* * *

"Thank god," Xander saw Giles' shadowy home just ahead. "Let's get the idiot inside." 

"Xan, just let me explain."

"I told you, shut it!" He glared at his erstwhile best friend. "Right now you're just about my least favourite person."

"What, you like him less than me?" Xander's eyes widened at Angelus' voice. Before he had time to react, a fist crashed into his jaw, knocking him to the ground. "He must have really pissed you off."

* * *

Jesse's eyes widened, he stepped over his best friend's body. "Get him inside!" he ordered. 

"But!" Cordelia protested.

"Do it!"

Angelus smirked at him. "I didn't want him anyway," the vampire said. "You were the target. Her boyfriend and Watcher, they're last."

"Save this!" He shot a side thrust kick that the Irish demon knocked aside before throw a left hook at his stomach that he twisted away from, before being grabbed around the throat and flung to the ground.

In an instance, the demon had his hand around his throat, choking him. He struggled desperately but manoeuvres that would have worked against a human failed against the Irish vampire. Suddenly a hand grabbed Angelus by the shoulder, pulled him up and threw him into a tree. The Scourge hit it hard and slid down to the ground. Jesse grinned. "Thanks Fai-," he gulped. "Oh crap."

"Don't fret, kitten." Drusilla picked him up. "Mummy's here."

"I don't know what you're up to Dru, but it does not amuse!" Angelus roared from behind them.

Drusilla vamped out. " If you harm one hair on this boy's head," Jesse whimpered when the insane seer stroked his hair.

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Just because I finally found a real man!" Drusilla turned him to face Angelus.

"I guess I really did drive you crazy." Angelus backed off.

Drusilla ran her cold fingers over his face. "Your face is a poem. I can read it."

"Really? It doesn't say 'spare me' by any chance?" Jesse spluttered.

"How do you feel about eternal life?" Drusilla asked.

"What is it with women these days?" he asked. "Commitment, commitment. What happened to dinner and a movie?"

"There he is! Get them!" He vaguely recognised Jenny's voice. "Get off!"

Suddenly they were hit by the mob of girls and separated. Several including Harmony begin to paw at him. "Let's get out of here!" Xander grabbed him by his shoulders and dragged him towards the house. Cordelia slammed the door behind them. "They're still coming!" Xander exclaimed. "In the basement now!"

* * *

Giles looked around the lab. Finally satisfied, he nodded to the two wiccas who began to chant. "Goddess of creatures great and small, I conjure thee to withdraw. Hecate, I hereby license thee to depart." 

Giles sprinkled a powder into a waiting beaker and it sparked. "Excellent," he nodded. That should reverse the animal spell on Faith. "Now onto the love spell," he proclaimed, ignoring the temptation to leave McNally to stew in his own stupidity.

* * *

"Oh fuck." Faith looked down, yup she'd thought she'd felt a draught. "I'm naked." She looked across the basement to see Jonathan. "Levinson, stop drooling, get me something to wear." 

"Do I have do?" the glazed-eyed youth whined.

"Christ," she snapped, her hands resting on her hips. "Anyone would think you'd never seen-," her voice trailed off. Maybe he hadn't got that far with Red. "Look Jono, these parts are for Jesse's eyes only. If Red ain't delivering the goods maybe you should just buy a magazine."

Jonathan gulped. "I'll just be a minute."

Faith shook her head as her friend ran out of the basement. "Men." She smiled softly, except her Jesse.. "He's so manly."

* * *

"HELP! HELP!" 

Xander rubbed at his forehead. "Oh stop screaming like a girl."

"Hey!" Cordelia slapped his arm. "My boy-friend does not sound like a -." The cheerleader stopped and shook her head. "Oh never mind."

"You're not the one being chased by every woman in town!" Jesse protested.

"And why's that?" Xander demanded. "Because you cast a spell to get back at Cordelia."

"You did what!" Cordelia screamed, making his head pound even more. "You did this to get back at me?"

"Yeah, but your hide's just too- umf," his friend's words were cut off by virtue of Cordelia pressing her lips to his.

"Oh great," Xander shook his head. "Stuck in here with these two. Wonderful." He jumped back when an axe came through the door, splintering it open. A second later the door swung open revealing several dozen of Sunnydale's females. But thankfully no Faith. "Well that's something," he shuddered. "I might just keep my arms and legs."

"In here!" Jenny roared. "With that hussy! Laughing at us! Cheating on us!"

He swallowed as the others advanced, backing them against the wall. "Or maybe not."

Giles took a pinch of an herb from a jar. "Diana, goddess of love, be gone," proclaimed the two Wiccas. He dropped the herb into the brew. "Hear no more thy siren's song."

Giles waved Cordelia's pendant over the brew and dropped it in. A cloud of energy suddenly appeared above the beaker. Giles grabbed hold of the lab table to keep from being knocked down. The energy spiralled down into the beaker and then quickly disappeared.

* * *

The basement door crashed open. "Get them!" Jenny screamed. 

Jesse pushed Cordelia behind him just as the mob hit, pawing at his clothes and trying to get to Cordelia to tear him apart. Then just as suddenly as they'd burst in, the mob were retreating in confusion.

"Wow, that was the best treasure hunt ever!" exclaimed Xander. "Let's do it again!" Xander shook his head. "Like never," his best friend added in a whisper.

* * *

Cordelia stormed into her father's office, dragging Jesse behind him. Her father began to rise but she beat him to the punch. "This is Jesse. I date who I want. And I happen to like this loser!" 

"Hey!"

"Shut up Jesse," Cordelia glared at her father. "I like Jesse and I'll date him."

"Your trust fund-," her father began to bluster.

"You'll cut me off?. Fine, then I'll have to get a job just like other kids my age do..." Cordelia paused, her brow creasing in thought. "Mrs Sandleford's always liked me, I bet she'd give me a job as a waitress... at the yacht club, where all your friends go. I'll let you think about that for a while..." Turning to Jesse, she pulled him into a long kiss.

* * *

"Hey Jess." 

Jesse stiffened at Faith's voice behind him. Forcing a smile, he turned to face the Slayer. "Hey."

Faith squinted. "That black eye hurt much?" He nodded, too scared to speak. "Xander really unloaded on ya didn't he?" he nodded again. "I remember really coming onto you, but you saying I was an amazing girl but he couldn't take advantage of me because it wouldn't be right." He was surprised when the Slayer kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks. Not many guys would have done what you did."

"No arm-ripping?" he squeaked.

Faith smirked and glanced towards the library. "I think I'll leave that to G." Jesse gulped. Faith chuckled. "It'll be five by five. And Xan will get over it."

"You think?"

Faith's smirk widened. "He will if he wants to get any ever again."

* * *

"I trust you've recovered from yesterday's foolishness?" Giles asked icily. 

Jesse nodded. "No more black arts meddling for me, honest."

"Good." Giles shook his head. "What you did was extraordinarily stupid and put Faith, Jenny, and every woman in Sunnydale as well as yourself in grave danger."

Jesse looked down at the floor, hating the fact that the man he respected more than anybody in the world was disappointed in him. "I know," he whispered.

Giles nodded. "As long as you've learnt your lesson and won't do it again."

"I have."

"Good," the Englishman smiled before turning grim. "Magic is both extremely powerful and dangerous, and should only be used by experts."

"I understand sir."

"Good," the Englishman smiled again. "However the important thing is none of you were hurt. I understand you're dating Cordelia again?" He nodded. The Watcher's smile widened. "In that case I'll keep the ambulance on stand-by."


	25. S2 Ep 14

**FIC: Faith: The Series Season 2 Ep 14 (25?)**

Jonathan whistled cheerfully as he hurried towards the Rosenberg house. For some reason Willow had called him and the others to her place, to tell them something. He was an half an hour early, but, he glanced down at the flowers in his hand, over the last few weeks they'd had so little time together, he thought he'd make an effort.

Not bothering to knock, he shoved the door open and walked into the hallway. Seeing a light on in the lounge he started towards it, groaning as he heard the voices in the room and realised that Willow wasn't alone. Forcing aside his disappointment, he managed a smile and shoved the door open. "Hey Willow, Am-."

His voice trailed off as he stared at the semi-naked forms of his girl-friend and her fellow Wiccas making out on the floor. "Nooo," he backed through the doorway, wanting but unable to tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him.

"Jonathan!" Willow's eyes widened in alarm. "Wait! No, you weren't meant to find out this -."

Turning, he ran from the house, tears pouring from his eyes.

* * *

"That Jonathan coming out of Red's house like a bat of hell G?" 

Giles nodded at his Slayer's query. "Indeed it is."

"Uh, uh," Faith's mouth dropped open at exactly the same time as his did, the exact moment Red and Amy ran onto the porch, the light revealing they were both topless. "Either Jonathan got 'Jesse with a love spell' lucky. Or.."

"He walked in on them in the middle of an indelicate position," he finished.

"So Red and Amy are gay, huh? I never caught them checking me out." Faith paused, a thoughtful expression spreading across her face. "Hey! I never caught them checking me out!"

Giles rolled his eyes as he parked the car just outside the Rosenberg residence. "Faith, please. Now is not the time for vanity. Focus?"

"I'm so gonna have words with Red," Faith muttered. He coughed loudly. "Yeah, yeah." Faith shook her head. "Pull up, I'll go after Jonathan. You talk to them." His daughter winked at him. "Try not to peek."

"I'll try and control myself," he dryly replied.

* * *

"I don't see why we're still pissing about in this town," Spike kicked a can across the street and through a shop window, glass shattering with the impact. "I mean if we're not going to kill the bloody bint." 

Angelus allowed his grand-childe's rantings to wash over him. He was severely tempted to stake the moaning bastard, but if he did, he'd only have to put up with Dru's non-stop whining. Sensing something, Angelus straightened and smiled. Spike turned to him, eyes narrowing. "What's up mate?"

"I smell the blood of a Scooby, let's go."

* * *

Jonathan ran through the darkened streets, tears rolling down his face. "Ach laddie," his blood chilled as Angelus stepped out of the shadows in front of him. "Here's someone with woman troubles. That red-headed witch of yours find a real man?" 

"None. Of. Your. Business!" Jonathan said through gritted teeth as he backed away from the Irish demon, his now sweat-slicked hand reaching inside his jacket.

"Leaving?" He gulped as he looked over his shoulder to see a smirking Spike stood there, blocking his escape route. "No wonder he couldn't keep a woman," the bleached-blonde demon shook his head. "No staying power." Spinning round, he thrust his stake at the weaker of the two vampires. Spike laughed as he swayed away from his clumsy attack and slammed a fist into his jaw, knocking him to his knees. "Pathetic. Really pathetic."

"Don't be rude," Angelus scolded. Jonathan gasped as the vampire stamped on his right hand, breaking two fingers. "The boy's been dumped and is going to die painfully. No need to rub it in."

"Yeah," he screamed when the English vampire yanked his head back by his hair. "Sorry mate."

"Don't apologise William," Angelus reproved. "Makes you seem soft."

"True." A downward right smashed his left cheek. "What next?"

"What do you think?" Angelus replied. "We beat him to death." The next couple of minutes were agony as he was systemically and sadistically taken apart. Finally though, Angelus stepped back. " Damn."

"What's up?"

"Slayer approaching."

The hope that briefly flared in his heart died a half second later. "Best kill him then," Spike said before grabbing his head and twisting.

* * *

"Damn, what a mess." Faith shook her head. She should have realised something was wrong when Red and Amy had double-teamed love-spell Jesse. And poor Jonathan. When word got out at school, he'd be toast. Faith snarled and shook her head. Anyone who tried to hurt one of her buds would learn what a big mistake that was. "'Cept that won't help Johnny get over this," Faith muttered. The poor guy had idolised Red. Didn't the stupid bitch realise how precious that sort of loyalty was? Shaking her head, she looked up. 

Faith's eyes widened as she saw the two vampires pounding on her buddy. "No," she whispered as she picked up her speed, muscles straining. "No," she muttered as she cleared a park bench. "NOOO!" She screamed as Spike grabbed Jonathan's head and twisted, the sound of his neck cracking causing bile to rise in her throat. The two vampires turned to look at her, flashing her their grins before disappearing into the night.

"NOOO!" Tears streaking down her face, causing her heavily-applied mascara to run, she ran across the lamp-lit street and dropped to her leather-clad knees by the mangled corpse. Taking the boy's head in her hands, she gently brushed his blood-matted hair off his face. "Fuck Johnny," she whispered. "I'm sorry, I wasn't fast enough. You deserved better." Still sniffling, she lifted the limp body into her arms. Her eyes hardened as she turned towards Red's. "Bitch!" she growled.

* * *

"Hey G-Man!" Giles groaned as Xander, Jesse, and Cordelia walked in. More complications, just what he needed. He'd barely managed to stop a near hysterical Willow from running out into the streets to look for Jonathan. "What's happening? Where's Faith? And Jonathan?" 

"Uh, well you see-."

"He walked in on Red and Amy getting down to it." Giles' heart stopped when he joined the others in turning to find Faith stood there, gently cradling Jonathan's corpse in her arms, her eyes boring holes in the two Wiccas. He mouthed a 'no' to go with Cordelia's choked gasp and Jesse and Xander's curses. "Ran out into the street where Angelus and Spike caught up with him."

"No," Willow sobbed and stepped towards the brunette.

"Back off Red," Faith warned, her voice grating to his ears. "You got him killed, you don't get to act concerned now."

"Faith," Giles reproved. "That's hardly fai-."

"Fair? Don't talk to me about fair, G. I had to watch while those two bastards killed him." Faith turned her laser-beam glare on him, he'd never seen her look like that before and was profoundly grateful when she turned her gaze back towards the two Wiccas. "Jonathan worshipped you Red. I scared the shit out of him, he could barely say my name without stuttering. First time he ever really spoke to me, he was practically pissing his pants, but he did it because he was worried about you and Moloch. He loved you, gave you his heart. But you just ripped it out and stomped on it. Hell," Faith's eyes dimmed as she looked down at the corpse. "Angelus barely had to kill him after what you two bitches did to him."

"Hey now hold on!"

"Back the fuck off Amy," Faith growled. "'Less you want to spend the next six months learning to walk again." The Slayer shoved through the crowd and lowered the body onto the couch.

"We were going to tell everyone tonight," a tearful Willow defended.

"Too fucking late," Faith retorted.

* * *

Willow swallowed as she entered the library, Amy's presence beside her the only thing that stopped her from bolting. She stared at the group huddled around the library desk for a few seconds before gathering the courage to speak. "Hi guys-." 

"Fuck no," Faith's chair scraped across the floor as the Slayer stood and strode over to them, a dangerous look in her eyes. "You bitches can get out of here, right now!"

"Faith, perhaps you should calm down."

"No, G." Faith continued to glare at the two of them. "One of the rules you live by on the street is you have your crew's back. These two bitches," she wilted under Faith's glare. "I wouldn't trust as far as I could throw 'em." The Bostonian's sneer widened. "Although I could throw 'em pretty far." The sultry brunette cracked her neck. "Wanna see how far?"

"FAITH!" Willow jumped at Giles' roar. In an instance, the Watcher was between them, his face thunderous. "That is enough! Faith, you do not threaten to hurt your friends, understand?"

"You don't cheat on your friends," Faith shot back.

"I beg your pardon?"

Faith's gaze dropped to her boots. "Nothing," she muttered sulkily.

"That's what I thought you said. Now go and sit down." After a final vicious glare, Faith retreated to the table. Giles turned towards Willow and Amy. "I think you both should leave."

"But-," Amy put in.

"I'm afraid that while Faith has had the most extreme reaction, none of us are exactly happy with your behaviour," Giles' face softened. "Faith aside, none of us actually blame you for Jonathan's death, but perhaps you should give us a few days to come to terms with Friday night's occurrences."

* * *

Amy's head was swimming as she stumbled out of the library, Faith's condemnation echoing in her ears. She turned to her girl-friend and forced a smile. "Maybe we should go somewhere." 

Her heart hollowed when Willow shook her head before rubbing at her eyes. "I..I need to be alone, to think about things."

Amy opened and closed her mouth twice before managing to speak. "But Will-."

Her girl-friend waved her away. "I'll ring, promise," Willow muttered before running off.

* * *

"Hi, is anyone sat there?" 

Amy looked up at the pretty black girl stood beside her at the coffee bar she'd been sat in for the past hour. "No," she muttered with a shake of her head. Not now she was a social leper. Her girl-friend didn't want to see her, her friends hated her, one of them was bordering on psychotic in her dislike, and the whole school was talking about her being 'gay'.

And she'd contributed to the death of a sweet, innocent boy.

Suddenly she realised the other girl was talking to her. "You seem upset," the pretty black girl commented.

"You have no idea," she muttered.

The girl smiled at her. "And I won't have until you talk to me," the girl coaxed. She didn't speak. "My name is Solada, it's Thai for listener. And if there's one I can do it's listen."

Amy stared at the girl for a long second before starting to talk, telling her companion an heavily edited version of what had happened, omitting any mention of vampires and supernatural occurrences. "And everyone blames us!"

"I'm sure that given time, they'll feel better," Solada soothed.

"I just wish things were back the way they used to be!" Amy teared up.

Her new-found companion passed her some tissues. "There, there," the black girl patted her on the back. "Just give it time," she soothed. "Things will get better. Now," the girl smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry but I have to go."

* * *

Solada laughed as she left the small coffee bar. She guessed she hadn't got the complete truth from Amy, but that didn't matter. All she needed as the wish demon for deserted friends was a wish and she had it. "Wish granted." 

Of course it wouldn't be the wish Amy had wanted.

* * *

She looked around in confusion. One moment she was in her prison and now she was in, she smiled as she recognised the darkened corridor. "They'll pay," she croaked, her voice dry from disuse.

* * *

Amy sighed as she unlocked the door of her house and stumbled inside, her eyes still red from crying. Locking the door behind her, she shouted. "Hey dad, I'm home." 

"Oh hello dear," her heart stopped when her mother stepped into the hallway. "It's been a long time."

"M…mom." Mouth apage, Amy began to back towards the door. "How did you get out?"

"You know," there was nothing warm in her mother's smile, "I'm not entirely sure. One moment I was inside that statue, the next I was stood outside it."

"Mom-," Amy's body writhed when black energy spurting from her mother's fingers enveloped. "Argggh!" she screamed for a second and then unconsciousness engulfed her.

* * *

Catherine smiled at her daughter and then at the cheerleading statue. Taking a second, she transported her consciousness into her daughter's body and then her own body and Amy's consciousness into the statue before placing it back on the cabinet. She looked in the mirror, her daughter's face staring back at her. She laughed softly. "And now for that little tramp's friends."

* * *

"Oh come on G," Faith pleaded, her Watcher was being so unreasonable. "Just one night-." 

"No Faith," Giles shook his head. "You know that we're now down three people," Faith's stomach filled with bilious guilt the thought of Jonathan, someone she'd failed. "Now, more than ever, we can't take our eye off the ball. If we do, Angelus and his group won't hesitate to take advantage." With that, her Watcher walked off.

"You wanna try being me!" Faith shouted after her Watcher as he strode towards his library.

* * *

Catherine watched through half-lidded eyes as the Englishman talked to his charge, smiling slightly at the girl's last angry words. "What a good idea," she muttered. 

She jumped at a pair of arms around her waist and Willow's soft voice in her ear. "Don't worry," the red-head whispered. "Just give them time, they'll forgive us. Maybe even," she gasped when the other girl kissed her neck, her daughter was a lesbian? That hadn't been in the PTA letters! "Accept us."

"Yeah," Catherine pulled away. "Well we can hope. Gotta go, see you!"

* * *

"Am-." Willow started forward only for her girl-friend to run off. Willow's head dropped. She shouldn't have pushed her away yesterday, but she'd felt so guilty. 

"Oh look," she cringed inwardly at Harmony's scoffing tone behind her and refused to turn to face her. "Ellen's girl-friend's has dumped her." Cheeks burning, she barged her way down the crowded corridor, heedlessly knocking student and teacher alike out of her way in her haste to leave.

* * *

Harmony opened her mouth to laugh. And was abruptly grabbed by the scruff of her neck, lifted a foot off the ground, and turned to face Faith. "I hear you dissing Red again and you'll need your jaw wired back together, you dig?" Too frightened to speak, she nodded. "Good. Now," Faith dropped her back to the floor. "Fuck off."

* * *

Catherine smiled as she rose and quickly dressed, affectionally patting the head of the cheerleader statue. She couldn't wait to see the results of the spell she'd cast last night. Her smile turned to a scowl as she realised that would mean meeting her daughter's girl-friend again. "Ah well," she comforted herself, "a few days and Willow and her friends wouldn't be around anymore. Just a few more days."

* * *

"Whoa," Xander stopped as he entered the school, eyes widening at the remarkable sight that greeted him. Faith dressed in an ankle-length, blandly grey dress. And talking to one of the chess club geeks. His amazement grew as he approached and caught the tail-end of his girl-friend's conversation. "I'm not joking," Faith protested as the other student turned away. "I wanna learn how to play! Chess players rock!" 

"Faith honey," he placed his hands on his girl-friend's trim waist as he came up to her from behind. "What's with the new look?"

"Please Alexander," Faith scolded. "Public displays of affection are inappropriate."

Xander laughed, knowing full well his girl loved bedevilling Snyder and his fellow Nazis with displays of the afore-mentioned affection. He reached in and kissed his girl-friend on the neck.

The next thing he knew he was on the floor, holding his testicles courtesy of a Slayer powered elbow. "I'm sorry Xander," Faith looked down at him, her expression disapproving and her tone school-marm prim. "But when a lady says no, she means no!" With that, his girl-friend turned and flounced, Xander blinked through teary eyes, Faith never flounced, she stalked, sauntered, or swaggered, but flounced?

"I bet that hurt."

Xander groaned as he looked up at Cordelia and Jesse grinning down at him. "Help would be good," he groused. He moaned as Jesse pulled him to his feet. He tried to stand unsupported, but found himself slumping against the wall, head swimming.

Cordelia's expression turned from amusement to concern, which sorta disproved his theory about her being completely heartless. "Maybe you should go to the nurse?"

He shuddered. Okay, correction, anyone who wanted the 200lb health care worker to fondle his most prized possessions was completely heartless. "Uh, uh," he shook his head to emphasise the point. "No way am I explaining this injury to anybody." He took a breath and stepped away from the wall. He was amazed when the floor didn't rise up and smack him square in the face.

"What was up with Faith anyhow?"

He shook his head at Jesse's question then wished he hadn't as bile rose up in his throat. Resisting urge to either pass out or vomit, he answered. "I don't know, we'll have to go see G-Man."

"K," he smiled gratefully at his friend when Jesse looped a supporting arm around his shoulders. "In that case let's go."

* * *

Catherine laughed as she watched from a distance as Xander was helped away by his friends. Seeing Faith attack her boy-friend had been fun. But only the beginning. 

"Hey."

She forced herself to relax at her fellow witch's voice behind her. She could sense Rosenberg's power now, her potential exceeded both her and Amy's by a considerable margin, far too powerful to confront directly. Knowing this made it doubly difficult to force a smile when she turned to face the Jewish student. "Hi," she said through gritted teeth.

Willow's smile slipped slightly. "I'm sorry about running off the other day, but it hurt," she shrugged, "being blamed for Jonathan's death, even if it was a little true."

"Uh, uh," Catherine was more than a little confused. Jonathan, Jonathan Levinson? What had he to do with all this? Pushing the question away, she nodded. "Sorry," she muttered, awkwardly kissing her daughter's girl-friend on the cheek. "But I've got to go." Turning, she hurried out of the school.

* * *

"Oh." 

"Oh stop whining Xander!" Cordelia snapped. "It was like five minutes ago."

"It obvious you've never been elbowed in your sac!" Xander retorted.

Cordelia's eyes hardened. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Guys," Jesse sighed, would his best friend and his girl-friend ever stop bickering? "We're here."

Xander moaned at the sight of the library door. "Thank god, let's get this sorted."

Cordelia shoved the door open and they walked, or in Xander's case limped, in.

Their jaws hit the ground a half second later.

"Oh," Xander began.

"My," Cordelia supplied.

"God," he finished. "That's Giles right?"

"I don't know," Xander admitted. "He sorta looks like him. But it can't be."

Jesse shook his head and closed his eyes. Opening them, he found the sight before them exactly the same, Faith's ultra-uptight adopted father and guardian dressed in a pair of leather pants and a denim shirt screaming out the Steppenwolf classic 'Born To Be Wild' while playing an energetic air guitar stood on the library counter. "You think this is what he usually does when we're in class?"

Cordelia slapped the back of his head. "Doofus," she scolded. "He's under a spell too."

* * *

Giles' eyes widened as he noticed the three interlopers into his domain. Grinning to himself, he jumped off the counter, wincing slightly at an unexpected chafing, he didn't remember from that last time he was in these pants, and swaggered over to the trio. "Right there Cor," he drawled, shooting the brunette bombshell a knowing smile. "How about you drop these two squares and you and me go party, get a few cans, get to know each other?" 

"Look Giles," Xander interjected. "This is real funny," the youth's tone suggested it was anything but, "but we have a problem with-."

"Piss off." Spinning around, he buried a knee in the boy's testicles. The youth's face turned purple, he muttered something that sounded like 'not again', and fell to the floor.

Giles turned to face Cordelia again. "What you say-." Something crashed into his head, turning his world black.

* * *

"Teach you to chat up my girl-friend!" Jesse snapped at the unconscious Englishman. He turned to Xander. "You alright man?" 

"Aside from swellings the size of footballs between my legs I'm fine," his best friend winced. "Best go and see Ms. Calender."

Cordelia looked horrified. "You want her to look at your swellings?" the cheerleader trilled.

"There's a thought," Xander's face briefly brightened before he shook his head. "No, we need to see her about what's happening."

"Okay," his girl-friend's eyes gleamed. "Maybe she'll want to get up close and personal with you too." Xander groaned. Jesse shuddered, he was very glad he wasn't Xander right about now.

* * *

"Faith!" Willow gathered her courage and grabbed the strangely-attired Slayer's elbow, spinning her around to face her. "We need to talk." 

"I'm afraid not Miss. Rosenberg," Willow blinked at the Bostonian's tone. "I'm afraid I've found your actions of the past few days quite unacceptable and feel you should have some time alone to dwell on the consequences of your actions." Turning, the supernatural warrior hurried away.

"Well, that was wei-," Willow's voice trailed off. First Amy, and then Faith acting out of character. "It's gotta be a spell," she turned towards the library then stopped, realising she was still likely to face a cool reception there. In fact the only person who hadn't given her the cold shoulder was… "Jenny."

* * *

"XANDER!" Jenny cried as Xander was half-dragged, half-carried into her empty classroom, looking a shocking shade of grey. The boy moaned as Cordelia and Jesse lowered him into a seat. "You don't look at well. Perhaps you should be at the nurse's?" 

"A world of no," Xander muttered.

"What happened?" she demanded. "Did the football team-."

"First Faith and then Giles hit him in the nuts." Cordelia gleefully explained.

"Oh Xander," Jenny shook her head disapprovingly. "I hope you haven't hurt Faith's feelings-."

"My fault!" the youth's eyes widened in outrage. "Why is it always -."

"Hi guys," everyone's head snapped to a nervous looking Willow stood in the classroom doorway. "Anyone notice something different about Faith and Amy?"

"See," Xander winced. "That was what I was trying to say."

* * *

"So, Amy, Faith, and Giles are all acting out of character, what does that suggest?" 

Xander and Jesse shrugged at her question. "I'm coming up on empty," Cordelia admitted.

"Who do we know who casts body-swap or personality spells?" Willow pressed. Again her question was met with shrugs. "Who do we know who Amy, Faith, and Giles took down between them?" Again her friends shrugged, Willow sighed. "Catherine Madison!"

"I don't know Willow," Xander's expression resonated with doubt. "That's a stretch. I mean how did she get free?"

Willow shrugged, Xander's query momentarily derailing her. "I don't know, maybe she was able to work magic inside the statue?"

"What about Ethan Rayne?" Jesse suggested. "He doesn't like Faith or Giles, especially Giles."

"Ethan doesn't have a grudge against Amy, why involve her?" Willow argued. "It must be Catherine!"

"Maybe we should check the statue before going off half-cocked?" Miss. Calendar suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Jesse stood. "Let's go."

"I'll stay here and research personality spells," the techno-pagan volunteered.

"It's gone," Willow declared as she peered through the trophy cabinet.

"Maybe it was stolen?" Xander suggested.

"That's weak," Jesse shook his head. "Too coincidental."

"Back to Ms. C?" Xander suggested.

* * *

"The statue's gone?" Jenny groaned. "This is not good." 

"But it's not proof is it?" Jesse said.

"No, but I've found a spell that can prove if we're right," Jenny said excitedly. "And how to reverse it."

"Great!" Xander beamed. "Let's do it."

"Ah, we need something from both couples to prove it. Either Faith or Giles, and either Amy or the statue. And all four people in the same room to do the spell."

"Oh crap," Xander pursed his lips in thought. "Ms. Calender, you take Willow and Jesse up to Amy's house and retrieve the statue. Cordy, you find Giles, he likes you. And I'll," the boy winced and he glanced at his groin. "Get Faith."

* * *

"But I'm not joking," Faith protested, tears welling in her eyes at the club president's refusal. She was trying to turn over a new leaf, become more lady-like, more refined, but nobody believed her. "I really want to join the debating club!" 

"Hey Faith!" She turned at Xander's approach. Her boyfriend reached for her arm, she glanced meaningfully at his groin, Xander gulped, dropped his hand, and forced a smile. "Come with me to the library."

"Oh I don't think so Xander," Faith shook her head. "I'm not into that fighting malarkey anymore. Most unladylike."

"Okay." Xander's eyes bulged. "But the amateur dramatics society are meeting there, they're doing Shakesphere."

"Oh Xander!" Faith beamed. Maybe she'd misjudged him after all. "We best get there before everyone finds out and gets the good parts," she whispered.

"Yeah," Xander nodded. "There's always a rush."

* * *

"This is most deceitful, Xander," Faith scolded. "I expected you to act better. Most disappointing." 

Xander cast Cordy a despairing glance, only to see the cheerleader once again fighting off an amorous librarian. "Faith," he intoned, between the nagging he was receiving and the horrifying sight before him, he almost preferred Faith's fists of fury. "Giles is being a pain again."

Faith's eyes rolled. "Please, Giles." The Slayer grabbed the Watcher by the shoulder and forced him into the chair. "Miss. Chase might dress like a tramp," Xander winced at Cordelia's scream, "but she still has the right to say no, nonetheless."

"A tramp!" Cordelia shrilled. "This from Miss Biker-Chick!"

"I saw the error of my ways," Faith said primly. "It's not too late for you. Although, maybe it is."

"And next, she'll be selling copies of 'The Watchtower'," Xander muttered. He looked up at the opening door and beamed at Jesse and the others' entry. "You've got it?"

"We've got it," Jesse lifted the statue upright as proof. His friend's triumphant expression changed to one of concern. "Uh, shouldn't someone step in before they start fighting?"

"Oh bollocks to that," G-man cut in, a leer on his face. "I love a good cat-fight!"

Once he and Jesse had separated Faith and Cordelia, he turned to Jenny. "Miss Calender?"

The teacher nodded. "I've done the spell, and checked with the transfusion crystal, Willow was right, they've all been swapped. Amy and Catherine body wise, and Giles and Faith personality-wise, only in their case it's a gross exaggeration of their personalities."

"I'd say. What's next?" he queried.

"We need to get AmyCatherine here."

"I'll do it," Jesse stood. "See you in a bit."

* * *

"Hey Amy!" Catherine turned at Jesse's shout. "We need your help with a Scooby crisis. You in? I know things are strained…" 

Catherine opened her mouth to say no and then smiled. As time went on, the reversal spell would only grow more pronounced. It would be interesting to see Giles and Faith suffer at first hand. "I'd love to help, Jesse," she replied.

"Great," Catherine noted Jesse was looking wild-eyed, probably of seeing his friends fall apart. She smiled inwardly at the thought, it must be really bad. She couldn't wait. "Let's go!"

"What seems to be the problem?" Catherine looked around, smiling at her 'friends'.

Willow stood, a nervous look on the red-head's face. "Faith and Giles have had their personalities switched," Willow blinked at the sight of Faith with her nose deep into 'Middlemarch', "and I need to do a spell to change their personalities back."

Oh damn. It was an effort, but Catherine managed to comfort herself that she could do another spell, a different curse every day – had possibilities. She smiled winningly at Willow. "How can I help?" she looked around the table's cluttered contents. "You seem to have everything."

"Not quite!" Catherine's eyes widened when the cheerleader stood behind Willow passed the red-head the cheerleading statue.

"Not again!" Catherine's eyes flashed. "NO!"

The red-haired witch held the bronze cheerleader statue at arm's length as she chanted with determination. "By the power of the Balancer, return all to what it once was."

Catherine screamed as the red-headed witch's power, so much power, hit her, sending her body into helpless convulsions.

* * *

Faith leapt forward, thanking god her powers had returned, and grabbed Amy as the limp body plunged to the ground. After carefully placing the unconscious girl on the library counter, she turned to Jenny. "Everything back to normal?" 

Jenny stared intently into her crystal. "Well you and Giles are back to normal." Faith grinned, she already knew that. "And," the techno-pagan looked up triumphantly from the crystal, "Amy's aura has re-aligned. Which means…"

Faith looked towards the statue in Red's hand. "Madison Snr.'s back in her cage," she finished.

"Ooh," Amy moaned as she awoke. Faith stepped back, allowing Willow to run forward. At least now everything was back to normal, the two witches could fuck off and leave them in peace.

"Faith," she turned to face her guardian, a stern expression on his lined face. "Please could we speak in the office?"

"Sure G." Faith shrugged, confused by her Watcher's expression. What had she done wrong this time?

* * *

"Hey guys!" Taking a breath, Amy joined Willow in turning from retreating across the school parking lot to face the east coast native. "For the record, I think what you two did to Jonathan blew," Faith said before shrugging. "But you came through in a pinch. And friends are important." She looked down. "I know you didn't mean for him to die, so still friends?" 

"Still friends," Willow confirmed.

"Wicked," Faith nodded. Judging from the unenthusiastic look on the Slayer's face she'd been coerced into speaking to them by Giles. "Your pop okay?" the Slayer asked.

"I just phoned him, he's shaken up, but okay." Amy replied before shuddering. "I just hope she never escapes again."

"G's having the statue shipped back to England," Faith lied as she walked along with the two Wiccas. It was best not to mention that Giles intended to melt the statue down. Catherine Madison would never threaten them again.


	26. S2 Ep 15

**Faith The Series: Season 2: Ep 15 (26?)**

"Hack! Uhh! Hack!"

Faith watched with concern as her guardian doubled-up, the force of his coughing making his chest heave and sweat drip off him. "Here," taking G's arm, she guided him to his bedroom. "You sleep," she clumsily comforted. "And you'll be way better in the morning."

Giles smiled wearily before staring up at her through bleary eyes. "You don't look good dear," her Watcher croaked.

"Gee thanks, G," Faith drawled. "You smooth talking bastard, no wonder you get Jenny's panties wet."

"Faith!" Her Watcher's glare didn't have much strength behind it. "I meant you shouldn't go on patrol tonight."

"But Angelus and his gang might kill some-."

"My first concern is you Faith," Giles interrupted. "I'm sorry, I know it's harsh, but Sunnydale and the world will have to manage without you for a night, understand?"

Faith sneezed then nodded. "Sure G."

* * *

"Faith, are you sure about this?" 

"Listen hon," Faith sneezed. "I feel fine. The world's spinning a little bit, but I like it, it's kinda like a ride." She looked around the hushed graveyard, her vision slightly blurred.

"Half the school's out with flu," Cordelia commented. "It's a serious deal, Faith. We're all concerned about how gross you look." Faith flipped her best friend the bird.

"Look one day off isn't going to kill you," Willow commented.

Faith turned to glare at Willow. "But it might kill someone else. Someone like Jonathan, remember him?" Willow flinched and Amy scowled. Satisfied at the response, she continued her surveillance.

"That was harsh," Xander reprimanded. She ignored her boy-friend. "Faith, this is not the time to challenge Angel for the ultimate fighting championship. He's at full strength, you're only half a Slayer."

"Yeah, but I'm still the Slayer. And as long as I am, Angelus and his two cronies aren't gonna kill anybody else."

"Oh go on," Faith swallowed when Angelus stepped out of the shadows ahead of them. "Just one more." Faith met the vampire's charge with a stake to the chest that the demon knocked aside before grabbing her wrist, twisting it, making her drop her weapon. "Ah, under the weather, honey?"

Faith punched the towering demon in the jaw, snapping his head to the side. Angelus glared back at her and shot out a kick. Faith grabbed his foot and yanked, knocking the vampire onto his back. In a second the demon was up again, grabbing her foot as she attempted a side kick to hiss chest. The demon kicked her behind her grounded leg, knocking to her knees. She grunted when the vampire kicked her in the back of the head, knocking her face-first on the ground. "You know, you being off your game's kinda takin' the fun out of all this." She grunted when the demon smashed a boot in her ribs. "Nope, still fun!"

She screamed at the feel of his hands around his neck. "What the fuc-!" the vampire grunted, and released his grip. Faith vaguely heard the sound of fists hitting home.

Looking up, she saw her friends standing over her, blocking Angelus' route to them. "All you can eat buffet's closed," Xander warned.

Angelus vamped out before laughing and backing off. "We'll have to do this again sometime."

"Faith, are you okay?" Xander pulled her up to her feet.

"I told you guys to leave," Faith shook her head, raising her hand to her forehead, "I...  
I... Oh..." Suddenly her legs buckled beneath her and the world went black.

* * *

Xander kicked the hospital double doors open, heart thundering as he looked down at his unconscious passenger. God she looked so small, so weak. "We need help!" 

An intern rushed over from the reception desk. "What happened?"

"She fell." Xander explained. "The flu." He carefully lowered his girl-friend onto a gurney a nurse had just brought over. "She's sick, make it better!"

"It's gonna be okay. Let's get her up." The intern soothed as he took out his pocket

light and checked Faith's eyes for a response. The nurse took notes while the doctor spoke as they start to wheel her into the emergency room. After a second, Xander started to follow. His stomach tightened at the intern's next words. "Patient's unconscious... Pupils are unequal and unresponsive."

"What does that mean?" he demanded.

The junior doctor swallowed. "Please, you gotta give us some room."

"What do we have?" an older doctor turned up.

The intern's gaze didn't shift from him. "High-grade fever, possible fractures."

"Get her into Trauma 1, give her a CBC, Chem 7, type and screen."

"Right," the intern pulled away from him and took Faith through into the ward.

Xander made to follow, but the doctor stepped into his path. "I'm sorry, you can't go any further."

"Someone should be with her!"

"I'm sorry! You can't go any further." The doctor repeated before backing in and closing the door behind her.

Xander made to follow only to stop at a hand on his arm, he turned and glared at Jesse. His friend gulped but held on. "Getting thrown out isn't going to help Faith is it?" Jesse turned to the others. "Phone Jenny, get her to bring Giles here. I'll stay with him." The others rushed away. "Hey man," Jesse muttered in his ear. "She'll be fine. Slayer, remember?"

* * *

Giles burst into the hospital, his emotions flitting between anger at Faith for disobeying and terror at her collapse. "Where is she?" he demanded, a combination of fear and phlegm making his voice raw. 

The children rose from their seats. "She's still in the emergency room," Xander said, Giles vaguely noted the boy's eyes were hollowed and scared.

"I must see her," he declared, starting out of the waiting room.

"Giles," Jenny said from beside him, her tone pleading. "They won't let you in there."

"They bloody better -."

His voice trailed off when the emergency door swung open and a doctor stepped out. "Are you Faith's father?"

"Yes," the answer was automatic, the question so superfluous as to be immediately discarded as unimportant. "How is she?"

"I'm Dr. Wilkinson. We were able to stabilize and... She's going to be fine."

Behind him, he heard Xander gasp in relief. "Thank you," he nodded.

"I want to keep her here a few days, though," the doctor continued. "She still has some healing to do."

Oh bugger, Giles coughed. "Couldn't she do this healing at home?" he ventured.

"I'm afraid not, you yourself don't look very well-."

"We'd all help," Willow interrupted the doctor, her comment quickly followed by a chorus of agreement.

The doctor shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not, she needs specialist care. You could come through and see her though?"

* * *

Xander's heart caught as he looked through the window to Faith's assigned hospital room. She was asleep, an an IV in her right hand, her left forearm is wrapped in an elastic bandage. "She's going to need protection." 

Xander glanced towards Giles. "My condoms-," he paled at the Englishman's glare, realising that once again his one-track mind had got him into trouble. "I'll stay the night."

"Angelus can come in, it's a public building," Giles commented. "I'll stay too."

"No you will not," Jenny broke in. The Watcher opened his mouth, Jenny shook her head, her eyes flinty. "No Giles, you couldn't fight off a pre-schooler right now."

"She's right man," Jesse put in. "I'll stay."

* * *

Still steaming from his humiliation at the hands of the Scoobies, Angelus stormed into his base. He glanced towards one of the rooms off from the main floor, conscious of the muffled screams coming from it. "Dru's picked up herself a sophomore." 

Angelus looked towards his grand-childe slouching against the far wall, a smouldering cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "She does like to torture doesn't she?" he smirked, he'd created a masterpiece. Sobering, he turned back to the door. "Get your coat, we're gonna kill ourselves a Slayer."

"Oh yeah?" Spike looked less than enthused with the idea, staying exactly where he was. "And why will this time be any from the other times that slapper has beaten us?"

"Because this time she's in a hospital bed after being beaten there by me."

Spike smirked. "Ah well, that makes all the difference." Spike took his cigarette out and dropped on the ground, stamping on it. "We taking Dru?"

"Now William," he shook his head reprovingly. "You know better than that. Never interrupt a woman when she's having fun."

* * *

Xander stared at his companion for a long time before speaking. "Thanks for staying." 

Jesse started at his words before nodding. "You're my bud right?" Jesse smiled. "Besides I owe you both, after," his voice trailed off.

"The love spell," Xander said flatly.

His friend coloured before nodding. "Ye-."

"Oh look, it's Faith's lap-dogs."

Xander's blood chilled. Swallowing down his fear, he turned to face Angelus and Spike standing in the centre of the corridor, sneering at them. "Visiting hours are over."

"Well, we're pretty much family," Spike sneered.

"Yeah," Jesse put in. "Why don't you and your boy-friend come back during the day? Oh, gee, no, I guess you can't."

Angelus chuckled. "If we decide to walk into Faith's room, do you think for one microsecond that you could stop us?"

Xander swallowed. "Maybe not. Maybe that security guard couldn't either. Or those

cops... or the orderlies... But I'm kinda curious to find out. You game?"

"Young love, so sweet. I'm think I'm gonna vomit," Angelus turned to Jesse. "You in this with him?"

"All the way," Jesse snapped back. Spike started forward only for Angelus to place a restraining hand on his chest.

"You're gonna die. And I'm gonna be there," Xander blustered.

Angelus laughed at his comments. "Tell her I stopped by." Angelus glanced towards his grand-childe. "Come on William."

"But."

"William…" Spike's face sagged at Angelus' warning tone. Turning, the two vampires strode off.

Xander slumped against the wall, his heart thundering. After a second he turned to his ashen-faced best friend. "Thanks man."

* * *

Faith stirred in her bed. Her eyes shot open. She looked over at the open door, a young boy was staring at her. A few moments later he walked down the hall. "Hey kid," her voice trailed off as she saw a tall man in a black suit and hat walk by. 

Faith's breath caught at the man's hideousness, his long, bent nose, staring eyes, and filed down teeth, with wisps of wild, untamed hair poking out from below his hat. Faith groaned as she forced herself out of bed, compelled to follow the strange man. Tying her robe, she walked out of her room and into the corridor, past the solitary janitor mopping the floor. Hearing a cough, she peered into a room to see a nurse tucking in an old man. "You'll be fine. Is that better?"

Faith stopped to cough before continuing on, passing a two hundred pound female security guard. She halted when a door in front of her opened, and two orderlies wheeled out a sheet covered gurney. "Man, I hate it when you lose the young ones," one of the orderlies commented.

Hearing voices, she peered through the ward doorway. "I'm just saying, step back on the dosage until we can analyze the results," Dr. Wilkinson waggled a finger.

Dr. Backer shook his head. "There isn't time. I should think that would be clear to you by now."

"The normal course of treatment," Wilkinson attempted to reason.

"They aren't responding to the normal course of treatment," Bracker gestured to the kids. "Look, they're getting worse."

"Raising their temperatures is poten..."

"Dr. Wilkinson!" Bracker glared at the female doctor. "I have the consent of the

parents."

"They're desperate! They don't understand what you're..."

Bracker shook his head. "If you have a problem with my methods, just take it up with the board."

"I have!"

Faith turned away only to be confronted by two young boys. "He comes at night," said the older of the two. "The grownups don't see him. He was with Tina. He'll come back for us."

Faith felt her skin prickle at the kid's somehow ominous words. "Who?"

"Death."

* * *

"We could have taken those two bloody plonkers!" 

Angelus' temper snapped after several minutes of his companion's petulance. Grabbing hold of his grand-childe by the scruff of his neck, he thrust his fellow demon's face through a near-by window and effortlessly held the weaker vampire there. "We didn't take them because it would have been over for them in seconds," he calmly explained. "I want them to suffer. I want that bloody bitch to know she's the reason they're dead. Understand?"

"Yes," Spike yelped.

"Yes what?"

"Yes grand-sire."

Satisfied that the whelp had learnt his lesson, Angelus released his grip, allowing the peroxide blonde demon to straighten. "Good, now let's find ourselves a couple of nurses."

* * *

Faith's eyes flew open. "Good morning." 

Faith glanced at Dr. Wilkinson. "Could've fooled me. Last time I felt this bad was after a three day bender."

"Uh," Dr. Wilkinson looked briefly disdainful. "How are you feeling? Looks like your fever's gone down." The doc looked at her bandaged arm. "Hmm."

"Good 'hmm' or bad 'hmm'?" Faith queried.

The doc looked dazedly at her. "Swelling's... gone! Does it hurt?"

"Nope. Can I go?"

The doctor chuckled. "No. Soon. We have to make sure that fever is gone. That's a strong virus you have. Maybe not as strong as you, but..."

"I-is that the same virus the kids have?" Faith queried.

Before the doc could answer there was a knock on the door. "May we come in?"

"Please! You, rest!" Doc ordered before walking out.

"Woman's a pitbull," Faith muttered.

"Yes, well," G's disapproving glare made her feel about five. "I believe I told you not to patrol last night?"

Faith was saved from defending herself by Xander's grinning appearance. "Flowers for milady."

"Ain't a lady," Faith's nose wrinkled at the proffered gift. "And I ain't no expert, but I'm reasonably sure they're balloons."

Xander looked at the balloons and grinned. "Yeah, stick 'em in water, maybe they'll grow."

"Some chocolate," Jesse dropped a box on her bed. "It was a struggle to stop Xander opening them, but I managed it."

"Not to be outdone... " Willow placed her school books on the bed.

Faith winced. She thought she felt a relapse coming on. "Homework?"

"It's my way of saying, 'get well soon'." Willow beamed.

"For the record, your present really blows."

"I did all your assignments. All you have to do is sign your name."

"I'm going to ignore that," Giles muttered.

Faith grinned at the red-head. "I wanna be ill every week!"

"Quite," Giles nodded. "And how was your night?"

Faith glanced out of the window. "You know what? Let's take a walk."

Faith grinned up at Xander as he pushed her wheelchair around the hospital grounds. "Now, this part I could get used to."

"Do you want me to go real fast?" Xander queried.

"Do you want to keep the use of your legs?" Giles commented, Xander gulped. "Perhaps I should push."

"A girl, Tina, died here last night."

"How?" asked Giles.

"The flu."

"Flu doesn't exactly sound monsterrific," Jesse commented.

"I know. But I had like a Slayer dream, there's this Dr. Backer, and he's been giving them these experimental treatments." Faith paused. "I'm not sure what he's up to, but he's a little creepy. And then there was this kid, Ryan. He said he saw something."

"Saw what?" Amy asked.

"Death."

"The Death? As in, 'it is your time'?" Willow asked.

"Faith, a Slayer dream, and a child…"

"Yeah, but I thought I saw something. I'm not sure, I was really out of it, but..."

"But you do know that you saw death," Cordelia put in, her tone doubtful.

"Did it have an hourglass?" Willow asked. "Or a sickle?"

"Ooo, if he asks you to play chess, don't even do it. The guy's, like, a whiz," Jesse put in, "but he sucks at Twister, go for that."

"Hmmmm..." Xander grinned for a few seconds, clearly lost in thought. Then his head snapped towards Jesse. "Hey, you better not be imagining the same thing I am," her boyfriend warned.

Faith shook her head in amusement. "Maybe it wasn't death. Maybe it was something else. But I know boy Ryan is afraid of something, something real. I'm gonna find out what." Death might have beaten her with Jonathan, but she wasn't losing some little kid to him too.

There was a long silence. "Is this the part where we say, what can we do to help?" Xander said.

* * *

"You had to ask that, didn't you?" Jesse complained as he and Xander crept into the hushed hospital records office. 

"Hush!" Xander whispered back. "It'll be a piece of cake. We've gotta find out what happened to this little girl Tina, then we'll be out. Five minutes tops." His best friend opened the nearest cabinet, pointing to the one beside him. "Get to it."

"Right," Jesse nodded reluctantly.

Jesse walked across the room to the cabinets around the corner and began rummaging through. He didn't mind helping his friend, but he wished they had at least a clue what they were looking for. He jumped when a chronically obese female security guard appeared beside him. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

"Where do we start?" Willow asked eagerly. 

"What's the point?" Cordelia asked. "I mean this death stuff is just psychosomatic for her not stopping Jonathan being killed."

Giles winced at the pain and guilt that flickered across Willow and Amy's faces. The irony was Cordelia was bulldozer subtle, but also possibly correct. "Perhaps you have a point, Miss Chase. However it doesn't hurt to cover all the angles. We do after all live on a Hellmouth." He paused. "A monster that grown-ups can't see, doesn't ring a bell. Unless…"

"Unless?" Amy prompted.

"Well, sometimes small children do see something we adults don't: us. Our true selves, our, our... our hidden faces."

"So the kids might be afraid of a regular person?" Amy's eyes widened in realisation. "Like the weird doctor!"

"Stanley Backer was his name, no?" Giles said.

"Let's look him up." Willow powered up her laptop.

* * *

Jesse faked interest at the huge guard's chatter. "You know, most people think that security guards are just guys that failed the police exam. But this is my career." 

"Stereotypes are so unfair." Jesse nodded.

"I did take the fireman's exam, though. I didn't do so good."

Jesse's mind boggled at the thought of this mammoth sliding down a fireman's pole. "Oh, well, you know, some people think firemen are big-headed."

The guard beamed. "Well, this is where all the action is anyhow. I'm all the time restraining people."

"Mm, how thrilling." Jesse noticed Xander edging for the door. "Do you ever get scared?"

"'Fear is for the weak.' That's my motto. Either that, or 'Live in the now.' I haven't decided yet."

"I'd go with 'Fear is for the weak'," Jesse advised. "I bet you see a lot of tragedy. You know, like that little girl?"

The guard's muddy eyes filled with hero worship. "Oh, one of Dr. Backer's patients. Dr. Backer's a great man. He understands the real truth about children."

"What's that?" Jesse queried.

"Sometimes they die."

* * *

Faith walked down to the children's ward. Looking through the door window, she saw the kid she recognised from her dream as Ryan sitting at a table drawing a picture with crayons. Faith walked in. "Hey, I'm Faith, you're Ryan, right?" 

"You shouldn't be here."

"What?" Faith winked at the boy. "You don't like girls?"

"Contagious."

"Nah. I already got what you got," Faith sat down at the table. "You not talking kiddo? You think because I'm a grown-up? Believe me, I'm not that grown up." She chuckled. "Ask my pop, anybody." Faith glanced at the kid's pictures. Her eyes widened when she recognised the monster she'd dreamt about last night.

"He'll come again tonight."

"Ryan, listen to me." Faith cupped the kid's face in her hands and pulled him towards her, looking him in the eyes. "I'm not gonna let this thing hurt you. Any of you. Grown-ups don't believe you, right? Well, I do. We both know that there are real monsters. But there's also real heroes that fight monsters. And that's me."

"You?"

Faith winked at the boy's disbelief. "Hey, just 'cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't have muscle."

"Can't fight death."

* * *

"Thanks for lumbering me with She-Kong!" Jesse complained as he escaped the guard's clutches and hurried out of the records office. 

"Well you've more experience with the bigger girl," he pointed out.

"You're saying Cordelia is fat?"

"Not fat," Xander grinned as he passed Jesse the stolen records. "Just bigger than Faith."

"She's twice the size of Cordelia!" Jesse protested.

"That guard's twice the size of most men," Xander pointed out before sobering. "Get those records to G-Man."

* * *

"Got it!" Willow looked up from her laptop. "Dr. Backer has one heck of a rap sheet. 

Reprimands for controversial experiments, risky procedures, a malpractice suit. Looks like it was dropped suddenly."

"Oh dear," Giles took off his glasses and rubbed at them. "That would be a factor in Faith's favour that there is something icky going on."

"This may be our death guy?" Cordelia queried.

Giles nodded. "I just wish I knew what he was doing to these children."

* * *

Faith looked up at a knock on the door, she grinned as G and the gang came in, Red closing the door behind them. "It looks as if you, uh, were on to something." G walked around the bed. "The girl Tina, it's apparent that she, she died of the fever, simple enough, but, but her records show her improving and then suddenly deteriorating without any apparent cause." 

"So we checked Dr. Backer out. This guy was not a solid citizen." Red put in.

Faith shook her head. "It wasn't Backer. He was clean."

"What do you mean 'clean'?" Cordelia queried.

"What do you mean 'was'?" Jesse put in.

"He's dead. This thing killed him last night." She handed G Ryan's picture.

"You drew that?"

Faith shot Red a withering glance. "Do I look ten? One of the kids drew it."

"So you haven't seen it?"

"It's invisible to me, but the children can see it," Faith explained. "Maybe you have to be really young to see it," she shrugged. "But I saw it in my dream and that's it. What's the drill, G?"

"I'll see if I can a name for this monster." G decided before blowing his nose. "You need to know what you're fighting. You check Backer's office. See if you find any clue as to why the monster might want him dead."

"Sounds like a plan." Xander agreed.

"But if I find anything, I won't know what it means," Faith objected.

"Good point," G conceded. "Willow, you're the science expert, please accompany Faith." Faith forced back a groan, just great.

Red beamed. "Oh, yeah, I'm good at medical stuff since Xander and I used to play doctor all the time."

Faith looked at her boyfriend and raised an eyebrow. Xander chuckled nervously. "No, she's being literal. She used to have all these medical volumes, uh, and diagnosed me with stuff. I didn't have the heart to tell her she was playing it wrong."

"Wrong? Why?" Red looked at her. "How did you play doctor?"

"Well generally it involved a nurse's uniform and getting it ripp-."

"Um, fascinating though this is..." G interrupted.

"Just when it was getting interesting," Jesse's mutter got him an elbow in the ribs from Cordelia.

"We'll call you if we find something." Giles commented.

* * *

"It's weird going through his things," Willow commented as she followed Faith into the deceased doctor's office and began leafing through print-outs. "Hey, wait, I think I have something." 

"Let's hear it Sherlock," the Bostonian commented.

"Dr. Backer was trying to inoculate the kids with a controlled dosage of the same virus they already had." Faith stared at her in confusion. "Raising their temperatures to burn the fever out of them."

"Would that work?" the brunette asked.

Willow nodded. "According to this it was starting to. So he really was trying to help the kids."

* * *

"Till that thing stopped him," Faith scowled. 

She'd barely made it back to her room when the phone went. "Yo?"

"It's called Der Kindestod."

"Yo C," Faith greeted. "What's the skinny?"

"The name means 'child death'. This book says that he feeds off children by sucking the life out of them. Eew! But anyway, afterwards, it looks like they died because they were sick."

"So it did kill Tina," Faith said.

"Yeah, that's my take. 'Cause it would be looking at the children's ward as basically an all-you-can-eat kind of thing. I don't get why it was interested in Backer though."

"Backer was curing the kids and taking away the Kindestod's food," Faith explained.

"Makes sense," Cordy agreed.

"Hello, Faith?" G cut in. "The Kindestod gorges by sitting atop his prey, pinning them down. Then he slowly draws out the life. It must be horrifying for the victim."

Faith winced, stomach hollowing as a terrible memory struck her. "Any idea why I couldn't see it? Too old?"

"No," Giles corrected. "Anyone still in puberty can be taken by Kindestod, however they have to be ill. I would guess that also relates to seeing him."

"Thanks, G," Faith nodded thoughtfully before hanging up and turning to the hacker. "Red, we need to go back to Backer's office.

* * *

"Faith, think about this." 

"I have. Mostly I've been thinking about stopping this ugly mutha from killing any more kids," she crouched down by the open fridge door. "It's the only way."

"But how are you gonna fight this thing with a temperature?" Red pressed.

"I guess we'll find out." Faith took out and uncapped a tube, raising the serum to her mouth. Red grabbed her arm. "Red," she raised an eyebrow, "this worry was cute before, now it's starting to piss me off."

"Faith, that's 100 pure. It'll kill you in an instant," Red explained.

"Oh," Faith looked at the tube. "Shouldn't it say that on the label?"

"It does," shaking her head, Red reached into the refrigerator for a bottle of drinking water and poured some of the water into a beaker. "It needs to be diluted."

"K," Faith nodded. "but this better work fast." Red drew some of the serum into a dropper and held it over the beaker, allowing a single drop to fall in. "Way faster than that." Red shook her head before putting another drop in. Faith looked at the beaker. "Here's to my health," she muttered before drinking the beaker.

A few minutes later and they were outside the children's ward. Faith wiped at her perspiring brow, the virus hitting her like a train. "Shit. I'm not sure this was such a good idea."

"Too late now." The trainee witch commented as she opened the door. Red's face dropped. "Oh no."

"What's the skinny?" Faith's heart hollowed as she looked in and saw nothing but empty beds. "Where are they?" Faith turned to her companion. Her eyes widened when she saw a flapping cloak and then the face of the Kindestod. Heart racing, she clamped a hand around her companion's mouth and pulled her down. "He's in there," she whispered, certain the demon could hear them through the thumping of her heart.

She peeked in to see the demon smile manically at her, and doff his hat and bow before leaving through the basement access door. Gathering her courage, Faith hurried to the other side of the ward and tried to open the door but in her weakened condition failed to. "It's going after them," she descended into a bout of heaving coughs. "I can't open it."

"I'll get Xander and Jesse," Red suggested.

"Good idea," Faith agreed. "Hurry!"

* * *

"Shh!" Ryan ordered the others to be quiet as they huddled in a basement corner. If they just waited until the morning they'd be fine. Monsters couldn't come out in the day, everyone, even adults, knew that. 

"I'm cold," one of the girls sobbed.

"Here." Ryan resisted the temptation to sigh. Girls, always whining. They were so useless. "Here We're gonna be safe in -." Suddenly the others started screaming. "Shh, be quiet, or he'll-." Ryan screamed as a clawed hand lifted him into the air.

The monster flung him to the ground, the fall's impact driving the air from his lungs. Ryan tried to rise but the animal froze him with its scary eyes. The beast knelt over him. Ryan opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out. The chuckling demon grabbed his head and the monster's eyes extended on stalks to connect with his head. In seconds, Ryan began to feel tired.

A pipe suddenly slammed into the monster's head, its eyes snapping back into their  
sockets. "Hey asswipe," drawled a voice. "You wanna step away from the kids?"

* * *

The Kindestod rose to face her. Faith swung the pipe again, but the monster blocked her attack, knocking the pipe from her grip. "Xan!" she yelled as she ducked a right hook. "Get them out of here!" 

"I'm not going anywhere," her boyfriend shouted back. "Jesse! Willow!"

Faith opened her mouth to argue only to catch one full in the mouth. Dazed, she was helpless to prevent being thrown into the far wall. In a second the creature was on her, pounding her with blow after blow. Faith swung at her attacker, but the demon just leaned out of her range, grabbed her, and flung her back into the wall. "Shit," Faith groaned.

Gathering her wits, she slid inside a right cross from the demon, its knuckles smashing into the wall behind her. A trio of kicks forced the demon backwards, but a backhand to her nose caused her sinuses to explode in pain. Faith leapt upwards, grabbed an over-hanging pipe, wrapped her legs around the monster's neck, and twisted. The Kindestod's neck cracked, its body jerked and fell lifelessly to the ground. Faith sneered down at the corpse. "Picked on the wrong kid this time mother-."

"Wow, you're like a for real hero."

Faith turned at Ryan's words and shook her head. "Didn't I tell you to get them out of here?" she reproved, glaring at Xander.

"Someone wouldn't leave without you," Xander winked at the small boy.

Faith smirked at Ryan's awestruck expression, truth was it felt pretty good to see a kid looking at her like that. "You were pretty brave yourself," she praised, "leading the other kids down here." She leaned down and kissed Ryan on his cheek. "Well done."

"Girl cooties," His face set in a grimace, Ryan wiped his cheek clean with the back of his hand.

Faith laughed. Xander shook his head. "Trust me, one day you'll regret doing that."

* * *

Faith curled up on the sofa in her boy-friend's arms, she glanced across at her smiling Watcher sat opposite. "I…I knew that demon." 

G's eyes widened; her Watcher leaned forward. "What do you mean, Faith?" the Englishman demanded.

"When I was nine, my mom went on one of her benders and I ended up in care again. But for the first time," Faith smiled sadly. "I didn't care. The first day there, these kids tried to pick on me, but Rachel stopped 'em."

"Rachel?" Xander whispered a query in her ear when she didn't continue.

"Rachel," Faith's smile trembled. "She was like 12, the coolest, toughest kid in the whole damn home, even the teens were scared of her, but she wanted to be my friend, 'cause she thought I was cool too."

"And you are," Xander said.

"Thanks X," Faith kissed her boyfriend's chin. "She was my first friend ever. Fuck I was like her puppy dog. The first two weeks were like the best in my life, then," she blinked back the tears. "The whole place gets hit by the flu, not me though, I was five by five. But Rache gets it bad. One day I'm coming into her room when she's screaming and cussing like hell, her face real scared, trying to push something away that I couldn't see."

"Oh good lord," breathed Giles.

"I wanted to help her, but I didn't know what to do!"

Xander's arms enveloped her, pulling her closer. "You stopped him, he's gone now," Giles said.

Faith shook her head, unwilling to be comforted by the Englishman's words. "But I couldn't save her."


	27. S2 Ep 16

**Faith: The Series: Season 2 Ep 16 (27?)**

Giles smiled as he entered the research lab at the Sunnydale Museum of Natural History. Just smelling the slightly musky scent that accompanied every museum he'd ever been in made him vaguely reminiscent for his days as British Museum curator, where he'd not been dragged this way and that by teenage angst. Not that he'd swap that for the guardianship of his daughter, the love of Jenny, or the companionship of Faith's quite amazing friends. Not that he'd ever tell any of them that. One had to keep them on their toes.

His inward chuckles trailed off as he approached the centre of the room, noting the eight foot chunk of rock stood in the middle of the room and the audible evil aura coming off it. His 'Spidey sense' as Jesse or Xander would say was definitely tingling. A technician was carefully cleaning the rock off, using a jet of compressed air before brushing across its weather-beaten surface. "Careful now." A chubby man remonstrated from beside the technician before pointing at the rock. "Concentrate in this area. There you go."

"Hello?" Giles greeted.

"Rupert Giles?" the chubby man queried.

"Yes." It was an effort but he managed to tear his gaze from the forbidding rock to turn to the museum worker.

"Doug Perren." They shook hands. "Thanks for coming."

Giles forced a smile. "Oh, not at all. It's... flattered to be asked."

"I spoke with Lou Tabor at the Washington Institute, and he told me we had the best authority on obscure relics right here in Sunnydale."

"Ah," Giles shrugged, flattered despite his disquiet. "That's a slight exaggeration. There's a number of people who match my expertise." He looked towards the rock.

"This is our baby. Construction workers dug it up outside of town. Don't have a clue what it is. Any ideas?"

Gathering his courage, Giles covered the short distance between him and reached out a hand to stroke the weathered stone. "A few. None I'd care to share until I can verify." His eyes narrowed at the runes on the stone. "You have carbon dated it?"

"The results will be back in a couple of days. I'll go out on a limb and say old."

"Yes, it is," Giles chuckled politely before picking up a jar and a scraper. "I'd imagine it predates any local settlements we've read about. May I?"

"Yeah," the Sunnydale scientist nodded. "Sure."

Giles leant in to the rock and started scraping at the corner of the obelisk, catching the debris in the jar. He dug into a groove. A few scrapes later he stopped and tapped the scraper clean on the jar rim. "I assume you've, uh, you haven't tried to open it," he turned with raised eyebrow to his companion.

"Open it?" Doug queried as he leant into the artefact. "Ah, I'll be damned. I figured it was solid. What do you think is in there?"

"I don't know," Giles looked at the eight foot tall rock, his trepidation growing.

"Well... I guess we won't know until we open it up," Doug beamed.

"Yes, but could I ask, would you wait? I'd like to work on translating the text. It might give us an indication of... what we'll find inside."

"You don't want to be surprised?" Doug enquired.

"As a rule I don't like surprises," Giles replied.

Doug shrugged. "Alright. You're the expert. But I'm pretty damn curious, though."

* * *

"Tra la la!" Angelus looked up from his inspection of the paper to see Drusilla dancing down the steps that led into the garden "The moon whispers to me," the undead seeress closed her eyes and leaned her head back. "All sorts of dreadful things." 

Angelus exchanged weary looks with Spike. Him turning Dru had increased her powers but at the same time making her babblings ever more cryptic. It was a definite trade-off. "Well, what did it say?" he asked patiently, knowing full well getting angry wouldn't get any results.

"Yes, pet," Spike's voice was soft, coaxing. "Tell us all about it."

"What did the Moon tell you?" Angelus put in, careful to keep his tone even. "Did you have a vision? Is something coming?"

Drusilla nodded, a familiar coy look in her eyes. "Oh, yeah. Something terrible. Psst, psst, psst, psst, psst, psst..."

"Where?"

"At the museum. A tomb..." Dru giggled, "with a surprise inside."

"You can see all that in your head?" Angelus asked.

"No you arse, she read it in the morning paper." Spike picked the paper off the table. "Mysterious Obelisk Unearthed'."

"That's what's been whispering to me. Sh."

"Oh, yeah. Don't worry, though. Soon it'll stop." Angelus soothed Drusilla before turning to Spike. "Soon it'll scream."

* * *

Dr. Perren was going over his notes when he heard some whispering coming from behind him. He turned around to look but couldn't see anything. Shaking his head, he got up from his desk and walked over to the obelisk. He was amazed when the whispering got louder as he neared it. He reached up to caress the runes on the face of the rock. The whispering seemed to be coming from inside. He placed his palm flat on the rock face and stared up at it in amazement. Suddenly a hand wrapped around his neck and twisted.

* * *

"Damn it Dru!" Angelus exploded. "I needed him alive for information!" he remonstrated as his childe dropped the pudgy scientist. 

His childe whimpered. "Leave her alone mate," Spike snarled.

Angelus shook his head. "Not a bollocking brain between the pair of them," he muttered even as he eyed the obelisk, licking his lips lustfully. "I'll be having one of those to go." Two of his minions walked around the rock with some rope and tools.

* * *

She watched as her prey headed through the park, her swagger marking the shapely brunette as the predator she also was. Suddenly the sultry teen stopped and jerked her head aside as if hearing something. She took a breath, had her rival sensed her? Finally the girl started off again, taking a few steps before spinning around to peer into the bushes where she was hiding. Turning, the girl started off again. A triumphant look on her face, she stepped out of the bushes. Faith instantly pivoted around with her fist held up, ready to punch. Her fellow Slayer relaxed when she recognised her. "Even a Boston Southie knows polite people call before they jump out of the bushes and attack you." 

"Just wanted ta test yar reflexes," Kendra replied.

Faith shook her head, hand resting on her hip. "How about testing my face-punching? 'Cause I think you'll find it's improved."

Kendra smiled. "I was on ma way to ya house. Saw you walking. Couldn't help meself."

Faith chuckled. "Why are you here?" Kendra opened her mouth. "Oh, wait.

No, let me guess. Your watcher informed you dat a very dark power is about to rise in Sunnydale."

"Dat's about it." Kendra nodded.

"Sis," she was surprised when her fellow Slayer looped around her shoulders. "This be the Hellmouth. There's always da dark power arising."

Kendra stared suspiciously at her counterpart. "Are you making fun of me?"

Faith cocked an eyebrow. "Would I?"

"I'd be thinking yes."

* * *

Angelus and Drusilla walked across the mansion floor to join Spike lounging against the wall staring at the tomb. "It's a bloody big piece of rock." The English vampire turned towards them, a sneer on his face. "I can't wait to tell my friends. They don't have a rock this big. They'll all be jealous." 

Angelus snatched the cigarette out of his grand-childe's mouth and threw it to the ground. "Spike, boy, you never did learn your history."

"Why don't you teach me then?" Spike challenged.

"Acathla the demon came forth to swallow the world." He strolled over to

the obelisk. "He was killed by a virtuous knight," he looked over his shoulder to his childe and grand-childe. "Virtuous knights? Don't you just hate them? Always getting in the way. Anyway, he pierced the demon's heart before he could draw a breath to perform the act. Acathla turned to stone and was buried where neither man nor demon would want to look." He backed away from the tomb. "Unless of course they're putting up low-rent housing. Boys..."

At his order, two vampires reached up with crowbars and pried open the tomb. The lid

crashed to the floor, stirring up dust. Inside was a tall, horned, stockily built stone demon with a sword protruding from the right side of its chest.

"He fills my head. I can't hear anything else." Looking over his shoulder, he saw Drusilla swaying from side to side.

"Let me guess. Someone pulls out the sword..." Spike's voice trailed off.

"Someone worthy..." Angelus added.

"He will swallow the world." Drusilla trilled.

Angelus nodded. "And every creature living on this planet will go to Hell. My friends... we're about to make history... end."

"Well, the Judge didn't get the job done, but this…" After a second Spike grinned. "I can live with that."

* * *

Giles came out of his office into the main room and smiled at the two Slayers, Kendra's very welcome return having occurred the previous day. If nothing else it provided his charge with some much needed back-up. He looked towards the other 'Scoobies', his good mood dissipating as he watched them feverishly working. All of them were too young to have the world on their shoulders. "I've been on the phone to the museum," he announced before leaning on the table. "The artefact in question is missing, and the curator has been murdered. Vampires." 

"And you're sure this was the tomb of Alfalfa?" Faith queried.

"Acathla. And yes, the information provided by Kendra's Watcher seems conclusive."

He straightened up as Willow walked out from behind the counter.

"Okay, somebody explain the whole 'he will suck the world into Hell' thing, because that's the part I'm not loving," Willow asked.

"The Demon Universe exists in a dimension separate from our own." Giles shot Jenny a fond smile as she lectured, she'd have made a fine Watcher. "With one

breath, Acathla will create a vortex that will pull everything on Earth into that dimension, where any non-demon life will suffer horrible and eternal torment."

"Oh boy," Jesse moaned. "Never-ending 'Save By The Bell' re-runs. Screech," the boy shuddered. Giles stared at the boy in bemusement. American, a whole different language.

* * *

"Spike?" Spike looked up from his position lounging on his bed as Drusilla came through his room's doorway. "Spike, my sweet! The fun's about to begin," his insane sire trilled. 

"Should be interesting," he commented before leaping to his feet and following his sire through into the main hall where two of grand-daddy's minions were dragging out a bare-chested young man to drop him to the ground before Angelus. The youth immediately leapt to his feet but the Irish vampire grabbed him by his neck and lifted him off the ground.

"I will drink... the blood will wash in me, over me, and I will be cleansed. I will be worthy to free Acathla." His grand-sire intoned. "Bear witness as I ascend..." The captive screamed when Angelus morphed into his game face. "As I become." Spike felt a shiver of excitement as his grand-sire roared and powered his fangs deep into the man's neck, drinking him dry and wiping his hand against the wound before throwing his corpse aside. Angelus looked at his hand before walking over to the mammoth statute. "Everything that I am, everything that I have done, has led me

here." He grabbed the sword jutting out of the statue's and pulled. The sword remained fast and a blood-red flame shot out from the sword, slamming into Angelus and flinging him across the room. "Damn it!" Angelus leapt to his feet.

"This is so... disappointing!" Drusilla screamed. Spike petted her consolingly.

Angelus angrily paced in front of the statue. "There must be something I missed. The  
incantations, the blood... I don't know!"

"What are we going to do?" Drusilla wailed.

"Hey mate," Spike called out to his grand-sire. "I know someone who can help."

* * *

"Willy came through in a pinch G," Faith reported as she hurried into the library, her fellow Slayer flanking her. "Says Angelus and his amigos are holed up in a factory off Cheersworth Street."

"Excellent," Giles praised as he turned from his studies to regard his adopted daughter. "In that case you and Kendra," he smiled at the dark-skinned Slayer, "go and secure the statue while we," he regarded his fellow studiers. "Research a way to eliminate the statue."

"Do you think we should split our forces like this?" Xander queried. "Maybe some of us should go-."

"Mr. Harris," Giles said wearily. "Please stop squirming and research."

"But-," the youth quietened at his raised eyebrow.

"Makes sense X," Faith put in. His daughter strode over to her boy-friend and softly kissed him on the lips. "Leave the Master Vampire killing to the super-powered."

* * *

"Da is no vampires here." 

"I know," Faith nodded as her fellow Slayer's accented voice echoed around the empty factory, she looked around the refuse strewn floor. "Question is why did we get this address-," her eyes widened as it hit her. "G!" Heart pounding, she charged out of the factory, the younger girl trailing in her work.

* * *

"Nothing?" Giles sighed as his companions shook their heads. "Bollocks," he muttered under his breath. About the only thing they'd discovered so far was how to awaken Acathla, information he most assuredly did not want Angelus and his cohorts to have. "We need to have a way to destroy Acathla for when Faith and Kendra capture him." 

"Oh laddie," his blood chilled at Angelus' voice behind him. "I wouldn't worry about that if I with you." Spinning round, he dived for the weapons chest by the counter, only to catch a clubbing overhand right to the temple, knocking him to his knees. Groaning at the pain, he surged up from his knees, grabbing the Irish vampire around the waist. Angelus laughed mockingly. "As feisty," he groaned as a crushing axhandle to the shoulderblades knocking him back to his knees. "As his Slayer." A fist crashed into his head, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Angelus looked around as the Watcher slumped into unconscious. "Don't kill them!" he ordered as one of his minions threw Harris into the far wall. "I want them to be alive when hell comes." He smiled, five vampires dead and his target acquired. He picked up the Watcher's limp body and threw it over his shoulder. He turned to his smirking grand-childe. "He won't be easy to break, and we won't have much time." 

If anything Spike's sneer widened. "I got a few ideas mate."

He buffeted his grand-childe with a friendly slap to the back. "I figured you would have."

* * *

Faith hit the library's double doors at a run, not having lost a pace in her three mile run through Sunnydale's darkened streets. Seeing her honey struggling to his feet by the far wall, she hurried over to him and grabbed him as he stumbled. "X," she whispered, heart thundering as she looked around and noted one very important absentee. "Where's G?" 

"Angelus," Xander shook his head then winced. "Took him."

"No," Faith whispered, tears blinding her.

* * *

"Rupert! Rupert!" 

Head throbbing, Giles forced himself out of unconsciousness at his girl-friend's voice. "Jenny! You shouldn't be here," he hissed..

Jenny smiled. "Shh, as long as we've got one another it'll be okay."

"We have to get out of here." His eyes widen with fear as he looked around.

Jenny stroked his shoulders. "No-no-no-no-no. Slowly." His girl-friend brushed her hand over his temple, down his cheek and over his lips. "Did you tell Angelus? About the awakening ritual?"

"No," Giles shook his head, insides twisting. "We have to get... him away from Acathla."

Jenny's eyes narrowed. "Why? Is he close to figuring it out?"

"Later," Giles insisted.

"Tell me what to do." Jenny implored. "It's all right. We'll be together... finally. We'll have everything we never got to have... Never got to feel... Just tell me what to do."

"We have to get Angelus away from Acathla," Giles hissed, desperation growing. It couldn't be long before they were discovered.

"Angelus himself? He's the key?"

"H-h-his, his blood... H-he mustn't..."

"Told ya Dru's hypnosis would work mate."

"Yeah," Giles' heart stopped when Angelus stepped into the doorway, "well done William." His heart dropped when he looked at Jenny only to see Dru instead. They'd fooled him, he'd just given Angelus the keys to unlock the door to hell.

* * *

"Right," noticing Faith's slack-jawed, eyes-glazed state Jenny forced her own terror at what might be happening to Rupert under control to take command of the situation. "Willow," she turned to the trainee but incredibly powerful witch. "I need you to cast a locater spell to find Ruper-." 

"What!" The Bostonian Slayer's eyes snapped into focus as she glared from her to the suddenly quivering red-head and back again. "Why the fuck didn't you do that to start with?" the supernatural warrior raged. Shaking off Xander's calming hands, the former street child marched up to her, her normally gorgeous features twisted in rage. "If you'd done that in the first place me and Ken would have been here! They wouldn't have got G!" the Slayer's raging eyes filled with tears. "They wouldn't have got G!"

"Faith," telling herself that Faith was understandably upset, she kept her voice calm. "We couldn't. Locater spells are notoriously difficult. We couldn't track a vampire in Sunnydale, the demonic energy from the Hellmouth would mess the spell up."

"Like static on a radio?" Jesse suggested, the youth's face pale.

"Exactly," she nodded. "But now they have Giles, we can find them through him."

"Come on Faith," Xander put his hands on the brunette's slender shoulders and led her away.

Taking a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding she turned to Willow. "This is what I'm gonna need you to do."

* * *

"They're at the abandoned fish factory near The Fish Tank." 

"Five by five," Faith nodded her thanks to Red as she gathered her thoughts. "This is what we're gonna do. Ken, you're on Dru and Spike detail. Amy, you work with Jess, and Xan, take Red as back-up, keep the minions off our backs. You," she turned to Cor and Jen, "grab G and get the fuck out of there. No heroics."

"And what will ya be doing may I ask?"

"Me," Faith glanced at her fellow Slayer. "I'm going to take care of Angelus."

* * *

"Acathla... Mundatus sum... pro te necavi. Sanguinem meum... pro te effundam..." Angelus stepped slowly toward Acathla, "quo me dignum... esse demonstrem. 

Now, Acathla..." Drusilla handed him a knife. "You will be free." He winced as he drew the blade across his palm but didn't take his stare off of the demon as he dropped the knife. "And so will we all." He threw his head back and laughed as a roaring started from deep within the statue and he pulled out the sword from its chest, the gesture engulfing the room in a white light. It wouldn't be long now.

* * *

"Jen," Faith stopped as something occurred. She turned towards the computer teacher. "If Acathla is opened, can anything stop him?" 

"Yes," Jenny replied, her face serious. "The blood of the demon or person who freed him."

Faith nodded. "Good to know."

* * *

"Oh daddy!" Drusilla spun to face the doors. Her eyes widened and flashed yellow as they burst open and the blackbird and chocolate Slayer walked in at the head of their friends. "It's not right," she shrilled as she saw her future. "I won't allow it." 

Screeching manically, she charged the foreign Slayer. The supernatural girl spun away from her attack, catching her with a jarring elbow to the jaw. Dazed, she was only just able to avoid a right cross to her nose and retaliate with a nose breaking punch of her own.

Even as the Slayer tried to shake her head clear she was on her, grabbing the girl around her slender neck. The sweet child let out a soft gasp.

And then drove a hard knee into her groin.

Shocked and in pain, Dru released her grip and stumbled backwards. "I'll be thinking I don't like you," the Slayer hotly declared before following up with a side thrust kick that would have wrecked Dru's face but for the fact she managed to sway out of the way.

Dru giggled, dear girl. "Slayers aren't supposed to like vampires, dear." She raked the girl across her eyes, drawing blood. "Way of the world, see?" She grabbed the blinded girl around the neck, drawing her into a deadly embrace. "Whoever heard of such a thing?"

The Slayer struck out instinctively, butting her in the face. "Naughty girl!" Dru scolded, her backhanded slap sending the Slayer down to one knee. Seeing her chance, Dru plunged her fangs into her exposed neck. "Yummy," she breathed. "Girlie tastes just like chocolate, all sweet and nice."

* * *

"Ach," Angelus swore as he pointed the sword he'd just pulled out of Acthala's chest at Faith. "You little bitch, always sticking your nose where it doesn't belong!" 

The brunette's answering smile was without its usual cockiness, more intense. Probably because he'd kidnapped and beaten her Watcher. What was that saying about omelettes and eggs? "Glad you noticed," she snarled before lunging at him, her own sword thrusting at his face.

Seasoned fencer of over two centuries, he easily knocked the blade away. "Ah lassie," he taunted. "You'll be even crankier than normal. Time of the month?" he shook his head. "Nah, I can't be smelling that on ye."

"You bastard!" Face whitening in outrage, the Slayer came in fast but wild. He easily dodged her attack and drove a fist into her head, knocking her to one knee. Shaking her head, the Slayer quickly jumped to her feet.

"Oh come on!" he laughed. "You're off your game lassie!"

Faith circled him, more cautious than before. Suddenly the Slayer launched herself into a roundhouse kick that collided with his head, knocking it to one side. The Bostonian followed up with a thrust at his right shoulder that he only just managed to twist out of the way of, retaliating with a slash at her that tore open a furrow just above her left hip.

Smiling at the brunette's wince, he put his fingers to the bloody blade and then to his mouth, licking the viscera off. "Ah," he drawled with a mocking sneer. "Slayer's blood, nothing sweeter. Well," he tilted his head to one side, "there's always their screams."

"Never happen!" He parried the Slayer's next slash at him and retorted with a slash at her head, that she ducked under before stepping into him and shoulder-charging him back a step. He responded by grabbing her by her throat and flinging her to the ground.

"Finally ya be knowing ya place girl," he sneered. "On your back."

* * *

Spike watched as the shapely cheerleader and curvy gypsy helped the unconscious librarian out of the chair he'd been fastened to. "Time to fill me boots," he muttered before sauntering over to the two oblivious women, unmindful of the chaos surrounding him. Grabbing the gypsy, he sunk his fangs deep, ripping through an artery before dropping her onto the floor to bleed out. 

"You bastard!" the cheerleader screamed as he grabbed her hair. He wouldn't kill her, Spike decided, not right away anyhow. The American girl threw the contents of a water bottle at him.

Spike blinked as the liquid hit his eyes. He recognised the smell as.. His eyes widened in horror. "Paraffin!"

"That's right asshole!" He roared wordlessly as a lit match flicked up at his face, engulfing him in flames. He barely felt the stake that slammed into his chest.

* * *

Kendra felt her strength fading as the vampiress fed from her, draining her life-blood. At first she'd struggled, but now she was just slumped helplessly against the vampire, thinking about all the things Faith had promised to do with her after they'd dealt with Angelus' brood. Play video games. Go to a club, a cinema, maybe even take in a football game or a concert. Have friends. 

She'd never do them now.

Suddenly the vampire reared back, her bloody fangs bared in a screech. "WILLIAM!"

With her last strength Kendra bent over, picked up her suddenly incredibly heavy stake and drove it into the hysterical vampiress' heart. She smiled as the vampiress turned to dust, Mr. Zabuto would be so proud.

Then the world turned black.

* * *

"Go to hell!" Faith kicked at the vampire's legs. Angelus leaped athletically over her counter but the distraction gained her the time needed to leap to her feet. 

"Soon," Angelus beamed. "We all will." The demon looked behind her to Acathla.

Distracted by the increasing roaring from the demon, Faith glanced instinctively at the monster. And screamed when the Irish vampire thrust his sword through her side. "Ach," the vampire laughed. "That has gotta hurt."

Faith responded by retreated, blood dripping from both her wounds. The demon charged her. Faith dived at the wall to her left, hitting it feet first and leaping off to come off behind the vampire, catch him with an airborne spin kick to the back of the head and knock him into the heavy statue. Before Angelus had chance to react, Faith thrust her blade through the demon's shoulder, uttering a quick prayer that Jenny was right about how to close the doorway.

The moment Angelus' blood dripped on the statue, the demon was grabbed in a white vortex and dragged screaming into the statue. Then the light disappeared, not so much of spark remaining.

"Couldn't happen to a nicer guy," Faith drawled. A grin on her face, Faith spun around to face her friends. Her smile died when she saw Kendra slumped over a pile of ashes, blood dripping from her neck and a wildly sobbing Giles cradling Jenny's corpse in his arms, her friends surrounding him. "Noo!" she screamed. It wasn't supposed to go like this.

* * *

"I'm wicked scared X," Faith whispered as she watched from beneath a tree some distance away as Giles knelt by Jenny's newly planted gravestone, the hurt from the wound in her side unimportant next to her father's desolation. "G's falling apart and I don't know what to do." 

Xander kissed her on the forehead. "Life's not like a movie is it? The dead people don't get up after the final reel. We'll help you with him. We all will."

Faith let out a rattling sigh. "Thanks X."

* * *

An Unknown Hell Dimension 

"I understand we had an unexpected arrival?"

"Yes sir," his chief minion nodded, his respectful gaze fixed on the fiery ground.

"And has he been," he searched for the appropriate words, "shown to his lodgings?"

"Yes sir. And your instructions?"

"Torture him for a few decades, I'm sure he'll come in handy in the future."

* * *

"Is that the last of them?" Wilkins signed the paper with a flourish. 

"Yes sir. Your affairs are all in order for your ascension."

"Excellent!" The Mayor beamed at the fresh-faced young man. "You're a talented man, a real go-getter. My deputy," his lip curled up in disdain at the thought of Finch, "is a disappointment. Perhaps you'd be interested in taking his place?" He could easily organise an accident for his erstwhile second-in-command.

"I'm flattered sir," the lawyer shook his head. "But my employer doesn't take kindly to those who leave its service."

"Ah well," Wilkins hid his disappointment behind a smile. "Loyalty's an important quality. Thank you for your assistance today Mr. McDonald," he shook the young lawyer's hand, "as usual Wolfram and Hart haven't disappointed."

Lindsay McDonald nodded at his praise. "Thank you sir."


	28. S3 Ep 1

**FIC: Faith The Series: Season 3 Ep 1 (28?)**

"The Scourge has been eliminated."

"Excellent," he nodded. "And our clan daughter?"

There was a long, heavy silence before the inevitable dreaded reply. "She fell in battle."

"But her companions?"

"The Slayer and the Watcher live."

"But our Janna died?" his minion nodded. "Someone must pay for this most grievous hurt," he decided.

"Sir, what must we do?"

"It is a man's responsibility to protect his woman. The Watcher failed in his duty," he looked around his fellow elders, sitting with him around their campfire. Seeing they were all nodding, he continued. "He must be brought to account."

* * *

"G," Faith bounded into the house. "Have I got news for you!" 

"Please Faith," her Watcher held up a hand as he looked up from his position slouched on the couch, his face pained. "Don't shout, I have a sore head."

Faith cut off her instinctive response that maybe her guardian wouldn't have such a sore head if he didn't drink so damn much in favour of staring at her Watcher. It was a long six weeks since they'd defeated Angelus and his cronies. Six weeks since Jenny had died.

The first two weeks had been the worse, G had been practically catatonic. Then he'd started to function again on some level, although there was a complete listlessness and lethargy to his actions. But she had something that might spark his interest. "Cor invited us all to this shindig at her parents' place, her parents have got all this old African stuff they've bought from an art dealer. Maybe you wanna come, show off that Watcher brain?"

Her Watcher wearily shook his head. "Thank you for the offer, but I don't feel up to it, but why don't you go, enjoy yourself?"

"But if you went, you might find something wicked interesting." Faith pressed. "I brought some literature about the artefacts."

"I said no Faith."

Faith hid a flinch at G's tone. There was a harshness in it that reminded her of her mom when she was about to fly at her. When G was usually angry at her, his tone was still controlled, but right now… She could handle G, but that wasn't the problem, if he attacked her she'd be heart-broken. "Sure G," she whispered. "I..I'm sorry for bothering ya, I just figured it was your thing."

G looked up at her tremulous voice, eyes filling with concern. "Faith," the Watcher opened and closed his mouth twice before speaking again. "I'm sorry for my attitude, perhaps you could leave the information for me to look over while you're out?" She nodded and dropped the leaflets on the table before turning to leave. "Faith," she glanced over her shoulder at the Englishman. "I do appreciate your efforts. You've been a real help this last month."

Faith forced a smile. "Thanks G."

* * *

"I don't think I should go," Jesse shook his head. "Your dad put a hit out on me!" 

"That was just a rumour," Cordelia shook her head. "Grow a backbone."

Jesse's eyes widened in outrage. "Hello, I battle forces of evil in my spare time."

"Then my dad should be no problem," Cordelia pointed out. Defeated, Jesse slumped down on his bed, looking up at the brunette in bewilderment. Didn't she realise her father WAS the force of evil. "Good, now I'll be around at seven-thirty. Make sure you're ready."

Finally he nodded. "Yes, Cordelia," he muttered in defeat.

* * *

"I look okay?" Faith asked as she stepped out on the landing, dressed in a knee-length, black sequined dress with a v-shaped neckline and no sleeves. 

"You look great," Xander assured her.

"Thanks," Faith smiled at her boy-friend. She knew logically she looked as hot as hell, hell like a catwalk model. But there was something deep inside her, planted there by her mom, that always expected people to laugh at her in a classy dress and yell 'look it's Faith Lehane, the trailer trash playing at being better than she is!'.

Shoving away her feelings of inferiority, she smirked at her boyfriend, running a quick eye over his hired tuxedo. It pleasingly showcased the shoulders, chest, and arms her honey had built over the past two years training with her and G, turning him from a scrawny kid to a fine hunk of manhood. "You look pretty damn hot in the tux," she lowered her voice to a husky croak. "Kinda makes me wanna rip it off." She grinned at X's so predictable blush, he was so easy.

Her smile withered at the sound of Giles walking through from the kitchen to the lounge below. "Maybe I shouldn't go," she said. "G needs me."

"Come on Faith," Xan took hold of her elbow. "It's been six weeks, all you've done is patrol and look after G-Man, you deserve some time off. 'Sides," Xander's eyes glinted with merriment, "Cordy would be 'wicked pissed' if her homie doesn't have her back at this happening with her 'rents, ya dig?"

Faith scowled playfully at her boyfriend. "You ever try talking street again and it's your kneecaps," she warned before unwillingly smiling. "Well we wouldn't want to face the wrath of Cordy would we?"

Xander winked at her. "Believe it or not, that's what Jesse said…"

* * *

Jesse shuffled uncertainly at the edge of the party, deeply conscious of both the expensiveness of the furniture of the room and the exclusivity of the clothes worn by the well-heeled guests populating the grandiose lounge. "Hello Mr. McNally." 

Jesse turned towards the speaker, Cordy's dad. "Thanks for inviting me, sir." Mr. Chase was a tall, daunting man made even more imposing by his custom-made suit that cost more than Jesse's pop made in a month and the strongly disapproving look on his face.

"Yes," the older man nodded. "Cordelia insisted. That you and your," their less than gracious host sniffed when Xan and Faith entered the room, "friends be invited."

* * *

"Do you want a glass of punch hon?" 

"Sure," Faith nodded at her boyfriend's question. She needed something to get her through this party with a crappy mood music that no chick could dance to. Xander grinned at her before striding into the thong and towards the refreshment stand. Faith glanced with disinterest at the African artefacts on the exhibit table, unable to prevent her heart tightening painfully. Damn, she just bet G would have a cow examining them. If only he'd come.

Shaking off her depression, Faith looked around. Aside from her gang, there were a few kids from school here, and all looked like they'd rather be at a Hanson concert than at this party.

"Why, I must say you look divine dear, simply divine."

Faith glanced warily at the benign looking man in his mid-fifties smiling at her. When older guys like him paid her a compliment, it was usually a precursor to them asking her somewhere quieter. "Thanks, I think."

"Gosh, no," the man's face crinkled in a smile. "I've no ulterior motive, just giving a beautiful young woman the praise she so richly deserves. I saw your young man with you, a fine boy." The middle-aged man looked around the crowded room. "But I haven't seen your Mr. Giles?"

"Who are you?" Faith demanded, this creep knew altogether too much about her and her friends.

The man's smile widened. "Oh I'm sorry dear," the man stuck out a hand, after a second Faith took it. "I'm Mayor Richard Wilkins III, always a pleasure to meet one of my constituents. Especially one as pretty and civic-minded as you."

"Civic-minded?" Faith looked at the man. "What's that supposed to mean?" How much did this weirdo know?

"Oh," the public servant smiled disarmingly, "only that there aren't many children your age would come to a stuffy shindig like this."

"Right," Faith stared suspiciously at the man. Somehow she had the feeling that wasn't the public servant meant at all.

The Mayor's smile didn't shift an inch at her glare. "Well gosh I wish I could stay and talk. I only came because," the Mayor tapped the side of his nose with his finger, "Mr. Chase is one of my major contributors, but duty calls. Goodbye Miss. Lehane."

"It's Giles," the correction was out in a half-second.

The public servant stared at her for a second. "But of course is it. Good-bye Miss. Giles."

Faith stared after Wilkins as the public servant strode over to Cordy's dad and spoke briefly before leaving. "Another of your admirers, honey?"

Faith glanced over her shoulder, her taut mood dissipating at her baby's reappearance. "Aren't all men, babe?" Faith looked around, her nose wrinkling in distaste as she saw the African artefacts. Boring, she'd rather be down at the Bronze or in a graveyard getting her Slay on. Her eyes narrowed when the eyes in one of the masks seemed to glow then shook her head a half-second later. Trick of the light.

* * *

"But seriously?" Stein queried. "There's no cameras here." 

"Seriously sir," Patrolman Jeffers confirmed. "It was an accident. Man swerved to avoid a cat, hit a man, killed him."

"We'll I'll be damned." Stein shook his head. How unlucky did you have to be to die of a car accident in Sunnydale. "What's the victim's name?"

"Francis Segal."

"Make sure his next of kin are informed."

"Yes sir," Jeffers nodded.

Stein paled suddenly. "Jeffers, you sure he's dead?"

"Yes sir, the medics " Jeffers' eyes filled with puzzlement. "Why?"

"Because he's getting up!" Maybe this death was a 'normal' one for Sunnydale after all.

* * *

"Not much point hurrying Clive," Joe warned from the back of the ambulance. "This guy's toast." 

"Damn it!" Clive growled. Joe heard the sound of his colleague's fist thumping the steering wheel. "I hate it when we lose one!"

"I know," Joe agreed as he glanced down at the destroyed body, beaten to death by a gang. His eyes widened when the corpse sat up. Before he had chance to even utter a syllable, the corpseman had him by his throat. Even as he reached for something, anything, he could use as a weapon, the re-animated corpse flung him through the ambulance doors. The last thing he saw before his head hit the tarmac was the man leaping from the back of the ambulance.

* * *

Giles sighed listlessly as he sunk into his armchair. He reached for his whiskey bottle, eschewing the glass as usual. He knew he wasn't setting Faith a very good example at the moment, but he couldn't find it in himself to care, all he wanted was the fiery anaesthetic of the whiskey to block out Jenny's loss. 

Seeing the leaflets Faith had left on the lounge table, he picked them up instead, knowing she'd only ask if he'd looked at them. He hated seeing the light in her eyes dim when he replied in the negative, so he'd skim through them. Opening the leaflets up, he looked down at a tribal mask "Oh lord," a gnawing terror twisted his insides, making it difficult for him to breathe.

Swallowing slightly, he rose on shaky legs. He couldn't lose Faith too, he couldn't. Grabbing his car keys, he rushed out. He had to get there and fast.

* * *

"Breathe. Breathe." The doctor pleaded as he gave a cardiac massage to the burns victim's chest before turning to her. "Nurse Standford, the defibrillation pads!" Just as she stepped forward the heart monitor flat-lined, monitor letting out an insistent beep while the cursor moved flatly across the line. The doctor sighed. "Alright. These burns are too extensive. It's 7:43. Let's call it." 

Nurse Standford sighed as Doctor Jones walked off, his shoulders slumped. Poor man, he was one of the good ones, working in medicine wasn't just a job to him, it was a calling. She glanced down at the corpse, twenty years a nurse and the sight of an extensively burnt body still gave her the heebie-jeebies. "Oh my god!" She gasped when the corpse's eyes shot open and a charred hand grabbed her wrist, its dry touch making her scream helplessly, eyes bulging in panic. The body sat up and flung her across the room, the last thing she saw before her head smacked into the wall was the body throwing off the sheet covering him and walking off.

* * *

Giles looked left and right as he roared through Sunnydale's darkened streets, for once agreeing with Faith's forthrightly put opinion that his Citroen CV was a 'piece of crap'. "Unbelievable!" He shook his head. "The idiots have managed to buy a mask that raise the dead! As if we don't have enough problems in this town, the bloody yanks have to import them!" His eyes widened as he looked ahead to see a figure lumbering up ahead of him. "Oh bollocks!" 

He slammed on the brakes, but it was too late, the car skidded into the man, propelling him onto the vehicle's hood and bouncing off of the windshield before tumbling to the ground as his transport screeched to a halt. The man rolled a few times before coming to a graceless stop. "Oh my god!" Giles stared at the man for a few seconds before opening his door.

"Are you alright?" Climbing out of the car, he rushed over to the man and felt for a pulse. "Are you hurt?" Giles gasped as the man rolled over, revealing he was in an advanced state of decay. "Ah," Giles swallowed. "I see my question was rather redundant."

The zombie grabbed him by his coat lapels, lifting him off the ground as it stood. Giles struggled desperately to get loose but found the zombie's grip inescapable. Hearing the sound of footsteps behind him, he turned his head to shout for help. His shout died on his lips as he saw the newcomers were yet more zombies. "Oh yes Rupert," he muttered sarcastically. "One had to chose tonight for going for a pleasant drive. Well, done old man. Brilliant idea."

* * *

Faith nudged X in the ribs. "Look at Jess," she whispered. "Poor guy looks miserable, maybe you should go speak to him." 

"Good spot," Xander kissed her on the head. "That's why I love you. Just be a minute."

Xander had barely been gone a minute when Faith heard a voice behind her. "Hi Faith."

Forcing a smile, she turned to face the speaker, a tall, handsome but undeniably dumb as dog-shit senior from school by the name of Owen Thurman. "Hi Owen," she said with false brightness. God, she hoped he wasn't gonna start quoting poetic crap about death, it might get some chicks wet in their panties, but that brooding crap didn't work for her. In fact it bored the hell out of her, life was for living. "How ya doing?"

"Life's just so," the youth sighed. "Wanna dance?"

Faith cut back a smart ass remark that she'd rather dance to the funeral march than the crap played by the string quartet for fear the prick would take her seriously. "No thanks, can't dance to this stuff," she lied easily, ignoring the lessons G had given her in 'proper dancing'.

"Oh," the hulking teen looked vaguely bemused before nodding. "Well see you later."

"Later," Faith agreed. Much, hopefully.

* * *

"Bugger!" Giles groaned as the zombie bent him back on the hood of his car. Giles grunted as he brought his knees up into his chest and kicked the zombie in the chest. The demon grunted and stumbled awkwardly backwards. 

Taking his chance, he rolled off the car and to his feet, scrambling back into the car. Giles winced when the zombies crowded around his car and began pounding the windows and shaking the car. Hand shaking slightly, he reached for the ignition. "Oh bloody hell!" For a second he stared at the empty ignition before hurriedly searching through his pockets. No keys. He looked wildly around, his desperation growing.

Nothing. He looked out onto the street, and there they where. "Oh, good show, Giles."

Shaking his head, he reached underneath the dashboard and tugged out some wires. He quickly unravelled and stripped the appropriate ones, wincing when a zombie punched through the window and reached in for him. Ducking away from the zombie, Giles touched the wires together. "Oh go on!" Giles exulted when the wires sparked and the engine started up. "Like riding a bloody bicycle!" he roared triumphantly as he slammed the accelerator down and raced off, leaving the zombies lumbering in his wake.

* * *

"Man this is dull," Faith muttered to her boy-friend. "This party could seriously do with liven-." Her voice trailed off when a lumbering zombie punched its way through the lounge window and began to climb inside, a number of its companions following it. 

Xander glanced at her. "You were saying?"

"Asshole," Faith shook her head as she lunged towards the exhibit table, grabbing at the staffs there.

"Miss Giles-."

She glared at Cordy's father. "Can it!" Taking the staffs, she flung them at Xan, Jess, and Cordy, keeping the knives for her. "Xan, Jess, cover the Wiccas, Cordy, get everyone out of here." She winced as a party-goer was grabbed by a zombie, his neck snapped, and his corpse flung to the ground. In seconds, the party-goer started to rise.

Suddenly Cordy screamed. "They're coming in everywhere!"

"Damn!" Faith threw Oz a staff. "You swing a wicked ax, try a staff!"

Suddenly a zombie charged her. Faith launched a hopping side kick to his gut, sidestepping a wild haymaker and connecting an uppercut to the re-animated corpse's jaw that didn't faze him. A wild backhand caught Faith on the side of the head. Shaking it off, Faith retaliated with a pair of fast rights into the undead's face before ducking past her opponent. The demon turned to face her but Willow smashed a vase over its head. "Thanks Red!" Faith hollered as she leg-swept the demon down to the ground.

* * *

"Just another night on the Hellmouth," Xander muttered as he led some of the party-goers into a sprawling kitchen a world away from his parents' cramped and practically derelict one. A zombie smashed its way through the back door. Xander raised his staff and smashed it into the demon's head. The blow knocked the zombie's head sideways but it kept coming. 

"You hit like a girl!" Cordelia accused him before swinging a saucepan, he was surprised little Miss Rich knew what one was, into the zombie's head, knocking it back a step.

"Oh!" he sneered. "'Cause you did so much better." Changing tact, he swung at the zombie's legs, taking them from underneath it.

* * *

Faith roundhouse kicked the zombie in the head, knocking him out of the door. She spun around, seeing Oz struggling with a ghoul, she rushed over, grabbed the walking corpse around the waist from behind and belly to back snap-suplexed him out of the open door. Faith nodded at Red as the Wicca slammed the door shut. "Barricade the front door!" She yelled. "We need some help in here!" 

In a second Jesse rushed in and joined Oz in dragging a small table before the door as Red and her lent across it, holding it closed against the reanimated corpses pounding on it.

But even as the two boys reached them, a zombie punched its way through the door. "Fuck!" Faith screamed. "Upstairs! Now! X!" she screamed at the top of her voice. "Get your ass in here."

As she waited for her boyfriend, she occupied herself with a dropkick on the most advanced ghoul, knocking him back into two of his companions. "You okay?" X asked.

"Oh yeah," she drawled. "Just peachy keen. Any idea how we're going to stop these mothers?"

"Ask nicely?"

Faith shot her boyfriend an amused look. "Somehow I doubt that'll work." Faith sobered. "Let's get upstairs."

"To the bedroom!" Xander joked as they rushed upstairs.

"One track-mind," she deadpanned. As they reached the top of the stairs they found Rosa the house-maid, out cold. "Damn it!" Faith joined Xander in lifting her under her arms and dragging the unconscious woman through the nearest door. "Man," Faith muttered as she glanced around the master bedroom and the people crowded there, "my crib in Boston wasn't this big."

"What are those things!" blustered Cordy's father. "Don't they know I'm a friend of the Mayor's?"

"Really?" Faith raised an eyebrow. "Call me crazy, but I really think they're past caring."

"Who do you think you're talking to you little tram-!"

"You watch your mouth," Xander interrupted, his fist slamming into the man's jaw, knocking her abuser on his ass. "Faith's in charge, any argument?" When nobody spoke, he turned to her. "Faith?"

Faith grinned at her honey, heart warming at his support. "Cor," she pointed to the unconscious maid. "You and Red take care of her. X, you and Jess join me at the door. Rest of you, watch the window. And listen to Amy and Oz." What the hell, the guitarist showed he could wield a mean staff and seemed cool as ice.

Faith scowled as she noticed something on the four-postered bed. The greedy bastard had stopped long enough to collect his artefacts. "Un-fucking-believable," she muttered.

* * *

Willow looked at Cordy after failing to find a pulse on Rosa. "She's dead," she whispered.

* * *

A zombie smashed into the door, knocking Xander back and into the far wall. Faith shoved the door back shut. "What do we do if they get in?" Cordelia's mom screamed from behind them. 

"Die mostly," Xander supplied helpfully.

"And leave hideous corpses," Jess chipped in.

"Speak for yaself," Faith drawled. "I'm one hot mama, dead or alive."

* * *

Cordelia's eyes widened when Rosa's eyes widened. Willow was wrong, they wouldn't have to go through the trouble of finding a new -. She paled when she realised something. "Oh crap," she whispered. "Fai-!" her words were cut off by a back-hand knocking her to the ground and the zombie flinging Willow onto the bed before reaching down and putting a carved wooden tribal mask on her face. The eyes glowed briefly and then the mask somehow melded itself to Rosa's face. "I'm guessing, not good."

* * *

Faith looked towards the commotion, eyes widening at the mask-wearing maid. "What the -?" The door crashed open, knocking her back a step, and Xan and Jess to the floor. Faith screamed as the zombie grabbed her hair and flung her to the ground. Next thing the zombie fell to its knees, screaming and cowering before the demon. "Oh, boy," Faith muttered. "And just when you think things couldn't get any worse." 

Leaping to her feet, Faith raced towards the mask-wearing demon. The demon turned to her, its eyes flashed, mesmerising her. It backhanded her, sending her crashing into the closet door. Faith shook her head, the blow had hurt like hell but it had also cleared her head. Seeing her boyfriend rising and charging the demon, Faith let out a shout. "No, X!"

The demon's eyes flashed at her honey, freezing him. The mask-wearing zombie strode over to Xan and grabbed him by his jaw, forcing his head back. Rising, Faith lunged at the demon, grabbing it around the waist and propelling the pair of them through the window, onto the porch, rolling off that to the front lawn.

* * *

With the demonic version of Mask no longer there, the zombie quit its cowering and began attacking them again. Shaking off his shock and worry about Faith, Xander joined Jesse in grabbing the zombie's arms. His eyes bulged when he saw Cordy pick up a baseball bat and charge towards them. "Remember who you're meant to hit with that," he pleaded. 

"Don't tempt me Harris!" the cheerleader screamed before smashing the bat into the ghoul's back. The corpse roared, flailing wildly, flinging both Xander and Jesse to the ground. The demon took a step towards Cordy. "Big mistake mister!" The cheerleader began battering the zombie with her weapon.

"You're dating her?" Xander said incredulously while shaking his head. "You're braver than I thought!"

"Shut up Xander," Jesse retorted. "Go for its legs?"

"Sounds like a plan," he agreed.

* * *

Giles screeched to a halt outside the Chase mansion. His heart leapt into his throat at the sight of his daughter fighting with the Ovu Mobani. "Faith!" he shouted, his face averted so not to fall under its spell. "It's power lies in its eyes. But they're also its weakness!" 

"Got it!" his daughter roared back.

Peeking through his fingers, he watched as Faith snap-kicked the demon off her, knocking it across the lawn. Taking advantage of her respite, Faith scooped up the pitchfork left lying on the garden and flung it, javelin-like, at the rising demon. The pitchfork sailed into the beast's eyes. Light exploded from its mask and the demon slumped to the ground.

Smile parting his lips, he raced over to his Slayer.

* * *

Jesse gasped as the zombie backhanded him across the face, knocking him to the ground. The ghoul turned to him before slumping to the ground. Jesse glanced across at his friend. "What just happened?" 

"My guess," Xander beamed proudly. "My girl won."

* * *

"Are you alright?" Faith nodded. Suddenly her guardian had her in a crushing bear-hug. "Oh god," the Englishman muttered in her ear. "I'm not going to lose you. Ever." 

"I'm not going anywhere G," Faith whispered. For once she didn't care about the audience to her being all girly, all she cared about was her dad was on the way back.

* * *

Mayor Wilkins tapped thoughtfully at his office desk. He'd only gone to the Chase party to get a look at the Slayer. And he wasn't disappointed. The beautiful young woman had a core of steel hid deep within her, she was a formidable young lady. He smiled slowly. "If I didn't had a worthwhile enemy well gosh, it wouldn't be interesting." 

Throwing back his head he began to laugh, the sound echoing around the shadowy office.


	29. Chapter 29

**FIC: Faith: The Series S3 Ep 2 (29?)**

"Is everything ready for our guest?"

He was gratified by his underlings' nods. "Then, all we need to know is get our target."

"It's already arranged," he turned his head and smiled at the apple of his eye, a tall, striking young woman with raven-dark hair that rested on her shoulders, and pool-like eyes. "An invitation has been extended."

"And he'll accept?"

His eldest surviving daughter smiled. There was nothing warm in the facial expression. "We know our target. He'll have no option."

"Wonderful," he beamed. "Then all we'll have to do is wait."

* * *

Giles groaned as he awoke. For a second, depression nailed him to his bed and he laid there, staring up at the blank ceiling. Then his ears picked up the sound of his charge in the kitchen beneath him, compelling him to roll out of bed. He glanced at the framed photograph on his bedside table, heart tightening. It was of him and Jenny at a fairground some four months ago. He smiled sadly, as he remembered he'd protested vociferously about going, but when he'd got there he'd enjoyed himself immensely. But then he always did with Jenny. 

Maybe if…

"No maybes, old man," he muttered as he rose, pulling his woollen dressing gown on. "Doesn't do to dwell." Except that was what he'd been doing for two months now. The fear of losing Faith the night of the Chases' party had briefly motivated him, but in the fortnight since he'd dropped back into his melancholy. Not to quite the same depths but still….Sighing slightly, he showered before dressing and making his way down.

His charge beamed at him as he entered the kitchen. "Hey G," the beautiful teen shoved a plate of crumpets in front of him. "First day of school. Me, a senior! Imagine!"

Despite his mood, Giles managed a smile. He found it impossible not to when confronted with his Slayer's boundless enthusiasm. As well as her spirit and sheer guts, Faith had an intensely loyal heart and a quick mind.

And what sort of life would she have if not becoming at least a potential?

Once again Giles' mood darkened. The world wasn't fair, he knew that already, he wasn't a fool. But to be confronted with its rampant unfairness in the form of his beautiful girl-friend and gorgeous daughter's fates was galling. "G, you five by five?"

"I was just thinking," he forced a smile, "that I never doubted your graduation for a minute."

Faith smirked. "Don't know about that G, there's still the little troll to deal with."

"Please," a second, more genuine, smile tugged at his lips. "Don't refer to our mighty leader as that."

Faith raised an eyebrow. "You knew who I was talking about," the Slayer pointed out.

Giles took a bite of crumpet. "Didn't say I didn't agree," he retorted.

* * *

"Thanks G," Faith said as her Watcher pulled up outside the school. Faith looked up at the school, her last year. She hated going but had to admit she couldn't wait to get her certificate, to graduate, to see the pride in G's eyes and to have something to prove everyone who'd said she was worthless and stupid wrong. Faith twisted her head to face her Watcher when she realised he wasn't getting out. "Aren't you coming, G?" 

"Uh, no," her Watcher shook his head. "I received a brochure," the Englishman reached inside his jacket and pulled out a glossy magazine, "for a new second-hand bookstore. It's their opening today. It's really quite exciting."

"Yeah," Faith drawled as she glanced at the front of the catalogue. "Gets my panties wet just thinking of it." Giles glared at her, Faith reddened. "Sorry, well have fun."

* * *

"'Learned Codices'," Giles smiled as he pulled up outside a small brown-stoned building, its name written in yellow on its lightly-tinted window. "Much better than one of those infernal Borders stores. Might as well as buy your books at a bollocking supermarket." 

Leaping out of his car, he hurried inside, pushing the pristinely painted door open. He looked up at the door as his entry was announced by the ringing of a bell. Hearing someone behind him, he held the door open to let a pair of old ladies enter. Once the women had shuffled through the doorway, he eased it closed before looking around.

The shop was discreetly lit and filled with intricately crafted shelves heaving with books of all sizes. Giles nodded in approval as he read the subject headings on the shelves. "Excellent, most satisfactory."

"So glad you approve," a husky voice commented from behind.

Surprised, he turned to face the speaker. His breath caught at the sight that greeted him, a tall, curvy brunette with pool-like eyes, olive skin, and a slightly mocking smile. "Jenny," he muttered, his voice hoarse with desire.

The woman's smile wavered before returning. "Are you alright, sir?"

Giles shook himself. He couldn't go into shock every time he saw a woman who looked like his Jenny. Although the resemblance was uncanny. "I'm sorry," he apologised. "You look like someone I lost recently."

"Ah," understanding flickered in the olive-skinned woman's dark eyes. "Sorry."

"One should never apologise for being beautiful my dear," Giles replied.

"Ah," the woman's eyes sparkled. "An English gentleman, how refreshing. I'm Nadia."

"Giles," he nodded at the woman before tapping his clung-to brochure. "I understand you have a section devoted to 'Magic Cultures & Beliefs Of The World'?" He didn't expect to find anything of any real use in a non-specialist store, but occasionally one found unexpected nuggets.

"We have," Nadia confirmed with a smoking, inviting smile. "But there's plenty of time for that. First," the woman stepped to the side and made a sweeping gesture behind her, "a complimentary cup of tea."

Giles smiled as he noticed the silver tea tray, filled with bone china crockery and porcelain teapots. "How delightful," he complimented the shop owner. "I am a little parched."

The woman smiled at him before turning towards the tray, her back to him. After a minute, she turned back to him, a cup of tea in hand, steam wafting up invitingly. "Looks delicious, thank you," Giles took the tea and sipped politely. The tea had a bite to it, but was far from unpleasant and in a few moments he'd drunk up. "Now," he blinked as his eyes momentarily blurred. He shook his head clear, too many sleepless nights mourning Jenny were obviously catching up with him. "N…now," he licked his lips, his tongue strangely heavy. "W…what a…bout." His eyes widened as he realised he'd been drugged. The cup clattered to the ground, falling through suddenly nerveless fingers. He stared accusingly at the blurred shop-owner. "W…why?"

The woman's whispered one-word answer hit him like a thunderbolt. "Janna."

* * *

Nadia let out a well-feigned hysterical scream as her victim pitched forward, the drugs she'd stuck into his tea working masterfully. Seeing the shop's other customers approaching, she waved them back even as she pulled out her phone. "Give him room," she screamed. "He said he's got a weak heart," she lied. "I'll ring an ambulance." Nadia quickly dialled her brothers, her eyes fixed on her cousin's incompetent lover. "Yes," she whispered when the phone was answered. "Bring the ambulance, I have him." She turned to the watching customers and smiled apologetically. "I'm terribly sorry every one," she apologised. "But once the ambulance has come, I'll have to close up, you understand, I just," she allowed tears to form in her ears, "don't feel up to it."

* * *

"Yo G!" Faith bounded into the library, eager to get her training under-way. She stopped in puzzlement when she realised the library was completely empty. Faith smirked as she realised her Watcher must have got engrossed at the new bookstore. "Damn bookworm's blown me off for a shop," she groused. Secretly though she was pleased that G had found something that interested him, maybe it would be enough to snap his out of his funk. 

"More time to spend with me, then," her companion commented.

"Yeah," Faith turned to Xander, a smile to match the one on her companion's face tugging on her lips. "There is that. A free lunch hour. However will we fill the time?"

Xander smiled as he placed his arms on her shoulders. "I've got a few ideas."

Faith's smirk widened as she pressed her body against Xander's. "I really hope they're wild ones."

* * *

Giles groaned as he woke, his head thumping. He squeezed his eyes shut for a second, concentrating on focussing. At first, everything was blurry, unfocussed, but then it cleared to reveal he was in a cellar with two thickly muscled thug-like types and the woman from the shop, Nadia was her name he remembered. Giles decided to go to the heart of the matter. "Why...why am I here?" 

Nadia smiled, a cold one lacking the warmth of her previous ones. "We are of the Kalderash," Giles' heart dropped at the mention of Jenny's true name. "Our clan cries for justice. You were the mate of our blessed daughter, my cousin. You must pay."

"I must pay," it was an effort but Giles managed to keep himself under control by reminding himself the odds were not in his favour. "And what about the Clan Kalderash? Where were they when Jenny needed them?"

One of the men, a hulking brute with long blonde hair, snarled and stepped forward as if to hit him. "No," Nadia placed a hand on the man's seemingly armour-plated chest while staring at him. "Stevo this is not our way. We wait for the trial."

"Can hardly wait," Giles growled sarcastically.

Again the man stepped forward but Nadia stopped him with a bark in something he guessed was Romany. The woman scowled at him. "Our tribe takes the notion of vengeance very seriously."

Giles smiled dryly. "Vengeance, not justice?"

The woman's scowl deepened. "Later."

"Look forward to it, dear," Giles muttered as the woman and the two thugs left, locking the thick wooden door behind him. Giles looked around the light-bulb lit room. It was sparse, consisting only of a bunk-bed and a bucket that was presumably supposed to serve as his toilet. How delightful. With nothing he could use as a weapon and no way out of the room save the door, he was stuck. "American hotels," he grunted. "How hospitable." There was nothing to do but wait and hope that Faith got here before he was brought in front of some kangaroo court.

* * *

"Yo G!" Faith's voice trailed off when, for the second time that day, her shout was met with silence, she stared around the dark, musty library with mounting worry. Lunchtime had been no big deal, but now? He'd been missing all day? Not even G could spend all day in a bookstore. 

"Everyone, spread out, look in the stacks."

Faith nodded at Cordy's suggestion, grateful for her input. "Xan, with me," she ordered. "We'll check the office, see if he's come back and left a note or something."

"Sounds like a plan," Xan agreed, his face grave.

Ten minutes later, they'd turned his office upside down. Nothing. Faith shot Xander a look. "X," she heard and conceded to the tremble in her voice. "Where is he?"

In an instance, Xander had her in his arms. "He'll be okay."

"While you two are making out, we have a missing librarian to worry about!" screeched Cordelia from the doorway "Instead of doing that, use your lips more positively. Phone his cell."

Faith shot Cordy a look that couldn't switched between anger and amusement. The cheerleader had a point. Pulling out her phone, she quickly dialled G's number only to shake her head, worry growing. "Nothing."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

Faith glanced towards the red-headed witch. "Huh, when he dropped me at school."

"And where was he going?" queired the witch.

"A new bookstore in town."

Willow's eyes brightened. "There's a new bookstore in -," Willow trailed off at every-one's stare. "I know, I know, so not the time." Willow looked around. "Someone needs to ring the hospitals, check if he's not been in an accident."

Jesse raised a hand. "I volunteer Cordy."

Cordelia beamed. "I like shouting at the working man or woman."

"We've noticed," Xander muttered.

"Don't worry," Cordelia sniffed. "You'll never qualify."

Willow looked towards the rest of them. "The bookstore? What's it called?"

"Learned Codices, it's on Cardwell Street," Faith remembered from the bookstore.

"Let's go," Xander ushered them out.

* * *

Giles looked up as the cell door opened. A short, fat man in his late sixties with watery eyes and wild, white hair waddled in, flanked by a pair of hulking brutes in their mid-twenties. So, with the two from before that meant a minimum of four hoodlums, far too many for him to handle on his own. Giles guessed the older man could only be the Rom Baro, the 'Big Man', the Clan's chief. "We're ready for you," the Rom Baro announced. "It's time for the trial." 

"Ah," Giles smiled as he sat up. "So, Rumpole's arrived as he?"

The man stared blankly at him, not getting the British cultural reference. Bloody philistine. "Ah," Giles nodded. "Not a fan, then." He stood and smiled at the two thugs. "Tell me, have these fine lads evolved to eating with a knife and fork?"

One of the thugs growled and stepped towards him only to stop at a gesture from the Ron Baro. "Come on you damn gajo!" the Rom Baro barked.

"No sense of humour some people," Giles muttered. Shaking his head, he was herded out of the doorway and up a set of eight steps that lead into a room with a trio of elderly men sat behind a desk. They, he knew, would be the judges. Two of them were dressed in dark business suits, the middle one of the three was dressed ironically enough in tweed.

Giles readied himself for what was to come. "Are you ready to answer the charges against you?"

Giles smiled. "Are you?"

* * *

"It's closed," Willow said before trying the door. "And all locked up." She glanced towards Giles' car. He'd made it this far. 

"Not now it isn't." Before she had chance to protest, the Slayer was past her, the Bostonian's combat booted foot slamming into the door at the handle, sending it crashing open. "Let's go!" Faith, Xander, and Amy hurried inside. After a second, Willow followed them, thoughts of all the colleges turning her down because of her criminal record and being made someone's 'jailhouse bitch' swirling around her agitated mind. "Nothing," Faith's voice shook slightly as the Bostonian looked wildly around the shop. The shop's furnishings were in place, but the shelves were completely empty of stock. "NOTHING!" Faith snarled before kicking one of the shelves, her foot powering through the wood.

"Calm down," a pale-faced Xander gingerly put his hands on the Slayer's slender shoulders. "It'll be alright," Xander whispered in the pale-faced brunette's ear. "We'll find him." Xander looked at the girls. "Girls, make like Cagney & Lacey."

"Cagney & Lac-, oh," Willow nodded as she got the reference. "Sure." After a quick nod, she joined Amy in searching the shop. After about ten minutes, she found herself in the back room. Her eyes widened as she found a piece of paper sticking out from under the sofa. Crouching down, she pulled the sheet out from under the furniture. "A rent receipt," she whispered. For a second she was struck speechless breathless "Guys! I've got a lead!"

* * *

"I don't get it," Faith repeated for perhaps the hundredth time. "Why would they want Giles?" 

"Perhaps they blame her for Jenny," Xander's voice faltered, "you know."

"Why not try a locater spell?" Cordelia put in. "It worked when Angelus kidnapped Giles."

Amy and Willow exchanged looks. "We have tried, on the way back here," Amy replied. "Something's blocking us, some witches."

"But not to worry," Willow powered up her computer, "if they're stupid enough to rent the shop under their own name, they might have rented wherever they're keeping Giles."

"If they're still in town."

Willow ignored Cordelia's pessimistic comment. They had to get lucky soon.

* * *

"What is that supposed to mean!" demanded tweed judge. 

"I mean," all suggestion of amusement left his face. "I mean, where was the mighty Kalderash when Jenny needed them? When the Scourge of Europe was running havoc, where were you? "

"Tradition demanded," one of the suited judges attempted to interrupt.

"Damn tradition!" he roared. "The question that needs answering is where you were! I tried," his voice shook, "we all tried." He glanced accusingly around the judges. "You were hiding behind her skirts."

"Silence!" roared the tweed judge.

Giles continued on his rant. "The ironic thing is I was feeling guilty," he laughed harshly. "But now I realise I'm not the one who should-." He grunted, falling to his knees at a punch in his kidneys from one of his guards.

"Thank you," the tweed judge had regained his composure. "This trial is to judge you, not us."

His assailant grabbed him and dragged him into a chair opposite the judges. "So," he sneered. "Does this court come complete with kangaroos?" Giles winced as his assailant raised his fist.

"How about," he smiled when his Slayer strode into the temporary courtroom, her friends following behind. One of the guards, Stevo he thought it was, attempted to tackle her, only to be grabbed around the throat and flung into the wall, Jesse finishing the youth off with a right hook to the head that dropped him to the ground. "You let my," a crescent kick to the jaw sent a second guard crashing into the wall. "Watcher go. The third guard went down to a knee to the stomach, an elbow to the side of the head, and a punch to the throat, all applied expertly by Xander. Good to see his training coming in handy.

His eyes blazing, the farmer judge rose and confronted by his daughter. "This is Clan- ugh."

He chuckled when his Slayer cut off the tweed judge by virtue of picking him up by his throat. "Did I say you could speak?" Faith asked the gurgling man, eyebrow raised. "Thought not." Faith flung the judge to the ground. "Got anything to add?" she asked the other two judges. They both shook their heads. "Senility hasn't set in yet then." Faith grinned at him. "Hey, G."

"Hello, Faith." Giles looked at the guard. "I demand trial by combat."

"Hey!" Faith scowled. "I just rescued you."

"Yes, my dear," he nodded. "I appreciate that, truly. But I'd like to put this situation to bed, once and for all. Ensure these people don't return."

Faith looked around and sniffed. "We can handle these -."

"Sit down."

Faith gulped at his tone before joining the others behind the judges. Giles scraped his

chair back and stood. "Seeing as you're the only one left standing, it'll have to be you I'm afraid old chap," he apologised to the man. He looked up at his opponent, the gypsy was perhaps 15 years younger, four inches taller, and sixty pounds heavier. It shouldn't take too long.

Giles assumed the classical English boxer stance. His rival swung a right haymaker. Giles ducked the blow and countered with a straight left to the gypsy's well-muscled stomach. The gypsy just grunted before throwing a left hook that smashed into his shoulder.

Giles growled at the pain, deciding to let Ripper loose. Blocking the gypsy's follow-up right hook on his left forearm, he stamped down hard on the gypsy's foot. The Romay howled before stumbling backwards. His retreat gave Giles the opportunity to leap into a standing dropkick, his feet cannoning into his rival's well-muscled chest, knocking him onto the back.

Landing on the dusty ground beside the downed gypsy, Giles was first to his feet. His rival was on his knees, helpless to avoid a knee to his nose, exploding it in a spray of blood. Giles laughed darkly as the man fell back down. In a second he was straddling the larger man's chest, grabbing a handful of his thick wavy hair. He drove the back of the man's head into the tarmac, hitting the ground with a wet smack even as his other fist drove into the man's face, bludgeoning it. The anger that had been building in him since Jenny's death erupted, driving his vicious attack. After four such blows, he realised the man was unconscious. Taking a breath, he forced himself to stop and stand. After kicking the unconscious man in the stomach, he turned to the judges. "I believe I won?" he sneered.

* * *

"How come he never trains like that with me?" Faith wondered. 

"Y..you want him to?" Xander queried, his face pale.

After a second, Faith shook her head. "Not especially."

"Smart decision," Jesse muttered. "Remind me to bring my overdue books back tomorrow."

"Yeah," Faith stepped towards the judges. "Yo." The judges turned towards her. "You couldn't be assed to come here when we needed help. So you can fuck off out of my town and not come back, you dig?"

"Faith," Giles reproved. "What have I told you about your language to strangers?" Shaking his head, he turned to the judges. "Thank you, gentlemen. I was languishing in a pool of guilt. But now, I realise where the guilt should have lain with you. So, now our business is complete. And," Giles' tone hardened. "What my Slayer said goes double for me. Piss off." The Watcher smiled at Faith. "Shall we leave, my dear?"


	30. Chapter 30

**FIC: Faith: The Series S3 Ep 3 (30?)**

"Hey, Jeff!" Jed laughed as he shoved his brother into the near-by hedge. "You heard the rumour? They reckon Giles might be breaking up with Harris!"

"Oh yeah?" His brother pulled himself out of the hedge a grin on his face. "Man, she's fine!"

"Truth," he agreed with a nod. "Must be easy as hell too. A hot piece hanging with a loser like Harris. I just bet we could both get some action off her."

"Oh yeah!" his brother gave him a high-five, narrowly missing the head of a short man passing by.

"You damn kids," the old man muttered. "Always getting in the way, making a racket. No respect."

Jed's good temper faded. He spun to face the intruder, a small, snow-haired man in his late-sixties. "Listen gran-pa!" he prodded the man in his flabby gut. "We walk where we want and do what we want, you get me?" he hid a grin as his brother stepped around the back of the man and drew his switchblade before slicing through the bottom of the man's plastic shopping bag.

"Yes!" he threw his head back and laughed as the man's groceries fell through the bag, tins, bottles, and packets hitting the ground. "Come on Jeff!" Hee hawing like a pair of hyenas, he and his brother ran off.

* * *

"Damn kids!" Hewitt Alden shook a helpless fist at the two boys as they rushed away. Sighing slightly, he crouched down and began picking up the split groceries, groaning slightly at the pain in his arthritic knees and elbows. Once, those kids wouldn't have dared confront him. And if they had…. 

Hewitt stood, scowling as he stared after the two thugs. "But I still have some power," he muttered as he stuffed his groceries into his pockets. "They'll pay."

* * *

"Damn, damn," Faith muttered as she rushed through the empty corridors. "Late again." For all G's nattering about the importance of education, sometimes their training sessions went on for far too long, cutting into class time. 

But then Slaying was a matter of life and death.

"Hey Faith!"

Faith rolled her eyes when one of the Driscoll brothers stepped out from his position lounging against the corridor lockers. Great, one of the school's biggest sleazes. "Yo," she racked her brain for a second for his name. "Jeff. How's it hanging?"

She could have kicked herself for her greeting at the man's leer. She swore him and his brother had only repeated three times so they could impress fresh tail with how 'cool' they were. "Why don't ya check for yourself?" the man offered.

Faith looked up at the man, not at all fazed. "Really not that bothered."

She tried to step around the older student. Her fellow senior blocked her route, a skin-crawling sneer on his face. "You sure?" the man pressed. "Only I heard you and Harris had broke up. 'Figured you might have an itch."

Faith's eyes hardened. That again, she was getting damn sick of all the jocks and tough guys thinking because she was hot she should be with one of them like some fuckin' trophy. "Me and X are five by five, thanks."

"You sure?" Faith groaned inwardly at the sound of Driscoll #2, Jed, behind her. "'Cause a babe like you deserves only the best. And Harris, well he don't measure up."

"Look, guys," Faith stiffened at the feel of Jed stroking her hair. Hair that only her Xander could touch. Faith jerked her head away. "Back the fuck off," she warned.

"Ooooh," Jeff made to grope her chest. "We like 'em feisty."

"Like this!" Faith drove her knee into Jeff's groin, the youth groaned and doubled up.

"Bitch!"

Faith swung the same leg backwards in a hook kick, her heel likewise catching Jed between his legs. "Yep." Spinning around, she grabbed the doubled-up youth by his hair and drove his head into the lockers. "And don't you forget it!" Still steaming, she spun away from the groaning thugs.

And straight into a malignantly sneering Snyder. "In trouble again, Giles?"

Faith opened her mouth to protest then closed it again. After all, what would be the point?

* * *

"Detention, all fucking week!" Faith's fist smashed into her practice dummy, knocking it over. 

"It's not your fault." Giles soothed his raging charge. "The Driscolls will be remonstrated with. I guarantee it," he promised.

Faith shrugged. "Don't worry about it, G. I can handle two asses like that with my eyes closed. Could do before I got powered."

"Nonsense," Giles hid his anger beneath his usual composed mask. When he got his hands on the two buggers who'd dared to lay a hand on his precious daughter, they'd wish they'd never even seen her. "It is my duty as your guardian."

Faith's eyes sparkled at his show of concern. "Yeah, thanks, G. Only," the Slayer's eyes darkened. "Don't tell X. He'll only do something dumb that gets him expelled or something."

"Mr. Harris doing something dumb." He raised an eyebrow. "I couldn't imagine him ever doing that." He raised his hands at his Slayer's unamused glare. "I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

Hewitt hobbled into his tiny lounge, the sum of seven decades' life, a cramped, one-storey apartment in small-town America, its only attracting its close proximity to the Hellmouth, allowing him to hold onto the remnants of his dwindling power. Taking a hold of the careworn sofa, he pushed it against the far wall, his muscles protesting at the effort exerted. Taking a piece of chalk from the top drawer of the set by the door, he knelt down and began drawing on the carpet. 

Hewitt Alden looked at the Pentagram of Protection and smiled. Everything was ready. For weeks now, his friends had all been complaining about having their walls graffitied, rowdy kids keeping them awake all night, and various other acts of vandalism. His friends were helpless to deal with them, but not him. No, he smiled as he remembered his halcyon days of the sixties, seventies, and eighties he wasn't the man he'd once been, but he had enough.

After stepping into the pentagram, he closed his eyes and began the summonsing spell, the complex words coming easy to his practised tongue. Opening his eyes, he sat and waited.

After a few minutes the air filled with a swirling grey mist, crackling with energy and power. Eventually, the air solidified into a grey, bearlike beast, its head scraping the ceiling. For a second, Alden took in the monster that he'd summonsed, its thick muscles, gaping mouth filled with jagged teeth, and paws that ended in jagged claws. Most satisfactory. "You know why I summonsed you," he said. "Go, do your duty."

* * *

"You see the look on Snyder's face when he was dragging Faith off, guy's got a hard-on for her!" Jed cawed as he flung a beer bottle at the kids' swing thirty feet away, the bottle smashing into the child's toy, shards falling to the ground. Laughing, Jed continued on through the darkened park. 

Jeff grinned at his brother. "Haven't you?"

Jed laughed. "Oh yeah, but she's a little wild. A real fuckin' handful."

Jeff smirked. "I did a couple of deals today, bought some stuff," he reached into his inner pocket and withdrew a tablet. "Slip that in her drink and she'll be putty in our hands."

Jed laughed. "Teach that bitch to get smart with us."

"Truth!" He high-fived his brother.

"Grr, arrgh."

"You hear that?" he queried, glancing towards the woods.

"Hear what?" Jed asked.

After a second, Jeff shook his head. "Nothing." He must have imagined it. "Say, how about we head down to the Bronze? Faith and the rest of her -."

"Grr, arrgh."

Jed paled as his brother looked over his shoulder. "W…what's that?"

Jeff looked over his shoulder towards the shadowy woodland. His heart stopped and bladder loosened at the massive monster charging out of the woods. Towards them. Turning to his brother, he squeaked. "Run!"

Before Jeff had begun smoking five years ago, he'd been a good runner, represented the state at meets and everything. Even now, he was decent over short distances.

Despite that, he'd barely covered half the distance to the swings when he heard the beast's growling in his ear and felt it its fetid breath on his neck. He screamed as the monster's claw severed his right arm from his body and then its teeth closed on his neck.

* * *

"They're dead?" his servant nodded and smiled, showing him his blood-stained fangs. Hewitt Alden beamed. "Excellent, excellent." It would appear that Sunnydale's elderly had a new protector. "Tomorrow night you will patrol again."

* * *

"You seen the paper today, G?" Faith commented as she sat down at the table, took, and tore into a piece of crumpet with a most unladylike eagerness. "The Driscolls got torn apart." 

"You read that?" he raised an eyebrow before supping at his tea. "I'm surprised you got past the funny pages."

Faith momentarily glared at him before caving in. "K, you must know. I dropped the paper on the floor when I was getting it out of the porch; saw the headline, so I read. It demon related?"

"The report says a pack of wolves, which is unlikely. However given the damage done to the bodies," he grimaced, "it wouldn't be vampires."

"You think," Faith ploughed two pieces of crumpet into her mouth, "that we should get Red to check the coroner's office?"

"Dear," Giles shuddered at the ghastly sight before him. "Close your mouth while you're eating."

* * *

"Got it!" Willow's glee was replaced by a look of nausea. "Oh. That's disgusting, he's torn his head clean off." 

"You want to watch Faith eat, that's true horror." Faith glared at her Watcher. "On so many levels." G crouched over the Witch's shoulder and began reading before turning away, his face slightly green. "Yes, I'd agree, quite disgusting. Also, definitely not human, the force required is far more than any human could manage. But not a vampire either, definitely demonic. You'll have to patrol," the Englishman fixed her with the stare she'd dubbed as his 'I'm English and therefore know better than you' look. "But be careful."

"I'll take X with me," Faith promised.

"Oh, excellent," Giles nodded, his expression scoffing. "I feel so much better."

* * *

"Nothing happening X?" Faith queried. 

Xander glanced from left to right, eyes searching the darkness of suburban Sunnydale. "Nothing," he confirmed.

"Good," Faith crouched down by the tyres of a car parked by the kerb and pulled out a knife.

"Faith!" Xander looked from left and right. "What are you doing?"

"Slashing Snyder's tyres," Faith calmly replied. "You're my lookout."

"What!" Xander crouched down beside his girl-friend. "You can't-."

"Can too," Faith retorted. "Asshole gave me detention for standing up for myself when those Driscolls were hassling me. Well, the troll's gonna find out payback's a bitch, and I'm the biggest bitch of all."

"You never told me about them," Xander straightened and turned to lean against the car.

"Don't lean against the car. Jeez," the Slayer shook her head, hair whipping in the cold night air. "Anyone would think you've never done this before."

"Strangely I haven't."

"Jesus, now I'm breaking you in on this too!" Faith growled. "Fuck, what have you done?"

"Obeyed the law?" he shot back.

"Stop pissing and moaning," Faith scolded. "It'll only take a minute."

"But-," his voice trailed off at the hiss of Faith's knife entering the tyre. Worried now, he cast a look around. His mouth dropped open. "Uh, you know how told me to watch for any intruders?"

"Shit," Faith cursed. "Someone coming?"

"Uh," Xander forced his teeth to stop chattering. "More something."

* * *

"What-," Faith's question died on her lips when she turned to see as huge bearlike creature lumbering towards them. The grey-furred monster stood seven and a half feet tall, its broad frame bristling with massive muscles and its clawed paws shining in the night. Finally she found her voice. "Fuck me." 

"Not right now," Xander muttered. "I'm too busy wetting myself."

Faith snorted as she crouched and picked her hand-ax up off the ground. "Stay back."

The monster let out a roar as she charged it, claw sweeping out in an attempt to decapitate her. Faith didn't pause in her charge, rather she speeded up, pulling her head into her shoulders so that the creature's attack sliced the air above her and not her head itself. Now inside the monster's guard, she swung her axe over her head and down, burying it deep in the monster's barrel chest.

The creature roared again before catching her with a clubbing backhand to the head that sent her crashing to the ground. She stared up fearlessly at the monster standing over her, conscious that her ax was lying behind the monster. She was fuck-.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The monster's head snapped towards her pale-faced boyfriend, standing beside Snyder's car having just set off its alarm. Faith took advantage of the distraction to forward-roll to her ax, snatch it off the ground, and leap to her feet. Seeing the monster moving towards her boyfriend, Faith raised her ax and flung it into the back of the creature's head.

The ax connected with a grotesque thump, ripping through the monster's skull and spraying blood everywhere. The monster howled before falling forward, hitting the ground with a thump. Faith hurried forward to be met by the monster's corpse by her honey. "Thanks X," she yanked the axe out of the monster's head before hurriedly beginning to decapitate it.

"Taking trophies now?" Xander turned green. "This is gross."

"Really?" Faith raised an eyebrow. "Hadn't noticed." The creature's head came away with a squelch. "Let's go," she looked around, scowling as she saw Snyder's porch light going on. "The troll's up."

* * *

Giles scowled as he looked at the severed head resting on his newspaper-covered dining table. "What were you two up to?" he demanded, fixing the duo in front of him with a steely glare. 

"Uh," Faith looked nonplussed, "demon killing?"

"Faith," he pinched his nose. He was going to get a headache, he was sure of it. "Don't lie to me. I know you were up to something."

"How do ya know?" Faith challenged.

"This," he pointed at the demon's head, "is a bugbear." Seeing the duo's bemused looks, he elaborated. "The bugbear is one of the English hobgoblins. Having the appearance of a bear, hence its name, it was considered quite fierce and it was common to use the fear of it to coerce children into good behaviour. It would only appear to children involved in acts of wrong-doing or sent there by the summonser. So," he glared at his daughter, "what were you doing?"

"Ah, crap," he heard Faith mutter under her breath. After a second, his daughter spoke up. "I was letting the air out of Snyder's tyres."

"Oh," it was an effort but Giles managed to hide a smile. It was strange how they weren't blood-related, she so reminded him at the same age. Instead, he scowled at his daughter. "Don't let this happen again. Understand?" Faith nodded with a rare meekness.

"But it's dead now, right?" Xander queried. "Problem over, right?"

"No," Giles shook his head. "There's still the question of who brought this over here. If there are more."

"What we gonna do, G?" Faith queried.

"You are going to your room." Giles nodded towards the Bostonian. "Xander," he looked towards his Slayer's boy-friend. "Given the lateness of the hour you're more than welcome to spend the night on the couch. I'll have Willow do a spell with this," he nodded towards the severed head. "See if she can use that to track it back to its den. Now, good night."

Faith pouted. "It's kinda early, can me and X just hang-."

"Now," Giles pursed his lips together, and looked up and spoke into the air. "Just where did I put Mr. Snyder's number?"

Faith gulped. "See you in the morn X, I'm going to bed," the beautiful teen capitulated.

* * *

Hewitt Alden gasped as he felt the connection between him and his demon severed, a pain slamming into his head like a drumstick into a drum. After a second his head had cleared. Alden scowled. "I don't like this, I don't like it at all."

* * *

"It's," Willow shuddered. "Ugh. It's…." 

"Really ugly?" Cordelia said helpfully. "Although," the cheerleader tilted her head to one side as she inspected the head sat on the library. "Did you skin it?" Everyone turned towards the high school beauty queen. "Only I think it would make a fur coat to die for."

"As I recall, I nearly did," Xander shot back.

Cordelia smiled sweetly. "Small price to pay."

Seeing Xander's mouth open, Giles jumped in before the two of them began bickering. Again. Sometimes he was tempted to lock the pair of them in a closet and leave them to it. "Please, no more." He turned to Willow. "Can you do a locater spell, trace it back to its summonser?"

Willow nodded. "I'll trace it using the magical trails."

"Excellent," Giles beamed at the Witch. "And then we'll set off and have a word with the caster."

"G?" Faith followed him into his inner office, a nervous look on her face. "What we gonna do about this mage?"

Giles pursed his lips. That very question had been troubling him. "I don't know my dear," he admitted. "We'll just have to work that out later."

"I've got an address!"

The two of them exchanged looks. "Let's get weaponed up," the Slayer said.

He grimaced at Faith's butchery of the English language before nodding. "Let's."

* * *

"That's right," he muttered as he finished his Pentagram and cast the summonsing spell. When his enemy arrived, he'd be ready. He smiled at the Bugbear he'd summonsed. And so would his protector. 

Hewitt Alden cursed at the sound of his doorbell being rung. He looked through his remote viewing mirror. His watery eyes widened as he recognised the man stood with a group of revoltingly-youthful teens. "Ripper." Dazed, he stepped forward, out of the pentagram.

And screamed at the Bugbear's roar and its claw tore through him.

* * *

"Fuck!" Faith exploded. She looked towards her Watcher. "You hear that?" 

"Indeed," Giles' face was taut. "Break in."

"Way ahead of ya." Her foot splintered the door open. Racing inside, she found herself confronted by a demon even bigger than the one she'd defeated the previous night. Licking her suddenly dry lips, she leapt forward, sword in hand.

The bugbear's claw raked her down her face, sending waves of pain through her. "Ahhh!" A second blow knocked her to her knees. The beast loomed over her.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The sounding of Giles' bike horn turned the demon's attention away from her. Seizing her chance, she grabbed the phone table and smashed it into the beast's thickly-muscled leg. The monster howled as it stumbled forward. Faith scooped up her sword and thrust at the monster.

The bugbear slapped away her attack and grabbed her around the waist. Faith groaned at the sound of her ribs protesting under the crushing pressure. "Ah," she moaned. "Hurts."

"Get him!" she heard Giles yell, and heard him, Xan, and Jess forward.

Distracted, the demon dropped her and turned towards the guys, who immediately retreated. Faith took her opportunity and thrust her blade deep into its back, through its heart. Blood bubbled out of the wound, staining her sword. Faith dragged her blade out and beheaded the monster, sending its head flying across the room. Exhausted, she fell to her knees.

And shrieked in an embarrassingly girly manner when she found herself looking down at a decapitated old man. "Uh G," Faith licked her lips. "My guess, we don't have to worry about what to do with the mage any more."

* * *

"Indeed not," Giles stared faintly at the man. 

"You okay, G?" Faith queried.

Giles forced a smile. "Yes dear, it was just a rather close call."

"Shit, my ribs already knew that." Faith snorted. "Day off tomorrow?" she added hopefully.

Giles laughed. "I think I can arrange that." His laughter died as he stared at the corpse again.

"You sure you alright, G?" Faith queried.

Giles nodded. "Yes, thank you my dear," he lied. After all, how could one tell his adoring daughter that they looking at the corpse of the man who'd taught him all things dark magic? Some things were best left in the past.

* * *

Walsh looked up as her new assistant turned up and smiled. Handsome young man, fit too, he was prime experimental material. Her smile withered when the young man made to salute. "Stand down, officer," she warned. "Remember this is an undercover operation. You're a TA, not a soldier." 

The youth smiled apologetically. "Sorry, professor."

Walsh smiled. "No problem, just don't let it happen again. Please, Riley, take a seat."


	31. Chapter 31

**FIC: Faith: The Series S3 Ep 4 (31?)**

"And this," Juliana spread her hands. "Is our new home!" Tegan sniffed, unimpressed by the three storey house in one of the small, backwards, California town's most exclusive neighbourhoods. Exclusive? It was hardly Greenwich. Her mother glared at her sniff. "Don't start, dear. With your father taking the coward's way out, I barely had enough left for this place and the art gallery. If he'd taken his punishment like a man, we'd have had his Cayman Island accounts, but with him dead, we have to make do with what I have under my name."

"Yes mom," Tegan's cheeks burnt at just the mention of the weakling that had been her father. The idiot couldn't even embezzle properly. And when caught, he'd killed himself, making sure that mom couldn't get hold of all his lovely millions. Stupid bastard, momma was right, you should never marry below yourself.

"Good girl," Juliana nodded and patted her on the head. "Remember you're a Austin-Meadows now, not a Charleston any more. Be proud. And don't let anyone push you around at school."

"Yes mom," Tegan hid a smile. With the powers she'd had for the past few months, no one would dare. And with that pesky Englishwoman dead, she was home free.

* * *

"This," he smiled as he breath in the air, savouring the power that crackled through every atom. "Is the Hellmouth, ah," he took another breath. "Our new home." 

"Yes, sir," replied his oldest childe, a former black slave he'd sired three hundred and twenty years ago with a strange love for power-dressing. "But the Slayer is formidable. She killed both Lothos and the Master."

He laughed, the rumble echoing out towards the shadowy outline of the town ahead. "Yes," he replied with a nod. "Write a note, Trick. I'll have to thank her for that." He chuckled. "Before I kill her."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Ah, that's tremendous news," Giles took a pen, "and her name?" He listened to the man on the other side of the phone and the Atlantic. "Her Watcher?" He grimaced at the man's reply. Not good. "And she wasn't a potential? No, so we know very little about her. Could you organise for me to be sent her Watcher's reports?" He smiled at the reply. "Thank you Robson, old chap. Goodbye." Upon hanging up the phone, he heard his charge rooting through the porch for the mail. "Faith, could you come through to the kitchen." 

"Sure, G," his pride and joy jauntily replied. "I was figuring on some bacon and eggs before school anyhow."

His mouth dropped open when his Slayer walked in. "Don't tell me you've been in the porch dressed like that!"

Faith looked down at herself, her face puzzled. "What's up with the way I dress?"

He opened his mouth to explain that a flimsy black wife-beater tied around the middle of her mid-section and a pair of panties were hardly suitable attire for walking out into the porch in. Realising it would result in an very embarrassing conversation as to why not, he closed his mouth again and wearily shook his head. "Never mind. Just wear your dressing gown from now on." The teen shrugged and nodded. "Now, I have something important to discuss."

* * *

"Whatever it was, I didn't do it," Faith quickly interrupted. She found it best to get her denials in first. 

"Um," her Watcher's eyes crinkled with amusement. "I'm sure. No, don't worry," G shook his head. "You're not in trouble," the Englishman paused. "Have you done something to be in trouble for?" Faith shook her head. Man, he was so suspicious, just 'cause she was usually in trouble. "Yes, well." The Watcher stared at her evenly for a second before continuing. "Anyway, I was just on the phone to the Council. They've informed me that a new Slayer has been called," Faith's stomach constrict at the oblique mention of Kendra's death. "And is permanently in Sunnydale."

The bottom fell out of her world. A Slayer in Sunnydale permanently? Man, sounded someone was surplus to requirements. "Wicked cool," she muttered.

"Yes," Giles beamed at her. "Another Slayer here full-time. Excellent. With the two of you working as a team, well I can't see any demon getting the better of my girl!"

Faith hid a grin. 'His girl'. Sounded like she wasn't going anywhere. "Damn straight," she agreed.

* * *

Giles beamed as a young blonde student glided into the library, just minutes into the lunch hour. She was a tall, willowy thing with long, flowing hair, startling green eyes, and dressed in what he guessed was the year's most exclusive fashions, although he'd have to ask Cordelia to be sure. She moved with an unusual grace, less predatory than his child's swagger yet somehow similar. She could be the one. "Hello -?" he left the question open for the model-like beauty to supply her name. 

"Tegan Austin-Meadows."

Bingo. Seeing the tall beauty glancing around his library, he lifted the 'Vampyr' book up from behind the counter, grunting slightly at the weight. "Now dear, I'm far from sure just how far Miss Channer got in your teachings."

"No," the girl backed off from him, eyes wide. "I'm through with you stuffed shirts."

"Dear." He put the book down. "I understand it must have been hard for you, Slaying on your own," he walked around the counter. "But here, it's different. My Slayer, Faith," he smiled fondly at his daughter's name, "has a team of very capable people helping her, myself, her boyfriend, a pair of very skilled Wiccas, Faith's best friend," although he was unsure what Cordelia did other than offer fashion tips, "and her boyfriend. I'm sure they'll all be more than happy to make your-."

"I said no!" the girl's hands shot into his shoulders, lifting him from his feet and catapulting him into the counter, the back of his head slamming into the hard wood. The last thing he saw before passing out was the blonde rushing out of the library, the last sound he heard was the door swinging shut.

* * *

"Finally!" Xander rolled his eyes as he entered the corridor to see his girl-friend stood impatiently by his locker. "What time do you call this?" 

"Uh," Xander glanced at his Mickey Mouse watch. "Ten minutes before end of recess." A grin on his face, he reached in for a kiss.

Faith pushed him away. "No time for that," the Slayer scolded. "We gotta go see G!"

"We do?" he groaned.

"We do," the gorgeous Bostonian grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards the library.

* * *

"Hello," Cordelia looked up to see a blonde almost as hot as her and Faith, and far more fashionably attired than her best friend, stood over her. "I can tell by your clothes, you're just the right person to know." 

"How perceptive," Cordelia beamed. Compliments on her fashion. At least someone noticed. "You want to sit down?"

"Of course," the blonde sat down before smiling and leaning towards her before smiling at her, displaying perfectly even and dentist clean teeth. "I'm Tegan Austin-Meadows. And I just bet you can recommend this burgh's few decent clothes shops?"

"Yes," Cordelia smiled. "It's hard. But I am the shopping expert. I'm Cordy by the way."

* * *

"So I said-." 

Faith heart stopped as she opened the library door, Xander's words fading into the ether as she saw her Watcher lying crumpled on the ground, his upper torso propped up against the counter, head lolling on his shoulder. "G!" In a second, she was by his side, hands reaching to shake him awake.

"Don't." Faith glanced up at her worried-looking boyfriend. "If he's injured internally…"

"Yeah," Faith thought for a second. "Get me a glass of water."

"Sure," Xander hurried into the office and returned with G's watering can. Faith reached for the can. "Can't I do it?" Xander flinched at her glare. "Uh, here you are." Xander passed her the can. Faith nodded before throwing the water into G's face.

"Oh, good lord," her Watcher spluttered. The Englishman's eyes flickered blearily open. "That hurt." The middle-aged man rolled his left shoulder, wincing slightly at the movement. "Oh bugger."

"Ya okay, G?" Faith anxiously blurted out.

The Englishman grinned wryly as she helped him to his feet. "Okay would be stretching it, but I'll surive."

"Who did this?" Faith demanded. When she found the demon who laid a hand on her Watcher, she'd rip his arms off and beat him to death with them.

"It was the new Slayer," Giles smiled ruefully. "I'm afraid I rather-."

"I'll rip her fucking head off!" Faith roared.

"Ooh," Xander muttered beside her. "Cat-fight."

Even as she shot her boyfriend an unfriendly look, Giles spoke. "I appreciate your concern, but it was an accident."

"An accident?" Faith flared. "She threw you across the room!"

"Faith," G winced. "Don't shout." She fumed under her Watcher's disapproving look. It wasn't her fucking fault that G had a headache. It was some bitch who came to HER town and attacked HER Watcher. Why was she always the bad girl? It wasn't her fault, she was trying to look after her guys. "I appreciate your concern, Faith but it seems Miss. Austin-Meadows is reluctant to continue being a Slayer. Hardly surprising given she had to watch her Watcher killed," Faith shuddered at the image that G's words summonsed up. Her Watcher smiled. "I think a little understanding is required, don't you?"

Faith nodded. "I guess. Should I go find her?"

Giles beamed. "By all means my dear."

* * *

Tegan laughed at Cordelia's joke. Oh she was alright. If only the rest of this backwards town was as refined. "Hey C," Tegan looked up to see a gorgeous but undoubtedly low-class, leather brunette stood to their right. She sniffed, the girl's dress practically yelled 'trailer-trash'. The brunette's eyes hardened at her sniff, but when she spoke her tone was civil. "Hey, Tegan, right?" the girl nodded. "I'm Faith, the other Slayer-." 

"The other Slayer," she giggled. "You? What in the world were the powers that be thinking when they picked you? Couldn't they at least have picked a fast-food worker? Did they have to go for a street hooker?"

She smiled as the other Slayer paled and shrivelled at her words, her lips thinning and fists clenching so much that her knuckles whitened. Hah, firmly put in her place. She turned back to her newly-made friend, dismissing the more experienced Slayer from her thoughts. "You bitch, who do you think you are talking to my friend like that?" Cordelia glared at her. "Faith's saved the world like four times in the years I've know her and you come to our town and think you can insult her." The cheerleader's lips curled up in a sneer. "Dear, you might have the clothes, but you don't have the class."

For a second, Tegan stared at the cheerleader, amazed that anyone would DARE speak to her like that. Then she raised her fist. "What flowers you like?" she turned her head to see Faith smirking at her. "See, G told me to take it easy with ya, only reason I haven't laid you out for hitting my Watcher and trash-talking me." Faith's eyes chilled, sending shivers through her. "But you lay a hand on my best bud and I'll just tell G you were abusing your powers and well, I'd sorta like to know what flowers you'd want for your funeral."

Tegan unwillingly clenched her fist, intimidated by the ferocity in the raven-haired teen's stony black eyes. "You can't talk to me like that," she whispered.

Cordelia laughed. "Newsflash. She just did." The recess bell rang. Cordelia looked to Faith. "History."

"History," Faith's eyes didn't shift from her. "We'll be in the library for training after school." The Slayer smiled. "Please don't turn up. I'd love to have to chase you down."

"Come on Faith," Cordelia took the smaller brunette by her shoulder and led the Slayer out. "Bye loser."

Tegan let out a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding. "She's such a loser," Tegan looked up to see herself being watched by a blonde surrounded by a group of similarly fashionably attired girls. "Cordelia used to be someone, but now all she does is hang about with that biker bitch, Faith, and her gang of losers." The other girl shuddered. "Two dykes too. I swear I caught Willow checking me out in the locker room the other day."

"Oh yeah," Tegan quickly inspected the blonde. Not too bright, but at least she had dress sense. "Tell me more?" Mother had always taught her, know your enemy.

* * *

"Tegan!" Juliana shrieked as she heard her daughter arrive. "You're late, it's almost half-six. This just won't do young lady." 

Tegan walked in, her face shadowed as if nervous. "I'm sorry mother," Juliana's ire dissipated as her daughter talked, explaining about her day. "We'll have to run."

"No," Juliana smiled and shook her head. "It appears this Council has the ability to track us down, so…. If this Slayer has friends, why not use them?"

"Mother?" Tegan looked confused.

Juliana stroked her daughter's hair. "Bodies to put between my dear girl and danger."

Tegan smiled slowly. "I never thought of that."

"That's why you have me dear, to look after your best interests," Juliana looked at the table. "Casserole, dear?"

* * *

Faith yawned as she glanced at her watch, the illuminated dial allowing her to see the time in the darkened library. "She's late." 

"Yes Faith," her Watcher sighed. "You did point that out five minutes ago. And you are hardly one to lecture anyone on punctuality. Give her a chance to settle in."

Faith scowled. She thought uppity-Slayer was getting way too much leverage in her book. Even as she opened her mouth to say so, the door swung open and her blonde counterpart swaggered in, snub nose in the air. "Hey Tegan!" Willow called out cheerfully. Faith's eyes narrowed when the blonde didn't reply to her friend's welcoming, just sniffing. She was getting fucking tired of that sniff.

Faith jumped off the table she'd been sat on and turned to G. "We ready, Tweed-Guy?"

"Faith," Giles sighed. "A little respect would nice in front of our new team member."

"Nah," Faith shook her head and smiled. "Not that good an actress." Faith's smile died as she walked up to her taller counterpart and muttered. "Just for the record, you ever sniff at one of my buds like that again and I will kick your ass."

* * *

Tegan shivered at her fellow Slayer's coldly-delivered threat. It was apparent she was being far too obvious about her disdain for her companions. While she didn't consider her fellow Slayer especially intelligent, her lack of breeding practically oozed out of her, she was the more experienced Slayer. She didn't want to fight her. "I'll bear that in mind," she coolly retorted as they walked through the school's shadowy corridors and into the streets. 

As they patrolled, Tegan inspected her companions. The Wiccas held no interest for her, she wasn't interested in lesbianism. The Englishman? Seducing him away from his doting child would be wonderful, but he was so old. Harris? A good looking boy, but she didn't want to get between the other Slayer and her man, destroying her would be fun but she might get damaged in the fall-out. McNally? A small smile played on her lips. Oh yes, humiliating that Chase bitch would put her back in her place. That would be divine.

"What ya smiling at?"

Tegan almost sneered at the Slayer's suspicious voice. God, the low-rent bitch couldn't even talk correctly. "I was just thinking how ironic it is the Hellmouth is located in a small California town," she smoothly lied.

"Yeah," Faith nodded in grudging agreement. "Got that right." The brunette skidded to a halt. "Vamps!"

Tegan cursed as the other Slayer rushed off towards a quartet of figures. She didn't want to join in, but with the others watching, she didn't have a choice. Cursing again, she raced after the other Slayer.

The first vampire to lunge at her was a tall, powerfully-built, shaven-headed black in gym gear. Tegan dodged under his clumsy but undoubtedly powerful haymaker, and side kicked the demon in his distended belly. The demon grunted before responding with a swinging left hook that she blocked on her shoulder before spin kicking her adversary in the side of the head.

The vampire fell to the ground. Before he had chance to rise, Tegan had crouched over him and slammed her stake home.

Sensing another vampire behind her, she shot out a backwards hook kick, catching the demon between her legs. Spinning around, she found herself facing a tall blonde in her late twenties. The demon charged her, throwing a wild right. Tegan grabbed her wrist, threw her into the wall behind her, and spun around to face and stake her in one smooth motion. Turning, she looked around to see how trailer-trash was doing.

* * *

Faith side-stepped a knife slash from a towering white guy. After kicking his knife out of his hand, she moved in for the attack only to be tackled from the side by the other demon, the impact of the fat vampire hitting her, knocking her off balance. Cursing, she threw the demon from her and spun to face the white demon. 

And caught a left to the eye. Faith stumbled backwards, she guessed she'd have another shiner in the morning. Scowling furiously, she feinted with a left hook to the face. The moment the demon's guard went up, she plunged her stake home with her right.

Sensing fatso running at her, Faith leapt into the air, catching him with a dropkick to the face. The moment he hit the ground, her stake was slamming through his heart. Even as he burst into dust, the demon spoke. "Cheese Toast will kill you all!"

"Well done," she looked up to see G approaching her and Tegan, the others following close behind. "Four vampires in less than a minute. Only," the Englishman looked at her, his eyes stern. "There is no 'I' in team, understand? I don't want you running off on your own again."

"Sure, G," Faith nodded obidently. She didn't bother to voice her suspicion if she'd waited for Teg as she'd dubbed her, all four demons would be half-way to Texas by now.

"Let's go, four vampires is more than enough for one patrol," Giles decided. Faith grinned at that, looping arms with X, she started away only to stop and look around, eyes boring into the shadows. "What's wrong dear?"

Faith shook her head at G's query. "Nah, nothing."

* * *

"What do you think, Master?" Trick queried as the Slayers and their companions walked away. The brief skirmish they'd just seen had shaken him. He'd killed two Slayers in his three centuries, one in New Orleans in the 1870s and another during the second world war in Mexico. His master had claimed six Slayers, but the brunette one was different, filled with a confidence and savagery that was frightening. 

If his Master shared any of his misgivings, he didn't show it. "I think tomorrow, we kill them. A hellmouth deserves a worthy demon as its master. "

* * *

"Yo G," Faith stopped in her skipping to speak to her Watcher as she remembered something from the previous night. Plus it gave her an excuse to refuel with some bottled water. These early morning, pre-school sessions were hell. "Last night, the second demon yelled something about cheese toast killing me, that make any sense to you?" 

"A warning about the danger of high cholesterol diets?"

Faith looked over her shoulder at her avidly watching boyfriend. But then, who could blame him? Sweat rolling down her and dressed only in black lycra shorts and a soaked through white gym shirt, she looked fucking a and knew it. She was half tempted to spill the water over her, but didn't want to give G a heart attack. "Dick-head," she grinned at him before turning back to G. "Well?"

Her Watcher had the cute, miffed look she loved seeing on his face. "Contaray to popular belief, I can't just plumb demon information out of thin air, I'll have to -."

"Research!" Faith and Xander chorused in unison.

"Exactly," Giles agreed.

* * *

"What your vampire said was 'Kakistos'. Kakistos is Greek. It means the worst of the worst. It's also the name of a 1,000 year old vampire with cloven hands and feet. He's commonly accompanied by Trick a slave he's believed to have turned around 300 years ago. He's commonly considered to be the equal of the Master or Lothos." 

"That's not good," Faith commented.

Giles glanced at his daughter. Despite her nonchalant tone, he noted the flicker of fear in her pool-like eyes. But then, one of the demons he'd just mentioned had killed her. "No," he admitted. "But there are two of you now." In truth, he was less than sure of Tegan, the new Slayer had a serious superiority complex and was liked by none of the other children he secretly considered his charges. But she was the Slayer and he could only hope she settled in eventually.

"Yeah," he noted Faith's sideways glance at the other Slayer and scowled. Faith's past made it difficult to trust anyone, in fact he doubted that the teen trusted anyone outside of her group which was tragic but understandable. And Tegan's attitude didn't make it easy for her to be liked. Not easy at all. "What's the plan, G?"

Giles shook himself at the Slayer's question. "The plan is, we patrol tonight. I think it's time Kakistos learnt just who's town this was."

Faith grinned at him, his Slayer's customary spirit kicking in. "Damn straight."

* * *

Faith swallowed as a huge, hulking figure stepped out of the shadows ahead of her, flanked by a number of vamped-out demons. They were on the docks, rumours of a number of deaths in the past week leading them there. Looks like they'd hit paydirt. 

"Lucky us," Faith muttered. Eight vampires, two Slayers, four decent fighters, and two wiccas, more than doable. Except one of the demons stood close to seven tall, with a blacksmith's physique, had cloven heels and hands, and a face that was something like a hairless cross between a man's and a bull's. Damn, he was so ugly, not even Harmony would screw him. Kakistos. "Damn," she put a note of bluster into her voice, conscious of the battle going on about her. "You're ugly."

The Master vampire let out a rumbling laugh and bared his teeth in a chilling smile. "And you are very beautiful. I only hope you taste as good as you look."

"You'll never know," Faith fought back a shudder before attempting a leaping spin-kick. The demon laughed before grabbing her by her feet and flinging her backwards.

Faith grunted as she crashed into some crates stacked behind her, the crates splintering under her landing. Not that she fat or anything, just the impact. Grabbing a splinter, Faith rolled to her feet and shoved the splinter into the advancing monster's chest.

Or at least tried to. The splinter shattered on impact with the demon's thick chest. "What the fuck!" Faith's mouth dropped open.

And was filled by a fist that knocked her back on her pretty, little ass. "Silly girl," the vampire laughed before reaching down, grabbing her by her throat, and lifting her off the ground. "And I thought you'd be a challenge."

Faith kicked demon between his legs. "Ain't over yet," she blustered as the demon gasped, dropped her, and stumbled backwards. Rising, she pulled out her stake, noting the sweatiness of her palm almost made her drop the weapon. The splinter of wood had to be rotten. Hadn't it?

"Such spirit," Faith shivered at the demon's laugh. "If only I had the time to properly break it." Suddenly the vampire charged her, throwing an overhand right that pummelled the air above her head even as she darted inside the demon's guard and kicked him on his left knee.

The blow jarred through her, but had even more effect on the demon, causing him to roar in pain and knocking him back a step. Next, she threw a trio of left jabs into the vampire's nose, alternating with a trio of knees to his mid-section. Grinning viciously, she followed up with a crescent kick to the towering vampire's chin, felling him like a mighty redwood, knocking him onto his broad back.

In a second, Faith was straddling the demon. "You lose!" She slammed the stake downwards only for it to splinter on Kaktosis' chest. "Oh fuc-, arggggh!" she screamed as the demon roughly groped her, his paws grabbing her chest, pinching deep into the soft flesh and twisting. Breath coming in pained gasps, Faith attempted a headbutt that only resulted in her seeing stars. Helpless, she could nothing but punch weakly at the demon as he tortured her chest for what seemed an eternity before flinging her from him.

Dazed, she hit the floor, the back of her head cracking against the concrete ground. The demon stood over her, kicked her in the side of her already battered head, and looked down. "Foolish girl-. Owww!"

Faith was showered by blood when an axe ripped into the vampire's head, tearing all the way down to his left eyes. The demon's hands flew up to his face as he staggered backwards, roaring in pain. Suddenly a figure was between her and her attacker. "Back off Bull-Face," Xander warned, voice shaking.

"Foolish boy," growled the demon. "You will die a thousand deaths."

"Not on his own, he won't," declared Giles as he and the others stepped between her and the demon.

Kaktosis started forward only to be grabbed by a black, suited vampire. "Not now, Master you're wounded and we're out-numbered." Kaktosis growled before following the black vampire into the darkness.

* * *

Giles knocked on his Slayer's door before walking in. She was silhouetted sat on her bed, Giles winced at her black eye and swollen face. Even with Slayer healing that would take a couple of days to heal. "And how are you feeling, dear?" 

Faith shrugged then grimaced. "X won't be playing with my nips for a while."

Giles shuddered at the images. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. But seriously?"

"I'll be okay, but," Faith shivered. "G, I couldn't stake him!"

"That was a shock," Giles nodded. "There was a legend that some vampires lived to be so old that staking no longer worked on them. But when you were successful with both the Master and Lothos, I assumed that was all it was."

"But how do I kill him?"

Giles had no real answer. "Fire, beheading, but that's not important. He's gone now, dear."

* * *

"My eye!" Trick winced as Kakistos slammed a ham-sized fist into the wall of the apartment Trick had tricked his way into before, he glanced at the corpses in the corner, killing the owners. Plaster shattered under the blow. "My eye! That bitch will pay!" His sire spun to face him. Trick was unable to prevent a shudder at the hideous scar where his master's eye had been. "We'll head back tomorrow night." 

"No sire," he swallowed at when his master's head snapped towards him, the glare in his single eye terrifying. His sire did not like being questioned but then he didn't want to be staked. "Sire," he tried again. "We need recruits."

His master stopped in his pacing. "What do you suggest?"

"Sunnydale is surrounded by Los Angeles, San Diego, and San Francisco. There are plenty of vampires in those cities."

After a second his master began to smile. "Then we'll raise an army. And we'll march to the sound of that bitch's screams!"


	32. Chapter 32

**FIC: Faith: The Series S3 Ep 5 (32?)**

Jesse carefully watched his opponent, the clamour of the spectators unimportant next to winning. Suddenly his opening was there. Even as he saw it, he moved, dropping to one knee, allowing his rival's palm-strike to woosh over his head before elbowing him in the side of his knee. His opponent gasped with the pain before falling face-first onto the ground.

Before his adversary had a chance to rise, Jesse was on him, knee pressing between his shoulder-blades and arms wrapped around his neck. "Fight over! McNally wins!" The referee, a tall lean man with hard grey eyes and shoulder-length black hair peppered with grey, looked at him disapprovingly as the crowd exploded in cheers. "That hold was close, boy. I almost disqualified you."

Jesse dropped his head even as he released his grip and climbed up off his wheezing and wildly-tapping opponent. "Sorry sir." Sometimes it was hard to remember he wasn't fighting for his life but a trophy.

"Just keep that in mind, boy," the referee reproved before smiling at him. "But you've got some good moves kid. What's your belts?"

"Uh," Jesse thought quickly as the man led him towards the trophy podium. "Black Belts in Tae Kwon Do, Hapkido, Shotokan, Jeet Kune Do, and Judo."

The judge gaped at him for a second before speaking in his gravely voice. "Five belts at your age, kid?" the judge commented. "You've done well for a teen, that takes discipline."

"I go to a rough school, sir," Jesse joked, embarrassed by the praise. It was cheating really, after all he'd got these powers from Ironfist at Halloween. But he loved the pride in his parents' eyes when he brought a trophy home and it was good practice for Slaying. Plus, it impressed Cordy. And an impressed Cordy was a happy Cordy which made his life a lot simpler.

The judge chuckled as he passed him a silver trophy of a gi-wearing martial artist side-kicking into the air. "Don't put yourself down son, you did well, MMA state high school champion. I wouldn't be surprised to see you at the Nationals later in the year, Jesse."

"Uh," Jesse reddened. "Thanks sir."

"In fact," the man passed him a business card. "I'm Jeff Curtis-."

Jesse's eyes widened. "The sixth dan Tae Kwon Do black belt and four time national light-heavyweight champion?" Jesse enthusiastically pumped the man's hand. "A pleasure to meet you, sir!"

The champion chuckled. "Thanks kid." The man sobered. "You ever want to try a few moves, see if I can improve that black belt, give me a call. I'm always looking for promising students."

* * *

"You totally destroyed him, Jess." Tegan hid a smile as the man started at her voice while running a desirous eye over his lithe body. She nodded to herself as she stepped out of the shadows engulfing the school gymnasium, yeah this didn't have to be just about getting even with Chase. "How come the others didn't come with you?" 

"Patrol," Jesse shrugged. "And Cordelia had cheerleading practice."

"She'd rather shake her poms poms, than cheer her boyfriend on?" Tegan shook her head. "I mean the others have to patrol, but practice?"

"Why aren't you on patrol with the others?" Jesse pointed out.

"Ah," Tegan thought quickly. "I figured I'd skip training to watch you, drive you home," she waved her rattling car-keys around, "and then meet up with the others."

"Oh, thanks," Jesse looked at her. "Did you tell the others?"

"Nah," Tegan shook her head. "I just figured they'd be here. You ready?" She glanced at the trophy. "Man, that is a beauty!" she cooed. "I feel all safe with a big tough champion like you around!" She hid a grin at the boy's blush. Men, they were so easy, a couple of weeks and she'd be breaking that uppity bitch's heart. No-one messed with her.

* * *

Curtis skulked through the night's streets, heart racing. Suddenly a seven-foot tall, yellow-eyed, purple-scaled humanoid with upwards curving horns, clawed feet and hands, and drool-dripping fangs, stepped out of the shadows, the spiked ball at the end of its tail scraping the ground. "Hello." 

Curtis skidded to a halt. "Hey," he weakly greeted, a sheen of sweat appearing on his forehead as he regarded the demon stood before him. He feared no man and when he had got into gambling debt, hadn't been worried until Thwack had turned up to collect his debt. If he hadn't managed to come to an arrangement with the demon he'd be dead for sure.

"Have you got another candidate for me?"

"S…sure," Curtis reached a shaking hand into his jacket and pulled out a photo that he passed to the demon.

Thwack glanced at the photograph he'd given the demon. "He is young."

"Yeah," Curtis nodded. "That'd be the attraction see. A fighter that good, with his looks and youth, he'd be a sure-fire attraction, tons of bets on him."

The demon stared at him for a long second. "He is good?"

"Five black belts."

Finally the demon nodded before passing him a brown envelope stuffed with money. "He's local?" Curtis nodded. "I'll take him at your gym." The demon turned away from him, then turned back, yellow eyes shining in the half-light. "What is his name?"

"Jesse McNally."

* * *

"Hey guys," Faith glanced towards the shout, eyes narrowing as she watched Jesse jump out of Tegan's two seater sports car. What the fuck was he doing with that bitch? Faith grimaced as she noticed the predatory way Tegan was looking at Jesse. Jess seemed oblivious though, seemed to be one-way. So far. If the bitch got between her best bud and her man, she'd rip her fucking head off. "I won!" 

Shoving aside her own misgivings, Faith joined the others in cheering Jesse. "Hey! Not bad at all! State champion, uh? Wicked cool." She decided to add a subtle reminder. "Cor will be wicked pleased with that."

"Yeah," Jesse's grin remained undimmed, proof to Faith he didn't have anything to be guilty about. At least, Faith glanced towards a smirking Tegan, not yet. "I'll go see her after patrol. Uh," the man hesitated before turning to Giles. "Sir, when I was there I ran into a former multiple time national Tae Kwon Do champion and sixth dan black belt. He offered to train me. I'd like to work with him rather than train with you, I'd still patrol of course. Training with a human would probably do more for my skills than a Slayer."

"You're correct," Giles interjected before she could speak. "And I believe it is too good an opportunity to pass up."

"Makes sense," Faith reluctantly nodded. "But remember you ain't super-strong, you need to keep up the defensive stuff too."

"I will," the teen nodded.

"Who's this guy anyhow?" Xander interjected, his arm around her shoulder.

"Jeff Curtis," Jess fell in beside them. "Like I said, multiple national champion in the late eighties."

"Cool," Faith commented. "I'd still kick his ass though."

Xander laughed before kissing her forehead. "Never doubted that for a second."

* * *

"Curtis' Martial Arts Know-How." Jesse looked up at the sign above the front of the door of the long, one-storey building with growing excitement. Shoving the door open, he hurried in to see his newly appointed sensei working the till behind the counter. "Sensei Curtis," he bowed his head. 

The man laughed hoarsely. "Don't worry about that shit, kid. We're not in Japan. Just treat me with respect and listen to what I say. That's enough." The former national champion turned serious, reaching across the counter, the man took the sports bag Cordy had bought him for Christmas and placed it behind the counter before walking through to the reception area. "You wanna come through, Jesse?"

Jesse nodded, too nervous to speak. His host and new teacher chuckled before opening the inner door, the portal creaking open. The smell of days-old sweat hit him with a physical force as he walked through into the gym proper.

Upon entering, he noticed two doors to the left, the male and female dressing rooms. The first third of the gym was filled with fitness training equipment. Several chin-up bars hung from the ceiling, while rows of medicine balls, treadmills, rowing machines, exercise bikes, and sit-up boards lined the floor.

The second third was filled with a combination of striking equipment, heavy and speed bags hung from the ceiling. A selection of well-used body shields, kicking shields, mouth and head guards, and punching mitts was neatly stacked against the wall, together with a selection of oriental weaponry. All around, its walls were decorated with framed and autographed pictures of the movie heroes of martial arts – Jackie Chan, Steven Seagal, Chuck Norris, and the like. Something for the trainees to aspire to.

"It's big," he commented in awe. What the gang couldn't do with a set-up like this, of course they couldn't weapons train, swords and stakes would stand out even here, but it looked good.

His newly-acquired teacher smirked at his praise even as he walked through the gym, towards the door at the far end. "Yeah, I sunk my money from my title wins into this place, used my rep to build it. I don't just train Tae Kwon Do, either, I myself train Shotokan, I'm a third dan in that, and hapkido to second. I've also got Aikido and judo instructors."

"Wow," Jesse's wonderment grew.

"I've had a couple of state champions, even a junior national," the man opened the door through and ushered him through into the room and onto the practice mat covered floor capable of taking maybe twenty students at once. "But none of them had your talent, which is why I'm doing this." Jesse's blood chilled when a hulking, purpled-scaled demon stepped out of the corner to his left. "Sorry kid."

Remembering what Mr. Giles had always said about dealing with the most immediate or most dangerous threat first, Jesse charged to meet the demon, his side kick catching his surprised adversary full in the chest.

The monster grunted as his blow hit home, but other than that its only reaction was to slam a backhand slap into the side of Jesse's head, the impact of the blow lifting him off the ground and sending him cart-wheeling into the far wall.

* * *

Thwack looked at the boy's crumpled body. "He wasn't shocked by my appearance," he hissed. 

"I told you," Curtis shuffled from foot to foot, his guilty conscience stopping him from following the demon's gaze. "Boy's got nerve. He do?"

Thwack nodded. "Satisfactory." The demon strode over to the crumpled youth and lifted his limp body by his shirt collar. "He will fight. And he will die."

* * *

Jesse groaned. Head thumping, he opened his eyes. Looking around, he found he was in a grey-barred cage set on the floor. "What happened," he muttered dazedly, face tightening as he remembered Curtis' betrayal. "Bastard sold me out." 

Looking around, he found he was in a large, shadowy room, surrounded by similar cages. Creeping to the side of the nearest cage, he whispered to the man next to him, a huge, shaven-headed black with bazooka sized arms covered in eye-watering prison tattoos. "Uh," he licked his lips. "Excuse me, sir. Where are we?"

The hardness in the African-American's eyes made him gulp. Why couldn't he get kidnapped by sorority girls or Playboy centrefolds? "Don't know why you're here kid," growled Barry White's deeper-voiced brother. "We're all fighters. We got kidnapped by some demon, name of Thwack. He runs this place, we fight for him and his customers, to the death."

"To the death?"

"That's what I said."

"Demons," he muttered. "What a surprise." Somehow he felt sure that mentioning he knew the Slayer wouldn't get him a luxury suite.

* * *

Faith concentrated as Tegan came in fast, determined that the bitch wouldn't show her up in front of G. It was their first training session with just the two of them, no way she was going to let this blonde haired bitch show her up in front of her mentor. 

The library door crashed open. "Jesse's missing!"

Distracted by her best friend's screech, Faith looked towards the doorway. "Shit!" she cursed when Tegan foot swept her legs from beneath her, sending her crashing to the ground. Hitting the cold library floor on her left shoulder, she rolled up, eyes hardening. "You fucking bitch!" she exploded. "I wasn't ready!"

"A warrior must always pay attention," Tegan smirked.

That was it. Faith started forward. "Now, Faith," Giles' voice stopped her in her tracks. "Tegan has a point." Faith glanced at her Watcher, unable to believe his betrayal. "However Tegan, we generally don't take advantage of our team-mates." The Watcher turned to Cordelia, a pained expression on his face. "What's the meaning of this interruption?"

"Jesse never rang me last night. And he didn't meet me at my locker!" Cordelia exclaimed.

Giles had a look of stunned disbelief on his face. "You interrupted us for this?" Giles held up a hand as Cordelia opened her mouth. "Have you rang his parents? Checked if he's turned up for class?"

"Well," for once Cordelia looked uncomfortable, "no."

Giles rubbed at his forehead. "If Mr. McNally hasn't turned up by the end of the day, we'll talk. Until then, we'll chalk this down to teen forgetfulness, alright?"

* * *

"I told you!" 

Giles winced at Cordelia's screech as the cheerleader burst into his library, his ears still ringing to the end of school bell. "Let's give the triumphalism a rest shall we?" looking around HIS children's faces, seeing the anxiety on their faces, in particular on Xander and Cordelia's. Pushing aside his own concern, he continued. "Now, what do we know? Where was Mr. McNally seen last?"

"He said he was going to Curtis' dojo for his first training session," Cordelia tearfully replied.

"He said he'd ring me last night, tell me about it," Xander put in. "But he never did."

"Uh, uh," Giles pursed his lips together in thought. "Faith, you and Cordelia go to this Curtis gym. The rest of us will head to Willy's, see if a demon's been boasting about getting their hands on a Scooby."

* * *

Faith glanced at her worried friend as the cheerleader's sports car screeched to a halt outside the gym, heart pounding. Cordy was an erratic driver at the best of times, but the ten minute journey, which had taken five, had been freakin' terrifying. "Remember," she said as her breath returned to something resembling normal. "Discreet, let's not make waves." 

"Sure," Cordy snapped, her eyes flashing as she unfastened her seatbelt. "Discreet."

Faith took a deep breath as she entered the gym, 80s power ballads pounding out over the sound system. She just loved the smell of sweaty men. "Can I help you girls?"

Faith looked towards the speaker, a tall, lean man around G's age with the body of a much younger man. "Yeah," she rolled her tongue over her lips and leaned forward, grateful that she'd changed into one of her skimpiest tops before leaving the school, perfect seduction gear. "Streets are wicked rough 'round here, too rough for too helpless girls like us, so," she beamed, displaying her world-class dimples, "my bro recommended you to us for self-defence classes."

"I can do that. Who's your brother?" queried the gym owner, his eyes flickering from her to Cordy, avidly devouring them both.

"Jesse McNally, said he met you at some tournament -."

At Jesse's name, the man's eyes flickered. "Don't know any McNally."

Faith nodded even as she decided the guy was definitely trying to bullshit her. "So," Faith winced at Cordelia's strident tone, "why is my boyfriend's bag, the bag I bought him for Christmas stood against the wall behind you?"

Faith groaned as the gym owner's eyes hardened. "Discreet ring any bells, C?"

* * *

"Look, look!" Willy babbled, panicked by the raging Englishman randomly picking up bottles off the table and flinging them at his customers cowed both by the crossbows levelled at them and the smirking blonde Slayer. "I don't know anything." 

"Now, Willy," the Englishman waggled a finger at him before picking up a bottle and pitching at him. "You always know something."

Willy dived to the ground, the impact driving the air out of his lungs, glass shattering against the wall behind where he'd been stood and falling on him. "Okay! Okay!" Willy clambered up from his position on the floor, legs shaking. The English guy was a complete fruit-loop. "Your kid, he's a fighter, right?" Not waiting for an answer or another glass thrown at him, he hurried on. "There's a rumour that some demons are running a fighting ring, humans against humans."

"Yes?" The Englishman stepped towards him. "And where is this ring?"

Willy thought he was frightened before, but now, looking into the Watcher's eyes, he was terrified. "I..I don't know, only that its run by a Caden demon."

The Watcher grimaced. "Oh, bugger."

* * *

Jesse swallowed as a pair of apelike but scaly demons herded him down a tunnel. As the dark tunnel cambered upwards he could hear the blood-chilling sounds of cheering, hissing, and squawking. Jesse blinked as he was pushed out into an octagon about thirty paces wide, its floor consisting of sand up. He looked up to see a hideous selection of demons looking down at him, chanting and yelling in a dozen unintelligible languages. 

He grimaced. The walls were maybe twelve foot high and smooth, impossible to climb. And even if he could, he was hardly a Slayer, he couldn't fight through a mob of demons.

Suddenly he heard Thwak's voice above, looking up, he saw the demon sneering down at him. "And a newcomer to our arena! Yes, he's young, but he's also deadly with five black belts to his credit, he's Jesse McNally! And his opponent," Xander looked up to see a muscular man with a battered face coming through the entrance he'd used less than a minute ago, "unbeaten in four fights. The former 90 kilos amateur national boxing champion, Dan 'Dynamite' Douglas!"

Gathering his courage, he shouted up. "I won't fight for you."

"Then," the demon smiled, "then you'll die."

* * *

"Fuck!" grabbing the counter surface with both hands, he vaulted over the obstacle and into a flawless dropkick at the smaller brunette's face. They'd both have to die, shame really, they were a pair of babes, he wouldn't have minded getting sweaty with them. 

His eyes widened when the raven-haired kid smirked at him before reaching up, grabbing his feet, and flinging him into the door. The door burst open at the impact, flinging him into the gym proper to hit the ground with a thud. Groaning in disbelief at the fluke that had just occurred, he looked up at the advancing girl, shuddering slightly at the coldness in her eyes. He looked around at his gym's stunned patrons, frozen in shock at his graceless arrival. "Get her!"

The girl chuckled. "What? We re-making Fists of Fury, now? Wicked cool." One of his students, a second degree Judo black belt a foot taller and about sixty pounds heavier than the girl was first to charge the intruder. Curtis gasped when the girl shot out a blindingly-fast, yet somehow casual-looking, side kick that smashed into the man's midsection, taking him down to his knees. "Doesn't have to be like this," the teen commented.

"Get her!"

The girl shrugged as two students charged her, moving smoothly into a flawless spin kick to their face, knocking both men to the ground. Another trainee got behind the girl and stepped towards her only to hit the ground, victim of a perfectly executed heel kick to the groin. A fourth threw a side kick at her face, the girl grabbed his foot at the ankle and kicked the man's grounded ankle, breaking bone. The brunette released her grip on his airborne foot, allowing the injured man to crumple to the ground. "Boring," the girl sang as she approached him. The buxom brunette stopped when one of his students picked up a pair of Escirma sticks and charged her, sticks cutting a flawless pattern through the air. "That's more like it," she smiled.

The martial artist missed a step at the girl's confidence. Taking advantage of the man's hesitancy, the teen covered the space between them at an unbelievable speed, grabbed the man's wrists and drove her forehead into his mouth, knocking out teeth. Even as her defeated opponent fell, the girl's leg snapped backwards, her booted heel catching another would-be assailant full in the mouth, sending teeth flying and the man falling. Another man got a hand on her right shoulder, but the girl just stepped towards him and drove her elbow into the man's chest, bone cracking under the blow, and flinging him across the dojo.

The girl shook her head as one of his trainees charged her with a pair of kamas in his hands. "What are you, fucking retarded?" At the last second, the girl sidestepped to the left, backhanded a man charging her from that direction, and toe-kicked the kama wielding trainee in the stomach. The kamas fell from the suddenly paling martial artist's hands as he crumpled.

Blood dripping from his nose, the man the girl had just backhanded attempted to grab her by the neck. "Naughty, naughty. Just lookee, no touchee," the teen's hands snatched up to grab the trainee's wrist, lift him off the ground, and fling him over her head into the right wall. Another trainee tried a sideways charge at the brunette, she just kicked at a heavy bag. The kick tore the bag from its steel ceiling attachments, propelling it into the charging trainee's body, knocking him to the ground.

Curtis gulped when one of the few remaining trainees managed to smash a Bo staff into the top of the girl's head with little apparent effect. "That hurt," the girl said mildly before snatching the staff out of the stunned Martial artist's head and without turning around, drove it backwards the bottom of the stick smashing into the man's nose, shattering bone. The last two martial artists charged the girl but in a half second, she'd put them down with a pair of brutal staff swings to their heads.

The brunette looked around the room, now filled with groaning or unconscious bodies before throwing the staff to the ground by his feet. "Looks like you're out of protectors." The girl looked at him. "Either pick that up or talk," Curtis looked around, over a dozen experienced martial artists out cold or whimpering in agony, before kicking the staff away and shaking his head. The brunette chuckled. "Smart move, now talk."

* * *

"We don't have to do this," Jesse attempted to reason with the older, bigger man circling him. The man just growled before throwing a left hook that Jesse ducked under. He grunted when the man poked a right into his midsection. Backing off, he shook his head. "Please," he pleaded. "If we don't fight, they've got no show." 

The former pugilist grunted again before throwing a powerful overhand right that Jesse just barely managed to sway away from while blocking the follow-up left hook on his forearm. Wincing slightly at the impact, he was barely able to duck beneath an overhand right. The boxer stepped inside and threw an uppercut that smashed into his jaw.

"K," Jesse sprang back. Realising his back was touching the octagon wall, he stared at the man. "That's enough."

The moment the man came in with another attack, Jesse feinted a sidestep to the left before moving forward. Blocking the boxer's right on his shoulder, he drove a palm strike into the man's flat's nose.

The boxer's eyes widened as he stumbled backwards, blood pumping down his face. The pugilist attempted a left hook that he blocked on his elbow before driving a knee towards the man's groin. The boxer gasped as he blocked the attack on his thigh before retaliating with a left hook. Jesse leaned away from the attack, grabbed the man's wrist, twisted at the waist, and threw his rival face first into the wall. Before the boxer had a chance to recover, Jesse shot a couple of sharp kicks into the man's lower back. The man groaned before sliding down the wall to the ground

His ears filling with the cheers of the crowd, Jesse stepped towards the helpless man.

"NO! McNALLY!"

* * *

"For three years, the bastard has been feeding human fighters to this blood sport," Faith raged as they got weapons out of the secret compartment in his car, parked outside the warehouse that his daughter's information had led them to. 

"Will he inform his contact?" Giles queried.

His daughter's answering smile was bone-chillingly. "Nah, the asshole's too busy packing to get out of town before I get back. 'Sides, if he tells the bastard we're coming, he'll have to explain how we found out."

Giles nodded. That made sense. "Xander, take Cordelia and go round the back, get the fighters out of here. We'll rescue whoever is fighting." Once the bickering duo had left, he turned to the others. "Willow, Amy, stay with Tegan, and Faith," he glanced at his daughter, knowing her tendency to heedlessly run into danger, "stay with me."

* * *

"Sure G," Faith nodded as she stared at the looming building ahead of them, the clouds and rare rainstorm give it a brooding presence. Her eyes hardened. A demon thought he could kidnap her friend and use him in a sick game. "Big mistake." 

"Do slow down."

Faith glanced over her shoulder. Realising she'd been quick-marching, she smiled in rare embarrassment. "Sorry. It's just, he's one of us. And I ain't losing no-one, not after Jona-." Her voice trailed off as she realised what she'd been about to say.

She was relieved when Giles just smiled sadly. "I understand and share your concern, Faith. But let's not be reckless, uh?"

Faith nodded. "Sure, G." Stopping by the thick wooden door, Faith sent her double-bladed axe splintering through it before kicking its remains through and striding inside to the roaring demons . "Yo, which one of you mothers gets sliced and diced, first?"

"Dear girl," she heard Giles sigh when he followed her through the door. "When will you learn to be subtle?" Suddenly she heard Giles take a breath. "NO! McNALLY!"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm following a Harris plan," Cordelia muttered as she strode down the corridor, heart pounding with terror. If there was more than one guard they were both dead. "Heck, I'm probably dead already. And," she missed a step as a troubling thought hit her, "I paid my credit card bill yesterday!" 

She swallowed as she reached the door, noting the tall, gaunt man slouched against the wall beside it, noting his grey skin and shell-suit. That combo shrieked vampire. "Hey, honey," the demon stood and leered at her from top to bottom before continuing. "Come to party with Alvin?"

Alvin? If she was vamped, her name would be something dark or glamorous, maybe Charisma, she liked the sound of that. But Alvin, who could take a vampire called Alvin serious? "Thwack sent me as a present for the boys," she was so killing Harris for this. "But afterwards." She reached up a hand to stroke the demon's face.

And pressed her taser to his face. The demon roared in pain, vamping out as his head shot backwards. Suddenly Harris burst from the shadows, tackling the demon around the waist, knocking him to the ground. The demon snarled but was helpless to prevent her best friend's boyfriend from slamming his stake home. "Right," Xander rose. "Let's get the keys and get them free."

"He still had them," Cordelia looked down at the dust.

"You didn't take them off him?" Xander groaned as he stared at the thick door. "Oh man. Cordelia!"

"Wasn't my fault!"

* * *

Thwack turned, irritated by the interruption. "You dare break in here?" he growled. 

"Hey," a short brunette human female stopped in front of him. "Newsflash, big guy," she glared up at him. "My town, some asshole demon doesn't run fights involving humans on my ground."

"Really," he sneered. "And how do you intend to stop me, little girl. We outnumber you and your pathetic group."

The brunette grinned. "Like hell you do it." Suddenly the female threw her axe to a blonde before smashing a left hook into his face, knocking him back a step. "It's just me and you. Let's see if you're demon enough."

Roaring in fury at the unexpected attack, Thwack attempted a wild haymaker that the girl ducked under before delivering a side-kick to his stomach. Thwack groaned as two of his scales cracked under the ferocious attack. "What," the girl blocked a left on her arm before catching him with a leaping crescent kick to the jaw, "are you?" he demanded.

"Me?" the brunette's grin was stomach-hollowing, "I'm the Slayer!"

Thwack's eyes widened at the pronouncement. A Slayer? He'd heard rumours. "I will wear your skin as a cloak!" he promised.

"Damn," the Slayer ducked a punch, came on in his inside and kneed him in the side "you're such a potty-mouth, ugh!" The Slayer grunted when he finally caught her with a punch, connecting with a left to her side. The brunette groaned and stumbled backwards.

"You can be hurt!" he growled, eyes shining with victory.

"Not by you," the Slayer ducked a backhand swipe to throw a thrust kick he blocked on his arm. "You're strictly amateur hour!"

"Arrrghhh!" Driven to fury by her taunts, he grabbed the Slayer's long hair and threw her over the railing and into the pit. His eyes widened when the Slayer grabbed hold of his wrist, carrying him over with her.

Thwack attempted to claw at the Slayer's face with his free hand as they fell only to have it knocked away. He gasped when the Slayer wrapped her unbelievably strong thighs around him, squeezed, and laughed. "You should be flattered, I only usually do this to my honey."

The Slayer twisted her legs, ensuring she landed on top, the impact of the collision making him gasp. Ignoring the pain, he slammed a fist into the Slayer's nose, splattering blood everywhere and knocking her onto the ground beside him, her eyes glazed. Leaping to his feet, he swung his tail at her, meaning to have his spike bash her brains out only for her to roll out of the way and to her feet, blood still dripping down her face.

Frustration growing, he lunged forward, grabbing the Slayer around her throat and flinging her into the far wall. The girl hit the wall with a thud before sliding down. "Finally!"

"No, Faith!"

The teen he'd captured the previous night launched himself into a dropkick, Thwack contemptuously knocked him out of the way. The boy attempted to rise, Thwack kicked him full in the ribs, lifting him up, and propelling him into the wall. Satisfied the boy was dealt with, he turned back to the Slayer.

"That was your last mistake."

Thwack looked up in time to see the Slayer's feet cannon into his face, knocking him in the wall behind him, the wall cracking under the impact. Body aching, he threw a right that the Slayer took on her right temple before driving her foot full into his groin. He doubled up in pain. The last thing he felt was the Slayer's hands around his head and then there was a crack.

* * *

"Thanks for the assist," Faith winked at Jesse before throwing aside Thwack's head and looking up to the silently watching demons. "Hope you enjoyed the show. It was the last." Her voice hardened. "Leave. Now." She smiled as the demons stampeded out of the warehouse. "Yep, still got it." 


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: **Yes I know in canon it was alligators, but crocs are bigger.

**FIC: Faith The Series S3 Ep 6 (33?)**

Strike looked around the dusty warehouse, its cracked windows and musty stench hinting at its general dereliction, and at the sixty or so vampires lounging around there. Over fifty vampires, he shook his head, he had to admit he was impressed. In almost two hundred years as a member of the undead, he'd never seen half as many vampires in any one place at any one time.

Yes, he decided this was a definite opportunity. Raising his voice, he started to talk. "Good to see all you guys here," he began. "I'm honoured to be here in your company, really. But the thing is, why are we all here?" he paused for a second, allowing his question to sink in. "To service some old guy's vendetta with the Slayer? We know what a bad ass that bitch is, but we stay away from Sunnydale and what happens? We get on with our business, one girl, she can't be everywhere. This doesn't make sense." Encouraged by the approving mutters from his audience, he continued. "I mean, this Kakistos, who the hell does he think he is?"

"Your death."

* * *

Kakistos shook his head as the demon exploded into dust. "Young vampires, today, no respect," he muttered before turning to face the intimidated into silence mob, gathered from the cities of LA, San Diego, and San Francisco. "We've heard from him," he glanced down at the settling dust pile. "Are there any more dissenters?" 

After a second of continued silence, he smiled. "Excellent. I do like vampires with a sense of tradition. Vampires meet Slayer. Vampires kill Slayer through sheer weight of numbers, one of the classics." Dismissing the mob from consideration, he turned to his oldest childe. "Has it arrived yet?"

Trick nodded before glancing nervously at the shaking box to the end of the warehouse. "Yeah, boss." His childe paused. "It's one big-ass monster."

"Yes," he smiled. "It's ironic isn't it?"

"Sir?"

He shook at his head at his childe's look of confusion. The younger demon was an intelligent demon, a moderniser, but he had no sense of irony. "Such a large monster needed to kill such a little girl." Throwing his head began to laugh, the sound rumbling around the dark chamber.

* * *

"Faith," G pinched his nose. Man, he must be pissed, he always was when he pinched his nose. "Couldn't you at least try?" 

"I don't trust her," she flatly replied.

Her guardian took a breath. "Faith," the Watcher began to rub his glasses. Man, watching him get this frustrated was wicked fun. She idly wondered if she could get steam to come out of her English guy's ears. "Tegan has potential to be a very useful ally. Moreover, she is one of our group-."

All at once, Faith got pissed. "Ain't one of us," she corrected with a shake of her head. "That uppity bitch spends all her time with Harmony -."

"Faith," G rubbed at his forehead, the gesture no longer amusing. "You can't dictate who she spends her time with."

"Every time we try and include her in non-Slaying shit, she's just too busy, or it's not her scene, let that bitch try."

G ground his teeth together. "Faith, part of being a Slayer means you have to be resourceful. And Tegan has tremendous potential as a resource, together you could be a great team."

"I've done fine with just you guys backing me, I don't need some snooty white-bread bitch who thinks she's better than me!" Faith's last shred of temper snapped. "But hey! At least she ain't got a Juvie record! I bet she's just a perfect little Slayer! Way better than me!"

"Faith," G looked bewildered. "I never said that-."

"I've seen you, encouraging her, talking to her, I'm your Slayer, not her!" Faith screamed before storming out of the kitchen.

"Faith! Come back here now!"

Ignoring her Watcher's bellow, Faith stormed out of the house, door slamming and house shaking behind her. Strides lengthening, she hurried away from the house. "Well that was quite a scene."

Faith spun around to see Xander slouched against the side of the garden fence. "You heard that?" she queried.

"Heard that?" Xander straightened, stepping away from the fence. "I think they heard that in LA."

"Why didn't you come in?" Faith demanded. "I could have done with the back-up in there!"

"Oh no," Xander shook his head. "This boy-friend's duties do not extend to getting his ass handed to him by the stuffy Englishman. 'Sides," Faith felt a pit form deep in her stomach, "he had a point."

"I'm G's Slayer, not that bitch!" Faith shouted, tears forming. "I won't let her take him away from me!"

Xander hurried over to her. "Hey, hey that's crazy talk," Xander put his arms around her, pulling her into him. Leaning down, her boyfriend continued to whisper in her ear. "G-Man adores you. No-one could ever replace you for him, or any of us. But maybe if you gave Tegan another chance, she could work out, become one of us. You've always shared with all us."

"You're my buds, my crew," she whispered. "Tegan's like some super-powered Harmony."

"No argument there," Xander chuckled. "Maybe she needs someone to show her the error of her ways."

After a second, Faith nodded reluctantly. "I'll think about it."

Xander grinned. "Great. Now, about G-Man-."

"No," she shook her head. "I need time, time to think." And to cool off, she silently added.

"The Bronze for a drink before patrol?"

"Sounds good."

* * *

Giles sighed as the recently congregated group began on their patrol. His charge hadn't turned up until several of the others had arrived, giving him no opportunity to speak to her in private. As she'd doubtless planned, the devious minx. 

He sighed again. This parenting lark was a bugger to put it mildly. There were times he didn't wonder if he was totally and utterly out of his depth. His own parents had set him a fine example, even given his spell off the rails, but then he'd never had Faith's emotional baggage and insecurity.

And the sod of it all was he adored his girl, loved her spirit, strength of character, sense of loyalty, and zest for life. If he lost her, his heart tightened at the thought, that would be it, he'd retire as Watcher, he couldn't bear to see another Slayer doing his daughter's job.

"She's just scared of being replaced, you know?"

Giles glanced at the youth who'd dropped in beside him. "I beg your pardon?" he was far from happy to be getting advice from a boy not even out of his teens.

Xander ignored his stiff tone. "Spend time with her doing non-Slayer things." Xander paused. "That's what a kid wants more than anything from their parents, time."

Giles glanced at his companion. And that's what Xander had never received from his father, he realised. "You'd be more than welcome to join us, old man," he said softly before smiling wryly. "In fact I'm sure Faith would insist."

"Um," the boy looked embarrassed at his offer, looking down at the ground. "Well, thanks."

* * *

Faith glanced around, checking where everyone was, she was flanked by Jess and Cor, the witches had drawn the short straw and were with Slayer Bitch, while G was with her honey. Probably talking about her. 

Faith growled deep in her throat. She hated going all girly like she had before, preferring to hide her feelings, let no one know one how she felt. But she'd never had a 'rent, someone who cared for her like G did and she didn't wanna share. She wasn't some pampered white-bread cheerleader with a loving mom and a sheltered life, she just wanted someone of her own. That wasn't too much to ask, was it?

* * *

Tegan hid a smirk as Willow and Amy talked around her. She'd noticed the atmosphere between the low-class Bostonian and the snooty Brit, more cracks she could work on. And as for Cordelia and Jesse, her inward smirk widened. She'd teach that bitch to choose some low-class skank over her! No one snubbed her. 

She stopped as she sensed something. "Something's wrong," she muttered. Her blood froze as the terror mounted. "Something's wrong!"

* * *

Faith glanced from right to left. "Yeah," she nodded at Tegan's shout. "I feel it -." 

She broke off when a vamped-out demon leapt out of the darkness from her left. Shooting out a side thrust kick, she caught the demon under the chin before spinning around, catching him with a spinning backfist, and slamming a stake home.

Even as the demon's mouth opened in shock and exploded into dust, she spun away from him, driving an elbow backwards into another vampire's face, shattering bone. Twisting her upper round, she thrust her stake home.

Her eyes widened as she registered the amount of vampires swarming around her and her friends. "Fuck," she muttered. "Not good."

Ducking under a left hook from a gangly six footer, she grabbed her would-be assailant by his wrist and yanked him forward. The demon stumbled onto her stake. Feeling a pair of hands on her shoulders, she drove her head back.

And was grabbed around her neck. She reached up grab at the arm choking her, but her limbs were grabbed by a quartet of demons. Panic grew as another vampire stuck a needle in her neck. Her eyes widened as she saw the vampire holding the syringe was Kaktosis' head crony. Her struggles intensified, muscles straining in her terror, but she was held fast by the demons.

And then slumped forward as darkness engulfed her.

* * *

Trick grinned as the brunette Slayer went limp. The temptation to brush aside her hair, sink his fangs into her creamy-white neck, and taste the finest of blood was overwhelming. He controlled himself by reminding himself what would happen to him when Kaktosis caught up with him. Looking at his companions and the fight going on around them, he nodded. "Well done," he growled, dropping the used syringe into his pocket. "Now sound the retreat and let's get out of here."

* * *

Giles sidestepped a vampire's rush, leaving his stake behind for the demon to run onto. Even as it screamed in agony, he pulled his stake out. Leaving it to burst into dust, he spun around to tackle another vampire. 

And stopped when he realised the rest appeared to have disappeared back into the night. Puzzled, he scratched his head. They'd been vastly out-numbered and the demons had also the advantage of surprise. So why had they retreated? Was it some sort of reconnaissance to test their strengths?

Shoving the problem aside, he shook his head. He would worry about that later. Right now, he was just grateful that everyone was alright.

"Giles! Giles!"

His head shot around at Jesse's anguished shout. Seeing Xander lying there, a nasty bruise on his forehead and two dust piles on the ground beside him, he hurried over. "Good lord is he alr-," his voice trailed off as he realised something. "Where's Faith?" he demanded when the fear choking him had subsided slightly. When he received no answer except scared, confused faces, he repeated the question, his voice rising slightly, hysteria tugging at it. "Where's Faith!"

* * *

"Is the pit finished yet?" Kaktosis queried impatiently. 

His minion looked up. "Yes sir," replied the head of San Diego's vampires. "It's twelve feet deep as you ordered. They're," the vampire looked over his shoulder at the pit, "they're lowering it in."

"Excellent," Kaktosis looked up as he sensed his childe. He beamed as he saw his childe and his companions carrying the limp body of the Slayer. Trick appeared to have lost sixteen of the thirty vampires that had accompanied him. But that was unimportant, they had the target.

He walked over to his childe. "I trust she is alive?" Grabbing the Slayer's hair, he lifted her head and looked into her dulled eyes. He licked his lips. The temptation to rip into her throat, taste her blood, was almost uncontrollable. Except, he looked over the shoulder at the sound of snapping teeth in a pit., and chuckled He had something far more special planned for this little bitch. He smiled. A thousand years from now, vampires would talk about what he'd done to her.

* * *

"W…what do you mean Faith's gone?" Xander cried, eyes wild with fear. 

"I…I don't know son," Giles replied. The middle-aged Watcher looked as scared as the teenager . "When we were fighting, she was snatched."

"B…but-."

"Got her!" Everyone's eyes snapped to Willow. The red-haired witch continued. "She's at the factory on Elventhworth Street."

"Well done Willow," Giles nodded wearily. "Now, the question is how do we deal with this?" The small group instantly descended into a heated conversation.

Tegan thought quickly. If she helped them she was going to get involved in a very dangerous predicament indeed. And it wasn't like any of these, she glanced at her chattering companions, could force her. But this was Faith, the Slayer who'd defeated Lothos, the Master, and Angelus as well as a horde of major demons. If she deserted Faith and the bitch had survived, the other Slayer would come looking for her and she didn't want that. And just maybe she could manipulate this situation to help herself. "We'll need distance weapons," she put into the on-going discussion. "Catch them by surprise before going hand to hand."

Giles nodded approvingly. "A good point."

Tegan returned the Englishman's nod. She just hoped she was making the right decision.

* * *

Faith spat and gagged as foul smelling water hit her, awakening her from her enforced slumber. Even as she blinked her eyes clear, a spine-tingling voice spoke. "Hello dear." 

Faith looked up from her position laid on the dirt filled ground, fighting back a wave of nausea. The feeling of sickness was replaced by stomach-churning terror at the sight of Kaktosis staring down at her, a sickening leer on the demon's face. Looking around, she saw she was on the edge of a pit, a pit surrounded by more than thirty vampires. "No," she whispered. Heart racing, she attempted to get up onto her hands and knees only for her shaking arms to fail her, knocking her face-first into the dirt.

"Oh I think yes." She screamed when the demon grabbed her hair and yanked her head up, almost ripping her hair off her scalp. "You took my eye, you think I was just going to let that go?" the demon kicked her ribs. She grunted in pain. "No, I'm going to kill you. And then your friends are going to die cursing the day they met you. But first," the demon kicked her again, "as I said I'm going to kill you." The demon released his grip before kicking her again.

Faith screamed as she rolled off the edge of the pit and fell, her scream accompanied by the watching demons' cheers. Hitting the ground with a grunt, she laid there for a second, her breath coming in tortured wheezes, before struggling into a seated position.

And looking up into the terrifying sight of a steel cage containing a thirty foot long crocodile, its yellow, antediluvian eyes staring at her with ages-old malevolence and its huge mouth filled with flesh-rending teeth. Two ropes were secured to the top of the cage door, the cage door the reptile was repeatedly banging on in its eagerness to get to her, and held by a pair of hefty looking demons sat on the edge of the pit. "He's a beauty isn't he?" she heard the 1,000 year old vampire above her, his bellow cutting through the other demon's jeers and shouts, but didn't look away from the terror in front of her. "Specially bred in Malaysia on a diet of steroids and little girls." The monster laughed, the sound echoed by his cronies. "You'll be quite the delicacy for him. Faith meet Phobos. Phobos meet Faith!"

The two demons yanked on the ropes holding the cage shut, flipping its door up. Instantly the monster roared out of it, jaws held gapingly open, lunging towards her.

Thinking quickly, Faith dived to the right, the croc's fangs barely missing her trail leg before it crashed snout-first into the wall. Body still weak from the drugs, she pulled herself upright on the pit wall, fearful eyes fixed on the stunned reptile turning to face her. Realising she was just feet from the cage, she dived towards it, hands reaching for the nearest cage rope.

Grabbing a hold of the nearest rope, she pulled desperately. The demon holding onto the rope let out a shocked roar before falling into the pit, hitting the ground between her and the crocodile, dust rising, and the jeers from the watching vampires growing.

Even as the demon rose to his hands and knees, the crocodile pounced. Leaping forward, the reptile grabbed the vampire's head between his jaws and bit down.

Faith was unable to prevent a moan from escaping when the vampire exploded into dust, leaving nothing between her and the nightmarish monster.

* * *

Their arrows thudded into the back of the nearest half a dozen of the demons, four of them exploding into dust. The others howled in pain, their cries making the others turn to face them. Tegan looked around, seeing how badly out-numbered they were, she leapt over their heads, figuring the pit behind them had to be safer than facing the demons facing her and her companions. Let the 'Scoobies' deal with them.

* * *

Faith's eyes widened when a lithe figure dropped into the pit behind the croc, landing on their feet, scuffling up dust around them. Her eyes widened even further when she recognised Tegan. 

The other Slayer grabbed a hold of the croc's tail even as it advanced on her, lifted it off the ground and flung over the pit edge behind her. Tegan charged across the pit to her, grabbed her by her hand and leapt out of the pit, dragging her with her.

As they landed on the factory surface, Faith glanced over her shoulder behind her.

Her blood chilled at the sight of a wildly screaming Kaktosis, his left hand snared in the monster reptile's mouth. Even as the demon vainly tried to shake the steel-trap jawed reptile off, swinging his arm wildly, he pounded it with his left fist, his punches smashing through the croc's skull, sending blood and bone splattering everywhere. Finally the reptile fell limply to the ground, its corpse barely twitching.

Faith looked up in disbelief at Kaktosis. The wildly screaming demon was staring in disbelief at the stump where his left hand had been. Licking her lips, she spoke in a whisper to Tegan. "We'll never get a better chance, we can take him."

* * *

Tegan looked with disbelief at her fellow Slayer. Hadn't the stupid bitch just seen the vampire punch a massive crocodile to death with one hand? There was no way Tegan was going anywhere near him. Thanking quickly, she shook her head. "You're still not at full strength, best not to risk a fight with him right now." 

After a second Faith nodded. "Yeah, I guess," she replied. "Let's get out of here, and," the brunette grimaced as if swallowing an especially bitter pill. "Thanks."

Tegan smirked at the look on the Bostonian Slayer's face. "My pleasure, dear."

* * *

Giles listened to the sound of his child's laughter, a small smile tugging on his lips. She was safe, for now at least. And the future could just bloody wait. Walking into the lounge, he sat down and dialled an international number. After a few rings, it was answered. "Hello, father? It's me," Giles smiled at his father's reply. "Yes I'm aware of the time difference. I just had to ring you to tell you what Faith did tonight." He talked to his father for a good twenty minutes, recounting with relish his Slayer's exploits. "Yes, I hope that you get to meet her one day too," he swallowed in terror at the thought of those two combustible personalities meeting. "You know the door's always open, so to speak. Well, good-bye, you and mother, keep well." After hanging up, he added. "I love you." 


	34. S3 Ep 7

**FIC: Faith The Series: Season 3 Ep 7 (34?)**

"I wanna know," Willy winced as the Slayer picked up a 500 lb Traza, pressed him overhead and flung him across the wrecked barroom. And into Willy's prized 50s-style jukebox. The entertainment centre smashed and flattened under the impact of the demon like a soda can being stomped underfoot. "I wanna know where Kaktosis is!"

And then the supernatural warrior turned her beautiful yet somehow terrifying face towards him. "H..hey, Slayer," Willy started to edge towards the back door, heart pounding and conscious of the heavy beads of sweat rolling down his face, "I don't know nothing about -."

The Slayer was at him in a second. Willy gasped when the Slayer's right hand encircled his throat and she lifted him off the ground with an ease that belied her lithe frame. "It's 'anything', Willy not 'nothing'. See we've been doing grammar at school, learning to talk properly. And you're lying." Willy gurgled helplessly. He couldn't believe he was talking school classes with the kid, his only interest in schools was cheerleaders, always had been. "We're also doing vocabulary. You'd be amazed all the different words that mean torture, but they all come down to the same thing – pain. You don't tell me what ya want, and they'll have to invent new words for what I'm gonna do to ya."

"I don't," he gasped, purpling for air, "know," he wheezed, "anything."

"Find out." Suddenly he was flying through the air, landing with a crash on the dust covered ground. "Clock's ticking, Willy," the Slayer warned before turning on her heel. "I'm an impatient gal, don't keep me waiting. That wouldn't be smart." The brunette glanced at the burly figure stood in the doorway of his bar, his crossbow trained on the few patrons that the Bostonian hadn't pummelled into unconsciousness. "Let's blow this dump, X."

* * *

The moment they exited the club, the cold night air hitting them, Xander spoke, his voice sounded strained even to his own ears. "Don't you think you were maybe a little harsh on Willy in there?" 

Faith's head snapped towards him, her eyes whipping him with their ferocity. "That fucker runs a business serving drinks to demons, demons that eat and kill humans, plot to destroy the world, and other bad shit like that. I could give a crap about making Willy piss his pants if it gets me Kaktosis." The Slayer gestured ahead with her head. "Come on, I wanna see what the others have found."

"Sure," Xander whispered. He understood it was her past, together with the warrior spirit within her that made Faith this ruthlessly intense. But sometimes it scared him a little.

* * *

"Anything?" 

Giles looked up, having himself led Tegan and the others in a search of the various deserted buildings, at the entry of his charge and her boyfriend into the quiet library. His group's muttered discussion ended with the arrival of the increasingly volatile Slayer. Since Kaktosis' second attempt to kill her three days ago, Faith had been especially 'high-strung'. "Nothing."

"Fuck!" Faith's eyes flared and she kicked the table in the centre of the floor, flipping onto its back with a crash. "Where is the bastard?"

"Oh good show," he muttered sarcastically, "take it out on a defenceless table." Still, it could be worse, he glanced at the sparring pads and shuddered.

"We don't even know he's still here."

Giles noted even the previously haughty Tegan shifted uncomfortably when his daughter's eyes came to bear on her, the blazing intensity scorching through her fellow Slayer's arrogant armour. "He's here," she pronounced. "He came back last time we faced off. And I bet this time he didn't leave. But," Faith's dark eyes hardened to obsidian, "there won't be a fourth time. This time it ends."

But with who's death? Giles' stomach twisted at that unpalatable thought. No matter what it wouldn't be, he glanced at his prowling daughter, hers. And if he had to die to make sure of it, so be it.

* * *

"G," Giles looked up at the knock on his door. "Can I come in?" 

"Of course, dear."

After a second, the door swung open and his girl walked in, still clothed of course but without her usual heavy mascara, rouge, and lipstick. As always when he saw her face without her usual make-up, he was stuck by how terribly young and innocent she looked. Not that he'd ever say that to her, of course. Knowing his bloody girl, those very words would ensure she'd never take it off again.

His charge smirked. "Nice jim-jams, G."

Giles glanced down at his union jack pjaminas before glaring at his daughter. "Might I remind you who bought me these last Christmas?"

Faith's lips quirked up in a grin. "Oh yeah, that would be me, right?"

"It would indeed," he fixed his unrepentantly smirking pride and joy with his sternest glare before giving into temptation and smiling at her. "And what pray tell, do you wish to talk to me about at this ungodly hour?"

"Yeah," his Slayer's smile disappeared in an instant. "About not being able to stake Kaktosis. Ya found out how to kill him, right?"

Giles hid a wince at the fear in his daughter's pool-like eyes. He motioned to his bedroom's chair. "Please, sit. I've been doing some research-."

"That's why they pay you the big bucks."

Giles raised an eyebrow at Faith's muttered comment. Big bucks? He wasn't aware they did, he must have missed that memo. Undeterred, he continued. "In 300 BC, the Slayer Aimee killed a reputed seven century old vampiress by the name of Jovanna by beheading." His daughter's eyes lit up at this news. "In 5th century AD, Acacia killed an Egyptian vampire by the name of Amon in Rome, also by beheading, Amon was reputed to be nine centuries old. And then in 1666 in London, Molly Herbert killed a nine hundred year old vampire called Guthrie, by setting him on fire."

"That's wick-," Faith's brow furrowed. "Holy shit? London, 1666? You're not telling me? The Great Fire Of London?"

"Unfortunately things got a little out of control," Giles admitted with a wry smile.

"A little out of control! Damn, I thought I was the radical Slayer! A whole fucking city!" Faith's excitement dissipated to be replaced by a look of puzzlement. "But how come I could stake the Master?"

Giles hid a grimace. Precisely the question he'd been vainly trying to answer. "I haven't got an answer," he admitted. "Only a theory. Remember how the Master's skeleton stayed intact the first time you staked him?"

"I'm hardly likely to forget," Faith replied.

Giles nodded. "My theory is that the ceremony that allowed the Master to do that, resulted in him losing his invulnerability to being staked. He took a gamble, it failed."

"Good as answer as any," Faith shrugged and stood. "See ya in the morning, G."

"Goodnight, dear."

Faith stopped at the door and turned back to him, her eyes filling with doubt. "We're gonna beat him, right?"

Shoving his own worries aside, Giles forced a smile. "I have every confidence in you my dear."

His Slayer shot him a grateful smile. "Thanks, G."

* * *

"Boss," Trick implored his sire, "we gotta leave, this town's too hot for us, we need to -." 

"We need to kill the bitch who did this to me!" Kaktosis remaining eye blazed with enough fire to make Trick wonder if he and his master would burst into flames from them. "We ran once before," the Greek vampire shook his head. "We will not run again."

"Okay," Trick knew reasoning with his enraged sire was fighting a losing battle but decided to try anyhow. "If you think this way, at least let me try my contact, he could be useful-."

"A human?" Kaktosis shook his head. As Trick had expected. "We don't need a human. We kill humans. We have the brethren. And we have," Kaktosis raised the gleaming hook on the end of his left arm, fashioned out of steel, "this." If his sire's eyes had burnt before, now they were nuclear-powered. "I'll use it to peel every inch of flesh off that bitch's body!"

Trick resisted the urge to shudder as the broad-backed demon strode from the room, leaving him alone. The last time he'd seen the boss this insane had been the 1880s. As he remembered it had taken that Slayer over a week to die and when she had finally passed, she'd been something less than human.

Still, this Slayer was different, mere force of arms wasn't going to work with her. Trick licked his lips. He hated disobeying his sire, knowing full-well his master's mercurial temper, but this was a matter of self preservation. And that was something he valued very highly.

He'd have to make a call to the mage he'd suggested earlier. If his master killed him for it, so be it. But they needed help, and if they weren't allowed to flee, he couldn't just sit here and wait for the Slayer to catch up with them.

* * *

"Hey Willy," his blood chilled at the Slayer's husky voice. Turning, he saw the sultry teen was flanked by her normal guard-dogs, the middle-aged Englishman who served as her guardian, and the luckybrave kid who was rumoured to be boning her. "Got any information for me?" 

"Look Slayer," he tried for a calm tone, but his voice trembled uncontrollably. "I can't just-."

"Um," the Slayer interrupted, her gaze flitting uncomfortably around his only recently repaired bar, the tables and chairs the supernatural warrior had broken in her rampage taken outside, and the floor swept clean. He hadn't replaced the jukebox yet, but he had a few contacts. "Place looks nice, you must have worked hard to get it all fixed up in one day," the brunette hottie commented. "It would be a shame for it to get wrecked again."

Willy caved in immediately. "Some people have disappeared around the old Thomas business park, hobos, that sort of thing. I figure maybe he's holed up there feeding."

"Thanks Will," Faith fixed him with a dazzling smile. "That wasn't hard, was it?" The brunette turned to her companions. "Let's get the troops ready."

"No," Willy muttered as the Slayer sauntered off, her friends following behind. He still remembered the bitter humiliation of him cowering before the brunette last night, in front of all his customers too. But she'd pay. "Not hard at all," reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his mobile. Dialling a number, he whispered into the phone. "Yeah, she's on her way."

* * *

"Thank you," Kaktosis smiled as he hung up his phone. He looked around the shadowy warehouse. "Ladies, gentlemen. We will have guests soon, have fun. But remember, the brunette Slayer is mine."

* * *

"So this is the place he's been hiding out," Faith stepped through the darkened entrance. She peered into the shadows, but couldn't see anything. Shaking her head, she continued on, the others following behind. 

"Faith, maybe we shouldn't be here," Xander whispered after they'd been clambering through the underground labyrinth for several minutes.

Pushing aside her own trepidation, Faith shook her head. "We'll be five by five, X," she shrugged. "'Sides we gotta end that Kaktosis-."

"Women today," her heart stopped when the demon in question stepped out of the shadows ahead of her, his looming presence making her mouth dry. "They never listen, I blame the sixties and women's liberation." Faith swallowed when Kaktosis lifted his left arm, the hook there in place of his hand, glinting maliciously. "Still, you'll learn your place soon enough."

Tearing her eyes from the hook, and noting the huge broadsword the demon carried in his right Faith gulped her fear down. "No," she shook her head as she hefted her own sword, conscious of the other vampires stepping out around her party, yet reassured by the feel of her own blade. If she killed Kaktosis, the others would just melt away. "I already know my place, kicking your ugly ass."

"We will see," Kaktosis murmured as the Slayer charged him. It was a shame she'd proven too dangerous to capture, he'd have enjoyed snuffing out that fiery spirit, making her beg for death's sweet release. Comforting himself that the thrill of victory would almost make up for that, he hurried to meet her.

He was surprised when the Slayer suddenly pulled up short, the heel of her right cowboy boot flying up in an attempt to kick him in the knee. Twisting away from the blow, he brought his sword flashing down at his opponent's neck.

The brunette's own weapon flashed up, parrying his attack with enough force to knock him back a step. Her teeth parted in a snarl, the Slayer leapt at him, her weapon flashing upwards at his throat. Kaktosis contemptuously knocked the blow away before again trying for a decapitating slash. Again the Slayer blocked.

Reacting to that in an instant, he brought his newly acquired hook into the fight, swinging it downwards at his supernatural nemesis. "Fuck!" the Slayer twisted her lithe torso away from his attack, but not quite quickly enough, the tip of the hook ripping into her side just above her right hip.

Kaktosis' demon roared at the sight of Slayer blood. Calming himself, he continued his attack with a barrage of merciless sword-swings that had the beautiful warrior retreating frantically before him, feet scuffling up dust. Suddenly he changed from forward and reverse head-slashes to a thrust at his adversary's stomach.

This time the Slayer was able to dart nimbly out of the way of his attack. Kaktosis grunted as pain ripped through his right thigh. A brief glance down confirmed the Slayer had been able to slash him across the leg. Ignoring the pain and the ringing of steel in his ears, he stepped towards his opponent.

The Slayer leapt over his sword strike at her legs. Unfortunately for her, he'd anticipated that and he caught her with his hook, ripping a bloody furrow across her chest, a crimson shower spurting from the wound. "Ahh!" the Slayer fell backwards. Hitting the floor on her back, she immediately rolled backwards and onto her feet, a pained but resolute look on her face.

Kaktosis' eyes widened when the supernatural warrior launched herself into a flying, side-heel kick, the blow cannoning off his chest. Kaktosis laughed, the sound rumbling around the pitched battleground, as he staggered backwards. "A nice move, but not," his sword slashed down at the Slayer's throat, "quite enough!" Her sword came up, once again parrying his attack.

But leaving her vulnerable to a hook attack from the other side. The raven-haired warrior managed to pull her head away from the decapitating attack at the last moment. Even so, the base of the hook smashed into her forehead, blood bursting out of the impact area.

The Slayer let out a strangled gasp, staggered sideways, and dropped her sword, the weapon clattering to the ground. Roaring triumphantly, Kaktosis bounded forward. Eyes widening, the Slayer dropped into the splits and punched upwards, her uppercut smashing into his groin.

"Ahhh!" Kaktosis groaned as pain roared through his crotch, bile rising in his throat.

Even as he watched dazedly, the lithe brunette rolled to her right, grabbed her sword and leapt back up. Despite the blood pouring down her face, her features were set in a grim, determined mask. Forcing himself to straighten, Kaktosis charged to meet her.

At the last instant, Faith sidestepped him, her sword flashing up. He screamed as the tip of her blade tore through the decaying flesh under his ruined eye, pain blazing through the dead area. "Sucks," his eye widened as he felt the blade enter his neck, mouth opening in protest, "to be you!"

* * *

The moment Kaktosis burst into dust, Faith's legs buckled and she stumbled, only to be grabbed by, she looked up and grinned, Xander, who else? "You kicked his ass," Xander complimented her before his eyes filled with concern. "Are you okay?" 

Faith shrugged. "Nothing major," she lied. In truth, she felt like shit, but Slayer healing being what it was, she'd miss maybe two days of school and be five by five. She looked around her companions. "Anyone get Trick?" She scowled at the answering headshakes. "Ah, fuck!"

"Maybe he's run," Willow suggested. "Decided Sunnydale's too hot for him."

"We did kill his sire," a dust-streaked Cordelia put in, "or did anyone miss that?"

"All reports would indicate that Trick is a rather unusual vampire, more interested in self-preservation than the usual vendettas or empire-building," Giles put in. "We won't see him again."

* * *

"Thank god!" Trick muttered as he flung the manhole cover off. He'd been running through the sewers beneath the base for what seemed hours, mind filled with the image of the Slayer tearing through his seemingly invincible sire and nostrils filled with the painful stench of the sewage that permeated through the underground tunnels. But he'd finally reached the surface. There were a few hours of night left, just a few but enough to find a motorist, kill them, steal their car, and get out of town. Already he was making plans. 

He stopped when he realised a man was stood in the otherwise deserted road ahead of him. The middle-aged man was portly, with friendly eyes, and a genial mouth. He took a step forward, meaning to kill him, he wasn't to his taste really, but he needed to take his frustrations out on someone.

And stopped as he realised something. "Not a man," he growled.

"Now gosh," the man smiled at him. "No need to be so judgemental. After all, neither are you. And besides, I'd warrant I'm nearer than you. No demon living inside me. Not yet anyway," the man offered him his hand, "Mayor Richard Wilkins III. Pleased to meet you, Mr. Trick."

Trick's eyes narrowed. The town's mayor? And he knew his name? Shoving the manifold mysteries aside, Trick shook his head. Ignoring the proffered hand, he made to step around the politician, only to have him bar his path. "Have to get out of town," he growled. "Out of my way." Given his uncertainty about who or what this person actually was, and his own instinctive prudence, he had no wish to start a fight, but he would if bluffing didn't work.

"Well gosh," the civic servant's face took on a hurt expression. "That's just rude," the man complained. "And there was I trying to be polite. And what would a smart, ambitious demon like yourself want to leave the Hellmouth for? I fancy I've created a town of rare opportunity. No," the man shook his head, "you'll make a simply splendid personal assistant."

Trick stared at the man. He was offering him a job? But Trick was tired of taking orders, he wanted to be the one in charge. And even if that wasn't true, there was that damn Slayer to consider. "I'm leaving this place," he declared with a shake of his head.

The local politician's smile widened. "I'm sorry. Wasn't I clear?" The smile disappeared. "It wasn't an offer, it was an order. One you'd be wise to take."

* * *

Rack sighed as he cautiously approached the smouldering building, dry wood cracking underfoot. It would appear he was too late, the Slayer and her companions had gotten to his potential employer before he could. All that promised money and demonic essences, gone. He sighed again. "Most inconvenient." A smile tugged reluctantly at his mouth as he felt the Hellmouth's power tug at his scorched soul. But even without his patron, this place had potential, he could feel its energy crackling around him. "I'll stay," he decided in a whisper. 

And if the Slayer got in the way, Rack's smile broadened, he never ripped the power from a Slayer before. He imagined it would be a quite delicious cocktail.


	35. S3 Ep 8

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 3 Ep 8 (35?)**

"There is no fucking way I am doing this!"

Giles winced at his charge's screech before fixing her with his sternest glare. As usual she steadfastly refused to wilt. "Faith," he adopted the firm tone he normally reserved for report card day, "Mrs. Austin-Meadows has been kind enough to invite us for dinner. It would be rude to refuse."

"Might be rude, but it's the smart thing to do."

Giles raised an eyebrow at his charge's mutter. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Faith dropped her gaze.

"I thought not. Now," he glanced at his watch. "It's an hour before we go out. I'll let you use the bathroom first." He looked towards his daughter. "After you've freshened up I imagine you'll be changing."

"Not really," Faith shrugged, and looked down at her attire of black jeans and matching gym top. "I'm fine as I am."

"I'm afraid not." Giles stared at his Slayer. "We've been invited out to dinner and as such you will dress accordingly. Now go and get changed into a dress-."

Faith's eyes widened. "I gotta wear a dress too. This fucking sucks!"

"Faith," Giles glared at his Slayer, "Tegan is your fellow Slayer and you need to get on with her. Do as you're told."

He stared hard at the Bostonian teen. Finally the brunette turned on her heel and raven locks flying, made for the door. "This fucking sucks, you know!"

"Yes," he muttered as the Slayer stormed out of the room and up the stairs, slamming the lounge door behind her, "I got that the first time."

* * *

"Well, cheerio!" Giles forced a smile as he climbed into his car. After a final wave to the woman stood in the doorway, he closed the door and turned to his passenger. "Good lord, that was terrible." 

"Told ya."

Giles glared at Faith's smirk. "Shut up."

Faith continued to talk despite his terse order. "I mean I don't know what's crawled up your hole, J-lady looked like she really liked ya. Ya could get some serious action."

He shuddered at the images. "That woman's eyes."

"Everyone's got eyes, G."

"Not like those," he shuddered. "I thought I was being eaten by a piranha."

* * *

"She's quite the trash isn't she?" 

Julianne hid a smile as she turned back to her daughter. "Oh yes, dear, quite. That dress didn't hide the trash within. The way she eats, it's a wonder she bothers with a knife and fork at all. She should be waitressing at some truck-stop."

"Or behind it with so-." Her daughter's mouth clamped shut at her look.

"Please dear," she sniffed. "You know how I feel about ladies and vulgarity. Let's not lower ourselves to Miss. Giles' level." Tegan nodded in eager enthusiasm. Satisfied, she changed the subject. "Have you packed for your trip yet?"

"I've started-."

"I'm taking you to the airport first thing in the morning and you know how I don't like to be kept waiting."

"I'll go up immediately mother."

"Good girl." Juilanne's smile disappeared as her daughter hurried out of the kitchen. She'd hoped Tegan had been exaggerating about Faith, but meeting the girl, she shook her head, had only confirmed her daughter's words. The little tramp was the very epitome of ill-breeding, and the way she spoke and looked at her Tegan. No respect for her betters.

Rupert on the other hand… Her smile returned, oh yes, there was a very attractive man indeed. Once that blasted waif of his was out of the way, she had definite plans for him. "Something has to liven up this one-horse town," she decided in a mutter.

* * *

"Ah, Mr. Trick," Wilkins looked up as his newly hired personal assistant entered his office, "I do hope that the man you recommended will be here soon." 

"Mr. Rayne will be here before dark," Trick soothed. "He's a cautious man."

"Ethan?" Wilkins beamed. "It's a small world isn't it?"

Trick looked puzzled. "You know him, sir?"

"We've done business in the past," he said. "It was completed most satisfactorily."

* * *

Faith stopped as she entered the school foyer, flanked by her buds, although thankfully Tegan was absent, the bitch having gone to her grandparents or something. Ahead of them was a table piled up with boxes of chocolate bars. Students mingling around the table were each taking a box as Snyder checked their names off on his clipboard. 

Suddenly Snyder saw them. "Ah!" Stepping forward, the principal shoved a box of candy into the eagerly waiting hands of her boyfriend. Faith smirked, no surprises there then.

"Principal Snyder, thank you!" Xander gushed. "You weren't visited by the Ghost of Christmas Past, by any chance?"

Snyder glared at her boy-friend. "It's band candy. You will sell it to raise money for the marching band. They need new uniforms." Faith blinked, she wasn't even aware they had a band.

"Yeah. Those tall, fuzzy hats ain't cheap, huh?" Xander commented.

"But we're not in the band," Faith protested as the principal pressed a box into her hands.

"And if I'd handed you a trombone, that would've been a problem, Giles," Snyder glared at her. "It's candy. Sell it."

* * *

"You have time to be in a band?" Giles stared at his charge over the kitchen table. 

Faith snorted derisively. "If I had any spare time it wouldn't be spent in a crummy band. Well," Faith smirked, "Motley Crue maybe, those boys know how to party."

"I think not," he stared at his daughter over the top of his glasses, "what would I do with forty chocolate bars?"

"You could hand them out at the Library. Hire-."

"The term is 'borrow'," he corrected stiffly. She'd been living with a librarian for several five years and yet she still didn't know the correct terminology?

"Borrow one book, get a candy bar, you'd have them flocking in," Faith beamed at him. "Well?"

"Twenty," Faith opened her mouth to protest. "Twenty or none." The Slayer's mouth clamped shut. "Twenty it is then."

* * *

"I heard that there was a secret rule that if a teacher's more than ten minutes late, we can all leave." 

Faith shook her head at Cordelia's comment as she watched the general rioting at the front of the class, boys tussling, girls bitching. "It's G's turn to watch study hall. He'll be here. He's allergic to late."

Cordelia sighed. "He is wound a little tight. I had this philosophy book checked out from the library for, like, a year, and he made me pay the fine, even though it was huge. I was sad to return it. It was perfect for starting conversations with college boys. Of course, that was B.J."

"Blow-," Faith registered Cordelia's look and amended what she'd been about to say. "Before Jess. Clever. How's that working out?" she asked, remembering Tegan's predatory looks.

Cordy's eyes went dreamy. "Oh, he's wonderful. You and the doofus?"

Faith grinned. "You two are never get on are you?"

"Not likely."

* * *

"I like chocolate." Xander remarked cheerfully as he munched down on the bar. 

Jesse snorted. "After knowing you fifteen years I think I've worked that out."

"These things are selling like hot cakes," Xander paused, "which is ironic, 'cause the hot cakes really aren't moving..."

"I fear you."

Xander nodded. "Wise man."

"But hey," Willow cut in from the table beside them, "we're raising a lot of money for the band."

"Go back to kissing Amy," Jesse suggested with a grin, "I was enj-. Oww!" He held his arm where Willow had punched him.

Suddenly his girl-friend's strident voice, cut through the noise. "Where is Giles already? I'm bored, and he's not here to give me credit for it."

Miss. Barton walked in. Everyone fell immediately silent, intimidated by one of school's most feared dragons. "Hey! We're all stuck here, okay? So now let's just sit quietly and," the teacher glanced at a book on the desk and smiled, "pretend we're reading something," Faith squinted, confused, "until we're really sure that old Commandant Snyder's gone. Then we're all outta here!"

"Does anyone else wanna marry Ms. Barton?" Jesse whispered.

"I'm not that grateful," Xander replied.

"I guess Giles isn't coming?" Willow queried.

* * *

"Hey!" Faith shouted as she came through the front door. "G, I was worried about you. Where were ya at school? Skipping study hall and all?" 

G stepped into view from the dining room with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face. "Hello, Faith."

"Hello, Faith."

"What ya doing here?" Faith gaped when Tegan's Mom stepped into the hallway. Her, here now, this was not good.

Julianne unwrapped her chocolate bar and held it out to Giles to take a piece. The librarian smiled and broke off a piece. "Thank you."

"I'm here," there was something shark-like in Julianne's smile, "to discuss your and my daughter's training. It appears you're not getting on as well as Rupert," Faith's eyes boggled, she'd just called G 'Rupert', not good, "would hope."

"Uh, right," Faith decided to beat a hasty retreat. "Well, I'm kinda tired after all the Slaying, see ya in the morning. Night Mrs Meadows, G."

* * *

"Well, bloody hell," Giles turned to Julianne, a rakish smile playing on his lips. My, she was a nice piece, and no mistake. Big jugs, long pins, nice eyes, and shoulder-length golden hair. "Thought she'd never leave. Pain in the arse she is. Where were we?" His smile widened as he grabbed Julianne around the waist and pulled her towards him. "Oh yeah, I remember."

* * *

"Tell ya Cor," Faith shook her head. "I'm in an alternate dimension or some weird Hellmouth shit like that." She shook her head again. "I mean, G hates her." 

"Maybe it's you who can't stand her and you're projecting -," Xander gulped at her glare. "Why did I listen that one time in psychology class?"

"Me, I think ya got that crap off watching Cracker," Faith commented before shoving the door to the Bronze open. And stopping dead at the sight that greeted her. "See, alternate dimension, I told ya!"

The dance floor was filled with 40-somethings gyrating in a most ungodly fashion. And the stage was likewise occupied by people of the same age group. Faith winced as the band's 300lb singer attempted to body surface the crowd but the crowd wisely stampeded out of the way, leaving him to crash to the floor. "That has gotta hurt," she muttered.

"Hey cutie! How about a kiss?"

"How about," Faith easily evaded the chubby, florid-faced man's hands groping at her chest and butted him square in the face, knocking him to the ground, "not?"

"Faith!" Willow let out a shocked cry. "That's Mr. Andrews! The Maths teacher."

"I know," Faith smirked at the Jewish Wicca before stepping over the groaning body at her feet. "He failed me last year."

"Payback's a bitch, and Faith's-."

"Finish that sentence and I'll cut 'em off," Faith warned.

"Justly entitled to any retribution she feels fit," Jesse smoothly completed.

Faith nodded approvingly. "I just knew you couldn't be as dumb as ya looked."

"It's a medical impossibility," Xander agreed.

"You'd know," Cordelia muttered.

Xander shot Cordelia a glare before continuing. "Okay, either we're in a really bad Doctor Who episode -."

"Are there any good ones?" Faith muttered.

Xander glared at her. "Or something icky is going on."

"Gee," Faith said sarcastically. "Ya think?"

"Hey girls!" Faith looked over her shoulder in disbelief. Snyder had crept up behind them, his arms around both her and Cor's shoulder. "Where's the party and when are we heading there?" The principal winked at her. "I always wanted to hang with the coolest kids in school, the rebels."

Ah fuck, Faith thought quickly. "We ain't the coolest kids in school."

"You're not?" Snyder looked disappointed.

"Nah," Faith shook her head. "Cor, Harmony's address."

Xander let out a choked gasp as the principal hurried off. "A master strategist," he praised.

"What can I say, G made me read Sun Tzu's 'Art of War'. Three times." Faith's eyes widened. "G! He must be under this spell too!"

Xander laughed. "Giles at sixteen? He'll probably be the nerd other kids pick on."

* * *

"Must be exciting being from England." 

Giles shrugged and scratched at his belly, hunger for the bars having driven them out of the house. "Not particularly," he winked at his companion. "Fitter birds over here. Like you."

"Thanks," Julianne giggled. His companion stopped at the front of a boutique with some retro clothes on display in the window, spotting a leather mini. "Nice!"

Giles shot the mini a bored glance. Clothes weren't really his thing, but with her legs Julianne would look the dogs' bollocks in it and no mistake. "You fancy it?"

"Yeah, but the store's closed."

Giles took a final, slow drag from his cigarette before tossing it aside, stamping it underfoot. Grabbed a trashcan and flung it through the window, glass flying every-where and an ominous alarm going off. After shooting the now madly giggling woman a cocky grin, he climbed in and grabbed the mini skirt, throwing it to the bird as he climbed back out. "For you my lady," he bowed mockingly.

Suddenly a policeman appeared behind them, pointed his gun at them. "Hold it!"

"Oh bollocks!" Giles began to jump from side to side, waving his arms wildly. "Oink! Oink! Someone gave the bacon a shooter." He stopped and smirked. "You'll never use it, though, man."

"Will -," the man grunted when he stepped towards him, ignoring Julianne's frightened cry. Batting the man's gun aside, he grabbed his wrist and drove his knee up into the man's groin. The law officer doubled-up, Giles finished him off with a karate chop to the neck that laid the man out cold on the pavement.

"Told him he'd never use it." He strutted over to Julianne as she leant beside the police car.

"You are sooo cool. You're like Burt Reynolds," Julianne cooed.

In a flash Giles had one hand around the bird's neck and the other around her back. Julianne startled and gasped, but didn't struggle. Instead she took the gum out of her mouth and pressed her lips to his. A grin on his face, Giles leant her back over the hood of the car.

* * *

Faith stopped as she led the others back to her place. Looking across the street, she noted the riot outside the candy factory. "Does that seem strange to anyone else?" 

Xander glanced in the direction she was looking. His eyes puzzled, her boyfriend shook his head. "Next to Mr. Snyder wanting to be our best pal, not really?"

"Actually, he wanted to be mine and Faith's," Cordelia corrected.

"Great, now we're arguing about who's friend, Snyder wanted to be?" Jesse put in. "I blame Faith."

"Yeah, whatever," Faith grunted. "That is definitely weird." Faith started across the street towards the riot towards the back of the factory to investigate further. Her eyes widened as she recognised two of the people. "G! Mrs. M!" Taking off, she rushed across to block the pair off. "What are ya doing?" her mouth dropped open as she registered the fag hanging from her Watcher's mouth. "And what are ya doing, smoking?" Reaching up, she snatched it away from him and after a quick puff, threw it on the ground and stamped it out.

"Hey luv!" her Watcher protested. "Who the bloody hell do ya think ya are stealing a fella's fags?" Faith ignored that with a shake of her head before turning back to Cordelia, Willow, and Amy. "There's something definitely wrong with -, hey!" She whirled around to face Xander, eyes flaring and hand rubbing at her butt. "What have I told you about slapping my ass?"

Xander raised his hands. "Hey, wasn't me!"

Faith's eyes turned towards Jesse, growing more and murderous. "You got a preference if I break your right or left hand?" she queried.

"Ah come on, luv," Giles leered at her. "Pants that tight, ya begging for a bloke to cop a feel!"

Faith's eyes widened in realisation. "You!" Faith started forward. "I'm going to-."

"Wait," Xander stepped in her way, "spell remember?"

"Yeah," Faith scowled at her smirking Watcher. "But he ain't exactly acting Giles-like is he?"

"Look," Faith noted that Cordelia had joined Willow and Amy in putting considerable distance between them and the swaggering Englishman. "We'll figure this out later. Remember the spell?"

"Yeah," after a final glare at her Watcher, Faith started through the crowd, throwing people left and right in her temper. Leaping up onto the loading dock, she grabbed one of the men stood there by his arm and flung him into the other two, clearing the way. "That wasn't even a fight," she scoffed before kicking in the factory door.

"Hey, what do you think G-Man and Mrs. M got up to?"

Faith shuddered at Xander's query. "Just don't," she replied before stopping inside the factory. The place was piled to the ceiling with cases of Milkbars. Hearing a cultured sounding voice, Faith glanced to her right.

Across the room from the conveyor where the boxes were sealed, she saw a strangely familiar man on a phone The man started to talk. "Yeah, I've been out there. Town's wide open. You guys can go anytime."

Faith's brow furrowed in recognition. Blood beginning to boil, she charged over to the phone. "Ethan Rayne, sold any good costumes lately?"

The sorcerer turned to face her, eyes widening in surprise. "Might wanna hurry," the magician dropped the phone. "Well, Faith. What a fine surprise, you're looking as delectable as ever."

"Ethan," Faith noted her Watcher's voice had stiffened, chilled to ice.

Ethan's replying smile was sickly. "Ripper." Suddenly the man spun and raced away, heading towards the inclined end of the conveyer, pulling down racks to block their way.

"After him!" Faith growled before breaking into a sprint. Soon they were weaving through the maze of stacked candy bars in their pursuit.

"Bloody hell!" Giles slumped against some crates of candy, chest heaving.

"That's what smoking will do to you," Xander commented.

"Be quiet," Faith ordered.

"Where'd the bastard go?" Giles queried.

"I said, shut up," Faith snapped. She concentrated for a few seconds, a smile tugging at her mouth at what she heard. Turning, she ran back on herself, spinning around a corner to confront Ethan. The man's mouth opened in surprise, she closed it with her fist, knocking him full on his ass. "That's for Halloween, asshole." She followed that up with a kick to the man's gut, doubling him up. "We're pretty much in a talk-or-bleed situation. Your call."

"Hit him."

Faith ignored her Watcher's voice to stare stony-eyed at Ethan. "I-I'd just like to point out that this wasn't my idea," the chaos mage said.

"Meaning...?"

"I'm subcontracting. It's Trick you want." Faith's stomach hollowed at the mention of the vampire. She just knew the bastard wouldn't leave town. "I'm just helping him collect a tribute... for a demon."

"He's lying. Hit him!" Giles screamed.

Faith shook her head. "I don't think he is, and shut up."

"You're my Slayer," her Watcher pushed past her, "knock his bloody teeth down his throat-."

"G! Shut the hell up!" Faith turned back to Ethan. "What demon?"

"I don't remember."

"My guess," Faith glanced at her boyfriend as he spoke. "A mage's hands are real important to doing spells."

"I say," Ethan paled at Xander's implied threat. "There's no need to be so unpleasant.

The demon's Lurconis. They wanted a way to get the tribute away from people."

"Lurconis! You bastard!" Faith grabbed G as he lunged at the cowering mage. "You stupid bastard! You heartless shit!"

"G!" Faith struggled to hold her raging Watcher back. "Calm the fuck down!"

"Calm down," the Englishman twisted his head to face her. She had to admit to being more than a little intimidated by the rage in his eyes. "Lurconis feeds on babies! The tribute will be new-borns!"

Horror constricting her chest, Faith released her grip on Giles and glanced towards the others. "we need to get to-."

Her voice trailed off at the sound of a gun's hammer being pulled back. "I wouldn't."

Turning, she saw G pointing a revolver at a crowbar-wielding Ethan. Moving with the speed of light, Faith snatched the gun off her Watcher and drove the butt into the Chaos Mage's face, dropping him like a stone. G reached for the gun, but Faith pulled away. "No fucking way," she declared. "Not in the mood you're in. And where the hell did you get a gun anyhow?"

G smirked. "Rozzer." Faith exchanged a confused look with the others. "A cop," her Watcher clarified.

"Oh shit," Faith groaned. She really hated being the adult. Shaking her head, she turned to the more pressing matter, Ethan's crumpled body. "What are we gonna do with him," her voice trailed off at the sight of Mrs. M. with a pair of handcuffs dangling from her. "I don't wanna know," Faith declared before snatching them off the woman and securing Ethan to a near-by pipe. "The hospital, let's hit it."

* * *

"They've got them!" Xander reported as he ran in from the ward. 

"Fuck!" Faith exploded. "If we just knew where they were."

"'Lurconis dwells beneath the city, filth to filth.'"

Faith turned to her Watcher. "Say what?"

"'Lurconis' means..." G paused, "'glutton'. And we'll find it, um... in the sewers."

Mrs. M's eyes lit up and she grabbed G in a stomach-churning hug. "The sewers? You're so smart!" Tegan's mom cooed.

Faith stepped between the pair, pulling them apart before something puke-inducing happened. "Time out. These children are gonna die if we don't act now, okay, and think clearly. There is no room for mistakes."

"Sorry," G muttered.

"Good," Faith nodded. "It's the sewers then. Let's go."

* * *

Mayor Wilkins beamed as he looked around the large chamber lit by firelight from torches and candles. Trick was nearby watching the four red-robed vampires who stole the children as they chanted in Latin, stood around the concrete rim of a small pool. "Come on, big guy. They're not getting any fresher." 

"Patience, Mr. Trick," he softly counselled.

Suddenly Faith dropped down from above through a manhole. The Mayor immediately moved into the shadows.

Suddenly two of his vampires exploded into dust, killed by crossbow bolts fired by Mr. Harris and Mr. McNally. "Most impressive," Wilkins muttered. Another demon charged the Slayer. She moved with a breath-taking grace and speed, ducking beneath his attack, moving into a leg sweep that took his legs from beneath him, and staking him in a single move. Noting the number of people dropping into the chamber, Wilkins realised it would be only a matter of moments before he was seen and recognised, and started to withdraw from the chamber.

* * *

"Get the babies!" Faith ordered as she moved to confront Trick. 

Xander nodded before looking at Jesse. "Flank him?"

His best friend grinned. "Works for me!"

Darting forward, Xander came in at the demon's right, and Jesse to his left. Xander made sure he was a couple of steps ahead of his friend, the vampire punched him in the chest, knocking him to the ground, but the momentary distraction served its purpose, giving Jesse the time he needed to thrust his stake home. Even as the demon exploded into dust, the girls rushed through, grabbed the babies, and pulled them to safety.

* * *

"Bastard!" 

Faith's eyes widened when her Watcher charged Trick. "No G!"

The Englishman threw a right that the demon swayed away from before grabbing him by the arm and by the hair at the back of his head. Trick flung G at her, Faith braced herself to catch her Watcher but was bowled over by the missile. Taking advantage of the opportunity, the vampire raced out of the chamber.

Faith turned her attention to the man lying on her. "I said no, dickhead," she groused, accompanying the words with a thermonuclear glare. "And be very careful where you put your hands when you get up," she warned.

For once, her teenaged rebellious Watcher listened, gingerly climbing off her. Suddenly the cavern shook to a deep rumbling, dust falling from its low ceiling. "What the hell's that?" demanded the librarian.

Suddenly a huge snake's head appeared out of the hole in the far wall, howled in a blood-curdlingly manner and pulled back. "Lurconis, I'm thinking," Faith hefted her stake. She was really out-gunned here.

"Good guess," Xander raised his crossbow towards the gas pipes overhead. "Faith, get G's lighter."

"What?" she looked confused at her boy-friend. "I know this is stressful, but it's a hell of a time to take up smoking!"

"Just do it!"

Shaking her head, she held out a hand to the librarian. The Englishman shook his head. "No bloody way! It cost me two sodding quid, it's gold-plat-."

Faith smiled sweetly. "I could take it off your unconscious, bleeding body." The Watcher glared at her before slapping the lighter in her hand. "Thanks G!"

Faith looked towards her boyfriend. "Light it and get ready." Faith obeyed. There was another cavern-rumbling roar, Xander shot an arrow into the gas pipe above, piercing it, sending a jet of gas flying towards the far wall. " NOW!" Faith flung the lighter up at the gas and dived to the ground. The moment the flickering flame hit the gas it ignited, sending a dancing flame jetting towards the demon's emerging head.

Lurconis' roar turned into a high-pitched scream when his head was engulfed in flame, his head thrashing wildly. "Good call, X!" Faith bounded to her feet. "Let's get the hell out of here!"

* * *

The Mayor pursed his lips together. "That was most unsatisfactory. Things didn't turn out the way I had planned." 

Trick shrugged. "Where's the downside? You just got yourself one less demon you have to pay tribute to. The way I see it, I did you a favour."

Mayor Wilkins smiled. "I guess you did." His smile died. "Except I'm a man of my word. And it gets around I don't stick to my deals, well gosh my reputation takes quite a hit. And if it's one things people can't stand it's a welsher. Do we understand each other?"

Trick's stomach hollowed at the unsettling gleam in the politician's eyes. "I understand, sir," he agreed.

* * *

"What I don't get is how that Ethan guy knew you? And why did he call ya Ripper?" 

Giles sighed at his daughter's question. He'd been dreading this ever since the affects of the bloody candy had worn off. "Faith, please sit down." After a second his daughter obeyed, sitting in the lounge chair opposite him. "Do you remember Hewitt Alden?"

"Eh?"

"The man who raised the bugbear?" The transplanted Bostonian nodded. "In point of fact, it was far from the first time we'd met."

"Holy shit!"

He ignored his charge's exclamation. "In 1973, I was a callow twenty-year old, newly immersed-."

"I asked for an explanation, I get a lecture from a limey with a dictionary up his butt."

Again, he ignored his foster-daughter's muttered comment. "I was less than happy with Council regulations, and as a result I rebelled. I started hanging around with Ethan and a number of like-minded souls in the pubs and clubs, boozing, scrapping, stealing, and picking up girls, generally raising hell." He disregarded the supernatural teen's choked gasp, lost in decades' old guilt. "Somehow Hewitt Alden found out about mine and Ethan's talent for magic, and took us under his wing, teaching us all he knew about chaos magic. Three years later, revolted by some things I'd learnt and done, I pulled away and returned to the Council. I'm sorry," he looked to the floor, the words choking him, "I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm sorry I'm not the man I pretended to be."

There was a long silence. "Bullshit," came the quiet reply. "Seems to me you're still the guy who took in a street kid and looked after her when you didn't have to. Who's had my back these past three years. Nothing's changed."

Giles fought back the tears as he raised his head to stare at his Slayer. "Thank you, dear. You are an extraordinary young woman you know. Perhaps I don't say it as often as I should, but that doesn't make it any the less true."

Faith looked embarrassed at his praise. "Yeah," Faith's full lips parted in a crooked smile. "And you're still the man who screwed Mrs. Austin-Meadows."

Giles' mouth dropped open at Faith's knowing wink. How had she guessed? "Oh, do bugger off," he replied weakly.

Faith shook her head. "Smoking, bad language, making a pass at me, vandalism, beating up a rozzer," the word sounded peculiar coming from his daughter's mouth. "You're going to be grounded for a long time Mister!"

Giles groaned at the gleam in his daughter's eyes. He sensed it would be a long time before he lived 'Ripper' down.


	36. S3 Ep 9

**A:N: **To my American readers, the bars Giles mentions are famous fictional British pubs.

**FIC Faith The Series S 3 Ep 9 (36?)**

"Hey, Jesse."

"Hey Teg-," Jesse's voice trailed off as he looked at the blonde Slayer dressed in a two sizes too short black mini and her curvy upper body practically poured into a white blouse with the top three buttons daringly unfastened, displaying more a hint of -. Jesse shook his head, tearing his eyes away from the alluring sight, forcing them to the Slayer's smirking face. "What are you doing wea-, in here," he quickly, stutteringly amended.

Tegan flashed him a gleaming smile. "I understand you're having trouble with history." The girl leaned over the polished library desk, her blouse falling alarmingly open. "So am I, study buddy!"

The blood drained from Jesse's face. Standing on suddenly shaky legs, he began to edge for the door. "Um, I'd love to," he licked his lips, forcing his eyes not to concentrate on the curve of the Slayer's ass or the contents of her blouse but on her face. He had a great girl-friend, he reminded himself. "Only I've got martial arts practice. See you later!"

* * *

Tegan laughed softly to herself as the boy fled out of the library. His reaction had confirmed everything she'd guessed. Miss. Chase was too good to lower herself to sleeping with Mr. McNally, the boy was practically brimming with hormones. Making her little project so much easier. 

And so what if she had to lower herself to dressing like Faith? Tegan sniffed as she fastened the undone silver buttons on her blouse. The methods she used to get her revenge weren't important, only leaving Chase broken and humiliated.

* * *

Giles stepped through the bar's entrance, into the warm, smoky environs of Sunnydale's only British themed bar, complete with snooker table, darts table, and the comically Dick Van Dyke sounding bartender. And the ruffled dresses on the barmaids were like something out of the 1890s not 1990s. 

But, Giles made his way to the bar, it was the only place in town whose jukebox played the music of his youth and served traditional British beer rather than the awful American crap. And, he added with a note of guilt, it was the only place that Faith wouldn't track him down to, giving him some much needed peace.

He loved his Slayer with all his heart, but that unfortunately was part of the problem.

"Six days," he muttered.

"What was that Mr. Giles?" queried the barmaid, a brassy type that one might find down at 'The Rover's Return' or 'The Woolpack'.

Giles smiled in vague embarrassment. "Nothing," he shook his head. "I'll have my usual." He reached into his pocket and brought up a ten dollar bill. "That'll cover me for tonight."

The barmaid smiled before taking his money from him and going to get his drink. Alone again, he descended back into his morose broodings. Six days until Christmas. Last year, his chest caught at the memory, last year, there'd been him, Faith, and Jenny. He smiled sadly. His Slayer had hidden it well, but he knew his girl, and he knew she'd been excited at having Jenny there for Christmas, the child deep inside her wishing that one day they'd be a family.

But thanks to Angelus and his brood that would never happen.

A part of him had died that day too. With the love of his Slayer, although of course he'd never use such a word in her hearing, a half-smile tugged at his lips, and her quite amazing friends he'd managed to pull himself back together, eventually. But emptiness remained deep within him, an emptiness that gnawed ever wider with the approach of the holidays.

"You're clearly a man with a lot on his mind."

Giles started at the slightly husky voice by his side. Turning, he saw a ravishing, golden-haired beauty with startling green eyes, dressed in a business suit sitting on the bar stool beside him, the only slight flaw with her elegant outfit her gaudy necklace. "I beg your pardon?" he said, tongue tripping over the words at the blonde's gorgeousness.

"A problem shared is a problem halved," the woman offered him a perfectly manicured hand. After a second he shook it. "I'm Runa, and you're?"

"Gil-," he caught himself. "Rupert. Rupert Giles. Can I buy you a drink?"

"A red wine would be lovely, thank you," Runa smiled at him. Once the drink had arrived and the bartender been paid, Runa continued. "That's a very British name, Rupert Giles. And what brings you over the pond?"

Giles ventured a half-smile. "Family, duty, the boring old things that the English seem to put such store by."

"You sound bitter."

"It's been a hard year," he sighed, grateful for the opportunity to open up to another adult but as always careful as to what he said. "My girl-friend was murdered." The woman gasped. "If not for my adopted-daughter," he reached into his pocket, bringing out the photograph of Faith he always kept in his wallet, "I would have fallen apart."

"She's very beautiful," Runa commented.

"Oh she's so much more than that," Giles trailed a finger down his Slayer smiling face, "she's brave, loyal, and kind. And soon," guilt deadened his heart. "Soon, she'll have to face something no child should face."

"That sounds terrible," Runa commented uncertainly. "As a parent it must be horrible to be unable to help your child."

"Not unable, I'm still working on a way-," he corrected fiercely before shooting his companion an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, it's been a stressful year."

"I quite understand," a strange gleam entered the woman's eyes. "I bet you wish the entire year hadn't happened?"

More than anything, he wanted Jenny back. But his own wishes were unimportant next to his Slayer's happiness. "I wouldn't anything wish for myself," Giles looked down at the lovingly laminated photograph of his pride and joy. "I'd just like her and her friends to see snow before," his throat tightened as he remembered one of the few pre-Sunnydale times he and Faith had actually connected, a snowball fight on Christmas Eve the year before she was Called. "I'd just like it to bloody snow for once." Rising, he smiled politely at the woman. "I'm sorry, I'm terrible company this time of the year, perils of being hundreds of miles away from home."

"Somehow," the Scandavian flashed him a dazzling smile, "I have the feeling that home is wherever that girl," the woman's long fingernail tapped his laminated photograph, "is."

Giles smiled. "You're probably right. Well, Runa, it was a pleasure. Good-bye."

* * *

"Good-bye, Rupert," Runa, wish demon for the bereaved, smiled to herself as the Englishman walked out of the bar. "Wish granted."

* * *

"Bloody hell," Giles stopped and gaped as he stepped out of the bar and found himself knee-deep in snow. A terrible suspicion forming, he turned back to the bar and hurried in, only to find Runa had gone, mysteriously disappeared. "Oh, bugger," he muttered. Turning to the bartender, he stopped, his fears confirmed. Gone was the thick-set, florid face he'd come to expect in his fortnightly visits, replaced instead by a rat-faced fellow. 

Turning, he hurried out of the smoky bar, wrapping his coat around him in the vain attempt to keep out the lashing cold. He had to find Faith.

If his Slayer even existed in this alternate universe he'd stupidly created. "A wish demon," he mumbled through chattering teeth, "you pillock." Wish demons were creatures controlled by a mysterious arch-demon, preying on the wishes of the emotionally hurt to grant their wishes, warping them in some way to cause the maximum damage. Although to be fair, their existence was only a whispered rumour.

Mainly because no-one had ever survived meeting one.

A long hour later, he'd completed the normally twenty minutes walk home, aghast by the horror he'd created, the snow in some places shoulder high, and the town a deathly silent, snow-white morgue, completely empty of people. Even at its bleakest, Sunnydale had never been this devoid of life.

A dead weight hovering on his chest, Giles trudged up the front path and tried his keys in the front door. For some reason, probably trembling fingers, they wouldn't work. Hoping against hope that Faith was inside, he knocked impatiently on the front door, shivering helplessly in the bitter, cutting cold. "Whose is it?"

Giles blinked in confusion at the drunken voice inside his house. If Faith had a young man inside, he would not be happy. He slammed his fist on the door again. "Open the bloody door!"

Seconds later, the door swung open to reveal a tall, pot-bellied man with three days' stubble and alcohol-hazy eyes. A drunk carrying a pistol, a quite calamitous combination in Giles' estimation. "Is Faith here?" he demanded.

"Faith?" the man looked puzzled before belching and scratching his groin. Oh dear god, thought Giles with a shudder, let me die now. "Ah," the man's eyes brightened. "The tramp who hangs with my boy and his group," Giles' eyes hardened at the man's insult to his Slayer but mindful of the gun he didn't otherwise react. "They're always hanging at the library," the man's lips parted in a sneer, "much good it does him. Alex's grades stink. Poor genes from his mom," the man concluded before slamming the door shut.

Alex. Giles blinked at the closed door. "Xander's father," he whispered. Shoving aside the question as to how the Harrises ended up living in his home as unimportant next to the fact that his Slayer was alive, Giles started towards the school.

He just hoped in this alternate universe the place had central heating. And was in the same place.

* * *

"I'm ready to kick some demon ass!" 

Samuel Zabuto forced a smile at his Slayer's butchery of the English language. His Slayer was a fine young woman, albeit with more than a few rough edges, but the progress she'd made since he'd adopted her out of a Boston state home five years ago through sheer strength of will astonished her. He just wished she'd pay more attention to her studies. But then he also wished she'd safely reached the cut-off age of 18 without being called. "You be careful out there," he softly counselled.

Despite recent events, his adopted child's smile had lost none of its beauty to him. "Careful ain't no fun."

Zabuto stared pointedly at Faith's left cheek. "Careful gets you through the night uninjured," he reproved, a note of sternness entering his voice.

Faith flinched at the reminder. "We'll be careful," she promised.

"Don't see the point, we're all doomed."

Zabuto and his Slayer exchanged worried glances before looking towards the library table. Sat behind it was a sunken cheeked youth, his eyes hollow and despairing. The death of his girl-friend, Cordelia Chase, and best friend, Willow Rosenberg, a month ago had broken the previously annoyingly optimistic Xander Harris. Where before the boy had always been a morale-booster to the other teens, if a continual irritation to him, the youth was now moody and brooding, listlessly taking part in their activities. Zabuto suspected he only continued to come here because it was marginally better than staying home.

"Hey X," Faith turned to the slouched boy, "maybe you wanna go out with us tonight. Help kick some giant ass?" The youth shrugged and shook his head. His Slayer's eyes flickered with frustrated pain before turning back to him. "We'll be back in two hours, k?"

"Very well," Zabuto nodded as his child hurried out, her friends flanking her. "Now," he started to go through some books newly shipped from England at great risk, hoping that there was some clue, a hint to indicate what had caused the snow that had engulfed the world for the past ten years, "let's see what we have here."

* * *

"You alright, Faith?" 

"Five by five, Wolfie," Faith grinned at the rock guitarist stood beside her, her heart lifting as always by the sight of her blue-haired boyfriend. "It's just, X, ya know?"

"I know," Oz nodded. "But I get it. If I lost you," the werewolf sighed.

"Yeah?" Faith queried.

"Yeah," Oz half-smiled. "It would take me weeks to find a blow-up doll with the right dimensions."

"Asshole!" Faith laughed and punched her boyfriend in the shoulder. Unmindful of the others, she laid her head on Oz's shoulder. "It's just, he was the first." Her boyfriend raised an eyebrow and waited for her to continue. "The first guy who was my bud, not just after me for the goodies. He was the first Scooby, and it's tearing me apart not being able to do shit."

"We keep him safe," Jesse comforted. "That's something."

"Maybe a makeover?" Jesse's girl-friend commented. "That always cheers me up."

Everyone turned to the busty blonde. "Harmony, what have I told you about thinking before talking?" Faith reproved.

"That's always assuming she can," Larry muttered. Devon laughed before kissing his boyfriend's neck.

Faith grinned at the good-natured bickering going on around her. No matter how down she got, her buds could always be relied on to keep her spirits up. "Hey!" Amy put in, "is that a man over there?"

"Fuck!" Faith cursed as she noticed the silhouette of a man, moving through the town, heading unerringly towards them. What sort of idiot was out at this time? And moving through one the frost giants' most favoured hunting grounds no less? "Let's go."

Her friends followed her at a jog. Within a couple of minutes they were at the shivering man, he was a guy in his mid-forties, good shape for his age, and kinda cute in a nerdy sort of way. Will would have dug him for damn sure.

The man's eyes widened when he saw her, his bluing lips pulling up into a shivering smile. "Faith! Thank god! It's good to see you!" Faith squinted at the man's exclamation, she'd never seen the dude before. The man's face fell. "Oh Faith, what happened?"

Faith flinched when the man reached to touch her ravaged left cheek, torn apart in a fight with a frost giant six months ago, the poison in the beast's claws ensuring the wound still itched and stung. "Who the fuck are you?" she demanded, her anger at being reminded about her wound bubbling through.

The man tore his eyes from her scar to look her in the eye. "I'm sorry," the man apologised. "I'm Rupert Giles, in another reality I was your Watcher-."

"That's whack!" she exploded. "Samuel Zabuto's my Watcher!"

"Samuel?" The man smiled. "A good man. But in my world he was Kendra's Watcher."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Faith demanded. But on the other hand, the dude did know her.

"Faith," Oz interrupted, tone tense. "Maybe we should be moving."

"Yeah," Faith agreed before looking challengingly at the Englishman. "You're coming with."

The man smiled at her. "Five by five."

"Yeah, sure," Faith gaped before shaking her head. The dude definitely knew her, but from where? Faith's brow furrowed, maybe he was a plant like that W&H bitch who'd been made to look like her mom. Quelling the urge to behead the bastard on the spot, she spoke. "So how come you got here?"

The Englishman scowled. "Not my finest moment I'm afraid-."

A pair of frost giants erupted out of the snow behind them, their shaggy white fur meaning that only their golden eyes, flashing claws, and gleaming teeth were visible. The stranger roared in pain as one of the claws ripped through his back, blood showering through the always winter air.

Leaping forward, Faith flung her axe into the air, the sharp blade crunching into the space between the demon's eyes, dropping it with a howl. At the same time, Oz, Jesse, Larry, and Devon unleashed crossbow bolts into its partner, likewise killing it.

"Fuck!" Faith leapt over to the crumpled, convulsing man lying on the ground. "You're gonna be five by five," she lied as she held the man.

"No I'm not." The self-described Watcher smiled at her, blood staining his teeth, the knowledge of approaching death in his eyes. "I've caught you in enough fibs to know when you're lying. But that doesn't matter," the man shook his head. "It's a wish demon, Runa," the man coughed. "If you destroy her power base, you'll reverse anything. And no matter what," the man reached up, stroking her hair, "I was always proud-." Faith felt a strange sense of loss as the last of the man's blood bubbled out of his mouth, crimson droplets both falling onto the snow beneath them and staining her leather jacket.

"Faith," she started at Oz's hand on her shoulder. "We have to get out of here."

"Yeah," after a long look at the corpse she rose. "Back to base, we gotta see Boss Man."

* * *

Yamir looked up at the sound of his throne room door being flung open and his chief subordinate, proud Asvido, whose left ear had been taken by that bitch of a Slayer, prowling into his inner chamber. Yamir rose off his throne made of human thigh bones, a smile parting his gaping mouth. "You have them I see," his gleaming teeth flashed in the dark making the hostages whimper in terror. "Well done, our wonderfully heroic Slayer won't be able to resist running head-long into our trap. And then we'll feast on her flesh!"

* * *

"Boss Man!" Zabuto looked up at the sound of his Slayer's strident voice. "We got big -, who the fuck is that!" 

Zabuto glanced towards the corpse led on the floor by the door to his office, the man's left arm ripped off. "That was Mr. Snyder, the principal of Sunnydale Elementary," he sighed. "It appears that one of his buses broke down and the children on-board were snatched by the frost giants." He paused, heart heavy. "He risked coming across town to tell us." Zabuto shook his head. Mr. Snyder must have been a remarkable man, to get all the way here, even after having one arm torn off. The cold would have slowed the blood loss, but even so, it showed true dedication to his students.

"How many?" Faith asked her face ashen grey.

"About twenty-five."

"FUCK!" His Slayer exploded, kicking over the table, knocking books flying. She turned back to the door, long hair swinging angrily. "I best go rescue them!"

Oz stepped into the Slayer's path. "What about what the guy said?"

"He was talking bullshit."

"He knew you, Faith," Jesse pointed out.

"What guy?" Zabuto put in, anxious to stall, put off the inevitable for as long as possible.

His charge turned around to face him and shrugged. "Some dude named Rupert Giles-."

"Rupert Giles!" Zabuto felt his legs almost buckle beneath him.

"You know the guy?" Faith looked at him in puzzlement.

"The Slayer before you, a Miss. Buffy Summers died in a fire killing a demon called Lothos. Her Watcher was also believed to have died with her, he was a Rupert Giles. He said he knew you?"

"Yeah," Faith looked as bemused as he felt. "Said something about you being the Watcher to some chick called Kendra."

Zabuto was vaguely amused to note that from the jealous look in his Slayer's eyes, just the thought of him being someone else's Watcher turned her borderline homicidal. However that amusement was submerged under concern at what the ravishing brunette was saying. "There is a Kendra, Kendra Merrick, amongst the potentials. It was commonly thought that she, rather than you would be called after Miss. Summers."

Faith's mouth dropped. "Oh fuck," she croaked.

"Well, my sentiments precisely," he said sarcastically. "perhaps you better tell me what else Mr. Giles said." He listened with growing excitement as his charge talked. "It's just possible," he muttered. "We'll have to summon Runa," he realised Faith was heading towards the door. "Where are you going?" he demanded.

His charge turned to him, eyes impatient. "I don't have time for this shit," she growled. "Missing kids, remember?"

"It'll be a trap."

"Well shit, Sherlock," Faith snorted at Xander's comment. "I got that one already. But I ain't gonna sit around doing fuck all like some I could mention."

"If we stop Runa, the children will no longer be missing," Zabuto pointed out.

Faith looked at him for a long second before finally shaking her head. "Too risky, if this is bullshit, we wait, the kids die anyhow. I'm going."

Zabuto pursed his lips. What the teen was saying made a disturbing sense. "Very well, then in that I'll stay here and try the summonsing spell. But someone will have to stay and help me, Wish demons are rumoured to be very strong."

"I'll help." Everyone turned towards Xander. The teen shrugged at everyone's surprised looks. "It's a chance to get Cordelia and Willow back, right?"

"Indeed it is," Zabuto nodded.

"Boss Man, can I talk to you in your office?"

Zabuto's forehead furrowed at the pensive look on the brunette super-hero's face. "But of course," rising, he walked over and opened the door. "After you."

"Thanks." Once inside, the teen turned to him. "If this Giles guy wasn't a fucking nut it means," the girl swallowed, "it means when everything changes you won't be my Watcher anymore, right?"

Zabuto grimaced. "That is possibly correct."

He was observant enough to notice the tears that briefly welled in the brunette's eyes, but far too discreet to mention them. "Well, I'd just like to say, I really lo-," the girl coughed. "I really appreciate all the stuff you did, for me thanks." The girl strode out of the office. "Guys, saddle up! Time to kick some giant ass!"

Zabuto smiled sadly as the girl walked out. "Yes Faith, I love you too," he whispered.

* * *

Faith slammed her foot into the cavern door. The entrance flew open with a highly satisfying crack. It felt good to have something to take her frustrations out, what with the thoughts of losing her Watcher, her mind plaguing her with thoughts of whether this other reality be any better for her than the current one. Zabuto was the nearest thing to a parent she'd ever had, she'd never know her pop, and her mom was a worthless slut who didn't give a shit what happened to her daughter as long as she had money for crack. 

But Zabuto, he cared. Yeah, he was wicked strict, but he'd never let any one take advantage of her or try to himself, and he never hit her, even before she had her powers. That English dude had seemed on the level, but who the fuck knew? And she hadn't liked the easy way he'd touched her scar, not even Zabuto would do shit like that.

Shoving her own concerns aside as selfish, ten years of worldwide snow, that had to end, she strode into the darkened chamber, friends flanking her and her eyes searching the darkness. "Yo! Yamir! How about you get your mangy ass out here now?"

"Slayer, time to die!"

Faith gulped inwardly when a frost giant stepped out of the shadows. Most of the frost giants stood around eight - nine feet tall. This bastard stood close to twelve, with a thick powerful build to match. Forcing her terror down deep, she hefted her battle ax. "Your lines?" Faith raised her axe. "Who wrote them, a Roseanne writer?" Geez, she just hoped in the alternate reality that piece of shit got cancelled.

* * *

"That's the summonsing ritual?" 

Zabuto nodded nervously at Xander's question, the pentagram seemed correct, and the spell was clear enough. It was just no one had ever been stupid enough to try this before. "I suggest you hide yourself Mr. Harris, element of surprise, remember?"

"Sure." The youth nodded before ducking behind the library counter.

No sooner had the teen done so, when a swirling vortex made up of crackling black energy appeared, shaking the entire library until it cleared to reveal a beautiful blonde.

"You dare summon me!" thundered the demon. "You dare demand my presence?"

"Oh dear," Zabuto breathed. It would appear she was a tad irritated. Gathering himself he spoke. "I demand you remove the wish -, ugh!"

His words were cut off by the demon lunging across the pentagram to grab him around his throat and lifting him off the ground. "Remove a wish?" she screamed. "I don't remove wishes."

* * *

Yamir beamed as his tribe stepped out of the shadows, surrounding the Slayer, she might bluster, but he could smell her fear. His smile broadened as he noticed something. "Such a pretty scar." 

The raven-haired warrior's eyes darkened. "You bastard!" As he'd expected, the Slayer charged him, flailing axe leading the way. Grabbing the weapon's shaft, he smashed a paw into her face, her jaw shattering with a pleasing crunch.

The girl hit the floor in a heap, but to her credit, she rolled right back up. Laughing to himself, he threw the axe to her feet. Without a weapon, not even a Slayer was a challenge.

The bleeding girl snarled before smoothly scooping the weapon up. When she came in this time, she came in more cautious, blood still seeping down her face. Suddenly she darted to his left, he moved to block her, and she turned, her axe blade ripping through his side above his hip, blood bursting forth.

Pain making his breath shorten, Yamir exploded. His roar shaking the cavern, he hit the girl with a backhanded slap, knocking her back a step. The female warrior swayed before diving back in, leading with the pointed tip of her axe.

Yamir grimaced when he parried the attack, the tip tearing into his blocking paw. Ignoring the pain he lunged forward, grabbing the girl by her neck and flinging her into the wall behind.

The girl twisted in mid-air, ensuring that she hit it shoulder rather than head first, but on landing she let out an anguished scream, her right ankle twisting unnaturally beneath her. Before she had time to recover he was on her, knocking the axe to the ground, he lifted her overhead by her hair and belt before bringing her down hard on his knee, the sound of bone cracking echoing in his ears.

"Slayer," he breathed in the limp girl's terror, her spine shattered and raised her to his mouth. Of all humans, a Slayer tasted the finest.

* * *

"This is for Will and Cor, bitch!" 

The demon screamed when Xander's axe cut through the top of her head, but most worryingly didn't die. Which didn't bode well for either of them if the rest of the plan didn't work. Forcing aside his worries, Zabuto lunged forward, grabbed the necklace around her neck and yanked it off.

* * *

"Wish granted!" Runa blinked when the wish didn't work, she reached for her power necklace around her neck only to find it gone. "Wish granted!" she shouted with increased panic. "N…no." 

The Englishman stared strangely at her, his eyes widening. The man chuckled and shook his head. "You almost sounded like a -," he shook his head. "A silly fancy. Well," he stood and smiled. "It's been a pleasure, goodbye, dear."

"Wish granted!" Runa screamed forlornly at the man's departing back.


	37. S3 Ep10

**AN:** Before anyone asks the lyrics contained within are my own and the major reason I never made it as a songwriter. I can't wait to rewrite 'Once More With Feeling'. Oh lord.

**FIC Faith The Series S 3 Ep 10 (37?)**

"Nothing in the world I wouldn't do.

Just to be able to be close to you.

There's nothing that wouldn't be too much.

Just to feel um, your lightest touch.

I'd fight my way through Arctic frost.

Just to ensure that our love won't be lost."

"Ya think she's hot, why not make a move?"

Oz half-grinned at her comment. But then, you never got more than a half-grin out of the rock guitarist. They occasionally hung out with the musician, he was kinda cool and it was different hanging with someone who didn't have a clue about her 'nocturnal duties'. Nocturnal duties, Faith smirked inwardly, damn if that didn't make her sound like a hooker. "Thinking about it," the rock guitarist admitted.

"Playing it cool, right?" Xander nodded sagely. "Very smooth, good tactic. Or you could go over talk music with her."

"What's he gonna do, ask her to play with his instrument?" Faith scoffed.

Again the guitarist responded with a half-grin. "Never tried that one before."

"Word to the wise," Faith snorted. "Don't."

"No, playing it cool is definitely the way to go," Xander put in.

"Yeah," Faith raised an eyebrow at X's comment. "'Cause you're such an expert on chicks, right?"

Xander grinned, his arm looping around her shoulders before he kissed her neck. "I got you didn't I?"

Faith snorted. "I taught ya all ya know, and you know it." Xander reddened and squirmed in the seat beside her. "Well ya're a decent student and that's about it. But man," she shook her head and winked at Oz, "the hours I had to put in training him."

"Too much information," Oz rose, his eyes fixed on the band's lead vocalist, the singer's honey-blonde hair swinging as she sung. "See you tomorrow."

"Not staying to talk to Veruca?" Xander queried.

Again Oz half-smiled. "Leave them wanting more."

"Smooth," Faith approved. "Very cool. See ya, Oz." The guitarist nodded at them before hurrying from the crowded club.

Xander turned to her as the band's music slowed. "You want to dance?" her boyfriend asked in his normal stumbling manner that was such a turn-on.

Faith grinned. "Let's." Faith's smile widened as they reached the middle of the dance floor and Xander pulled her into his arms, her head resting on his chest as they moved in time to the music, their bodies pressing together. Life just didn't get any better than this.

"When I first smelt you, that scent.

I knew you were heaven sent.

I still remember that first glance.

I was spellbound, in a love trance.

My heart you've taken for your own.

If you knew how my love's grown.

Always wanted to stroke your silky hair.

But to pluck up the courage, I couldn't dare.

Ever since that first so fateful day.

From my heart you're never far away."

* * *

"You sensed him?" 

"The purple-haired guy sat with the biker chick and the hunk?" Veruca nodded at her drummer's question. The club dressing room was only small, far too small for all of them, especially considering their heightened senses. "I sensed him, he's new. My guess is he doesn't even know what he is."

"He's never changed before?" the drummer asked.

"He has no idea he's been blessed," Veruca confirmed.

Her lead guitarist walked in, his closing of the door behind him failing to cut out the sound of the club's booming jukebox. "I asked around. His name is Daniel Osburne, known as Oz. He plays with a local band, he's their lead guitarist."

Veruca smiled. "Perfect just perfect. That makes it easier."

"It's almost time," her bassist put in.

Veruca nodded. "Yes, time to feed." Tomorrow they'd deal with 'Oz'.

* * *

"Cordy!" Jesse pulled away from his girl-friend in frustration. "I'm putting my best moves on you, and you're a million miles away." 

"Sorry," his girl-friend smiled across her soft-top's front seat. "I was thinking about Faith."

"You're thinking about Faith! While you're making out with me?" Jesse stared at his girlfriend. "That's, that's… Well," Jesse paused to consider the idea, "kinda hot actually."

"Doofus!" Jesse winced when Cordy hit him. She could punch for a girl. "I was thinking it's her 18th soon, we'll have to get her a present."

"Yeah, we will," Jesse agreed. "But we didn't come up here to talk about Faith." He ran a finger down the cheerleader's neck. "We came up here to do things you can never tell your father about because he still thinks you're a... good girl."

"Oh yeah," Cordelia dazzled him with a full-on smile. "And you were just about to help me prove him wrong."

"That I was." Jesse confirmed before leaning in for a kiss. "Cordy!" he cried when his girl-friend pulled away. "What now?"

"T..there's something out there," his girl-friend peered through her window.

"Yeah, well I'm in here," Jesse impatiently reminded.

Cordy turned back to him. "Yeah, you are." His girl-friend moved towards him again.

And pulled away just as their lips were about to meet. "Okay, now I know I heard something."

Jesse shook his head. "Cordy, there's nothi-," he jumped when a hairy arm punched through the convertible's roof. "My mistake, get us the hell out of here!"

"Oh god! Oh god!" Cordy screamed as she reached for the keys, Jesse looked around the car, heart thumping as he saw they were surrounded by three, no make that four, of the monsters, including the one on the roof.

He jumped when his girl-friend slammed the car into reverse, flinging the snarling beast on their roof off and to the ground, its growls turning to screams as the convertible backed into it. Tyres spinning, Cordelia pulled the car towards the main road before turning to him. "Told you I heard something."

* * *

Faith climbed onto Cordy's car and peered at the savage tear in the roof, forcing back a shudder as she did so. Whatever did this was one bad hombre. "And you're sure it was a werewolf?" she queried as she jumped off the vehicle and turned to her friends stood in the school car park. 

"Well, let's see, um, six feet tall, claws, a big old snout in the middle of his face like a wolf. Um, yeah, I'm sticking with my first guess." Jesse paused. "And it wasn't werewolf. It was werewolves. Four of them."

"It was so awful." Cordelia put her head on Jesse's shoulder.

Jesse put his arm around the cheerleader. "I know, honey."

"Daddy just had this car detailed," Cordelia added.

"Tsk," muttered Tegan. "It was so reckless, putting yourselves in danger like that," the rich bitch reproved. "If you don't care about yourself, what about Jesse?"

Sensing a by-now familiar argument about to break out, Faith shot her junior Slayer a warning glare before speaking to her guardian and Watcher. "Werewolves, what do you know about them?"

"I'm afraid," Faith groaned at an all-too recognisable gleam in her Englishman's eyes, "we'll have to research." Yep, Faith shook her head, that was what she was afraid of.

"Ahhh!" Wrapped up in his bed, Fingers looked up at Veruca. "I won't be able to play tonight," Shy's lead guitarist admitted, "that car hitting me will put me out for a couple of nights."

Veruca smiled. "That's alright," she purred, visions of the good-looking youth from the previous night dancing before her eyes, "I've got your replacement in mind." Other than the two teenagers they'd fed on last night, there'd been no reports of anything that matched werewolf killings. It appeared Oz was resisting his nature. But after he'd watched the pack slaughter, the blood lust would become too much and he'd become at one with his wolf. And hers.

* * *

Oz walked dazedly through the school's corridors. After waking naked in a ditch, with only vague, terrible memories of turning into something monstrous plaguing him. After he'd crept home he'd rung his aunt only to find that his cousin, Jordy, was a werewolf, Jordy who'd bitten him three weeks ago. 

Upon reaching school things had gotten even worse when he'd heard muttered rumours of two teens torn apart by a 'pack of dogs'. Had he done that? His mind recoiled from the thought, but it was possible. If he could just remember.

"Hey!"

Hearing a voice behind him, he turned to see the honey-blonde singer from the previous night stood there. "Hey," he replied.

The blonde smiled. "I'm Veruca, the lead singer with Shy. I hear you're a guitarist?" he nodded. "I was wondering if you'd be interested in playing with us tonight only our lead fell off a car last night." The girl smiled. "How about it?"

"Sure," Oz forced a smile. Anything to forget what he might have done last night. At least he had a month to plan for the next time this happened.

* * *

"And while there's absolutely no scientific explanation for lunar effect on the human psyche, the phases of the moon do seem to exert a great deal of psychological influence. And the full moon seems to bring out our darkest qualities." 

As Giles read from one of his dusty old books, Xander indulged in his favourite past-time, Faith watching. His girl-friend turned to him, a vaguely amused look on her face. "Something wrong?"

"No," he smiled back at the brunette, "view's great."

"If you two don't mind?" Giles huffed before turning back to the book. "The

werewolf is such an extreme representation of our inborn animalistic traits that it emerges for three full consecutive nights: the full moon and the two nights surrounding it."

"Whoa," Xander tore his eyes away from Faith to look at the Watcher. "So it'll rise again tonight?"

"Yes," he glanced across at Willow who was busy reading another of the Englishman's books. "The Werewolf acts on pure instinct. No conscience, predatory and aggressive."

"In other words, your typical male," Faith commented before affectionally swatting the back of his head, "'least until they're house-trained."

"On behalf of my gender, hey!"

Giles peered over his glasses. "Yes, let's not jump to any conclusions."

"I didn't jump." Faith defended. "I took a tiny step, man – animal, obvious."

Giles sighed. "The point is that our wolfman could also be a wolf woman, depending on who was bitten by a werewolf."

"Yeah," Xander agreed before looking towards Giles. "Bitten?"

"That's the standard-," the librarian's voice trailed off as he stood up, "Xander, what is the matter?"

"I've got a lead," he replied before hurrying out of the library, shouting behind him, "I might know who our werewolf is!"

* * *

Xander shoved the locker room open and walked in. "Larry." 

The sole figure washing his face in the sink jumped. "Harris! Sheesh.!" The jock shook his head before opening his locker. "Next time wear a bell."

"Why so jumpy, Larry?"

"Geeks make me nervous."

"Is that really it or is there something you're hiding?" Xander pressed. "Like how did you get that cut?" he pointed to the bandage on the school bully's forearm.

"A dog jumped out and bit me, sixteen stiches," the youth stared at him. "What the hell has it got to do with you, anyway?"

"No," Xander shook his head. "I don't believe you. I know your secret, big guy. I know what you've been doing at night."

"You know, Harris, that nosey little nose of yours is going to get you into trouble someday... " Larry grabbed him by the shirt, but Xander didn't react, knowing a combination of his Halloween possession and Giles' training meant he could handle the footballer. "Like today."

"Hurting me isn't gonna make this go away. People are still gonna find out."

Larry let go of him and stepped back, a scared look on his face. "Alright. What do you want? Hush money? Is that what you're after?"

"I don't want anything! I just wanna help!" Xander exclaimed.

"What, you think you have a cure?" Larry scoffed.

"No, it's just... I know what you're going through because I've been there. That's why I know you should talk about it," Xander responded.

"Yeah, that's easy for you to say. I mean, you're nobody. I've got a reputation here."

"Larry, please, before someone else gets hurt."

Larry shook his head. "Look, if this gets out, it's over for me. I mean, forget about playing football. They'll run me outta this town. I mean, come on! How are people going to look at me after they find out I'm gay." Xander blinked, okay not the revelation he was expecting. Larry smiled. "Oh, wow. I said it. I'm gay. I am gay."

"Yeah," Xander nodded dazedly. "I heard you the first time."

"I can't believe it. It was almost easy. I never felt I could tell anyone. And then you, you bring it outta me," Larry shook his head.

"Really," Xander shook his head. "It probably would have slipped out even if I wasn't here."

"No, no, because knowing you went through the same thing," Larry leant on the locker opposite him, "made it easier for me to admit it." The other boy scowled. "But don't you think it's a little unfair on Faith, using her as cover?"

"A…as cover?" Xander stuttered.

"And Jesse, the way you two used to hang around together?" Realisation dawned in Larry's eyes. "He's using Cordelia isn't he? Wow, I mean Jesse's really hot. You're okay, but him."

"You think Jesse's hotter than me?" Xander was in turns insulted and then relieved. "Really not the point," he shook his head. "I'm not gay!"

Larry smiled sympathetically. "Of course, of course not. Don't worry." Larry patted him on the shoulder. "I wouldn't do that to you. Your secret's safe with me. If you ever need to talk…"

"Thanks," Xander muttered before bolting.

* * *

"Where did you go?" Faith queried as Xander rushed back into the library, face pale. 

"What is it with you people!" Xander cried. "Always with the accusing! Judging people! Prying!"

"Jeez," Faith looked towards her Watcher, eyebrow raised in confusion. "Chill pill, take one." Faith turned towards Willow. "Red, any luck?"

The Wicca looked up from her lap-top. "There is one name that keeps getting spit out. Aggressive behaviour, run-ins with authority, about a screenful of violent incidents."

"K," Faith nodded eagerly. "Give me a name and I'll track the asshole down and kick-," Faith's voice trailed off as realisation hit. "It's me, ain't it?"

"And why," Tegan snorted, "am I not surprised?"

Deciding punching her way through her fellow Slayer's face wouldn't help her argument, Faith instead went on the defence. "Okay, most of those were not my fault. Somebody else started 'em. I was just standing up for myself."

"They say it's a good idea to count to ten when you're angry," Cordelia put in.

Faith eyeballed her friend. "One... Two... Three..."

"I'm guessing your standard silver bullets are in order here?" Jesse interrupted.

Giles shook his head. "No. No bullets. No matter who this werewolf is, it's still a

human being, who may be completely unaware of his or her condition."

"So tonight we bring 'em back alive," Faith concluded.

"What time do you want us?"

Faith hid a wince at Xander's query, knowing her boyfriend hated it when she sidelined him. Turning, she shook her head. "Sorry X, this is a two Slayer, one tranq gun, guy job."

"But-."

"Hey," she put her hands on her man's shoulders and kissed him on the chin, "you go have fun at the Bronze, I'll meet up with you later, promise."

* * *

"Find anything?" Giles queried as the three of them walked through Sunnydale's darkened woods. 

"Yes. And you won't believe what I saw. Brittany Podell was making out with Owen Stadeel, but he goes with Barrett Williams." Both he and Faith stared at Tegan. "If she ever found..." The blonde Slayer's voice trailed off. "No, no sign of the werewolf. How about you?"

"The same." Giles looked around. "I thought we might, I thought we might knock on a few windows, uh, ask if anyone has seen anything yet."

Now it was his turn to get a double-stare. "G, no one's seen anything."

Giles reddened at his girl's knowing tone. "No, of course not, no. Yes." He looked around, towards some bushes. "Shall we?"

Faith snorted. "You asking two Slayers into the bushes with ya, G? Ya stud, ya."

He shot his unrepentantly grinning Slayer a glare. "Oh do belt up." Shoving aside the bushes, he started into them. At the last moment he heard a click and suddenly was flying into the yanked upwards by the rope around his leg. "What the bloody hell!"

"G!" Faith cried out in horror.

"What the hell?" a tall, weather-beaten American with a shotgun stepped out of the shadows. "Hands are good right about there."

After a second Faith and Tegan raised their hands. "Who are you? What are you doing?" Giles demanded.

"The name's Cain," the American replied. "I'm the one with the gun, which means I'm the one who gets to do the interviewing."

"Before we begin, perhaps you'd be so good as to release me?" Giles tartly suggested.

Cain exhaled before pulling out a knife, and, his shotgun still trained on them, cut the rope holding the snare. Giles grunted as he crashed to the ground, landing on his shoulder. "You alright?"

He smiled at his daughter. "Yes."

Cain tilted his head and glanced from Tegan to Faith and back again. "Gotta say, I'm impressed."

Giles' eyes narrowed at the lecherous note in the man's voice. "Excuse me?"

Faith looks up at Giles, then back at Cain. "Oh shit," the brunette muttered. "This can't end well."

Now Cain openly leered. "Well, it's good to get the fruit while it's fresh."

"You'd be wise to take that back," Giles growled.

"Hey congrats really," Cain laughed. "A guy my age with two honeys like this, you're a player, man. "

Fists clenched, Giles started, forward but Faith held him back, head turned as she glared at the man. "Yo, this ain't like that." Faith shot him a warning look before releasing her grip. "We're hunting werewolves." Cain laughed. "Okay, it's funny if you don't believe in werewolves."

"No," the man shook his head, "it's funny thinking about you three catching one. I mean, this guy looks like he's auditioning to be a librarian, and you're girls."

"How 1890s," Tegan muttered.

"I assure you they're quite capable."

"Yeah," again Cain leered at his Slayers. "Capable of what, though?" Giles growled and started forward only to stop when Cain levelled his gun at his chest. "Here's the thing. Werewolf pelts fetch a pretty penny in Sri Lanka, and it's a little hard to skin 'em when they're alive."

"And it doesn't bother you that a werewolf is a person twenty-eight days out of the month?" Faith queried.

Cain smirked. Giles realised he was really beginning to loathe the bombastic hunter. "That's why I only hunt 'em the other three. I'd really love to stay and chat, but I'm on a tight schedule. Any idea where else the boys and girls like to get together around here?"

"You're looking for a party?" Tegan asked.

"No, but the werewolf is. They're suckers for that whole sexual heat thing. Sense it miles away. Since this little doggie ain't here, I guess he found another place."

"Thanks for the info," Giles winced when Tegan crashed a right into Cain's jaw, cracking it and sending the man crashing to the ground before picking up his gun and bending it into an u-shape.

"Well done, Tegan," Giles approved.

"Hey, I was fixing to do th-," Faith's voice trailed off, a horrified, terrified, look coming over the beautiful brunette's face. "I…I know where Wolfie's gonna be, the Bronze."

"Where the others are," Giles turned. "To the car, and hurry!"

* * *

"In the bar stands a gigolo living on his good looks. 

Next to him, a short fat man whose more into books.

But the way you look, that just don't mean a damn.

The beauty of your heart, that's the measure of a man."

Xander looked around the crowded club. Jesse was dancing with the girls, leaving him alone with his thoughts and fears. Suddenly a beaming, perspiring Willow appeared beside him. After chugging down part of her soda, the Wicca spoke.

"Oz is really rocking tonight," Willow exclaimed. Xander smiled vaguely and shrugged. "You don't need to worry, Faith's like super-tough, Tegan's a bitch, but she's tough too, and Giles is the book-slayer!"

A grin on his face, Xander opened his mouth to query if 'book-slayer' was an actual term. And then paled as he registered something. "Right now, I'm not so much worried about Faith and the others as us. The band are all going 'Bad Moon Rising' on us."

"Bad Moon-," Willow followed his gaze. "Oh boy."

"That doesn't come close to covering it." Xander replied, seeing the others heading towards him, he started barking out orders. "Get everyone out now!"

* * *

"Hurry, G!" Faith implored as she leapt up and down on the seat beside him. 

"I'm going," he gritted his teeth as he roared around a corner, tyres screaming in protest, "as fast as I can!"

"Go faster!"

* * *

Oz swallowed as he continued to play, fingers, deftly, lovingly stroking the guitar strings. Something was very wrong, he didn't know what, but tonight, he could almost smell the sweat of the dancers, hear the pounding of their hearts and every muttered whisper. "Oz," he glanced towards Veruca. "Join us." 

His eyes widened when the lead singer's body began to swell, clothes ripping, and sprout thick, golden hair. "N…no," his guitar slipped through nerveless hands, crashing to the ground as his temporary band-mates leapt from the stage and into the crowd. Eyes fixed on the carnage before him, Oz felt himself begin to change, the wolf's howling call impossible to deny.

* * *

"This is not going well," Xander muttered as a werewolf leapt off the stage and onto a fleeing patron, the teen's head disappearing into the monster's jaws. He winced as the bar was sprayed with viscera. "I so didn't need to see that. Four, make that five werewolves from the look of Oz," Xander continued. "We are seriously out-numbered." 

"Lucky we're here then."

Xander's heart leapt at Faith's voice. "Faith!"

"Yep!" his girl-friend shoved her way through the screaming to his side. "And if you two jabronis don't start for the door you'll have more than just werewolves to worry about."

"But-."

"Go, X!" Faith grabbed his collar and shoved him towards the door, her eyes fixed on the ensuing carnage.

* * *

"You ready, G?" 

"Indeed I am," her Watcher raised his tranquiliser rifle and fired a dart into the nearest werewolf. "Although we have a problem," the Englishman hurriedly reloaded his gun and fired again, even as the werewolf turned and headed for him. "This is single-shot, and I'll need time to -."

"Understood." Leaping into the air, Faith jumped over the heads of the fleeing patrons and into the path of three of the four remaining werewolves, the other just prowling on the stage. She was relieved when Tegan appeared by her side. "Let's do this."

One of the werewolves jumped at her, bared teeth shining in the half-light. Faith dropped to one knee, reached above her head and grabbed two handfuls of fur and flung the monster into the bar. Even as she spun around to face the werewolf, another jumped at her from behind, only to be put down by a back-heeled kick to the jaw.

Turning her attention back to the first werewolf, she caught it with a left hook to the jaw as it leapt at her, knocking it back into the bar. The wolf leapt at her again, obviously not a Mensa member, only to be caught by a dart to its back. Yelping in surprise, the wolf hit the ground with a bump, and looked towards Giles as he fired a second dart into it.

"Well done-." Faith grunted as a heavy weight slammed into her shoulders, knocking her face-first to the ground. Conscious of the werewolf's hot breath on her neck, she reached out, grabbed a bar stool, and swung it behind her.

The heavy seat connected with a solid thump, the werewolf yelped, and rolled off. Faith leapt to her feet and spun to face her attacker, only to be hit by the werewolf leaping at her again, the force of the collision carrying her and her attacker over the bar. "Fuck!" Faith grunted as she hit the ground, pain reverberating through her body, but had presence of mind to drive a knee into the wolf's stomach, knocking it off.

Rolling up to her knees, she grabbed a bottle from behind the bar and flung it at the werewolf. The monster howled as the bottle smashed into its snout, glass flying everywhere, before leaping at her.

Faith flowed into a side-on stood position and caught the monster with a side-heel kick to its face. The wolf howled as it flew back over the bar. "Demons, vamps, werewolves, it don't matter," Faith placed her hand on the bar counter and prepared herself to one-hand vault over it, "I kick as-, shit!"

Faith screamed as her hand slipped on some fluid on the bar as she leapt into the air, sending her sailing over the werewolf's head and crashing into the jukebox by the wall before bouncing to the ground. Winded and head ringing, she was helpless to roll away from the jukebox falling on her legs, pinning her to the floor. Faith turned her head to see the werewolf advancing on her, eyes glinting balefully. "Oh, fuck."

Suddenly a furry shape hit the werewolf, powerful jaws sinking deep into its neck. The first werewolf howled at its unexpected attacker and tried to shake him off, but the other lycanthrope's jaws were inescapable, and soon the first werewolf sank to the ground, blood pooling on the ground beneath. "Okay," Faith swallowed as the surviving wolf prowled around her, gleaming eyes fixed on her throat. "Is this a good moment," she tried and failed to push the jukebox off her, "to tell ya I was thinking of contributing to PETA?"

Suddenly there was a slight 'pfft', a split-second later dart appeared in the werewolf's neck. The monster howled and leapt at her.

Only to hit the floor with a thud when Tegan threw a dagger into its shoulder. Snarling, the werewolf turned towards the other Slayer only to crumple under the effects of a second dart. For a second there was a strained silence. "Great guys," Faith commented. "Now how about getting me up and these wolfies chained up before they wake up?"

"Nag, nag, bloody nag," muttered Giles.

"I heard that!" she warned.

* * *

"How's your legs?" 

Faith winced at the question. She hadn't felt it at the time, she'd been too jazzed, but the jukebox had made a hell of a mess of her. If she'd have been normal, she'd had been on crutches for weeks, as it was she wasn't gonna be wearing the leather mini X loved for quite some time. "Sore, but I'll live," she turned to her questioner, "thanks to you."

Oz half-smiled. "My pleasure."

"You going?" Faith queried.

"Yeah," the rock guitarist stared into the woods. "I've got a flight to Tibet in an hour. A guy Giles knows, some shaman who he reckons knows how to control this stuff." The rock guitarist looked towards her. "Have I told you how weird all this?"

Faith laughed. "Welcome to my world!"


	38. S3 Ep 11

**FIC Faith The Series S 3 Ep 11 (38?)**

Giles pursed his lips as he worked through the library requisition forms, the paperwork giving him the sort of headache he'd only wish on Snyder. "Oh bugger," he muttered as he realised he'd added the budget totals up incorrectly.

"Hello, Rupert." His breath caught and pen dropped to the desk at the cultured voice. Looking up, he saw a distinguished-looking man in his early seventies with thinning grey hair and penetrating blue eyes. "So this is where you work?"

He coughed in an effort to clear his throat. It didn't work. "Hello," he croaked.

"And your Slayer?" the man stepped through the doorway. "Where is she?"

Giles licked his lips, anxious to delay the inevitable. "She's in class."

"Oh, of course. In that case, Rupert," the older man looked around. "Perhaps we should, how do these yanks put it," the man smiled wryly, "catch up?"

Giles rose on decidedly rubbery legs. "What a splendid idea," he lied. Suddenly library requisition forms didn't seem so bad.

* * *

"Yo G!" Faith yelled as she entered the library, stopping when there was no reply. Confused, she made her way through to G's office. Finding a piece of crumpled paper on his otherwise spotless desk, Faith snatched it up. "Home, urgent business," Faith muttered.

* * *

"G!" Throwing open the front door, Faith hurried into her home, having made the two mile journey home in just over 2 minutes. Sweat dripping off her, she charged into the front room and found her guardian sat in the lounge drinking team with an older guy. "Your note said urgent business!" Faith exclaimed. "I thought it was Sla-," remembering the guest, her voice trailed off. 

"Slayer related?" the old man said, his voice filled with wry amusement.

"Faith," she looked towards her guardian, confusion growing. Who the hell was the stranger? "Meet Charlton Giles, my," her Watcher coughed, "father."

"Your pop?" Faith stared in disbelief at the old-timer.

The old geezer chuckled. "Rupert wasn't the result of a science experiment, my girl."

"Yeah," Faith glanced from one man to the other. "I did kinda wonder." Faith smirked. "A botched one."

The old man threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, delightful," he roared, tears rolling down his face. "Delightful." After a second G's pop looked towards her Watcher. "Please, Rupert. I'd like to talk to this young lady," Faith almost looked over her shoulder to see who he was talking about, "on my own for a few minutes if you don't mind."

"So this is how it ends," Slayer hearing picked up G's mutter to himself. "Not in a blaze of glory but a tepid whimper." The Englishman raised his voice. "I have to check out some references in my study anyway."

Once the door had closed behind her Watcher, the old man's eyes lighted on her. "Please, Faith, sit down." The man smiled. "I think it's past time we got to know each other." Faith gulped at the guy's piercing gaze. All at once G's nervousness made sense.

* * *

"I trust she meets with your approval?" 

Charlton stared searchingly at his son as Rupert sat down in the seat only recently vacated by the Slayer. His offspring's tone was light, but with a note of underlying tension that only those who really knew him would notice. He smiled. "She's all you've said and more. A truly remarkable young woman, especially given what she's been through. You've done an astonishing job with her, she does you great credit."

"Thank you," his son nodded, his face relieved.

Charlton scowled. "I trust you have something planned for her Cruciatmen?"

Rupert's face sobered. "I have a few ideas."

"Good," Charlton nodded. "I've only just met her, I don't intend to lose her."

"Neither do I, neither do I," his son agreed.

* * *

"Ah, come on," Faith pleaded, putting her best little girl face on, "ya gotta have some wicked cool stories on G," she implored. G groaned. "Gotta give me some ammo for when he's giving me grief." 

G senior chuckled. "I somehow doubt you need any help in defending yourself."

"You have no idea how right you are."

Faith ignored G's mutter to press her Watcher's father. "K, but you gotta have something juicy I can tell the gang?" She looked up as the library doors opened and her friends walked in.

G senior looked over his shoulder. "Is that the young man in question?"

"Yeah."

G senior looked back at her, schooling his face into a forbidding expression. "In that case I best put our little plan into action." G senior rose and strode towards her boyfriend and the others.

"Faith," G demanded from behind her. "What have you and my father concocted?"

"Ah, just a practical joke."

G groaned. "I better get a bucket." She tore her eyes away from the scene unfolding in front of her to look at her Watcher. "To clean up the mess," her Watcher dolefully explained. "There's always a mess when father gets raucous."

Faith's grin widened as her Watcher hurried away. "Oh yeah, I definitely like him."

* * *

"Young man!" 

Xander blinked at the thunderous looking old man stood before him, stood ramrod straight despite his seventy plus years. "Uh yeah?"

"Uh," the man looked like he couldn't be any more disapproving if he tried. "A sloucher," now the man looked like he'd smelt something bad, and he was reasonably sure he'd washed this morning. "You're Xander Harris aren't you?"

"Yeah," the man sniffed. "Yes," he hurriedly amended.

"You're dating my grand-daughter."

"I don't think so, I'm dating Fait-," Xander's mouth dropped open. "Oh you're G-M-," the man sniffed again. "Mr. Giles' pop?"

"Correct. In England, the higher-classes have a tradition, one does not ask out one's granddaughter without seeking permission." Xander opened his mouth. "Ignorance is no excuse young man. You have offended my honour. The only question is how to settle this-."

"Oh Xander is going get his ass whipped by an old timer!" Cordelia crowed. "This is like my best day ever!"

Cordy's mouth clamped shut when the man's eyes turned to her. Which meant the Englishman had at least one good quality. "The only question", the man's gaze returned to him, eyes boring through him, "is how we settle this. Fists or swords?"

"Gah, ah," Xander suddenly spied Faith sat at the table behind the man, tears rolling down her face as she laughed helplessly. "It's a trick!" he exclaimed.

"Of course my boy, of course," the man's weathered face broke out into a smile. "An old dodder like me's not going to start with a fight with a strapping young fellow like you." G-Man's dad placed an arm around his shoulder and whispered in his ear. "No, I'd hire someone to do it for me if you should ever hurt her." Xander gulped as the man pulled away. "Now the festivities are over, I think it's time we got down to business, Rupert?"

* * *

Faith stomach hollowed as her Watcher finished speaking. Even as she opened her mouth to speak, Xander leapt to his feet, face red with rage. "There is no way that is happening!" Xander exclaimed. "You are not feeding Faith to any vampire!" 

"Please, Xander," G Senior's voice was soft but with an undeniable note of firmness. "We have no intention of doing anything of the sort. Unfortunately if we are to prevent this from happening we have to box clever."

"Why!" Cordelia demanded. "For once Doofus is right! There's no way we're going to let them do this!"

"If we don't," G interrupted, his face drawn, "they'll have my adoption of Faith reversed and me deported. Then, with a new Watcher in place, they'll test her anyway. And if any of you," his gaze took in the others, "interfere they'll kill you."

Xander leaned over the table. "You must be real proud of this organisation you work for," he scoffed. "What, the Gestapo weren't hiring?"

"Young man," G senior didn't back down an inch from X's glare. "Neither of us agree in the slightest with this test. But to foil it will require a level of intelligence that given your behaviour at the moment I am far from sure you are capable of. Now sit down!" After a final second, Xander sunk back into his seat. "Thank you." G senior's face relaxed before turning to his son. "Rupert, if you don't mind?"

"My father and I were up all night discussing how best to foil the Cruicatmen," G stood. "This plan will require all of your co-operation."

"You've got it," Xander interrupted. Faith smiled weakly at her other friends' instant agreement.

"I expected no less from you all," her Watcher briefly smiled before continuing. "Ever since I arrived in Sunnydale I've sent the Council one set of reports relating to our adventures here, excluding your parts in them, and another more truthful set to my father. At first I was acting to merely avoid controversy, knowing the Council would disapprove of your involvement, but recently I've had a dual purpose. To hide your involvement so you could help Faith with her Cruicatmen. The Council head, Mr. Travers, arrives tomorrow, together with his two assistants and the vampire they have captured. I plan to make a spirited resistance before ultimately capitulating to his demands for a testing and injecting Faith. The night the test occurs I will be escorting Mr. Travers and Tegan on a patrol so he can see her in action. That is why she is not here, to give her deniability."

"Make sure the bitch doesn't spill her guts more like," Faith muttered.

"Because I am to be indisposed, giving me an alibi, my father will be heading operations for us," G looked to the older man, "father?"

"Thank you, Rupert," G senior rose as his son sat. "Xander and Jesse," he glanced from one boy to the other, "you will be inside the house to deal with the vampire when the remote release on his prison is activated, allowing him free rein through the house. Unfortunately, the building, rented accommodation on Lassister Avenue, will have two guards, the assistants I mentioned earlier to assure no one interferes with the test. That's where, Willow, Amy, and Cordelia come in," G senior flashed the girls a smile. "I understand Willow and Amy are witches of some ability?"

"Oh we out-Sabrina anyone!" Willow agreed.

"Out-Sabrina?" G senior asked with raised eyebrow.

"A quite ghastly tv show about a teenage witch," G explained.

"And yet you knew what it was." Faith's titter trailed off at her guardian's glare. "I intend for the pair of you cast a deflection spell on Xander and Jesse to allow them to pass by the guards undetected. But that is only stage one of the diversion," G senior looked towards Cordy, "the divine Miss Chase is going to have an unfortunate car mishap just outside the house, drawing the guards away."

"Oh," Cordy shook her head, "my sports car never breaks down. Only the best for me."

"You said -," G Senior shot his son a disbelieving look before shaking his head and returning his gaze to Cordy, "the car breakdown will be staged. The men will be drawn away from their posts by a beautiful damsel in revealing attire allowing Xander and Jesse to sneak into the house and await Faith's arrival."

"Revealing attire?" queried Cordy.

"He means wear hooker wear, Cor," Xander put in helpfully. "You know, what you usually wear."

Seeing her best friend's eyes harden and mouth open, Faith spoke up before one of their full-blown squabbles could erupt. "And the vamp, do we know anything about it?"

"Indeed we do," G senior pulled a trio of photocopied sheets from his briefcase. "I filched these from Council archives, better the devil you know, indeed." The aged man passed her, Xander, and Jesse a file each. "He's a demon by the name of Mather. He was a conman in the late sixties who had the misfortune to attempt to con a vampire."

"So, not old?" Cordy asked.

"No," G senior shook his head. "The Council have a rule, no vampire over fifty years of age can be used in the Cruicatmen. They don't want the demon to be too strong."

"What?" Xander snorted. "Don't want it to be too unfair?"

"There won't be any cameras inside or anything?" Faith interrupted before an argument could break out.

"No," G shot Xander a look before replying.

"There's an awful lot that could go wrong," Willow said worriedly. "Xander and Jesse could be spotted, the vampire could be too strong for the three of them, one of them could be injured."

"I know," G-Man said wearily. "But it's the only solution we could come up with. We're just lucky it's one vampire."

* * *

"Please," Mayor Wilkins gestured his new personal assistant into his office. "Take a seat." He smiled as the African-American demon obeyed. African-American, he sniffed, black was black, a label didn't change the worth of a person or demon. Political correctness, one day he'd catch up with WhedNox demon that had started the movement and squash him like a bug. "It has come to my attention that a considerable opportunity is at hand. Miss Giles is eighteen soon." 

Trick blinked at his announcement. "You throwing her a party or something?"

Wilkins stared at the vampire in disbelief. A smile slowly spread across his face as he realised the demon didn't know. "No," he laughed in genuine amusement before plunging into an explanation of the Cruicatmen.

"They do that?" Trick stared at him when he finished. "Are they mad?"

"They're English," Wilkins sniffed. "In my experience it comes to much the same thing. Almost as bad as the French, except they smell a little better. But nonetheless it presents us with an opportunity."

Trick smiled. "Yeah, it does. Where's the address, I'll-."

"No, no, no," Mayor Wilkins shook his head. His subordinate's eagerness was most commendable, but needed channelling in the right way. "I have a delivery on the same day that I want you to collect. I want you to send two vampires to kill her. And Trick, make sure to tell them the other demon dies, I don't want any witnesses."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Keely Banflait! What sort of name is that?" Cordelia moaned as her car zipped through Sunnydale at a perilous speed. 

"It's Gaelic for 'beautiful princess'." Charlton gritted his teeth. He'd found within a few minutes of being alone with the Sunnydale cheerleader, the decorative effects wore off to be replaced by a feeling something akin to having one's fingernails removed.

"Oh," the girl sounded mollified. But only for a moment. "But why do I need to have a secret identity? We're not going all La Femme Nikita are we?"

"I beg your pardon?" Charlton felt like he was moving from irritated to bemused at a considerable rate. Almost as fast as the car was moving in point of fact.

"Secret agent!" the teen shot him a withering glare. "Keep up!"

"Because," Charlton felt his mood shift back to annoyed, "if any investigation of the Cruicatmen takes place, your name cannot be linked back to Faith's in any way."

"Ah," Cordelia nodded. "That's why I have to wear the disguise too?"

"Precisely," Charlton nodded as the cheerleader's car screeched to a halt outside a car-hire firm on the outskirts of a town some fifty miles away from Sunnydale.

"But does it have to be a hatchback?"

Charlton sighed.

* * *

"It is utter barbarity!" Giles thumped his fist down on his lounge table while he glared at the older man sat opposite. 

Quentin Travers appeared unmoved by his rage. "Cruciamentum is not easy... for Slayer or Watcher. But it's been done this way for a dozen centuries. Whenever a Slayer turns eighteen. It's a time-honoured rite of passage."

"It's an archaic exercise in cruelty. To lock her in -," Rupert clenched his fists together. "In a prison, weakened, defenceless, with the very beast she hunts every night. Proving her worth? She's proved it a hundred times! If any one of the Council had actual contact with a Slayer, they would see, but I'm the one in the thick of it."

Giles had to fight the urge to rip Travers' answering smirk off his face. "Which is why you're not qualified to make this decision. You're too close."

"No, that's not true at all. What I am, is loyal," he shook his head. "I won't do it."

Travers sighed. "Rupert, you and your Slayer have achieved a great deal. It would be a tragedy to have to replace you. A Slayer is not just physical prowess. She must have cunning, imagination, and resourcefulness. And believe me, once this is all over, your Faith will be stronger for it."

"Or she'll be dead for it," Giles seethed before allowing his shoulders to slump forward in defeat. "Very well, I'll do it." He looked up at the other man, praying with all his might the other man would take his bait. "I was wondering if you'd accompany myself and Tegan on patrol, to judge her progress?"

"Excellent idea," the head Watcher rose. "I'll meet you here at seven-thirty?"

"Fine," Giles nodded.

* * *

"Now," Charlton prowled the lounge carpet like a general on parade, the children and his son, technically not a child although sometimes he wondered, sat on the seats. "Let's run through the plan one more time," he glared at Xander's groan. "Young man, I'm taking this very seriously, are you?" 

"Hey, X, takes this seriously," his adoptive grand-daughter snapped. "He just don't like to think much."

"Gee," the boy muttered. "Thanks for the support."

Quelling the urge to smirk, he continued. "First, Rupert leaves with Travers and Tegan," Charlton felt a bitter taste in his mouth at the mention of the other Slayer. He'd met her only briefly, but her snootiness had got his hackles up, and confirmed his first thought of keeping her out of the loop. "Then, Willow and Amy will start the deflection spell here, under my supervision. Next, Keely's car will tragically break down outside the house."

Cordelia snorted. "If that rust-bucket you hired gets me that far."

Charlton decided to ignore the cheerleader's complaints. "While the guards are distracted, Xander and Jesse will walk in. When Keely leaves," Charlton looked towards Faith, "Faith will enter. Once the demon is slain, she will leave. And while the guards are distracted, so will the boys. Any questions?"

* * *

"Bloody hell!" Johnson, a ten year veteran of the Met, commented when a car pulled to a shuddering halt just outside the building they'd hired for the Cruicatmen. His mouth dropped open when a gorgeous, bespectacled blonde with the body of a swimsuit model clad only in high heels, black PVC mini, and two sizes too small halter top leapt out. "That's a nice sort and no mistake!" 

"Aye," agreed his companion, a burly Scot by the name of Daglish, a ten year veteran of the Highland Guards, "nice knockers." The jock's eyes widened when the blonde lifted her car's bonnet and bent over, her mini-skirt pulling tight. "Cracking arse too."

Johnson grinned at his companion. "It would be impolite not to help."

The Scot's mouth parted in a gap-toothed grin. "Aye, you're right there, laddie."

* * *

"Maybe I should stay and watch over Cor-." 

"Shut up," Xander pushed his friend through the shadowy building's entrance, grateful for both the distraction and the drooling image Cordy had given them. "Cordy will be fine. We've gotta find this vampire's prison before Faith gets here."

"Yeah," Jesse nodded. "It's the cellar, right?"

"Yeah," Xander led his friend through the house's dusty corridors, the smell of grime heavy in the air. The whole place was a wreck, peeling wallpaper failing to hide the cracks in the walls' plaster. The owners must have died and gone to heaven when the Council approached them about renting this dump.

Licking his lips, Xander descended the stairs leading to the cellar, every step accompanied by the pounding of his heart. He and Jesse exchanged looks before shoving the cellar door open. Stepping inside, Xander fumbled around for the light switch, finally finding a string and tugging on it. A light flickered on. Xander blinked his eyes clear. They were in a bare looking room, an empty, cobweb-covered cupboard against the right wall, and a rotting table and two chairs in the centre.

And in the far corner stood a six foot high, thick wooden box from which inarticulate screams could be heard. "You think that's it?" Jesse whispered.

"Either that, or wood's come to life," Xander whispered back. "Being Sunnydale anything likely."

His joke fell flat, both of them just stood and stared at the box. Xander felt his hands growing sweaty and drew his stake for comfort, to remind himself it was there. "Hey." Both of them both jumped at Faith's hushed voice behind them. "Wussies." Both Faith's laughter and taunt sounded forced. His girl-friend pulled out a stake and looked towards them both. "You ready for this?"

Xander and Jesse looked towards one another before nodding and moving into positions flanking the wooden box while Faith stood four foot from the front of the box, stake held ready. The next few seconds seemed to take hours to pass and then the box's lid slid to one side and the vampire charged out, demonic face showing. "SLAYER!"

Xander dived to the ground in front of the rampaging demon. The vampire grunted as it ran into him, its charge turning into a head-long fall to the ground. The demon immediately started to climb up but Faith's foot to the face momentarily stunned it while Jesse drove his stake through its back. The demon instantly exploded into dust. "That was easy!" Jesse crowed.

"Yeah, too easy," Faith grimaced as she looked down at the dustpile. "One of ya's gonna have to make it look real. Hit me."

"WHAT!" Xander shook his head. "No way!"

"I'll do it."

Both he and Faith turned to Jesse. "Ya got issues Jess?" Faith queried.

"He's tired of Cordy wearing the pants in their relationship," Xander dourly accused as he glared at his best friend.

"Hey, she beats me up in training all the time," Jesse defended before turning to Faith. "What do you want me to do?"

"First," Faith tore the left sleeve off her denim shirt. "Grab my arm and squeeze, hard as you can." All at once Jesse looked reluctant, his mouth opening in protest. "Damn it, Jess!" Faith snapped. "I don't like this anymore than you do! Just do it!"

"Okay," Jesse's face stiffened.

Faith hissed as the teen grabbed her arm around the bicep and squeezed. "Ah hell." Faith took a breath before continuing. "Next kick me in the shin-. Ah shit!" Faith hopped around for a second before taking some dust off the table and rubbing it all over her face, shirt, and pants. "Now, backhand me across the face." Again Jesse just looked at the brunette. "Do it!" Faith's head snapped to one side when the boy hit her, cheek purpling and blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. Next, the brunette tore the chest pocket from her shirt. "Now-."

"Look," Jesse shook his head. "That's beaten up enough."

"Oh no," Xander tore his eyes away from his two friends to look at the two vampires at the door, blood chilling, "that's not even close."

* * *

Faith stumbled back a step, horror filling her at the sight of another two vampires. Where the hell had they come from? Even as she asked herself the question, the two demons charged forward, one back-handing Xander, blood flying out of her honey's mouth as he fell into the wall, the other being tackled by Jesse. 

Which left her all alone with the one who'd knocked X to the floor. Gathering her courage, she raised her stake.

And was driven to her knees by an overhand right to the temple, stake falling to the ground beside her. "Slayer," the demon's husky voice even as he grabbed her hair and yanked her head back, pain exploding in her head. "Never tasted a Slayer before. Hope you're a screamer."

"AHH!" The demon screamed as she picked up her stake and jammed it through the vampire's foot. "You fucking bitch!"

Blood exploded out of her mouth when the vampire backhanded her onto her back. Head ringing, she tried to rise only for the demon to drive his uninjured foot into her ribs, doubling her up. "That's better," the demon knelt down and tore the stake out of his foot with a sick pop. Wincing, the vampire stood and kicked her onto her back, she tried a kick, but he grabbed her ankle and twisted, the bone's pop as it dislocated lost in her scream. "All on your back. If you're nice to me, I might make it quick."

"I don't think so." The vampire's mouth half-opened in surprise a split-second before it burst into dust. Immediately Xander and Jesse stepped through the dust and helped her to her feet. "Are you alright?" her boyfriend anxiously asked.

She wouldn't cry, she silently promised. "Five by five," she forced a nod. "Let's blow this shithole."

* * *

Cordelia looked at her watch for the hundredth time in the past quarter of an hour as she waited for Faith in their pre-arranged meeting place. Where was she? Her heart leapt when the car door opened. "Finally, it took yo-," Cordelia's voice trailed off as she noted the taut look on her best friend's face as she climbed in the car. "What happened? It went alright didn't it? Did Jess-." 

"There were three of the fuckers," suddenly her friend was shaking, tears pouring down her face. "If it hadn't been for the guys-."

"Hush," Cordy hugged her friend to her as she sobbed. "It's alright, it's alright."

After a minute, her friend pulled away, an embarrassed look on her face. "Take me to the library," Faith muttered as she rubbed at her eyes.

"Maybe you should go home. Ring Giles from there."

"No," Faith's face hardened. "Me and Travers are gonna have a talk."

"You think that's smar-." Cordelia's voice trailed off at the look in her best friend's eyes. Faith might not have her powers at the moment, but Cordelia had no wish to argue with anyone who could manage to look that pissed. "Library it is then."

* * *

"And this is a Stygian Hunting Dagger," Giles raised the curved dagger, "its serrated edge making it doubly dangerous." Patrol had been uneventful, a single raising dealt with. But now, all he could do was wait and hope. And so he was attempting to occupy the long seconds by showing his boss his collection of weapons. 

"Yes," the older man couldn't have sounded more bored. "Most impr-."

"You fucking bastard!" Giles' head snapped towards the door as the door flew open and a battered but alive, his heart leapt, Faith strode through it, eyes shooting black fire. "You low-down scumbag!" His eyes widened when the brunette snatched at one of the daggers lying on the counter and lunged towards Travers.

"Faith! No!" He jumped in his daughter's path, and wrestled the sword from her. "Faith! What has come over you!"

"There were three of the fuckers! Not one, G!" Faith screamed.

"She's lying," Travers muttered.

Giles spun to face his superior. "My Slayer doesn't lie! Not about Slaying!"

"Go there and see for yourself! There's three dustpiles!" Faith snarled. "And get out of here before I gut you like the pig you are!"

* * *

Travers stormed out of the library and into the darkened corridor. He'd never been so humiliated in his life. "That little tramp," he muttered. "She'll pay." 

"No," he turned to see himself being regarded by Charlton Giles, a cold look in his normally reserved countryman's eyes. "Nothing will happen to Faith. But you on the other hand," the older Watcher smiled. "Three vampires at a Cruicatmen? You made a real bugger of this, Quentin. And I'll have your job for it. This will be the last Cruicatmen ever."

"You can't-."

The older man chuckled. "You forget who you're talking to Travers. You only got your post on my sufferance. Now I don't feeling like suffering you any further," the man's eyes turned to icicles. "Get out of my sight before I kill you myself."

* * *

"And what do you intend to do once you've finished school?" 

Damn, Faith mused as she shrugged, she was glad those Slayer-sapping drugs were wearing off, last night had hurt like hell, anything that speeded up the healing process was a godsend. "I don't know."

"Young lady," G Senior rubbed at his nose in the same kinda way G did, must be heredity. "You have to have something planned for your future?"

Man, that disapproving tone, they must bottle it and pass it on to each new generation. Faith shrugged again, a gesture that gained her a sigh. "Die young, leave a hot cor-."

"None of that!" Faith blinked at the man's thunderous tone. "I won't tolerate talk of that kind, do you understand me, young lady?" Stunned, she nodded. "Good," the Englishman's tone and face softened. "Now, you must have something you'd like to study at university?"

Faith began to shrug again only to stop at G Senior's glare. "I kinda like English and History," she admitted.

"Wonderful," the man beamed before reaching into his pocket and passing her a trio of paper-clipped sheets. "In that case you'll need that." Faith opened the papers and stared down uncomprehendingly at their typed contents. "It's a trust fund, I had the papers drawn up before I came over here on the off chance you were all Rupert told me," Faith looked up. "It will pay you $ 700 a month from the date of your high school graduation until you receive your degree, at which point you will receive the sum of $150,000. Not a lot I know, but it will make going to college a little easier."

For once Faith found herself speechless. "I….I c…can't-."

"Of course you can," the man's tone left no room for argument. "Call it an old man's attempt to make up for all the birthday and Christmas presents you never got and I never got to give you."

"B…but."

"Six generations of Giles' have all gotten degrees. This place," the elderly Watcher sniffed, "is hardly Oxford or even Cambridge, but it will have to do. I intend to make sure that you do the same. After all, you're a Giles, aren't you, girl?"

Faith grinned. "I guess I am. Thanks."

"My pleasure. Now my dear," the man smiled apologetically. "I don't wish to throw you out of your own home. But I'd like a little time with my son before I leave?"

"Uh," Faith stood, "k."

"And you take care of yourself and those friends of yours." G Senior grinned. "And try not to get that son of mine into too much trouble. Lord knows he's easily led."

* * *

"Faith appeared inordinately pleased when she left." 

Charlton smiled as his son entered the room. "Perhaps that's the reason," he passed Rupert a second copy of the trust fund agreement.

"That's generous." His son's eyes widened as he scanned the document.

"It's nothing for a young woman who risks her life daily," Charlton waved away his son's comments. "The life she's had she deserves any help we can give her." Rupert nodded. "Besides," he chuckled, "I've made sure she can't spend the money on a Harley-," he laughed at his son's shudder. "Oh don't Rupert, I remember your Norton Commando and the near heart attacks you gave me, you bloody hooligan."

His offspring smiled ruefully. "And with you around I'm never going to forget it either." The younger Watcher's face sobered. "Travers?"

"That man is a bloody antique," Charlton growled. "But his incompetence in allowing those two vampires to sneak in give me an opportunity to replace him."

"You don't think it was deliberate?"

"No," Charlton shook his head. "I've checked with the Council and the only captured Council vampire 'out' was Mather. I don't see Travers going outside the Council to 'acquire' one."

"True," Rupert hesitated. "Could our spell have allowed them in?"

Charlton smiled tightly. He'd spent a restless night worrying over that very thing. "No, son," he soothed. "The wording was very specific, only Xander and Jesse were affected by it. It was just pure ineptitude, and the fact the two demons appeared to know about the Slayer being there suggests a leak of some description." Charlton stood and looked down on his son. "I can't tell you how proud I am, Rupert. She's a fine girl, a great credit to you both. Keep her safe."


	39. S3 Ep 12

**FIC Faith The Series S 3 Ep 12 (39?)**

"Faith! Duck!"

Hearing her Watcher's shout, Faith dropped to one knee and thrust her sword upwards at the she-demon leaping at her. The point of her sword ripped through her rival's shoulder, separating its arm from its torso. "Fuck!" she swore as a gloopy viscera spurted out of the gaping wound, drenching her. "My jacket was new this week!"

"Maybe you'd be better suited to find a look that wasn't more streetwalker chic, dear."

Gritting her teeth against Tegan's purred comment, Faith quickly beheaded the one-armed demon before moving onto the next monster. Ducking beneath a clumsy haymaker, she thrust her sword at the monster's chest only for her opponent to slap the weapon away and smash a fist into her mouth.

Faith grunted as she stumbled backwards, blood filling her mouth. The demon roared gleefully before leaping at her. Instantly Faith responded with a leaping spin kick to the side of the monster's head, stunning, and knocking it sideways. Before the monster had chance to react, her sword sliced through its neck, sending its head crashing to the ground.

Spinning around, she saw the other demons in the cavern were dealt with and stepped towards Tegan, a dangerous look in her eyes. She pulled to a halt when Giles stepped between her, a warning look in his eyes. "Priorities, huh?" her Watcher said. "It would behove us to find what exactly the demons were…"

After a second Faith nodded. "Fine," she replied through gritted teeth.

* * *

Tegan glanced up the corridor. Hearing the sound of the approaching group led by Harmony, she shoved the hall door open and strode into the hall, her high heels clip-clocking on the hardwood floor. The solitary figure setting up chairs as part of some punishment or other looked up. "Oh hey, Tegan," Jesse said, his tone typically uncertain. 

"Hi," she smiled seductively before moving towards the boy. Hearing Harmony's carefully raised voice just outside the hall, she pushed Jesse down on to the chair behind him. The boy's mouth opened in surprise. Before he had chance to speak she was straddling him, lips fastened to his, Slayer powered thighs holding him in place. After a second he stopped struggling and began to pull her closer, then she heard the door open.

"Jesse!" The sound of Cordelia's heart breaking was sweet music to her ears.

* * *

"Faith!" Faith ignored her Watcher's voice as she stormed out of the girl's toilets, leaving Red and Ams to look after her friend. She was no good at the comforting shit, what she was good at was serious ass-kicking. "Young lady! Stop right there!" 

Faith pulled up at the Engishman's stern tone and reluctantly turned to face him. "What?"

"A Slayer is given her powers to protect people, not to use them to abuse people," Giles lectured. "And you fighting her would definitely constitute abuse of your powers."

"Tegan uses her powers to walk all over people all the time!"

"Yes, that is unfortunately true," Giles nodded, his expression grave. "But I hold you to a rather higher standard of behaviour than Miss. Austin-Meadows, am I wrong to do so?" Faith looked down at her boots. "Am I?"

"No," Faith muttered.

"Good," her Watcher's tone softened. "And how is Cordelia?"

"Not good, wicked messed up."

"Then perhaps you had better go back to her?"

"Sure, G."

* * *

"Ah hello," Giles exchanged a pair of uneasy glances with Xander and an uncomfortable looking Jesse when Faith led a red-eyed Cordelia and the two wiccas in the library. Teenage drama, the delight that made his life worth living. Deciding to stick to the matter in hand, he looked towards his notes. "I've identified the demons we fought last night and I'm afraid the news isn't good." 

"Like it ever is."

Giles ignored Xander's mutter in favour of continuing. "The Sisterhood of Jhe is an Apocalypse cult. They exist solely to bring about the world's destruction, and we've not seen the last of them. More will follow."

"Why are they here?"

Giles chose to ignore the hoarseness in Cordelia's usually sweet-sounding voice. "Based on some artefacts I found with them, and taking into account the current astral cycle..."

"G," Faith interrupted, an impatient look on his young charge's face, "We don't need to see the math."

Giles placed his book on the counter and leaned forward. "The long and short of it is they intend to open the Hellmouth."

Willow gasped. "The Hellmouth. The one that opens..."

"Beneath our very feet," Giles finished. Everybody's gaze shifted to the stairs. "The Hellmouth beast will be once again unleashed and it will be far from the worst demon to escape from the Hellmouth."

"What Martha Stewart's twin, too?"

Nobody smiled at Xander's wisecrack. "Do we know when this is supposed to happen?" queried Amy.

Giles sighed. "I'm currently trying to narrow it down. If you're up for it, we're heading into deep research mode." He forced a smile at the chorus of yeses that followed his request.

* * *

"Sisterhood of Jhe. Race of female demons, fierce warriors..." Faith's face crunched up in disgust. "Who celebrate victory in battle by eating their foes. Man, what sort of diet is that?" Hearing the sound of the library door open, she tensed as she saw Tegan enter. After a quick glance at Cordy's pained face, she spoke, her tone casual. "I was figuring maybe me and Teg can hit Willy's, see if he knows anything?" 

Giles glanced from her, to Tegan, and finally at Cordelia before nodding. "A fine idea," her Watcher replied, his smile fixed. "But be careful, we don't know how many of these are hanging about. In the meantime, I'll head out and try the Spirit Guides."

Faith nodded as she rose. "Will do, bossman."

* * *

Giles stood before a large mausoleum, holding up a lit candle before him, its light dancing off the carvings on the worn stone before him. A bright cloud appeared in front of the mausoleum. Licking his lips, he spoke. "Noli me renuere, umbra ducens. Sapienta manium super me effundatur." 

The cloud's voice echoed in his head, the anger in its tone enough to make him quake. "Illae res occultae sunt tempoti et locis obscuris. Enuntiare illas Chaos super orbem vivum terrarum ferat."

Giles shook his head, he wouldn't be denied. "Belua propulsanda est! Invenire vitium suum noster spes sola est!"

He was hit by a gust a wind that almost knocked him off his feet and briefly took his breath away. "Noli petere! Perturba nos non diutius!"

Even as the last of the cloud's scream died away it floated off into the sky. "Bugger," Giles cursed. "Looks like we'll have to rely on the old-fashioned methods." He just hoped they'd have enough time.

* * *

Faith gasped at the debris in Willy's. The place has been completely trashed, tables, chairs, and customers lying everywhere. Hearing a moaning behind the bar, she rushed over to find a badly-beaten Willy lying there, blood pouring from a number of cuts, and his face battered into a misshapen mess. "Slayer," the snitch greeted before coughing. "These demon bitches are going to end us all. Before sunrise. That's what they said Look, kid, my clientele ain't exactly nuns and choirboys, but I... I never seen anything like these demons." 

"I'm gonna stop them." Faith replied.

"That Hellmouth opens," Willy shook his head, "they're gonna be the least of your problems. If I was you, I'd be thinking about how I wanna spend my last night on Earth."

"What a jolly good-." Tegan's mouth clamped shut at her glare. She was getting real sick of her junior Slayer.

Pulling out her mobile, Faith dialled for an ambulance before rising. "Help's on the way, Willy," Faith said, her heart thumping at what the snitch had told her, before heading towards the exit. Once outside, she took a few calming breaths of the cold night air before speaking to her companion. "Let's head back to the library." She turned away from her companion.

"Yes, let's. I'm really rather interested to see how Cordelia's getting on. I do so hope mine and Jesse's indiscretion didn't hurt her too much."

Faith's hackles rose at the mockery in the rich girl's voice. Turning, she glared at the other girl. "Ya might want to keep away from Cordy," Faith warned. "I'm looking for a reason to kick your ass and ya really don't want to make it easy for me. Now let's go," Faith turned away from the other Slayer.

"Who do you think you're talking to you gutter-, ugh!"

Blood pumping, Faith spun around, grabbed the younger Slayer by the neck, and lifted her into the air. "Ya ain't listening. Like ya always say, I'm street. And the street teaches ya one thing, girlie, that's look after your crew and they'll look after ya. Cordy's part of my crew." She dropped the gasping Slayer on the ground. "And ya hurt my crew, I hurt ya."

* * *

"So that's it," Giles broke the strained silence that followed Faith's report. "They definitely intend to open the Hellmouth to worship the beast within, and will attack tonight." 

"Yeah," his pride and joy nodded. "That's about the size of it. The spell's already been started, it'll open anyhow, but the only place the whole thing can be stopped is here, so they have to come here to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Oh bugger," Giles muttered as he considered their options and formulated a plan, a plan with more holes in it than a lump of smelly Swiss cheese but was the only option in sight. "Willow, you and Amy will have to cast a spell closing the Hellmouth, unfortunately that can only be done once it's opened, so tonight. Faith, you, and Tegan, you'll have to help me fight off the beast." He turned towards Xander and the others, and smiled apologetically. "You three won't be needed, this is a little -."

"Won't we?" Xander interrupted, a look as serious as any he'd ever seen on the boy's face. "Seems to me this is as much our world as it is you super-powered types?"

Giles forced a smile. The boy's determination was admirable if misplaced. "True," he allowed. "But there is little you can do-."

"I don't think so," Xander shook his head. "What about those demon bitches? You're going to have your hands full with the Hellmouth beast. What about them?"

"True," Giles rubbed at his forehead. "But surely you're not suggesting taking them on hand to hand."

Xander chuckled. "Do I look stupid?" Faith's mouth opened. Without turning towards his girl-friend, the teen spoke. "Don't answer that. No, remember the Judge?"

"We're hardly likely to forget," Giles said sarcastically.

"Yeah," Xander nodded. "Well, me and Jess, we went back to the army base during the summer." Giles groaned, the beginnings of a throbbing headache forming. He could see where this was going. "And stole a bunch of stuff from there, just in case."

"Man!" Faith exclaimed. "That is so fucking cool!"

"Goodness gracious," Giles wasn't altogether sure he approved but on this occasion it might come in very handy. "I trust you weren't stupid enough to store it in your home?"

"God, no," Xander shook his head. "We," the boy glanced at Cordy and gulped, "buried it under the stables at Cordy's house while they were away."

"You did what!" Cordy screamed with some of her old fervour. Faith just laughed.

"Yeah," Xander winced. "I was figuring that me and Jess could take a couple of Mossbergs, load them with some special ammo we've been making in Jesse's dad workshop-."

"Special ammo?" Giles shuddered. "I'm afraid to ask."

"It's just an incendiary ammo but blessed by a priest who we saved from a demon," Jesse explained.

"I figure we could hold them off together, kill them before they reach you-."

"I'm in too," interrupted Cordelia. Xander turned towards the girl, his mouth opening only to clamp it shut, "you're not cutting me out. Not after leaving your stolen weapons stashed on my land!"

Giles sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, Xander had a point. Only a complete idiot tried to fight a battle on two fronts when it could be avoided. "Very well."

"Great," the boy beamed. "In that case, Jesse, me, and Cordelia will go get the guns."

"Me and you," Cordelia corrected.

Everyone looked at an uncomfortable-looking Jesse. "Uh, I'll stay here then," the teen's smile was distinctly forced. "I have a chem test to study for anyhow."

* * *

"Why have you stopped digging?" 

"Cordy." Xander stopped and looked up at the cheerleader. "This would be a lot faster if you helped."

"Manual work?" the cheerleader sniffed. "I don't think so. That's why we have you blue collar types."

Deciding to ignore the insult, Xander continued. "You know whatever we caught him up to it wasn't Jesse, not really. He's really into you, he's crazy about you. I don't get it myself, but there it is."

The brunette's smile was strained. "Thanks doofus."

"Uh, my pleasure," discomforted by their sudden moment, he glanced down at his spade. "Better dig."

* * *

"That's the last of the tables," Giles thanked Tegan and Faith for clearing the way, before looking at the black circular figure on the floor. Eight rays extended from the edge. Inside are four small semicircles marking the four corners. At the centre three short lines intersected. A lit candle stood on each line and a fourth at their 

intersection. All around the circle and the room were more candles. Finally he nodded, it was ready. "Terra, vente, ignis et pluvia. Cuncta quattuor numina, vos

obsecro. Defendete nos a recente malo resoluto."

"We're doing the binding spell from the Hebron's Almanac?" Amy queried.

"Yes, but once it's ready, you're to stay back and let me finish the recitation." Seeing Willow's mouth open, he shook his head. "Don't argue. I want you two safe. Who knows what's going to come up from beneath us."

* * *

Giles shuddered as the Hellmouth opened, and the same huge, green, multi-headed, tentacled demon that erupted from it less than two years before loomed over the heads of he and his companions. Bolts of energy flashed about like lightning. "Oh my God. It's grown." Gathering his courage, he glanced towards the two Wiccas. "Amy! Willow! You know what to do!" he looked towards the Slayers. "As do you!"

* * *

Xander stared around the darkened foyer, every flickering shadow making his blood pound. His head snapped to the left at the sound of shattering of glass. He saw a trio of powerfully-built monsters snarling their way into the entrance hall. He quickly backed into the slightly safer environs of the adjoining corridor's shadows. "Here?" 

He started at Cordy's low hiss. "Yeah, Mamma-demons and her sisters have come to play," he whispered.

"Good," Cordelia's shotgun clicked as she loaded one into the chamber. "Because I'm ready for some action!"

He raised an eyebrow. Mad Maxine had nothing on a pissed Cordelia.

* * *

The doors of the library crashed open and Faith thudded to the ground, just a few feet short of the far end of the corridor. Faith swallowed at the The three heads of the Hellmouth demon came slithering through the doors after her. "Oh fuck!" Faith leapt to her feet, grabbed her axe and charged back in.

* * *

"Now!" 

He and Cordelia sprang from the shadows, Jesse held in reserve to cover them as they re-loaded, and began firing. The shotguns boom punctured the entrance's hall's deathly silence, the rounds smashing into the leading demons. Xander's eyes widened when the demons staggered but didn't go down. "Not good."

Gathering his nerve, he fired again, blood vomiting from the demon's leathery hide at the moment at impact, but again it failed to go down. Only on the third hit, a bullet ripping through its head did the monstrous demon crash to the floor.

Soon his lungs were clogging with the arid taste of cordite and the stench of burning flesh, the demons' screams competing with the boom of his gun for his ears' attention. His eyes widened as he saw more of the demons rushing in behind the others. "Re-load!"

* * *

Giles swung at the Hellmouth demon with an ax, still trying to force it back the rest of the way as he recited the rest of the binding spell. "Omnia... vasa... veritatis!" Looking up, he saw the two figures on the level above the demon. "Now!" Instantly the vampire Slayers swung their axes.

* * *

"I'm running low on ammo!" 

Xander nodded at Jesse's yell in his ear, the sound barely audible over the gunfire. "I know, so am. Cordy?"

The high school queen's face was taut with tension and her eyes filled with terror. "Me too."

Xander glanced towards their axes lent against the wall. They could take maybe one of them between all three of them. But, he looked with bloodshot eyes through the heavy gunsmoke to the tribe of demons advancing on their position, there were far more than just one of them. There had to be another way.

Suddenly the lead demon let out a mournful howl that was almost instantly echoed by its companions. Xander gasped as they backed up. "They must have done it!"

"We've won!" Looking behind him, he smiled as he saw Cordelia hugging his best friend. Suddenly the cheerleader pulled away, a shield coming down. "I'm going to check Faith's okay," the cheerleader stepped away from Jesse and turned to leave before stopping and looking over her shoulder at him. "Coming doofus?"

* * *

Charlton Giles stared intently at his office-light, unable to concentrate on any of the documents stuck on the desk before him. He rose as his office door entered and a distinguished-looking man in his mid-sixties entered. "The vote is in?" he queried, unable to control the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. So much more than his own position hung on his scheme. If everything went to plan, his son and adopted grand-daughter would be so much the safer, but if not they'd be in even greater danger. His opponent was a vindictive, petty-minded man. 

"It is," his guest confirmed with a nod before smiling slightly. "You won, Charlton. With my support Travers has been deposed and you installed as Council head. I trust you'll stick to our deal?"

"I'm a man of my word, Roger." Charlton stiffly replied. "My first order of business will be installing your son as the Watcher for Slayer Austin-Meadows."


	40. S3 Ep 13

**FIC: Faith: The Series Season 3 Ep 13 (40?)**

"Faith, I've written a poem for you -."

Faith shot her pursuer an irritated glance. "That's great Owen," she lied, "but shouldn't ya be writing poetry for like your chick?"

"Well," the boy blushed at her searching gaze. "I was sorta wondering-."

Faith spun to face the youth. She was getting wicked sick of him following her around like a sick puppy. At first it had been funny, but nearly a year on and Owen Thurman was starting to seriously creep her out. "Back the fuck off, buster," she growled. "I've got a honey, not interested. And if ya don't leave me alone, I'll make sure that my pop will have to have his foot surgically removed from your ass. Ya dig?"

Faith shook her head as the youth scurried away. What she'd really wanted to do was lift the guy up by his ankle, and dangle him upside down until he passed out. "Secret identities suck," Faith muttered. She smiled crookedly. But it was kinda cool having an over-protective English guy and her honey to look out for her. Faith's eyes widened as she remembered something. "Oh fuck!" she cursed. "Late again!"

* * *

"Ah," Giles raised an eyebrow as his daughter rushed in. "So good of you to join us all," Giles glanced at the others sat around the table. "Good to see your 100 record for lateness is holding up." 

"Sorry," Faith smirked. "But I hate to mess up a batting average." The Slayer's chocolate brown eyes hardened. "Ran into that Thurman freak again-."

"What?" He beat Xander to his feet by a split-second. "Do you want me to have a word with that boy?" Owen Thurman was a strange one, even for an American. Emily Dickinson was a fine writer, but the boy's fascination with death was to quote Faith, 'wicked creepy'. While the school had its inevitable nerds, Owen was something else entirely. The sort of boy one found at the top of a church spire with a sniper rifle in hand. Yes, definitely strange.

"Nah," his girl's eyes sparkled at his concern before she sat down. And put her boots up on the table. The Slayer sighed at his pointed glare before putting her feet down. "What's the skinny?"

English, Giles resisted temptation to shake his head, such a beautiful language. Except when spoken by Americans. "My father rang last night-."

"Yo, how's G. Senior doing?" Faith interrupted. "Old ticker still going okay?"

Giles stared at his charge in disbelief. If he'd ever referred to his father as 'G Senior' he'd have gotten a clip, when Faith did it, his father thought it was endearing. Life wasn't fair. Head shaking inwardly at the misfortune that had him lumbered with his father as a child and Faith as an adult, he replied. "I believe his heart manages the occasional beat. Now, if I may continue?"

"Sure G," Faith yawned theatrically. "Be my guest."

"Thank you, I'm most grateful." He turned to Tegan. "This news concerns you most of all," the Slayer sat a little straighter, "although it will affect us all. My father has decided that Tegan should have a Watcher of her own. To this end, Wesley Whyndham-Pryce will be despatched to join us in a week or so. He'll be working with us."

"He a hottie?" Faith queried.

"Hey!" exclaimed an open-mouthed Xander.

"Girl's gotta keep her options open," Faith replied. "Well?"

"I really have no idea," Giles sniffed. "Watcher personnel records don't come with head shots you know."

"They should. I'd have asked for a younger model."

Faith's accompanying smile robbed the words of any sting. "Well, yes," he smirked. "I do remember asking the Council if we had any English potentials going spare. I recall talk of some swap-deal."

"Bite me," Faith eye-balled him.

"And risk rabies," he sniffed, "no thank you."

"Do you know anything about this Wes?" Xander queried.

"I'm afraid not," he replied. "The young man is over ten years younger than me, so by the time he joined the Watcher Academy I'd long gone." He decided not to mention he was far from impressed with the young man's father. The youth deserved an untarnished start, a chance to stand or fall on his own abilities.

"Ten years, uh?"

Giles shook his head in amusement at Faith's provocative mutter and Xander's jealous bristle. Poor boy, Faith teased him unmercifully even though she adored him. "Still far too old for you," he scolded.

"Don't I have a say in what Watcher I am assigned?"

Giles felt the temperature drop several degrees at Tegan's haughty comment. The stupid girl, she'd alienated herself from those she depended on to keep her safe. "No, you don't. I'm sure Mr. Pryce will be fine." Seeing but ignoring Tegan's opening mouth, he turned to the others. "Meeting adjourned. I think it's time we did some training."

"Hey," Faith looked around, eyes puzzled. "I'm not the last here," the brunette Bostonian realised. "Where's Ams?"

"Uh," an uncomfortable-looking Willow half-raised a hand. "She couldn't make it. Had something to do."

"Yeah?" Faith stared at the red-haired Wicca. "Like what, Red?" The witch's only reply was a half-shrug.

* * *

"Hello-," Rack smiled as the sound of his shop's door bell ringing. His smile faded when he turned to find himself face to face with one of the Scoobies. Realising she didn't have a clue who he was, he spoke, voice held careful. "Hello, and how can I help you?" 

"Hi, hi," the girl shuffled from foot to foot, expression nervous. "I..I've got this friend, and she told you do magic boosts. Only I've got another friend, and she's a Wicca too, and she's way more powerful than me, and I want to catch up."

Rack stared at the girl, his guts twisting in fear. If this was a trap, or the girl led the Slayer to him, he'd be done for. On the other hand, he smiled inwardly, if he managed to subvert a friend of the Slayer's to his side, it would give him a powerful ally should she discover him through other sources. "High stakes, indeed," he muttered before smiling and raising his voice. "Certainly dear," he pulled aside the curtains concealing the door behind his counter. "If you'd come through?"

* * *

Giles watched smugly as his Slayers battled a trio of vampires who'd had the misfortune to cross their path. Sensing Xander moving forward, doubtless to assist Faith, he grabbed the boy's shoulder. "She'll be fine, son," he counselled. "These vampires are nothing." 

Even as he watched every silken move of the two Slayers, he thought about young Wesley's impending arrival. Whatever possible misgivings he might have about the younger man's appointment, it would be a relief to be able to distance himself and Faith from Tegan. He'd tried with the girl, he really had, but she wasn't interested, either with working with him, or with Faith. His impatience with her had gradually turned into disdain after the Jesse fracas. He'd overheard Jesse's protestations to Cordelia in the library one day about being forced and much to his disquiet they rang all too true.

He just hoped Wesley had more success than him. He smiled as the third and final vampire exploded into dust. "Well done-," his voice trailed off as he realised as every-body else was looking to their left.

Bile rose in his throat as he followed their gaze to see Cordelia knelt on the ground, vomiting on the park's neatly-mowed grass. The source of her horror was two children's corpses arranged in a bizarre pattern. "Don't touch anything," he barked as Faith started forward even as he reached into his jacket. "I'll call the police."

"The cops?" exclaimed Xander. "Since when have the pol-," a sort of sickened realisation flooded the face of his daughter's paramour, "oh."

"Quite," Giles nodded grimly.

* * *

"Mayor Wilkins," the Mayor looked up as his deputy shuffled in, a typically nervous look on his titular second-in-command's face. No backbone, what was it with the youth of today? 

Dismissing his question as unimportant, he carefully folded the contract he'd just signed, and placed it in the envelope. "Yes, Allan?"

"Our guests have arrived," Allan smiled weakly before stepping aside to allow two small children, one boy and one girl, to enter the darkened office.

"Ah," Mayor Wilkins smiled. Such sweet looking children, such hidden power. "I've been expecting you. It has begun?"

"It's begun," the children said in unison.

"Wonderful," he smiled. Soon the Slayer and her darn companions wouldn't be any trouble at all.

* * *

"But you're sure they were killed by humans and not demons?" 

"Faith," Giles sighed at the desperation in his adopted daughter's eyes as she sat on the sofa opposite him, them having gotten in just five minutes earlier after giving the police their statements. She more than anybody had experienced just how depraved their fellow man could be, and yet she clung to the belief that there was some depths that man would not sink to. A sweet innocence and not one he would willingly puncture, but on this occasion it seemed unavoidable. "There were no marks indicating a vampire, the only unusual thing about their death was the way their bodies were arranged. And even that suggested some cult involvement of some sort or another."

"Yeah, but we could check?"

Giles sighed, knowing full well that his charge could not be balked in the morning when she got her teeth into something. "In the morning," he caved in, "we'll research the symbol."

Faith's face fell. "We?"

"We," he confirmed.

"Ah, nuts."

* * *

"How's the research going, G?" 

Giles slammed a book shut at her approach and rose, an irritated look on the Watcher's lined face. "Slower than it would if you'd turned up at the right time."

Faith stepped back at her Watcher's anger, shocked by its ferocity. "Uh, sorry, but I-."

"Really, Faith," the Englishman stood. "After close to five years together, you've still got new excuses? I suppose you should be applauded by your ingenuity, but instead I'm rather weary of it."

Faith stared at her guardian, stomach hollowing in pain. "W…well I'm here now."

Her Watcher shook his head. "Well yes, but I'm afraid it's too little too late. They're holding a vigil for those two young children who died at City Hall."

"Oh," Faith paused for a second, "I could come with."

"I rather think your classes are more important," her Watcher sniffed before striding out.

* * *

Faith walked out of class, her heart still tight from her confrontation with G earlier and downcast eyes fixed on the ground. She knew she rode her Watcher hard a lot of the time, but she didn't mean nothing by it, it was just her way of having fun, she thought he got that. He and X were the most important people in the world to her, she'd never do anything to hurt either of them. 

"Rosenberg!" Hearing the sound of her friend's name being shouted, Faith looked up. Her eyes hardened as she saw a group of six jocks pushing and poking Red and Ams. "Heard about you and her being into that witchcraft thing!" commented one of the guys. "Just like those sickos who killed those kids!"

"We didn't-."

A slammed locker door cut off Willow's scared denial. "Did I say you could speak?"

"Looks like I get to work my frustrations out on some jocks," Faith muttered before stepping forward. "Holy shit!" she exclaimed as the jocks suddenly went flying, crashing into the far wall, and sliding down to the ground, before quickly staggering to their feet and running off.

Gathering herself, Faith ran over to the two witches. "Nice move Red," she complimented. "But don't you think that was maybe a little public?"

"I didn't do it," Willow didn't look towards her, the red-head's eyes fixed on her pale-faced girl-friend. "Amy did."

"Riiiight," Faith glanced from Wicca to Wicca. She'd always thought Willow was the strongest of the two wiccas, but what Amy had done had taken some serious mojo. Shaking that off, she looked towards Amy. "Maybe you should have waited for me?"

Amy's eyes flashed. "I don't need anyone to protect me!"

"Fine, whatever," Faith backed off. It was just her day to get her head bitten off. "Maybe you two should head off home before someone gets home."

Amy's mouth opened but Willow beat her to it. "Good idea," the red-head hurriedly interrupted. "Come on, Amy."

Faith shook her head as the two witches scurried away, Willow shooting her a grateful glance over her shoulder as they did so. Man, this day sucked in all sort of ways. Deciding G needed to know about what had just happened, she headed towards the library. "And I only just re-attached my head, too," she muttered sarcastically.

Seeing Tegan as she arrived at the library, she called out to the other Slayer. After a theatrical sigh, the tall blonde sauntered over to her. "Yes, Giles?"

Faith bristled at the other Slayer's dismissive sneer. "Don't push my buttons, today, Teg," she warned. "That would not be smart." Warning delivered, she glanced towards the library. "Something weird's going down, come on." Opening the doors, she walked in to find the library still deserted. Damn, she'd forgotten about the vigil.

"Oh yes, no Mr. Giles in the library, that is strange."

"Shut up," Faith started forward. Suddenly her Slayer sense went off. Stepping back, she spoke. "Let's get out of here-."

"Make your mind up," sniffed Tegan.

Faith grunted as something sharp hit her in the neck. Legs instantly rubbery and eyes blurred, she turned to run only to crash to the ground.

* * *

"Excellent shot Mr. Giles." 

"Thank you, Detective Stein," Giles turned to the portly policeman stood beside him, holding a tranquiliser rifle the match of the one that he'd used to shoot Faith with. "And your shot was quite exceptional too," he nodded towards the comatose body lying beside Faith.

"Thank you, Mr. Giles," the police officer smiled before turning serious. "And Ms. Madison and Ms. Rosenberg?"

"Oh," he smiled tightly as he approached the two limp bodies, picked up Faith, and slung her over his shoulder, "those two dirty Satanists are being dealt with as we speak."

"Excellent," his companion smiled as he took Tegan, "then to City Hall?"

"To City Hall."

* * *

Willow shook her head as she unlocked her front door. Those nuts at school had been really frightening, but even more frightening had been Amy's sudden power boost and violent reaction. What had happened to her girl-friend? 

"Hello, dear."

Willow looked up as she entered the hallway, surprised to hear her mother's voice coming in from the lounge. Her mother wasn't usually in until much later. Gathering herself, she walked into the room. "Hey mom-," her voice trailed off as she registered the books staked high on the coffee table. "They're my books!"

"I didn't believe when Mr. Giles told me," Willow's eyes widened. Mr. Giles ratting on them? "That my girl was one of these cultists," her mother looked down at the witchcraft books, "but here is the evidence."

"I can't believe you'd snoop like this!" Willow snatched up as many of the books as possible, and edged to the door, her skin crawling, something was very wrong.

Her mother continued speaking as if Willow hadn't interrupted. "But fortunately, all this can be rectified."

"Help!" Willow gasped as two sets of hands grabbed her from behind and someone stuck a foul-smelling rag in her face, muffling her calls for help or chances of casting a spell.

The last thing she heard before passing out was her mom's voice. "It's for your own good, dear."

* * *

Xander looked left and right as he left his class, hoping for some sight of Faith. She'd supposed to have been in Chem with him, but hadn't turned up. He guessed it could be some sort of Slayer emergency, but if it was anything really urgent, he and the others usually got a note out of class. Being a Scooby rocked. Shaking his head with disappointment, he started towards the library, intent on seeing if Faith was there before going to the canteen. 

"Hey, Xander wait up!" Xander turned at Jesse's voice, lip curling at the sight of Cordelia trudging some way behind his friend. Tegan had a lot to answer for.

Dismissing the uppity Slayer from his mind, he looked towards his best friend. "Jess, what's up?"

"You heard the news?" his friend's face and voice were excited. "Willow and Amy were getting hassled by a bunch of jocks over being Wiccas."

"But they're alright?" Xander's breath quickened, fists clenching protectively.

"Yeah, Amy did some mojo and scared them off," his friend replied. "They went home."

"Good," Xander turned back towards the library. "Faith never turned up for class, I was wondering if she was in there with G-Man. Wanna come?"

"Sure," Cordelia stepped up beside him, ignoring Jesse. Preferring to be near him rather than Jess, things were bad.

All thoughts of his friend's relationship woes fled from his mind when he opened the library door to find it empty. "Anyone?" he called out.

Silence was his only reply. Cordelia walked across the library, the click of her heels resonating through the otherwise hushed room. Sitting down at the desk, Cordelia flipped open the book sat there, pulling out the makeshift bookmark and started reading. "Oh no, oh no," Cordelia shook her head. "This is not good."

* * *

"I am not liking the sound of that," Xander crowded over her shoulder. Probably looking down her top, all men were pigs, her recent experience with Jesse had taught her that. 

Pushing aside her misgivings, Cordelia started to explain. "Giles was reading about a theory that some folklore has actual, very literal antecedents."

"And in some language that's English?" Xander put in.

"Fairy tales are real."

Xander looked at her. "Say what?"

"Look, it's all here!" she pointed at the page. "You recognise that symbol?"

"No," Xander's voice trailed off. "Wait. Yeah. It's the position the kids were laid into."

"Yeah," Cordelia nodded. "It says here some demons thrive by fostering hatred and,

persecution amongst the mortal animals. Not by destroying men, but by manipulating man to destroy each other. They feed us our darkest fear and turn peaceful people into vigilantes."

"So you're saying those two kids-."

"According to this Hansel and Gretel-," she interrupted.

"Whatever," Xander shook his head, "faked their deaths to put everyone under a spell."

"And then innocents are persecuted by a righteous mob. It's happened all throughout history. According to this it happened in Salem, caused the Witch-." Cordelia's voice trailed off as she noticed the occult symbol on the makeshift bookmark she'd removed from the tome before starting to read. "Oh no, look at this!" Picking up the flyer, she shoved it into Xander's hand.

"POO?" Xander's eyes widened as he looked at the leaflet and then rapidly tore his eyes away. "Look if Giles is having health problems, it's none of our business." The Sunnydaler shuddered. "Especially those sort."

"Idiot," Cordelia shook her head impatiently. "It says lower down it stands for People Opposed to the Occult'. They're having some sort of rally at the city hall."

"People Opposed to the Occult?" Xander's brow furrowed. "But why would G-Man be involved in…" Xander's voice trailed off. "Oh boy, he's been infected."

"Yeah," Jesse walked back and dropped two tranquiliser rifles on the desk. "And I'm betting he's got Faith and maybe Tegan."

Xander's face fell. "No, no," her best friend's boyfriend pulled out his mobile that Giles had issued to each of the team and phone Faith. After a few seconds he shook his head, eyes growing terrified and face paling. "She's not answering."

"Try Amy and Willow," Jesse urged.

"Yeah," Xander nodded. "Good idea." A few seconds later and her fellow Sunnydale High student shook his head. "Nothing. We'll have to go down to City Hall-."

"And do what?" Jesse shook his head. "There's three of us against an angry mob." Jesse looked towards her. "Is there a way to break a spell?"

"Yeah," Cordelia peered at the book. "There's an incantation here that makes the demons appear in their true form, which negates their influence."

"Well that's useful," Xander began to pace, "seeing as both our Witches are missing."

"It doesn't need a witch, " Cordelia smiled, "only a," her heart dropped as she looked up, "a virgin."

"Oh boy," Xander exchanged glances with both her and Jesse. "Any takers?" he said, his voice carrying little expectation.

"We're screwed," Cordelia muttered.

"Yeah, that's kinda the problem," Xander groused before his eyes lit up. "Snyder!"

"Say what?" Jesse put in.

Xander turned to Cordelia. "Would you sleep with Snyder? Even if he had the price?"

"Hey-," Cordelia's anger faded, and she sunk back into the seat she was rising out of. "You've got a point. No woman would touch Snyder."

"And how are we going to persuade him to read the writings?" Jesse queried.

"Yeah," Xander scowled. "We'll work that out on the way."

* * *

Faith groaned as she awoke, head thumping. What had happened? Her eyes widened as she realised she was fastened to a wooden pole in the centre of a huge hall, a baying crowd in front of her. Panicked, she strained, attempting to snap the thick ropes around her. "Don't struggle, Faith." Faith looked up to see her Watcher stood before her, a glazed look on his face. "It's no good, the drugs you were injected with have a very similar effect to those we used for your Cruicatmen." 

"G," Faith looked around to see she was just one of four people fastened to stakes, Tegan, Willow, and Amy, "you're making a mistake. This is wrong."

"No girl," Giles took a torch off Tegan's mother. "You're wrong. But this will straighten you out."

"Giving me an oven bake will sort me out?" Faith's eyes bulged. "What are ya, high?"

G ignored her outburst to turn to Tegan's mother. "Thank you Julianne." This has been so trying. You've been such a champ."

"Oh, you, too, Rupert."

"We should stay close, have lunch," Giles suggested.

"Oh, I'd like that. How nice," Julianne beamed.

"Fuck, they're friends," Faith muttered. "This is worse than I thought."

Two kids pushed their way through the mob. "Hey kid," Faith babbled, "ya wanna earn some money, unfasten me and my-," her voice trailed off as she recognised the kids as those she'd seen dead last night.

"You promised," the little girl sniffled, "you said they'd pay."

"Don't worry, dear," Giles knelt down beside her and set the books under her on fire as others did the same to her friends and Tegan. "They will."

"Oh crap," Faith muttered.

* * *

"Damn it!" Xander punched the door as they ran out of the school. "We need a virgin." 

"We'll find someone," Cordelia soothed.

"In Southern California?" Jesse snorted. "Good luck."

"Got one!" Xander exchanged a look with Jesse when Cordelia took off at a sprint. Shaking his head, he followed the girl to find her dragging a scrawny boy behind her.

"You sure?"

"Look at him!" Cordelia demanded. "I mean look at him, he's probably fourteen at the most. And I doubt he's ever even had a girl-friend-."

"I'm quite the hit with the-."

"Shut up!" the three of them said in unison. Xander turned to Cordy. "He might not be."

"I caught him trying to set up a spy-camera into the girl's locker-room last week."

"Well that clinches it," Xander admitted. "It's the sort of thing I'd have done if I was smart-." Realising his friends were staring at him, he reddened and turned to the boy. "What's your name, kid?"

"A…Andrew Wells."

"Right," he looked towards his car. "You're coming with us."

"B…but," the boy squeaked.

"It wasn't a request." The teen's mouth opened. "Cordy, you think your dad might be interested in this boy perving on you?"

"I'll come with you," Andrew squeaked.

Xander nodded. They'd found their virgin. If only his voice wasn't so irritating.

* * *

"How are we going to get in?" Cordelia queried as she screeched to a halt outside the city hall, their hostage leaning out of the window to throw up. 

"Yeah, thought about that." Xander looked towards the doors as he talked.

"Why me?" Cordy's heart dropped. Proof positive that Xander hated her was in every word. "Why do I have to be lumbered with the geek?"

"Hey!"

Xander ignored Andrew's cry. "Because me and Jesse are going to be running interference."

"Fine," she huffed. "But you'll pay, Harris."

* * *

"They hurt us," said the boy. 

"Burn them," said the girl.

"For Christ's sake," Faith yelled over the crackling flames. "G, dead people are talking to you. You ain't Haley Joel! Do the math!"

"I'm sorry, Faith," Giles shook his head.

"Look at me!" she pleaded. "You're not gonna be able to live with yourself if you do this!"

"You earned this. You toyed with unnatural forces. What kind of a guardian would I be if I didn't punish you?"

"Fuck, like talking to a brick wall," Faith muttered in despair.

* * *

"Hey," the guard half-turned towards him. Right into a haymaker to the jaw. The man dropped like a stone. Xander glanced at Jesse. "That went better than expected." 

"Yeah," Jesse nodded. "It did."

"Means things are going to go really bad when we go through the doors." He added.

"Probably," Jesse shrugged before grinning. "Ah, well."

His friend's shoulder crashed into the door, the door flying open. Xander's eyes widened as they rushed in to find their friends fastened to stakes in the middle of the floor, the fires licking at their feet causing his blood to run cold even as the heat stung his throat. "Change of plan," he muttered as he charged forward, elbow catching the first man to try and intercept him full in the jaw, knocking him to the floor.

He'd almost reached Faith when he was tackled to the carpet by someone. He responded with a knee to his attacker's stomach, knocking the man off. His eyes widened as he recognised the man. "G-."

He grunted as a right to the mouth opened up his left lip, the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth. Comforting himself it was far from the first time a father figure had hit him, he grabbed the Watcher's hair and leveraged himself on top of the man, punching him in the eye even as he caught an elbow to the throat that had him gasping for breath as he fought for desperate supremacy.

* * *

"Xander, no!" Jesse shook his head as his friend raced off. "Great, think up a plan and then completely ignore it," he muttered. Seeing a fire extinguisher by the wall, he snatched it up and started spraying the fires. 

His attention on his smouldering friends, he failed to see a man sneaking up on him and fell to the ground to a punch to the back of the head. Reacting instantly, he swept the man's legs from under him, but before he could get up another two men were on him.

* * *

Cordelia stared around the room. Thing were not going well. She turned to her cowering companion. "Remember the camera, Wells!" she threatened. 

The boy paled before continuing to read, finishing the incantation. "You gods, I call upon you! Do not hide behind false faces!"

The two children screamed. A moment later and they morphed into a red-skinned demon standing over seven feet tall with pointed ears pointed, huge jaws jutting from its lower jaw, and lank black hair.

"Okay," Cordelia swallowed. "I think I liked the two little ones more than the one big one."

* * *

"Good lord," Giles breathed as his reason returned and the other adults charged screaming from the room. "Terribly sorry old chap," he quickly climbed off Xander, hardly being able to look at the damage he'd inflicted on the boy. Although the truth be known, his ribs had felt better. 

"Let's worry about that later," Xander snapped. "Faith!"

"Quite, untie the girls," spinning around, he spied a dazed looking Jesse climbing to his feet, a weapon by his feet. "The axe," he yelled. "Here!"

"Protect us! Kill the bad girls!"

"I'm afraid," he caught the flung axe in mid-air and charged forward, ducking under a clumsy haymaker, "the party's over." He drove the axe deep into the monster's thick thigh, eliciting a pained scream. Ignoring the blood splattering him, he dragged the axe out, bending at the waist to avoid another swing at him before burying the axe deep into the area under the monster's left armpit, ripping into its heart. The demon screeched before falling to the ground, its body quivering in its death throes.

"Wow," he heard and smiled at Faith's mutter behind him. "Every girl wants a Watcher who can do that."

"Um, sir."

* * *

"Come in Allan," he motioned towards the figure stood in the doorway of his office. "I trust you have news for me?" 

"Yes sir," his deputy nodded. "The Slayers are safe, their friends saved them."

"Really," he steepled his fingers together for a second before slowly smiling. "Resourceful group aren't they?"


	41. S3 Ep 14

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 3 Ep 14 (41?)**

Giles' brow furrowed as he tried to decide whether or not to categorise 'Trolls Of Truth & Legend' under European or Giant monsters. "Mr. Rupert Giles?"

"Yes?" he turned at the upper-crust voice behind him, his heart sinking at the foppish looking young man stood behind him, complete with spectacles, black hair gelled into a careful parting, and a superior, snooty expression. This was to be his assistant Watcher? "Oh dear," he muttered. Introducing this young man to Faith and her unruly mob would be akin to feeding a lamb to a pack of wolves. "And you are Wesley Whyndham-Pryce?"

"Of the Council Of Watchers of England," boomed the young man, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Yes, quite," Giles glanced around the thankfully empty library. The young man was clearly an indiscreet moron to boot. Wonderful. "Perhaps we'd best continue this conversation in the office?"

"Of course," Wesley looked around. "A library, a quite ingenious cover."

"Glad you approve," he muttered before leading his younger compatriot into the inner office. "Would you like a cup of Earl Gray?" he asked as he moved around to the kettle on the side behind his desk.

"Oh please, no milk or sugar," Wesley requested. "One must stay in shape if one is to be a field Watcher." Giles raised an eyebrow. He doubted if vampires minded much if one had a couple of sugars in their cuppa. "I've read your reports. Lothos, the Master, Angelus, and Kaktosis – very impressive. Of course, training procedures have been updated quite a bit since your day. Much greater emphasis on field work."

Giles looked down at his chair. He idly wondered if anyone would really mind if he wrapped it around the younger man's head. "Really?"

"Oh, yes. Not all books and theory nowadays. I have, in fact, faced two vampires myself. Under controlled circumstances, of course."

Giles crossed his arms to fight off temptation. "Well, no danger of finding those here."

"Vampires?"

"Controlled conditions," he replied, adding a silent 'you prat' to his explanation. Where was Faith? He couldn't hold back a smirk. Suddenly he couldn't wait until these two met. He'd have to scrape this prannock off the walls.

* * *

Faith sighed as she glanced at her watch. Cocooned in Xander's embrace, huddled in her boyfriend's arms in the middle of the school lounge, she could stay here all day but duty called. "I gotta go see G," she murmured into her baby's ear. "New Tweed's arriving today." 

"Oh," disappointment flickered in X's eyes. "Do you want me to come?" he offered.

"Thanks hon," Faith kissed Xander on his forehead. "But too many new people at once might freak the dude out. Tegan was meant to come with," Faith sniffed, "but she's off with Harmony and her crowd somewhere."

"No surprise there," commented Cordelia, an all-too familiar gleam of bitterness in her best friend's eyes, the distance between her and Jesse noticeable.

"Yeah," Faith sprang up, leaned back in for a long, lingering kiss with Xan before pulling away, a low chuckle rumbling up out of her throat. "See ya, peeps." Hips swinging, she sauntered through the lounge, conscious that as usual every eye was on her. Reaching the library, she shoved the door open. "Yo G!"

"Faith!" came the holler from the inner office. "In here."

Faith made her way through, stopping at the door entrance, noting without comment the atmosphere in the room. Man, G did not like the new guy. Territorial much? "Thank you for coming, Faith. No Tegan?" she shook her head. Giles sighed. "Disappointing but not unexpected. Wesley, this is Faith."

The new Watcher rose. "Miss Giles, my pleasure." The man offered her his hand. After a second she shrugged and shook it. "My," Wesley winced. "You have a strong grip."

"Ya know," Faith smirked, "I was thinking yours is kinda limp." Her smirk widened at G's choked laugh.

* * *

Wesley sniffed. The first thing he'd noted about the American was of course her intoxicating beauty. The second thing was her insolence. It was obvious his elder Watcher was far too soft on her. "I trust you have your written report regarding last night's patrol?" 

"You're on crack, right?" the Slayer laughed. "Four vamps, I offed two, Teg got one, and X and Jess managed one between them. End of report."

"Yes," Wesley shook his head. "I've been made aware of Mr. Giles' unconventional methods," he sniffed. "Well let me assure you they won't continue on my -."

He had to fight the urge to retreat as the Slayer's coal black eyes turned to blocks of ice. "Unconventional keeps my pretty little ass alive. You diss my friends and we will fall out. And that wouldn't be smart." The Slayer looked away. Wesley bristled as he realised he was being dismissed. "Class, now. Later, G."

"Goodbye, Faith," his counterpart smiled. "Thank you for coming."

"See ya." Faith raised an eyebrow. "Good luck, G. You'll need it." The Slayer laughed before walking out.

"Who does she think she is?" Wesley huffed.

"She thinks she's saved the world several times," his counterpart replied, a fire burning in his eyes to match the chill he'd seen in the Slayer's eyes. "And I think she might be right. You might want to bear that in mind when you're considering acting like an arse."

"Um," Wesley sniffed. "I'd heard that you had a closer than healthy relationship with your Slayer."

His countryman stepped towards him, the fires flickering in his eyes threatening to engulf Wesley. "Faith has had a troubled childhood, I believe that treating her with kindness, and yes love, is rather more conducive to a harmonious relationship. And yes, is the humane thing to do. You'd be well advised to remove that stick from your arse if you wish to last around here."

* * *

"The Council have reason to believe El Eliminati, a fifteenth Century duelist cult, are here in Sunnydale. Their numbers dwindled in later centuries due to an increase in anti-vampire activity and a lot of pointless duelling." 

"Man," Xander muttered with a yawn as he sat in the library with his friends, Faith sat in his lap. "I didn't think it was possible for someone to be more boring than Giles." He squirmed when he realised both Englishman were looking at him. "Sorry," he smiled self-consciously. "Did I say that aloud?"

The younger Watcher looked down at his book. "They eventually became the acolytes of a demon called Balthazar, who brought them to the New World, specifically here."

"You appear to know a lot about them," Giles commented.

"I didn't get this job because of my looks."

"Now that, I believe," muttered Jesse.

Wesley's reply was pre-empted by Giles. "Why haven't they been active in Sunnydale before?"

"They were driven out a hundred years ago. Happily, Balthazar was killed. I don't know by whom."

"And they're back 'cause...?" Faith queried.

"Balthazar had an amulet purported to give him strength. The remaining Eliminati are probably looking for it. For sentimental value."

"Vampires with sentiment?" Cordelia queried. "Anyone think that's as likely as Faith developing good taste in men?"

"As the man involved, can I say hey!" Xander protested.

"Please children," Giles interrupted with that all-too familiar pained expression that he remembered from many times before. Most noticeably when Faith had told him they were dating. "Cordelia has a point," Giles smirked. "About both points actually. Can we be sure this amulet doesn't pose any threat?"

"Oh, no, not at all. Nonetheless, we may as well keep it from them. Faith, you will find the amulet."

"I will?" Faith's voice had a dangerous tone that always had him heading for cover when she directed it at him.

"Are you not used to being given orders?" Wesley asked.

"G usually asks nicely and gives me a chocky treat," Faith replied innocently. Xander bit his arm to prevent from joining the others in laughing.

"I don't feel we're getting off on quite the right foot," Wesley huffed.

Faith's smile widened. "How about I try putting it up your ass?"

Xander's amusement died at the sound of footsteps and looking over his shoulder, he saw Tegan. "Ah. This is perhaps Tegan," Wesley smiled.

"My Watcher?" Tegan shook her head. "Oh I don't think so." The Slayer stormed off.

Giles looked towards Faith. The brunette groaned. "Sure." Leaping up, Faith hurried after the other Slayer.

* * *

"Yo!" Faith grabbed hold of the other Slayer and spun her around to face her. "Look, I know he's an ass, but he seems to know his books at least. Maybe you -." 

"My dear," Tegan sneered. "Since when where you under the illusion I took your advice over anything? Clothes, deportment, men, and certainly not Slaying." The blonde turned and flounced away.

Faith stared after her and shook her head. "What a fuckin' bitch."

* * *

"Does Miss. Austin-Meadows often not turn up for patrol?" Wesley shook his head when his companions exchanged glances but didn't answer. "Most sloppy of you, Mr. Giles." The coal-eyed Slayer's mouth opened only to reluctantly shut at the older Watcher's gaze. Indiscipline was clearly rife. "Never mind," he started. "Mr. Giles, I assume you and Faith will be sufficient to do one patrol. Here is your patrol route," he passed his diagram to the older Englishman. 

"Patrol routes?" Faith snorted. "What next? How to Slay charts?"

"What a good idea." The brunette Slayer started forward only to be pulled back by his country-man.

"No, Faith," Giles shook his head.

Turning to the others, he smiled. "I don't really approve of civilians getting involved in Slaying," he candidly admitted. "But this time I will make an exception. Follow me."

"Would anybody," he heard Faith's boyfriend's mutter, "mind much if my stake slipped into his eye?"

Miss Chase's boyfriend snorted. "Don't get yours dirty, borrow mine."

* * *

"Ya think Wuss will be bonding with the others yet, G?" 

Giles' lips quirked up in an unwilling smile at his charge's whispered comment, her breath icy in the cold early spring air. "Somehow I doubt it,"

"Jeez," his Slayer shook her head, chestnut hair bouncing at the movement. "And I thought you were bad before I trained ya."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "Trained me," he whispered indignantly. "Why you -."

"They're here!" Faith whispered. He silenced immediately, watching through the bushes they were hidden behind as a trio of demons entered a crypt, coming out several minutes later carrying an amulet. "That it?"

"Indeed it is," he confirmed. "Now we'll-."

"Wicked!" the brunette burst from cover, charging the shocked demons.

"Fai-," he shook his head. He'd have to have words with that young lady about becoming more circumspect, and stopping these hazardous head-long rushes into peril. "Not that she ever bloody listens," he muttered as he stepped out of the shadows, crossbow held ready in the event of him getting a clean shot.

* * *

Faith's blood was pumping as she ducked under the nearest demon's wild haymaker, retaliating with a hefty side kick to the chest that put her rival down on his ass. Feeling a pair of hands on her shoulders, she stepped back and drove the back of her skull into her opponent's face, her attack rewarded by a pained yelp and the sound of cracking cartilage. 

The hands on her shoulders loosening but not releasing, she reached up, grabbed her attacker's wrists and bent forward at the waist, flinging the shocked vampire over her shoulder. The moment he landed face-up on the cold, wet ground, Faith slammed her stake home.

Sensing a vampire charging her from the right, she shot out a leg as she straightened, catching him in the stomach before leaping into a spin kick. The demon ducked beneath her attack, her foot parting the air above him. Upon landing he slammed a hard right into her face, momentarily dazing her. Rolling with the blow, she grabbed the demon's arm and used his momentum to drag him towards her and onto her stake.

At the same time she heard a woosh and saw a crossbow bolt fly past her right eye and into the demon charging her from behind. Crouching, she picked up the dropped amulet.

"Thanks for that, G. Couldn't have done it without ya." Faith commented as her Watcher strode towards her, a disapproving look on his face. What had she done now?

"When are you going to learn to be more careful?" her Watcher reproved.

"Yeah, this the amulet?" She lifted the jewellery up for her Watcher's inspection.

G barely looked at the amulet. "I'll have to check with Wesley. He is after all the expert." She snorted at the thought of Wesley being expert at anything other than embroidery and knitting. "But don't change the subject young lady, when are you going to learn to be careful?"

She smirked. "Keeps me young, G."

Her Watcher sighed. "You have no idea how much it ages me. Back to the library, we're supposed to meet with the others in half an hour."

Faith smiled innocently. "That on Wuss' schedule, G?"

"Oh do shut up."

* * *

Garth snarled as he watched from the shadows. He'd been late to meet his brothers, otherwise he'd have died with them, facing the fearsome Slayer. And now, his eyes moved to the amulet she held in her hand, she had it. His master would not be pleased, but any attempt to take it from her on his own would be suicidal, he needed help, he decided before melting back into the shadows.

* * *

"Oh yes, Harmony," she nodded in agreement as they left the cinema, their followers trudging behind. "Brad Pitt is simply DIVINE!" she giggled at the thought of her new Watcher. The Council had been real dumb removing her from Giles' stewardship to this wimp's. He'd soon understand who was boss.

* * *

"Pfft," Wesley announced as he lead them into the library. "I fail to see what is so remarkable about Sunnydale, nary a vampire." 

"You think he'll wet himself when he actually meets a vampire?" Jesse muttered.

"I'd lay money," Xander agreed with a nod.

* * *

Juilanne across the darkened car park, mind awhirl with plans. Her daughter's new Watcher was an interesting proposition. Mr. Giles had proven, magical interference aside, immune to her charms. But if this new man was comely looking, well a new ally in keeping her daughter alive would be most useful. She'd been bending men to her way for decades, this should be easy. 

"Hello sweetie."

Juilanne shrieked at the sound of a voice behind her. Dropping her shopping, she raced towards her car, heart pounding as she ran. She somehow knew, she just knew, her stalker wasn't human. By the time she reached the car, her heart was pounding, and sweat dripping down her face. Hand shaking, she reached into her purse for her keys.

"Now that's just rude."

She shrieked at the voice in her ear, the lack of a reflection in the car window confirming her worst suspicions. Dropping her keys back into her purse in favour of her cross, she spun around and shoved it in the monster's face. The demon hissed and leaned back, its true face showing.

Julianne took her chance. Spinning on her heels, she sprinted around the back of the car and for hoped to safety, head half-turned to watch the demon behind her. She gasped when the monster leapt on top of her car and jumped off it to crash into her back, knocking her to the ground. She whimpered as the demon grabbed her hair and yanked her head back, pain roaring through her scalp. "Bitch!"

"Ple-."

Her pleading was cut off by the demon's teeth sinking into her neck, her life-blood bubbling out. Soon her heart slowed, and then she sunk into oblivion.

* * *

"And then I said-," Wesley looked up from regaling his obviously awed audience with tales of the Watcher's Council. "Ah, Miss Giles," he rose at his counterpart and his Slayer's arrival. "Is that the object in question?" he looked towards the amulet in the Slayer's hand. 

The Slayer shot the object an amused look. "How the hell should I know? Not book girl here, action girl, ya got the memo, right?"

"Quite," he snatched it from her, "it appears to be the same, but will bear further examination and research."

"No, no problem," snapped the American, black eyes hardening, "don't mention it. Oh, wait. You didn't."

He opened his mouth to reply that a Slayer wasn't thanked for simply completing her duty. "Children," Giles forestalled him, his expression weary. "Why don't you all go home? We'll tell you what we found in the morning."

"I second that," Miss Giles' paramour put in. "I still haven't started that history assignment."

"It's in tomorrow!" Willow exclaimed, the only American he'd met with an apparently functioning brain.

"And your point is?" Xander slid his arm around the Slayer's shoulder. Wes shook his head in disapproval, a Slayer with personal relations. What did Mr. Giles think he was playing at? "Let's go, gang."

* * *

Tegan groaned at the persistent knocking at the front door. Probably her sluttish counterpart come to complain about her not turning up for patrol. Well, she'd soon learn her place, she'd had enough of the Giles', she didn't have to listen to them anymore. "What!" she flung the door open only to be confronted not by the charity Slayer but by two uniformed policemen. 

"Miss Austin-Meadows," one of the two grave-faced men stepped into her house. "I'm afraid we've got some bad news," the man licked his lips, "your mother's been killed."

"No," she croaked. Legs suddenly unsteady, she leaned against the hall wall. For a few seconds, she numbly listened to the officers' talk. Her mother dead, it wasn't possible. Then she realised they'd use the phrase 'pack of wild dogs', Sunnydale-speak for a vampire attack. If she'd bee-, no if Faith had been doing her job properly, her mother would still be alive. She silently promised that the Slayer would pay.

"I've gotta go," she stepped towards the doorway only for the two police officers to block her path.

"Miss-." She didn't let the officer finish, driving a fist into his mouth. The blow lifted the man off the feet and sent him flying half-way down the path. Eyes widening, the man's partner attempted to draw his gun, but a foot to the groin put paid to that. Tegan grabbed a hold of the doubling-up policeman's head and drove it into the wall before stepping over the body, her mind already working. Faith would pay for letting her mother pay. She smiled as she planned just what she'd do. In a fair fight Faith would maybe beat her, but this wasn't going to be a fair fight. Not by a long way.

* * *

"Ah!" Wesley exulted as he looked up from his third book. "It is the amulet, wonderful!" He was unable to stop from beaming. His first mission in Sunnydale an unqualified success, what an auspicious start. 

"That's marvellous," the other Watcher said wearily. "Now, if I might offer some advice about the way you speak to the others. They've done some great things, some amazing exploits, perhaps if you treated them with a little respect, you'd get some back."

"Mr. Giles," he sniffed. "You can provide the carrot, I will be the stick."

The older man's eyes hardened. "How about I provide the carrot, you provide the idiocy-," the other Watcher's eyes flickered towards the doorway. "What the hell?"

* * *

Tegan marched determinedly towards her target. Just a few streets and she'd be at Faith's house. She'd ask for a new start, ask how her patrol had gone, act all interested. And then when her back was turned. Bang, she'd strike. Knock her out, hog-tie her with the police officer's cuffs, kill Giles, and then spend a few hours teaching that little bitch respect for her betters before finally killing her and leaving town. 

"Miss Meadows!" She briefly slowed at the unfamiliar voice calling her name and then continued on her way, her pace unabated. "Slayer!"

She stopped at that. How did this man know who she was? Spinning around, she glared at the out-of-breath man running behind her. "Who are you?"

The man paled at her tone. "I'm," the man gulped air, "the deputy mayor," she tensed as he reached into his pocket only to relax when he just pulled out some papers. "I've got some information for you. The Mayor is behind all demonic activity in the city, has been for a century!"

"Is that right?" A smile on her face, she slammed her palm into the deputy mayor's face, driving his nose bone into his brain, killing him instantly. She had a new plan.


	42. S3 Ep 15

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 3 Ep 15 (42?)**

Mayor Wilkins knelt in the centre of an inverted pentagram drawn in blood with a burning candle stood at each point, his hands out to his sides. "Potestatem matris nostrae in tenebris invoco. Maledictum filium tuum abomni periculo custodias nunc et in saecula!"

The building began to shake, pots fell from the top of a cabinet by the doorway. The Mayor remained still, his eyes closed, body moving with the quake. After a minute or so the quake subsided. He opened his eyes and checked his watch. "I don't understand why Allan would miss this. He's usually so punctual." He stood.

"Did it work?"

Mayor Wilkins looked towards the wide-eyed Trick and smirked at the power coursing through him. "Oh, it worked."

* * *

Giles's eyes widened at the seven vampires racing through his library door. Snatching up a pair of stakes, he threw one to his fellow Watcher, groaning slightly as the other man failed to catch it, the weapon clattering uselessly to the ground. "Why am I not bloody surprised?" 

Leaping forward, he ducked under a wild haymaker to deliver a head butt to the nose. Stunned, his opponent stumbled backwards. Giles thrust his stake home. Before he had chance to pull it out, he was rugby tackled and flung to the ground, the back of his head bouncing off the floor.

* * *

"I can't believe you forgot your history book!" Cordelia exclaimed as they pulled into the school parking lot. "Sometimes I think you do this on purpose!" 

"Sure Cor," Xander rolled his eyes. "Because I so love spending time with you." He turned to get out of the car.

"Wait!" A hand grabbed his shoulder.

Xander turned towards Jesse, confused by the terror in his best friend's eyes and voice. "What, Jess?"

"Look," his friend pointed towards the library.

Xander was compelled by his friend's voice to follow his finger. His heart dropped at the sight of Giles and Wussley being herded out of the library by six vampires. "Too many," he muttered.

"What are we going to do?"

Xander was pleased to note Cordelia had immediately turned off the radio and all inner and outer lights. Truth that Cordy had brains, despite all appearances to the contrary. "Cor, you drive around to Willow's, her and Amy are staying over there tonight," his mind reluctantly turned from XXX images, "Jess, you run around and get Faith. I'll follow them, phone you when I know where their base is."

"Maybe we shouldn't split, maybe we should just ring Faith?"

Xander grinned wryly. "Faith doesn't answer the phone once she's gone to bed. Believe me, waking her up is far more dangerous than me trailing them." His expression sobered as he eased the door open. "See you later."

* * *

Faith shook her head as she climbed into her bed and turned her lamp off. "That fucking Wussley," she muttered. "He's just gonna make Slaying a whole heap of fun." Closing her eyes, she settled down to sleep. 

THUD! THUD! THUD!

"Ah fuck!" Faith threw her bed-covers off at the loud, persistent knocking at the front door, grabbed a stake, and hurried down. Flinging the door open, she glared at the intruder. "Yeah, Jess?"

"You have a 'Winnie The Pooh' T-shirt?"

Faith looked down and groaned inwardly at the t-shirt transfer of an orange bear staring back at her. She'd forgotten she'd put it on for bed. Looking up at the incredulous boy, she growled warningly. "Wanna make somethin' of it?"

Jesse gulped. "No," the youth shook his head. "Not me, siree bob."

"Good answer," Faith stared at Jesse. "What the hell do ya want?" Seeing Jesse's mouth open, she raised a hand. "Ya thinkin' of sayin' something' smart, don't. I am not in a good mood."

"As opposed to your usual sunny dispo-," Jesse gulped again at her snarl. "It's Giles and Wes, they've been kidnapped by that vampire cult."

Faith's stomach hollowed. "How do ya know?"

"Xander had forgot his text book, and we'd all gone back to collect it. As we pulled up in the lot, we saw Giles and Wuss being led away by some vampires."

"You're sure it's the cult?"

Jesse nodded. "We saw the swords, like you described."

"Right," Faith pouted thoughtfully, taking a second to calm her racing heart. "Where did they take 'em?"

Jesse hesitated. Faith raised an impatient eyebrow. "Um, we're not sure. Cordy's gone to collect Willow & Amy, while Xander's trailing the vamps to their hideout. He said," Jesse licked his lips before continuing, "to wait for him to ring with their location."

"Great, just great." Faith shook her head. If anything happened to Xan, she'd kick his ass. "Go in the lounge, I'll go up and change. Get the weapons chest out. Let Cor and the Sabrinas in when they get here. X rings, tell him we'll be there soon."

"Sure," Faith turned to leave, "should I tell him that you're changing into your Ninja Turtle top?"

"Not funny, Jess," she warned as she hurried upstairs. "Not funny at all."

* * *

"Hey," Xander stepped out of the shadows as Cordy's car pulled up and his friends climbed out. 

"Hey yourself," Faith smiled weakly before throwing herself into his arms. "Is he-."

"A little battered, but he's okay." Xander's eyes narrowed as he glanced around. "Where's Tegan?"

Faith shook her head. "Phoned her, nothing." His girl-friend's gaze hardened as she turned towards the seemingly deserted fish market. "What's the sitch?"

* * *

"The front! The front! Moisten the front!" Giles watched in mounting disgust as a ladle full of water was poured across Balthazar's flabby chest. 

"Oh, God!" Giles groaned as Wesley continued to whimper. Of course there were worse things than having to watch the demon equivalent of Big Daddy be washed. "Oh, God!"

"It doesn't seem too promising, does it?" he replied.

"Stay calm, Mr. Giles. We have to stay calm."

"Well whatever I would do without your sage advice?" he mumbled sarcastically, eyes still fixed on the demon opposite. There was a total of eight vampires here, the six who'd managed to kidnap him and his hapless compatriot, and two that had been with Balthazar. "He looks well, well not exactly healthy but certainly alive for a century dead demon doesn't he?"

"There's no need to be snippy Mr. Giles," Wesley sniffed.

"Sorry, just following your lead in everything," he replied. "I mean, you've done so well so far."

Balthazar turned his attention towards them. "Closer, bring them closer." Two of the Eliminati grabbed and shoved them closer.

"Oh dear, looks like dinner is served," Giles muttered.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't joke like that," Wesley quavered.

"Just having fun," he replied. Fun? It was times like this he wondered if Faith was a bad influence. "Look old chap," he raised his voice. "If you want my advice, invest in a Stairmaster," he paused for a second. "A specially reinforced one. Owww!" he grunted as one of the vampires punched him in the kidneys.

"Are you out of your mind? This is hardly the time for games!" screeched his fellow Watcher.

"Why not? They're going to torture us to death anyway." Wesley paled and began to whimper.

"You're not wrong about that." Balthazar's laughter turned to strangling wheezing. "After all, you stole my amulet from me."

"Now, hold on. We-we-we can deal with this rationally. We have something you want. You have something we want." Giles stiffened beside Wesley, if he offered up Faith and the others, he'd kill the bastard himself.

"Hmm... A trade. Intriguing." Balthazar paused. "No. Wait. Boring. Pull off his kneecaps!"

Two of the vampires grabbed Wesley. "NOOO! No, no, no! You have the amulet, pleaseeee!"

"That's right, I have no need of either of you," Balthazar paused. ""YOU WILL YOU WILL DIE SLOWLY!"

"Hey gang." Giles smirked when his Slayer sauntered into the factory. "You start the party without me?" A demon lunged at Faith from the left, Faith snapped out a kick. Giles winced as the vampire's knee shattered under the impact and the demon fell forward onto his Slayer's up swinging stake.

A half-second later and Faith was by his side, grabbing one of his guards by the shoulders and flinging him headfirst into some metal shelves by the door. The second vampire moved to intercept the Slayer, only to fall over his judiciously placed foot and right into a left hook to the jaw and right stake to the heart combination.

Suddenly the back door crashed open and Cordelia, Xander, and Jesse hurried in, flanked by the two Wiccas. "Oh boy," Faith chortled as she winked at him, "the gang's all here." Faith's face sobered as she raised her stake. "Turn around, G."

"Oh, of course." He quickly turned around and presented his roped hands to his Slayer. "Thank you," he gasped when he felt the ropes around his wrists snap, the pieces falling away.

"Oh dear, oh dear!" Seeing a vampire advancing on the increasingly apparently hapless Wesley, he shoved his fellow Watcher to the ground.

"Thank you, my dear," he murmured.

* * *

"No problemo," Faith drawled, hiding a smirk at G's very British gratitude. 

Seeing a vampire charging her, she ducked under his sword swing only to catch a shoulder to the face, knocking her over to fatso's pool. The demon followed up with a backhand swing, making her trip forward. Recovering quickly, she returned with a back kick at him, and then shoulder rolled onto a large crate to avoid being sliced by another one's sword. Behind her, she could hear Balthazar screaming.

* * *

"I suppose," Giles crouched behind Wesley in an attempt to untie his wrists, "I should release you." Behind him he heard the roar of a vampire. Looking up, he saw a sword flashing towards him. Heart racing, he ducked, the weapon hitting on a shelf above. Straightening, he grabbed the sword and back-elbowed its owner in the face, wrenching his sword from him. Snatching up the falling weapon, he beheaded his would-be attacker. 

Another demon charged him swinging, Giles quickly parried. The vampire swung

Again, he parried again. The demon spun around, and swung from above, but again he blocked, this time twisting his wrists to send his opponent's weapon clattering to the ground. The demon was stupid enough to bend to pick it up, he kneed the vampire full in the face, the impact of his attack shattering bone. The vampire fell to the ground, its face a caved-in visceral mask. He coolly beheaded it. Turning back to his fellow Watcher, he quickly unfastened his wrists and passed him the spare weapon. "I suppose you know which end to hold it with," he coolly commented.

* * *

Faith rolled to her feet on a raised area of the floor. A vampire charged her with a sword, Faith swayed to one side, allowing him to pass by before grabbing his arm, pulling him past her, and flinging him onto a barrel. Another swung at her, she ducked, and triple gut-punched him, her fists beating out a rapid tattoo. Snatching up the blade the demon had dropped, she quickly beheaded him. 

Sensing the other vampire charging her from behind, she leapt up into a spin-kick, the side of her boot smashing into his face, knocking him into a pile of rope. As he attempted to rise, she hit him with an ax-kick to the back, knocking him to the knees. Before he had chance to rise, her sword had sliced through his neck.

"Enough!" Balthazar roared.

Faith gasped as she was lifted into the air and propelled towards the pool "My guess he's not looking to hold a pool party. That's lucky 'cause," Faith reached into her leather jacket, "I ain't brought my bikini." Pulling out her mobile she ripped the back off, and turned it on. "Hey Baltie," she dialled a number from the phone's memory as she reached the edge of the water, "I figured it was time for you to eat. Takeaway pizza work for ya?"

Sparks erupted the moment she dropped the phone into the pool. Balthazar immediately dropped her to the ground, writhing in spasmodic agony. Dusting herself off, Faith rose sinuously. She grinned as she realised her friends had finished off the rest of the vampires and even as she looked around X and G were running towards her. The obese demon slumped forward lifelessly.

Suddenly Balthazar's eyes flew open. Heart racing, Faith jumped back. "Slayer! You think you've won." The demon's laugh descended into desperate wheezing. " When he rises... you'll wish I'd killed you all."

Faith shook her head, hiding her fear behind a wry smile. "Gee, no one likes a sore loser."

* * *

Giles watched as Wesley walked up to his apartment, a moderately priced condo. Turning to Cordelia, he spoke. "Please wait, Miss. Chase," he ordered as he climbed out of the cheerleader's car. "I forgot there was something I wanted to mention to Wesley." 

"Book stuff?" queried his uninterested looking Slayer.

"Something approximating," he replied before hurrying up behind the man. Reaching him as he arrived at his front door, he spoke. "Wesley." The man jumped and started to turn towards him at his approach, mouth opening. "If you ever," he began over the top of whatever the man was about to say, "offer to betray MY Slayer or any of her friends again, you will quickly wish that Balthazar had tortured you. Am I making myself clear?"

The younger man's eyes bulged. "Mr. Giles-."

"Do you understand?" he repeated, his voice softer, the velvet glove over the iron fist.

Wesley gulped. "Completely."

His smile had little warmth in it. "Good, then I'll see you bright and early in the morning. We'll just write today off as a false start. I hope that's agreeable?" The younger man nodded warily. "Excellent."

* * *

"Any word from Allan?" 

"No, sir," Trick replied from his position sat on the other side of his desk.

Mayor Wilkins shook his head. "No punctuality. I bet it wasn't like this in your day, Mr. Trick?"

The black vampire shook his head. "No, sir."

Wilkins shook his head again. "It just won't d-." His voice trailed off when the door crashed open, and young Miss. Austin-Meadows walked in, her eyes red and puffy but her face stiff, emotionless. Exchanging a look with Trick, he spoke, his tone held carefully casual. "Now missy, it's always a pleasure to be visited by a pretty young lady. But at this late hour it is rather unseem-."

"You're the demon king of Sunnydale," the girl pronounced before flinging a folder marked with his seal onto his desk. "It says so there." Trick started to rise. Before he was out of his seat, the girl had kicked him in the midsection, doubling him up, and driven her stake through the back of his heart, turning him to dust. "Like I was saying, you're the demon king of Sunnydale. And I want in."

He looked down at the papers, mind working furiously. "How did you get your hands on those, if I might ask?"

"Your deputy gave me them," the blonde paused. "Before I killed him."

"Oh really," he looked up in surprise. "And why did you take such an action?"

"Because," the girl's pretty face transformed into a mask of rage. "My mother got killed because of that Faith bitch's laziness, and I want to make them pay. Every single one of them!"

"Oh," the Mayor kept his face impassive even as he inwardly rejoiced, "I think that can be arranged."


	43. S3 Ep 16

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 3 Episode 16 (43?)**

"Now," the Mayor entered the office with a beaming smile that he directed full power at the young blonde sat at the opposite end of the desk. "The two policeman you assaulted have disappeared and all records of your mother's unfortunate demise expunged. As far as the outside world is concerned any absence can be explained as business trips." His smile wavered at the young lady's non-response. "A little gratitude would be much appreciated."

"Yeah, thanks."

It was an effort, but he managed to keep his temper by reminding himself just how important this young lady might become to him. "Well that's splendid!" He reached into his pocket and dropped a credit card onto his desk, careful to avoid the physical contact he so disdained. "That will help you pay bills etc. But don't go wild, there's a five thousand dollar a month limit on that."

"Thanks," the girl snatched the card up with alacrity and there was a far greater gratefulness in her voice than before. The blonde looked up at him, impatience in her eyes. "Why can't I kill her now?" she whined. "I want to rip her throat out."

"Now, now, now," he smirked at her eagerness. "These things have their time. Besides, there will be time aplenty to enjoy Faith's demise after the event. When," he allowed a hard note to enter his voice, "I say so. Now, off to school."

* * *

"And furthermore Miss. Austin-Meadows, I will not tolerate unagreed upon absences from patrol, am I understood?" 

"Yes, Mr. Whydham-Pryce."

"I can't believe she's actually taking it from him," Faith muttered as she watched her counterpart take a tongue lashing from Wussley. "He spoke to me like that and I'd rip his lungs out."

"Leaving aside the visceral image," Giles said in his snooty manner, "perhaps they relate on some snob level?"

"Or maybe she has the hots for him." They both shuddered. "No," Faith decided. "That's just too disgusting."

"Yes quite," Giles sniffed. "Let's not pollute the British gene pool still further." Her glare bounced off the smart-ass Englishman. "Where is Xander this afternoon?"

"He's gone to pick his tux up for the prom!" Faith beamed proudly.

"Oh dear," murmured her guardian. "I rather think he'll be competition for Austin Powers rather than James Bond."

"You're a regular fuckin' laugh riot ya know?"

"Please, child," Giles smirked at her. "Language."

* * *

Xander whistled to himself as he hurried through Sunnydale's major shopping mall, his gaze darting left and right as he looked for the surprise he wanted to get Faith for being his prom date. His brow furrowed as he noted somebody examining a dress in April Fools. "Well even on the weekend I need my fix of Cordy-abuse. Guess I'm just kinky that way." A grin on his face he pushed the shop door open. "Cordy, always a pleasure. 

The cheerleader looked up, an almost frightened look on her face. "Cross-dressing now Xander?" she snapped.

Stranger and stranger, Xander mused, that insult definitely lacked her usual venom. "That your prom dress Cordy?" he shot back with a grin. "Because you should carry it off no problem, definitely screams upper-class slut."

"Is this a customer or a friend?"

Xander turned to see an imperious looking salesgirl looking at him. Xander hid a smirk, he wondered if Cordy had taught her that look. "Neither. Just stopped by for my daily helping of bile. It's sort of a Harris-Chase tradition."

The salesgirl glared at him before turning her attention to an unusually quiet Cordelia. "You better get back to work and quit goofing. Mrs. Finkel so has it in for you." Her warning delivered, the salesgirl stalked off, nose held firmly in the air.

Xander looked from the middle-aged woman by the counter to a downcast Cordelia. This didn't make any sense. "You work here?"

"Yes. Yes, I work here."

"But, uh, why?"

"I'm trying to buy a dress," Cordelia muttered.

"But don't you already have all the dresses?" Xander was growing increasingly bemused. "Like more than Imelda has shoes?"

"I have nothing, okay? No dresses. No cell phone. No car. Everything's been taken away because Daddy made a little mistake on his taxes. For the last twelve years. Satisfied? Are you a happy Xander now? I'm broke. I can't go to any of the colleges that accepted me. And I can't stay home because we no longer have one."

"Uh, wow." Seeing Cordelia like this, surrounded by an aura of hurt and with tears in her eyes didn't have the appeal it would have had a few years ago. He wanted to hug her. But he wanted his arms more.. "Why didn't you tell Faith or -."

"Or Jesse? My ex-boyfriend? Yeah, neato."

"Cordy, I'm-." He spun round at the sound of the shop front window shattering and saw a four-legged furry beast barrelling towards them, salvia dripping from its gaping mouth. "Get down!" Xander shoulder-charged the cheerleader out of harm's way before leaping towards the creature. "Slayers are like policemen!" he grunted as he grabbed hold of the monster around its heavily muscled neck, attempting to keep its gnashing teeth from his face and throat, even as its claws ripped at him. "There's never one around when you -." Suddenly his legs gave way knocking him to the floor, the creature on top of him.

Just as the monster was about to savage him Cordy brought a yardstick down across its snout. The monster let out a howl before turning its baleful eyes on the cheerleader. "Nice doggy."

Even with the monster laid on him, Xander was unable to prevent a giggle from escaping. Nice doggy? Pure Cordy. Suddenly the beast leapt off him and charged not at Cordy but at a tuxedoed youth at the back of the shop. Groaning at the effort, Xander struggled to his feet, helped by the shaking cheerleader. "Thanks Cordy," he muttered.

"No problem Dweeb Boy," his companion whispered, her voice shaking and her usually healthily-tanned skin a sickly grey. "Any idea how we beat this crea-."

The Queen of Sunnydale High's voice trailed off when the beast turned its gaze on them. Suddenly it let out a roar and bounded past them, and out of the window. Xander sighed with relief. "Shopping really can be murder eh?"

"Do really you think we have to tell Faith?"

"Well duh," Xander thought of something and passed the cheerleader his keys. "You go get the car, I'll get the video tape." He waited until the cheerleader had disappeared out of the shop before approaching the store's shocked manager. "How much does Cordelia owe on that dress?"

* * *

"But you're alright?" 

Xander rolled his eyes at Faith's fussing. "I'm great, a few bruises but nothing major. Let's watch the tape." After a second inspecting him, his girlfriend nodded. "See," Xander pointed at the tape. "That's where things went weird."

"Xander, hellmouth remember?"

Xander nodded at Faith's remark. "Yeah, but still. I've attacked it, Cordy's attacked it but it goes for a guy cowering at the back of the shop."

"If I'm not mistaken, this is a hellhound." Wesley commented.

"Yes." Giles agreed. "It's particularly vicious. It's sort of a demon foot soldier bred during the Machash Wars. Trained solely to kill. They feed off the brains of their foes."

Wesley turned to Cordy. "And what pray tell were you doing there this afternoon?"

"What? Um, I was... "

Xander dived in to the rescue. "You know what's she's like. Burning a hole in daddy's wallet, as usual. I just bumped into her during my tuxedo hunt." He smiled at Cordy's grateful half-glance.

"Right, these things eat brains right?" Faith asked. At Giles' nod the blonde continued. "How's this for a plan. Giles, you and," Faith cast the younger of the two Watchers a distrusting glance "Wes come with me to Willy's to see if he's got any information."

"Oh splendid," Giles beamed. "I always enjoy giving that odious little berk a good hiding." Everyone stared at the older Watcher for a second. He shrugged. "I spar with Slayers and fight with demons, it's nice to be dishing out the punishment for a change."

"Someone's got issues," Xander muttered under his breath.

"Okay," Faith shook her head before turning to the rest of them. "The rest of you go to the local butchers and meat plants, see if anybody's been buying brains."

* * *

"Nothing?" 

Giles shook his head at Jesse's enquiry as he sat down in the library. "Willy was quite insistent that he'd never seen anything or heard about hell hounds."

"And you believed him?" queried Xander.

"Oh," Giles smiled a Ripperish smile. "He was rather too frightened to lie. What about you and the butchers?"

"Nothing," put in Cordelia. "Maybe there was just the one?"

"Unlikely," Giles saw every one of the teens' eyes roll at Wesley's lecturing tone. "These beasts run in packs of four to six. The question is, why are they here?"

"The rather more important question is why haven't there been reports of their attacks? Even in Sunnydale," Giles turned the video of the attack back on, "they'd be noticed."

* * *

"What is this place?" Tegan queried, nose wrinkling at the foul stench as she followed the Mayor down a flight of stone steps and into a dimly lit basement. Her eyes widened at the sight of the four cages pushed against the far wall, one empty but three occupied by howling, snarling beasts. "They're like the animals on the video tape that Xander and Cordelia got!" 

"Yes an unfortunate incident. I've had them here for quite a while, but the catch on one of their cages broke, and one escaped." The Mayor sighed. "Their handler had his employment terminated. One can't stand incompetence."

Tegan resisted the urge to shudder. "But what do you need them for?"

"Tonight, I want you to take delivery of an item for me. While this is going on, my three pets will be unleashed. And with the training they've got," the politician pointed towards the video screen currently showing 'Carrie' before casually tasering one of the monsters making it howl in agony. "And then tonight, Faith will fight these. And she will die."

"I wanted to kill that bitch!"

"My dear, language," the Mayor shook his head before putting on a pair of plastic gloves, and flinging a piece of meat into one of the cages. Immediately its occupant snatched a hold of the meat in its powerful jaws, sunk its teeth in, and tore it in two, blood spraying everywhere. "Besides, I doubt you could rip her apart like that, now can you?"

Tegan smiled slowly. "Guess not." She looked at the Mayor. "But I get to see the corpse afterwards?"

The Mayor sighed. "If that's what you wish."

* * *

"My dear," Giles felt the stirrings of parental pride when Faith strode downstairs in an off the shoulder, ankle-length black number, "you look beautiful." 

Faith looked less than convinced. "Ya don't think it's too much?"

"You look stunning," Giles offered Faith his arm. "Xander is a very lucky man. And you make sure he doesn't forget it."

Faith smirked. "Like I'd give him the chance." Faith's face sobered. "G, the hell hounds?"

"Don't worry about it," he replied. "That is a problem for another day. Xander's limo will be here shortly to take us to the dance."

Faith's smirk returned. "Ya looking forward to playing chaperone, G?"

Giles winced at the reminder of his press-ganged by Snyder role. "Oh happy day."

* * *

"Thank you for the lift, Xander," Giles climbed out of the limousine. "Now why don't you two make your grand entrance, catch up with your friends. I'll be at the library, looking through some papers." 

"Remember ya gotta turn up," Faith smirked at him as she climbed out of the car, looking absolutely dazzling. Yes, the dress was worth the fortune he'd paid for it. Emotion almost tearing his eyes, he nodded numbly. "'Cause Mrs. Lance is looking for a dance, and ya don't wanna disappoint her!"

Giles glared at his unrepentantly grinning charge. Of course, he reminded himself that didn't still mean she wasn't a complete hellion. "Mrs Lance," his lip curled at the mention of the matronly and very bossy home economics teacher some twenty years his senior, "is going to be disappointed."

"Do you want me to pass that on-," Xander gulped at his glare. "Never mind."

Shaking his head, he walked off, striding the darkened corridors with confidence. "Hello Sam," he nodded at the janitor before entering his thankfully deserted library. He was grateful the prat had taken the night off to take delivery of some papers. Background information on Sunnydale. He was loathe to admit but he'd actually neglected to do in his haste to take up his post. "Most sloppy," he muttered reprovingly. "You can't afford these slip-ups."

Sitting down, he started to leaf through the papers on his desk. His eyes strayed around the office out of boredom, coming to rest on the video tape Xander had brought them. He stared at the tape, lips pursed in thought. He rose, picked up the tape and shoved it in the machine. "We're missing something," he muttered. Maybe without the kids sat around chattering, he'd pick up just what exactly.

His eyes widened as he watched the attack, Xander's words returning to haunt him. 'I've attacked it, Cordy's attacked it but it goes for a guy cowering at the back of the shop.'. "It's going for the formal wear," his blood froze. "It's been trained to attack people dressing for parties. The prom!"

* * *

Xander carefully poured some punch into two cups. "Yo, Harris!" he groaned at the sound of Percy West behind him. "How does a geek like you end up with a hot ticket like Giles? I mean, that girl in that dress, it practically scream-." 

All at once his irritation was replaced by a burning anger. Spinning around to face the jock, he stepped into the bigger youth's space. "You finish that sentence, West, and you'll be the one screaming, are we understanding each other? Now," he continued before the boy had chance to reply, "how you talk about your girl-friend or other girls isn't my business. Heck, seeing as you're dating Kendall, anything you say is probably true. But you talk out of turn about my girl-friend, or any of my friends and they'll be holding a bed at the ICU unit for you. Get out of my sight."

The youth stumbled away, face pale. Head shaking, Xander started to turn back towards the punch. "Very smooth, Harris," he groaned at the mocking voice in his ear. "And so was getting me this dress. Thanks."

Xander turned to Cordelia, her dress a full length silver backless number, an embarrassed look on his face. "Well the money was totally worth it, you look amazing."

Cordelia treated him to a beaming smile. "Naturally."

"I see you came with Jesse, that's good."

All at once the head cheerleader's face grew guarded. "Well there was no time to get fixed up with anyone else."

"A girl has pretty as you, there'd have been a stampede," Xander said. He was saved from seeing if his clumsy attempt at praise either flattered or offended by the sound of the gym doors crashing open. Turning, he saw Giles had run in, a flustered look on his face. Already, Faith was hurrying over, Jesse, and the Wiccas in tow. "Oh boy," he muttered, "trouble."

* * *

"You've got the address of the delivery?" 

"I've got the address," Tegan confirmed. "And the hell-hounds?"

Her new-found boss smiled benignly. "Oh, they'll be making a delivery of their own any time soon."

* * *

"So they're heading here?" Faith grimaced at the Englishman's nod. "Damn it!" Faith turned to him. "Me and G will take care of this, we'll just be a minute. Come on-." 

"No way are you cutting us out of this!" Xander protested.

"Hey, we'll be back in a minute." Before he had chance to argue any further, Faith was heading out of the door, her Watcher beside her. "keep an eye on everybody!" Faith yelled over her shoulder.

Fuming at his easy dismissal, Xander turned to the others. "Are we going to let that go?" he demanded. He smiled at his friends' unanimous shakes of the head.

Faith swallowed as she faced the trio of hellhounds charging towards her as she stood with her Watcher on the school front lawn. "This is a very bad idea," she muttered. She could take one, maybe two, on her own. But three? G, could handle himself against a vamp, but these things were something completely different.

"Now!"

Faith almost turned at the yell to her left from behind. She gaped when the hellhound to her right exploded in flames and the one to her left fell to the ground, a trio of arrows quivering inside of it.

Which just left one.

Shaking her surprise off, Faith bounded forward to confront the last of the demons. The beast howled before powering off the ground, leaping towards her with jaws agape and salvia dripping from its long teeth. Faith dropped to one knee and thrust her sword upwards.

Given that it was a broadsword, it was far from the ideal weapon for stabbing with, but the power of Faith's arm sent the weapon ripping through flesh and bone. The howling demon fell to the ground, blood pumping out of its gaping wound. Faith leapt away from the plummeting beast. The moment the creature hit the floor she was straddling it, her hastily-drawn knife in hand. One arm wrapped around the weakening creature's head, holding it steady, she plunged the weapon repeatedly into the monster's neck until it slumped to the ground, dead.

Rising, she looked towards the others, hurrying towards her. "Thanks -."

"Never cut us out," Xander interrupted, eyes harder than she ever remembered seeing them. "We're a team."

"I know," Faith nodded, "I made a mistake." She smiled. "Forgot how much you guys mean to me." She glanced towards Willow. "How in the hell did you set the hellhound on fire."

"It was me." Everyone turned in surprise to Amy. "I've been practicing."

"But with what?" Faith guessed only she heard Giles' concerned mutter. Her Watcher raised his voice. "Let's get inside."

* * *

Tegan shivered, the cold night air cutting through her as she stood on the dock, awaiting the arrival, salt heavy in the sea air. She paid little attention to her vampire escort flanking, only bothering to notice them if either got too close. "It'll be time now," she smiled to herself. She just wished she was there to see Faith torn apart by those beasts. 

She stiffened as a stretch limo with tinted windows drove into view, coming from between a fish market and a derelict warehouse. Forcing an unconcerned expression, she waited for the long vehicle to pull up soundlessly before her and her companions.

After a second a gleaming silver door swung open, and a weathered looking man in a business suit stepped out, his black hair greying at the edges and his grey eyes suspicious. "Where's Wilkins?" the man demanded, his voice raspy from too much whiskey and cigarettes.

"Mr. Wilkins," she put special emphasis on the Mayor's name, "has other business." She opened the steel briefcase filled with money. "Mr Wilkins has authorised me to act for him in this matter."

The courier looked at the cash before nodding, reaching into the car, and pulling out a walnut box with intricate carvings on it. "This will only open for him," the man warned. "A person has to have certain spells done on them before it will open for them."

"Mr. Wilkins is aware of this," Tegan lied with her usual ease. She supposed the Mayor would know what the man was talking about, but she didn't have a clue.

The courier nodded. "Well, it was a pleasure doing business with you."

* * *

"Well," he nodded as the man at the other end of the phone continued to talk, his mouth stretched in a thin line. "That is disappointing." 

Suddenly the office door crashed open, and Miss. Austin-Meadows hurried in, looking very smart in a newly bought executive business suit and complete with the package he'd sent her for. "I've got it Mr. Wilkins!"

"I'll speak to you later," he spoke into the phone before hanging up, his eyes fixed on the box under the blonde's arm. "That's all very well, Tegan," he reproved, "but in the future, knock, alright? Manners make a lady to rustle an old saying."

"Yes sir," the blonde placed the box on the table. "Any news on Faith?"

"Ah yes," he grimaced. "It appears young Miss Giles has once again survived." Seeing the fire burning in the blonde's eyes, he raised a hand. "Calm yourself dear, her time will come."

* * *

"You all worked well as a team as usual." Giles praised as he led the youngsters into the darkened library. His eyes narrowed at the figure pacing the floor. "Hello, Wesley, we've dealt with those other hellhounds, someone had been training them to attack the prom." Rather ingenious actually, the extinction of the American teen was a rather laudable goal when one thought about it. 

"Oh, well done."

Giles' brow furrowed. There was something definitely wrong with his younger counterpart, the unkempt and scruffy clothing, the dazed expression, and the stench of fear. "Is something wrong Wesley?"

His soft tone failed to soothe the younger man. "Oh yes, I'd say there was something wrong. Something very wrong indeed."


	44. S3 Ep 17

**FIC: Faith The Series S3 Ep 17 (44?)**

Faith cast the others a bored look. So what had happened now? Knowing Wussley, she shot the younger Watcher a scornful look, he'd probably lost his knitting. "Yeah? Wanna share?" she sat down and put her boots up on the desk. G glared at her. "What?" she sighed long-sufferingly before putting her feet down.

"Thank you," G nodded stiffly before turning to Wesley. "Pray continue."

Wesley nodded back at G. "Thank you Mr. Giles," the younger Englishman turned to them. "Does anyone know who formed this town?"

"Oh great," Faith overheard and chuckled at Cordelia's moan. "Now we've not only got to research demon history, we're expected to know local history too. Is there no end to the pain?"

"Richard Wilkins I!" Willow exclaimed. "Everyone knows that!" The excited Wicca deflated when everyone turned to her with eyebrows raised. "Well, obviously not everybody." They continued to stare at her. "I like to keep up on local history, okay!" the witch defiantly defended, arms crossing.

"Most laudable, Miss Rosenberg," Wesley broke in. "But also unfortunately incorrect."

"Oh," Willow shook her head, eyes glittering, "I don't think so. I'm not wrong."

"Girl's on a tear," Faith muttered in amusement. "Bet we're down one pompous Watcher in just a few seconds."

"Well, not incorrect as such," Wesley hurriedly corrected, clearly sensing the terrible danger of a righteous Rosenberg. "What you're saying is the accepted version of events."

"Geez," Faith spoke up. "I remember when you used to talk like this, G. What ya say gang," Faith looked around the others, "wanna break out the Watcher decoder rings again?"

Both G and Wes shot her an irritated glance. "When I arrived in Sunnydale, I was more than a little surprised that someone would be stupid enough to build a town on a Hellmouth." Wes continued. "Even without knowing the exact nature of the place, there is a certain frisson to the place that would discourage people from coming here However I've found the man who founded Sunnydale wasn't stupid, they were very, very clever."

"Wesley," Giles sighed, "Faith isn't alone in wishing you'd get to the point."

"My apologies." Wesley shot Giles an almost scared look. Faith raised an eyebrow, clearly he'd been introduced to Ripper at some point. "Richard Wilkins I did indeed form this town," Wesley nodded towards a now-smirking Willow, "as did Wilkins II and Wilkins III."

"Well I'm lost," Amy muttered.

"Are you saying they're exactly the same person?" Giles queried sceptically.

"Yes," Wesley reached into the attaché case resting on the desk and pulled out three sheets of paper. "Here is a photocopy of the town's first ever paper, announcing the election of the town's founder as the first Mayor. Here is one just after the second world war, and here is last week's."

"Good lord," Giles looked from photocopy to photocopy and back again, his eyes growing wider and wider. "By jove, you're right! Jolly good show old bean!"

"Damn, I've met him." Faith realised every eye had turned to her. She looked towards Cordy. "Night of the zombie attack at your house, he came over and talked to me.. I thought he was a dirty old man trying to hook up with the hottest babe in the place." The other girls glared at her. "What. I am the body!"

"You're no Jamie Lee," her soon to be former best friend shot back at her.

Even as Faith's mouth opened to retaliate, Giles rushed in. After shooting her a troubled look, he looked towards Wesley, the other Watcher still beaming from G's praise. "The question is what does Wilkins want with the Hellmouth?"

Wes' face fell instantly, eyes growing fearful. "Ah, as to that," the Watcher pursed his lips together. "He intends to ascend to demonhood."

"Wouldn't descending be the proper turn?" Willow put in. "I mean ascending seems to indicate he's becom-," the wicca's voice trailed off at their stares, "never mind."

"So," Faith shrugged. "He's a demon, big deal. I've killed like a few hundred of them."

"No, no," Giles shook his head. "Full-blood demons are quite different from the hybrids that exist in this dimension."

"How?"

Wesley looked towards Jesse. "They're far, far bigger."

"Great," Faith looked from one Watcher to the other. "How we gonna stop him?"

Giles looked towards Wesley. "Has he completed the immortality ritual?"

"You're saying he takes the same drugs as the Heff does?" Xander coloured at her stare. "N…not that I know who Heff is," Xander looked towards Jesse and pointed. "His fault! His fault!"

"Please," Giles sighed. "Let's have a little focus shall we? Wesley?"

"No," the younger Watcher shook his head. "According to my sources, he's only just taken possession of the Box of Gavroc, so he won't have time to complete the ritual yet. It's now at town hall."

"Why does the Mayor have to be immortal to ascend?" Cordy broke in.

"A very good question, Miss Chase," Wesley paused to push his glasses up his nose. "If a human sorcerer with all the knowledge of the black arts attempted to ascend, they'd be torn apart by the force of the change. The Mayor has to be invulnerable to harm, otherwise the ascension will kill him."

"So," Faith shrugged. "We get this Box, no immortal Mayor, no ascension."

"Yes," Wesley stared at her in surprise. "A most insightful suggestion."

"What?" Faith felt faintly injured. "I can have good ideas."

"Quite," G looked doubtful before coughing and turning back to Wesley. "Have you been in touch with Tegan?"

The other Watcher's face fell. "Unfortunately she appears to be unreachable."

"No problemo," Faith rose sinuously. "We can do this ourselves, just the gang. This ritual, what do we need to stop it?"

Giles looked around. "Wesley, I want you to stay here and prepare the destruction ritual for the Box, Amy, and Willow, stay with him and help. The rest of us will have to break into town hall and steal it." Faith beamed, Giles sighed. "What?"

"Been too long since I broke in somewhere. Never broke into a town hall before."

"Oh god," Giles groaned, "I'm raising the Artful Dodger."

Faith pouted. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"You have my deepest sympathies, Mr. Giles."

"Thank you Wesley, now try saying that with a straight face."

* * *

"What are you going to do with that Box anyway?" 

The Mayor smiled secretively. Tegan resisted the urge to roll her eyes. The wind-bag was a pompous ass, but a dangerous one, you only had to see how the vamps jumped around him to see that. And if he was her route to Faith she'd have to be patient around him. "That is for me to know my dear and you to wonder." The Mayor placed the box in the centre of a hexagonal room beneath a skylight. "Now go home, I won't have need of you for a few days. Act normally, and be a good little girl."

Tegan nodded dutifully. "Sure."

* * *

"Got the lock, G?" Faith whispered. 

Her Watcher nodded before smirking and stepping back. "It's open," the Englishman pulled the skylight open for emphasis.

"Wicked cool," Faith peered down into the room below. On top of a grey podium sat an intricately carved wooden box. Faith shivered involuntarily.

"What's wrong?" Giles whispered.

"Thing gives me the heebie jeebies," she admitted with rare candour before glancing at Jesse. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Jesse nodded.

"You'll have to be," Cordelia muttered. "Pulling that weight."

Faith ignored the clearly bitter words of a woman still fuming over her stating the honest truth of her being the hottest babe around. "Right, all we gotta do is wait for Xander to-." She grinned at the sound of a bell ringing in the distance. "Turn on the alarm." She looked at the rope tied around her waist and the drop to the box. God, she hoped she hadn't been putting on weight. "Lower me in guys."

* * *

Xander grinned as the alarm set off, Fury's Halloween memories coming in handy once again. Although really, he looked left and right as he entered the darkened corridor and forced himself to relax, act normally, it was common sense to have a diversion to direct attention away from the main thrust of their infiltration. 

His glee dissipated as a pair of vampires charged out of a room ahead of him, heading for the doorway. Even as he prayed they wouldn't notice him, they turned to face him, eyes suspicious. "No humans in here after night," one of them growled. "Grab him."

The two demons simultaneously rushed him. Xander tried to slide to the right, throwing an overhand right at the nearest demon. His blow connected but to no avail, the demon still slammed into him with enough force to lift him off his feet and send him crashing into the wall behind.

His face a mask of rage, the vampire he'd just hit threw a right that he just ducked under, the blow strong enough to smash plaster. Taking advantage of the demon's outstretched arm, he slammed an uppercut into its armpit. The vampire grunted and stumbled backwards, arm dropping.

Xander stepped forward to take advantage and instead moved into a body shot from the demon's companion. Breathing a sudden impossibility, he doubled up. His eyes widened as he saw the demon's knee coming up to meet his face. Thinking quickly, he hooked the vampire's leg and yanked, sending it stumbling backwards with a frustrated growl. Before he could straighten, an elbow from the first demon crashed into his head.

The last thing he heard before passing out was one vampire warning the other not to eat him because the boss might want to see him.

* * *

"What's this car doing here?" 

Ralph shook his head as he stared at the car in question, parked discreetly away from the lit part of the town hall parking lot. "I don't know, but it doesn't belong to the boss or any of the boys."

"Should we hang around, see if we can pick up some unsuspecting tourists?" asked his companion.

"Yeah," Ralph grinned. "Might get something to eat."

"Hey guys," Ralph started to turn at the incredibly sexy voice, "guess what, dinner is served."

As he finished his turn, he saw his friend explode into dust. Roaring in fury, he threw a front heel kick at the face of his fellow vampire's killer, a smoky-eyed, leather clad beauty. His eyes widened when the girl slid like silk beneath the blow. He croaked when the girl thundered a left hook into his groin. His crotch in blazing agony, he fell to the ground, moving into a foetal ball. "Looks like you have food poisoning," the girl husked before smashing a stake into his chest.

* * *

"Food poisoning?" Cordy snorted as they broke cover and ran to Faith. "Could your puns be any lamer?" 

Faith ignored the cheerleader's comment and instead glanced to him. "X not catch up to you?"

Giles forced a reassuring smile, not at all fooled by his Slayer's casual tone. "I'm sure he got out of there," he nodded towards the dimly lit municipal building, "before us, saw the vampires at the car, and took another route home. Xander has nothing if not a finely tune sense of self-preservation."

"Yeah," Faith half-smiled, but worry filled her gypsy-brown eyes. "Careful, G. That was almost a compliment."

His chuckle hid his own concern. "Clearly I'll have to be more careful in the future."

* * *

Xander groaned as he awoke, head thumping from the knock on your head. Looking around, he found he was in a bare darkened room, tied to the room's only chair. 

"Tegan!" Xander hissed when the door opened and the blonde Slayer sauntered in. "How did you get here? How did you know-," he shook his head. "That's not important, untie me so we can get out of here!"

The blonde smiled and shook her head before gently closing the door behind her. "Say please."

Xander stared at the blonde. "Tegan," he hissed. "This is no time for games!"

"Oh," Tegan shook her head. "I think it is."

He gasped when the Slayer's palm crashed into his shoulder, the open-handed blow still enough to send pain shooting through his shoulder and him crashing to the ground. Dazed, he stared up at the smirking blonde in disbelief. He opened his mouth to ask why she was doing this only to be stopped by her placing her heel on his throat, cutting off his air.

The Slayer glanced behind herself when the door swung open and the Mayor walked in. "Now, now, Tegan," Wilkins shook his head, a faintly regretful look on his face. "Let's not be playing rough now. We need him in one piece for the exchange."

"Can't I hurt him just a little?" wheedled Tegan.

Only his laundry man would know how relieved Xander was when Wilkins shook his head. "No, dear, they might not exchange for damaged goods."

"Fine," suddenly the weight was gone from his throat. Even as he gulped in air, Tegan grabbed him by the hair and dragged him upright, causing yet more pain to explode in his scalp.

He stared up in bemusement at the girl, completely bewildered by events. "W…why?"

"Because," the girl's normally beautiful face twisted into a hideous, hateful mask, "my mom died because of your bitch not doing her job. And you're all going to pay!"

Xander flinched instinctively when the blonde stepped towards him, fists clenched. "But not," the Mayor's urbane voice cut in, "today, Tegan." He breathed again when the Slayer came to a halt, her eyes burning. "I didn't call you back for that. Good girl, now let's get ready for the exchange. I have a call to make."

* * *

Faith charged through the school's darkened corridors en-route to crashing through the library double doors before skidding to a halt. The brazier with the potion was sat bubbling in the centre of the floor and Wes, Amy, and Willow were there. But no Xander. "H…has X come back?" 

"I'm afraid we've seen no sight of Mr. Harris," Wesley rose from his seat. "And I thought he was with you."

"We lost him," Faith glanced over her shoulder to see Giles and the others entering the library, worry etched on his faces. "At least-." Giles was interrupted by the ringing of his mobile, the man pulled out his phone, a puzzled look on his face, after all, anyone who had his number was in the room. "Hello?" Giles' face suddenly contorted in rage. "You harm one hair on his head and I'll gut you like a fish." The man listened for a second. "Very well." He hung up.

"G," Faith's heart was hammering at several hundred miles a second, "what's the sitch?"

"It appears the Mayor has Xander," she swallowed. "I've arranged an exchange in a hour. Him for the box."

"I'm afraid not," Wesley shook his head. "We simply cannot risk the lives of thousands to save one boy."

Faith turned back to the Watcher, her eyes hardening. "That's what the good guys do," Faith replied through gritted teeth. "It's part of being loyal and honourable, helping your friends. Although I figure you wouldn't know anything about –"

"Do you think I bloody want this!" Wesley interrupted her tirade. "Well I don't but bloody -."

Suddenly Jesse was beside the Watcher, sweeping his legs from under him. "We're doing the exchange with or without you-." Jesse turned at a crashing to his right. "Cordelia, what are you doing?"

"Argument over," Cordelia had knocked the brazier to the floor. "No brazier, no point in holding onto the box."

* * *

Xander felt his mouth dry as he looked around, arm twisted behind his back as Tegan pushed him through the cafeteria doors, Wilkins just ahead of them, and a trio of vampires behind. "Ah, Faith and her intrepid gang are here," the politician beamed at the others ranged against the far wall. 

"Tegan!" cried Wesley. "What are you doing with this scoundrel?"

Xander only hoped the Watcher was referring to Wilkins. "I traded up," Tegan spat. "You're all going to die!"

"Let's cut out the melodramatics," Wilkins interrupted. "The exchange."

Faith stepped forward, box in hand. Tegan did the same, her arm around Xander's neck. And suddenly the doors swung open. Xander groaned, Snyder together with two policemen. "Look what we have here," the principal sneered. "The usual suspects, creating trouble." Snyder turned his attention to Faith. "Give me that box."

"Why," the vampire Slayer's tone was redolent with menace. "Don't you take it?" Faith laughed as the two policemen began unholstering their guns.

"Faith," Giles' tone was strained. "There are those without your advantages."

At the Watcher's words the vampire Slayer relaxed. "Okay."

After snatching the box from Faith, Snyder passed the box to one of the policeman. "Open that for me."

"NO!" the Mayor bellowed from the shadows he'd slid into at Snyder's entry.

Too late. Xander's eyes widened as a spider the size of a large hand leapt onto the policeman's face, tearing it off in an instance before leaping onto the next victim, the Mayor who knocked it off with contemptuous ease, his face healing in a second. Faith dived for the box just as another spider escaped. Cursing, the brunette slammed the box shut just as her dagger flew through the air impaling the spider as it made to leap for Giles' face. At the same instant Cordelia spun round and threw her knife through the first spider as it readied itself to drop from the ceiling onto Wesley.

"Mr. Mayor," Snyder practically kissed the politician's feet. Xander supposed it made a change from kissing his ass. "I'm sorry I didn't know- ."

"No problem Principal," Wilkins smiled. "Just make sure this stays between us, okay?" The politician's smile widened at Snyder's nod. "Good man. Tegan, we're leaving." After a last visceral glance at Faith, Tegan followed the Mayor and the vampires out of the room.

"As for you," Snyder turned towards them, his composure returning. "I should have know you'd all be involved in dru-."

"Oh bloody shut up you pillock," Giles growled. In an instance Snyder's mouth clamped shut. Xander chuckled nervously, well at least the evening had a good ending.

* * *

"So her mom's dead and she blames me?" Faith couldn't believe what she was hearing. "How the hell is that my fault?" 

"I rather think there is a rather more important question," Wesley broke in, "what to do about her?"

"Indeed," nodded Giles. "I can't think of many things more dangerous than a rogue Slayer."

* * *

"What are we going to do?" queried the clearly frantic girl sat opposite him, her eyes filled with panic. "They know I'm on your side now!" 

"Quite," the Mayor sat back and stared at the girl. At first, after the initial revelation, Tegan had been elated at Faith's discovery of her betrayal, relishing in the other girl's shock. But now, reality had begun to set in.

Tegan was of limited use to him now. From what he'd seen of Faith, the two girls were evenly matched on a physical level, but Faith was the far braver, mentally tougher, and resourceful of the two. Tegan's only chance of defeating her would have come from a surprise attack, but that opportunity was gone now.

But perhaps, he smiled inwardly, perhaps Tegan could be used to destabilise Faith before his ascension, make it easier for him to defeat her. "Yes dear," leaning forward, he affected a look of concern. "You can't go home now, that's clear." He smiled. "But don't worry, I own just the place for an upwardly-mobile young lady such as yourself."


	45. S3 Ep 18

**FIC: Faith: The Series S3 Ep 18 (45?)**

Admissions Department, Sunnydale Hospital.

"Well that's all from us." The bespectacled, greying at the fringes man looked down at his application form and then at him. "Have you any questions for us, Mr. Hartman?"

"Only one," Ben smiled. "How soon could I start?"

The head of the admissions board bared his teeth in a practiced bureaucrat's smile, all gleam and precious little sincerity, before answering. "Our new year for interns starts in September but we'll be in touch with our answer in under a month. But can I say," the senior doctor's smile widened, "with these test scores and references you have nothing to worry about."

"Ah, Miss. Austin-Meadows," he smiled as his protégée entered. "I have a mission for you."

The blonde smiled as he explained his plans. "When do you want me to do it?" she asked, eyes gleaming.

"Why," he hid a smile, "as soon as possible, dear."

* * *

Jesse hurried through the darkened streets, cursing his dad for insisting he do his chores before heading out. He stopped as a shadow shifted ahead of him, hand reaching for his stake. He relaxed when nothing sprang from the shadows, and started forward again.

"Hello, Jesse." His heart stopped when the blonde Slayer stepped out of the shadows, a dangerous smile playing on her lips. "I enjoyed our kiss so much, I had to see you again."

Jesse tried to speak, but found his mouth had clamped shut with fear. Instead he moved into a defensive stance. The blonde's ocean-blue eyes hardened. "Oh yeah, you got possessed by Ironfist didn't you? Let's see what you've got."

The Slayer came at him at a blur. He barely managed to duck beneath her front heel kick at his face. Grabbing the out-stretched limb around the calf, he attempted to yank the knee out of its socket. Pain exploded in his head, flinging him over a near-by picket fence. Looking up, he realised the advancing blonde had just used her trapped leg as leverage to leap into the air and kick him in the side of his head

Head spinning, he struggled to his feet. He threw a right-handed palm strike aimed at the Slayer's nose, but the blonde grabbed his hand and bent his fingers back. "Arrgh!" he screamed as pain erupted in his hand, three fingers snapping like twigs.

He fought against the urge to retreat, burying his pain deep inside. Instead he stepped into the psychotic blonde and drove his still useable fist into the side of her face. Blood splattered out of the Slayer's mouth, but her only apparent reaction was to smash her head into his nose.

He was instantly gagging for air, his nostrils and mouth both clogging with blood. The Slayer made it even more difficult for him to breathe by kneeing him in the groin. He hit the ground on his knees, the hard pavement ripping through his jeans and grazing his knees as he vomited his dinner up.

A strong hand grabbed the back of his head and dragged him to his unsteady feet. "It's not over yet," the Slayer taunted. "I know you've got more in the tank."

A calm acceptance settled over him, he was dead, he knew it for sure now. All that mattered was not giving her the satisfaction of begging or showing fear. The blonde threw a straight right. Somehow he managed to move inside the attack, and drive a left into the Slayer's stomach. "That's good," he felt her breath hot on his neck, "fight, don't make it easy."

Suddenly Tegan had a hand around his throat, squeezing. He gasped as she threw him into a brick wall some ten feet away, the impact jarring his back. He watched as the Slayer advanced, her pace unhurried.

The moment she was near enough, he grabbed a trash can lid and slammed it into the side of her head. Tegan's eyes widened in shock and she staggered two steps to the side before regaining her balance and shooting a heel kick at his knee.

"Noooo!" Jesse screamed as his knee shattered, the bone shooting out of the flesh, blood fountaining out. He fell into a heap, the rest of his pain insignificant next to the agony of his leg.

The Slayer beamed down at him. He tried to push himself up, but his injured arm buckled under him. The blonde grabbed his head and pressed her lips to his, forcing her tongue into his mouth. The Slayer pulled away, her smirk widening, and hands still wrapped around her head. "I told you I'd have another kiss." The Slayer yanked his head to the side, the last thing he heard was the sound of his neck breaking.

* * *

Giles looked across at Xander. "Xander, did Jesse say when he'd be getting here?" The boy glanced at his watch and opened his mouth.

"We gotta do something. She's just roaming around doing fuck knows what?"

"Faith, sit down!" Giles was getting dizzy watching his protégée pace the library.

His Slayer shot him a glare that could have scorched. "That's right," she grouched as she slouched into a chair. "I'm a good Slayer, I don't go nuts and start working for the local black arts dude. Why do I get shouted at?"

"Because he has to shout at someone and he knows you won't rip his arms off," Xander gulped at Faith's glower. "That is to say, he's reasonably certain. More certain than I am right about now."

Faith shook her head before turning back to him. "I should be out there, looking for her."

"Yes," he nodded thoughtfully. "Perhaps you should. And then what?"

"And then I…." Faith's cupid-bowed mouth slowly closed. "Oh."

"Oh, precisely," Giles nodded. "Tegan appears more than willing to kill you. Are you willing to do the same?"

"It's done," Giles looked to the library entrance as the door crashed open and Wesley hurried in. "I've phoned the Council. Your father is sending an extraction team for Tegan."

"An extraction team!" Giles was on his feet in a second. "You bloody idiot!" he raged, face mottling. "I thought we agreed to wait?"

His counterpart gulped and stepped back, hands raised in surrender. "No w…we agreed that Faith shouldn't be the one to go up against Tegan."

"What is going on here?" Suddenly Faith was between him and the other Watcher, her brown eyes demanding.

"This fool!" Giles glared over his diminutive charge's head and at his junior counterpart. "Has sent for the Council hit-team to take out Tegan."

"You idiot!" Faith's scowl had the younger Watcher scampering backwards.

"That might not actually be a bad idea," Willow's strained voice broke in. "I mean if you don't wanna go up against her." The Wicca's voice quavered. "I mean not that you're scared or anything, but you don't want to kill, and that's good. Maybe they should be called in to deal with a human."

"You think," Faith shook her head, "that a bunch of tea-drinkers can handle a Slayer?"

Giles chose to ignore the insult to his country mainly because Faith was making his very point for him. A tad undiplomatically put true enough, but that was just her brash style. "Well they're on their way, now!"

Giles groaned, why oh why had Wesley chosen this precise moment to begin sprouting a backbone? Annoying wasn't bloody in it. "They'll just have to be-." The window exploded behind him. Giles instinctively dived for the floor, a half-second after Faith, and an instant before Wesley. After a second he heard Cordy and Willow's choked sobs, and Faith's muttered cursings. He twisted his head to see what had hit the window. Bile rose in his throat at what he saw. "No," he closed his eyes for a second then opened them again. It was still there. "No," he muttered. Not again.

* * *

Faith sprang to her feet. Grabbing a hold of Willow, she dragged her to her feet and spun the red-eyed Wicca around to face her. "Get on that computer and find where Tegan's hiding." The Witch stared at her blankly. "NOW!" Her scream reverberated around the library. The red-haired hacker jumped and scurried towards the computer.

"Faith, perhaps you shoul -."

"Should what, G?" Faith spun to face her strained-looking mentor. "Wait until that mad bitch makes a play for ya, X, Cor, or one of ya?"

Her surrogate-father flinched at the coldness in her voice. "Faith, I under-."

"No, you don't have a clue," Faith shook her head. "I'm not letting her hurt someone else I care about." Faith crouched over the weapons chest, flipped it open, and started rummaging through its contents.

"Faith-," her Watcher tried again.

Again she interrupted the Englishman. "You asked me if I was ready to kill her. I am now. That bitch gave me all the reason I needed," she refused to look towards Jesse's body, the corpse of a kid who'd she'd fought alongside of for nearly three years.

"I've got an address, 12 Latfield Apartments," Willow broke in, her voice quavering, "it's in the upper-class residential area, it's owned by the Mayor."

"And what," she scowled at Wesley's high-pitched voice. One day soon, that asshole's balls would drop. "And what if Tegan returns earlier?" Faith's mouth silently opened and closed. She had no answer for that.

"Let her," everyone turned and swallowed at the look in Amy's eyes.

Shaking off the icy finger crawling up her back, Faith nodded. "Then I'm going."

"At least let me come with-."

"G," Faith looked towards her Watcher and smiled sadly. "Ya don't need to see this, trust me."

* * *

Xander tore his eyes from Jesse's corpse as the door closed behind Faith. Standing, he turned to Giles. "Why didn't you stop her?" he demanded, his voice shaking.

"What could I do?" Giles demanded, his eyes strained. "How was I supposed to manage that?"

"Well, I'm going after her," Xander declared.

"You bloody foo-," Giles shook his head. "Wait for me." Giles looked towards the others. "You all stay here. Strength in numbers."

* * *

"Sir!" the Mayor looked up as the door to his office crashed open and one of his aides rushed in, his face showing his vampiric visage. "The alarms at the Slayer's apartments have been tripped! Faith Giles is there!"

The Mayor smiled. The secret alarms he'd had set into Tegan's place had borne fruit. "Call the police, but instruct Det. Stein to move in only if Giles wins the fight."

"Yes sir!"

The Slayer problem would be solved one way or another by the end of the evening.

* * *

Tegan paced the floor of her tastefully decorated apartment, heart hammering. When the Mayor had given her permission to get some payback for her mother she'd been elated, but now she was regretting her actions. Not killing Jesse, that boy deserved to die for choosing Cordelia over her, but now Faith would be looking for her.

Suddenly the apartment door crashed open to reveal her crazed-looking sister Slayer. "Guess what, your vampire bodyguards, pretty much dust," Faith snarled.

"Oh look," Tegan forced her fear under control, "the street-trash thinks she's woman enough to play with the big girls."

Faith's answering smile sent shivers down her spin. "Who's playing?"

The raven-haired Bostonian lunged forward, her right heel shooting towards Tegan's jaw. She slid inside the blow, grabbed her opponent's foot at the ankle and threw her into the wall, knocking her fellow Slayer and the painting hung there crashing to the floor.

Anxious to follow up on her advantage, she rushed into the attack, aiming to kick a field goal with the brunette's ribs. Instead pain shot through her lower leg when her foot was grabbed and twisted. Off-balance, she fell through the glass coffee table.

Both her and the east coast native reached their feet at the same time. She came in fast with a heel kick at Faith's forehead but the other Slayer ducked under the blow and drove a hook into her stomach.

Thousands of sit-ups only slightly protected her from the blow's impact. Grunting in pain, she landed a knife-edge chop to Faith's neck, knocking the east coast native off-balance before following up with a leg-sweep at her rival's feet that her fellow Slayer leapt over before delivering a flying crescent kick that connected with her jaw, knocking her onto her back.

She immediately jumped back up. Angered by the blood dripping out of her mouth, she surged forward with a right cross. Her opponent leaned away from her attack, grabbed her wrist, twisted at the waist, and threw her over her shoulder, and through the glass balcony door.

Tegan hit the hard floor in a ball and sprang upright. Her fellow Slayer charged her. Tegan waited until the last second to sidestep and drove the point of her elbow into Faith's skull. "Shit!" Faith stumbled away from a follow-up right, grabbed her wrist and yanked her towards her and into a clothesline to the throat, even as she swept Tegan's legs from beneath her.

Tegan flew through the air and back into the apartment, her landing cushioned by the sofa. Faith bounded towards her but Tegan made it to her feet before the raven-haired Slayer reached her, and caught her on-rushing Slayer with a left to the eye.

Grinning at the dazed Slayer's predicament, Tegan leapt into a spin kick. Faith managed to duck beneath her attack, grab her by the ankle, and fling her into the wall. Rolling to her feet, she saw her former companion charging towards her. Tegan leapt into the air into a flying hook kick that smashed into the back of Faith's head, knocking her face-first into the wall.

A snarl parting her lips, Tegan leapt towards her fellow Slayer only to catch a back-swung desk lamp in her face. Dazed by the impact of the lamp shattering against her jaw, she didn't see Faith's foot until it exploded against her head.

Before she had time to regain her balance, Faith grabbed her by her shoulders and flung across the room, into, and over the kitchen. "Owww!" she screamed as she hit the floor shoulder-first. Rising, she grabbed the kettle and threw it at her opponent.

As soon as Faith's foot flicked up to block the flung kitchen implement, Tegan was moving. One hand-hurdling over the counter, she dropkicked the smaller Slayer in her ample chest. Faith grunted as she flew backwards, crashing into the crouch. A grin on her face, Tegan rushed in for the kill.

She screamed as her leg exploded in pain, her opponent having connected with a punishing heel kick to the shin. In an instant Faith was on her feet. Tegan's head rang when the other Slayer crashed into her skull with a jumping spin kick. Dazed, she stumbled towards the balcony, desperate to escape her rampaging adversary.

Faith was remorseless, battering her with stunning flurry of blows, her feet and fists seemingly everywhere at once. Finally she was at the edge of the balcony, the steel railing pressing against the small of her back. "Please," she croaked through bloodied lips.

Faith leaned into her, their bodies pressing together and the smaller girl's breath hot on her face even as she grinded her forearm into Tegan's throat. "Bet Jess never begged," she husked. The other girl's forearm eased off just slightly. And then slammed into her throat with even greater force, propelling her over the railing.

* * *

"Damn," Faith croaked as Tegan's body flew over the railing. Her heart hollowed as the other girl crashed to the ground, landing in the back of a passing truck. What had she done? She'd just killed another human being.

Dazed, in pain and wearier than she'd ever been before, she turned to leave. Suddenly police poured into the apartment, their guns drawn, and badges held aloft. "Freeze, you're under arrest!"

* * *

Xander shuddered as he watched Tegan swan-dive from her fourth-floor apartment balcony. "We need to get to Faith," he reached for the door, "check she's alright."

"No, Xander," Giles grabbed his arm. He glared at the Watcher. The Englishman stared back impassively. "Look at the police running in there, Faith's been set up. I want to be in there with her, but if we run in there, the bloody rozzers will nab us as accessories and we'll be unable to help. What we need," the Englishman pulled out his mobile, "is some help."

* * *

Det. Stein stared through the bars at the wan figure sat huddled there, a grin tugging at his mouth. He'd wanted to nail that little bitch ever since the Mayor had forced him to let her off last year. And now he had her on murder. He just loved breaking punks like her, kids who thought they could do what the hell they like, crushing them until they hadn't any spirit left. And that was what was going to happen to Giles he was going to make damn sure of it.

"Detective Stein," he turned to find himself being regarded by a disdainful looking man in his late fifties wearing a pinstriped Saville Row suit. "Could you tell me why my client hasn't been allowed her phone call?" the cultured-sounding man sniffed. "And why she's had her rights trampled over in such a cavalier manner? I notice she's rather battered? Police brutality, perhaps?" The man smiled coldly. "Do you really want everything in this station examined in the smallest detail? Who knows what would turn up?"

* * *

Faith watched dazedly as the lawyer who'd just turned up out of nowhere ripped through the detective who'd arrested her two hours ago. It seemed like a terrible dream, the fight, her arrest, the questioning, this cell.

Her door swung open. "Miss Giles," the guy was definitely English probably a Watcher, "the police have seen the light. You are to be released without charge."

"But I-."

"Please," the man held up a palm. "Say nothing. Let's not give these 'gentlemen' any ammunition." Faith nodded and rose numbly, the manacles fastened to her ankles and wrists and connected together via a chain rattling. The stranger turned to Stein and sniffed. "And let's get those unfastened shall we?"

Minutes later and she was walking out of the station, the stranger still by her side. She twisted her head to look at the man. "Not that I'm ungrateful, but who the hell are ya?"

"I'm Horace Finch of Mason & Rumpole, senior partner at England's premier law firm," the man sniffed, "I was called out of a lunch meeting and transported here via the Devon Coven so I'll have a little more respect young lady."

"Right," Faith was more than a little off-balance.

"Faith!"

She turned at the collective shout from her friends stood waiting in the station car park, all congregated around G's car. In an instance, the Englishman was racing towards her. A second later and she was in his arms, almost but not quite sobbing. "I had to go after her," she explained in a whisper. "I couldn't let her hurt you."

"It's alright," Giles muttered in her ear, "she's gone now."

* * *

"The bones are set, and the majority of the internal damage is repairable. But the head trauma, its simply too severe. You know, it's a wonder she's alive at all, with the blood loss. I'm sorry sir, there is almost no chance at all that she is ever going to regain consciousness."

The Mayor nodded at the surgeon's report, he'd chosen this private clinic rather than the local hospital, not only for its superior health care but also for its discretion. He didn't want that damn Slayer or her Council finding out about His eyes moved to a battered looking Tegan led in a hospital bed, attached to an oxygen tube, an IV, and several monitoring devices, the only sound in the room the heart monitor beeping. The Mayor reached down and gently brushed the blonde's hair from her forehead and stroked her cheek. "One day you'll come back."

And when she did there'd be hell to pay.


	46. S3 Ep 19

**FIC: Faith: The Series Season S3 Ep 19 (46?)**

New Mexico

"Damn it girl!" she trembled at her father's gruff bellow through the kitchen door, momentarily drowning out the sound of the football game they were watching. "Me and Donny are waiting for our dinner. Do you want another whipping?"

"You tell her pa," put in her older brother, a hatefully gleeful note in his voice.

"I….I'll j…just be a couple more minutes, sir," Tara replied, voice trembling. She limped over to the stove, her legs and backside still aching from the leather belting she'd received yesterday when in her haste to have the dinner ready on time she'd burnt the steaks. The beating and her growling stomach, not fed in a day, motivated her to make sure everything was perfect tonight.

A tear suddenly fell. Feeling herself about to lose control, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a crumpled letter. Her heart leapt at the postmark. "Sunnydale," she whispered. The letter had arrived for her three days ago, confirmation that her secret application to UC Sunnydale had been successful. In three days she'd escape to a whole new life.

Sunnydale wasn't much of an university, but it was a way out. Anything had to be better than the hell she currently lived in.

"Girl!"

She started at her father's shout. "Soon, sir!" she yelled back, hurriedly wiping her eyes dry. "Just three days," she muttered.

* * *

"How has she been?"

Giles forced his concerned gaze away from the tiny figure sat at the library desk, surrounded by her friends, and towards his fellow Englishman. "She's barely spoken a word since she was released," he admitted.

"Yes," Wesley nodded. "I was afraid of this. When I was in training, I did a study on the fate of Slayers who either inadvertently or deliberately killed humans. It made for depressing reading."

"Oh," his heart tightening, he turned back to his adoptive child.

"Yes. Admittedly the study group was rather small. Seventeen Slayers in last nine hundred years, barely a fraction of the five hundred called. But a large percentile of those seventeen suffered emotionally and mentally after the event, some descending into utter madness." Giles winced. "There is however one crumb of comfort, the ones who deliberately killed an evil human as opposed to deliberately or inadvertently killing innocents suffered less. I proposed that the demon within somehow helped assist the girl with the burden, lessening the effect to depression as opposed to outright insanity."

"You're a real comfort, you know that?" he commented dryly.

"Well," Wesley sounded affronted, "I thought it behoved you to have all the facts at hand."

Giles shook his head. "Yes, I'm so-."

"Well it does a man good to see so many of the youth of today in a seat of learning."

Giles spun around, heart chilling at the figure walking through the library door. "Get out," he growled through gritted teeth. "You're far from welcome here."

"Well gosh, that's unfriendly," the Mayor beamed at him before picking up a book on the counter. "I funded this place, surely you wouldn't turn away a man seeking to increase his knowledge? Speaking of which," the politician glanced at the book and began to read. "'The beast will walk upon the earth and darkness will follow. The several races of man will be as one in their terror and destruction.' Aw, that's kind of sweet. Different races coming together. If you think of it like that, it makes me sound like a demonic Martin Luther, a great leader bringing people together. Makes me just look forward to graduation even more."

The Mayor turned towards the table where the children were sitting, frozen in fear. The smile widened. "What? No smart-alec remark from you, Miss. Giles, you're usually so full of attitude." The Mayor turned back to him and smiled. "That's one tasty-looking girl you've raised there Mr Watcher. I'm gonna eat her and I just bet she tastes as good as my dear departed wife's Sunday roast."

Giles' heart tightened. Suddenly he'd snatched up an epee from the table and thrust it through the half-demon's chest. Surprised by the attack, Wilkins stumbled backwards only to quickly regain his balance. "Whoa! Well now, that was a little thoughtless." The politician smiled at their collective shocked gasp as he pulled the sword out of his chest, shaking his head at the tear in his suit. "Violent outbursts like that, in front of the children? You know Mr. Giles, they look to you to see how to behave. A well-bred Englishman like you should know better. Ah well," the Mayor's face hardened, "enjoy these last moments, people. Savour them, because in a few days there'll be nothing but pain. Oh, and death. Plenty of that."

Giles heard the scrape of a chair moving behind him. "Ya think ya can come in here and threaten my family?" he smiled inwardly at the emotion in his girl's voice. She was back. "Big fucking mistake, asshole. If ya don't leave here right now, I'll kick your ass. Maybe you're invincible, maybe you're not. But I bet ya ain't immune to pain. Wanna see if I'm right?"

"Such disrespect." The Mayor's smile was strained. "Just for that, I'll make sure your death isn't quick."

"I'm looking forward to graduation already."

* * *

"We can't kill him," Wesley muttered as the Mayor walked out, "he's invincible until he ascends."

"Then let him ascend already." Every eye turned to Xander. He shrugged. "He's not invincible then, is he?"

"No," Wesley sniffed. "Just rather larger than a house."

"But killable," his face tightened. "And he is going to die for having Jesse killed." Xander pushed away memories of explaining how his friend had been jumped by a gang and killed to his best friend's grief-stricken parents.

Giles sighed. "As much as I loathe agreeing with Wesley-."

"Charmed I'm sure," the younger Englishman sniffed.

"But he is right, an ascended demon in this dimension will be huge, simply slice and dice as you Americans so quaintly put it won't cut the mustard."

"Then we don't slice and dice him," Xander continued, the memories of Nick Fury coming to the fore.

"What do you suggest?" Wesley enquired. "Give him a nasty chest infection?"

Xander ignored the sarcastic Watcher to stare at Faith's guardian. "If your enemy is secure at all points, be prepared for him. If he is in superior strength, evade him. If your opponent is temperamental, seek to irritate him. Pretend to be weak, that he may grow arrogant. If he is taking his ease, give him no rest. If his forces are united, separate them. If sovereign and subject are in accord, put division between them. Attack him where he is unprepared, appear where you are not expected."

"Good lord," an unwilling smile tugged at Giles' lips. "You've been reading Sun Tzu?"

"Nick likes him," Xander dared a glance at his intently-watching girl-friend. "How's that embroidery coming along by the way, Faith?"

"Bite me," Faith chuckled, the tension lessening in her eyes.

"Maybe later, if you're good."

"Please," Giles shuddered, "stick to the point, you're making me ill."

"Sorry G-Man," Xander nodded. "The Mayor's arrogant and over-confident. He thinks we're dead before we start."

"He's right," Wesley muttered.

"Young man," Giles spoke before he had a chance, his eyes flinty as he stared at his fellow Englishman. "These children have faced and defeated insurmountable odds before. If you haven't the backbone to fight with them, get out. I haven't the time or inclination to molly-coddle you any longer."

The younger Watcher flinched at the older man's frosty lecture. Wesley glanced towards the door before squaring his shoulders and shaking his head. "I'll stay."

Giles' eyes softened slightly. "Then perhaps there is hope for you after all." The senior Watcher glanced back at him. "Please, continue."

"Yeah," Xander let out a tension-fuelled breath that he didn't realise he'd been holding. "But then, why wouldn't he be cocky? His entire opposition is in this room, two Watchers, two Wiccas, a Slayer, a cheerleader, and me. Not exactly an army." Xander paused. "But I know where I can get one."

"Really?" Giles leaned towards him. "Do tell."

Xander licked his lips. This was the tricky part. "Sunnydale High Graduation Class '99."

"A bunch of school children that's pre-," Wesley looked around them and coughed. "That's a pretty good idea."

"I'll get them," Cordy rose, her eyes still red and puffy from her near continual crying. "I still have some influence even after hanging with you doofuses for three years."

Xander decided to ignore the insult in favour of asking questions. "How will you persuade them?"

"I'll tell them Jesse died for them and if they don't help they'll wish they had too."

"That's a hell of a recruiting slogan," Faith muttered before raising her voice. "I'll come with, convince any nay-sayers." Faith shook her head at Giles' look. "Don't worry, I'll just break stuff, convince 'em of my powers." With that, the two girls left the library.

"That neatly takes the surprise away from the Mayor and transfers it to us. And should give us a chance against his vampires," Giles commented carefully. "But we still have the actual problem of the Mayor himself and how to kill him?"

"Explosives, a room full of them," Xander replied.

"I beg your pardon!" exclaimed Wesley. "You're not telling me you can just get your hands on a room full of explosives?"

"It might work," Giles interjected, his tone calm but eyes dancing with a dangerous light Xander had only seen on the 'Band Candy' night. And hadn't that been a blast. "But Wesley did point out the flaw. Where can you get hold of such an amount of explosives?"

"I can't," he looked towards Willow. "But Will can."

"What!" the witch's eyes widened and she shook her head vigoursly. "Not me! I'm no anarchist!"

"Recipes on the internet, for making them," Xander chuckled at his friend's horror.

"Oh right," Willow looked to Amy who nodded. "We'll get right on it."

"These troops of yours will need arming." Wesley rose. "I'll got to the local sports shops and get what I can." The Watcher sighed. "I can just see the expense paperwork now. 'Why did you need thirty bows?' 'To equip a graduating class'. 'Request denied'. Oh dear, oh dear." The Watcher was still mumbling to himself as he strode out of the library.

Giles chuckled at Wes' distress before turning back to him. "One question still remains though Xander, how will we lure the Mayor into this trap?"

"We're going to use his arrogance," Xander replied before explaining.

Giles smirked. "Most ingenious. And where exactly will this trap be?" Giles paled as Xander looked around the library. "Oh bugger, you cannot be bloody serious!"

"It has to be here. Somewhere close to the graduation ceremony but somewhere enclosed where we have control."

"You evil bastard," the Watcher muttered. "I'll get to work on moving my own books."

* * *

The Mayor looked around his office, at the meekly waiting vampires crowded into it. "Here's how it's going to lay out. The transformation should begin at exactly 3:28. I'll just be finishing my speech - you know, it's too bad you fellows have to miss that, because I think it speaks to everyone of us. I mean, heck, I've been working on it for a hundred years. It better be good. They'll try to run, of course, and this is when I'll need you boys in flanking position."

"But Sir, the sun!" protested one of the demons.

The Mayor smiled. For the first time since his confrontation with Faith and her gang of miscreants he was truly relaxed. "Not going to be a problem." He pointed at the map behind him. ""You come up through the sewers here. The important thing is containment. I'll need to feed. It's crucial in the first few minutes to sustain the change. What does that mean? No snacking. I see blood on your lips, it's a visit to the wood shed for you boys. Kill. Don't feed. After all they'll be plenty of time for that afterwards." He sobered. "Remember: fast and brutal. It's going to be a whole new world come nightfall, don't want to weaken now." The vampires started to trail out. "And boys? - Let's watch the language."

* * *

"You guys in?" Faith demanded.

Scott, Larry, and Percy nodded, awed by her display of strength. Owen practically panted. "You bet, Faith. I'll be there for you."

"That's what I was afraid of," she muttered under her breath before forcing a smile. "Remember chain of command, people. Me, then X, then Cor." She really wanted G on this, but Xander had decreed that he'd be in charge of the explosives. Which at least meant he'd be out of the battle.

"I've got Harmony and Aura," Cordelia reported as she hurried up to her.

Faith smirked. "You say that like it's a good thing."

* * *

Faith looked around as she took her seat for the graduation, heart thumping. All that was left to do now was hope and pray that everything went according to plan.

And that not too many of them died.

"Congratulations to the class of 1999." She looked up to see Snyder stood at the podium. "You all proved more or less adequate. Something that surprises me no end, in some cases more than others. This is a time of celebration, so sit still and be quiet." Faith blinked. Dude had a funny idea of celebrations. "Please welcome our distinguished guest speaker: Richard Wilkins the 3rd."

The Mayor shook Snyder's hand before stepping up to the podium. After a brief smile at the students, the politician took out some cue cards, and cleared his throat. "Well. What a day this is! - Special day. Today is our centennial the one hundredth anniversary of the founding of Sunnydale, and I know what that means to all you kids - not a darn thing. Because today something much more important happens: today you all graduate from high school. Today all the pain, all the work, all the excitement is finally over. And what's a hundred years of history compared to that? You know what kids?"

"Shit," Faith breathed. "He's going to do the entire speech."

"Man," Xander muttered beside her, "just ascend already."

"Please god," she muttered.

"For all of you it may be that there is a place in Sunnydale's history, whether you like it or not. It's been a long road getting here. For you and for Sunnydale. There has been achievement, joy, good times, and there has been grief. There's been loss. But we are at journey's end. And what is a journey? Is it just distance travelled? Time spent?" Faith faked a snore. "No. It's what happens on the way, it's the things that happen to you. At the end of the journey you're not the same. Today is about change. Graduation doesn't just mean your circumstances change, it means you do. You ascend to a higher level. Nothing will ever be the same." Faith looked up as a shadow enveloped the quad, her hand shifting inside her robe. It was nearly time. "Nothing." The Mayor winced before swallowing and continuing his speech: "And so as we look back on-." The Mayor groaned and almost doubled up. "On the events that brought us to this day. We," the public servant grunted and doubled up before slowly straightening and continuing, " we must all-. It has begun. My destiny." The Mayor stopped and smiled. "It's a little sooner then I expected, I had this whole section on civic pride. But I guess we'll just skip to the big finish!"

Faith glanced at Xander as the grimacing Mayor stretched and grew, his suit splitting around him. The Mayor continued to change, rapidly transforming into a big snake-like demon with clawed mandibles surrounding its mouth, stretching higher and higher as the faculty abandoned their seats. The students leapt to their face but stayed in position, staring at the towering snake.

Faith let out a yell, Willow's volume-amplifying spell ensuring her voice carried throughout the quad. "Now!"

The students threw off their gowns, revealing crosses, axes, and other assorted weaponry. "Flame units!" Xander roared. Several students including Larry stepped out of the seats, pointed the flame throwers at the demon and began flaming him. "First wave!" Xander yelled. Faith watched as a number of students led by Willow and Amy aimed crossbows at the snake. "Fire!" The Mayor screamed and swayed, the scorch marks joined by arrows on his cleggy, grey skin. Suddenly the demon lunged down, swallowing a first row student whole.

Xander glanced behind him. "Rear unit!"

Still stunned by the devoured student, Faith glanced behind her to see Cor and Wes moving their unit into attack against the vampires charging in there. The unit stopped just feet from the vampires and let fly with flaming arrows, turning several of the demons to dust.

Faith nodded in satisfaction, wincing slightly as she saw Snyder be swallowed up by the Mayor. "Wish me luck lover." After gently kissing her man on the cheek, Faith stepped out into the aisle and stepped towards the Mayor. "Hey Limp-Dick!" she hollered. The demon's baleful eyes turned to her. "That was a pretty sweet place ya gave Tegan. Before I kicked her ass she boasted how she had ya wrapped 'round her little finger. She played ya, a spoilt brat, played the guy who'd run this burg for a cool century. But then," she tilted her head to one side and raised an eyebrow. "Guy like you is probably not man enough to be with a woman so she's the nearest a guy like ya'd get to a kid."

The demon's roar shook the building and his head shot towards her. Taking the hint, Faith turned and charged towards the school, eating up the ground in long strides. Kicking open the door she charged inside, the snake's growls filling her ears. Swinging around a corridor, she forced out an extra spurt of pace and crashed through the library doors just ahead of the demon.

Entering the library, she briefly looked at the makeshift explosives spread throughout the room before leaping over the library counter and through the thankfully left open window. She heard the Mayor's voice cursing behind her even as she nodded towards G. Her Watcher grinned at her before shoving the plunger down. The library shook, flames shooting out of the windows as the building exploded, the school collapsing on the imprisoned demon. Faith smirked at G. "I wonder how many kids get to blow up their schools at graduation?"

Giles shook his head. "Like you needed the reason," her Watcher unfairly accused.

* * *

Faith watched the ambulances, police cars, and fire trucks parked in front of the wrecked school. "As Alice would say 'School's Out' for summer."

Faith turned to her Watcher. "Who the hell is Alice? Ya got a new chick, G?"

"Alice Cooper," Giles sighed long-sufferingly.

"Oh right," Faith lapsed into a gloomy silence. "How many dead?"

"Seven students, two parents, and Snyder," replied Xander. "Would have been more, but sunlight returned as soon as you killed the Mayor, dusting the rest of the vamps."

"Lucky escape," Willow commented.

"Jesse's funeral tomorrow," Cordy commented.

Faith's spirits fell still further. "Great."

* * *

"Dr. Walsh! Dr Walsh!"

Maggie looked up at the animated lab assistant. "Yes, Hammers, what is it?" she said listlessly, hours of paperwork sapping her enthusiasm.

"Have you heard about the incident at the High School?" the man didn't give her time to answer. "Seven students dead. One with a broken neck but no damage either to the internal organs or the brain."

Her mouth dropped open, lips drying with excitement. Finally she found her voice. "He'll be perfect for Project 314!"

"Exactly," the lab assistant's eyes gleamed. "I've had the boy's ambulance diverted here."

"Well done," she beamed. Finally she could begin her work. "What's the boy's name?" It was unimportant really, but she liked to be thorough for records.

"Uh," Hammers glanced down at his clipboard. "Owen Thurman."

* * *

Marcus Hamilton smirked as he walked the gore splattered corridors, his feet crunching on the bones from a myriad of beasts, men, and demons tortured to death there. His ears rang with the screams of the tortured and his nose filled with a number of revolting smells – burning flesh and acid the least offensive of them.

He stopped at a blank wall and muttered a quick spell. A half-second later and the wall shimmered, a gaping mouth appearing before him, two gold-red eyes staring bleakly down at him. He smiled before stepping into the mouth.

He found himself in a darkened room, a naked figure hanging via chains from the ceiling, the captive's feet only just touching the ground. The unfortunate prisoner was flanked by two thickly-muscled creatures, the redness of their woollen robes probably camouflaging the considerable quantities of blood splattered on them. One was busily sticking a red-hot poker into the captive's well-muscled torso, while the other was lashing his back with a whip wrapped in barbed wire. On a wooden table stood before the trio there sat a selection of instruments, including, but not limited to, a selection of knives, thumbscrews, claw hammers, and pliers.

All the classics.

The two robed figures pulled away from their prisoner at his entrance, their heads bowed respectfully. "Please," he smiled at the two robed torturers, "continue. I don't want to interrupt your work. I find a little pain focuses the mind. " He turned his gaze towards the manacled figure. "Don't you agree, Angelus?"

"I find it bloody hurts to be honest," the sweating demon retorted. "Ain't ya afraid of getting a wee bit of blood on that fancy suit of yours?" The vampire groaned as the whip lashed his back.

"So nice of you to be concerned about me when you're in such a predicament."

"Ach," Angelus' eyes briefly flashed yellow. "If you knew me you wouldn't be surprised." The demon cursed as the whip and the poker were simultaneously applied. "Always concerned about my fellow man."

"Such a humanitarian, Angelus." Hamilton chuckled. "Given your big heart I just bet you'd be interested in the welfare of the Slayer who'd put you here?"

"Um," he saw the desire flickering in the vampire's eyes. Not the desire of a man for a beautiful woman, but the desire of a sadistic madman to break and degrade his target. "I'd like to have a few days with that Slayer, thanking her properly for the last few years. I'd make some memories on her pretty wee body."

Hamilton smiled. Just what he'd wanted to hear. "As a representive of Wolfram & Hart I'm sure something can be arranged."

"Really?" Despite the pair of robed torturers tearing at his body, Angelus smiled back at him. "Do tell?"

"After all the time you've spent here, I assume you'd make thanking Faith for your holiday your priority?" Hamilton pressed.

"Oh, I think we can agree on that," Angelus agreed. "Not that I need any motivation to pay that lassie a visit, not after all she's done to my family."

"In that case," he reached into his jacket and pulled out a contract. "Sign this and we'll be on our way." Angelus glanced meaningfully at his manacles and his mouth opened. The chains and the torturers disappeared. "Of course you'll be needing your hands."

END Season 3


	47. S4 Ep 1

**FIC: Faith The Series: S4 Ep 1 (47?)**

LA.

He leapt from rooftop to rooftoop, smiling slightly as he watched his oblivious prey walking the streets beneath him. The man was so like his father, unbending, strict, and stern, a man convinced of his own power. He would soon learn, just like his father had four centuries previously, what true power was.

The man was thickset and silver-haired; his craggy features indicating he was around sixty years old, just the age father had been when he'd snuffed out his miserable existence.

"And so the cycle continues," he muttered as his quarry entered a nondescript alley leading to a 4-11.

Sensing it was time, he dropped off the six-storey building to land behind the human. "Hello, sir," he purred.

The man spun around to face him, his speed belying both his age and girth, surprise in his eyes. "Where the hell did you come from?" the man demanded, his hand easing inside his jacket, doubtless to some weapon or other.

"Exactly." He smiled. "Hell." Before the time his prey had chance to react he was on him, his right hand beneath the man's chin, forcing his head back before sinking his fangs into his quarry's throat. The man gasped and managed a feeble punch to his ribs before going limp. He hungrily drank his fill before dragging behind a dumpster to carve his mark on him. Once he'd finished, he stepped away, eyes fixed on the corpse. "And next for sister," he whispered.

* * *

He watched as the black girl strode through the streets. She was a pretty little thing, there wasn't any doubt about that, but there was more to being his next victim than just looks. She had to share his sister's confidence, so unusual in a woman of their time, and her grace.

"Oh yes," he smiled as he watched her. "She definitely qualifies." Seeing an opportunity as she turned down an empty street, he dropped out of the sky to land in front of her. "Hello, sister."

He was surprised when rather than react with terror; the girl lunged at him, hand reaching inside her jacket. He was further shocked when the hand came out with a stake. Laughing to himself, he slid away from the attack and thudded a left cross into the girl's forehead.

The girl let out a pained gasp as she flew through the air to crash into a shop front. "Fancy yourself as a Slayer do you?" he mocked as he strutted over to her. "They tend to be rather tougher," grabbing the stunned girl around the neck; he lifted her from the ground, receiving a weak backhand to the face. "But no more spirited!" he commented before flinging the girl back into the wall. She groaned as she slid down to the ground. He bared his fangs as he crouched over her body. Time to feed.

Pulling away moments later, his fangs dripping with viscera and his mark mocking the Lord Jesu adorning the black's once flawless chest, he smiled. "Mother next," he whispered. "Time to start anew. Another town I think."

* * *

Sunnydale

"G," Giles looked up to watch his adoptive daughter, her friends, and the now seemingly permanently-attached Wesley Whyndham-Pryce enter his lounge, "we've been thinking."

"Yes?" Giles didn't give voice to his first reaction that Faith and thinking never ended well, especially for him.

"We're all at college," Faith looked towards Cordelia, Amy, and Willow, "and Xan's got his new job at the construction site." Faith beamed proudly at her boyfriend who was carrying a mysterious package under his arm. "But you and Wesley ain't got nothing to do."

"Except be your Watcher," he commented. Which given the combination of the Hellmouth and Faith's knack for getting into and causing trouble was more like a job for ten, rather than two men.

"Yeah, but what's that? Read some stuffy books, tell me to keep my guard up when sparring?" Faith shrugged dismissively. Giles' mouth opened in outrage, the cheeky bloody bint. "We was thinking, you and Wes should open a detective agency."

Giles gaped at the Slayer, as usual at a loss to follow the warped workings of her mind. "I fail to see myself in a deerstalker and a dressing gown."

Faith shot him a frustrated look. "Talk English, G," the coal-eyed beauty exclaimed, "not what they talk in…."

"England?" Wesley unhelpfully finished.

Giles had to admit Wesley's nerve had improved. Four months ago and the look Faith shot his fellow countryman would have had him soiling himself. Now he merely paled. After a second, Faith turned back to him. "People could come to you during the day with their supernatural problems, you could research them, and in the evenings if you need muscle, ya got me, if ya need magic there's Ams and Will." Faith looked at her boyfriend. "Show him X."

"Um, sure," the youth opened his package to reveal a white sign saying 'Watcher Securities' in red with smaller blue lettering beneath saying 'Your safety is our business'."

Giles found himself smiling at the thought his adoptive daughter and her corralled friends had put into everything. And the plan did have an advantage, enabling them to keep their ear to the ground about any major supernatural activity. "We'd need somewhere to base this business," he hedged.

"Already got a place," Faith put in. "Deposit paid and everything."

"Oh really?" Giles raised an eyebrow. "And how pray tell did you manage that?"

Faith shrugged, a rare self-conscious look on her face. "Got your pop to okay funds for the deposit and first three months' rent."

Giles' mouth dropped, unable to believe his Slayer's audacity. Finally he laughed. "It seems things have been decided." Leaping to his feet, he grabbed his jacket. "Well let's go then."

* * *

Faith shoved open the colonial-styled building's double doors. "I figure we could hang the sign over here." His daughter pointed up to the space above the door before shrugging. "But it's your place, your choice I guess."

"I think it's a fine one," he praised before walking into the dusty foyer, the wood-panelled floor creaking underfoot.

Faith smiled briefly before one-hand vaulting the wooden desk and shoving open the door behind it. "This used to be the dining room and lounge for the place, but I figure you could turn it into offices or a library or something."

"Another splendid idea," he encouraged before glancing with interest at the sweeping corridor to the desk's left. "What was this place?"

"It was a boarding-house built in the early 20s," he looked towards an excited-looking Willow. "But a vampire hired a room in the mid 60s and killed everyone in the place. Ever since no-one's ever dared to buy it, so we got a great deal."

"We'll all help you clean it up," Amy added.

"You have done well," he praised before looking at Faith. "I suppose you'll want to give me the grand tour?"

Faith grinned. "Suppose I will."

Half an hour later and they'd finished. There wasn't much to see really, just eight boarding rooms, men and women's separate bathrooms, and a shared lounge. "I think it'll do fine," he looked around. "After a little cleaning up, but yes I think I'll do it."

"Wicked!" Faith beamed.

He grabbed a hold of Xander as they were leaving. "I think we need to have a word, young man."

Xander blanched. "Uh, the name was my idea and the slogan Willow's. But if you -."

"Not about the sign, son," he shook his head. "Very catchy. I know you have problems with your parents," he raised a hand to halt any protests, "don't bother to lie. Faith has a thermonuclear temper and an indiscreet mouth. If you want one of the rooms upstairs once this place is cleaned up, it's yours."

"That's great!" the young man enthused. The excitement in his eyes dimmed. "But I can't afford much rent. Faith's sort of a demanding girl-friend."

Giles chuckled inwardly, demanding was one word to use. "Young man," he forestalled any further protests with a raised hand. "You pay the rent every time you make my girl smile or laugh, every time you help her on patrol."

"Thanks G-Man."

"Don't call me that."

* * *

"Mr. Giles! Mr. Giles!"

Giles looked up as Wesley charged into their new office, the local rag in hand. "Wesley, for the last time," he complained. "Rupert or Giles will suffice. In fact anything rather than the constipated formalisation of my appellation," his voice trailed off. Good lord, did he really sound like that? No wonder Faith and the others got confused some times. After all they were only Americans.

"Sorry," his younger counterpart dropped the paper on the desk. "But you should read this."

He looked down as he read to where Wesley was pointing. After a few seconds he felt the blood drain from his face and a cold chill settle over him. "Good lord," he licked his lips, "it's-."

"Penn," Wesley finished.

* * *

Sergeant Denilson knocked on the plain white door, more nervous than he'd been facing down coke dealers. After a second a gruff bellow answered him. "I'm not seeing anyone!"

Denilson quelled the instinct to run, reminding himself that the officer at the other side of the door was if not his friend, no one got close enough to the human cactus for that, at least a trusted and respected colleague. "Kate, it's Denilson," he called. When there was no further response, he added. "There's been another reported Cross-Killer killing."

In a second the door was open and the beautiful blonde stood in the door way, cheeks puffy and eyes red from crying. "Where?" his fellow cop demanded, her voice hoarse from all the sobbing she'd done mourning her father, another victim of the Cross-Killer's rampage.

"In Sunnydale," he stepped over the threshold. "It looks like we've got an angle on him."

"Yeah?" asked his fellow officer.

"Yeah," he nodded. "It's like he kills in a pattern. First a lady in her fifties, then a young man in his late twenties, then an older man around sixty," he hurried at Kate's flinch. "And then a girl in her early twenties, he's started up again with the older woman.." His voice trailed off as he realised the cop was packing at a speed that gave lie to the theory that women took an eternity to pack. "What are you doing?"

"Going to Sunnydale." Kate didn't look up.

"Oh no," he shook his head. This was a very bad idea. "They've got a police department down there."

"Ha." Kate's laugh had little humour in it. "You've heard the same rumours I have about SPD. I wouldn't trust those jackasses to pee standing up."

* * *

"Hey Gunn, man!" he didn't look up at the shout, his gaze concentrated on his sneakers. "You wanna read this!"

"Go away, Dev," he replied in a monotone, his voice as lifeless as his sister now was.

"Look," a day-old paper was shoved under his nose. "The Cross-Killer has killed again!" That got his attention. Heart racing he snatched the paper away and hurriedly read it. Flinging the paper to the ground he rose and started to throw a few clothes into a canvas bag. "Where ya going, Gunn?"

"Sunnydale," he replied. "Got a vampire to kill." And a sister to avenge.

* * *

"Come in, come in," Giles ushered them into their new headquarters. Faith smirked to herself, and it was all her idea, she could use her head for more than just butting vamps with whatever Wes said. "We have a new," her adopted father grimaced, a sure sign he was gonna use slang, "player in town."

"Oh yeah," Faith faked a yawn. "'Bout time. Things have been slow-," her voice trailed off at G's glare. Damn, he was so uptight sometimes.

"Yes, I," Faith exchanged an amused look with Xander at Wes' self-important tone. Watcher Jr. had loosened up some, but he was still a little starchy for her. "I noticed a report in the local paper about a vampire attack last night. Copies of which I photocopied for you all." Faith's mouth dropped open as the Watcher began passing photocopies around.

"Gee, there's reading as well as Slaying to be done," groused Xander. "Life isn't fair."

"Preachin' to the choir," she muttered. "What happened to summarising, isn't that Watchers do?"

Giles shook his head. "In 1600, there was a Puritan in London." Faith raised a tentative hand. Giles sighed long-sufferingly. "A puritan was a very strict Christian, Faith. Someone who was very intolerant of those who didn't follow their rigid interpretation of Christianity. As I was saying, there was a Puritan called Charles Ashford Penn. In addition to being a religious fanatic, he was a psychopath. These two factors led to him being a mass-murderer predating Jack the Ripper by almost three centuries."

"He would prey," Faith turned her attention to Wesley, "on anyone who didn't reach his strict moral code – street whores," Faith hid a grin at Wes' blush, Wes said a naughty word, "beggars, and gamblers. He killed over a dozen people in a four year period, carving a cross into each of his victims' chests." Faith lost all desire to smile; suddenly this wasn't funny any more. "But then he had the misfortune to pick a vampire for his next victim-."

"A particularly nasty vampire by the name of Red Velvet," and it was back to Giles. Faith felt like she was watching a tennis match, bobbing between the two Watchers. "So called because of her red hair and velvety skin apparently," the Watcher sniffed. "Although the Watchers of that time had a rather florid prose."

"Yeah, it's lucky they talk in English now." Faith snorted at Cordy's mutter.

Giles either didn't hear or more likely ignored Cordelia's interruption. "She'd seen Penn at work and was impressed by his savagery, and so began to frequent the places he stalked, dressed as a street-walker to snare him."

"And it worked," continued Wes. "He attacked her only to find her more than capable of defending herself. She killed and turned him. He's a particularly nasty and unusual vampire. In four hundred years he's never sired anyone, and always kills in exactly the same order as his first vampiric kills. His family, first he kills a woman around fifty, then a man in his mid-twenties, then a man around sixty, and then a girl in her late teens to early twenties, always cutting a cross onto their chest. While before the mark was his 'homage' to god, now it's meant to mock."

"Shit," Faith commented, "even for a vamp that's messed up."

"So glad you agree," Giles replied. "Because last night a drained corpse of a 53 year old woman with a cross carved into her chest was found in Sunnydale."

"Oh crap," Faith muttered. Four hundred year old vamps were never a walk in the park.

* * *

"Damn it!" Faith kicked a gravestone. Three nights had passed since the first death, and although they'd not caught any trace of the notorious vampire, another body, that of a young man, had turned up. "What the fuck does he think coming to my town?"

"Maybe he hasn't got our business cards yet?" Everyone turned to Willow. "Well I'm sorry, but getting the design just right was hard!" Faith opened her mouth to explain that she doubted vampires read business cards then just laughed and shook her head. Red was a trip sometimes.

"Wait!" Wesley looked to his left. "I heard something!"

"I told ya, Wes," Faith drawled as she strode over to the younger of her two Watchers, "chill. Now, which way?"

* * *

Penn smiled as he dropped the man's corpse to the ground and drew his knife. Another cycle nearly completed. "Hey, asshole. The girl you killed in LA was my sister." Penn turned around, surprised that anyone could sneak up on him. He found himself being regarded by a stern-faced, shaven-headed negro in his early twenties. The boy was tall, with a good build, and a firm grip on the stake he held in his right hand. Penn chuckled. Ah, this explained the girl's lack of fear. They were hunters of his kind. "You think my sister was a joke, asshole? Laugh this off."

The boy came in fast, his stake arcing down at his chest. Penn twisted away from the attack, the stake impaling air just over his left shoulder, but caught a strong left hook to the jaw. Surprised, he stumbled backwards. Shaking the blow off, he laughed. "Come little one," he taunted. It had been a long time since he had been so challenged. "Your sister put up a better fight than this!"

"Oh yeah?" The boy charged him, hitting in the mid-section with a football tackle. He responded with an elbow to the vampire hunter's back. The boy grunted before picking him up and attempting to throw him to the ground.

Penn wrapped his legs around the youth and twisted. The black gasped before leaving the ground and flying into a nearby statue of a cherub. The youth groaned as he slid to the ground before gamely climbing to his feet.

Penn beamed. This was the most fun he'd had since his near-miss with a Slayer in Madrid in 1877, the girl had got away but then so had he. Vamping out, he leapt to the boy's side. The demon hunter's eyes widened and his stake came up. Penn grabbed the boy's wrist, holding it rock-steady only to stagger at a headbutt to the face. Angered, he drove a knee into his opponent's groin.

"Ahhh," the youth greyed and slumped to his knees. A grin on his face, Penn grabbed the youth around his head, ready to snap his neck. He wouldn't mark this kill, just leave his corpse as testimony to his-."

BANG! BANG! BANG!

He was rocked by a trio of shots to his chest. Dazed, he stumbled backwards. In the distance he saw a pretty, pale-faced blonde in her late twenties stood facing him. The blonde's eyes widened. "How-."

Now vamped out, he leapt over the crumpled black and onto the blonde. "That hurt!" he roared before snapping her gun out of her hand and flinging it to the ground.

"Not as much as this will."

He turned his head towards the husky voice in time to catch a boot to the face from a coal-eyed beauty. Stunned, he fell to the ground and rolled up, growls rumbling from his mouth. Now he was starting to get really irritated.

The girl charged him, chestnut hair swinging in the cold night air, her fists blurring as she hit him again and again. Finally he managed to grab one of the Slayer's, she had to be, fists and yank her towards him.

His mouth dropped open when the girl responded by bending at the waist, allowing his blow to fly harmlessly overhead while at the same time bringing her foot up behind her with a smoothness and speed that any contortionist would be proud of before kicking him square in the face. Stunned, he released his grip on the Slayer's hand and stumbled away. "This isn't over, Slayer!" he warned before fleeing into the night.

* * *

Faith started after the vampire, but pulled up when she realised he was gone. "Don't forget to write!"

"What was that?" Faith turned to see a blonde waving a gun and a badge around.

"That was a vamp," explained the African-American climbing to his feet, a dazed look on his face. Faith couldn't help but drool, he was quite the package, if she didn't have X she'd be more than interested in banging him. "Question is," the black looked towards her, "what the hell are you?"

"Vamp?" the blonde shook her head. "That's not possible."

"Ma'am," Faith groaned when Giles did his 'I'm reasonable and therefore so should everybody else be act' and stepped towards the gun-woman. "I assume from the badge that you are a police officer who has been tracking this killer for some time. I'm therefore sure you're aware that the victims were all completely drained of their blood."

"B..but," the blonde shook her head again.

Faith had used the distraction of G talking to the cop to sneak up on her. "Hey honey." The cop turned to face her. She hit her with a hard right to the jaw that snapped her head round and knocked her cold. Faith beamed. "Always wanted to do that to a cop."

Giles shot her a disapproving look even as Wesley crouched down and picked her badge up. "Reason sometimes works when given a chance."

"Reason's no fun," Faith replied.

"Oh dear," everyone looked towards Wes. Judging from the pale face, Faith guessed Watcher Jr. had probably chipped a nail. "It appears she's a LA rather than local cop."

"Oops." Faith shrugged.

* * *

Gunn watched as the tiny brunette effortlessly lifted the much bigger blonde onto her shoulder. "Who are you people?"

Another brunette, bigger but no less beautiful, looked towards him. "Come with us if you want to find out."

Gunn stared at the group for a second. He had trouble trusting people, especially pale-faces, but they had just saved his life. And from the look of Xena, he glanced towards the smaller of the two brunettes, if they wanted him to come, he couldn't really stop them. Finally he shrugged with a confidence he didn't really feel. "Sure."

* * *

Gunn gaped as the Englishman talked. He'd know about demons and shit for the best part of a decade, but never where they came from, or about Slayers, or about the Hellmouth. Or about anything really, from the sounds of things he'd been fighting blind.

"This is impossible," exclaimed the cop, an icepack held to her mouth where Faith had clocked her. From the look of the bruise, the kid could punch.

Gunn grinned, but what was that biblical quote he remembered from when he'd actually gone to school, 'In the land of the blind the one-eyed man is king'. He'd never got what that meant until now. "Hey, Lady Heat, you shot that bastard in the chest three times, didn't even knock him on the ass. What else do you call that?"

The cop's mouth opened and closed several times but no sound came out. Which made for a pleasant change, she'd hardly shut up complaining since she'd woken up. Mind you, he looked towards Faith, the girl had an unique negotiating strategy. The Slayer caught his look and smirked. "See anything ya like?" In an instance the big kid, the boy called Xander was glaring protectively at him.

Gunn sat back in his chair, he wasn't scared of the boy, he didn't do fear, but on the other hand he also didn't mess around with people's relationships. "What's the plan for Penn?" he queried.

"Well," the older Englishman, Giles was his name, sighed. "Tonight's disturbance will have shaken Penn. I imagine he'll be laying low until tomorrow tonight. I'd suggest that tonight is a 'bust' as you Americans put it." Gunn nodded slowly. That made sense, the Englishman looked like one of LA's wealthy, a man with no idea of life's harsh realities, at first glance. But if you looked under the surface, there was one tough guy lurking there. "Perhaps," the Watcher looked at first the cop and then him, "the two of you would like to stay at one of the rooms upstairs?"

* * *

Cordelia sighed as she started to unlock the door to the tatty room that had been her post-graduation home. Everything had fallen apart so qui-.

"Hello, dear." Cordelia screamed when Penn appeared beside her. Before she had chance to react, the demon had shoved her to the ground. "So pretty," the undead serial killer purred. "You'll be perfect. And your friends will know that -, aggh!" The demon stumbled back screaming from the holy water she'd retrieved from her bag and thrown in his face. Leaping to her feet, Cordy rushed inside her hotel room, heart thumping.

Slamming the door behind her, she hurriedly dialled her phone. "Pick up! Pick up!" she muttered.

"You want to play hard to get!" she heard Penn's insane chuckle from outside. "That can be arranged."

"Yo!" Cordy gasped when she heard Faith's voice. "What's the sitch?"

"It's me," she babbled. "Penn's at my place." She screamed as her front window exploded and a makeshift firebomb hit her bed, engulfing it in flames.

"SHIT! We're on our way, C! Hold tight!"

Cordelia huddled in the far corner of her room, her eyes fixed on the growing fire outside her window unwilling to risk leaving the room and having to face Penn. Suddenly the window behind her smashed open. She spun around, stake held in her trembling hand only to relax when she recognised the invader as Xander. "Quick!" her deceased boyfriend's best friend bellowed over the roaring flames. "Faith and the others are out the front. Let's get out of the back!"

* * *

"Hey asshole, what was it about our first meeting you didn't get?" The Slayer charged him. He stood his ground and threw a left. The beautiful brunette grabbed his wrist and twisted it. He gasped as his feet left the floor and he began an ungainly cartwheel through the air.

Thinking quickly, he kicked out, the point of his left boot smashing into the side of the Slayer's head. Stunned, the girl released her grip and staggered backwards, even as he crashed into the motel's wall. Rising, he started forward only for the black boy to charge him again, stake held high.

Snarling contemptuously, he grabbed the youth by the front of his grey hoodie and twisted at the waist, flinging the boy through the window behind him. Hearing the sound of the Slayer rushing forward, he turned to face her, leaning away from a front heel kick before driving an elbow full into her face.

"Shit!" the Slayer's legs almost buckled under the blow. Following up his advantage, he threw a left that smashed into the Slayer's head, knocking her to the knees. A smile on his face, he kicked at her face.

Only to miss completely when the teen dropped onto her back, brought her knees up into her chest, and kicked out, catching him full in his stomach. Penn gasped in pain as the force of the blow threw him off his feet and back into the hotel wall. Before he had chance to recover the Slayer was on her feet and coming at him, stake in hand.

He slid away from her stake thrust but not from her accompanying kick to the inside of his left leg. Pain flared through his left knee, almost knocking him from his feet. The supernatural beauty followed up with a palm strike at his nose. He caught the girl's fingers and twisted them back.

The girl grunted in pain, but before he had chance to snap the digits, his crotch exploded in pain from a kick. Tears forming in his eyes, he responded with a punch to the mouth, sending claret spraying.

The teen stepped back three paces. Penn smiled at the glazed look in her eyes and started after her. Suddenly the Slayer launched herself into a leaping roundhouse kick, the blow smashing into his head, knocking him to the ground, the Slayer landing beside him on her knees, a vicious look on her face. "Sucker," she taunted before driving her stake home.

* * *

Giles looked towards Wesley. After a second his junior nodded agreement. "Mr. Gunn-."

"It's just Gunn," the black interrupted.

"And Det. Lockley," he continued over the interruption. "If you two would be interested we're opening a detective agency to help the people of this town. Your assistance would be more than appreciated."

"I'm in." Gunn replied instantly. "Mouth of hell, right? Plenty of demon ass to kick."

"I'm in," the cop's reply was a little more hesitant, but no less sincere.

"Excellent," he beamed. "Now I think that concludes business for tonight. Cordelia, will you stay for a moment, please. And you too, Faith." Once the others had left, he turned to the two girls. "Now, I want to know why Cordelia is staying at that rathole." He listened with horror and no little sympathy as the former rich girl explained her family's financial problems and her parents skipping the country, leaving her alone. "Why in god's name didn't you tell us?"

Cordelia shrugged. "I was embarrassed," she whispered.

"And you knew?" After a second Faith nodded sheepishly.

"You're Faith's friend, perhaps her closest, a young woman who has helped her for three years!" he exclaimed. "Do you seriously think I would think any less of you?" he shook his head. Teenagers, a bloody law onto themselves. "You're moving into the spare room at ours," Cordelia's mouth opened. "No arguments, young lady, I won't allow it. And you'll be starting work on Monday as our new receptionist." He looked towards Faith, throwing his car keys to her. "After you've dropped me at home, the pair of you can collect Cordelia's things."


	48. S4 Ep 2

**FIC: Faith: The Series S4 Ep 2 (48?)**

"Thanks for recommending me for this job, Xander," Gunn repeated as he hurried out of the room above the Watcher Securities' offices.

"No problem," the Slayer's boy-friend grinned at him as he exited his room. "The foreman said they needed some extra men to do the lifting, they needed muscle but not much brains."

"And you thought of me," he smiled at the goofy teen. "I'm touched."

"No," the boy's smile widened. "I thought of myself and then realised I was already working at the site. Then I thought of my new friend, Gu-," the boy's face suddenly stiffened. "I forgot something in my room," the teen grunted. "I'll meet you at the truck."

Gunn stared at the youth, bemused by the boy's abrupt mood swing. Putting it down to adolescent hormones, he shrugged. "Sure, man, see ya there."

* * *

Xander stared after the African-American, a tightness forming in his chest. His best friend from childhood dead just a few months and he was already lining up somebody, a stranger of just a few days' acquaintance, to take his place. "Xander," he turned his head to see Giles stood behind him, a concerned look on the Englishman's face, "are you alright? You don't look well, son. Is there anything wrong?"

"No, nothing," he muttered before hurrying towards the front stairwell, hands in pockets and shoulders hunched.

"Xander, wait!" exclaimed the Watcher.

"Can't," he shouted over his shoulder as he started down the stairs, "I'll be late for work." What a traitor to Jesse's memory he was.

* * *

By the time Giles reached the bottom of the stairs, his daughter's infernal boyfriend was out of the door and in Gunn's truck. "What was that about?"

Giles looked towards his fellow Watcher, his countryman sat behind the newly-varnished desk. "Something's wrong with Xander," he declared.

Wesley raised an eyebrow. "Something's always wrong with that boy," the younger man replied before turning serious. "Any specifics?"

"No," he admitted, his gaze returning to the former boarding-house's front door. "Just a feeling I get." He looked towards his counterpart. "Any cases?"

"No," Wesley grimaced. "But then the advert only went in the paper yesterday."

"All we can do is wait," Giles sighed. "Tea?"

"Splendid idea," Wesley beamed.

Giles smirked as he sat down. "Good, then two sugars and no milk in mine."

* * *

"Hey Xand," Gunn pushed the barrow over to his partner for a day. And hadn't that been a blast, putting up with the moody kid all day. "Looks like you've got a load there."

"Yeah," the boy looked up briefly at the slowly setting sun. "We'll be finished in a whil-, arghh!"

Heart racing, Gunn leapt at the Sunnydale native as the ground disintegrated beneath him, but despite his best efforts the teen plunged into a hole. "X!" he bellowed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, I'm okay."

Gunn breathed again at the reply. That was a relief, the Slayer wouldn't dissect him for getting her honey killed on his first day of work. "I'll get some rope," he replied.

"Yeah," the youth replied, his tone distracted. "This place looks weird, like a burial chamber or something, definitely Giles-worthy."

* * *

"You okay, hon?" Faith queried as her and X did their nightly patrol, the others taking the other half of town. Xander shrugged. Faith sighed, her baby had been off for the last couple of days. At first she'd thought it was a touch of the blues, but looking at his pale face she couldn't but wonder if he was sickening for something. "G reckons you fell into the old Sunnydale mission, back from when the town was founded. Gerhardt from the anthropology department is going wild about it." Faith shook her head, a reluctant smile tugging on her lips. "I can't figure anyone going wild for a bunch of ruins. A new pair of leathers, a Harley, or concert tickets, sure, bu-."

"Vampires," Xander interrupted.

Faith turned her head in the direction X was looking. Sure enough, a trio of bloodsuckers were dragging a pretty brunette into an alley. "K," she hefted her stake. "Two on the left are mine, five by five?"

"Sure," she wondered again at the brusqueness of her stud's tone before brushing it off and rushing into action.

Two of the demons turned to face her. That didn't help them as she blocked a wild left on her forearm before butting a short, squat Latino full in the face. "My dose!" the demon screamed as he stumbled backwards, blood gushing from his shattered schnozzle.

"Bitch!" Even as she side-kicked the demon in the gut, knocking him into the wall, his partner grabbed her by the neck.

"Originality please," she elbowed the demon full in the mouth, he gasped in pain and released his grip, stumbling backward. "Like I haven't been called that before!" The first vamp leapt at her, she stepped to the right, leaving her stake for him to run onto. Even as the demon burst into dust, she spun to face the other, ducking under his wild swing of a red bag, before ramming her stake home.

The demon screamed before exploding into ash. Faith's eyes widened when she looked through the dissipating dust to see X getting his ass handed to him by the third vampire, the girl lying crumpled on the ground. "Crap." Faith charged through the descending ash to slam her stake through the demon's heart, killing him before he even knew she was there. After a cursory look at her honey, something was definitely wrong. A newbie like that demon had been should have been a piece of cake for X, she crouched down over the battered would-be victim, gently brushing the hair off her face. "Hey, ya okay?"

* * *

Tara stared up at her rescuer. Free-flowing raven locks framed a cupid-shaped face containing the most luminous brown eyes and fullest lips she'd ever seen. Looking down, she saw a perfectly-rounded chest only half-concealed by its owner black gym-vest and a curvy butt covered only by a pair of leather trousers that clung to her behind like a second skin. The girl cocked her head and asked, "Uh, you're not in shock, are you?"

Tara blinked, even her rescuer's voice was alluring. "Oh, uh…no! N-n-no, I-I'm all right."

"You sure?" the girl asked.

"I-I-I'm sure, I-I just…" Tara's eyes widened as she realised something. "My bag," she wailed. "He had my bag, everything I own has gone!"

"Shit," Tara blinked at hearing a curse word from such a sweet, angelic looking person. "Well your folks will be able to help you replace everything," the girl soothed.

"I don't have any," Tara half-lied. Well none she wanted to admit to.

"Shit," the girl's heart-shaped mouth twisted in a scowl before rearranging itself into a hypnotic smile. "I know, G will know what to do. Come with us!"

"O…okay," Tara stuttered. She'd already decided she'd follow this raven-haired beauty anywhere.

* * *

"And you lost everything?" Giles stared at the shy teen that Faith had dragged them to meet. He somehow suspected there was more to this tale than any of them had

"E..except my wallet and my acceptance letter to UC. Sunnydale," the girl produced them and passed them over.

"Cool" Faith smiled at the new age looking girl, "me, Red, and Ams are all going there too, maybe we have classes together?"

"T…that would be good," the teen blushed.

Giles glanced at the letter. Well, whatever she was running from, at least she wasn't an underage runaway. That was a complication that their operation didn't need. "Well then," he searched for a moment for a solution to the problem that Faith had so freely dropped into his lap. His girl's warm heart and eagerness to help any and all were two of her greatest qualities, but they could be tremendous pains in the arse. "I imagine you could stay here for a couple of nights," he looked around the hotel, "although it is rather full of men," he didn't fail to notice how the already shy teen seemed to fold into herself. That explained a lot, while Faith's abuse had made her harder to hide her pain, this girl shrunk away from hers. Not that any of them would hurt the young girl of course, but she didn't know that. "Or," he glanced at the blonde former cop, hoping she would go along with him, "I'm sure Kate could offer you somewhere to stay."

The former detective stared at the timid teen, the hard look on the blonde's face suggesting he'd come to the same conclusions he'd reached. After a second she forced a smile and nodded. "Of course," the detective said. "It's only small, but it's clean and you can have the couch."

"T..that's kind," the child whispered, "but I don't have much money."

"Well I'm lousy at house-work, so I'm sure we can work something out in exchange for chores?" the ex-policewoman suggested. Tara nodded.

Giles noticed Willow was staring at Tara. Good lord, he rolled his eyes, Tara appeared to have a crush on Faith, Willow was looking at Tara like she was infatuated. Why did he think he'd walked into an episode of Grange Hill? Then the red-head spoke. "You're a witch."

The newcomer flinched and bolted for the door only for Faith to block her way. "Relax Tar," Faith grabbed a hold of the witch's arm only to release as if scalded by her frightened look. "We ain't gonna hurt ya or nothing." Faith soothed, a hurt look on her face. "Red and Ams are witches themselves."

Tara glanced from Faith to the two girls in question and back again. "R…really?"

"Really, I know it's hard to believe. But the plastic surgeon did a great job removing the warts from their nos-," all three girls turned to glare at an increasingly ill-looking Xander. The young man gulped. "Never mind."

In an instant the three witches were talking in a huddle. Faith walked over to him, a worried look on her face. "If your first question is can we keep her, I have to remind you Tara isn't a puppy," he said.

His joke fell on stony ground, not so much as a smile. "Did you see how she flinched when I grabbed her?" Faith whispered.

"I saw," he confirmed.

"Do you think she -," the Slayer shook her head, his charge's eyes fierce as she stared defiantly at him. "She's one of us now!"

Giles managed not to smile. He expected nothing less from his child. "If that's what she wants."

* * *

Prof. Gerhardt hummed and whistled as she worked in her darkened office, a frisson of excitement running through her. The Indian mission accidentally discovered today was an exciting find, and any papers that were to be written about it would be written by her. Fame at last, she'd be out of this one-horse town in -.

She paused in her ruminations when a green mist settled over one of the many display cases in her cluttered workplace, this case containing an early 1800 Chumash knife. "What the -." Her voice trailed off when the mist materialised into an Indian. Her mouth opened in a cry for help but before she could speak she was grabbed by the native American and her throat sliced by the jagged blade.

* * *

"Yo, X!" Gunn paused. After the teen's Mr. Frosty's performance yesterday he was reluctant to risk his wrath further. Not that he couldn't handle the kid, but he didn't want the Slayer twisting him into a pretzel. But the teen was late for work. Finally he knocked again on the door to receive no answer again. Shoving the door open, he strode inside to find the youth led on his bed, shaking and shivering even as sweat poured off him.

"I'm going now. Just...Kinda tough getting going today. "

"Shit," Gunn didn't get any closer. The teen's swollen throat did not look healthy, this was not something he wanted to catch. "I'll go get Giles, man."

* * *

Giles shook his head as he returned from Xander's room and to the anxiously waiting group sat downstairs, summonsed here by the call that one of their number was ill. "This doesn't make any sense at all. The symptoms don't connect in the slightest. Malaria, smallpox, hepatitis, and a lot of other illnesses-."

"Syphilis," Willow said quietly. Every eye turned to the blushing witch. "The symptoms match."

"Well he didn't get it from me!" Faith shrieked. "I've had my shots and everything!"

"Please god," Giles muttered. "Kill me now."

"I concur," whispered Wesley.

Willow's blush deepened. "N…no, all the Indians at the mission died of it when they were all holed up there. If that and the death of the professor are connected -."

"Then maybe it's mystical in orign," Wesley smiled. "Excellent reasoning, Miss. Rosenberg."

"It better be mystical," Faith scowled. "Otherwise I'm getting a blunt knife and starting cutting."

Every male in the room shuddered. "Quite," Giles said, a distinctly uneasy feeling settling in his stomach. "Well, Wesley and I will start researching a mystical cure for this **MYSTICAL **illness. In the meantime I'd like you to avail yourselves of Det. Lockley's expertise and go investigate the professor's murder. See if there is in truth a link."

"She's a blood-thirsty little minx isn't she?" Wesley commented as the others left.

"Oh you have no idea," Giles replied.

* * *

"I'll never get used to this." Red was in full babble mode. "One day, she's at the friendship ceremony. The next day, she's on the news. The coroner's office said she was missing an ear. So I'm thinking, maybe we're looking for a witch. There's some great spells that work much better with an ear in the mix. "

The non-witch members of the group backed away from the witches. "Hey!" Amy protested. "It's not our fault, we don't make the rules!"

"Or...Or maybe an ear-harvesting demon that--it's, like, building another demon completely out of ears. Or...Ooh. Thought. We're just assuming someone else cut off the ear. What if it was self-inflicted, like van gogh?" Tara suggested.

Kate looked at Tara, a sceptical gleam in her eye. "So...She brutally stabs herself, dumped the body, then cut off her own ear?"

"Oh," the witch fell silent.

"Wait," everyone looked towards Gunn. "There's something missing from this case. Early 1800 chumash knife. There's a picture."

"Two possibilities," Kate said. "Either that was used for the murder because it was the convenient choice."

"There's scissors lying right there on the desk," Faith said distractedly, still worried about her man.

"Then Willow was right originally," Kate smiled at the Wicca. "Something has been loosened from the mission. The question is what and why?"

"Father Gabriel," Willow blurted out.

"Having priestly fantasies are we, Red?" Faith teased.

The red-head blushed. "He's the local historian, he teaches at the college. His family dates back to mission times. He might be able to fill in some blanks."

"Sounds like a plan." Faith paused for a second. "Wiccas, go back and see if ya can help Tweed-boys with X," his name caught in her throat, god he had to be okay, "me, Gunn, and Kate will go and have a word with the padre."

* * *

"Father Gabriel? Father Gabriel?" Faith shoved the double-doors open and strode into the darkened church. "Father? Are you out here?" She stopped when she saw a tall, lean native American, his hair pulled back into a pony-tail, slicing an elderly priest's throat, blood spilling out everywhere. "Oh, god," she croaked.

Faith charged towards the murderer, her friends following close behind, slamming a right into the Indian's jaw, knocking him over a pew. The native American was up instantly, crouched in a defensive stanch. "You can't stop me, girl."

"Beg to differ."

The Indian rushed her. Faith sidestepped him, smashing a right into his head, knocking him into the wall. The native American spun around and slashed at her with his knife, forcing her to scurry backwards. The Indian followed up with a left that she ducked under before grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards her. Her off-balance attacker fell on top of her, knife still in hand. "I am vengeance. I am my people's cry. They call for hus, for the avenging spirit to carve out justice."

"They tell you to start an ear collection?" Faith smirked. "Maybe you ain't listening closely enough." She brought her knees up, slamming them into her opponent's chest, propelling him into the wall. Leaping to her feet, she roundhouse-kicked at her opponent, he ducked and punched at her. She responded with a leg-sweep that knocked him to the ground.

Before the native American had chance to respond she was on him, forcing his knife-hand against his throat. "You slaughtered my people. Now you kill their spirit. This is a great day for you." Faith gasped when the man turned into a group of bats and flew off.

"That happen to you often?"

Faith turned and looked at the cop. "Never before."

* * *

"How's things goin-," Faith's voice broke off when she saw her honey, pale-faced but upright sat with the others studying. "X!" Rushing across the room, she threw herself in his arms. "You're okay!"

Xander chuckled. "This from the girl who was going to geld me just a couple of hours ago."

"Ah," Faith smirked up at her boyfriend. "That's only 'cause I wanted to have them with me always."

"Oh please," Giles mumbled. "I feel ill."

"You're not the only one," Wesley commented. "Miss Giles, I have some information about the chumash. It seems they were peaceful-."

"The guy Faith fought, he wasn't no Martin Luther," commented Gunn.

"Note the past tense," Wesley sniffed. Faith hid a grin. Seemed Wes had found some other 'bloody colonial' to him off. "They were imprisoned, forced into slavery, and caught many European diseases."

"Boy. Cultural partnership centre really didn't stress any of that stuff," Willow said.

"Quite," Giles nodded. "And it gets better. The few chumash who tried to rebel were hanged. And when a group was accused of stealing cattle, they were killed-- men, women, and children. And for proof to bring back to their accusers..."

"They cut off their ears," Wesley hurriedly interrupted.

"So Hus wasn't kidding about the rightful vengeance routine," Gunn said.

"He's recreating all the wrongs done to his people. And it's up to us to stop him," Giles continued.

"Are you sure we shouldn't be helping him?" Willow said.

Wesley sniffed. "No, Miss. Rosenberg, I rather think perhaps we won't help the angry spirit with his murderous rampage."

"Well, ok, no, but we should be helping him redress his wrongs. Bring the atrocities to light."

"If the history books are full of them, I'd say they already are," Xander put in.

"We should give him his land back," Willow said.

"And," Wesley sniffed, "how should we do that. Mass expedition to the land registry perhaps?"

"I don't think you wanna help. I think you just wanna slay the demon, then go-- La la la," Willow shot back.

"Yes, because going la, la, la, is something I dream about," everyone stared at Wes. He reddened. "I was being sarcastic."

"You're British," Faith shrugged. "They're all weird."

Giles glared at her. "We have to stop this thing."

* * *

"First people who dwell in mishupashup, hear me and descend. Walk with me upon itiashup again. Hear me also, nunashush. Spirits from below... Creatures of the night... Take human form and join the battle. Bring me my revenge." Hus smiled as 12 warriors materialised before him. "Come." He ordered. "It seems the invaders have a mighty champion. She must be slain before we can have our just vengeance."

* * *

Faith closed her eyes as Willow continued to argue with the two Watchers, Gunn occasionally chipping in unhelpful comments about oppression by the man. Suddenly the window shattered and an arrow thudded into the table. Looking up, she saw Hus stood in the window with a bow and arrow. "Get down!"

Faith hit the table, knocking it to the ground for cover as arrows rained through the window. "The weapons chest?" Gunn yelled. "Where is it!"

"There's some weapons behind the front desk!"

"On it," Gunn looked at Wes. "You're with me."

Suddenly they heard the first floor windows breaking. "I hope that's not my room!" Xander yelled.

"Yes," Giles muttered, "because it was so tidy before."

"Here!" Faith caught a knife thrown to her by Gunn.

Hus charged through the front door. Faith leapt up to meet him, her foot smashing into his jaw. The native American spirit stumbled backwards. Faith took the opportunity to stab the spirit in the heart.

"Well that's not good," she muttered when the blade sunk in with no effect. Her eyes widened when the demon slashed at her. Bending her knees, she allowed the blade to hurtle over her head. And into Hus' other arm, spewing blood. "But your blade can hurt-."

She backed off when the Indian turned into a towering, roaring eight foot bear, his bared mouth displaying all of his jagged teeth. "That's cheating!"

The bear swung at her. She fell into a forward roll and picked up the dropped knife. Turning to face the bear, she caught a backhand that threw her across the room. Stunned, she could only watch as the bear lumbered towards her.

"That's my girl-friend!" Xander declared before smashing a chair in the bear's back. The bear roared and turned towards her man. "Oh, boy," Xander paled.

"That's my man," Faith surged to her feet and shoved the knife deep into the bear's back, "and no damn furball messes with my man." The bear threw his head back and disappeared into a mist.

"Ah, we win again," Giles straightened himself, the spirit her adopted-father had been grappling with having disappeared with the rest. "I think," the Watcher looked around the chaotic foyer, "it's time to clean up."

A chorus of groans greeted the Englishman's suggestion.


	49. S4 Ep 3

**FIC: Faith: The Series S4 Ep 3**

"Sunnydale is a remarkable place, Rupert."

Rupert forced himself to focus on the police woman's words rather than the brilliance of her blue eyes. "Yes, Kate," he nodded as he took a sip of his coffee. "Frightening, compelling, and exciting all at once."

"The stories you've told me," Kate shook his head. "It's a staggering place."

"It's never boring," he smiled. "That's for sure."

"And the work you and your children do, I wouldn't have believed it possible," again the beautiful law officer shook her head. "You do amazing work with and for these children, they really look up to you."

"Ah," Giles reddened slightly at the praise from the beautiful police woman he was developing feelings for. "I think you're rather over-stating things. I was just extremely lucky to find myself surrounded by an amazing group of children. None of the credit is mine, not really."

He was surprised when the police officer reached across the table and squeezed his hand. "Nonsense," she softly reproved. "I've seen how they all defer to and respect you." The police woman's mouth parted in a dazzling smile. "Their words don't often match their actions, though."

"Ah," Giles laughed. "Sad but true. I wouldn't change them though," he admitted.

"Not even Xander?" Kate teased.

"Well, maybe him," Giles chuckled. He scowled as he looked at his watch. "Oh darn, almost time for Faith's training." He winced inwardly at the bruises that would doubtless entail. He didn't heal as quickly as he did in his twenties and thirties. "I'm afraid," he looked up at the detective, "I'll have to be heading back to the business."

"Oh," Kate rose with him and followed him to the counter, "I'll come with you. I want to read some more of those Watcher Diaries anyway, and although I hate to admit it, I always learn something watching Faith fight."

"Excellent," Giles forced a smile. Normally he'd enjoy the company of a lovely woman on a long walk, but not when the walk would end with her watching him being battered by a small girl half his size. Unmanly wasn't in it.

* * *

"Ah," he stepped from the shadows, watching as the oblivious duo strode past him, arm in arm. "It's good to catch up with old friends, Ripper. And a new chit on your arm?" he smiled. "You always were one with the ladies, Rupes. And still looking after those kids?" he chuckled. "And I just wonder how you'd feel about looking after them as kids."

Giles put down his paper and looked around, surprised by the quiet. At this time, both Faith and Cordelia were usually both up, bickering about some infernal pop band or godawful pain-numbing tv show. But not this morning. Shrugging, he turned the page. "Might as well make the most of the peace, Rupert old boy."

"I want my pony!" Giles turned his head towards the kitchen door, puzzled by the high-pitched voice behind him. His mouth dropped open and closed again, making a number of incomprehensible sounds. "Where's my pony!"

A second tiny figure joined the first in the doorway. "If she gets a pony I wanna a puppy!"

"Cordelia, Faith," he looked from one five year old girl to the other. "What, how?" Shaking himself, he reached for the phone and dazedly dialled a number, eyes fixed on the two children before him. "Wesley, I think we have a situation."

* * *

"It was lucky, really," Wesley reported as he herded the three Wiccas into the hotel foyer. "Tara and Amy were both staying over at Willow's to discuss witchcraft. With her parents away there were no witnesses. My only problem," the young Englishman snorted, "was persuading them to let me in. 'Stranger Danger'."

"They hadn't-," his voice trailed off, the concept too terrible to contemplate.

"Cast any spells?" Wesley shook his head. "Thankfully no. I see Xander and Gunn are likewise infected. The question is by what?."

"Yes," Giles nodded. "I've had some thoughts in that direction, gods, and spirits that could be invoked, spells used etc. From what I've been to ascertain their memories have remained almost intact but they've regressed emotionally and mentally as well as physically to the age of five."

"Ah," Wesley smirked, "only a physical change for Mr. Harris, then."

Giles chuckled. "Quite. But I'm going to need some time," he looked towards the hollering children, "and some peace and quiet. So it would be a great assistance if you and Kate took Faith and the others to the mall and got them some clothes."

"B…but," Wesley's eyes bulged as they shot to the squalling children. "Surely you need my help with r…research."

"It'll be a struggle, but I'll manage. Goodbye," he said as he gently guided Wesley over to Kate. "And good luck."

* * *

"I don't wanna go clothes shopping!" Xander yelled. "I wanna buy some games!"

"You're dumb!" Cordelia stuck her tongue out at Xander. "Clothes are the best thing ever!"

"And you, you're a sissy girl!" Xander shot back.

"Oh bloody hell," Wesley muttered as he looked around the busy mall, searching desperately for the salvation of a clothes shop. It appeared Cordelia had always been, well, Cordelia.

"I wanna get a tattoo!" screamed Faith, straining at his arm, dragging him half-way across the mall towards a parlour.

Wesley reddened as he realised that people were stopping and watching, incredulous at him being dragged across the busy mall by a shrieking brat a quarter his size. "She's stronger than she looks," he explained before snapping at the disobedient child, "Faith, behave yourself! You are not getting a tattoo!"

"I hate you!" Faith screeched.

"Really?" Wesley muttered. "I hadn't got that memo." Snatching up the wailing child, he marched her and the others into the nearest boutique.

An hour later and they'd got the entire troupe of horrors sorted. Wesley sighed in relief as he paid the bill, not caring that the bill ran close to two thousand dollars. Finally they got to return home. "Wesley," he looked towards Kate, busily keeping Xander and Gunn from using one another as a football, "where's Faith?"

"Oh no," his heart dropped as he looked around to find the east coast hellraiser had disappeared. His heart clamped and twisted, had the demon who'd planned this spell used the opportunity to get his hands on the weakened youngster? Giles would have his bollocks in a vice.

"Sir," he looked towards one of the immaculately attired but increasingly weary-looking, she wanted to have his bloody job, shop assistants. "We found your niece," Wesley ignored the girl's sceptical tone, it wasn't like he wanted to be related to Faith but that was the cover story, "shop-lifting at the other end of the store."

Wesley groaned as the wailing child was dragged into view by a straining two hundred pound store detective. "Look," he bargained, "she's just a child. We don't need to involve the police. I'll pay for anything she took and take it home with us."

Wesley reddened as the security guard pulled out a white lacy half-cup bra, red g-string, black silken thong, and a blood-red basque. "Naughty clothes," commented the little girl with a smirk.

"Perhaps," he smiled weakly, ignoring the Slayer brat's sniggers. "I'll just pay for the goods and you can put them back on the shelves?"

"Are you sure that basque isn't your colour, Wesley?" asked Kate.

* * *

"Not another word from you!" Giles sighed as he heard Wesley's hectoring tones outside the business. It appeared his peaceful sanctuary was about to be utterly destroyed. "That was not funny!"

"Well, the look on your face-."

"Don't you start, Kate!" a clearly fraught Wesley snapped as the door swung open. "Seven children is quite enough!"

Giles stood. "Am I to deduce the shopping trip was eventful?" he smirked.

"Eventful?" Wesley was off on a tirade. "This little devil," he was unsurprised when his fellow Watcher pointed at an unrepentantly grinning Faith, "only went shop-lifting!" Giles shook his head. "But it gets bet-."

"P…please don't hit anyone Mr. Wesley," sniffled Tara, eyes brimming with tears. "Faith was only playing."

All at once Wesley's face crumpled. "Now you listen here, young lady." His younger country-man picked up the mini-wicca. "I might be angry, but I would never hit a child. That's wrong and naughty. Understand?" The witch nodded meekly. "Mr.Giles, Kate, and I are going to look after you. Not hurt you because you're our responsibility. That's a big word," the Watcher looked around. "Do any of you know what it means?"

"Oooh! Ohh!" Willow started jumping on the spot, face red with excitement. "I do! It means you look after us!"

"Yes, it does." Wesley put down Tara. "Now why don't you all play together?"

"Well handled, Wesley," Giles praised as his fellow Englishman and the American cop walked over to him.

"Um, it was nothing, Mr. Giles," his fellow Watcher reddened. "They're just high-spirite-."

"Wes!" The three of them turned to see Faith bent over, hands on her knees, mooning them. "My ass, you face!"

"Charming, the very essence of ladylike sophistication," murmured Wesley before turning back to him. "Have you any leads?"

"Faith!" Giles roared. "Pull your pants up!" Sighing, he turned back to his fellow adults. "It appears the spell-caster invoked Gawaz."

"Ah," Wesley nodded. "Of course."

"Gawaz?" queried Kate. "I'm not up on this stuff like you two."

"Of course, sorry," he nodded. "He's a Nigerian god, who amongst many other things is the spirit responsible for the protection of children."

"He sounds like a good guy," Kate commented, brow furrowed. "Why would he be involved in this?"

Giles' mouth opened and shut. "Bloody good point," he mused. "He must have been tricked in some way to giving his power to a spell that he believed did something else. Whoever we're dealing with is a tricky bugger."

"And arrogant, to mess with a god like this," Kate added.

"Of course!" suddenly the pieces fell into place. "Tricky, arrogant, a spell that's irritating rather than life-threatening, it's bloody Ethan Rayne!"

"Who?" Kate queried.

Engrossed in his seething, Giles barely heard the question. "Wesley, be a help and fill Miss. Lockley in. I'm going to try and concoct a spell that will help us track this rum bugger to his lair."

An hour later and he had it. "Gotcha!" he began to stand. "Now I can track the bugger and have a few words."

"Excellent," Wesley snatched the spell from him. "Kate and I will go track down Ethan, if it is him. You stay and look after the children."

"B….but," he stuttered, eyes wide with horror as he looked at the tiny terrors.

"You had us take them shopping," Wesley made for the entrance. "I rather think it's your turn to enter the adventure that is childcare."

"Bye, Rupert!" Kate shouted as she hurried through the door after Wesley.

"Et tu, Bruti?" he muttered.

* * *

"I hate you!" Giles was shocked when Xander hit Gunn square in the mouth, knocking the small African-American onto his arse. "You're a stinky poo-face!" the boy stared at his crying victim. "And you smell! You're not my friend!"

"Xander!" in a second he was by the youth, pulling him away by his collar. "Apologise to Charles, right now!"

"WON'T!" Xander stared up defiantly at him.

"Then you'll be going to your room, young man, to think about what you've done!" he snapped, eyes thunderous. "And you won't be coming out until you've apologised!"

"You can't make me!" the boy screamed, eyes filling with tears.

Suddenly the girls burst into tears. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Faith got up, foot swinging backwards as she readied herself to kick him.

He impaled her with a glare. "Don't even think about it." The tiny brunette pouted before falling on her butt. "Thank you!" Scooping up Xander into his arms, he looked at the youth. "Your room for you, my boy."

"I hate you!" the boy wailed.

"You're supposed to hate me, son," he replied as he hurried up the steps. "You're dating my daughter." Once he'd dumped the still squalling boy in his room, he hurried downstairs to find Willow reading a magic book, and, his blood froze, Cordelia colouring a demonic reference work in. "Get your blo-, blathering paws off them!" he snapped as he snatched the books away.

Instantly both girls burst into tears. And Faith ran up to him. And stamped on his foot. "You're mean!" the cheeky minx screamed up at him. "Leave Cor and Red alone!"

"That's enough!" Giles roared, the last of his patience dissipating with his suddenly throbbing foot. "I've had it up to here with the lot of you! Sit down and be quiet!" Giles winced even as he thanked whatever gods there were, at least in her current condition, Faith only had perhaps a quarter of her normal strength, but his foot still hurt a bugger. "Hell," he ruminated sadly, "is a kindergarten."

And 'his friends' were going to pay for deserting him.

* * *

"This is the place," Wesley whispered.

Kate nodded as she looked up at the nondescript motel before her, the brown-painted motel on the outskirts of Sunnydale. Her blood pounded like it always did on a stake-out or raid. God, she missed this feeling, although her new life more than made up for it with adrenalin rushes. "Seems like the sort of place I'd stay if I wanted to be under the radar."

"Excellent," Wesley rubbed at his lenses. "Now I suggest we continue with a circumspect -."

The Watcher's voice trailed off when she kicked the door jamb, splintering wood and sending the door crashing open. "Oh dear," Wesley muttered. "And what if it's the wrong -," the Watcher's voice trailed off as he registered the surprised man half-raising out of his seat by the window. "Ethan Rayne!" the Englishman's voice filled with outrage. "I recognise you from the wanted list!"

The middle-aged man chuckled uneasily. "I make the wanted list, I'm flattere-."

The man's voice trailed off when she stuck the muzzle of her gun under his chin. Face turning a sickly grey, he sat back down. "Don't be," she declared. "Now, how do I break your spell?"

"I'm sure I don't know what -." The man's face greyed still further when she cocked the revolver.

"I've only just met you, and I'm already tired of the sound of your voice," she coldly informed the man. "How do we break your spell?"

The Englishman's Adam's Apple did a nervous dance. "I'm sure we can come to an arrangement-."

"No arrangement," she smiled sweetly. "I don't know much about magic. But I understand plenty of spells can be ended by killing the caster. Now, I like those kids," her smile turned to a forbidding frown. "More than that, the world needs them. But you, from all the stories I've heard the world would be a better place without you in it. Shooting you wouldn't cause me a second thought," she bluffed. She'd heard enough stories about Ethan Rayne from Wesley to get a read of his character, the man was a coward, convince him he was in danger and he'd do anything for you.

"I say, old boy," sweat was beading on Ethan's face as his eyes swivelled to where Wesley was standing. "You can't be serious about letting this bloody Colonial do this?"

"I rather think you've brought it on yourself, old bean," Wesley pronounced. "Given what I know about you and your past, and what I've seen these children do, your death wouldn't cause me a second thought. And this is Sunnydale, the police are hardly going to search too diligently for an out-of-towner's killer."

Kate was surprised by the younger Watcher's sudden backbone. Maybe there was hope for him after all.

"In the top drawer," the Chaos mage pointed to the bedside cabinet. "There's a book of African poetry. If you set it and the contents of the top drawer on fire, the spell will be broken."

"Good," Wesley stepped towards the cabinet before turning back to her and the chaos mage. "And once we've finished here, I'm sure Rupert will be eager to catch up."

Ethan greyed. "I'm sure Ripper will see this little joke in the spirit it was intended."

"I doubt that," Wesley opened the drawer, poked around for a few seconds and then dropped a lit match in it. In a few seconds the drawer was burning. The Watcher turned towards them, his mouth opening.

Kate blinked as she awoke, head thumping. "What happened?"

"My guess," Wesley scowled as he helped her to her feet, "is that the tricky bugger had the thing magically booby-trapped so that if Ripper found him, breaking the spell would make him pass out. He of course had already cast an immunity for himself and escaped."

"Damn," she cursed. "But the kids?"

Wesley smirked. "I called Giles, they're fine. Although Faith does not like the pink dress you put her in."

Kate grinned. "I thought she looked cute."

* * *

"I was a real bitch wasn't I?"

Giles looked up from his notes to see his charge stood in his office doorway, a troubled look on her face. "I failed to notice a difference from your usual behaviour," he joked. "Although I rather think Wesley was permanently scarred by the experience."

Faith's face didn't crack an inch. "I was thinking maybe it was my fault my mom didn't -, didn't have much use for me."

"Dear," Giles put down the report he'd been writing for the Council on Ethan's activities and nodded at the empty chair at the opposite side of the desk. "Please, sit down." After a second the Slayer obeyed. "Faith," he stared sternly at his daughter. "I will say this only once and after this I don't want hear another word on the matter. Your mother wasn't only unfeeling, she was an idiot." Faith's mouth opened. "Quiet. An idiot to see what an extraordinary daughter she had, beautiful, brave, spirited, intelligent, and kind. It was her fault, not yours."

He was treated to one of his daughter's dazzling smiles. "Thanks, G." Faith fell quiet.

Noting the Bostonian's furrowed brow, Giles sighed inwardly. It seemed the crisis wasn't yet over with. "What's wrong?"

"I..I," Faith licked her full lips. "I think Xander might be," the Slayer gulped, "racist."

Giles stared dumbstruck at his charge. Whatever he'd expected, it wasn't this. "Whatever has led you to this staggering conclusion?"

"Way he treats Gunn, he's like real cold. I mean today was the worst it's been, but he barely speaks to the guy."

"Faith," Giles shook his head. "Xander is one of the most open-hearted people you could hope to meet, I doubt he's racist. There weren't any problems between him and Kendra were there?"

"You saw Ken, right?" Faith snorted. "Hot chicks are forgiven anything. And his dad's a real prick, if there's a redneck in town it's Mr. Harris."

Giles conceded both points with a nod. It was a wonder that Xander was the fine young man he was with such an unmitigated arse like Tony Harris polluting his gene pool. "Nevertheless I sincerely doubt Xander is racist. I have noticed the tension between Xander and Gunn though, and I have another theory. If I may expand?"

Faith nodded. "You've got the floor."

"Thank you," he nodded. "You remember the Hyena episode?"

Faith's face tightened, lips thinning. "I ain't likely to forget that in a hurry."

"Quite, as you recall, Xander was the unquestioned leader of the possessed trio. In animal cultures that makes him the Alpha Male, the dominant male of the three. Are you with me so far?"

"Ain't stupid, G."

Giles decided to let the proffered open goal about her S.A.T. scores suggesting otherwise pass. "Jesse and Jonathan deferred to Xander as their leader both when possessed and when 'normal'. He was their unquestioned leader. While Gunn, a newcomer with enviable fighting skills, even more experience fighting vampires, and slightly older doesn't accept Xander's leadership. Ergo, on some primitive level, Xander feels his," Giles paused, "leadership, territorial rights, and first pick of the available females has been compromised."

"This is about sex!" Faith roared.

"Well, pride and position mostly."

"You guys are fuckin' idiots, ya know that don't ya?"

"Well if I didn't, I do now," he dryly replied.

"I'll have a word with Gunn," Faith decided. "Tell him-."

"Good lord, no," he shook his head. "That is the worst thing you could do. You alienate Gunn and humiliate Xander at the same instance."

Faith scowled. "So what do I do?"

"You do nothing," he raised a hand at the brunette's opening mouth. "The two of them share a great deal of fine qualities. They'll come to an understanding eventually. Just give them time."

"Great," Faith scowled. "And until then I'll have to put up with X in a pissy mood and not interested in getting physical."

Giles rolled his eyes. "Yes, dear. Feel free to share," he muttered.


	50. S4 Ep 4

**FIC: Faith The Series S4 Ep 4**

"Yay! Faith!" the bespectacled youth stopped, an uncertain look creeping over his face as Xander and Gunn flanked her as she strode into the residence halls. "Are these your friends?"

"Yeah, Ton," Faith leaned into Xander, pressing against him. "This is my baby, Xan," she fluttered her eyelashes. "And this hunk of chocolately goodness is Gunn."

Ton gulped, eyes jumping from Xander and to Gunn and back again. "Gun as in loaded weapon?"

"You know it," intoned the black man.

"Well, em," Ton gulped again. "Enjoy yourselves." The short nerd jumped into the heaving mass.

"He giving you problems, Faith?"

Faith chuckled at her man's protective tone. "Not anymore hon." She looked around, her body already grinding to the music pounding out of the speakers. All around people were drinking, eating, and generally having a good time. This was the life, a party like this was a million miles away from the hovels she'd hung in as a kid.

And she looked a million dollars, every damn guy and more than a few of the gals in the place had shot her a covetous or envious look. She'd dressed in a low cut, lacy black midriff top, black leather jacket, and matching pants tucked into a pair of cowboy boots. Faith smirked, damn, she was the bomb.

Two hours later and the party was in full swing. "Come on X!" Faith shouted over the music concussive bass. "I wanna dance!"

"Again?" her boyfriend grinned wearily. "I'm exhausted."

"Lightweight!" she stuck her tongue out before looking towards Gunn. "How about it, Chuck?" the moment she'd spoken, she saw the shadow cross over X's face. Oh shit, what had she done wrong now? Even as she opened her mouth to somehow right the situation, she felt it. Hairs pricking on her neck, she turned to see an attractive Oriental chick entering, flanked by three thuggish looking asses. "Shit," she muttered. "Stakes out, boys. Things are about to pick up."

* * *

Xia's nose wriggled as she entered the party, lips wettening at all the young blood to taste, the carnage and pain she would cause. She glanced down at the garish flyer in her hand that had pronounced 'open house', giving her and her childes access.

"Hey bitch," a coal-eyed beauty stepped into her path, full lips parted in a smirk. "You coming here was the dumbest mistake of your unlife."

"Ah," Xia smiled as she registered the strange aura surrounding the curvy teen. "A Slayer, I killed one in the early 19th century." The moment the girl blinked, she moved into the attack, shooting out a right heel kick.

The Slayer swayed away from the blow, chestnut hair swinging with the motion. Xia gasped as the supernatural warrior grabbed her leg at the ankle and knee. Kicking up with her left foot, she slammed her heel into the raven-tressed teen's ample chest. "SHITTT!" the girl screeched as the blow lifted her off her feet and sent her flying into the buffet table. The table collapsed with a thud, food, punch, and plates flying everywhere.

A smile on her face, Xia started towards the Slayer. "Hey!" A beefy crew-cutted footballer stepped in her way. Without breaking stride she punched him in the throat. The youth gasped as his larynx collapsed and he fell to his knees, struggling for a breath that would never come.

"Bitch!" By the time she reached the Slayer, she'd had reached her feet. Swaying away from a left hook to the jaw, she grunted as she caught a right body shot to the stomach. Ignoring the pain, she grabbed a knee aimed at her crotch. She caught the Slayer's smirk a half-second before her head smashed into her face, her nose shattering under the impact.

Stunned, she staggered backwards, dazedly noting the place was emptying of panicked students. But, she focused on the destructive whirlwind facing her, she'd feast on the finest of blood tonight.

Counter-attacking with a screech, she slashed out at the Slayer. "Crap!" the Slayer recoiled as her nails sliced through her left cheek just below her eye. A triumphant smirk on her face, Xia tried for a second slash with her left hand. The Slayer dropped into a crouch, her attack flew harmlessly overhead.

Xia kicked out at the crouched female, the toe of her trainer smashing into the side of the curvy brunette's head. Xia's smile widened as the blow lifted the Slayer off the ground and sent her cart wheeling back into the ruined table. Striding over to the crumpled girl lying face-down in the destroyed table, she grabbed her by her hair and yanked her limp body up. "Time to die."

"Couldn't agree more," her eyes widened when the girl twisted around to face her, snatched her locket and pulled her towards her, her other arm lunging up with a broken table leg in hand, thrusting into her chest.

* * *

"Oh, dear, oh dear," Wesley shook his head. "This isn't good at all."

"Vamp dead," Faith snapped, "what's the problem?" She wasn't in her best ever mood, she knew the scratches on her cheek wouldn't leave a scar, a bonus of Slayer healing, but they itched like hell. Worse was the fact that two kids had got killed in the party. Maybe if she'd been a little quicker…

"No, Faith," Wesley shook his head. "You don't understand. I thought I recognised this," the younger Watcher held the golden locket she'd taken off the oriental vamp. "Is the Lotus Eye."

"Oh good lord," Giles said. Faith just looked blankly at Xander and Gunn.

Wesley let out one of his long-suffering sighs. Hey, Faith shrugged, fighting was her thing, being a geeky bookworm was Wes'. "This," the Watcher held the locket aloft again, "was given to Xia, the vampire you battled, by Bolit Smyert, her sire and lover, and the 600 year old vampire king of Russia some two hundred years ago. He's an exceptionally vicious vampire."

Faith nodded. "Heavy. One question? Is that locket worth much?"

* * *

"I note Miss. Chase is late again," Wesley trilled as he cleaned the foyer desk. "Was she gallivanting again last night?"

"Oh bloody hell, Wesley, give the girl a little space. Weren't you young once-," Giles stared at his counterpart and shook his head. "Never mind I withdraw the question."

"That's as maybe," Wesley sniffed. "But we are paying her good money for a job that she simply hasn't turned up for. And this makes it the third time this mo-."

"Oh do belt up," he wearily passed the younger Englishman the phone. "If you're that worried ring her."

"Ring her?" Wesley paled. "Miss. Chase can be rather cutt-. That is to say I rather feel it's your job as our operation's leader."

"Very well," Giles sighed as he took the phone, acceding to the inevitable. Either he rang Cordelia and got a mouthful of pointed comments, or he spent the next few hours putting up with Wesley's wittering and then rang Cordelia and got a mouthful. What a bloody choice. They never mentioned life would be like this in Watcher training. The phone rang and rang but nobody answered. After over a minute of vainly waiting he hung up. "That is worrying," he admitted, brow furrowed.

"Didn't you check in on her before you left for work? Perhaps try and hurry her along?"

"You really have no experience with young women, have you?" Giles grabbed his coat. "Come on, we best check on her."

* * *

"I'm afraid, Mr. Giles," Giles groaned inwardly. All the way to his house, Wesley had continued to blather on, "you'll have to have a word to the young lady."

"Me?" he exclaimed. "Why me?" he looked at his companion. "Oh, of course. For a second I was talking to a real man. Silly me."

Wesley scowled as he opened the door to Cordelia's room. "I hardly think-. Mother of God?"

Cordy stared out of the window. "G…Giles."

Giles rushed through, wrapping an arm around the clearly eight months pregnant woman. "It's alright. We're here."

Cordy rubbed at her puffy eyes. "I'm ready to wake up now. I - I don't seem to be - waking up. - Help me."

"We're going to." Giles soothed. "What do you remember?"

"Well, we went to the club. And Wilson and I just sort of hid out on this couch and talked, then he drove me home and I asked him in. He was really nice. And we ah, - you know? He was normal and it was all really safe!" Cordelia looked down at her huge belly. "This is impossible!"

"Shh, shh. It's okay. Have you talked to Wilson?"

Cordy shook her head. "No. I haven't talked to anyone. What would I say to him? I had a really great time. I think you left something at my place? I don't think this is right."

"Let me speak to Wilson." Giles reached for the former cheerleader's cordless phone and holds it out to her: "What ever is happening to you, he may have some answers."

Cordy shook her head, eyes filling with panic. "I can't."

"I'll do the talking," Giles soothed. "Just dial his number and I'll talk to him."

Cordelia reached out a shaking hand and dialled the number, eyes tearing. "Oh, God. I'm being punished."

"Come now," Wesley shook his head. "You're certainly not being punished. We'll get to the bottom of it."

Giles grimaced at the machine's recorded message. "The number you have reached has been disconnected, there is no new number at this time." Forcing a smile, he hung up. "He's not answering right now. I want you to rest, and we're going to handle this. Hey! You're not alone."

Cordy stared down at her belly: "That's sort of the problem, isn't it? Could you - just leave me alone for now?"

"Of course," Giles bowed his head slightly. "We'll just be outside." The moment the door closed behind them, Giles looked towards his companion, mouth opening.

"I'll start phoning immediately," Wesley pre-empted him.

* * *

"Holy shit!" Faith stared at her best friend. "I ain't no biology–major but doesn't this sort of thing normally take nine months?" The raven-tressed beauty looked at Xander. "And no fucking way are you getting me knocked up, she's the size of a fucking house!"

Giles groaned at Faith's less than subtle comments. "Faith, outside now."

"What?" the Slayer's gypsy-brown eyes widened. "But-."

"Now," he pointed to the door. A sulky pout on her face, the Slayer stalked outside. "Gunn," he looked towards the African-American, "would you?"

"Sure, man." The LA street-warrior nodded.

* * *

"Willow, Amy, Tara, help us research mystical pregnancies. Faith, you take Kate and Xander and track down Wilson Christopher, here are the details."

The moment the others had moved away onto their respective jobs, Wesley turned to him. "Hmm, a demon who can only reproduce by implanting a human woman with its seed. Yes, I've heard of such entities. - The human mothers..."

Giles scowled. "Rarely survive labour, and the ones that do, wish they hadn't."

Wesley shook his head. "If she's that pregnant in one night, she could give birth at any moment."

Giles sighed. "We have to move fast. We're gonna have to send Gunn to see what's inside her."

Wesley gaped. "I beg your pardon?"

Giles chuckled. "Pre-natal exam, Wesley?"

"Oh, of course." His fellow Watcher smiled. "I'll go and inform the lucky fellow."

* * *

"Let me handle this," Xander strode up to the bar and cleared his throat.

The bartender turned to them, gave Faith and Kate lingering glances and him an appraising one. "What can I get you?"

Xander tried a smile. "I need some help."

The bartender shook his head. "I'm kinda busy."

"I can see that," Xander nodded. "I won't take much of your time. A friend of mine was here last night. Her name is Cordelia. Big smile, really pretty?"

"That's not narrowing the field in here," the bartender commented.

"Look, I'm a working stiff like you," Xander looked around the plush bar. "Nice place. If you've got the money. My guess is they wouldn't let a pair of guys like us near the door in here if we weren't working. One of those moneyed jerks hurt my friend. I need to find him, fast."

The bartender's face relaxed slightly. "Who was it?"

"Wilson Christopher. Look, I want to know who his friends are, where they hang..."

"Pretty much where ever Sarina tells them to," the bartender replied.

"Sarina?" Kate cut in.

"Yeah," the bartender nodded. "Sarina and her girls travel in packs. The guys have the money, the girls have the pretty. The girls decide what club's the flavour of the month and Sarina rules the girls."

Kate nodded and turned to leave. "Thanks."

"So you're her friends?" the bartender asked.

"No," Faith glanced over her shoulder. "We're family."

* * *

"It'll be cool, Cordy," Gunn squeezed the cheerleader's hand, shocked by the vulnerable side he'd never seen to the statuesque beauty. He looked around the waiting room. "Doc will be with us in a minute."

"Do you know what it is?" a pregnant woman asked from across the sanitised room. Cordy stared bulging-eyed at the woman. "Boy or girl?"

"We've decided to leave it as a surprise," Gunn hurriedly put in. Oh boy, had they ever.

* * *

The doctor prodded at Cordelia. "You're what, eight and a half months along?"

"And yet," Gunn commented from beside the teen, "it feels like only yesterday, doesn't it?"

The doctor stared at them for a second before speaking. "I see you left a lot of blanks on the patient information form. It would help to have the name of your previous doctor?"

"You're the only doctor we've been to..."

Gunn jumped in. "Yeah, our insurance has only just kicked in."

"So, how are you feeling?" the doctor smiled at Cordelia.

"How do you think I'm feeling!" Cordelia screeched. "I'm as big as a house, everything hurts!"

The doctor gulped at Cordelia's tirade. "That's all normal at this stage. And once your little one comes out, which will probably be in no time, you'll feel a lot better."

"God, it's a nightmare!" Cordelia wailed.

The doctor and the nurse stared at Cordelia. Gunn took the cheerleader's hand and squeezed it. "Hold on, dear."

"All right," the doctor's smile was becoming more strained by the second, "Mrs. Penborn, why don't you lie back and see what's baking in the oven?"

After a second Cordelia laid back on the couch. The doctor started the ultra sound. "Have you folks settled on a name yet? It's the hardest part for a lot of people."

"I'm thinking of maybe Jordan after the man," Gunn said.

"Not in this lifetime," Cordelia muttered, sweat beading on her forehead.

The doctor stared at the monitor. "Hmm, looks like somebody is having twins."

"Twins!" Gunn and Cordelia cried out in unison.

The doctor stared at the screen: "No, there's a third heartbeat."

"A third," Gunn looked over the doctor's shoulder.

"Five... six," the doctor gasped.

"I'll never wear a swimsuit again," Cordy sobbed with a look at her distended stomach.

Gunn noted the doc's paling face. "What is it? What's wrong?" Gunn demanded.

The doctor: smiled weakly. "I'm sure it's nothing. But I'd like to withdraw - a little of the amniotic fluid just, just to make sure that everything is shipshape. So, nurse, if you would prep Mrs. Penborn right away?"

* * *

"Sarina?" Faith slammed on the door. She resisted the urge to shudder as she surveyed the dingy hallway, memories of a very similar one she'd spent her formative years in and would have probably ended her adult life in but for G. "Sarina!"

"Just leave it outside."

"Sarina, My name's Faith, I'm Cordelia's friend. Can I come in?"

"Okay."

Faith nodded at the others. "Stay here." Faith walked in to find a dark candlelit room, a black woman with her back to her lighting another candle. "Sarina?"

"The light hurts my eyes lately." Sarina lifted a bottle to her lips. "I thought you were the liquor store. I'm almost dry. I know what you're thinking. I shouldn't, right?" Faith's jaw dropped when the woman turned to face her, she was as pregnant as Cordy. "It'll hurt the baby? I hope!"

"Houston," Faith muttered. "We have a problem."

Sarina stepped towards her, eyes desperate, bewildered. "It's like it's not real, but it is. Right? It's really happening?"

Faith blinked. "It's happening. And to Cordy too."

"Oh, God. - I can't reach Jason. He's gone."

"So is Wilson," Faith replied.

Sarina slumped onto a couch. "I didn't know this would happen."

"But you knew something?" Faith started slightly at Kate's 'cop' voice behind her.

"Yeah, I knew, I knew, I knew the guys, - Jason and Nick, and then Wilson wanted to meet Cordelia. I don't know. I knew something wasn't right. Their money...?"

"What about their money?" Kate pressed.

"It's stupid. It kind of - smelled. I mean, really smelled. And sometimes the guys were jumpy. But this town, - you know? Things are weird and you stop asking questions. You sure this is really happening?"

Faith sat down on the edge of the table in front of her: "Do you have someone you can call?"

"Call?" Sarina looked confused, disorientated.

"Family?"

Sarina shook her head: "No. No one. The guys seemed like they liked that. Wilson asked about Cordelia and I told him that she didn't have anybody either."

Faith scowled. Big fucking mistake. "Sarina," she glanced towards Kate. "Where can I find-."

Sarina bent down and screamed.

* * *

"Ahhh!"

Gunn grabbed the cheerleader as she doubled up and nearly fell. Looking up, he yelled through the hotel's front door. "Guys? Help here!"

In a second Wes and Giles had run out, faces lined with anxiety. "There's a brave girl," Wesley soothed as he helped the cheerleader to a couch. "Just relax, get comfortable, well, as comfortable as is possible at any rate." The Watcher threw a blanket over the pregnant teen. "Should you need anything, anything at -."

Cordy stared at the Watcher. "You're afraid?"

A shocked silence was broken by a laugh form behind them. "Scared?" Gunn looked towards the curvy Slayer stood in the foyer, the others behind her. "Of course he's scared, he's Wes."

The Watcher glared at the brunette. "Quite. Giles has his books. Xander has his puns. Faith has a foul mouth. Fear's my thing."

"Yeah, well look at this," Gunn dropped his bombshell. "The ultra sound results. Seven heartbeats, at least, maybe more."

"Good lord," Giles breathed. "Someone's raising an army."

"An army of what?" Xander asked.

"Good question. We need to find the demon fathers." Giles said.

Cordelia rubbed at her belly. "There are 7 of them. There are 7 of his children growing inside of me. They are talking to me. They're talking all at once. I can't understand."

Giles stared at the former rich girl. "Cordelia, I know how difficult this must be for you..."

"No!" the cheerleader shouted. "You don't have a clue!"

"Okay," the Watcher seemed nonplussed.

"You don't know what it's like to be a partner in creation."

Everyone stared at one another. Giles coughed. "Yes, quite. Wesley, would you assist Gunn in taking Cordelia through to one of the rooms."

"Not mine," Xander interrupted. "No way is her water breaking in my -." The youth grunted as Faith's elbow smashed into his ribs. The Slayer shook her head.

* * *

Giles turned to the others as soon as he'd led them into the inner office. "Any luck locating Wilson?"

"Not yet." Kate replied. "But we did find Cordelia's friend Sarina. She's a victim, too. As big as Cordelia. Wilson's rich buddies are in on it." The cop picked up a phone book and began flipping through it. "Four of them, maybe more, I don't know how many women they've impregnated."

Giles peered over the policewoman's shoulder. "Gun clubs?"

"Sarina said Wilson and his buddies hang out at some private gun club. Guns are their hobby. She doesn't know where exactly. While I find them you should be narrowing down the species. Maybe we can figure out a way to terminate this without hurting her?" Faith explained.

"And if we can't?" Willow asked.

Wesley sighed. "But if we can't then we need to know what to do once they're born."

Giles nodded. "Yes, well, it mustn't come to that. The odds of her even surviving are..."

"She's gonna survive," Faith snapped, the ferocity in her eyes making him take a step back. "I was ya, I'd be a shit-load more worried about Wilson and his crew. X, Kate, you're with me. The rest of you, hit the books."

* * *

"Hey."

The man turned to face her and leered. After taking off his ear protection and safety goggles, the man spoke. "Hey yourself. This is an exclusive club," the man pulled out an empty magazine and put in a new one. "Not that I'm complaining of course. Always nice to see a pretty face around the place."

Faith smirked. "Yeah right. I'm a friend of Cordelia Chase."

Wilson's leer turned to a scowl in a heartbeat. "This is a private club. Featured word, private?"

Faith chuckled coldly. "You don't talk to me, I'll kick your ass. Featured word - ass?"

The man laughed. "Oh yeah, and how's a pretty little thing like you gonna do that."

"Oh like this," Faith's foot smashed into the man's groin even as she grabbed the wrist of his gun-arm and twisted. The bone snapped like a pistol crack and Faith caught the gun as it joined the wheezing man in falling to the ground. "Did I do okay?" Faith tilted her head to one side. "And don't go looking for your buds, my friends are dealing with them. Now talk or things are gonna get messy. They'll be blood, gore, dismemberment, screaming."

* * *

"Eeesh!"

Giles hurried over to Willow. "What's wrong?"

He paled as the red-haired witch held up an engraving. "I…I think that's the beast."

"O….oh dear," Wesley peered over his shoulder. "Now girls, let's not overreact. Keep in mind that oft times these 16th century engravers tended to exaggerate. I - I know it seems dire, but now that we've identified the species, there is every chance that we will be able to stop what's happening to Cordelia. We mustn't lose hope."

"Quite right, old boy," Giles nodded. "Amy, go and check on Cordelia."

"Yes, Giles," the witch hurried out only to return two minutes later, a worried look on her face, and a stunned-looking Gunn leaning on her. "She's gone. She attacked Gunn and ran."

Giles groaned. "Bloody mar-." He broke off when the phone began ringing. "Now is not the soddin' time!"

* * *

"Hello?"

Faith smirked at G's grunt. "Yo, it's your favourite Slayer."

"Faith, thank god!"

"We found Wilson. Whatever it is Cordelia is carrying around inside her, he's not the father."

"I know. It's a Hacksaw beast, an inner earth demon. But we've got greater problems, Cordelia has run off. I fear she may have gone off to rendezvous with it.?"

"She has. Miliken Industrial Park in downtown. "

"I beg your pardon?" Giles queried.

"That's where Wilson and his friends built their shrine," Faith explained.

"How does Cordelia know that?" G queried.

"She's telepathically linked to its unborn. That's how it's controlling Cordelia."

"Of course, a psychic umbilical cord." Faith rolled her eyes, that's what she'd said without the complicated bs. "The Hacksaw's telepathic connection is what's sustaining its unborn spawn."

"So, all we have to do is cut the cord." Faith smiled.

"We slay this demon and poof! No more evil pregnancies. Well, this is good news. We can end this without harming the women. There is just one tiny problem."

"What's that?"

"Well, I don't wish to use the words impossible to kill, but fire wont kill it, decapitation won't, - and it's really huge." Giles paused, Faith could hear Wesley muttering something in the background. "Bloody genius, Wes! Does Kate have her gun on her?"

"Say what?"

* * *

Wesley wrinkled his nose as he stepped out from the shadows, Kate by his side, and hurried out to where Cordy and the other five girls had climbed into what had to be the world's smelliest birthing pool in the centre of a disused factory. "Cordelia!"  
He walked up to the edge of the vat: "Come out of there this instant!" He looked at all of the girls. "All of you please!"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Do you have to be so school-marm?"

"We don't expect you to understand," Cordelia said, her voice hauntingly serene.

"I understand." He crouched by the vat's concrete rim. "You'll die unless you come with me, and that is the most vile smelling filth I've ever had the displeasure of inhaling. Now don't make me come in there after you."

"We serve our master," Sarina said.

"Please come before..."

"Too late," Kate breathed.

The ground began to shake with thundering footsteps. Wes gulped as he looked up to see a twelve foot tall Hacksaw demon stepping through a hole in the wall. "Oh bollocks, the picture wasn't to scale alright, it was too bloody small!"

"Who are the interlopers to think you could disturb the birth of my children? Who are you?"

Wes surprised himself by rising and stepping forward. "Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, demon hunter." He took a boxing stance. "And I'm here to fight you, Sir, to the death, - preferably yours."

"You?" the demon snorted.

"Boy," Kate muttered beside him. "You sure get that a lot."

"As a heathen I wouldn't expect you to be familiar with the biblical story of David and Goliath. But I assure you it's of particular relevance to this situation."

"And before you ask," Kate said beside him. "Yes, he's always like this."

"You said you came here to do battle, then lets fight and be done." The demon rumbled.

Wesley smiled at the sound of something heavy rolling down the floor behind them. "Sorry I'm late to the baby shower. Brought a little gift." The Slayer picked up the tank and flung it at the demon who caught it easily.

Wesley and Kate pulled out guns and shot holes in the tank. Stunned, the Hacksaw dropped the tank , streams of liquid nitrogen shooting out of the holes. The demon screamed in the fog, its screams echoed by the women in the vat, their bellies shrinking. Faith joined them in staring up at the giant icicle even as Giles and Xander released giant pulleys from their positions on the second floor, sending them crashing into the ice statue, smashing it.

* * *

"Gunn was just amazing," Cordy cooed as she squeezed the LA. native's hand. "He made realise that there's more than just one-," a shadow briefly crossed the former cheerleader's face. "That there's other decent guys out there. So we're dating!"

Faith's smile faded at her best friend's newfound happiness as she noticed Xander slipping away, a thunderous look on her lover's face. This had gone far enough, she decided. X had some explain' to do, and screw what G said about leavin' it. Stepping away from the congratulations, she started after her man.

"What is your problem!" Faith seethed as she chased after Xan, catching up with him in the alley that led from their offices. "And if you're gonna tell me you're jonesing for Cor, ya better start running-."

"She's Jesse's girl."

That brought Faith up short. "Honey," she said softly. "Jesse's dead."

"Don't you think I know that!" Xander shouted, tears in his eyes. "It's like no-one else cares. Cordy got a new guy, and I'm supposed to accept Gunn as his replac-." Suddenly her man was leaning against the wall, tears rolling down his face, body shaking as he wept uncontrollably. "N—no-body misses him but me!"

Suddenly all Xander's hostility made sense. "Oh baby," in a second Faith had her arms around Xander's shoulders, pulling him into her. "That's not true. We all miss him."


	51. S4 Ep 5

**FIC Faith: The Series S4 Ep 5 (51?)**

Riley's eyes widened when he saw the brunette beauty who'd just walked into the strobe-lit university bar. She was maybe five five with a leather-clad body that just didn't quit, raven hair that bounced as she stalked through the club like she owned it, framing her cupid-shaped alabaster-coloured face, a wickedly inviting smirk on her full lips. "Whoa, babe alert," commented Graham.

"I'd say," Forrest agreed.

"Serious babe alert," Riley corrected before taking a swig of his beer bottle and a winking at his friends. "Don't expect me back at the house tonight." After taking a round of high-fives off his friends, he strolled over to the curvy beauty as she stood by the bar. "Hey beautiful," he flexed his arm for maximum effect, "buy you a drink?"

"Sorry hon," the girl turned towards him. All at once he was struck by both the girl's sexy huskiness and the depth of her dark brown eyes. "But I'm waitin' for my-," suddenly the girl's lips parted in an intoxicating smile. "Yo Xand! Sorry, Cornfed, gotta go!"

"Oh boy," Riley watched as the raven-haired lovely sauntered gracefully across the heaving dance floor, "did she ever blow you out," taunted Graham.

"Crashed and burned," Forrest agreed with a punch to the shoulder.

Riley squeezed onto the bar counter, the wood cracking under his fingers, as he endured his friends' baiting. He just hoped one day he came across the little bitch getting attacked by a vampire.

He guessed that night he'd be a little slow to get there.

* * *

"Hey gang!" Faith greeted as she dropped into the booth that the gang had taken up. It was crowded with five gals and two guys in it, but that was how she liked it, all her friends around her.

"Who was that?"

Faith smirked as she saw her boyfriend glaring towards the bar where the guy who'd hit on her was being 'comforted' by his friends. He was so protective, it was so damn sweet. "Just some guy who hit on the hotness that is me," she nestled into X's side. "But I said I had this thing for sweaty construction workers."

"Oh please," a green-looking Cordy smirked. "I'm going to vomit."

"Hello," Faith looked towards Gunn with eyebrow raised, "hypocritical much?"

"It's not the dating construction workers I have a problem with." Cordy smirked as she squeezed Gunn's arm. "They're pleasingly hunky. My problem is dating Xander."

"Damn Chuck," Faith winked at the African-American. "Are ya blushing there, stud?"

Three hours later and Faith was leaving the toilet en-route to grabbing the gang and heading out on patrol. "Hey sweetheart."

Faith looked up in disinterest at the tall, scrawny man blocking her way. He was long-faced, with a face that was all sharp corners, weak blue eyes, and violently blonde almost white hair. Damn, he looked repulsive. "Yeah?"

"I was thinking I could get you a drink," the man said in an accent that was straight out of 'Mary Poppins'.

"I've got someone. Thanks but no thanks," Faith attempted to step around the man but he stepped into her path.

"Oh come on," the man reached out a hand to stroke her hair. "Old Strike will show you a good-, ahhhh!"

"Lesson to the wise," Faith warned as her hand blurred out to grab the man's hand and bend his fingers back. The man's legs buckled under him, forcing him to his knees. "No means no. You get me?" the teary-eyed man nodded. "Good, now I won't be seeing you around me or mine again will I?"

"N…no," the man gasped.

"Right answer," Faith released her grip and stepped around the man. "See ya, wouldn't want to be ya."

* * *

Strike glared up at the raven-haired bitch as she strode past him, her ass no longer wiggling seductively, but mockingly, the pain in his fingers unimaginable. "You bitch," he growled as he watched her dare to kiss another man. "You'll pay." Under his breath he started to utter a spell, a smile slowly spreading across his face. No one said no to William Strike, no one.

* * *

"Hello Cordelia," Giles looked up from his morning paper, surprised to see it was the former cheerleader, the usual late-riser, rather than Faith who was up first. "There's coffee in the pot."

"Thank you, Giles."

Cordelia sniffed as she smelt the coffee. Seeing the former rich girl's mouth opening in a familiar complaint, he pre-empted her. "If you want the expensive brands, you'll have to find the money to pay for them," he gently chided.

Cordelia pouted before pouring a cup and sitting down. They sat in companionable silence for a while, him reading the previous day's 'Times', and the cheerleader perusing some ghastly fashion magazine or other.

And then the kitchen door flew open, and a thunderous-looking Faith stalked in. "That rat bastard!"

"And a good morning to you -." Giles trailed off as the Slayer stalked past them both without even a nod or a grunt and stormed out, front door slamming behind her. Shaking his head at his foster-daughter's rudeness, they'd have words later, not that it would do any good, he turned to her best friend. "Did they argue last night?"

Cordelia shrugged. "No more than usual."

"Ah," Giles nodded sagely. "That bad, eh?"

* * *

Gunn groaned as he looked at the vast amount of ground they had to dig up for foundations. The only thing that would make this back-breaking misery worse would be – he glanced around at his companion. Oh yeah, he'd got the president of his fan club, Xander Harris. Life sucked.

Gunn stretched back, allowing the kinks in his lower back to straighten out. "How long before break, Xander?"

The younger man glanced towards his watch. "About another te-, oooof!"

Gunn gasped when the youth was hit by a black blur, knocking him to the ground. It took a second for his stunned mind to recognise the lithe figure as Faith, another second to register that she had her hands wrapped around the bluing man's throat, squeezing for all she was worth. Stepping forward, he grabbed the Slayer's shoulder. "Faith, you're killin-."

The Slayer didn't even look up as she backhanded him into the air. Hitting the ground with a thud, Gunn struggled to his feet and started forward. Seeing his spade on the ground, he lifted it up, muttered a silent prayer, stepped forward, and brought the flat of his makeshift weapon down on the brunette beauty's head. "Ooof," he gulped when the Slayer looked up at him, almost losing bladder control there and then, only to gasp when she slumped forward. After a second, he reached forward and gingerly pulled her off the still wheezing man.

"Tell me you're not dumb enough to be cheating on Faith?" Gunn queried as he nervously eyed the unconscious Slayer. God he hoped he hadn't hit her too hard to cause permanent damage. But on the other hand, he really didn't want her waking up too soon. "Never mind the powers, what about the hotness?"

"Must be," the boy dry-heaved for a few seconds, "under a," the youth coughed, "spell."

"Yeah," Gunn helped the teen to his feet before picking up the Slayer and hefting her over one shoulder, visions of the KKK lynching him for hitting a white woman dancing through his mind, "because you're just so lovable."

Xander's glare lacked its normal power. "Let's get her to Giles."

* * *

Giles beamed as the foyer door opened. "Cordelia, clients?" He sighed and shook his head when the girl failed to look up from her magazine. "I'll get that shall I?" he sniffed.

"Thanks. And a coffee would be good too." as usual his sarcasm was lost on the former high school queen. To make a point with Miss. Chase, one needed a chisel and a rather large hammer. Sighing slightly, he made his way out from the office and into the reception area. His mouth dropped open when he made his way through to find Gunn carrying his child's limp body over his shoulder and a considerably worse for wear Xander trailing behind. "What the bloody hell have you two buggers done!"

The African-American reared back at his Ripperish growl. Xander, more used to his temper, slumped into a chair, the look on his face resembling that of shell-shock. "What's the racket!" Wesley rushed into the foyer, his eyes widening at what he saw. "Now, Giles, I'm sure they have a good reason. Let's not be injudicious, huh? After all, blood is such a bugger to get out of the carpet, and we really don't need to replace the furniture in here again. Not twice in one month."

"I'm not laughing, Wesley," he warned, eyes still fixed on the LA. native as the young man carefully lowered the Slayer's limp body onto the reception room's table

"I wasn't joking," Wesley muttered. "Overheads, Giles, over-."

"What have you done to Faith!" Cordy's screech from behind him caused cracks to appear on the windows.

"That's right," muttered Gunn. "Blame the black man. You guys could give lessons in racial profiling to Mark Fuhrman."

"She attacked me," Xander rasped. Giles paled as he noticed the bruising on the young man's throat. Faith had done that? "When Gunn tried to stop her," the young man briefly wheezed for breath, "she threw him to the ground, so he hit her over the head with a spade." Giles winced as he noticed the egg-sized bump on top of his unconscious Slayer's noggin. "And before you ask," the youth coughed, "no I didn't do anything."

"Right," Giles stared at the comatose beauty. "We'll have to do some rese-."

"You bastard!" Faith suddenly sat bolt upright. Before any of them had a chance to move, she'd leapt off the table and at Xander.

"Oh bugger!" Giles looked towards Wesley before lunging at the enraged beauty, his fellow Watcher a half-second behind. "Help me!"

It took the two of them and Gunn to drag the berserk brunette off him, their muscles straining. And in those scant seconds, she'd already bloodied a disbelieving Xander's mouth and closed his right eye. "Bastard! Asshole!"

"Faith calm down!" Giles yelled to no effect. Turning his attention to the dazed youth, he shouted over his charge's foam-mouthed rantings. "Get out of here, now!"

The young man looked dazedly at him. "Move it Xander, we can't hold her for long!"

"B…but."

"Go!" Wesley added his voice to the clamour.

Finally the youth stumbled to his feet and staggered out of the building. He'd barely cleared the door when Faith shrugged off Wesley, sending Giles' fellow countryman falling onto the table with enough force to splinter it in two. Instantly the snarling Slayer started for the door. Giles winced when Cordy drove a chair square into the Slayer's back, knocking her sideways. Faith turned, backhanded the foolishly brave cheerleader to the floor and charged out of the door.

"Okay," Cordelia stared after the departing duo as he helped her back up. "So when did Faith turn into Alex Forrest?"

* * *

Faith snarled as she saw the pick-up fleeing out of the way. "You'll pay," she snarled. "I'll kill you, you bastard." Face contorted in a scowl, she started through the streets, heedlessly pushing people out of the way.

* * *

"I have an idea," Amy whispered to Willow as her friends talked about Faith's magically-brought on psychosis. This was an opportunity, a chance to get something that her and Willow did on their own, Tara had cut into her alone time with her girl-friend, but this would get them closer again. "A friend who might be able to help."

Willow turned to her, eyes filled with a desperate hope. "But we can't tell the others."

"Okay," Willow looked towards the others sat around the book-strewn table, Cordelia holding an ice-pack to her face. "Guys," the two Watchers turned to her. "We're going to my house for some more books. We'll be back later."

* * *

Rack looked up at the tell-tale jangle of his store's door opening. He almost fell to his knees as he felt the power spilling out from the red-head. Never before had he sensed such power. He forced his eyes back to Amy. "Hello, Miss Madison," he purred. "As always a pleasure. And," he directed his gaze back to the red-head, "with such a lovely companion." He hid a smirk at the red-head's blush. Such an innocent, they were always the ripest fruit.

"Hi Rack," the woman looked worried. "We've got a problem. Our friend is a Slayer and she's been infected-."

"Amy!" the red-head's green eyes bulged. "You can't just tell people that!"

His disciple shook her head. "Don't worry, Rack's alright."

Rack struggled to concentrate as Amy talked, the power from the red-head intoxicating. But finally his student finished her explanation. Rack grimaced inwardly, caught on the horns of a nasty dilemma. If he helped the Slayer, he would gain the red-head's confidence, and take the first step towards possessing her. But on the other hand, is he feigned a lack of knowledge, he might be able to get rid of the Slayer, someone who was always a threat to his source. Finally he nodded, the lure of getting his hands on the red-head's deep well of power impossible to resist. After all, he was always a gambler. "Of course, come with me."

* * *

"Retro Amor," Giles looked up as Amy and Willow walked in. "That's the spell that was cast on Faith."

"How do you know this?" Wesley demanded

Amy shot the younger Watcher a look. "We don't have time. The longer she's under it, the more powerful its hold will become. What we need to do is something that Faith gave Xander as evidence of her feelings and a local telephone book, with them, and this," the girl pulled out a tiny pendant, "we'll find our caster."

"I'll get the phone book," Tara volunteered.

Giles nodded his thanks. "And what do you suggest we use-."

"The first ever 'Tomb of Dracula #10'," Cordelia interrupted. "It's the magazine Faith got Xander her first Christmas in Sunnydale."

"How do you know about this comic?" Giles sceptically asked.

"Jesse and Xander were always-," Cordy's voice trailed off with an uncomfortable look at Gunn.

To his credit, the black shrugged. "Past is past, girl. Go get the comic."

In just a couple of minutes, they were at the table, the comic sat upon the open at its centre directory, the directory in turn sat upon the table, encircled by flickering the candles, the stench of incense heavy in the air as the two witches murmured under their breath. Suddenly the magazine levitated off the table, the phone book flicked through several pages before coming to a stop, and the pendant flew out Amy's hand to land on top of a name. Giles strode forward. "Well done girls. William Strike, I'll go pay that young man a visit and have a pointed discussion."

"Did you sense what I sensed?" he looked up at Wesley's mutter beside him. "The spell Amy and Willow used was tainted with black magic."

Giles shrugged. "I have larger concerns." Seeing his fellow Watcher's mouth opening, he purposefully turned his back on him. "Cordelia, I need you to wrap a parcel for me. Anything will do, I just need to look like a delivery-man."

Cordelia looked outraged. "I had servants to do my wrapping-."

"Well you don't have them anymore!" he snapped. "Just do as I bloody say for once!"

* * *

Faith smirked as she turned the corner and saw the battered man leaving a sports store, a nervous look on his face, and a baseball bat in his hand. "Like that's gonna help," she muttered, as she stalked after her soon-to-be victim. This was gonna be fun, best to savour the moment.

* * *

William Strike yawned as he heard the knock on his front door. Grunting with the effort, he stood and turned his tv off, disappointed he hadn't heard any report of the bitch from the previous night being taken into custody for murdering her boyfriend. But just give it time.

"Coming!" he shouted as he strode into his narrow hallway. "Yeah?" he swung the door open to find a studious looking man in his mid forties stood in the doorway, a small brown parcel in one hand and a clipboard in the other.

"Are you," the man glanced down at the clipboard. "William Strike, only he has to sign for this?" his obviously fellow country man proffered the package.

Eyes drawn to the mystery package, he nodded. "That's me," he agreed.

And gasped when the man drove a knee into his crotch. "Good." Dropping the parcel and clipboard, the man grabbed his shoulder and shoved him inside the house, back-heeling the door shut behind him. "Then it's time we had a discussion about your use of magic." Still struggling for air, William opened his mouth.

His assailant filled it with a fist, blood and teeth spewing out. Dazed, tears streaming down his face, he dropped to his knees. "Ahhh!" he screamed as the man grabbed a handful of his golden locks and drove his head into the wooden banister.

"You slimy git!" the man roared, face twisted into something more terrifying than anything he'd ever seen. "You're going to get the pasting of your miserable life!" Hand still gripping his hair, the enraged stranger dragged him towards the front room, stopping occasionally to kick him in the ribs.

Strike tried desperately to grab at the foot smashing into him. "Nooooo!" he screamed as the man's foot stamped on his hands shattering three fingers.

"Oh yes!" By now spittle was running down the man's face, eyes bulging. "Cast a spell on my girl would you?"

His girl? Strike's stomach hollowed as he realised this man was the boyfriend or father of the bird he'd enchanted the previous night. "I'll break the spell!"

"I know you will," the man snarled. "When a low-level mage suffers enough pain or unconsciousness, any spell they've cast is broken. And guess what?" He gasped when the man shoved a sofa cushion on his face and held it down. "you're in a world of pain."

Strike shoved at the man's grip, but his lack of leverage, the older man's superior condition, and his own injuries meant he was helpless. "Now," the man leaned over him, whispering in his ear. "You have 24 hours to leave town. And then I'll be telling my daughter and her friends this address. And they really are people you don't want to argue with." Suddenly darkness engulfed him.

* * *

Faith halted, suddenly confused as to where and what she was doing. Her eyes widened as she saw her bruised boyfriend just a few people away. She stepped out of the auto shop's shadows. "Hey X!"

Her boyfriend's head snapped towards her, an inexplicable look of horror on his face. Without looking where he was going, her man stepped out into the road.

"Shit!" Heart pounding, she jumped into the air, using a mail-box by the side of the road to push off and crash into her boyfriend at the shoulder, flinging them both clear of the on-coming truck he'd failed to see.

* * *

"Hey."

Gunn looked towards Xander stood in the doorway of his room, a nervous look on his face and a leather-bound book under his arm. "Hey," he replied.

"Can I come in?" After a second he nodded, the kid's face relaxed slightly. "Thanks," the youth said before walking in, sitting beside him on the side of his bed, and passing him the book. He looked down in puzzlement at the brown tome. "That's my," the youth's voice briefly trembled, "that's my photo album." The young man opened the book to a photograph of a younger version of him sat between two unfamiliar kids. "That was the first day at junior high," there was a note of bittersweet yearning in the youth's voice that made Gunn's heart catch. "The guys with me are Jesse and Jonathan." Gunn noticed a slight shake in the youth's finger as he pointed to both youths in turn. "We were the best friends like ever, well, us and Will, we were the nerd squad," the youth smiled wistfully. "We'd hung together since kindergarten."

"Cordelia mentioned Jesse."

His softly-spoken comment went apparently unheard by the young man. "Jonathan died two years, at the hands of Angelus and William the Bloody. Then, Jess," Xander's voice shook again, "Jess bought it at the hands of a rouge Slayer. And then you turn up, cool as heck, and everyone just expects you to take their place."

"Hey, Xan," suddenly Gunn got where the boy's resentment came from.

"I got so angry, you were here, but they weren't. I was supposed to accept you as their replacement," the kid's voice trailed off, then he shuddered. "Then I realised that Jonathan would think you were so cool, coming from the streets of LA.," the young man half-smiled, "and Jesse would think you were pretty fl-."

"Next word's fly, and I am gonna have to lay a smackdown on your ass," Gunn warned.

"Fluent in street talk," the young man smoothly changed. The white kid let out a short laugh before turning serious. "I know I messed up. Heck, Jess and Jon would kick my ass for wallowing, not getting on with life, not accepting you on your own terms. Fresh start?"

Gunn smiled slowly before sticking out a hand. "Fresh start."

* * *

The car pulled up silently in the darkened parking lot. After a glance around to satisfy himself the lot was indeed deserted, he climbed out, knee-length jacket swishing in the pleasant fall wind. His movements effortlessly graceful, he stalked to the back of his car and cranked open the trunk.

A smile slowly spread as he peered down into the trunk and saw the hog-tied blonde stuck there, her sky-blue eyes looking up pleadingly at him, and her mouth stuffed with her panties so that only muffled whimpers could escape, her once-fashionable clothes torn and bloodied from his first experience of her. What sort of idiot stopped for a hitchhiker anyway? The sort of idiot who was just begging to be mutilated. Well, his smile widened, he guessed it was her lucky day.

"Oh don't worry," Angelus purred as he ran a finger down the silently sobbing blonde's cheek before leaning in and licking her tears off her face, loving the salty taste, "you're just the warm-up act. I've got bigger things than you planned. Just think of yourself as," he laughed softly, "as practice."


	52. S4 Ep 6

**FIC: Faith The Series S4 Ep 6**

"I'm sorry," Willow apologised as she spoke to Tara over the phone. "Only Amy and I have made plans tonight. Tomorrow, I promise." Hanging up, she looked towards her girl-friend, stomach knotting. "You're sure about this?"

Amy nodded. "Rack will show you avenues to power you can't imagine."

"And I get a reward for going?" Willow pressed coyly, a blush rising in her cheeks.

"Oh yes," Amy leaned in to kiss her and then pulled away. "But afterwards. Come on!"

* * *

Captain Rogers led his four men patrol through the darkened cemetery, infra-red goggles cutting through the night like a knife through butter. With so much ground to cover, Walsh had instructed their unit split patrolling into three groups.

Suddenly a shape loomed out of the darkness in front of him, moving at an inhuman speed. Rogers attempted to raise his gun. Before he had time to squeeze the trigger, the blur passed him. Even as he turned to follow the apparition, he heard a crack, and saw one of his men falling, his neck snapped. The demon glided on, snatching the falling man's assault rifle and turning it on the other two members of his patrol. Blood pounding, Rogers fired off his silenced weapon. Even though it was facing the other way, the vampire seemed to have supernatural pre-knowledge of his attack, swaying out of the way of most but not all of the bullets. Those that connected were enough to send the demon crashing to the ground. "Ye-," Rogers' exultant cry died when the vampire bounded back upright.

"Now laddie," the vampire morphed out as it leapt towards him, hands outstretched and fangs ready, "that hurt. And so will this."

* * *

"Soldiers playing at vampire hunters?" Angelus chuckled as he let the bleeding corpse join its companions on the ground. Not his blood of choice, he preferred the blood of a screaming teen, but any port in the storm. "What will these Yankees think of next?"

His hunger sated, he turned towards the crypt ahead of him. It was a grey-slabbed monstrosity standing a good two storeys high with a statute of a cherub on its flat roof. He supposed that Liam would have found the cherub skilfully sculpted, he just felt repulsed.

Turning his attention to the door, he looked up at the engraved writing above the wooden double-doors. "Exsto Contra Malum," he muttered, taking a second to translate the Latin into 'Stand Out Against Evil'.

Whoever had built this thing had a sense of the ironic that was for sure.

Grabbing a hold of the door's padlock, he twisted and pulled simultaneously, muscles straining. The chain around the door's silver handles cracked and split, dropping the chains on the ground, Angelus grabbed hold of the handle.

"Ahh!" Pain seared through his palm. Releasing his grip, he jumped back, eyes narrowed in anger. "Sanctified metal, bastards." Pulling his sleeve down over his burnt palm, he pulled the door open and hurried inside. "Owww!" he jumped up and down as he realised the ground was blessed, smoke smouldering from his feet.

Biting his lip against the pain, he looked around. He was in a small cavern, its walls covered in crosses and centre to the shadowy chamber was a tomb. He gingerly skipped across to the tomb, practically dancing on the spot in a largely futile attempt to prevent further pain. The marble tomb's surface was dominated by a golden cross set in it, its left and right horizontal parts having indentions where someone was clearly expected to place their knuckles. Steeling himself, Angelus did just that.

"Owww!" he roared again as agony blazed through his knuckles.

Grrrrnd. He gasped in relief when the lid slid away, revealing a somehow torch-lit and dust-free staircase beneath. Leaping into the tomb and onto the staircase, he hurried down the six steps and into the underground chamber.

The moment his feet touched terra-firma, he felt the ground begin to shift beneath him. Moving with the instinctive quickness that only one of his kind could match, he flung himself forward. Hitting the ground in a crouch, he looked over his shoulder and down to see four foot of ground had disappeared, revealing a pit filled with upwardly-pointing stakes. "Nasty," he muttered. Seeing what he'd come for stuck in the wall, he rose and walked over.

The silver ring shone even in the semi-darkness, but its brilliance paled in comparison to its gleaming gem. After a second marvelling its beauty, he reached out and plucked it from the wall. Hearing a slight click, Angel dived to the ground just as a stake flew out of the wall, its point cutting through the air where his heart had been a split-second earlier.

Angelus smiled. According to the pictures he'd seen it looked to be just what he'd been searching for, but there was one test remaining. Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a grey rag and gingerly dropped it on the ground. Kicking it open, he stared down balefully at the book lying in the centre of the rag before daring to pick it up. He smiled slowly as he stared at the bible, no pain, nothing. It seemed that W&H's information had been correct, he had the Gem of Amara. Now he was invulnerable to most of the weaknesses that affected his type, only the problem of having to be invited into a residence remained. "I feel a wind of change, one that's going to tear that Slayer and her friends rip to bits." He made towards the exit then shook his head. "No, I think I'll wait 'til morn. More impact," his smile widened, yes he had a sense of the dramatic.

One thing he did share with Liam.

* * *

"Ah!" Cordelia clapped her hands together as they pulled into the mall's open parking lot, chosen for the safety offered by the complete lack of cover for vampires and their ilk. "Shopping, my favourite thing," Gunn coughed. Cordelia laughed at the hint. "Second favourite thing in the whole wide world. Let's go."

"Oh happy joy," Gunn muttered. He reached for his pick-up's ignition as Cordy opened the door.

"Oh Cordelia, as choice ever!" A deep voice commented from . "And I see you've changed from vanilla to chocolate. Maybe I can persuade you to change back."

Eyes narrowed Gunn turned towards the racist to be confronted by his paling girl-friend climbing back into the car, eyes wide as she stared at a towering hunk dressed in black. "Me and you need to have words-."

"Get out of here!" Cordy interrupted him with a scream. "Get out! Get Out!"

Compelled by the terror in his girl-friend's voice, Gunn gunned his engine, backing the car out at speed, narrowly avoiding the laughing stranger. "What the heck is going on here?"

"That's Angelus!" Cordy screamed, hysterical tears

"Isn't he in hell?" Gunn queried. Cordelia nodded. "Isn't he a vampire?" Cordelia nodded again. "Who's changed the rules?"

* * *

Giles stared into the reception area where the police officer waited for another of their orientation into the demon world, a pleasant diversion that lightened his weekend. "Det. Lockley-."

"Please, Rupert. I've asked you to call me Kate."

"Sorry," Giles stumbled verbally, thrown off balance by the police officer's dazzling smile, as he made his way through, carrying the books they needed for their lesson. "I was wondering what -," he paused and shook his head. Best to break the LA. native in gently. "There's a film-noir festival going on at the cinema, four classics including LA. Confidential and The Maltese Falcon. While neither Hammet or Ellroy are Arthur Conan Doyle, their work is exceptionally well-structured, I was wondering if you'd consider accompanying me to see them. I'd value your opinion," he finished, colour rising in his cheeks as he realised just how 'lame' he sounded. Next time, no matter how humiliating would be, he had to ask Faith's advice. Yes, she'd laugh, but bloody hell, she'd save him from this.

The police officer's mouth opened.

Giles cursed inwardly when the foyer doors crashed open. "Giles! Giles!" Cordelia shrieked. "He's back!"

His irritation dissipating at his house-guest's evident terror, he rose. "Calm down, Cordelia," he soothed. "Who's back?"

"Angelus!" the bulging-eyed former cheerleader screeched. "And he can walk in the light!"

Giles blinked. That was impossible, but how? Giles shook his head, the how was unimportant, warning the others was the priority. "Wesley!" he roared into the office. "Emergency." Grabbing his mobile, he began to call up Faith's number, cursing when as usual during the day his daughter had turned it off. "Gunn, with me," he glanced towards Wesley. "Wes take your car and do the east side of town, I'll do the west. Kate-."

"I'll ring the girls and tell them I need help researching," the police officer finished for him.

* * *

"Why do I have to come with you?" Xander loudly bemoaned his fate as his girl-friend dragged him across the park, sun beating down on Dragged out of bed on a Saturday to go shopping. Life sucked.

"Cause," Faith spun around to face him, her hands in his, a seductive smirk playing on her rosebud lips, "I'm buying something for ya."

"Oh yeah?" Xander queried. "How does that work?"

"See," Faith's grin widened. "Me and ya are going to 'Victoria's Secret', and when I've modelled oh maybe ten outfits for ya, you're gonna decide which two you'd like to undress me out of, and I'm gonna buy 'em."

Xander gulped at the x-rated images running through his mind before goofily grinning into his girl-friend's intoxicating brown orbs. "I have the best girl-friend ever!"

"Ach, lassie, you could do the same for me," the eerily familiar voice paused. "Of course you'd have to be dead at the time."

Xander turned towards the intruder, intent on telling him where exactly to go. And stopped, mouth dropping open at the sight that greeted him. "You?" dazed, he looked up at the sun.

"Yeah," Angelus smirked. "I'm back!" Xander grunted as the vampire backhanded him across the face, the force of the blow flinging him across the park and crashing into a trash can. "Gotta kiss for me, Slayer?"

Faith charged the demon, left foot lifting in a thrust kick. The demon slammed an elbow into Faith's head, staggering the girl. Rallying quickly, Faith ducked under a right haymaker, grabbed the demon's out-stretched arm at the wrist and twisted her body at the waist, flinging him over her shoulder.

The laughing demon hit the ground on his back, but even as Faith's foot reared back to kick him, he rolled to his feet. Realising how near the vampire was to him, Xander jumped at the demon's back. "Ahhhh!" he groaned as he caught a back-heeled kick to the crotch. Head swimming and legs rubbery, he fell to his knees, air coming in frantic wheezes.

"Sorry about that, Slayer," the vampire leered at his girl-friend. "Lucky you've got a man to take the boy's place."

"Not likely!" Eyes flaming, Faith came in fast, her hands and feet a blur. Angelus managed to block a right on his forearm, sidestep a left thrust kick aimed at his right knee, but Faith's follow-up left hook smashed into his jaw, knocking his head to the side. Before the demon had chance to retaliate or retreat Faith launched herself into a graceful airborne pirouette, both feet smashing into the vampire's face.

The force of the blow sent the vampire crashing down onto his back. Going with the momentum, the demon did a backwards roll over his shoulders and back to his feet. Even as he reached his feet Faith charged in, slipping under a straight right to attempt a knee to the groin that the demon managed to twist away from and block on his hip. The Slayer grunted as the demon grabbed a handful of hair, backhanded her across the face, and shoved her backwards. "Too frisky for me, girl. I'll have to beat some of that life out of you!"

Faith didn't reply, instead terrier-like she lunged back at the demon, palm-striking at his chest even as she glided beneath a left hook and swept at his legs with her left hand. The vampire grunted as he was knocked off-balance but kicked off as he fell, the point of his boot hitting the brunette bombshell in the shoulder. By the time Angelus had regained his feet, Faith had righted herself and drawn her stake. A grin on her face, the Slayer plunged her stake into the demon's unprotected heart.

Angelus grinned back at her, unfazed and unhurt by the attack.

"How?" Faith stared down at her stake. Before she had time to react the vampire had kicked her in her left shin, knocking her to her knees. Laughing wildly, Angelus locked his hands around her head and pulled her head down onto his upcoming knee. "Shitttt!" Faith screeched as her nose exploded, blood gushing down her face. The demon laughed before repeating the move. Faith slammed her palms into the vampire's wrists, knocking the demon's hands from her. Before the Slayer had time to right herself, the vampire smashed a spin kick into the side of her head knocking her to the ground. The shaken beauty rolled up to an upright position, raising her hands to block a feinted right to her face only to catch a foot to the chest that knocked her on her back. The vampire walked over and started to kick the writhing beauty, his relentless barrage giving her no chance of recovery.

Angel shot him a grin before turning back to the crumpled Slayer. "And now it's time for the screaming part of the-."

Suddenly a Citroen crashed into the vampire, lifting him off his feet and flinging him into a near-by tree. "Xander!" The car's door flew open and Gunn leapt out, racing over to help him to his feet even as he looked towards the groaning demon. "Help me with Faith." Xander's stomach hollowed as he followed the African-American's gaze The two of them picked up the battered Bostonian and carried her into the car, Xander all too conscious of the blood smearing her face. Xander leapt into the back with his barely-conscious girl, cradling her head in his lap. Gunn jumped into the front, anxious eyes darting over his shoulder. "He's up Giles! Let's motor!"

* * *

Willow shook her head, tired eyes unable to focus on the text before her, weary from the night spent experimenting with Amy and Rack. He was so wise, and so giving, not like Giles and Wesley who insisted that she progress at a snail's pace.

"Can I look at that book?"

Willow's head jerked towards the honey-blonde beside her. "I haven't finished with it!" she snapped.

Tara reared back. "S…sorry."

"Willow," Kate interceded. "Perhaps you could make us some coffee?"

Suddenly the police-officer's cell rang. Face taut, the blonde lifted it up. "Giles," the blonde's jaw dropped. "Right, okay. But she's -," the blonde swallowed. "Okay," she nodded. "Well hurry."

"W…what's wrong?" asked Tara.

The police officer hung up before replying. "Giles and Gunn found Xander and Faith. It seems Cordelia was correct," the detective looked towards the still pale cheerleader, "Angelus has found a way to survive in the sunlight and is also immune from staking."

"He's a vege-," Cordy shook her head. "Sorry, shock. But Faith's-."

"She was badly beaten but Giles and Gunn got there just in time. He and Wesley are heading back here now." The older woman looked at her, Cordelia, Amy, and Tara in turn. "They need answers not bickering. Let's not be having anymore fighting."

Cheeks burning at the rebuke, Willow stared down at the book, forcing herself to concentrate. She looked up when the door crashed open and a pale-faced Wesley entered, holding the door open. "They're coming," the Watcher announced. "Well it doesn't look good."

Willow gasped as Faith was carefully carried in by Giles and Gunn, her face a battered crimson mask and her body hanging limply, Xander shuffling in behind, his face etched in shock. The two men laid the barely conscious Slayer on the couch, her boyfriend slumping beside her. "Do we have anything?" Giles asked once he'd torn his eyes away from the broken beauty.

"Nothing yet," Kate replied, tone terse.

"Very well, Charles, Xander," the middle-aged Watcher flung them a pair of crossbows. "Take up positions flanking the doors. You're up to it aren't you?"

Xander nodded. "I'll manage."

"Good lad," Giles looked towards Wesley and then the books. "Shall we?"

Thirty minutes later and Cordelia let out a yell. "Got it! It's something called the Gem Of Amara makes vampires immune to daylight"

"Oh bugger," Giles breathed. "I had thought that it was a myth."

"What is it?" Kate enquired.

"Amara was a childe of the first vampire, Sekhmet, some eight thousand years ago. Before his turning he was reputed to be an alchemist of some talent and a minor magician. After his turning his powers increased exponentially and he made a number of magical artefacts. Most famed of these was the Gem Of Amara, but in 6,000 BC, an army of warriors was despatched to kill Amara and although they lost dozens," the Watcher shuddered, "they succeeded in Slaying him and the Gem was lost forever, considered to be a myth."

* * *

"So how do we kill him?" Faith asked, her voice trembling in part from the beating she'd taken and in part from the task

"You don't," she turned her head towards the smirking demon framed in the foyer's portal. "You watch your friends scream their way to death, and then spend weeks being tortured and begging to die." Even as the vampire entered, Xander and Gunn fired their crossbows. The vampire laughed as he plucked the bolts out of the air. "Please, make it a challenge."

"How's this!" Kate spun to her feet, automatic coming up at a blur. Bullet after bullet smashed into the demon, knocking him to one knee before he lunged back up, and back-handed the cop across the hall.

"Now you're talking!" Wesley lunged at the demon, Angelus snatched a hold of the younger Englishman around the scruff of his neck, lifted him over his head, and threw him into Gunn and Xander as they charged him from behind. The moment Wesley left his grip, Angelus spun to face Giles, blocking a right uppercut on his forearm before head butting the Watcher in his face. Dazed, Giles stumbled backwards. "You I'll keep around to watch as I defile your little bitch!" Angelus snatched a hold of the Englishman around the throat and threw him into the wall. Cordelia made to step in front of her. Angelus laughed. "Gotta love that Chase spirit, always fun to break it."

"Ahhh!" Cordy screamed as the vampire grabbed her by the hair and shoved her into the witches.

"And now for the main event." The moment Angelus reached for her, Faith attacked. Lunging forward, she bit down on his ring finger with all her might. "You fucking bitch!" the vampire screamed as he pounded blow after blow into her head even as Faith responded by repeatedly kicking at him.

Finally the demon stumbled backwards, disbelieving eyes fixed on his missing finger. Head ringing from the beating, Faith instinctively spat the ring out. Eyes hardening, the demon leapt forward as it dropped to the ground.

Only for the ring to fly into the air. Grabbing a stake from the weapons chest, Faith lunged at the vampire, Angelus easily sidestepped her attack, kneeing her in the crotch. Dazed, she stumbled backwards. "I'll rip your lungs out, lassie," the demon declared as he stepped forward.

And reared back when a crossbow bolt slammed into his side. Angelus glanced around, a scowl on his face. Seeing the others rising, the vampire leapt through the foyer door, glass shattering, and onto the road. Hitting the tarmac rolling, the vampire instantly began to burn, but still managed to pull off a manhole cover and dive headfirst into the sewers.

Body aching, Faith tottered after the vampire. "Faith, no." She turned to her Watcher, the crossbow he'd fired at Angelus in his hand. "You're too injured to risk a battle with Angelus. Just be glad we won this one."

* * *

"That was quite a day wasn't it?"

"Yes," Giles nodded at Kate's question. They were alone now, Gunn, and Cordelia having taken Faith home, an exhausted Xander retired to his room, the witches gone off to study, and Wesley disappearing to do his paperwork. "Even by our standards."

"Before everything started you were going to ask me something," the cop commented. "What was that?"

"Ah," Giles reddened. "I'm sorry. I can't recall," he lied.

"Oh," Kate smiled. "That's a shame. Because I thought you were going to ask me out. And if you were I'd have said yes."

Giles grinned. "Well in that case, would you like to go and see a movie?"

Kate's smile widened. "Just as long as it doesn't involve vampires!"


	53. S4 Ep 7

**FIC: Faith The Series S4 Ep 7**

"Can't even shout. Can't even cry. The gentlemen are coming by." Giles looked up from his book. "Um, it sounds vaguely familiar. Have you heard of a group called the gentlemen?"

Wesley shrugged. "Other than the Watcher's Academy theatrical group I don't recall. I can't believe I'm protesting about reading but do you really think all this research is necessary?"

Giles shook his head. "I don't know. But we're not going to be caught unprepared."

"Very well," Wesley sighed before picking up a well-thumbed copy of 'Apocalyptic Prophecy'.

* * *

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Willow skipped hand in hand with Amy through the campus, ignoring those who stopped and stared at her. She didn't care, the buzz from the night's experimentation was running through her.

"W..Willow," she turned to see a concerned-looking Tara stood in the science block's entrance. "You and Amy missed Mrs. Walsh's class today, she was handing out assignments-."

"We'll catch up," she said airily before walking off, hand still gripped by Amy. After all, she was smarter than everyone else, so what if she took a few short cuts?

* * *

Tara stared after her two fellow witches, a hollow pit forming in her stomach. All her life she'd wanted other witches to share her powers with. And now she'd met two, but they weren't interested in being with her. Her pop was right, she was worthless. "Hey Tara," Tara turned to see her hero stood behind her. "What's the sitch?"

"I..it's Willow and Amy, they're cutting class."

"And that's a capital crime all of a sudden?" Faith winked at her. "Ya worry too much." She shivered inwardly when the leather-clad bombshell looped an unfortunately just comradely arm over her shoulder. "Ya need to chill. And I was thinking that I've seen too little of my new friend recently. How about we get something to eat and you tell me how ya settlin' in with Lady Fuzz?" Faith shuddered. "Living with a cop, must be hell on earth."

"I…I've got a class-," Tara began a weak protest.

Faith arched an eyebrow. "What was I just sayin'?"

Tara gave in gratefully. "Okay," she nodded.

Her acceptance was rewarded with a dazzling smile. "Wicked cool!" Faith looked down at her flat stomach when it made a protesting growl. "Let's eat, girl!"

* * *

"Um," Faith pressed her lips to Xander's, her boyfriend's hands fixed around her waist.

"Oh good lord," Wesley muttered. "She's eating him alive."

"Faith, there's a stampede of vampires charging at that school bus."

Faith ignored her Watcher's obvious diversionary tactic. "It's twelve at night, G. There won't be any kids on it. I'll be there in a minute." She yelped when her Watcher looped an arm around her waist and dragged her away from X.

"Duty, Faith, duty."

"Sometimes," she glared up at her Watcher as he placed her back on the ground, "I think Watchers shouldn't be allowed to talk." She grinned. "Even if Lady Fuzz thinks your accent's sexy."

"And I frequently think Slayers should lose the capacity to speak once chosen," her reddening Watcher replied.

* * *

The Clock tower chimed as it hit one. Inside, an ornate box was opened by greyish, skeletal hands.

* * *

Faith yawned as she heard the sound of the toilet flushing. Rolling out of bed, she turned her radio on only to be met by silence. Shrugging slightly, she turned it off, and dragged her sweats on, a concession to her stuttering Watcher's demands for modesty.

Rising she walked out onto the landing. Seeing her Watcher, she grinned and spoke. "Yo G." She stopped as she realised no sound had come out of her mouth.

Giles stared at her, his brow furrowed in puzzlement. Her Watcher's mouth moved, but no sound came out. Faith knocked on the wall and heard the resulting sound. She tried to speak, no sound.

Cordelia's door flew open and the curvaceous brunette strode out, mouth moving at Cordelesque speeds, but no sound came out. Faith glanced at her Watcher, noting his faintly amused expression. She just knew what he was thinking.

Whatever had caused their condition, it seemed there was at least one upside.

* * *

Wesley looked up as Xander and Gunn entered the boarding-house's dining room and kitchen, surprised that the boys hadn't already left for work. He opened his mouth to greet them. No sound came out. Alarmed, he stared at the youths. They nodded dejectedly.

* * *

Heart thumping, Riley walked down the stairs, Forrest and Graham following behind. Entering their frat house elevator, Riley leaned into the retina scan. A message came up confirming his scan had been accepted, and the doors closed behind them. Riley looked down at a crumpled note Graham passed him stating the problem appeared town-wide.

The elevator came to a smooth stop. Red writing appeared in the readout panel. 'Vocal code not accepted. Please state your name for vocal identification.' Riley leaned into the mike area and attempted to speak but to no avail. The writing blinked

'Unauthorized beings will be considered hostile.'

Hands suddenly clammy, Riley opened a panel in the elevator. As he did so the writing changed again. 'Please commence vocal identification in the next

20 seconds to avoid countermeasures.' Riley slid a bar-coded card into an internal slot. The elevator beeped and the writing changed again. 'Enter Override Code.'

Breathing slightly easier, Riley punched a code in on the control panel. The elevator beeped again. 'Override code incorrect. Lethal countermeasures engaged.' Riley's mouth opened in a silent scream as gas began being pumped in through ceiling vents.

Suddenly the elevator door slid open, Riley and the others rushed out to be confronted by Walsh who pointed to a sign behind them. Riley turned to read the sign.

'In case of emergency use stairway.'

* * *

Wesley looked up at the sound of the door opening to see Kate, Tara, Giles, Faith, and Cordelia entering. He opened his mouth in an instinctive greeting only to close it as he recalled their situation. Grabbing a notepad, he threw it to Giles. His fellow Watcher gave him an approving thumbs-up before nodding towards the rest of their group, Amy and Willow having arrived moments earlier.

Giles looked towards the open books on the reception counter and the foyer table, then back at him. Wesley shook his head. The older man grimaced.

Everyone turned at a sound of knocking to their right. Xander was stood beside the TV as the news came on. "Big news item from Sunnydale California. Apparently the entire town has been quarantined due to an epidemic of, as strange at this may sound, Laryngitis. It seems the town has been rendered unable to speak there's no word yet what might have caused this or what other effects might be seen from this epidemic local authorities has issued a statement, a written one, blaming recent flu vaccinations. A few sceptics call it a city wide hoax In the meanwhile Sunnydale has effectively shut down all schools and businesses will be closed for the time being and residents are advised to stay home and rest up. Centres for disease control have ordered the entire town quarantined. No one can go in or out until the syndrome is identified or the symptoms disappear. We'll bring you more on that as it develops." The click of Xander turning the TV off was almost deafening in the following silence.

Giles held up his pad. 'Willow, check the computer for any records of this happening before. The rest of you start researching. Faith, you, Xander, and Gunn should be ready to go out and keep order tonight. Things could get rowdy.'

* * *

Walsh glared at her computer screen, hating what she was hearing through its speakers. ""Your troops will help keep order. Dress as civilians. A military presence would only increase panic. We are looking into what is causing this. Help maintain order. We will find an answer."

Walsh grimaced before typing a grudging acknowledgment. What did she care about civilians? Her focus were the experiments that would lead to the betterment of mankind, and her lauding as her generation's finest scientific mind, not some idiots too blind to see what was happening around them.

* * *

Faith shivered as she walked down Sunnydale's creepily silent streets, flanked by Gunn and her man. She started slightly at a crashing sound to their left. Turning her head, she saw a car had careered into a fire hydrant. She and the others continued on their way. Faith looked up at Gunn's hand on her elbow. She followed the black man's pointing finger to a guy trying to split up a fight, a pipe-wielding man sneaking up behind him.

Shaking her head, Faith sauntered up behind the man, grabbed his wrist and twisted it back. The man jerked backwards, mouth opening in a silent scream, the pipe clanging to the ground even as his wrist cracked. Faith allowed the man to fall.

The guy who'd been separating the fighter spun to face her. Recognising him as an attempted bar pick-up a couple of weeks ago, she pointed at Xander and then the man on his knee before hurrying off.

* * *

Kate couldn't help but smile as she rolled out of Giles' bed. Her boyfriend had picked an opportune, some might say cowardly, moment to invite her over to stay for the first time. Faith's eyes had been spitting daggers but thanks for the curse, the teen beauty had been unable to give voice to her protests.

Although, Kate's smile slipped, given the young girl's past, it was hard not to emphasise with Faith's distrust of the badge. Sliding on her robe, she walked downstairs to get a glass of milk, her father having always told her milk would make her sleep. Hearing a sound outside, she stepped fearlessly towards the window.

Her eyes widened at the grey-skulled creature dressed entirely in black formal wear, their feet six inches off the ground, and their lackeys with their pinkish, bandaged heads and loose-hanging straitjackets following dutifully behind, arms swinging apishly. Its head turned towards her, eyes coldly expressionless.

And she opened her mouth and screamed and screamed. But no sound came out.

* * *

Jeff Lankey yawned at the insistent sound of knocking on his door. Dragging himself out of bed, he rose, and stumbled over to the door, still struggling to wakefulness. Grabbing the door handle, he swung it open. He barely had time to open his mouth when the two monsters were on him, bundling him to the floor. And then the third entered, smile stretching his skull-like face and scalpel in hand.

Everyone jumped when he threw the folded morning paper on the foyer desk. After a glare at the headline proclaiming 'Youth slain, hear missing'; Giles glanced towards the drawing that Kate had drawn of what she had seen the previous night. And glanced back as some memory stirred, he turned to Wesley to ask him to pass a book. Remembering that he couldn't speak and realising it was quicker to simply get the book himself, he walked around his fellow Englishman and searched through the pile of books until he had it. He tapped on the desk. Everyone looked up at him. He lifted up a note. 'I have it, every one bar Wesley go get some fresh air and come back in an hour. I'll have some answers then."

It wasn't wholly unexpected when Xander was first out of the door, running like the very hounds of hell were nipping at his heels. A good lad, but one with an allergy to academia. Once the others had followed their friend out, Giles turned to Wesley and passed him a note. '"The Gentlemen'. Wesley's eyes widened.

Giles waited impatiently until the youngsters had sat down, their chairs arranged in a semi-circle around him and Wesley as they flanked their hastily unearthed overhead projector. Giles cracked his knuckles before nodding at Wesley. His assistant turned the overhead on with a flourish. Faith threw her head back in a soundless laugh and, eyes sparkling, pointed at the screen behind him. Giles turned and shook his head before glaring at his fellow Watcher. Eyes wide, Wesley turned the overhead around so it was the right way up. That accomplished, Giles pointed at the projection.

'Question 1 - Who are the gentlemen?'.

'Answer - They are fairy tale monsters'.

Giles moved onto the second question. 'Question 2 – What do they want?'

Willow pointed at her chest.

Giles nodded again. He rolled his eyes when Xander cupped himself and mouthed the word 'boobies'. It was easy to see why the boy was dating his daughter. Both were equally one-track minded. He shook his head as Wesley changed overheads to show a rather artfully drawn picture of three hearts. He sighed with relief when Xander nodded in understanding.

Wesley changed the overhead. 'They come to a town'. 'They steal all the voices so no one can scream'. Giles dug into his extensive theatrical experience to mime speaking. 'Then'. Wesley changed overheads again. 'They take hearts'

The others exchanged disturbed looks. Wesley changed overheads again. 'They need seven. As we lost our voices two nights ago, it's safe to assume they have two.'

Gunn raised a hand and in his pad with a note on it. "How do we kill them!"

Giles reddened as Faith made a fist and began pumping it up and down. Death by masturbation, he was reasonably certain there was no demon who died by that method. Apparently Faith was even worse than Xander. The Slayer stopped when she realised everyone was looking at her, shook her head, and reached into her jacket to pull out a stake.

Face red, Wesley changed the overhead. 'In the tales no sword can kill them. But the princess screamed once... and they all died.'

A smirking Faith held up a note. 'Hate to break it to you, G. This is southern California, 'sides from C there ain't no such thing as a princess."

He was thankfully saved from risking the wrath of Cordelia by replying when Willow held up a cd, then held her hands over her ears, and pantomimed dying. Giles shook his head even as Wesley changed the overhead. 'Only a real human voice'.

Willow threw up her hands. Faith held up a note. 'How do I get my voice back?'

Giles shrugged. Faith held up another note. Giles winced at the unladylike language suggesting that he and Wesley weren't exactly helping. A pout on her face, Faith held up another note suggesting she best read all the references to the Gentlemen.

* * *

Faith strode through the cold, silent town, her man and Gunn flanking her. Suddenly lackeys were all around them, one grabbing her by the throat. Faith flipped him over her shoulder. Another grabbed her from behind, she slammed an elbow into its face before backhanding it. She kicked at the first and ducked a roundhouse from the second before kicking it in the knee, bringing it down onto its knees. Grabbing a hold of its head, she twisted and was rewarded with the sound of its snapping neck.

The first lackey bolted. After a glance over her shoulder to check her companions were handling their situation, Faith charged after it. Maybe it would lead her to their base.

Of course what she'd do once she got there was another matter entirely.

* * *

Amy's eyes widened as she started down the dorm corridor to find a Gentleman floating towards her, manic smile in place and knife in hand. Turning, she ran down the corridor, banging on the doors as she ran. As she reached her dorm, the door opened and Willow stepped out.

Amy hit the ground with a thud as she ran into her girl-friend. Gasping slightly, she pulled her girl-friend up and started up the near-by steps. Amy looked over her shoulder to see the Gentleman had been joined by another, this one with a heart already in hand.

* * *

Faith crashed onto the clock tower's second floor to find three lackeys and two Gentlemen stood over a crumpled, balaclava-wearing man dressed in khaki. Shaking her head at the strange turn of events, Faith leapt forward, kicking one lackey in the stomach and palm-striking another into a shelf.

Another lackey leapt at her. Faith dropped into a crouch, allowing the demon to fly over her. Rising, she was grabbed by the shoulder by the lackey she threw into the wall. This time, she sent a crunching elbow into its face. The lackey stumbled backwards, Faith flowed into a spin kick, catching the demon on the side of its head and flinging it through the clock tower wall.

* * *

Willow jumped at a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she saw Amy pointing towards the laundry room. Nodding, she followed her girl-friend in, slamming and locking the door behind them.

Willow trembled at the sound of banging, the door shuddering under the impact. Amy pointed towards the soda machine stood by the wall. Willow nodded in understanding and joined Amy in attempting to push the machine over to barricade, but for all their puffing and heaving, the vending machine barely shifted an inch.

Willow pulled away and glared at the machine. After a second Amy joined her. The machine began to wobble under their intense concentration. An especially loud bang and Amy jumped. Willow grabbed her girl-friend's shoulder, shook her head, and pointed back at the machine. Amy gritted her teeth and nodded, joining hands with her. After a brief look into her girl-friend's eyes, Willow turned back to the machine.

They dived to the ground as the vending machine took off, flying over their heads and into the door. The door collapsed under the impact and the vending machine dropped on top of the stunned Gentleman, crushing him.

Willow grinned. It seemed that Faith wasn't the only one with power now.

* * *

Suddenly the lackeys turned and raced up the stairs leading to the loft. A snarl on her lips, Faith charged after them. As she reached the top of the steps, a foot crashed into her back, knocking her facedown on the ground. Before she had time to react a trio of lackeys have her laid on her front, a Gentleman floating towards her.

Heart pounding, Faith worked a foot loose and kicked out, catching the Gentleman on his knee. Even as the Gentleman stumbled backwards, Faith roundhouse-kicked one of the lackeys in the side of his head, the force of her attack knocking him off her.

Faith smirked at the two lackeys holding her before flipping over, landing beside a fourth lackey, and backfisting him. Another lackey leapt at her, attempting a tackle at the waist, Faith grabbed the back of his strait-jacket and flung him into the two lackeys she'd just thrown off. Another swung at her with a roundhouse that she managed to block on her forearm before butting him in the face. Even as her opponent stared dazedly at her, she snatched up a stool and smashed her makeshift weapon into the side of his head.

Faith gasped as pain jolted through her left shoulder. Looking over her shoulder, she saw a Gentleman hovering there, her blood dripping from its weapon. A lackey grabbed her before she had chance to react, flinging her into a spool of rope. Even as she clambered to her feet, the lackey wrapped the rope around her neck and began choking.

Eyes blurring through lack of oxygen and blood loss, Faith noticed a box on the floor she remembered from one of the books G had shown her. Raising her foot, she stamped on the box. Wood splintered underfoot, the box collapsing under her frantic attack. The lackey reared back in horror, ropes around her neck loosening even as mist streamed out of the box and entered Faith's throat. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Remembering what Giles had said, Faith screamed.

The Gentlemen spun around in a circle, their heads exploding, goo splattering everywhere. Faith looked down in disgust. "Gunk and a tear." She glared at her jacket. "And I paid $250 for this. I need a Council clothing allowance." Climbing down, she found the still unconscious soldier. Noting that dawn was breaking, she hefted the limp body over her shoulder, carried him outside, and dumped him on a park bench that wasn't anywhere near any shade before hurrying off to find out how Xander was.

* * *

"Well done-," Giles' praise died off as he registered the worried look on Faith's face. After briefly checking that his daughter was alright, he spoke again. "Are Xander and Gunn alright?"

He was more relieved than he cared to admit by the Slayer's nod. "They're five by five. But we've got a big problem."


	54. S4 Ep 8

**FIC: Faith The Series S4 Ep 8**

"And you have no idea what happened, or who rescued you?"

"No." One hand holding a bag of ice to his head, Riley struggled to keep his patience when Walsh asked the same question for the sixth time. "One second I was falling to the clock-tower's floor, the next it was morning and I was waking on a park bench."

"Maybe when you fell, you hit something that broke the demons' power source and that's how they were defeated?" Forrest suggested.

Walsh shot the African-American soldier a withering glance. "And how do you suppose he got downstairs? Fell down all the way? Well," the scientist sniffed, "that would account for the headache I suppose."

"Oh," Forrest fell silent.

"But this is good," Graham put in. "There's a powerful force out there helping us."

"Is it good?" Walsh shook her head. "They may well have inadvertently helped us for their own dark motives. We still have the murder of Rogers' patrol to solve. Perhaps the same people or person who killed them, did this."

"But if that was the case why didn't they just kill Riley?" asked Forrest.

"Thanks, no but really," Riley muttered.

"Perhaps they wished to announce their presence as a war-."

Walsh was cut off as the basement began to shudder and shake. "Earthquake!" Graham yelled as he grabbed the desk and held on.

* * *

"So then G starts bitching about me not taking the guy's mask off to see if I recognised him. And I'm like, Jesus, I had to go and check on my buds -."

Suddenly the ground shuddered and the building shook, dust falling from the ceiling, Tara would have fallen but for Faith grabbing her elbow. "Hey, ya okay?"

Tara nodded and righted herself. "M…my first quake, thanks for-."

"Hey," she reddened when the sultry Slayer nudged with her hip and winked. "That's what friends are for, right? Catching-," the east coast beauty's face stiffened as if remembering something. "This isn't my first quake. Gotta go!"

Tara opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but before she could utter a word the Slayer had raced out of the corridor, leaping over fallen filing cabinets with a gazelle-like grace. Tara sighed, shoulders slumping. She'd never had friends before Sunnydale, dad's reputation making her a pariah in her town, parents not wanting their kids to go around to her house. She loved how Faith and her friends had open-heartedly accepted her, but her shyness meant that aside from them she'd not made any other friends. Deciding it was best to head back to her class, she did just that, gingerly making her way around collapsed trophy cases and fallen filing cabinets.

Tara stopped as she reached her class, noting with disappointment the lesson appeared to be cancelled. "Hey!" Tara looked up to see Willow and Amy behind her and smiled. She'd seen very little of her fellow witches in the last few weeks. Willow gave her an half-wave before continuing. "We were in the library during the quake, almost got buried under some 19th century literature. And I don't have to tell you how hard it is to dig through some of that stuff. You okay?"

Tara nodded.

"Good," Amy smiled. "Well, Porter dorm is completely blacked out. So naturally they are dealing with the crisis the only way they know how Aftershock Party! You wanna come?"

Tara hesitated. She wasn't a real party person, but it had been so long since she spent quality time with her fellow witches. Finally she nodded. "S…sure."

* * *

Wesley groaned as he struggled to straighten an upended bookcase, arms burning under the weight. Hearing the door open behind him, he glanced over his shoulder, eyes widening at the sight of the beautiful Bostonian. "Ah, Faith!" he greeted. "Perhaps you could help me with -."

"Later Wes!" the teen hurried past him, raven-locks bouncing.

"You bloody girl!" Giving up the ghost, Wesley released his grip on the book case, allowing it to crash to the ground before following the Slayer into the back office. "Didn't you see me struggling with that book case?" he demanded.

"Saw ya, figured ya needed the work-out," the teen beauty didn't even deign to look at him, instead concentrating her attention on the other man. "G, we've gotta big problems."

"I'd say," his older country-man agreed in doom-laden tones, his eyes fixed on the counter. "The kettle's broken."

"G!"

After shaking his head, the Watcher turned to face the supernatural warrior. "It was an earthquake, Faith. A not uncommon occurrence in southern California. No reason to think it was anything more."

"Last time we had an earthquake here, I died!" the Slayer snapped.

"Last time there was a sale at Bloomingdales, I spent $800, this time I spent nothing." They all turned to Cordelia. "Just using that as an example to show that just because something has happened once doesn't mean it will happen again."

"Quite," Giles stared at the cheerleader for a long second before turning to the Slayer. "However convoluted Cordelia's example was, she makes a good point. Unless evidence suggests otherwise, I think that we can assume that it's shifting landmasses and not a portent of some imminent doom."

Faith shook her head. "What if the quake was a sign? Ah, a bad omen and we just ignore it? There is going to be a lot of red faces when the world ends!"

"Well actually no, as we'll be….," Wes' voice trailed off at the Slayer's glare. He managed a weak smile. "But never mind me!"

"Faith," Giles broke in. "If the quake heralds some such catastrophe, I'm sure there will be other signs to follow, which will afford us plenty of time to avert it. Now, I believe that the commando installation is either very close to, or directly underneath the town, now if that is the case I'm convinced that one or more of them may be in your very midst."

"At college ya mean?" Faith asked.

Giles nodded. "Wouldn't their uniforms stand out? Khaki is so not in."

Giles turned to Cordelia, an exasperated look on his face. "Undercover, Miss. Chase. They'd be undercover."

* * *

Tara sat uncomfortably on a couch watching as every one partied around her, Amy and Willow almost immediately leaving her to join in the dancing. Why couldn't she just let her hair down? Sighing, she stood and moved through the dancing throng to one of the bedrooms.

Closing the door behind her, she walked into the darkened room. "Oww!" she stumbled and looked down when she kicked something. She felt around the floor. Her blood chilled as her fingers came away sticky with blood. "AHHHHHH!"

* * *

Faith looked around as she entered the dorm. Seeing Tara sat on a couch being comforted by Willow and Amy, she made her way over and crouched down before her. "Wow. I wasn't sure where the party was, and then I saw the flashing lights and the ambulance, and I was like right, of course! Death, carnage? It's a Faith party!"

Tara smiled weakly. "What happened?"

"I…I f…found h…him," Faith waited patiently, noting the witch's stutter was in full flow. "I…I went into the back room to rest and fell over his body."

"But you're okay?" Tara nodded. Faith leaned in and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Vampires?"

Tara shook her head: "There was so much blood, and there, there was a symbol, of a pyramid with an eye cut into it."

Willow spoke up. "Giles will know what to do."

* * *

"We have an alpha code blue situation."

Both Riley and Forrest got up as Graham hurried into the base changing room. "One of ours?" Riley asked.

Graham shook his head. "Negative. Civilian at the Porter hall party"

"HST attack?" asked Forrest.

Graham shrugged. "Unconfirmed. I couldn't get close without drawing attention to myself."

"Should we mobilize?" Forrest asked.

Riley shook his head. "No, I'll go. Do a little recon. See if it falls in our domain. You alert Prof. Walsh. Tell her we have a casualty of an indeterminate nature. Lets not make a move until we get the whole story."

* * *

"Please, Tara," Giles passed the shy witch a cup of tea, "tell us what you saw?"

Tara nodded meekly before beginning. "T…the dead guy, was-was propped up, like whatever killed him wanted to drain the blood out of him. I think the demon took a bunch of the guy's blood with it."

"You mentioned a symbol?" Faith prompted.

"Y…yeah," the quiet girl nodded before drawing something onto the pad before her. "It was carved into his chest, like a big creepy eye."

Xander glanced at the drawing. "It's kind of the CBS logo. Mom always said TV was evil."

"I'm surprised you stopped watching the idiot box long enough to hear her," Giles rejoined.

"I'm telling ya I've seen this symbol somewhere before, I just can't remember where! I mean, it's like..." Faith shook her head.

"It's the end of the world," Wesley announced in doom-laden tones. "I've read something about the symbol in the past. I can't remember what exactly but it's nothing good."

"Oh that's right," Giles shot his fellow Watcher a disgusted look. "Drop me right bloody in it." Giles glanced at her. "Go on," he sighed, "I know you're dying to."

Faith beamed. "I told you. I said end of the world and you're like poo-poo southern California, poo-poo."

"Yes, because that's precisely how I talk." Giles sniffed. "I'm so very sorry. My contrition completely dwarfs the impending apocalypse."

"Sarcastic English -." Faith's voice trailed off at Giles' glare. "Never mind, everyone makes mistakes." She paused before smirking. "Especially Watchers."

"What are we going to do about it?" asked Gunn.

"Same as always, we stop it, saving the world for truth, justice and the American Way." Everyone looked at her. "Hey, I was bored, picked up one of X's comics, my bad." Faith shook her head as she rose, eyes fixed on Tara's drawing, and picked up a crossbow. "Where have I seen that symbol? The place I spend most of my waking hours memorizing stuff of the sides of mausoleums, big freaky cereal boxes of death."

* * *

Faith stopped as she heard a sound. Taking a breath she crept down the crypt's dusty steps. Her blood chilled at the sight of a green demon picking up the bones of a child's skeleton and putting them into a burlap sack. "Door was open."

A roar erupted from the demon's deep chest as it turned and charged her. Faith's crossbow blurred up, her bolt slamming into its shoulder. And then the demon was on her.

Faith grunted as it caught her with a right to the forehead. Shaking off the pain she ducked a follow-up left before crashing a heel into its stomach. The demon stumbled backwards. Faith took the opportunity to leap back onto the steps, leaning away from the demon's pummelling haymaker. Snatching a hold of its thick wrist, she pulled it towards her, and onto a roundhouse kick to its face. "GRRRRR!" the monster howled as blood spurted from its mouth, splattering the wall.

"Yea-," Faith gasped as the monster grabbed her around the throat and threw her out of the crypt. Landing on her shoulders, she immediately kicked off, making her feet in a smooth motion that would have made an Olympic gymnast green with envy.

And then she was airborne when the demon grabbed her by her denim shirt and pants crotch, lifted her into the air, and slammed her onto the crypt top. "Owwww!"

Before she had time to rise, a shadow fell over her. She swung a foot up at the shadow who jumped back. "Is that any greeting for your boyfriend?"

Faith laughed at Xan's injured tone. "Sorry hon, I'll make it up to ya later."

* * *

"Oh good lord," Wesley looked up from his book and passed it over to her. "Was that it?"

Even as Faith nodded, Giles snatched the book from her. For an English gentleman, he sure wasn't gentlemanly sometimes. "A Vahrall demon?" Giles shook his head. "Oh dear, oh dear."

"Ew!" screeched Cordelia from over Giles' shoulder.

"I second that revulsion," Xander shuddered.

"Don't worry baby," Faith cooed. "I'll protect ya."

"Slick like gold and gird in moonlight, father of portents and brother to blight." Giles began to read from the book. "Limbs with talons, eyes like knives, bane to the blameless, thief of lives."

"Damn, you guys are like a party every night of the week aren't you?" commented Gunn.

* * *

"The hostile is nine feet tall, approximately three hundred pounds in weight, based on my visual analysis," Riley reported.

"Special hazards?" Graham queried.

"Unknown. Probably nothing we haven't handled before. There is no pattern we can discern yet, so we got to assume that it is on a basic kill-crush-destroy. Oh," Riley paused, unwilling to admit the next part, "and I think I know my mystery rescuer. It's a Faith Lehane, I've seen her around college."

"The hot chick who blew you out?" Forrest put in.

Riley counted to ten before replying. "Yes, Forrest. I saw her fighting the demon and doing pretty well too, it had to be her."

"But how?" Graham queried.

"I don't know," he shook his head. "She's not a demon, I've seen her in light plenty of time."

"Well," Riley looked towards Professor Walsh. "Once this crisis is over with you'll have to make finding out your priority."

* * *

"This thing isn't digging up the bones of a child for fun!" Faith proclaimed as stalked around the room.

Gunn shrugged. "Demons have some pretty hilarious ideas about fun."

"Bones of a child though. I saw that!" Willow pulled a book over and flipped pages. "An ancient ritual Uses the blood of a man, the bones of a child and something called the word of Valios? It's all part of the sacrifice The sacrifice of three."

"Let me guess, it ends the world?" her boyfriend shook his head. "Demons are so cliché."

Willow nodded. "Well, yeah, - It's not big with the details, though. It doesn't say how the world ends or what the ritual entails exactly."

"Wait!" Everyone turned to Cordelia. "The sacrifice of three... Three people are going to die?"

Faith's eyes narrowed. "Not going to happen. Because claw boy is not getting all of his ingredients. We have to find that third one, the Word of Valios, keep him from getting it."

"If he doesn't already have it. I mean, who knows where he's been?" Willow pessimistically pointed out.

* * *

"Here is one for the good guys: this thing has a pheromone signature a mile wide," Riley reported, eyes fixed on his listening fellow agents. "Agent Gates has been working with the detection system the lab's developing."

Forrest stood and walked over to him. "Can't tell where it's going, but I've got a bead on where it's been. Residual traces showing up in populated areas. The thing's not shy."

Riley looked around. "We're going out in civies, day clothes only guys. Weapons stowed in packs, keep them out of sight 'til nightfall. Remember this isn't a capture, it's a kill."

Forrest spoke at the meeting broke up: "Get your quadrant assignment from me. We'll blanket the town."

* * *

"I'll check the magic shop. See if they've heard of a book called 'The word of Valios'.

"I'll come with you," Xander volunteered as she began to drag on her jacket.

"K," Faith smiled at her man before turning to Cordy and Gunn. "How about you two try the book archives at the museum?"

"Sure," Cordy sniffed as she rose. "An afternoon spent with a bunch of dusty old books and boring old librarians."

"Thank you for that Cordelia, one is always assured of a most pleasing ego massage when in your company," Giles sniffed.

"What did he say?" Cordelia asked.

"He was just saying how much he appreciates you, hon," Gunn soothed.

* * *

Giles felt the blood drain from his face as he stared at the engraving. It was unmistakable. "Oh, as usual dear."

"What's up, Giles?"

Giles glanced across at his girl-friend. "It seems we have a problem, the Word Of Valios is not a book."

"Oh, that's splendid. Then you have some idea where and what it is," Wesley commented.

"Oh I've some idea," Giles dragged out a box filled with necklaces and talismans he kept hidden for fear Cordelia might get distracted by the sparkles. Finally he pulled out a chain with an engraved pentagram medallion hanging from it. "Here it is."

"Oh good lord," Wesley said.

"Yes, I know," he shook his head at the younger man's paleness. This wasn't good news but it was hardly the end of the world. "At least we have it-."

"Grrrr."

Giles turned at a growling behind him, paling at the three hulking demons stood in the office's entrance. "Oh soddin' bollocks."

* * *

"Shit! What happened!" Faith dropped her newly-bought books to rush over to the battered trio sat on the couch.

Giles smiled wanly. "It's my fault. I should have known…"

Faith crouched by her Watcher's side. "You're five by five, right?" After a second Giles nodded. "Then any problem's got a solution. What happened?"

Giles grimaced. "The Word of Valios is the name of a talisman not a book. I blame myself entirely. I had it here."

"You had it here? Okay, first I thought you were being too hard on yourself, but..." Xander's voice trailed off at her warning glare.

"I bought it at a sorcerer's estate sale. I really only glanced at it once. I thought it was a knock off."

"Well, they have it. And they probably have their sacrifices by now, too," Faith looked over her shoulder to see Gunn and the others stood in the doorway.

"And we still don't have any idea what they need it for," Faith commented.

"That's not true," Wesley winced. "I've done some reading up on the Vahrall demons. Their entire clan is built around worshiping the Hellmouth, they'll be intending to open it up."

Faith shook her head. "I can't believe I'm saying this. Looks like we're going back to high school."

"'Cause last time was so much fun," Xander muttered.

* * *

Faith stared at the moonlit ruins of Sunnydale High as they approached. "Be careful peeps, the place doesn't look too stable."

"Don't worry about me," declared Gunn. "I dine on danger and snack on death."

"What are you babbling on about?" Giles queried.

Gunn shrugged. "I borrowed some Road Warriors' tapes off Xander."

"Ah, wrestling. How delightful," the Watcher murmured.

"I never said they were wrestlers, Watcher Guy," Gunn grinned at the Englishman's reddening. "Guess I weren't the only one watching."

"Yes, well, I believe the route's this way," cheeks still crimson, Giles led them to the library.

"Ahh, the memories, the evils foiled," Xander said.

"The place where I got my first geek friends," reminiscenced Cordelia.

"Cordy," Willow sighed. "We're stood right here."

"Oh don't worry, Will," Cordelia patted the red-head on the shoulder. "I'm glad you're in touch with your inner nerd."

Faith snorted before stepping towards the huge crater in the middle of the floor, skin crawling at the growling coming from the hole. "Whoa. Check out the new floor plan," Faith commented as she started to climb down, her friends following.

Below was a candle lit chamber, three Vahralls stood around a fissure. "I don't see any sacrifice people," Willow whispered.

"They must be around here somewhere. The ritual is not finished," Wesley pointed out.

"It's not gonna be." Faith charged the three demons, one of them dropping the bottle of blood.

Instantly Xander snatched it up. "Without it they can't finish the ritual!" he shouted.

"Good idea!" Wesley snatched the bag of bones out of the hands of one of the demons as Faith roundhouse kicked him in the face. Unfortunately, the demon backhanded the Watcher, knocking him to the ground. Gunn jumped for the bag of bones, but the demon snatched it first and leapt into the hole.

"Oh bugger!" Giles yelled as the ground began to shake. "The demons! They are the sacrifice!"

Even as Giles spoke, the demon with the amulet punched Faith in the jaw, knocking her to the ground, the demon lurched for the fissure, only for Xander to tackle it around its knees, knocking it to the ground. "Don't let it jump into the Hellmouth!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do!" Xander gasped as the demon kicked him off.

Gunn leapt onto its shoulders but was knocked off, the demon picking up the bottle of blood Xander had dropped and leaping into the crevice.

"I'm going in!" Faith declared.

"Faith, no!" Giles yelled. Ignoring her Watcher's yells, Faith leapt over the edge. One hand around the demon's arm, the other hanging onto the edge. Faith looked up when she felt a hand grabbing her own arm. His face drawn with the effort, Giles looked down at her. "You're going nowhere, you bloody girl." The Englishman looked behind him. "Form a chain, Faith's been putting on weight-."

"Hey!" Faith was moved to shout even as she kicked at the struggling demon.

"I'll need help pulling her out." A tense minute or so later, they made the surface, the demon slumping dead the moment it touched the ground. Giles grinned at her. "We did it."

Suddenly the chamber filled with soldiers. "Wow," commented one of the soldiers, a powerfully-built African-American, his eyes looking around the devastation. "Do you do this a lot?"

"Save the world? All the time," Willow said. "First there was Moloch. He was gonna end the world by causing a nuclear war."

"And then there was the Master, he planned to open the Hellmouth," added Amy. "Kicked his ass though."

"Angelus tried to resurrect the Judge, a demon who could kill by touch, would have killed all humans." Xander beamed. "I blew him up."

"Then Angelus tried to suck the world into hell," Cordelia added. "We sent him there instead."

"And last year there was the Sisterhood of Jhe," Faith added. "They tried to open the Hellmouth too."

"But they don't like to boast," Wesley muttered.

"Or even talk about it really," commented Giles.

* * *

Walsh listened through lidded eyes as Finn and his cohorts excitedly reported on the afternoon's occurrences. The Watchers sounded like a real repository of demonic information, far out-stripping her meagre files. But the real prize was the Slayer. She'd heard of the Slayer of course, the girl was a veritable bogeywoman of the demon world, but she'd always thought it was a myth.

"Apparently not," she muttered, her blood quickening. If even half the tales she'd heard or read were true, securing the Slayer could result in a tripling of her program's funding at least. No longer would she have to beg for scraps from Congressional over-bodies. And the possibilities were endless. Breeding super-soldiers from the girl, cloning her DNA to grow babies from test tubes, splicing her DNA on fully-grown subjects, and perhaps when she'd out-lived her usefulness, finding a way to direct her Calling into a specific, chosen subject at point of execution.

After all as an American citizen, she was property of the American government.


	55. S4 Ep 9

**Faith Season 4 Ep 9**

"Come on, Tara," Willow giggled. "You won't believe it when you meet Rack! He's the best!"

"Oh, the things he can teach you!" Amy said from the other side. "He's just knowledgeable."

Tara smiled at her friends' enthusiasm as they herded her through Sunnydale's busy streets. Despite it being early winter the sun was shining, she was safe, and had friends. What more could she want?

Her stomach hollowed as she felt something black and cloying in the magna around her. She missed a step and would have fallen but for Willow grabbing her elbow. "Are you alright?"

She shot the red-headed witch a horrified glance. "C…can't you feel it?"

Willow looked towards Amy before shrugging and smiling disarmingly. "Feel what?"

Tara's mouth dried as she realised the infection must be near-by, and had already infected her friends. And was probably caused by the very person who they were taking them to see. "I…I have to go," she blurted out. "I realised I've forgotten to do something."

"But-."

"Tara!"

Ignoring the others' shouts, Tara stumbled away from the shop, a cold, empty pit forming in her stomach. Just what were her friends getting themselves into?

And how could she tell the others? Wouldn't Willow and Amy hate her for it?

* * *

Jenoff smirked as he looked around his casino. His very exclusive place was booming, full of demons playing the dice, using the slot machines, and wagering on cards. But then every hellspawn loved a good gamble, it was after all a vice.

"Tony, Tony, Tony," he looked in front of him, shaking his head in disappointment at the human dealer who'd just been dragged in front of him by one of the suited security. "You think you can cheat me?" The terrified human opened his mouth to speak only to double up when the demon behind him punched him in the stomach. "Thank you, Clutus," he smiled at the security thug. "You've been palming cards. That makes my club look bad. Clutus," he paused for a second. "Take his left hand, just his left hand, we can still make money off the right."

Ignoring the human's wails as he was dragged off to the back, Jenoff turned to the flash-suited demon stood waiting behind. "You. About time." He reached into his jacket. "I've got a job for you out of town." He passed the card over. "Joker thinks he can just walk away from me. Bring him in. His marker's up." Jenoff smiled. "It's time to collect his soul."

* * *

Walsh looked up at the knock on her door. "Yes?" she snapped.

"It's Agent Finn, ma'am."

"Come in," she grunted. The agent entered as ordered, saluted, and stood to attention. She looked towards the seat the other side of her desk. "Sit." Once the special forces operative had sat, she spoke again. "Is there something bothering you, Agent Finn?"

The soldier started at her voice, almost as if he'd forgotten she was there at all. "Yes, I was wondering," the agent paused. "I was wondering if we were going to have any further contact with the Slayer and her group."

"I'm considering our options," Walsh slowly replied.

"Ma'am?" Riley stared enquiringly at her.

"I want more information before deciding on a course of action," she obliquely answered. She wasn't sure how yet, but she'd have those Watchers' knowledge, and that Slayer to experiment on. She had just the project where her DNA would come in very handy, very handy indeed.

* * *

Xander yawned, bored beyond belief. How he'd ended up doing the Saturday shift at the office he had no idea. "Hey," he muttered. "I wonder if I get paid?" Deciding being in his girl-friend's guardian's good books was perhaps more important, he sighed and looked down at his comic. Hearing the sound of the front door opening, he looked up, tensing as he saw the demon there. Xander took a breath, reminding himself that not all demons were bad. Forcing a smile he stood, hand reaching under the counter to grab the short sword located there. "Watcher Securities, your safety is our business."

The demon eyed him for a second. "You're not Gunn are you?"

"My general pastiness and rampant follicles give it away then?" Xander's chuckle trailed off at the demon's expression. "No I'm not, what's your business with Gunn?"

"Back in LA, I did some work for Gunn," the demon explained. "I'd like to do a follow-up, sort of professionalism thing."

"Okay," Xander shrugged. "Well he'll be at the church on Goldust Avenue, he's earning some extra money working there. Expensive girl-friend."

"Women," the demon half-smiled, "root of all evil. Thanks for the help. If you're ever in town," the demon passed him a card, "come to Jenoff's."

* * *

Gunn stepped back and smiled, the window fitted perfectly, he'd done a great job. All he needed to do now was clear up the garden and he'd get 50 bucks. "Hello, Charles." His blood chilled as he turned to face the demon stood behind him. "Time's up, Mr. Jenoff sent me to collect. You signed a blood oath trading your soul. You think that's an arrangement you can get out of? This ain't some D.V.D. club -- although the one I'm in plays pretty rough, too."

Swallowing his fear, Gunn stared back at the demon. "Who said I'm trying to get out of anything?"

The repo man smiled. "You're planning on giving your soul to another, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

The repo man leered. "Some broad, you're fallin' for her hard..."

"Cordy?"

The repo man shrugged. "I don't know, we don't get a name, just an image. Well-stacked white girl? Kinda chick you'd cast as Xena if the show had come along ten years later. We're professionals, we keep an eye on the Akashic records, think we wouldn't know when one of our souls was about to be transferred? You broke the contract. Your soul ain't yours to give, it's Mr. Jenoff's to take."

Gunn swallowed. "I gotta see him."

The demon shook his head. "What you gotta do is pay up. He's not happy."

"I'm not... I'm not the same person I was back then --."

"I officially don't care," the demon interrupted. "We all pay our debts to Mr. Jenoff."

"There must be something else. Something else he can take," Gunn attempted to bargain, hating the note of desperation he heard creeping into his voice.

"Gee, I never heard that before -- except every damn time the bill comes due. Now listen good: you got twenty-four hours to get your ass on down to that casino. If you're thinkin' about runnin', don't. Cause then we take your soul and the girl's."

Gunn's eyes hardened. "She's got nothing to do with this."

"Well, you can keep it that way or you can get her killed. It's up to you now, Slick. See ya' tonight."

* * *

"Hey, Gunn!" Xander greeted as the African-American crashed through the door. "A demon buddy of yours turned up earlier. Has he caught up with you yet?"

"That was you who sent him after me?" Gunn snarled. "Oh that's just great!" The African-American stomped his way upstairs.

"Try and help a guy," Xander shook his head before sitting down. "That attitude, someone's been spending way too much time with Cordy," Xander mused before putting his feet back up on the desk.

* * *

Faith smirked as she sauntered into the foyer flanked by her two Watchers and saw her man sat behind the counter. "Hey, boy-toy," she greeted. "Missed ya. Can't wait 'til we've finished getting hot and heavy with demons, then I can get hot and heavy with ya."

"Oh please, no flirting," Giles groaned. "It's only two hours since you saw him last."

Faith smirked at her guardian as she strode over to her man. "Hey, you stop lip-locking cops and we'll talk, 'til then…."

"Oh no!" Faith joined the others in turning as she was interrupted by the hotel doors crashing open and a tear-streaked Cordelia entered, wearing a sleeveless black dress its daringly low-cut v-shaped neckline causing Wesley to turn an entertaining red. She wondered if Wes had ever played doctors and nurse with a female-shaped person. Like ever. "It's a disaster! Something terrible's happened to Gunn! I've been waiting at the restaurant for an hour and he never turned up!"

"Gee, Cordelia. This is hardly a natural disaster," Xander scoffed. "Maybe he forgot."

"Forgot!" Cordelia shrilled. "No-body forgets me, Harris!"

"Or maybe he got his hearing back and realised what a harpie you -, owwww!" Xander yelped when Faith back-heeled him in the shin. "That hurt!"

"Good," Faith looked over her shoulder and muttered through gritted teeth. "Now get off your lazy ass and get upstairs and see what the hell he's playing at!"

"Gee," Xander muttered as he limped away. "One's a harpie, the other's an orge. We got ourselves a right pair Gu -."

"Slayer Hearing, Harris."

"Sorry dear."

"Cowa-," Giles coughed when she turned her stare on him. "Perhaps Cordelia would like a cup of tea."

"Okay," Faith looked up when Xander appeared back on the landing, his face drawn, "I can't believe I'm saying these words, but Cordelia might be right. His stuff's gone and there's a note."

* * *

Gunn swallowed as he entered the expensive club, the gleaming furnishings and elaborately-attired clientele and staff mocking him with their riches. Ignoring any feelings of inadequacy, he shoved his way through to the thug who'd been sent to round him up. "I'm here to pay my bill."

* * *

"Well the note doesn't give us any clue to where he's gone," Giles put the crumpled note down. "Perhaps things weren't working out here and he decided to-."

"Without telling me!" Cordelia wailed. "But why!"

"Fear of perforated eardrums perhaps?" Wesley suggested.

"No, that doesn't make sense," everyone looked towards Xander. Xander shrugged. "Well the perforated eardrums thing does, mine are ringing right now." Faith growled warningly. "But he's left all his stuff behind. And there was this demon in earlier to see him-."

"What demon?" Wesley demanded. Xander described the sharp-suited demon who'd dropped off his business card.

"Oh you thundering pillock!" Giles thundered as he finished. "That's an Argooth. Low-level enforcer demon!"

"Good demon, bad demon, how's a guy supposed to tell?" Xander feebly protested. "Here's his card." Xander passed the card over to Giles.

"Oh good lord," Wesley peered over Giles' shoulder. "That is not a good place for Gunn to be. I read reports about this back at the Council before coming here. We better move and fast!"

* * *

Jenoff looked up at his approach. "Charles Gunn. I'm impressed. Not a lot of guys come in through that door of their own free will -- not the second time, anyway. She must be pretty special, this girl you were gettin' ready to give my merchandise to."

"I'm here to make good on my debt." Gunn leaned towards the demon. "You don't even talk about her." Jenoff smiled. "Once we're square, you don't even think about her –"

"Cool it stud," Jenoff interrupted. "Now you're here, she's off the table." The demon looked towards the muscle stood behind him. "Hold him."

The repo man stepped towards him. "I'm not gonna run. But he touches me, and he better." The demon stepped back. Gunn looked towards the casino owner. "Are we gonna talk all night, or are you gonna do the need?"

Jenoff lifted his hand, index and middle finger pointing.

Suddenly the door crashed open, Faith walked in, her sword in hand, Xander to her right, and Giles to her left, Wes and Cordy behind. Demons charged them. One lost his head to her right handed slash which she reversed into a back handed slash taking down another. "Gunn!" Cordy cried.

Gunn stepped forward only to be grabbed by a pair of bouncers.

* * *

Faith cursed as the demons began circling them. "Um, Faith we seem to be a tad out-numbered," Giles warned.

"I know." Faith replied.

"We are surrounded," Wesley said.

"I know," Faith replied.

"We have to save Gunn!" Cordy hectored.

"Jesus," Faith snapped. "Will everyone stop stating the freakin' obvious! I'm tryin' to think!"

"Oh god," Xander muttered. "It's worse than I thought."

"My, this is entertaining," the crowd parted to allow Jenoff through, followed by Gunn and his escort. "Mind telling me why you're disrupting my business?"

"Actually, it's you who's disrupting my business -- you're about to deprive me of a very valuable employee. Charles Gunn there – he works for me," Giles stated.The sharp-suited demon chuckled. "Good business man looks into the backgrounds of potential employees. Had you done that, you might've learned he was strictly short-term material."

"Then I'll make a deal with you –," Faith thought quickly. "You release him, forget what he owes you -- and I'll let you live."

Jenoff's mouth parted in what she supposed was a smile. "Thank you." The demon looked towards his henchmen. "Kill 'em!"

The demon turned away, the thugs lunged forward. "Double or nothing!" Faith shouted.

Jenoff stopped in his tracks, turned and raised a hand, stopping all demons. "You offerin' me your soul?"

Faith ignored the others' protesting mutters to nod. "A chance to win it, anyway."

"How stupid do I look to you?" Faith smirked, did he really want an answer. "I've already got one, why risk it? You're a pretty little thing for a human but flesh is flesh, one soul's much the same as another."

"Not mine, I'm the Slayer."

"Oh," Jenoff's mouth dropped an inch. "That's different."

"I choose the game. I win, we walk outta here. Gunn's debt disappears. You win. You get us both."

* * *

Faith shuffled the cards, staring at the motionless demon sat opposite. "Brilliant stall tactic, bought us some time. Now what's the plan?" Giles asked.

"This is the plan." Faith replied.

"Really?" Faith nodded. Giles sighed. "You bloody idiot."

"Thanks for the confidence, G," Faith smirked.

"This is so wrong in so many ways. I mean, it isn't money or a stuffed bunny Faith's playing for. It's my boyfriend." Cordelia said.

"I understand you're nervous." Faith said. "Don't be. I've been playing cards since before I hit ten."

"I don't think snap counts," Xander mutters.

"We've got to have a back-up plan, old bean," muttered Wesley.

"I'm thinking," Giles replied.

"Thanks for the confidence," Faith snarked. "Well what have you got?"

* * *

The Demon crowd parted for Faith and the gang as they made it over to Jenoff's table, Cordy, Wes, Giles, and Xander forming a circle behind the Slayer as she sat down beside Jenoff.

"Y'know, Jenoff lets me have the bodies when he's done with 'em." The repo man chuckled into Gunn's ear. "Gonna have me a time with the piece."

Jenoff held up a hand, the noisy room instantly fell silent. "One hand of cards. If you win, this man," the demon thumbed at him, "walks free, all debts paid. If I win, I keep his soul, and yours." Faith nodded, the Slayer's eyes stony. "Name your game. Omaha, Texas Hold 'Em, Seven Card Stud...?"

Faith looked from Jenoff to the dealer and back again. "How 'bout a simple cut of the deck? High card wins."

"Oh yes," Giles groaned. "You silly bint."

"Gutsy, I like that." Jenoff nodded to the Dealer, who shuffled the cards then set it on the table. "Feeling lucky?"

"After you." Faith replied, her usually expressive voice a tight monotone.

Jenoff smiled, reached out, hand hovering over the deck for a long moment before cutting and turning the cards over. "Five of Clubs!" the dealer announced. Gunn beamed as a murmur rippled through the tense room. Jenoff's smirk faded. Faith grinned before blowing on her fingers, reaching down and cutting the pack.

"The three of hearts?" Gunn gasped, the repo man chuckling into his ear.

"You lose." Jenoff gloated even as Faith shot a despairing glance at Giles. The Watcher smashed a stake into Jenoff's hand. "Oh god!" the demon screamed even as the other Englishman threw Faith her sword and she lopped the demon's head off. The head rolled across the floor as Jenoff's body slumped onto the table, yellow blood spilling onto the green felt.

"Come on Chuck," Faith stood in the silent room. "Party over. We're blowing this joint."

Gunn gulped. "Faith-."

"Let's go, no need to say thanks," Faith said, a familiar impatient look in the Slayer's eyes.

"You're right. If killing him was that easy, I would've done it myself." Gunn retorted.

Faith looked towards the table to see the yellow viscera begin to gurgle and something begin to grow out of Jenoff's severed neck. "Oh man," Faith muttered as a new head popped out. "That is just so wrong on so many levels."

"Looks like we've got a demonic battle royal," Faith commented as the demons began to press in on them.

"I say," Wesley chipped in. "Who else in here owes this gentlemen?" The demons turned en-masse and looked at Jenoff and his cronies before diving forwards and pummelling the group.

"Wicked tactic, Wes," Faith complimented as she led the others outside of the casino and towards their van. "And Gunn?"

"Yeah?"

In a second she'd spun around, grabbed the big black man by the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground. "Ya got a problem ya don't try and John Wayne it, ya come to us, ya're part of us now, ya dig?" Gunn nodded. "Good," she placed the African-American back on the ground. "Let's blow this hole."

"Subtle little thing isn't she?"

"Shut up, Wes."

* * *

"Ah, good day," Giles beamed at her as he opened his front door and stepped aside, "come in, Kate. And how are you this fine Sunday morning?"

Kate smiled back at her boyfriend as she walked in. "Fine, thank you, Giles. I've completed that search you asked me to do," she reported as she allowed the Englishman to herd her into the kitchen.

"Oh?" The Watcher's smile disappeared in a half-second. "And what did you find?"

Momentarily disconcerted by the man's half-scowl, it took Kate a moment to gather herself. "I'm afraid I didn't come up with a lot. There's no record of a Tegan Austin-Meadows in any of the private facilities in the town. Either she's out of town, she's dead, or she's under an assumed name."

"Damn it," Giles grunted. "She's not dead, no other Slayer has been Called. Well, thank you for looking."

"Giles," Kate paused, not particularly wanting to ask this question, but compelled to do so by her inner cop, "what were you planning to do if you found her?"

A chill ran through her at the sudden look in her boyfriend's eyes. "I really think it's best you don't ask that question."

"Giles-."

"She murdered one of Faith's friends and tried to kill her," the man growled. "What do you think I was going to do, buy her a bloody scone?"


	56. S4 Ep 10

**A/N: **This idea is nicked from the synopsis of an unaired Season 1 Angel episode which had Kate Lochley as a much harder char (drug addicted). Plus, as an added bonus, I get to write Giles and Wes in a stripper bar. And I also got to paraphrase a Babylon 5 quote in here. See what you think.

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 4 Ep 10**

Libby sighed as she struggled into her one bedroom apartment, body aching from a rough trick. Groaning slightly, she started to undress, her midriff top hitting the floor.

"You got enough money to make the rent?"

Her blood froze at the voice that came out of the darkness, recognising it as belonging to her pimp. "Hey Jag," her voice cracked. Jag had always been hot, volatile. Until six weeks ago when he'd changed, become colder. She wouldn't have thought it possible, but she preferred the old Jag.

The huge black stepped out of the shadows, chains swinging from around his trunk-like neck and rings gleaming on his gold fingers. The tattooed African-American chuckled, the sound rasping around the suddenly seemingly even smaller than usual apartment. "I asked you a question, Libby."

"Yeah, sure," Libby reached a clammy hand into the front of her skirt, pulling out the six twenties there. "Here's what I got."

Jag shook his head. "That ain't even close."

Libby felt sweat form on her forehead. "I'm not feeling too good."

"No excuses," Jag smiled. "The wheat must be separated from the chaff."

Her eyes widened as Jag lunged at her, his face contorting into something impossible. She knew that when she died, no-one would care. But she didn't expect the end to be so soon.

* * *

Kate stared at the report for long seconds, a feeling of dread settling on her chest. Turning to her computer, she typed in three names. And then looked back at the report. Grabbing the papers, she hurried to the chief's office and knocked on the door. "Come in!" came the brusque shout.

"Chief, we have a problem. Some one's been killing hookers. Four of them." Before the chief had chance to take his half-chewed cigar out of his mouth and speak, she continued. "Four girls, all who list their employment as strippers working out of," she felt her eyes roll, "The Beaver Hunt', and who all, according to their autopsies were dying at the time of death anyway, from an unidentified poisoning."

After a few minutes the senior officer looked up. "This is Sunnydale," the chief looked bored. "Strange things happen all the time. With this town, we don't have the resources to put into a concerted search for the murders of whores. Especially unconnected murders." Kate opened her mouth. "Unconnected Kate. One died of strangulation, two from beatings, and the fourth from knife wounds. This is a non-story, pimps in a turf war. We've got too much to do to deal with this."

Kate stared at her boss, unable to believe his complacent callousness. There was one other place she could go for help.

* * *

"And we should care about this why?"

"Well," Kate thought quickly. "I thought given your background you might be interested in helping the girls."

Kate could have heard a pin drop as the others seemed to pull away from the suddenly bristling Bostonian. "I meant what's this gotta do with supernatural? But hey," the Slayer turned her eyes on Giles, "what the hell have you being saying about me?"

"Rupert was only explaining why you have issues with authority figures," Kate hurriedly butted in.

If looks could kill, Kate was sure she'd be six foot under. "Was I speakin' to you?" Kate was more than a little relieved when the Slayer turned back to her Watcher. "I don't need anyone to make excuses for me, especially to cops. So, these girls, they all worked at the Beaver Hunt did they? G, you and Wes are gonna have to go down there, see what ya can pick up. Ya never know ya might pick up something. Ya know," Faith's smirk was distinctly unfriendly, "someone with a little more class than a pig."

"Why can't I go with-."

"Not in the mood, Xander. Really not in the mood."

* * *

"I do hope we don't run into any problems," gulped Wesley as they passed through the door of the club, "that doorman looked rather formidable." Giles didn't bother to answer, he was busy trying to accustom his senses to the Beaver Hunt's sensory overload. A combination of the wave of oxygen-stealing heat that hit them the moment they stepped over the club's threshold, the power ballads blasting out of the club's crackling speakers, and the strobe lighting illuminating the scantily-clad unnaturally enhanced strippers parading their wares on the club's central, T-shaped runway and the tables making his head swim. "This reminds me of the 80s." Wesley mused as he looked around.

"Really?" Giles raised an eyebrow, his pounding head thankfully returning to something approaching normal. "I'd have thought you weren't out of nappies by then."

"I'll have you know I was in my late teens, early twenties by then!" Wesley sniffed.

"My point remains," Giles murmured under the power ballads. He looked left and right, eyeing with some bemusement the strippers working the runway and dancing on the tables. It really was amazing what surgery could do these days.

"Good gracious, is that even anatomically possible?"

Giles smirked as he noticed the position of the girl Wesley was ogling. "It is, I did it in the 70s," he grimaced, "the days my back plays up, that's why."

Wes' awed stare was more than a little soothing to his ego. "Ah," the younger man nodded, "I see." The Watcher turned to him. "What's the plan?"

"You take the left, I'll take the right."

"Split up?" Wes' eyes bulged. "You want to split up?"

"We'll cover more of the bar that way," he patiently explained. "Relax Wesley, the girls won't eat you alive."

"What about her?"

Giles gulped as he noticed the muscle-bound black amazon his companion was discreetly pointing at. "Well, maybe she would," he allowed. "Perhaps we should stay together after all." His eyes alighted on a tiny red-head stood by the bar. Comforted that the girl didn't remind him of any of those he felt of as his children, he made his way across the bar and to her side. "Hello, dear."

The red-head's far too old for her age eyes looked at both him and then Wesley. "Extra for groups."

"Good lord, young lady!" Wesley looked out-raged. "Do you think we're animals? I assure you -, owww!"

Giles pulled his foot off Wes'. "Of course, dear." Giles pulled out four fifties. "Is that enough?"

The notes were snatched off him and disappeared into the red-head's ample cleavage. "Sure," the girl continued to chew at her gum, one of the few revolting habits that Faith thankfully hadn't picked up. "Where we gonna -."

Suddenly a girl crashed through the fire escape at the back of the club, her mascara running as tears poured down her face. "Jamie! Jamie's dead!"

* * *

"When we got to the boarding house, there was nothing there," Giles reported. "No body, no sign of violence, nothing. However, the girl was quite insistent, and the man at the scene was the pimp called Jag."

"The one who'd known two of the previous victims," Kate commented.

"Just so," he smiled at his girl-friend. He worried about Faith's attitude to his companion, but there was little he could do to change his strong-willed charge's opinion of the police, and given her past he had to admit there was more than a little good reason for her issues. He just wished she'd give Kate a chance. "He claimed the girl was a junkie who'd imagined it on a trip, which I suppose is possible."

"However, I noticed something," Giles rolled his eyes at Wes preening himself. "This symbol was on one of the walls," his fellow Watcher drew a cracked oval within a circle, "it was faded, as if we'd interrupted it being removed. But I also noticed I'd seen it before," his countryman sorted through the autopsy pictures, "ah here it is. A mark on the cheek of the last girl reported killed, a ring mark."

"We'll research the symbol," Willow took the drawing.

"Excellent," Giles nodded. "Myself and Wesley are going to keep an eye on the club owner. Xander, this gentleman Jag is certainly a key player, I'd like you and Gunn to keep an eye on him. Kate, a little more research on both the club owner, Duke Anderson, and Jag appears in order."

"I'll get right on it," Kate said.

"What about us?" Faith looked towards Cordy. "We suck at the research."

It was on the tip of his tongue to reply that if they put in a little effort they'd do a lot better, but good sense stopped him. "You stay here," Faith's cupid lips parted in protest. "Should we need you, we'll call you."

* * *

"Well they're not leaving me out of this," Cordy bristled the moment the door closed behind the others. "I always wanted to be an actress or an undercover cop. I'll be a working girl, a tart with a heart!"

"I thought you said you wanted to be an actress," Faith's lips tugged up into a half-smile at Amy's mutter. "I mean playing a hooker, hardly a stretch."

Faith sighed as she looked at Cordelia. "I'll have to come with you."

"What will you wear, Faith?" Tara asked.

Faith shrugged. "Some of Cordy's stuff I guess. It just cries hooker."

"Hey!"

"Wow," Willow leered. "I can't wait for that." Faith glared at the red-head. Willow blushed. "Um, for artistic purposes."

"First time a gal asked me to pose artistically." Tara rasied a hand. Faith shook her head. "Yeah?"

"C…can I ask too?"

"Unfucking believable, lesbians are worse than guys!"

* * *

Xander exchanged looks with Gunn as Jag left his apartment, before peering back out of the shadows across the road from the pimp. "Little late to be going out on your own in Sunnydale," he commented.

"Must have somewhere important to go," Gunn agreed.

"Looking at this place, I'd guess it would have something to with pest control or getting the building condemned," Xander continued. "But on the off-chance it's something else."

"We'll follow him," Gunn finished for him.

"Yeah," Xander nodded before stepping out of the shadows and starting across the street, eyes fixed on the pimp ducking and moving out of the shadows. Xander shook his head.

"What's up?" Gunn asked.

"All this, derelict buildings, struggling businesses, disused warehouses, hookers, crack dens," he shook his head again. "People shouldn't have to live like this, without hope."

"If I was smart and educated like Giles or Wes, I'd say something about the human condition, blah, blah," Gunn chuckled. "But I'm just a street kid, and I'll just say some people go under, some will keep going no matter what. That's people."

"That's profound," Xander replied.

"Apparently, even sleep can't stop some of Giles' lectures from sinking in."

"You think we should get more shifts at work so we can avoid him?" Xander suggested.

"I like that pla-," Gunn pulled him back. "See him go into that warehouse?"

"I saw," Xander agreed. "Could be something illegal. Or it could be something demonic."

"At the risk of stating the obvious."

"Only one way to find out," Xander started across the street, Gunn beside him. Xander winced slightly as he pulled the corrugated-iron door open, its screech ruining any chance at a stealthy approach. "Huh, hey guys," Xander's eyes narrowed as they entered the moth-eaten warehouse to see two very familiar figures stood in the middle of the floor, neither of them their quarry.

"We followed Anderson in through the back, only to find he'd disappeared." Even in the darkness, Giles' frustration was obvious.

"Same with Jag," Xander looked around, the hairs prickling on the back of his neck.

"Not gone anywhere," a voice corrected from the shadows before stepping out with another five figures all carrying a collection of knives, bike chains, and crowbars. "Just waiting for the rest of youse Curious Johns to get here."

* * *

"What's your name?"

Faith looked at Cordy as they tottered down the street, deeply uncomfortable in her high heels, man they sucked, black PVC micro and red halter top showing three inches of gym-toned midriff. "My name is Faith," she said patiently. "Yours is Cordelia."

"No," Cordelia shook her head. "If we're to play hookers, we need to get into character. I'm Cookie, now who are you?"

Faith counted to ten. "I'm Midnight."

"After your hair, nice." Cordelia looked at her. "You should really have borrowed one of my push-ups to fill that top. No need to feel shy about using clothes to make up from your short-comings."

Faith gritted her teeth. One day, once she'd worked out how she was going to get away with it and where she was going to dump the body, she'd kill Cordelia.

* * *

"Duke Anderson," Kate's eyes widened as she read the computer screen in front of her, a feeling of cold horror coming over her. "Oh no, oh no." Grabbing her cell in a suddenly clammy palm, she hurriedly dialled Giles. "Pick up! Pick up!"

* * *

"I've found it!" Tara raised a hand as she found the symbol that Wesley had drawn in a well-thumbed, red leather back copy of 'Arcane Symbols Of Power'. "Oh this is not good."

"What is it?" Willow shrieked with the excitement for new knowledge only a true academic could muster.

"It's the icon of T'Purok the Curropter," Tara reported. "He's a demon that can only experience the sensations he feeds on through the use of acoyltes."

"And the rings?"

"They act as conduits," Tara explained. "The rings allow T'Purok to feel all the pain and misery his acoyltes cause. And," Tara grimaced, "who better to cause pain and misery than a bunch of pimps? As for the illness the girls had, that was because of their closeness to T'Purok's acolytes." Tara paused, stomach tightening. "Even if they hadn't been murdered, they'd have died eventually anyway."

"But if the hookers are dying because of the corruption of being near people like Jag and Anderson, why aren't they affected? And why aren't the public in general effected?" Amy asked.

"It doesn't say here," Tara admitted.

"Ooooo!" Willow jumped up and down in her seat, cheeks flushed with excitement. "I know this! My guess is that the rings protect the wearers, as to why only the hookers are affected," Willow looked sick, "I think I know the answer to that. Bodily fluids."

"Yuck," the three of them said at once. The phone rang before any of them could comment any further.

* * *

"You getting the same total as me?" Faith asked.

"Yeah," Cordelia nodded. "Eight girls dead, it's just the police haven't noticed some of them."

"It's worse than we thought," Faith muttered.

"Girls."

Faith turned to see a six foot six inches tall two eighty pounds man in his late twenties stood behind them. "We're on a break."

"I know," her eyes widened as a dart hit her in the side of her neck, she took a step forward before crashing to the ground, eyes fixed on the tranquiliser gun in the man's hands. "A permanent one."

* * *

"Ah, a trap, how positively Machiavellian of you," Giles sniffed as he looked around. "I notice Mr. Anderson has gone though. Important business?"

"He has gone to ensure our master's happiness." A beatific look crossed over Jag's face.

"Ah," Giles nodded. "A shame you're not going to be happy." Lunging forward, he grabbed the surprised pimp by the front of his leather jacket, and pulled him towards him, head shooting forward to smash into his adversary's nose and knee driving up into the man's crotch. His face a mask of blood, the man doubled up into his knee. As the pimp hit the ground, Giles turned to the battle.

In seconds it was over, half a dozen street punks no match for four men forged in the fires of demon-fighting. Giles turned towards the whimpering Jag. "Now," he kicked the downed man in the ribs, "I'd really like some specifics on just where your leader is?"

* * *

Duke Anderson looked up as the warehouse door was flung open and his bouncer walked in, carrying a girl over each of his barn-door shoulders. "You're here, excellent." His eyes narrowed as he noticed that he didn't recognise either of the drugged hookers. "I haven't seen them in the club," he commented.

"I know," Tank beamed at him. "I saw them talking to the other girls, figured the master would like a fresh meal. Not a track on either of them. Untainted."

"Even better. Put them in the centre of the pentagram," he turned to the others already knelt behind the pentagram stood before their shrine of crack vials, used syringes, empty pint bottles, and porn magazines.

* * *

"Throughout the 80s," Kate talked into her phone as she hurtled through Sunnydale's darkened streets with no regard for the speed limit, "Duke Anderson was a small-time pimp on the east coast, in and out of prison for beating up his girls, running them etc. Then, in '94, things changed. He was the boss of a New York club where ten prostitutes turned up dead. In '95, the same thing happened in Atlanta. In '96, seven in Miami. In '97, Texas. In '98, he was managing security at a casino in Las Vegas when five hookers who were known to pick up tricks there died."

"Wow," Willow's voice was hushed. "He's killed a lot."

"Yeah," Kate nodded as she ran a red light, "the only reason he's got away with it for so long is because of who he kills, and the number of times he's moved. I've got an address for a warehouse that he owns. Give Faith the phone, I need to speak to her."

"Um," Willow paused. "Cordy wanted to go undercover, so Faith went with her. I've tried to ring her with the information on the Corrupter, but nothing."

"Damn it!" Kate cursed. "Keep after them, I'll head there!"

* * *

Duke smiled as he knelt by the smaller of the two girls, ceremonial knife lifting. It was a shame, it really was, these two had something he'd rarely seen in a street girl. They could have made him some real money. "The Master comes first."

His gaze shot towards the far wall as a car powered through the rotting wood, before coming to a screeching halt, its driver, a gorgeous blonde, leaping from it with gun in hand. "FAITH!"

Suddenly the teen's eyes opened. "Fuck no!" He screamed as the girl grabbed his arm and twisted, forearm breaking under her incredible power. "Bastard!" the last thing he saw was the girl's foot swinging up to crash into his head.

* * *

Even as Faith leapt to her feet, the doors crashed open and Giles and the guys rushed in. In seconds it was over, Faith holding the bouncer who'd shot her full of tranqs at arm's length. "You wanna tell me where your boss is?" the bouncer's eyes bulged as he grabbed at her arm. "This is me asking nice. Ya don't wanna see me asking nasty."

"Behind the shrine."

"Thanks," Faith nodded before flinging the bouncer into the shrine. The wall imploded revealing a tunnel behind. "G!" she snatched a double-bladed axe out of mid-air. "Thanks, take care of Cordy for me."

Dipping her head she started into the narrow, darkened tunnel, water dripping from the ceiling. Hearing a footstep behind her, she spun around, axe rising.

"Woah, I come in peace," Xander grinned at her. "Didn't think I'd let you go on your own did you?"

"Thanks lover." She grinned at her man before continuing on.

"Nice skirt by the way."

"Funny bastard." They burst out into a foul-smelling room, a malignant mould clinging to the wall opposite.

"Ahhhhh!" the mould's gurgle sent chills through her. "The people's champion, a scared little girl who knows first-hand humanity's true face, the depravity that festers in every heart. Kill me? You are but one, I am a thousand!"

Faith flung her axe at the mould's glowing yellow eye, cleaving it in two, her axe shuddering in the wood. "Nine hundred and ninety nine to go."

* * *

"Yo! Come to papa!"

"Whoo! Where have you been all my life!"

"Like men in uniform do you, kiddo!"

"You look like a dangerous weapon, good-looking, maybe I should pat you down!"

Kate shook her head and kept it down as she listened to her hormone-charged colleagues shout what she supposed they thought were romantic overtures to some poor unfortunate office worker. "And maybe I should bounce you around the office like the rubber ball you're shaped like." Mouth agape, Kate looked up to see Faith eye-balling one of her colleagues. Cheeks reddening, the detective half-rose. "Don't." Something in the teen's voice pushed him back into his chair. Faith nodded. "Smarter than you look."

The teen sauntered across the shocked into silence office, stopping in front of her, an uncomfortable look on her face. "I never got the chance to say it, thanks for last night." Kate opened her mouth, Faith raised a hand. "Let me finish. I can't forgive cops for what happened to me in the past, but I can forgive you." A second later and the Slayer was gone.


	57. S4 Ep 11

**Faith: The Series Season 4 Ep 11**

Tara bit her lip as she knocked on the Giles apartment front door. Inside she could hear the Watcher's grumblings as he approached the door, and already nervous, she turned to leave.

"Tara!" the door swung open to reveal the Watcher stood in an Union flag dressing gown. Seeing her look, the Englishman chuckled ruefully. "Faith's idea of a joke. You should see the Sometimes You Need A Stiff Englishman boxers she -." She blushed, the Englishman coughed. "Or perhaps not." The Englishman paused on the doorstep, lines around his eyes crinkling in a concerned way she'd never seen from her father. "I'm afraid Faith isn't in, I thought she was meeting the rest of you at that dratted, credit-draining mall?"

"S…she was," Tara looked down at the ground, ashamed at what she'd done and about to do, "I lied to her and said I was sick."

"Oh?" the Englishman put a hand on her arm and guided her inside. "I'm sure there's a very good reason for that. Has Faith done something to upset you? I know she can be a tad," the Watcher chuckled with a fondness her father had never shown towards her, "well very blunt, but she means well. She'd be horrified if she thought you were intimidated or hurt by her."

"N…..no," Tara shook her head as the Englishman guided her into a lounge that looked like something out of an Agatha Christie novel. Well except for the late 60s LP covers fixed to the walls. "It's not about Faith," she swallowed. Her friends, the first she'd ever had would hate her for what she was going to do, but it was the right thing to do. "It's Willow and Amy. I see things."

"Dead people?" Tara jumped at the man's comment. "I'm sorry, just a joke," the Englishman smiled. "Faith forced me to watch 'The Sixth Sense' the other night, the twist was a little obvious I thought."

"Y..yes," she stared uncertainly at the Englishman as she sat down on the chair offered opposite him. "I…..I can see the auras of other mages, w…who they are. Wesley's is a cream-."

"Really?" Giles sniffed. "I'd have bet on yellow."

"And yours is a grey."

The Watcher stiffened. "That's the funny thing with white. You get just the tinniest bit of black in it, and no matter how you try to get it out, you're left with grey." The Englishman's smile was more than a little strained. "In the early 70s, I was a dark arts mage of some repute, a real hellion."

"Ooooh," Tara just stared at the Englishman, dazed by the revelation.

"And whatever Faith would tell you, that doesn't just mean I was rebellious enough to eat my crumpets without butter," the Watcher shook his head. "But you're not here to discuss my inglorious past."

"N…no," she shook her head. "Amy's was always grey," Giles' mouth dropped open. "B…but I thought it was because of her mother, just her influence. But then Willow's started to change from white to cream, and now it's grey too." Tara shivered. "It's like an oil slick polluting an ocean."

"Good lord," Giles leaned forward and squeezed her hand. "I don't suppose you have any idea what's causing this?"

After a second she nodded. "Two Saturdays ago, Willow and Amy told me about this teacher they had, a man by the name of Rack. They said he was teaching them amazing things and I should meet him." She swallowed at the memory. "But the moment I reached the street his shop was on, I started to cramp in my stomach, and there was bile in my throat," she shivered again, "it was all I could do to run away."

"Two Saturdays ago, why haven't you been to see me before this?"

The Watcher's tone was gentle, but Tara couldn't help a slight flinch at the note of reproach that accompanied his words. "I…I was scared what the o….others w…would think of me f….for telling on Willow and Amy," she admitted.

"Nonsense, dear," the Watcher smiled at her. "You're acting out of concern for your friends, you've absolutely nothing to reproach yourself about." The Englishman's expression sobered. "Now, I'm sure you have some studying or something more interesting to do on the weekend. Let me show you out."

* * *

The moment he closed the door behind Tara, Giles allowed his genial mask to drop. "Those stupid bloody girls!" he growled. "Don't they realise the forces they are meddling in, the damage they could do to themselves and all around them?" Heart clenching in fear, he hurried to the phone and dialled the office. "Yes, Wesley, it's me. I'm afraid we have a crisis. It appears we have a problem with Amy and Willow, a serious one. Should they or any of the others pop into the hotel before I get there, don't mention anything about this conversation to them. I'll explain when I get there. Oh, and call Kate."

* * *

Wesley looked up when Giles rushed through the lobby door, his fellow countryman looking as flustered as he remembered seeing him. "We haven't had any clients in this morning have we?"

"No, what's this about?"

"I should have listened to you, Wesley," the older Watcher paced the lobby floor, his expression getting more and more fraught. "But I was just so happy to have their help." Giles shook his head. "Nothing good comes out of black magics."

"Rupert," Wesley tried for a calming tone. "You're not making any sense."

"Yes," Giles nodded. "I'm sorry old bean, but I'd rather wait for -," the middle-aged man smiled thinly at the sound of screeching tyres outside, "Kate to get here. I've not the stomach for explaining this over and over."

A few seconds later and the door crashed open. The blonde detective strode in, an irritated expression on her face. "I got two hours' sleep after a sixteen hour shift, this better be good, Rupert!"

"No," he was rocked by the desolation in his fellow countryman's eyes, "this isn't good at all." His fellow Englishman sat down at the table in the centre of the lobby that they used for research. "Not good at all." He listened with mounting horror as Giles explained what Tara had told him.

"How can we be sure she's right?" Kate asked a second before him.

The Englishman shrugged. "She was insightful enough to realise what I'd done."

"How bad could this be?" Kate asked.

"That rather depends on this Rack and what he is," Wesley replied. "And I suppose there's only one way to find out."

Giles looked up as he rose. "You're not going."

"You know the sort of creatures that do this," Wesley reprimanded. "My," he struggled for a more diplomatic word but in the end went for blunt, "untainted aura will give me more resistance if it's a Targ or Gertxa. I'll pose as a curio buyer, see what I can find out."

"Very well," Giles nodded grumpily. "Kate could you run a background check on Rack, see if he has a criminal record or anything, here," the middle-aged man scribbled an address down on a crumpled piece of paper, "is his address. While you two are gone, I'll fish through the relevant texts."

* * *

Rack looked up as his shop door opened and a grey blazer wearing, bespectacled man in his early thirties stumbled into his shop, a look of awe on his face. On his strangely familiar face. "Hello and welcome to Rack's."

"Yes, indeed." After a second, the man turned to him. "Winston Price at your service?"

Rack's brow furrowed at the man's strange accent. "You're not from around here are you?"

"I'm afraid not," the man shook his head before pushing his spectacles up his nose, "I'm a New Englander on vacation in your pleasant little town. I was passing by your shop, and well, I just couldn't resist the opportunity for a rummage. You never know what curios you can pick up."

"Be my guest," Rack kept an eye on the man as he strolled through the store, leafing through the book shelves, looking at the amulets, and studying the various charms.

Finally the man returned to the counter with a pair of books. "Seventy dollars, correct?"

"Yes," the man reached across the counter to shake his hand. Nonplussed, he stared at the hand before shaking it.

The New Englander's smile was strained. "Well, thank you. I know a few collectors, I'll be sure to recommend you."

Rack stared after the departing man, blood chilling as he realised who his guest was. He'd seen his face in the memories of Strawberry and Mommy's Little Girl when he'd been communing with them. "Winston Price indeed," he muttered. Grabbing his phone, he hurriedly dialled the red-head's number. He only hoped they were far enough in his thrall to do as he wanted.

* * *

"It's a Hirudo." Giles looked up at his entry, mouth opening. "Yes I'm sure," Wesley shuddered. "I feel like I need a bath after ten minutes in its shop, god knows how the girls got caught by it. When I shook his hand, his sleeve shifted and I saw his power tattoos."

"What's a Hirudo?" Kate asked from her position sat at the study table, leafing through the manuscripts.

"A Hirudo is a passer," seeing the cop's mouth open, Wesley hurried on, "a demon who can pass for human. In addition to being mages of some repute, they can also leech power from other magical beings. But first they have to corrupt their power, make their victims like them, evil, depraved. And once they are-."

"They rip the power from their victim and use it for whatever they deem necessary, becoming stronger with each theft," Giles finished for him.

"And their victim, what happens to them?" Kate asked.

Wesley and Giles exchanged worried glances. "It varies, some die, others are merely turned into vegetables.," Giles replied.

"I'll call Faith," Wesley said. "And don't worry, I'll tell her to get here without Amy or Willow."

"Yes," Giles nodded. "And I'll try Tara, she said she wasn't going with the others today. The silly girl felt too guilty about telling me about her suspicions to face the others."

* * *

"Yo G!" Faith crashed through the office doors, her friends in tow.

"Faith!" Giles hurried up to greet her, his eyes skirting over the others. "They're not here, good."

"Yeah," Faith nodded. "They left before your phone call, some assignment they said," Faith grinned. "I think it was something else entirely. But why weren't we meant to tell them? What's the sitch? Hey," her eyes narrowed as she noticed someone else sat at the table. "Yo, Tar! I thought you were ill." The witch seemed to shrink into her chair at her comment.

"Tara has brought a matter to our attention concerning Amy and Willow, a very serious matter," Giles began to talk.

"Willow and Amy wouldn't do that!" Xander shouted, her man's eyes shining with outrage.

"I'm afraid they already have," Wesley interjected. "I've seen the demon with my own eyes."

"You're wrong-."

"K," Faith stilled Xander's continuing protests with a look. "So we kill this demon, what happens to Ams and Red then?"

Wesley and Giles exchanged looks. "They've been on what's best described as an endorphin high for several weeks, perhaps in Amy's case months. When Rack dies, they're going to be cut off from their source and crash hard. There shouldn't be any serious long-term effects, but for a while they'll suffer something akin to a junkie going cold turkey."

Faith winced at the memories of her mom and her occasional attempts to clean herself up, sometimes that had been worse than living with a horse junkie. "But this is the only way?" Giles nodded. "Let's get armed then."

It was a cool wintry day as they made their way through Sunnydale. Faith kinda felt like a gun-slinger in one of those westerns that G always denied watching.

And then they turned a corner and they were there. Amy and Willow flanking the creepiest looking bastard she'd ever seen. The man smiled, something she definitely never wanted to see again. "Girls, give them pain."

* * *

Her mother hitting her.

Her mom's dates coming into her room, stinking of booze.

Dying.

The memories, the experiences, crashing over her, but ten-fold in intensity, Faith fell screaming to her knees.

* * *

His dad telling him he was worthless.

Jesse's limp body.

Faith's corpse at his feet.

Xander collapsed.

* * *

His actions as a dark arts mage.

The certain knowledge that the beautiful girl he regarded as his daughter would die long before him.

Jenny's death.

Giles slumped shaking into the wall.

* * *

The first time she found her mom lying on the couch, a bottle of pills in her hand.

The day she was forced to move into her run-down apartment.

Her first sight of Jesse's broken body.

Vomit spewed out of Cordelia's mouth, bile almost choking her.

* * *

His mother dying of a heart-attack, over-worked from struggling to do three jobs to keep a roof over their heads.

The day he identified his sister's corpse at the mourge.

Tears rolling down his face, Gunn doubled up.

* * *

The day dad came to school to tell her mom had died.

The day dad died.

Body shaking, Kate crumpled into a heap.

* * *

His father hitting him, telling him he was useless, would never amount to anything.

His younger brother falling off his horse and dying.

Stomach churning, tears welling in his eyes, Wesley doubled up.

* * *

Willow threw her head and laughed, the power coursing through her making her tremble, her very veins feeling as if they were on fire. "STOP!" She pushed away at the presence in her head, but it stayed there, annoyingly insistent. "We're your friends, Willow, you're killing them, killing us."

A flood of warm memories crashed over her. Xander sticking up for her at kindergarten. Faith being the first girl who'd wanted to be her friend. Giles being the nearest thing she'd ever had to a real father. Memories with the others, Cordy helping her pick a prom dress. Even those who'd died featured, Jonathan, Jesse, Ms. Calendar. "I…I can't," she said in her head. "Amy will be killed."

"I'm sorry," Tara paused. "I tried Amy as well, but she won't listen. Please, if you don't pull out, they'll all die, we'll all die, our hearts will break from the pain. Please."

Tears filled Willow's eyes. "I'm sorry, Amy." She let go. The last thing she heard before passing out was her girl-friend's scream.

* * *

"Will Willow be alright?"

Giles paused, taking a second to glance around the hushed room as he struggled with Faith's question. Physically was one thing, she'd been exhausted by the spell, but not injured. But mentally, emotionally was an entirely more troubling matter. She'd tried to kill those closest to her, been mind-controlled, and had been forced to let her girl-friend die to save the rest of them. Finally Giles tried for the non-committal. "I'm sure with time and understanding she'll be fine."

"Yeah," Faith stared around, his daughter's eyes hard as if daring any of them to disagree with her, "no one blames her for what happened, it wasn't her fault."

"Quite," Wesley was first to agree. "And Rack, what of him?"

"Long gone," Giles supplied. "No one appears to know where. I've been to his shop, but all personal belongings have been cleared out, there's no clue as to where he's gone."

"I'd like to show that mother some understandin'," Faith snarled.

"As would I," Giles agreed, the image of Amy's bloodless body, her face a twisted, pained mask. By the time the first of them, Faith, had regained her feet, the blasted creature had long since fled the scene.

If Rack was really lucky, Faith would find him before he did.


	58. S4 Ep 12

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 4 Ep 12**

"Have you heard anything from Red?" Xander shook his head morosely. "Damn," Faith sighed as she wrapped an arm around his waist, "must be hard, right? You've tried to get in touch though?"

"Of course I have!" Xander was outraged by the very suggestion he'd abandon Willow in her hour of need. "I've phoned, but the phone's always off the hook. And I've been round to her dorm at least once a day but no matter how long I hammer on the door she never answers."

"I could kick it in for you," Xander glared at his girl-friend as she guided him down a deserted path. Faith shrugged and grinned unrepentantly. "Just tryin' to help." His girl-friend sobered. "I've been around a couple of times, too. But what do ya say? Hey, sorry your girl-toy's dead but thanks for not killing us?"

Xander winced. "Maybe you should wait until somebody with more tact has spoken to her, maybe Jerry Springer."

"Funny bastard," Faith shook her head before turning towards him and pulling her jacket off. His eyes widened as she started to unfasten her shirt.

"Faith!" he looked left and right. Relieved they were alone, he returned his gaze to the brunette beauty before him. "What are you doing?"

"We're going into the pool." Faith looked to the glimmering water to their left. "Get your clothes off."

"We've got no costumes!" he protested.

Faith tilted her head onto one side as she continued to unbutton her denim shirt. "I know, dumbass. That's why it's called skinny-dipping."

"But it's winter!" he protested.

"See," Faith's eyes sparkled as she broke out into a double-dimpled smile. "It's working already," the Slayer's hips swung spellbindingly as she sauntered over to him. "You haven't thought of Red in a whole minute." And then she was pressing her lips to his.

By the time Faith pulled away, his pants had somehow ended up around his ankles. Faith stared down pointedly down. "At least part of you wants to jump right in."

"I..it's cold," he stuttered, cheeks reddening.

"And yet, Xander Junior hasn't shrunk any," Faith smirked as she threw her top off, revealing that once again his absent-minded girl-friend had forgotten her bra. "Damn, you're right," the Slayer gazed down, "it is cold." His girl-friend's smirk widened at his gulp. "Does Faith's little man see something he likes?" she teased. His mouth opened and shut several times. "Ever done it outside, X?" Suddenly the rest of his clothes hit the ground. "Now you're getting with the program!"

&&&

Faith grinned as her man shivered into the water. "If I catch a cold-."

"I'll have to wear my nurse's uniform," she retorted.

"You have a nurse's uniform?" Xander's eyes widened.

"One way to find out," she grinned as she started to swim over to Xander's side. Suddenly he disappeared from view. Faith looked around. "X? Quit messin' around."

"Gotcha." Suddenly her boyfriend appeared behind her, his hands on her shoulders, pushing her under the icy water. Using her superior strength, she snatched a hold of his wrists and yanked him under before back-flipping over him.

"Who's got who?" she triumphantly asked. Her brow furrowed when Xander didn't surface. "X?" Shaking her head at Xander's messing around, she ducked under.

The water below was clean, but she still had to concentrate to see in the darkness. Bubbles coming out of her mouth, she swam deeper and deeper.

Her eyes widened as she saw Xander struggling to pull his foot free from some weeds. Picking up the pace, she swam nearer only to see it wasn't weeds at all but a twenty-legged thing with a boulder-sized body with a honking huge mouth and a glowing red eye.

Swimming in close, she saw Xander's eyes were going glassy. Well glassier than normal when she was naked. Gliding between a couple of the thrashing tendrils, she kicked the creature full in the eye.

Immediately it went wild, tentacles thrashing everywhere, but also releasing Xander. Grabbing her nearly limp boyfriend under his arms, she swam for the surface. Dragging X onto the ground, she grabbed her knife out of its belt sheath and dived back in.

Minutes later, she made for the surface, the once blue water now a murky red thanks to her dissection of the beast. "W…what," Xander coughed as he stared at the heavy thing in her arms, "is that?"

"What am I?" Faith sniffed. "A freakin' Watcher? Get dressed and then we'll get back to the hotel and find out."

&&&

Willow picked listlessly at the camp canteen food. Somehow the fries seemed even more cardboardy than normal, the coke even more tepid. "Greetings sister." Willow looked up to find herself being regarded by a slightly older woman. Before she could ask to be left alone, the woman continued. "I am one of The Children Of Fannus, a community of people who wish only to be close to nature. You have the look of one who needs something to belong to." Willow's mouth opened. "Please," a feeling of warmth rushed through her when the woman took her hand, "we only wish to help."

Willow smiled dreamily. "That does sound good."

"Good, sister, come with me."

&&&

"Yo, G!" Cheeks reddening, Giles pulled away from his kiss with Kate. "Put the lady-cop down, I've got some wicked cool business for you."

"Faith!" Rising, he walked out from behind the reception desk. "Is a little de-, good lord what do you have here?"

Faith's dimples were in full view as she smirked at him. "A little de, wasn't that what Kate was gonna get?"

Ignoring his girl-friend's snorts, he stood on his dignity even as he tucked his shirt in. "What the hell have you been up?"

The Slayer dropped a multi-tentacled corpse on the study desk, water sloshing. "Demon killing. And try carrying one of them through town in the middle of day. Even in Sunnydale, people notice."

"Kate-."

"I'll ring Wes."

Giles nodded his thanks even as he continued to stare at the beast. "How did you find it? It's drenched?"

"Um, ah," Xander started to stutter and redden. Normally that was a sign the two of them had been up to something amorous but outside and in this weather, you'd have to be stark raving bonkers.

"I think we weren't the only ones locking lips, Rupert."

Kate's words were only a murmur but Faith's half-smile confirmed that she'd both heard them and that her and Xander had indeed been up to something. Giles shuddered, the young were bloody mad. "Where exactly did you find it?"

"The bottom of the pool near Walker's Crossing," Faith supplied.

Giles' eyes widened. "That's impossible," he breathed.

"Why?"

"This is a Kraken, a baby one, from its size. But Krakens are normally sea-water creatures. Legends tell of them pulling Viking longboats under water, growing to the size of a large building, killing Great Whites. They're fearsome beasts." Giles' gaze snapped to Faith. "It didn't-?"

"That thing?" his Slayer grinned. "It was so easy I thought about keeping it as a pet."

"No way," Xander shuddered. Suddenly the youth's eyes widened. "Willow!"

Giles turned to see the red-head stood in the building's entrance. "Greetings," the Witch said. Giles shot Faith a worried look, Willow never said greetings. "I've only come here to tell you that I won't be coming here again. It's," the witch's voice faltered, "cost me too much. This part of my life is over." The red-head turned to go.

"Willow!" Xander's voice had a lifetime of agony. "But we're your friends!"

"I have other friends."

"Don't," seeing the look in Faith's eyes as she started towards the departing Wiccan, Giles grabbed her arm. "This isn't Willow, something else is up."

"Rack?" Faith looked up at him, eyes molten.

"No," he shook his head. "When he was around, she was giddy. Now she seems serene."

"What then?"

"What am I, the bloody Answer-Man?" Giles hissed. Looking up, he nodded at the man coming through the front door. One day, he'd have to re-name this place Piccadilly Circus. "Yes, Wesley, that was Willow. No Wesley, she won't be joining us. Yes, that is a Kraken. Yes, I'd like to know where the hell it came from too." Giles sighed as Wes' mouth opened. It was going to be a long day.

&&&

Margaret Walsh stared at the wriggling specimen in the jar, fascinated by its manic writhings. "Even now, three and a half hours since it was cut from the tree it had been attached to, the specimen continues to move. It certainly appears to be tropical in origin, and not remotely native to the area of Sunnydale. It is also highly poisonous and very acidic to judge from Agent Starr's death."

Yes, simply fascinating.

&&&

"Tell me again what we're supposed to be doing?"

Riley shook his head at Forrest's whisper. "Looking for signs of plants that aren't native to the locality."

"Which of us is the one with a botany degree?" Graham commented from his left. "Remind me again."

Riley bit back a curse. He knew and agreed with the point his friends were making but orders were orders. "Well, look for something out of the ordinary."

"Would that count?"

Riley's mouth dropped as he followed Forrest's pointing hand to see a huge plant powering out of the ground, fluorescent grey tentacles writhing around in a horribly mesmerising way, a stomach-churning caw coming up from its roots. "Oh yeah."

&&&

Xander concentrated on placing one foot in front of the other, the others' chat mere background noise. "X," after a second he looked down to see his girl-friend's concerned face. "If you're not feeling in the zone, maybe you should leave patrolling to the rest of us."

"I'm fine," he had to be doing something, otherwise all he'd do was obsess about what was up with Willow.

"Perhaps Faith is correct," he scowled at Giles' voice. "Patrolling is a dangerous business. Doubly so when one is distracted."

"I said I'm fine," he snapped before pulling away.

"Damn it!" He heard Faith start after him and then heard Giles stop her, muttering his usual wisdom that seemed to help Faith, but wouldn't help Will. Maybe because Giles didn't care enough.

"They're just worried man."

He spun around to face Gunn. So quickly in fact the older man almost bumped into him. "They're worried about me? I'm not the one who's mixed up with another crazy cul-." His head turned as he heard something. "You -."

"Yeah." Gunn hefted his axe before looking over his shoulder and back at the others. "Guys, business is picking up!"

&&&

Giles' eyes widened as he entered the clearance to find one of the Initiative soldiers held aloft by the tentacles of a Long-Armed Eater, a plant normally native to only the remotest parts of Asia. Seeing the soldiers firing their laser guns into the damn monstrosity, he let out a shout. "Ceasefire! Ceasefire! You'll only kill him too!"

In a second the leader of the troops, he remembered Faith telling him his name was Riley, had turned to him. "Who are-," the soldier's gaze swung around the group, flaring in angry recognition, "oh, you. What we supposed to do?"

Giles ignored the soldier's disdain. "The moment that thing grabbed him, it formed an empathic bond with it, even as it turns him to food. Your weapons would eventually kill it, but in the process the shock through the empathic bond would also kill him."

"What am I supposed to do then?" snapped the soldier.

"Its brains are in its roots," he replied, "if it dies instantly, it won't have time to send its pain to the soldier. Faith-."

"On it." Hair flying, Faith surged towards the plant, hitting the ground in an impossibly graceful baseball slide that took her under its barbed tentacles. Her double-bladed axe rose and then surged down, ripping through the base of the plant en-route to splicing its underground roots.

&&&

"Well," Giles pursed his lips together. "As we seem stymied on the mystery of just what is causing the appearance of the non-indigenous monsters and fauna in our midst, I suggest a change of direction, a look at our other problem. Gunn, would you be a good chap and take Xander to the university. Apparently his sister is enrolling next year, and she'd like all the leaflets to do with all the college clubs before making a decision on which college to take her 3.8 grade average and resume," why couldn't the bloody Yanks say curriculum vitae? American, a whole bloody different language. "Resume filled with extra-curricular activities and athletics achievements."

"I don't have a sister." Giles stared patiently at Xander. Finally the penny dropped. "Oh, right."

Giles nodded. "As Willow has rarely left the campus since Amy's dea-, demise, I think it safe to assume that whatever has affected her did so there."

"Couldn't she be in shock?" Cordelia blurted out. "I never got the lesbian thing, kinda happened sudden, but they seemed into each other."

"Perhaps," Giles replied. Cordelia, meet tact. Tact, Cordelia, I'm sure you'll be very unhappy together. "But given this is the Hellmouth and Willow seemed very out of character-."

"Perhaps it was a WhedNox demon, they're nasty buggers," Wesley commented. "Always making their victims act in illogical manners."

"Did you see a stream of noxious slime anywhere?" Giles shook his head. "No, it can't be one of them. Willow didn't smell of chemical waste." Giles looked towards Xander and Gunn. "What are you waiting for?"

"Ah," Wesley beamed as Xander and Gunn returned with a carrier bag stuffed full of leaflets. "If I might suggest, to simplify the job of sorting through the societies, we split them into mundane-sounding clubs that Willow is likely to be interested in, mundane-sounding clubs that are unlikely to excite Miss. Rosenberg's attention, and esoteric-sounding groups that perhaps need further investigation." Not only logical, but appealing to his sense of order, quite brilliant, really.

"Sounds like a plan," Faith reached for one of the pamphlets.

Wesley's eyes widened as they alighted on the leaflet that Faith was reaching for. "Don't!" he snatched the document away from the buxom brunette, slapping her hand in the process.

"You wanna try that again?" Wesley gulped as Faith eyeballed him. "After I've broken your right hand?"

"I do apologise Miss Giles," he hid his trepidation behind a sniff. "But if you'd have touched that leaflet, it is more than likely you'd have been infected with the same spell that's infecting Miss. Rosenberg."

"You're touching it?" Faith stared at him with a distinct lack of trust he'd never seen her show his older counterpart.

"This group is made up solely of women, hence its name," he explained.

"You know what's happened to Willow!" Xander let out a gasp.

"At the very least," he chose to turn away from the evidence of just how little esteem Faith had for him and towards Xander. "I know of a mystical cult operating on the college campus."

"May I?" He wordlessly passed the leaflet to his fellow Watcher. "Ah," Giles' eyes filled with alarm. "This is most worrying, most worrying. Well done for spotting this, Wesley."

"G-Man," Xander's voice was throbbing with tension. "I want some answers, what is going on with Willow!"

"Well, we're not exactly sure that this is involved with Willow," Giles appeared sickeningly unperturbed by the younger man's agitation. "But The Daughters Of Fannus are an all-female druidic cult with the ability to infect other women they see as disaffected and alone into joining by mere touch." Giles looked towards him. "Wesley perhaps over-reacted, I don't think they can infect via runes on a leaflet."

"Knew he shouldn't have hit me-."

"But one does not take unnecessary risks. A most timely reaction, Wesley." Wesley preened inwardly at the praise.

"Who are these Daughters, Rupert?" Kate asked.

Giles pursed his lips. "I said they're a druidic cult, to be honest that's not entirely true. They're more of an off-shoot. While like the druids they believe in the worship of nature, they don't believe that mankind can live in harmony with nature. In fact, they believe that nature would be best served by the eradication of mankind from the face of earth-."

"Uh," Cordy spoke out, face confused. "Am I missing something? Aren't they like part of mankind?"

"We're dealing with extremists, Miss. Chase," Wesley sniffed. "Logic and reason don't exactly go hand in hand."

"Like Wes and dates," snarked Faith.

"Faith," Giles glared at his charge. "Wesley saved you from a potentially dangerous situation, I think a little respect would be in order."

Faith sunk back in her chair. "Sorry Wes," she mumbled.

A tense silence was broken by Xander. "If they're some sort of nature group, are they responsible for all the strange plants we've seen around here? And who's Fannus?"

"I would guess they are behind the strange animals and plants, including those the Initiative told us about. As for Fannus," Giles grimaced. "The most common theory is that Fannus, who mythology relates was a Roman god of nature, is in fact some sort of demon impersonating Fannus and using the Daughters' obsession with nature to wreck havoc. The other major theory is that Fannus was never in fact a god, but always a demon who hypnotised the susceptible to wreck havoc on his behalf."

"What's their MO?" Kate asked.

"Their moo?" Giles' confused expression cleared at Kate's patient stare. "Ah yes," the Watcher coloured. "Of course. MO. How positively Dragnet. They tend to swamp an area with dangerous and rare creatures not local to the vicinity, making the area virtually uninhabitable for humans. Then they move onto their next target. How they get their plants and animals there is uncertain, through some channelling of Fannus' power I'd imagine."

"H…how do we stop them?" Tara whispered, worry in her face.

Giles grimaced. "First we will have to find them, Faith. There's no address on the leaflet, merely a contact number. A number that I suspect would only lead to whoever ringing it being thoroughly checked out in case they were a mole." The senior Watcher looked towards his charge. "I want you and Tara to trail Willow around campus tomorrow and find where she's meeting them. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but forget about lessons. Xander, it's more than likely we'll need more firepower, see if you can recruit the Initiative to help."

"Choice," Faith enthused. The teen beauty's brow furrowed with worry. "But what about us getting infected?"

"It is more than likely that Amy's death left Willow disconcerted and adrift, easy prey for them. As you two are far more focussed, you should be immune."

"More than likely? Should be?" Faith sucked in her cheeks and blew out. "Man, I'm so reassured."

&&&

"How long has she been in there, Tar?" Faith whispered.

"T…two hours."

"That sells it for me," Faith nodded. "Deserted building, old gym planned to be knocked down at the end of the year. No-one comes here anymore. This has gotta be it. I'll ring G and tell him to get his ass down here."

"We'll be able to help her won't we?"

A pained look flickered over the brunette's face, reminding Tara that this was far from the first person Faith had come close to losing or even lost. "Bet on it," the Slayer replied.

&&&

Willow smiled dreamily as she sat in a circle around the altar of their true god, the righteousness of their cause, the sounds of the nature they were returning supremacy to filling her ears. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the chant.

"Get them!" her eyes shot open at a familiar voice. "The altar is the centre of the power!" Looking around, she saw Giles, her friends, and some soldiers rushing in.

Her friends.

She blinked as if coming out of a trance. And then she saw Faith barrelling towards the altar, a familiar dangerous look on the sultry brunette's face. Eyes widening in horror, she opened her mouth to shout a warning.

She couldn't lose another friend.

&&&

Faith's sword crashed down on the altar, splitting it in half. A flash of light and explosion of power flung her down on her back. Hitting the ground on her shoulders, she rolled backwards and up to her feet with Olympian smoothness. Her eyes widened as she saw the demon stood before her.

It was a short thing, maybe a foot shorter than her, but powerfully built. The demon had the head of a cobra, the armour plated body of an armadillo, the powerful legs of a kangaroo, and a lobster's claws at the end of its gorilla-like arms. "I am Fanussss," a horrible smile stretched across the demon's face, "and you have made a grave mistake."

"Yeah?" Faith ducked under a claw-swipe to thrust at the demon's chest. "I got your mistake right here!" Her attack turned into a desperate leap back as the demon spat venom at her. Grimacing, she jumped right back in. This time she managed to connect with a thrust at the creature's chest only for her blade to bounce off. Surprised, she just stared at the demon long enough to get caught by a backhanded blow that knocked her to the ground, landing beside a glazed-eyed Willow.

The witch stared at her for a second before speaking. "His power comes from the earth!" Faith looked at her. "From the ground!"

Faith's eyes widened in realisation. "Thanks!" Darting forward, she ducked under one lobster claw, winced as the other one nipped her left arm, and grabbed hold of one armour-plated knee, and a shoulder. Muscles straining, she lifted the demon overhead and dropped it onto a weight bench's support.

The derelict gym rang to the sound of cracking shell as the steel ripped through the demon's back, leaving him suspended on the bar, writhing in mid-air.

The fighting worshippers all let out a simultaneous shriek and fell to the ground like puppets who'd had their strings cut.

All except one.

"Amy! Amy! Amy!" Faith spun around to see Xander hurrying over to scoop a hysterical Willow into his arms and scowled in the knowledge there were some battles that no amount of muscle could win.


	59. S4 Ep 13

**FIC: Faith The Series S4 Ep 13**

"Ah," Walsh looked up as her subordinate entered. "Agent Finn. I've come to a decision. Perhaps it would be wise to invite Miss. Giles in to see our program."

"She's a civilian," Riley stated, expression mulish.

Walsh hid a smile at Agent Finn's hostility to the brunette. Typical male ego, but that was fine. That would make his opposition to what was to come less likely. "I'll be honest with you Agent Finn," she lied. "This wasn't my idea at all. Indeed, I agree whole-heartedly with you. But," she shrugged, "orders are orders. So, please be sure to extend an invitation for 10 AM the day after tomorrow."

"Yes, Ma'am," Finn saluted stiffly before marching out.

Walsh smiled. It was integral to her plans that she got a look at this Slayer. Reports were all very well, but she had to find a weakness, a chink in the armour she could exploit to bring this girl under her control for the betterment of her country and herself. She looked around her cluttered desk and sighed. Now where had she put all those reports on Project 314?

* * *

"Giles."

Faith turned from ordering her three burgers to look up at the stony-faced soldier stood behind her. "Yo, Riles, always a pleasure to see your smiling face." She smirked inwardly as the secret agent's glower intensified. Man, she just loved pulling this stuffed shirt's chain.

"Miss, is there anything else?"

Faith glanced over her shoulder to the shell-shocked looking canteen worker. But then her appetite often had that effect on people. "Yeah," she looked down to her tray filled with double fries, three burgers, and chicken nuggets. "I'll have some onion rings and chicken wings. Oh," she remembered something else. "And I'll have some salad." The special forces soldier behind her snorted. "What?" she defended. "I gotta think of my weight."

The soldier doggedly followed her to one of the canteen's few empty tables and sat opposite. "I've been ordered to ask you to come to see our facility."

"Sorry Riles," Faith smirked as she picked up a fry. "I'm flattered but I've already told ya, I'm involved."

She didn't think it possible, but the soldier's expression hardened even more. Jeez, somebody needed to take a chill pill. "This is an official invitation to you and your Watchers to tour our facility from my commanding officer, but if you're not interested…"

"Calm down," Faith soothed. "I'm just messin' with ya. When is this invitation?"

"Tomorrow morning, 10 am." The soldier replied before giving her the address.

"I'll talk to G 'bout it," Faith agreed. "Now," she raised an eyebrow. "Ya gonna leave me to eat in peace?"

Finn shuddered. "You think I actually want to watch this?" he asked before rising.

"Lightweight," Faith muttered before sinking her teeth into the first of her burgers. Her eyes fell to her crowded tray. Okay, maybe ordering the salad was a little too much.

"That is an interesting offer," Giles stared at his daughter. "What's your assessment of these Initiative operatives?"

Faith shrugged. "Hard to get a read on a bunch of guys when they're wearing masks most the time. Usually a gang in balaclavas means a bank-job."

Giles snorted. "True enough."

"But they're in our game and on our side, that's gotta be good, right?" his Slayer continued.

"Um," Giles' mouth twisted into a thoughtful grimace. "Just because they happen to be on the same side doesn't mean their motives are pure. Still, fore-warned is fore-armed, and I am more than a little curious. And it would be rude to turn down an invitation."

"You turned down an invitation to go out with Miss Sanders last year," Faith commented.

"Don't," Giles shuddered at the memory of the fearsome English teacher who'd been 'making eyes' at him. "That wasn't rude, just sensible."

Faith snorted. "Whatever ya say, G." The Slayer's chocolate brown eyes sobered. "We takin' the others?" Faith beamed at his nod. "Wicked."

* * *

He watched as his agent squirmed at the foot of his pedestal. Finally satisfied by the spy's show of obedience he spoke. "Rise." The spy rocketed to his feet. "These Americans," he shook his head, "ants scurrying around in their master's gardens. They have no idea the forces they risk unleashing. Still, these reports about behaviour modification chips are intriguing. Get me their plans. I would like to use these inventions to ensure my supremacy over my enemies."

* * *

Faith kicked at the door. "Jesus, Red! Let us in!"

"Go away," came the muffled cry from inside.

Faith looked towards the others standing behind her. For over a week they'd been pussy-footing around Red, allowing her to brush them off. No more. When it came to tough love, she had just the rhino skin to provide it. "Red, open this damn door or I'll kick it in." She paused. "And you know I've got the muscle to do it."

"Fine." After a second the door swung open to reveal a teary-eyed Willow.

Before Faith had chance to say anything, Xander had pushed past her to take the red-head in a crushing embrace. "Jesus, let the girl breathe, X."

"Ah," Giles coughed and rubbed at his glasses. "It is good to see you, Willow. Very good." There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. Faith nudged her Watcher in the ribs. "Yes, we've got an invitation to see the Initiative's base. As I'm sure there'll be plenty of state of the art scientific equipment, your input would be most appreciated."

"I…I just wanna stay here."

"There'll be lots of nerdy gadgets there, you'll be in geek heaven!" Cordelia put in.

"J…just leave me alone." Willow shook her head.

Defeated, Faith looked towards Giles. "Y…you go," Tara spoke. "I'm staying here with Willow." Willow's mouth opened. "Either you let me stay while they're at the base, or Faith will drag you there."

"I'd do it too," Faith cracked her knuckles.

"Okay," Willow's shoulders slumped.

* * *

"No," Walsh shook her head as she stared at the group massed in the compound's entrance. "The invitation was for you and your Watcher, not these others."

"K," Faith turned to leave. "Let's go guys."

"Wait, you can still come in," Walsh exclaimed.

Faith turned back to her and shook her head. "You don't get it. Where I go, my crew goes. They're not good enough for your damn establishment, we don't have anything to talk about."

"Very well," Walsh forced a smile. Damn insubordinate swine, a guttersnipe should respect someone with all the education she had. Well, she would get her revenge on the dissection table. "Please come in."

"That's more like it."

Walsh gritted her teeth at the Slayer's smug mutter. She turned to Riley. "Turn the light on." She smiled as the group gasped when the room behind her suddenly lit up. "Welcome to the Initiative."

Walsh looked around the jumbo-sized hanger complex. In the middle of the floor was the lower section where men and women in surgical scrubs and white lab coats were performing tests and operations on several types of demons, strapped to strange looking tables and chairs.

"This is unreal," the Slayer muttered.

"So, you like our little operation?" Walsh asked.

"Looks like SPECTRE control centre," muttered the young man that reports had identified as the Slayer's paramour.

"Your visitors' passes," Walsh passed all of her guests a pass. "And I've assembled some reading material to bring you up to speed." She passed a thick wad of papers to the Slayer who paled and hurriedly passed them to the older of the men. "You can't take that home. That's classified material. Highly sensitive. When you're through reading those pages you'll have to eat them." The Englishman stared at her. She smiled. "I was joking. The papers can't leave here though. Follow me." Walsh led her guests down the metal staircase and into the complex's open centre. They stopped at the metal railing and peered down onto two tables containing a pair of squid-faced green demons strapped down as scrub-clad techs worked on them. "Much of our hands-on research with the HSTs is performed here. We call this 'The Pit.'"

"And what do you call those?" asked Faith, pointing at the two restrained demons.

"Tentacs, tough buggers," supplied Wesley.

Walsh preened herself. "They'll be under our control soon enough." She leaned over the railing. "Doctor Angleman!" The doctor looked up and waved before returning to his work. Walsh looked over to the others. "Head of our science team. He's a leader in the field of xenomorphic behaviour modification."

"I say," Rupert Giles spoke up. "Behaviour modification? Doesn't that raise some ethical questions?"

"They're demons," Walsh dismissed the Watcher's worries with a hand gesture.

"What's over there?" Faith started to walk towards a chain-link fence containing large caches of guns and equipment of all types guarded by a single commando.

"The armoury. You'll have to be cleared for use on each of these weapons," Walsh explained.

Suddenly lights began flashing and the air filled with the sound of klaxons. "What the hell!"

Walsh looked around, heart hammering. "We're under attack!"

* * *

"Shit." Suddenly the weaponless Faith felt more naked than a novice stripper in a room full of clients. Turning towards Xander, she snapped out an order. "Get us some weapons out of the armoury."

"Belay that," Walsh snapped. Man, the bitch had a serious Hitler complex. Her and the late much unlamented Snyder would have been perfect just perfect together. "We have things perfectly under control."

Faith looked towards her man. "Xan, Gunn, get us some weapons."

"Sure, hon." Xander stepped towards the armoury.

"Halt, sir!" The soldier made to block her boy-friend's way, Xander responded with a heel to the inside of the soldier's knee. The moment the private stumbled forward, Xander sidestepped and drove an elbow into the side of his head. The Initiative operative was out before he hit the ground. Gunn scooped up the keys and threw them to Xander.

"See, if you'd read comics," Faith smirked at the scientist's open-mouthed shock, "you'd know a Nick Fury out-fights a grunt every time."

"Sir," Giles looked at Faith, a speculative look in his eye, "I like the sound of that. Do you think-." She snorted and shook her head. The Englishman sighed. "I thought not, never mind."

* * *

Walsh glowered helplessly as the 'Scoobies' raided her armoury. "K," the brunette teen looked around, "Xan, right, Gunn left, Cordy, you with G and Wes taking our rear. You," the Bostonian street kid shot her what she'd heard described as a shit-eating grin, "best leave this to the pros."

"Was that really necessary?" she heard Rupert Giles mutter reprovingly.

"Nope," Faith winked at the Watcher. "Fun though." The Slayer turned serious. "Back to the main staging area."

* * *

Faith's blood was pumping as she led the others back into the entrance hall. "SHIT!" Bodies were lain strewn on the on the ground, the walls splattered with blood and the filing cabinets thrown everywhere. There were a quartet of tall, skeletal figures wearing grey gowns stood in the centre of the wrecked room, only a luminous green eye visible from within each of their cowls and a collective hissing sound coming from their mouths. Pulling to a halt, Faith shouted behind. "G! What's the 411?"

"They're Wraiths, they make a living thieving for higher powered demons. They're very fast, skilled fighters too. And their bite is very lethal, will kill in minutes. But they're not especially strong and aren't built for endurance. As I said, they're used primarily for burglaries etc."

"I'll take the two on the right," Faith yelled. "You guys hack the others to pieces."

Bounding forward, Faith ducked under a claw swing from the demon to her left while kicking his companion full in the stomach. Even as the unfortunate Wraith went airborne, Faith turned her attention back to the first, getting a bony back-hand to the face for her trouble.

Blood dripping from her mouth, Faith lunged back into the attack only to pull back when the Wraith flew at her, bony fingers outstretched in an attempt to claw her eyes out. Faith snatched hold of the demon's wrists and dropped backwards, bringing her legs up to grab a vice hold around the creature's tiny waist. The Wraith screech echoed the sound of its ribs cracking under her attack.

The moment Faith hit the ground, the beast's head snapped towards her. Remembering her Watcher's warnings about the danger of the Wraith's bite, Faith snatched a hold of it under its jaw and on top of its head, and twisted. "Ughhh! Gross!" Faith shuddered as the monster's head exploded off its shoulders, showering her in a yellow viscera.

Comforting herself that at least she knew for damn sure that the thing was dead, she shoved it off and rolled to her feet.

Just in time to get a foot to the mouth. "Damn!" Hitting her back on her shoulders, she allowed momentum to carry her into a backwards-roll and back onto her feet. Fists clenched, she glared at the advancing demon.

Who promptly fell to the ground, G's thrown axe imbedded in its back. "Did you just forget about your weapon?"

Faith glared at her Watcher, always nagging, before looking towards Walsh. "I suppose the tour's over?" she asked.

* * *

Giles sank into the hotel's couch, his heart filling with a combination of pride and wonder at the marvellous young people he had the privilege to work with. Once the last of them had sunk into a seat, Wesley spoke. "I notice you shared my qualms about the behaviour modification research?"

"Yes," Giles nodded.

"Why?" Faith asked. "They're just demons."

"Is Charles just black? Is Willow just a Jew?" Giles shook his head. "Many demons mean no harm to mankind and don't deserve to be shackled. Furthermore I can't help but worry that an organisation that would make slaves of demons might well turn their attention to humans. First rival nations, then the lesser classes of their own people until everyone is subservient to a small elite."

"Wow," Xander muttered, "somebody overdosed on their Valium this morning didn't they?"

Giles sniffed. "I prefer to get high on life." While everyone stared at him, he turned to Faith. "Nevertheless, we will keep in contact with Professor Walsh, better the devil you know etc."

"Yeah," Faith nodded. "She gave off a creepy Nazi vibe. I definitely do not like her."

"And who did you think hired those demons?" asked Xander.

"Um," Giles pursed his lips together. "There's really no way to tell. They had no identifying papers on them," he scowled, "at least I didn't have chance to see any before their corpses were taken by the Initiative. And Wraiths tend to be mercenaries, with no particular loyalty to any master save the one paying them at that very moment."

"Yes," Wesley interrupted. "But we do know one thing." Giles looked inquiringly at his subordinate. "Wraiths are extremely expensive and normally contracted to work in pairs. There were four of them. Obviously their employer was very eager to get whatever he was after from the Initiative and is a being of considerable resources to be able to afford twice the normal amount of Wraiths."

Faith shrugged. "Guess it's just one of those things we'll never solve."

"Indeed," Giles nodded, a bland expression hiding his worry. They'd thwarted the Wraiths' employer and he somehow suspected the mystery demon would be the forgive and forget type. They'd doubtless made another powerful enemy. "Ah," he muttered under his breath, "our cup runneth over."

* * *

"They failed!" Archduke Sebassis half-rose out of his throne before sinking back into it, forehead creasing in thought. "They died in their failure?" His second-in-command nodded, frightened into silence by his rage. "Then that at least attends to one problem, but this Slayer." His fingers drumed a considering rtyhmn on his chair's arms. He'd deigned to allow the Council to have their fun with the Slayer line, content in the knowledge that one girl could not stand against his 40 legions. But this girl had interefered with his plans. More than that, he'd heard more than one lower demon whisper her name, perhaps with more fear than they whispered his.

Something would have to be done.

* * *

"How did the tour go?" Angelman asked.

"I'm not sure. She's unpredictable." Walsh scowled. If there was one thing she didn't like it was being out of control.

"She's an unnecessary risk." Angelman complained.

"Possibly." Walsh conceded. "But the gains her DNA could give are worth the risk. How's our baby doing today?"

"Adjusting nicely. Reflexes, motor-functions. All off the charts." Angelman smirked.

"That's what I like to hear. Almost time to wake up, Adam and take your first look at the world. I know you're gonna make me proud."

* * *

She gasped as her eyes shot open. For a few seconds she just lay there, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. Then she looked around, forehead furrowing as she looked around her unfamiliar surroundings, a sterilely featureless room.

"No," she gasped as the memories came flooding back. Teeth gritted with the effort, she tore the tubes out of her self and rose, the beginnings of a plan forming. First she'd get some clothes.

And then she'd make them pay.


	60. S4 Ep 14

**FIC: Faith The Series S4 Ep 14**

"So," Faith had to fight back a purr as Xander stroked her hair as she leaned into him, "a night off patrol. Any idea how you wanna spend it?"

Faith grinned up at her man. "Oh yeah, all nice and x-rated."

Xander's Adam's Apple did its nervous dance that she found so cute. "Um, it's sort of early for that…"

Faith grabbed Xander's hand and began dragging him in the general direction of the renovated boarding-house. "Shit, X!" she exclaimed. "It's never too early for that!"

* * *

"Hah," Wesley rummaged through his paper bag of groceries, a beaming smile on his face as he found the 'hot-rod' magazine he'd bought. Rupert and the others would never guess, he just shuddered at the thought of the baiting he'd receive, but he'd always had a passion for motor bikes. One day soon he'd have enough to buy himself a Harley, and until then he could dream.

Once he'd carefully placed all the groceries away he made his way through to his darkened lounge, rolled up magazine in hand. Whistling a tune, he reached for the light.

"Ahhh." A crushing pain enveloped his right hand, driving him to his knees. He blinked away tears as the light was flickered on, heart chilling as he recognised the blonde stood over him. "T…Tegan."

His former Slayer smirked down at him. "You remembered."

Ignoring the searing pain in his hand, he lunged forward, hoping to tackle the blonde around her waist. "Pathetic!" A karate chop to the neck sent him facefirst to the carpet. "All those months in a coma, then I wake up. Is there a party waiting for me? Is there a room filled with get well cards? No," he sensed rather than saw the blonde shake her head, "you and the rest just closed your eyes, and hoped I'd go away. Well," again he sensed rather than saw the blonde's smirk, "I'm back."

"Owwww!" he yelled as pain tore through his scalp as he was lifted by his hair and flung into the wall by the door. Heart racing, he twisted towards the doorknob only to catch a jarring right to his jaw that knocked him back to his knees.

"An English gentleman should know his manners." He gasped as the Slayer grabbed him in a chokehold. "Well, I'll have a few hours to teach you some."

* * *

"Oh yes," Tegan grabbed the Watcher's bowed head by his hair and yanked his head up, inspecting the swollen right eye, broken nose, bloodied lips, and mangled, misshapen face. She was more than satisfied with her night's work. The Watcher whimpered into his gag as she sat on his lap. Her eyes fixed on her Watcher's face; Tegan licked two fingers before rubbing the swelling under the Englishman's eye. "All these little cuts and bruises - just bring out the mother in me. Something I no longer have thanks to you and your buddies." She slapped her Watcher across the face. "Come on. Don't poop out on me, damn it! Otherwise this all just going to be over too fast, and you'll be dead and I'll be bored." Tegan smirked before putting on an English accent. "Come on, Wesley! Where is that stiff upper lip?" She yanked the Englishman's gag out of his mouth. "How could you choose that loose bitch over me?" she demanded.

The Englishman stared at her for a long second before replying. "Whatever her flaws, her rough edges, Faith has many qualities that you don't have – compassion, loyalty, courage, determination." The Englishman hissed painfully as he pulled his face up into a sneer. "If she was here right now, you'd been curled up in a corner, begging her not to kick your miserable arse."

"Whoa!" Tegan hid her anger behind a laugh. "Wesley's grown a pair has he?" She smiled as she produced a carving knife. "Maybe at some point I'll have to slice them off."

Wesley eyeballed her with his good eye. "I was your Watcher, Tegan. - I know the real you - and even if you kill me, there is just one thing I want you to remember."

"What's that?" Tegan yawned theatrically.

"You are a piece of sh.."

Tegan shoved her gag back into the Englishman's mouth. "Gutter-mouth," she scolded. "That Faith has been rubbing off on you." Tegan threw her head back and laughed. "But I bet that little slut rubs off on anything with a pulse. I guess I'll just have to try a little harder." Placing the knife down, she ripped open the Watcher's shirt, surprised at the muscles she found under there before smashing a picture frame, and picking up a glass shard. "Blunt's got boring. We'll switch to sharp for a while."

* * *

"Twenty past nine," Giles shook his head as he looked around the deserted office. "Bloody intolerable." Cordelia hadn't turned up yet, but then his 'house-guest' had clearly failed punctuality and good manners at high school, and he'd learnt to live with that. But Wesley was an entirely different matter, he expected a little discipline from his fellow Watcher.

* * *

Tegan looked towards the ringing phone. "I wonder who that is?"

Eight rings later and the Watcher's answering machine kicked in. "Bloody hell, Wesley," she smiled as she recognised Giles' agitated voice. "It's Rupert. How am I supposed to keep these hellions in line if my business partner doesn't turn up for work? Call me." The abrupt beep of the phone being hung up ended the conversation.

"I wonder if they care enough to come checking on you?" she stared speculatively at her captive before smiling. "Considering even that bunch of losers don't like you, I'm betting not. Now that I've stripped you to your Jockeys, nice design by the way," she grinned at the Watcher's reddening, "I bet you could do with a little warming. See," she continued as she rose and walked through to the kitchen, the helpless man still secured to his wooden seat, cut off clothes cast haphazardly across the once scrupulously neat lounge, "even though you deserted me for that bitch, I'm still thinking of you. Because I'm the bigger person. Pliers," she lied as she opened a drawer and found nothing of interest, "maybe I'll go into dentistry later." Chuckling at the Watcher's choked sob, she walked back with a pair of scissors and a rolling pan. "Amazing what you can use if you've just got a little bit of ingenuity."

After pulling the gag out, Tegan sat down on the easy chair opposite the Watcher. "To be honest," she continued as she stared hungrily at the bloodied man, "I was going to boil up some water. When I was ten," she rolled up her left sleeve to reveal a burn on her, "I knocked over the kettle and burnt myself, hurt like nothing on earth. A pan on Wesley Junior would have quite the effect." She smiled at the Englishman's barely controlled horror. "But, I realised this is an opportunity, a chance for us to really get to know one another. Besides, sometimes anticipation makes things ten times worse."

The Watcher continued to stare at her, face stony. Tegan shook his head. "Geez, having an one-way conversation is hard." Tegan brushed her hair aside. "Since this may be the last chance we will have to unload on each other, I feel that it is kind of my duty to tell you that if you'd been a better Watcher, I might have been a more positive role model!" Tegan shook her head. "Face it, Wesley, you really aren't cut out to be a Watcher. Always walking around as if you had some great big stake rammed up your ass. The only reason Faith and any of the others ever listened to a word you said was because Giles made them. Without him backing you up, you're nothing." She paused. "I think I want to hear you beg."

"Not going to happen."

Tegan smiled as she spied Wes' belt hanging out of his discarded pants. "Oh," she scooped down and picked up the belt, "I think it is." Striding over to the CD rack, she found a vaguely recognisable band and shoved it into the player, turning the volume up to almost full blast. "Start any time you want to." She folded the belt double and raised her arm back.

* * *

"Nurse murdered at a private hospital." Kate's eyes widened as she read the incident report, a cold finger trailing up her back as she recalled the favour she'd done for Giles just a few weeks previously. Grabbing her cell, she hurriedly called up her boyfriend's number. "Come on, come on."

* * *

"And another thing-."

Giles groaned inwardly as Cordelia went on. And on. And on. All day alone with the company nag. When he got his bloody hands on Wesley, there wouldn't be enough left to make a positive id. "Ah!" he beamed as the phone rang. "A client." God he hoped that it was something really urgent. "Hello," he snatched up the phone, "Watcher Securities-."

"She's awake," he was interrupted by his girl-friend's hoarse, almost frightened voice.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked.

"That girl you asked me to look for. Your rouge Slayer, she's awake!"

"Slow down, Kate." Giles shivered as he was reminded to be careful what one wished for. "How do you know?"

"I've got a report in front of me about the murder of a night-shift nurse and the disappearance of a Jane Doe from their ICU. A girl with injuries that according to all medical science meant she would never breathe unaided again, much less walk."

Giles licked his lips, a cold ball forming in his gut as jigsaw pieces fell into place. "Thank you, Kate." Hanging up, he looked towards Cordelia. "Tegan's awake and free," Cordelia's eyes widened and mouth opened. Not wanting to risk the inevitable barrage of questions, he continued. "Ring Faith and everyone, tell them to meet me at Wes'."

"But, you can't take her -."

"She has Wesley," he picked out a double-bladed axe and a few other weapons. "I can't wait for the others to get there. Tell them to hurry!"

Minutes later and he was pulling up outside Wesley's. "Bloody hell," he muttered as he looked up at the darkening sky, guilt filling him. The mad bitch had had Wesley for the entire day. One bloody phone call, why couldn't he have been arsed to come check on his partner? He would have if it had been one of the kids. "Well, maybe not Xander," he muttered.

As he strode up the driveway, the guilt hardened, turned into a cold rage, face setting into a stony expression as his blood fired. "You should have just run," he snarled before slamming a shoulder into the door. On the second attempt it swung open. "TEGAN!"

* * *

"Ah," Tegan threw aside the bowl of iced water she'd been holding Wesley's head in, three minutes in, one minute out, for the past hour, and pushed the chaired man to the ground. "The real Watcher's here. I wonder if he'll be impressed."

A thrill ran through as she stepped into the hallway to be confronted by the hard-faced, cold-eyed Watcher, a million miles away from the genteel librarian. "Hey Giles!" she laughed. "Haven't you forgotten something, like your Slayer?"

"I don't need a Slayer to deal with you," the Englishman growled. "You're not a Slayer, just a spoilt little brat."

"Is that right?" All amusement fled at the Watcher's reply. Tegan leapt forward, snatching a hold of the Englishman's axe-shaft as he swung it at her head. "Don't think so." She stepped towards him, clenched fist swinging in for a kidney punch when his forehead slammed into her nose.

"Ahh!" More surprised than hurt, she released her grip on the axe and stepped backwards. The Watcher responded by swinging his axe down in a skull-cleaving manoeuvre.

"You're feistier than Wesley!" A grin on her face, she sidestepped the attack then ducked as the Watcher changed his attack into a back-handed slash. "He was out after five seconds!"

"You little bitch!"

Tegan caught the raging Englishman's attempted knee to the crotch on her inner thigh then snatched his axe from him, and coolly embedded it in the wall. "Now what have you got?" She laughed as the Englishman threw an overhand right, leaned away from the attack and landed a body shot in his gut. Snatching a hold of the doubling-up Watcher's collar, she flung him into the wall clock, knocking him and clock into a pile on the floor. Stepping towards the Watcher, she caught a hold of his ankle as he kicked desperately at her. "Still fighting hey?" She flung the man into the steps, grabbed the remains of the clock and threw it into the Watcher's head as he struggled to his feet.

The Watcher grabbed hold of the banister rail as he almost fell, using it to steady himself. "You're a game one, Rupert," she taunted as she ducked under a wild haymaker and drove a knee into the man's stomach. The moment Giles began to double up, she grabbed a hold of his collar and flung him over the banister and the ground.

"Owww!" the Englishman hit the ground with a thud. His hand shot out to grab a hold of the ornate hall table and weakly push it over into her path.

Tegan contemptuously kicked the obstacle away. "Please," she taunted as the Watcher started to drag himself up by the wall, "is that all you've got left?" The moment the man was upright, she punched him in the kidneys. He groaned and slid back to the ground.

"That's so going to cost you!"

* * *

Faith's heart was thumping as she charged through Wes' front doorway. Tegan barely had time to begin turning to meet her when her right smashed into the other Slayer's face. Blood sprayed the wall as she followed up with a left hook to the blonde's mouth. "That'll wipe the-, oof!" she grunted as Tegan caught her with a side-heel to the gut, knocking her into the wall.

Seeing a right palm-strike coming in fast, Faith flung herself to the left. Hitting the stairs on her side, she rolled away from Tegan's attempted stomp to the pelvis, kicking at the other supernatural warrior's hamstring. Tegan grunted and fell face-first into the wall. Faith kicked at her lower back only for the other girl to pirouette gracefully away.

Tegan smiled at Faith as she leapt to her feet. "Ooooh, Faithie how you've been?" The blonde smiled winningly at her. "I see the trailer trash look's still uniquely yours. And how's that Alex of yours?" the rogue Slayer chuckled. "I'll have to look him up."

Faith's nostrils flared as her simmering rage erupted. "Bitch!" Charging forward, she caught her rival with a leaping right backhand to the face. Tegan's eyes widened as the blow lifted her off her feet and flung her into the lounge, panel doors flying off their hinges, and her rival hitting the ground in the middle of the carpet. "You don't get to menti…." Her voice trailed off as she registered the bludgeoned, brutalised man lying on the floor.

Wes' hideously battered face was unrecognisable, not an inch of it wasn't bloodied, bruised or somehow marked. His semi-naked body was likewise covered in knife-slashes, electrocution burns, bruises, and welts. Bile rising in her throat, she didn't notice that Tegan had regained her feet until her head exploded in pain from an elbow, knocking her into the wall.

"Like what I've done with the place?" the blonde smirked before kicking out with a right heel.

"Not really." Faith blocked and grabbed the foot inches from her face, swept the grounded left off the carpet, and threw the blonde into the air. Tegan hit the table by the wall with a crash, tipping it over on top of her. "I could make a few suggestions."

She'd barely taken a step towards the table when she heard Xander's voice from the doorway. "Oh my god, Giles! Is Faith here!" She turned instinctively towards her man's voice.

"Oww!" She leapt to the side when Tegan kicked the table at her, falling into the couch.

Tegan grinned at her before leaping to her feet, running to the front of the lounge and leaping through the curtained windows, glass flying. Faith shook her head as she started after the other Slayer. "Girl's nuttier than bat-shit."

"Faith, no!" she turned to see Giles in the doorway, supported by Xan and Gunn. "We have more urgent concerns."

Faith followed her guardian's gaze to Wes and nodded. "I'll ring an ambulance."

"No time," Giles shook his head, "Gunn, you and Xander load Wesley into the back of my car, Faith I'll need you to hold him while I drive. Lads, thank you for your assistance. Perhaps you could put your skills to good use securing Wesley's place as best as possible."

* * *

Tegan watched and scowled as the quartet loaded Wesley's broken body into Giles' car. If Xander and Gunn hadn't shown up, she'd have had both Watchers and Faith right where she wanted them, then the fun could have really begun. "Wow, quite a work ethic you have there, lassie."

Tegan started at the rich voice behind her. Spinning around, she stared up at the darkly handsome stranger grinning at her. "You're a vampire!" she hissed, skin crawling as she realised she'd foolishly not bothered to make a stake.

"No," the demon smirked. "I'm Angelus."

"They sent you to hell." Tegan edged backwards.

"These things always have loopholes," Angelus smirked. "And you're a Slayer, but you don't see me going all fangy do you?" Angel's smirk changed to a scowl. "No, I think we have a common enemy. You know the saying 'payback's a bitch', and I think you're just the bitch for me."

Tegan smiled. "You say the nicest things."

Angel returned her smile with one of her own. "Come on, I'll show you to my base, then we can plan our next move. I'm sure it'll be a bloody one."

* * *

"We'll show that bitch," the blonde ranted as she paced the dusty warehouse. Angelus cast her the occasional amused look as he rummaged through the warehouse's rubbish. "We'll make her beg, scream to die. We'll make her thank us for ending her miserable existence."

Angelus smiled as he found what he was looking for and walked over to show his new-found companion. "Well," Angelus slammed the lead pipe into the back of the Slayer's head, knocking her to her knees, "you're half-right. But the word you were looking for was I not we." He kicked his guest in the small of the back. The Slayer grunted and looked up at him, pain and shock in her ocean blue eyes. "Hey," he feinted with a kick to the ribs before crashing the pipe down on her back, knocking her face-first to the dusty floor, "newsflash, I'm evil and a vampire, therefore not to be trusted. What did you think?" he stamped on the blonde's left knee, the warehouse echoed to the sounds of the bone shattering and her screams. "I was going to be a good little vampire, we were going to get married and have vampire children?" He vamped out. "Anne Rice isn't here, but I am baby."

* * *

Kate rose as she and the others entered their apartment, an anxious look on the cop's face. "How is Wesley?"

"His injuries while many are not severe, he simply needs rest," Giles grimaced. "A lot of it."

"Shouldn't someone be there, guarding him?" Kate suggested.

"Let's face it, Tegan would tear through any of us, unless Faith herself was permanently on guard there, which is frankly unworkable." Giles shook his head. "Instead I arranged for him to be put in under an assumed name. Also I persuaded Willow out of her funk long enough to place a charm on Wesley, he now has blonde hair, green eyes, and speaks with a strong mid-western accent."

Faith nodded. "And what we gonna do-."

She was interrupted when the window exploded and a grey-skinned body hit the ground, naked body covered in bruises and bones horribly mangled, a placard around her neck. "Tegan!" Giles was first to react, kneeling down beside the body.

"She's dead?" Faith swallowed the bile that filled her throat.

"She's dead," Giles' eyes however were fixed on the placard.

"What does it say?" she asked.

"Really," Giles stuttered, "I hardly think it's important."

"What does it say?"

Giles started at her hard tone. Recovering quickly, her guardian read out the placard. "Um, delicious, she tasted so nice going down, but not as nice as you will. I couldn't let her have you. You're all mine. Love, Angelus."


	61. S4 Ep 15

**FIC: Faith The Series S4 Ep 15**

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Wait, wait!" Wesley hobbled to his apartment's front door, pain shooting through his battered body. Reaching the door he froze for a moment before reminding himself that Tegan, he trembled at just her name, was dead. "H…hello," he hated himself for the tremble as he spoke through the door, "w…who is it?"

"It's me, Wes."

Brow furrowing at the recognisable yet surprising voice, Wesley hurriedly unlocked the three locks and chain he'd had installed since his return home the previous day before pulling the door open. "Faith, what are you doing here?"

The strangely nervous-looking Slayer shuffled on the step for a second before speaking. "Figured you might need a hand with tidying your house up after-," the teen temptress looked down, "you know."

"Well um," Wesley leaned against the wall to take the weight off his weakened legs, "it's very kind of you to offer but don't you have lectures?"

"Ah," the Slayer slithered past him, the narrow space between him and the opposite wall no obstacle for the graceful warrior, "what's study next to helping a friend?"

A friend? Wesley found himself smiling both at his apparent acceptance into the group and the concern in the beauty's gypsy-brown eyes. "Indeed, one has to have their priorities right."

"Yeah," Faith nodded. "That's a good one. I'll tell G that if he finds out I skipped class today."

* * *

"How long do you think they'll last?" Xander asked.

"I've got twenty that says less than two minutes," Gunn said.

"I'll equal that and say two thirty," Cordelia.

"I was a soldier once. I know the training these guys had to go through," Xander shook his head. "Three minutes is my twenty."

"You're betting on Faith? That's outrageous!" Giles shook his head.

"Well if you don't want in on the pool…." Xander said.

"I never said that. Twenty on under one minute." Giles smirked at the others' gasps. "I know my Slayer." Eyes narrowing, he turned his attention back to the scene in question.

A few of the ski-masked Initiative commandos were prowling through the trees and bushes. The lead commando silently motioned forward and three of them disappeared into a tall stretch of bushes.

Suddenly one of them flew back over the undergrowth. Faith burst into the clearing, the other two commandos hitting the ground either side of her. Giles' heart leapt into his throat as a fourth and fifth commando charged her from either side. Faith greeted the fourth commando with quick alternating front kicks that the commando managed to block although the impact still knocked him off balance. Faith glided into a roundhouse kick into the fifth commando's face as he attempted to sneak up behind her. The soldier staggered but didn't go down – at least not until Faith caught him with a back heel kick to the chest. Then Faith turned to the straightening fourth commando, catching him with a leaping backhand to the side of the head that put him down.

The lead commando popped out of the bushes behind Faith, gun swivelling around for a shot. Before he had chance to pull the trigger, Faith was airborne, dropkicking him in the chest. The moment he hit the ground, Faith had him in a triangle choke. Seconds later it was all over.

"Forty-seven seconds," Xander gloomily reported. "Giles wins."

"But of course," he smugly replied. "You'll understand if I don't accept cheques off you three reprobates."

"Lights!" Suddenly a humvee's lights illuminated the entire scene as Professor Walsh climbed out of the vehicle and started towards Faith.

Giles looked at the others. "Shall we?"

By the time they reached Faith, Walsh was stood before the Slayer. "Our best trained unit and you stopped them in under fifty seconds."

Faith shrugged. "That's what clean living and thinking only good thoughts gets you."

"I see," Walsh stared uncertainly at Faith. "Very impressive." The scientist looked at Riley struggling to his feet. "Agent Finn, collect your team and return to base. Miss Giles, I'll see you tomorrow for briefing."

Faith turned to them as Walsh walked off. "She loves me you know."

"Oh yes," Giles dryly replied. "For a moment there I thought I was back in the 60s dropping acid with the rest of the flower power crowd." Seeing the others' confused expressions, he shook his head. Bloody hell but he felt old. "Never mind. Let's go home."

* * *

"H…hi," Tara stuttered, her normal shyness magnified by a thousand as she tiptoed into her secret crush's bedroom. "I..I've got two tickets for a lecture tonight by Bramley Greenwhalt, 'Witches And Vampires, Their Effects On American Folkore'."

"Oh, Bramley Greenwhalt?" An once often seen but now rare light flickered in Willow's red-ringed eyes. "He'd really good, I've read a couple of his books, there's a lot of inaccuracies, but he's not to know -," the red-head's voice trailed off, brow furrowing. "No, I shouldn't."

"What?" Tara demanded. "Are you going to spend the rest of your life in here," her nose wrinkled as she realised just how smelly and dirty Willow's room was. "You have to go out. Nobody blames you-."

"I blame me!" Willow shouted. Suddenly the more powerful witch was lent against her, body shaking as she sobbed. After a second Tara put her arms around her, guilt growing as she enjoyed holding on her friend even as she hated her pain.

* * *

Faith sung under her breath as she walked through the Initiative headquarters. Faith stopped, blood chilling as she realised that SHE was singing a Kenny Rogers song, 'Coward Of The County'. "Damn," she muttered as she shivered, she definitely needed a bath when she got home. And then she'd have to think about dumping Xander, he was a bad influence.

Nah, Faith shook her head. She'd only just got him trained, it would only be a waste of time and effort to break in another boyfriend. She'd just have to add music appreciation to his education – Nirvana, Pearl Jam, and Guns 'n' Roses would be a start. She started off again, this time resolutely humming 'Paradise City'.

And stopped as she realised something. Turning back to where she'd just halted, she stood on her tip-toes and peered through a door's wired-glass window. Down

the corridor he can see a padlocked door marked 314, a keypad on the wall beside it. "Lost your way, Miss Giles?"

"Nah," she turned and leaned against the door, staring fearlessly up at the disapproving-looking Initiative director, "just nosy. My Watcher," she flashed the older woman her best smile, "says the only way to learn is to ask. So I'm asking," she nodded towards the mystery door, "what's through the locked door?"

"Ah, your Watcher is a lover of proverbs." Walsh smiled, but she didn't look happy. "Well here's one for you – 'loose lips sink ships'. This operation works on a need to know basis. And you don't need to know."

"K," Faith shrugged the professor's attitude bouncing off her rhino hide. She'd care what the scientist thought if she actually gave a shit about her. "Well gotta run," Faith smiled, unable to resist sliding the needle in, "I've got a lecture in an hour, and I need to have a shower first. I got quite a sweat on bouncing your boys around the gym. See ya."

* * *

"Goodbye," Walsh forced a smile as the impudent teen sauntered off, hips swinging. It was clear that her Watcher was far too lax with the little street urchin; she needed bringing down a peg or two. Why even this morning, she'd overheard several of her recruits raving about Faith in the canteen, and not just her attractiveness. Far more galling had been the proffered opinion that she seemed to have the Hellmouth under control, that they weren't needed!

Walsh shook her head as she watched the teen turn the corner and disappear from view. Add her questioning about the 314 project, and it was clear her continued existence couldn't be tolerated. She had hoped to engineer an incident whereby she could have the Slayer helpless and available for experimentation, but removing her corrosive influence was now the more pressing priority.

"I'm sure her corpse can provide interesting DNA information," Walsh comforted herself in a mutter. Opening the door, she walked through to the entrance to the 314 project, punched in her keycode and unlocked the padlock. Opening the door, she nodded at the assault rifle toting guard before striding over to a bone-saw handling Angleman. "I think we've got a situation."

Angleman looked up from his work, pulling down his surgical mask with bloodied, latexed fingers. "The Slayer?"

"She's becoming a liability," Walsh paced angrily.

"I said she could be a problem," Angleman stated. "What's the exact nature?"

"Asking too many questions, querying the morality of the modification chip," Walsh sniffed. "Looking at her you'd think she didn't even know what the word meant. And the men are questioning their worthiness next to her."

"We move to the contingency scenario?" Angelman started using scissor clamps on the project.

"Right away." Walsh nodded.

"Are we going to use?" Angleman looked down at the experiment.

"I don't want to hurry him," she replied after a moment. "We've still got some tests to run before he's operational. No, we can find other ways of dealing with her."

"It's too bad though," Angleman commented. "She could have been a powerful ally."

"I know." Walsh agreed. "But she's having an effect on team cohesiveness and discipline, and I won't stand for that. She's a bad apple I won't have in my barrel!"

* * *

"Hey, G!" Giles looked up as Faith barrelled through the hotel lobby doors. "No Cor?"

"She had an appointment, tanning, pedicure, waxing," he shuddered at the very idea, "I find it best not to query too closely."

"You let her get away with too much," Faith chuckled as she placed her hands on the counter and leaned over it.

"You can talk," he retorted before hesitating, knowing what he was about to bring up was a very sensitive subject. "My father rang today."

"Oh yeah?" Faith beamed. "How's the old coot?"

"I fail to see why you can get away with calling my father an old coot," Giles huffed.

"Looks and charm would be my guess," Faith's smile widened. "I'm his adorable grand-daughter."

"Adorable? Hah!" Giles snorted before sobering. "Teg-, a new replacement Slayer has been Called, a girl by the name of Kennedy Lucas."

"Yeah?" All at once Faith's eyes dimmed and hardened. "Where's she based?"

"Connecticut."

Some of the tension left Faith. "Cool." His daughter fidgeted before looking up at the ceiling. "Is X home yet?"

"I remember when you were as eager to see me," Giles sighed in fond reminiscence.

"Shit G!" Faith's nose wrinkled up as her eyes sparkled with teasing. "Nagging about guys, grades, staying out late, training, language, I was never eager to see you."

"Sad but true," Giles chuckled. "He's upstairs."

"Later!" Faith called before sprinting up the stairs.

* * *

"Hey, stud," Xander looked up as Faith strutted into his apartment and leapt from the entrance and onto his bed beside him with Olympic finesse and ease. "Miss me?"

"Always," Faith smirked at his reply before leaning in for a kiss.

Ten minutes later and they were interrupted by a beeping. Xander looked up instinctively at the ceiling fire alarm. "That's me," Faith grabbed for her belt and pulled something off it, "Initiative pager Walsh gave me, they need me in now."

"But things were just getting interesting," he pouted.

"Yeah I know," Faith rose fluidly, casting her hair back as she hastily fastened her blouse, "but I've gotta keep these asses sweet. The more guns I got watching my tight behind, the easier things will be for all of us, right?"

Xander scowled. "You sometimes use a Spock-like logic."

Faith stared at him, eyes filling with confusion. "That's a yes, right?"

* * *

"It's a small job. Reconnaissance. Probably a waste of a Slayer's abilities, but my boys are on assignment so I—"

"No." Faith shrugged. "It's okay. I'm always up for some action."

"I doubt you'll get any on this one," Walsh warned, "it's just it's an one person job, and you're the best suited for solo missions." Walsh pointed at a map up on the wall. "We have a reading of a class three sub terrestrial moving through the sewer tunnels just on the edge of town."

"Say what?" Faith never got military jargon.

"It's a low-level threat," Walsh explained. "Minimal aggression. Meagre defences.

They barely show up on the scanner and occasionally turn out to be raccoons."

Faith fought back a yawn. "Sending a Slayer after racoons, what ya got, a phobia?"

Walsh shot her a by now very familiar irritated glance. "We always take precautions." Walsh passed her a com-cam unit. "All we need you to do is get a visual on this thing. This will feed me back an image and I can advise you from there. I don't want to put you in any unnecessary danger."

"Oh. That's okay. Danger's my thing." Faith paused. "Well, that and smoking hotness."

"Quite," Walsh stared distastefully at her.

Faith smiled. "I just love this warm working relationship we're developing. See ya!"

* * *

Faith's nose wrinkled as she made her way through the narrow, dank tunnels. She stopped as she heard a snarling sound coming from deep in the chamber. "K, he sounds a little more than a Class three," she muttered before speaking into the com-cam's mouthpiece. "Professor Walsh, are you getting this? Possible HST?" Faith gulped as a green, squid-faced demon stepped out, wearing ragged robes and carrying a battle-ax. "Make it a definite." She gulped when a second demon stepped out. "And he's brought along a friend." Faith began to back away the way she came only to groan at the sound of a gate dropping into place. "A middle-class, middle-aged bitch played me. Talk about humiliating."

Deciding that she was in definite favour of selective breeding, she charged forward, hitting the demons with alternating front kicks. The first fell against the cavern wall, but the second just grunted before bringing its axe down at her head. Faith nimbly side-stepped the attack and kicked the back of its knee, knocking it face-first into the wall, while ducking under a swing from the now-recovered first demon, side-kicking it in the gut. The second demon smashed its ax-handle against her jaw, making her see stars and knocking her sideways. The first demon swung at her, aiming for a decapitation, Faith gasped as she caught the axe handle just inches from her head.

Her muscles burning, she struggled for control of the axe. Hearing the sound of the other axe swinging towards her, Faith gave up the fight and dropped into a shoulder roll away from her two rivals.

A second later and the two demons were once again charging her in flanking positions. Faith leapt into the wall behind her, using the kick off to send her into a spinning kick to her opponents' faces that sent both demons stumbling off-balance. Landing in a crouch between the pair, she powered up, catching them with a double clothesline that knocked them back another step.

The first demon swung at her, but she grabbed the axe handle with both hands and, changing tactics from her previous attempt, pivoted at the waist, sending the demon crashing into his companion, pinning him against the wall. Faith leapt into an inward

crescent kick knocking the demon's ax aside before slamming a right fist into its gut. Upon landing, she followed up with a hard left hook. She smashed a knee into the first demon's face, the force of her attack straightening him, and then launched into a jumping back kick to the chest, slamming both demons against the wall again.

The first demon crashed to the ground, but the second charged her. Faith scooped up the first demon's axe and smashed it into the on-coming demon's head, dropping her attacker soundlessly to the ground. Before she had chance to do anything the first demon was up and swinging the second's axe at her. Faith caught hold of the axe handle again and ripped it from the still stunned demon's grip and reversed its swing into the demon's gut.

Faith slumped against the wall, breath coming in adrenalin fuelled pants. Seeing the com-cam unit that had come off during the desperate battle lying on the dusty ground, she hurried over and lifted it to her face. "Yo Prof. That simple little recon you sent me on wasn't a raccoon. Turns out it was me trapped in the sewers with two of your pet demons. If you think that's enough to kill me, you really don't know what a Slayer is." She smiled. "Trust me when I say you're gonna find out." Dropping the camera on the ground, she stamped on it.

* * *

"Guys," Faith crashed through the lobby's doors.

"Faith!" Giles rose at her arrival. "You're late for pat-," her Watcher's expression changed from irritated to worried as he hurried to her side. "Good lord, you're shaking. Is something wrong?"

"Oh yeah," she forced a smile when her Watcher placed a hand on her shoulder, "something's wrong. Walsh tried to have me killed."

* * *

Still shaking from Faith's survival and threat, Walsh stormed into the dimly lit lab, slamming the door to 314 closed behind her. She looked down and smiled at the subject laid on the room's central examining table. The subject was a male of perhaps twenty years of age. Or rather was. While one half of his face was the normal skin, the right side was a combination of dark green skin and metal plating. Most of his chest and right shoulder was also green, but there was also other patches of different skin. Wherever the skins met there was hideous scarring. "So. All right. Fine. If she wants a fight, we'll give her one. Won't we, Adam? I've worked too long. Too long . . . to let some little bitch threaten this project. Threaten me. She has no idea who she's dealing with." Walsh turned towards a second table, picking up the bone-saw lying on it. She picked it up, intending to put it away. "It's for the greater good. AHH!" Walsh looked down at the spear erupting from her chest before looking over her shoulder, eyes widening in shock as she saw ADAM sitting up behind her. "Adam?"

ADAM smiled down at her as she hit the floor, the last thing she heard before she died was her creation uttering his first word. "Mommy."


	62. Chapter 62

**Faith The Series Season 4 Ep 16**

"What!" Predictably Xander was first of the still sat Scoobies to reach his feet, the others a scant half-second behind him. "What do you mean!"

"Xander," Giles didn't pull his gaze away from his daughter. "Please, Faith can hardly explain if you're shouting. Well unless you wish to find her a foghorn to compete with your bellow."

"You've obviously never heard her shou-," a still battered-looking Wesley raised his hands, "wait, what am I saying, you've had the doubtless joyful experience of her living with you for the last five years, of course you have. How is your hearing by the way?" Wesley turned towards him. "Do you suffer from any ringing in your ears?"

"Fuck," Faith shook her head. "I come here for help, what do I get, comedy fuckin' central!"

"Of course, Faith," shooting Wesley a warning look, he turned back to his Slayer. "What happened, Faith?"

"Walsh called me in to say she wanted a low-risk recon of the tunnels under the base, that I was the only person who could do it because of the tightness of the caves that sort of the thing. So you know me, I'm always willing to help." Wesley cut off a choked laugh. Faith shot Giles' countryman a glare. "'Cept it wasn't a low-risk recon at all. I'm like five minutes into the tunnel when these two demons-," Faith's eyes widened, "oh shit! They were from the base, those fuckers we saw secured to the table when we did the tour. So I'm backing off and then this grille falls into place, and I have to fight these two axe-wielding demons."

By now a cold rage had built up in Giles. Walsh was going to pay for trying to hurt his child. He turned at the sound of the weapons cabinet being opened and Xander pulling out a double-bladed axe. "Xander, what are you doing?" Wesley exclaimed.

"I'm thinking about shortening Professor Walsh," the boy explained. After a beat he continued. "By maybe a head."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Gunn started over to the cabinet, closely followed by Cordelia.

"Um, what will the government say?" Kate put in.

"If the buggers don't want a diplomatic incident with their closest allies that'll make The Boston Tea Party seem like a rough night on the Gorbals, they'll do nothing," seeing the others bar Wesley staring at him in confusion, he shook his head, "British cultural reference, never mind. My guess is that Walsh has exceeded her authority by some considerable margin. The US. government will doubtless be angry with our interference, but they will be relieved that the embarrassment has been dealt with. However," he paused, "anyone who feels they wouldn't be comfortable can stay here."

"I should say not," Wesley huffed and rose. "They attacked one of us, we can't allow that to go unanswered."

"Thank you Wesley," Giles smiled at his fellow countryman, pleased by his loyalty, "however I don't think you're quite in the condition for this." He stilled Wesley's protest with a raised hand. "Please, you wouldn't wish to put us in danger with your injuries now would you?"

The younger Watcher glared at him for a second before gruffly nodding and slumping back into his seat. "Thanks Wes," he was mildly surprised when Faith reached across and ruffled the other Englishman's hair, "'ppreciate the gesture but G's right. Ya need to sit this one out."

Giles looked around, pleased to see that the others, minus Tara and Willow who seemed joined at the hip these days, were all stood and armed, wearing a selection of concerned but resolute expressions. Walking over to the cabinet, he pulled out a sword. "Let's go."

"These soldiers are human," Kate pointed out, "we can't kill them, no matter what they've done."

"Speak for yourself," Faith muttered.

Giles chose to ignore Faith's comment. "I have no intention of killing them," he soothed. "Merely beating them up, and more importantly destroying the facility and its research notes so its impossible for them to operate. Then, they'll be forced to call in outside help, an investigation will ensue and they'll realise just what Walsh was doing and shut her down."

"Neat plan, what do you think will really happen?" scoffed Cordelia.

"You realise they have guns and stuff?" Xander commented.

"There's one thing they don't realise," he replied as he made for the doors.

"What's that?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, 'cause if we've got Goldberg turning up I'd sorta like to know," Gunn put in.

"Why," Cordelia could be heard rolling her eyes, "would you ask for his autograph?"

Giles shook his head as the teens continued bickering. He was supposed to fight the US. government with this? "God help us all," he muttered.

* * *

"Whoa," Xander stopped as he looked at the torn apart elevator door that led into the Initiative's base. "I guess we don't have to worry about getting out." Xander looked at the bent door and then his girl-friend. "Wow, you were really pissed weren't you?"

"Yeah, I was," Faith nodded, Xander noted how troubled his girl-friend looked, "but I told you, I escaped underneath." Xander stared blankly at his girl-friend. Faith sighed. "This wasn't me dumbass."

"Who was it then?" Xander asked.

"Who am I Einstein?" Faith snapped.

"I doubt that case of mistaken identity has happened," Giles paused. "For a multitude of differing reasons."

"You're saying I'm dumb?" Faith glared at Giles.

"No, not of all, dear," Giles quickly replied. "Merely not a dead European scientist."

"Good save," Gunn muttered.

"I'd guess there's only one way to find out what happened here," commented Kate.

"What's your nickname down at the station?" Xander muttered. "Detective Obvious?"

Giles shot him a look that Xander ignored as he clambered past the door and into the tunnel beyond. His skin crawled at the flashing emergency lights dotted along the corridor bathing the tunnel in a gloomy red and the screaming, unanswered klaxon in the distance. "Oh god."

Xander heard Faith's gasped comment a second before he saw the carnage inside the base itself. "I very much doubt that any god had very much to do with this," Giles muttered, the Englishman's face a pasty grey.

"Yeah," Xander agreed as he looked around the base. Blood was splattered on the walls, guns had obviously been fired because the walls and various furnishings were covered in bullet-holes, and the stench of cordite was thick in the air. However the offered defence had been in vain. Tables lay everywhere, the various pieces of equipment stacked on them smashed to pieces, and the corpses of the Initiative's soldiers, scientists, and technicians strewn amongst the wreckage, eyes lifeless and bodies torn apart.

Xander kicked something and instinctively looked down. "Ugh." He grimaced. It looked like he'd found Riley. Well his head anyway. God only knew where the rest of him was.

"Wow," Xander almost jumped at his girl-friend's whisper in the battle-scarred base, "this reminds me of this one time these two biker gangs tore a place up back in Boston."

"I somehow doubt that Hell's Angels are to blame for this carnage," commented Giles.

"Unless it was actual Hell's Angels." Everyone turned towards Gunn, the African-American shrugged. "Sorry, forget I spoke."

"There's one way to find out what did this," Faith said, eyes fixed on the far entrance.

"Um, hate to be a worry wart, but do we really want to tangle with something that did this?" Xander asked, shooting a glance around the miniature-Armageddon that had once been a military base.

"I'm the Slayer."

"Yeah," Xander muttered. "That's your answer for everything."

* * *

Adam smiled as he found himself in an area he recognised from his host's data files as a forest. He noticed a small being knelt in the area just ahead of him playing with a silver toy, a bike beside him. Stepping forward, he spoke. "What am I?"

The creature looked up, gasped, and stood. "You're a monster."

"I am?" Adam sighed. "I thought so. What are you?"

"Me? I'm a boy."

"A boy. How do you work?" Adam asked.

The boy shrugged. "I don' know. I just do."

Adam smiled. "Let's find out."

* * *

Faith heard but ignored Xander's retort as she glided through the wrecked base, eyes flitting left and right, skin prickling with every step. She halted as she reached a green door with a fist sized hole punched through its grilled window and a blood splattered handprint on it. Taking a breath she took hold of the colder than usual steel door handle and opened the door, wincing at its seemingly deafening creak. Entering the corridor beyond, she took comfort from a quick glance behind to see her buds had her back.

Stopping at the door leading to 'Room 314', she crept inside, heart pounding fit to burst. She stopped as she noted a disembowelled corpse on the blood-covered ground. "Guess you don't have to worry about Walsh anymore," Cordelia commented.

"That's what I love about you," Faith winked at her best bud. "You find the silver lining in everything." Turning serious, she looked around. "Whatever happened here, started here."

"What makes you say that?" Gunn demanded.

"Well the blood splatters only lead out of this room, not in," Kate spoke up.

"Yeah, that," Faith conceded with a nod. "But also this room was the no 1. top secret place on the base. This had Walsh's pet project in here, and whatever was in here went nuts."

"A basically sound assumption but a little light on detail," Giles commented. "What do you think 314 was?"

"You know what top-secret means don't ya?" Faith rhetorically asked. "How the hell am I supposed to-."

"I know how we can find out." Everyone turned to Xander standing beside a collapsed desk, a pack of around a dozen CDs in his hand. "All marked '314' and numbered one to ten," Xander smiled. "Anyone want to bet what's on them?"

"Anyone want to bet they're encrypted?" countered Kate.

"Oh bloody hell," Giles groaned. "We need a slasher."

"You mean a hacker," Faith corrected. "We need Red."

"I'll ring Tara," everyone stared at Cordelia. "What? She'll be less likely to refuse us if her new best buddy is there."

"Strategic thinking from Miss Chase," Faith's lips quirked up at Giles' mutter. "Good lord, it's worse than I thought."

* * *

Willow sighed as she heard a thumping on her door. Looking at the clock she realised it was almost six in the evening. "Go away!"

"Willow this is an emergency!" she heard Giles' shout through the door. "Please, we need your help!"

"Haven't I helped you enough this year!" she snapped, tears welling in her eyes. She'd helped them and Amy had died, wasn't that enough for them?

"Please, Will," Xander added his voice to the pleading. "This is apocalypse serious."

"Fine!" she snapped again, rising on slightly wobbly legs she stumbled over to the door and pulled it open. Before she could say another word, the others poured into her room.

"Thanks Red," Faith shoved a box of discs into her hand. "We need you to hack into them."

She cast a cursory glance towards the discs. "314, what's that?"

"We don't know," Willow listened with mounting horror as Faith explained what had happened with the Initiative. "So what we need is you to crack these discs and tell us what we're doing with."

"Okay but I work best on my own," she shooed them to the door just as Tara arrived, obviously phoned there by one of the others. "You can stay," she forced a smile at her friend.

* * *

Wesley looked up from his seat as the lobby doors crashed open and his team members strode in, a look of barely-contained horror on each and every one of their faces. He glanced around, brow furrowing in confusion. None of them appeared injured to account for their upset. "I say, what happened?"

"You can safely say the Initative is no more," Giles threw his sabre onto the couch.

"That's splendid news!" he exulted.

"Not really," Kate shook her head. "Not when we had nothing to do it." He stared askance at the police officer. "The place was a complete mess, bodies everywhere. Some experiment they'd been working on had gone amok."

"What?" he asked.

"That's the problem," Faith put in. "We haven't a fucking cl-."

"Guys," everyone turned towards Xander, "you might want to watch this."

Everybody turned towards the television. "Sunnydale is still reeling from news of the crime. A source in the coroner's office tells us that the eight year old boy was torn apart, his organs removed as if for experimentation. Police have not named a suspect and the killer is still at large."

"Shit," the moment the report ended, Faith was striding towards the door.

"Where are you going, young lady!" Giles demanded.

"It's still daylight out there," Faith peered out of the glass door, "will be for another hour. It has to be our guy."

"And that is precisely why you shouldn't go out," Giles pointed out. "We have no idea what sort of demon they had in there, what experiments they've done on it, and how the experiments have effected or changed it."

The always stubborn Slayer shook her head. "I ain't sitting around twiddling my thumbs while this thing rips through Sunnydale's under tens!"

"Very well," Giles strode over to his sabre. "If you insist-."

"No way, Jose," Faith shook her head, raven tresses bouncing, "if this mother's a real bad ass, I can run. I can't run if you guys are in tow. See ya."

"But-," Xander's voice trailed off as the Slayer raced out of the door at an awesome speed.

"Oh dear," Wesley murmured under his breath, "I feel she's just proved her point."

* * *

"It seems as if they were planning to create a human\machine\demon hybrid. It's fascinating really, in a horrible way." Tara smiled as she watched her friend peer at the computer screen, seeing an all too rare animation in her bloodshot eyes. Suddenly the mouse fell from Willow's limp hand, her face paling. "The phone," her friend croaked. "I need to ring Giles now!"

* * *

Faith strode through the still partially-lit forest, heart located very securely in her throat as she looked left and right. It jumped right out of her mouth when a long shadow was cast over her and a humanoid thing stepped out of the bushes. The thing was made up of a patchwork of seemingly disparate parts, but although half its face was covered by a steel plate, she still recognised the human he had once been. "O….Owen," she croaked. "Owen Thurman."

"My name is ADAM," the thing corrected. "A cybernetic demon human hybrid made by Professor Margaret Walsh, the first of a line of super-soldiers."

"You ain't no Captain America," Faith mumbled through shocked lips.

"But the memories of the human I once was remembers the name, Owen Thurman," ADAM admitted. "My visual records also recognise you. Faith Lehane now Faith Giles, born 7/7/81, a graduate of Sunnydale High '99, and her generation's Slayer." The cyborg smiled. "I have standing orders if you were hostile to capture and bring back to the Initiative. With the Initiative gone, I think killing you will suffice."

"Easier said than done!" Faith lunged forward, smashing a heel into the creature's gut even as she swung her blade at its head. ADAM took the kick with a grunt, before punching her in the wrist causing her hand to open and the sword to fall to the ground. Next the demon grabbed her by the throat and flung her away. Faith writhed in pain as she crashed into the tree behind. Ignoring her aching back, she bent her knees and bounded up to grab an overhanging branch and kick out at her opponent. The demon took a back step, Faith looped over the branch and released her hold.

Her momentum carried through the air to land behind the creation. Shooting a foot out at its back, she gasped as the demon grabbed her foot in an agonisingly tight grip. "You are fast." The demon lifted her off her feet and flung her into a bush. "I'm faster."

Rolling up, she leapt into a spinning backfist. The creation ducked under her attack while driving an elbow into her side. "Ahhhhhh!" Faith screamed as pain erupted in her kidneys. Landing in a crouch, she back-pedalled away from the demon's blurred attack of kicks and punches, parrying what she couldn't twist or side-step out of the way of with her arms and legs, every blow sending concussive shockwaves through her limbs. Finally her left arm was just a weary inch slow to a block and she caught a thudding left to the chin. Dropping to her knees, she had to fling herself down onto her back and roll away to avoid first a knee to the face and then a stomp to the throat.

As she reached a crouch she was rocked by a powerful punch to the left temple, her forehead bursting open like a faucet, pumping blood into her eye. Dazed, she fell onto her back, instinctively kicking out at her advancing opponent as she did so.

Her instincts gave her time to roll up onto her feet. Once there, she managed to block a left to her face while delivering a kick to the monster's inner knee. ADAM stumbled backwards, dropping to one knee. A grin on her face she lunged forward, foot swinging up into a head kick. "Ahhh!" she screamed when the demon karate chopped her on the inside of her knee, the blow's force causing the leg's nerves to deaden and her to collapse to the ground on her hands and knees.

"Unsound tactical thinking," the demon scolded as he rose. "You allowed impatience to blind you to my trap." Faith grunted as the demon backhanded her across the mouth, drawing blood. The demon grabbed her by her hair and yanked her head up. Faith twisted at the waist, putting the last of her ebbing strength behind a desperate right cross to the crotch. Her heart dropped when the demon blocked her attack on a meaty thigh, grunted and punched her in the throat.

Breath coming in wheezing, strangled gasps, and eyes tearing, Faith was helpless to prevent another two blows to the face and a kick to her mid-section before being released to slump onto the ground, body shuddering in pain. ADAM stood over her, dispassionately studying her discomfort before compounding her agony with a stomp to the small of her back and stepping back. "Mother loaded me with files of over a dozen different fighting styles, but practice is different from theory. You are an interesting training instrument. I wish to learn more from you before your death. My records say your personality will compel to seek me out again. At that meeting I will kill you." The creation strode off.

"Oh shit," Faith began to crawl away, pain juddering through her with every movement. Reaching a near-by tree, she dragged herself to her feet and then leant against it, regaining her breath.

* * *

Giles joined the others in jumping as the phone rang, breaking the tense silence that had reigned since Faith's rage fuelled departure. Grabbing the phone in a suddenly sweaty hand, he raised it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Giles, it's me," Willow blurted. "Project 314-."

"Good lord," he dropped the phone as the lobby door crashed open and a barely recognisable Faith stumbled in, using the wall to drag herself in, her normally beautiful features bludgeoned in a bloody, swollen mess. Even as he and the others rose to assist the battered Slayer, her legs buckled under her, sending her crashing to the floor, eyes unfocussed and blood leaking from a multitude of wounds.

* * *

ADAM strode his new base, the former Initiative headquarters, diligently cleaning it and flinging the corpses into the underground tunnels to make it more liveable. He stopped as something occurred. Now he had a stronghold, but every general, every conqueror needed an army. But where was this army to come from?

He smiled as his extensive demonology files supplied him with an answer. "The Scourge."


	63. S4 Ep 17

**Faith The Series Season 4 Ep 17**

"How is she?"

Giles didn't open his eyes at Kate's voice beside him. "The doctors say that she's got three cracked ribs, a perforated eardrum, intensive bruising to her back, arms and legs, a severe concussion, broken nose-," he broke off, the litany of injuries too much to bear. Opening his eyes he turned to the pensive faced cop to his right. "Thank you for helping with the admission, your badge certainly speeded up things and lessened the questions."

"Glad I could help," Kate smiled briefly before passing him a plastic cup. Giles took the cup and stared at it doubtfully, grim experience teaching him just how foul hospital coffee could be. Witches' brew tasted better. "Where are the others?"

"In Faith's room," he replied, voice stiffening.

"Why aren't you in there-," Kate's voice trailed off. "Oh, Rupert, you didn't fail her."

His answering glare was enough to make the policewoman take an instinctive step back. "I know I didn't fail her," he replied through gritted teeth. "She didn't give me that bloody chance!" he snapped. "She didn't trust me enough to help her!"

"Rupert, she was trying to protect you."

"I'm her father," he wiped at his stinging eyes, determined not to cry. "I should protect her, not the other way."

"You know that's not how things are, Rupert," his girl-friend said in an infuriatingly reasonable voice, "she's the Slayer-."

"Yes," he snarled, "first she doesn't even get a childhood! Then the blasted Powers That Be decide they need her for their bloody games -." Suddenly he was grabbing a chair and flinging down the corridor, bouncing it off the vending machine some ten paces down the passageway.

"Rupert!" Kate was before him, pushing him back. "Calm down!"

"What's happening?" two meat-faced orderlies appeared in the far end of the corridor.

"Police business!" Kate flashed them her badge. "Leave this to me!" The moment the two portly orderlies had gone, his girl-friend pushed him against the wall. "Do you really think this temper is helping Faith? Do you really think you losing your reason," Kate poked his forehead, "is going to help her?"

Giles shook his head as he slid down the wall. "I can't face her. I'm just so bloody angry."

* * *

Faith forced her good eye to open as a figure entered her room, the others having just trooped out at a curt shout from Giles. "G?"

"I'm afraid not, Faith," light fell on the interloper, revealing the battered face of her other Watcher, "it's me." The Watcher groaned as he lowered into the seat by her bed. "Willow just called, she's cracked those discs we gave her. Giles and the others have gone over to get a full report. I on the other hand took full advantage of my infirm condition to cry off in favour of spending time with my Slayer and my friend."

Faith managed a quavering half-smile. "Right." She laid there for an uncomfortable second before speaking, her voice trembling. "Why didn't G come in to see me?"

"Ah," the younger Englishman's face tightened. "It hurts him a lot to see you injured like this, Faith. And you hurt him a lot by running off without him. He feels you don't trust him. He's very angry and doesn't want to see you until he's calmed down a little."

She hadn't cried from the pain, but tears burnt her eyes now. "D…does he hate me?"

"Oh, Faith," the younger Watcher laughed then grimaced, "my bloody ribs. It isn't possible for Giles to hate you, you silly girl. He just wants to regain his composure."

"I just did it to protect him," Faith would have scowled except it hurt to, "to protect you all."

"You don't get it at all," Wesley chuckled before taking her good hand and gently squeezing, "we don't want protecting my dear. We're your friends, we want to help."

"I've lost so many."

She only whispered her words, but Wesley heard them nonetheless and nodded his head. "I know, dear, I know. But you can't stop your friends from helping you, you'll only push them away."

* * *

"ADAM is an amazing creation," Willow paused. "Well in a horrible way anyway, he's made from the genetics of a number of demons, taking the best attributes from each – speed, strength, endurance, and so on. In addition, he appears to be loaded up with files of fourteen martial arts, the memoirs and military manuals of history's most renowned soldiers, and an extensive demonology library."

"Do you know what caused him to go rogue?" Kate asked.

"I think so." Willow looked towards the cop. "They gave him an A.I, an artificial intelligence so he could learn from his experiences, become a more efficient killer. But the AI was too good, it enabled ADAM to think beyond his mission parameters, to think for himself."

"Like Cybernet?"

Willow nodded at Xander's doubtless cultural reference. "Exactly."

"How do we kill it?" Everyone started at his cold, emotionless voice.

"Um," Willow glanced at her notes. "It has one weakness. Its power-source, a sort of energy cell, very cutting edge, has a life-span of ninety-nine years."

"Our great-grandchildren kill it?" Gunn snorted. "That's thinking long term."

Willow shot the African-American an annoyed look before continuing. "The cell is located behind its chest steel plate. If it's removed, ADAM will immediately shut down, effectively dying."

"Oh," Xander sighed. "Another easy one then."

"Isn't there a sort of shutdown code in there or something?" Everyone stared at Cordelia. "Hey, my last boyfriend was a geek remember, I double-dated enough with him and King Nerd," Cordelia sniffed as she glanced at Xander, "to see enough sci-fi films to pick up a little."

"There is," Willow nodded, "and I've already tried that, but when ADAM moved beyond the expected limits of his AI, he was able to tell himself to reject the shutdown instructions."

Bugger. Giles scowled as he rose. "Well thank you for this information, Willow. I feel we should return and see how Faith's feeling."

"Oh," he heard but ignored Xander's mutter, "are you actually going to speak to her this time?"

"Uh," Willow shot Xander a confused look as she rose. "Can I come?"

"My dear," he smiled fondly at the red-head, "you hardly need to ask permission, you'd be more than welcome."

* * *

"Everyone," Faith looked up as the doors opened, the others having come in just five minutes ago, to see Giles' familiar figure silhouetted in the entrance, "could Faith and I have a moment alone, please?"

After a few moments of muttered goodbyes, the others trooped to the door, Xander shooting Giles a warning glare before closing the door behind. There was a long pause before Faith started speaking, words coming in a Willow-like babble. "I'm sorry I ran off, but I didn't want anyone to get hurt. Well 'cept me, but that's kinda a given. Please don't be mad, I know I shouldn't have done that, but I was trying to do the right-."

"And I'm sorry I didn't come in before, but you made me so angry. Faith," Giles shook his head before striding across the room, and perching on the edge of her bed, "I appreciate you wanting to protect me, but you're my responsibility, and a girl who's enlightened my life in a thousand ways since she entered it. I couldn't look myself in the mirror if I didn't do all I can to help you, and all your friends feel the same. Do you understand me?" After a second, Faith nodded. "Good girl," Giles kissed her on the forehead. "Now how are you feeling?"

"Better already," she forced a smile. "We're five by five?"

Giles smiled back at her. "Maybe even seven by seven."

* * *

ADAM strode into his liar, smiling at his recently arrived guests. "So glad you could make it," he greeted.

"We're only here because," the leader of the uniformed demons rose and stepped towards him, a sneer on his face, "the message you sent indicated you are an abomination, a freak. And seeing you only confirms your -."

The demon slumped to the floor, a gaping hole in his chest, and his dripping heart in ADAM's hand. "Now, that was disappointing," ADAM shook his head, "I ask you here to discuss a partnership, and how do you respond? With insults." He looked towards the other demons staring at him. "I hope this little incident won't damage our working relationship?" He smiled as the demons shook their heads as one. "Excellent."

* * *

"Good day, Rupert."

Giles looked up from his desk at Wesley's entrance. "Hello, Wesley."

"Is there any tea in the pot?" his partner asked as he walked around the reception desk.

"Help yourself."

"Thank you," Wesley turned to him. "Is Miss Chase late again?"

"Faith!" Cordelia's shriek was audible even from the underground gym. "That one will leave a bruise! And I have a hot date tonight!"

"Does that answer your question?" Giles drolly asked.

"Quite," his partner chuckled as he poured a cup of steaming tea, and then proceeded to spoil it by adding milk and sugar. Wesley's face sobered. "And how is Faith's recovery coming?"

Giles sighed. "She's healing as well as a Slayer can, but…."

"But ADAM defeated her once, what's to stop him from doing it again?" Wesley finished for him.

He nodded, hating himself for the treacherous yet realistic thought. "I just wish I could fight for her-."

"Of course!" Wesley punched the air, an exultant look on his younger counterpart's face. "You're a bloody genius, Rupert!" His companion quickly sobered. "Don't let Faith go to fight ADAM, I might have a solution."

"Wha-."

"No," Wesley shook his head. "I need to do some research. Toodle-pip!"

Giles stared as he watched his fellow Watcher charge out of the boarding house. "I'm running a bloody madhouse," he murmured.

* * *

"So, I was saying to Tito-, watch it!" Gunn had to jump back when Xander suddenly halted and back-pedalled round the corner his friend had just turned around.

"Hush!" Xander hissed, tone strained. "There's six uniformed demons coming around at a march."

"Right," Gunn paused. "I guess we're taking the afternoon off work, then?"

"You guess right." Xander whispered. "Let's go."

* * *

"Yeah, that's them," Xander looked up from his inspection of the book, its centuries-old mustiness filling his nostrils, "the Scourge. Except they had lapel badges with ADAM's face on them."

"Who are they, G?" Faith asked.

The lobby door crashed open before the Englishman could reply. Wesley rushed in, an excited look on his face. "I've got it!" The younger Watcher looked around their downcast faces, his own expression becoming disconcerted. "What's happened now?"

"It appears ADAM has brought in some allies, the Scourge," Giles replied.

"Oh goodness gracious me," Wesley's face joined theirs in dropping.

"Who are?" Faith snapped impatiently.

"A group of demonic supremacists who believe that only those of pure demon blood should be allowed to live. They're strong, durable, and remorseless," Wesley explained as he sank into a seat. "Gosh, this is bad news."

"Well ADAM isn't exactly pure-blood," Cordelia's nose wrinkled. "If anyone's a mongrel, he is. Why are they working with him?"

"A good point, Miss. Chase," Giles grimaced. "I would suspect their co-operation with ADAM is built on fear. After all, the Scourge are merely a gang of bullies, and most bullies are at their core cowards." The older Watcher turned to Wesley. "You said you had an idea that would give us a chance against ADAM?"

"What?" the younger Englishman looked distracted for a second before focusing. "Oh yes, of course. An Unification Spell." Everyone stared at Wesley. "A spell where Faith is temporarily given the magical expertise of Willow, the knowledge of Giles, and the military skills and memories of Xander."

"Has this been tried before?" Willow asked.

"Oh yes," Wesley nodded. "That's why I thought of it. In what is now the Basque region of Spain, in the 1230s, the Slayer of the time was facing a formidable demon and so her Watcher, a mage of some experience, devised a spell combing his experience and magical expertise with the Slayer's powers."

"And they defeated the demon?"

"Well no," Wesley admitted. "The Slayer was still defeated, and with her death the Watcher also passed, their life-forces being intrinsically linked."

"Well that's comforting," Xander muttered. "And we're like unconscious while Faith's carrying our powers around?"

"Just so," Wesley looked around. "It will be down to the rest of us to protect your bodies while you battle ADAM. I had hoped to do the spell here, but given at least part of the Scourge will be with ADAM, I imagine it'll be wiser to fight our way through to him before doing the spell."

"Listen guys," Faith started. "You don't have to-."

"I'm in," Giles interrupted. "Xander? Willow?" Both nodded. "Splendid. Now there only remains the question of where ADAM is?"

"I've been working on an answer for that," everyone turned to Willow. "The energy generator ADAM has inside him gives out a very specific energy signature, one that the government always intended to use to track him in the battle-field. I've used their plans to build a tracker, it's not as powerful as theirs, but we should be able to find ADAM as long as he's in city limits."

"Way to go!" Faith winked at Xander's childhood bud. "Red is back in da game!"

"Yes," G-Man rose, the older Watcher's face severe, "well done, Willow. I suppose the only thing to do now is find ADAM. Oh," the Watcher smiled coldly, "and kick his bloody arse."

* * *

"So he's taken over the Initiative base," Kate nodded. "Figures." Everyone looked towards the blonde cop. "Perps often return to where they feel most comfortable. But how do we get into him?"

"Well the front door would be inadvisable," Giles looked from his girl-friend and to his daughter. "You mentioned tunnels?"

"Yeah, this way."

* * *

"Is this storeroom close enough?" Xander whispered after what seemed a lifetime crawling through the base's underground catacombs.

"The vent system starts here," Gunn put in. "Unless Faith's been eating as many Twinkies as you-."

"You sayin' I'm putting on weight, Chuck?" Faith queried, a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

"She can crawl through them to get to ADAM undetected," Gunn finished.

"I had hoped to get closer," Giles sighed. "But that seems impossible without being spotted. "Let's get to it."

* * *

Wesley started when the quartet slumped to the ground, eyes disturbingly lifeless. Reminding himself that at the moment it was just an illusion, he waited with bated breath, the second taking an eternity to pass.

And then Faith sat up. After a nervous lick of the lips, he stepped towards the Slayer. "Faith?"

The Slayer stood. "I am Hybrid." Suddenly the Slayer was jumping into the air, climbing into the vent with an unearthly suppleness.

"No one says thank you anymore," he muttered as he moved to join Tara and Kate on the secondary door, Gunn and Cordelia holding the main entrance.

* * *

ADAM rose as his office door flew open, a decapitated Scourge demon flying through it to crash against the far wall. "Slayer," he greeted the diminutive figure striding through the devastated doorway.

The woman smiled. "Not quite. And I brought surprises."

* * *

"Shit," Gunn ducked inside. "You hear those klaxons?"

"No, Charles," Wesley scoffed. "I've been struck temporarily deaf."

"I'll be permanently striking you, English."

* * *

The moment she dropped the two smoke grenades she'd purloined from general stores, Faith whipped on her also stolen goggles and moved into action. Leaping forward, she slid into a baseball slide that her opponent leapt over. "I come with inbuilt sensors," ADAM said. "An interesting but ineffectual tactic."

"I got others," Faith said, swallowing her disappointment with an effort.

"I look forward to seeing them." ADAM rushed her. Faith flung herself aside, rolling under the office desk. A second later, and it was flipped off her. Faith rose fast, jamming a foot at her rival's inner left knee, instinctively knowing its legs belonged to a Squer, a demon with exceptional leg power, but whose reproductive muscles were located on its inner left knee. "Waaaaaaah!"

The demon's retaliatory backhand caught her across the face, lifting her off her feet, and sending her sailing into the filing cabinets with enough force to dent them. Despite that and the pain blazing through her back, Faith smirked. "Hey," she rolled up to her feet. "I thought a little girl like me couldn't hurt you."

"Pain is temporary, victory permanent," ADAM philosophised before charging her.

"That's profound," Faith darted to the side then leapt into the air, bringing her foot up to side thrust kick ADAM into the wall. Landing in a crouch, she spun to face the cyborg. "You read that in a fortune coo-."

A thrust-kick caught her in the chest, the force of the blow lifting her from her feet, and flinging her out of the window behind. Hitting the ground in a heap, she struggled to her feet. Looking around through slightly glazed eyes, she realised she was in one of the base's many labs.

She dropped to the ground again when the door crashed open with enough force to rip it from its hinges and send it flying across the room, just over her. Rolling to her feet, she grabbed a can of disinfectant and a lighter from the table and pressed the nozzle, lighting the lighter just before it. Fire flew out from the nozzle, the flames hitting ADAM on the human side of his face, knocking the bellowing cyborg back a step.

Faith shuddered inwardly at the damage she'd caused, the left side of ADAM's face crumpling inwards and the stench of burnt flesh heavy in the air. The cyborg fell into the wall behind him, cracking it under his weight, before shoving himself back upright and swinging a left that Faith nimbly sidestepped. He tried a right haymaker that she glided under before stepping in and slapping the demon across the face. "Hey, ADAM," she smirked. "Every second I've managed to grab since we started fighting, I've been casting an immobilisation spell on your sad ass. Guess it worked." she pulled out a screwdriver and began unscrewing his steel plate over his chest. The moment the plate clanged to the ground, she reached into her rival's chest cavity and pulled out his generator. "What?" Faith scoffed as the demon crashed to the ground, disbelieving eyes staring up at her before blanking. "Haven't you got the heart for a fight anymore?"

* * *

Three Days Later

"Yes," their guest nodded his head as he peered up at the shimmering, sixteen-storey edifice before them, "it is most satisfactory."

"Right," Xander exchanged a glance with Gunn. "It's a pleasure to show you round, sir, but it's usually front office staff that do these tours."

"Front office?" the businessman shook his head. "What do they really know about the building? If I want a publicity brochure, I'll go to them. But if I want to know the building, you boys, you who actually sweated over this building are the men to go to."

Xander nodded as he led the man to the glass doors. "Yes, sir."

The man shook his head as he stepped over the threshold and into the spotlessly-new lobby. "And please, Xander, Charles, don't call me sir. It's so formal."

"We don't actually know your name, we were just told you were a representative of the company who'd contracted for this building," Gunn commented.

"Ah," the saggy-faced suit broke out into a genial smile, "of course. I didn't say, how remiss of me. I'm Holland Manners. Now, tell me about you boys."

* * *

Georgia, The Same Day.

"Holy father," he knelt by the altar. For once his current surroundings of a local church offered him little comfort. Tears poured down his face, knife resting on his lap, dripping viscera onto his procured outfit of a priest. "Guide me in my hour of greatest need." All the harlots he'd cleansed, the whores that had been just like the worthless slut who'd mothered him, but did he get thanks? No, just hatred and the officers of man's law chasing him. "Master," he half-whined as he peered up at the cross, "as you were persecuted so am I."

"I can give you someone to serve, protect you so you can continue your mission."

His eyes hardened as he heard a strumpet's voice behind him, intruding on his prayer, daring to mention his work. His knife clattered to the ground, forgotten at the bewitching sight of Nubian beauty before him. "Your merciful servant, mistress." Dropping to his knees, he pressed his forehead to the hardwood floor. "I will serve you well."

"Ah, Caleb," he shivered with delight at the coffee-skinned woman's voice, "I've seen your work. I know you will."


	64. S5 Ep 1

**A/N: **Thanks to Mike Curl for his help in developing this episode.

**Faith: The Series Season 5 Episode 1**

He looked up at the jingle of his shop's front doorbell. The newcomer was a diminutive, wan-faced youth, but many years in the magic store business had taught him not to judge one's power by their appearance. Why, once he'd met a Trallax who'd made his toes curl with a look. Really curl, not just literally.

Mindful of his hard-learnt caution, he nodded respectfully. "Hello young sir and welcome to Reinhart's Lair Of The Occult."

The apparent youth sniffed at his greeting. "I haven't time for chit-chat," the boy self-importantly replied. "I'm on earth-shaking business. And I need some ingredients."

He nodded. "Of course, sir."

* * *

Faith yawned and stretched fluidly as she glanced around the hotel lobby, her friends' cheerful chatter providing background noise. Business had been slow since ADAM's demise a month and change ago, just the occasional vampire to slay or minor evil to thwart. At first it had been cool, getting time to kick back after all the shit that had gone down with the demonic cyborg, but now it was getting real boring.

Faith half-rose at the sound of the front door crashing open only to slump back in her seat, disappointed, when she realised it wasn't a customer, just Wesley. Her eyes narrowed. A very flustered-looking Wesley. "What's up Wes?" she queried.

"An apocalypse!" the wild-eyed Englishman looked around. "Life as we know it is in great peril!"

"Another one?" Giles muttered. "I can just see the travel brochures now – 'Travel to the Hellmouth, fight the forces of darkness." Raising his voice, he spoke to his fellow countryman. "What sort of threat exactly? Prophesised Hellmouth opening? Rumoured arrival of a master vampire? Rising of a demonic cult? All powerful sorcerer?"

The younger man's expression changed from urgent to shameful. "Ah, I didn't exactly stay around long enough to get details. I rushed straight back here as soon as I heard the rumour."

"Doh!" Xander slapped his forehead.

"Oh Wesley," Giles shook his head and sighed. Sometimes he despaired of his junior. His erstwhile subordinate occasionally showed real flashes of potential, but all too often he utterly messed up.

Still, his heart was in the right place and that was important. Thinking quickly, Giles turned to the expectantly waiting others. "Faith, Xander come with me. The rest of you are with Wesley. Hunt down every lead on this blasted apocalypse." He glanced around impatiently. "I wasn't talking for the good of my health you know, get on with it."

Wesley moved up to him as the others began to empty the weapons cabinet, a chagrined expression on his face. "I'm terribly sorr-."

"Hush," Giles waved away the younger man's apology. "To err is human. The trick is learning from one's mistakes. And," he slapped the Watcher on the shoulder, "rectifying them."

* * *

"They'll learn! Oh yes! Oh yes!" He looked around his attic, chest puffing out with pride at what he saw.

The pentagram painted on the bare floor-boards was of-course immaculate and the spell components placed in the bubbling cauldron were of course brilliantly chosen. All he had to do now was perform the summonsing ritual and all those who'd doubted or laughed at him would pay.

His cackle echoed around the dusty, low-beamed room. Oh they'd pay.

* * *

"Okay," Faith's whisper echoed back at her as the three of them edged down the narrow, winding tunnel, "so why are we chasing after an egg smuggler?"

"Faith," Giles glanced over his shoulder to shoot her his sniffy 'young lady when will you listen' look, "a number of demonic races hatch from eggs. If this smuggler has amassed a horde of any one of perhaps twenty species, he could easily devastate Sunnydale."

"K," Faith nodded. "Guess that makes sense."

"So glad you approve," Giles sniffed.

"Uptight, prissy-."

"Your voice carries in these tunnels, my dear."

"Oh." Faith clamped her mouth shut while also shooting a venomous look at her boyfriend stood chuckling beside her.

Finally Giles came to a stop beside a door with peeling black paint. "27 Skylight Avenue," the Watcher shook his head as he looked at the crumpled piece of paper in his hand and then up at the grey tunnel ceiling, "how apt." The Englishman looked towards her. "Faith, could you get the door?"

"All you had to do was ask." Faith smirked at her surrogate father before stepping forward and heel kicking the door at the handle.

The door swung open, its rusty lock no obstacle to a Slayer. Waving away her Watcher's muttered thanks, Faith strode into the domicile.

She was disappointed to find a long, bland cavern, the light swinging from its ceiling helpfully illuminating the twenty or so eggs stacked against the far wall.

Faith spun to face a door swinging open to her right. Her foot flashed up to crash into her probable would-be assailant's spindly throat, knocking him into the dusty wall behind.

"Damn." Faith's nose wrinkled in self-disgust. Five fun years spent demon-fighting had taught her not to judge from appearances, but surely a bespectacled, feathered, three legged, two armed demon whose beak was roughly level with her chest wasn't much of a threat?

Swallowing her repulsion at what seemed very close to bullying to her, she called out to the others. "I've got the demon end of things covered," she shot her trembling captive a warning look. "You get with the Hulk smash."

"Ignoring the terrible cultural reference, thank you Faith." Her Watcher stepped by her and strode to the back of the cavern. "Oh dear."

"Oh dear?" Faith groaned. "G, I've told you how much I hate your 'oh dears'."

"It would appear," the Englishman crouched down by the carefully stacked eggs, "these eggs aren't demonic after all."

"What are they then?" Xander beat her to the punch by a half-second.

The middle-aged man licked his lips, an embarrassed look on his face. "It would appear they're ostrich eggs."

"Say what?" Faith's eyes snapped towards the Englishman. "You're sure?"

"My dear," her father's shoulders bristled, "I am an ornithologist of some considerable repute."

"A what?" Xander queried.

"He's into watching birds," Faith translated.

"R…right," Xander shot Giles a speculative look. "Does Kate know? 'Cause if she doesn't, I could be persuaded not to tell her. And it would only cost twenty dollars."

"Very amusing," Giles glared at the Sunnydaler, "my sides are in dire need of medical care, I'm laughing so much. Faith was of course referring to the feathered variety."

"Of course," Xander grinned.

"When you two have finished," Faith felt the throbbing beginnings of a world-class headache. "Why the hell does he," Faith impaled the downed demon with a glare, "have all these eggs?"

"Ah," Giles walked up to her, a still chortling Xander trailing in his wake, "this gentlemen," Giles nodded towards the crumpled demon, "is a Bester. His people regard newly hatched ostriches as a delicacy."

"Gross," Faith shuddered.

"Yes, our demon friend must be a smuggler of ostrich eggs, not demonic." Giles turned towards the demon. "I can only apologise for the mis-underst-."

"Forget this!" Faith's temper snapped. "We've an apocalypse to find!" Snatching a hold of Giles' shoulder, she dragged him outside.

"Faith!" Giles pulled loose, an angry expression on his face. "There's always time for manners!"

"Mad dogs and fucking Englishmen," she muttered with a shake of the head, feet determinedly carrying her to the exit.

"I heard that!"

"Good." She only hoped the others were doing better.

* * *

"Remember," Tara felt a thrill run through her at Wesley's hushed tone as the Englishman briefed them, "my informant tells me some of the major players in the underworld are through there. Be on your guard."

Tara nodded grimly as she looked towards the building in question. It was a wooden shack connected to a particularly noisy bar in a seedy part of Sunnydale,

"Yeah, yeah." Gunn on the other hand looked unimpressed as he hefted his gleaming double-ax. "'Nuff talkin'. Let's get it on."

Wesley shot the African-American an irritated look. "Det. Lockley, I'd like you to enter with me. Miss Rosenberg, you and Miss McClay come in next. Gunn, there's a back door, I'd like you and Miss Chase to take care of that."

The former gangland leader nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"Okay," the Watcher swallowed, "be ready for anything."

"Now see here-," Wesley's voice trailed off. "Just what is going on here!"

Tara fought back a gasp at the crew of horrors sat around the room's lice-ridden table. Most fearsome amongst them was a hulking saggy white-skinned demon who took it upon himself to wave at them. "Hi, I'm Clem, pleased to meet-." The demon gulped when the other demons glared at him. "I mean what are you doing here!" the demon meekly demanded.

"I'm afraid I'm," Clem gulped when Wesley placed his sabre's point at his throat, "the one asking the questions. And the first one is," Wesley's brow furrowed, "what is a basket of kittens doing in the middle of the table?"

Clem gulped. "We're playing kitty poker."

"Kitty poker?" Willow trilled. "What's that?"

"W….we play poker with kittens as stakes," the demon gulped.

"Stakes?" Tara whispered. "But why?"

Clem stared guilelessly at her. "Have you ever tasted a nice pussy cat?"

A blushing Tara was saved from answering by Gunn. "The kittens are coming with us," the African-American raised his weapon at the demons' protesting mutterings. "Anyone who thinks different can discuss it with my axe." The black shot Wesley a scornful look. "Dangerous demons, huh?"

* * *

"Owww!" he yanked his painfully bleeding hand out of his mouth after biting down on it to prevent a triumphant laugh from escaping. Gathering himself he watched from the shadows as people obliviously trooped past him and into the theatre of his impending dazzling victory. Not only would he have his revenge on all those who'd doubted or thwarted in the past, there'd be witnesses to his devilish genius to spread word of his power.

* * *

"I. Do. Not. Believe. It." Faith stared open-mouthed at the demon before her. It wasn't the first one she'd seen wearing an Armani suit, she'd staked plenty of vampires with a taste for expensive threads, but it was definitely the first she'd seen with a shark's head peeking out of the jacket's collar. Gathering herself, she growled out a question. "Who or what the hell are you?"

The demon tried and failed to straighten his suit. Although to be fair, it was probably difficult to do with her boot firmly pressing down on his chest. "Allow me to introduce myself, Miss Giles. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance by the way," the demon half-lisped. "I'm Mr. Teeth of Gleaming Debt Collections Agency."

Faith stared blankly at the demon for a second before turning her head to a choking with laughter Xander. "What's so damn funny?"

It was a peeved-looking Giles who answered. "It would appear Mr. Teeth is," her father paused and sighed, "a loan shark."

Faith looked from G to Xan and then to Mr. Teeth. Suddenly she was beside Xander, her boyfriend and her propping one another up as they shook with mirth, tears of laughter rolling down their faces. "A loan shark!" she gasped, ribs hurting. "A loan shark!"

"Yes," Mr. Teeth wheezed. "Very amusing." The demon started to rise. "Well it was an honour to meet you Miss Giles, but I've got clients to-."

"Hold it right there." Faith stiffened as she glared warningly at the creature. "Any of your clients human?"

"Why of course not!" Mr Teeth seemed horrified by the very thought. "I prefer to stick to the shadows. Humans are so visible."

"In that case," Faith gestured with her head, "git."

"Faith!" Giles protested as Mr. Teeth got. "You can't just-."

"He kills demons who don't pay up," Faith watched the monster rush into the darkness. "I don't see a problem with that." Faith shook her head and sighed. "Wesley better be right about this apocalypse or I'll use him as a piñata."

* * *

"What do you mean bursting in here!"

"Oh sit down, Syd," moaned the second of the almost identical demons sat in the lounge of the apartment they'd burst into. "It's not like you'd have killed the slime," Gunn grimaced as a gooey lump rolled down his left arm, "demon yourself. Not with your fear of sputum."

"I do not have a fear of sputum, Monica," the apparent male of the duo stood and glared at them. "And another thing, there's no chance I'm paying you for this! It's not like I ever hired you!"

"Cheapskate," the female demon muttered.

"Of course not, sir," squirmed Wesley. In Gunn's opinion no one did squirm like Wesley. "It was a complete accident-."

"I mean really," the female trilled, her voice growing in volume, "in my opinion workmen should be paid fairly for a good job-."

"Oh no, ma'am," an increasingly wide-eyed Wesley started to back towards the door, "we expect no payment. It was only providence that brought us here."

"I don't know who this Providence is," Monica interrupted. "But did he tell you my husband squeezes a buck until it screams for mercy?"

"Listen to the man," the male demon interrupted, "I mean you never listen to me."

"Like you have anything interesting to say."

"I should have listened to my dear old father," moaned the male demon, "he said you were a harridan."

"And you can stop looking at her," the female demon pointed at Cordelia who immediately scooted behind him, "why she's a twentieth of your age."

The demon leered. "You're only as old as the woman you feel."

Seconds later, they managed to stumble out into the hall, leaving the couple's incessant bickering behind. "Ah, that was sweet," cooed Tara. "They're so in love."

Gunn raised an eyebrow. Clearly the lesbian witch was either more perceptive than him. Or completely gah-gah.

* * *

"Okay Merl!" Faith grabbed the scrawny demon's collar and yanked him out of his chair. "Talk!"

"Slayer, I'm trying to do business, -oww!"

The demon squealed when she slammed him headfirst into a support beam. "And I'm trying real hard not to ask just what that business is. Now talk."

"Well seeing as you asked so nicely," the demon's drawn smile faded at her glower. "What do you want to know?"

Faith calmed herself. "Me and the gang," she cast a glance to her friends strategically placed throughout the dusty bar, "have been chasing our tails following lead after about some rumoured apocalypse. And then I thought, which low-life snitch has his nose pressed to the ground?"

"Hey!" Merl protested.

"Just tell me what you know," Faith warned.

"All I know it's tonight," the demon wheezed, "and at the new school." Faith dropped the snitch back in his seat and started for the door. "Hey Slayer, don't mention it."

Faith smirked. "I won't."

"The school? But they're showing Othello!" Giles gasped. "What sort of diabolical fiend would interrupt the Bard's work?"

* * *

He cackled as he looked on at the unaware gathering. So many victims to pay the price for his hurts, to redress justice's balance. All it would take was a single word. He smiled as it uttered it.

* * *

Faith enjoyed the others' pantings as they trailed behind her. She herself breathed easily through her nose as she raced towards the high school assembly hall. "There's three entrances. G, I want you and X with me at the front. Wes, take Kate and Tar to the left. Gunn, you, Cor, and Will cover the fire exit. I'll phone you each on the cell when we're going in, k?"

Two minutes later and they were outside the hall's double-doors. Faith resisted the urge to shudder at the shouts and screams coming from within the hall. Finally she couldn't stand it any longer. Snatching at her cell, she rasped into it. "Now!"

Shoving the door open, she started inside. And stopped dead at what she saw. "Toto, we ain't in Kansas anymore," she muttered.

The hall was in complete chaos, but not the world-ending sort. Instead the place was filled with winged monkeys. They were everywhere, pulling at the hair of members of the screaming audience, ripping at the costumes of cast members, and turning over parts of the set. Girls were wailing and crying, jocks were trying to impress them by running around and catching the flying simians, and the principal, a Snyder clone if she'd ever seen one, was stood on the stage bellowing for order.

"This is the apocalypse?" Faith slumped against the wall, shoulders shaking as she started to laugh.

And then a monkey threw a bucket full of water at her. "Jesus!" Faith shivered as the icy liquid hit her, drenching her from head to foot.

"Oh goody, you win the wet T-shirt contest for sure."

Faith shot Xander a wilting glare before looking around, furiously searching for the culprit. Her eyes caught a glimpse of a cowled figure in the shadows to the stage's left.

A half-second later and she was sliding through the crowd, effortlessly avoiding getting entangled in the confusion. The cowled figure turned to run, but fell over his ankle-length black robe, crashing to the ground. As the stunned magician attempted to struggle upright, Faith grabbed his shoulder and yanked his hood back. "Andrew Wells!" she gasped as she recognised the youthful wizard. Gathering her wits, she scowled at the struggling mage. "End this spell now!"

"You don't scare me -, owww!" the teen mischief-maker squealed as she squeezed down on his shoulder. "I'll do it!" The winged monkeys instantly disappeared.

"Good," Faith looked down at the quaking youths and then up at her approaching friends. "Someone grab me a chair, there's gonna be a whupping!"

* * *

Gunn watched open-mouthed as the soaked Slayer led them out into the darkened parking lot, carrying a chair in one hand and a squealing Andrew in the other. Then the brunette placed the chair on the asphalt and sat on it, draping her captive across her knee. "Magic ain't a toy," she announced before starting to tan the would-be sorcerer's ass.

"Is it wrong I'm turned on by this?" Gunn muttered as Cordelia moved in beside him.

"Gross!" Cordelia gasped. "You want to be spanked by Faith?"

Gunn hid a grin as his trap was sprung. "Well it wasn't my butt I visualised Faith''s hand on." His comment was rewarded by a speechless Cordelia. He'd pay for this later, but it would be fun while it lasted.

* * *

Holland Manners smiled as he entered the long boarding room to see his two protégés sat at its pristinely varnished table. "Lindsey, Lillah," he nodded at both of them in turn. "This is a fine office isn't it?"

"It is, sir," Lillah spoke a second before Lindsey had chance. At W&H competition was encouraged, even speaking first could be regarded as a minor victory. "But I'm a little confused why we moved from LA to this backwater."

"Backwater?" Holland chuckled. "This is the Hellmouth, the nexus of supernatural activity! Why I can feel the power!"

"But our clients?" Lindsey persisted.

"Our clients will keep their accounts with us," he replied. "You both know we offer certain services that no other law firm can or will." He paused before opening his plastic folder and giving a glossy photograph to Lindsey and Lillah. "As joint heads of our Special Projects Division, that little lady is your new top priority."

Lindsey looked from the photograph to him. "She's the Slayer?"

"I've read her file," Lillah put in. "She's racked up an impressive record."

"She's the most successful Slayer in at least six centuries," Holland replied. "She can't be allowed to interfere in our apocalypse. The senior partners want her corrupt or dead."


	65. S5 Ep 2

**Faith: The Series Season 5 Episode 2**

"It can't be true!" Heart twisting, Giles tore the paper out of the notebook and angrily flung it into the over-flowing wire wastebasket. That accomplished, he stared impotently at the thick hard-backed volume before him.

He'd picked the book up for a song at the garage sale of an occultist anxious to depart the Hellmouth. And now he wished he'd never seen the thrice-cursed tome.

At first he'd set to work translating the book as a purely intellectual excuse, a way of off-setting the slaying of brain cells caused by Faith and her friends' discussions about what they laughingly called music. But then he'd found a passage that could only relate to his girl.

'And lo, a mighty Slayer shall straddle the millennium; aided by her friends, unknowing that one amongst their number will not be human.'

Giles rubbed at his forehead. No matter how many times he tried to re-translate the passage it came out the same. It wasn't his translation skills that were flawed, everything else translated perfectly. And the book's validity couldn't be seriously doubted. Not only was its author a long-dead soothsayer of considerable repute, but Giles had already translated close to a score of fulfilled prophecies spanning the past thousand years in its crinkled pages. And so a myriad of different questions assailed him.

Which one of them was it? There was a dozen different demon species that could 'pass' for human, where there any tests to find which of them it was? Was it perhaps a spirit possessing a person? For what reason was the demon hiding out in their group? What was their plan? Did the demon even know it was a demon? And most worryingly, was he unknowingly the demon?

Conscious of the time, Giles rose. And then with heavy heart sat back down, eyes fixed on the book before him. It had to be wrong, it just had to be. And if it wasn't, there must be some clues within the book as to who or what the demon was.

* * *

"Pops! There's a convertible pulling up outside!"

Pops looked up at his son's shout. Groaning slightly, he rose from his seat and stumbled outside, rubbing his eyes at the mid-day sun. "Boy," he growled, "quit gawping and get on with your chores. Those cows won't milk themselves."

"Yes pop."

Even as his son hurried back to work, a tall figure climbed out of the car and started up the muddy path. After a second he started down to meet the interloper.

His eyes widened as he realised the executive suited figure was in fact a woman. Quite a looker too, although with a sort of uptight, arrogant air that just begged for a man to take her in hand and teach her her place.

Although there was something in the beautiful woman's eyes that suggested such a man had best come prepared for a fight. He stopped in front of the mystery suit and spat on the ground. "You lost?"

"Why no," there was nothing warm or friendly in the woman's smile, "but I believe you've lost one of your flock. Your daughter I believe?"

Pops' heart quickened. "You know where my Tara is?"

"You might want to take to a trip to a small town in California, a little coastal municipality by the name of Sunnydale, she's attending college there."

The woman turned to leave. "Miss!" the woman glanced back at him. "Why you tellin' me this?"

* * *

Lillah smiled. "Putting families back together just fills me with the warm fuzzies." Several hundred dollar high heels squelching in the mud underfoot, she tottered back to her car and her waiting driver, Lindsey with a typically tortured expression on his face. Probably brooding about how similar their current surroundings were to the hovel he grew up in.

Opening the car door, she slid in beside her fellow division leader. "Let's get out of this dump."

Lindsey nodded before starting up the engine. "I really don't see the point of this."

Lillah smiled mischievously. "At the least it creates trouble for Faith and her gang, and trouble for them is good for us."

* * *

"Man!" Faith exulted as she, Xander, Cor, Gunn, Will, and Tar exited Sunnydale's multiplex. "'Gone In 60 Seconds' was a blast!" Faith spun to face her friends, an expectant look on her face. "That was great, right?"

"Definitely!" Xander agreed. "The cars were awesome."

Gunn shook his head disapprovingly. "It had a stupid plot, poor dialogue, and silly characterisation."

Faith flashed the black a dimpled smile. "You loved it?"

The black broke out into a smile. "Absolutely."

"Huh," Cordelia sniffed. "All you," the former Sunnydale High queen glared at her boy-friend, "was interested in was Angelina's surgically enhanced chest."

"What?" A look of feigned innocence on her face, Faith made a show of examining her best friend's bosom. "You mean yours isn't?"

Cordelia flushed. "Why you-."

Faith spun to face Tara and Willow, hair dancing at the movement. "What did you think?"

"I…it was very violent," whispered Tara.

"Ah," Faith winked at the shy New Mexican, "you're not telling me you wouldn't like to wake up to AJ's head on the pillow next to you?" Tara blushed. Faith winked at her friend again and punched her gently on the arm. "Yeah, that's what I figured. You dirty dawg." Laughing slightly at the witch's deepening blush, she looked around. "Anyone for a drink?"

* * *

Tara reluctantly pulled away from her third kiss with Willow. "I…I should go home."

"You could," Willow glanced behind her, "stay over?"

Tara blushed, it would be far from the first time in the last month that she had, but tonight she couldn't. "I can't," she shook her head, "I've got a lecture first thing in the morning and all my books at home."

Willow pouted. "That wouldn't be a problem if you moved in here," her girl-friend wheedled.

"I…it's not that simple," Tara stared quietly at her friend. Her place with Kate was the first real, the first safe, home she'd ever had. Not only was she reluctant about leaving that behind, she'd feel as if she was betraying Kate who'd looked after her like an older sister if she left.

Willow nodded reluctantly. "Well if you change your mind." Willow sighed. "tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Tara nodded.

"Night then," Willow smiled before closing the door.

Tara stared at the door, placing her hand on its rough wood surface before sighing, turning and walking out of the dorm. Mindful of the potential vampire activity, she paused in the well-lit lobby to check she had her stake before stepping out into the cooling night.

She'd turned into the street leading back to the apartment she shared with Kate when a shape moved in the darkness before her. Heart thumping, she reared back, eyes widening. "Oh Tara," her heart beat even quicker as she recognised the rough voice, "aren't you pleased to see your old dad?"

* * *

Pops laughed at his daughter's fear. The girl turned to run, but already her brother and cousins were behind her, penning her in. Breath coming in scared pants, the teen turned back towards him.

And right into his backhander, the blow catching her right under her left eye and knocking her to the ground. "I feed you. Clothe you. Put up with your whining. And what thanks do you show me?" he asked conversationally. "First chance you get you run off." He shook his head. "That's gratitude for you. When I get you home, I'll strap some respect into you."

"You can't make –ooof."

His daughter's wavering protest was ended by a boot into the ribs. "I'm your pa, girl, you belong to me 'til I find a man desperate enough to marry you." Reaching down, he grabbed a handful of blonde hair, and yanked his daughter's head up. "And it will be a man, none of this weird dyke stuff." He tutted and shook his head. "You leave home for a year and fall into all these ungodly habits. You need your pa's steadying hand, girl." He crouched down and whispered into his daughter's ear. "We're leaving tomorrow night," he shoved a piece of paper with the address of their motel on it, "and you best be there to join us, eight sharp mind. And if you're thinking of not turning up," he lowered his voice to a whisper, "well your friends seem like a right nice lot. We'll have to introduce ourselves to them, maybe we'll start with that purty red-head?"

"Nooooo," his daughter gasped, tears rolling down her face.

"The choice is yours, girl," he warned before straightening, stretching cramped back muscles. "Make the right one if you don't want your friends to pay the price." He turned to the others. "Come on boys, I saw a nice looking bar just down the road." He walked off, his daughter's sobs dwindling into the distance.

"Pop, why didn't we just take her now?"

Pop looked towards Donny, disgust in his eyes. "Boy, I swear you ain't got a lick of sense. Throw your sis in the back, hog-tied and all, and what happens? We get pulled up by the smokey, and they end up doing us for kidnapping. I don't fancy doing 20 in a maximum security prison for your sister's worthless carcass. No," he shook his head and smirked, "that girl will come with us willingly. Or her friends will pay the price."

* * *

"Hey Tar!" Faith's welcoming smile faded as she registered the welted bruise underneath the witch's left eye and the haunted look on her face. Leaping up, she strode across the lobby floor and to her friend. "Who the hell hit you and where do they live?"

"N…nobody," the witch recoiled at her hard tone. "I just fell and hit my face."

"Right," Faith didn't believe the New Mexican for a second. "Why don't you join the others?" Faith watched as the witch shuffled past her, eyes narrowing as she noted how she favoured her right side. Then she turned to the silently watching Watchers. "G, Wes, I need your opinions on my essay 'The Importance of Shakespeare In Western Culture."

The moment the three of them entered the office, Wes started. "Well I don't see how you can overstate the importanc-."

"Yeah, yawn, yawn," Faith turned towards the two Englishmen. "There ain't no such essay-."

"Oh marvellous English," muttered Wesley. "I can see Shakespeare's influence has passed you right on by. Strunk and White's too I shouldn't wonder."

Faith shot the younger of the two Watchers a ferocious glare before speaking. "I just used that excuse to get you two of you on your own. Tara's lying, she didn't fell, someone hit her."

"Goodness gracious. You're sure?" queried Wesley.

"I'm sure," Faith grimly nodded. Enough of her mom's boyfriends had been free with their hands to know just exactly how beatings looked and the sort of fear they caused, the fear she'd seen in Tara's eyes this morning.

"I concur," Giles nodded grimly. "The question that troubles me is what would intimidate Tara so that she wouldn't feel confident enough to confide in us?"

"Yeah," Faith nodded. "So, if Tara's too scared to ask for our help, we're gonna have to find a way to give it to her anyhow. I want you to tell the others, the moment she leaves here, I want her followed, no matter where she goes, we're her shadows until we find out what happened and who did this. Got it?"

"Gotcha." Faith turned to a suddenly shame-faced Wesley. "I thought I'd try an Americanism, I supposed it didn't really work. Sorry."

* * *

Tara rubbed at her burning eyes even as she stared at the motel room door. There wasn't anything she wanted to do less in the world than knock on this door, but if she didn't, Willow, Faith, all these people who'd taken her in and befriended her would be in danger because of her and she couldn't allow that.

Finally she knocked on the door. The door swung open to reveal her smirking father. "You're late, girl."

She quailed under her father's stare. "Sorry, sir."

"We'll talk about it when we get home. You made the right decision though." Her father glanced back into the room. "Donny, Jimmy Ray, Cyrus, she's here. Let's be going."

"See," the moment her father, brother, and cousins had stepped out of the motel, Faith stepped out of the shadows, "I'm sure she doesn't want to go with you. So she stays."

* * *

Pops leered at the coal-eyed brunette. "One of Tara's stripper friends came along to say good-bye, well I'm sure we know how to show our appreciation."

"Yeah?" the girl cocked her head to one side. "And I brought some friends to the good-bye party." Suddenly a quartet of grim-faced men stepped out of the shadows. "Wes, you're on Tara watch. The rest of you, don't be gentle."

Pops shoved Tara to the ground. "You made a big mistake bringing your friends, girl."

"Oh no," a tall foreign-sounding man stepped forward, "you're the one who made a big mistake."

* * *

Giles looked at his opponent, weighing him up. They were, he decided, roughly the same age, Tara's father was bigger and probably stronger, but he was definitely fitter and quicker.

Giles smirked. He might not be able to solve a translation puzzle, but he could deal with a bully with a predilection for hitting women.

"You think this is funny?" Pops charged in, leading with a right cross.

"Actually," Giles ducked under the blow, and retaliated with a hook to the man's over-stuffed gut, "no." He blocked a left hook on his shoulder and drove his head into the bigger man's chest. "But I am going to enjoy this."

"Oh yeah?" The New Mexican caught him with a jarring left to the temple. "Not as much as I'm going to enjoy destroying you and your friends."

Giles' temper exploded. Suddenly he was a whirlwind, hitting the bigger man with a blurring combination of knees, kicks, punches, and elbows that his opponent had no answer for. Finally the bully crumpled and crashed to the floor, his face a bloody mess. But Giles hadn't finished.

* * *

"See," Faith winced as her father put the boot into Tara's dad in a spectacular way, the other members of Tara's family long since subdued, "it's times like this I'm really glad I'm such a good girl. 'Cause my pops, he don't fight fair."

"Yeah?" Xander nodded. "I bet Giles is too, because otherwise you could be real trouble."

Faith sighed. "I suppose you and Gunn should pull G off before he kills that asshole."

"What about them?" Xander glanced towards Tara's other relatives.

Faith snorted and shook her head. "You seriously think they could cause me problems? I'm insulted." Faith looked towards the one-sided brawl. "Get to it, X."

* * *

"Get off me you pillocks!" Giles roared as Gunn and Xander pulled him off. "I hadn't finished!"

"I think he is," Gunn commented.

"You can't stop me, she's my daughter," the pummelled farmer looked up, his face swollen and bruised. "And everyone of you is going to regret-."

"You'll hurt nobody!" Giles pulled himself loose and leapt forward, snatching a hold of the New Mexican's hair, yanking his head back. "And if I ever see you again, I'll

skin you and use it as a furniture covering! Understand?"

The man whimpered. "Understand."

* * *

"Rupert!" Heart thumping in terror, Wesley rushed into his fellow Watcher's office.

"Do you bloody mind!" Mindful of what he'd seen his countryman do the previous night, Wesley took a backwards step at the man's explosive anger. "I'm sorry," Wesley noticed how strained his fellow country-man looked. Giles shook his head and shoved some papers into a folder before looking at him. "You just surprised me, I was working on something."

"Anything I can help you with?"

"No, just a private project," Giles smiled wearily. "You seemed to be quite fraught?"

"Yes," Wesley took a breath. "I was at the bar tonight, when I overheard a couple of suits talking." He paused. "It would appear that Wolfram & Hart have taken up residence in town."

His fellow Watcher's face fell. "Oh bloody hell."


	66. S5 Ep 3

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 5 Ep 3 **

"So," Faith put her feet on the desk and laughed at the news that her Watchers had called her and the others together to hear, "this law firm wants to challenge us? You know what I say?" Faith grinned as she recalled the movie that her dirty-minded boyfriend had dragged her to the last weekend. "Bring it on!"

She'd have to remember to dig out her uniform from try-outs junior-year. It would be a little tighter now, but that would just add to the fun.

"Faith," G shook his head, "this is no ordinary law firm, Wolfram & Hart are a pan dimensional law firm."

"Any translation for us in the cheap seats?" Xander asked.

"Huh," Cordelia sniffed, "from what Faith tells me you're always in the cheap seats."

"Before we descend into kindergarten bickering," Giles reproved, "Wolfram & Hart's business interests and client list span a number of dimensions."

"According to some papers found in the Mayor's offices after we dealt with him, they represented him, and he is far from the worse person that they've ever worked for," Wesley added.

"K," Faith started to feel a little more uneasy, "fill in some names."

"Caligula, Genghis Khan, Idi Amin, Pol Pot, Robert Mugabe," Giles paused, eyes grave, "many of history's foulest figures are indebted to Wolfram & Hart for their rise to power. In addition, they also represent the major figures in organised crime, large corporations, corrupt politicians, and the most powerful figures in the demonic world. They do not operate within the laws of man."

"Yeah, can see that," Faith sobered. "So what do we do about them?"

"We make operating in this city as uncomfortable as possible for them," Wesley replied.

"That's it?" Xander protested.

"Oh come on!" Gunn threw in. "No way!"

"What you fail to understand is just how powerful they are," Giles snapped. "They are the foremost force of evil in this dimension!"

Faith scowled. "All the more reason we shouldn't be showing them any -."

"Client," Willow interrupted.

* * *

Momentarily banishing the worrying thought of just what to do about Wolfram & Hart, Giles hurried over to the man, a pudgy harried-looking man in his late forties. "Hello, sir," he forced a smile, "Watcher Securities, how may I help you? Cordelia?"

"Yes," the former cheerleader hurried to his side, shooting the man the dazzling smile that worked so well at putting customers at ease and was, aside from her being Faith's best friend, the only reason for her continuing employment, "can we offer you a beverage?"

"No," the man shook his head, "I..I'm fine." The man dabbed at his eyes. "Well, I don't want a drink anyway."

"Please, sir," Wesley spoke up from behind him. "We can only help if you tell us what's wrong."

"M…my daughter's missing," the man paused. "Well not missing exactly, I know she's in town, but she's in with a bad crowd. And I can't get her out."

"Why don't you give us some details?" Giles gently suggested.

"My Tina, she's from out of state like me, thought California would be the dream, but she fell in with a bad crowd, this guy," the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card, "I tried to collect her, but his goons beat me up. I've just got out of hospital after three days."

* * *

"We need to find out more about this Russell Winters fellow who's been bothering the gentleman's daughter," Giles decided the moment their new client had left.

"I could go undercover!" Cordelia excitedly suggested. "I'm sure I could con my way into working in his offices."

"Well," Faith's lips quirked up at Wes' mutter, "she certainly cons us into giving her a pay-check for working in this office every week."

"Yeah," Faith said, "and I'll see about talking to this Tina at her workplace."

"I'll come with," Xander volunteered.

"Thanks hon," Faith shook her head, "but this gal might be leery of guys given her recent history, best sit this one out."

* * *

Faith supped at her coffee as she watched the target, a pretty but defeated-looking blonde talk to her boss. With a sigh the blonde started towards her. "How late are you open?"

"Are you talking to me?" The blonde turned towards her, in the process knocking a full coffee cup off the table she is standing next to. Faith shot out a hand, catching the cup without spilling a drop. "Wow," the waitress stared at her. "Great reflexes." Faith winked as she set the cup back down. "Well, thanks, these come out of my pay check."

"Seeing as you owe me one," Faith stood. "What time do you get off?"

"W…what?" the blonde flushed.

Faith chuckled. "Nothing like that, I'm here on business, I work for a detective agency here in town. Your dad hired us, he was looking for you, but some guys warned him off." The blonde paled, Faith hurried on. "Here," Faith reached into her jacket and pulled out her card, "here's.." She stopped as she noticed the girl staring at her. "What's -," she groaned as she noticed Winters' card had fallen out of her pocket and onto the table. "Tina-."

"H…his card," the girl paled and backed out of the coffee shop's rear entrance, unconscious that her scream had everyone looking at her, "you work for him. Tell him to stay away from me!"

"Tina!" Shaking her head, Faith started after the girl, racing into a stairwell joining it to the underground car park. Sensing a figure lurking in the shadows to her right, she shot out an elbow, catching the intruder with the point and knocking him back into the wall.

"Mr. Winters doesn't like people interfering in his business," Faith groaned as two slab shouldered, granite-faced thugs came through the door leading to the car park. "Anyone who does has to be taught a lesson."

"Yeah?" Faith smirked. "My pop says I'm a wicked slow learner." The left of the duo reached for her, she grabbed his wrist and twisted, flipping the man into the recovering body to the right. Surprise in his muddy-brown eyes, the other thug threw a right cross, Faith ducked the blow and delivered one of her own to the man's chest, the force of the blow lifting the man from his feet and propelling over the stair well. "That has gotta-," Faith grunted when the first thug wrapped an arm around her neck. Reaching up, she grabbed the man's arm, bent forward at the waist, and flung him after his companion. "Hurt," she finished what she'd been about to say as she hurried out into the under-ground car park. "Fuck!" she cussed as she realised that Tina had gone.

* * *

"Hello, Wesley Whyn-."

"Hey Wes," Faith interrupted, voice taut. "I met up with Tina."

"Oh, and how did the meeting go?"

"Not well," Faith grimaced. "Winters' card fell out of my pocket as I was talking to her."

"Oh dear."

"'Bout sums it up," Faith scowled. "Where's Cor?"

"I believe she started work as evening receptionist at Winters' office tonight," Wesley replied.

Faith grimaced again. "At least one of us is getting somewhere with this case."

* * *

Tina sobbed as she packed her bag, shoulders shaking. Russell's games got even sicker, using her father against her. She had to get out -. "Hello Tina."

Her skin prickled, reaching for the revolver in her open drawer, she spun around and raised it at the intruder. "Russell."

The interloper smiled. "I've been looking everywhere for you. And here you are right under my nose. Oh, I own the building, most of the block. Are you going to point that gun at me all day?"

"What did you do to my daddy?" she sobbed.

"Nothing." Russell shook his head.

"I want the truth, Russell."

Russell smiled. "I've never even met the man, I'm sure he's a fine gentleman."

"I met a girl, she said you had thugs scare him," Tina said, she was conscious how much the gun was shaking.

"Thugs?" Russell laughed softly. "I'm a businessman not a gangster. Look, we both know that I live outside of the box, but I don't go around having people beaten up! I only want to help you." Russell gently took the gun from her. "Just tell me what you want."

Tina looked down, tears leaking from her eyes: "I want to go home."

"Done." She felt Russell's hand on her cheek. "Now about this girl-."

"S…she said she worked for a PI's," Tina's heart chilled as she looked up to see Russell's face hideously distort. And then the thing had her by her shoulders and was dragging her towards him.

* * *

"You lost her?"

Faith glared at her incredulous-looking best friend. "Look, I was jumped by three thugs," she defended. "The twenty seconds it took me to deal with them was enough for her to get to her car and get away."

"A car we neither have a make or licence plate for," Giles commented.

Faith turned her glare on her Watcher. "Rub it in why don't you?"

"It's a good point though," Xander took his life into his own hands to agree with Giles," The Coffee Spot was the only place we knew Tina went to. After you scared her, she's not going back there. We have no idea where she lives or hangs out or anything."

"While you're trying to track her down I'll continue at Mr. Winters' office," Cordelia said.

"Are you sure that is judicious?" Giles sighed when the others bar Wesley all looked blankly at him. "Are you sure it is wise?"

Cordelia shrugged. "He's just a businessman with some shady connections, what is he gonna do?"

* * *

"Mr. Winters," Lindsey swallowed his instinctive fear as he entered his client's office. "The Eltron merger is a go. They caved on everything after you negotiated personally with their CFO. We'll bring the papers by your office tomorrow."

"Yes," Russell waved distractedly at him, his attention fixed on some pictures of a blonde at a party. "She had something, didn't she?" I was sorry to kill her so soon."

Lindsey smiled. "Actually, you haven't seen her in several week.. You were in a conference yesterday with your contract lawyers when the unfortunate incident occurred. And we've located a witness that is telling police that saw a dark complexioned man with blood on his hands fleeing the scene."

Russel nodded.: "Impressive."

Lindsey felt his smirk widen. "Wolfram & Hart is a full service law firm, Mr. Winters. It is our job to see to it that our clients' lives run more smoothly."

Russell traced his fingers over the picture of his newest employee, hired three days earlier by personnel. "A fresh face. I think we should meet."

Lindsey didn't even bother to look. "Should I alert the firm that this young lady may constitute another long-term investment?"

It was his client's turn to smile. "I don't think so. I just want something to eat."

* * *

"Oh dear," Wesley hung up the phone, a concerned look on his face. "That was Kate, a corpse matching Tina's description has been discovered in a local tip."

Faith's heart dropped, she'd really fucked up. Then an even more alarming thought struck. "Cor!" Faith looked towards the younger of the two Watchers. "If Winters might be a killer she needs to get out of there!"

It was Giles who answered. "I'll try her cell." Two minutes later, her guardian hung up the phone with a shake of his head. "No answer."

"Fuck!" With a frustrated sweep of her arm Faith knocked a pile of books stood on Wes' desk to the ground.

"Faith!" Wesley hastened to reassure her. "We don't know it's Tina, and even if it is, we don't know that Winters killed her. This is Sunnydale after all, pretty young girls are practically shark bait around here." Faith glared at the Watcher. Wesley gulped. "What I meant in my clumsy and yet charming way is we can't jump to conclusions."

"I'm leaping all over the freakin' place," Faith looked towards Willow. "Red, do that hacker thing, find Winters' home address."

The witch nodded. "Can I have the card with his number on, I'll track him through that?"

"Makes sense," Faith dropped the card onto the computer desk. "But hurry, I've gotta bad feelin' about this."

* * *

"Hello dear," Cordelia gasped as a middle-aged, prosperous looking guy entered the office she'd been unceremoniously brought to, "how are you?"

"Who are you? Why was I dragged here after work?" She looked around, panic growing. There was something wrong with this place. "What am I doing here?"

"I'm Russell Winters," the man smiled. "Your employer."

"Oh, god. I'm sorry! " Cordelia thought quickly as she rose and looked around, seeking anything she could use as a weapon. After all, this guy could be a major league thug. But if not, well he paid way more than Watcher Securities. "I should check my make-," her voice trailed off as she realised there was no mirror but plenty of thick closed drapes. Oh great, her boss wasn't just a thug, he was a vampire. Why didn't people tell her things? "You're a vampire!"

Russell reared back, face contorting with shock. "What? I'm not!"

"Are too!" she snapped. "I've been hunting them for long enough to know when I'm trapped in one's fortress-like home." Cordy groaned, this was one of the times she should have kept her mouth shut. "Oh crap."

"Truth is, I'm glad you know. It means we can skip the formalities," the vampire lunged at her.

Cordelia dropped into a forward roll, sliding past him and to the office door. Flinging it open, she ran onto the balcony, conscious of the snarling vampire behind her. "I don't know how, but I just know this is Harris' fault!" The vampire snatched hold of her left arm, she retaliated with a right elbow only for it also to be grabbed and her thrown to the floor.

Suddenly the lights went out and window to their right shattered, a slight figure leaping though it. "Russell Winters." Cordelia grinned as she recognised the husky voice. ""I have a message for you from Tina."

"You made a very big mistake coming here," the vampire growled.

Cordelia laughed, this was so good. "You don't know who she is, do you? Oh, boy! You are about to get your ass kicked!"

* * *

Faith saw her friend lying on the floor, growled and leapt forward, ducking beneath a right cross to deliver a left knee to the stomach. The demon stumbled backwards before retorting with a left hook she blocked on her forearm before head-butting the demon in the face. The demon grunted before grabbing her with a hand under her jaw and flinging her away from him.

The vampire came in fast, leading with a left-legged leaping thrust kick that she dropped onto one knee to avoid, the demon flying over her tucked in head. Springing up, she spun around and lunged at the demon only to catch an elbow to the forehead. Stunned, she stumbled backwards. The vampire leapt at her, she leaned away, grabbed his hand, pulled him towards her, and went in for the stake.

"Faith!" Cordelia screamed. "Look out!"

Faith glanced over the demon's shoulder to see two bodyguards with drawn guns charging up the stairs. "Shit!" Eschewing her plan to stake the demon, she threw it into the two bodyguards, knocking the three downstairs. "Move it!" grabbing her friend's hand she hurried to the shattered window she'd entered through.

"This is a new suit!" her friend protested. "No way am I jump-."

"Wanna stay here?" Faith snapped. When Cordelia didn't reply, Faith nodded. "Good answer!"

Cordy screamed as the Slayer yanked her through the window.

* * *

Lindsey smiled as he looked towards the client sat the other side of his desk. "The Eltron mutual trust binder is ready for your signature. As to the intruder that broke into your home last night, she is apparently the Slayer. The young lady you picked up is apparently one of her friends – a Miss Cordelia Chase-." Lindsey gasped as the doors flew open and the Slayer walked in, flanked by her boy-friend and the African-American. Rising, he hurried to block the Slayer's route to his client. "I'm with Wolfram & Hart. Mr. Winters has never been accused and shall never be convicted of any crime. Ever." He smirked. "Should you continue to harass our client, we will be forced to bring you to the attention of the police. And I understand you already have quite a record."

"Xander?" The Slayer chuckled as she stared up fearlessly at him.

Lindsey gasped as the Slayer's boy-friend grabbed him by the shoulders, and judo tossed him to the ground. "Be careful who you threaten bud."

Lindsey watched helplessly as the Slayer walked up to his client. Winters stared up fearlessly at the girl, not bothering to rise. "Faith isn't it? You don't understand how the rich and powerful work do you?"

The Slayer looked down at the sat vampire. "Educate me."

"I'd be glad to dear," Russell smiled. "I'm not like those vampires you slay in graveyards. I pay my taxes. I keep my name out of the paper, and I don't make waves. And in return I can do anything I want!"

"Thanks for the lesson." Faith put a foot on the chair between the vampire's legs and lent forward. "Can you fly?" The vampire gasped as the Slayer kicked the chair backwards and through the curtained windows behind him. The screaming vampire crashed through the glass, exploding into dust instantaneously. "Let's go gang."

The African-American looked down at him as he passed. "If I was you, I'd hire a better class of security."


	67. S5 Ep 4

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 5 Episode 4 **

"Oh, I'm going to be late," she gasped as she hurried through the dimly-lit neighbourhood, eyes warily searching the darkness for any possible trouble. "Ooof!" she gasped as she bumped into someone, knocking the cardboard box in her hands to the pavement.

"Oh dear me," a studiously-handsome bespectacled Englishman perhaps 12 – 15 years her senior crouched down beside her and began gathering up the clothes that had spilt out of the cardboard box. "I can only apologise for my errant clumsiness."

Anne couldn't help but smile at the foreigner's charming way of talking. "No it was me. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"I should say not," the crouched man smiled at her, "Wesley Whyndham-Pryce at your service."

Anne smiled even as she continued "I just... I couldn't see over the box. I was rushing. I'm late for work."

The man held up a garishly coloured shirt, eyebrow raised. "You do clown work?"

Anne threw her head back and laughed. "No. Just some old clothes that got donated."

"To the East Hills Teen Centre." Anne stared at the foreigner. "It's on the box."

"Of course," Anne rose, box in hands.

"You forgot your purse."

"Oh, thanks."

The Englishman smiled as he passed her back her purse. "No problem."

"They're for the kids," Anne continued. "We close in a couple of hours and there's always a feeding frenzy when a new batch comes in."

"You work with runaways?" the Englishman queried.

"Some of them. Some are from around here; just don't have anywhere to go. We give 'em food, clothes, somewhere to stay if they need it."

"That's good... It's good that someone cares." The Englishman smiled. "Sometimes, people get forgotten, they're an uncomfortable reminder of society's inequalities and injustices." Wesley smiled. "Sorry, I know I tend to get wordy as my American friends put it."

Anne smiled. "Well, I'm late." She turned to go and then looked over her shoulder. "See you around."

Wesley smiled. "I certainly hope so."

* * *

"I've met her," Wesley announced as he walked into the offices. "And I'm convinced whatever that Wolfram & Hart have planned; Anne isn't a part of it."

"Yeah?" Faith chortled as she sat with the others in the middle of the Watcher Securities' reception area. "You see a hottie and immediately you assume she can't be evil, that how it is, Wes?"

Wesley glared at the Slayer. "Hardly, Faith. It is just that Anne appears very committed to her children. I cannot see her doing anything that would hurt them." He paused, unable to allow the moment go without a snippy retort. "And Faith, I would ask you to bear in mind that not all of us are so ruled by our crotches as to only make decisions based on them."

Faith's eyes widened. "Why you-."

"Please," Giles spoke up, a weary look on his face. Wesley was rather worried by his fellow Watcher's worn expression; it appeared his countryman hadn't been sleeping well for weeks. "No bickering." The older man rubbed at his eyes before continuing. "What we do know is that two months ago, Anne almost lost the lease on the place. Wolfram and Hart stepped in and cleared it all up pro bono. If Anne isn't involved then I would suggest that the shelter is being used for a front for something."

"But what?" Wesley asked.

"If Anne is unaware of what's happening," Kate put in, "you can bet someone working there is. We need someone to go in undercover."

"Looks like I'm up," Faith rose sinuously. "Chuck, wanna ride shotgun?"

"Always, Slayer." The African-American rose.

"And I will go back to see if I can pump Anne for some more information," Wesley ignored Faith's unladylike snort and muttered comment 'about just pumping her' to look around the room, a malicious smirk on his face. "Unfortunately I'll need a prop for this visit."

"A prop?" Xander queried.

"Yes, the shelter runs on donations," Wesley paused. "I'll take your old clothes." His smile widened at Faith's groan and Cordelia's whimper. Sometimes it was good being him.

* * *

"Faith, can we talk?"

Faith glanced at her boy-friend, brow furrowing as she noticed the perplexed almost hurt look on his face. "Sure hon."

Xander looked around the busy reception area, the other members of their team talking. "Upstairs."

"Sure hon," Faith repeated, confusion deepening.

The moment they reached the door to Xander's room. Xander spun to face her. "Why do you want Gunn to be your back-up and not me?"

"Hell, hon," Faith shook her head. "It ain't nothing to do with you, well not in the way you think. I don't trust him more or think he's the better fighter." Maybe Gunn was, but she wouldn't want to have live on the difference. "It's just he's street, like me. We'll fit in better."

"Oh," Xander's fraught face relaxed slightly. "But I'm not exactly from Beverly Hills. I mean you've met my dad."

"Yeah," Faith's nose wrinkled at the memory. "Kinda wish I hadn't though," she candidly admitted. "But you've never slept rough, I have. When I was a kid, when one of mom's boy-friends or my foster 'rents figured to make a try for me, I'd bail -."

"But you were," angry disgust filled Xander's eyes. "You were only fourteen when G-Man adopted you."

"What can I say, world's full of louses," she replied with a shrug.

"Oh, I'm sorry I brought it up," Xander looked down. "It's just we seem to be drifting apart."

"No we ain't!" Faith hotly denied. "Hon it's just," Faith shrugged. "This law firm, they seem to freak out G a little and if something worries him, it worries me. Ain't you."

"We're still -."

"Five by five," Faith smiled before standing on her tiptoes and kissing Xander on his cheek. "Always, stud."

* * *

"Hey," Anne opened the shelter's door to find a devastatingly beautiful biker chick and a hulking black stood in the doorway. Not recognising either of the duo, she gave the usual first-timer warning. "No-one with drink or drugs is allowed in, no exceptions."

"Nothing but good intentions," the brunette husked with a wink. "In or out?"

"In," she decided.

The moment the couple had hurried past her there was another knock on the door. Anne turned back, eyes widening at the figure stood there. "Hey! Guy I ran over."

Wesley smiled. "Hey. Girl who ran over me."

Anne smiled. "Just call me Anne. It's shorter."

* * *

Wesley offered the youth worker a box of clothes. "Um, I brought some... I don't know if they're any good."

"That's great!" Anne's beam briefly dazzled him. The blonde carried them over to the hallway's table. "Whoa. Now let's see. What have you got?" Anne's mouth widened as she pulled out a tiny midriff top that had been grudgingly donated by Faith. "Well, that's - not what I expected. What's the matter, it doesn't fit you anymore?"

"It was tight across the bust." Wesley smiled. "Actually it was tight across the previous owner's bust, although I believe it was rather the point."

"Girlfriend?"

Wes shuddered at the thought of dating Faith. Oh the headaches, the ulcers. "Good gracious, no. I haven't the nerve or the patience."

Anne stared at him. "Well, I really appreciate... we really appreciate this. Every little bit helps, you know?"

"I just wish I could do more." Wesley was surprised just heart-felt the words sounded.

"Well, if you're not in a hurry. You up for a tour?" Anne looked around.

"I'd be honoured," Wesley bowed slightly.

Once the tour had finished, Anne stepped into her office: "And here is the vibrant nerve centre of our massive corporation."

Wesley looked around the cramped office. "It's uh..."

"Small," Anne finished for him. "But I'm hardly ever in here. So, what do you think?"

Wesley smiled. "Amazing. - You said it runs on donations?"

"Every last penny," the social worker confirmed.

"Got to be tough - trying to stay ahead."

"It is." Anne agreed. "Thankfully we have a guardian angel."

"Oh really?" Wesley allowed the young woman to feed him whatever information she was comfortable with.

"Wolfram and Hart. It's a law firm. They've been a godsend in the last couple of months. Bailed us out of an eviction, defended a couple of our kids."

"They sound like saints," Wesley commented.

"As far as I'm concerned. They're the ones that came up with the idea for the big hold up."

Wesley's brow furrowed. "Hold up?"

Anne's cheeks coloured. "Charity ball. It's a fundraiser for the centre. Big TV-celebrities go around and pretend to rob the guests of their donations. Wild West theme. It's gonna be big."

"And Wolfram and Hart's picking up the tab?" Wesley queried.

Anne nodded. "They're donating everything, from the music to the food - plus they have connections to all the TV stars."

Wes licked his lips, a bitter taste forming in his mouth. "You're right, they sound like angels." He took a breath, really hating what he was about to say but also knowing it was unavoidable. "Anne, I think you should know, our meeting last night was deliberately engineered." The blonde stared blankly and more than a little fearfully at him. "The agency I work for was tipped off about your involvement with Wolfram and Hart. They're not saints, Anne. They don't care about you or your shelter. According to what we know about your benefactors' method of operation, they'll use your charity for good publicity. Offer to throw you a big fund raiser, money starts rolling in... but wait! You're not the one counting it. So who knows how much they're keeping back right from the start. Next they'll give you a list of expenses, all very proper and necessary, but what do you know? After a certain number of miscellaneous, untraceable fees, you're left with five percent, tops."

"You follow me. Lie to me about who you are," Anne's expression added anger to the fear. "What makes you think I'll believe anything you say?"

Wesley winced, this was going even worse than he'd imagined. "Wolfram and Hart are not what they say they are. They show the world one face but it's not the truth. - I can prove it. Everything they say is a lie."

Anne sniffed. "Guess you have something in common, huh?" The blonde's face cleared.

"Lindsey!"

The lawyer pushed past him to stand by Anne's side, eyes concerned. "Are you alright?"

Anne swallowed then nodded. "Fine. I..."

Lindsey: interrupted. "He didn't hurt you, did he? Believe me, if I'd known this man was in contact with you, I'd come sooner. I'm just thankful that I got here in time."

Wesley forced a smile. "Hardly Olivier standard, old boy. Maybe if you worked on that look of concern."

"This man works for an anarchist organisation, intent on blackening my firm's name. Fortunately one of my agents informed me he'd been in contact." Lindsey's smile widened. "We'll," a trio of heavy-set men entered, "deal with him now."

"I have proof," Wesley bluffed, heart sinking. "Hurting me won't solve your problems."

"And it definitely won't be good for your health."

* * *

The moment the nearest of the men began turning, Faith punched him in the small of the back. Leaping over the crumpling man, she caught the second with an elbow to the jaw, knocking him into the wall. The third managed to throw a right cross that she glided underneath before kicking him in his over-stuffed belly, grabbing his wrist, and flinging the thug over her shoulder and into the two suits rising behind. She smiled sweetly at the suddenly pale-faced Lindsey before turning to Wes. "Lucky I insisted on doing an undercover recon, huh?"

"Get your friends and get out of here!" Anne snapped.

"Gee who got her panties-," Faith threw up her hands at Wesley's scowl. "Okay, okay. Jeez, have you heard of gratitude?"

* * *

Lillah's heart dropped as they walked down Sunnydale, security discreetly following behind. "They've got proof?"

Her companion shrugged. "Maybe."

"That's what he said." Lillah pressed. "Watcher Securities have proof."

Lindsey shrugged. "Everything is gonna be okay."

Lilah sniffed disdainfully. "Sure it is. I mean, all we did was to oversee a scheme to steal two million dollars from a teen homeless shelter. How did this happen?"

"If they've got proof it came from you," Lindsey defended.

Lilah's eyes snapped incredulously to her companion. "Me?!"

"Yeah, you. You opened your mouth to someone, and now they've got it on tape, probably."

Lilah shook her head. "No, you're not laying this one on me. How do I know it wasn't you?"

"Because the only person I ever talked to about it was you. Always in my office, which is swept for bugs three times a day! I never discussed stealing the money in public."

Lilah folded her arms and looked around. "Until now. They got us. The bastards just got us on tape. What are they gonna do with it?"

Lindsey groaned. "What do you think? They're gonna use it to humiliate us."

Lilah closed her eyes. "The news. They're gonna send it to the news, aren't they? National coverage..."

"No. It's not personal enough for them." Lindsey shook his head. "To see us swing, that's why - with the bosses there watching." Lindsey yanked out his cell. "It's me. I want security at the charity ball doubled."

* * *

"Anne," she jumped at the voice and turned to find a worn-looking Wesley stood by the doorway. "There is blood on that money, Anne. Are you the person who can ignore that? Have you become that yet? I don't think you have."

Anne shook her head. "You don't know what it takes to run a shelter..."

"Help me. Get me into the party." Wesley pulled a video tape out of his pocket. "If I put this on, the world sees a whole new side of Wolfram and Hart."

"Why should I?"

"Because it's right. In the long run, it's better."

Anne shook her head. "Most of my kids don't have a long run. No. I'm saying no."

* * *

Lillah's mouth was dry and her heart lodged firmly in her throat as she gazed around the ball. The sprawling hall was filled with the wealthy, dressed immaculately in the latest fashions, a sumptuous buffet at the hall's far end, beneath an over-hanging balcony and just to the left of a wide-screen TV upon which a number of celebrities were pledging their support to the East Hill Teen Centre in the hopes of paying off their unpaid Wolfram & Hart bills. Not only food was catered for of course, suited waiters glided through the massed throng, carrying silver trays filled with sparkling champagne.

"Lilah."

"Good evening, sir." Lillah spun to face Holland.

"Things progressing nicely?"

Lilah forced a smile, remembering they'd decided not to confide their problems to Holland. "Well, it's a pretty simple formula. Rich people pay to touch famous people. Cameras catch all the not quite prostitutional action. Pretty profitable and it all goes into the public consciousness as a good deed courtesy of Wolfram and Hart. It's really true - charity gives you this warm glow. Anne!" she called to the shelter runner. "Anne. I'd like you to meet one of my bosses at Wolfram and Hart, Holland Manners. Mister Manners this is Anne."

Holland shook Anne's hand: "So this is the young woman whose dedication and hard work brings us together tonight."

Anne smiled weakly. "Well, I - try to help - where I can. Thank you for everything, sir."

Holland smiled. "I like to think of my job as underlining the 'heart' in Wolfram and Hart."

Lilah added. "Remember, save some time for interviews tonight. Now, whether you like it or not, you are the public face of this charity."

"And what a face it is." Holland was clearly in a charming mood tonight, Lillah only hoped it lasted.

The moment the last of the celebrity debtors have finished their speech, Lilah made her way to the podium at the front of the hall. "Now lets get started, but not with a plea for money. No, no. No, we're not here to ask you for money, we're here to take at gunpoint." Laughter followed her remarks. "Please welcome our celebrity bandits, from the hit show 'Life Lessons' Serena Tate, Holden Rayne, C.J. McCard, and Jordan Johns!" The crowd applauded as the celebrity bandits rush into the crowd, wielding guns and carpet bags to collect the donations. Soon, the employees at the table were putting the cash they removed from the envelopes into one bag. "Once again I'd like to thank our wonderful stars from 'Life Lessons' for giving so generously of their time." Applause sounded as the stars smiled and waved. "And to you, our benefactors, let me just say that we really can change the world. With your support we can make it a safer place for all our children." Applause, which gave way to talk as everyone's attention is drawn to s fight on the upper level. A scream rang out as one figure, Lillah smirked as she recognised it as the Slayer, flew off the level.

And then there was a disturbance at the entrance, Lillah saw the security being flung aside as Wesley, Xander, and Gunn made their entrance. Two guards snatched a hold of the Slayer. Lindsey strode over to her, a sneer on his face. "Did you really think we weren't gonna be ready for you? Where is the tape? Where is it? Where is the tape?"

Faith smirked. "Did you think one of your goons could throw me off the balcony? Please. G," the east coast native looked up to the balcony, "and me took out your security, easy. Then I took a fall off the balcony, Red cushioned it for me using the mojo. And while you're looking at me."

Lillah paled as her head snapped back to see Anne hurrying over to the video machine. After a look to Lindsey, they started through the confused crowd. "Get her!" Even as she let out a scream the picture changed.

"The rat bastard," Faith breathed. "Wes gave her a tape of me singing karaoke. I'll kill him."

Suddenly there was a husky, mocking voice in her ear. "Hey, while you're watching me sing, and damn I didn't realise just how good I was, G's been taking off with your money."

"No," Lillah gulped as she spun back to the table where the money was stored. Suddenly she and Lindsey were running to the table to find their employees knocked unconscious and the money gone.

"Damn!" Lindsey looked around. "They've gone, the Slayer, all of them."

* * *

Anne looked up as a bag dropped onto her desk. Eyes widening as she recognised the intruder into her office, she rose and slapped him across the face. "How dare you? I risked everything in there. I risked my kids. You never even planned to expose the scheme."

Wesley flinched as her blow hit home. "They would have covered it up. I just wanted to shake them up a bit. - It's not much, but it's a start. Here's the money, little bit more than five percent."

"Thanks now get out," Anne reached into the bag and pulled out bundles of cash.

"If Wolfram and Hart find out that you have that money..."

"I can find a way to hide it." Anne glared at the man. "Are you still here?"

* * *

Wesley closed the door to his apartment. He stood there for a long moment before sighing mournfully and turning the hall light on. Still he didn't move into the lounge or kitchen. His cheek didn't hurt from where Anne had slapped him, he'd been hit far harder in the past, but his heart….

Sighing slightly, Wesley strode through into his apartment and sat down, eyes staring sightlessly at the far wall. Being around the others, seeing them in their happy, involved, chaotic relationships only served to underscore just how alone he was. With Anne, he'd felt something. It had only been a spark, nothing more, but a spark could be fanned into something greater.

But that was never going to happen now.


	68. S5 Ep 5

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 5 Episode 5 **

(..Previously On Faith The Series…)

Wesley let out one of his long-suffering sighs. Hey, Faith shrugged, fighting was her thing, being a geeky bookworm was Wes'. "This," the Watcher held the locket aloft again, "was given to Xia, the vampire you battled, by Bolit Smyert, her sire and lover, and the 600 year old vampire king of Russia some two hundred years ago. He's an exceptionally vicious vampire."

* * *

"Ummmm," Faith moaned deep in her throat as she and Xander made out before reluctantly pulling away. "Nope," she laughed throatily. "I'm not doing it in a graveyard." Xander' mouth opened, she pressed a finger to his mouth. "Down tiger, patrol now, fun later."

"Didn't have you down as a prude," her boy-friend teased.

"Prude nothing," she defended as she straightened her clothes. "just good sense. We get naked in any other town's graveyard, chances are worst thing that'll find us is a pig. Here it could be a vamp, and no way are they seeing my goodies."

"No one gets to see my girl's goodies 'cept me," Xander agreed.

Faith smirked, his girl, four years on and hearing him say that still gave her a buzz. "Gonna have to get a new lock for the bathroom door, 'cause G is getting' to the age where sometimes, he just can't wai-." Her voice trailed off as she realised Xander was staring off into the west. Her hand nudged instinctively into her jacket. "What's the sitch?"

"That monastery, have you ever seen it before?" Xander whispered.

"Can't say I have," she replied to her boyfriend's question. The monastery looked like one of those medieval monasteries in G's history books, the ones she secretly read unwilling to allow anyone know just how intriguing she found the past – probably 'cause hers was so shitty. "Let's investigate."

"Maybe we should call the others-."

"And you said we never did anything on our own anymore," Faith chided as she started towards the monastery, eyes flitting left and right in case of any danger.

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind," Xander retorted as he hurried by her side.

"Ah, honey you know how horny I get after a good fight."

"What are we waiting for?"

Faith chuckle died on her lips as they neared the monastery and slid through its half-open, iron-grille gates. All over the ground there lay crumpled and broken monks' bodies, some with limbs missing, others lying in pools of blood, but all dead. "Okay, maybe we should call for help."

"On it," Xander had his cell to his ear as they half-crept, half-rushed up the three-stepped stone entrance and through the half-open double-doors.

After a nervous swallow, Faith stepped inside. The hall beyond was Spartan in both design and furnishings, and what little furniture there was had been broken, blood-soaked corpses crumpled throughout. Two men stood centre and to the back of the hall.

The first of the two looked like a genial old man with grey hair and a long, lined face. Except genial old men didn't exactly make a habit of hanging around murder, make that massacre, scenes.

But it was the second, a tall, lean sleazy looking sob that got her attention. She'd only seen him once, but that was enough. "Rack," she growled, blood boiling as she remembered Amy's death and Willow's near break-down. "We owe you."

The dark mage's eyes widened. "Slayer!" he gasped before raising a palm. "No!"

"Shit!" Sheer instinct had shove Xander to the ground at the same time she flung herself in the opposite direction. Behind her the door exploded into firewood, the concussive force of whatever spell Rack had flung at her flattening it. Head ringing, she struggled to her feet to find that the mage and his ally had fled.

Figuring the mage must have run out of power and taken his chance to take a powder, she hurried over to Xander and helped him up. Her eyes widened as she saw a bloodied monk trying to move, breath coming in rattling gasps, his face a crushed ruin. "X, find some bandages or something, I'll see if he can tell us about Rack and his running bud." Xander nodded and hurried off, Faith made her way to the man. "Hey," she greeted.

"My journey's done, I think," the monk rattled.

"Don't talk bullshit," Faith clumsily comforted as she eased the mortally-wounded man into a seated position, cradling him in her arms. "A few days and you'll be five by five."

"You are the Slayer, yes?"

Faith blinked and gaped in quick succession. "How in the hell-."

"You have to... the Key," the monk rattled. "You must protect the Key."

"Fine." Faith nodded. Just what was the crazy asshole babbling on about? "Home security is very important."

"Many more die if you don't keep it safe," the monk moaned as pain raged through him.

Faith found herself getting more and more worried. The monk was fading quickly, his blood soaked her leather jacket, but the fervour in his eyes remained undimmed. "What is this key?"

"The Key is energy. It's a portal. It opens the door..."

"Keys usually do," Faith commented.

"The key to other dimensions. Demonic dimensions." The monk shook his head. "For centuries it had no form at all. My brethren, its only keepers. Then the abomination found us. We had to hide the Key, gave it form, moulded it flesh... made it human and sent it to you."

Faith stared at the man. "One of my friends?" She paused as realisation sunk in. "Which one?" She opened and closed her mouth as she realised the monk had stopped breathing. "Which one!"

"I found some dressings-."

"He's dead," Faith's head snapped towards Xander. And then she looked up at the suddenly shaking ceiling, dust falling on them. "Let's get out of here!"

* * *

"We have a problem, people." Lindsey cringed inwardly as Holland strode into the office after keeping him and Lillah waiting for over an hour. "This Slayer is beginning to become an annoyance, first Mr. Winters' unfortunate demise and then the fiasco with the teen shelter. The senior partners are not happy. Something has to be done, she has to be eliminated!"

"Um," Lindsey raised a tentative hand, "I hate to be a pooper, but this Slayer has a tendency to get out of any situation. She's killed Lothos, the Master, Kakitosis, and Penn, beaten a rogue Slayer-."

"I called the Order. When I told them I was contracting them for a hit on her, they hung up," Lillah added.

Lindsey scowled at the interruption before continuing. "Defeated the Mayor, another client of ours, slain the Judge, thwarted the Sisterhood of Jhe's attempts at world annihilation, destroyed a cybernetic demon," he paused, "or was is it a demonic cyborg?"

"No-body will voluntarily go near her," Lillah finished his point for him.

Holland shook his head disapprovingly. "Now where's your initiative? We don't pay you the big bucks for defeatist thinking! Have you heard of Bolit Smyert?"

Lindsey cursed as Lillah answered a half-second before him. "Isn't he the sire and mate of a vampire Faith killed last year?"

"Yes," Holland's creased face broke into a smile.

"But even so," Lindsey commented, "isn't he just another vampire? He's old, but Lothos, the Master, and Kaktosis were older."

"They didn't have his advantage," Holland's smile widened. "Bolit has agreed to have a few improvements done."

* * *

"Faith, what's wrong?" Xander stared worriedly at his girl-friend. Usually Thursday afternoon was their make-out time. But today Faith was sat listlessly on the office's couch, rather than upstairs in his room where they could have some privacy –making out was kind of hard to do with Giles glaring down on you. Actually, make that impossible.

Faith shrugged, cupid lips opening.

And then the door crashed open, and a tall, barrel-chested man with a scar down the left side of his face and a pointed, greying goatee. "You killed Xia!" he roared, the building echoing to his bellow.

"Sir!" Giles opened the office door, face furious. "Do you mind!"

"G!" Faith yelled as she leapt to her feet, eyes alight with alarm. "Behind me! He's a vamp!"

Giles shot the Slayer an amused look. "What wearing sun-tan? Only it's rather bright-," Giles gurgled as the entering demon's eyes flashed yellow, "my mistake!"

Faith leapt over the couch and into a free-flowing dropkick that caught the demon full in the chest and flung him back out of the door. "K!" Faith looked towards the Englishman. "Why isn't he char-grill?"

"I can only hazard a guess," Giles began.

"Hazard quicker!" Xander yelled. "He's getting up!"

"There are certain procedures that can be done that can make a demon immune from its usual weaknesses," Giles began.

"And you mention it now?" Faith snapped.

"However the effects are only temporary," Giles added. "And they come with a major downside."

"Really?" Faith gulped as the vampire re-entered. "Not seeing it!"

"When the effects wear off, the vampire dusts!" G exclaimed as the demon threw a right at Faith.

Faith blocked the punch on her forearm, stepped inside her opponent's guard and drove the top of her head into his mouth. The demon stumbled backwards and tried a leaping roundhouse kick that Faith dropped into a crouch to avoid. "How long?"

"Without knowing when exactly he had the procedure done, I couldn't say!" Giles responded.

"I don't suppose," Xander snatched up the fire extinguisher and crashed it into the back of the demon's head, "you think he'd tell us?"

"Doubtful," Giles responded even as the demon caught Xander with a crushing back heel to the gut. Winded he fell to his knees, blood roaring in his ears.

"You took what I loved away from me," the vampire grinned at him as Giles hurried to his side, "I'll take what you loved away from you."

"Oh dear," Giles muttered.

"I'm pretty sure," Xander groaned at the damage done to his ribs, "he was looking at you when he said that."

"Ain't gonna happen," Faith moved from her crouch into a leg sweep that the vampire promptly jumped over en-route to crashing a kick into her jaw, knocking her onto her back.

"Isn't it?" the demon laughed as he stepped over his girl-friend's dazed body.

"I hope I'm alive to regret this in the morning," Giles muttered before leaping onto the demon's broad back. An elbow caught the Watcher on the jaw, flinging him into the doorway.

"In for a penny," Xander surged to his feet and thrust a stake through the demon's back, "in for a-," he groaned as the demon didn't explode, "oh crap." He ducked the backhanded slap but was grabbed around the throat and flung on top of a rising Giles.

* * *

Faith rose, eyes gleaming. Mysterious keys she couldn't fight, but some toothy asshole with an aching for blood, she could. Raising her hand, she tilted her head to one side and beckoned the demon on. "You want me?" she smirked. "Come get some."

The vampire let out an enraged roar before charging her. Faith waited until the last second before leaping feet-first into the wall and spring boarding off it into a flying forearm that smashed into the side of the vampire's head, knocking him over the couch. "'Kay," Faith sprang up from the crouch she'd landed in and hurried to her friends by the door, yanking them to their feet, "I say we leave him to his anger management issues."

"Montgomery himself would be proud of such strategic thinking," Giles agreed.

Once outside, Faith looked left and right. "Where the hell are your cars?"

"Oh," G shrugged. "I felt like a walk."

"Gunn's is in the shop, I lent him mine," Xander replied.

"Great!" Faith shook her head. "Bus!" She hurried towards the bus, her friends trailing in her wake. Once aboard, they slumped in the seats. "Well," Faith groaned, "at least this is over wi-."

CRASSSSH!

Xander gulped as he looked and pointed up. "You were saying?"

Faith followed her boyfriend's pointed finger to see that the demon had torn the bus' roof away directly over them. "Oh shi-." Faith didn't have time to finish her curse before the vampire dropped onto her.

Hitting the dirty floor on her back, the manically screaming demon on top of her, Faith covered up as it reined punch after punch on her, figuring when it was hitting her, G and Xan were safe. Suddenly there was a respite. Looking up she saw Xander and G trying to pull the bulging-muscled vampire off her and took the opportunity to slam a hard right into its nose, shattering it across its face.

The demon howled in pain before snatching a hold of her hair, almost ripping it off her scalp, and driving the back of her head against the bus floor. "Fuck!" Faith gasped as she drove a knee into the beast's thickly muscled chest. If that spell didn't wear off and soon, she was toast.

Xander climbed onto the seat behind and leapt feet first into the creature's back, knocking it to the ground beside her. Finally free of its grip, Faith grabbed a hold of the seat and pulled herself upright, kicking at the demon as she did so.

The demon threw Xander off and into an advancing Giles before bounding to its feet, yellow eyes gleaming. "Your friends are going to die because of you, Slayer. They're going to die screaming. You took from me, now I take from you."

"No," Faith shook her head, "you don't." The monk's words had taken enough from her. No one was taking anything or anyone else from her. Her fist smashed into the demon's face even as she left her feet, snatched a hold of a pole and swung feet-first into the demon, the momentum of her attack flinging the demon over two sets of seats.

"The bus has stopped Faith!" Giles yelled. "Let's get off."

"No," she shook her head as she looked at the rising vampire. "Me and him have got some business to-." She slumped against the wall as the demon exploded into dust. It was over. She glanced up as Giles and Xander hurried towards her.

No, she realised, it was never over for her.

* * *

"Come out, Faith."

Faith forced a smile. "Love to babe, but that vamp got some bad ass blows in, I need to recuperate, ya know." She closed the door behind her protesting boyfriend and started through her house, feet seeming to move in slow-motion. Her breath caught as she peered into G's study, her Watcher bent over his desk as he read. After a second she'd gained the nerve to speak. "You know how I said the monk didn't regain consciousness?" Giles looked up and nodded at her rhetorical question. She swallowed. "I lied."

"Oh really?" Her father and Watcher put his pen down, patient eyes staring intently at her. "Why is that?"

"He said that the monks had this key to other dimensions made into a person and sent to me to protect it. One of my friends."

"Oh good lord," G had turned ashen. "The prophecy. I must have mistranslated, not demon but non-human."

Faith stared at her Watcher. "Prophecy?" she croaked.

"A few weeks ago I found a book that said the Slayer of the millennium would have friends, one who would be non-human," G chuckled weakly, a sick look on his face. "It seems that not only you were keeping secrets."

Faith licked her lips, not wanting to and yet unable to ask the question that had been haunting her since the previous night. "Is it you? Are you the Key"

Her Watcher stared sadly at her before finally, slowly, shaking his head. "I just don't know."


	69. S5 Ep 6

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 5 Episode 6 **

****

A moonlit night.

Jenny Cook forced back a yawn as she wearily clambered up the steps that led upstairs. Married life wasn't turning out how she'd hoped. No, not at all. Her husband worked all hours god sent to make ends meet, leaving her alone with the baby. A fairy tale romance it wasn't.

Jenny began to trudge towards her bedroom before stopping, turning, and walking to her child's room. She sighed a sigh of relief as she eased the door open to find her baby sleeping soundly. Unable to resist temptation, she crept into the darkened and peered into the cradle.

Her heart skipped a beat. Hand suddenly wet with sweat, she reached into the cradle and ripped the sheets away to reveal an empty crib. Her eyes shot wildly around, her legs trembling, she stumbled over to the open window and screamed into the darkened night. "WHERE'S MY BABY!"

* * *

"Hey, Lockley, here's your X-Files update." Kate looked up at the detective and sighed. She couldn't believe just how blind the Sunnydale Police Department was to the supernatural around them. Police in other cities had the excuse of unfamiliarity, but at the Hellmouth it was a completely different story. "Hey, no seriously, take a look at the file, five missing babies, each stolen on the date of the last five full moons."

"Give me that," Kate snatched the bulky folder out of the detective's hands.

"Gonna chase them down, Scully?"

"Scully?" Kate looked up at the portly detective leaning over her. "I'm a believer like Mulder."

Her fellow officer looked confused. "Yeah, but Scully was the chick, right?"

"Never mind, Sanders."

* * *

"So, there's five babies gone missing, each on the full moon," Kate explained. "Nothing links the crimes except the dates, the victims are two rich families, one poor, two single moms. They live in different parts in town. Two are black, one Hispanic, and two white. Two are Catholic, one Baptist, one Protestant, and the other Jewish."

"Any violence?" Giles asked.

Kate shook her head. "No, the moms, or in one case the father, go to check on the baby and they're gone, an open window being the route of entry."

"I'll say it before anyone else," Xander broke in, "Angelus has a thing for babies."

"No doofus," Cordelia shook her head. "They'd have to invited."

"'Sides, where's the mayhem and dead bodies?" Faith put in. The Slayer's full lips pouted. "Hate to say it, but what if it's an inside job?" Everyone turned to the supernatural warrior. Faith shrugged. "Won't be the first time 'rents wanna get rid of a squalling brat." Giles grimaced. "Yeah," Faith nodded. "I'm biased, but think 'bout it. These people wanna get rid of their kids, so they organise it to steal each others' kids and leave them in a near-by park for whoever to pick them up. They decide to do it on the first moon to make it seem creepy and supernatural."

A long silence followed Faith's inspired reasoning. "That's a hell of a convoluted plot," Xander put in. "Are you sure you don't want to watch my Babylon 5 DVDs with me?"

Faith shot her boyfriend a volcanic glare. Giles hurriedly spoke before the Slayer could burst into a doubtless spiritedly salty reply. "I note from the children's date of births, none of them were over three months old."

"So?" Faith asked.

"So, some of these families would have had to enter a pact before their children were even born," Giles explained.

"Maybe only the first two were in on it and they kept takin' 'em to continue the illusion," Faith suggested.

"You know," Wesley muttered in his ear, "I'm even more frightened of her than I was five minutes ago. The mind," his fellow Englishman shuddered, "to coin a phrase, 'wicked creepy'."

"I say we question them, put the muscle on them 'til they squeal." Everyone looked at Cordelia who in turn glared at Gunn. "That's the last time I let you take me to a Bogart film festival!"

"Bogart's the man," argued the African-American demon-hunter.

"Before a discussion breaks out over the relative cinematic merits of Bogart over Cagney," Giles glanced theatrically outside, "night is falling. Tomorrow night is another full moon, we have to act quickly if we're to stop another child from being abducted."

"So you're definitely not gonna listen to my theory?" Faith asked.

Giles sighed. "Faith, for that many people to involved in such a conspiracy and nothing having leaked out contradicts human nature."

"Eh?" Faith stared blankly at him.

"Someone would have talked, sang like a canary." Wesley reddened when everyone turned towards him. "Well I'm sorry, can only Cordelia make a complete prat of themselves?"

"Hey!" Cordelia looked towards Gunn. "Do something!"

"Hey," Gunn shrugged. "What can I say? When English is right, he's right."

Giles coughed impatiently. When everyone turned back to him, he continued. "As I was attempting to say, time is of the essence. I suggest therefore we split into two groups-."

"Xan, Charlie," Faith rose with her usual sinuous grace, leathers barely creaking, "you're with me," one of the Slayer's chocolate-brown orbs briefly closed in a wink. "We'll hit the streets and leave you learned types," the Bostonian's full lips parted in a smirk, "and Cor to do the research thing."

"And Cor?" Cordelia glared at her best friend. "Biker Butch!"

"Ah," Faith's smirk widened. "You're just jealous that your boy-friend would rather be with me."

"But only when research is the other option, dear," a sick-looking Gunn responded. "Faith," the black pleaded, "don't put me in that situation."

"Wuss."

Giles heaved a relieved sigh as the office door closed behind the squabbling trio. " Willow, Tara, you start on the English language books, Wesley, join me on the foreign-language tomes, Kate, could you look on the computer for related cases across the country."

"What about me?"

"I don't know about everyone else, but I could really do with a coffee, Cordelia."

* * *

Willy felt his bladder loosen as the Slayer and two of her buds strode into his bar, an uneasy silence immediately falling as she stalked over to the bar, leaned over the counter, took a whiskey bottle from the spirits shelf, and opened it. "You're not old enough," he squeaked.

"Ain't gonna drink it," Faith glanced towards the back where one customer was hurrying out of the door. "Just pour it on your counter and set fire to it." Willy gulped. "Unless you do the smart thing and tell me what you know about a baby-stealing demon."

"Hey, we wouldn't have anything to do with something like that," Willy said. "Not my patrons, we're respectable."

"Yeah sure," the black snorted, "and Clinton didn't nail Monica. Why did that guy steal out the back then?"

"'Cause she's the Slayer and he's a vampire maybe?" he gulped at the Slayer's laser-point glare.

"He doesn't know anything," the brunette bombshell decided. "Let's follow the vamp."

"Faith," it was the Slayer's boy-friend. Willy couldn't decide if the kid was lucky or unlucky. "Giles said it wasn't a vamp."

"I know," the Slayer's smile had a flash of madness, "I just wanna kill something."

Yep, definitely unlucky.

* * *

"Uh, oh," Willow reddened slightly as she looked up from her book to find everyone looking at her. "It's a demon alright." She licked her lips. "A whole cult of them."

* * *

"Hey!" Faith yelled as she burst out of the club, Xander and Gunn trailing behind her. "This ain't a vampire-friendly town!"

Faith had the briefest glimpse of a barrel-chested Latino with barn-door shoulders and then he was charging her. The vampire came in fast, leading with a leaping roundhouse kick that Faith dropped under before straightening, hooking her arm around his extended leg's hip, and flinging him into the left wall. The demon grunted as he hit the wall, bounced off it, and jumped at her again. Faith leaned away from its right fist before smashing a kick of her own into its gut, the demon growled before cracking her in the chest with a forearm smash.

Faith grunted at the hit before leaping forward, crashing knee-first into the vampire's chest, knocking him to the ground, Faith on top. Before the demon had chance to react, she was connecting with elbow and forearm smashes to its face. Every time it tried to raise its head, she hit it, grinning slightly at its yelp. She might not be able to hurt the bastard who'd made one of her friends a fallacy, but she could hurt this demon.

"What the-!" She looked up when it suddenly exploded into dust. Her eyes hardened as she saw Xander standing there, stake in hand. "I had things under control!"

"What is up with you this week!" Xander snapped. "I'm used to your moods, but this week is different! And what you were doing to that demon was stupid and sadistic!"

Faith rose, eyes flashing. "Ya wanna know what is up?" she demanded. Her mouth opened, then she shook her head. "Forget it!" she snapped. How could she tell him that one of them, one of the people who made her life more complete than she ever imagined it could be, wasn't real. Maybe even him, the only man she'd ever loved and ever would. "Ya don't wanna know!" Seeing Xan's mouth open, she shook her head. "Let's get back, maybe the geek patrol's found something!"

* * *

"The Lilliad demons' particular nastiness is a magical broth they make from the bones of human children, specifically the under one year olds," Giles began.

"Gross much?" Faith muttered.

"I know, can you imagine the calories?" Cordelia agreed.

"You'd think they'd have heard of Hansel and Gretel," Gunn commented.

"Please, can you at least pretend to listen to me?" Giles sighed.

Xander mournfully shook his head. "Sorry Giles, but I'm just not that good an actor."

"Oh boy, oh boy." Everyone turned to a suddenly pale-faced Willow. "I've been researching these Lilliad demons. I've found out it's 250 years since they first arrived in this dimension, 3,000 lunar cycles."

"We'll have to send them a fruit basket," snarked Faith.

"You don't understand," Wesley interrupted, a dawning fear on his face.

"Like that's unusual for her," Xander ducked a cushion swing by the angry Slayer.

"This is serious," Wesley continued. "The passing of a thousand lunar cycles is an event of great power for moon-worshipping demons. They'll have a mass sacrifice. Not just one child, one per cult member."

Faith rose, all trace of joviality gone from her eyes. "Not on my watch," the brunette declared. "Anyone wanting to hurt babies has to go through me."

Giles felt his stomach warm with pride. God, he hoped he was real, that she was really his child. "We have to decide on where they're going to hit."

"That's easy," an equally stern-faced Xander leaned forward in his seat, "the only baby factory in town-."

"Sunnydale Memorial hospital," Cordelia interrupted.

"Hey!" Xander protested. "You ruined my build-up!"

Wesley rubbed at his brow. "I don't know, it's a little public. Parents are sure to kick up a stink about their children going missing en masse."

"This is Sunnydale, Wes," Faith reminded before looking towards him. "We need a map of Sunnydale Memorial Hospital so we can stake out the entrances."

"What about the sewers?" Gunn pointed out.

"Damn," Faith grimaced. "Yeah, good point. We'll have to be inside."

* * *

Faith fought back a yawn as she peered up at the clock opposite her, shivering slightly at the hallway's coolness and the smell of antiseptic. "Half ten, they should be here by now-." Her mind flashbacked to what Wesley had said. She spun to face Xan, mouth dropping open. "Wes was right! They ain't gonna hit here!"

"Where then?" Xander straightened, eyes worried but not scared, not like she felt.

"We fucked up, the parents will kick up a stink!" Faith explained as she raced to the doors, her boyfriend following afterwards. Faith pulled out her cell, and ignoring a passing nurse's disapproving gaze, dialled Giles. "G!" she barked. "We're in the wrong place! We need to be at a place where there aren't any parents! Yeah, the city orphanage!"

* * *

Faith crashed through the orphanage's door to find herself in a wide reception area and confronted by a tall, beak-nosed nurse. "Well really," she huffed. "I don't know-."

"Can it lady!" Faith snapped, her Slayer sense tingling. "They're-."

Suddenly the windows exploded and half a dozen red robe wearing demons jumped through the window. "Xan, Gunn, with me!" Faith snapped. "The rest of you take her," Faith nodded towards the suddenly paling nurse, "and guard the hallway leading to the kids.

Even as she spoke, Faith was drawing her sword and leaping into the air. Her left foot kicked out, catching one demon in the chest, knocking him to the ground even as Faith's sword flashed out to her right, decapitating another advancing foe.

The moment her feet touched the faded carpet, a third demon was charging her, his sword cleaving down. "Not gonna happen," Faith smirked as her sword flashed up to parry the attack. Before the demon could pull its blade back into a defensive position, her sword was sliding through its guard to impale its throat.

Sensing the demon she'd kicked to the floor charging her, Faith leapt into the air and somersaulted over the impaled beast's head, yanking her blade out as she did so. Blood crimsoned out of the gaping wound. Faith landed in a crouch behind the crumpling demon and spun to face her charging foe.

The demon's backhanded slash was easily sidestepped. Faith attempted a thrust at the thing's belly only for it to jump back. Faith cackled wildly as she charged in, slapping the blade away with her own weapon before burying her sword in the demon's chest. The creature's eyes widened as it fell to its knees, blood sliding down her blade.

"We've got them all," Xander grinned as she turned to face him, "we saved the kids."

Faith smiled dourly. They'd saved the kids, but what exactly had they saved them for? Nah, she shook her head. They'd given them a chance, what they made of it was down to them, not her.


	70. S5 Ep 7

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 5 Episode 7 **

****

"You should have ducked that right from the vampire, Faith."

"Jesus," the American bint shot his old friend\rival a disgusted look, "I killed it didn't I?"

"That's not the point and you know it," his fellow country-man shook his head. "You take too many risks. I also notice you've been cutting your training short."

"Jesus, G," the high-spirited Slayer cursed again, "I can't spend all my time training. You're the one who wanted me to go to college, I gotta study."

"And date, drink, dance, and other things that make me want to wash my brain out," Giles dryly replied.

"Natch," the young filly's full lips pouted in a smirk. "Jesus, G. You've no idea what it is like to be a Slayer!"

He waited until the bickering duo had passed by before stepping out of the shadows. "But he will soon find out," he chuckled

* * *

Giles yawned as he awoke and stretched. He grinned as he realised for once his back didn't ache from being flung around the gym by his Slayer. "Bloody hell," his brow furrowed as he noticed he wasn't in his own room. "I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do."

Throwing aside his sheets he rose and stopped as he passed by the room's full-length mirror. The first he noticed was his nakedness. The second was how different his body looked.

And then he fainted.

* * *

Faith yawned as she awoke. Her brow furrowed as she realised she was wearing G's union flag PJs. And then she noticed something else, furrows deepening, she pulled her PJ trousers down and looked. "WHO PUT THAT THERE!"

'Kay, Faith continued to look at the unexpected addition, seeing as looking at it wasn't getting' rid, she'd have to get up. Forcing her eyes away, she stood, wincing slightly at the unaccustomed stiffness in her back. "Thank Christ for that." She heaved a sigh of relief when Giles' face stared back at her. She wasn't suddenly a hermaphrodite, they'd just somehow switched bodies. Which was funky weird, but way preferable to the alternative.

Shaking her head, she made her way through to her bedroom to find her\Giles, man this was getting confusing real fast, lying on the ground. "I never realised how hot I am," she mused as she stared down at her naked self lying unconscious on the ground. "How does he keep his hands off me?" Picking up the glass of water on the nightstand, she poured it on her face. "Wakey, wakey."

"Bahhhh," her eyes opened and stared up at her. "Faith you're in my -."

"Yeah, I'm wicked impressed. Nice Johnson. No wonder the ladies can't keep their hands off your crusty old body."

"Yes, thank you for the praise," Giles sat up and reddened. "Now let's never speak of that particular appendage again shall we?"

"Sure, only tell me you're a boxers man," Faith agreed as Giles got up. "'Cause anything else is gonna be constricting."

Giles shot her a pained look. "What did I just say? Please pass me something to wear."

"Sure G," Faith strode over to her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of leather pants and a black tube top. "Here ya go."

Giles sighed. "Don't you have any less restrictive or revealing?"

Faith stared at her watcher. "What do you think I am, a freakin' Mormon?"

Giles rolled her eyes. "Perish the thought."

* * *

"We need to consider who has done this," Giles announced. "Which of our enemies has the power."

"It's Ethan Rayne," Faith spat, "that fucking crony of yours!"

"Now let's not jump to conclusions," Giles warned. "There are other possibilities. That strange duo you met in the monastery for example. Or Wolfram & Hart."

"Oh come on," Faith spat back at it. "This stinks of Rayne and you -."

"Hi Faith, G-Man." Xander barrelled through the front door and into the lounge, eyes lightening as they fell on him. Giles spluttered as Xander stuck his tongue deep into his\Faith's mouth. His hands slammed into the youth's shoulders. The force of his Slayer-powered shove lifted the youth off his feet and crashed him into the wall behind him. "What was that for!" the youth spluttered, eyes indignant.

"You stuck your tongue down my throat, young man!" he waggled his finger.

"Young man?" Xander looked from him to Faith, eyes wide with shock. "Giles what is going on here?"

Faith had tears rolling down his face as she laughed, entire body shaking as she giggled uproariously. "Oooooh, if only I had a," she snorted, "camera!"

"We've swapped bodies," Giles explained. "Some sort of spell."

"You mean I just-," Xander turned green. "I need the toilet!" The youth raced off upstairs only to return two minutes later, face grey. "You should warn a guy about things like that!"

"I told you he was a good kisser, Giles!" Faith laughed.

"Can we please bring some order to proceedings?" Giles sighed.

"If you and Kate wanna make out when you're in my body it's fine by me," Faith said.

"Me too," Xander agreed, his face brightening.

Giles glared at the duo. "While you can't snog him while you're in my body."

Xander shuddered. "Really wouldn't want to."

"Hey!" Faith shouted. "Wait," his brow furrowed in puzzlement, "should I be insulted?"

* * *

Wesley stared at Faith and then Giles, and then back again. Just like the rest of their little group, hurriedly called into the office. "How did this happen?" he paused. "Is it even possible? Is it April 1st? Someone please check the calendar?"

"Would you like me to discuss why Edward Gibbon's theories on the decline and dissolution of the Roman Empire are profoundly flawed?" asked Faith.

"I could sing 'Smells Like Teen Spirit' for ya," offered Giles.

"Very well," Wesley blinked, "I'm convinced. What is our next step?"

"Well whatever we do we need to we need to do it fast!" declared Faith. "No way am I staying in this creaky old body!"

"Well really!" Faith huffed. "Do you think I want to dress like this?"

"There's no need to hurry," Cordy pointed out.

Giles looked towards Cordelia. "What the hell are ya on?"

"Think about it," Cordelia grinned. "It's the 16th in five days."

Giles' gaze turned towards Faith. "Oh yeah," Giles' lip curled in a hauntingly Faith-like smirk. "No hurry at all."

By contrast Faith had gone pale. "Are you talking about what I think you are?" Giles chuckled. "Oh god, please hurry."

Wesley shuddered as he turned to Willow and Tara, hoping and praying for sanity from the group's brain-trust. "How do you suggest we proceed?"

"Speaking as witches, the amount of magic needed to do this sort of spell is a lot," Tara commented.

"And you'd have to be a serious expert," Willow added.

"Like Rayne," Faith or rather Faith in Giles' body growled.

"And like doubtless many of Wolfram & Hart's employees," the now thoroughly feminine Giles retorted. Wesley was getting a headache keeping up.

"Listen," Xander broke in. "What should we do?"

"I would suggest," Wesley broke in before the two transferred personalities could continue arguing. He'd need therapy if this went on much longer. "That we find out what spells could have done this, then we can start looking for a trail."

"Red," said Giles, "maybe you could look over hotel check-ins over the last week."

"That wouldn't be helpful without a name," Giles sniffed. "If it is Ethan ,if," Giles repeated, "he'll check in under an assumed name."

"So," Gunn interrupted, "you really stuck your tongue down Giles' mouth."

"It was Faith's," Xander protested.

"But Giles was driving my hot sportscar of a body," Giles helpfully added.

"Oh dear god," Wesley rubbed at his forehead. "I need an aspirin. Or a baseball bat. Anything to make the pain stop." He glanced up at the others. "You can leave, I'm sure that Willow, Tara, and I can manage just fine on our own." Infinitely better than with the curiosity of Faith and Giles' transfer to disrupt and distract.

Giles grinned before looking towards Faith. "Yeah, 'sides, I have an American History lecture this afternoon 'I' have to go to."

Faith sniffed. "History, this place isn't old enough to know what history is. Do you have anything that compares with the mystique of Stonehenge or the majesty of Excalibur? I think not!"

"But Giles," Giles pouted in a shudderingly Faith-like manner, "my daddy says I have to keep my attendance up."

"I bloody give up!" Faith scowled before striding out.

"Ya know, this body changing business has its advantages," Giles said.

"I'm still not making out with you," Xander announced.

"And the hits just keep on coming," Cordelia snarked.

* * *

"Hey sweet-cheeks! I got something here for ya!"

Giles' cheeks burnt as he dipped into an alley. "What a bloody day!" he muttered. First the change, then the terrible lecture about the American Civil War festooned with error after error, and now bloody construction workers who thought they were the epitome of charm when in fact they were oafish buffoons. "I just bet that bloody girl's having a good laugh going through my album collections. If she bends one sleeve," he scowled.

"You slaughtered my clan, Slayer."

A hiss from above had him looking up to see a Lilliad glaring at him from the above fire escape. Even as their eyes met the demon threw itself off the landing and at him.

Giles flung himself to the other side of the alley, back crashing into the hard wall. The demon glared at him. Giles smiled weakly. "I don't suppose you'd believe mistaken identity?"

The demon roared before leaping at him. Giles snatched up a trash can lid and swung it into the side of the demon's head. The monster stumbled to his left, surprise glazing its eyes.

Giles didn't give it a chance to recover. He smashed the lid into its head again and again, at the same time kicking it between its legs. The demon crashed to its knees. Giles brought the now bloody lid down on the back of the monster's head, bouncing its face off the hard concrete. "Terribly sorry about this old bean," he murmured, "but you did attack me." Shaking his head, he walked out of the alley. "What a bloody day!"

* * *

"Okay, we've found one similar element in every body transference spell," Willow shoved aside the last of the books with a relieved sigh.

Wesley rolled his neck, trying to work the kinks out. "Really, do tell?"

"Asafoetida," Tara mumbled, "it's used in every incidence, wether to summons a god, cast a spell, or create a magical object to do the spell."

"Ah, also known as devil's dung, native to Iran," Wesley smiled at the others' shock. "I am a Watcher, even if our own magical abilities are somewhat meagre, we're expected to know about all the herbs and various substances that could be used in a spell." Wesley paused. "Could you do a hack into all the local magic shops and find out whose sold any recently? If we're really lucky there might be a credit card, it's quite expensive in the quanties needed for a spell of this magnitude."

"There's one other thing," Willow hesitated.

"Please, Miss Rosenberg," he nodded. "I value your input." Wesley glanced towards Tara, conscious of the shy wicca's need for affirmation. "I value both your inputs."

The witch smiled slightly and nodded. "Okay. If the two don't change back quickly, they might not be able to."

Wesley swallowed and glanced towards the others. "How long?" he croaked.

"More than 2 – 3 days, but less than a week," Tara said. "That's our best guess anyway."

"There's more. If they don't change soon, their own personalities will begin to implant themselves permanently on their new physical hosts," Willow added.

"Oh bugger," Wesley muttered. "In that case you'd better hurry."

* * *

"Oh bloody hell!" Ethan looked up as the door crashed open, and a murderous looking Giles strode in. He jumped to his feet, hands raised high in supplication. "I'll reverse the spell."

"Bloody right you will!" the sultry Slayer crowed from behind the Watcher.

Ethan grunted as a rib cracked under 'Giles'' first right, a hard stamp cracking two toes. Then 'Giles'' hand was around his throat, lifting him up and smashing him against the wall, then he was thrown wheezing onto the bed.

"That's enough Faith," the brunette stood behind the raging Slayer wearing his former friend's body warned. "Ethan, should I leave the room for a minute or are you going to tell me how to break the spell?"

"Don't leave me with this raging nutter," he pleaded only to groan at the Slayer's advance, "no offence love."

"Talk."

"It's in the bottom of my wardrobe, it's a simple summonsing request to Loki-."

"Loki!" exclaimed his best friend in the Slayer's disturbingly erotic husky tones. "You bloody idiot!"

"It worked didn't it?" he wheezed. "Just disrupt the offering and the spell ends."

Head shaking, Giles crossed the bedroom, opened the door and kicked the display. Ethan cackled as the two fell to the ground. He'd hoped that Giles wouldn't take into account the actual physical affect of the body-swap reversal. Even the Slayer would be out for a couple of minutes.

He stopped and licked his lips as he looked at first his pompously righteous companion and then the sexy young American. He couldn't kill Giles, if only for the fact that Giles' father would mobilise the entire Council to hunt him down. But the Slayer, that would completely devastate Ripper.

Ethan drew a knife then re-sheathed it. Once he'd loved Ripper like a brother, in fact Ripper had been the only person that he'd ever loved. And in the overheard conversations, the looks, he knew that Giles fiercely loved the girl. He knew from bitter experience the pain of losing someone like that was close to unbearable. While he could bedevil Ripper until the world ended, he couldn't cause him that sort of pain. Sighing slightly, he limped out of the room. It would definitely be best to get out of town before either of them awoke.

* * *

Faith groaned as she awoke. A grin slowly spread across her face as she realised she'd swapped Giles' saggy body back for her tight as hell bodaciousness. Climbing to her feet, she quickly shook Giles awake. "Hey, shall we roll out of here?"

"A splendid idea." Giles smiled. "My intelligence must have rubbed off on you."

"Funny guy," Faith glared at her Watcher as they started out of the room. "Say," Faith stopped as an exciting thought occurred. "If I was able to swap bodies with you, you must be real, right?"

A shake of Giles' head dashed Faith's hopes. "I'm afraid not dear." Giles sighed. "This spell is centuries perhaps even millennia old, something as minor as Ethan's enchantments wouldn't be able to tell the difference between a human and a magically constructed creature."

"So it could still be you?" Faith's heart dropped.

Giles nodded woefully. "I'm afraid so, dear."


	71. S5 Ep 8

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 5 Episode 8 **

Jackson's breath caught as she glided onto his bus. She was tall, maybe an inch beneath six feet, with slender legs that seemingly went on forever, connected to an ass that one could worship for a lifetime and never tire. Her stomach was flat and just below a pair of impossibly pert breasts. Her arms were sleek and muscled, yet not lacking in womanly charms. Shoulder-length raven-dark hair hung down her back to her waist, while her china-doll face was dominated by a pair of smouldering brown eyes and a pair of the fullest, most kissable lips he'd ever seen. She was wearing a knee length black skirt with a conservative cream-white blouse, but she could have been wearing a sack-cloth for all he cared. "Hello, I don't suppose I have to pay?"

Jackson's heart fluttered and his frame shuddered at her seductive purr. "No, ma'am. Not you."

Teles smiled as she took her seat. Men were so easy, all it took was a release of her scent and they were putty in her hands. Of course, she scowled as she considered her current assignment; her client would be too smart to send a man to meet her. Still, there were other ways to keep the fairer sex off balance.

And if that failed, there were other weapons at her disposal.

* * *

"You must be Ms. Morgan, charmed I'm sure." Lillah stiffened at the brunette beauty who'd just casually strolled into the office that had been hired away from W&H's usual base of operations to ensure the deadly seductive demoness didn't bump into any of their male employees and end up inadvertently disrupting the firm's smooth running. 

Lillah felt suddenly dowdy before the siren, a feeling she was far from familiar with. Reminding herself that much if not all of the siren's appeal was magically created, she forced a smile. "Hello, Teles. Please take a seat."

"Thank you." The siren dazzled her with a dimpled smile before taking her up on her invitation. "And now to business."

"Yes," Lillah threw a quartet of photos on the desk, "we want you to enchant these men." She paused. "More specifically break them up from their partners."

"Such pretty boys," Teles purred before staring at her. "Why are these men so important?"

Lillah hesitated. "It's in the briefing folder." Lillah pushed a manila envelope containing the file across the table. "But they and their partners are part of the Slayer's group. Our firm wants that group shattering."

"The Slayer?" Lillah was gratified to see the flicker of uncertainty in the siren's dark eyes. "She's dangerous."

"Her true strength is the team around her," Lillah hurriedly reassured. "Without them to aid her, she's just a scared, ill-disciplined child."

"Well," Teles licked her lips before picking up Mr. Giles' photograph. "They do look positively delicious. It could be fun." The siren's eyes turned back to her. "And my payment?"

"Already delivered."

* * *

"Bloody hell," Giles shook his head as he and Wesley strode up the steps of Sunnydale's only public library. "Why do you read that rubbish?" 

"Rubbish?" It was Wesley's turn to shake his head as they made their way towards the shadowed occult section towards the back. "I still say Crowley had some decent theories."

"Two intellectual types like you, wasting your time with some ill-bred American yokels, I'll never understand it."

The hairs on the back of his neck prickling at the woman's husky voice, Giles began to turn. "I thank you for your concern, but I think it is any of your busine----." His voice trailed off as his brain caught up with what his eyes were seeing.

"Oh," his heart raced as the beauty's hand stroked his face before flitting across to pat Wes' cheek, "I think it is. Don't you agree?"

* * *

"Hello boys." 

"Hello miss-." Xander began to turn at the sexy voice behind them. His heart missed several beats at the blistering hot beauty stood there.

Even as he stood mesmerised, she walked over and ran her hands up and down his and Gunn's chest. "Such fine boys aren't you?" she leaned in and kissed his neck. A shiver rippled down his body at her soft lips. "I think you can do better than those two disgusting girls you're dating can't you? I think you need them out of your life as soon as possible. Don't you agree?" Xander found himself nodding in agreement. Why would he want to be tied down at his age?

* * *

"Who's your new friend, Xan?" Faith asked as she strode across the building site, hips swinging as she basked in the other men's looks. Just 'cause she had a kick-ass dude of her own didn't mean she couldn't give other guys' a thrill, just as long as that was as far as it went. 

Faith was shocked by the coldness in her boy-friend's eyes as he turned to her. "I can have other friends, Faith."

Faith raised an eyebrow. "'Course you can, X-."

"Maybe I'd like a girl who doesn't think a dollar bill is something she sticks in her g-string?"

"Xan," Faith's hands clenched into fists as she was over-taken by an almost psychotic urge to smash her boy-friend into the ground.

But he wasn't finished. "At first it was fun, I mean the things you'll do for the slightest praise. But you're not even a challenge, Faith. Even hot gets boring when it's just so easy." Faith stared at Xander as he turned away, eyes watering at his words. How could he speak to her like that?

Even as she wondered what to do, how to respond, Gunn turned to her and laughed. "I wouldn't mind a go, Faith. Cordy's good to look at but not exactly wild between the sheets, something you don't have a problem with." Gunn chuckled and looked towards Xander. "I mean the stories-."

Suddenly she was turning and running, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't hear anymore.

* * *

"Is it me," Kate teased as she strode into Giles' study to find her boy-friend sat bent over his desk busily writing in his diary, "or is someone not ready for our date." 

"Bloody hell woman," Kate was shocked by the ferocity in her lover's voice. "I think saving the world takes precedence don't you!"

"Relax Rupert," she soothed. "I was only joking."

"Joking?" Suddenly the Watcher was advancing on her, his eyes gleaming manically. "You think protecting the world is a joking matter?"

"Ahhh!" Kate screamed in pained disbelief when the Englishman snatched a hold of her hair and flung her into the wall. Even as she stumbled off it, his backhand cracked across her cheek knocking her into the desk, hip jarring against it. Seeing the Watcher coming at her, she tried to sidestep, only to stumble over the bin, knocking its contents to the floor.

"You clumsy cow!" Suddenly the Watcher had her by the throat. Wheezing, gurgling for breath, she attempted a knee to the groin but the Watcher knocked it away with his thigh. Her punch to the gut had likewise little effect on the enraged Watcher. Soon she was seeing dots before her eyes.

"G!" Suddenly the Watcher was flying into the air, over the Slayer and crashing through the open doorway. "What the hell you playing at?"

"Typical!" The Watcher snarled as he struggled to his feet. "One little slut protecting the other! You better remember who feeds and houses you, you little tramp!"

"And you better be under a spell of some sort," the Slayer looked wounded and to judge from the redness of her eyes had been crying for some time, but also more dangerous than Kate had ever seen her, "'cause otherwise, they won't be able to find all the pieces when I've finished with ya, now git!"

* * *

"And then he said," Cordy rubbed at her eyes, "that he was sick of an uppity bitch like me and if I didn't leave he'd smack the sneer clean off my face." 

"That doesn't sound like-." Willow's gaze snapped to her as she helped a battered Kate into the shop. "Faith! You've been cryi-." Willow gulped at her scowl, her attention quickly turning to Kate. "What happened?"

"Xander called me some stuff," Faith evaded. "G tried to choke Kate to death."

"Giles wouldn't!"

Faith glanced at Tar, guessing the shy lesbian would be most affected by the spectre of domestic violence. "No, he wouldn't, not normally. Gunn going off at Cor, G attacking Kate, Xan saying-." Faith looked towards Willow. "Try Wes."

Willow nodded at her order and quickly dialled the phone. After a few seconds, the witch spoke, then paled and quickly hung up the phone. "I didn't know Wesley knew language like that!" she gasped.

Faith chuckled darkly. "I guess Wes ain't comin' then."

"Charles, Wes, Giles, and Xander!" Willow shook her head. "It must be some sort of spell!"

"Worked that out, but without G or Wes where do we even start looking?" Faith queried.

"Has there been any different about them?" Tara asked.

"Just before Xan and Gunn-," Faith bit her lip as the pain threatened to overwhelm her again.

"Go on Faith," Tara softly prompted.

She smiled weakly at her friend. "When I met Xan and Gunn, this woman was on the building site talking to them, she was dressed real smart for that place, and real hot, like a fashion model crossed with a Playboy centrefold. She seemed off somehow."

"A siren!" Willow exclaimed, cheeks flushed with excitement.

"A what now?" Faith queried with eyebrow raised.

"They were an ancient Greek legend. The truth is even darker," Willow paused.

"We're listening," Faith prompted. "Enough with the dramatic pauses and spill."

Willow grinned at her impatience. "They're demons with the body of a scaly bird and the head of a lion-."

Faith shook her head. "I know the difference between a hottie and a monster, being as I am one -."

"I always thought there was something demony about you," Cordy sniffed with none of her usual bite.

"Funny, Cor, I'm dying laughing, no wait, that would be you," Faith warned.

"They have the power to mask themselves in the bodies of beautiful young women." Willow glared at her interruption. "Bodies with the power to enchant men. They get off in causing disharmony and can enchant a man with just their scent."

"And that's not the end of their powers," Tara warned. "They also have a scream that can mesmerise anyone, male or female. Then when their victim is in a trance, they strike and eat them."

"Nice," Faith wrinkled her nose. "Where would she hide out?"

"The siren will make her base in a place with a lot of hormonal output," Willow explained. Everyone stared blankly at the witch. "A place with a lot of," the red-head blushed, "sexual tension."

"The Bronze, gotta be. All those teens tryin' to score? Even during the day when it's shut, there'll be hormones zinging around the place." Faith's smirk promised little but pain for the siren. "Only question is how do I get past her scream?"

Tara smiled. "I have an idea for that."

Faith grinned as she heard the witch's idea. "Your head ain't just for hanging hats on is it?" she praised. "'Kay, I'm off." Faith began to rise.

"Don't you want us to come -."

Faith shook her head at Cordelia's question. "I'm taking this bitch down on my own."

* * *

Faith dropped into the club through the ceiling light and onto the catwalk above the dance floor. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the stunning beauty that she'd seen with Xander just before he'd ripped into her. She was right, the Bronze was her base. She crept down the stairs and across the deserted dance floor. "Hey bitch." The moment Teles began turning to face her, Faith hit her with a hard right to the jaw. "No one touches Xan but me!" 

The siren flew across the Bronze's stage, crashing into the wall and sliding down it. Faith grinned as she sauntered across the room. "Hand me a switch, there's gonna be a whuppin'."

She stopped stock-still when the monster reached her feet and opened her mouth. She forced herself to remain still as the creature approached, a smirk on its face. The moment it was close enough, Faith grabbed it by the throat and squeezed, laughing at the pained shock in the beast's eyes. "Ear plugs are a bitch, bitch." Faith flexed her arm again, flinging the siren into the bar counter.

"Shit!" Faith's own eyes widened when the beautiful woman morphed into a scaly bird the size of a big dog and with the head of a lion, malignant eyes glinting red. "And Hitchcock thought he was scary!"

Faith flung herself over a near-by table when the creature swooped at her, great wings flapping and clawed feet shredding the air. "Oh yeah, 'I'm taking this bitch down on my own'," Faith shook her head as she hit the unyielding ground on her shoulder and rolled up into a crouch. "When will I fuckin' learn?"

Her musings were interrupted by the monster swooping down at her. Faith snatched up a chair and flung it at the siren. The chair crashed into the creature's chest, knocking it back a step. Faith took advantage of its deflection to leap onto a table and springboard into the air at the winged demon.

She crashed cross-body into the demon's chest, the force of the collision knocking them both to the ground, Faith on top just the way she liked it. Faith began reigning punches down on the demon before it could react, rocking it with lefts and rights in fast succession. When she judged the siren was stunned enough, she placed her hands around its head and twisted. Faith winced as she felt its neck snap and released her grip. "You're done," she muttered before pulling out her ear-plugs and flinging them down on top of it.

Now she had to go and fix the damage it had caused.

* * *

Faith stopped as she opened their front room door to her house to find her boy-friend stood there, eyes fixed the ground and hands stuffed in his pockets. "Hey, X." 

"Hey," Xander stared at her and then away, his shamed eyes seemingly unable to focus on her. "I'm sorry, I said all those -."

"Shut up." Faith took her boy-friend's head in her hands. "I nearly killed you last year when that creep cast a spell on me, remember? Can hardly dump the best thing I've ever had for a few names can I?"

"I'm the best thing huh?" Xander grinned.

Faith flashed her man her deep dimples. "Don't get tickets on yaself, competition ain't 'xactly steep." Her eyes widened as she saw Kate striding down the drive. "Come on stud' let's get out of here, things are 'bout to get heavy."

* * *

Kate swallowed as she reached the front door, shaky hand reaching up to knock on the door. Her hand dropped back to her side, the door unbanged. She swore she'd never be one of those women, too scared to walk out on an abusive partner. "He was under a spell, Kate," she whispered, ignoring the voice telling her that it was just an excuse, like drugs, booze, or losing a job. Finally she knocked. 

Ten long seconds passed before the door swung open. "Hello Kate," Giles stared at her for a second. "Would you like to come in?"

Kate stared uncertainly at the watcher, searching for but failing to find the madness he'd seen in his eyes when he'd attacked her. "Thank you." The Englishman dipped his head as she entered. "Rupert, please look at me."

The Englishman raised his eyes. Kate was shocked to see the mist behind his glasses. "I can only apologise-."

"Rupert," Kate waved him to silence, somehow knowing that any apology would only reduce her to tears, "I know it wasn't you, you don't have it in you."

The Englishman's half-smile disappeared before it had truly appeared. "That's not strictly correct." Kate stared askance at her lover. "In my youth, when I was the same age and a little older than Faith is now, I was a rather different person." Kate opened her mouth. "Please, let me finish. I was a ruffian with a violent temper, an experimenter in the black art,s and always spoiling for a fight. A lot of what you saw was, was the old me."

"Y…you never told me."

Giles stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down. "It's not exactly something I boast about." The Englishman stepped towards her, his hand reaching up. Kate flinched instinctively. Giles paled and stepped back. "Kate, that's no longer me-."

"Isn't it?" Kate shook her head. "I had this picture in my head of this English academic, loving father, and this warrior-scholar, but you're a whole different person. I've got to go."

"KATE!" Ignoring the man's anguished shout, Kate spun around and exited the house, determined not to cry. How could something that had felt so right go so wrong so quickly?


	72. S5 Ep 9

**A/N: **Not one but two major spoilers in this chapter, folks!

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 5 Episode 9 **

"When will you be ready?"

Although angry, Glory was nevertheless gratified by the way her two chief followers quailed at her impatient demand. "Oh great one," stuttered Doc. "This is a great spell and will take time to ready-."

"I want to know where my key is!" she screeched. "I am tired of this world! I am tired of polyester! And bad fashion! And cosmetics that make false promises! I'm tired of it all!"

Once again the duo trembled in the face of her fury. "It will only be a short while longer," Rack promised.

"I'll go change," Glory decided. "A goddess should look her best for such important news."

* * *

"What did you think of the film?" Faith spun to face her companions, black eyes dancing mirthfully. "I'll tell you what I think!"

"I sorta knew you would," Xander grinned.

"It was wicked cool!" Faith threw her head back and laughed. "But I could so take Blade, that guy is a pussy!"

"Hey," Gunn kissed Cordy on the side of her head before grinning at Faith, "don't bash the black."

Faith laughed as she flipped her best friend's boy-toy the finger. "Fuc-," her head snapped to the left. "Action, guys." Spinning on her heel, she started in the direction of the disturbance.

Entering an alley, she found three figures beating a lame-suited fourth to the ground. It only took a second to determine they were all demons of the same species although the fourth was far slighter than the others. But three on one, it really didn't matter.

"Xan! Gunn!" She yelled as she charged into the alley. "Take care of the far one, Cor grab scrawny-ass."

"Well dear," chirped the fourth, "you don't hear me commenting on your appearance before we've been introduced."

"Fuck, showbiz demons." Faith ducked a right hand to punch the demon full in the throat. He flew into the wall but bounced up immediately. Faith's coal-black eyes narrowed as the second of the demons she'd picked out as her own opened a heavy, leather-bound book and began to chant.

Guessing it had to be magic, she started towards the demon only for his companion to tackle her, grabbing her around the waist and lifting her off her feet. "Not on our first date," Faith drove her head sideways and into the demon's face. The demon grunted, dropped her, and staggered backwards.

And then disappeared into thin air.

Faith blinked. "What the -?"

"Hey!" Gunn's deep voice boomed out. "Where did Cor go?"

* * *

Giles looked up from his lonely couch, a so forlorn couch ever since the break-up with Kate, when the door to the apartment he shared with his firebrand of a daughter and Slayer crashed open. Grabbing the short sword hung over the fireplace, he strode out into the hallway to find his charge, her boy-friend, and Gunn stood in the doorway, a demon held firmly between them.

"Hell," Faith snorted, "watch out everybody it's Zorro."

"Zorro never used a short sword, his weapon of choice was a rapier," Giles corrected automatically, his eyes drawn to the garishly dressed green demon. "Who is he?"

"Lorne," the demon straightened his custom-made silk jacket, "singer at weddings, anniversaries, birthdays, bar mitzvahs, christenings," the demon winced, "although obviously not Jewish ones. I have a business card somewhere-."

"Screw your business card!" Gunn bellowed, the enraged young man striding towards the demon. "What happened to Cor?"

"I told you," Faith placed her hand in the black man's chest and effortlessly pushed him back, her other hand gripping tightly to the demon's collar, "chill. It was the ones who attacked Lorne who took Cor, Lorne'll be happy to help us find her."

"Well I did have a prior enga-," the green-skinned demon gulped at Faith's growl. "That is to say, I'm always ready and willing to help."

"That's what I figured," Faith approved with a nod. "G, let's take Lorne into the lounge. Xan, you and Gunn call the others in."

* * *

Lorne gulped as he was dumped on the sofa and eyeballed by the two humans. Today had not been one of his better days. Of course being manhandled by the munchkin had had its compensations, but other than that he was not having much fun. "Talk," growled the black-eyed brunette.

"Of course," Lorne beamed at the beautiful young woman. "I must say that jacket brings out the colour in your eyes."

"Not about fashion, about what happened to Cor," the woman snapped. "'Wise I let Gunn kick it out of ya!"

Well really, there was no reason to be so rude. "As I said my name is Lorne. I'm anagogic -."

"Gross," the young woman's nose wrinkled. "Can't you get a cream for that?"

The middle-aged man sighed. "Anagogic means empathic, Faith. He can sense people's emotions."

"But only when they sing to me, then I can read their auras," Lorne smiled. "As a result I have a karaoke club where I read fortunes, although my singing -."

"Enough about the career path," Faith snapped. "Cordy!"

Lorne started slightly. He didn't know who the young beauty was, but she appeared to be a formidable warrior and impatient. Never a good combination to be on the wrong end of. "I come from another dimension, Pylea. In fact, I escaped here five years ago. The trio you saw attacking me were bounty hunters sent to bring me back. Something about my mother wanting to talk to me." Lorne shuddered. He'd never enjoyed their conversations.

"Why?" the brunette's growl reminded him of a wolf he'd seen on a wildlife program. Somehow they didn't seem quite so 'cute' any more. "You sort of a crim?"

"In a way," he gulped at the woman's tensing and hurried on, "mine is a warlike society and I've no real use for violence so I was looked down on."

The teen's mouth opened. The middle-aged man spoke before she could. "And Pylea? What is it like?"

Lorne paused. This was tricky, of course lying could well end up with him in even greater trouble. He hadn't yet discovered if the leather-clad beauty had a good side. Or maybe and this was a really frightening thought, this was her good side. Anyway, lies would only dump him further in trouble. "Imagine a place with no music, no art. It doesn't exist. Do you know what that's like? No lullabies, no love songs. All my life I thought I was crazy. That I had ghosts in my head or something. Simply because I could hear music. Of course I didn't know it was music. All I knew was that it was something beautiful and - and painful - and right. And I was the only one who could hear it. Then I wound up here and heard Aretha for the first time... Well." He looked towards Faith. "Your friend is in very bad place. 'Specially looking like she does."

The beauty glowered. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your kind," he licked his lips, "they live in our land too. We call them cows and they're our slaves."

* * *

Cordelia gasped as she crashed to the ground on her knees, confused by the sudden lightness. Her puzzlement only grew when she looked around to find herself knelt on the sandy ground in the middle of a busy, medieval-looking market populated by demons just like those she and the others had been fighting, and, to judge from their demeanour and clothing, enslaved humans. 

Cordy paled. "Oh boy, me and Toto aren't in Kansas anymore."

"The prophesied one!" Already the demons who'd transported with her were turning to her, their eyes hostile. "The Cocoon of She Who Is To Come. Take her!"

Cordy had only just managed to stand before they were on her. "I want to speak to my Congressman!" she weakly protested as they dragged her towards a looming grey stoned keep with a wall around it.

* * *

Gunn stopped in his pacing as the lounge door swung open. He was instantly striding towards the demon. "Where's Cor!" 

Faith stepped between him and the demon. "I have to tell ya to chill again and I'm sticking your severed head in the fridge, dig?" Faith glared at him as she continued. "G, explanations?"

The moment the older Watcher had finished explaining, Wesley spoke up. "A book that opens dimensional portals? Fascinating! Does it open portals to just the one -." Wesley shook his head. "Of course that isn't the priority. The question how do we get her back."

"We get our weapons, use the book, chop off a few demons' heads, grab my girl, and head straight back."

"As a plan it has the advantage of simplicity," Giles said. "However you haven't thought it through." Giles raised a hand as Gunn's mouth opened. "Please, hear me out. We can't all go, that would lead the Hellmouth undefended. We can't risk that. Especially now with Wolfram & Hart in full operation."

"G's right," Faith agreed. "I want G and Xan backing my play on this."

"There's no way I'm being left out of this!" Gunn protested.

"We'll bring her back, Chuck," Faith interrupted, tone soft but determined. "Lorne, we're gonna need a guide and you're it."

"Oh no," Lorne shook his head, eyes alarmed. "When I left Pylea, I swore I wouldn't be going back! Not even for a Beatles reunion concert with Elvis up warming the crowd!"

"I could always let Gunn discuss it with ya?" Faith suggested.

"A trip home," Lorne smiled weakly. "What the heck, it'll cure that homesickness I don't have."

"Yeah," the sultry Slayer smirked. "That's what I figured."

"I assume that the book will have to be at the door to be used?" Wesley queried. "You'll have to go back to where you encountered Lorne and his brethren?"

"Brethren?" Lorne sniffed. "Those thugs weren't of my clan. Couldn't you tell from the way they dressed?"

"Oh god," Xander muttered. "We're all doomed."

* * *

Giles stared nervously around the darkened alley before glancing at the heavy book in his hands. "How does it work?" 

"I would hazard a guess that you read from it," Wesley suggested.

"Um," he glanced at his country-man stood at the far end of the alley. "I imagine you're right. Has everyone got their weapons?" Once his companions had nodded, he looked back towards his fellow Watcher. "Keep them safe."

Wesley smiled wryly. "As long as you do the same. Amazing as it seems, I've come rather attached to them."

"They're like a fungus," Giles chortled. "They grow on you no matter what."

"Just read the damn book, G," Faith growled.

"Yes dear." Giles opened the book and began slowly reading. He'd barely begun when a wind grabbed them and a blazing light engulfed them.

Giles blinked as the light disappeared. The first thing he noticed they were in a forest. The second was the two suns overhead. The third was definitely the most worrying. "Where is the book?" he looked around wildly. "Did someone grab it off me?"

"Where did you put the book!" Faith screamed.

"Oh don't tell me we're stuck here!"

Giles winced. If anything Lorne's screech was even higher than Faith's. "Oh bugger," he groaned. "When you think about it, it does make sense." Faith stared blankly at him. "When the demons read from the book to jump here, they left the book behind too. It must be a book that only opens the portal one way. We must need another book to get back."

Xander clapped sarcastically. "Oh well done. And you couldn't have thought of this before?"

Giles glared at the younger man. As usual he was no help at all. "Oh belt up," he growled. "The Pyleans got to our dimension, there must be books to transport people to our dimension here." Xander opened his mouth. "Don't start young man, you'd have come here even if you'd have known this would have happened, however much the pair of you argue, you and Cordelia are friends. The question is what do we do next?"

"Well," they all glanced to an even greener than normal Lorne. "My family's place is up a track maybe half a mile to the east. Perhaps they'll be some help."

* * *

Giles stared doubtfully at the large wooden house stood on top of the hill, a couple of its windows were cracked, its roof looking to be barely hanging on, and the door hanging off the hinges. And the smell. "H…how rustic," he stuttered.

"Yes, I know," Lorne sighed. "I'm already longing for my club."

"Right now I'm longing for one of the foster homes," Faith muttered.

Suddenly the front door crashed open and a hulking, bearded figure with the shoulders of a rugger player and the belly of a darts player stumbled out, followed by a dozen or so more gigantic figures. "The bad seed you return! You dare to come back after the disgrace you foisted on our family. Worse you bring free cows with you!"

"And remember you wanted this," Lorne muttered before forcing a smile. "Hello mother."

" Mo-," Giles gaped.

"Holy-."

"Oh boy, no wonder he left," Xander muttered.

"Grab them! The priests will want them!" Lorne's mother roared with a point of her finger.

* * *

Giles wondered if he'd been a worse position. On balance probably not, they were the shackled prisoners in a dimension that enslaved humans, in a castle filled with demons who were even now taking them to their leader so sentence cold be passed. He was guessing slavery or execution, and he couldn't even decide which was worse. 

No, this was definitely going on his list of top ten worse days. Bloody bollocks.

"We wait 'til we get inside, grab their queen and hold her hostage to get out of here," Faith muttered through the side of her mouth. "Maybe use her to find Cordy."

"And how are we supposed to do that while in shackles?" Xander asked.

Faith shot her boyfriend a scathing look. "Am I supposed to think of everything?"

"It would make a change if you thought of anything!"

"Please god," Giles muttered. "Why does their infernal bickering have to be the last thing I hear? I had hoped it would be the Stones or Zeppelin."

"Respect when you enter the presence of the Holiest Of Holies!" thundered one of their helmeted guards before flinging the door ahead of them open and shoving them inside, the heavy door crashing shut behind them.

Giles stopped and gaped. "G…good lord."

* * *

"Hi guys," Cordelia was sat cross-legged on a throne on top of a three-stepped and wearing only a silvery, translucent cape over a bejewelled bikini, bathed in light flooding in from the . "Guess I'm going up in the world."

"Oh shit," Faith muttered. If Cordy hadn't had ego problems before, she would now.

"Young lady," Giles sounded scandalised. "Put some clothes on!"

"Oh, the girl's got style," Lorne approved.

"They made her queen?" Xander gasped. "Lorne was right, this is a hell dimension."

* * *

"I…it's done," the two demons exchanged nervous looks.

"Well!" Glory snapped, barely able to contain her impatience. "Where is it?"

"It's not here," Doc finally replied. "The augers signify it's not in this town." Doc looked towards Rack.

The magic-drainer licked his lips before speaking. "Or in this dimension."

"That's impossible!" Glory's scream shook the loft's walls. "The prophecy is clear! The beast shall find her key in the dale of the sun! It has to be here!"


	73. Chapter 73

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 5 Episode 10 **

****

"How are you doing Wes?"

Wes straightened, forcing a smile as he peered into Kate's concerned eyes. He'd never noticed just how brilliant her pupils were. Realising he was staring, he coughed and reddened in embarrassment. Covering, he glanced down. "Sorry, I was miles away, research," he spluttered.

The blonde beauty smiled. "Research with a closed book?"

He coughed again. "Before actually beginning to research something, I like to take a moment to collect and order my thoughts."

"Ah," the blonde's smile widened. "And what will you research when you've ordered them?"

"I was thinking of seeing if I could unearth anything else about Pylea," he stared out into space and forced a laugh. "Of course it's pointless now, now they've gone."

"Don't worry," Kate's smile was more than a little forced itself, "Giles knows what he's doing."

"Yes, rather more than I do apparently," he couldn't help the bitterness he heard in his own voice. Damn it, Faith was his Slayer too, he wasn't some junior Watcher to be 'benched' as the yanks so colourfully put it.

"Oh," Kate stared at him for a second, realisation flickering in her eyes. "Wesley, Giles didn't leave you here because he doesn't trust you, he left you here because he trusts you to hold the fort."

"Yes, of course," Wesley forced a smile, "I'm being foolish." He just wished he could believe what Kate was saying, but as always he could hear his father in his ear, telling him just what a liability he was.

* * *

"Shall we gut the cows now that you might dine on their ignoble flesh, oh most high?" demanded one of their custodians.

"Decisions, decisions." Cordelia beamed at them. "This'd be where you grovel right?"

Faith glared at her, her best friend's ebony eyes somehow darkening. "Cordy."

Cordelia smiled. "Okay. - Off with their heads!" The air rang to the sound of drawing swords. "Just kidding. Let them free and leave us."

"Your Majesty, I must protest," wheezed the chief guard. "To allow dangerous criminals to roam free in your presence?"

Cordelia sniffed and glared at the dissenter. "You're gonna make me use my 'important voice' aren't you? Leave us!" Once the flunkies had filed out, Cordy held her arms out for a hug, beaming as her friends ran towards her.

And past her, directly to the buffet by the window. "Oh thank god!" Giles growled. "I could eat a scabby donkey!"

Faith looked at her. "What happened?"

Cordelia turned to face her best friend with a shake of the head. "What's it look like? They jabbed me with hot pokers for a while and then made me a princess."

Giles stared at her. "It doesn't make sense. In a world where humans are slaves and chattel - why would they elevate one to monarch?"

"Ah," Lorne stared at her with mouth agape, "you're the prophesied one aren't you? Did they call you the Cocoon?"

"A cocoon?" Giles was looking at her like she was one of his books. Or she was Kate or Jenny. Which was creepy on several different levels. "Generally a cocoon is a protective covering for another life-form, what could you be being protecting?"

"Well, see there is this prophecy," Lorne began.

Faith groaned. "A prophecy? Great. Because those always go well. Oh wait, they don't."

Lorne lounged on her throne, which was just so disrespectful, worse than anything even Harmony had ever done. "Well the priests that have been running this mess for the last several millennia, the Covenant of Trombli - humourless bunch. Anyway, they teach of a coming messiah." Enough was enough, Cordelia glared meaningfully at the demon. Lorne coughed and got up. "The cursed one. A being with the power within."

Giles looked from her to Lorne. "When you say 'power within.'..."

Lorne shrugged. "That's what the prophecy says. As to what it actually means." The demon shrugged again.

"Cordy's got depths?" Xander started laughing. "She's the messiah?"

Cordy scowled at her high-school nemesis. "It could happen."

"It has happened," Giles interrupted. At least that's what these Trombli believe. And so long as they do, we might actually stand a chance of surviving this place long enough to find our way out."

"How did you get in?" Cordy asked.

"The same way you did - opened a portal with the book," Faith replied.

"Well, duh," Cordy shook her head. "Do I have to do your thinking for you?"

"Too easy," Xander commented.

"Let's use the book to get back," she finished.

Giles grimaced. "We, ah, seem to have misplaced it though."

Cordelia smiled. "They've got books here. Those tambala guys? They used some when they swore me in."

Giles beamed. "I've got to see those."

"Okay, but say we do find the instructions, don't we still need one of those inter dimensional hotspots?" asked Xander.

"Perhaps the books can help in that regard too," Giles commented before looking towards her. ""The books, can you get us access?"

Cordy smirked. "Am I not the princess?"

"Oh please, don't remind us," Xander groaned.

"I can have the guards back in a second, and you back in a cell in a minute," she warned.

* * *

"You actually read this stuff?"

Giles glanced up from his reading at Xander's question. "It resembles certain demonic languages with which I'm familiar, but whole passages appear to be missing." Giles' eyes narrowed as he noticed the head of an animal engraved on the cover of another book. "Fascinating. A hart."

Cordelia peered over his shoulder and shook her head. "It's not a heart, it's a bambi."

"A bambi?" Giles sighed. "No not h-e-a-r-t, h-a-r-t. A male red deer or stag. Often associated with rural mysticism."

Xander spoke up next. "Yeah, they've all got animals on them. Probably just a bunch of demon bedtime stories."

Giles looked again at the three books lying open in front of him on the desk and grinned. "Oh boy," Faith snorted, "he's gone to that happy place only he and Wes inhabit. Nerd-paradise."

"Of course! The holy books are written in Trionic."

"What?" Xander asked.

Giles glanced up at the youth. "No one volume is complete without the other two. I..it's really one book broken up into three pieces."

"You mean like a trilogy?" Lorne asked before sighing. "Ah, to have been in Vegas when the King opened the show with 'An American Trilogy'."

Giles stared at the demon before slowly shaking his head. "No. No. Much more complex than that. See this passage here," he pointed at the first book, "continues in this volume here," pointed at the second, "then concludes in the third. The rhythm of the sentence structure lets one know when to jump from book, to book, to book."

"Anything about the portals?" Xander asked.

Giles sighed. "Impossible to say. It will take me some time to decipher them I'm afraid."

"Boring." Cordelia trilled.

Giles glanced at the semi-clad beauty, bloody hell it was distracting working in these conditions. " I am finding references to the cursed one."

Unsurprisingly the cheerleader suddenly seemed a lot more interested. "Really? There is stuff about messiah me?"

"Apparently you're to com-shuk with a groosalug."

Cordelia looked perturbed. "What does that mean?"

Giles's only answer was a shrug. "Sounds dirty if you ask me," Xander commented.

"Did you hear me ask?" Cordy snapped.

Xander grinned at the glowering former cheerleader. "Why don't we just get somebody who knows this stuff to tell us what it means?"

"Like who?" Faith asked.

"Like one of those priests Lorne was talking about," Xander replied. "These books belong to them, right?"

"Oh dear," everyone turned back to him as hr moved the books into order and stared at the covers' images, "wolf, ram, and hart. I don't think the priests can be trusted."

"Figures that a dimension that made Cordy princess would have to be run by them," Xander dolefully sighed.

"Always with the glass half-empty!" Cordelia snapped.

* * *

"Cordelia, you must listen to me!"

Cordelia spun to face the pespiring Englishman who'd followed her back into her throne room as she sat down. "No, Giles, I think I've heard enough. You want me to go back to where I'm not a princess? Sorry, don't see the upside to that."

Giles shook his head. "Cordelia, you have seen the books! Surely you must realise how dangerous of a place this is!"

Cordelia scowled. "Look, you wanna go, go! But I have to stay here and be a princess."

"Yeah, 'cause that's so much more important than defending the world," snarked Faith.

* * *

The throne room door swung back open and the head priest strode in, followed by two others. ""Majesty. Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Cordelia forced a smile.

"It most certainly is not!" snapped Giles.

Xander stepped forward. "Hey, Popey, how about some information on this groosalug?" Cordelia threw her hands up. For a woman of her station she got precious little respect.

Silas looked towards her. "Your Majesty?"

"You heard," Cordelia sighed, it wasn't as if her friends would just give in.

The head priest dipped his head. "The groosalug has been summoned from the scum pits of Ur..."

Cordy gulped. "Scum pits?"

"It will arrive before night fall," the head priest continued.

"So that's the really close scum pits then."

The head priest nodded at her question. "Everyone is very anxious for her majesty to com-shuk with the groosalug."

Cordy forced a smile. "Of course! Why wouldn't they be?" Cordelia pointed at Giles, Xander, and Faith. "Now these three? They didn't even know what the com-shuk was. - You tell them!"

"The com-shuk is a mating ritual," the head priest explained.

Xander chuckled. "I told you it was dirty."

Cordy felt her blood run cold. "Yes. Exactly. It's been a really long time since I've had a good com-shuk."

"Does Chuck know this?" Faith wondered aloud.

Cordy glared at her best friend even as she jumped up. "So, uhm, I'm just gonna run out for a minute to get a gift, because isn't it traditional?" she babbled as she edged towards the doors. "And you know, groosalugs, hard to buy for." She looked behind herself to see two priests blocking the door. "I should really be hurrying."

The head priest's smile reminded her of her daddy's lawyer. "I'm afraid I must insist you do not leave the palace, majesty. The rebels are about. There are rumblings." The priest's smile widened. "But not to worry, we have doubled the palace guard."

Cordy's stomach hollowed. "Doubled, huh? But you will tell me when the groosalug gets here?"

The priest bowed. "Yes of course, your majesty."

Cordy stepped back up to her throne. "Okay then. Well. Uh, you can go now."

"Thank you, your majesty." The head priest bowed and backed away, leaving the doors shut behind him and his companions.

Cordelia's eyes snapped to her companions. "Next bus out of town, I'm on it!"

* * *

Giles, Xander, Faith, and Lorne sneaked along a deserted corridor. Giles turned and glared at Cordelia. "Hurry up!"

The cheerleader, her arms full of jewels, glared at him. "If you ever find a way to get us out of here, I want you to find me a dimension where some demons doesn't want to impregnate me with its spawn! Is that just too much to ask? What is it about me anyway? Do I put out some kind of come 'shuk' me vibe? "

"You do in that outfit," snorted Faith. Rather unhelpfully in his opinion.

Faith, Giles, and Xander pulled up a stone trap door to reveal some nauseous liquid sloshing around at the bottom of it. Cordy's nose wrinkled. "Okay. Smells like I'll be mating with the groosalug."

"You and me make two, baby," Lorne agreed.

Giles turned to the cheerleader again. "You can do this, Cordelia. The sewage empties out beyond the castle. It's our only sure bet. Just - hold your breath."

"Why can't we use the front door?" Cordy pleaded.

"You really think you'd be able to get your booty out the front door?" Xander looked down her cleavage.

"I hope you ain't looking at her rack when you've got mine to oogle," Faith warned.

"Oh dear god, they're just so professional," muttered Giles.

"That booty." Xander defended himself by pointing at the jewels.

"Oh. I just wanted a little something to remember my reign by. Is that so wrong?" Cordy argued.

Giles helped Xander to drop down into the sewer. "Oh god," Xander groaned.

"You next." Faith shoved Lorne through the hole before leaping through it herself.

Giles held out his hands to Cordy. "Come on."

Cordy wrinkled up her face. "You first."

With a sigh Giles dropped down into the sewer.

* * *

Cordy eyed the opening then slowly manoeuvred herself into position to climb down. "We've been looking for you, your majesty." Cordy's heart dropped as she turned to see the head priest and a contingent of guards. "Someone must speak to the servants about leaving that door open." One of the guards shuts it. 

Cordy straightened up. "Uh. Yeah. It's kind of whiffy in there." Looked down at the booty in her arms. "Oh. Ah. I just thought I would have this stuff - appraised!"

The head priest smiled. "Your majesty, the groosalug approaches."

* * *

Giles coughed and wheezed as he vainly attempted to use his sweater to cover his mouth and nose against the stench. He blinked as they reached the end of the tunnel and broke through an opening in the castle walls that was half obscured by wild, unfettered foliage.

Faith stared back at the opening. "Where the hell's Cordy?"

"She didn't make it," Lorne replied.

Xander glared at the building. "Now what?"

Giles pursed his lips for a second, then smiled grimly. "Throughout history, every dictatorship has faced a resistance. Indeed the head priest mentioned them. We must find them."

* * *

Cordy shuffled uncomfortably on her throne, a girl was polishing the nails on her right hand. "You're sure this is a good first date look?" she babbled. "I don't want to seem too easy. These things stick, I mean look at Harmony's reputation! I was thinking something more in a nice tailored suit of armour. So, so I figured we'd start slow. A few dinners, some light conversation, nothing too heavy and then in three or four years, if we still feel like we're hitting it off okay, we'll ah..."

"Your majesty," the head priest, Silas, walked in, with an expression oilier than a Hollywood producer's, "the groosalug approaches."

"Oh wonderful," Cordelia laughed nervously. This was not of the good. "Don't you think it would add an air of feminine mystery if I were to, you know, not be here?" She attempted to rise but was pushed back down by a bluish hand on her shoulder. She sobbed as the double doors opened and wheezing, bulky demon with horns shuffled in, a sack slung over its shoulder. Cordy glanced despairingly at her attendant. "Kill me now."


	74. S5 Ep 11

**FIC: Faith The Series Season Episode 11 **

****

"You're the Groosalug?" Cordelia gaped at the square-jawed, sapphire-eyed muscle man stood in front of the now closed door. Finally things were looking up.

"I am," the powerhouse dropped to one knee. "You are beneficent to look upon me with such softness in your eyes to ignore the flaws of my polluted birth."

"The what now?" Cordelia asked.

"The odd bulging of my limbs," Cordy gulped when the man executed a double biceps pose before lifting up his leather shirt to show his six-pack. Charles didn't have those goodies. "As I matured these defects became more apparent. The Covenant soon determined there could be no mistake. There was cow's blood in my veins."

Cordy shook her head. "So? Heck, I'm all cow! "

Groo's eyes widened. "No, no! You are beyond cow. You are of prophecy."

"I bet you say that to all the girls," Cordelia muttered.

"For my people to be part cow is to be less than whole. There was nothing I could do to prove my worth. I was - incapable even of performing husbandly duties with any of the females of my tribe."

Cordelia gaped, this goodness was aN eunuch? "You mean you are..."

"Anatomically equipped to mate only with a human."

Cordelia breathed again. "Good to know."

"I was cast from my village." Groo continued. "Cut off from my life givers. Forced to make my way on my own. I sought to end my suffering. I foolishly entered every contest of skill and daring that I could in an attempt to snuff out my pathetic life. But even at this I failed."

"You did?" Cordelia breathed.

Groo nodded. "I won every match. I vanquished every flame beast. I defeated every drokken. It seemed nothing could stop me. The Covenant had no choice but to bestow upon me the name groosalug. The brave, the undefeated."

"Wow." Was it her or was it hot in here?

* * *

Faith looked around the trees. "We're lost." God, she hated the country-side.

"Nonsense," Giles replied. "I've been following the sun. "

"Which sun?" Xander asked. "There're two of them. Alternate dimension? Faith's right, we're lost," Xander groaned. Giles halted and held up a hand for silence. "You're having a Blair witch moment?"

"Something's hunting us," Faith said for her Watcher.

"Okay," Xander joined them in a circle, Lorne cowering in the centre. "Palace guards?"

"I don't know," Giles tersely replied.

"Oh crap," Faith groaned as screaming figures started dropping from the surrounding trees. In a few moments they were surrounded by a group of humans carrying crude weapons. "I'm not usually this unpopular until people have gotten a chance to really know me!"

* * *

"And that, my princess, is my story in full. When the Covenant summoned me I was vanquishing the Mogfan beast that bedevils the scum pits of Ur."

Cordelia continued after a beat: "Uh, that's a great story. And you are a great groosalug. But I'm not your princess. The truth is, I've got somebody, somebody back home."

"Is he a warrior to challenge the Groosalug?"

"Oh he's a great warrior," Cordelia smiled. "Maybe not enough to challenge you, but he's my warrior."

* * *

The human rebels are gathered around a fire in the woods. Giles, Xander, Faith and Lorne are all tied to stakes to one side of it.

"I know how we send a message to the princess. We storm the palace!" One rebel yelled.

Their leader shook his head. "That'd be suicide. Our entire number would be wiped out in minutes."

The first rebel nodded. "That'd be a message."

Giles cleared his throat. "Excuse me. I couldn't help overhearing."

Faith groaned, here her pops went again, blundering them into trouble. "Giles!"

"It's all right Faith, I believe we can help these brave men."

Their leader snarled. "Shut up, reconnaissance-cow-scum."

Giles reddened. "Now see here, I've told you already. We're not reconnaissance cows."

"We tracked you coming from the palace. Don't lie," the rebel leader warned.

"I'm not lying. And if it's a message you want sent to the princess, then I know we can help."

Xander groaned. "Shut up, Giles."

"How?" demanded the leader.

"Well, we just happen to be close personal friends with the princess," Giles blithely explained.

Xander closed his eyes. Faith groaned. "This can't end well."

"They know the princess?" One rebel laughed.

Giles smirked. "I can prove it. In my wallet, the leather holder in the back of my leg coverings." The leader strode over and pulled out Giles's wallet. "That's it."

The leader flipped open the wallet, revealing a photo of the gang at the last Christmas party. "It's true. They know the princess."

"Now," Giles continued, "if your organization would just draw up some sort of list of demands we would be more than happy to present it directly to her majesty."

"Lets do it," the leader decided. "Have Sasha write up a list of demands."

Giles smirked at them. "There, you see?"

The leader smiled. "Shove the list in their mouths, put their severed heads on sticks and display them outside the princess' window."

* * *

The groosalug and Cordy lounged on the throne steps as Cordy wrote up her proclamations. "And this one will free the slaves and outlaw polyester. I know it hasn't actually been invented here yet, but I'm a forward thinking monarch."

"Your wisdom knows no bounds," the Groosalug replied.

Cordy's smile slipped as Silas and two other priests enter. "Get out cow," Silas ordered.

Head bowed, Groo hurriedly left. Outraged, Cordy stood before Silas. "Hey. You can't call him that. He is groosalug, the brave and undefeated."

Silas smiled coldly. "He is that only because I say he is."

Cordy glared at the head priest. "Yeah? Well, the way of things is going to change around here."

"Is that right?" Silas smirked.

Cordy picked and held up a rolled parchment. "I've got proclamations!" She gasped when Silas knocked the parchment out of her hand. "Hey!" Cordy protested. "Who's wearing the tiara around here, pal?!"

Silas' smirk widened. "The Powers have seen fit to place their gift in you."

Cordy nodded. "You got that right."

"But let us be clear." Silas continued. "You have no authority here."

"But I am the princess." Cordy protested.

"The princess, like the groosalug, is a tool of the Covenant, nothing more. - You will do what we tell you to do. If we tell you to mate, then you shall mate."

Cordy glared at the priest. "You can't force us to..."

A backhand slap knocked her to the ground. "Remember your place, cow bitch!"

* * *

Faith glared at Giles as she joined the others in kneeling, their hands bound behind their backs, their heads clamped into stocks. "I swear-."

The leader interrupted her. "For the crime of collaboration you are sentenced to death."

"No!" Giles protested. "We're not collaborators, we're not even from around here!"

"On my count of three," instructed the leader.

"Idiot," Faith shot Giles a disgusted look.

Just as the executioner was about to strike a black-fletched arrow slammed into his chest. The man fell back with a scream, dropping the axe. Faith looked up to see mounted guards charging down from the surrounding hills. "Imperial guards!" the leader shouted.

The rebels scrambled to face the attacking guards. Faith joined the others in hurrying to her feet, the stocks clamped around their necks swinging ponderously. "This is our chance to escape!" Giles cried.

"There they are! Kill the otherworlders!" A galloping guard cried.

"I really had about enough of this world." Faith growled as the ropes binding her wrists finally snapped. "Next time I take a vacation, I'm staying earthside!"

* * *

Sasha flung his sword after the last of the fleeing guards, the blade shuddering as it impaled the demon, toppling him from his saddle. Sasha walked over to the corpse of their leader, dragged the sword out of his corpse, and strode to where Faith and the others were stood.  
"They did not come for us. They came for you. Why?"

Giles let out an impatient sigh. "Because they know we will try to rescue the princess."

"Rescue her from what?" asked the rebel.

"From mating with the groosalug," Giles replied.

"I'm not that bothered," Xander muttered.

"That will fulfil their prophecies and consolidate their power," another rebel commented.

Xander groaned. "Okay, I'm in."

"You're fighters. We are on the same side. You may go."

"Let's hustle," Faith muttered.

"As Spencer Davis said 'Keep On Runnin'," agreed Lorne.

"Do you always make weird music references?" Xander queried.

"As the boss said 'No Retreat, No Surrender," Lorne replied.

Faith shook her head. "That'd be a yes then."

Giles stopped and turned back to the camp. "These people have a cause worth fighting for. Isn't that what we do?"

"What about Cordelia?" Faith queried.

"If we're going be getting her out of that castle we're going need help," Giles replied.

"The question should be do we really want to rescue her?" Xander sighed when both she and Giles glared at him. "Okay, okay."

"We still want to storm the castle gates," argued one of the rebels.

Another nodded. "Yes! We have to show them!"

"We can't defeat them!" disagreed a slightly more realistic third. "They have the power, they have the wealth, we have no plan!"

"I say we storm the gates!" snapped another.

Giles interrupted. "If you do they'll cut you down. You can not wage a frontal attack against a stronger opponent. This kind of battle can only be won by being sneaky! You create a diversion by striking at several different points at once. While they are looking ahead, you come from behind."

"And kill their leader," Faith added. "Chop him up into little bits."

"Sometimes you scare me," Xander muttered.

"It's a good plan!" shouted one of the rebels.

"I agree," nodded their apparent leader before turning to Giles. "You shall lead us!"

Giles looked towards her. "Why do people keep putting me in charge of things?"

"I blame in-breeding," Faith replied with a shake of her head.

* * *

"It's not my duty to question authority," the Groosalug argued.

Cordy shook her head. "Hold on there. You're groosalug, the brave and undefeated champion, if it's not your duty to fight evil than I don't know what is."

"I fight who I'm told. I'm not a real champion!" Groosalug admitted.

"Then it is time you stopped working for Monk-boy and became one," Cordy replied. "If there's one thing I've learnt from my friends it's that true champions fight for what they believe in."

Groo shook his head. "I am unworthy of lifting your burden, highness."

Cordy smiled. "Nonsense, you're way worthy. What burden is that again?"

Groo reddened. "When you receive me - on the night we are wed."

Cordy gulped. "I like you Groo, I really do. With all the muscles and such, but I've got somebody. Although I wonder if you do it in another dimension, is it really cheating?"

"It is foretold in the ancient prophecies that one will come who is of prophecy. She will mate with the groosalug whose demon blood shall take on the prophecy."

"What is this prophecy anyway?" Cordy queried

Groo shrugged. "Only those of the priestly orders know."

Cordy shook her head. "It doesn't matter, I can't do this. I have Gunn."

* * *

"The groosalug is our most formidable opponent." Giles decided. "We have to get him out of the castle. If challenged to fight he has to accept?"

One of the rebels nodded. "Yes. A champion of the realm he can not refuse, but no man can defeat the groosalug."

"How about a woman?" Faith smirked.

Giles smiled. "My thought exactly. Once he's out of the castle we'll create diversions here, here and here. Then a few of us will scale their back wall here where their defences are weakest."

Xander shook his head. "We're splitting up too much," his daughter's boy-friend objected.

"I'm leading this charge." Giles retorted before turning to one of the rebels. "Tell me about the killing device."

"It sends a signal to the collar on every slave in the land."

"What kind of signal?" Faith asked.

"Blows their heads off," replied Lorne. Everyone looked at the demon who shrugged. "Hey, why do you think I left this place?"

* * *

The full moon bathed Giles in light as he sat in front of a fire, leaning on an unsheathed sword. "The guys you send to create those diversions are gonna die," Xander argued.

"Quite probably," Giles looked towards Xander, eyes bleak, "you remember your Halloween possession. In warfare if you try not to get anybody killed you wind up getting everybody killed. Get ready to move out."

"And me?" Faith queried.

Giles turned to his daughter, heart heavy. "Go to the village. Call out the groosalug - and kill him."

"Kill their undefeated champion." Faith grinned tightly. "No problem."

"I'll go with you," Lorne volunteered. "I know how to prepare the challenge torch."

* * *

Cordy stood as the door opened and Silas entered, followed by a couple more priests.  
"Good. I see we're progressing towards mating. Let's get on with it."

"Huh?" Cordelia thought quickly. "What about the wedding?"

Silas shook his head. "I tire of waiting. Do it!"

Cordy crossed her arms and gave the priest her vaunted 'Queen C' glare. "With you guys standing around? I don't think so!"

Silas stepped closer. "Then I'll encourage you."

Another priest rushed in. "My lord! There is something in the village you will want to see."

"What is it?" Silas pursed his lips before striding over to the window and peering out. "A challenge has been issued." Silas turned to Groosaluug. "You have been challenged. You must fight."

Cordy shook her head. "What? No! No fighting. You can't fight my friends!"

"Silence!" Silas pointed to Groo. "Out!"

The moment the groosaluug had left, Silas spun to face her. "Cow-bitch!" His back-hand knocked her back to the floor. "When the Groosaluug returns you will mate. You will mate on your friends' corpses if I deem it!"

* * *

Giles watched from the shadows as some of the guards ran off, then moved deeper into the bushes where the rest of the rebels were waiting, motioning to the assembled warriors, several of which hurried off. A few moments later voices ring out again.  
"Rebels at the south gate!" A few more guards run off. "Rebels at the north wall!"

Giles crouched down next to one of the rebels and looked at him. The rebel looked from Giles to the guards left in front of the gate, then rose and charged "Death to the state! Death to the state!" Two more rebels follow him to engage the remaining guards as Giles looked down to the ground. Then signalled for the others to follow him.

* * *

Xander threw a grappling hook up over the wall and started up it. Just to his left, two rebels charged the gate with a battering ram. Xander winced as one of the rebels fighting the guards let out a scream as a sword sliced across his stomach.

* * *

The groosalug arrived at the village square in a chariot, took off his gloves, walked up on the podium and held his hand into the flames of the torch.

"This guy," Faith muttered. "He doesn't feel pain?"

"Oh, he feels it, but he's the groosalug." Lorne replied. "He overcomes all things. Good luck."

Groo turned to her. "You will die, barbarian!"

"Look," Faith forced a smile, "I thought I was fighting some demon. Now you're human, we're on the-, owwww!" She winced as Groo smacked a right into her face. She ducked the follow-up left. "'Kay, no more trying reason."

* * *

Silas strode down a rush-torch illuminated corridor. A priest hurried up behind him.  
"My lord, rebels have breached the castle!"

"It's Silas! Stop him!" Giles roared before leading the rebels towards the head priest only to be intercepted by some palace guards

* * *

Faith ducked another left and blocked a thrust kick on her shoulder. This guy was good, but she was the gal who'd kicked the Master, Kakitosis, Penn, and Angelus' asses, she could handle him. She winced as she caught a right to the hip, she thought. 

Blocking an incoming left on the outside of her forearm, she stepped into the hybrid and caught him with a palm-strike to the chest. The hybrid stumbled backwards before attempting a spin-kick she ducked under before grabbing his grounded ankle and pulling. The moment the demon hit the ground on his back, he started back up only to catch her heel kick firmly on the jaw. His eyes crossed as he slumped to the sandy ground.

Faith smirked. "Winner and still champion."

* * *

Heart pounding, Cordy paced in the priest's chambers, a dark red cloak worn over her princess outfit. She glared as Silas approached. She punched the demon in the face only to gasp when he grabbed her by the throat. ""This is all your fault! You think you can destroy our way of life? Think again! I will kill every cow in the world before I allow that to happen." With his free hand Silas pulled the cloth off a device. "Everyone of you." With a mad cackle the priest shoved her into a bookcase. Silas' hand hovered over the killing device. Giles, followed by Xander, and a bunch of rebels charged in. "You're a little late."

Eyes fixed on Silas, Giles lowered his sword, handed it to another rebel and held out his hand. "You don't have to do this."

Silas cackled again. "I don't have to - but I'm going to." Cordy straightened. "And you and your filthy cow-princess can go straight..." Her sword sliced Silas' head from his shoulders. 

"Your cow-princess is tired of hearing you yak, padre," Cordy said as the decapitated corpse dropped to the ground.

"Nice going," Xander complimented.

"Yeah great," Cordy slumped against the wall. "Can we go home now?"

* * *

Lorne couldn't help but smile as he strode Sunnydale's streets, sticking carefully to the shadows. After years of searching, he had somewhere to call home, more than that, he had people who accepted him. And such fine people too, there was a spirit about them, embodied in their young leader, and marshalled superbly by the older Watcher.

He stopped at his new home and started unlocking the door, swinging it open, he stepped inside, smile broadening at the singing he heard. His mouth opened in a flamboyant greeting.

And then he saw the singer.

"Oh," tears shone in his eyes, "that poor child." He had to find the Slayer and fast. "Oh," his breath caught, "that poor girl."


	75. S5 Ep 12

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 5 Episode 12 **

****

"Ah," as usual Holland Manners hid his disgruntlement with his rather shoddy employees with a smile, "I assume you've all been making plans as just how to deal with the Slayer?" When silence was his only reply, he sighed. Such lack of initiative. It made him worry about the younger generation. Although of course it also made his position a good deal more secure. He pressed a button on his desk and the outer door swung open. "Ladies, gentlemen," his smile widened into something more genuine. "Meet Toth."

* * *

"Jesus!" Faith snarled as she leapt out of her chair at the banging at the front door, exchanging a frustrated look with Giles. They'd been back in their own dimension less than an hour and already trouble was a commin' a knockin'. "This better be apocalypse-worthy," she snarled as she waved Giles back down and hurried to the front door. She flung it open to find Lorne stood there. "What's up Hal Jordan?" she queried. 

"Hal Jordan?" the demon stared distractedly at her. Probably blown away by her hotness. She found it crossed species, demons and humans found her irresistible.

"Perils of having a geek boy-friend," Faith's eyes narrowed at the demon's sudden flinch. She opened her mouth to ask why but before she had chance the demon was hurrying past her and into the lounge. "Rude much?" she muttered before following the demon.

"As I told you," Faith's eyes followed the demon as it paced the floor, a nervous energy surrounding it, "I can read auras. Bo Diddley might have sung 'You can't Judge A Book By Its Cover' but when it comes to me and auras, I really can."

"Quite," Giles shot her a bemused glance. She shrugged, like she knew what the hell was going on. Giles' eyes returned to the demon. "Please tell us what you've discovered."

"Oh boy," Lorne licked his lips and looked towards her. Suddenly Faith's heart chilled as premonition struck. No, she shook her head, it couldn't be. "Her boy-friend's not human, he's some sort of dimensional k-."

"You're lying!" Before she knew it, she had her hand wrapped around Lorne's throat, squeezing as she shook him. "Tell me you're lying!" She screamed, the demon strangely blurred.

"Faith, please." After a second, she became aware of Giles tugging at her biceps. "I'm afraid he's probably right."

Shocked, she released her grip, allowing the demon to slide to the ground. "You definitely," Lorne coughed, "kill the," the green-skinned demon coughed again, "messenger," another cough, "around here."

Faith ignored the demon to stare open-mouthed at the Englishman, head shaking in desperate denial. "My own theory was that it h…had to be one of the people you most cared about. I'd narrowed it down to three people. Your father-figure, myself, your best friend, Cordelia, or your lover, Xander. I'm sorry darling."

"No," she fell against the Watcher, painful sobs engulfing her. "It can't be. Not him."

"I'm sorry," she felt Giles' arm around her shoulder, his hand tousling her hair. "I'm sorry. Lorne," the Watcher's tone changed too imperceptibly for anyone other than her to notice, "I'd appreciate if you didn't mention it to anyone. Not even Xander."

"Of course," the demon patted her on the back. "If you need anyone to talk to, you know where I am."

* * *

Giles kept his eyes on his listless looking Slayer as she dragged herself around one of Sunnydale's graveyards, the others, even Xander, hanging back, sensing her air of negativity. Which was fortunate, Xander's one attempt at conversation had nearly ended with the bewildered youth's decapitation.

Giles sighed. He'd thought patrol might have perhaps lifted his Slayer out of her depression. "Giles," he glanced towards Wesley, "should Faith be patrolling in this condition?"

"Condition?"

"She's clearly ill, unusual for a Slayer, but not unheard of. Perhaps we should patrol without her tonight?" Wesley suggested.

"She'll be fine," Giles curtly replied.

"Are you sure?" Wesley pressed. "She doesn't-."

"I said," he growled, "she'll be fine!" Wesley flinched at his tone. Giles forced his ragged nerves under control to begin an apology that he really couldn't be bothered giving. "I know you're -."

"Slayer!" Suddenly a green-faced, black-cloaked demon appeared in front of Faith and pointed a rod at her.

"Faith!" He and Wesley started forward at the same moment, the curvy brunette either frozen to the spot or wanting her pain to end, the others following behind. He hit Faith square in the back, knocking the both of them to the ground.

As they crashed to the ground a bolt of light hit Wesley full in the chest, carrying his fellow Watcher over a near-by gravestone to land in front of a thick bush. The demon growled something before disappearing into the darkness. The others ran over to Wesley, discreetly leaving it to him to help Faith up. "Are you al-, are you uninjured?" Faith nodded with a surliness that was worryingly reminiscent of the troubled teen he'd adopted over five years ago. Giles looked around. "Obviously every one's shaken up," he saw Gunn and Xander helping Wesley up, "we might as well call it a night."

* * *

Wesley groaned as he awoke and looked around his still lightening surroundings. A cold rage built up inside him as he recalled what had happened. "T..they just left me?" he growled in disbelief. He'd taken some sort of energy blast for that wilful girl and her bastard of a guardian and those drones the Slayer called friends had just left him.

"Bitch," he growled again. Then smiled. Oh yes, payback was going to be such a bitch.

* * *

Wesley groaned as he rolled out of bed. He shivered, remembering the previous night's frightening events. And that fall had been so painful, he shuddered, his mother had always said he was of a delicate constitution. No, he wrapped himself back in his quilt, Sunnydale was definitely too rugged for him.

* * *

Giles stared distractedly at the book before him, the words blurring as he flicked through its pages. He knew he should be searching for information on this Toth, but he had larger concerns. Giles sighed and shook his head. He'd met Xander on the way out and dissuaded the young man from trying to visit, saying Faith was ill.

And what to do about the young man?

It was far from his fault, and yet the father inside him screamed violence every time the boy spoke. Shaking his head, he tried to focus again. When he failed, he slammed the book down with enough force to bring Cordelia scurrying in. "That book cost $300 off Dem-Bay!" the receptionist squealed. "And it's no Gucci handbag!"

Giles shot the striking brunette a glare, but was too weary, too soul-sick to put any real heat behind it. "Has Wesley turned up yet?"

"No," the former cheerleader had a look of wonder on her face, "I actually beat one of you two in. Does this mean I get a raise?"

"No," Giles wearily shook his head, he really didn't have the energy to deal with the cheerleader's eccentricities, "it means you get on the phone and find out where he is."

"Do you think Groo would have gotten work with Gunn and Xander's company?" Cordy sighed. "Oh my two men all sweaty and -."

Giles shuddered. "Phone, now, Cordelia."

* * *

Wesley whistled as he strode down Sunndyale's main street, his hands in his pockets, a wide grin stretching his face. Noting the roadside flower vendor deep in conversation with a passing costumer, he discreetly lifted a pre-packed bunch of twelve roses and continued on his way.

Stopping outside his destination, he leaned against the wall and waited.

A few minutes later, and the building door swung open. "Hey," he straightened and pulled the flowers out from under his jacket, offering them to the blonde hurrying down the steps, "want to go for lunch?"

Kate stared dazedly at him. "What about-."

"Rupert?" he smiled. "You're not going out anymore. And to be honest, I've struggled with my feelings for long enough."

"Your-."

"There's a very fancy Italian, just around the corner," Wesley continued.

Kate's cheeks coloured. "W…Wesley-." The policewoman took a breath. "My place is just around the corner."

* * *

"Well that's strange!"

Giles fought back the weary sigh that always seemed to follow a pronouncement by Cordelia. Instead he looked up at the receptionist stood in the doorway. "Please, expand."

Oh please let it be Angelus' return riding Pegasus, anything to take his mind off Faith's heartbreak. "I've just spoken to Wesley," Cordy giggled, "oh it's-." He cleared his throat impatiently. For a wonder the former cheerleader re-discovered the point and stuck to it. "I originally rang him at home, but he didn't answer. But then I tried his cell, and not only did he have it on, I could hear a woman giggling in the background."

Giles gaped, mouth opening and closing akin to his pet goldfish of some forty years previously. "A woman?"

"I know," Cordelia nodded. "I didn't think he knew any, much less what to do with one!"

"Quite." Giles stared dazedly at the cheerleader. Things were unravelling faster than he'd expected.

"Have you found anything on this Tooth?"

"Toth," he wearily corrected. "Ancient demon, very strong, last survivor of the Tothic Clan. It also says that for a demon he's unusually sophisticated."

"You mean he knows how much to pay for a good pair of pumps?"

"Not quite," Giles felt as if his head would explode. "Unlike most demons, he  
does not fight barehanded. He uses tools, devices. He's also supposed to be very  
focused."

"Devices, what like that thing he had last night?"

"Precisely," he nodded. "I'm endeavouring to identify it, but at present-," he smiled. "Ah here it is!"

"Really let me look!" Cordelia snatched the book he'd been perusing off his desk before he had chance to react. "Wow! Ugly looking thing, I thought you said he was sophisticated?"

"Cordy," Giles tried his sternest tone.

As usual the cheerleader wasn't home. Or at least wasn't listening. "The rod's called a ferula-gemina. It splits one person in half, distilling personality traits into two separate bodies. As near as I can tell, Toth was attempting to split the slayer into two different entities." Cordelia looked at him. "I don't get it."

"One would have all the qualities inherent in Faith, and the other one with everything that belongs to the slayer alone ... the, uh, the-the strength, the, uh, speed, the heritage. Then Toth would kill the weaker half, the Slayer half dying immediately afterwards." Giles gasped as he realised something. "And when it hit Wes, I think it separated him into his strongest points and his weakest."

"So which one's the real Wes?" Cordelia asked.

"No, no," he shook his head as he stood and began to pace, "you don't understand, both halves are actually Wesley. And if they're not rejoined together he'll die. Call the others, we need to find him and this woman before something drastic happens."

"Okay," Cordy nodded. Five minutes later, the cheerleader was back, a troubled look on her face. "They're all on their way in, except," Giles raised an eyebrow at the cheerleader's uncharacteristic reticence, "Kate, a fellow cop answered her desk phone, apparently they saw her leave with an educated-looking man."

"Kate? Wes?" Giles slumped into his seat.

* * *

Wesley whimpered as the door crashed open. "I'm going to bloody kill him!" He trembled as he stuck his head under the pillow, the sound of thudding feet on the stairs as Giles charged through the house.

Suddenly the bedroom door swung open and there stood his fellow Watcher, eyes blazing manically. "You, you!" For once Giles' eloquence seemed to fail him, instead the older man started forward with fists clenched.

"No, no, no," Wesley whimpered.

Suddenly Gunn and Groo were dragging the swearing Englishman back. "Are you sure the beam did not also hit Mr. Giles, Princess?" Groo asked.

"Will you stop with the calling my girl 'Princess'?" growled Gunn.

"I'm sure," Cordelia glanced at Faith, when the blank-eyed Slayer failed to speak, she continued, "this is the Wesley who hasn't performed intimately with Kate."

"Say what?" Faith blinked. "Wes has been sticking it to the cop?"

"Lovely turn of phrase, my girl-friend."

Faith shot Xander an almost wounded look before continuing. "What's going on?"

Wesley listened in growing confusion as Cordelia explained what her and Giles had discovered. "We need to get to Kate's now," Xander denied.

"Oh no," he shivered. "Things are too rough outside, it would be-."

"Get up!" He gasped as Giles grabbed him by the scruff of his vest and yanked him to his feet. "The quicker you get dressed, the less likely I am to stove your bloody face in."

"Uh, if what Cordy said is right, this Wes didn-."

"Shut up, Xander!"

"Shutting up, sir."

* * *

Wesley looked up at the insistent knocking. "I know you're in there, Wesley!"

"Oh no," Kate threw her hand up to her mouth, pulling the bed sheets around her.

"Relax luv." Wesley as he strutted over to the door, pulling his pants on as he did so. Unfastening the chain, he swung the door open.

And caught a right to the jaw. "You bastar-," Giles' curse turned to a grunt when he head-butted him in the face, leaping forward to crash into the other man and knock him to the ground, him on top.

"I am so not in the mood for this!" Before he had chance to throw another punch, the Slayer grabbed his shoulder and flung him back into the cop's apartment.

"You lousy coward!" Wesley jumped up the moment he hit the ground. "Hide behind your Slayer will you-." His tirade trailed off when he noticed a very familiar figure cowering in the background. "What is going on here?"

"I will not miss again, slayer!" a voice thundered.

* * *

Faith grinned sourly as she spun around to see Toth stood at the end of the corridor. This she could deal with. "Cordy, explanations!" She yelled before launching herself towards the demon.

Her shoulder crashed into its chest, knocking Toth onto his ass while she landed like a cat beside it, arm-sweeping its legs from underneath it as it struggled to get up. The moment Toth hit the ground she was charging it. "Shit!" She swore when the demon grabbed her ankles and threw her face first into the corridor wall.

By the time she'd spun around to face Toth, he'd made it to his feet. Faith grunted as the demon caught her with a right, snapping her head back, and opening a cut on her bottom lip. Ignoring the coppery taste in her mouth, she ducked a follow-up left hook before planting a maliciously hard kick between the demon's legs. His eyes crossed and he started to double up, allowing Faith to grab his head and twist.

A crack rang out as Toth's head twisted around. "I've just taken out the trash," she scowled before allowing the demon's limp corpse to fall to the ground.

Her elation faded as she turned to see Xander watching her. If only every problem could be solved so easily. Swallowing her pain down deep into the place she kept all her heartbreak, she strode back to her friends. "Everything explained?"

Giles shot both of the Wes' murderous glares before nodding. " Willow was just about to-."

"Let the spell be ended." Suddenly the two Wes were replaced by one. Willow beamed. "Done!"

* * *

Wesley's palms were clammy and his heart thumping enough to make his chest ache as he stood outside the door. He'd raised his fist to knock four times only for his hand to fall uselessly down. After another sigh, he shook his head and turned to leave.

"Wait."

His heart jumped slightly at the voice and turned back to see his former 'partner' stood peering through the door crack. "K…Kate," he stuttered, mouth predictably failing to work, "I…I was going to apologise -."

"Don't," the door opened a little more. "Not unless you really regret what happened." His cheeks coloured as he remembered how she'd felt to touch, her scent, the sounds she'd made. But he didn't speak. "Do you want to come in?"

Wesley looked down at his feet. "Giles-."

"Rupert and I are over," there was a note of undeniable sadness in the cop's voice, "we're the past. Unless you regret what happened between us?" Wesley forced his head up and shook it. "Well then," satisfaction replaced sorrow in the cop's voice, "are you coming in?"

After a second he stepped towards the police woman, a smile tugging at his lips.

* * *

"Hello, Faith." Giles' heart tore in half as he strode into his adopted daughter's darkened bedroom to find her sat on her chair, eyes down, knees tucked under her chin, and arms wrapped around her legs.

When the distraught beauty didn't answer, he started to talk. "I've been giving Xander's situation some thought. From all I've been able to delve up about the Key, it appears all your memories of him will be true." Faith started at that. When she didn't speak, he continued. "He'll have been put here in Sunnydale from birth, unaware of his destiny, awaiting your arrival. Everything you think he's said and done, he really has. Every risk he's taken, every demon he's endured, he's done it. And he's done it for you."

"I should have known."

Giles forced himself to ignore the desolation in the young beauty's voice. "Should have known what, Faith?"

"That someone as kind and caring like Xander," Faith slowly raised her head, the pain written clear in her luminous eyes, "couldn't love a messed-up skank like me. He'd have to be a fake."

"Now you listen here," Giles decided molly-coddling would only take him so far. "You are not a messed-up skank. Far from it. You're a beautiful, loving hero. As for Xander not loving you." Faith started as his hardening tone, but he continued regardless. "I don't want to hear such rubbish again. It doesn't only demean you, it demeans all our efforts, it demeans Jonathan, Jesse, Amy, and Jenny's," a husky note of longing entered his voice, "sacrifices. Don't try and tell me we all made the mistake of believing in a messed-up skank as you put it. Because that's what we do, we believe and love you, Kate, Wesley, Gunn, Willow, Tara, Cordelia, myself, and," he paused, "Xander. We all love you."

"I love him," the tears the Slayer had been holding in streaked down her face as she shook and wept, wailing her pain. "I love him!"

"I know dear, I know." Giles wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl, one hand stroking her mane, "I know. Just let it out."


	76. S5 Ep 13

**FIC: Faith the Series Season 5 Ep 13 **

****

"Hey Lockley, you and your wall of weird," Kate looked up wearily from her desk, ready for her daily dose of baiting from the cavemen she worked with. "You heard this one? Apparently there's a limb factory somewhere in Sunnydale?"

Kate stared at the speaker, a portly, crumply detective in his mid forties who mistakenly thought of himself as the office wit. "You mean artificial joints?" she queried for want of anything else to see.

"No," the man's sagging jowls bounced as he chuckled. "Actual body parts from living, breathing people. It's some sort of urban legend one of my informants tried to pass off to me. Says his cousin was telling him about his lawyer only having one eye for years, bailed him out last week, two eyes."

Kate pulse raced despite her scepticism. "Well you don't want to be bothered with urban legends, give the details to me."

* * *

Kate took a breath as she entered the lobby of Watcher Investigations, having not returned since starting her relationship with Wesley. Her brow furrowed as her ears picked up snippets of an argument – 'need to know', 'key', Xander', 'others', nothing that made any sense but the discussion's participants were definitely getting heated. Stopping at the inner office's door, she raised her hand to knock.

Before she had chance to, the door swung open. "Ya listening in cop?" Kate backed off, disquieted by the almost molten rage she saw in the beautiful brunette's eyes. "That how ya get yar breaks? Snooping?" Faith began to advance on her, the swing in her hips even more predatory than normal. "How about ya tell me how long you've been snoopin'?"

"I..I," a cold clammy fear twisted her chest, recognising the way the Slayer was looking at her was very much akin to the way she looked at a vampire or demon that had really pissed her off. Before she knew it she was backing off. "I…I need to see Giles-."

"Yeah?" Faith snorted. "G don't need to see a back-stabbing bit-."

"That's enough, Faith." Kate breathed again when Giles came out of the office, stepping between her and the advancing Bostonian.

Hurt filled the young woman's liquid eyes, almost enough pain to make her feel sorry for the beauty. Except said young woman was about to rip her head off. "Oh yeah," Faith spat. "Take her side against me!" Giles' mouth opened. "Don't forget she's doin' your bud on the side!"

"Faith!" Giles stepped after the brunette as she raced off before sighing, shoulders slumping as he turned to her, a worn look on his face. "I c…can o…only apologise for Faith's behaviour. She's been under considerable stress over the past week."

"It's alright, Rupert," Kate smiled weakly. No bones broken, at least not this time. "Faith's problems, is it anything I can help with?"

"I..I don't think this is a situation anyone can help with," her former-lover forced his shoulders to straighten, the smile that accompanied it also strained. "Now, I'm sure you didn't drop into see how we were going on. What do you want?"

The probably unintended barb in Giles' words almost made her wince. "Yes," she nodded, her tone unintentionally turning brisk\professional, "of course. I have a possible case for you." Giles raised an eyebrow. "There appears to be a body part factory in town-."

"Oh we can't let them get a foothold," Giles' lips tugged up in a momentary half-smile at his pun before sobering. "There are certain demons that can regenerate dead tissue, but re-grow body parts?" he shook his head. "I don't believe there are any with the power to do it across species."

"No, not re-grow limbs," Kate shook her head. "Transplant them from one person to another."

"T…that's monstrous," Giles gasped. "What exactly is your information?"

"Well, a fellow detective told me a story about a lawyer supposedly getting an eye back," Kate paused. "It sounds ridiculous, but the lawyer works for Wolfram & Hart."

Giles groaned. "You think there might be credence to this?" Kate nodded. "Perhaps it doesn't just stop at aiding their own employees. Perhaps they're out-sourcing their services to anyone who can pay," Giles shuddered. "Monstrous." The Englishman paused. "However, your evidence is coincidental to say the least. The aforementioned lawyer could have had a recently cured eye condition that necessitated a patch until it was cured."

"You don't really believe that!" Kate protested.

"No, given the W&H connection, not really." Giles shook his head. "However there are a number of unanswered not to mention disturbing questions. Where do they find the donors? What happens to the donors after the procedures are carried out? Where are these procedures carried out?"

"The only person we know who might know the answers is the lawyer," Kate pointed out.

Giles chuckled dourly. "I hope you're not suggesting kidnapping him?"

"No," Kate sighed in frustration. "Of course not. But there has to be some way of tracking this limb-factory down."

"If it even exists," Giles mused. The Watcher smiled as he looked over his shoulder to where a terry-robed Lorne was coming downstairs. "Of course, I have the solution. You'll have to sing for Lorne."

"Oh no," Kate shook her head, eyes widening with horror. "I don't sing."

"It's hardly the West End or Broadway, my dear," the Englishman murmured before 

taking a hold of her arm and pulling her towards the demon. "I think we'll go and see Lorne."

* * *

"You want to sing for me?" Lorne clapped his hands together. "Of course, it's been too long since I did a reading. Of course," he pouted, "my last reading didn'-." His voice trailed off at Giles' hard stare from behind the pensive-faced detective. "All I'll want from you dear, is one of those lovely smiles and a few verses of a song." He picked up his sea-breeze and strode over to the reception table. "Please, Rupert, come with me." 

"What song?"

He smiled at Kate's question, oh the many times he'd been asked that beauty. "The song isn't important," he replied as he sat, "the emotion behind it is." He directed his gaze towards the police officer as she began to sing Air Supply's 'All Out Of Love'. Eyes still fixed on the singing police officer, he spoke to his companion. "You do realise he'll have to be told."

Unsurprisingly, the Englishman stiffened. "That's up to Faith. She's my primary concern."

"As you wish treacle," he smiled, unfazed by the man's hard tone, "but he has a right to know. And you're a good man, you know that."

Giles glowered at him before grimacing and changing the subject. "Have you seen anything that might help us?"

"Yes," Lorne replied as he rose. "That was beautiful, darling, beautiful, I thought I was listening to a 30s cocktail singer." The demon passed the cop a piece of paper. "Find what links the six names on that paper and you'll be one step closer to what you want."

"Is that i-." Kate's eyes widened. "Wait, I recognise three of those names as being ex-cons."

"Well," Lorne smiled. "You've got your starting point."

* * *

Kate sighed as she pulled away from her computer, rubbing at her eyes. "All six of these names are parolees, all clients of the same parole officer, all who haven't turned up in the last three months."

"That's three coincidences, two more than I'm willing to swallow," Giles was grim-faced as he pulled out his cell. "I'll phone the others, tell them to meet us at the office."

Kate bit back a groan when Wesley pulled her to one side upon her and Giles' arrival at the office. "Why didn't you contact me before your ex-, before Giles?"

Kate winced at the hurt in her boy-friend's voice. "It's nothing to do with you and I," she hastily reassured her lover. "Giles has the Slayer, that's all." Her tone hardened at Wesley's distrustful look. "You can either accept it or you can't, but it's the truth. He's our leader."

* * *

"Giles, can I have a word?"

Giles hid a wince at Xander's voice behind him. Forcing himself, he turned around to face the young man. "Of course," he managed a nod, "can we step inside my office please."

The boy smiled weakly. "Sure." Once he'd closed the door behind the pair of them, the teen spoke. "Do you know what I've done wrong?"

Giles once again had to hide a wince at the hurt on the boy's face. "I know," good lord, he paused, this was a terrible situation, one without any right answers. "I know Faith needs you to be patient with her, and give her some space." Giles paused. "And you, being the young man you are, will do that, understand?"

"Understand," the youth mumbled.

"Bloody hell," he muttered as the bemused and hurt-looking youth stumbled back out into the reception area. Lorne was right, Xander at least deserved to know.

But that was for another time, there was more urgent business at hand. Following the youth out into the reception area, he shook his head at his almost scared charge before directing his gaze towards their group. "Thank you all for coming," he began, "it appears that Kate has discovered another Wolfram & Hart operation, a 'chop shop' for humans."

"Chop shop?" Gunn spoke up, "what do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said, as unlikely as that may sound," Giles replied. "Apparently the law firm are running a business transplanting healthy body parts from people onto the well-paying clients and best-performing staff."

"Ohhhh goddess," whispered a pale-faced Tara. "That's hideous."

"It is rather," he agreed. "However it is unconfirmed although very likely at the moment."

"Well Faith," Cordelia purred. "Maybe you should look into those butt implants you so obviously need." When Faith didn't respond, Giles saw Cordelia's eyes flicker and watched as the cheerleader attempted to lean in and whisper something only for Faith to pull away.

Not wanting anyone else to notice, Giles hurried on. "However the evidence is somewhat overwhelming although circumstantial. As a result, we need to find more evidence."

"How are they doing this?" Wesley glared at him, probably something to do with Kate coming to him rather than aid. Well, he had too many problems of his own to be bothered with giving out relationship advice. And it wasn't as if he was a Don Juan anyhow. "Snatching runaways off the street?"

"No, well not that we're aware of." Although that did give Wolfram & Hart a whole other avenue for collecting body-parts. The dregs of society with no-one to care that they'd gone. "All the possible victims we're currently aware of are parolees who disappeared while under the care of the same parole officer."

"Parolees take a powder all the time," objected Gunn.

"Nevertheless," Giles continued. "I think it best we run a few checks, then perhaps confront the man. Willow?"

The witch started at his voice and stared blankly at him. He smiled and looked meaningfully towards the computer. "Oh right, do you want me to check him out?"

"That would be the next step," he agreed.

"Right," the red-haired Wicca hurried over to the computer and turned it on before looking towards him. "I'll need everything you've got on this parole officer."

"Of course," he looked towards Kate. "Detective?" He melted into the background as the detective began to talk.

"Okay!" Willow let out an excited squeal. "I've just finished checking the officer's bank records and I've found he's made nine deposits of five thousand into an account opened six months ago. An account separate from the one his salary is paid into."

"A deposit per person?" suggested Kate.

"That would be my guess," Giles scowled. "This bears further investigation."

* * *

"Mr. Archer! Mr. Gary Archer?"

Archer scowled as the insistent thumping on his apartment door forced his attention away from the wrestling. "Who is it?" he demanded as he rose, strode across his apartment, and swung the door open.

"Rupert Giles," the bespectacled middle-aged man replied. "Private Investigator."

"You're English?" he grunted.

The Englishman smiled. "Well yes, that doesn't preclude me from being a private investigator you know. The world's most famous detective was after all an Englishman."

Archer's eyes narrowed. "Who's that then?"

"Why Sherlock Holmes of course," the man stepped over the threshold. "What a lovely place you have here," the private investigator looked around his spacious apartment. "Must be quite a stretch on a parole officer's salary."

"Yeah." Archer reached behind the door for his baseball bat leaning there.

"Naughty, naughty." Archer's head snapped around when his wrist was grabbed in time to see a brunette bombshell grinning at him. He only had half a second to ogle the teen temptress before her fist was crashing into his jaw.

* * *

"Faith!" Giles gasped as he spun back to the doorway and to his daughter stood over the crumpled parole officer. "You've knocked him out? I hadn't even started questioning him yet."

"Yeah, next time I'll let him brain you with this," Faith raised the baseball bat.

"Ah, well done," Giles looked around. "Faith close the door." He strode over to the coffee table, picking up the can of beer before tipping it over the unconscious man.

"Wasting beer, where is an officer of the court when you need one?" Faith asked.

Giles waited until the parole officer had begun to splutter to consciousness before speaking. "Faith," Giles kept his gaze firmly on the parole officer, "break the bat." The parole officer gasped when Faith wordlessly took the bat between her hands and pulled up the bat splintering with a resounding crack.

The parole officer let out a shocked gurgle. "How did she do that?"

"That shouldn't be your main concern," Giles warned. "Your concern would be what she'd do if you didn't answer my questions and I left the room for say a minute. The longest sixty seconds of your life I shouldn't wonder."

"I'm like a regular attack dog," mused Faith. "Woof. Woof."

"What do you want?" gasped Archer.

Faith smiled. "Smarter than the average parole officer."

"I want you to tell me where you took," Giles paused to pull out his note with the names of the missing six on and read them out.

"Wolfram & Hart would kill me," Archer pleaded. Faith cleared her throat meaningfully. Archer gulped. "Wait, here's the address."

* * *

"This the place?" Gunn queried as they pulled up outside a dreary-looking travel agent's.

"That's what Archer said," Giles retorted. "let's check."

The four of them, Xander, Gunn, Giles, and Faith, all climbed out of Giles' jalopy. Giles strode briskly to the car's trunk and opened it. Hers, Gunn's, and Xander's eyes all widened when Giles reached in, grabbed a handful of Archer's hair and yanked him out. "Is this the place?" The parole officer grunted and nodded. "Thank you." Giles shoved the bound and gagged man back into the trunk and slammed it shut. "It would appear this is the place."

Gunn gulped. "Not arguing with you English."

Giles beamed. "So glad to have you on board, Charles. I'm thinking security will be top drawer. Window sensors, motion detectors, cellular backup, guards, obviously."

"I've got that covered," Faith grunted as she tore a trash can out of the pavement and flung it through the shop window. "See?"

* * *

"Oh very subtle," Xander muttered as glass shattered and half a dozen men charged out. He blocked a haymaker from one of the men on his forearm before stepping in and butting the man in the face. Wincing as pain raced through his head, butting was never like the films it always hurt, Xander nonetheless followed up with an uppercut to the jaw that had his opponent slumping to the ground. 

Xander looked around to see his friends had dealt with the other five and were already moving into the shop. Xander stepped over the crumpled guard and followed the others into the darkened shop to find Faith stood in the shop's centre, a thoughtful look on her face. "It's hollow here," the Slayer husked. "Trapdoor underneath."

Even as Faith stepped off, Xander started towards, hoping for an excuse to speak to her, to get a clue to whatever he'd done wrong, and maybe then start to fix it. But then Giles was flinging the trapdoor off, and Xander found himself following the others down into the dimly-lit basement.

"What is this?" Xander stopped dead as he reached the bottom to find a room lined with glass cells, each holding partially maimed naked person.

"Save the ones you can," Xander shuddered as he glanced towards Giles' etched in granite face. "Turn the life-supports off on those you can't. And then we're setting this place on fire. They're not using it again."

* * *

"We have to do something about W&H, G," Faith paced the lounge floor, agitated beyond measure. "I mean I knew they were evil, but that was some sick shit!"

"Faith," Giles licked his lips. "We have to tell him."

Faith glanced towards her Watcher, brow furrowing in confusion. "Tell who," suddenly it hit her. "No way," she shook her head. "No way." If she told him it would be even more real.

"Faith," Giles sighed. "He has to know. He deserves to know."

* * *

"We need to talk."

"Hey Faith!" Xander jumped up from the Batman graphic novel he'd been perusing, he felt very Dark Knight right about now, and turned to his girl-friend, excited that she'd finally come to see him. His smile faded as he spied his girl's forbidding guardian stood behind her, a grim expression on his face. "Hey, G-Man," he shuffled from foot to foot. No matter how many demons he faced, an annoyed or irritated looking Giles still scared the bejesus out of him. "Do you want to take a seat?"

"Thanks," Faith nodded uncertainly at him before moving over to the room's two seats. Xander sat on the edge of his bed, opposite his two guests.

After a long silence, Giles spoke. "We're here to see you about a very grave matter," the Watcher paused to squeeze Faith's hand. "It's a matter we've struggled with, but as it concerns you and Faith the most, you deserve to know."

Xander's brow creased. Giles couldn't be cryptic if he trie-. Xander gaped as the penny dropped, shocked eyes moving from the Watcher to his girl-friend before stopping there. "W….what does the Council say?"

"We of course haven't informed them," Giles stared at him. "Informed them about what exactly?"

"Faith being, um," Xander licked his lips, "we used birth control, but I suppose it was inevitable, the amount of-, um." His voice trailed off, cheeks reddening.

"You think I'm pregnant," Faith let out a hysterical laugh.

"Oh goodness," Giles shook his head. "If there's a way to complicate matters you'll find it. Faith isn't pregnant."

"Okay," Xander breathed again. He'd never doubt Durex as long as he lived. "In that case, what's the problem?"

Giles looked towards Faith, the Slayer shuddered and stared up beseechingly at her father. "Y…you tell him."

Xander stiffened at the pain in Faith's voice. Every part of him wanted to go to her and hold her in his arms, but some dark instinct told him she'd only recoil. "Giles," he forced a firm note into his suddenly trembling voice. "What is it?"

"Very well," Giles licked his lips. "Some time, that is to say, a few months ago, I discovered a prophecy about Faith." Xander groaned inwardly, experience had taught him such things never went well. "It claimed that one of Faith's companions wasn't human but a sort of dimensional key hidden here to be close to the Slayer."

"Okay," Xander nodded, glad to have an answer. "So I'm assuming you've narrowed down the list of suspects? Any idea who it is?"

Faith made some sort of choked gasp, what little colour she had remaining draining from her face. And then it hit Xander. "N….no," he shook his head. "I…I'm human."

"I'm afraid not son," Giles looked immeasurably sad and weary, face creased with the sort of pain that never really goes, "Lorne heard you sing-."

"No, no, no," Xander shook his head, heart tightening.

Despite his denials, Giles was remorseless. "You were put here specifically for Faith to protect."

"It's wrong," Xander shook his head, hurt crushing his chest. All the pain, humiliation, and neglect he'd suffered had been some part of a master-plan. "I'm human." Suddenly he was curled up in a ball, tears pouring down his face as he shivered, a great chill engulfing him.

"Oh bloody hell."

"Hey," he felt Faith's hand on his shoulder, "it don't change how I feel 'bout ya. I thought it did, but seeing ya now, like this, I realise it don't. You and me are forever babe."


	77. S5 Ep 14

**FIC: Faith The Series Season Episode 14 **

****

"Is he?"

Giles sighed as Faith's worried voice trailed off before she'd completed her enquiry. "He's still sat in his chair, Faith." He reached out to squeeze one of Faith's shoulders as they slumped. "Don't blame yourself, dear. This isn't your fault, you're both victims in this."

"I'm gonna talk to him," Faith stepped through the door and gently closed it behind her.

* * *

"Ahhhhh! Ahhh!"

"Come now, Rayne," Holland sighed as he inspected his surroundings. He was in one of their base's basement cells, their dull dreadfulness a stark contrast to the upper floors' gleaming luxury. It was a place he didn't particularly enjoy visiting, what with the uncomfortable furnishings, drab décor, and the smells, the awful stench of pain and terror. Some of his colleagues were invigorated by such things, sometimes would even eat their lunches down here while they took in the sights, but he found it a distraction, a necessary evil. 

"Ahhh! Ahh!" He turned to the man strapped in the steel chair, his arms and legs secured, and his neck collared to the chair. The once-arrogantly aloof Englishman's eyes had been bludgeoned shut, his nose splattered across his face, a chisel across the bridge would have that effect apparently, and several of his teeth littered the floor, ripped out of his mouth through his demonic torturer's spindly fingers.

"Now, this unpleasantness need not continue." Holland glanced at the drip attached to the chaos mage's left arm. It was unlikely that the Englishman had the strength left to summons magic, but it didn't do to take risks. Satisfied the drip still had plenty of fluid in it, he continued. "All you need is to answer my questions. After all, it's not as if you haven't bedevilled the Slayer yourself in the past."

The mage's bleary eyes momentarily focussed on him. "You have no idea what Rupert-."

"Means to you?" Holland smiled. "You forget who I work for. Of course I know about your unrequited affection." Holland looked towards the torturer, eyes hardening. "Snap a finger."

"Ahhhhh!" The man scream as the demon casually grabbed a digit and yanked it back, bone splintering like a matchstick.

"Let's not labour under any illusions, Rayne," Holland continued with the prisoner's sobs had died down to sniffles. "You're not a hero. You're a weak and petty man who never bothered to grow up. Pretending different will only cause me annoyance and you an immense amount of pain." He nodded at the torturer. "Hurt him."

The man spoke once his screaming had finished, voice harsh from his screams. "W…what do you want to know?"

"This Slayer, she's not like the others, they're sheep, no, ants nibbling at W&H, but she's different. There's a dangerous quality to her." Holland paused, formulating the question. "You've had dealings with her, why is this?"

"There's two reasons, oh god," Rayne's body arched as pain shot through him. "Faith didn't go through the traditional Council Potential System-."

"I know this," Holland looked towards the torturer.

"But you don't understand what it means!" Rayne screamed. Holland gestured the demon back. After a terrified look at the demon Rayne continued, his voice marginally more controlled. "Because she didn't come through the Council Potential System, she's experienced life, its good and its bad, so she understands how precious it can be, to really fight for it in those moments when those with less understanding might give up. More than that, her childhood has made her extremely resourceful and resilient. The second reason is rather more simple, no Slayer has had such a resourceful team around her."

Ah, Holland nodded, the first reason didn't help him, but the second, there was potential there. "Thank you for your assistance, Mr. Rayne," he looked towards the torturer. "You might as well finish him off," Holland started towards the door. "We need the space for other guests."

* * *

"Hey." Xander looked up but didn't answer. Faith squared her shoulders before walking over and squatting in front of her man. As bad as this had been for her, it had to be even worse for Xander. It wasn't her after all who wasn't real.

Nope, just the most important man in her life. Faith licked her lips before continuing. "The others are worried about ya-."

Xander's head snapped up, eyes widening in horror. "You didn't -."

"Course not," she hastily reassured. They'd have to be told at some time of course, she'd accepted that. So, she was gonna get heat for dating a dimensional key, she'd dated worse. "They're your buds, they're gonna worry, you being you won't change that."

"This thing that's after me," Xander took a breath, "does Giles know what it is?" Faith slowly shook her head. Xander forced another breath. "But this using my blood opening this dimension up to hell is bad. So I'm thinking, the only way this whatever doesn't get my blood to use is to make sure I'm dead before it gets here. It's not like I'm really-."

"Don't you dare!" Angry now, Faith grabbed her man's shoulders and shook him. "I don't care what no stinkin' prophecy says, you're real to me, damn it!" Her lips quivered. "Don't just think of ya, ya selfish bastard!" Her chest tightened as she began to shake, the strength leaving her legs. "What'll ya killin' yarself to Red? Or Gunn? Or me!"

Suddenly she was sobbing, entire body shaking. And then Xander's arms were around her, clumsily holding her. "Ignore me," her boyfriend chuckled weakly, "you know me, I never think anything through."

* * *

"Hello Lillah," Lindsey greeted as he fell in beside the leggy lawyer. "Any idea what this meeting is about?"

"I thought you were the one with your ear to the ground." Lillah's smile was all poison. "Well I say close to the ground, what I really meant was in the sewer."

"Most of the things I meet down there have already been on intimate terms with you," Lindsey fired back as he entered the office. His breath was sucked away by the monster stood beside Holland Manners.

The creature was six foot six and thick with it, wide shoulders, and tree trunk limbs accompanied by a v-shaped back and barrel chest, all encased in an oily, leathery skin that seemed to blur when you tried to focus on it. Two dull red eyes stared out either side of the creature's crocodile-like snout, its mouth crammed full of sharp yellow teeth. The knuckles on the back of the creature's claws were studded, jutting dangerously out of the back of its hands while a huge curved tusk jutted imperiously out of its forehead. And the stench, Lindsey's nose wrinkled, the entire room stunk of rotting corpses.

"This is a Dark Crown," Lillah hissed beside him at the mention of the feared demonic assassin cult. Manners smiled beatifically. "And Tarragon has very kindly agreed to aid us in solving our Slayer problem."

"Um, sir," the comment came from Gavin Park. "He certainly looks formidable, but the Slayer has seen off plenty of threats, both from this firm and other sources. Why will he succeed?"

"You see," Holland's smile widened. "The Dark Crown won't be hunting the Slayer, it'll be hunting her friends."

* * *

"That was a great film!"

"Yeah, great." Seeing Cordy's eyes narrow, Gunn opened his mouth to make an excuse.

Before he could speak, their third wheel was waxing lyrical. "These films are a most wondrous magic, does each screen have his own magician?"

"If you call a projectionist a magician sure," Gunn muttered as he led his girl-friend and her apparently adopted pet towards his pick-up. And yes, of course Groo just had to sit up in front with them.

"What's up with you?" Cordy demanded. "You're packing more attitude than Shaft!"

"I happen to like Shaft," Gunn defended as he paused as he began to rummage through his pockets for his keys. "I'm," at the last second he chickened out of complaining about Groo, "worried about Xander."

"Oh that?" Cordy sniffed. "Faith will have and realised she can do waaaaay better than that loser, so he's sulking." Cordy looked towards Groo. "Want me to set you up with her?"

"You are most kind, oh regal one." Gunn shook his head as the pan-dimensional warrior bowed at the waist. "But once one has been in the presence of such perfection as yourself, even a mighty and beautiful warrior such as Faith fades in comparison."

"I'm glad you noticed," Cordelia beamed then glowered at him. "I'm glad somebody noticed."

Gunn ignored his girl-friend's glare to return to the original point. "I don't know, hon," Gunn shook his head doubtfully. "She seems awfully worried about him if they've broken up."

"Soft heart and a guilty conscience," Cordy shook her head. "Faith's too soft for her own good."

"Under all that leather you mean?"

Gunn immediately regretted his words when Cordy's always impressive chest puffed out an extra couple of inches and her brown orbs narrowed to dangerous slits. "And why have you been taking note of what Faith wears?"

Gunn's jaw dropped at the injustice of it all. He happens to occasionally notice what the bodaciously –bodied Slayer wore, especially when it was often so impossibly tight, and he was in the wrong, but Cordelia could of course have her puppy trailing her every step. Finally he gathered the courage or stupidity to respond.

"Fair Cordelia! Behind me!" Suddenly Groo was jumping onto the back of the pick-up. A beast bounding out of nowhere to crash into the hybrid, sending him crashing into the back of the pick-up's cab.

Gunn had the briefest half-second to consider the stupidity of acting and then he was climbing onto the side of his pick-up. The demon turned in its advance on the stunned hybrid, its eyes flashing maliciously before leaping at him.

"Ooof!" Gunn hit the ground with a grunt, tarmac not softening the impact in the slightest.

"Here," Cordelia ran over and started to help him up. Or more correctly yank him up "Help Groo!"

Gunn shook his head as he charged forward. Groo this, Groo that. He was getting real sick of the damn hybrid.

The bloody-faced dimension hopper was kicking the demon off as Gunn arrived. Gunn ducked under a backfist before cracking a right into the beast's back, wincing as pain shot up his hand. "Damn thing's-, whoa!" He gasped as the creature grabbed him by his pants crotch and shirt collar, lifted him overhead, and threw him onto the hybrid, knocking them both to the ground.

And then the beast was gone. "What was that?"

Gunn winced at his girl-friend's strident demand as he disentangled himself from the hybrid. "I have no idea."

* * *

"No! No!" Tara shook her head. "Gently, you have to do it gently, just stroke, don't poke it." Tara shook her head as she watched her girl-friend commit assault on her prized home-made vegetable soup with a wooden spoon. She turned away from the hideous sight of Willow ruining her mom's recipe to edge towards the window, a strange scratching-like sound drawing her attention. 

"Aaaaah!" She screamed as the window exploded inwards, shock causing her to fall on her ass, a terrifying monster leaping through to glare at her.

"Gaaaarrrrrr!" The monster recoiled when Willow threw the pan's contents into its face, steam coming up around it.

"I knew your vegetable soup would be good for something!" Willow commented as she helped her up, and pushed her towards the doorway.

Tara glared at her girl-friend as they charged down the corridor. "So not funny."

* * *

"You seem tense tonight, darling?"

"Tense?" Wesley smiled at his girl-friend, hating the fact he'd made her so concerned, but loving the fact she worried about him. "Not exactly, more distracted. There's something up with Giles, I just wish," he shook his head as his voice trailed off.

"You think he has a problem that he won't share with you, because of me?"

"No, no," Wesley shook his head as he stared at the blonde clad only in his shirt. "I felt he was concealing something, pulling away before this." Wesley grimaced, ever since his 'separation' at the hands of Toth, his old feelings of inferiority had become accompanied by a cold rage. "Bloody hell," he shook his head, taking a calming breath, "but I'm tired of him and Faith deciding my opinions don't have any weight. I might not be as experienced, but I know the odd thing about demonology."

"I'm sure it's-." Kate's ocean-blue eyes widened. "Wesley, down!" Wes reacted instinctively to his girl-friend's sudden urgent tone. Even as he hit the ground, Kate dived at the bed, lunging under their pillow to pull out the snub-nosed .32 she insisted leaving there. Wesley looked over his shoulder in time to see three shots slam into some demon drawn up from hell's depths, knocking the beast out of the window it had just leapt through. Kate looked down at him. "We need to get to the others."

"Okay," he reached to throw Kate her pants. 

"Now's not the time to be a proper Englishman," Kate instead grabbed her coat. "We don't have time for that."

"Oh, good point," he conceded. "Let's go."

* * *

"What's the commotion?" Faith queried as she strode down the steps to find the others gathering in the office lobby, including, her eyes hardened, Wes and the cop-bitch in not quite all their clothes.

Giles cleared his throat. "It appears-."

"Is Xander alright?" Willow queried.

Giles shot the red-head an irritated glare at the interruption, but concern for her childhood friend overrode the wicca's usual shyness. "Oh," Cordelia airly interrupted. "He'll have probably have smashed a ceremonial Babylon 5 plate. And that's world-ending, not at all like breaking a heel on a pump!"

Cordelia flinched at the glare Faith sent her way before looking towards Willow, eyes softening. "He'll be fine," she said, words ringing hollowly in her own ears.

"Yes, now," Giles cast her a look before continuing to speak. "This demon sounds like a -."

"Dark Crown?" Wesley interrupted. When everyone turned to the younger Englishman, he continued. "A demonic assassin. The question is why would he attack us rather than Faith?"

Giles opened his mouth to reply, for a panic-stricken moment Faith wondered if this had somethin' to do with Xan being the key, and then a crash from upstairs made her forget all about the Dark Crown.

* * *

Xander wearily rose, unable to put much effort into even walking to the toilet. He spun around, lethargy forgotten when the window behind him shattered. His eyes widened as a monster crashed through to land on the ground.

"Um," Xander stared at the monster, "this is way beyond office hours-."

Suddenly the monster was on him, swinging spiked fists, he ducked a right, then the beast had his left around Xander's throat. Xander gasped as the creature slammed him into the room's wardrobe, wood splintering under the unforgiving impact. The monster's free hand slapped him across the face, the blow drawing blood, and then he was flung to the ground, the beast kicking him in the side en-route.

Xander wheezed painfully when the demon grabbed his hair and yanked his head back, realising something vitally important.

Despite how lousy everything had suddenly gotten, he didn't want to die.

* * *

"Faith-."

Faith ignored her Watcher's cautionary voice to race upstairs, heart pounding with what she might find. Had that crash she'd heard been Xan doin' something even dumber than was normal, like offin' himself? For once, she really, really hoped it was a demonic attack.

Heart pounding, and sweat slicking on her forehead and cheeks, she powered across the landing, cursing the building for its size, her friends in hot but distant pursuit. An adrenalin-fuelled kick tore open the door to Xan's room, and then she was striding inside.

A cold fury mixed with no little relief engulfed her when she found the demon the others were talking about standing over her crumpled boy-friend. "Hey asshole," she cracked her neck as she stalked over to the demon, "you've made your way up the card, wanna try the main event?"

The demon had only half-turned towards her when she hit it, one hundred and ten pounds of super-powered bad intentions crashing an overhand right into the demon's jaw. The monster flew into the devastated wardrobe and then she was on it, hitting it with all her rage and power, kick, punch, butt, punch, punch until the demon was rocking and rolling under the onslaught.

Suddenly a left caught her with enough force to draw blood from her lower lip and knock her back a step. The demon growled before charging her. Faith stood her ground until the last second then lunged to meet the snarling monster, wrapping her arms around its leathery waist, leaning back at the waist until her back was parallel with the ground and releasing. The demon howled as it flew through the air, crashing into the far wall.

Faith strode towards the creature, the anger bubbling inside her tempering into a hard weapon. The demon shook itself as it disentangled from the wrecked shelves where Xander's much unlamented country CDs had been stacked and stood before flinging a right that she blocked on her shoulder before leap thrust-kicking the demon in the mid-section. The demon grunted before stumbling into the wall, and then she had it by its shoulder and crotch, lifting it above her head before bringing it down onto her knee, its back snapping with a resounding crack. Then she was up and after a contemptuous glare down at her crippled adversary, bringing her heel down on its neck, crushing its throat. The demon already forgotten, she started over to Xander.

"So, I guess she won't be needing the axe I brought her," Gunn commented.

"Please, everyone," Giles turned to the group crowded in the doorway, "give us some time."

Faith cradled her battered boy-friend in her arms. "How ya doin' baby?"

"I've decided," Xander winced as pain shot through him, "life's too precious to just give up on it."

"That's good baby," she mumbled, voice husky with pain. "'Cause I'm kinda keen on havin' ya around for a while myself."

"Faith, Xander." Faith looked up to find the room empty of everyone bar her, Giles, and Xand. "This monster was clearly targeting the others for no other reason except they were your friends. As such, they deserve to know the truth."

Faith opened her mouth to protest. "Let's tell them." Shocked, Faith looked over her shoulder, her head shaking. "He's right," Xander sighed resignedly. "they have a right to know."

Faith licked her lips. "G, tell 'em we'll be down in a minute."


	78. S5 Ep 15

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 5 Episode 15 **

****

Scott Levy groaned as he pulled a cold beer out and took a long sup. Nothing beat a cold beer. He eyed up the coffin-shaped crate stood on the room's table, eyes filling with curiosity as he heard an indistinguishable noise coming from the box. He grimaced as his eyes focussed on the label on the box's side warning 'Danger – Hazardous material – Do not open'. He took a backwards step when the box began to shake. Taking a breath, he reached for a crowbar and began to pry the box open. He gasped when steam and light erupted from it. "Holy God."

* * *

"Wait." Giles took a breath as he peered down at their companions massed in the office's lobby, Faith and Xander stood on the stairs behind him. "There's something we need to tell you. If you'd take a seat."

Kate glanced at her watch. "Giles, I need to go home and change, my shift starts-."

"This is rather important."

The blonde cop started at his tone before nodding. "I can spare a few minutes."

"Thank you," Giles looked towards Xander and Faith, "come on."

Once their companions had sat, Giles started to talk, explaining about the prophecy. "Why wasn't I informed!"

Giles rolled his eyes, impatient with Wes' growing assertiveness and insistence that he question every decision. "Because while I was reasonably sure I wasn't the afore-mentioned key, I couldn't risk informing anyone else bar Faith herself in case they were the key. So I continued with my research, but wasn't getting any further until-."

"Oh boy," Cordy gasped, wide brown eyes zeroing in on a suddenly uncomfortable-looking Xander. "It's you isn't it?" The former cheerleader's eyes moved to Faith. "You haven't had an argument or broken up, you've found out he's the Key!" Xander seemed to collapse in on himself. "So he's the Key?" the cheerleader sniffed. "So what? Human or inter-dimensional key, he's still a dork. Our dork."

"Damn straight," agreed Gunn. "A friend's a friend."

"I've still got my yellow crayon!" Willow reddened when everyone looked towards her. "Long story, I'll explain later." 

Giles hid a smile. She might be blunt and tactless, but Cordelia was one other thing, loyal. "Giles, what is this threat the dimensional key is being hidden from?"

"Ah," Giles grimaced at Wes' query, "I've been unable to find out who that is. I'd appreciate your help in that matter."

"Of course," the Watcher nodded. "I'll get started immediately."

"Is that all?" Kate queried. "Only I'm late for work as it is."

* * *

Kate's head was still swimming as she entered the police station. Xander, a living breathing young man she'd fought beside and laughed with for the last two years, wasn't even human, and being pursued by some sort of ungodly monster that could well end life as they knew it.

Kate smiled grimly to herself. It was a terrifying prospect, but as Cordelia had pointed out in her own inimitable manner they were family, and the best families stuck together whether it was blood or something else that bonded them together.

"Lockley!" Her captain's gruff voice broke into her reverie. "In my office, now!"

"I'm sorry I'm late," Kate apologised as she entered the office.

"Don't bother with an excuse," the captain waved her quiet, "I've heard them all." Not this one, Kate thought silently. "And anyway it's not about that. I've got another one of the weird cases you seem to like," the senior officer sniffed disdainfully, "here's the details."

"Thank you sir." Kate hid a grimace as she took the details off her superior. This sort of case wasn't what made careers, what with the unsatisfactory conclusions, and zero chance of convictions. However Kate comforted herself that she was helping people that otherwise wouldn't get any help at all.

And after all wasn't that what being a police officer was being about?

* * *

"We should be researching this damn prophecy," Faith protested.

"I've done nothing but research it for months, Faith," Giles replied as they pulled up outside the ice factory. "I've got a couple of books on order that might help, until they come we need to keep busy." Giles looked towards the looming building. " Jericho Ice Factory."

"'Kay," Faith climbed out of the car. "Xan, you come with me. G, keep the engine running."

Faith eased the door open, creeping inside the darkened factory. "Oh gross," Xander whispered.

"That's the word," Faith agreed as she crouched beside the charred corpse. Fighting back a shudder, Faith reached into the man's wallet and pulled out a business card. "Scott Levy – Private Security."

"Look at this box," Xander peered into a box on the table, "it's half full of ice."

"Yeah," Faith rose and strode into the walk-in cooler. Faith spun around as someone raced past on the other side of the plastic strips hanging in the doorway. "Xander!"

* * *

"I see him!" Xander dived for the intruder, a guy with a trio of ridges in the middle of his forehead. Tackling the man around the waist, he wrestled him to the ground only to be flung off.

The 'man' was half-way to his feet when Faith grabbed him in a chokehold from behind, her knee in his back holding him down. "Captain Inferno I presume? Try any of that burning shit with me," Faith's voice trailed off as her gypsy-brown eyes narrowed, focussing in on a burn on the intruder's forearm. "Only you didn't burn him, did you? Who are you? Better open your mouth before I put my foot through it."

Finally the demon spoke. "I am called Tay. I'm not from your dimension."

Xander snorted. "Captain Inferno? Captain Obvious more like."

"I was sent by my people to stop it. That is my cause here."

"Stop what?" Faith demanded.

"The bringer of chaos," Tay replied.

Xander felt a chilly tremor run through him as Faith continued her interrogation. The bringer of chaos? Could this monster be the thing chasing him?

To judge from the urgency in Faith's ebony orbs the thought had also occurred to her. "What is it? Demon?"

"More than a mere demon. It is a vessel of pure rage. It has almost destroyed my world and now it is loose in yours," Tay retorted.

That did not seem promising. "How can I kill it?" Faith demanded, voice hoarse with worry.

"You won't be able to. It's stronger than one man. If you and your people wish to live – stay away." Suddenly Tay broke from Faith's slackening grip and charged for the exit.

* * *

"He said his name was Tay. Seemed pretty shook up. Said this thing brings chaos and destruction to his world."

"Could it be-," Cordelia looked towards Xander, "you know?"

"Yeah," Faith grimaced. "Thought of that. Don't know, but we really need to find this thing and fast."

"Our first step will be finding out what Tay is. From there, we should be able to postulate what he's hunting," Giles commented.

"Postulate?" Faith snorted. "Poncy Englishman."

Giles half-smiled. "In-bred colonial."

"Check out if there's being any killings by incineration, there might be a trail," Xander suggested.

"Excellent idea," Giles praised. "I'll-," Giles glanced towards Wesley, "Wesley will call Kate to check. Her surrogate father looked back towards her as she rose. "Where are you going?"

"Me, X, and Gunn are heading to the victim's office. He's in private security. I'd like to know who hired him."

* * *

"Cordelia," the cheerleader looked up as he entered the inner office, Willow, Tara, and Wesley busy in the outer office, "there are times you infuriate the bloody hell out of me with your tactlessness and bloody-mindedness." Giles stopped, a hard ball lodged firmly in his throat. "But then, there are times like today you remind me of the girl inside, the loving, loyal, and brave girl, and I thank god that my girl had the good taste to find herself such a wonderful best friend. Thank you for what you said today, it meant the world to Faith and Xander."

* * *

Xander tried the door to the address on the business card. "Locked," he reported.

Faith pursed her lips. "Let's try the back."

"'Kay," Gunn agreed before pursing his lips. "This is why you brought me, to break and enter? Is this a black thing?"

Faith glared at the African-American. "Wise ass." Once they reached the back of the house Faith pulled out a grappling hook and shot it up the building before starting up the building. "Keep an eye out," she instructed.

"Great view from the ground!" Xander hissed up.

"Ass!" Faith whispered.

"Exactly," Gunn agreed.

Head shaking, Faith leapt from the rope and onto a fire escape before climbing up it to the roof. Minutes later she was inside the deceased gumshoe's office. In a locked drawer she found a shipping order from Jericho Ice stuck in an envelope with a bunch of twenties. After putting the invoice in her pocket, she shoved the money in her wallet. Hell, it would buy a great meal for her and X, and it wasn't like Levy needed it, Xan on the other hand needed all the TLC she could get him. She looked up at a sound and threw herself over the desk, looking up to see smoke wafting up from the newly singed desk and a muscular woman dressed in skin-tight black pvc with a black tattoo crossing her left eye.

"What are you doing here?"

Faith rose. "I could ask you the same question."

"Working for them is that it? How much do they pay you to hunt us?" the woman hissed.

Faith rose, eyes chilling. "I work for myself and I'm here because I'm looking for his killer. Hard to forget, huh? Burnt to crispy critter. Know anyone who does that kind of thing?"

The woman charged her, Faith danced away from the woman's combusting hands only to catch an elbow to the throat that flung her into the wall. Faith's eyes widened as the woman shot a fireball at her, instinctively cart wheeling across the room out of harm's way. Faith pulled out her cell as the woman raced out. "Guys, follow the bitch coming out of the building, but for fuck's sake stay out of her way. She's dangerous and not just in a dresses like a s&m domme way."

* * *

"Aha!"

Cordy's head snapped up from the book-scattered desk at Giles' shout to glare at the Watcher. "That better be an 'Aha!' of triumph. I was having a perfectly good dream about me and Jason Priestley. Oh he's so dreamy."

"Oh yes," Giles sniffed, "I'm a member of Giles sighed wearily, "I'm not even a member of several very interesting on-line wicca and demonology communities, I hardly think I'd be a member of some godawful fan-community for a faded teen idol."

"Then why," Cordelia sniffed, "did you wake me?"

The Watcher beamed. "I think I've located them. The Vigories of Oden Tal."

"The what of whatee?" Cordelia asked.

"Of Oden Tal. The men are called Vigories. They have four distinct ridges on their foreheads, are said to be fierce warriors, and their women live enslaved to them."

"Way to go, Giles! Faith said this Tay guy could be the key. Any way to find them here in town?"

Giles scanned the book. "Ah, it says that the men are herbivores. They eat a thick stew made from rotting plants and flowers, and they need to consume half their body weight a day."

"Whoa. - So, we're looking like – for the biggest compost heap in Sunnydale?"

* * *

Gunn glanced left and right as they crept through a museum's shadowy corridors. "Didn't Faith say to follow but not to intercept?"

"What sort of man would I be if I blindly followed my girl-friend's orders?" his friend queried.

"Given your girl-friend, a wise one," he replied.

"Yeah," Xander half-smiled. "Good point." The Sunnydaler paused outside a door, sucking in his breath before easing the door out.

The woman in the centre of the room spun to face them, her hands resting imperiously on her hips. "You are with the wench from before?"

"Wench?" Gunn snorted. "You ever called Faith a wench, Xander?"

"I'm still breathing aren't I?" Xander replied before directing his gaze at the alien. "Who's Tay? What does he want?"

The alien sniffed. "I don't have time for this."

"If you didn't kill the guy in the ice company, who did? Somebody like you?" Gunn queried,

"Why do you think I would speak to and not hurt you?" the demon sniffed.

"Call us old-fashioned, but we can't allow tourists to go around torching locals," Xander replied.

The alien looked over her shoulder at the row of windows then back at them. "Leave – now! I'm warning you."

"Why?" Gunn demanded. "What's going to happen?"

A circular distortion formed in the air, a bright white light flashing.in its centre. A naked girl fell out of the portal. "Whoa!" Gunn's eyes widened. "I've gotta get me one of them!" Xander looked towards the African-American. "For Groo, get him off Cordy's back."

"Aah," Xander grabbed a wall-hanging and flung it over the naked girl as the alien woman helped her up. "What are you running from?"

"It is not your concern. You're not one of us."

"Will you stop sniff-," Xander broke off when the door opened and Tay and stepped in, accompanied by more of his kind. "No, but I think I'll stick around anyway."

Tay looked imperiously around. "The traitor it and the other are ours. If you know what's good for you, you won't..."

Xander shut Tay up with a right to the face. "Do that?"

Two of the other men grabbed the naked girl and dragged her out of the back while Xander, Gunn, and the strange woman fought the others. Xander ducked a right cross before crashing a left into the demon's stomach, a backhand sent him falling to the ground. He was half-way to his feet when a knee to the face sent him onto his back. "Xander are you hurt!" Gunn rushed over to help him up. "Wait, can you -."

"Yes!" he snapped as he wiped blood away from his mouth, "I can be hurt. When you risk your life, I'm risking my life too."

"Okay, okay," Gunn raised his hands, "just asking." He looked towards the strange woman. "They got her. What'll happen to her?"

"She will be unmade," the imperious woman sniffed.

* * *

Faith stared at the woman who'd grudgingly introduced herself as Jhiera "You should dress your wound." She paused for a second. "Want to tell me what's going on?"

"The girl is a runaway. I was trying to help her escape from our homeland. If your friends hadn't distracted..."

"Hey!" Faith scowled. "If my boys hadn't helped you, you'd both be with them right now."

Jhiera sniffed. "Perhaps."

"Why was the girl running away?" Giles queried.

"She was going to be unmade." Jhiera replied.

"They were going to kill her?" Gunn asked.

"In a fashion. You wouldn't understand."

"Try us," Giles demanded in his 'no bullshit' tone.

Jhiera cast the unflinching Watcher a hard glance before nodding. "In Oden Tal what you call personality, our passions and impulses sit in an area of the body we call the Ko."

"And your pursuers they want to take this from you?" Faith queried.

Jhiera turned back around to face her. "From the women.. When the females come of age, Ko controls our physical and sexual power. It even signals when we are aroused and have met desirable mates. But when it's removed..."

Faith felt sick to her stomach. "You're more easily controlled."

Jhiera nodded. "We marry who they command, happily serving without question."

"But you escaped," Giles prompted.

Jhiera nodded. "I was the first. I am Jhiera of Oden Tal. My family rules the dimension."  
"I'm guessing the royal family isn't loving the - portal-jumping, refugee-saving duties you've assigned yourself," Xander commented.

Jhiera nodded. "They tell people I'm dead. But the women know. Here we have a name. We have a chance to become, but it is difficult. When the Ko first matures the girls can't manage our physical energy. We come to your world in a fever."

Faith's eyes widened. "That's why you need the ice."

"Yes. When I first arrived I thought I would die from the heat under my skin. And your men. Some respond to the Ko involuntarily. They tried to force themselves until I found the frozen water. As long as I could stay cool... The worst of it passed in a few months time. Then I started to learn to control my power."

"What about Levy?" Xander asked. "Who burned him?"

Jhiera seemed unmoved. "He tried to touch one of my girls. It was his own fault."

Faith's eyes narrowed. "From what you're saying he probably didn't mean to hurt her."

Jhiera shrugged. "And the girl couldn't help killing him! It was an accident."

Giles shook his head. "What about the other four men who died the same way in the last year? I imagine your girls killed them, too?"

Jhiera reared back from the Watcher. "How do you know about this? Have you been..."

Giles appeared unmoved. "No, we haven't been following you. But you incinerate a few people someone is going to start asking questions. We understand what you're trying to do and of course will help you any way we can. But you can't go around heedlessly hurting men."

Jhiera preened. "I am the daughter to a King, sir. A king who promised happiness and a better life for everyone. I didn't denounce him and escape for my good alone. I did it to see his promise come true for all the women of Oden Tal. If a few have to die to protect my people..."

Faith stepped towards the woman. "They are my people who are dying; and it's my promise to protect them."

"Then tell them to stay out of my way." Jhiera sniffed before striding towards the door. "And you, too. I don't need your help."

"Friendly little thing," mused Giles

"Ain't she just?" Faith looked towards the Englishman. ""Where's Wes and Cordy?"

* * *

Cordelia looked around the darkened warehouse filled with flowers. "I'm not sure about coming out here all by ourselves. Maybe we should have waited for Faith." 

Wesley whispered back. "It makes sense, Giles discovered that Tay and his people are herbivores, therefore they need an excess of plants to survive."

"I wonder how we find where they keep the compost?"

"I'd say we follow our noses," Wesley tartly replied. 

"Wait!" Cordy hissed. "I hear something." The Watcher joined her in creeping to the Flower Mart's dimly lit back room. "Now I'm sure we shouldn't have come here. It smells like flower poop!"

"Hush," Wesley dragged them behind some boxes as Tay and his people walked into the warehouse.

For a heart-stopping second Cordy thought Tay had seen them when he looked around before returning his gaze to his friends. "The portal will open soon, and only for a short while. When the proper coordinates align we must move to the entry point immediately. You will escort the slave there, ensure its quick return and rejoin us. We have a lot of work to do in this dimension."

"We've recovered two this month. We should..."

"It means nothing!" Tay snapped. "This won't stop until we find Jhiera."

"This food source will only keep us supplied for a few more days," commented one of the Vigories. "At that point we must relocate."

Wesley shook his head as he held his cell to his ear. "Still no answer."

Cordy shook her head as she hissed her reply. "She never turns that damn thing on!" She sighed. "So, what now?"

Wesley grimaced. "I suppose we head back and try to find Faith."

"Sounds real good." Cordy nodded. "But quietly." Wesley nodded before starting forward, Cordy yanked him back as one of the Vigories walked in. "No, hide. Hide. Hide."

"Sir! I believe we've found them."

"Where?" Tay demanded.

"A worker at an ice plant tells me he recently started shipping two tons of ice a week," the Vigory handed over a piece of paper, "to this address."

Tay smirked. "Gather the men. They need to be prepared to capture the princess and cut them all quickly."

"We need to get to the others now," Wesley muttered.

* * *

"Can't anyone answer a damn phone!"

"What's up?" Xander queried as Cordelia and Wesley ran in.

"What's up is that those creepy demons said that they found what they were looking for, and they seemed very interested in cutting someone they called the princess, which I can only imagine is not a happy thing!"

Faith nodded. "Well, you'd be right on that one. We gotta find her first."

Cordy replied. "The demon guy said something about a lot of ice being delivered somewhere. No one said where."

"I'm sure you did everything possible Princess," Groo commented to Gunn's muffled groans.

Faith looked towards Wesley. "Ice?"

"Just so," Wesley nodded.

Faith pulled a paper out of her pocket. "I've got a shipping order. We're heading out."

"Shouldn't we have a plan," Wesley commented as they headed to the entrance. "There are rather a lot of them."

Faith shook her head. "Here's the plan: we go in, I start hitting people hard in the face – see where it takes us."

"The usual then," Giles airily replied.

* * *

Night had fallen by the time they pulled up outside a new age looking spa. Faith looked around. "Wes, Cor, you stay here, run in when the demons get here. Gunn, Groo, G, and Xan with me." The Watcher nodded.

The door swung open as they reached the spa's entrance. "Welcome, earth-sister."

Faith ignored the salutation to get straight to the point. "I need to see Jhiera. Now!"

The spa's owner smiled. "I'm sorry, no Jhiera here, but I already see I can help you. First let's talk about the clothes vibe."

"If his next words are take them off, I will kill him," Xander growled.

Faith grabbed the man by the lapels and lifted him off the floor. "Jhiera's in trouble. There are men coming for her."

The dude's eyes bulged. "And which dimension are you from, sister?"

Faith smirked. "You don't want to know."

The guy motioned with his head; and Faith walked off, the others following behind. "What are you doing here?" Jhiera rose to confront them as they entered a room filled with babes in ice baths. "I thought I made it clear..."

"They're coming," Faith interrupted.

Jhiera sniffed. "I know all about it. We're leaving in the morning."

"Not soon enough." Giles shook his head,. "They're on their way now and will be here soon."

Cordy raced into the room followed by Wesley: "Now. That would be now."

"Damn," Faith looked towards her companions. "Help get the girls out."

Giles looked towards the spa guy. "Go out and stall them for as long as you can."

Xander looked towards Jhiera. "We're going to help you whether you like it or not."

"Why do you care?" spat the other-dimensional princess.

"Because," Xander's eyes met Faith's, "that's what we do."

Suddenly the doors crashed open. "Gang, it's on! Groo, Gunn, and Xan with me!" Faith yelled. "The rest get the girls out to the van!"

Faith leapt into the air, spin back-fisting the first Vigory back out through the door again. Upon landing she stepped outside another alien's straight right before crumpling it with an heel side-kick to the knee and elbow to the cheek Another leapt at her but she leaned back at the waist, allowing the Vigory to fly over her and into a brutal clothesline from Groo.

And then it was over, except… "Where's Jhiera?"

"She ran out on us?" Xander sniffed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Come on," Faith snapped, "out the back."

* * *

"Hold it. Hold it still. Time to go home."

Xander pulled up short when he found Jhiera being held down by two of Tay's thugs and Tay standing behind her with a pair of pliers. "I know she's irritating," Xander grimaced as he noticed the two Watchers and Cordy lying unconscious on the ground, "lord knows, but you don't want to do this."

"You have no idea what I want to do!" Tay sneered.

"Do you want to die?" Suddenly Faith was behind the demon, her arm wrapped around its neck. Her eyes turned to the Vigroies holding Jhiera. "Unless you want to see your leader dead, you let her go." The Vigories released Jhiera, the woman stared imperiously at her. "I never want to see you again. Get your girls and go. Go. GO!"

Jhiera hurried over to the truck her companions had been loaded into and driving off. Faith waited until the alien was well under way then pushed Tay towards the other Vigories. "I don't want you bringing your war here again."

"I have no choice!" Tay retorted. "If this enemy persists our whole society crumbles."

"I don't care. If your war persists on my turf you're going to have another enemy!"

"You don't understand our ways, human."

Faith flashed the demon her shit-eating grin before lunging forward, grabbing Tay by the throat and hefting him into the air. "No, I don't. And like I said, I don't care. I see you again, I'll make you a full head shorter. Now, if I were you, I'd grab the next portal out of here. Got it?"


	79. Chapter 79

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 5 Episode 16**

"Rupert! Rupert!"

Faith glanced up as the younger of the two Watchers crashed through the lobby's doors. "Ants in the pants, Wes?"

Wesley ignored her caustic comment, he was gettin' real good at that lately, to look towards Giles. "I've discovered just who is after the key!"

"Yeah?" Faith looked towards Xander, heart quickening. "And the key's gotta name, Wes."

"Apologies." Wesley looked towards Xander and then back to Giles. "Very bad form on my part." The younger Watcher licked his lips. "It appears the demon hunting Xander isn't a demon at all, but a goddess."

"Oh good lord," Giles groaned. "I suppose you have back-up for your supposition?"

"I'm afraid so," Wesley replied. "'Newton's Book Of Demonology' & 'A Seer's Guide' both make reference to Glorificus."

"Oh good lord," Faith's heart chilled at the ashen look on her surrogate father's face. Even as she opened her mouth to ask for information, Giles turned to her. "Glory is a hell goddess cast out from the home dimension she ruled with her two siblings. She's awesomely powerful beyond anything we've ever faced before."

"Grab everything," Faith decided with a glance at her silently sat boy-friend. "We're running."

"Where to?" Wesley queried.

Faith ignored that unanswerable question. "Just call everyone and tell them to get here, fast!"

* * *

"Well really!" Cordelia sniffed as she looked at the Winnebago. "I don't know about this!"

"Cordy," Faith appeared in the doorway, "just get on the damn bus."

"When I said we were in it together," Cordelia shook her head as she reluctantly approached the Winnebago. "I didn't realise roughing it was part of the package."

Faith shook her head as the ex cheerleader and current office receptionist clambered on board, the four bags of belongings she carried about twice as much anyone else had brought.

Faith raised an eyebrow when Groo followed Cordelia onto the vehicle with four bags. "Didn't know you'd been in the dimension long enough to have four bags of belongings?"

"Oh no, Gallant Faith," Groo shook his head before smiling beatifically, "only one of these bags is mine. The other three are my Princess'."

"Ah," she nodded, a smile tugging at her mouth despite the grim situation, "figures."

"Faith!" Faith glanced over her shoulder to see Giles stood in the doorway of the office. "I need some help getting our armoury into the Winnebago!"

"Five by five" Faith nodded before glancing inside into the vehicle. "Xan, Gunn, come and give me a hand."

"There's another point to consider," Wesley announced as she entered the lobby.

"'Course there is," Faith sighed. "Let's hear it."

"Some of the research I've uncovered makes mention of," Wesley passed her a battle axe and a broadsword, "an ancient order of warriors called the Knights of Byzantium who are sworn to protect the key by any means necessary."

"Hey," Xander broke in, "I've got body-guards." Faith looked at the native Sunnydaler. "Not that you don't do a great job guarding my body."

"Oh good lord," Giles shuddered, "suddenly I feel very queasy"

"Quite," Wesley looked briefly bemused before continuing. "The only trouble is this specific order believes that should the key become menaced by 'The Threat' as they know Glory, they'll kill it, him," Wesley looked towards Xander, "rather than let him fall into her hands."

Faith looked towards Xander. "We need to get out of here. Now."

* * *

"I shotgun the CD player!" Lorne cried out.

"Oh god," Gunn shook his head. "Not show tunes. Anything but show tunes."

"Now listen Denzel," reproved the green-faced demon. "I thought you'd be the last to stereotype. Just because I dress like this doesn't mean I can't have soul."

"Yeah," the African-American stared suspiciously at the brightly-dressed singer, "so what do you want to put on?"

"Well," the demon reached into his jacket's inner pocket, "a double-CD a LA producer friend of mine helped me make – 'Lorne's Show Songs'."

Gunn slapped his forehead. "I knew it!"

Cordelia looked up impatiently. "Are we there yet?"

Willow pursed her lips together. "How can we be there already, if we don't know where we're going?"

Cordelia sniffed. "We'd already be somewhere if Captain Slowpoke would give up the wheel." Giles shot her a glare. "Hey! Gramps! Step on it!"

"Step on what?" Giles sniffed. "I've driven tricycles with more power."

Xander got up and peered out of the Winnebago's rear window. "We've left Sunnydale," he sighed.

Faith glanced at Willow as she continued to read. "Any luck?"

"Depends on what you mean success," Willow shook her head. "I think I can slow Glory down but stop her," the red-head shook her head again.

"You realise of course running is only a temporary solution?" Wesley commented.

"I realise it's the only one we've got," Faith fired back.

"That's not strictly-," Xander's voice trailed off at her glare.

"That's not an option," Faith firmly replied.

"Anyone hungry?" Tara said in a voice filled with a forced light.

Willow clapped her hands together. "Ooh! Snacks! The secret to any successful migration!"

* * *

"Mistress! Mistress! Mistress!"

Glory looked up from her throne when the doors to her apartment crashed open and the elderly demon she knew as 'Doc' hurried in. "You had better have a good reason for bursting into here uninvited."

Glory's smugness at the demon's flinch was immediately forgotten at the lower creature's next words. "Mistress, Rack and I re-did the search spell, and this time we discovered the Key isn't a thing, it's a person, the Slayer's own lover, Xander Harris."

"What?!!!" Glory rose, eyes widening. "Where are they? We must hunt them down!"

"I took the liberty of casting a locater spell, Mistress," Doc replied. "They're on the move, but I know which direction they're heading."

* * *

Faith leant against the Winnebago's rear room's wall, heart tight with fear. "Hey honey."

Faith forced a smile as she looked towards her boy-friend. "Hey."

Xander began to back out before pausing. "Thanks," the Sunnydale native said.

"For what?" Faith demanded.

"You know what," Xander shrugged, an embarrassed look. "Caring about me, protecting me. Pretty much everything."

Faith smirked and shook her head. "Yeah. I'm doin' a great job."

"Hey," Xander squeezed her arm. "You are."

"I'm the Slayer." Faith scoffed, head shaking. "The chosen one. Evil nasties are supposed to flee from me. Not the other way around."

"We're not fleeing," Xander paused. "We're strategically retreating."

"Referred to in some cultures as the big scaredy runaway," Faith chuckled darkly.

Xander closed the door behind him. "All my life, I've dreamed of having the sort of family you see on TV, where people care for one another, but until you and G came into our lives I never really had that."

"It keeps coming," Faith shook her head, the weight on her shoulder threatening to crush her. "Master Vampires, apocalypse demons, renegade Slayers, dark ops units, and now hell-goddesses."

"Well technically just one." Faith glared at her man. "Well, okay one's enough. But there's a bright side."

Faith raised an eyebrow. "Do tell?"

"At least things can't get any crazier. Right?" Xander smiled. Then jumped as an arrow shot through the window and landed in the wall a little ways from Faith's head. "'Course," he gulped as he stared at the quivering arrow, "I could be wrong."

"You know this is your fault for saying that," Faith snarked.

"You try and raise someone's morale, and this is the thanks you get!"

"We better see what's happening?" Faith peered through the Venetian blinds. "Well the good news is, it isn't Glory, just the Knights."

"Oh the knights that want me dead," Xander shook his head, "is that all?"

* * *

Faith burst out into the Winnebago's main corridor. "Giles!"

"I see them," her Watcher tersely replied.

"See who?" Wesley demanded. "Oh bloody hell!" He squealed as an arrow thudded through an arrow in the wall beside him.

"There's a hell of a lot of them," Gunn calmly replied as he picked up a battle-axe.

"It will be a mighty struggle," commented Groo as he stuck a crossbow through the blinds, punched the window out, and began firing back.

Wesley pulled out a rapier. "Rupert, perhaps you can use the vehicle to eliminate some of the knights?"

"Jolly good idea," Giles approved.

"No!" squealed Tara. "Don't hit the horsies!"

"Rather us than them," Giles replied as he yanked the wheel to his left. "Bugger! They got out of the way!" There was a pause. "Oh bloody hell! Two made the roof!"

Faith looked up at the hatch. "See ya later!"

"Faith!" Xander let out a gasp. "No!"

* * *

Xander stepped towards the raven-tressed beauty, but before he could reach her, the Slayer was leaping up and through the hatch. "Faith!" he repeated angrily. He looked towards the back when the rear door crashed open and two armoured knights stepped through. "Gunn! Groo! With me!"

Xander snatched up a broadsword, racing forward to intercept the first of the two warriors. "Bet you think you're pretty hot stuff!" The knight didn't bother to respond, chosing instead to attempt a decapitating slash that Xander ducked underneath. "Ever fought vampires?" The knight blocked his retaliatory thrust on his buckler. "Ever helped saved the world?" He sidestepped his rival's downward cleaving. "Ever sparred with a Slayer?" He caught the man with an elbow to the jaw, staggering him. "Thought not!" Blood splattered him when a backhanded slash took his blade through his rival's throat.

* * *

Faith caught the first man with a thrust-kick to the chest, knocking him off the roof and to the ground. The wind swung her hair as she landed in a crouch, the other man charging her, sword held overhead. "Ooops," she muttered, "really should have picked up a weapon." The warrior's blade cleaved backwards, Faith leaned away from the two-handed attack, grabbed the man's wrists, and twisted at the waist. The warrior screamed as he left his feet, the judo throw sending her cart-wheeling off the roof. "Nice blade," she muttered as she looked at the weapon she now had.

* * *

Cordelia screamed, dropping to the ground as a window shattered by her. Wesley lunged forward as a knight started to climb through, his rapier slicing across the warrior's face under the eye. His face a mask of blood, the screaming warrior fell back out. Then the Englishman had her hand and was pulling her up, Kate leaning out of the window, the air echoing to the sound of gunfire as the cop unloaded on the pursing knights.

* * *

Faith's eyes widened as she saw grappling hooks attach themselves to the rear of the bus. "It never freakin' rains, it fuckin' pours," she muttered as she started towards the back of the bus. "No, a freakin' hell goddess isn't bad enough," she muttered, "why not throw in an order of goddamn psycho knights too?"

Faith fell to one knee as the bus hit a pothole, Winnebago shuddering slightly. "Shit!" she cursed as she regained her feet to find two mace-wielding knights clambering onto the bus. Then she shrugged. "Ah screw it." Raising her blade, she charged the duo

* * *

Xander fell to the ground when he sidestepped a knight's sword lunge only to fall over Cordelia's unfortunately placed cosmetics bag. The bearded warrior smirked as he raised his blade for a killing strike. "AMAZING GRACE! HOW SWEET THOU ART!" The knight's eyes bulged and fell to his knees beside Xander when Lorne's singing reached inhuman heights.

"Thanks," Xander punched his attacker full in the face.

* * *

Faith ducked under the attacker to her right's mace-swing, her blade slicing to the left to rip through the left one's hip, blood gushing out to bathe his leg in crimson as he fell from the roof. A scream bubbled on the remaining knight's lips as Faith straightened and rammed her shoulder full in his face, knocking him from the bus.

* * *

"Oh bloody yes." Giles breathed as sigh of relief as he glanced in the side mirror to see the knights falling back. He glanced over his shoulder. "Is every body alright?" He smiled wearily at the others' nods before turning back.

"Oh no!" he gasped at the sight of a knight galloping towards them on horseback, a lance in hand. Heart pounding, he yanked on the wheel. "Ahhhha!" he screamed as the lance flew through the window, the lance tearing through his side even as he tried to twist away from it. His body blazed with pain then he felt nothing as he slumped forward, the world turning to black as he passed out.

* * *

"What the fuck!" Faith gasped as the vehicle veered sharply off the road. "Shit!" She leapt off the Winnebago as it flipped onto the side, sand billowing around it as it landed. Heart pounding, she landed in a crouch and sped over to the downed vehicle and leapt up onto its side. Kneeling by the side, she grabbed a hold of the door and pulled, muscles writhing with the effort. The door cracked, the screws in its hinges popping as the door came free. Her stomach hollowed as she looked in to see her surrogate forward slumped forward, blood leaking from his forehead, and an even greater wound on his side. "Giles!" she gasped as she unfastened his belt and started to drag him out. "Don't worry, I gotcha." She looked towards the back. "Anyone else hurt?"

"Bumps and bruises, darling!" The impossibly jaunty demon replied. "Nothing serious."

"Speak for yourself!" commented Cordelia. "I broke a nail!"

"We have to find shelter and fast," Xander added.

"There's an old gas station just up the road," Faith announced. "We'll make for there, Xand, help me with G. Guys grab the weapons, first aid kit, and food, leave everything else."

"My-."

"Everything, Cor," Faith firmly interrupted.

* * *

Faith looked around as she and Xander entered the gas station, a barely conscious Giles braced between them. Xander coughed from all the dust accumulated in the room with a long counter in its centre and a vending machine by the door, the room shadowy thanks to all the boarded up windows. "Let's get G up on the counter."

Xander nodded at her girl-friend's command before glancing over his shoulder. "Groo?"

"Of course," Groo scurried forward as Cordy closed the door behind them.

Giles groaned as he was moved into position. "Let me have a look," Wesley moved forward as Willow eased a bag under Giles' head as makeshift pillow. "I have first aid training."

Faith stared at her Watcher for a long second before moving off to the window and peering through the boards. "You have another plan, right?" Faith looked towards Cordelia. "One that doesn't involve pointy knives and a Winnebago?"

Faith forced a determined smile. "W…..we'll r…rest here for a minute, but then we have to keep moving."

"Where?" queried Cordy.

"Look!" she snapped. "I don't know, I haven't got all the answers." She glanced towards G, it had always seemed he always had the answers, but he couldn't exactly talk now. "We just can't stay here. It's too close to the wreck, we're too easy to find."

"Faith!"

Faith hurried to Giles at Wes' shout. "How is he?"

Wesley smiled weakly. "Despite all appearances the side wound isn't that bad. It's the head injury that worries me. He might just be knocked out, or there could be serious damage. There's no way to tell until he wakes up or until we get him to a hospital."

Faith felt her shoulders slump. Another worry to add to the others weighing her down, crushing her under them. "'Kay, just give me a damn minute!" Her eyes widened as a flaming arrow shot through a boarded-up window and embedded itself in the opposite wall. "Every one down!" she screamed as another flaming bolt burst through.

Xander grabbed the first arrow, pulled it out, dropped it to the ground, and stomped it out. More fiery arrows were shot through as Xander peered through a hole to the outside.

"Oh heck!" Xander retorted. "We've got company! And they brought a crusade!"

"Willow! " Faith looked towards the red-haired Wicca crouched over a magic book, flipping through its pages. Faith leapt up and strode across to the doorway, grabbed hold of the vending machine and pulled it down in front of the door. "A barrier spell would be wicked cool right about now!"

"Workin' on it!" retorted the witch.

Faith gasped as an axe sliced through one of the wooden boardings. "Work harder!"

Gunn charged to intercept the warrior, jamming his knee into the knight's elbow and grabbing his forearm, yanking his arm back against the grain. The axe-man hollered as his elbow snapped, Gunn putting him out of his pain with a hard right to the face. The boards began to rattle as the knights pounded on them.

* * *

"It's clear!" Wood crashed off one of the windows as a rugged-looking man in his forties strode in, flanked by a number of his knights. "I am General Gregor, Knight Commander of my order. Give me the Key." Faith dropped into a crouch, picked up a throwing knife and flung it at the man, impaling him in his sword-hand. "Ahha!" The knight roared in pain as he dropped his weapon, cheeks reddening in rage as he charged at Faith. Faith sidestepped the charge, grabbed the man's shoulder and leveraged the man first-face into a pillar.

"Enemies fly and fall." Faith gasped as the still standing knights were flung from the building. "Circling arms, raise a wall." A circle of light engulfed the building.

Faith spun to face Willow, blood chilling as she noted her friend's suddenly dark black eyes. "That can't be good."

"S…she's c…channelling black magics," Tara whispered. "Terrible sorcery, the sort that corrupts."

* * *

Dante hit the barrier with his sword. It shimmered but held. Dante shook his head. "They have the general. Clerics!"

Two elderly men in long black robes come forward. They walk up to the barrier and hold up their hands to it. One begins to chant while the other turns back to Dante. "Energy barrier. A most powerful one."

"I know what it is," Dante snapped. "The question is it can it be breached?"

The cleric smiled. "The witch's magic pales to the might of our god. The infidels' wall will inevitably fall before us."


	80. S5 Ep 17

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 5 Episode 17 **

****

"Is it true?" Lillah demanded as she hurried through the corridor, panic thick in the air. "A Red-Level Alarm?"

"Yes," Lindsey nodded. "Siege conditions, already all the top-level mystic alarms and defences are being enacted, but they're not doing much good."

"What's causing it?" Lillah asked.

Lindsey shuddered. "A hell-goddess rampaging through our dimension like a child having a tantrum in its sand-box."

"For once," Gavin stepped out of an office to her right, "I'm hoping the Slayer comes out on top."

"Against a hell-goddess?" Lindsey blew through his teeth and shook his head. "Not much chance of that."

* * *

Deciding she couldn't afford to worry about Willow's corruption right now, Faith turned to the witch. "Red? How long will the spell hold? 

"Maybe half a day."

Faith noted how harshly metallic the witch's voice sounded but ignored that to look towards Wesley. "Wes, G?"

"I've packed his wound with bandages. His pulse is steady and breathing constant," Wesley shrugged. "Beyond that I can't say."

"Five by five," Faith nodded. "Thanks anyhow."

"We are however still pinned down," Groo commented.

"Yeah, I know," Faith bit her bottom lip, they were in quicksand and sinking fast.

"How about," Faith looked towards her boy-friend to see her man and Gunn dragging the unconscious general to his feet and tying him to the pillar he'd run into, "we have a talk with General Rommel?"

"As ideas go it's the best we have," Faith agreed.

* * *

"The Key has come to a stop," reported Doc.

"Really?" Glory rose from her throne, a malicious smirk spreading across her face. "It's time I took it back then."

* * *

"Are you sure Ivanhoe understands English?" Gunn queried as he finished tying the unconscious man to the support.

"We'll make him understand," Faith replied before picking up a bottle of water and flinging its contents over the man's face. She waited until their captive had begun to splutter awake before speaking. "What are you supposed to be, some kind of chief?"

"I am the general of my order," the knight glared at Xander. "The instrument of chaos must be destroyed."

Faith stepped between her boy-friend and the knight. "Look at him like that again, and he will be the last person you ever see."

The general sniffed disdainfully. "You protect 'The Threat's' key, with which she would bring chaos and carnage."

Faith shook her head. "It's not that simple."

"No it is not," the general agreed. "The key has been transformed, given life. Yet, this makes no difference. The key is the link and must be severed. Such is the will of god."

"God ain't spoken to me yet," Faith scowled. "And even if he did, I'd still tell him to go to hell before standing by and allowing innocents be hurt. Ya don't get it do ya," her eyes bored into the battered knight, "ya don't save a world by sacrificing innocents, ya just corrupt it. Kill a bad guy like a Hitler to save the world sure, but ya don't kill innocents!" Faith calmed herself. "We are not your enemy. Tell your men to stand down." Gregor shook his head. "It's not his fault! He's human now!"

Gregor shook his head. "The key is too dangerous to be allowed to exist. No matter what form it has been pressed into."

Faith scowled. "You're not listening, I will not let -."

"Faith," Tara interrupted with a whisper, "I'm really worried about Willow."

" Tara!" Faith snapped. "One crisis at a time, 'sides we need Red's power right now."

"Ha!" Gregor sneered. "It seems your friends' lives aren't as important to you as your lover's!"

"We'd risk anything for each other," Faith snapped. "That's what families do."

"Faith! Giles is awake!"

* * *

"I'm sorry." Tears misted Faith's eyes as she peered down at the barely conscious Watcher.

Giles smiled up at her. "For what?"

"We should have stayed." Faith shuffled from foot to foot. "If we had, none of this would have happened."

"Don't you dare." Giles squeezed her hand. "What you did was necessary. What I've always admired in you."

Faith's smile trembled. "My ability to run really fast?"

"Always," Giles groaned, "ooooh, always trying to do the right thing. Sometimes you get it wrong, but always you have the best, most unselfish motives, no matter how it costs you personally." Giles paused, gulping in air. "I'm so proud of you. You've come so far from the rebellious wild child I adopted. You're everything a Watcher, everything a father could hope for."

Faith sniffled. "Right back at ya."

Giles smiled painfully. "But of course."

* * *

"We outta make a break for it," Gunn argued.

"Oh yeah," Cordy sniffed. "And if we get through the knights of the round table what then? We ride out of here?" the former cheerleader sniffed. "I can ride, but how many of you can say the same? How many of us would even make it?"

Groo nodded. "We have a secure building, to leave it and face such an overwhelming enemy is unwise."

"Oh you're siding with Cor," Gunn chuckled humourlessly. "Imagine how surprised I'm not."

Gregor laughed. "Dissention in the ranks. Seldom a harbinger of glad tidings."

Faith turned from Giles, strode towards the jeering knight, and backhanded him across the face. "Shut it!"

Gregor spat blood at her. Faith turned away from him. "Poor frightened girl." Faith turned back to face the general, arms crossed. "You've no idea what you've gotten yourself into."

"Why don't you tell me?" Faith challenged.

"Would it make a difference?" Gregor shot back.

"It might," Faith evaded

"What do you know of The Threat?" Gregor queried.

Faith shrugged. "Strong. Fast. Hellgod."

"From a dimension of unspeakable torment," Gregor replied..

"A demon dimension. I know. She ruled with two other hellgods, right?" Faith replied.

"Along with 'The Threat' they were a triumvirate of suffering and despair. Ruling with equal vengeance. But the Threat's power grew beyond even what they could conceive. As did her lust for pain and misery. They looked upon her, what she had become and trembled," Gregor continued.

Cordelia gulped. "A god afraid?"

"Such was her power." Gregor nodded. "They feared she would attempt to seize their dimension for herself, and decided to strike first, igniting a tremendous war that engulfed the entire dimension. At the war's bloody conclusion, they stood victorious over 'The Threat', but only just, and cast her out. Glory was banished to this lower plane, forced to live and eventually die trapped within the body of a mortal. That is 'The Threat's' only weakness."

"You bloody idiot!" Faith started at Wes' roar. The suddenly red-faced Watcher advanced on the restrained knight. "Did you think of searching this mortal out rather than hunting the Key?"

"We have tried," Gregor grimaced. "Unfortunately, the identity of the human vessel has never been discovered."

"But if she's imprisoned," Tara muttered.

"Her power was too great to be completely contained," Gregor continued. "She's found a way to escape her mortal prison for brief periods, before her energies are exhausted and she's forced back into her living cell of meat and bone."

"What about me?" Faith winced at the rare quaver in her lover's voice as she turned to face him. "What about the key?"

"Xan-."

Faith started to protest only for Xander to shake his head. "No, Faith," he said. "I want, I have, to know."

Gregor stared unblinkingly at Xander. "The key is almost as old as the Threat itself. Where it came from, how it was created are amongst the universe's greatest mysteries. All that is certain is that its power is absolute. Countless generations of my people have sacrificed their lives in search of it, to destroy it before its wrath could be unleashed."

"If I was anyone else I'd be making jokes about you dating an older man," Xander glanced at her.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Faith forced a smile.

Xander smiled briefly before looking towards Gregor. "But the monks beat you slowpokes to it?"

Gregor glared at Xander before sullenly nodding. "Yes, and hid it with their magicks."

Wes scowled. "Why didn't the monks just destroy it? If the key is as dangerous as you clai-."

Gregor shook his head. "Because they were arrogant fools. They thought they could harness the key's power for the forces of light. They failed, and paid with their lives."

"Okay, here's a question that everyone's thinking but no-one's asked, what do I do?" Xander queried. "What do I do? What was I created for?"

Gregor's eyes glittered maliciously. "You were made to open the gates that separate dimensions. 'The Threat' will use your power to return home and seize control of the hell she was banished from." Xander seemed to shrink under everyone's gaze. "Once the key is activated, it won't just open the gates to the Threat's dimension, bad enough though that would be. It's going to open all the dimensional gates. The walls separating realities will crumble and fall, dimensions will bleed into each other. Order will be overthrown and the universe will tumble into chaos, forever dark." Gregor stared at Xander. "That is what you were created for."

* * *

"They are in there?"

"Yes Mistress," Doc nodded at his Mistress' query, his breath still struggling to return after the terrifyingly quick journey to the abandoned gas station. "They are inside there."

"Then I will have to get them," the goddess stood.

"What about those several dozen well-armed knights?" asked Rack from the other side of Glory.

"Oh," a cruel smile twisted the goddess' full lips, "I wouldn't worry about them."

* * *

"Hey Xan," Faith greeted as she entered the station's rear room to find Xander staring at the boarded up window. "G's comin' round."

"Good, I wouldn't want the old fossil having something else to hold against me," Xander's weak smile disappeared. "Do you think what Gregor said is true?"

Faith wrapped an arm around Xander's shoulders and sighed. "I don't know."

"Destroyer of the universe." Xander half-laughed. "And dad said I'd never amount to anything."

"Your dad's a fucking prick," Faith forced her voice to soften. "This key shit, it's not you, you know that don't cha?"

Xander shook his head. "I know it's inside of me." Xander looked down, "What are we gonna do?"

Faith frowned. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"The suicide thing," Xander took a breath. "If it saves you, if it saves the world-."

Eyes hardening Faith's mouth opened. "FAITH!" Gunn's voice boomed out. "Glory's coming!"

"Too late," Faith muttered as she started for the door.

* * *

Glory laughed as the knights turned to face her. A right uppercut sent the first to charge her into the air. Another rushed in only to fold in two when she kicked him in the stomach. Two were grabbed around the throat and squeezed, necks snapping with a satisfying crack. Another one screamed when his sword crashed into her side, the reverberations causing his blade to fall from his grip. And then her fist ended his misery by punching through his skull.

Glory laughed again as the others charged in. This was fun.

* * *

"Oh crap," Faith groaned as she watched the hell goddess scythed through the knights, knocking them flying like bowling pins. Then the ditzy-looking blonde came to a halt at the glowing barrier and began punching it.

"Ohhhhh." Faith glanced over to see sweat beading on Willow's forehead, the wicca paling. "She's so strong! Too strong!"

Suddenly the barrier shimmered and died. "The Threat," the general breathed as the blonde stepped into the room.

"Hey," Glory sneered, "it's Gregor." The blonde picked up a hubcap and flung it like a frisbee. Faith gasped when the makeshift weapon decapitated the knight in a crimson spray. "Now it's not."

Gunn and Groo lunged at the demon. A back-handed slap sent Groo flying into Gunn, both men crashing to the ground. Heart thumping, Faith charged the hell-goddess. The monster caught her fist in its hand and flung her into the far wall. Body aching, Faith forced herself up and charged, the demon laughed as it easily blocked her attack. "You're the great protector?" Glory sniffed before kicking her in the stomach. Faith wheezed as she fell to her knees. She could have sworn something had cracked inside. A kick to the head sprawled her out in the dust, blood leaking from her forehead. "Pathetic, truly pathetic."

"Try me!" Willow screeched, her eyes flashing ever darker black.

Faith gasped as the support Gregor was tied to flew into the hell-goddess, knocking her to one knee. Glory smiled. "Now there's power." Suddenly the hell goddess was beside the wicca. "Not enough." The demoness grabbed Willow under the chin and threw her into the ceiling.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Kate sent round after round into the goddess only for her to snatch the gun from the blonde cop and crush it with a single, effortless squeeze before uppercutting her into the counter, caving it in with the force of the impact. Then the goddess was at Xander, elbowing him in the side of the head before scooping his limp body up and carrying him out over her shoulder.


	81. S5 Ep 18

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 5 Episode 18**

"And that's the conclusion of my report."

Holland glared at the nervously-shuffling geek the science department had sent them for an emergency briefing. "Nothing?" he demanded. "There's nothing you can do?"

"Sir," the scientist paled at his tone but other than managed to keep his composure. "You have to understand, Glory is not only a hell-goddess, but her appearance caught the boys in Prophecy off guard, we had no prior warning. If we had time to research her, maybe-."

"Very good Mr. Knox," he interrupted. "You're dismissed." He looked to the others in his Special Projects division. "It looks like it's down to the Slayer."

* * *

Faith groaned as she joined the others exiting the bus, the pain in her side unimportant next to the emptiness in her heart. She looked over her shoulder to her battered companions. Giles sighed at her look. "The Key-."

"Has a name," Faith said through gritted teeth.

Giles started at her tone, but she was past carin'. "Xander is living energy. This energy will need to be channelled, poured into a specific place at a specific time. Should the energy be flowed into that spot it would force the walls between the dimensions break down. Glory intends to use this to get back into her own dimension, not caring that all manner of hell will be unleashed on earth in the meantime."

"But only for a little while, right?" Cordelia asked. "The walls come back up, no more hell?"

"Only if the energy is stopped before too much damage is done." Giles sighed.

"There's more-."

Giles stared furiously at the younger Watcher. "Now is not the time, Wesley!"

Wesley blithely ignored Giles' snap to stare intently at her, eyes boring through with an intensity she wouldn't have believed possible of the younger Watcher. "Should the ritual be started, the only way to end it would be via Xander's blood travelling through the portal and into the other dimension."

Faith let out a rattling breath. "Right, so we stop Glory before she can start the ritual. We still have a couple of hours, right?"

Giles hesitated then nodded. "If my calculations are right. But Faith-."

"Look I don't wanna hear it," Faith snapped, desperation thickening her voice. "We'll find a way to defeat Glory. We always win, right?" Giles didn't answer, just exchanged a long look with Wesley.

"If the ritual starts, then every living creature in this and every other dimension imaginable will suffer unbearable torment and death," Wesley stared hard at her, "including Xander."

* * *

"We're back," Glory trilled as she strode into her throne room, Xander still draped over her shoulder.

"Yes Your Highness," Doc agreed. "And what a pleasure it is to be at your side as your ascension approaches."

"My ascension," Glory pursed her lips as she dropped Xander to the foot of her throne. "Yes, oh yes. That will be soon. So soon." The goddess looked towards him and his companion, the two of them Glory's most loyal and powerful acolytes. "And I know I can rely on you two do anything and everything to aid it."

Doc exchanged an uneasy look with Rack. He guessed the dangerously erratic and frighteningly formidable goddess had something in mind but no idea what exactly. "Of course Your Highness," Rack said, his companion's uneasy expression mirroring his thoughts.

"Good," Glory beamed. "In that case I want you to go and make sure the Slayer and her companions don't get in the way."

Doc swallowed at the hell-goddess' command. Realising he had no choice but to obey, after all the demoness was far more sadistic, she could torture themselves in ways that the 'Scoobies' couldn't even dream of. "Of course, your highness. It is a pleasure to serve."

* * *

"Our best strategy is keeping Glory on the ropes," Gunn put in. "We get her on the ropes and keep her occupied till it's too late."

"And how exactly do you intend to do that?" Wesley sceptically queried. "She's a god; Kate's gun didn't even cause her heartburn."

"And I put three straight in her chest," Kate paused. "I'll get my shotgun from home."

Wesley nodded. "And I'll get mine too. I have some armour piercing and explosive rounds"

"Explosives!" Gunn leapt up. "That gives me an idea," the African-American strode out.

"Oh yes!" Lorne smiled. "I have a friend whose a dealer in strange antiquities. He might be able to get his hands on something. I'll make some calls."

"Willow," Giles looked towards the witch, "your spells at least gave her pause. Perhaps you could rustle something up from your books."

Willow nodded before looking towards the back room that doubled as a dojo. "What about Faith?"

* * *

Giles swallowed as he entered the dojo. Sweat glistened on the sultry Slayer's forehead as she hit the room's heavy bag with a blur of kicks, punches, elbows, and knees, the bag indenting with every blow. Giles cleared his throat; the supernatural warrior continued her attack without pause. "You're sure you're not going to tire yourself out?"

"I'm sure. " Faith's gaze didn't shift from the unfortunate bag.

Giles licked his lips before continuing. "We're still working on ideas. Time's short, but it is best leave it to the last moment. If we go in too early and she takes us out, no chance of getting her to miss her window."

"Then we wait." A spin-kick tore the punching bag off its chain and flung it against the far wall. Faith turned to face him upon landing.

"What I said to you at the gas station remains true," Giles licked his lips again, the pacing Slayer making him nervous in ways she'd never done before. "I couldn't be prouder, love you more than I do." The Slayer's gaze remained suspicious. "But I've sworn to protect this sorry world, and sometimes that means saying and doing what other people can't. What they shouldn't have to."

Faith stopped, her head rising to stare at him, dark eyes hardening to stone. "Xander hasn't done anything, it's not his fault. You try and hurt him, and I'll stop you, I'll stop you all."

Giles forced his gaze to remain steady. "I know. "

Faith looked suddenly scared, reminding him of the brash child who hid her hurt beneath layer and layer of attitude. "This is how many apocalypses for us now?"

"It depends on how you count them," Giles slowly replied. "At least six. Feels like a hundred."

"We always stop them no matter what,"

Giles nodded. "Yes,"

"If Xander dies, I'm out. You and your Council can go to hell." Faith stared at him. "I'm tired of risking my life, of seeing my friends die. For nothing!"

Giles opened his mouth to reply. "Giles!" the dojo door crashed open, a pale-faced Cordelia in the doorway. "Rack's back with another demon!"

* * *

Groo paced the floor. Lorne had left, something about collecting a sphere that would nullify the goddess' power. Gunn had likewise departed, something about getting something from work. Wesley and Kate had only just returned with their shotguns. Wondrous weapons, but not matching the artistry or grace of a good broadsword or battle-axe.

Suddenly the door exploded open and in walked a tattooed, grubby-looking man, followed by a diffident looking older fellow. "Rack!" A chill ran up Groo's back at the hiss from the usually so shy Willow.

An energy bolt flew from the witch, crashing into the tattooed man, somersaulting him across the street to land in an unmoving but very smouldering heap. The other let out a shocked screech before racing off.

"Huh," Groo turned to find the Slayer stood cat-like. "If only all our battles were so easy."

"What is life without worthy adversaries, Gallant Faith?" he queried.

Faith shot him a world-weary look unbecoming such a youthful beauty. "A damn sight easier. A damn sight easier."

* * *

"Yes," Xander let out a relieved breath as he finally managed to slice through the ropes tying his wrists together using a shard of wood he'd found on the ground, probably from a crate that had been stored here. Xander grimaced as he looked around the darkened room. With its dusty floor, complete lack of furnishings, and iron-grilled windows, it was a bleak, unwelcoming place.

Not that he needed an excuse to want out of this place, not with the hell-goddess wanting to use him to end the freakin' world. Xander fought back a groan as he stood, head aching from the blow Glory had given him.

He didn't have much, no strike that, any plan. Just sneak out of here and run. Run away from Faith and the others, because going to them would only put them in danger, and he wasn't going to do that. Maybe he'd kill himself, but whatever he did, that crazy goddess wasn't using him to end existence.

His decision made, Xander crept to the room's door, tensing as he heard the sound of ragged, almost asthmatic, breathing. After a second, he reached up, grabbed a ceiling beam, and swung forward.

Both feet crashed into the door, sending it flying open and into the grey-skinned, hook-nosed five foot tall demon stood behind it. The demon fell into the wall opposite the door. Xander was on it before it had chance to rise or even shout, remorseless rights and lefts beating it into unconsciousness.

Xander rose and continued on his way. Hearing footsteps ahead, he stepped into the shadows and waited, heart thumping so loudly he was sure the approaching enemy would hear. Despite his worries, the demon, a twin to the first guard, drew obliviously level allowing Xander the chance to leap out of the shadows and knock it to the ground, a flurry of blows hammering it into senseless.

Xander winced as he stood, noticing the bruising and swelling on his knuckles. "They have hard heads, I definitely need to get a weapon."

"Oh," his blood chilled at the familiar trill, "I'd say you needed more than that." Xander stared at the hell-goddess before lunging forward. Glory laughed before side-stepping and hitting him with a clothesline to the chest that took his air away and sent him somersaulting to the ground. Xander wheezed and gasped for air as the hell goddess grabbed his shirt with her left hand and lifted him off the ground. "This world really has no challenges."

"I'll be there," Xander panted, "when they take," he winced as pain shot through his battered chest and ribcage, "your head."

"I don't think so." The goddess smirked before carrying him outside. Xander gasped at the metal tower stretching into the sky above the warehouse, a narrow walkway at its apex.

* * *

"I've got it! I've got it!" Lorne announced as he entered the former boarding-house, brow furrowing as he noticed the wreckage. "I see we've had visitors who got the usual raucous Scooby welcome."

"What did you find?" Giles queried.

"Not find," Lorne corrected with a grandiose flourish. "Bought at a considerable cost."

"Which you'll be reimbursed for, so," Giles impatiently demanded. "So show me."

"A Darkell Sphere," he produced the glowing globe with a flourish.

"Good lord," Giles looked suitably impressed. "A nullifier of black magic."

"Yes, I'm not sure just how effective it will be against a goddess," Lorne admitted, "But I also bought a Capacity Keystone," Lorne produced an amulet, "that will increase our dear girl's speed, strength, and endurance by about twenty percent."

"This is marvellous," Giles practically gushed. Most unenglish of him. Next he'd be quoting John Wayne or some other American icon.

"Yes, but the Capacity Keystone has weaknesses, it can only be used once and for no longer than half an hour without doing serious damage to its wearer's nervous system," Lorne warned.

Giles nodded grimly, English reserve returning to his eyes and bearing. "I'm aware of the risks, and will inform Faith. I sincerely doubt this battle will last that long."

"Yeah," Lorne nodded dolefully. "That's what I figured too."

"Hey guys!" Gunn ran in a beatific smile on the construction worker's face. "I've got some TNT and a wrecking ball."

"Pfft." Lorne shook his head. "So unsubtle."

* * *

"Hey baby." Gunn stopped at the doorway to the inner office. His stomach churned at the sight of his girl sat huddled on the floor, her back pressed against the filing cabinet, and her eyes moist with tears as she rocked from side to side. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" the former Sunnydale High school queen laughed, the sound harsh and metallic. "Xander is such an enormous pain, every day of my life, every day since elementary he's been there." Cordelia sobbed, full lips parting and tears rolling down her perfect cheeks. "Dogging me, taunting me. I..I never told him how much it meant, someone who'd dared to stand up to me. Not my sheep that followed my every order. Not Willow and the others who stayed out of my way. But Xander who matched every taunt with a reply, I could never intimidate him."

Gunn knew it was absurd to feel jealously but he did anyway. "You love him?"

"Love him?" Cordy giggled hysterically. "Not hardly. It's just he's always been there, always been a part of life. And now when he dies, we all do."

"It's not over yet," Gunn's assurance sounded hollow even to his own ears.

Cordelia shook her head. "No, you don't understand. You've not been here since the start. Through it all, the Master, Angelus, Kakitosis, the Mayor, ADAM, all the other apocalypses, Faith's never been this defeated, not even when she died."

Gunn chuckled. "You Sunnydalers are a weird lot."

"She's never looked this," Cordy stared him in the eye. "She's my best friend and she's breaking, and I can't do a thing about it!"

"No" Gunn took her in his arms. "But you can be there for her. That's all anybody can do for anyone."

"And you'll be here for me?"

"To the end of time, baby," Gunn replied. "To the end of time."

* * *

Faith stalked up to Willow. "Red, what ya got?"

Willow started at the discordant note in the Slayer's normally husky voice. "Some ideas." Faith slumped into the chair opposite her, gypsy-brown eyes boring into her. "Well, notions. Or, theories based on wild speculation. Did I mention I'm not good under pressure?"

"I need you, Will. You're my big gun."

Willow started again, both at the desperation in the Slayer's voice and her assertion that she was relying on Willow. "I'm your -," she shook her head, "No, I'm not a gun. Never, not me. Someone else should be the gun. I could be a, a cudgel. Or, or a pointy stick."

"Your magic makes you the strongest person here. You know that, right?"

"I'm not a Slayer," Willow shook her head. "Or a warrior like Groo."

"Red," Faith reached across the table and squeezed her hands, "you're the only person that's ever made that hell-bitch take a back-step. You're my best shot at getting her on the ropes, so don't get a jelly belly on me now."

"Willow shouldn't use that dark magic," Tara whispered. "It corrupts-."

"I don't care!" Willow was shocked by the ferocious glare Faith sent Tara, Faith who was so usually uncharacteristically gentle with Tara. Faith gritted her teeth and continued in a barely softer voice, her gaze returning to her. "It's Xan, Red. The guy I love, the guy you grew up with. More than that, it's the world. We need ya, just this one last time, I promise."

"Faith, we're ready."

* * *

The wind tousled Xander's hair as Glory's minions tied him to a pole on the tower's walkway. Far below, more of the minions massed on the ground. One of them smiled up at him. "It will be soon."

* * *

"We've got a location?"

"Oh yes," Wesley looked drawn from the stress. "You could say that."

"Good," Faith looked towards her friends, trying to burn them into her memory for one last time. Groo with his broadsword and battle ax. Gunn with a sabre, the twin to one Giles had, Cordelia brandishing a mace, Lorne with a crossbow, Wesley and Kate with shotguns and scabbarded swords for back-up, and Willow and Tara with their magic books. Finally she spoke.

"Gunn, Red, and I are takin' on the hell-bitch, Groo I want you on grabbing Xan duty, the rest of ya, take out her minions." Faith paused to look around the group. Everybody knows their jobs. Remember, the ritual starts, we all die." With that, she turned and strode for the door.

Lorne shook his head. "That girl, sometimes she's so inspiring, she reminds me of JFK without the bed-hopping."


	82. S5 Ep 19

**A\N: **Faith The Series has been nomed at The Sunnydale Memorial Awards. In the following categories:- Categories: Best AU, Best Characterization, Best Drama, Best Pairing Unconventional, Best Unfinished

If you've enjoyed it please vote at:-

Voting Form: sunnydawards./vote.html

**Faith The Series: Season 5 Episode 19**

"That is one hell of a tower," Faith commented.

"I do hope you haven't a phobia about heights, because it would appear Xander is up there," Wesley commented before directing his gaze towards the demons massed at the tower's base. "Oh dear," the Englishman cocked his shotgun. "There are rather a lot of them."

Faith rolled her shoulders before sliding the Capacity Keystone over her head, shuddering as the power coursed through her, teeth jangling with the intensity. "Red, you're with me. The rest of ya know your places."

Glory bared her teeth as she watched the Slayer approach. "Oh you're here to rescue your lover, how sweet," she scoffed. "He wanted to come back to you too. But I had to stop him, add a few bruises," she giggled. "He's fun."

* * *

"You won't hurt him again," the incredibly badly-dressed brunette promised.

Glory giggled. "And who's going to stop me?"

"I am." Suddenly the curvy brunette was lunging towards her, cracking a hard right into her jaw. Glory gasped as a great weakness crashed over her, eyes blurring. The Slayer continued to hit her, rocking her with blows that were far more powerful than her usual attack.

It didn't matter. Glory hit the Slayer with a heel kick that knocked her onto her back. The Slayer was up quicker than she had been before, dropping into a crouch under a sweep kick intended to decapitate her. Glory gasped when the brunette warrior surged up and hooked her leg at the hip, dumping her into a pile of scaffolding.

* * *

"Stand fast! Kill anyone who dares approach! This will be our day of glory!"

"Well punned." A second minion commented.

"It seemed to fit," the first smiled then choked, a Lorne-fired arrow thudding in his chest.

"Good shot!" Giles praised as he charged forward, catching an advancing minion with a kick to the chest, knocking it onto the back. Another lunged at him from the right only to fall to a skewering thrust to the throat. Blood vomited out of the wound as Giles yanked his weapon out.

"Ahhhh!" Giles grunted as a demon hit him from the side, the impact knocking him to the ground. The demon started hitting him with blow after blow, Giles unable to defend himself thanks to being laid on his side. And then Cordelia's mace was swinging down to bash the demon's head in. Giles smiled dazedly at his receptionist. "I suppose that pays me back for the English literature tutorials I gave you."

* * *

Faith charged in to continue her attack only to stumble back when the goddess picked up and flung a scaffolding pole at her, the pole smashing into her shoulder, pain flaring down her right arm causing the limb to drop numbly by her side.

"I'm better now." The hell-bitch laughed viciously before leaping up and attacking her, pummelling her with blow after blow. Her nose cracked under a right, left eye closed by an elbow, and a rib was broken by a kick. Finally, Faith slumped to her knees in front of the goddess. Thanks to the Capacity Keystone she could already feel the wounds healing, but it would be too late. "Nice try, Slayer," Glory gloated. "But now you're over."

"Oh I don't think so."

* * *

Wesley grunted as he pressed on his shotgun's trigger and only heard a click. "Out of ammo." He opened the shotgun up and pulled some shells out of his jacket to re-load. "Damn it!" He cursed as a pair of demons tackled him, knocking him to the ground and his shotgun from his hands. He brought his head up, butting one of the snarling beasts in the face and off him.

Then Kate was above him, his girl-friend's sabre skewering the second of his attackers through the back. "Always lying down on the job," she smiled.

"And usually," he smiled back as he rose and pulled out his sabre, "you don't complain about that."

* * *

Glory started at the interruption before turning towards the witch, noting her use of the true powers had this time not only turned her eyes but also her hair as dark as night. "Bring it-." She gasped as a wave of focussed energy hit her full in the chest, lifting her from her feet and flinging her several feet into the air.

Glory grunted as she landed, leaping up and smiling. "Not bad, but I'm badder-."

"I wouldn't bet on that. I wouldn't bet on it at all." The witch waved a nonchalant hand towards the scaffolding. The scaffolding flew up and crashing into her, numerous steel poles bombarding her en-route to burying her beneath them.

Glory roared her anger and pain as she leapt up, steel poles flying everywhere. She would not be denied, she was going home and no mere insects were going to stop her. Grabbing a hold of a pole, she flung it at the witch only for the pole to fly back at her. Glory batted the pole out of the way then gasped as she began to sink into the ground, suddenly changed improbably into quicksand beneath her. Gritting her teeth, she forced her way out by sheer force of will before charging to the witch's side, briefly savouring the shock in her eyes before grabbing her around the throat and flinging her into the air. "No one likes a pest."

"You must win popularity contest after popularity contest then."

* * *

Groo crept towards the tower, using the melee's confusion to cover his path. He little liked this sneaking about, preferring to be in the vanguard of any action, but his commander had ordered him to act thus, and therefore he could but obey. Two demons charged him as he reached the bottom, but he ran through one with his broadsword and decapitated the other with his battle ax. He started up the steps, taking them two at a time, eyes fixed on the walkway so far up. He could see two figures at the top, one he recognised as Xander, but who was the other one?

Faith caught the goddess with a kick to the back of her head. The goddess hit the ground but rolled up before she could follow up with a stomp. "You're stronger than you were before!" The hell-goddess commented before charging her.

"Faster too!" Faith sidestepped the blonde before bringing her knee up into the goddess' gut.

"Won't help!" Pain exploded in the side of her head when Glory rammed an elbow into her. Faith stumbled away from the demoness, head ringing as she instinctively attempted a rear leg sweep. Glory laughed as she leapt over her attack, shooting out a side heel-kick that smashed into her side.

Faith groaned as she hit the ground on her hands and knees, only sheer will forcing her to side roll away from an attempted kick to the ribs. The blonde started after her then staggered under an attack from Willow, the Wicca blasting the goddess with a concussive blast that seemed somehow weaker than her earlier attack. "You again?" Glory spun to face the witch, hitting her with a backhand that knocked her flat on her back. "Now, where were we?"

"My turn, bitch."

* * *

Groo strode onto the walkway, wind brushing his ankle-length jacket. "Greetings Xander."

The battered youth nodded wearily, his smile strained. "Hey yourself, Groo. Good to see you. You've no idea how good."

Groo directed his gaze to the walkway's other occupant. "When we faced you at the offices you ran."

"Doc didn't live this long from by taking unnecessary risks," Doc grinned. "That Slayer and the Wicca are a pair of pistols. But I can handle you."

Groo lifted his bloody weapons. "There is but one way to find out."

"My thoughts exactly," the demon smiled.

Groo gasped as the demon's tongue shot out of his mouth. He twisted at the waist, but the tongue shot through his right shoulder. "AAAA!" Groo gasped as pain shot through his shoulder, his sword dropping from his hand as blood spurted from the wound. Dazed, he stumbled to a knee.

Doc chuckled before turning to Xander, the demon's knife tapping against his thigh. "Now where were we?"

"You were going to cut my ropes?" Xander hopefully but vainly guessed.

Doc's smile widened. "Not quite, no."

"Then perhaps I should cut your head from your shoulders," Groo suggested as he struggled to his feet, right arm hanging limply by his side, but left hand still clinging to his axe.

"You're not even from this dimension," Doc queried. "Why do you care?"

"Comradeship, loyalty, qualities and concepts you cannot even comprehend," Groo replied.

"Oh, in that case." Doc's long tongue shot out again. This time Groo was able to completely lean away from the tongue, bending back at the waist. He gasped as the demon lunged forward, ducking under his retaliatory ax-swing to grab his ankles and yank them from under him.

Groo grunted as he hit the ground, pain jarring through his injured arm. In an instance the demon was on him, its two fists easily overwhelming his one armed defences. Then Groo grabbed his adversary under the chin and shoved him off. Groo rolled up onto one knee and reached for his dropped axe only to catch a knee to the chin that knocked him back down. Dazed, he was helpless to avoid a kick to the ribs that sent him falling off the walkway and down to a landing two floors down, head bouncing off the unforgiving steel.

* * *

Puzzled, Glory turned to face the brick wall behind her. Her eyes widened as a handful of burning sticks tied together with string flew over the wall to land in her hands. "What are th-."

BOOOOM! Her ears rang as the sticks exploded, head ringing, she staggered in a circle, suddenly groggy. And then a huge wrecking ball crashed through the wall and into her. Glory groaned as she struggled to her feet, entire body aching.

"You are really having a bad day aren't you?"

After delivering the taunt, Faith started towards the tower. It burnt like hell to run from a fight, but even with the Capacity Keystone, the goddess' power far out-stripped hers. Their only real choice was postponing the ceremony until the ritual was no longer effective. That would at least save the world, but they'd still have to face Glory's rage.

Shoving aside worries about the goddess' fury, she started up the stairs. She'd only made her way up three flights of stairs when Glory appeared in front of her. Faith ducked a roundhouse right before shouldering the demon in the chest. The goddess staggered to one side. Faith launched herself at the ascending stairs only to fall back when the hell-bitch kicked her in the leg.

Faith jumped up into the air, spin kicking the bitch back a step. The moment she landed on the stairs, she started up them, her body beginning to ache. She guessed it wouldn't be long before her body began to reject the Capacity Keystone.

* * *

Doc peered over the edge of the walkway before returning his gaze to Xander. "Well, it seems the great one is running a bit late."

"She'll never get here," Xander hotly retorted.

"Oh she will," Doc disagreed. "But if she can't be in time." Doc beamed when he gulped when the demon produced a shiny knife. "Some one else will have to step up to the plate so to speak."

"You realise of course," Xander strained vainly at the ropes, "if you use that thing, the whole world ends."

"No, it merely returns to its proper state, and those who have served Glory will have elevated positions in her court," Doc smiled. "While those who have tried to defy her will suffer long and painful deaths."

* * *

"You're just a mortal!" Glory howled as they made the penultimate landing. "You couldn't understand my pain."

"Then I'll just have to settle for causing it." Faith caught the demon with a hard right and followed it up with a kick to the knee, the demon reeled, straightened, then caught a leaping knee to the chin that knocked her into the steps behind her.

"You made me bleed," Glory grunted, eyes widening as blood trickled out of her mouth and down her chin.

"I've hardly started!" Faith went for a stomp that Glory rolled away from before uppercutting punching her in the groin. Faith fell to her knees, the air exploding from her fatigued body.

"No, I think you're finished." The demoness corrected as she stood over her. Faith lunged forward, her shoulder crashing into the goddess' knees. Glory gasped as she fell against the stairs. Faith grabbed a hold of the landing's railings and pulled herself up to her feet. The demon wailed as she kicked her in the stomach twice. "Stop it!"

"You're a god!" Faith dropped a knee across the monster's throat. "You stop me!" Faith lifted the goddess' limp body over her head and walked to the edge, flinging the goddess to the ground far below.

* * *

"Shallow cuts. Shallow cuts." Doc chanted lowly while Xander hissed as the demon lashed at his forearms, blood trickling down them. "Let the blood flow free."

Doc spun around, eyes widening as Faith strode onto the walkway. "This should be interesting." The demon stepped towards Faith, knife lashing out.

Faith didn't even stop, blocking the blow on her arm while slamming a palm into the demon's chin, the force of the attack lifting him from the walkway and sending him screaming to the ground. "No, not really."

* * *

"Giles!" Wesley let out a gasp as Glory's battered body hit the ground, the weary goddess retreating into the body of a human male. "It's Glory's-."

"Prison, yes." Giles started towards the crumpled body, expression grim.

"Giles!" Cordelia gasped. "What are you doing?"

Giles didn't falter in his stride. "Ending this." The man looked up in time to seeing Giles raising his sabre. The blade came down, slicing through the back of his neck. Giles closed his eyes, just thankful his dear daughter hadn't been forced to do that.

"Oh god," he turned at Wesley's gasp.

"Look it had to be done!" he snapped.

"I..I know," Wesley pointed up, "but it's too late."

A great light ignited in the sky, opening up a portal that grew larger by the second, a bolt of lightning shot out, cracking a huge hole in the middle of Sunnydale's main street. Cars screeched to avoid the sudden chasm, people screaming as they ran away. A building erupted, bricks flying everywhere as a fire exploded within. Demons began to pour out of the expanding portal, lightning flashing around its inky borders.

* * *

"Faith!" Xander gasped, a smile forming as his girl-friend rushed up to him.

"You're bleeding," Faith looked up to the opening chasm in the sky. "The portal's opening. We have to close. I have to close it."

Horror twisted Xander's stomach. "No Faith!" He shook his head as the sultry Bostonian grabbed his right forearm and smeared his blood on her forehead. "What are you doing?"

"Your blood's what needed to close the portal." Faith's smile trembled.

"Listen to me!" Xander strained vainly at his ropes, the rough hemp cutting into his wrists and ankles. "There has to be another way. There has to be."

"See that fuckin' great dragon up above us?" Faith queried. "There's no time!"

"Then let me take the dive, this is my responsibility, not yours." Xander pleaded, tears forming in his eyes, burning them.

"I….I'm the S…Slayer," Faith's smile collapsed as lightning flashed above, illuminating her beauty. "My responsibility. Just live for me."

"Nooooo!" Xander screamed as his girl-friend leapt off the walkway and into an impossibly graceful swan-dive that carried her through the portal and to the ground, her body shuddering and cracking on impact, blood exploding from her mouth.

END SEASON 5


	83. S6 Ep 1

* * *

FIC: Faith The Series Season 6 Episode 1

Manners steepled his fingers as he watched his minions snipe and argue, competing for his attention and approval.

"You'd think they'd know when to give up," raged Lindsey. "But no, she's been dead two months, but they're still out there!"

"In the past nine weeks, they've killed four clients and stopped three money-making schemes," added Lillah before smirking. "But I've come up with a solution." The leggy brunette passed papers around the desk.

"A demonic bike gang?" Gavin sniffed disdainfully as he looked down at the papers. "That's a little low-scale considering the sort of foes the 'Scoobies' have vanquished before."

"They had the Slayer then," Lindsey pointed out. "A biker gang will be too much for them now."

"I hate to agree with Lindsey," Lillah's smile was more cyanide than sugar. "But the Slayer is gone, her Watcher a grief-stricken zombie, and her boy-friend a drunk, their forces are severely depleted."

"The Groosaluug and Charles Gunn have proven to be formidable opponents in the past. And Willow Rosenberg's powers continue to grow at an exponential rate," Gavin responded. "One can't be too cautious."

"No," Holland agreed, "one can't. But one can be too free with the firm's funds. Hire two not one biker gangs, but no-one more high-scale than that. And warn our employees to be in the building or their homes by nightfall tomorrow night. They'll have the free run of the town."

* * *

"Willow, this is black -."

"I don't care!" Willow hissed. Seeing the shock in Tara's eyes, she controlled herself. "Faith's gone, we're barely hanging on without her."

"Xander and Giles aren't hanging on," Cordelia added her support. "Xander hasn't left the offices in a week, and if not for Kate he'd probably in jail for any one of half a dozen bar fights in the past two months. Giles is even worse. I don't know," Cordelia caught herself, voice trembling momentarily, "how long they'll last."

"Yeah," Gunn's agreement was grudging, but nevertheless there. "Whadda ya need?"

Willow smiled victoriously. "Well the first thing is don't tell the others, Wesley wouldn't approve. And stay away from Lorne, we can't risk him finding out."

* * *

"Any change," whispered Wesley as he entered the office, Kate and Groo in tow.

"I'm afraid not," Lorne shook his head, the demon's usual flamboyance dulled after a day on what Kate had gloomily called 'suicide watch, "they're about as down as a Smiths reunion concert."

Wesley smiled dourly, getting the musical reference even if his companions didn't. "You don't suppose either of them would be up to joining us?"

His shoulders slumped at Lorne's doleful headshake. "Not unless you want to risk them offering their throats to the first vampire they come across."

"Bloody hell," he pursed his lips. "And the others have they turned up?"

"All four have called up with some excuse or other." Lorne hesitated.

"Yes?" Wesley said.

"It's these two," Lorne looked towards the upstairs where Giles and Xander now both lived for ease of supervision. "There's something momentous going to happen tonight, there's something around their auras."

"Have either of them sung?" Kate queried.

"Oh lord no." Lorne shuddered. "And the state they're in I wouldn't want them to. The feedback would probably knock me out quicker than a Mike Tyson combo. It's just something."

"Well if you hear something or from the others contact me," Wesley instructed. He didn't like Lorne's vague warning, but there wasn't a lot they could do about it without specifics.

"Okay Bossman," the demon's smiled a forced smile. "And may I say what a fine job you're doing. You're the man!"

* * *

Gunn looked around the darkened forest, shivering slightly at the chill. It was damn cold out. Or maybe it wasn't any colder than normal and it was just the idea of what they were going to do chilling him to the bone. He kept his eyes away from the grave to the left. The closer they got to the ritual, the less he liked it. But he was firmly out-voted, Cordy and Willow were dead-set on it, and while Tara might have her reservations, she was unlikely to say anything.

"Does everybody have their candles lit?" Willow demanded.

"I'm trying," Cordelia replied, "my lighter won't stay lit."

"Well, hurry," Willow shot the former high school queen an impatient look, "it has to be ready in less than a minute."

"I got it, I got it. I got it."

"Okay." Willow nodded. "Start the circle. Now." Gunn fought back a sigh as he joined the others in kneeling, he, Tara, and Cordy all holding candles while Willow held the Urn of Osiris. Only now did Gunn manage to force himself to glance towards Faith's gravestone. Willow produced a small jar and poured its contents into the urn. ""Osiris, keeper of the gate, master of all fate, hear us." The witch dipped her finger into the urn and marked her forehead and both cheeks with the blood. "Before time, and after. Before knowing and nothing." She poured urn's contents onto the earth. "Accept our offering. Know our prayer."

Gunn's eyes widened when the witch jerked forward, tongue lolling out of her mouth, arms shooting out to her sides, bloody gashes streaking across them. "Willow!"

"N…no!" a pale-faced Tara pulled him back. "She told me this might happen. That she could be tested."

Willow's eyes shot up to the sky. "Osiris! Here lies the warrior of the people. Let her cross over." The witch winced as her skin seemed to ripple, something moving under it."

"We gotta stop!" Gunn shook his head. This was very bad.

"Gunn, she's strong!" Tara protested. "She said not to stop, no matter what. If we break the cycle now, it's over."

His head snapped right as he heard a loud rumbling. "Oh god, what is that noise?" demanded Cordelia.

"Trouble," Gunn grimly prophesised.

* * *

Lorne sighed as he patrolled the hotel's corridors. This place with its barely functioning 'guests' was death on one's soul. He stopped as he heard a song, Xander singing softly. Despite the queasiness threatening to swamp him, he stopped and creaked the door open to find the youth sat on his bed, a cd playing in the background, tears flowing down his face. The boy smiled weakly at his entrance. "Hurt by Nine Inch Nails, one of Faith's favourites."

"Oh my god," he gasped as images shot before him. "What have they -." His legs buckled under him before he could finish the question, sending him crashing to the ground.

* * *

"Oh this is boogie-woogie weird shit," Gunn barely breathed as the witch began to choke, a snake popping out of her open mouth.

Tar looked around. "It's a test. It's a test. Willow..."

"Osiris, release her!" Willow squealed.

Suddenly the sound of motor bikes grew louder, demon bikers bursting into the immediate vicinity. One of the demons rode over the Urn of Osiris, shattering it.

"No!" Willow screamed, eyes shooting open as she slumped forward.

"Let's hustle," Gunn snatched hold of the limp Willow and led the other two girls into the undergrowth.

Willow groaned. "Willow!" Tara whispered. "Are you okay?"

"Did it work?" the pale-faced witch asked.

"Sorry," Gunn shook his head.

Faith gasped as her mouth opened, heart clenching in terror as she noticed the impregnable darkness surrounding her. She reached out to find she was surrounded by something, it felt wood on either side. "Gotta get out," she panicked. Her hands shot up, wood splintering under her.

She had to get out.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Kate hissed.

"Indeed I did," Wesley confirmed.

"That sounded like bikes didn't it?" Kate pressed.

"Yes, it did." Wesley looked towards Groo. "Where did it come from?" he queried, trusting to the hybrid's super-human senses.

"Towards the town," Groo replied.

"In that case that's where we head," he decided.

* * *

Lorne pounded on the Englishman's door. "Giles! Giles! Giles!"

"Leave me alone!"

Lorne winced at the Englishman's slurred and hostile tone. Obviously the Watcher had been hitting the gin hard again. Ignoring the shout, he shoved the door open and walked in, dragging Xander behind him. "Sing!" the Watcher stared blankly at him. "Sing! Damn it!"

The Watcher grinned crookedly before starting to sing. "One more dead demon, barged into the wrong room," the Watcher wailed. "One more dead demon, marched to his doom."

"She's did it, that stupid girl." Lorne gulped, both at the menace in the Englishman's words and what he saw.

"Who's done what?" Xander demanded, voice hoarse with pain.

Lorne glanced from one human to the other, suddenly conscious of the explosive situation he found himself in. "Willow's resurrected Faith."

A long silence followed his announcement. Then Xander began to laugh, a terrifyingly hysterical note in his voice. "That idiot," Giles breathed, all the glaze leaving his eyes, "what possessed her?"

Xander's eyes snapped towards the Watcher. "This is a good thin-."

"A good thing?" the Englishman lurched to his feet, fire blazing in his bleary eyes. "Think with your brains instead of your old man, you bloody idiot!" the Watcher snapped. "Willow will be using black magics, the sort that warp a soul. And what if it doesn't work? Or if Faith's brought back wrong?"

"I'm prepared to take that chance!" Xander snapped before spinning around and hurrying out of the room.

"Bugger it," as he turned, Lorne heard Giles' trembling whisper, "so am I, may god have mercy on my soul."

* * *

Faith stared around as she walked down the main street. She was dressed in the dress she'd worn for her prom, all those years ago. All around was chaos, cars burning, streets littered with debris, the sound of sirens in the background. Hearing a motor bike behind her, she ducked behind a car with broken windows, its glass tinkling underfoot.

* * *

"This is wild," Kate gasped as she looked around. "This reminds me of the LA. Riots only with demons."

"Quite," Wesley felt a shiver run up his back at the devastation around them. "This is terrible." He grabbed Groo's shoulder as the hybrid started forward. "Don't be a fool, man!" he snapped. "Back to the office. We'll have to reinforce."

"Even if we-."

"I know, Kate," he interrupted. "I know. We're still grossly out-numbered."

* * *

"Where did this ceremony take place?" Giles demanded as he pulled on his jacket. He cast Lorne an impatient look. "Well?"

"Ever heard the phrase 'don't shoot the messenger?'" Lorne raised his hands at Giles' glare. "I think it was by Faith's," he swallowed, an unexpected tightness in his throat, "grave."

He took a step back when Giles' eyes flashed. "Five priests from five different faiths blessed the ground to ensure demons wouldn't bother her, but no her friends have to desecrate her! That Willow, I'll wring her bloody neck!"

* * *

"We have to go out and look for them." Willow commented.

"Wes, Kate, and Groo you mean?" Gunn shook his head. "We need more than us, there must be thirty bikers out there. And not your usual biker thugs, actual Hell's Angels!"

Willow let out a choked sob. "We don't have a Faith."

"Yeah," Gunn looked around the darkened street, the sound of gang violence all too loud and near. "I noticed."

"It wasn't your fault. We, we don't know if the spell would have worked, even if the demons hadn't-," Tara's voice trailed off.

"It would have worked." Willow shook her head.

Gunn looked towards the witch. "Well maybe," his voice trailed off as his nerve failed.

"Maybe it wasn't supposed to," Gunn was surprised when Tara took up his point. "I mean, those demons showing up at the exact wrong time? Maybe we really were in over our heads. Invoking forces that we have no right to. Maybe the fates sent down all that destruction on us to stop us."

Suddenly a figure dropped out of the sky to land in front of them. "Watch it!" Gunn blustered

The brunette rose out of her crouch. "Holey moley!" Tara gasped. "It's Faith!"

Gunn's legs almost gave way under him, as he questioned the undeniable evidence of his eyes. "Faith?"

The Slayer let out an animalistic snarl before turning and running away, long locks swinging in the cold night air behind her.

"Faith!" the four of them let out a group yell before chasing after the fleeing brunette.

* * *

"This is bad," Wesley muttered as he led his group into a darkened alley. Any thought of confronting their enemy had gone when they'd realized just how many of them there were. "Very-, oooof!" A slight but powerful blur crashed into him, knocking him to the ground. Wesley stared up dazedly from the ground, his indignation draining as he realized his two companions were staring slack-jawed at the intruder. "F….Faith, good lord."

The Slayer sunk to the ground by the bins, arms crossed and knees pulled up into her face. Gathering his feet, Wesley walked towards the young beauty. "Faith, are you-." The Slayer flinched away from him. Wesley turned. "Kate, phone Giles-."

"Faith!" Willow led Gunn, Cordelia, and Tara into the alley.

Wesley's breath caught as something monstrous occurred. He shook his head even as he spoke to the red-haired witch. "Willow," he barely breathed, "what have you done?"

The witch's eyes flashed as she looked towards him. "What we needed to do!" she snapped. "We needed help!"

"Not this, never this!" Wesley snapped angrily. "This is-."

"This is Faith!" Willow retorted. "She's back!"

"Wes what are you," Kate's voice trailed off. "Oh no. Willow you didn't?"

* * *

"Guys?" Cordelia glared warningly at the cop, witch, and Watcher. "Not helping!" Her eyes turned back to Faith. "You're filthy. Your hands are bleeding."

"Oh no," she looked up at her suddenly ashen faced boy-friend. "She had to climb out of her coffin, out of her grave."

"Faith," Cordelia's heart shriveled at her boy-friend's revelation. She reached out to take her friend's wounded hands only for the Slayer to pull away.

"You aren't reaching her, she's too traumatized," Tara whispered

Cordelia nodded but continued anyhow. "Faith it's gonna be all right. We brought you back. You're home now." Faith's head peaked up, normally luminous eyes dull and, she hated to say it but, lifeless. "Yeah, that's it. You're home."

"Yeah, welcome home, Slayer."

Cordelia's head snapped up to see a bear-like demon and several of the bikers crowding into the alley. "Alive and kickin' after all!" The demon growled. ""Not looking too good, though, is she?"

"I don't see you winning too many beauty contests," Gunn commented. "Unless the Miss "My Face Fell Off" pageant gets going."

The demon looked towards Gunn. "Big axe you got there."

"Sharp too," Gunn cracked his neck.

"You should leave here now," bluffed Wesley.

The demon shook his head. "Now, my boys, see, that's tricky. They came looking for a massacre. And you look like just the subjects." Suddenly the demon crashed a backhand into Willow's jaw, sending the witch crashing into some boxes. "Now let me tell you something. We're not gonna fight you. We're just gonna hold you down and enjoy your womenfolk for a few hours. They might even live through it. Except that certain of my boys got some anatomical incompatibilities that, uh, tend to tear up little girls. So, who wants to go first?"

"I don't think so!" Wesley lunged at the demon, dagger sweeping up in an underarm attack. The demon grabbed the Watcher's wrist inches from his body and flung him into the wall.

Then Faith stepped up in front of him. "I was really hoping it'd be you." The demon's fist crashed into Faith's mouth. Faith's head snapped to the side, blood flying out. And then she turned towards him.

Razor threw another punch only for Faith to grab his fist and hold it. Her other hand swung up, catching him under the chin. Even as his head snapped back, her foot smashed into his crotch, doubling him up. As his head swung down Faith looped an arm around his neck and twisted. The sound of the monster's neck crack rang out as Faith looked expressionlessly at the demon's massed comrades. "Leave, now." The Bostonian transplant released her grip on the demon leader's neck, his corpse slapping into the wet tarmac a half-second later.

There was an immediate stampede away. "Well thank goodness," Wesley got up and placed a hand on Faith's shoulder. "Thank-." Wes gasped as Faith drove her elbow into his chest, the force of the blow flinging him into Gunn.

* * *

And then Faith was gone, racing into the night.

"Oh good lord," Giles barely breathed as he started through Sunnydale, eyes widening at the widespread devastation.

"Perhaps we should leave this to-." Lorne gulped as both he and Xander glared at him. "Of course, this is rather urgent."

"Oh god." A few seconds later Xander stopped dead and looked up, up at that hateful tower the light of his life had dived off. "Look, up there."

Giles' eyes widened as he looked up. Despite his worries his heart lifted slightly. "Faith."

* * *

Down below everything was so small, so normal. Didn't they know what had happened tonight?

"Faith?"

Faith turned slowly, seeing a familiar yet unrecognisable figure stood at the far end of the walkway.

"Is it you? I mean really?" Xander smiled tentatively and started forward. "What are you do- " The tower shuddered underfoot, Xander grabbing for the pole beside him for support. Faith turned back to the end. "Don't you dare! I'm not watching you jump again! Just walk over here! Please!"

Faith continued to stare down at the welcoming ground. It had been so peaceful.

"We were up here together, and then you went away. And you don't wanna do that again. I don't know how you're back, but you are, and please, just come here." There was a pause. "Me and you, we're like a jigsaw, we just fit together. I'm nothing without you, Faith. Please." Again there was nothing but silence. "Just talk to me!"

Faith didn't look towards him, but at least she spoke. "Is this hell?"

"No! Faith, no! You're here with me. Whatever happened to you, whatever you've been through, it's over now. You're-." The tower shook. "Look! We have to get off this tower!"

Faith continued to look down. "It was so clear on this spot. I remember how shiny and clear everything was." She shook her head. "But now..."

"Faith ... please ... listen to me." Faith just closed her eyes against Xander's voice. "Forget the world, forget Sunnydale. Me, your friends, your family we need you." Suddenly the tower shook again. "Faith! We have to get down!"

Faith spun around, leapt towards Xander, hooking her arm around his waist as she threw herself and him from the walkway, hand reaching and grabbing for a pulley. The moment she had the rope in hand, their weight had the swinging down, wind whistling around them as the counterweight swung up. And then they hit some cardboard, seeing the tower rocking above them, she grabbed Xander and pulled him clear as debris began to fall.

And then Giles rushed up and grabbed her. "You….you're really here." She thought her ribs would crack under the Watcher's fierce hug. "You're alive, and you're home. You're home. "


	84. S6 Ep 2

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 6 Episode 2**

"Lothos, Moloch, The Master, The Judge, the Order of Taraka, Angelus, Kaktosis, the Sisterhood of Jhe, the Mayor, the Varhall Order, ADAM, the Scourge, Bolit Smyert, Glory, and now death itself! What does it take to end Faith Giles?" Holland Manners glared around the hushed boardroom. "This Slayer is becoming an embarrassment to this Division! Forget any other projects, her elimination is our priority!" Before anyone could speak, he continued. "Our only priority."

* * *

Cordelia looked around as she entered the deserted foyer. Her heart dropped when she failed to see any sight of her best friend. She'd already been around to Faith's home but hadn't gotten any response at the front door. She stopped when Giles stepped out from the inner office. "How's Faith today?" Cordelia swallowed when Giles' cold eyes fell on her. "Is she any better?"

"Oh I'm sorry Cordelia," the Watcher's growl was a edgy, dangerous side of the Englishman that if it had been aimed at anyone else she would have considered sexy. However as it was directed at her it was closer to frightening. "Being dragged back to life has taken quite a toll on Faith, but I'll be sure to tell her to pull herself together, her best friend's impatient to take her shoe shopping!"

"Hey!" Cordelia snapped, her temper over-riding her good sense. "We were trying to help!"

"Oh bloody well done!" the Englishman sarcastically retorted.

"Now, now," Cordelia was more grateful than she'd care to admit when Wesley interjected himself between the two of them. "Cordelia and the others' actions may have been fool-hardly," she bristled inwardly at that but kept her mouth shut, "but they only wanted the -."

"To selfishly bring Faith back after she'd sacrificed her life for us all!" Giles snapped. "You can't even -."

"Is Faith about-."

Giles' eyes shot to the interloper, eyes like knives as he impaled the red-headed witch. "Willow," Giles turned to the inner office and opened the door. "inside, please."

* * *

"Hey Giles." Giles stared at the witch. She was so powerful, yet so inexperienced. And that inexperience bred arrogance and recklessness. The red-head stared at him. "Have you had a good talk with Faith?"

"She's uncommunicative at the moment," Giles evaded. "Perhaps a little shocked by her journey back from the dead."

"Isn't it awesome!" Willow clapped.

"Astonishing," Giles couldn't believe how unthinking the supposedly intelligent witch was. "Astonishing how blithe you are about such idiocy."

The witch's mouth dropped slightly. "What? Giles..."

Giles shook his head. "Do you have any idea what you've done? The forces you've harnessed, the lines you've crossed?"

"I thought you'd be ... impressed, or, or something," Willow tried to defend.

"Impressed?" Giles' laugh had little humour in it. "Oh you've impressed me. Of everyone here I thought you'd be the one I could rely on to respect the forces of nature."

"Are you saying you don't trust me?" Willow challenged.

"You silly silly girl," Giles shook his head. "Think what you've done to Faith."

"I brought her back!" Willow argued.

"At what risk?" Giles demanded.

"What risk?" the witch half-laughed. "Making her deader?"

"Oh I don't know," Giles shook his head. "Bringing her back possessed, a zombie, insane. Of killing us all. Unleashing hell on Earth, I mean, shall I go on?"

"No." It was Willow's turn to shake her head. "I did what I had to do. I did what nobody else could do."

"Don't be so sure," Giles chuckled. "There's others in this world who can do what you did. You just don't want to meet them."

Willow's eyes dropped. "No, probably not, but they're the bad guys. I'm not bad. I got Faith back, and maybe the word you should be looking for is congratulations."

"They're not the bad guys, not all of them. Some of them have the power but also the wisdom not to use it." Giles paused, fixing the witch with a glare. "Having Faith back in the world makes me feel indescribably wonderful, but I wouldn't congratulate you if you jumped off a cliff and happened to survive."

Willow sniffed. "That's not what I did at all."

Giles snapped. "Your unbelievable arrogance is matched only by your luck."

"I wasn't lucky. I was amazing. And how would you know? You weren't even there."

"If you were so sure, so confident you were doing the right thing you'd have told me, instead you hid it like a naughty school-girl." Giles shook his head. "The magicks you channelled are more ferocious and primal than anything you can hope to understand, and you are lucky to be alive, you rank, arrogant amateur!"

Giles turned to leave. "You're right." He paused and looked back at the red-faced witch. "The magicks I used are very powerful. I'm very powerful. And maybe it's not such a good idea for you to piss me off." Giles stared at the witch, unable to believe what he was hearing. Finally Willow looked away. "Come on, Giles, I-I don't want to fight. Let's not, okay? I'll think about what you said, and you try to be happy Faith's back."

"You have no idea," Giles shook his head and sighed. "We've no idea where she was, or what happened to her, or even how the journey back might have changed her. And I'm far from convinced she's come out of all this undamaged. " Willow's eyes widened, her mouth opening.

"Giles," Cordelia perked her head in through the door. "Clients."

* * *

"This is Francine Sharp and her daughter Stephanie." Cordelia shot her employer a cautious look as she introduced the clients. What she'd overheard had shocked her, not only Willow's arrogance, but the chance long-term damage might have been done to Faith, an option she hadn't even considered in her eagerness to have her best friend returned to them.

"They appear to have a problem," Wesley gently stroked the back of Stephanie's hair aside, revealing a third eye.

Francine sniffed. "Something grabbed her on the way home from swim practice and bit her. When she woke up this morning that was there."

Giles crouched in front of the little girl. "Did you see who or what did this to you?"

Stephanie looked towards her mom. After a second Francine spoke. "It was dark. She doesn't remember much. She's been in a state of shock since it happened. - I'll pay you whatever it takes. Can you make it go away?"

Cordelia's heart leapt at those glad words. The two Englishmen exchanged looks. "Yes, absolutely," Wesley nodded. "Consider us already on the job."

"Who would do this?" Francine tearfully queried.

Giles' answering smile looked a little forced. "We're going to find out, but it - it'll take a little time. You'd be surprised how many nasty things are on the streets these days."

"Thank you, thank you," Francine led her child out.

"I think some research is called for," Giles looked around.

"I could help," Willow offered tremulously from the doorway of the office.

"Thank you, no." Giles' face stiffened at the witch's voice. "I'm sure you've got some school work to be getting on with." Giles looked towards Wesley. "Where do you suggest we start?"

* * *

Giles smiled as he checked the back of Stephanie's head. It had taken him and Wesley a while to research a cure, a few hours longer to track down the cure's ingredients and create them, but there it was, success. If only all problems were so easy to solve. "There's no sign the eye was ever there."

"When she goes back to school the other kids will never even notice that there was a third eye growing back there." Cordelia patted Stephanie's head. "The hair will grow back before you know it."

Wesley's smile was a little more genuine than his as his fellow Watcher looked towards Stephanie's mother. "The curative charm seems to have worked - like a charm, really."

Francine looked uncomfortable. Well, Wes' attempts at humour often left him feeling queasy. "We can't thank you."

Wesley waved the woman away. "Oh, don't give it another thought."

"It's what we do," Cordelia added. "Kind of a mission."

Francine shook her head. "No, I mean, we can't thank you - and we can't pay you either. This bill is ridiculous."

Giles' eyes narrowed. "What is ridiculous," he grated through gritted teeth, "is thinking you welsh on your bill."

Francine flinched at his tone. "My husband says it's outrageous."

"Does he?" Giles' soft chuckle was one quarter humour and three quarters menace. "And just what would your husband consider to be a fair price for the removal of the third eye from the back of your child's head, Mrs. Sharp?"

Francine backed away from him, hand wrapped around her daughter's hand. "Well - nothing. Steve says that since it's impossible to be bitten by a demon and have a third eye grow in the back of one's head, that obviously you people are running some sort of scam, and you won't squeeze one red cent out of us. Come on, Stephanie."

"Scam?" he growled. "The back of your daughter's head was blinking!"

Suddenly Wesley had hold of his arm. "No, let her go." Giles shot his fellow Watcher a furious glare. "Rupert," his fellow Englishman's tone was mild, "do you really want to scare the child?"

Giles stopped, a heat rising in his cheeks. Was this what he was reduced to? Taking his anger out on women and children? Finally he grunted and shook his head. "I'll be in my office."

* * *

Cordy sighed as she rose, her stomach churning from a tense day spent avoiding an increasingly grumpy Giles. She had half a mind to go upstairs and see Xander, but her best friend's boy-friend hadn't been the easiest person to be around these last few weeks, and she didn't want to get involved in that drama-.

She looked towards the phone and groaned as it began to ring. "Forget it, let the machine get it," she muttered as the automated message started.

"Hello," a woman's uncertain voice crackled through the machine, "it's Mrs. Sharp."

"Oh," Cordelia picked it up. "Hello, Watcher Securities?"

"I was hoping you were still in the office," the woman continued.

Cordelia groaned. "The back of your daughter's head is still okay, right? Because, it's not like we offer a money back guarantee. But then, you never paid us, did you?"

"I…I talked to my husband, he agrees it's wrong not to pay you, if you could come over-."

"Right now?" Cordelia glanced at her watch, she did so want to go home, but on the other hand. "No, that's great! Uhm, will you give me the address again?"

"Of course."

Cordelia nodded as she wrote down the address. "Uh-huh - okay. Great, I'll see you soon."

* * *

Cordelia's eyes widened as she approached the shrouded in darkness house, noting the ajar door. "Wow, vampires really do keep street crime down," she muttered before peeking through the door. "Hello? Mrs. Sharp?" she entered the hallway, skin crawling at the darkness. "Anybody home? Cordelia Chase here. - Uhm, I hope you haven't gone to bed already. Took me a little longer to get here than I expected. Hope that doesn't mean you changed your mind about paying your bill, which I just happened to bring along with me. Hello?" She stepped through the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Oh that's not good," she started to back out, eyes fixed on the corpses littering the linoed floor. Spinning around, she started to the front door only to be confronted by a Skilosh. Grabbing the hallway phone table, she flung it in the demon's path and turned to flee, only to be grabbed by another demon charging out of the kitchen. "Looks like greed really is a deadly sin!" she shouted as a hand smashed into her jaw.

"M…my head," Cordelia groaned as she awoke, her back resting against the kitchen counter. Biting back a groan she rolled onto all fours.

"Human." Cordy yelped at the Skilosh's voice and looked up. "Destroyer of our Spawn."

"Destroyer of your..." Cordy gulped, where was Faith or Gunn, or Groo, or even Xander when you needed some muscle? "I don't think we've been introduced?"

The Skilosh's face was like chalky stone. "The others. You will make them come to us."

Cordy gulped. "Huh? What others?"

The Skilosh continued to stare impassively at her. "Three are responsible. Three must pay."

Cordy forced a smile. "Look, I think you must have me confused with someone else. I haven't destroyed anyone's spawn. Promise."

Two more Skilosh strode in and spoke to the other demon. Cordy gasped when the first turned away from her, revealing his rear eye. Cordy's mouth dropped open. " Hey! You've got a third eye in the back of your head just like that little girl did -before - we - destroyed your spawn." Cordy threw her hands up as she realised what she'd said. "Aw crap!"

* * *

Kate's head was so filled with worries of work and still struggling to come to turn with the resurrection of Faith, hadn't Giles' face been a picture, that she didn't notice Wesley's slightly ajar door until she was just a few steps from it. Heart thumping, she drew her automatic and looked around before stepping towards the door and wriggling through the gap. "Wesley," she whispered. When she didn't get any reply, she continued creeping through the creepily silent hallway.

"Oh hell." She came to a stop at the hallway, stomach hollowing at the overturned couch, the shattered weapons cabinet, and blood sprayed on the walls.

* * *

Hands stuffed in her pockets and shoulders slouched over, Faith walked through Sunnydale's darkening streets, uncaring if she got attacked or not. Maybe the danger would make her feel something, anything, to fill the hollow void inside. She felt like an egg that had had all the goodness scooped out, leaving nothing behind the shell.

All she wanted to do was crawl in a ball and sob, but the moment he'd gotten home G had started to fuss around her, so she'd bailed, gone to places she vaguely remembered from before, hoping to spark something, but nothing had ignited a flame. The coldness inside her persisted.

Her eyes narrowed as her ears picked up the muffled sound of fighting from inside G's house. A leap took her over the neatly trimmed hedge and then she was charging towards the house, a single kick flinging the door open.

She'd barely taken two steps into the house when a chalky-faced demon with red stripes running down its face stepped out of the lounge and into the hallway. The demon took a step towards her.

"Don't think so." Faith leapt into the air, her right heel smashing into the demon's chest with enough force to send the demon flying back through back into the lounge, bounce off the wall, and crash motionlessly to the ground.

A snarl parting her lips, Faith started through the hallway, her elbow shooting up to crash into the jaw of the demon who leapt at her as she stepped through the doorway. The demon's head snapped back, reeling under the ferocity of her attack, its head bouncing off the wall as she caught it with a spinning back-hand while ducking under its wild flails. Faith stepped into the demon, grabbing it around the throat, and lifting it off the ground before driving it through the room's glass coffee table.

"Oh bloody hell," Giles looked away from kicking the shit out of the third demon. "Couldn't you have dumped him somewhere else?"

Faith shot her adoptive-father a scorching look. "Ya want I come back in ten minutes when they've finished dancing on your head?"

Giles chuckled. "At least I got a reaction for once, thank you for your help." The Watcher sighed as he glanced at the demon. "These are Skilosh demons, we stopped one from infecting a little girl. If they attacked me," Giles grimaced, "it's likely they attacked either or both Cordy and Wesley. We should get to the office immediately and call both of them to warn them of the danger!"

"Sure." Faith nodded, grimacing inwardly as she realised something. For a second she'd felt something, excitement, adrenalin, whatever, but now it was gone, leaving only an empty shell behind.

* * *

"So I'm guessing look behind you, not gonna work?" Cordy groaned when the door swung open and a battered looking Wesley was dragged in by two equally battered-looking demons. "Wes, are you-."

"Alright?" the Watcher shot her a world-weary look that seemed to be his speciality these days. "Hardly. I'm guessing that Giles will be joining our little party at some poi-." One of the Skiloshs growled. "Oh dear," Wesley grinned. "It seems Giles has," the Watcher doubled up as one of the demons punched him in the stomach, "oooh," he straightened, paling as he noticed something. "Oh hell, Cordelia."

"What, what?" she asked, panicked by the tone in the Watcher's voice.

"You're not facing me, but you can see me."

Cordy gulped as a chill hand grabbed her guts and twisted. "You mean-."

"They've given you a third eye."

* * *

Faith crashed through the door a half-second before her father. "I'll try -." Giles was cut-off by his phone ringing. "Ah bloody hell!" The Watcher yanked his phone out, eyes widening as he recognised the number. "Ah Kate, Wes has been kidnapped, yes that is unfortunately not unexpected, Faith just foiled an attempt to do the same to me. Don't worry, we know who and why this happened. Could you get Cordelia and meet us at the -."

"Too late," Faith looked towards her Watcher. "I played the answering machine. Last message was from those people whose daughter you helped. They wanted to pay."

"Oh bloody hell," Giles groaned. "Kate, forget about Cordelia, come straight here."

"Ya figure it ain't likely for someone to change their mind about not paying?" Faith asked.

"It's unlikely," Giles pursed his lips. "Ring the others, I'll go and wake Xander."

Faith's brow furrowed. "Ya sure-." Her voice trailed off as her Watcher started for the stairs. "Whatever."

* * *

Although he loathed Faith's general apathy since her return, Giles was for once grateful that she didn't indulge her usual argumentative nature as he strode up the boarding-house's carpeted steps. It wouldn't have done for her to discover Xander's state, she had her own problems to deal with.

Opening the young man's door, he strode inside, nose wrinkling at the mingling stench of rotting food, sweat, and even more worryingly booze. Conquering his own disdain, he started across the floor, carefully stepping over the discarded take-out and crushed beer cans. "Get yourself together," Giles warned as he strode towards the snoring youth sprawled across the bed and roughly shook his shoulder. "We've got trouble."

"Trouble?" the boy burped and looked up at him, eyes bleary. Xander let out a hoarse laugh. "What trouble? Faith's back, everything's peachy keen." The boy burped again.

"Wesley and Cordelia have been kidnapped." Giles fought back irritation by reminding himself just how damaged Xander had been by Faith's death. "Get a shower and dress," Giles looked around the devastated room. "Assuming you have something clean to dress in. But hurry, we'll be leaving when Kate and the others get here."

* * *

"Ah, you're here," Giles greeted Xander as he shambled into the boarding-house foyer. Faith briefly wondered about the bleariness in Xander's eyes but figured he probably wasn't sleeping that well either. "As you can see the others are already here," Faith registered the starch in her Watcher's voice. "Now, we'll set off for the Sharpe place."

"The what now?" Xander interrupted.

Giles shot the youth an increasingly irritated look. "You'd know if you were here for the briefing, Kate will explain in the car. Gunn, Faith, you're with me, Groo, Tara, and Willow, go with Xander and Kate. You know the plan."

* * *

Cordelia gasped as the kitchen's rear door crashed open, a brunette whirlwind charging in. The demon nearest the entrance had the misfortune to step into the Slayer's path, a kick seeming to cave his chest in, in addition to flinging him out of the back window. Another demon lunged at the Slayer only for her to bend forward and flip the demon over her back and out of the still open doorway.

And then the others swarmed in, Groo, Giles, and Gunn joined Faith in full dogs of war mode on the demons' asses as Xander and Kate blocked them off while Tara and Willow went to work removing the eyes that both she and Wesley now had at the back of their heads. Cordelia gasped as she felt the eye go, things were going to be alright.

* * *

"Your work has been exceptional." He smiled at the praise. These reviews were always a draining affair, one never knew if they were gonna be terminated or promoted. Especially when you had a hidden goal such as his, one that would be certainly considered detrimental to the firm's own objectives. And in this company if you were terminated, you were really terminated. "To that end, I'd like to offer you the deputy director of our Research & Department Division."

Knox smiled as he offered the head of Personnel his hand. "I'd be honoured sir."


	85. Season 6 Episode 3

**A/N: **The changes in canon here aren't by error but by design.

**Faith Season 6 Episode 3**

"Ah," Lindsey smiled as he entered the boarding house turned detective agency, "this is the axis of good? You know I'd think it would shine more."

"Giles! Wesley!" Ms. Chase screamed from her position behind the reception desk. "We have a rodent infection!"

The two Watchers burst out of the inner office. "Ah, Mr. MacDonald," the older of the two Watchers shot him a steely glare that had him inwardly looking for a hole to crawl into, "how about you leave now before I introduce my boot to your arse?"

Lindsey managed to keep his smile. "I'm afraid I'm here on official business," he opened his briefcase; "my firm did an extensive survey of your building and found it lacking in a number of areas."

"Building violations?" the younger Watcher snorted as he glanced at the sheaf of documents Lindsey placed on the reception desk. "Is this the best you can do?"

"Oh this is just a starter," he smiled at the curvy brunette sat in the centre of the foyer, "it's a pleasure to see you again, back from the dead no less. And looking as beautiful as ever. Rest assured, our firm retains an interest in you."

The normally high-spirited Slayer didn't even look up at his comment; however Giles stepped between him and the coal-eyed Bostonian. "You've delivered your papers, now get out. Or," the Watcher smiled coldly, "you can wait until your ambulance picks you up."

"Intimidation?" Lindsey forced himself to keep the Englishman's gaze. "I see a writ in your future."

"I see pain in yours," Wesley commented. "And no witnesses to your attack. Leave."

* * *

The Fish Tank was rocking by the time Faith reached it, seventies rock music shaking the walls. The dimly-lit bar's biker occupants glanced up approvingly at her entry, but then why wouldn't they? She was new meat dressed in almost too-tight to breathe leather pants and a tiny, lace-fringed black midriff top. "Let the stampede begin."

She'd blown off the others after patrol, sick of their stifling concern. She just wanted to be anonymous, with people who didn't know about their resurrection, and to drown herself in a sea of alcohol.

Three hours later she was knocking back her seventh shot of Wild Turkey, flanked by two young studs both about twice her size, their eyes never shifting from her. "You're a hell of a mover babe," one of them commented.

"Yeah Faye," the other man commented, his beery breath on the back of her neck, and his beefy arm around her waist, "and you know they say the best dancers make the best screws."

Forget her name, typical man. Faith threw her head back and laughed, the sound drowned out by the booming rock music. "I am the bomb-." Her head snapped to the side as she noticed a haughty-looking blonde dragging a burly biker out of the front door. "Ah fuck, gotta go."

She started to rise only for the guy with his arm around her waist to tighten his grip. "Hey girl, you ain't going anywhere."

"Ain't I?" Faith drove the back of her head into the man's face. The moment the shocked man's grip loosened, Faith leapt up, ducking under the other man's haymaker en-route to driving a left hook into his gut before crashing a foot into the man's instep. Even as the screaming man fell away, Faith spun into a backhand that cannoned off the left cheek of the man behind her. "You bought me drinks," Faith snarled, the last of her forced good mood dissipating, "you didn't buy me."

The bar cleared a path for her as she strode through the dank-aired bar. The air outside was refreshingly cool, but made her head reel after all the booze she'd drunk. Shaking her head clear, Faith looked around, searching for the nearest alley. The moment she saw it, she hurried into it, drawing the stake as she did so.

Guilt tightened her chest as she entered the alley just in time to see a blonde dropping a limp corpse to the ground. If not for the mother-fuckin' bastards in the bar, she might have saved the man.

"What are you?" the blonde vampire turned to her with a hiss, yellow eyes glinting in the darkness.

"Death." Faith leapt forward. "Shit!" Faith groaned as her clumsier than normal feet slipped on the cobbles.

The vampire laughed as she leapt towards her. Faith twisted away from the attacker. "Fuck!" she grunted as the demon caught her with a heel to the side. Vomit rose in her mouth, burning the back of her throat as it spewed out to splatter the ground.

Faith stumbled towards the wall, pain erupting in her back when the demon kicked her there. "Death?" the demon grabbed her mane and yanked her head back. "Maybe yours?"

"No!" Faith placed her palms on the wall in front of her and pushed. The two of them fell back, crashing to the ground. The two of them rolled in the ground and through Faith's puke, ending with the vampire on top, her hands wrapped around Faith's throat. Faith began to see black dots in her eyes as she drove a knee up into her opponent's groin.

The vampire gasped as she released her grip and fell off her. The demon used the wall to climb up to her feet and attempted a kick to Faith's head that she blocked with one forearm while grabbing her attacker's ankle with her other hand and twisting.

"Ahhhh!" The demon gasped as she fell back to the ground again before scrambling back up and running off.

"Shit." Faith moaned as she crawled back to her feet, body aching and head ringing, uncomfortably conscious of a tear in the left leg of her pants and the dirt and puke covering her. What a fuckin' night.

* * *

Sunday gasped as she ran through the town's darkened streets. The girl had been very strong and durable, a little clumsy but still a formidable warrior. Perhaps she was the mythical Slayer.

Sunday stopped as she sensed something, two older vampires, much older vampires. She looked around and gasped when a pair of hand-holding vampires stepped out of the shadows. "Hello child," purred the female of the duo. "I don't suppose you could direct us to somewhere we could get a meal?"

Sunday smiled slowly. If there was a Slayer, these two much more powerful demons could offer protection. "Yes," she bowed her head respectfully. "I'm sure I can find us a college party."

* * *

"Eight Massacred In Party," Giles dropped the paper on the table between them. "According to this report, three 'people' stormed an open house and butchered eight people, and hospitalised five more. It appears we have a new and very serious group of vampires in town."

Faith stared idly at the paper. "Any idea who?"

"Perhaps Angelus has returned. Or Giles de Rais, Elizabeth Bathory, or Dracula have arrived in town," Giles shook his head. "Without even a general description we're only guessing."

"We'll have to patrol," Wesley said. "We'll have to get everyone together."

"'Kay," Faith shrugged. Even the prospect of a far from run-of-the-mill patrol failed to get her excited. "I'll go work out in the gym, sharpen up."

* * *

"A good idea," Giles nodded as his charge stalked into the detective agency's basement gym, heart tightening with pain.

"I see Faith's mood hasn't improved?"

"No," he shook his head at Wesley's query. His sweet child had been so full of life. Now she sleep-walked through life a valium-addict. "She's just going through the motions."

"Ah," the worry he felt was reflected in the lines etched on Wesley's face. "I don't suppose she and Xander have been intimate since her return?" The younger Watcher reddened at his look. "I meant have they talked? Talked properly?"

"Talked?" Giles shook his head, expression disgusted. "That boy can't stay sober long enough to finish a sentence."

"Perhaps Faith could be the one to-."

"No," he interrupted his junior with another head shake. "Faith's burden is enough. I'll not add to it with that boy's weaknesses."

"And if Xander's drinking causes him to get hurt or killed on patrol what then?" Wesley demanded.

"Faith has enough on her plate," Giles replied.

"You're wrong, Rupert, wrong," Wesley shook his head.

* * *

Faith's eyes shot left and right as she led her companions through the hushed graveyard, hairs prickling uneasily. Suddenly an arrow erupted out from behind a granite-grey crypt. "Owwww!" Cordelia sunk to the ground, an arrow jutting from her forearm.

"Son of a bitch!" growled Faith as half a dozen hunters burst out of the shadows, surrounding them, led by a hard-faced red-head. "What the fuck ya're playin' at?"

"'Cease fire," the red-head seemed remarkably unconcerned with the damage she'd done. "Question is what are you doing, walking through a graveyard this late at night?"

Faith smiled sweetly. And then covered the space between her and the red-head in a blur, grabbing her by the throat and bending her back over a rounded gravestone. "No, the question is, who the hell are ya and what the hell are ya doin' in MY city?" The red-head grabbed her arm and tried to pull it off, but Faith's arm didn't shift an inch, instead she squeezed harder. "And," her smile sweetened, "if yar buds don't back the fuck off, I'll snap yar neck like a twig."

The gurgling red-head waved her companions back. "Faith," Giles spoke from behind her, her father's voice concerned, "you're choking her."

"Yeah, and Cordy's got an arrow in her 'cause of this stupid bitch's amateur hour," Faith stared down impassively at the struggling woman, realising how easy it would be to end the woman's misery, to send her to a better place. Just a little squeeze and she'd snap the bitch's neck. "Ya wanna talk?"

"Two vampires tore through my crew," the woman wheezed. "Two days ago. Killed four of them when we tried an ambush. We tracked them here."

"Here? And their names?" Wesley cut in.

"They didn't," the woman gulped a breath, "leave their cards."

"Funny," Faith punched the woman in the gut, not hard enough to break anything but hard enough to make her notice, "give us a description."

"One of them was a medium-height blonde with shoulder-length hair and blue eyes, and the man was skinny with thick brown hair that was gelled up and cold blue eyes, real fine cheekbones."

"Got what ya need Wes?" Faith queried.

"Sufficient," the Watcher replied.

"Right," Faith yanked the red-head up and shook her like a rag-doll, "what's your name?"

The wanna-be hunter glared at her. "Justine, Justine Cooper."

"Well Jussy, no one comes to my town and starts shooting it up," Faith grinned mercilessly at the bitch. "Ya've two choices. Get out of town now and keep your ass intact. Or stay and next time we meet, I'll beat your ass around town." Faith dropped the red-head on the ground. "See ya. Or not."

* * *

Giles shot his child a worried glance. In addition to her general apathy, there was a coldness to her that was at odds with her previous warm vibrancy. "Don't you think you were a little harsh on that woman, she is after all on the same side?" he commented as he fell in beside the Slayer.

Faith shot him a scorned look. "Why don't ya ask Cor if I was harsh?" Giles gulped at the very thought. Cordelia could be testy at the best of times, but now? Faith looked towards Cor. "Gunn, ya and Groo take Cordelia to the hospital, the rest of us will head to the boarding house for research."

"Yes!" the African-American punched the air.

"Hey!" Cordelia snapped. "You're happy I'm injured?"

"Not at all dear," the black paled. "Just happy to be out of research."

"Glad to be of service," the cheerleader snapped again.

"Oh boy," Gunn groaned.

* * *

The moment they re-entered the offices, Willow hurried over to the computer and turned it on, seconds later she was busy inputting the duo's descriptions into a program she'd designed over a month ago but hadn't had chance to use. "I've entered the duo's description into the computer to see if there's anything in the records of notable vampires matching the description," Willow announced eagerly, anxious to get back into Giles' good books.

Giles nodded. "While you work that infernal contraption we'll look through the Council's books on vampires to see if there was -."

"Oooooh!" She interrupted with an excited squeal as the results flashed up. "There's been six vampires matching the male's description and four matching the woman's, but only one couple."

"Oh well done," Xander slammed a book resoundingly shut. "No need to research then."

Giles glared at the young man, probably because of his treatment of Giles' treasured tomes, before looking towards her. "And the duo are?"

Willow peered at the screen. "Um, a James & Elizabeth York."

"Oh goodness gracious," Wesley slumped into a chair, his expression troubled.

"Ya know who they are, Wes?" Faith asked.

"Yes," the younger Watcher nodded. "In my last year at the Academy, I helped with a research project documenting 'Renowned But Lesser Vampires Of Europe'."

"I just bet ya got yar head flushed down the toilet every day at school," Faith drawled.

Wesley flushed at the Slayer's taunt before sniffing. "Do you me want to continue or not?"

Faith shrugged. "Whatever."

"James and Elizabeth were a brother and sister turned by an unknown vampire in 1727. Owing to their demonic possession, their sibling relationship turned incestuous-."

"Ugh, gross!" Willow commented.

Wesley shot her an irritated look at before continuing. "They were largely considered inseparable, and only the couples of Angelus and Darla, and Drusilla and Spike were considered more dangerous. In 1825 they killed a Slayer in Antwerp, Belgium. You'd best describe them as a pair of thrill-seeking teens, not caring who they hurt or offend, human, demon, or mage, as long as they get a laugh out of it. In addition to the murder of the Slayer, they're rumoured to have been the slayers of a renowned vampire hunter Daniel Holtz and his family in 1755 and the massacre of a Vatican hunting team around 1800 and another in the 1920s."

"Whoa," Willow shuddered, "their demons got the money's worth when it chose those two."

"I wanna know about the third one," Faith leaned forward, eyes fixed on the Watcher.

"Um, that is a puzzle," Wesley admitted. "There's no significant records of them consistently working with another vampire or even siring one."

"I noticed Ms. Cooper didn't mention a third vampire," Giles put in. "Perhaps she's simply a local that the pair have picked up as a guide."

"It would be prudent for a warrior to use someone familiar with the surroundings in a new town, especially one with such formidable guardians," Groo commented.

"Yeah," Faith pursed her full lips together and looked out of the window. "It won't be long 'til dawn, might as well wait to see if anything comes up in the paper."

"Faith!" Wesley let out a shocked cry. "These demons are killing people!"

Faith shot the Watcher a world-weary look. "Look at the sun, chances are the demons have already done what they're gonna do. I figure we have a few hours sleep and then in the afternoon kick over a few stones, see what we can come up with."

Wesley's mouth opened. "Faith's plan does have an inexorable whiff of logic." Giles looked at his watch. "It's gone four o'clock. How about those of us who don't have work tomorrow meet back here at noon? That would be myself, Wesley, Faith, and Groo. The rest of you, meet us here at six tomorrow night. Of course, given Ms. Chase's injury, I won't expect either her or Gunn here "

* * *

"Another massacre at another college party." Wesley dropped the paper onto the reception area's desk with an angry slap. "Another six people dead, and we could have stopped it!"

"How exactly?" Giles hissed. "The report says that the attack was at eleven o'clock last night. We didn't have the colossal misfortune to bump into Ms. Cooper and her cohorts until after midnight."

"And who else might have the trio killed afterwards, while looking for somewhere to spend the day?" demanded Wesley, eyes angry. "You can't continue to molly-coddle -."

"Talkin' 'bout me?" Wesley's heart dropped as he heard the Slayer's husky tones on the staircase behind him. "Didn't know ya cared Wes."

Wesley forced himself to turn to face the brunette beauty. "I care very much, Faith," he evenly replied. "That's why I worry when you behave with such uncharacteristic lethargy."

Faith ignored his words, choosing instead to stride past him and pick up the paper. "So they hit another college party, serious lack of imagination, but at least we know what to stake out tonight." The Slayer chuckled humourlessly. "Stake out, get it"

"People died, Faith!" he snapped, angered and bewildered by the previously so caring girl's cold-heartedness.

"People die every day, Wes." The Slayer shrugged. "At least we got a pattern out of it."

Wesley opened his mouth only to reluctantly close it at a warning look from Giles. "When Groo gets here we'll-."

"I've got Merl and Willy," the curvy brunette snatched up a sword and strode towards the door, "ya three take the rest."

"Faith!" Giles shout had the tone of desperation, but the Slayer ignored it in favour of sauntering hip-swingingly out of the boarding-house.

* * *

"Hiya Merl!" The demon started when a single kick sent the door to his sewer hideout flinging open. "Missed ya," Faith strutted into the demon's lair, "while I was dead." Her eyes impaled the shaking demon. "I'd have called you earlier to catch up, but hey, I can't stand ya." Faith crouched down before the bean-bagged demon, reached into her jeans pocket and threw half a dozen crumpled ten dollar bills onto the demon's lap. "I wanna hear what ya know about new blood-suckers in town?"

"Your money's no good," the demon tried to give her the money back.

"Oh no, Merl," Faith fixed the demon with her most shark-like smile. "You can take the money or not. But ya are givin' me the information, hard way or easy. Your choice."

Merl gulped. "I know there's two new vamps in town, running with a girl name of Sunday, a real ditz. She's a college student who was turned in the early seventies, word is she likes to hang there, lives in the sewers underneath the gym."

"Five by five," Faith rose sinuously. "Thanks Merl, never a pleasure."

* * *

Sunday rose at the knock on her door and strode towards it, puzzled by who it could be. "Who is it?" she asked as she began to open the door.

And fell away when a foot crashed into the door, flinging her to the dusty ground. Her two guests began to rise. "Any one like take-out?" Sunday gasped as he recognised the sultry brunette from the bar. Before anyone had chance to react the dark-eyed stunner had sent two glass bottles with alcohol soaked rags stuffed in them rolling across the ground. "I like mine well-done." Sunday gasped again when the beauty produced a flare gun and sent a round into each of the bottles, the room erupting in flames. Sunday screamed as her clothes caught fire, wrapping her in unimaginable pain. "Guess ya're different though."

* * *

"You took on two Master Vampires and their accomplice on your own?" Giles roared. "Do you have a bloody death-wish?"

Faith arched an eyebrow at his anger. "Tried being dead twice, didn't take. Now are ya gonna get out of my room or what? Either way, I've got a crapload of sewer on me and I'm strippin'."

Defeated by his Slayer's attitude, Giles spun on his heel and strode out.

* * *

"Mr. Manners," Holland looked up as Lindsey MacDonald entered his office, an insufferably smug look on his subordinate's face, "the census on the hell dimensions has been finished.

"Oh yes?" Holland peered impatiently at his junior. If they had information on just which hell dimension the Slayer had been in, perhaps they could use the information in some manner either to corrupt her or force her return.

"It appears Faith wasn't in hell at all. There's the souls of sixteen Slayers spread across the fifty-seven planes, but this Slayer hasn't been recorded in any of them. And you know how meticulous their record keeping is."

"Quite," Holland smiled slowly. "The little hellion made it all the way to heaven. But her companions believe her returned from hell?"

"We believe so," Lindsey confirmed.

"Oh I see potential here," Holland smiled. Now what was that name of that singing demon?

* * *

"Preacher, your words stirred me so!"

Caleb turned to see who had intruded into his inner sanctum, the tent deserted after the end of the preaching meeting. She was a willowy red-head with mocking green eyes that was dressed in unbecomingly tight denims and sluttishly low-cut t-shirt. "Did they child?" he smiled disarmingly as he strode towards the teen beauty. "And how did they stir you?"

"Why," the woman's fingers brushed over his chest., "your words on sin."

"Yes." The girl gasped when he grabbed her around the throat and began to squeeze, her face instantly bluing. "A harlot like you would be interested in sin."


	86. Season 6 Episode 4

**A/N:** All the lyrics are my original work. I'm not claiming to be John Lennon. Or Ray Davies. Or John Fogerty. Maybe Vanilla Ice.

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 6 Episode 4**

"Used to be only thing I liked better than Slaying.

Was getting heated with my guy and laying."

Faith kipped up as a vampire charged her and drove an elbow into its face, sending it reeling.

"My heart used to pound after careless dare.

But since rising I can't find it in me to care."

Faith blocked a right on her forearm before stepping into her opponent and crashing a right into her adversary's jaw, snapping its head back.

"It doesn't matter what I do or see.

Nothing inspires any feeling in me."

Faith slammed her head back, crashing it into the face of a vampire creeping up behind her, following up with a reverse heel kick to the crotch, and spinning around to stake the stunned demon.

"I used to love having a vampire to stake.

But it seems the world just wants to take, take."

Another demon lunged at her but she caught it with a leaping knee to the face that knocked it on its back.

"Used to be I was strong and brave.

But that's before I rose from the grave."

Faith dropped into a squat under a backhand before shooting out her hands to grab her adversary's ankles and yank him from his feet. The demon let out a gasp as he crashed to the ground. In a second she was beside it, driving her stake into its heart.

"But now nothing seems to get me bothered."

The other vampire charged her. Faith blocked an attempted kick on her arm before driving her stake through the foot's sneaker, pinning the screaming demon's foot as she surged up and slammed her spare stake into the vampire's heart.

"Although my friends get worried and bothered."

* * *

"Good morning, Faith!"

Faith nodded and bit her lip as she entered the boarding-house, noting the forced note in her father's voice. "Hey," she quietly greeted.

"Are you alright, dear?" Giles peered over the top of his glasses at her.

"Five by five," Faith lied as she strode over to the table and peered into the box of donuts, taking a chocolate one. "So, uh, no research? Nothing going on? Monsters or whatnot?" Giles shook his head as he nibbled at a strawberry-iced donut. "Cool," Faith licked her lips. "Uh, so, did anybody uh last night, you know, did anybody, um ... burst into song?"

"Thank goodness!" Giles cheered.

The room erupted into half a dozen conversations. "I thought it was just me!" Willow shrilled.

"I sang, but I'd left my guitar in the bar," Giles mused.

Tara nodded. "It was bizarre. We were talking and then it was like."

"Like you were in a musical!" Wesley added.

"Yeah!" Tara agreed.

Giles shook his head. "That would explain the huge backing orchestra I couldn't see and the synchronized dancing from the waiters."

Willow giggled. "We did a whole duet about dish washing."

Cordy chuckled. "What exciting lives you leave."

Giles looked towards her. "What did you sing about?"

Faith was once again disconcerted by the concern in her father's eyes. "I don't remember. But it seemed perfectly normal."

"But also disturbing," Xander commented. "And not the natural order of things, and do you think it'll happen again?"

Giles and Wesley exchanged concerned looks. "I don't know," Giles finally replied. "We should look into it."

Xander groaned. "With the books."

"Do we have any books on this?" Gunn queried.

Wesley pursed his lips together. "We have to look at the factors before it happens again. Because I for one- "

"Maybe it's a demon!

A singing demon." Giles sang.

"Could it be, some kid is dreamin'

And we're in a play of his makin'.

It's a musical with babes and such.

But the singing's a little much." Willow suggested.

"It's getting eerie, what's this cheery singing all about?" Wesley and Groo sang.

"It could be evil witches!

Some hook-nosed bitches!" Xander sang.

The moment Willow and Tara looked at him, Xander gulped.

"But of course, I remember Salem and the trials' bonfire.

And all your reputations unfairly dragged through the mire."

"I think we need to work this out fast.

It clearly could get serious before it's passed." Giles stood.

"It doesn't matter as long as we're together.

What obstacle will we face we can't weather?  
We've faced everything. Death?

Ha! Don't make me laugh." Faith sang.

"There's nothing our gang can't face.

Not even hell-gods can keep our pace."

They sang the last two lines together until falling into an embarrassed silence. "Okay, that was disturbing," Gunn shook his head as he took his seat back.

Willow giggled. "I thought it was neat."

Faith shook her head. "So what is it? What's causing it?"

Giles fixed her with one of his searching looks. "I thought it didn't matter."

Faith wrinkled her nose. "Well I ain't shakin' with terror, but there's something unnatural goin' on. And that's rarely good."

"If only Lorne was here," mused Wesley.

"Yeah," Faith nodded, "that cat can sing."

The younger Watcher shot her a frustrated look. "No, I thought he might merely have an inside view into what's affecting us."

"A good idea," Giles mused. "Get him on the phone. Try and get him back here as soon as possible."

Tara rose. "T…there's some books back at our room."

Giles coughed. "Yes, I'm sure there are."

"Copies of the karma sutra maybe?" Faith cracked a half-smile at Tara and Red's blush.

* * *

Willow smiled as they entered their room and she looked towards Tara.

"I know what we could do to get a clue.

Maybe we should try a spell for true."

Tara's face fell.

"No, no, no, magic, magic.

Over use can be so tragic."

Willow pouted, hurt by her lover's distress.

"First Giles daring to question me, now you Tara.

If magic makes things easier, why make them harder?"

Tara shook her head.

"It's not wicca magic surely you see.

But use of the black arts that scares me."

Willow glared, hurt turning to anger.

"I don't see why my research causes gloom.

My spells always help, never doom."

Tears brimmed in Tara's eyes.

"The black arts will damage, whatever you gain.

You'll lose in the heart, your soul forever stained."

Willow shook her head.

"Tara, listen, please don't be so sour.

Bacon was right, knowledge is power."

* * *

Xander stared at the six-pack he'd just bought and placed it on his bed before sitting on the chair beside the bed, eyes fixed on the booze, the bedside lamp glinting off the cans.

"Used to be all I wanted was my girl.

Believe me, she's a for real pearl.

Eyes like coal, silky mane, lips rosy red.

Me and her, we broke the odd bed."

Xander rubbed at his eyes. God, they felt so gritty, so hot. And yet he continued to sing.

"I had thoughts of making her my wife.

But then she had to die, saving my life.

There was nothing I could I do to stop the pain.

She saved my life, but next to hers, some gain."

"Three days later and we lowered her into the ground.

I didn't want to be with people so I walked around.

Next thing I knew I was in a shithole bar.

Holding my booze in a glass not a jar.

When I awoke next morning, major headache.

But when I drunk, guess what, no heartache."

"After that morning, I swore never again.

But livin' without her, such a strain.

The lure of the bottle was too much.

Tho' even that didn't compare to her touch."

Xander rubbed at his eyes.

"No life, no job, everything's wrong, I'm going mad.

All my life I've never wanted to be like my dad.

But now of the bottle I'm always glad.

Oh yes, this is me happy, ecstatic, so glad."

Xander reached for the first of the beers.

* * *

"Hey Giles!" Xander hurried across the road as he saw Giles and Cordelia heading towards the office. "Giles, you've got to stop it."

Giles smiled weakly as his approach. "Wesley and I are looking into some leads, and -."

"Well my break-out blues\country is sure to be a crossover hit in all markets, but still," Xander shook his head as they passed a singing newspaper seller. "Work with me, British man. Give me an axe and show me where to point it."

Giles shrugged. "Well now, Xander, it's not quite that simple. But I have learned about some disturbing things. Basically some people burnt to death over-night."

Cordy shook her head. "As in burnt up? Somebody set people on fire? That's nuts!"

"I don't know." Xander shook his head. "One more verse of my little ditty and I would've been looking for a gas can."

Giles looked probingly at him, probably noting his unshaven chin and bloodshot eyes. "Well, clearly emotions are running high." Giles shook his head as they passed a car accident, the car's owners singing their details to one another. "But as far as I can tell these people burnt up from the inside, spontaneously combusted. I've only seen the one. I was able to examine the body while the police were taking witness statements."

Xander glanced at the Watcher. "Okay, but we're sure that the things are related: the singing and dancing, and burning and dying."

Giles sighed. "We're not sure of much. Faith's looking for leads at the local demon haunts, at least in theory she is, but ... she doesn't seem to-."

Xander glanced down at the ground, ashamed of the distance between him and his ex-lover. "She's easing back into it. " Cordelia spoke up. "We pulled her out of an untold hell dimension. Ergo the weirdness. The important thing is to be there for her."

Giles shook his head. "I'm helping her as much as I can, but, uh... "

* * *

Giles entered the workout room smiling slightly as he watched his girl take out her frustrations on the swinging heavy bag. Whatever else Hell might have taken from her, she still had her fluidity of movement and awesome power. "Good to see you working out, dear."

Faith glanced away from the bag even as she continued pummelling the canvas bag, face and bare arms glistening, pony-tail bobbing. "I'm kinda worried this is gonna turn into some training montage from an 80s martial arts movie."

Giles chuckled, heart lightened by his girl's paltry attempt at humour. "I assure you, Jean-Claude Van Dammne and Jackie Chan have nothing on you." Faith half-smiled  
"Should we hear any inspirational power chords, we'll just lie down until they go away. Anyway, I don't think we need to work that much on your strength."

Faith's smile disappeared. "Yeah, I'm pretty spry for a corpse." The sultry beauty leapt up into a handstand on the gym horse before leaping from it onto the rings.

"Have you and Xander spoken yet?"

Faith shrugged before launching herself into a somersault. "We ain't connecting since, ya know," she replied after a back-flip.

"I know," Giles felt a tightness in his chest and emptiness in his belly. No-body would ever be good enough for his daughter, but the pre-Glory Xander had fiercely loved Faith and had been loyal, brave, and respectful.

"I know there's more that I can teach.

But your heart's closed, I'll never reach.

All I ever wanted was to hold you in my arms.

And keep you from ever facing harm."

Faith dropped the ground and began doing crunches as he sang.

"I remember when you wouldn't trust and share.

But through time and love you learnt to care.

You were so beautiful, strong, brave, and smart.

The pride you made me feel warmed my heart. "

The sultry beauty moved sinuously into hindu squats, sweat glistening on her face.

"Master vampires, demons, even the odd troll.

Whatever hell threw at us, you beat them all.

With all your wins, you truly were the Slayer beyond compare.

When you walked past, demons knew better than to stare."

Faith moved into impossibly graceful cartwheels.

"But then came the hell-goddess named glory.

And I feared your demise might be gory.

When you took your dive off the tower.

The rest of my life turned joyless and dour."

Faith began her end of workout stretches.

"Then Willow dragged you out of hell.

And hey, without a brimstone smell.

But our close father-daughter bond.

That I loved so much is gone, gone."

Faith rose and turned to him, a discomforted expression on her face. "G-, I, well-."

The Slayer hurriedly stepped back when the door opened. "I heard singing and hid for fear of corniness," Cordelia undiplomatically greeted. "But Lorne is here."

"Ah, splendid." Embarrassed beyond measure, Giles picked up his towel and hurried out.

"Well my favourite bear, isn't your aura completely out of whack?"

Giles glared at the demon, his recent singing exploits leaving him no mood for any of the Armani-clad demon's nicknames, especially those relating to bloody Rupert the Bear. "I trust Wesley has apprised you of the situation."

"Yes, yes, he has." Lorne's expression sobered. "He actually sang it to me." Lorne shook his head. "Wesley's no Screaming Lord Sutch let me tell you."

"Thank you for your critique," Giles snarked. "Most enlightening. Don't you have anything that might help."

"Ooooo, bitchier than a Spice Girls' reunion." Giles began to count to ten. Lorne nodded. "But yeah. I've got some information for you. I've heard stories of a demon called Sweet, apparently his mere presence can cause the inhabitants of an area he visits burst into song and dancing, usually revealling embarassing secrets or true hidden feelings."

"Ah," Giles looked towards Wesley. "Doesn't ring a bell. You?" Wesley shook his head. Giles returned his eyes to the demon. "I don't suppose you know where to find this demon?"

Lorne hesitated. "When Wesley sang he revealed the demon's location," the red-horned demon glanced towards Faith, "but maybe we shouldn't go until I've spoken to Faith."

"This Sweet is killing people, we haven't time," Giles shook his head.

"Why don't you listen?" Lorne sighed. "He's in the Bronze."

Before he had time to issue orders, Faith was striding determinedly for the door. Giles shook his head. "Oh come on."

* * *

"Life seems so unimportant now.

Wish I could feel, only how?

I feel like I'm ice-cold inside.

But what do you expect, I died."

Faith glanced at her companions following behind before continuing.

"Big deal I've got my friends.

Don't they get the pain never ends?

If I win this fight, they'll always be another battle.

Slayers, they're just another form of cattle."

Giles began to speak, but she just continued on.

"I suppose it's time to save the day.

If not, another Slayer will come this way.  
Really, what difference does one person make?

They'll always be another monster or giant snake."

Faith added.

"How could I have failed to protect her?

First it was the evil Master's lair.  
Then came the fearsome hell-goddess.

She left my girl the deadest."

Giles sang.

"I'm sure I could fix it all with a spell.

But Tara would look at me like I smell.

When it comes to mastery of the arcane arts.

I don't see the problem, I've got the smarts."

Willow added.

"She's got a laugh like a siren's call.

And together we had a real ball.

Her smile's like a drug and skin's like lace.

But to be honest I'd rather have a beer's taste."

Xander sang as they reached the door of the Bronze. Faith looked around before kicking the door down.

"Ohhhh," the red-faced demon dressed in a purple power suit stood on the stage smiled. "I love a good entrance."

Faith laughed throatily. "Ya're gonna hate what comes next. Me ripping your throat out."

"How visceral," Sweet chuckled. "I'm sure there's more to you than violence, hidden depths, maybe."

Faith's heart dropped, no she couldn't.

"Life's a play, a show.

Sometimes we learn and grow.

Some travel paths that no-one else can tread.

But we all end up in the ground and dead."

Faith shook her head.

"Where there's life there's hope.

Whoever said that, what a dope."

"Life keeps kicking you down and down.

Never letting you get off the ground.

You try your hardest to make a place for yourself.

A father, friends, someone who makes you melt."

Sweat beaded on her forehead as she tried and failed to stop.

"Where there's life there's hope.

Whoever said that, what a dope."

"All the joy that life can send.

Here's a prediction, it will end.

All my friends' pleas and actions I ignore.

What comes afterwards is better than before."

"Where there's life there's hope.

Whoever said that, what a dope."

"Where I went there was no pain.

Just blissful days, every one the same.

But now it's only misery as far as the eye can see.

After my friends decided heaven was too good for me."

Faith stared at her ashen-faced friends the moment the music ended. "Now that was a show-stopper," chuckled Sweet.

"Get out of here!" Willow hissed.

Sweet flinched. "Mm, I smell power. Guess I should be on my way."

Sweet spun around.

"I was contracted by Wolfram & Hart.

Your truth-singing to blow you apart."

The demon briefly tap-danced before continuing.

"You guys have been for real fun.

Guess your lives haven't enough sun.

All the secrets you've kept hidden.

Now they've come out unbidden.

Try and say you're happy now.

You'll be lying and wow, how."

"I was contracted by Wolfram & Hart.

Your truth-singing to blow you apart."

The singing demon exploded in sparkles and light.

"I'm happy now, but for you things aren't swell.

And in finishing, I promise, I'll see you all in hell."


	87. Season 6 Episode 5

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 6 Episode 5**

"Faith! Please!" Giles knocked, no banged, on his daughter's bedroom door. "We need to talk!"

"No! We don't! Leave me alone!"

Giles stared at the door, tears brimming in his eyes. Today's revelation had shaken him to the very core. Faith, wrenched out of heaven. He raised his hand to knock again only for his hand to fall uselessly by his side. He recognised this version of Faith as very close to the distrustful, wounded girl he'd adopted years ago, the wary teen whose every response to attempted intimacy had been either fight or flight. Except now her powers complicated things, ensuring she needed even more careful treatment than before. "Well if you want to talk," he bit his lip, pain tightening his chest, throat dry, "you know where I am."

* * *

"Do you think Faith's going to be alright?"

Wesley sighed at his girl-friend's question. "Faith has an indomitable character," he evaded.

"And how's that going to help her cope with being torn out of heaven?" Kate pressed.

Wesley sighed again. "I have no bloody idea." He shook his head. Willow's arrogance and stupidity had even worse consequences than they'd ever dreamed. A few hours had passed since Sweet's revelations but still his entire core shook at the memory. "We can only be there for-."

"Whose that?" Kate's hand dropped to her holster when a bulky shadow shambled into view from behind a crypt.

Wesley's eyes narrowed, despair turning to frustration as he recognised the mumbling shape. It appeared tonight's patrol was over. "Relax," he muttered as his girl-friend before striding towards the shape.

"Wes! And the lovely Kate!" Xander burped at their approach. "Always ready to fulfil a lucky man's cop fantasy!" he giggled drunkenly.

"What are you doing here, Xander?" a tight-lipped Kate asked.

The drunken youth's bleary eyes tried and failed to focus on the blonde. "Someone's gotta patrol, Faith can't do it," the youth's eyes dipped down. "Not after being dragged out of heaven."

"And you think this is helping?" Wesley demanded. The moment the youth began to turn towards him, he slammed a haymaker right into Xander's jaw, the boy swayed, his eyes becoming even glassier. Wesley hammered a left uppercut into Xander's jaw, snapping the youth's head back as his legs buckled under him.

Kate gasped as Xander fell soundlessly to the ground. "Wesley-."

"Grab his legs," he grimly interrupted, eyes fixed on the unconscious man. "It's time Xander and I had a talk."

* * *

"Is our esteemed Watcher and his beautiful blackbird of a Slayer here?" Lorne asked as he burst into the dojo.

"No," Gunn didn't look away from Groo as the two of them sparred with wooden staffs, every blow sending reverberations through him, the demon-hybrid's power well over-powering. Groo spun away, right arm snaking out in a strike at Gunn's left hip that he only just blocked. "Just us!" Gunn gritted his teeth, there was no way he was losing, not to Groosaulug.

"Then my fortune's doubled," Lorne continued on, blithely ignoring their heated duel. "Because I have a need of champions!"

"I'm not moving furniture for you, hire removal men!" Gunn grimaced as he ducked under Groo's staff swing and recalled the last time Lorne had used that exact same line.

"Oh so young and yet so cynical!" Lorne shook his head and tutted. "No, I've had a reading. And if we don't move, we're not going to have time to save the world."

Gunn exchanged a look with Groo as they sprang away from one another and turned to face the garishly-dressed nightclub owner. "Okay, we're listening."

* * *

"Thank you for your assistance," Wesley looked towards Kate once they'd dumped Xander's limp and snoring body onto the sofa. "Perhaps you should leave, this is apt to get a little unpleasant."

"Are you sure?" Kate shot him and Xander concerned glances.

"Not really," Wesley admitted. "But Giles is understandably engrossed in Faith's troubles, someone has to intervene with Xander before things spiral too far."

"Very well," Kate kissed him on the cheek before walking out. "Good luck."

"Thank you." Wesley waited until the front door had closed behind his girl-friend before walking through into the kitchen, pouring himself a mug of water, walking back into the lounge, and flinging the water in the youth's face.

"What?" Xander spurted and began to pull himself up, freezing as he saw him looking down. "You hit me!"

"I've wanted to do that for quite some weeks!" Wesley snarled. "And I'm itching to do it again!" Xander' mouth opened. "You have a second chance man!"

"You don't understand," the boy shook his head then raise a hand to stroke his bruised and unshaven jaw, "when Faith died, it tore me apart-."

"And do you think that you were alone in that!" he snapped. "Giles lost his daughter! Cordelia lost her best friend! I had bloody nightmares that I'd failed as a Watcher! But instead of pulling together, of sharing your pain with your friends, you dived into a bottle!"

"You don't understand!" Xander interrupted, the look of a cornered animal in his eyes. "She died for me!"

"And the guilt drove you into a bottle. Well now she's back, and she needs you, but you're still killing yourself slowly with booze." Wesley shook his head. His father had been an unflinching proponent of 'tough love', something he didn't truly believe in, but there were occasions. "This is all excuses," he growled. "A man faces up to his responsibilities. He doesn't scurry away and hide in the bottom of the bottle."

Wesley threw Xander a towel. The towel hit Xander in the chest before falling to his lap. "You have two choices. Become your father and lose all the respect and love your friends have accumulated for you, or be a man and win back everything you had." Wesley spun away from the boy and started towards the upstairs. "You may stay the night on the sofa, but if you can't be bothered to change be gone before I come down."

* * *

"Okay, okay," Lorne rubbed at his head. "Here's the thing. This kid, real geek gets up to sing. Usually I love it. You know, they sing, I read their futures, their auras, I see into their souls..."

"If there is a point, I'm in no danger of cutting myself on it," Gunn shook his head. "Hurry, crisis remember?"

"A crisis is no excuse for ill-manners," Lorne reproved. Gunn sighed. "The thing that was remarkable about him was there was absolutely nothing remarkable about him. Just your average Joe about to mangle a tune and bore me with some bland vision of his bland future. So he gets up and starts, and he knocked me out!"

"That means he is good, correct?"

"No Blue-Eyes," Lorne laughed at Groo's query. "He knocked me out. When I came to, he was gone."

"He didn't wait to hear what you saw?" Groo queried.

Lorne shook his head. "So what knocked you out?" Gunn queried.

"I looked into this guy and I saw - he has no future after midnight, two hours from now and neither does anybody else." Lorne said. "We've got to find this guy. This is the big blackout we're talking about. This guy is gonna do something tonight. I don't know what, but it's gonna cancel everybody's summer plans. We need to find and stop him."

"Okay," Gunn's brow furrowed. "You know who this kid is?"

Lorne shrugged. "He's not on my Christmas card list."

"Helpful," Gunn grunted. "Don't you know anything?"

"Wait!" Lorne raised a hand. "Tonight's Thursday right? Thursday's always student night. And he always comes in on and a Thursday. Yeah," Lorne nodded, "I do recognise a couple of the crowd he comes in with him. He'll be a science graduate student."

"So he's a student," Gunn nodded. "Okay, we best head over to the university. You'd recognise him if you saw him?" Lorne nodded.

"Perhaps we should get Faith," Groo suggested. "She is after all our leader."

"Kiddo," Lorne shook his head. "That girl ain't up to world-savin' right now. The alternates are up right now."

"Alternates?" Gunn smirked. "Thanks for that."

* * *

Xander stared dazedly at the glowering Watcher, shocked by prim and proper Wesley's harshness. But then, he'd never really paid attention to anything relating to Wesley before, and clearly there was a harder edge to the Watcher than he'd previously suspected. Head ringing and shame filling him, he was unable to continue the stare, dropping his gaze to the towel in his lap. "Um, can I use your shower."

Wesley nodded brusquely. "Upstairs, 2nd door on the left."

* * *

Gene sighed as he scurried into his lab. He couldn't believe he'd taken time off, not to go and sing at that weird Halloween-themed club. His work was too important, he stopped as he noticed something different about the seventeen-stage calculation up on the white board. "It's changed." His brow furrowed. "It's right." Excitement growing, he began to set up his equipment.

* * *

"I believe that you should have taken that left-."

"Look," Gunn shot Groo an irritated glance, "this is my pick-up and I'm driving!"

"You two have no idea! Haven't you two seen cop-buddy movies?" snapped Lorne. "48 hours!"

"Oh no, you did not compare me to Eddie Murphy," Gunn retorted.

Lorne shook his head. "Well if you prefer, how about Lethal Weapon?"

"You're comparing me to Danny Glover?" Gunn paused to consider before slowly nodding. "A little old but okay."

"Martin Riggs seems a most competent warrior," Groo commented. "I would like to test my skills against him."

"You've explained movies to him?" Lorne queried.

"Tried," Gunn shrugged. "Didn't seem to take."

* * *

Lorne looked around as they entered the well-lit library. "And what pray tell are we to do if someone sees me?"

Gunn snorted. "Say you're the new school mascot. Wait here."

"Oh that's right!" the green demon trilled, drawing more attention than a well-built streaker. "Words can hurt too, don't you know?"

"Yeah, yeah," Gunn strode over to the desk. "Hi," he flashed a badge at the youth sat behind the information desk, "Sunnydale Police, I'm gonna have to see your Student Yearbooks and faculty publications going back the last five years." The bespectacled youth's mouth opened. "Chop, chop," Gunn snapped. "This is a top priority!"

Gunn strode back to where the Host was stood, his and Groo's arms filled with books. "Student yearbook/faculty publications going back past five years. Lets see if we can't find your little madman bent on destroying the universe."

Lorne shook his head. "I like to think of him as our little madman. That's just me, team player, you know?"

"If it helps you get your ass in gear, sure," Gunn retorted.

"Tetchy tonight aren't we?" Lorne snapped back. "Not feeling a little guilty are you?"

Gunn eye-balled Lorne. "When I want to talk my feelings out, it won't be with the walking demonic karaoke machine."

"Ouch," Lorne shook his head, "that hurt, Denzel."

"My friends, do we not have greater concerns?" Groo queried.

"Yeah," Gunn muttered as he started through the books.

"Got him!" Lorne said as he started the fourth book.

"Finally," Gunn grabbed the book from the demon and strode back over to the desk. "What can you tell me about him?"

"Gene Rainey?" the librarian nodded. "He's our own Stephen Hawking. What do you want with him?"

"He's a witness who helped a woman after a mugging last week, we want to find him in case he saw something. Where will he be?"

"Oh," the receptionist glanced at a map. "He's got his own lab in the physics department. Uh, it's about a quarter of a mile from here. You just stay on this path, go past Kelton hall," the receptionist blanched. "What is that?"

Gunn shook his head. "Don't worry. School mascot."

"Charles!" Hearing Lorne's shocked shout, he dived to the left, an axe cutting through the air where he'd be stood.

* * *

Wesley stiffened as Xander entered the room. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks," the youth looked around nervously before finally sitting.

"I know you're a drinker, well everyone does," it wasn't in Wes' nature to sugar-coat, "the question that remains is what about drugs?"

Xander gasped. "Do you think I'm a complete idiot?"

Wesley snorted. "Has your recent behaviour given any of us any reason to think otherwise?"

"No, I suppose not," Xander's shoulders slumped still further. "I thought about taking an overdose. But I knew how much you were all already hurting and couldn't do it."

"Good lord," Wesley's heart dropped, he'd known Xander was struggling, but this. "Why the bloody hell didn't you talk to someone?"

"Everyone was struggling to hold it together, besides-." The boy shrugged. "My father-," the youth's voice caught, "my dad said a real man doesn't talk about his feelings."

"Yes," Wesley felt the flare of unexpected kinship for the young Californian, "my father said much the same thing, only a little more eloquently. Now that we've decided that both our fathers were blithering idiots why don't you talk to me?"

"You have a father?" Xander looked up at him.

"I wasn't a bloody pod-person." Wesley heard but couldn't help the bitterness in his chuckle. "Roger Whyndhm-Pryce, born 1928, Slayer Watcher '61-64'. A rather splendid Watcher, but a harder, colder more unforgiving father you'd have to search long and hard to find, although perhaps not in our current companions." Wesley paused, embarrassed by his sudden show of emotion. Most unPrycelike. "So if you'd like to talk?"

"I'd like to," Xander's head bobbed jerkily, "but there's someone else I really should be talking to."

"Ah," Wesley nodded sagely, "of course. But if you ever need someone to talk to."

"You'll be the first." Xander paused. "And if you…."

The boy's voice trailed off. "Of course," Wesley smiled. "Now I believe you've somewhere to be?"

* * *

Groo leapt forward, snatching a hold of the racoon-eyed demon in a chokehold, his arm wrapped around the demon's throat. Sensing another's approach, he twisted his arms violently, the demon's neck snapping as he released his grip and spun to face his attacker. "I am afraid," he sidestepped the demon's down-swinging hatchet and stiff-armed him across the chest, sending the demon in an one-eighty spin that finished with his rival lying face-down, easy prey to a stomp to the back of the head, "you cannot be allowed to impede our efforts."

Another demon sprang at him, but he caught his attacker and twisted with him, allowing the momentum to knock the monster into the steps to the left. The creature leapt up and charged him, catching him with a hard right to the jaw, leaning away from his counter of an overhand right to loop an arm around his shoulder and attempt a throw that Groo blocked with an elbow to the side of the head before grabbing the demon by its throat and choke-slamming down on his head.

Groo looked around, relieved to see that Gunn had ably dealt with the other two of their assailants. "What are these creatures?"

It was the Host who of course replied. "Luber demons. Fanatical sect, awaiting a messiah who will usher in the end of all human life. A lot of your demons don't yak about it in mixed company, but it is a pretty popular theology in the underworld."

"It is clear our adversary is a criminal mastermind," Groo pronounced. "We must hurry."

"What…" The receptionist stuttered.

Gunn turned back to the young man. "Sir, this is an ongoing investigation, I'll thank you not to mention this around. Now, give me those directions?"

* * *

"There's too many," Gunn roared as they approached the science building and around half a dozen Lubbers climbed out of the undergrowth to bar their way.

"You take care of them," Lorne instructed before running towards the building, ducking out of the grasping hands of one Lubber demon and bursting through the entrance. He grinned as he saw the oblivious scientist in the distance, knelt over his experiment, positioning mirrors.

And then despair grabbed him at the same time as a Lubber, its arms wrapped around his chest, pinning his own arms to his sides. He'd never escape-. Lorne grinned, he'd never reach the scientist, but his voice might.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

He grinned as the mirrors exploded in glass, the Lubber falling away from him in dismay. "Ha!" Lorne punched the air. "I saved the world, even Elvis never managed that in all his movies, go me!"

* * *

"Guys," Gene's hands shook as he poured the coffee, the demon and men who'd stopped him having returned to his apartment. "I'm sorry, I never imagined…."

Gunn shrugged. "Hey, what mad scientist hasn't tried to end the world?" Lorne shook his head. "What?"

"Comfort, try it."

"Yeah," Gunn shook his head, "I'm so good at comfort, my best friend never spoke to me for two months as he fell into a bottle."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room. "So demons, huh?" Gene gasped. "Multi-verse theory who'd have guessed it?"

"Well it's a new one on me," the green-skinned demon equably agreed.

* * *

Kennedy gasped as she ran through the darkened Nevada woods, Bringers behind and flanking her. She burst out of the forest and into an old dirt track just in front of a battered pick-up. She'd been a Slayer for over a year, a potential for close to a decade, and nothing had ever shaken her, not until she'd seen her Watcher butchered. She had to get to Sunnydale, to the other Slayer. "Please!" she screamed wildly, voice cracking with her force as she waved at the truck. "Please!"

The truck careered to a halt, its driver, a priest to judge from his clothing, peered through the driver's window. "What's goin' on?"

"Thank you! Thank you!" Kennedy hurriedly climbed into the passenger seat.  
"Please get me out of here!"

"Was someone hurt? What is it?" the priest asked her, his southern drawl becoming agitated.

"Drive!" she emphasised her instruction with a slam of the door.

"Are you alright?" asked the man as he re-started the car.

"Thank you, thank you," Kennedy babbled. "Thank God you were there."

The priest chuckled. "Well, let's not give him credit for everything. No, I'm funning you. I don't believe it was a coincidence. I also don't believe young girls should be out in the woods late at night should be tucked in bed."

Normally such a comment would have inflamed her ingrained feminism, but right now, she didn't have the energy. "Wish I was," she whispered.

The driver nodded. "I expect you do at that. Look, I don't mean to pry, but those boys, they looked like—. Well, you didn't happen to fall in with devil worshipers, did you?" Kennedy didn't answer, just stared out of the window. "No, I'm sorry. Is there some place you'd like me to drop you? You heading some place?

"Sunnydale," Kennedy whispered.

The priest nodded. "I expect we should find a police station or a—."

Kennedy shook herself, forcing herself to concentrate. "If you drop me at the nearest bus or train station that'll be fine thanks, Father."

"Call me Caleb. Never was nobody's daddy."

Kennedy nodded. "Kennedy."

"Well, Kennedy, you feel like telling me why those Freaky Joe's were after you?"

Kennedy shuddered, remembering the creatures. "I…I'm not sure."

"Well, do you ever think that maybe they were chasing you because you're a whore?"

"What?" Kennedy's eyes snapped towards the priest, unable to believe what he'd just said.

"Now, I know what you're thinking. Crazy preacher man spoutin' off at the mouth about the whore of Babylon or some-such. That ain't me. I'm not here to lecture you. I mean, what's the point?" Kennedy gasped when the truck screeched to a halt, the driver's elbow smashing into her face. Dazed, she threw a left that the man somehow blocked before twisting her fist back, wrist snapping like a twig. "My words just curdle in your ears. Wouldn't take in a thing." The man grabbed the back of her head, she backhanded him in the face to no apparent effect. "Head's filled with so much filth that ain't no room for words of truth. Well, you know what you are, Kennedy? Dirty." Her face crashed into the dashboard. "Lesbian harlot tempting but never pleasing men." Her face hit the dashboard. "Now, now, now. There's no blame here. You were born dirty, born without a soul. Born with that gaping maw wants to open up, suck out a man's marrow. Makes me puke to think too hard on it." Again her head hit the dashboard hard enough to crack it. "Slut tempting with what you'll never give." Her face hit the dashboard again, her world nothing but red pain. And then her head was being shoved through the windscreen, a sliver of glass sliding across her throat ripping it apart. "No more men will you lead to Gomorrah with your unnatural practices."

By the time her body hit the road she was already dead.


	88. Season 6 Episode 6

FIC: Faith The Series Season 6 Episode 6

"I'm bloody coming!" Giles snarled at the knocking door. Visitors at this late hour? The mood he was in, he only hoped it was a bloody vampire. Yanking the door open, he stared disdainfully at the figure stood slouched there. "You." He snapped.

"Hey," Xander smiled up weakly at him, "I was hopin', I could-, maybe I could talk to Faith?"

Giles stared distrustfully at the youth, at least he looked alert and smelled relatively clean, a rarity these days. "Are you sober?" the youth nodded meekly. Giles pursed his lips, not wanting to do this, but it wasn't as if he could reach her. "You know where her room is." The young man stepped over the threshold. Giles halted the youth with a hand to the chest. "Mess this up, and they won't be able to find the body-parts."

Xander blinked then his eyes hardened. "I won't hurt her."

Giles shook his head as he watched the youth stride upstairs. "You better not."

* * *

"Hey, Faith." Faith stiffened at Xander's voice outside her room but didn't budge from the foetal ball she'd curled up on her bed. She heard her boy-friend try the door handle. "Faith I-." Her Slayer hearing picked up Xander's otherwise inaudible sigh, then the door creak as he leant against it. "When you died," she heard the almost not there hitch in her boy-friend's voice, "when you died saving me, I couldn't cope. None of us could. Giles, he lost his daughter, his reason for being. Cordy, she lost the only person who'd ever seen the real her. We all lost something, someone that had made us better than we were before. I hate to say it though, but I think I had it worse. You were the girl I loved, but it was more than that, I was the reason you died." Xander paused. "Without you I had this massive hole in my stomach, I had to fill it with something, something that'd wash the guilt away. So I started to drink, just once, just to forget, and then once became twice, and twice became every night." Xander paused. "Even when you came back I couldn't stop, couldn't feel anything, didn't dare opening myself up. I know Willow messed up and all, ripping you out of heaven, but I…I'm glad you're here, you're back. I'm tired of being scared, I want to feel what we had, I want Giles not to look so helpless, I want the light back in your eyes-."

Faith caught Xander as he toppled into her room when she opened the door. "Ya wanna go for a walk?" she licked her lips, heart fluttering with a rare nervousness; she was scared of feeling again too. To feel was to be human, and to be human was to be hurt, but she could trust Xander not to hurt her.

Couldn't she?

Forcing her momentary fear away, she nodded at Xander's furtive smile, sweaty palm clasping sweaty palm. "Okay," Xander swallowed.

After five minutes of walking through Sunnydale's darkened streets, Faith looked up at her boy-friend, their hands still clasped. "Why don't ya ask the question that's buggin' yar ass?"

"What's it like," he licked his lips, "you know, heaven."

Faith shrugged. "Light, peace, bliss."

"Sounds boring," Xander said without thinking then cringed inwardly. Oh nice move James Bond, insult the place she's pining for. Good to see months of alcohol abuse haven't changed his womanising skills.

Yep, they're still crappy.

Faith laughed softly. "I 'pose it does, but I liked it."

"I suppose it'd take someone really picky to get bored of eternal bliss," Xander conceded.

"Yeah," Faith's eyes narrowed, something alerting her senses. "Trouble." Her eyes widened again when a pregnant woman flew around the corner, eyes wild and hand on her swollen belly. "Whoa!" Faith stepped in the woman's path and grabbed her elbows. "Don't worry-. Shit!" Her eyes zeroed in on the bulky, horned demon with tusks in its mouth that charged around the corner. "Xan, look after her, I'm on offence!"

Faith leapt at the demon, catching a head-snapping right to the forehead for her troubles before ducking under a left and catching the demon with two rights to the belly. The demon roared at her attack, grabbing her by the throat and flinging her into the wall.

"Owww!" Pain crashed through her back as she hit the wall before twisting out of the way of the beast's attempted heel-kick to the face, and jamming a retaliatory elbow into the side of its head.

The demon howled before lunging at her, forcing Faith to sidestep as she reached under her adversary's nearest arm and grabbed the demon around its thick throat, before lifting and slamming the demon on the hard tarmac. Despite the ground's unyielding nature, the beast still managed to roll out of the way of a stomp and kick Faith behind her left calf, knocking to her one knee.

The demon growled victoriously as it kicked at her head only to gasp when she grabbed its ankle and jammed her free palm into its inner knee. The demon howled as its knee popped out, stumbling away only for Faith to leap at it, her arm wrapping around its neck as she pulled it down, its neck snapping on her upswinging knee.

Dropping the corpse, Faith turned to the sobbing woman. "Relax," she said as she stalked over to the woman and Xander, she really didn't do empathy 'specially these days, but if she was to re-connect she'd have to do. "He's toast."

"What did you do!" the woman pulled away from Xander and crouched over the dead demon, stroking at its face. "You killed Kamal!"

Faith exchanged a bemused look with Xander. "I thought-."

"He was my protector!" the woman snapped as she spun to face Faith. "He was supposed to protect me from the Tribunal! And now he's gone!"

"Shit!" Faith screamed as the woman tasered her, pain shooting through her entire body with enough force to make her teeth dance and knock her back against the wall, her body shaking uncontrollably.

"Stay away from me!" Even as Xander leapt to her side, supporting her so she didn't end up a pile on the floor, pregnant lady disappeared into the shadows.

"P…phone the others," Faith slurred as her body returned control to her, "we have to find her 'fore-."

"She gets hurt?" Xander suggested.

"I was gonna say 'fore the crazy bitch goes postal on anyone else, but whatever makes you feel good 'bout yourself," Faith groaned as Xander helped her upright.

* * *

"Oh bloody hell," Giles cursed as he looked at the book before him, unable to concentrate one the normally so-pleasurable task of reading. He flung the book down and hurried out into the hallway, eyes widening as he saw Faith leaning drunkenly against Xander. "You thought a solution to Faith's problems was to get her drunk?"

"Wasn't him!" Faith raised a weak arm as he advanced on the paling youth. "This bitch babbling on 'bout some shit called the Tribunal tasered me! And she was fuckin' pregnant!" Faith shook her head. "This ain't goin' into the memoirs."

Giles looked from Faith to Xander and back again. "Who tasered you?" he listened to the story with increasing bemusement. "Wait? You said the Tribunal?"

"Yeah," Faith nodded weakly, the colour returning to her face. "Heard of them?"

"Never," Giles admitted, "but it sounds somewhat significant." Giles pursed his lips. "Are you alright now?"

Faith nodded. "Five by five."

"Excellent," Giles nodded. "Then I would suggest you and Xander go and search for this unfortunate young woman while I-."

"Research."

His heart lifted at the brunette's sudden wink. He forced back his elation to concentrate on the problem in hand. "Exactly."

* * *

"You know what Sunnydale's got in abundance?"

Faith glanced at her boy-friend as they strode through dimly-lit tunnels. "Vampires? Graveyards?"

"Well yeah," Xander conceded, "but I was thinking more in the way of tunnels. Creepy tunnels with all manner of rodents and creepy crawlies in it"

Faith shot Xander a caustic look. "If that's your way of gettin' me closer, real obvious."

Xander sighed. "The one time I'm sincere and -."

Her boy-friend stopped at her raised hand. "Different coloured vent." Seeing Xander's furrowed brow, she clarified. "Go back around the corner, tell me what colour it is."

"Okay," Xander backed off and then returned a second later. "Grey."

"And so are all the rest, this one's blue."

Xander shrugged. "Maybe they ran out of the grey ones."

"Maybe," Faith scrabbled at the side, snatching and tugging on a latch that opened it up. They walked inside, pulling the vent shut behind them.

Faith looked around the sparse but clean and neat living quarters. "Look around for-," she shrugged. "You know."

"Not vague at all," Xander muttered.

Faith flipped her man the finger before starting to search. "Whoa, what's this?" Xander queried. Faith turned around and found Xander fiddling with an intricately carved wooden box. She heard a sudden click and a hidden drawer sprang open, revealing a round metal disk.

"Cool find," Faith pursed her lips. "Hustle back to G and see if he can tell ya what it can be?"

"You'll be alright?"

Faith forced a smirk. "Slayer, remember?"

"Okay," Xander flashed her a smile and then left.

Leaving her alone. Faith felt a familiar emptiness in her gut, a chill pain that once again threatened to numb her. Faith tensed as some time later the vent creaked open, the pregnant woman entering. "Relax," she raised her hands, "I'm here to help."

The woman backed away, eyes filling. "You shouldn't be here. You don't have the right."

Faith nodded. "Yeah I know," she soothed. "I fucked up, but your protector's mission is mine now."

The pregnant woman laughed, a touch hysterically. "You sound just like him, with your missions and codes of honour! Well, I'm not interested. I'm just trying to protect my baby."

"Yeah, I get that." Faith replied. "You wanna protect your kid, I can understand that."

"How could you? I don't even understand it! I mean, six months ago I'm working the register at Costco. I did my time as a stock-girl and I was moving up. I was gonna be able to provide for my baby. Now all I wanna do is make sure she gets born."

"Well, I want that too," Faith said.

"Right. Because she is some seer, or leader or Joan of Arc. Well, you know what she is to me? My daughter. Not someone's holy mission."

"No," Faith shook her head, "no zealot looking for a cause, just someone who knows people can't do everything on their own, sometimes ya need help. Let me help you. Let me help your daughter."

The woman stared at her for a second before slowly nodding. "We need to find the coat of arms. Kamal said I needed to present it to the Tribunal and maybe if I do they call this whole thing... What?"

Faith smirked. "It wouldn't be a round bronze talisman. Oh, say, about this big?"

The pregnant lady let out a choked sob. "Yes."

Faith's smirk widened. "I already found it."

"Yeah?" The woman's face lit up. "Where is it?" Faith scratched the back of her head, this was kinda embarassin'. "What?"

"Well I don't exactly have it," Faith admitted. "I know where it is," she sighed as the woman shoved the vent open and climbed out. "Hey!" Faith barked her address. "Look, if I take you there my pop'll have it."

"Do me a favour?" the woman snapped. "Stop helping!"

Faith shook her head as she followed after the woman. "What's the Tribunal?"

"I'm not sure," the woman admitted. "Some kind of otherworldly court. Supposedly they can save me and my daughter. You - you go before them, you got to have that charm... I don't know how it works. Kamal said that he was gonna be my champion. - You know what? Screw this! I'm getting out of town!"

Faith grabbed the woman's arm, eyes watchful in case she went for her taser. Once was shame on her, twice, Faith was sure she'd after change her underwear afterwards. "They'll find you wherever you go. You have to stay with me."

The woman laughed hysterically. "You? You can't protect me!"

"It's kinda what I do," Faith snapped. "Now come on, we need to get the charm, then I'll sort everything-." Faith looked behind her. "Crap, run for it! Go!"

Spinning around, she charged to meet the chasing demons, leaping into the air to dropkick the first in the chest. "Ahh!" She grunted as the second cracked a kick across her shoulderblades before launching a back-heel kick to her attacker's crotch. The first demon used the distraction to plant a heel in her gut.

Faith grunted as she doubled up, using her only available weapon, a stake, and jabbing it into the first demon's left thigh. As the first demon fell back, hands clawing at the injured leg, the second wrapped an arm around her throat, Faith threw her legs up, kicking the demon in front of her in the chest and using the momentum to push herself and her assailant behind her off balance and onto their asses.

The moment they hit the ground, Faith backward-rolled off the demon and up, just in time to block a left on her forearm from the first demon and deliver a nose-cracking headbutt in retaliation. Faith smirked as the demon fell back before kicking a field goal with the head of the rising second monster.

The first lunged at her again, points for persistence, zero for intelligence, Faith flowed past him, caught him with a knife hand to the throat before grabbing his head and twisting, his neck snapping and body falling away as the second demon made it to its hands and knees. And fell away again when Faith snatched the stake out of the first's leg and used it to sever the second's head.

Then she spun on her heel and raced after the pregnant woman. Fuck, she had to have gone to G's.

* * *

Giles and Xander hurried into the hallway when she crashed through into the house. "Are you alright?" Xander grabbed her hands. "What happened?"

Faith looked around, a gnawing hole in her stomach when she failed to see the pregnant woman. "She didn't come did she?"

"The pregnant woman?" Giles shook his head. "Xander brought the talisman here, but…" The Watcher shrugged. "Working on it."

"Work faster," Faith paced impatiently.

"Ha!" Giles gasped and looked up. "I have something. It's medieval. A small badge or coat of arms, to be presented when going before the Cahair Binse. Roughly translated that's chair of judgement."

Xander nodded. "The Tribunal."

"Exactly," Giles replied. "An ancient court to settle grievances."

"So, like LA Law with loin-cloths?" Xander queried.

Giles shook his head. "More primitive than that I'm afraid. It's a fight to the death."

"That's why she needed a champion." Faith sucked in her cheeks. "Where would this Tribunal take place?"

"Give me a second." Giles raised a hand. "Ah," Giles flipped over the page, "here it is. The Tribunal will appear at the 'seat of judgement' nearest the one awaiting judgement."

"Sunnydale Courthouse," Faith snatched up the disk. "Thanks G, see ya both later."

* * *

The pregnant woman screamed and fell on her behind as a trio of stone thrones occupied by dark robed figures rose out of the ground before her. A horse whinnied and a knight rode up the street towards them.

The knight dropped a bronze disk to the ground before the trio of robbed figures. "Where is your champion?" the middle Judge queried, his tone coldly impersonal.

"He's-he's dead."

"No," Faith dropped her bronze disk on top of the knight, glaring imperiously at first the knight and then the Tribunal, "I'm right here."

The Judge sunk back into his seat. "Two are chosen to meet in combat. One can save your life. One can take it. This is the ancient law."

Faith smirked at the knight. "Man, did you fuck up by comin' here."

The central Judge peered down and intoned. "The trial by combat will begin."

"You can't do this," the woman whispered to Faith as she stared at the knight, "I really appreciate you coming through for us like this. But you're just a girl!"

"No," Faith shook her head, eyes fixed on her opponent, "I'm not just a girl." A sudden flash of pride filled her. "I'm the Slayer, the warrior monsters run from." Faith looked a little uncertainly at the white horse. 'Course she'd never actually ridden anything that came without an engine before.

The woman stepped aside as Faith stalked up to the horse. "Kay," she whispered in the horse's ear, "let's make a deal, I'll keep you alive if you keep me from lookin' like a complete 'tard." Taking the horse's neigh as agreement, Faith vaulted onto the back of the horse, leather-clad thighs wrapping around the horse as she took the shield and lance. "I'm wicked glad she didn't ask if I'd used a lance before," Faith muttered as she took the shield, lance, and sword. "Ah screw it," she dropped the lance and shield at roughly the same time the middle judge dropped a red cloth, the rival knight galloping forward. "Why did G never teach me to freakin' joust?"

Ignoring the pregnant woman's shocked cry, she dug her heels into her horse's flanks, the steed bursting forward. Sweat beaded on Faith's forehead as she raced towards the other horse, bouncing in the saddle. At the last second she leapt from the horse, the knight's lance moving too slowly to track her.

Faith grunted as she cross-bodied into the knight, the force of the impact lifting the knight from his saddle and crashing to the ground. Faith rolled up and brought her heel down hard on the knight's visor, smashing it into his face. "'Kay," Faith strode back in front of the Tribunal, "she's safe now, right?"

The Central Judge nodded, they really didn't need to have bothered with the other two, he seemed to do all the work. "You have won. She is under our protection, as is her daughter until she comes of age." The Judge paused. "You on the other hand, will face your very own trial of three in the future, perhaps it is best-."

"Yeah," Faith interrupted, impatient to get home. "We're done here right?"

The tribunal disappeared. "You're alright?"

"As crazy spur of the moment plans go that one went okay," Faith turned to face the pregnant lady. "You alright?"

"I will be now," the pregnant woman smiled weakly. "Thanks to you."

"Part of the job."

* * *

"You did well tonight," Giles praised as he closed the door behind Xander and turned to his daughter stood in the darkened hallway. His heart hollowed as he noticed her shoulders shaking and the sound of sniffling. "Come now," in an instant he was by her side, drawing her into a hug, "let it out."

"I just wanna feel again," the Slayer's tears flowed, wettening his shirt.

"It'll be alright," he murmured, arms wrapped around his charge's shoulders as they trembled, "It'll be alright. We'll look after you."


	89. Season 6 Episode 7

FIC: Faith The Series Season 6 Episode 7

Xander swallowed, lips so dry as he entered the room and crept to a seat at the back. God, this was so hard, but he had to do this, he was sick of disappointing those who cared about him.

"Hello young man," Xander groaned inwardly as the cultured looking suit behind the podium looked towards him, apparently his stealthy wasn't a patch on Faith's, "all new members are invited to speak."

Xander started to shake his head only to hear his own shaky voice. "Sure." Hell, he rose, his legs shaking under him and palms sweaty, if he was going to do this, he might as well go all the way.

Conscious of the eyes watching him, he walked the impossibly long forty metre walk from the back of the room to the front, climbed on stage and spoke. "Hello, I'm Xander and I'm an alcoholic."

* * *

"You sure we're gonna go to this?"

Xander shrugged as he waited outside his girl-friend's room. "We should, the others have been-," his voice trailed off.

"Worried, yeah I get that, just-, ah to hell with it." Faith's door swung open. "Pass muster?"

Xander's Adam's apple bounced up and down as he stared at his girl-friend, clad in a pair of knee-length cowgirl boots, frayed-hemed Daisy Dukes that just about covered her curved rear, and a zip-up blue crop-top that appeared impossible to breath in. "Oh yeah," he gulped, it appeared oxygen consumption was a problem for him too, "you'll be beating guys off with a stick."

"Then they're shit outta luck." Faith half-smiled. "Don't want anyone but you."

"Thanks." Xander returned Faith's half-smile with one of his own. "The reason I couldn't patrol last night," Xander took another breath. "I was at a meeting."

"I'm proud of ya, babe." Faith's dimples deepened as she squeezed his hand. "G," Faith hollered as they were mid-way down the steps. "We're off."

* * *

Music from the year's most media-savvy, rather than best, bands blasted out from the room's stereo set, the table pushed up against the wall filled with drinks and party food, while the majority of the student patry-goers bobbed and talked. All in all, perfectly boring. "Hey," Gunn straightened and stepped away from the wall, eyes going to the doorway, "they're here."

"Oh goody!" Willow clapped, then looked nervously around. "Remember-."

"Don't mention the whole resurrection dealio," Cordelia glared down at the shorter girl, the heat between them not entirely caused by Willow's one hundred or so reminders, "we got it after the first dozen times." The witch fell sulkily silent, glaring back at Cordelia.

As cat-fights were far more enjoyable if you didn't know either of the participants, Gunn took that opportunity to grab a beer and go and greet his best friend. "Hey Faith, you look smokin' girl," he greeted before offering the bottle to Xander, "here."

"Thanks but no," Xander shot him a pained look, "I don't-."

"X don't drink anymore," Faith interrupted.

"Cool," Gunn felt immediately uncomfortable. "More for me, right?"

"Yeah," Faith shuffled from foot to foot.

Oh yeah, Gunn cursed inwardly, this had been a great idea. "The munchies look good," he said weakly.

Faith returned his comment with a slight, not-quite there, smile. "Only thing better than fightin' and fuckin'," Faith replied, "is food, lead the way, Charlie-boy."

* * *

"Hi, I'm April. I heard that Warren was here. Is Warren here?"

Tara blinked at the sudden interruption into their conversation, turning she saw a brunette around their age of breath-taking beauty, but with a strange, glassy look to her eyes. "W..warren who?"

The very beautiful and immaculately made up girl smiled. "He's ... Warren. And he's looking for me. He lost me."

"Damn," Gunn said, "I'm bettin' the boy's got an advert in the lost and foun-." The black flinched at Cordelia's glare. "And I just said that aloud didn't I?"

April spun and walked away, asking people the same question. "She's a little odd," commented Willow. "I saw her at one of the dorms earlier today, asking the same question."

"Girl needs to get a life," Faith opinioned.

"And some self respect, no man's worth that." Cordelia glared at Gunn. "No man."

"Duly noted," Gunn mumbled.

"I just hope she finds him," Tara said

"Somehow I don't think a girl that looks like that's gonna be lonely for too long." Cordelia commented.

"Definitely not," Willow said then blushed at Tara. "Oh, not me, I, I was just saying, a pretty girl like that, there's always someone lurking around, looking for some action."

"Oh wow," Xander chortled. "If there's gonna be a cat-fight, let's make some money scalping tickets."

"Holy shit!" Faith spun towards the window when she saw April throw a boy who'd just pinched her ass through the window. "Girl's got real issues, be right back."

* * *

April glared through the shattered window. "You should not make those suggestions to me. I have a boyfriend. Warren is my boyfriend." April looked around. "No one but Warren can touch me."

"Whoa Xena," Faith blocked the brunette's path. "I don't doubt that ass deserved what he got, sis, but ya've gotta chill-."

"Do you know my boyfriend?" April interrupted.

"Kay," Faith shook her head. "I think you need to take a second and stop looking for your boyfriend." her eyes bulged when the woman grabbed her by her elbows and threw her into the wall and to the floor.

April walked over to her. "If I hurt you just now, I'm sorry. And I hope that your boyfriend will take good care of you."

"Jesus," Faith rose with a groan as April strode out. "It's like the Stepford Wives got a real good roid dealer."

* * *

"She can't be human, right?" Xander queried as they rushed out of the dorm in search of Faith's assailant. "I mean, this may sound nuts, but I kinda got the impression that she was a robot."

"Yeah, I was gonna say robot. What do you think she wants?" Faith queried.

"Warren, whoever that is," Tara obviously pointed out.

"Whoever he is, he knows his stuff. That girl, well that was a nice-lookin' girl," Xander commented.

Faith glared at him. "Ever thought you shouldn't talk as much?"

"Gotta be the guy who built her," Gunn commented. "Hey Witchy," Gunn glanced at Willow. "Any chance you can track him down?"

"Warren's not a common name," Willow pursed her lips. "I can get a list of the Sunnydale students named Warren tonight, but then we'll have to call them or go to their dorms, so we probably can't start narrowing it down till tomorrow. "

Faith scowled. "She could do a lot of damage by then. We should get started now."

Tara nodded. "Should we call Giles?"

"Robots, hardly his area of expertise," Faith snorted. "Will, back to your place?"

* * *

"Oooh!" Willow punched the air. "Found," her eyes fell on Faith, then guiltily moved away, looking at no-one in particular, "there's just one enrolled at Sunnydale UC."

"Wicked," Faith peered at the address, "I'll go sort this."

"Maybe you shouldn't go until we know what this robot does," Willow suggested. "We have no idea what his motive is for building this thing."

"I'm pretty much going with sexbot," Faith replied as she made to the door.

"I mean, what guy doesn't dream about that?" Gunn ruminated. "Beautiful girl with no other thought but to please you, willing to do anything..."

"So Queen C really is the Ice Queen then?" Faith snorted as Cordy glared at the suddenly wilting black. "And I thought Xander had no verbal self-control. I'd stop around for the massacre, but I got stuff to do."

"You sure you don't need any help?" Xander queried.

Faith flashed her boy-friend a smile. "I'm kinda gonna be going full-pelt, thanks but ya couldn't keep up."

* * *

The door swung open on her third knock. "I'm Faith, we were at Sunnydale High together, remember?"

"I remember you," Warren nodded.

"'Course you do," Faith sighed and shook her head as she pushed into the house, noticing just where the slimy nerd was lookin', "eyes up mister 'fore you lose one or both of them." Faith warned as she strode into the lounge. "Wanna tell me 'bout April?"

"April?"

"Don't even try," Faith warned. "I've been bullshitted by people who actually know what the fuck they're doin'. You don't qualify. Talk." Faith shook her head. "You're not getting any dates, so you turn to mass-production?"

"It's not like that," Warren protested. "She's not a toy. I mean, I know what you're thinking, but she's more than that."

"I'm just bettin' she has many exciting labour-saving attachments. "

"No, I made her to love me." Warren paused. "I mean, she cares about what I care about, and she wants to be with me. She listens to me and supports me. I didn't make a toy. I made a girlfriend."

Faith shook her head. "You are one sick puppy."

Warren looked down at the floor. "She got boring. She was exactly what I wanted, and I didn't want her. I thought I was going crazy."

"Imagine that," Faith muttered.

"So, I sorta just moved," Warren continued. "I figured it would take her as long as her batteries would last to find me."

Faith shook her head, disgust filling her. She'd met some sick puppies in her time, guys who thought hitting a girl proved how much you cared for them, who thought controlling them proved how much you cared. But this dude was a whole different level. "Is she dangerous?"

"No," Warren shook his head. "She's only programmed to be in love."

"Coulda fooled me," Faith looked at the nerd. "How do we find her?" Faith shook her head then grabbed the man by his arm. "Come on, my guess is she'll be around."

In just a couple of minutes they were walking through a darkened playground. "April!" Warren yelled. "April, are you there? If the batteries are still working and she hears my voice, then ... she'll answer."

"She's voice-activated?" Faith queried.

Warren flushed. "Well, I made it so that if she heard me and she didn't answer, it causes this kind of feedback."

"Wait, if you call her and she doesn't answer, it hurts her? " Faith shook her head. "Imagine a charmer without you not having a chick-pal."

Warren scowled, his mouth opening in a response that Faith really didn't want to hear.

And then April stepped out of the shadows. "She's not your girl-friend, I am!"

* * *

Faith shook her head. "No, really not."

"Attractive girl with Warren, Warren is attractive to all women!" April snapped.

"Heh, sure your programming ain't malfunctioning there sweetheart?" Faith queried.

"A,,,April," Warren stammered. "I made a mistake."

"You're Warren," April giggled. "Warren doesn't make mistakes."

"Sweet Jesus," Faith shot her companion a disgusted look. "A god complex too?"

"I thought that I made you everything that I wanted, but it wasn't really what I wanted." Warren flushed at her comment but continued. "I'm sorry, bu-but it's over."

April's brow furrowed. " But ... I can be whatever you want. I love you. I'll do whatever you want. Would you like a neckrub?"

Warren backed away from the advancing robot. "No, hey, no. See, I - I know that you love me, but the truth is, I can't love you." April frowned. "I mean, it's not your fault, but..."

April's frown turned into an expression of murderous rage. "I love her!" Warren squeaked as he looked at her.

"What now?" Faith snarled, her eyes snapping instinctively towards the nerd. "On what plane-."

And then April caught Faith with a right to the jaw that sent Faith flying over the merry-go-round to land in the dirt on the far side. "Fuck," Faith rolled up, dirt falling off her, in time to see April go over to the see-saw and snap it in half, wielding the broken off board like a weapon, "looks like I'm gonna get a paddling. Kinky."

Faith leapt forward to meet the robot, snatching at the board and kicking April in the gut as she did so. The robot stumbled back, releasing her grip on the board and snatching a hold of the see-saw to steady herself. Faith swung her makeshift weapon and hit April in the stomach, tearing away her blouse to reveal the machinery in her stomach. "And that freak was bonin' this?" Faith gasped as she tried another swing, this time for April's head. "Shit!" she cursed as the robot punched her way through the wood and then back-handed her across the face.

Faith flew through the night air, her flight only stopped when she grabbed the climbing frame's overhead bar and swung back the way she'd just flown, landing beside the robot, catching a bruising knee to the hip for her troubles.

The pain flaring through her leg, she ducked under April's next haymaker and caught the robot with a teeth-rattling uppercut that just got her a dazing headbutt that knocked her into the swings. Grabbing a hold of a chain, Faith swung into a drop kick that crashed into April's chest. Upon landing she followed up with an elbow to the side of the head.

Suddenly April grabbed her by the throat, lifting her from the ground, choking Faith with inexorable tightness. "You took my man. I'm going to kill you. I'm going to," confusion flicked in the robot's eyes, "I can't can't crush! S…so tired." Faith grunted as she hit the ground, breath coming in tortured gasps, chest heaving as she took in all the air she could. "Warren? Where are you? What's happening to me?" Suddenly the lights dimmed in the robot's eyes and she pitched forward, leaving Faith rolling out of the way.

"Fuck," Faith gasped as she pulled herself up, free hand massaging her probably bruised throat. Then her eyes hardening, remembering the bastard who'd set her up.

Time to make that account paid in full…..

* * *

The door splintered under a single kick. "Hey!" a pale-faced Warren appeared in the hallway. "You can't-, ugggg!"

She shut him up with a backhand across the face that sent him staggering into the wall, then ensured he remained quietened by grabbing him around the throat and lifting him off the ground. "You set me up you son of a bitch!" she grated. "You've no fuckin' idea what love is, you can't build it!" The faces of her friends and family flashed before her eyes, sparking an aching longing. "Have you considered that the reason you can't get a girl-friend is 'cause you're such a worthless ass?" Faith sighed as the nerd struggled vainly to pull her arm away. "Like talkin' to a fuckin' wall. Well hear this, I see ya in town again, I'm gonna remember you set me up and do serious damage. Leave Sunnydale."

Dropping Meers to the ground, she strode out and pulled out her cell. "Yeah," Faith grinned when Xander answered her call, "sexbot's dealt with. Nah," she shook her head, "it's two now," she cursed as she glanced at her watch, "I'm headin' home. See ya."

* * *

LA.

Ashtet paced his high-rise apartment, that thief he'd employed should have been back hours before, but she hadn't returned, nor had she replied to any of his increasingly urgent texts for information.

Suddenly the door exploded open and a well-built man dressed in a priest's garb strode through, the thief he'd hired hanging limply from his out-stretched hand. The priest laughed at his shocked look. "Your ungodly spells and unclean rituals won't help you now, she has decreed that she will rise."

"This dimension is not for her," Ashtet tried to summon his reserves of power only to find he was blocked.

"More blasphemy." The murdered thief's head bounced off the carpet when her killer dropped her. "She is all-knowing and all-powerful. Everything is hers to command. And you are just an obstacle in her path."

* * *

"G!" Faith called as she entered her home. "You won't believe what-." Her voice trailed off as her Slayer Sense kicked in. "Shit," she grunted as she eased the lounge door open. Her jaw dropped at the sight of her Watcher, her father, rocking himself back and forth on the sofa. "G," she hurried forward, "what's happening?"

"The Council," Giles looked up, eyes red with unshed tears, "they're all dead, the Council Headquarters been blow up. My father-." The Watcher looked down. "Everyone's dead."


	90. Season 6 Episode 8

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 6 Episode 8**

The Astral Plane

"Oh Ripper," he chuckled his old friend turned bitter foe fell apart, his emotional defences finally crumbling after months of watching and waiting. "You failed me. So everything you've ever built up is just going to have to go!"

"That's not possible." Wesley shook his head, unable to process what the voice at the other end of the cell was telling him. "The Totem is impossibly powerful." He paused to try again to digest this news. "And there's no clue who's murdering them?" He paused again, digesting his source's unpalatable reply. "Keep looking and I'll do the same from this end."

* * *

"Hey, G!" Faith babbled as Giles strolled into the kitchen, wondering just what to talk about after the previous night, "I made some coff-, oww!" She spun to face her father. "What the hell was that?"

"I was just giving your pretty little arse an appreciative slap," Giles winked at her.

"Pretty little arse?" Faith's eyes narrowed. "How much did you drink last night?"

"Not enough," her father smirked at her, "to stop me seeing just how delectable you're looking today."

"Yeah," Faith drawled as she wondered what the likely consequences would be for wrapping a rolling pin around G's head. "Ain't you got that meeting about magical responsibility with Willow this mornin'? I could ring to cancel if you're not feelin' well."

"Not feeling well?" Giles shook his head. "Perish the thought. And please dear, stop dropping the gs at the end of words."

"Yeah," Faith peered after Giles as he sauntered out, "whatever."

* * *

"Hello Ms. Chase," Ethan took Cordelia's hand and kissed it, his lips lingering a split-second longer than was polite. Not that this ample-bosomed but not especially bright colonial would notice, but still, one couldn't be indiscreet. At least not yet. "Please send Miss. Rosenberg straight in when she arrives."

The former cheerleader shot him an uneasy look. "Sure, Giles."

Ten minutes later and the door to the inner office creaked open. "Ah, Miss. Rosenberg," Ethan swung his feet off the desk and rose, the red-haired wicca flinching at the carefully manufactured look of disapproval on his face. "Please, take a seat."

"Sure, Giles."

Ethan struggled not to shake his head. Such power, it came off her in waves. It was a wonder that Giles' fillings didn't rattle with feedback. Of all the threats, she'd be the most dangerous. Of course, if he dealt with her first, it would de-stabilise the 'Scoobies'. "No-one should ever be afraid of power."

"But you said-."

"I know what I said," he raised a hand to forestall an interruption. "And while your actions were well-intentioned, one doesn't do what you did-."

"Faith shouldn't have died! We all wanted her back!"

Ethan blinked. Good lord, she'd raised the dead? How much power did she have? "Nevertheless," he broke off and smiled. "I'll make us both a cuppa before this gets out of hand." Without waiting for the witch, he hurried out, sweat beading on his forehead. Direct confrontation with a witch of her power, was he bloody mad? No, there was a far better way.

Upon reaching the kitchen, he hurriedly pulled out an herb he'd used on more than one occasion, although usually for less arcane reasons, and poured some into Willow's cup. Nevertheless, it did the trick, after two or three hours the consumer would become very drowsy, and then go into a coma for forty-eight hours. There was no known cure and no lasting side-effects, it was also almost undetectable unless one knew what they were looking for.

And in forty-eight hours, Willow would awake to find the world had changed very radically. Her precious Scooby gang would be gone.

Ethan bared his teeth in a smirk. Ripper thought to desert his old friend without any consequences? Well he was going to pay the bloody piper, him, his Slayer, and his friends an' all.

* * *

"Hi Willow!" Tara smiled as her girl-friend walked into their dorm room. "How did your lesson go?" She so hoped that her love got her dark tendencies under control, Willow scared her sometimes.

"It was the best!" Willow's beam briefly dimmed as she raised her hand to her head. "My head-."

"Willow!" Tara screamed as her girl-friend crumpled and fell to the ground.

* * *

"Hey," Faith crept through the foyer's front door, eyes flitting left and right, "where's G?"

Cordelia looked up at her whisper, her best friend's expression souring. "The creep's in the inner office."

"You too, huh?" Faith queried. "He slapped my ass this morn'."

"Giles, never!" Cordy gasped. "I've hardly been able to keep his eyes out of my top."

Faith grinned. "Be fair, everythin' practically spills out of it he was probably just tryin' to shove it back in." Cordy's eyes widened in outrage. "Wes in his inner office? Thanks." Before the cheerleader had chance to react she'd skipped past her desk and into Wes' office, the Watcher bent over a book and talking into a phone, his pen scratching away at his pad. "Wes?"

The younger Watcher looked up. "I'll call you back." The moment the Englishman had hung up the phone, he looked back up at her. "I trust from your expression that this isn't a social visit, only as you can see I'm rather busy."

"Yeah," Faith sauntered in and sat on the office's empty chair. "G isn't acting like him. He slapped my ass this morn' and he keeps perving on Cordy."

Wes' eyebrows rose. "And on that basis you decide he's what possessed?"

Faith shrugged. When put like that it did sound rather shaky, but she knew what she felt. "I figured at first it was to do with the Council HQ bein' blown to shit-."

"What!" Wesley's eyes bulged, the colour draining from his face.

"Oh crap," Faith groaned. Usually her big mouth came in real handy, but not this time. "You didn't know?"

"Of course not," Wesley shook his head. "I'm not an official Watcher of record after all. No-one would see fit to -."

"Look, just cut the pity party," Faith snapped. So, diplomacy wasn't her thing. Who gave a flyin' fuck? There was way more pressin' needs. "'Bout Giles-."

"Yes, let's sweep away hundreds of years of demon-hunting tradition for some ill-conceived theory about Giles' sanity shall we?" Wesley snapped, a dark fire flickering in the Watcher's eyes.

"Look," Faith hissed, her temper still raw from her wrench out of heaven. "I ain't sayin' your pain ain't important, but there's fuck all you can do about it right now. So how about a little focus-."

"Guys," Cordelia's head bobbed through the door, "we've got a problem."

* * *

Tears streamed down Tara's cheeks as she stumbled through the boarding house's doors, she hadn't bothered to call a doctor to Willow, just dragged her onto the bed. It was after all, some sort of mystical illness. "Tara!" Cordelia leapt up and hurried towards her. "What's -."

"I'm just stepping out for a moment," Giles' office door swung open and Tara reared back in horror as something other than the Watcher strolled out. "But don't worry," her skin crawled as the Watcher leered at both her and Cordelia in turn, "I won't leave you ladies alone for long."

"That wasn't Giles," Tara whispered as the door shut behind the Watcher.

"I know he's been acting-," Cordelia's mouth opened. "Oh you mean he's been Jean Greyed?" Tara stared at the former cheerleader. "My former boy-friend was a world-class geek, I picked up a little." Cordelia looked over to the chairs in the reception area's waiting area. "You sit there, I'll get Faith and Wesley."

The moment the trio strode out of the office, Tara began talking, explaining between sniffles about Willow's sudden faint, and what she'd seen when Giles had walked past.

The moment she finished talking, Faith smirked up at Wesley. "Told ya so."

Wesley shot Faith an irritated glance. "What are you, twelve?"

"I was still right, wasn't I?" the Slayer continued to needle the Englishman.

"Give me strength," Wesley muttered before turning to Cordelia. "Ms. Chase, could you ring the lads and arrange for them to meet us at Miss. Rosenberg's dorm room?"

"You're not leaving me here alone with him!" Cordelia hissed.

"Very well," Wesley looked towards Faith. "You stay here, we'll be returning here anyway after inspecting Willow."

Faith's full lips pulled up in a grimace but after a second she nodded. "Yeah, sure. But hustle. If G tries anything again, I'll kick his nuts up into his throat."

Wesley winced. "I'll bear that in mind." The Englishman looked towards her. "Shall we, Tara?"

* * *

"Well whoever did would have to be human," Wesley decided as he finished his examination of Willow. "I'm right in saying that Tara didn't sense anything demonic?" The witch nodded. Wesley sighed as he rubbed at his forehead. "In that case I would have to guess a spirit of a deceased enemy familiar with the occult has possessed Giles."

"Catherine Madison's got my vote," Xander mused. "Or it could be Ethan, 'tho I don't know if he's actually dead. And I suppose trapped in a trophy doesn't count as dead either. Snyder certainly had a hate-on for Faith and Giles, well all of us really, but he didn't have much in the way of magical know-how. I suppose it could be one of those Initiative guys who ADAM turned. Maybe Dru, she had plenty of mystical power, but I'd hope we'd notice her possessing anyone on account of her being Lectar's slightly less sane sister. Or Kendra, although I don't suppose she holds much of a grudge against Giles. Tegan, now she had a grudge-." Xander stopped and looked at everyone staring at him. "What?"

Gunn shook his head. "I don't know anyone who can make enemies like you folks."

"It's a skill," Xander modestly admitted. "And you're one of us too."

"Ah damn," the black groaned.

"Amusing as this all is," Wesley sniffed. "Who did it isn't really important, just removing their presence from Giles-."

"What about Willow?" a still teary-eyed Tara queried.

"There's nothing I can do, BUT," Wesley spoke up over the sudden uproar, "she'll awaken on her own in forty-eight hours, I recognise the drug used. It's a strong sedative with no known cure, but also no long-lasting effects, she'll awaken approximately two days after she passed out with nothing more than a headache. "

Xander glanced at the peacefully-sleeping Wicca and then at Wesley. "About Giles?"

"Yes," Wesley stiffened his shoulders, "we need him restrained, and then I'll complete an exorcism."

"Will Mister Giles' head spin around?" asked a hopeful-looking Groo.

Wesley shot the others a suspicious look. "Who took Groo to see The Exorcist?"

* * *

All business in the bar stopped as he strode in. Ethan forced back a chuckle at the fear he read on the vaguely human faces of the bar's clientele. Clearly Rupert's reputation had spread even to this smoky, unhygienic hellhole. "Ladies, gentlemen, and anything that happens to be in-between, relax." He smirked. "Rupert Giles is under new management." Everyone stiffened when he reached into his jacket only to warily relax when he pulled out an envelope. "This is a banker's draft," here was the irony, he'd filched the money from the Slayer's account, money deposited there by his former friend, "for sixty thousand dollars." A murmur ran through the bar. "The money's for anyone who'll take care of the Slayer and her friends for me."

"No-one goes up against the Slayer, no-one smart anyhow!" commented a vampire in the bar's rear.

"Ah, but the Slayer is vulnerable, not only is Rupert Giles not at the office, the red-haired witch is incapacitated, and only the other Watcher, the secretary, and the Slayer herself are at the offices right now." Another murmur followed his words. "Come now," he chided. "Faint heart never won small fortune."

"When do you want it doing?" growled a burly, grey-skinned demon he recognised as a Grappler demon.

Ethan forced himself not to back away when the demon rose and glowered down at him. "Oh, about an hour from now. I need to get some papers," there were a number of books that he could sell for a small fortune on the occult black market, "from the office."

"And you want them dead?" the Grappler queried, several of his companions rising.

"I really wouldn't mind if they all died," he smiled. "I wouldn't mind at all." But especially that bloody Slayer that had caused Ripper to desert his old drinking buddy.

"Agreed."

The Grappler reached for his draft but he stepped back. "Oh no, it requires cashing, I'll meet you all back here in two hours, agreed?" The Grappler nodded slowly. "Wonderful. Then we have a deal."

Ethan was still whistling when he strode through the foyer's entrance. Finding it deserted, he strode into his office. If the others had left, that would be unfortunate, but on the plus side, he could get the books without interruption and even keep the bank draft for hims-.

"Whistling the tune of 'Should I Stay Or Should I Go?'" a voice commented from behind. "I suppose that answers that. Hello Ethan, when did you die?"

"A few months ago, in a Wolfram & Hart holding cell, nasty buggers." Ethan turned to face Wesley, his fellow country-man stood in the doorway with a forbidding expression on his face. Sloppy, bloody sloppy. "Ah," Ethan forced a smile when the Slayer stepped into the room, fairly bristling with menace and bad intentions, "Miss Giles, every time I see you you've grown more beautiful."

"Cut the crap," seethed the curvy brunette, "what the fuck ya done to Giles?"

"Oh, I've rewired in here, such a messy attic his brain is," Ethan smirked suddenly, chances were his plan was shot to hell, but he could cause a little pain before he went, "and dirty too. Should any father have such unfatherly thoughts?"

"You bastard!" To his surprise it was Wesley rather than Faith who leapt across the room, catching him with a straight right to the jaw that snapped his head back and knocked him into the filing cabinets behind. The Watcher took his retaliatory left on his shoulder before kneeing him in the gut.

Ethan grunted as he doubled-up, a heavy book crashing into the back of his head and sending him to his knees. Ethan forced himself to look up and smirk. "The Grapplers I hired to kill you all should be here soon. I had planned to be miles away, but at least this way I'll get to see the carnage."

"Thank you for the warning." Wesley's downward swinging right smashed into his jaw, knocking him to the ground and flat out.

* * *

"Faith!" Wesley looked towards the shocked Slayer. "You know more than anyone how much Giles adores you, pull yourself together and get him strapped to Cordelia's chair."

"Yeah," the Slayer shook herself, "I'll get right on it, thanks Wes."

"Tara!" Wesley barked as he strode out to see the others coming out of his office where they'd been hiding. "I want you to block Ethan, stop him from accessing his magic. Now you're more powerful, but he's a tricky bugger, so be careful! Cordelia, you, Gunn, and Xander get any of the Grapplers that get past Faith and Groo before they get to Tara or I!"

* * *

Faith grinned as the door burst open and the Grapplers swarmed in. "Ain't no-one gonna get past us," she confidently declared as she kicked the first in the face, knocking him back out as she rammed her elbow into the side of the demon to her left while decapitating the one to her right with a back-handed ax swing.

Blood splattering her, she ducked a haymaker and jammed a second elbow into the jaw of the demon to her left while kicking one to her right in the gut. Suddenly two arms gabbed her in a full-nelson, forcing her arms up as another demon charged her from the front. "Dumb," she kicked up and into the square-shaped demon's chest, using the momentum to force the demon restraining her to crash to the ground, and rolling away and up into a cat-like crouch, the demon nearest her not even getting the chance to register her presence before her axe was slicing through his knees. And then she was reversing her swing and swinging up, cleaving another Grappler's unfortunate's face from chin up, another Grappler who leapt at her at that exact moment lucky enough to escape with a rib-cracking heel kick.

* * *

"So you're going to exorcise me?" Giles' gaze settled on him, eyes filled with scorn. "Roger's boy?" Wesley flinched, Giles chuckled. "Yes, I have Giles' memories. I remember all the dark rumours swirling around the Council, about you, about what a disappointment you were. One thing the rumours were never clear on is just how your father punished his worthless off-spring?"

Wesley flinched again, images of all the missed meals he'd been shown then told he couldn't share, of the former cellar he'd spent hours locked in, and the thick leather belt his father used when he was especially disappointed or embarrassed by his son's failings.

"Oh yes," Wesley looked up at Giles' unGileslike laugh, soft and mocking, oily in a way a spilt tanker could never duplicate, "you remember."

Wesley looked up, a cold ball forming in his belly when he realised that the battle had stopped and everyone's eyes was on him. Were they urging him to succeed or expecting him to fail? There was no way to know, nor was it really important, not now at least. "Yes," his back stiffened as he held out the crucifix and bible, "my father was forever disappointed by his wayward son. But I won't fail them, not here, not now."

The possessed man screamed as he re-started the exorcism ritual, the lights flickering and furniture shaking in his temper's wake, but Wesley continued regardless. And then it was over, the spell ended, Giles' head slumping forward in momentary unconsciousness. Then the middle-aged Watcher looked up, eyes filled with horror. "Wesley-."

"I'll be going home." Now unable to meet anyone's eyes, he stumbled out of the office, shoving past anyone who tried to step in his path.

"Wesley!"

* * *

Wesley stared at the as yet unopened whiskey bottle sat lonely on the coffee table, a deeply ironic feeling assailing him. After all his lectures to Xander, he now found the urge, the need, to drown his humiliation in a binge. All his darkest secrets laid out for anyone he'd ever valued to see. If he just opened the damn bottle….

Except that never solved anything for more than the briefest moment and normally caused more problems than it solved or salved.

"Hey," suddenly a small hand snatched the bottle neck, lifted it, tore the top off and chugged back a long mouthful before returning the bottle to the table, "I let myself in," the denim-clad brunette unnecessarily explained as she dropped into the lounge's comfy chair, legs casually crossed.

"And," Wesley turned his glare onto the unrepentantly smirking brunette, "helped yourself to twenty-five year old Scotch Whiskey!"

"I thought you English didn't like the Scotch?"

"It's the Scots and that's not the point," Wesley exasperatedly replied before shaking his head. "Shouldn't you be with Giles?"

"Gawd no," Faith's dark eyes dimmed, "he's doin' the whole god I'm a terrible father routine, I ain't got-," the Slayer shook her head. "You lit out of there like a bat out of hell."

"One doesn't appreciate having their foulest secrets spilled out to all and sundry," Wes heard his voice tighten, but was unable to stop the instinctive defensive lash. "Nor does one appreciate having a child not in possession of all the facts come around to give me her august opinion."

"Fuck you." Wes' stomach turned at the sudden hurt of rejection, something he'd seen in the mirror many a time, in the brunette's luminous orbs. The curvy beauty rose. "You helped Xan when he needed it, I figured you might need someone to talk to. Should have known someone smart like you was too good to me!"

"No!" Wesley snapped before continuing in a softer voice. "It's not that, you silly girl." His eyes remained fixed on the whiskey bottle in front of him. "It's me, one doesn't wish to have their darkest -."

"Fuck, Wes," the Slayer snorted. "You're a smart guy, you still think it's your fault that your pop was a limp-dicked ass who got his jollies beatin' on a kid?"

Wesley looked up, eyes flashing in instinctive response to the insult to his 'rent as these Americans put it. "I assure you-."

"Assure me all the hell you want." Faith picked up the bottle again and took another deep chug. Good lord, the girl could out-drink a shipload of sailors. Out-curse them too. "Fact is, he was the 'rent, G taught me parents, real parents, don't bully, they protect and love. Fact he couldn't get the job done properly is down to him, not you."

Wesley forced a smile, maybe if he was polite she'd go, leave him to his brooding. "Thank you, dear-."

"Yeah, it don't matter what anyone says," Faith continued over him, in-between gulps of his rapidly depleting whiskey, "you've still got that worm of doubt gnawing away at your belly, telling you you're a worthless slut or asshole in your case. But think of all the shit you've done here, all the times you've saved someone's life, or come through with the solution to a problem, or just told some bad-ass to go fuck themselves. Would a worthless asshole be able to do that?"

Wes' smile was rather more sincere. "Thank you, dear."

"No probs," Faith shot him a dimpled, gleaming smile. "You know I'm taking the bottle, right?"

Wes chuckled. "I rather thought you might."

* * *

'No-one should ever be afraid of power'.

Willow sat back, her lips pursed in thought, Ethan's words resonating with her. It had been almost a week since Ethan had drugged her, but she still couldn't forget their conversation. All the times Giles had warned her about caution, but she knew what she was doing. Nothing had gone wrong with the resurrection spell, it had brought Faith back. And if she could manage that sort of spell who knew what magic she could do.

Yes, Willow smiled, with her level of power, anything was possible.


	91. Season 6 Episode 9

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 6 Ep 9**

Dearest Rupert,

I'm not one to be overly dramatic, but if you're reading this I'm probably dead, whether from our bloody nigh-on-incestuous Council in-fighting or through some outside supernatural evil, the difference is immaterial really. Dead's still dead.

Unless one is talking about that girl of yours of course. She seems to be an exception to just about every rule.

Anyway, to the matter in hand. If I am dead, there's nothing to prevent me from revealing the Council's true nature and history to you. The package contains several books of either historical or prophetic nature that have been 'concealed' from the main body of the Council by the Forum. I only hope that the information contained within can be of some assistance to you in the days to come. You've become a fine man, Rupert, a heroic warrior and a marvellous father to your girl.

Look after that girl of yours for me, and when you feel gratification at her accomplishments, remember that's how you made me feel.

Your proud father,

Charlton Giles.

Giles' eyes glistened as he read the letter for the seventh time, still struggling to take in its words. It was definitely a situation where a 'good lord' would not suffice. He swallowed, forcing down the pain as he dragged his eyes away from the letter and stared at the ancient books the Mason & Rumpole courier had brought less than an hour. Some of the titles were familiar to him, although he'd believed all copies were either lost or the books were things of legend. Others were unfamiliar to him, but hinted at lifting the veil on mysteries he'd never thought solvable.

"'Vampyr-Origin, The Turok-Han Myth. The Slayer Genesis. Magics And Your Slayer, Which Spells React Best With A Slayer And How To Cast Them. Of Wolfram & Hart – Theories On The Senior Partners. Chaos, Order, And Their Champions. The Long Rule Of D'Hoffryn – Vengeance Demons Through The Ages. Chronology," his eyes widened, "Chronology of The Demon-Wars, Man's Conquest Of Earth. The Primals – Beast Avatars & Their Worshippers. The Old Ones, A Compendium On The Demon Lords Before Man."

"Good lord." Giles sat back, eyes fixed on the books. If the wealth of information within the books' yellowed pages came even close to matching the allure of their titles, why….. Giles looked up at the ceiling, eyes reaching up to the sky above. "Thank you, father."

* * *

"I don't get it."

"Yeah, I'm kinda strugglin' with the concept myself!" Faith nodded slowly as she joined Xander in staring at the customed scarecrows stood on the stage. They were all dressed in traditionally American costumes; a footballer, a cow-hand, and a Native American were just three of them on display on a stand at the back of Sunnydale's largest church.

"It's Halloween!" Cordelia snapped. "Gee! At least try and get festive!"

"Yeah, well they kinda freak me out," Faith muttered.

But not too low to prevent Cordelia from hearing and glaring at her. "I'm just trying to-."

"Honey," Gunn stopped her best friend with a touch to the arm.

"Yeah, yeah." Faith winced inwardly at her best friend's sudden slump of the shoulders. Normally the waspish former cheerleader would be giving it to her with both venomous barrels, igniting one of their verbal sparring matches they both secretly loved, but ever since her return and doubly since Sweet's revelation the gang were all on egg-shells around her while all she wanted was to try to get back to normal. Whatever the hell that was. "We might as well go on patrol." Cordy spun on her heel and started out.

"Damn it, C!" Faith snapped as she followed after her best friend. "Wait up!"

* * *

"Excuse me lad."

Gunn turned at the rattling voice behind him. The speaker was a tall, wide-shouldered man with a shock of wild, white hair, staring grey eyes, and a thin, harsh mouth. The man was dressed in puritanically drab grey suit, white shirt, and a black string tie all under an even darker full-length overcoat. "Yes sir," Gunn tried to stare the man in the eyes, but couldn't, something about their intensity, compelling him to look away.

"That's Faith Giles isn't it? The Slayer?" The man raised a shovel-sized hand "Oh don't worry, my grand-daughter fought at graduation with her. That's her, isn't it?"

"Yes sir," Gunn nodded uneasily.

"Ah, I thought so," the man nodded sagely before sticking out a hand. After a second Gunn took the man's hand and shook it. "Nice to put a face to all the stories that my Eliza told me. I'm John Sparing by the way."

"Charles Gunn," Gunn found himself replying. "I could introduce you if -."

"No, no, no." The man smiled and shook his head. "I'm a little old to be introduced to ingénues."

"In-." Gunn's eyes narrowed, uncertain as to if his friend or he had been insulted.

"Gunn! You coming?"

Gunn glanced over his shoulder at his girl-friend's irritated cry. Cody had never managed to learn patience. "I'll be there in a minute!" he called back before turning back to his companion. "Sorry," his voice trailed off when he realised he was talking to thin air, the man having apparently disappeared. "Weird." After a shrug, he hurried after Cordy and the others.

* * *

John Sparing stepped out of the shadows the moment the black had left, a thin smile playing on his lips as he gazed towards the exit. He didn't like being in this place, the stench of self-righteousness and hypocrisy was almost enough to make him vomit and the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. But for the Slayer, this Slayer he'd tolerate almost anything.

Aye, on the outside she was a foul-mouthed little trollop, but he could sense the inside, the pure heart that had gotten her to heaven once. And would again with his help. Yes, she was the one he'd searched for over four centuries.

But to accomplish his goal, he needed help. His eyes swivelled back to the scarecrows. "Ah yes," a broad smile stretching his mouth, "just perfect." He strode over to the stand and opened his overcoat, pulling out one of the many pouches dangling inside it and emptying its foul-smelling contents around the front of the stage.

"Excuse me!" He turned at a shout behind him, a short, fat priest with florid cheeks and an indignant manner waddling up behind him. "What do you think you're doing!"

Sparing's eyes flashed as he lashed out, his knife slicing into his berater's throat, just below his triple chin. "Whatever I want!" The priest's body hit the ground with a thump, blood pooling from his neck wound as he gurgled his death-breaths. "Quit it!" John hissed. "I need quiet to do this spell!"

* * *

Giles poked his head through the door to Wesley's office. "I apologise for not turning in today, but something came up. Something, well," he paused, "perhaps you'd like to come around after patrol to discuss it?"

Wesley's brow furrowed. "Is something wrong?"

Giles chuckled uneasily. "To be honest, I'm not -," he glanced over his shoulder, "ah, the others are here. We'll talk afterwards."

"Of course," Wesley nodded.

Giles strode out of the office to find Cordelia with a barely contained look of anger on her face. One which he chose to avoid enquiring about on the grounds he might get his head bitten off. "Are we ready to go?" he asked instead.

"Oh we might as well!" Cordelia snapped. "It's not like there's anything else we'd rather be doing apparently!"

Giles scarcely needed Faith's urgent head-shake to tell him that questioning any further was unwise in extreme. Instead he looked towards Lorne. "You're staying behind I trust?"

Lorne nodded. "I'm the Jordanaires to your Elvis, Watcher Man!" Giles stared blankly at the green-skinned lounge singer. The demon sighed patiently. "Your back-up? I'm going to practice a little, this building has amazing acoustics."

"Ah, yes, I'm sure." He looked towards the others, noting Groo hurrying in from behind. "Wesley noticed a suspicious death in the papers, the burial was at Restful Fields. Shall we head over there first?"

The cold night air was surprisingly chill and the atmosphere strained by what he'd liked to have believed was typical patrol tension. Unfortunately every night had been like this since the revelations surrounding Faith's death.

Giles' shoulders slumped. This secret enemy who had managed to strike at the Council so completely, Ethan's possession, his father's death, and from beyond the grave present, and Faith's terrible ordeal had all combined to crush his will. "How ya doin' G?"

Giles forced a smile as he looked at his concerned-looking Slayer. But at least he had her back, and still worrying about others. "A little tired, that's all," he lied.

"'Kay," Faith nodded, troubled eyes still on him. "G, I know I ain't been the easiest-."

"Nonsense dear," he squeezed his girl's shoulder, "you have nothing to reproach-," his eyes bulged. "Good lord, what is that!"

Faith looked over her shoulder. "Holy shit! It's the scarecrows from the fuckin' display!"

Giles sidestepped one of the scarecrows' charges, his backhanded sword slashing through the scarecrow's head. Giles' eyes widened, frozen with shock when the demon failed to fall. "Ooooh!" he grunted when the now headless scarecrow buffeted him with a back-handed slap to the side of the head.

Dazed, he fell to one knee, barely managing to sway away from the creature's downward swing and block its knee on his elbow. The force of the impact knocked him onto his back, he kicked out, his feet crashing into the nightmarish creation's shins, but it still came on, forcing him to roll away from a stomp. Giles scrambled to his feet behind a gravestone, grateful for the space between him and his seemingly indomitable foe. "Straw burns," Willow declared, the scarecrows attacking them suddenly bursting into flames.

"Thank you Willow," Giles nodded as he rose, ignoring the way the hairs on the back of his neck prickled, suggesting the witch had somehow used black magics. "Oh bloody hell," Giles looked around, eyes searching desperately but to no avail. "Where's Faith?"

* * *

Faith leapt into a spin-kick, long locks trailing behind. "Shit!" She gasped as her lead foot flew through the scarecrow's head and out of the other side without having any apparent effect, the scarecrow in fact looping a thick arm around her outstretched thigh and dumping her on her ass. "Shit!" she gasped as she kipped up into a hard elbow to the side of the head.

Her eyes widened as she saw an old guy blundering towards them. "Ah hell, civilians!" she ducked under a haymaker from the scarecrow before surging past it, kicking it in the back, and hurrying towards the man. "Mister, you need to get back to the senior citizen tour bus and fast!"

"Senior citizen?" the man shot her an amused glance. "You have no idea how right you are." Faith coughed as the man threw something gritty into her eyes, her vision suddenly blurring and legs buckling.

* * *

Lorne looked up when the gang crashed through the private investigations' entrance, eyes widening as he noticed the one absentee. "Has lil blackbird flown off?"

"I won't bloody lose her again!" Giles' eyes spat fire. "Lorne, read me!"

"Sing away, mein leader," Lorne gasped at the Watcher's reading. "Denzel," Lorne spun around to the tall black pacing the lobby, "tell them about the man you met who asked you about Faith." Lorne shook his head at the youth's puzzled expression. "Time is of the essence, get to the talking." Lorne listened as the young man described the elderly man. "And his name?"

"His name?" Gunn's brow furrowed. "John Sparing."

Wesley pursed his lips. "Why does that-," the younger Watcher's jaw dropped open. "Of course! Stingy Jack!"

* * *

Faith groaned as she awoke to the sort of headache that usually followed a night drinking nothing but Tequila Slammers. Her eyes blinked open to find she'd been stripped to her bra and panties while some sort of liquid which she suspected was but really hoped wasn't blood daubed on her midsection while she herself was tied spread-eagled to the floor, a pentagram painted on the floorboards beneath her, and candles surrounding her. Faith cursed as she strained at the ropes, muscles writhing, only for them to hold, whatever spell cast on her weakening her to normal levels. "Hey grand-pa," she spoke to the old man she recognised from the cemetery, "don't 'pose you'd help a girl out?"

"I'm afraid not dear," the old geezer leered down at her, "I have quite another use for you."

"Yeah that's what I figured," Faith's arms rippled as she tried vainly to escape her restraints. "Gotta tell ya, whatever you've got planned I aim to stop you and have a good time whupping your ass too."

"I'm going to use your pretty little soul to hijack my way into heaven," the man's tombstone teeth flashed in the darkness, "and all I have to do is kill us both!"

"Um," Faith looked up at the man, realising for the first time in a long time she didn't want to die. Life might be crappy, hard, and draining, but it could also be filled with laughter, companionship, and love. "I don't suppose you'd consider going first?"

The old man laughed, ironic amusement dancing in his cold eyes. "I'm afraid not, ladies before gentlemen and all that."

* * *

"Okay, okay!" Xander's temper snapped. "Why are we still here, when we should be looking for Faith, and who in the hell is Stingy Jack?"

Instead of answering him Giles looked towards Wesley. "You don't -."

"Hey!" Cordelia slapped the desk. "Answer Dorkus and then we can get about rescuing our friend." Cordelia's chest suddenly jutted out even further than normal and her air grew suddenly more haughty. "If that wouldn't be too much to ask?" she sniffed.

"I'm so glad she's on our side," Gunn muttered.

Wesley shot them a look even as Giles suddenly strode into the back where they kept the occult books and began sifting through the texts. "I'm sure you're all aware of the Halloween tradition of Jack O'Lantern, the carved pumpkins you Americans have such love for at this time of year?" Wesley queried.

"We're not eight, Wesley," Cordelia snarked.

"One could argue the point, but moving on." Wesley continued. "Stingy Jack was a miserable old bastard who lived in Ireland hundreds of years ago, a trickster, occultist, and black arts mage who preyed on the people unfortunate enough to live in the same county as him. But one thing he wasn't was stupid. When the devil came to collect his soul for hell, he tricked Satan and made him force to promise not to banish him to hell. As a result, when the man died, he could get into neither heaven or hell-.

"Oh no," Xander gasped. He shook his head when his friends looked towards him. "Don't you get it? He intends to somehow kill Faith and use her to sneak into heaven."

"Yes," Wesley confirmed his suspicion with a nod. "I don't know how, but that's probably why he showed an interest in Faith. He's a very powerful and learned man, he's had several centuries to examine and learn every method of mysticism there is – Romany, Tibetan, Drudic, Native American, every tradition there is. If there's a way to do it, he'll have found it. The Irish started a tradition of hollowing out turning turnips and the like on Hallow's Eve, placing a light in them to ward off evil spirits and keep Stingy Jack away. These were the original Jack O'Lanterns. In the 1800s, waves upon waves of Irish immigrants came to America, quickly discovering that Pumpkins were bigger and easier to carve out. So they used pumpkins for Jack O'Lanterns."

"So he's unkillable?" Gunn demanded.

"Yes. But not unstoppable," Giles walked in from the back, book in hand. "Lorne, the address?"

The demon rose. "We're going to the abandoned lot on Forrester Way."

"We?" Giles queried.

The demon responded to the Watcher's raised eyebrow with a nod. "We are."

* * *

Giles snarled as the doors to the abandoned lot crashed open. "Occupy them!" Giles pointed at the advancing scarecrows as he strode towards the back of the lot. "Greetings Stingy Jack," he growled. "You made a mistake coming here," he warned as he flipped open his book, "trying to hurt her."

"Well it's about damn time!" Faith yelled from her position on the floor.

"And what are you going to do?" Stringy Jack laughed manically, dancing on the spot. "I can't be killed, I'm already dead!"

"No dead man," Giles smiled, "I don't have the power to send you to heaven or hell, but no one said anything about purgatory." The undead man's eyes opened in horror as he began to cast, lips working in wordless plea, but Giles, no Ripper now, was remorseless.

"Aaaaaaah!" The man screamed as a swirling vortex appeared above him, his rangy body shuddering as two lightning bolts struck him then dragged the screaming body into the vortex.

Let this bastard's demise be a lesson to anyone fool enough to try hurting his Slayer! Giles smiled fondly as Xander rushed past him and began untying the restrained Slayer.

* * *

"That spell you cast today was the darkest magics."

Giles looked up as Wesley walked into his lounge, his fellow Watcher's expression's grimly reproving. "Yes," he nodded, not bothering to even try and defend himself, "it was. My soul can withstand a little more sullying if it protects her."

"As you say." Wesley nodded uncertainly. "You asked me around because you had something to tell me?"

"Ah yes," Giles nodded. "I received a package of rare books in the post this morning. They're why I rang in sick. They're from my father, to be sent in the advent of his demise." Giles kicked himself mentally as his companion's pained expression, belatedly remembering the rumours about Wesley's tortured relationship with his father. However, he ignored that to plunge on. "I'll let you have a look at them in a moment, but one has within it a theory on the Slayer Creation, that I just have to share."

"Please," Wesley nodded. "I admit to being intrigued."

"Apparently the Shadow-Men didn't just use a demonic essence to create the First Slayer. Apparently there was also a sword called Meriones Merus-."

"Warrior Pure," Wesley unnecessarily translated.

"Yes," Giles nodded. "This sword is perhaps the basis for England's Excalibur myth, Ulster's Caladbolg, Wales' Dyrnwyn, and any of the dozens of magical sword legends through-out the world. It appears an unnamed demon of pure light sacrificed itself to be bound into the weapon-."

"Good gracious," Wesley whispered. "You think that means an angel don't you?"

"Possibly," Giles admitted. "The weapon was to be given to the Slayer, both to aid in her battle, apparently it had a number of powers including alerting the Slayer when danger is near-."

"Like Frodo's Sting," Wesley reddened. "Good gracious, did I just say that?"

"We both heard you, so I'd be forced to conclude yes," Giles smiled. "Being indestructible and unwieldable by a person of ill intent. However, its second use is perhaps even more important-."

"It was to act as a counter-weight to the Slayer's demon." It was Wesley's turn to smile at his look of surprise. "It's really quite obvious, yin to one's yang so to speak. Whatever happened to Meriones Merus?"

Giles' brow furrowed. "It's theorised that the sword was stolen from the Slayer, either the First or a later one either by an enemy seeking to lessen the Slayer's power or by the Shadow-Men because it interfered with the level of control they had over her."

"Hard to imagine Faith more independent-minded," Wesley chuckled.

"Yes but certain passages lead me to believe that the sword may well be in Sunnydale," Giles continued before bringing out the book and opening at a passage. "Read this."

"Of course," Wesley nodded eagerly, but that was hardly unexpected. One of the pleasures of such books were discussing them with like-minded individuals, and one could hardly discuss them without sharing them around.

After a few minutes his guest looked up. "We have to have Faith find the weapon."

"Of course," Giles nodded.

His guest placed the book aside before looking at him, eyes suddenly sombre. "I have news of my own, I've been trying to find a way of telling you this for a couple of days, but with the possession, and Stingy Jack I haven't had time." Giles waited more or less patiently for his guest to continue. "It appears someone is killing the totem." Giles stared blankly at his fellow Watcher. "The Ra-Tet."

Giles grimaced at Wesley's earth-shattering revelation. "The totem massacred?" He shook his head. "Truly we are at the End of Days."


	92. Season 6 Episode 10

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 6 Episode 10**

Faith stalked through the town's darkened streets, conscious that she was late for the urgent briefing Giles had called. She glanced at her watch and shook her head, Ancient History had run late, there'd been a helluva debate 'bout whether the Carthaginians had really beaten themselves. And she just knew G would be all prissy 'bout her bein' late.

"And when Jehu was come to Jezreel, Jezebel heard of it; and she painted her face, and tired her head, and looked out at a window."

Faith stopped at a cold voice behind her. She turned slowly to find a square-jawed, cold eyed man with brown hair parted in the middle standing there. Faith put her hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow. "Beg pardon?"

"And the LORD shall separate him unto evil out of all the tribes of Israel, according to all the curses of the covenant that are written in this book of the law: / So that the generation to come of your children that shall rise up after you, and the stranger that shall come from a far land, shall say, when they see the plagues of that land, and the sicknesses which the LORD hath laid upon it; / And that the whole land thereof is brimstone, and salt, and burning, that it is not sown, nor beareth, nor any grass groweth therein, like the overthrow of Sodom, and Gomorrah, Admah, and Zeboim, which the LORD overthrew in his anger, and in his wrath: / Even all nations shall say, Wherefore hath the LORD done thus unto this land? what meaneth the heat of this great anger? / Then men shall say, Because they have forsaken the covenant of the LORD God of their fathers, which he made with them when he brought them forth out of the land of Egypt: / For they went and served other gods, and worshipped them, gods whom they knew not, and whom he had not given unto them: / And the anger of the LORD was kindled against this land, to bring upon it all the curses that are written in this book: / And the LORD rooted them out of their land in anger, and in wrath, and in great indignation, and cast them into another land, as it is this day."

Faith's brow furrowed. "This is fascinating an' all, but I got places to be." She turned to leave.

"Why do you dress like a whore, girl?" the priest's voice was like silk, clashing with his all-too sour words. "Letting everyone know you're a bitch in heat with your make-up, too-tight pants, and revealingly cut top!"

"Yeah, whatever," Faith pushed her clenched fists behind her back, only the man's dog collar stopping her from slapping the asshole silly. "These streets aren't safe after darkness," she warned. "Ya better hurry back to your church and find yourself a nice choir-boy." Spinning on her heel, she continued on her way, her temper heating with every step.

* * *

"Limp-dicked mother-fucker!"

Giles jumped as the boarding house door slammed shut behind his daughter, the entire building seeming to shake with the impact. He'd been planning to reprimand his girl about her tardiness, but now concern replaced his disgruntlement. "Are you alright, Faith?"

"Yeah," Faith's full mane bounced as she nodded and dropped into her waiting boy-friend's lap, "I just ran into this evangelical weirdo on the way in, figured he could lecture me on what I wore!"

"Imagine."

Giles' lips pulled up into a half-smile at Wesley's sarcastic mutter. "Why did you call us here, sage Rupert?" queried Groo, the powerfully-built hybrid perched on the arm of the sofa that Cordy and Gunn were sat on. "You said you had matters of great import to discuss?"

"Yeah, you and your fellow Watchers' auras are Technicolor," Lorne chuckled. "As in I'd have to have dropped acid with Janis Joplin to see auras like that normally."

Well that was reassuring. Giles cleared his throat. "Wesley," he looked towards his compatriot, "could you start?"

"Of course," Wesley sighed wearily. "Faith, could you stop eating Xander's face for just five minutes, please?"

"Wes," Faith shot the Watcher a saucily cocksure look, "you and I both know your lectures take waaaaay longer than five minutes."

"That's as maybe," Wesley shot Faith a glare. "But this is important. I have information that someone is murdering members of the Ra-Tet-."

"Oh no," gasped Willow, the face of probably the only person in the room outside of them that had any clue what the Ra-Tet was paling.

"The Ra-Tet is an order of five beings linked to an embodiment of the Egyptian sun god Ra, each representing a stage of Ra's daily journey across the sky." Wesley explained before any of them could question. "The Ra-tet is a mystical order of five enormously powerful, apart from the neutral totem who reputedly represents man, immortal beings who are "totems", or symbolic manifestations of the Egyptian god, Ra. Two are light, one is neutral, and two are dark. Each individual contains special talismans to protect the sun and represents a stage in Ra's journey across the sky. In addition, each of the totems in the Ra-tet also represents a point along the spectrum of good and evil, with the morning totem being the most benevolent and the evening totem the most malevolent. Together, the five totems create an embodiment of the god Ra, each of them are needed to perform spells affecting the sun." Wesley paused. "Don't let there be any misunderstanding, whatever creature has managed to slaughter several members of the Ra-Tet must be extremely powerful because the Ra-Tet are themselves not be trifled with."

Willow raised a hand. "You mentioned spells? What sort of spells?"

"Well," Wesley glanced at him and then back at the listening audience, "this was a matter of some discussion between the two of last night. We decided the spell is most likely the casting of eternal night."

"Turn the town into a goddamn vampires' playground," Gunn snarled.

"The world actually," Wesley corrected before continuing. "The spell will initally only affect the area over where the spell was cast. However make no mistake, the spell will spread until it covers the entire world."

A long silence followed Wesley's dread proclamation, the terrible words sinking in. "We best hustle then," Faith rose, purpose in her dark eyes. "Find the rest of the -."

"Wait," Giles raised a calming hand, "there's another matter."

"Jesus," Faith scowled as she dropped back into Xander's lap. "It never rains, it fuckin' pours."

"On the contrary, this matter is good rather than bad news," Giles countered. "I recently came into the possession of some rare books-."

"Good news for you dusty Watcher types, the rest of us, yawn, yawn," Faith interjected.

"These exceptionally rare tomes," Giles took the high road this time and completely ignored the Faith Giles Comedy-Hour, "detail certain previously unknown facts about the Slayer." He smirked at Faith's sudden stiffening before continuing. "Including but not limited to a mystical sword called Meriones Merus."

"Say what?" Xander piped up. "My Latin's not too great."

"Neither's your English, but I love you for your body," Faith gently slapped Xander's face.

"Warrior Pure," Wesley translated before he could. "Apparently the weapon has certain powers that would be beneficial for Faith. Furthermore, according to prophecy, the weapon will be here, hidden in one of Sunnydale's churches."

"Gee Wes," Cordelia sniffed, "narrow it down why don't you? Sunnydale's got what thirty churches!"

"Heh," Faith shook her head, "no problem, we'll split into two gr-."

"No," Giles shook his head. "You can't split up, apparently the weapon will only be initially visible to the current Slayer, something about it reacting to its mate's presence."

"Mate?" Faith's eyes gleamed saucily. "Just what do you think I do with my stakes anyhow?"

Giles shuddered. "Please, Faith." Truthfully it was good to see his daughter returning to something approximating normal, but there were limits.

"'Kay," Faith's smirk told him the girl knew full well she'd scored a point. "Where should we head first?"

"Wherever you wish, do half the churches tonight, the rest tomorrow," Giles looked towards Tara and Willow, "girls I'd appreciate it if you stayed behind and assisted Wesley and I in researching Meriones Merus further?" Giles glanced towards his library. "There may be some oblique references to it in our other texts."

"We'd love to!" Willow squeaked.

"Watcher's pet," accused Cordelia.

* * *

"Anything?" Xander whispered.

Faith shook her head as she allowed her eyes to follow her torchlight through the darkened church. "Just a shit-load of cobwebs, man whatever they're paying their cleaners, it's way too much." Faith glanced at her boy-friend. "How many churches is this?"

"Seventh," Cordelia replied. "We'll never get fifteen done tonight."

"I know," Faith sighed. The others might be with her, but according to what G had said, only she could look, so it was taking a helluva long time to look through each church. "Three more and we'll head back, do the rest the next two nights."

"Cool," Gunn grunted. "Let's get out of here. I swear I saw a rat scurrying in the shadows."

"A rat!" Xander shot the African-American a shocked glance. "Why didn't you say so?"

"You two," Faith shook her head and grinned, "you're such girls!"

"That's an insult to the fairer, brighter sex," Cordelia complained.

"Yeah," Faith threw her head back and chuckled. "You're right, let's hustle."

Faith's eyes narrowed as they exited the church, her gaze stilling as it came to rest on the weird sight heading towards them. "What the fuck?" she whispered, this was off.

The preacher from before was there, leading a mob carrying blazing torches, placards, and pitchforks. "There she is, the whore of Babylon and her followers, fresh from desecrating another of God's buildings!" the man hollered. "And lo he said onto us, that should one smite at you and your faith, you should smite them back with the Sword Of God. I say these defilers of our lord should die, what do you say?"

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" The mob's hysterical screams were chilling in their hatred.

"Faith," Faith started slightly at her boyfriend's whisper, a single glance confirming her friends had formed a tightly-packed square around her, facing the mob, "what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know," Faith shook her head, even for Sunnydale this was weird. Gathering herself, she stepped forward, hands out-stretched and eyes wary as she stopped before the braying mob. Braying mobs, always fun. "Look we don't want any trouble."

"You're the dirty one," the priest sneered. "So full of good intentions betrayed by your base nature."

"Yeah," Faith was gettin' real tempted to slap the priest silly. Telling herself that doing so would only inflame the situation, she opted instead for a soothing tone. "Whatever. Look we don't want any trouble, we're just on our way-."

"The other one thought she was good," the preacher continued over her. "But it availed her nothing when she faced the judgment."

'Other one,'. The world seemed to slow to a crawl, the mob's yells seeming to turn from deafening to just background noise. Faith licked her suddenly dry lips, wanting to deny it but knowing instinctively what the 'man' meant. "Other one?" she croaked.

The preacher's sudden smile confirmed it before his words did. "Other girl who thought she could rise up, do men's work, be filled with a demon to fight demons. It does nothing but corrupt!"

"You son of a bitch!" Faith drew back and threw a hard right that cracked into the man's jaw.

The priest's head snapped back then turned to face her, his smirk widening. "This godless harlot would hit a man of the cloth. Rend them from limb to limb!"

"Oh shit!" Faith gasped as the priest threw a backfist at her. Faith moved under the blow, only peripherally aware of the chaotic violence erupting around her, before attempting to dart in close to the preacher. "Ahhhhha!" Faith screamed as the priest drove an elbow into her upper back then gasped as he snatched a handful of her full mane and yanked her straight, his knee crashing into her gut.

"You burn with righteousness," Faith heaved and gasped for air as the priest backhanded her across the face, blood spewing out of her mouth, "but you're naught but a match against the encroaching darkness-."

"I'm tired of," Faith blocked the priest's second blow on her forearm before kicking out, her heel snapping into the man's knee, staggering him, and yanking her hair out of his grasp, ignoring the pain of the few strands torn from her scalp, "hearing you yap, padre!" Faith leapt forward, her head crashing into the priest's mouth, blood spewing from it, as she followed up with a flurry of right and lefts to the body, each punch finding its way home. "Never was one for the good book!"

"Some will never hear the words to live by," Faith gasped as the preacher suddenly righted himself, grabbed her around the throat and lifted her up off the ground, "until after death!" Faith's hands lunged up to grab the holy man's wrist, her legs grapevining around his arm and twisting to the side. The priest gasped as she writhed loose, dropping to the wet tarmaced ground in a crouch. "Fancy, God may work in mysterious ways," Faith just managed to block a knee to the face on her arms, the impact knocking her onto her back, Faith allowing the blow's momentum to carry into a backwards roll and onto her feet, "but I'm a meat and potatoes kind of guy." Faith bent down under a haymaker and drove her own elbow into the padre's side. Faith's lips parted in a grunt when the priest's knee landed in her chest, driving the air from her lungs, her hands just a split-second too late to grab the leg before it withdrew. Faith forced herself to straighten, the priest catching her with a right to her left ear with enough force to send her partially and temporarily deaf.

"Fuck," Faith groaned as she fell to the ground, barely having enough left to roll away from the priest's attempted stomp to the face. Faith heaved and gasped as she felt hands on her arms pulling her away from the super-powered priest. "Let me at him," she mumbled through bloodied lips.

"Painted harlot!" The priest laughed, his mob having been beaten into retreat by her friends. "Have you not learnt humility?" The preacher's face sobered, something chilling lurking behind his pupils. "You will, before the end."

* * *

"Giles!" Giles looked up at Willow's cry. "I think I've found something."

"Think?" Giles reluctantly put his own text down.

"Yes, think." The witch's face flushed indignantly. "My Akkadian isn't as good as yours. What with it being a dead language."

"Yes, yes, I apologise," Giles nodded. "Please go on."

"This book says the Slayer's sword was crafted to end 'her' reign, only-."

"Only what?" Wesley impatiently queried.

"Only," Willow shook her head, "it doesn't specify who 'she' is or was."

"Ah," Wesley chuckled, "the vagueness of prophecy, what fun-." His fellow Watcher's voice trailed off. "Good lord, what happened!"

Giles' heart dropped as he watched his battered-looking charges hurrying in through the lobby, Cordelia pulling the bar across the door, and a barely conscious Faith supported between Xander and Gunn, her arms around the young men's shoulders.

"Good lord," he echoed Wesley's earlier gasp, "what happened to Faith?"

Xander looked at him, fear in the usually stalwart youth's eyes. "Something bad, something real bad has arrived in town."

* * *

"Come in," Manners growled at the knock at his office door. It was late, but while idle hands might be the devils' playground, his own devilish work kept him very busy.

"We have the sword," Cyvus Vail retorted as he entered, the elderly demonic warlock supporting himself on the IV stand wheeling by his side, "I just teleported it in and checked its authenticity myself."

"Excellent," Manners chuckled. Having the most powerful seers in the world search for the weapon had neatly side-stepped the problem of only the Slayer being able to find the weapon. They hadn't found a way to sidestep the problem that only a person with 'good intent' could use the weapon, but he had confidence that they would. And until then, at least the weapon was out of the Slayer's reaches.


	93. Season 6 Episode 11

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 6 Episode 11**

Giles looked around the hushed room. "It'll be nightfall soon," Groo rather unnecessarily commented.

"Yes," Giles commented. Twenty-four hours had passed since Faith's run-in with the mystery preacher, while her wounds had healed; her team-mates looked somewhat battered. "The question has to be what do we do next?"

Faith's face had a mulish look to it. "I try and find the sword. There's twenty-three churches left to search."

"I hardly think it's wise," Giles shook his head. "Not until we find out more about this priest."

"Jesus, G!" Faith snorted. "All I need to know is that no-one's ever hit me harder than that sexist pig, 'cept maybe Glory." Faith's smile turned to a lost expression. "And we all know how well that turned out."

"Bloody hell, girl!" Giles snapped, eyes turning to flint. "We're not going to let you die again!"

Faith's half-smile disappeared as quickly as it appeared, the brunette rising gracefully. "Might not have a choice 'bout it-."

The Slayer's voice trailed off as she glanced towards the door to see a tubby, middle-aged man wearing an eye-bleedingly bright Hawaiian shirt and a tatty Panama hat entering the offices. "Ah, Watcher Securities!" The man threw his hands open. "And if I had known there were so many babes here I'd have been here before!" The man leered at Faith. "Hey sugar-lips, can I interest you in," the man pulled out a handful of crumpled five dollar bills, "a lap-dance?"

"Can I interest you in a kick to the balls?" Faith snarled

The grubby man seemed unperturbed by the buxom Slayer's hostility. "What about you?" the man leered at Cordelia. "I've got the money for a full-body massage if you've got the time-."

"I'd thank you to leave," Wesley stepped in front of the man just as Giles began planning just how to dispose of the insufferable letch's corpse. "We don't -."

"Oh Peter, Paul, and Mary," Lorne gulped down his Sea-Breeze in a gulp. The demon drank like a fish but never seemed to have a hang-over, god he was jealous. The green-skinned singer pointed at the interloper in their midst. "It's Manjet, you're him aren't you?"

The stranger nodded. "I prefer Manny," the man grinned at Faith, "I need a body-guard, wanna guard this body, babe?"

"Who's goin' to guard you from me?" Faith growled.

"Manjet?" Xander was switching between glares at the lecherous man and puzzled looks at him and Wesley. "Who?"

Wesley sighed and shook his head. "Manny represents noon and the potential of every human soul, he's the keeper of the Shen. He is the only totem with no special powers or abilities-."

Manny grinned. "Except a really big-."

"And you've come here for protection?" Giles hurriedly interrupted before Faith inadvertently caused eternal night by ripping the man apart.

"I was figuring on spending my last moments with Trixi and Fifi at the Pink Pony Lounge," Manny shrugged. "But I hear good things 'bout your operation, figured I might as well give it a chance. 'Sides," Manny leered at Faith again, "I heard she was a babe. And boy I am not disappointed!"

Faith glared at the self-proclaimed totem. "I'm outta here, you guard this ass-."

"I can tell you 'bout the priest who's been doin' the killin." Everyone's eyes snapped towards the suddenly grinning Manny. "Got your attention now have I?"

"You have," Giles replied, tone stony, "if you want to keep it and our protection, I'd suggest you talk?"

"No need to get pushy, English," Manny shook his head reprovingly. "Heard of 'The Sent To Heaven Killer'?" Both he and Wesley shook their heads. "Yeah, figures, probably not a subject you'd be interested in-."

"Wait," this came from Cordelia, "wasn't he a serial-killer in the Southern States?"

"That he was babe," Manny leered at Cordy before continuing. "From '92 – 00, he killed nineteen girls throughout Florida, Georgia, Tennessee, Kentucky, and the Carolinas, all the time masquerading as a travelling preacher, his calling card a bible left with each corpse. Police got his name, Caleb Dale, but they never managed to catch him. Man had a real hatred for the fairer sex, never got it myself."

Giles grimaced. "And what turned this Caleb from a run-of-the-mill sociopath to the super-strong creature he is now?" Manny's only answer was a shrug.

"And not to doubt your word, since you seem an absolutely reliable source," how Wesley managed to say that without sounding sarcastic Giles would never know, "but just how did you come about this information?"

"When some cat starts killing their family, it's natural to try and find out about the nut-job," Manny replied before glancing at Faith. "Now, 'bout that lap-dance?"

Faith shook her head. "I'm outta here, I'll find the sword and slice this Caleb into bits."

"Babes with weapons, nice fetish." Manny said as Faith stormed out. The totem turned to him. "So, where do you keep the skin mags? Just between us guys?"

* * *

Faith grimaced as she strode through the dark night. Manny was a pig, but it wasn't really because of him she'd left, she had to find Caleb, face him, and beat him. She couldn't live with his presence lingering over her, she had to eliminate him so she could get on with livin-.

"So the harlot has spirit if no sense of decency."

Faith's heart skipped a beat when the priest stepped out of the darkness ahead of her, stepping out from behind a statue winged cherub that had seen better days. Suddenly her plan seemed like a really crappy idea.

Mind you, at least she was consistent.

Faith rolled her head from side to side as she kept her eyes on the smiling preacher. "Seems like we were never introduced," she forced an unconcerned smile as she drew her knives, "I'm Faith, and you're Caleb, right?"

The preacher missed a step then smiled. "Names are unimportant, I'm just my lord's instrument, his vessel. And you're a dirty girl, tempting a man from the righteous path with her sluttiness."

The holy man leapt forward, leading with a looping right that Faith glided under before thrusting one blade at the man's gut while slashing at his face with the other. "Ahh!" Faith gasped when he grabbed her wrist in his hand twisting so that the blade fell away. Her other blade slashed across his face, blood flowing out, but the wound began sealing the moment her blade exited. "Oh fuck!"

Faith grunted as she caught a kick to the gut, the blow lifting her from her feet and throwing her onto a crypt, Faith rolling through the impact and onto the crypt's roof, the moment she reached her feet she kicked out, her foot catching the on-rushing whack-job full in the face. Bone cracked as the preacher fell on his ass. "Finally!" Faith murmured as she leapt off the crypt, intending to land feet-first on the priest's broad chest.

The preacher rolled away from her attack, sweeping her legs away as she landed. Faith grunted as she hit the ground, rolling through her shoulders and back to her feet, swaying away from a kick to the face, grabbing her attacker's ankle and twisting it so her rival was forced to twist with it to avoid having their ankle broken. At the same time she swept Caleb's grounded leg from under him.

Faith was on him before he could rise, grabbing him in a triangle chokehold from behind. Caleb leapt to his feet despite her on his back and dropped backwards, forcing her to release her hold and fling herself away from the man to avoid being trapped under him. The two of them hit the ground at roughly the same time, Faith and Caleb rolling up to their feet together. "Havin' fun, Rev?"

"I'm not here for fun, Slayer," Caleb stonily replied. "I'm here to do my master's work and smite anyone who'll get in his way."

Faith leapt into the air, meaning to drop-kick her adversary, but Caleb side-stepped her attack and brought an elbow down into her gut, doubling her up, and knocking her to the ground. She was only half way up to her feet when Caleb's knee crashed into her head, knocking into the side of a gravestone.

"Harlot!" Faith grunted as the preacher drove his knee into her gut. "Whore!" Another blow sent blood spewing from her mouth as she crashed to her hands and knees. "Tramp!" Her body lifted off the ground when he kicked her in the ribs, gasping desperately for breath that wouldn't come. "Slut." Another fist came down, crashing into the back of her head, knocking her flat on the cold, wet grass.

"I never held with man on woman violence." Faith gasped as she looked up to see a towering figure with a blue metallic exoskeleton and curving-upwards spurs coming out of the side of its head loom out of the darkness, grab Caleb by his collar and casually rip his head off his shoulders. "Hey," the demon beamed down at her as he dropped the decapitated corpse on the ground, "I'm Skip, the Powers That Be sent me, can I help you up?"

* * *

"Xander, please sit down, this pacing isn't helping anyone."

"We should have gone with her," he grunted as he paced the floor, the sound of Manny's version of the dating game going on in the back-ground. God he needed a drink, he was so worried about Faith. Except it was because of that worry, the way his hand itched for the feel of a cold can, he knew he couldn't have a drink. Couldn't disappoint her and the rest of his family. "Or stopped her!"

"And how," god sometimes he hated Giles' maddeningly patient tone, "do you propose we do that? I don't believe any of us own handcuffs-."

"Well actually," everyone looked towards a suddenly reddening Wesley, "uh, never mind."

Xander stared at the Watcher and then shuddered. He really didn't want to know what Wes and Kate got up to, no siree bob! Hearing the sound of the door opening behind him, and seeing Giles and the others rise out of their seats, Xander spun around to see his battered-looking girl-friend staggering into the lobby, a mammoth demon by her side. "Relax guys," Faith raised a hand, "Skip here saved my ass from Caleb, he's working for the Powers That Be."

"You really don't mind if we ask for some proof," Giles was eying the blue-tin demon like he was a rattler about to strike, "such as you singing for Lorne?"

"Ah," Skip smiled at the flamboyantly dressed night-club singer, "the empath demon. 'Take Me Out To The Ball-Game', alright?"

"Whatever you want Metallica," Lorne replied. The demon raised his hand a minute or so later. "He's on the level, nice baritone by the way."

"Thanks," Skip smirked before looking around, "now that's settled, what do you people do for food in this town. I fancy some buffalo wings!"

"There's a Doublemeat Palace in town," Xander volunteered.

"Oh," Skip's nose wrinkled, "trust me when I say you don't want to eat Doublemeat Palace, kid."

"There's a KFC in town," Gunn put in, "it's finger-lickin' good!"

"Hey," Skip pulled out a wallet, "and I just got paid."

"Save my life and buys food, what a guy," Faith winked at Xander.

"Hey, how about me and you make a sandwich-."

"Shut it, Manny."

* * *

"Oh man," Xander blinked as his eyes fluttered open, his head feeling like the aftermath of a Jack Daniels blow-out. He hadn't been drinking though, he looked down at the spilt chicken bowl in his lap. No he'd just been eatin-. His voice trailed off as he registered everyone-else was either sleeping or wakening.

Or like Manny, lying dead on the table with the top of his head cut off and his brains scooped -.

"Shit!" Vomit rose in Xander's mouth and spewed out, into his chicken bucket. "Guys!" he gasped through his arid throat. "Guys!"

Everyone began stirring at his shout. "Oh bloody hell," Giles crouched down at the former totem's scalped head. "His orb, it's gone."

"And I thought they took his head off because they wanted his scalp as a paperweight," Xander snarked.

Giles shot him a glare. "Thank you for that, Xander," the Englishman sniped. "Most helpful." Giles looked around and shook his head. "How did this happen?"

"Bah," Skip threw his half-eaten bucket onto the floor, "sorry folks. I just realised the damn poultry is drugged."

"Most unmanly tactics," Groo swallowed as he realised all the women were staring hard at him, "that is to say, most effective."

"How convenient," Wesley murmured, his expression unreadable.

"'Kay," Faith rose, brow furrowed, "but if someone walked in here, why not kill us while we slept?"

"Perhaps they don't see us as important enough to kill," mused Giles.

"You're just a big bowl of optimism aren't you?" Xander snarked before hurrying into the downstairs bathroom and washing the vomit out of his mouth. He looked at himself in the mirror and forced a smile, he was still carrying a few pounds of his booze weight, but he was looking better, stronger.

And he had to be strong, not only for him, but for her.

He was humming under his breath as he walked out to find a discussion bordering on a full-argument going on. Lorne's head snapped to him. "What?" Xander came to a halt at the demon's burning gaze. "Are my flies undone?"

Lorne shook his head and swallowed. "People, we need to get to The Sunset Club and fast. Oh, and we need to be armed."

"The Sunset Club?" Faith glanced from him to the night-club singer. "Ain't that the rooftop place that opened after W&H came here?"

"Yep," Lorne nodded, "quite the hot-spot for its young lawyers and hippest clients."

"What did you-."

"The words won't come out Watcher Guy," Lorne waved Giles' query away, "just know we have to be there, now."

"Very well," Giles looked towards Faith, "Faith, you and Skip will take the lead. Xander, Groo, and Gunn, I want you in flanking positions. Cordelia, Lorne, grab your crossbows, Wesley," the Watcher nodded as Wesley picked up his automatic and threw one to him, "Tara, Willow, grab your offensive spell components."

"Actually girls," Xander heard Wesley stop the two witches as they made for their magical supplies, "I'd appreciate it if you stayed here and researched a ritual for me, Sand Of The Red Palm, thank you."

* * *

"Ooh, uh, I'm gonna need a bigger arrow," Lorne whispered.

"Yeah," Faith swallowed as she stared at the massive demon. He stood about eight feet tall, made entirely of what looked to be orange rock, with hulking shoulders and a vault-sized chest, red eyes, and ram's horns coming out of the side of his head.

"Ah," the club's corpse-strewn floor seemed to shake at the monster's growl, "the Slayer. Let's see if you're the warrior that legend says you are."

"Do we have to?" Faith muttered before gathering herself. "Let's do this, Skip!"

Faith lunged forward, the slightly slower demon a half-step behind. Her eyes widened as her sword pinged against the creature's rock-hide. "Oh fuck!" She ducked a backhanded left then kicked at her adversary's leg, her foot bouncing off the demon's trunk-thick limb to literally no effect. And then the demon grabbed her around the throat and flung her into the nearest pillar. "Shit!" Faith's back arched as she crashed into the stone support, cracking its golden plaster as she slid to the ground.

Even as she fell, Skip took an uppercut from the giant monster, the punch lifting the demon off his feet, propelling him from the roof. "So much for him," Faith muttered as she struggled to her feet, Lorne and Cordelia's arrows bouncing off their monstrous rival.

Then Gunn's massive battle-axe flew through the air, the demon's hand slapping up to parry the axe away and back at the demon hunter, the shaft crashing into his chest and bringing him to his knees.

Faith pulled her tomahawks out from inside her jacket and leapt back up, charging the enormous demon even as it slapped Groo across the face, blood arching out of his mouth and nose as he flew off his feet and into Xander, the pair of them collapsing in a heap.

"We are gettin' our asses kicked!" Faith leapt forward, sparks flying from her axes as they lashed at the demon's hide, Faith ducking and bobbing under its left and right punches.

But not under a knee to the jaw that sent her back-flipping to the ground. Another pair of arrows slapped into the demon, but it ignored them in favour of stalking after her. "Is this all you are?" the demon taunted. Faith stared up at the demon, spitting out blood as she struggled to her feet. This really had been a crappy couple of days. "A small girl, not a warrior to feared?"

"A girl that is not alone!" Giles roared.

Suddenly Giles and Wesley were there, Faith's ears vibrated with the sound of the pair's guns, bullet after bullet sparking blue on the demon's hide, rocking him. "Armour piercing old chap," Wesley gloated as the demon fell to one knee.

"Oh bugger," Giles groaned as his spent clip fell out.

The demon's jagged smile stretched across its face as it lunged up. Wesley managed to duck under its backhanded slap, but Giles was not so fortunate, falling to his knees as blood sprayed from his head. Wesley gasped as the demon's other hand grabbed him by the back of his collar and sent him flying into a busily re-loading Lorne and Cordelia.

"Might wanna hold the gloat, chuckles." Faith spat out blood and rolled her neck from side to side. "This girl's not even warmed up."

Faith lunged forward, ducking a left hook to smash a trio of rights into the demon's rock hide, grunting slightly with each impact, noticing how her knuckles skinned with each punch. The wind from a left that almost took her head off parted her hair as she ducked under it only to catch a right to the chest that sent her into a back-flip that only ended when she crashed into the bar. Grabbing a bottle she threw at it at the demon who contemptuously slapped it away.

The moment the demon made to slap her flung bottle away, Faith leapt into the air, attempting a dropkick that the demon deflected by grabbing and flinging a table at her. The table crashed into her at the chest, the impact sending her cartwheeling back the way she'd come, Faith grunted as she hit the ground with a thud, weary body barely functioning. She made it up to her hands and knees in time to see Gunn and Xander attack again, only to be knocked away.

Then the demon pulled out a totem. "Oh good lord," she heard Giles' alarmed croak.

Faith charged the demon, kicking him in the hamstring, the demon stumbled down to one knee. Faith smirked as she thrust her hastily drawn knife down at the creature's red eye. "There's always a weak-," she gasped as the demon grabbed her knife-arm and twisted it back as easily as she could to a child, her wrist dislocating with a pop, the knife clattering uselessly to the ground. And then the demon's other fist rammed into her belly, doubling her up as she struggled for her wind, the demon casually flinging her away.

The monster looked over his shoulder and grinned at her. "And so it begins." The demon squashed the totem in his hand, broken pieces falling through his thick fingers. "Eternal night."


	94. Season 6 Episode 12

**Faith The Series Season 6 Episode 12**

Tara's breath caught as the lobby's doors swung open, and their friends limped in, each of them carrying some sort of injury or other, even the previously indomitable looking Skip. "What happened!" Willow gasped.

"Eternal night, that's what happened, Jeez," the beaten Slayer groaned as she was lowered into a chair by her solicitous father, the Englishman looking slightly less battered than most of the others. "What was that thing, G?"

"I don't know," Giles strode over to the book-shelves, nodded at them and started shifting through his texts.

"Can we help?" Willow asked.

"No," Wesley answered before Giles did, a dangerous glint in the younger Watcher's eyes, "have you girls found the spell I asked you to research?"

"Yes," Willow nodded as she pointed at the text, "but-."

"Just learn it, find any supplies you need to do it, and be conversant, alright girls?" Tara joined Willow in meekly nodding. There was something in the Watcher's hard tone that discouraged further questioning. "Good, just make sure you're ready, I have a feeling we might need it soon." Wesley glanced across to Giles. "Have you found anything as of yet?"

Giles shot them a curious look. When Wesley wasn't forthcoming, the older Englishman shrugged. "''Bart's Shelled Creatures Of Legend', 'Drummond's Armoured Demons Of This World And Alien Dimensions', 'Of Rock-Gods And Larva-Beasts', 'Chaing's Exoskeleton Monsters', 'Dusara's A-Z Of Obscure Demons', and 'Helmut's Tales Of Armoured Demons'." Giles chuckled. "Good lord, these titles. We demonologists are a long-winded lot."

"Yes," Wesley joined him in chuckling. "But please don't make such an injudicious remark in front of Xander."

"Quite," Giles and Wesley exchanged a momentary smile, "but only if you don't foolishly give him ammunition by saying such things as injudicious."

"Done," Wesley smiled before taking several of the heavy-looking hardbacks and walking back to the others.

* * *

"Faith," Giles shot his adopted child a concerned look. "You took the brunt of that creature's beating. Why don't you take a nap while we try and find what it is."

"Oh great," Xander groaned. "I knew I should have let it hit me more."

"Believe me, I was thinking much the same thing about letting it hit you," Giles retorted.

"Thank-, hey!" Xander glared at him before turning to Faith. "Do you want some help getting into the main office?"

"Thanks," Faith shot her boy-friend a worn grin, "but I'll be cool."

Giles watched for a second as his daughter limped into the inner office before turning back to the desk and grabbing the top book. "If you read a description or in Xander's case see a picture that matches the demon, please shout."

"Eureka!"

Everyone turned to Wesley. "After all these years, I still can't believe you say that," Giles rubbed at his eyes before putting his book down. "What have you found?"

"Apparently our mystery assailant was called 'Das Tier'-."

"I'm sorry chaps," it was Lorne who interrupted, "but I'm not up on the fatherland tongue, German beer songs are not part of the routine. Lederhosen, not with these legs."

"The Beast," Giles translated.

Xander shuddered. "Does that image make anyone else shudder?"

"Yes," Giles nodded, "it is a rather fitting name."

Xander shook his head. "No, Lorne in Lederhosen."

Giles groaned before looking pleadingly at Wesley. "What does the book say?"

Wesley looked at nauseated as he felt. "That the demon is impregnable to attack and awesomely strong," the room groaned, "however there is one glimmer of hope. Apparently Das Tier was banished by Svea Priestesses in 1789."

"Well baby he's back," Xander muttered.

"Yes, but still, if he was banished once," Giles looked towards Cordelia to see the office's receptionist rushing over to her computer. "Could you do a search for Svea Priestesses?"

"On it!" trilled the former cheerleader. After a couple of minutes, she sat back from her computer, a puzzled look on her face. "That's just weird, there's a family with the surname Svea in town. They claim to run a new age shop offering portions, charms, that sorta thing."

"Doesn't this seem awfully like coincidence?" Gunn queried.

"Perhaps," Xander shrugged. "Or perhaps the Powers That Sit On Their Behind are finally getting into the game-."

"Aaaaaah! Hellll! What the!"

"What is that unholy banshee screaming!" Wesley demanded.

Giles glared at his compatriot. "Faith from the inner office."

"Jeeeeeeeeeeeeez!"

"Ah," Wesley wilted, "forget I spoke, perhaps you should go and check what's wrong with her?"

* * *

Strobe lighting flashed as techno blared out of the club's speakers. The girl's fluorescent mane swung as she ran, breath coming in tortured gasps, blood leaking from her side as she struggled down the fire escape, eyes fixed on her two pursuers. "Ahhh!" she screamed as her foot missed a rung.

The wind whistled around her as she fell, back arching as she hit the unyielding ground. The girl rolled onto her side, struggling up to her hands and knees.

And then the two men dropped off the fire escape to land beside her. The girl's mouth opened in a plea that was cut off as their knives descended.

"Jesus!" Faith shot upright, heart hammering as she quickly checked she wasn't cut, Giles bursting through the door. Damn, those knives had felt so real.

"Faith!" Giles exclaimed, his hands on her forearms as he knelt before her. "Are you alright?"

"Fuck, I had like a Slayer dream," Faith blinked. "And this wasn't just sights and sound like usual, I felt it too."

"Please," Giles sat on the couch beside her, "go on."

"Yeah, there was this girl outside this club-."

"Describe her," Giles demanded.

Faith didn't even have to think about it, the dream had been so vivid. "Yeah, she had like pink hair, a nose ring, she was my age, maybe a couple years younger, she was wearing PVC pants, a leather bra-top, oh yeah, and she had a belly ring too."

"Sounds just like the girl you bring home to mother," Giles sniffed.

"Yeah, well you don't have to worry 'bout that," Faith flatly replied. "'Cause there were these two guys with knives chasing her-," Faith broke off as she remembered something, "yeah and this club was in Spain, I remember a neon-sign outside a shop."

"The two men?" Giles patiently prompted.

"Yeah," Faith shivered. "They were a right pair of weird fuckers. They wore these black robes, carried these real fancy-looking knives, but that wasn't the strange thing." Faith shook her head. "The crazy bastards had their eyes stitched shut-."

"Good lord," Giles shook his head when she glanced at him, "please, continue."

"Yeah, and they had these runes carved into the eye-lids, thing was tho'," Faith shook her head again, "they could still see well enough to chase this girl down and cut her to pieces. There was blood all over the alley." Faith looked towards her surrogate father. "You know who the demons were don't you?"

"Yes," Giles nodded, "yes I do." The Englishman paused momentarily before continuing. "However, strictly speaking they're humans rather than demons." Faith snorted, Giles smiled softly. "Yes, their appearance does suggest otherwise however it's true. They're a cult of demon-worshipping humans called The Harbingers Of Doom. They'll happily work for any demon who wants to end the world. They cut out their own eyes both as a sign of their dedication and in an effort to better see the faces of those they worship."

"So they cut out their eyes so they can see their demon masters betters?" Faith's brow furrowed. "Isn't that like a man cutting off his prick to make himself a better lover?"

Giles shuddered. "Dear, could you be anymore earthy?"

Faith winked at her father. "Don't know, but I could try if you want?"

"That won't be necessary," Giles shuddered again. "However disturbing your dream is, we have more pressing matters I'm afraid." Her father's face brightened. "We have found out just who our foe is, and a possible way of defeating him."

"Yeah," Faith grinned slowly. "Do spill."

* * *

"Okay people," Xander grinned as his girl-friend strode into the lobby, relieved to see that spark returning to her dark eyes, "here's what we're gonna do. Me and G are gonna hunt down these priestesses. Xan," his girl shot him a wink, "I want you to take Groo, Gunn, and Skip out, fan around, try and keep the vamps down." Faith looked towards Wesley. "Wes, you stay here with Cordy, Kate, Lorne, Tara, and Willow. Work on the back-up plan."

"I hate to point out but we don't have a back-up plan," Kate pointed out.

"I know," Faith nodded, "work on finding one." The Slayer beauty looked around. "Come on people, get tooled up, time to go to work."

* * *

The moment the door closed behind Faith and the other groups, Willow spun to face Wesley. "Okay mister," the red-headed witch demanded, "why do you have us researching containment spells on the hush-hush?"

"Because," Wes' stare was only slightly warmer than the Antarctic, "that drugged food was awfully convenient."

"W….what do you mean?" Tara queried.

"Who was it who wanted to go out and get something to eat?"

"Skip," Kate quietly replied.

"But he sang for Lorne," Tara commented.

"Yes!" Lorne nodded. "And he came across fine."

"Yes, I thought of that," Wesley nodded. "But I also thought that perhaps certain drugs and magical charms could perhaps give a false reading."

"Well," Lorne slumped in his seat, "I'd never thought of that."

"I have," Wesley nodded. "and it is best to be prepared."

"Heh," Cordy laughed as Wesley strode into the inner office, "be prepared? Wesley as a boy scout? Why am I not surprised?"

* * *

"Okay boss," Skip beamed at him, "how do you want to play this?"

Xander stared dazedly at the demon as they strode through the eerily dark town, many of the shops that would have normally been open at this time now wisely shut. Skip was as formidable as they came, a comforting presence in any battle, and yet he hadn't been able to do anything more against 'Rock-Bad' than any of them.

"Yeah," he pulled himself together, "seeing as main-street seems to be empty, we'll head to the normal vampire hang-outs, do a clear out there."

"You're the man with the plan," Skip cheerfully agreed.

Ten minutes later and they were walking through the back streets. "Hey," Xander came to a halt, pointing up at a dusty shop-sign, "'Cool For Comics', me, Jess, and Jon used to come -." His voice trailed off as he recalled his friends' deaths.

"Hey," Gunn's hand slapped his shoulder, "they'd want you to live you know, enjoy life."

Xander took a heaving, rattling sigh. "I know," he nodded.

"Guys," Skip spoke up, "sorry to interrupt the Hallmark moment, but we got trouble."

Xander groaned as he looked around to see four vampires at either end of the alley and another three coming out of an abandoned warehouse to their left. Xander lifted his axe. "Oh look it's the Slayer's pals," drawled the biggest of the demons, a red-haired black who looked like he'd been turned when Mr. T. was all the rage, "but she ain't here now. How 'bout we send you back to her, body-part by body-part."

"What am I?" Skip lunged at the muscle-bound black, his blade slicing through the chain strewn neck. "Invisible?" Another vampire lunged at Skip, only to be backhanded across the alley and into a wall.

The moment a tall, curly-haired blonde lunged at him, Xander sidestepped to the left, his axe backhanding into her throat. "You bastard!" he twisted away from a burly vamp's right cross. "Shelley was my girl!"

Xander slammed his forehead into the vamp's face, staggering. "I did you a favour pal!" Xander caught a right on his shoulder, grimacing as pain shot down his arm, and drove a knee into the demon's gut. "Serious," he gasped as he caught a right to the chest that knocked him into the dirty shop front, "case of uglies!" He ducked under a right, the vampire's punch shattering the toughened glass. Xander's axe swung up and through the demon's throat. "'Course you're no oil painting yourself."

"Look boss," Skip flung a vampire into a wall, then before it could do anything more than start to straighten ran his blade across its neck, separating head from body, "I'm not one to tell you your job, these blood-suckers aren't gonna hurt me, but you guys are way too breakable for this situation."

"Okay," Xander nodded bitterly, hating the idea of failing, he'd done too much of that recently, "fall back to the boarding-house."

"Let us hope Faith and Giles have been successful in their mission," Groo mused.

* * *

"Door's unlocked," Faith muttered as she peered up at the white-washed, plantation-style house shrouded in the night's darkness.

"So it is," Giles licked his lips as he edged up the paving-stoned driveway, "let me do the talking."

"If there's a bunch of howling demons, you're front and central," Faith promised.

"As usual, your talents as a comic are lacking," Giles sniped.

"Everyone's a critic," Faith lamented as she toed the door open, "I'll go first." Faith crept in, sticking to the shadows.

"I'll take the downstairs," Giles muttered.

"You sure we should split up?" Faith muttered as she glanced over her shoulder.

"Don't worry," her father smiled impishly. "If you need help all you need to do is shout."

Faith shook her head as the Englishman started up the stairs. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Faith peered into the lounge but found nothing there so she walked through the arched entrance in the wall and into the kitchen, bile suddenly rising in her throat as her stomach curdled. "Shit!" she hissed as she peered over the far side of the dining table to see a mother, father, and three daughters aged between around ten to mid-teens, their throats slit, and blood soaking the yellow lino floor. "G! Found 'em! And we are fucked!"

In seconds her Watcher was behind her. "Ah," he grimaced as he crouched down by the bodies, "I'd hazard a guess they're doing even worse than us." Giles shook his head. "They've been dead for at least a day."

"Yeah," Faith stared at Giles, fear and uncertainty fluttering in her belly, "what are we gonna do?"

"First," Giles took a heaving sigh, "we're going to return to base."

"But then?" Faith asked only to receive a helpless silence as her answer.

* * *

The car door slammed shut behind him as he clambered out, savouring the day's darkness, the bloodless corpses of the two co-eds who'd been foolish enough to pick up a handsome hitchhiker stuck in the trunk. "Eternal night, it's true," he shook his head as he stared at the town's familiar silhouette, unable to believe the evidence of his eyes, two in the afternoon and yet as dark as sin. "Ach lass," he lit a cigarette and stuck it in his mouth, a sly grin stretching across his face, "it's been a long time, Slayer. But I'm back and we'll be having a grand time soon."


	95. Season 6 Episode 13

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 6 Episode 13**

"The priestesses can't help us."

Xander rose as his girl-friend and her father entered the lobby. "Why not?"

"'Cause they've been chopped to pieces," Faith replied to Tara's softly-asked query, "Das Tier must have gotten there before us."

"No," Giles shook his head, a thoughtful expression on the middle-aged Englishman's face, "the feeling I got from Das Tier he's the more wrecking-ball type of killer, the murders while messy were more precise, cuts rather than brutal beatings. Besides, the priestesses would have vanquished him. I'd hazard a guess that the priestesses were dead long before Das Tier arrived in town."

"So he's got an accomplice," Faith glanced at Giles and then shook her head, "we can't worry about that, we have to deal with Das Tier first." The buxom Slayer looked towards Willow. "Tell me you have something, Red?"

"Well the priestesses couldn't beat him in a fight," Willow's tongue danced over her lip, "they banished him. I couldn't find any record of the incantation they used, but maybe we could use portal magic to achieve the same effect."

"Portal magic is evil." Tara shook her head.

"If portal magic gets rid of Rock-Guy, I really don't give a shit," Faith replied. "Where should we send him?"

"I say Pylea." Everyone looked towards Lorne who just shrugged. "I'd just love for him to meet Mommy Dearest."

"And I thought I had mommy issues," Faith muttered.

"Perhaps Quor-Toth," Wesley spoke up. "It is one of the most difficult dimensions to get in and out of, it should hold even him for a significant time. Not to mention the very real possibility something in that dimension could kill him."

"Significant time?" Xander queried.

"Oh, I would suspect we're talking at least a century," Wesley replied.

"Good," Faith nodded. "Let the Jetsons deal with him, we'll all be long gone by then."

"So perhaps now isn't the best time to bring up my dream of living to die in bed at the age of an hundred twenty-five with two eighteen year old Playboy-Playmates? Jeez," Xander blanched at his girl-friend's hard glare, "now's not the best time for levity is it?"

"Never knew you wanted to be Hugh Heffner, Harris," snarked Gunn.

"Didn't you?" Cordy put in. "He's been collecting his literature for years!"

"Ignoring the childish bickering," Giles shot a glare in their direction before looking towards Willow, "can you do this?"

The witch nodded excitedly. "I'll just need time to research."

"Then hurry," Giles looked up at the ceiling. "If I'm right the only thing that can break this blasted eternal night is Das Tier's demise."

* * *

Faith glanced behind her at the sound of the kitchen door opening behind her, a grin slowly forming as her boy-friend walked through. "Hey, come to help me get the coffees?"

"Anything's better than research," Xander grinned briefly before starting through the cupboards. "Oh cool, Giles' Jaffa Cakes. Do you think this is a Jaffa Cake level crisis?"

"Can I give you a hell yeah?" Faith joked before sobering. "This is one hell of a mess. Das Tier is one mean mo-fo, and the eternal night thing is just-." Faith shook her head. "His accomplice made one hell of a mess of the priestess and he didn't spare her family either."

"Yeah," Xander let out a ragged gasp, "I know how you feel." Her boyfriend licked his lips nervously before continuing. "I could really do with a drink right about now."

Faith's eyes widened, her heart catching. "You haven't?"

"No," Xander shook his head. "I won't."

"Good," Faith placed a hand on Xander's forearm, stood on her tiptoes, and leaned in for a kiss, "I'm proud of you hon."

"Hey guys," Faith glanced towards Cordy stood in the doorway. "Willow thinks she's ready."

* * *

Das Tier smiled as he knelt. It had been an ordeal, but finally his offering to She Who Was To Come was ready. He reverently placed the stone dagger down on the crate before him and closed his eyes, praying that his offering would placate the one he called Mistress.

"So you're the big cheese around here are ya, gotta say you look more like the big rock."

Das Tier rose and turned to face the smirking man clad entirely in black. Despite looming over him by a foot, the man seemed unimpressed. "Who are you?" he boomed.

"Bloody hell," the man shook his head, "no need to shout, I'm right in front of you, and vampires, not exactly known for their deafness. Name's Angelus and I'm your new back-up, big guy."

Das Tier shook his head and sniffed disdainfully. "I have no need of your help, vampire." He waved his hand at the undead male. "Go before I lose your patience."

"Ah," Angelus' eyes twinkled with mirth. "But it seems we have a pain in the ass in common. That firecracker of a Slayer and her buds."

"She is of no concern of mine," Das Tier rumbled.

"Hey, Rushmore," the vampire was remorseless, "you tell me you wouldn't want to hear her bones snap and her death-rattle, 'cause I know you would."

"You want to work with me?"

"I always pick the winning side," Angelus grinned. "How about it?"

Das Tier stared at his tiresome companion. "Very well, follow me."

* * *

"Right behind you," Angelus said as the hulking demon lumbered out of the darkened warehouse before picking up the stone knife the demon had left behind. "That might come in handy later."

* * *

"Okay," Willow licked her lips, the usual excitement running through her at the first casting of a new spell. So what if Tara said that portal magics were evil, she'd be in control. "Every one needs to keep Das Tier occupied and be in front rather than behind him, get in behind and you might get sucked into the portal with him."

"Got that," Faith nodded before looking up at the others. "Skip, Groo, front and centre with me. Xan, you and Gunn to the left, G, you and Wes take the right. Cordy, Kate, and Lorne, you cover the witches. Everybody ready?" Faith nodded a reply to their nods. "Wicked, let's do this."

Faith stalked towards the lobby entrance. After a second they followed her out. Faith strode purposefully through Sunnydale's hushed streets as they headed to the districts where they'd last encountered the gigantic demon. "Shit!" Faith almost stumbled backwards as Das Tier dropped from a roof to their left and landed just in front of them, the tarmaced road shaking from the humongous impact.

Before Faith had chance to react, Das Tier hit her with an upward-swinging backhand that sent her flying to crash to the ground by their feet "Jesus!" Faith leapt up, blood leaking from her lip, and her eyes slightly glazed. "That bastard hits like a mother-fucking bastard!" Faith cracked her neck as they watched Xander and Giles' teams vainly attempt to attack the hulking demon. "Come on Skip!"

Faith was so fast, so commanding a presence that it took Willow a half-second to realise that the demon hadn't moved with her. And then a steel-covered hand was slamming into her forehead and she didn't realise anything else for quite some time.

* * *

"Oh bloody hell!" Wesley cursed before yelling to Tara. "Tara! Sand Of The Red Palm now!"

Skip's eyes widened, the demon turning from attacking Faith to lunging at a paling Tara. Then coming to a stop and laughing with a shake of the head. "Clever, but it won't hold me for long."

"It was you wasn't it?" he roared at the now trapped demon. "You destroyed the Council."

"And killed the priestesses and Manny," Skip shrugged. "My mistress has many worshippers serving her, you'll be part of them very soon."

"Oh I doubt that," Wesley brought up his shotgun.

Skip laughed. "You think your bullets can hurt me?"

"I've been carrying armour-piercing loads since you very suspiciously turned up," the demon's mouth dropped. "Tara!" he barked. "Drop the shield!" The moment the magic began to dissipate, he pulled the trigger. The front of Skip's face blew off as the demon crashed to the ground.

* * *

Faith charged at the monstrous demon, only realising at the last second Skip wasn't accompanying her and Groo. Throwing her confusion aside, she ducked a looping left and launched a kick to the midsection that bounced discouragingly off the demon's toughened hide. Faith twisted at the waist, allowing the demon's knee to the trunk to pass her by as she thrust her blade up and at its armpit, hoping to find somewhere that wasn't so rocky.

She grimaced as the blade disappointedly snapped on impact, breaking on her rival's rocky hide. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Groo lunge in, then cartwheel backwards when Das Tier stuck out a right fist that smashed into the Pylean's face, lifting him from his feet and turning his face into a crimson mask.

Faith felt desperation's bitter taste lodge in her throat as she swallowed, then dived into the attack, ducking a looping left as she got in close and drove a knee into the creature's gut while slashing up at his eyes with a hastily drawn knife. "Oh shit!" Faith grunted as Das Tier's heavy fist collided with the top of her head, momentarily blurring her vision and turning her legs to jelly. And then the massive demon wrapped an arm around her back.

Blood roared in her ears as the demon pulled her close, pain searing through her ribs as the monster attempted to crack them. Faith pulled her head back and jammed it into the demon's face, grunting slightly as her forehead burst open on impact, crimson water-falling into her eyes.

The demon grunted but refused to release its grip, rather it cinched in even deeper, seemingly trying to squeeze her into two.

Faith's breath came in painful wheezes as she punched uselessly at the giant monster, realising the behemoth might just have the power to do it. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a pale-faced Xander charge in, duck under the demon's backfist and drive his double-bladed axe into the massive beast's left shoulder. "GRRRRRRRRRRR!" The beast let out a bellow that seemed to shake the surrounding buildings before swinging wildly, its elbow catching Xander in the side of the head, and flinging him into Gunn.

"Shit!" Faith turned her head to the side when her ears seemed to explode with pain a white hot agony lancing through the air by her face. The demon staggered suddenly, the shot from Wesley's gun loosening its grip on her aching ribs. Faith groaned as she lifted her legs up, until her knees were nestled against her aching chest, and pushed her legs off with what little remained of her strength.

"Shit!" she cursed again as she fell to the ground, back arching as she landed, back of her head and shoulders smashing brutally onto the floor. Seeing Groo's outstretched hand, she grabbed it and fought back a groan when her muscles protesting the hybrid pulling her to her feet.

"Let's withdraw," Giles said, her adopted father shooting her a concerned look.

Faith nodded wearily, her entire body aching. "I'd say that's a very -," her voice trailed off when she noticed Skip's corpse. "What the-."

"No time!" Wesley grabbed her other arm, bracing her as they started in a retreat from the rock-like demon.

A low chuckle came out of the shadows behind them. "Ach, you humans. Always rushing from place to place, never stopping to enjoy life's little pleasures. "The ice-crawlingly distinctive voice paused. "Like rape, torture, and slaughter for instance."

"Oh fuck."

* * *

"Thanks for the offer, darlin'." Angelus smirked at the Slayer's croak. "But be patient, I'll get to you." His grin widened as he noted his enemies' battered condition, the Slayer barely standing and the witch out cold. Das Tier was like a meat mallet, and the famed Scoobies were now nicely tenderised. "First I'll be killin' your friends, then me and you will have ourselves a time."

"I don't think-." A backhand sent a charging Giles flying into Wesley, even as the younger Watcher raised a shotgun.

"Looks like you're fresh out of protectors Slayer," he continued as he stalked towards the group. "And not looking your usual winsome self either. Though bloody is always a good look on ye."

"Get out of here." A battered stranger stepped between him and his prey, short sword held ready. Something that smelt not quite demon but not quite human either. "I'll deal with the vampire."

"No way," the Slayer hoarsely commented. "We don't-." Suddenly the beauty's eyes seemed to roll and she slumped in her companions' arms, head lolling limply to one side.

"Get out of here," the mystery man repeated, bright blue eyes staring at him. "I'll deal with him."

"You're not lookin' steady on your legs laddie," Angelus quelled his irritation with an effort. "You best be looking after your own hide."

The 'man' flashed him a blood-streaked smile. "Are you a craven as well as a beast?"

"Ach laddie," Angelus shrugged, "ye don't have to ask me," he tensed his thighs and powered through them, covering the eight feet separating them in a single leap, "twice." His elbow crashed into the side of his adversary's head before the creature had chance to react, his rival's head snapping to the side even as he twisted to face him, sword swinging up in an attempted decapitating swing.

Angel crouched under the sword, low laughter bubbling up inside. If his opponent was fit and healthy, then maybe this would be a fight. Now though, with him weakened and woozy, his reflexes impaired, this could only end one way.

He lunged forward, one cold hand grabbed and twisted the warrior's sword arm at the wrist, weapon clattering uselessly to the ground. The other punched at the man's face only to miss when the man yanked his head away before stepping into him and attempting a knee to the gut.

"Oh there's fight still in ye lad?" Angelus laughed as he grabbed the man by the underside of his knee with one hand and by the neck with the other, lifting him into the air and flinging him into the wall opposite. A growl on his lips, Angelus turned in the direction the Slayer and her companions had retreated off into. If he hurried, he could just-.

"Arrrrgh!" Angelus staggered when his adversary drove his clenched fists into his back.

Spinning around he glared at the battered-looking man, blood leaking from a cut on his left cheek and his eyes glassy. "We're not finished yet," the creature defiantly stated.

"Oh," Angelus sidestepped a clumsy right, looped his arm around the shoulder of his adversary's out-stretched arm, lifted him off the ground and drove him headfirst into the ground, his skull smashing against the unforgiving pavement and head , "we are." His heel stamped down on the man's throat, snapping his neck and crushing his larynx in one savage motion before turning to chase after the Slayer only to find Das Tier now stood in his path. "Look if I'll be needing to be building a rockery I'll give ye a call, otherwise get your arse out of my way!"

Das Tier appeared unmoved by his insults. "It isn't the Slayer's time yet, when my master wants her dead, she'll die. Not yet."

"Aye?" Angelus shook his head. "Well I won't be waiting for that firecracker to get healed up, I'm going now."

"No," he started forward only for his 'ally' to place a spade-sized hand on his chest, "you're not."

Angelus stared up at the demon, his mind whirling. He could try and take him on now, but even with his weapon it'd be a struggle to beat the big bastard down to use it. Then fighting the Slayer already banged up? No, he was cannier than that. "Aye," he forced a grin, "we'll play things your way."

For now.

* * *

"Is she still breathing?" Xander stood behind Giles as he and Wesley laid Faith down on the couch, Tara and Cordy dealing with Willow while Gunn and Lorne watched the office doors.

"Yes!" Giles snapped then calmed himself before apologising with a repenting look at Xander. "I'm sorry, lad." The brunette beauty winced and moaned when he gently pressed on her stomach. "It appears," he winced when he lifted his charge's shirt up to the bottom of her bra to reveal a purpled midsection, "there's some damage to the ribs as well as a concussion."

"We should get her to the hospital," Xander commented. "Her and Willow."

"Here is safer." In truth he doubted it'd make much difference at this time, but there was at least an illusion of security here offered by the near-by weapons and locked doors.

"I can't believe we left Groo," Gunn grumbled.

"I'd suggest our choices were limited," Giles defended as he took the wet flannel that Wesley had given him and gently mopped at his Slayer's forehead, wiping the drying blood away. His anger rose as he looked down at his battered daughter. What sort of power decided someone so young, so tiny, so beautiful should be fighting monsters? She be out studying, partying, dating, indulging in all those things that those in the first blossom of adulthood did.

"Did you see?" Cordy gasped. "Not just Rock-Guy, but Angelus too. Things could get really messy! Rocky will just splat us, Angelus will take his time doing it!"

Giles shuddered. "Thank you for the visceral nightmares, Cordelia."

"Don't get sarcastic at me Watcher!" Cordelia hissed. "We're one Slayer and one Witch down, Tin-Man turned traitor, and Groo," the former cheerleader bit her bottom lip, "Groo is missing." Cordy stared over at her. "What are we supposed to do?"

Giles exchanged worried looks with Wesley before giving a less than reassuring reply. "We'll think of something."

"Perhaps I can help with that."


	96. Season 6 Episode 14

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 6 Episode 14**

Angelus scowled as they re-entered the dingy warehouse that Das Tier had decided was their base, a place that in his opinion completely lacked the necessary class and creature comforts to be his base. Not that he had a choice, at least not until he'd gotten rid of the dumb rock. "If we're not gonna spend a few fun hours defiling and torturing the Slayer, just what are your plans?"

"We have far greater concerns than one girl," Das Tier idly replied before beginning to talk.

"Oh I like that," Angelus nodded slowly as the towering demon laid out his plans. "No one can accuse you of lacking balls, just a bit of sense mate. But I like your ambition."

The rock-monster stared disdainfully at him. "Your approval or disapproval means less than nothing to me."

"Yeah," Angelus hid his own disdain beneath a nonchalant nod, "figured you'd say that. Are we gonna go or what?"

* * *

"Thank you for coming, as you know-." Holland stopped, eyes narrowing as he looked around the office, finally registering its sole occupant. "Where's Mr. MacDonald?"

Lillah shrugged, a particularly sly look on the competitive employee's face. "I'm sure I wouldn't know," she purred. "I was here bright and early, so I couldn't have missed him coming in and being called out on an emergency. He just couldn't be bothered turning up, and us involved in a Level 3 Crisis."

Manners shook his head. Any day other than today Lillah's politicking would have been amusing in its blatancy, but there were pressing matters at hand. "We need to discuss-." He paled as the never heard before building alarm blared out. Who would dare attack here? He paled further at the only answer he could think of. "Das Tier here?"

* * *

"You!" Giles bounded forward, fist clenched as he recognised the smug W&H lawyer striding out of HIS inner office. "Give me a bloody good reason why I shouldn't splatter you across the floor!"

Lindsey reared back then smirked. "Because your Slayer's injured and your best witch is out of action?"

"And of course we can believe anything you say?" Wesley sneered.

"You can believe this apocalypse isn't happening on our timetable and isn't of our making," Lindsey's smirk dissipated. "And that we want Das Tier around even less than you do."

"I'm guessing that monster is going nowhere it doesn't want," Lorne commented.

"Maybe or maybe not," McDonald replied. "But maybe your girl would have a chance with the sword we have in our vaults."

"Sword?" Giles' gaze zeroed in on the attorney. "Oh you crafty bastards," his eyes widened in realisation. "You got your greasy paws on Meriones Merus?"

"That's impossible!" Wesley shook his head in protest. "The texts clearly state-."

"That only the Slayer can see it," Lindsey nodded. "Wolfram & Hart is a huge law firm with substantial resources, including a sizable number of Seers."

Giles shot the lawyer a look of grudging respect, one had to admire the bugger's resourcefulness if not his lack of morals or honour. "Very well," he grunted. "We're listening."

He could easily have slugged the lawyer even if he didn't know him, just for that damnable smirk. "All the texts referred to how the weapon would help the Slayer control the demon with her, honing her skills. We didn't want her to get it, so we had our seers sense it out, and then had a mage teleport it here. It's now in our vault."

"No," Giles shook his head, an uneasy feeling itching at his neck, "we're missing something. The text refers to the weapon being created to deal specifically with a 'she', Das Tier didn't strike me as especially feminine."

"It also empowers the Slayer," Wesley pointed out. "And if there's anything we need right now, it's more power."

"Very well," Giles nodded reluctantly. It was a bloody lousy idea to be honest, but there was a wild card chance, and that was more than they'd had previously. "Give me a moment to clean up Faith-."

"Want any help?"

Giles skewered the W&H employee with a glare. "Be very careful McDonald, very careful indeed."

* * *

Conscious of her guardian's concerned eyes on her, Faith forced back a wince as she pulled a clean and for now unbloodied grey hooded Nike sweatshirt on. "You figure we can trust this shyster?"

Giles pursed his lips disapprovingly. "As Wesley pointed out, our options are limited."

"Right into W&H's base?" Faith shook her head. "Why do I suddenly feel like that the damn sword's changed into something cheese-shaped and we're the damn mice?"

"Yes," Giles scooped up her bloodied clothes and threw them in the washing bin, "I'd had thoughts along those lines myself. However, McDonald did make a very good point, this isn't a W&H production so to speak, so they're not happy about it happening."

"He says it's not one of their schemes," Faith commented. "How do we know that's the stone cold truth?"

"Oh bloody hell," Giles paused in what he was doing before looking towards her. "You have a point," her guardian admitted as she sat on the edge of the bath and zipped her biker boots up. "However the fact McDonald handed himself over to us would suggest-."

"That he figures he's getting' somethin' out of this worth the risk of being caught with the firm's enemies," Faith rose, eyes narrowing. "He's holdin' out on us."

* * *

"This is great!" Angelus jumped excitedly as he darted in and out from behind Das Tier's broad back as the massive demon strode through the darkened reception area, the metal shutters down behind them, and bullets zinging uselessly off his companion's chest. Seeing a winsome secretary running past, he grabbed her by her hair and twisted, laughing as her neck snapped. "Best. Time. Ever!"

Xander stared to rise as Faith strode out of the office's bathroom, followed by her guardian only to stop as he noted the bubbling anger in his lover's eyes. Before he had chance to react Faith had Lindsey McDonald by the throat and bent over the counter, the lawyer trying vainly to pull her hand off. "I thought we were allies."

"Cut with the bullshit," Faith snarled. "We know you're not tellin' us everythin'!"

"I don't know-."

Xander winced when a crack like a pistol shot rang out as his girl-friend slapped the lawyer across the face. "Cut with the crap! I am not known for my patience!"

"I..it's like this," the bent-over lawyer panted and wheezed as Faith's fingers dug into his throat, McDonald's attempts to pull her arm away completely useless, "if I bring you in and we win, I score major points with the senior partners for showing initiative. But," the lawyer hesitated.

"Go on," Faith growled.

"If you lose, die, but weaken Das Tier enough for us to win, I score big too."

Faith shot Giles a disgusted look. "I fucking knew it!"

"Nevertheless," Wesley's tone was surprisingly calm given the violence before them, "Mr. McDonald's plan is the only course of action available to us."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Faith shook her head disgustedly as she released her grip, allowing the wheezing lawyer to straighten, his hand rubbing at his aching throat, "get equipped and then we're moving."

"Ah," Lindsey's voice sounded hoarse thanks to her enthused strangulation, "weapons, I don't suppose-."

Faith shot the lawyer a fierce glare. "Don't even think it."

* * *

"Holy crap," Faith whispered as she followed McDonald out of the secret tunnel and into the lower levels of the Wolfram & Hart building to find blood-splattered walls and corpses littering the floor, the stench of faeces and urine filling the air together with an eerie silence. "What the fuck happened here?"

"I'd guess Das Tier has been here," Xander replied in a mutter as he entered behind her, nervous eyes shooting left and right. "Either that or karma came here and really bit a chunk out of W&H's ass."

Das Tier. Faith swallowed as a chill ran through her. She really didn't need to meet that wrecking machine again.

"Well Mr. McDonald," she smiled slightly at G's unruffled tones, "you're here as our tour guide, by all means lead the way." It was so like her guardian, so fuckin' James Bond unfazed by crap.

"Sure," the lawyer looked slightly queasy as he stared around the office. Faith's nose wrinkled in disdain, it was probably way easier to be involved in the sleazy side of life when you didn't have to come down from your high-rise office and get personally into the blood, shit, and tears. "With all this going down, security should be considerably easier than normal to -."

"Oh godddddd!" A pained scream tore through the air.

Faith licked her lips as she started towards the scream. "Faith!" she reluctantly turned at Giles' hushed command. "We can't, weren't not here-."

Faith shook her head. "People are-."

"I'd hardly qualify Mr. McDonald and his parasitical fellow-employees as people, Faith," Wesley interrupted. "We have to concentrate on helping innocents. And the best way to do that is by getting that sword."

Faith pursed her lips and nodded. "Five by five." It wasn't as the people here weren't reapin' what they'd sowed. And to be honest, she'd let the whole building go to straight to hell to save just one innocent kid.

* * *

"We'd best use the stairwells, the electricity will be on a fritz," a pale-faced Lindsey commented as he headed towards the rear of the building. "They should be keeping the sword in the basement vault."

"Should?" Giles grabbed the lawyer's shoulder and spun him around to face him. "What does 'should' mean exactly?"

Lindsey's eyes failed to meet Giles' glare. "When Manners arranged the theft of the sword, he knew it was unusable by anyone bar the Slayer, but he planned to change that. It could be in one of the labs or magical experiment rooms."

"Well let's hope we don't have to search this entire bloody building," Wesley grunted. "Lead the way."

The journey down the shadowy stairwell was completed in near quiet, even Xander's motor-mouth choked to silence by the tension thick in the air. Eventually though they broke out into a well-lit, but still hushed passage, the lawyer leading them down the pastel-decorated corridor that ended in a gleaming, brass vault with a key-pad, fingerprint reader, and an optical scanner on the wall to the left.

"Just give me a second," Lindsey muttered before crouching by the security measures. A few moments later and the vault door swung open, a gust of stale air rushing out, and a light flickering on, illuminating the tile-floored safe. The shelves to the left and right were filled with books and scrolls, while the far wall was filled with various artefacts, but Faith only had eyes for one piece.

"Holy shit," Faith murmured as she stared at the sabre. To the naked eye it seemed nothing special, just a well-made weapon, but the way her heart pounded, her soul sang for it.

"Dear," Faith started at Giles' murmur in her ear, "I admit its an admirable piece but you have been staring at it for the past five minutes."

"What?" Faith flushed in embarrassment as she glanced at her guardian, noting the scrolls and books he and Wesley had 'liberated' in the time she'd been stood gawping at the vault. "Shit!" she snatched up the sword. "Sorry!"

Faith hurried out of the vault, the sword in her hand, coming to a dead stop at the chaos that had enveloped the corridor. She looked towards Xander as he threw what appeared to be a corpse from him with a curse that was followed by a shotgun blast to the thing's head, its brains and skull decorating the wall behind it. "What the fuck is goin' on!"

Xander glanced at her, her boy-friend's eyes wild. "Das Tier's touch doesn't just kill, it seems to," Faith's casual back-handed slash took out one of the walking dead, "be able people into zombies!"

"And just when I thought this couldn't get any ickier," Faith shuddered before calming herself and starting off, the others just behind her. "Kay, this is what we're gonna do, we don't know if Da Tier's still here, but we've got 'nough problems just gettin' out of this place-."

"Oh I am here child." Das Tier stepped around the corner, her sword suddenly seeming very insignificant next to the massive demon. "Ready to end your pain and call upon the one that is to come."

Faith didn't pause to ponder the demon's cryptic words. Instead she bounded forward, feinted with a downward cleaving strike that she turned to an over-handed slash that sparked off Das Tier's rock-like visage. Faith gasped as the impact reverberated down her arm, that impact unimportant next to the desolation crashing over her. It hadn't worked, Das Tier was still here.

And then its right cross smashed into her forehead, her dazed condition leaving her wide open. Her legs buckled slightly, the blow hitting her like a juggernaut, she barely managed to duck under a follow-up left hook then dart forward and leap into a thrust kick. "Aaaah!" Faith grunted as the creature's forearm thundered into her midsection, knocking her into the wall with enough force to crack it.

Faith ignored the pain raging through her body and the desperation coursing in her veins to leap back into the attack, swaying away from a spade-sized left to smash a trio of blindingly-fast and skin-scraping jabs in the beast's chest, accompanied by another futile back-handed slash to Das Tier's belly. Sweat soaked her as she darted out of the way of another right before lunging back in with a knee to Das Tier's belly before dashing around the back of her rival and hitting it with two slashes to its v-shaped back, blue sparks once again flying. Das Tier threw another straight right that she darted under and in, shooting up her blade to stab at his armpit, then grunting slightly as she was forced to parry aside an across the body left hook aimed at her head. Maybe, just maybe if she hit it enough times or in the right place she could kill-.

A slap to the face ended all desperate thoughts, as blood burst out of her left eye and cheek. Her head swimming, Faith still managed to duck under a right cross but caught a dazing slap to the other side of her face that sent her staggering back, then leaping into the air, left foot leading in a chest-high thrust-kick and sword slashing defiantly at Das Tier's face.

"Aaaaa!" Faith screamed as the demon grabbed her ankle and twisted, knee violently popping out, pain shooting up her leg as Das Tier casually released his grip, throwing her into the wall.

"No, no," Faith shook her head as she struggled back to her feet, biting her bottom lip as pain shot through her injured leg, sword still in her sweat-slicked grip. "Oooof," she gasped as Das Tier's fist thudded into her belly, doubling her up as tears sprang into her eyes and air roared into her ears. She thrust her sword up blindly, felt the impact of it hitting something then hit her knees as the demon crashed a fist into her back between her shoulder blades. "Jesus!"

"Is this all you are?" Das Tier boomed out as she looked up at the looming monster. "How can you hope to serve she who is to come?"

"Oh god, do you know nothing about women?" Faith's blood froze at Angelus' distinctive drawl. "A lassie doesn't want one who's just talk, talk."

Das Tier shot a contemptuous look over his shoulder. "This is not your battle to do not think to interfere!" Faith tried and failed to rise, her exhausted body feeling like one big bruise.

"My mistake."

Das Tier had barely begun to turn back towards her when his body contorted, arms flying out as he seemed to stand on tiptoe. "Aaaaaaah!" the demon's roar seemed to shake the building as his mouth opened, a light so bright that Faith had to turn her face away from it erupting out of it, and then the demon exploding into an even brighter light, his entire body disintegrating in an anguished scream.

"You big dumb rock," Angelus stepped out from behind a pillar, a wicked grin on his face and what looked like a stone knife in his hand. "Eternal night's ended, but then you can't make an omelette without breaking a few eggs, and what a delicious omelette you are."

Faith's fearful panting filled her ears as she tried to crawl on her ass away from the smirking vampire. Angelus was a tough opponent at the best of times, but now she felt like she'd been beaten half to death.

"Oh Faithie, all that red's a good look on you and the moaning," the demon took an unneeded, sensual breath. "Oh you'll be moaning later baby." Faith kicked a bin in the demon's way only for the vampire to laughingly side-step it. "You'll have to do better-, aaaaah!" Angelus let out a sudden scream as a shotgun's roar filled the hallway, his legs exploding into shreds and collapsing under him.

"I told you," Faith grinned weakly as Xander stepped out of a room, her boy-friend's face battered but his hold on the shotgun in his hands steady, "I'd be there when you died. Today's that day."

Angelus looked up at Xander, the vampire's face contorted in pain. "You'll not kill me, Harris."

"No," Gunn stepped out of a room opposite, driving a foot into the vampire's side as he struggled up onto his hands and knees, "that'll be my job." The last thing she saw before passing out was Gunn ramming a stake through the back of the bloodsucker. "This is for Groo, mother-fucker," the vampire-hunter pronounced as the Irish undead burst into dust.


	97. Season 6 Ep 15

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 6 Episode 15**

LA.

"It appears our Sunnydale office is gone," Archduke Sebassis reported, "but still that troublesome Slayer and most of her cohorts continue to plague us."

"Then," Cyvus Vail hissed, "it is agreed, should she survive the next few challenges, we move onto plan B?"

Izzerial nodded. "If the Slayer can't be eliminated, then maybe she can be corrupted. When we rebuild Wolfram & Hart in Sunnydale, we offer her team management of it."

"I do not approve of this," Archduke Sebassis shook his head. "This games-playing is uneeded, she should be slain out of hand, her carcass hung by our entrance, and severed head used as a paperweight."

"Power corrupts," Senator Helen Brucker smiled. "I should know. And this street tramp's head will be turned by all we can offer."

Sebassis sighed. "It seems I am in the minority. We will continue with this plan."

* * *

"Are you ready Faith?"

Faith nodded, her heart beating wildly as she stared at Giles, hands gripping the car seat, Xander and Wes holding her shoulders, bracing her. Giles smiled reassuringly at her before pulling hard on her ankle. Faith threw her head back and screamed as her knee popped back into position. "Ah Jesus! Fuck! Fuck!"

"You know I thought women were meant to have higher pain tolerances, what with childbirth and all that."

Faith shot her boyfriend an unamused glare. "Shut your hole or I'll test your pain tolerance."

Xander gulped. "Duly noted."

Giles chuckled in amusement, his eyes then narrowing as he looked out of his rear window. "The others are here. Come on."

The four of them climbed out and strode over to approach the others, Faith's arm hooked over Xander's shoulder so he supported her. "You," Giles growled at Lindsey as the lawyer climbed out of the car, "thank you for your help. Now piss off and don't darken our doors again."

Giles looked back towards them. "Shall we go in?"

"Rupert," Giles looked towards Wesley, "a thought. Caleb, Skip, and Das Tier all seemed more like the 'muscle' type rather than the 'mastermind' type."

"Um, a worrying thought," Giles pursed his lips, "we'll have to -."

"I bet you ten dollars he says research," Xander whispered in her ear as she hobbled towards the door.

"Research the matter further."

"Told you," Faith giggled at Xander's smug tone.

Giles shot them a glare as he reached the office door and began opening it. "Yes, very amusing," the Englishman huffed. "But as Disraeli said 'to be conscious you are ignorant is a great step to knowledge'."

"Heh," Faith chuckled, "Xander's nearly at his professorship then."

"Hey!"

"I keep on holding out hope for him, but it gets vainer and vainer as the years go by." Giles shot her a warm smile that made her melt inside as he opened the door. Then Giles' face greyed. "Good lord!"

"What is it?" Faith's heart skipped a beat as she speeded up her limp to join Giles at the front door to see the black woman sat in the lobby. "She ain't human," Faith wrinkled her nose as she hefted her sword and started in.

"Now dear," Faith stopped, dazzled by the woman's sudden smile in her direction. "Don't you want to put that nasty sword away where it can't hurt anyone." Mesmerised by the woman's smile, Faith nodded, but just stood there, basking in the woman's smile. "Good girl, now put it away." Faith trotted off, slavishly eager to obey her better.

"Beggin' your pardon?" Behind her, Giles had led the others in kneeling before the black woman. "But who are you?"

The woman smiled sadly. "In the beginning, before the time of man, great beings walked the earth. Untold power emanated from all quarters—the seeds of what would come to be known as good and evil. But the shadows stretched and became darkness, and the malevolent among us grew stronger. The earth became a demon realm. Those of us who had the will to resist left this place, but we remained ever-watchful."

"You're a power that was?" Xander gasped.

"Yes," the woman's smile made Faith want to weep, "but then something new emerged from deep inside the earth—neither demon, nor God."

"Man," Wesley commented.

"And it seemed, for a time, that through this new race, a balance might be restored," the woman continued with a nod.

"Guess we really let you down," Faith sniffled.

"No, we were the ones who failed," the stranger stood. "Rather than aiding you as we should have, we became little more than observers. Eons passed and I could no longer bear to just watch all the suffering. I had to find a way back. But, first I needed for you to prove yourselves worthy. So I arranged a champion," Faith beamed proudly as the Power That Be's eyes fell on her, "a champion honed by the horrors of life, a champion who could defeat the trial of the three horrors I would put before her. The Unholy Priest, the Fallen Knight, and the Impossible Demon. And so I arranged one. I gave my champion an unshakable loyalty, a never-say-die spirit, and a fierce determination." The Power That Be smiled at Faith who smiled back, everything she'd been through was worthwhile now. "I created you, and you won through. With every victory, a little more of my essence was freed, until there was enough of me in this dimension to drag the rest through."

Wesley nodded dreamily. "All the events we've witnesses these past months, all the madness, it was birth pains."

The woman smiled down at them. "But the storm has passed."

"And like Sir. Paul said 'Here comes the sun.'," Lorne added.

"Now what do we do?" Cordelia demanded. "Surely we must serve you!"

Faith found herself nodding in agreement with her best friend. "We must eradicate evil one evil at a time," the goddess replied. "Much damage has been done in my name and that angers me. There are demons, forces of hate, all over this city."

Faith smiled. "We're going to destroy them."

"More than that Faith," Faith bathed in their saviour's smile, "we're going to change the world."

* * *

The severed head bounced down the bowling alley. The vampire shook his head. "Go to the hellmouth you said," he glared at his pack leader, "sun's out. Be the feast of the century you said. But the sun is back, and we're stuck in this one-horse burg."

The other vampire shook his head. "I'm telling you, something big is coming, I can feel it, and when it gets here, we're gonna be in prime position for—

"An ass whoppin'?" Faith smiled as the vampires turned towards her, her friends fanning out to protect her. "Xan, stay with-." Her brow furrowed as she realised she didn't know her Mistress' name.

"Dea," the dark-skinned woman supplied.

"Dea," Faith smiled. It fit so perfectly. "The rest of you, kick ass and take names."

* * *

Dea strode over the bar, Xander lagging faithfully behind. Normally he'd protest like hell about being left out of a fight, but today he didn't mind, not if it meant he could be with her. "Sit with me."

Xander stepped forward to instinctively obey only to stop as he looked around at the ensuing violence. "Do you think we should?"

Dea smiled. "These paltry creatures cannot hurt me."

"Okay," Xander nodded dutifully before sinking into the chair beside the fallen Power.

"You take good care of my champion, Xander," Dea praised. Xander mumbled something under his breath. "No, it's true, you and Giles are the strength that stiffen her resolve." Xander reddened and looked down. Dea smiled. "Oh Xander, sweet Xander, a caring heart is nothing to be embarrassed abo-, owwwww!" Dea threw her head back and screamed as a vampire leapt at her and sliced her forearm with his fingernails, the blood splattering Xander's face.

"You bastard!" Suddenly Faith was there, her hand grabbing the snarling demon by its collar and throwing it away. "You hurt her you scum!"

"I'm sorry!" I'm sorry!" Xander dropped to his knees. "Please I didn't-." His words died in his throat as he looked up to Dea's face only to see her unsurpassed features had been replaced, worms crawling out of her empty eye sockets and her perfect teeth replaced by rotting stumps.

The thing tilted her head to one side. "What is it Xander?"

Xander shuddered as he realised the goddess' almost musical tone had been replaced by a snake's sibilant hiss. He looked around to see his friends had dealt with the vampires. "Look at her!"

"Yes," Faith stared dreamily at Dea, "isn't she glorious?"

"Glori-," Xander felt the blood on his cheek and nodded numbly, "beyond compare." He rose on slightly shaky legs and forced himself to take Dea's arm. "Here," he grabbed some tissues and wiped the blood off the cut onto them. If he was right, he'd need the blood later. His stomach churned as they marched out of the bowling alley and into an outside café.

"Wha-, what, aw!" A woman patron fell to her knees, followed by the rest of the patrons.

Dea's ruined mouth twisted in a smile. "Everyone, please, stand up. If you wish to honour me, honour each other. We are all one."

The patrons rose, a middle-aged man's hypnotised expression flickering with concern. "You're hurt."

"I'll be all right. Everything will be all right," Dea smiled. "That's why I'm here, to make sure everything's alright."

"All my life, so empty. That's over now, isn't it?" a middle-aged woman asked.

Dea nodded. "Yes, Margaret, it's over. I know you. I know you all. I've come here for you to bring you the gift of peace. You will be freed from the pains you've suffered. The world will change forever, and you will know the power of my love. The chaos will fade, and harmony will reign. All of you, so loving, so strong. That strength will be rewarded now, we have found each other."

* * *

Xander walked into the lobby, moving as if in a dream, or more correctly a nightmare. A week had passed since Dea had arrived, and in that week they'd fought their way up and down the entire town, slaughtering demons, but in that week he'd not yet figured how to deal with Dea. He knew blood was the key, but how…

"After several weeks of sky-rocketing homicide rates, finally this week a dramatic decrease in southland murders. The Sheriff's Department spokesman attributes the drop to their new "Tough on Crime" policy instituted last month—."

"Ha," Faith turned off the TV. "A little "Credit for the Divinity Behind the Scenes" policy wouldn't suck."

Dea giggled. "It's not important who gets the credit. What matters is that we're winning."

"If we keep going at this rate—," Wesley commented.

"Sunnyd's gonna be one big, fat no-demon zone. Hello, Garden City," Gunn smirked.

Xander's skin crawled at the way Faith was worshipfully staring at Dea. "You never doubted us. Not for a second."

Dea let out a laugh that sent icy fingers trailing up and down Xander's spine. "There's no room for doubt, Faith. Only love."

"All we need is love," Lorne commented. "Sir John said that. Wise man."

Xander stared in barely-concealed dismay as his friends obliviously joked with the monster in their midst. How could he get them to see?

His concern grew as he noticed the people in the detective agency's courtyard. "What are they doing here?" he realised his voice cracked.

Lorne beamed at him. "It's like a Hard Day's Night! Dea went for a walk, everyone followed her back here. Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Oh god, Xander deflated inwardly, it was spreading, getting worse, like a contagion infecting a body. "I need you," Xander grabbed Faith's forearm as she walked past.

Faith's beam was Moonie-like in its intensity and creepy as hell. "Of course, Xander," she purred.

Xander swallowed. "If I told you something. Something that maybe you didn't want to know even, you'd trust me, right?

"Of course." Faith nodded. "Dea teaches us that love is about acceptance."

"Yeah," his girl-friend's near-constant mention of Dea left Xander less than confident as he pulled her back around the counter. He talked about what he'd seen, what he'd been seeing ever since the fight at the bowling alley.

"Rotting flesh? Really?" Faith stared at him, incredulity filling her dark eyes.

Xander wilted inside. If Faith didn't believe him, what chance did he have with the others. "You don't believe me."

Faith shook her head. "If you say you saw it, I believe you."

"Thanks," Xander smiled as a great weight seemed to lift off his shoulders.

"You did the right thing." Faith glanced to her right as a cheer erupted from the crowd in the lobby as Dea strode out onto the balcony, flanked by Cordelia and Gunn.

"So what we gonna do?"

"Wait here." Xander grinned as Faith stalked over to Giles, of course, the old British guy would Dumbledore the answers. His skin prickled slightly as Giles looked towards him, a deeply creepy look in his eyes.

"Okay," he murmured as Faith strode to Dea, Gunn, and Cordelia. "Now why I don't like the feel of this." Xander backed over to the weapons cabinet as the four talked amongst themselves. His heart dropped when their eyes turned to him. "Oh hell." His crossbow came up, finger tugging on the trigger.

Faith's eyes widened as Xander pulled up the crossbow. "No," she whispered. She'd known he was far-gone but this. Faith leapt forward, snatching the bolt out of the air before it hit the goddess.

By the time she'd leapt back up Xander had his arm around Lorne's chest and a dagger to his throat. "Don't come near me!" Xander warned as he backed to the door.

Faith scowled at her highly embarrassing boy-friend. "Put down the knife, Xander."

The crowd scattered before Xander. "I'll kill him!"

Gunn shook his head. "You don't know what you're doing."

"Easy, honey-buns, huh?" Lorne gasped.

"Just shut up!" Xander roared.

"There's nowhere you can go, Xander," Dea said from behind her. Faith smiled slightly, even now she'd forgive him. "My love will follow you everywhere."

"I'll pass," Xander shoved Lorne into them and darted out of the front room.

"Hey!" Faith darted past the stumbling demon.

"Stop!" Faith came to a halt at Dea's shout. The woman continued, her voice softer. "Let him go. Now is not the time. We are all gathered here in peace. Let's not allow Xander's hate to take that away from us."

Faith stopped and nodded. As usual, Dea was right.

Faith closed the inner office door, leaving Lorne and Cordy outside to deal with the growing crowd of gawkers. "I can't believe Xander's evil." Giles looked towards her. "You're not dating him anymore! I forbid it!"

"As if I would!" Faith protested.

Dea sighed. "What they saw tonight it's not what I would have wanted, but now they all understand the reality of what hatred can do to a person."

Wesley leaned against the cabinet. "The reality is all we've been through must have snapped Xander's mind."

"Huh," Giles tutted as he glared at her, like it was HER fault, "no great achievement there."

"We need to find that dog and put it down like it was rabid," Gunn growled.

Dea smiled and shook her head. "I know you're all in pain. You trusted Xander, and he betrayed you."

Wesley shook his head. "Forget us. He tried to kill you."

Dea's smile withered. "And the sadness that brings me is immeasurable."

"Why didn't I see it?" Giles paced the floor.

Dea shook her head. "Rupert, none of us did. You can't blame yourself."

Rupert's shoulders slumped. "He was acting strange earlier, and I just thought it was Xander being his usual eccentric self."

Dea sighed. "I doubt even Xander understands why he's so determined to destroy everything we're trying to create, which makes him even more dangerous."

Faith set her jaw. "We have to kill him. There's no other way."

Wesley scowled. "As long as he's out there, he's a threat."

Dea shook her head. "It may come to that. But first, we have to try to help him. Get to the root of the hatred that's infected his heart. Only through knowledge can we prevent this from happening again."

Giles stared at Dea. "The only way to do that is to bring him home." Her Watcher looked towards her. "Faith, take Wesley and Gu-."

"No," Dea interrupted. "We'll find him, but not tonight. It will be easier tomorrow as my power grows." Dea paused. "Now let's mingle with our guests."

* * *

Xander grunted a thanks as the diner's owner shoved a plate of two eggs, beans, bacon, and sausages in front of him, the coffee cup half-way up to his mouth as the TV up above the counter came back from an ad break.

"Welcome back," the doubtless bo-toxed to the max host tried her best to smile. "Chef Arnold Michske will join us later, but right now, we have the most amazing surprise. Please join me in welcoming a very special visitor: Dea!"

Xander froze, what little appetite he'd forced himself to have disappearing as he stared helplessly at the screen. What had she done now?

"Thank you for inviting me. This is a special day." Dea beamed into the camera.

"Yes please!" the TV host was practically washing Dea's feet with her tongue. "We want to know everything about you. Start at the beginning."

Xander looked around the previously noisy diner, his jaw dropping as he noted that everyone bar him was knelt. "Trish, in the beginning, before the time of man, great beings walked the Earth. Untold power emanated from all quarters—the seeds of what would come to be known as good and evil. Yet there was a balance. But the shadow stretched..."

While Jasmine continued to speak, Xander hurried out of the diner, his food forgotten. The sidewalk was empty, the streets empty too. No one in the town was outside. Xander swallowed. "Guess who just got dropped in the middle of Stepford-ville."


	98. Chapter 98

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 6 Ep 16**

"Your appearance on the TV went down very well," Giles reported. "The Mayors of LA, San Diego, San Francisco, and San Jose have all been in touch, offering their welcomes and seceding their offices to you."

"What thoughtful people," Dea breathed.

"That's not all," Giles glanced at his clipboard, "no more than five minutes ago I received a phone call from the governor himself requesting a personal meeting and saying that he's prepared to turn over both control of the official mansion and the National Guard."

"Um, I saw True Lies on TV last night. Very violent." Dea smiled suddenly. "But I'm sure he's a very nice person."

"Screw this," Faith interrupted impatiently. "I should be out there with Cor, Wes, and Gunn, looking for the traitor."

"I want you with me." Faith pouted then nodded dutifully. "Good girl." She beamed at Dea's praise. The fallen Power looked back towards Giles. "And what about everything else?"

* * *

"All right, now I'm getting mad," Cordelia breathed as she looked left and right through the brightly lit shopping centre. "All these shoe shops and we can't stop to shop!"

"We'll find him," Wesley growled.

"Do a lot worse than just find him," Gunn grunted.

Wesley shot the black man a warning glare. "That's up to Dea-."

"There!" Cordelia shrieked as she pointed to a hot dog stand. "I recognise that hobo jacket, he wears it every day for work!"

"We'll flank him," Wesley looked towards Cordelia. "Stay back, he's dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Cordelia sniffed. "Deranged sure, but the doofus dangerous, next to the Master, Angelus, the Mayor?"

"Very well," Wesley nodded, "let's get him."

Sweat soaked down Cordelia despite her earlier flippancy as she joined Gunn in creeping up on the oblivious Harris. She smiled as Wesley snatched Xander's elbow and spun him around, fist drawing back. The Englishman's brow furrowed. "Where did you get that jacket?"

The middle-aged man grinned at him. "A young lad just gave it to me. He said Dea wanted me to have it. Isn't that great? Isn't Dea the best?"

"The best," the three of them parroted. Cordy looked around. "Guys come on, he couldn't have got far."

* * *

Faith closed the door behind the filling lobby, leaving Tara and Lorne to deal with the newcomers. "How's the website coming along, Red?"

Willow beamed at her. "I've finished the background, and now I'm uploading the video graphics from this morning's TV show plus some camcoder shots from the lobby with Dea greeting people."

"Cool," Faith leaned against the wall as Dea led Gunn, Wes, and Cordelia in.

"This close, then he pulled a Houdini," Cordelia shook her head then glared at her. "That boy-friend of yours is tricky!"

"Ex-boyfriend," Faith corrected with a glare back. She wanted nothing more to do with him.

"What's a Houdini?" Dea asked.

"A famed escapologist," Wesley explained.

"Well not to worry, as you can feel, my power is increasing. Soon people will be linked to me, my eyes throughout Sunnydale, then California, and finally the world. There will be nowhere for Xander to hide." Dea looked around. "I want him found, we have to find him so I can straighten him out. Willow keep working on that web site." Dea strode back out into the office.

* * *

Dea smoothed her features to wipe the irritation from them before walking out into the lobby to meet her worshippers. It was time for her to feed and then she'd be ready to finally trap and capture Xander. His immunity to her powers were most troubling

She had to ensure there wasn't some way it could spread before she had him killed.

* * *

Dea smiled as she walked back into the inner office, refreshed and strengthened from her feast. She looked around her followers, so loyal, so strong. Her inner circle were so valuable to her, it was such a shame Xander had grown apart. "We're all becoming connected, all of us. I want to test that connection. We're going to find Xander."

"Isn't that what we've been trying to do?"

"This is different fair Willow," Dea smiled at the potentially so powerful witch. "No more running around town. Everybody, join hands. I can't do this alone yet. Close your eyes. Now, picture Xander. Picture his silly grin, his floppy hair, slouched shoulders, and brown eyes. Now the way he dresses, the sound of his laugh. Now concentrate. Where are you, Xander? I'm looking for you. And I'm everywhere"

* * *

Xander strode up to the motel desk to get his room key, the dirty, bloody tissues in his pocket burning a hole. He knew they were the key to ending Dea's hold, but not how to use them, and there were only five tissues, not enough to free even all his friends, much less the state.

There had to be another way. He stopped at the desk counter and smiled. "Room 8."

"Sure," the grey-haired woman shot him a disinterested look, cig dangling from one side of her mouth, "here you go. "

Xander dipped his head. "Thanks." He snatched up the key off the desk and walked away.

Xander walked towards his room, noting the chubby man coming out of the hotel room, kissing and cuddling a dread-locked, hot-panted hooker. "All the joys of the Sunnydale Motor Lounge." Xander stopped and backed away when their heads snapped to him. "That definitely ain't normal."

The African-American hooker flashed him a gold-capped smile. "There's nowhere to run, dear. My love is all around you."

Xander's blood chilled as Dea's voice came out of the woman's mouth. "Oh now I'm on the Twilight Zone." The whore's john lunged at him, but Xander put him down with a single right to the jaw then turned and ran.

He'd barely started across the road when a car speeded around the corner and at him. "Oh hell!" Xander gasped as he watched the car speed at him then jumped to his left, hitting the ground on his side, ripping the sleeve off his plaid shirt and the skin off his forearm as he rolled up to watch the car spin and crash into a newsagent, the car crumpling like a trash can.

Xander's jaw dropped when the driver crawled out of the car, his legs clearly broken and began dragging himself towards Xander. "Xander," there was Dea's voice again, "don't be afraid. Don't be afraid, Xander."

* * *

Dea's knees buckled, but Faith grabbed her around her shoulders and eased her into a chair. "What happened?"

"My legs," Dea winced, "a person I was possessing broke their legs." Dea shot them all a pained smile. "An unfortunate side-effect."

"I'll call a doctor," Lorne said. "There's several in the lobby."

Dea shook her head. "No, no, I'll be fine. I just need to rest. The important thing is it worked, I saw I saw Xander, clear as I'm seeing you. Obviously, there're some painful kinks to work out, but it's a start." Dea smiled as she looked around the room. "But it worked, everybody who loves me now knows what he looks like, knows to catch him, knows to call us. There's no place Xander can hide."

"What do you want us to do?" Wesley asked.

Faith felt a surge of jealousy when Dea smiled at Wesley. "Tend to my flock." Dea paused. "Oh there's a pair of twins in the lobby, send them to me." Dea's smile widened to encompass the entire office. "This is only the beginning. No one will ever have to feel lonely again."

* * *

Xander groaned as he stuck to the shadows, shivering as the chill bit deep. He'd run into trouble three times during the day, hadn't dared enter a building for fear of being trapped, had even had to eat his tea out of a dumpster. Xander winced as his stomach rumbled at the memory. He had to act now, otherwise he wouldn't have the strength to do anything else.

"Okay," Xander steeled himself as he came to a stop by an illuminated sign, 'The Magic Bullets', Sunnydale's second-hand bookstore and its notorious owner, a local crank and conspiracy theorist. "Here goes," he pushed the door open, flipped the sign to 'Closed' and turned to the short, skinny man stood behind the counter. "Here I am. Come and get me."

The shop-owner smiled and when he spoke it was Dea's voice. "Xander. My dear."

The minutes stretched by, the shop owner staring a hole at him. His hackles rose at the sound of the shop's door opening behind him. He flicked out his pen-knife, put his left hand in his pocket and pulled out one of his tissues, and forced a blank expression as he turned to face Dea, flanked by Faith and Kate.

Dea smiled. "You know that I love you, don't you, Xander? And there's nothing that you can do or say to make me stop loving you."

Xander licked his lips. "I'm not going with you."

"I'm afraid you are." Dea tilted her head to one side. "Faith bring him here."

Faith nodded. "This is for your own good." Xander grimaced as Faith approached. As usual with something that was for his own good, this was gonna hurt like hell. Faith reached for his shoulder, Xander's knife slashing up to cut her palm. His heart raced as Faith's eyes darkened. "You son of a bitch!" Faith grated as she lunged forward, her other hand grabbing hold of his throat.

"Ugh!" Xander grunted as the enraged Slayer threw him backwards and over the counter, hitting the ground on his shoulders and head, stars erupting in front of his eyes. The Slayer leapt over the counter and landed knees-first on his stomach, the air gusting out of him as she grabbed him around the throat and started squeezing. Xander's own hand flew up, rubbing the bloody tissue against Faith's cut hand.

The rage in Faith's eyes died, replaced by a sort of confusion. Xander gasped and wheezed as Faith stood and looked over the counter. "What the hell are you?"

Dea glared back at them. "This is unfortunate." The Power That Be looked towards Kate. "Shoot them!"

"Shit!" Faith dropped to the ground as the air filled with gunfire. "Come on!" Xander nodded, following the far less-enticing than normal wriggle of his girl-friend's behind as she crawled towards the store's rear exit. "Fuck!" Faith groaned as she reached up and pushed against the door only to find it locked. Faith rolled onto her back and kicked out, the door splintering under her onslaught and flying open. "Come on!"

* * *

Dea glared after the duo. And now there was two of them. She shook her head as Kate started after the two of them, ramming a fresh magazine into her automatic as she did so, the empty one falling to the ground. "No, let them go."

Kate looked towards her, eyes questioning. "They need to be stopped."

"Yes, but there's two of them, Faith is powerful," Dea shook her head. "My followers will deal with them. Come on."

* * *

A hubbub filled the newly-turned into a cafeteria as people ate, forks clanging against plates, and the sound of pots and pans rattling in the makeshift kitchen adding to the chaotic din. Giles looked around the busy canteen. "Couldn't anyone get Willow to join us?"

Tara shook her head. "No, she's obsessed with getting the website just right for Dea's debut."

"A worthy task," Giles nodded approvingly.

Cordy wiped at her eyes. "I just wish I'd paid enough attention in school," the cheerleader wailed, "then I could help!"

Lorne sighed as he ate. "As scrump-dilly-icious as these hot dishes are, they'd be a whole lot tastier if our cocoa-coloured queen were here."

Gunn threw his fork down and shook his head. "I heard that. I keep shovelling pie into my hole, but all I feel is empty."

"Yes," Wesley pursed his lips, "something's definitely off, but without Dea around, I can't sense it specifically." The younger of the two Englishmen looked around. "Are any of you getting anything?"

Tara's cheeks reddened with excitement. "She's back." The witch half-rose out of her chair. "But where's Faith?"

Giles' forehead furrowed and his eyes narrowed as Dea walked past them, Kate beside her. He rose at the Power That Be's sideways glance. "Let's find out."

* * *

Dea was facing the wall as they trailed into the office, but immediately turned to face them when Gunn closed the door behind them. Her eyes scanned each and every one of them, judging their loyalty. Then she spoke. "I'll make this brief. Xander has infected Faith. She's lost to us."

Giles' heart dropped. "What?"

Dea scowled. "Don't worry. I'm not so easily undone as that."

Wesley leaned forward, eyes filled wih a studious interest. "Any idea how Xander managed that?"

"Yes." Dea's eyes glowed with intensity. "My kindness was my weakness. By being loving to Xander, I waited too long. By trying to save him, I lost Faith. But that mistake is at an end. We will eradicate their hate."

Dea walked past them and back out into the lobby. "You, you, you, you," she pointed randomly to several of the people loitering there, "come with me." Dea looked over her shoulder to them as she reached the stairs. "Deal with the problem."

Lorne sighed and shook his head. "I can't believe Xander managed to sway our gal to the dark side."

Gunn looked towards him. "Do you want to sit this one out?"

Giles shook his head. "No. Faith's disappointed me for the last time. It's past time she's dealt with."

* * *

Xander stared across the darkened alley to his girl-friend, her fine features partially concealed by the shadows. "Are you OK?"

"Cut stings," Faith laughed hoarsely.

"Not what I meant," Xander pressed.

"I know what you meant." Xander started when Faith kicked a trash can down the alley, the garbage receptacle bouncing down the street, and spilling rubbish as it went. "I don't want to talk about it."

Xander shook his head before pressing his luck. "I think you do."

"Son of a bitch!" Faith let out a choked sob. "I miss her so much. I never felt so warm, so..."

"I know, I feel so lonely." Xander slumped back against the wall. "Part of me wishes I still believed the lie."

Faith leaned out of the shadows, giving Xander just a glimpse of the desperation in her dark eyes before pulling back in. "Well, why don't we? I mean, I'm not exactly clear on—."

"Dea's blood," Xander interrupted in a babble. "It was on the tissue I rubbed in your cut, somehow it breaks her spell. It broke the spell when her blood got on me in the bowling alley."

Faith's eyes widened, alarm filling them. "Fuck!" she gasped. "I was gonna-, I would have killed you for that bitch!"

"It's alright," Xander soothed, "it wasn't-."

"The hell it's alright!" Faith snapped, voice shaking with anger. "I nearly hurt you 'cause of that Queen Bitch!"

Suddenly Faith was sobbing remorseful tears, her entire body shaking. Xander stepped forward and put his arms around her. "Hey, it's not your fault."

Faith looked up. "We need more of Dea's blood. We have to help the others."

"That's a problem," Xander admitted. "I've only got four more tissues."

"Shit," Faith pursed her lips, "then we gotta be real choosy who we make a grab for."

"I was thinking about that," Xander admitted. "We need one of the Watchers for brain power and one of the witches preferably Will-."

Faith shook her head. "Can't be Red." Faith shook her head again. "Think Xan, she's too powerful, a snatch on her would never work, gotta be Tar."

Xander nodded reluctantly. "Oka-." He gasped as Faith grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down into a lip-crushing, toe-curling kiss. His hands pulled at her hair, then he heard passer-bys hurrying past the alley's mouth, and Faith was pulling away.

"You think they bought it?" Faith whispered.

"You mean-."

Faith's chuckle interrupted him. "Xan, I love you an' all, but you ain't that hot to make me forget this mess."

"Faith," a woman with Jasmine's voice spoke from the alley.

"You're dead Xander," added a man.

Faith and Xander turned to see a small group amassed in the alley's entrance. "I knew you weren't a convincing kisser," Xander groaned.

"Oh yeah," Faith sniped. "Put it on the gal, typical!"

* * *

"Yes! Oh yes!" Dea moaned ecstatically as the life-force of her worshippers flowed into her, healing her wounds and filling her with their joy at her existence.

* * *

"Just for the record, I wanna this writing down and puttin' on our gravestones, this is a really, really dumb idea."

"I heard you the first six times," Xander muttered as Faith pulled him up into the third floor window at the boarding house. He looked around the darkened floor, shoulders slumping in relief when he decided they were alone. "And for the record, you didn't have any better ideas."

"Doesn't mean this is a good i-," Faith's grumbling broke off. "Oh shit," she hissed as she pushed him back into the shadows, "someone's comin'." Xander crouched in the shadows besides his girl-friend, heart pounding as he tried to stay as still as stone, the oblivious figure getting ever closer. Faith reached behind herself. "Tissue," she grunted. Hands shaking, Xander shoved a dirty tissue into Faith's palm. "Thanks." A few more seconds passed as the figure approached, then Faith lunged out of the darkness, leaping into a headbutt to the face that was greeted with a very audible and British 'bloody hell', then Faith was pressing her hand over Giles' mouth and the rag into the Englishman's bloody nose as she straddled him.

Then the Slayer rolled over her guardian and into a crouch beside him. "G, you okay?" Xander noticed but failed to comment on the note of desperation in his girl's voice.

"Oh my bloody nose," the Watcher sat up then nodded gingerly. "Not really," Giles held the rag under his bleeding nostrils, "but I'm seeing things a lot clearer, do you mind explaining what happened?"

Faith looked towards him. "Xander knows better than me."

"Okay," Xander stumblingly explained just what Dea was and how he'd found out.

"You've done well." Giles put his hand on his shoulder. "Very resourceful-."

"Hey!" They looked up to see Gunn charging towards them. "They're here!"


	99. Season 6 Episode 17

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 6 Ep 17**

Faith leapt into a drop-kick that covered the eighteen feet between her and her friend. The demon hunter folded as her kick caught him in the gut. Faith landed in a crouch besides Gunn, kicking a knife out of the demon hunter's hand before getting him in a front face-lock and choking him out. The moment Gunn slumped in her arms, she shot a worried look over her shoulder. "Ya think anyone heard that?"

"Oh yes," Giles pointed past her, "I have my suspicions."

"Oh fuck," Faith groaned as she saw about fifteen people, Wesley and Lorne at their vanguard, heading towards them. To judge from the swords and axes in their hands they weren't exactly a welcoming committee. Faith took Gunn and flung him to her companions. "You two get him outta here and give him the treatment, I'm right behind ya."

"Faith-."

"Don't argue honey!" she snapped as she turned to the nearest door and ripped it off its hinges. "Just go! I'm right behind you!" Faith flung the torn-off door at the advancing mob, taking down Wes and another couple of people. "Move it!" She roared as she started backing up, grabbing the next door, ripping that free off its hinges, and flinging it at the mob.

"We're at the window!" Giles bellowed

"Five by five!" Faith tore off the next door and flung it into the rapidly depleting mob then back-flipped the remaining feet to and through the window. "Owww!" Faith grunted as she hit the fire escape on her side. The fire escape rattled under the impact of her landing, and then she rolled up and to her feet, peering over the railing in time to see Xander and Giles loading Gunn into the car's rear. Faith swallowed as she braced herself. "This ain't gonna end well." With that she one-hand vaulted over the railing, her legs spread and knees bent as she fell through the whistling air. "Shit," she grunted as she hit the ground, the impact revberating through her entire body. "I knew it."

"Get them! Get them!"

Faith glanced over her shoulder to see yet another mob advancing on them from the mouth of the alley. "It's just one of those days," Faith mumbled as she limped over to the car and got behind the wheel.

"You can't run from my love, Faith."

Faith's heart chilled as she looked over her shoulder to see Dea striding towards the car. "I can sure try though." Faith hit the accelerator, the car screeching backwards. Faith saw Dea's eyes widen and then their car thudded into her, flipping the goddess over the roof of the car, onto the hood, and then crashing to the ground. Faith's last glimpse of Dea was of the Fallen Power staggering to her feet, then the car was speeding off.

* * *

"And in an impromptu speech today, the Governor —I really love that guy, don't you? Governor Schwarzenegger has declared the state the first "Citadel of Jasmine," a cradle of civilization which will usher in a new age for all of humanity. He has further ordered all religions to remove all false idols from their places of worship, replacing them with images of she who walks among us. Way to go, Governor, you've got my vote!"

Faith shook her head as she turned off the radio. "Well, talk about media bias." Faith glanced in her rear window. "How you doin' Charlie boy?"

Gunn stared bleakly back at her. "What are we gonna do? What can we do?"

"There has to be an answer," Giles grumbled. "There's always an answer."

"To hell with that." Gunn shook his head. "Not this time, the universe don't seem to be handing breaks out to the underdog lately. No leads, no database, no weapons, no shelter."

"No weapons?" Giles' brow furrowed.

"And very little gas." Faith tapped the fuel gauge.

* * *

Dea watched hungrily as her worshippers undressed, eager for the feeding. A glow filled the room as their life-force left their bodies and drifted over to her, an energy flowing through her. Once sated, she rose and walked out to where her first acolytes waited. "The hateful always have one or two wretched tricks to play, but we have nothing to fear from them. They are alone, we are many."

"Begging your pardon oh benevolent one, but they've all been turned," Wesley said. "And we have to stop whatever they're—."

"And we will," Dea cut the Watcher off with a smile. "Every moment that passes I grow closer to my followers. I feel what they feel, I see what they see. We're fusing together like the cells of a single body. They're my eyes, my skin, my limbs, and," Dea paused, "if need be, my fists."

* * *

Giles drove the car off the road by a gas station. "I don't know gang," Xander commented. "That's a whole lot of pod people."

"I know," Giles commented. "However, it's better than the last three places. We won't make it out of the state without any gas."

"So that's our big plan? Just keep runnin'?" Gunn grunted.

"Me and some cabaña boy on a Cuban beach sounds real good," Faith commented.

"If we could get out of the sphere of Dea's influence, we might be able to warn people, prepare some form of resistance," Giles said.

"How exactly?" Xander pressed. "I haven't exactly got that many tissues to go around."

"There's always a weapon," Giles steadfastly replied.

"Look at the people," Faith commented as her eyes roamed over the people congregated around the fuel pumps. "They look so happy."

"I bet they'll be happier when they're gouging out our eyes and stompin' us 'til their shoes get sticky," Xander gloomily retorted.

"Always the optimist," Giles chided. "If we do this fast we should be alright."

"Fast it is," Gunn agreed before hurrying over to the nearest pump and punching out the nearest man, Xander snatching the nozzle and shoving it into their hastily backed up car.

"'Kay," Faith slid out of the car and looked towards the advancing people. "Stay back. We don't wanna hurt anybody."

A young Asian man smiled. "But you are hurting them, Faith, just by being."

Faith shivered. "Just for the record, that doesn't get any less creepy."

The man continued. "You're a disease in the body Dea, and you'll be purged." The Oriental lunged at her, but Faith slid inside his attack and caught him with an uppercut to the jaw that lifted him up and flung him back.

"Soccer mom, 12 o'clock!" Gunn shouted.

Faith leaned out of the way of a downward swinging wench, elbowing its thirty-something wielder square in the jaw, and knocking her on the ground.

"You can't outrun my love." A man said. "Soon it will encompass the entire world and there will be no escape."

"Ok, gettin' a little creepy." Faith commented.

"This state is mine, Slayer. All its people are mine."

Faith forced a smile as she glanced towards the speaker, a chubby man in his early forties. "Yeah, well we'll have to do something 'bout that."

"Pit stop's over, get in the car," Giles ordered.

"Glad to!" Faith jumped in the passenger seat.

"No snacks?" Xander complained. "I thought snacks..."

"Seriously?" Faith shot her boy-friend a disbelieving look. "You're thinkin' of your belly at a time like this?"

* * *

Giles sighed wearily as he pulled the car off the side of the road. "Man, I've never seen so many cruisers," Gunn paused. "And I'm black and from LA."

"Technically, we're the only criminals left," Xander gloomily commented.

"There's no way we're drivin' out of this." Faith commented.

"Yes," Giles nodded. "It's time we dropped off the map."

Faith glanced at him, worry warring with hope in her dark eyes. "Any ideas?"

Giles grimaced. "One."

* * *

"You've gotta be kiddin me!" Faith determinedly kept her gaze averted from the town sign as they drove back into Sunnydale.

"Surely Dea won't expect us to return to Sunnydale-."

"She will if she got the same psych profile of you I'm just gettin'!" Faith interrupted her Watcher. "That you're bat-shit crazy!"

"We need to be actually near Dea if we're to take her on," Giles argued as he pulled into a darkened alley.

"Take her on?" Gunn snorted. "Yeah, cause we're just full of ideas on how to do that!"

Giles shot the black man a scathing look. "I seem to remember you being less than enthused at the idea of running."

"Maybe so, but this is an even shittier plan," the black declared.

"We're all out of options," Faith sighed. "Come on, we best get into the tunnels before next light."

* * *

"Keep movin' everyone," Faith ordered, as her feet splashed into the sewage underfoot, her torchlight pointed steadfastly forward. "We gotta keep goin', putting space between us and them. Buy ourselves time."

"Time to do what?" Gunn demanded. "Get all stanky and starve to death? I mean, what are we doin'?"

Faith spun to face her companion. "I don't know what we're gonna do, Gunn. I don't have a plan. Now, I guess this whole Dea world order thing kind of took me by surprise."

"Look," Giles stepped between the two of them, "let's not forget you're both on the same side."

"Whatever," Faith spun away. Faith had barely gotten another five steps when the ground seemed to disappear from underneath her. "Shit!" Faith cursed as she back-flipped out of the way of the trap. "What the hell is that?"

"We're the ones asking the questions!"

Faith groaned as a bunch of kids stepped out of the shadows and pointed sharp wooden sticks at them. "Dea's followers are here too! Give me a break!"

"Who's Dea?" snapped the group's leader, a tall lanky black kid a couple of years younger than her. "We just don't want any more of your vamps down in our territory!"

Faith shot Giles a puzzled look. "Listen young man," Giles spoke in his gentlemanly voice that he probably used when drinking tea with the queen, "we're fighters like yourself, there's simply no need-."

"Fighters?" the teen looked at her and snorted. "I doubt Leathers fights anyone if unless it involves baby oil, models, and the Playboy Mansion."

"There's an idea," Xander muttered.

"Okay," Faith lunged forward, grabbed and snatched away the stave, and grabbed its holder around the throat, lifted him a foot off the ground, and slammed him into the wall, "now is not the day to be gettin' on my bad side!"

"Faith," Faith glanced at Giles, unsurprised to find the Watcher stood over a pair of the youths, their weapons now in his hands, "they're not Dea's followers."

"Are you sure?" Faith demanded.

Giles smiled wryly. "Well, they're not exactly fighting like a well-oiled, mind-controlled army of love, are they?"

"Hell, no." Gunn laughed. "More like a bunch of little punks."

"Punks?"

Faith shook her head. "Gunn, all of you, let them go." Faith eased her adversary to the ground. "Who the hell are you guys?"

"UC. Sunnydale's basketball team," the guy she'd just slammed against the wall explained. "'Least we were before that eternal night shit. We were on a bus trip back from a match when we got caught in that eternal night weirdness, and a vampire slaughterhouse. Us six fled down here and we've been living down here since."

* * *

Faith stared doubtfully around the grated-off and fenced-off alcove that the gang had made their base. "Wow, I really like what you've done with the place."

"Oh definitely homey," Gunn agreed.

Faith crouched by the grate and pulled on it. "So, it's secure?"

"It's held so far."

Faith pouted. "Uh-huh." She glanced at the gang. "Held against what?"

"The occasional vamp," the gang's leader replied. "We tapped a clean water pipe right over here and we hit a supermarket that hadn't burnt down yet and got some supplies and went under. Been down here ever since."

"There's some vamps down here, but we've managed to fight them off so far," added another of the gang.

"Vamps?" Faith looked towards the gang-member, a predatory smirk tugging at her lips. Now there was something she could deal with. "Lead the way."

* * *

"Yes Governor," Dea smiled into her phone. "Drop by any time. And thank you for calling."

Dea hung up as Wesley strode into her. "The police lost them hours ago."

Dea peered out of the window. "They're nothing but an inconvenience. I'll send you out with all of my strength behind you. First we have to celebrate." Dea turned back to her disciple. "That was the Governor on the phone. A surprisingly agreeable man. He's dissolving his administration tonight. The time of the politician is over. This state now answers to me. This world is about to kneel before me and shed all its avarice, all its woe." Dea beamed. "Together we will free them from the loneliness, from the empty desolation that is their every-day existence." Dea looked at her disciple. "And you who've remained loyal will rule with me in a palace built by the love of billions. It will make the pyramids of Giza look like the headstones in a pauper's graveyard." Her eyes hardened and tone chilled. "While those who've dared defy me will be reviled in infamy."

* * *

"Are you sure we should be doin' this? Huntin' them?"

Faith didn't bother looking towards the dissenter. "It's what I do. Hunt vampires."

"You?"

This time Faith glanced towards Giles. "Give him the talk, G." Faith ordered.

A couple of minutes later, the gang's leader let out a whisper. "This is the area where we've seen them."

"Okay," Faith slowed her walk to a creep, "everyone quiet now."

Faith followed her senses to a shadowy alcove. "'Kay, this smells like the place-."

Suddenly vampires exploded from the shadows. Faith dropped into a squat under a haymaker then came back up and jammed a stake into the demon's chest while kicking another in the gut, then rammed her stake into its back. Sensing another vampire looming behind her, she shot out a back-heel kick to its crotch, then back-flipped over its bent-over body, snatched its collar and pulled it up, blocking an elbow to the face then staked it through the back.

"Man," whispered one of the basketball players, "you are the bomb, girl."

"Yeah," Faith smirked as she looked around, checking everyone was okay. "I get that a lot. Where's Chalky?" Faith queried, realising the basketball team's only white member was missing.

"There's an exit up there to the left, he must have fled up there."

Faith's heart dropped. "Ah hell, Gunn and Xander go get him."

"He's our boy."

Faith stepped in front of the remaining basketball players. "If you're under any illusion you're in command here, you're not."

One of the men reached for her shoulder. "Listen, -ahhh."

Faith casually grabbed and bent the man's hand back, bringing him to his knees. "Like I said, we're the experts here. You listen to us and you've got the best chance of getting out here alive."

* * *

"Look at us." Gunn shook his head as they broke out into the surface, sunlight beginning to break out. "Yesterday we were happier than we were ever, now we're scurrying around hoping that no-body happens to notice us."

"You heard Faith, just concentrate on the mission, we can't allow ourselves to feel," Xander replied.

"Yeah?" Gunn shot him a scornful look. "Typical Faith's lap-dog, parroting what she says."

Xander's cheeks flushed. "Of course Cordelia allows you all sort of independent thoughts."

"You think this is a joke, dawg?" Gunn demanded, his fellow demon-hunter spinning to face him.

"No," Xander shook his head, "but I think your constant bitching is pretty funny." Gunn scowled and reached to grab him by his shirt, Xander slapping his hands away. "Don't do something you'll regret."

"You lied, you never said the sunlight had come back."

"Jeez!" Xander started and joined Gunn in spinning around to see Chalky stood there. "Get a cow-bell!"

"You didn't tell us the sun came back out."

"Oh yeah," Gunn nodded. "Forgot to tell you. Sun came back out."

Xander shot Gunn a warning look before glancing at Chalky. "Chalky, we can't explain it all up here, but we're the good guys, I swear, and we need you to come with us."

"No." Chalky shook his head. "No, I won't go!"

Gunn pursed his lips. "Sorry, son, but we ain't asking." Chalky turned to run. Then Gunn grabbed him in a triangle-choke around the neck and choked him out.

"Oh that's subtle," Xander grumbled.

"It worked didn't it," Gunn snapped. "Now quit bitchin', and let's get him back to the others."

* * *

Dea smiled as she rose. "Kate, Wesley, there is a National Guard company waiting outside, take them and go into the sewers by Hayden's Corner. Listen to my voice you'll find the traitors. Bring them to me."

"Alive?" Kate asked.

Dea narrowed her eyes as she considered the question before nodding. "For now."

* * *

The group was still arguing when he and Gunn reached them, unconscious Chalky still in their arms. "Chalky?" the basketball team's leader let out a gasp. "What the hell happened?"

"He'll be ok." Gunn grunted.

"I asked what happened?" the basketball team's leader growled.

Xander groaned as Gunn eyeballed his questioner. "Son, there's a whole new world of bad going on upstairs, and your boy was walking into it blind. Now, we did what we had to, and frankly, I ain't interested in your opinion on the subject!"

"Oh my!" Xander looked towards a suddenly-awake Chalky, heart sinking at the familiar voice. "I see you!"

Xander dropped Chalky and started backing away. "Oh no, oh no."

"The sun's back," Dea\Chalky continued. "They lied to us, these nasty liars. Don't you want to kill them?"

"Shit," Faith and the others joined him in backing away. "I think we gotta make like a tree and leave."

* * *

"Anymore bright ideas, Giles!" Faith gasped as she led the others down the tunnel, the basketball team quickly beaten.

"Oh bloody hell!" Faith gasped as her wheezing guardian grabbed her shoulder and pulled her around to face him. "Of course!" The Englishman rubbed at his side before continuing. "I think, I'm not certain, but I think Dea is frightened of Meriones Merus!"

"Eh?" Faith stared blankly at her Watcher.

"The sword we stole from Wolfram & Hart," Giles hurriedly explained as they continued on. "There's references throughout all the texts relating about how it's a weapon to be used against 'her'. The 'her' could be 'Dea'."

"So you're thinking this sword can kill Dea and end her spell?" Faith shook her head. "That's pretty weak-."

"What's that?"

Faith looked towards Xander, mouth opening in a question, then she heard it. A low rumble like an army marching towards them. "Faith!" Giles grabbed her arm and dragged her around the corner and pushed her to the tunnel leading to the left, the sound coming from the right. "Get out of here, get the sword, and kill Dea. We'll hold them off!"

"We will?" Gunn moaned. "Oh man!"

Faith shook her head. "No way, no how. I am not-."

"Faith!" Giles grabbed her by her shoulders. "You have to get out of here! You're our only hope! Please, go!"


	100. Season 6 Episode 18

**A/N: **Chapter 100, and the end of Season 6. Thanks for all the reads and reviews people.

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 6 Episode 18**

Tears burnt in Faith's eyes as she raced up the exit to the surface, her heart twisting at the thought of her friends fighting without her beside them. It wasn't right and if Dea hurt them, she'd tear her apart with her own two hands.

* * *

Giles readied himself for the oncoming mob. "Dawg," Gunn shook his head, "I knew hanging out with your white asses was gonna get Mrs. Gunn's baby boy killed."

Xander shot the black a strained smile. "Been fun though?"

"Been a hell of a ride," Gunn replied with a smile that withered when Kate and Wesley came around the corner just ahead of an unit of National Guardsmen. "The army hunting the man, typical."

"Time for the big fight scene," Xander commented.

"Ah," Giles shot the young man a wan smile, "the classics." Then he lunged at his fellow Watcher, ducking a straight right to sink a hard left into his adversary's gut. Wesley grunted then grabbed his hair and yanked his head back. Giles gasped when Wes crashed his head into his face, stars erupting into his vision.

"You're getting old-, oooof." Wesley folded under his knee to the crotch.

Giles wiped away the blood dripping from his nose. "And don't try to teach this old dog," he brought his knee up into Wes' face, drawing blood from his mouth, "new trick-, owwww!" He collapsed to his knees under a rifle butt to the jaw, stars exploding before his eyes.

* * *

"Look at you traitors," Wesley sneered. "What did you think you could do? Poison the world with your hate? Now I have no choice but to kill you."

Giles looked up from his position knelt on the floor. "Wesley-."

"Shut up!" His foot rammed into the Watcher's stomach. "For all your talk about saving the world you can't bear that someone else has done it. Is your ego that big?"

Giles shook his head. "You've no idea -."

He doubled the rebellious Watcher up with another kick to the gut before pulling out his sword. "This ends now."

One of the guards stepped between him and Giles. "Wait. Bring them to me."

Wesley stared impotently at the instrument of Dea's will. "Why?"

"Has it become necessary to explain my wishes to you?"

Wesley dropped his eyes. "No."

"Bring them to me. Intact."

* * *

Faith bit her bottom lip as she stared up at the boarding house, trepidation filling her. How was she supposed to get in there without someone recognising her? I mean Jesus, she would have to be a liar if she didn't realise that a stone fox like her was gonna be remembered.

Faith paused for a second as an idea flickered in her head. Of course all the shops weren't exactly charging for goods these days, it should be easy to get a costume.

* * *

"So much pain, so much suffering," Dea shook her head sadly as Wesley and Kate led the rebels in.

"Don't get all gloaty." Xander spat his hateful defiance. "Not the worst beating we've ever taken."

"Oh physical pain is unimportant," Dea smirked. "I meant the pain you've caused yourselves by letting go of me."

"I kinda found tranquillity boring, sorta like a Celine Dion record," Xander commented.

"I only wish it was within my power to take you back," Dea sighed.

"I don't believe we asked." It took all of Giles' will to meet Dea's gaze.

"Where's Faith?"

"You're omniscient. You tell us." Giles felt blood in his mouth when Wesley punched him.

"Wesley, please. I don't want to see that." Dea shook her head.

There was a knock at the door and Willow walked. "The satellite uplink is ready and I just launched the website. Whenever you're ready, we're ready."

"Must be nice for you that we have satellites to beam your message to the rest of the world," Giles commented.

"It makes things convenient," Dea agreed.

"Oh shit," Xander's eyes widened as he looked towards Wesley and Kate. "Guys you can't let her do this!"

"Wesley, Kate, take our guests to the basement," Dea ordered. "I have to build up my strength for the press conference."

"More souls to eat?" Gunn spat.

"More worshippers who gladly give of their all to their goddess," Dea retorted.

* * *

Hiding this much hotness under an-up tatty grey hoodie from a thrift shop, a pair of two sizes too big cargo pants tucked into hiking boots, and a pair of aviator sunglasses oughta be a crime but it seemed to do the trick, Faith mused as she crept into the lobby, her gaze fixed determinedly down. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," shrilled a very distinctive and familiar voice. "Yes, this is Dea's House Of Joy & Glee, open to all her followers!" Faith grimaced as she saw Lorne glad-handing new-comers and skilfully put a three hundred pound denim-clad trucker between her and the demon as she edged inside the crowded lobby. A grin pulled at her lips as she noted and began striding towards the weapons cabinet. She missed a step as she registered the padlock dangling from it. That complicated-.

"Faith!"

Faith groaned at Cordelia's scream and pointed finger. Just for once couldn't the cheerleader keep her big mouth shut? The trucker beside her turned and lunged at her. Faith leaned back at the waist, grabbed the trucker by the wrist and his collar, flung him over her out-stretched foot, and into Cordelia's path. Seeing a pair of thick-set blacks waddling towards her, Faith dropped into a forward roll that ended with her springing up beside the weapons cabinet, her elbow crashing through its reinforced glass.

"I knew you'd come back to me."

"Owwww!" Faith gasped as Dea snatched at her hair and yanked it back, the Fallen Power's fist slamming into her lower back. The blow impacted up and down her spine, her legs buckling under her.

Not that she had to worry about standing, not when Dea contemptuously flung her through the air and into the nearest pillar, the lobby's crowd scattering before her. "Ooooh fuck," Faith's back arched as she crashed into the stone pillar and slid down to the ground, "I am not having a good day." Faith rolled away from the onrushing Power's attempting punt to her face.

"It's about to get a lot worse."

Faith gasped as Dea grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground, incredibly strong fingers constricting her breath. Ignoring the dots forming before her eyes, Faith pulled her knees up into her chest and drove her heels into Dea's chest. The Power grunted and fell on her ass, kipping up instantly in time to slap away Faith's roundhouse kick to the face. "How does it feel?" Dea hissed. "To reject eternal love?"

"I always preferred mooning," Faith elbowed Cordy in the face as the enraged cheerleader lunged at her, "to The Moonies." Faith pirouetted away from Dea's charge only to catch an elbow to the side of her head that knocked her into a camera-stand.

"Hey!" the camera-operator protested as she tore the unit off its stand and flung it at Dea who batted it away, the camera exploding against the wall.

"Can it!" Faith snarled as she dropped into a crouch. "Ain't you heard? No-one's gonna see this broadcast!"

"Oh they are!" Dea charged in, catching Faith with a skull-shaking right to the head followed by a rib-bruising left to the chest. "The whole world will be mine!"

"No!" Faith caught the demon with a left hook to the jaw, then a right uppercut to the jaw, and a knee to the torso. "This is our world!" Faith karate-chopped the demon to the neck, following it up with a right back-fist to the face. "And you can't have it!"

"Your world?" Dea shrieked with a laugh. Faith doubled-up when the demon jabbed her fingers into her throat, her windpipe seemingly shrinking to the width of a squashed straw. "Then I'll have to send you to the next one!" Dea's attack reined down remorselessly on Faith, the blows crashing into her face, back, shoulders, chest, and stomach, each blow more powerful than the last, taking her to her knees. Faith barely noticed it when a hand grabbed at her hair, practically ripping it from her scalp, and then lifted her from the floor and flung her across the room. "Maybe you'll like it better!"

"Aaaaah!" Faith screamed as her battered body smashed into something glass. She grinned defiantly as she realised she was half-in the weapons cabinet, her eyes alighting on the sword she'd come from.

"This ends now!" Suddenly she felt Dea yanking on her hair, pulling her around.

"Couldn't," Faith grabbed the sword's hilt as Dea pulled her around, "agree more!" The Power's eyes widened as Faith thrust the blade deep into her heart. Dea's eyes widened. The demon raised her hands to the blade but before she could touch it, the Power's skin greyed and tightened then fell away, a wordless scream erupting from her lips as her skin flayed away and her bleached skeleton fell to ground, shattering on impact.

* * *

"Man are you guys just gonna-." Gunn shook his head, ten minutes of talking, pleading and reasoning had achieved exactly nothin'. "Forget it."

"Thank god," he heard but ignored Xander's mutter. "Hearing someone talk to a brick wall was about as much fun as I expected."

"Dea's coronation will herald a new age of magic, wonder, and tranquillity!" Kate ranted. "It will be a time when the mysteries of the gods will be revealed and we will create new miracles our-."

"And on that note," Xander groaned, "will you do us a favour and shut the hell up!" Xander grunted when the blonde cop kicked him in the stomach. "You could have just said no."

"Inso-."

Something indescribable flickered across Wesley and Kate's faces, followed by a momentary blankness, then utter horrified realisation. The pair threw back their heads and let out a shared wail before collapsing like a pair of puppets who'd had their strings cut.

"Good lord," Giles smiled, eyes filled with disbelief. "She did it."

"Yeah great." Gunn stared up at their two guards. "So you gonna release us or what?"

* * *

"Ah," Giles looked up when Lorne entered the inner office, "is everyone gone?"

"Not quite," the dazed demon stepped away from the doorway to reveal a very unexpected figure stood there.

"You-," a snarl bubbled up from between Faith's bloodied lips as she leapt to her feet.

"Attempting to attack me would be pointless." Lindsey removed the scarf around his neck to reveal a scar encircling it. "Takaran assassins caught up with me before I left town. The firm doesn't tolerate failure or traitors."

"And yet," Wesley looked a lot less shaken then he felt, "you're here."

"I'm just a messenger. That's all. They'll be sending me straight back to hell once I'm finished here. "Lindsey replied. "Standard perpetuity clause, I'm afraid. Always read the fine print."

"Ain't that interestin'?" Faith spat blood in the bin before continuing. "What's your game, Lindsey?"

"No game. Lindsey shrugged. "In fact, game over. Guess what? You win, which is why I'm here. I have been authorized to make you guys an offer."

Gunn shook his head. "You can't possibly think there's anything we'd want from you."

"Oh I don't know," Cordelia smiled, "some new clothes, the Paris and Madrid Fashion Lines should be in now."

"I don't think you'll want it, but you'll take it, because this is the offer of a lifetime." Lindsey paused. "Management of the Sunnydale Wolfram & Hart branch."

A shocked silence followed the man's words. "Meaning?" Xander demanded.

Lindsey smirked. "Means we give. You win. We're moving out. The senior partners are ceding this territory to you, and to prove it, they want to give you controlling interest in our Sunnydale office. You get the building, assets, personnel, letterhead, paper clips, all of it. It's yours to do with as you see fit."

"But there is no Sunnydale office of Wolfram & Hart," Willow blurted out. "Das Tier destroyed it."

"You can't keep a demon-worshipping lawyer down, its restaffed and zombie-free." Lindsey replied, Giles noticed that his death didn't appear to put a crimp in the lawyer's enjoyment of the moment. "We're bigger, better, and shinier than ever, and we want to give it to you."

"You want to give us your evil law firm?" Gunn shook his head. "We ain't lawyers."

"Or evil," Tara added.

Gunn smiled at the witch. "Goes without sayin'."

"What's on the table is state-of-the-art, multi-tasking operation. What you do with it, well, that's up to you."

"To be blunt, why?" Wesley queried.

Lindsey chuckled. "Well, I thought that was obvious. You earned it. Think of it as a reward."

"Reward for what?" asked Kate, her tone as suspicious as their faces.

"Ending world peace."

"Hey!" Tara shook her head. "That's not what happened."

"No?" Lindsey's grin widened.

"Dea was creating a slave state," Wesley retorted.

"Aren't you a regular William Wilberforce?" Lindsey taunted. "Saving the happily enslaved!"

"In case it has escaped your attention, Dea was eating people," Wesley countered, his tone characteristically unflustered.

"They knew what they were getting into."

"Her stomach?" Lorne laughed hysterically.

"World peace comes at a price. Dea understood that. She consumed what, a couple dozen souls a day? Now weigh that against ending the suffering of millions, but you fixed that." Lindsey smiled.

"No, we didn't." Willow shook her head. "I mean we did, we fixed it, but not in the way that you're trying to make it sound."

"People, could you escort Lindsey to the lobby, I need to speak Faith alone," Giles interrupted.

Xander shot them a puzzled look but rose with a nod. "Sure Giles."

The moment the door shut, Faith spun to face him. "Tell me you are not considering this!"

"Do you know what Wolfram & Hart's real plan is? Or who their senior partners are? What are their total resources?"

Faith's brow furrowed. "Well no but-."

"Then how can we ever defeat them without knowing what their aims and motivations are?" Giles interrupted.

Faith stared at him for a second. "What are you suggesting?" the words seemed to come forced out of his daughter's mouth.

"This," Giles talked for a minute.

"And we can't let the others in?" Faith shook her head. "Shit G."

"I know, I don't like it either," Giles conceded. "But although I trust the others, there's always the increased chance of a leak, of someone being over-heard discussing our plan, the more people there are."

"We're gonna need a reason for doin' this, something that'll convince them and McDonald," Faith pointed out.

"I know," Giles nodded. "I've already gotten a motivation. One that has the advantage of being true."

"Man," Faith shook her head, "and I thought I was the adrenaline junkie. This shit is risky!"

* * *

Kate stared at the smirking lawyer. Even dead there was an aura of slimy smugness around him that made her sick to her stomach. She tensed as the door swung open and a glowering Faith stalked out, a grim-faced Giles following her. "Very well, we'll take that offer!"

"Giles!" It was predictably Xander who got his protest in first. "You can't be serious! Work for Evil Inc?"

Giles smiled with weary fondness. "And we have a chance here to make it something other than Evil Inc. Besides," Giles looked towards Faith, "the Council is in utter disarray and its resources are lost to me. In the days between the fall of the Council and the rise of Dea, I had a number of frantic phone calls from Watchers with potentials wondering what to do. Without the Council to protect them, these potentials are easy prey to any demon who decides to hunt them simply for being alive."

"And you really think opening up these kids up to W&H is a good idea?" Gunn snorted. "Talk about dumping them from the frying pan and into the depths of hell."

Giles shot the African-American a pained look. "Wolfram and Hart can provide us with the resources to house, feed, and protect these girls, and a fully equipped gymnasium with which to train them."

"Faith," Wesley looked towards the sultry Slayer, "didn't you say that Caleb claimed to have killed a Slayer?"

"Yeah," Faith nodded slowly. "'Least I think that was what he was hintin' at."

"Then somewhere out there, there's another Slayer," Giles commented gravely.

"The Watcher is a Robin Wood, son of a Slayer, Nikki Wood," Lindsey smirked at their gasps, "his Slayer, Rona Atkins. As I said, Wolfram & Hart has untold resources that could be put at your disposal."

"Look," Faith snapped. "I know this is a risk, no shit right. But we need time to get ourselves back on our feet and this is a chance to have some real power to really influence the world, to do some good!"

"Forget it," Kate rose. "I don't care what any of you do but I'm leaving here now! I'm a Police Officer and that means something to me." Kate's cheeks flushed as

she turned to Lindsey. "I wonder if a couple of bullets through your hands would stop the clapping?" When the Lawyer paled and stopped, she turned back to the others. "You can't do this; it'd be like me taking over the mob."

Wesley stepped towards her. "We have a chance here to make a real difference, but we have to work together as a team-."

"No," Kate shook her head, "you've got a choice. Me or this mad idea of theirs."

Wesley shot a desperate look towards the others and then at her. "Kate, you understand, I have my duty. I am the last of my line-."

"If your duty means more to me, you can go to hell!" Kate spun on her heel and headed out, unshed tears shining in her eyes. "Don't call me."

END Season 6


	101. Season 7 Episode 1

**A/N: **If anyone thinks I'm bashing the show's creators here, damn skippy. The only time I've seen anything as characterisation and plot illogical on TV as Angel and Wes hiring Harmony in Season 5 of Angel was the entire cast of Buffy joining the lead in going bimbo in Season 4 of Buffy by deciding that Spike's safe to keep around because he's got a chip in his head made by the ever so efficient military of the good old US of A. You shouldn't force a plot to get one of your favourites on-screen, if it doesn't make sense for them to be there, don't use them!

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 7 Episode 1**

Montreal, Canada

The girl's breath came in desperate pants, sweat pouring down her denim-clad body as she ran through Montreal's mazy back-streets. She knew it was unwise, but couldn't stop herself from shooting looks over her shoulder. Every time she looked there wasn't any sign of her pursuers, but she somehow knew they were there.

She stumbled around a corner, clumsily bouncing off the rough-bricked wall in her haste, knocking over and almost falling over an over-flowing trash can. Her heart jumped as the trash can crashed to the ground, its clang echoing in her ears.

Her eyes widened when one of the mystery men stepped out of the darkness, sewn-shut eyes staring at her and glyphed blade gleaming in the darkness. Marie let out an inarticulate wail as she feinted left and then twisted right.

Her world tilted as her foot slipped on something underfoot, pitching her to the ground. Her head crashed off the concrete, pain exploding through it. The last thing she saw was a blade slashing down towards her.

"Shit!" Faith sat upright in bed, sheets falling off her as she awoke from her Slayer Dream, chest tight and throat dry. Dream? Faith laughed hoarsely. More like a fuckin' nightmare. Her eyes narrowed as she recalled the very similar dream she'd had after Das Tier had beaten the snot outta her. Two dreams 'bout the same knife-men, that was never gonna be a good -.

"Shit," she repeated as she glanced at the clock by her bedside, all thoughts of knife-men fleeing when she realised she'd overslept and on her first day at W&H.

Faith shook her head as she leapt out of bed, grabbed her towel and headed towards the bathroom. She still hadn't got her head around G's plan, and the others who didn't even know it were even more unhappy and just goin' along with everything 'cause of loyalty.

It was gonna be a hell of a day.

* * *

"Hey G, nice office. How come you didn't wake me 'fore goin' out?"

Giles looked up and smiled as Faith dropped into the seat at the other side of his desk, uncomfortable yet professional in her black trouser suit. "The herd of elephants you were snoring suggested it was best to leave you to your own devices."

"Funny guy," Faith's dimples briefly showed, then her eyes hardened. "I had that dream 'gain, you know the one with those Bringer guys."

"Oh," Giles' brow creased, his cheeks clenching as he grimaced. That was worrying. True they had the resources of Wolfram & Hart behind them now, but even so, against the First Evil….

Deciding a change of subject was their best option, he leaned over the desk. "Your fellow Slayer and her Watcher are scheduled to arrive today, together with a number of Potentials."

"Right," Faith affected unconcern, but Giles knew his charge better than that. After Tegan it was hardly surprising that Faith would be leery about having another Slayer around, he only hoped Faith's wariness would not end up fuelling a self-fulfilling prophecy. "So you decided who's doin' what?"

Giles smiled, that had been a time-consuming task, employing logistics, strategy, and diplomacy in roughly equal measure. "You will of course be in charge of our Elocution department-."

Faith's dimples made a brief showing. "Good call."

"I am of course going to be the Head of Operations-."

"Yes sir!" Faith mockingly saluted.

"I've decided Cordelia will carry on her previous position as my PA," Giles chuckled and shook his head, a reluctant smile tugging at his lips. "Unbelievable, personnel tried to send me down a vampire for the job!"

"Yeah," Faith snorted, "'cause after six years fighting the bastards we don't know how untrustworthy, ruthless and downright sneaky vampires are. See here," Faith tapped at the side of her head, "lobotomy scar right there. What do they think we are 'tards?"

"Precisely," Giles nodded.

"So the geniuses who tried to send this vamp to spy on or kill us, are they human?" Faith queried.

"Not quite," Giles shook his head. "A Joss Whedon and Marti Noxon signed off on the assignment. I checked our records, they look human, but they're actually Necrofans, demons with a slavish desire to serve vampires. As they can go out in the day without any problem, some vampires use them to run errands etc."

"'Kay, in that case, don't just fire them, set them on actual-." Faith raised an eyebrow at his grin.

"Already done," he chuckled before continuing. "Wesley is of course the head of the Linguistics & Demonology department. Lorne gets the Entertainment department. I'm going to put Rona and her Watcher in charge of training the Potentials, while I'm going to appoint Willow and Tara to the R&D department."

Faith's forehead creased and her eyes narrowed. "Not the Occult Research department?"

Giles shook his head. "No, given Willow's foolishness at times with magic, I thought it unwise to expose her to yet more temptation."

"Yeah," Faith nodded, "I can see your point. What 'bout me?"

"We're of course going to continue patrolling, however given our expanded responsibilities, I thought you, Xander, and Gunn would simply continue doing that."

"Ooooh," Faith cooed breathlessly, her long eyelashes fluttered playfully, "two strong men of my own, you do know me Daddy!"

"Ha, ha." Giles returned Faith's play-acting with a wry smile. "In addition, they will make sure our own security within W&H is secure. Including of course being circumspect about just what we say and do where ears could well be listening in." Giles' smile disappeared. "I've been examining our client files."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." To any other eye than his or perhaps Xander's, Faith would seem disinterested, casual even. But he saw the slight narrowing of her eyes and the tensing in her shoulders, and felt the air around her vibrate with the danger of a predator readying themselves to strike. "They can be split into a number of categories. Legitimate businessmen who probably have no idea just who they're dealing with. Crooked politicians and businessmen who at the least know how unethical W&H are, if not their origins. Crime bosses who likewise are fully aware of W&H's methods if not their genesis, and humans involved with the supernatural, mages, necromancers, and the like. In addition, there's demons, not all of whom are evil, some simply have no choice but deal with W&H as the pre-eminent law firm aware of and dealing with supernatural."

Faith's mouth opened to comment, but before she could speak, his office's glass doors swung open and a tall, broad-shouldered man with a square jaw and expressionless eyes strode in. Giles rose from his seat, eyes narrowing as he glowered at the interloper. "I'm reasonably sure this is my office. Only members of my team can enter without knocking."

"Of course," the man's brief flash of teeth was in Giles' estimation, utterly insincere  
"Never happen again. Just wanted to, you know, see put your faces to your names." The man glanced to Faith. "And what a face yours is. Thought you'd be bigger though given your reputation."

Faith raised an eyebrow. "Heard the sayin' 'the bigger they are, the harder they fall'?" Faith queried, a shark-like grin tugging at her full lips. "Skyscraper?"

The big man chuckled, but Giles noted the coldness didn't shift from his eyes. "I'm Marcus Hamilton your liaison to the firm. I'll help you find your way through the messy labyrinth that is corporate politics and our operating practices."

Giles exchanged a perplexed look with Faith. "Who do you answer to?"

"The senior partners, and if you're thinking that you can use me to get to them, let go of the dream. I answer to them. I don't lunch with them." Hamilton replied. "Let me tell you how this works."

"I thought I-," Giles amended what he'd been about to say when Faith coughed meaningfully, "we were in charge."

"Of the Sunnydale office of a multi-dimensional corporation. Now, I'm stressing that last word because that's what we are." Marcus commented. "We're a business, and we have a bottom line. Now, you could take your new client list and start hacking away from the top down. A lot of our clients are demons, and... almost all of them are evil."

"So I've noticed," Giles steepled his fingers as he glared at the seemingly impervious bureaucrat.

"You can shut this place down, but then you wouldn't have it anymore, its resources disappear. If the place closes down, the connections dry up. Evil goes next door, to another city or another state. This is the catch, in order to keep this business running, you have to keep this business running. And that means keeping your clients—most of them, anyway happy."

"Means letting them get away with stuff," Faith commented.

"Honey," Hamilton took a step closer to death by smirking condescendingly at Faith, "they were getting away with it while you were all sitting around your detective agency waiting for the phone to jangle. Well, you're on the ins now, and you can stop the worst of it. Maybe find some new solutions to some old problems." Marcus' grin widened. "Isn't this exciting? The most powerful evil around has given a pivotal position over to its sworn enemies. You're not scared, are you?"

Faith snorted derisively as the man strode out. "Oh he's gonna a whole barrel of laughs."

* * *

Xander rose as a dreadlocked teen black girl strode into W&H's well-lit lobby, a powerfully built black man by her side, and a gaggle of teen girls behind her. Guessing this girl had to be the other Slayer, he rose and walked over to her, a welcoming grin on her face. "Hey," he greeted, "you must be Rona. Pleased to meet you. I'm Faith's boy-friend-."

The girl didn't take her hand, instead sniffing. "Yes, I'd heard she had friends. People weigh you down."

Xander's smile became rather more forced. "You can't argue with results."

"She died twice," Rona stonily replied. "That suggests a couple of pretty big screw-ups to me.."

"Come Rona," the black man placed his hand in the small of the dark-skinned Slayer's back. "If we must be here, we should at least check out the resources."

"Oh that was warm and friendly," he muttered. "Makes me pine for the days of Tegan Austin-Meadows."

* * *

Even if he hadn't read Corbin Fries' case file detailing his prostitution of under-age illegal immigrants, he wouldn't like the man on sight with his sleazily handsome features and way of looking at Faith like he was deciding how much she'd cost. "What's the problem?" Wesley queried.

"Here's the skinny: Tomorrow the D.A. puts my tit in a wringer for good and all, and that... does not stand with me." Fries pulled on his doubtless very expensive but staggeringly tasteless snake-skin jacket.

"Because you're guilty." Giles said, his tone expressionless.

"Of course I'm guilty," the pimp scowled. "What the hell are you changin' the subject for? The point is, when Holland Manners was running things, this would've never got to trial. Now, I bring a lot of money into this firm, more than most, and I don't do that so I can be handed over to the frickin' law." Fries pointed at Faith. "You, no you," his finger turned to him, "get me off."

"You can't imagine my lack of incentive," Giles replied.

Fries sniffed. "You think I give a crap about your new regime here? Yeah, I know who you are, and I care to the sum of zero. You're my lawyers. And if you don't do every last thing to keep me out of jail, you will regret it."

"Let me explain something," Giles felt ice form as he smiled at the gangster. "We don't kill witnesses not anyone else. We don't enchant or tamper with juries."

"So this one has to be won on the merits of the case," Wesley finished for him.

"You are doing jack!" Fries snarled. "I am not gonna be made an example of. Either you get me off tomorrow—."

"I think you should calm down," Faith said in that all-too calm voice of hers.

"Babe," Fries leered at Faith, "you can get me off right now." Fries turned back to him. "To hell with calm down. Either you get me off, or I drop the bomb."

Wesley and Giles exchanged looks. "Bomb?"

Fries' smirk widened. "Let me put it this way: If they bring in a conviction, bye-bye, California. I say the magic word, the only people left standing are gonna be the ones that are already dead."

* * *

"Blow everybody up?" Willow gasped.

Faith shrugged. "Well, he said "drop the bomb." We don't know what that means."

"We might, if you hadn't knocked him out!" Giles reprimanded.

"He's precisely the sort we should knock out," Faith defended.

Giles sighed. "We need to find out about this bomb and somehow disable it in case that jury comes in with a conviction."

"We think it may have some mystical element," Wesley commented. "Just before Faith knocked him out Fries said, "I say the magic word." He could mean exactly that.  
Which is my department. We also think it probably isn't an explosive. This isn't the sort of man to risk his own life. So that could mean more magic—."

"Or it could be a virus, Ebola kind of thing," Tara said. "This place holds the patent on several nasty biological weapons."

"Right." Giles nodded. "The main thing is, any of this stuff could've come from right here. The lawyer working on Fries' case says he doesn't know anything, and I believe him."

"Why?" asked Tara.

"He's terrified." Wesley supplied.

Lorne nodded. "This place seems to breed fear. If it came in neat little packages, this place could sell more units than the Beatles sold records!"

Giles turned to the demon. "Lorne, you're in the courtroom. Monitor the case. Let us know how it's going."

Lorne's eyes widened. "But lunch with Mary-Kate... She was gonna tell me about Ashley's new piercing."

"Be flexible," Giles ordered.

"Oh, I got Spanky's address," Cordy passed Faith a note.

"Spanky?" Xander raised an eyebrow. "A new fetish you've been holding out on me?"

"You wish." Faith laughed. "Freelance mystic. He's showed up in Fries' files a few times. I'm gonna do some legwork."

"Darn," Xander half-smiled. "Need a lift?"

"Not this time," Faith smirked.

* * *

The elevator bell pinged as its doors opened, Faith rushing out into the dark basement garage. Her eyes widened as she saw the row of classic sports cars from every decade.

"Givin' all this speed to a girl my age, just ain't responsible, I tell ya." Faith squealed in delight and rushed to a midnight-black Trans-Am.

* * *

The door opened to reveal a greying guy with a decent build wearing a sweaty tank top and grey cotton bottoms. "Hey baby," the man leered at her, "you just about made my day."

"Yeah, great," Faith flipped him a business card. "I'm here from Wolfram & Hart. Here about a job."

Spanky beamed. "Well, then get your butt in here. Pardon the sweaty. I was working out. Uh, you want a drink? I got a pitcher of daiquiris."

"I'm good, thanks."

Spanky nodded. "Looking at your ass, I'm about to be better."

Faith raised an eyebrow as she walked in. This guy was even more obsessed with her butt than usual-, Faith came to a halt, the penny dropping together with her jaw as she stared at the wall filled with paddles, canes, crops, and whips. "Hmm. So tell me...  
why do they call you "Spanky"?"

"I think we both know the answer to that, honey."

Faith sighed. "That's what I figured." Why oh why couldn't she have sent Harris and Gunn instead.

Spanky sipped at his daiquiri. "So how about you pick out what you wanna be spanked with, then go into the lounge, drop your pants, and bend over the couch?" Spanky smiled. "I'll even charge you half-price."

Faith snorted. Yeah, like that was gonna happen. "Strictly business I'm afraid," she affected a disappointed note. "But I'm here about a job. The one you did for Corbin Fries."

Spanky's eyes darkened. Yeah? I don't discuss my old jobs. Mystic-client privilege."

Faith shook her head. "You're gonna tell me what you did for Mr. Fries. Now or very soon from now."

"Babe, I ain't telling you shit," Spanky glared at her. "Now get outta here 'fore you get a spanking whether you want it or not."

"Yeah?" Faith lunged forward, grabbed the man by his throat and flung him into the wall opposite the S&M toys. Spanky hit the wall with a thud and slid down it, a dazed expression on his face. Faith grabbed a paddle off the wall. "You know, you gotta a whole lotta of bones in your body, I've got no problem breaking each and every one of them to get some answer." Faith smirked as Spanky began to talk. And Giles said she hadn't the delicate touch needed to handle workplace negotiations.

* * *

Willow and Tara sat on their office floor, working through the papers strewn over the floor. "This is going to be bad," Tara shook her head. "They've done work on half of the biological weapons out there. What sort of people are we working for?"

Willow's mouth opened, but before she could speak, their assistant, a short, self-effacing man with floppy black hair by the name of Knox burst through the office door. "Found it!" he proclaimed. "We did do some work with Fries on illegal pesticides, rodent killers, but the guy who did the work was fired for working under the table, doing jobs on the side for an apocalypse cult, The Black Tomorrow, who specialise in viruses and plagues."

Willow snatched at the suddenly ringing phone.

* * *

"Department of—."

"Hey Red," Faith interrupted.

"Faith, yeah. It looks like our client might be playing with a virus. Spread by touch or maybe even airborne."

"I've found out where he's put the bomb," Faith replied. "Tell Gunn and Xan to meet me at Spanky's. It's road trip time." Faith paused. "Oh and tell them to bring everything we've got on a demon called Deevak."

* * *

"Okay," Tara watched as Willow hung up the phone. "I've gotta go see Giles, you'll be alright here."

"I'll be fine," Tara lied as her girl-friend rushed out. The floor was full of 8"x10" glossy photos of victims of deadly Ebola-like germs and diseases, pictures that were terrible to look at, but impossible to tear your gaze from.

"Yeah, I'd say we're looking at a retrovirus. Spread by touch. Some derivation of the phonaya strain," Knox continued.

Tara stared at the slimly little geek. "Are you sure?"

"Couple more tests."

"Well are you running them?" Tara demanded.

"I'll get someone on it." Knox replied.

Tara's temper did something incredibly rare, it snapped. "Don't get someone on it, have someone on it. Did we build this thing? Do we have an antidote? Do we have an Antidote Department? Or do you only build these nightmares?" Tara jabbed a finger into the scientist's chest. "If this thing goes off, I'll at least die with the comfort of knowing that I'm dying with the only people in the world that actually deserve it! Now get your ass out of here and get your evil minions working!"

* * *

"Hey," Faith greeted as Xander and Gunn pulled up outside Spanky's apartment in a blood-red Mustang, "nice wheels."

"Right back at you," Xander grinned.

"Yeah," Gunn agreed, "black looks good on you." The African-American winked. "But I've tried to tell you that 'fore."

"Damn Chuck, you sound almost as sleazy as Spanky," Faith's grin disappeared. "How about Deevak, what ya got on him?"

"He's a demon who runs a car ring and extortion racket on the south side of LA," Xander replied. "But here's the interesting thing, Fries' accounts show that he's made payments of twenty thousand a month for two years to Deevak's shell company for no apparent reason."

"We've got the reason now," Faith commented. "Asshole's Fries' insurance policy."

"What's the plan?" Gunn queried. "Chop the demon into lil pieces and bomb goes poof."

"Pretty much," Faith replied.

"And you're sure he wasn't lying?" Xander queried. "That killing him will destroy the containment?"

"Babe," Faith purred, "the moves I was puttin' on that asshole, he didn't have the nerve to lie."

* * *

Courtroom

Lorne shook his head as he watched Fries' trial, starting slightly as Wes dropped into the seat beside him. "Giles sent me to check how things are going?"

"Let's just put it this way," Lorne talked out of the side of his mouth, "our guy's no Perry Mason."

Wesley winced. "How long do we have?"

"The defence is trying to draw proceedings out, but the judge is knocking back every motion," Lorne replied. "We haven't got long, maybe even before the verdict, Fries might be a lot of things, but he ain't dumb. He's dead meat, and he knows it."

* * *

"This is the place?" Faith peered out of the car window at the dirty looking garage\car lot.

"Yeah," Xander confirmed through his cell.

"'Kay," Faith nodded. "I'm gonna do the babe in distress thing, I want you two to sneak 'round the back while they're distracted by my sleek lines."

"Don't you mean the car's?" Gunn's voice crackled through the line.

"You're gettin' way too cocky, Chuck," Faith warned as she continued to look through the shadowy entrance.

* * *

Giles shook his head as he rifled the notes on his desk, unable to concentrate on anything but the thought of the city and maybe the entire state being destroyed. He looked up at a knock on his door. "Hello?"

"It's Willow and Tara," the red witch called.

"Oh ladies, please come in." He rose as the two witches entered then sat back down.

"We've got the lab techs on track for an antidote, but it could be days," Tara reported.  
"Same with removing the mystical container, I'm afraid. If we could get them to suspend the trial—."

"No," Giles interrupted with a sigh, "according to my last report, the trial is winding up, Rumpole of the Bailey couldn't work his magic on that."

Willow nodded. "Then maybe a spell-."

"NO!" Giles let out a panicked roar, then shook his head and lowered his tone. "The magics involved in such a spell would be incredibly difficult to create, and would need a considerable amount of time to set up, not to mention would be seriously draining." Giles shook his head. "Faith or the law's vagaries are our best bet now."

* * *

"Whoo! Hooo! Look at that fine fox!"

Faith hid a grin as a quintet of what looked to African-Americans but her senses told her were in fact demons spilled out of the grey-walled portakabin at her arrival. In seconds the five were surrounding her, oblivious to anything other than her and the car. "Nice car honey," the shortest of the five strutted up to her. "What's a cutie like you doin' in an area like this?"

Faith smiled as she saw Xander and Gunn climbing over the wire-mesh fence behind the oblivious quintet. "Kicking your ass," she replied with an uppercut to the jaw that sent the small black sprawling in the dust. Faith stamped down at the black's chest only for her rival to roll away and up to his feet.

"Shit," Faith's eyes widened as the rising demon morphed into its true self, a hulking seven foot blue skinned monster in a red robe. Faith leapt up into the air, catching the demon with a single-footed heel kick to its thick chest.

Faith landed in a feet-apart crouch, knees slightly bent to lessen the impact. The demon staggered but didn't fall, instead responding with a clumsy back-hand that might have taken her head off if she hadn't ducked under it and charged in close. The muscles in her biceps writhed as she swung the tyre-iron she'd hidden under her leather jacket under-arm up and into the demon's groin.

The demon's alien face seemed to blanch as it doubled up and staggered back, Faith bringing the tyre-iron down hard on the back of the creature's skull, her tyre-iron smashing through its head, and dropping the demon dead.

* * *

Courtroom

Wesley strode back into the courtroom and sunk back into his seat besides Lorne. "Any word?"

Lorne leaned into him and muttered. "Does Fries look like a happy camper?"

Wesley grimaced as he took in the gangster's glowering face. "Guess not."

The district attorney was giving his summing up. "Calling witness after witness, each less credible than the one before..."

"This is endgame, baby," Lorne muttered. "You've got a plan, right?" Wesley opened his coat to give Lorne a glimpse of the automatic in his holster "Oh, and here I thought we were desperate." Lorne's red eyes narrowed at his sudden smile. "What is it, Wild Bill?"

"Fries can go to hell for all we care," Wesley tapped his earpiece. "Giles just sent me a message, Faith took care of the vessel."

* * *

"Hey Giles, burnin' the midnight oil?"

Giles smiled as his adoptive daughter sauntered into his desk-lit office. "Someone has to," he retorted. "You never studied at school, so one has to pick up the slack here."

"Hey when you're as smokin' as I am, there's always a guy who'll do my homework for me," Faith arched an eyebrow as she dropped into the seat opposite him, "bit disturbing when it's you though, Pops."

"Well done with Deevak," Giles replied.

"Hey, smash and slice," Faith winked. "Should have been my college majors." Faith's eyes narrowed. "One thing though."

"Oh yes?" he prompted when Faith fell silent.

"That Hamilton guy worries me," Faith replied. "I wanna know exactly what a Liaison is."


	102. Season 7 Episode 2

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 7 Episode 2**

Previously on Faith The Series:-

"I shall look upon my enemy!" The instance the witch raised a finger, Giles was moving. "I shall look upon her and the dark place will have her soul!" His weight caught Faith in the side, knocking the Slayer to the side and into the pole holding up the mirror above them. "Corsheth, take her!" The spell leapt from Catherine's hands – only to be reflected back by the descending mirror, the spell enveloping the screeching witch before disappearing in a roar, taking her with it.

* * *

Midnight's black shrouded his men as they crept through the ruined school, their flashlights pointing left and right as they searched the rubble for what was their third night. It seemed to be an impossible search, but no-one had quite gathered the nerve to tell their employer that.

Which basically meant that they were here until she hopefully got bored with the search.

He looked down when his boot clinked against something, his eyes widening in disbelief. "How lucky is that?" he muttered as he crouched down and tossed the top of the trophy cabinet aside. He'd finally found it. He looked at the rubble that the cabinet had been leaning against, they'd had to shift that, but if they were lucky, the cheerleading statue their employer had demanded would be found.

* * *

"Hey!" Faith greeted as she saw Rona heading towards the elevator lobby. "You're Rona, right? I'm Faith. Sorry I haven't introduced myself 'fore, but things 'round here get hectic. You'll find that out 'fore long."

"Oh right."

Rona looked disinterested, but Faith decided to try anyway. "So have you started training the Potentials yet?"

"Already begun," the other Slayer stiffly replied.

"Cool," Faith nodded. Clearly she was going to have to do the lion's share of talking. "Gym here is pretty wicked. These Potentials are really lucky getting to work first-hand with a Slayer. Anyhow, I was thinkin' of the sort of trainin' you should give them."

"Oh yeah?"

Still with the 'tude. "Yeah, I was thinkin' they need a real spread of martial arts, Sambo, Ju-Jitsu and Aki-Jujitsu for the blocks, joint-locks, and throws, and Muay Thai and Jeet Kune Do for kicks, knees, elbows, and punches. Also maybe some Escrima, 'cause with the wooden sticks it's kinda ideal for vampires. 'Course with them being weaker and slower than the average vamp, it might also be a good idea to give them a grounding in archery as well."

"If it's alright by you," Rona said as the elevator pinged and its doors began opening, "I'll train them myself, I wouldn't want them to," Rona stepped into the elevator, turned, and pressed the ground floor button, "pick up any bad habits."

"Any bad-." Faith shook her head, eyes narrowing. Damn, she'd wanted to connect with another Slayer, be friends with another girl like her. "I am gonna have to do somethin' 'bout her."

* * *

Faith was still steaming when she burst into G's office, intent on turning the air blue with an avalanche of complaints about her fellow Slayer only to stop when she belatedly realised her friends and one unexpected but very familiar face were all there.

"Look!" Cordy pointed excitedly at the Sunnydale alumni as she practically bounced up and down on the spot. "It's Oz! After all these years! Oz!"

"You know," Faith drawled with an amused look at her best friend, "that bouncin' is real wasted 'round here, but I'm sure there's a strip club who'd be interested."

Cordy pouted. "Well if there's anyone who's expert at having dollar bills shoved in their g-string it's you."

"Sides," Gunn put an arm around the receptionist's waist, "my girl's bouncing is never wasted."

"Now the bawdry is over with," Giles cut in with a long-suffering sigh. "Can we please return to Oz's problem?"

Faith smirked before glancing to Oz. "What's the word?"

Oz didn't look his normal tranquil self, instead his eyes seemed to blaze with a sort of quiet intensity. "My cousin Jordy, the one who infected me, has been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" Faith raised an eyebrow. As an explanation it was a little light on details.

"We were living in Tibet with monks, meditating to control our demons when helicopters arrived, stole Jordy."

"Why?" asked Willow.

"According to what I've found out," Oz paused. "There's a club based in California who specialise in exotic meats."

"Oh good lord," Giles and Wesley said in unison, both Englishmen turning green.

"And they're gonna spit and roast a kid?" Faith shook her head. "Jesus, I've heard of some sick stuff." Faith looked towards the Englishmen. "Ideas?"

"We have a Dr. Royce on staff, he's an expert cryptzooloigst," Wesley said. Faith's mouth opened in a question. "An expert in animals commonly believed to be legendary or non-existent. If anyone would know about such clubs, he'd be our best bet."

"What are we still doin' here then?" Faith demanded. "Come on."

* * *

"Kinda crazy to find you working for the axis of evil," Oz commented as they walked through the skyscraper's polished corridors.

"Axis of evil?" Xander queried. "Bit current affairs that."

"I watch TV, occasionally read a paper," the werewolf replied. "Besides, being a werewolf I hear things. Wolfram & Hart, really?"

"Yeah," Xander sighed. "Some of us aren't sure about it either."

"Why are you here then?" Xander just grimaced in reply. Oz nodded. "What I figured."

They all climbed into one of the elevators, Faith jauntily husking. "For the last time Chuck, just 'cause your girl's a frigid biatch, don't make crowded places a licence to grope."

"Well if you didn't make a habit of grinding your butt against everything with a pulse," Cordelia sniffed.

"Ah," Giles sighed, "workplace banter."

When the elevator opened, they spilled out onto the fourth floor and walked up to an office with a bronze plaque on it denoting 'Dr' Royce'. Wesley knocked on the door. "Dr. Royce, it's Mr. Whyndhm-Pryce."

"Come in sir," the door opened to reveal a tidy office with a round-face, balding man wearing glasses sat behind a desk. "Oh," the man's blue eyes widened as they all poured in. "You've brought the management staff, I'm honoured." The eyes bobbed left and right, flitting from face to face, never really settling. "How can I help you? Settle an argument regarding the difference between a cryptid and a demon?"

"Nothing like that, Dr. Royce," Wesley said. "A friend," Wesley nodded towards Oz, "has had a relative abducted by a group he believes eats cryptids."

"Oh, oh," Royce looked alarmed. "Not my cryptids, that's a monstrous idea. They're far too rare." Royce shook his head. "I've heard of small groups of people who eat certain species of cryptids, but an actual dining club? There are paranormal hunting groups that hunt for sport, but they just kill not eat. Of course there's also those who exterminate non-humans on principle, the Danites, the Vatican, that sort of crazy. But eating them?"

Giles nodded. "Well thank you for your time Dr. Royce, most appreciated."

Faith shook her head as they exited Royce's office, closing the door behind them. "Jeez, even for this place he's one shifty dude," Faith commented. "He had to know something, he was lyin' through his teeth."

"No Pear-drop," Lorne patted Faith on her shoulder, "I read him together with the rest of the senior staff as per Giles' teeth when we first got here. He's just the shy type, doesn't react well to crowds."

"What's the next step?" Oz almost growled.

"I'll check W&H's computer records," Willow volunteered. "If this club does exist, there might be some information about it in our extensive archives."

"Wait?" Xander found himself asking. "I've got a question, what is the difference between a cryptid and a demon?"

* * *

"Okay," Willow leaned away from the computer, "that's weird."

"Have you found anything?" Oz asked, the guitarist's normal Zen attitude having been replaced by an impatience that worried Giles, not only did impatient people make mistakes, they had less control than normal of their emotions, something that could be fatal at the best of times. And this time of the month certainly wasn't the best of times for a werewolf.

Willow nodded eagerly. "Oh yeah, there's vague details of a highly exclusive dining club called Deluxe Pasti going back several decades. What's strange is Royce should know about it, it's in his area of expertise."

"Where is the club?" demanded Oz.

"It's not as simple as that, the club's membership is top secret and its location too, or its mobile, the records aren't clear," Willow replied. "But it is related to the disappearance or culling of cryptids going back forty years." Willow's eyes narrowed. "Oh, now that's just downright suspicious."

"What is?" Oz commented.

"It appears that over the last dozen years, files relating to cryptids have been emailed out of here to an unknown location on no less than sixteen occasions-."

"Unknown location?" Giles queried. "Doesn't an email have a sender's address?"

"Yes," Willow nodded. "But it's just an email address, not a physical address, it'll take time to track down the physical address."

"Then by all means begin," Giles prompted.

"One more thing, although none of the messages come from Royce's terminal, they all come from terminals on his floor," Willow commented.

"Damn, he's not only stealin', he's lazy when he does it," Faith shook her head in disgust.

"Or someone's trying to frame him," Lorne commented. "I tell you, I read him induction week. If he had any under the table business going on, I'd know."

"It doesn't hurt to be thorough," Giles decided before looking towards Wesley. "Wesley, pick out some obscure demons and cryptids, then call Royce on the pretext of double-checking their classifications." Giles looked towards his daughter. "Faith, once Royce has been distracted take Xander and Oz and search the office."

* * *

"Oh, oh, oh." Faith's eyebrow arched as she found an empty vial in the bin and lifted it out. "Royce likes the drugs."

"Really?" Giles' voice buzzed through her ear-piece, you really had to give it to W&H, they had some great toys. "What sort of drugs."

"Um," Faith turned the vial sideways so she could read the label, "Umaliw."

"Umaliw?" Now it was Lorne's voice crackling over the earpiece. "The doc played me for a fool. Umaliw's a demonic opiate that's sometimes used by criminals with the right connections to fool polygraph tests. In theory it could also fool me."

"Then he's our man," Faith concluded as she dropped the vial back in the bin. "Let's find Royce and break a-."

"No," Giles interrupted. "I think it's safe to assume nothing will happen before Royce is present at the club. Unless Willow manages to track down the server before that, we'll wait."

"But Jordy-."

"If Royce misses a scheduled call-in Jordy will almost certainly at best be moved to a location Royce has no idea about and at worse be immediately killed," Giles interrupted Oz's protest. "Willow and Tara will stay here and work on the computers, Lorne, I want you to tail Royce in the build-."

Faith heard rather than saw Lorne's pout. "I had dinner with Brad Pitt-."

"Really?" Cordy interrupted with a squeal. "I'll go in your place-."

"Hell no," Faith shook her head, "I have first dibs!"

"Girls," Giles sighed, "please, please, control your hormones and try and inject a little professionalism into your conduct. As I was saying, Lorne will tail Royce in the building, but when he leaves, we'll do a three car tail, Cordelia and Gunn in one, Faith, Xander, and Oz in another, and myself and Wesley in the Bentley-."

"I'm driving," Wesley chirped in.

"As you wish," sighed Giles. "Meanwhile Willow and Tara will work the computer angle."

"You okay with this?" Xander looked towards Oz. "I mean it's a full moon tonight."

"I control the wolf, not the other way around."

Faith raised an eyebrow. Yeah very Zen. It might even be true on a normal full moon, one where the guitarist wasn't worried about his lost cousin. But this was nothing like a normal full moon.

* * *

"'Okay," Willow's excited voice crackled through their earpieces, "I've finally tracked down those emails' destination, its 'The White Walls', that huge mansion on the outskirts of town."

"Huh, 'kay," Faith exchanged looks with Xander before glancing towards Royce parking outside that very house, "you get that Giles?"

"Indeed I did, intercept Royce before he reaches the house."

"On it," Faith leapt from the still moving car, rolling across the road to spring up behind the parking car. The moment Royce climbed out of his car, Faith was by his side, her arm looping around his neck to choke him out. "You ever wanna breathe again, you do 'xactly what we say, you dig?"

* * *

Classical music played in the background as a gagged Jordy was wheeled out on a cart, garnished with kale, peppers, and carrots, into a crowded room full of applauding black-tie guests. The maitre D' stepped out. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming together on such short notice. We have a very rare and special treat for you tonight, a child were who has never fed. Moonrise is in 15 minutes. Shortly thereafter...dinner will be served."

* * *

The waiter peered through the small window, smiling slightly when he saw Royce staring back at him. The moment the door began opening, Gunn barrelled through the entrance and clotheslined the waiter to the ground.

"Crane's not gonna like this," Royce whimpered.

"I'd worry more 'bout what'll happen to you if the boy's dead," Faith darkly warned.

"He has to be alive, at least through dinner. Once a werewolf dies, it reverts to its human state," Wesley commented.

Everyone blanched. "You mean, to eat werewolf, they got to eat him alive?" Xander shuddered. "And just when you thought this couldn't get any yuckier."

The maitre 'd stopped in front of them, his eyes fixed on Royce. "Evan, you've brought guests."

"We're just here to pick up a friend," Faith said.

"And to pick up some Sasquatch soup." Everyone looked at Wesley who shrugged. "What can't I pun?"

"Evidence suggests not," Faith snarked as she snatched up a silver platter and used it to backhand the chef to the ground.

Oz rushed over to Jordy. "They garnished you?" Oz broke the cuffs with an urn. "Listen to me. Tomorrow you're gonna be home."

Faith groaned as men with guns approached. "It would have appear we've hit a snag," Giles commented.

"We're not leaving without the boy," Faith stared at Crane.

"I'm willing to let my men die. Can you say the same?"

Faith threw her head back and laughed throatily. "Seriously all the heavy artillery means shit. Anything kicks off, you're my first target."

Suddenly Jordy leapt off the table, morphing into a werewolf as he did so, crashing to the ground beside Royce, his jaws latching onto the cryptzoologist's calf. "Ahhhh!" Blood jetted from the doctor's lower leg as he buckled to the ground.

"No!" Oz crouched in front of the young werewolf, his nose pressed against the were's snout. "Change back." The were growled warningly.

"Oz, do you really think this is a good idea?" Xander queried.

Oz's gaze didn't shift from the werewolf's burning orbs. "Change back." The moment the werewolf changed back, Oz scooped him into his arms. "I've got you cous."

Faith looked towards Crane. "This is the part where we take our friend and go."

The maitre 'd sniffed and smirked. "I'm afraid not. Tonight may not be salvageable, but my guests have paid a high price. And I promised them a werewolf."

Faith shrugged and looked towards the weeping doctor, his hands clinging to his bloody calf. "And a month from now, you'll have one."

"You've got to take me with you!" Royce pleaded, eyes widened in horror.

"Hey," Faith shrugged, eyes hard. "You can't save everyone. Sometimes you gotta know when to fold 'em." Faith looked towards Crane. "Just so you know, tomorrow, this house is gonna be gutted. Be gone or be dead."

* * *

Faith sauntered into Giles' office, a taut expression on the beautiful brunette's features. "Xander and Cor are takin' Oz and Jordy to the airport." Giles nodded. "Um," Faith pursed her lips, "I've organised for me and Rona to have a fight tonight."

"You've challenged Rona to a fight?" Giles roared. "I know you're a Slayer, but do you have to solve all your differences with violence?"

"Hey," Faith protested. "I've tried playin' nice, but that bitch is so brain-washed by the Council doctrine 'bout me bein' a rouge, she won't let me in. All we've done doesn't matter, I've gotta show her who's top dog."

"I hesitate to mention this, but what if she wins?"

Hurt flickered in Faith's dark eyes. "Hey, I'm the one who slayed Lothos, the Master, Kakistos, Sunday, James & Elizabeth, and all the rest. Yeah, I had help, but I've been doin' this for seven freakin' years."

All at once Giles realised his mistake. "Faith, I didn't mean to doubt you, I was just conc-."

"Be there or don't, but tonight I teach Rona a lesson." Before he could say another word, his daughter had stormed out, a betrayed look on her face.

* * *

Faith strolled into the brightly illuminated gym, noting with a secret grin that her friends had joined the Potentials, Wood, and Rona. Good, she always worked better with an audience. Her smile widened as she noticed Giles hovering behind them, a concerned look on her Watcher's face.

The gym itself was far better than anything she'd ever worked in before, thousands of feet at the far end were taken up by aerobics equipment, stationery bikes, row-cycles, step-machines, and treadmills. Then the middle was taken up with gleaming muscle-building machines – lat machine pulldowns, pec-dec machines, leg presses, leg extensions, hamstring curls, hack squat machines, seated bench presses, and other machines besides. Then the near end, the end where everyone was sat was filled with rows of hardcore heavy dumbbells, girder-iron power racks, and bench presses.

Where she was stood on the other hand had exercise mats on the floor, and heavy bags and speed balls hanging from the ceiling. Skipping ropes, boxing gloves, and sparring mitts were neatly stacked in one corner. Oh and a spandex short and sports bra wearing Rona. "Are you getting changed?" the African-American Slayer impatiently demanded.

"Nah," Faith took off her denim jacket and tossed it to Xander, "you can't get dressed up for a real fight, just bring it."

"Okay," Rona smirked as she charged in with a heel kick to the face.

Faith swayed to the side, throwing out an elbow at her fellow Slayer's head only for the black girl to pull her head forward, her blow flying overhead. "Whoa!" Faith leaned back at the waist as the girl swung a roundhouse at her jaw.

The two of them sprang away and began circling one another. Faith smirked as she saw an impatient flicker in her opponent's eyes, then the younger girl was leaping forward with a right cross, Faith slapped away the attack while driving a right hook into Rona's midsection.

Her punch crashed home, air exploding from the African-American's mouth as she half doubled up and twisted away, pain etched on her face. Faith jumped in with an uppercut to Rona's bent-over face.

"Shit," Faith stumbled over her fellow Slayer's hastily stuck out leg, staggering past her adversary. "Shit!" Faith gasped, her back arching as Rona caught her with a back-heel hook kick. Faith spun around in time to block a kick to her face on her forearm while retaliating with a left hook to Rona's jaw.

Rona slapped her blow down while hooking at Faith's head, Faith ducking onto that blow, Faith pulled her head out of the way of Rona's follow-up uppercut, the African-American's movements almost a blur. Suddenly a thrust-kick was coming at her chest, Faith brought her forearm down hard on her rival's shin, knocking the blow away as she leapt into a knee to the gut that drove her rival back a step, a pained gasp escaping her rival. Despite her distress, Rona managed to parry a left jab, but not the right hook that followed it a quarter-second later.

Her blow snapped Rona's face to the side, but Rona responded with a backfist that cracked into Faith's mouth, blood flying from it. Faith stumbled back, blocking a left hook on her forearm and right upper-cutting to her rival's jaw. Rona's head snapped back, then she fell onto her shoulder when Faith leg-swept her feet from her.

The girl rolled up and leapt at her, a haymaker pummelling through the air. Faith grabbed the African-American's arm as it swung in and fell backwards, bringing her feet up and into the black's midsection, sending her fellow Slayer flying over her and to the ground. Faith was still in mid-air when she reversed her fall, kipping up and spinning round to face her downed opponent.

Faith went for a stomp, but the moment Rona hit the ground she was rolling back up and out of the way of her attack. Rona sprang back in, leading with a right cross that Faith ducked under and a left backfist that crashed into her eye. Faith staggered back, blocking a knee on her forearm, her other hand grabbing the strap of Rona's bra, twisting at the waist and flinging her away. Rona grinned at her. "How's your eye?"

"Got two," Faith smirked back, "can still see you to kick your ass."

Faith dropped to one knee under a roundhouse kick and took the opportunity to hook into her fellow Slayer's crotch. Her fellow Slayer greyed and muttered an inarticulate groan before dropping onto her back. Faith straightened and turned to the Potentials, wiping away the blood dripping from her mouth as Wood rushed over to his downed Slayer. "That's what it is to be a Slayer, train hard and train smart."


	103. Season 7 Episode 3

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 7 Episode 3**

Caridad stared open-mouthed around the vast, illuminated lobby. This building was so big, so modern, a world away from her Puerto Rican origins. Yet it also was, according to her Watcher, one of the bases of the most dangerous, most evil power in the world.

"There's already some Potentials here isn't there?" commented Annabelle, a preppy blonde English girl.

"Four. Vi, Colleen, Shannon, and Amanda," commented Molly in her trademark Cockney chirp.

"Ever since the Council was bombed Mr. Giles has been moving all the Potentials here," said Annabelle. "I wonder if we'll meet any of their gang."

"Oh bloody hell yeah," Molly said. "My Watcher had plenty to say about them -."

"Then I can only assume that your Watcher wasn't English or a gentleman." They all turned to see a dark-haired bespectacled man with two days' stubble on his chin sauntering towards them from the left. "Because English gentlemen do not indulge in gossip. You ladies are Caridad, Molly, Annabelle, and," the Englishman towards their Oriental companion, "Chao-Ahn?" The Oriental nodded, the Englishman stumbled through a few sentences of what sounded like Mandarin before looking around. "Your Watchers chose not to accompany you?"

"They, um, resigned," Shannon replied. "They gave us our fares over here and walked away."

"Disappointing." The man grimaced. "I'm Wesley, Wesley Whyndhm-Pryce."  
Caridad's knees trembled, the way he said it was almost as cool as watching James Bond introduce himself. "In addition to you four girls, and the four Potentials already here, we are expecting some more." Wesley smiled at her raised hand. "Yes, Caridad?"

"Where will we be living, sir?"

"Just Wesley," the man corrected. "Accommodations have been provided in one of W&H's outlying buildings. One of the advantages to this arrangement is their security, a security that individual Potentials didn't have under the previous regime. Now if you'll follow me, I'll take you to the gymnasium so you can meet Rona." Wesley glanced towards Molly. "Yes Molly?"

"Will we meet Faith?" the Cockney breathlessly asked.

Wesley chuckled. "Doubtless your paths will cross at some point."

* * *

"Come on Cole," said Franklin as they crept through the tunnel, the dirty water sloshing underfoot as their helmet torchlights illuminated their way through the murky, foul-smelling passageway.

"I don't like it, I don't like this at all," the afore-mentioned Cole grumbled.

"I wish Harris and Gunn were with us," Sheridan muttered. "Nothing flustered those two boys."

Allan snorted. "Having a pair of amazons for girl-friends probably did wonders for their nerves."

"I hear you," agreed Franklin. "Both those boys were punching way above their weights there."

"What happened to them anyway?" Sinclair queried.

"I always dreamt they took up a career split between mud-wrestling and nude modelling." Everyone stopped and looked towards Allan. "And of course you meant Harris and Gunn, not their-."

"Once we've managed to stop projectile-vomiting," Sheridan shuddered. "I heard some Englishman took over at that big law firm and employed-."

"Didn't realise either of them had law degrees," Cole commented.

"Yeah, I don't -." Sinclair halted and turned. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what-." Franklin's blood congealed at a sound like a grizzly's rumble coming from around the corner. "Okay," Franklin licked his dry lips, "let's back outta here-."

A monster with a basketball player's height and a linebacker's shoulders came around the corner. But it was the monster's snarling face rather than its immensity that caused Franklin's legs to tremble. The thing's face was waxy grey and covered with creases, pointed elf-like ears, squashed flat nose, dead eyes, and most disconcertingly a mouth filled with shark-like teeth.

And then it was charging them, its hands ripping, tearing, their screams deafened by its gleeful howls.

* * *

"Hey, Corwin." Xander greeted as he walked into the dimly-lit, barely above sanitary regulations bar, pushing his way through the crowd. "Long time no see."

Corwin grinned. "I wasn't the one who's girl-friend got him a fancy job that took him away from all of us blue-collar types."

"Hey, hey," Xander held up his hands at the jibe, "ceasefire!"

"Just kiddin'," Corwin smiled tightly. "How are you and Gunn doin' in the glossy world of high-powered lawyering?"

"It's not as glossy as you'd think," Xander dryly replied. Working in an office surrounded by various sundry demons and the scum of the earth soon paled, and he'd been sceptical about the move from the off.

"That's good, 'cause I might need you back, I just lost five men in," Corwin paused then grimaced, "well they're calling it an accident but hell's if I know."

"Wait?" Xander's Hellmouth radar went off. "You lost five men?"

"Yeah," Corwin nodded. "It was last night, Franklin, Sinclair, Sheridan, Allan, and Cole were doing an inspection of one of the old tunnels. When they didn't come back, I sent Welch and Keffler down there to investigate." Corwin shook his head, eyes shadowing, and the temperature in the busy bar seeming to drop a few degrees. "It was a total mess, blood soaking the walls, body parts everywhere, they were big guys, and they had spades and pick-axes to do work with, they should have been able to protect themselves, but the thing was like a whirlwind with knives, ripped them apart."

Xander leaned forward. Yeah, this was definitely Hellmouthy. "Where exactly?"

* * *

Faith glanced to Giles as Xander finished his report. "Sounds Hellmouthy, wanna me to check it out?"

"I think that would be wise," Giles agreed. "But as we don't actually have a sighting of this thing I would advise caution."

"Right," Xander nodded. "I'll tell Gunn, get him to grab his axe."

"No way," Faith shook her head. "I like having you havin' my back when we're vamp hunting, or when we're goin' after a demon we actually know about, but a mystery demon that might have any goddamn power?" Faith shook her head again. "I ain't down with that."

"I'm inclined to agree," Giles nodded.

"Hey, we're not exactly rookies here!" Xander protested even as Faith nodded smugly.

Giles glanced towards Xander. "Not rookies no, but according to the police reports, this thing destroyed five healthy men without picking up the slightest injury, it would injudicious to send you and Gunn in there without knowing what you're facing Should it be something Faith can't handle, she can for example retreat far quicker than she could if either you or Gunn-."

"Oh yeah," Xander shot her a scathing look, "she's known for her rapid retreats."

"Were with her." Giles' gaze turned to her. "However I do think you should take Rona." Faith's heart dropped as she slapped her forehead, her mouth opened in protest, but Giles beat her to it. "Faith, whatever is in these tunnels is unknown and exceedingly dangerous, I cannot in good conscience allow you to go into those tunnels on your own. In fact," G's eyes bored into her, "I forbid it."

"You're not the one who has to put up with her damn 'tude," Faith mournfully muttered.

* * *

Rona watched the back of her sister Slayer as they both padded through the dark, dank tunnel. She'd largely bought into the Council propaganda of Faith being a foul-mouthed, undisciplined thug who'd gotten by on luck. At least that was what she'd thought until they'd actually fought. It was different now though, Rona hadn't fought many vampires before arriving in Sunnydale, but none had hit like Faith, moved like her, or kept on coming like she did when she hit them.

Then there were her Watchers. Wood was all very proper and stitched back, the perfect Watcher, but he lacked the edge of the seemingly politely studious Giles and Wesley. And then there was Gunn and Xander, both hunks, but also bad-asses who'd hunted more demons than she had. The only one that seemed remotely as described was the snobby Chase girl, but then she'd fought with the others from the beginning of their legend.

Yeah, all in all she was startin' to think that all that Wood and the Council had tried to teach her about the Lehane gang was bullshit.

She suddenly realised Faith had stopped, the east coast native dropping into an animalistic crouch. "What's up?"

Faith held up a palm and shook her head, the older Slayer's face tightening. "Can't you feel it?"

"Feel-," her irritated voice trailed off as the hairs on the back of her neck prickled and her skin pimpled. Suddenly her heart was pounding and sweat dripping off her as her stomach hollowed. "What is that?"

"Don't you recognise that?" Faith hissed in disbelief then shook her head. "'Course not, you've not fought any really old vampires-."

"I killed the LaFitte brothers and Mysterious Dave Mather!" she hissed.

"Come back when you've killed vampires over a thousand years old," Faith shook her head, her eyes suddenly narrowing. "No, that's not right. They don't feel like-."

Faith's voice trailed off when an ogre-sized creature barrelled around the corner, its growls leading the way. The thing's hideous face and soulless eyes made Rona tremble then stiffen. She was the Slayer, let it be afraid of her.

"What we need to-," Faith's eyes snapped to her as she raced around the back of the older girl, "damn it Ron!"

At first Rona covered the ground between her and the monster in long, easy strides, the dirty water splashing underfoot. Then time seemed to slow as her heart-rate increased. A desperate cry was on her lips as she dived forward, the monster grabbing her by her throat and flinging her into the wall, her head crunched into the damp stone, sliding down it with a groan.

Then Faith flowed into the picture, the older girl going high with a roundhouse kick to the monster's face, the beast stepping back a step, then lunging back into action. Rona gasped as the monster threw an impossibly fast haymaker, its hand the size of either of the Slayer's head. Then the brunette was under its attack, her stake crashing into its chest.

Rona's eyes widened when Faith's stake splintered on the creature's wagon-sized chest, Faith's eyes dropping open in almost-comical surprise. "Oh shi-," blood flew and the older Slayer spun like a top when the monster caught her with a backhand.

Somehow though, Faith stayed upright, sheer force of will keeping her upright under a follow-up fist to the forehead. Then the Slayer swayed left to right, then darted in with an elbow to the side of the beast's head, then back-flipped to where she was struggling upright. "Can you run?" Rona stared wide-eyed at the monster then winced as Faith's palm crashed against her cheek. "Can you run?" Rona nodded. "Then move it, I'll be a second behind." Rona burst back out towards the exit, the sounds of the beast's roars echoing around her as she looked over her shoulder to see Faith throw her short sword into the creature's shoulder, turn and race after her.

* * *

Faith held an icepack to her forehead as she talked, Rona doing the same with the back of her head in the chair opposite. "See," Xander said as she concluded, "you did need me."

"Little less smugness there boytoy," Faith turned her head and glared at her boyfriend. "And I hate to burst your bubble, but that thing was like Master-powered, 'cept without the nice table manners, no way you'd had made much more than a crunching noise when he tore through you."

"You said the vampire felt like the Master?" queried Giles.

"And Kaiktosis, Lothos, all the really old vampires I've fought, not the young uns though."

Faith's heart dropped as Wesley walked over to Giles, a book in hand and a grave expression on his face. "Oh good lord," if she'd been a good Catholic girl, Faith would have crossed herself at the stricken look that crossed Giles' face when he looked at the book. "That's bad, very bad."

"Don't keep me in suspense G," Faith affected an unconcerned tone even as her heart raced. "What's the 411?"

Giles looked up and turned the book towards her, flashing her a painting of the creature that had attacked them. "Is this beast the one?"

"That's ol' George Clooney," Faith half-smirked. "Real charmer with the ladies."

"Hey, he lets them live, not like those guys," Rona grunted.

"As you guessed what you fought was a vampire, but something more. It was a Turok-Han. As Neanderthals are to human beings, the Turok-Han are to vampires. Primordial, ferociously powerful killing machines, as single-minded as animals. They are the vampires that vampires fear. An ancient and entirely different race and, until now, I thought they were a myth."

Xander broke into the silence that followed Giles' grim explanation. "Wow, well I'm inspired."

Giles shot Xander a scathing look. "They lack the vampires' human intelligence and are unable to blend into society, being closer to the demon that possesses a dead human, they are unable to take human form, although they can turn humans. However, in all other ways, they are their descendant's better, more durable, faster, and stronger-."

"Yeah, yeah," Cordy broke in, "I've got a nail appointment at six, cut to the chase, how does Slay-girl kill them?"

Faith shot her best friend a grateful look, not at all fooled by her mention of a nail appointment. Cordy had just wanted to shut Giles up before he completely devastated her with a description of the demon's prowess. "In theory a staking should work, however their chest muscles and sternum are far far more durable than your normal vampires. They have more resistance to sunlight than a normal vampire but will still be burnt up by it, however religious symbols and holy water won't affect them-."

"How come?" Gunn queried.

Giles shrugged. "I don't know, but my best guess is they sufficiently pre-date organised modern religion for it to have no effect. What does have an effect is decapitation."

Wood spoke suddenly. "And what about the possibility of there being more one of these Turok-Hans?"

"And just when you thought Giles was the depressing one," Xander muttered.

"No," Giles shook his head, "if there was more of them we'd know."

"The city would be in chaos," Wesley dolefully agreed.

"That's a hell of a note," Faith tossed the icepack down and rose, Rona following suit, "Xan, we got a couple of grapple-guns around the place?"

"In this place?" Xander grinned. "What do you think?"

"Have you got a plan?" Wesley queried.

"Beginnings of one," Faith replied.

* * *

"You clear on the plan?" Faith queried as they stopped at the tunnel entrance.

"Are you sure this'll work?" Rona replied with a nervous nod.

"One way to find out," Faith peered into the dark hole. "You sure you know how to handle the grapple gun?"

"Point and shoot, nothing hard about that," Rona replied.

"Just remember that when your hands are shakin'," Faith grunted, "take the left side, two steps behin' me, and this time don't move 'fore I say so."

Rona nodded silently before following her into the broodingly dark hole, the only sound their footsteps splashing in the dirty water beneath, its foul stench filling their wrinkling nostrils. Faith slowed suddenly, a half-second later and Rona sensed it too, instinctively following her sister Slayer pressing into the wall. Then she saw the monster's silhouette and it was charging them. Her arm snapped up, grapple-gun aiming. "You fire that 'fore I say, and that big ugly bastard will be the least of your worries," Faith warned. Sweat glistened on Rona's brow as the monster raced towards them. "Now!"

Rona's finger tugged instinctively on the grapple's gun's trigger. The grapple gun bucked powerfully in her hand, the enhanced recoil enough to break a normal human's wrist. The foot long spear flew out the gun's barrel to crash into the left side of the beast's midsection, a quarter of a second after Faith's s project buried itself deep into the monster's right shoulder.

The Turok-Han's pained roars filled the tunnel as it staggered under the blows' impacts. "Now!" Faith yelled as she leapt into the attack, her naked sword flashing brightly in the tunnel's grim darkness. Rona steadied herself as she lunged at the creature's knees while Faith went in high.

The monster roared as her blade cut deep into its thigh, its baleful gaze dropping to her, making her instinctively flinch, a primordial fear filling her. The Turok-Han's meaty fist caught her in the back of her head, knocking her to her knees, a quick roll to the side taking her out of the attack's way.

Faith's blade came in fast, but not fast enough, the demon staggering her with a haymaker to the jaw, the blow knocking her off balance, her blade slicing the creature's shoulder rather than its neck. Faith staggered as another haymaker thudded into her right cheek, blood flying from her mouth. Before the Slayer had chance to recover, the Turok-Han had her by the throat and was flinging her into the wall.

Rona's eyes widened as rather than hit the stone head-first, Faith twisted in mid-air and hit the wall feet-first, bouncing off it to slice her sword through the back of the creature's neck and out of the front, the creature exploding into dust as Faith landed in a crouch besides Rona. "You did good, kid. Kept your nerve, now let's get out of here."

* * *

Marcus Hamilton strode into the Black Thorn boardroom. Most would feel fear in such august company, but while he felt a tinge of wariness, he answered to a higher level, beings that out-ranked even these powers. "The Slayer defeated the Turok-Han," Izzerial commented.

"Yes," Marcus nodded. "But we have footage of her in action. She is resourceful, gritty, and adaptable. We have other resources we can use against the Slayer should the need arise."

"And our misdirection project continues apace. That should distract the Slayer," Cyvus Vail commented. "I'm particularly pleased with my work in it."

* * *

Catherine Madison gasped as she erupted from the golden cheerleading statue and crashed to the floor, sweat pouring off her body as her muscles screamed their release. Her eyes widened as they fell on the woman stood before her, hatred and recognition raging through her. "You!" she hissed, eyes widening in disbelieving recognition.

"Me," the woman equably agreed. "It's been a long time since I saw you, but I need a teacher and I thought you'd be-."

"Teacher!" Catherine screamed in outrage, stored up power flowing out of her to attack the younger woman. "How dare you!" She gasped as all her fury and rage crashed uselessly against her rival's shield. Her body shook with the effort, muscles aching with lactic acid as she poured on the magic. Her eyes widened when she realised her attacks weren't even cracking much less breaching the shield. Just as she realised her rival couldn't be defeated, magic flowed from her adversary and into her, bombarding her from every angle, forcing her to curl into a ball. "Yes, yes," she screamed until her voice cracked. "I'll do it, yes, yes, anything!"

"You'll teach me then?" Her tormenter's tone was all sweetness, but Catherine sensed the steel behind it, and knew if she didn't obey, more pain would follow. Unable to summons the will or energy to speak, she nodded mutely. The other witch giggled. "Oh good, I do so much look forward to learning."


	104. Season 7 Episode 4

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 7 Episode 4**

String music played in the background while light glinted off the chandeliers swinging over head, suited waiters scurrying around in the background. Gunn smiled at his girl-friend sat opposite him, resplendent in an off-the-shoulder sequined black dress. "Nice place, huh?"

"Better than the burger joints you usually take me to," Cordy's perfect teeth flashed briefly in the restaurant's half-light. Cordelia's smile wavered. "But I liked them too."

"Yeah," Gunn glanced at his steak, his appetite dwindling. "We couldn't afford to eat like this when I was just a construction worker."

"Hey," Cordy reached across the table and squeezed his hand, "you were never just anything." Cordy shook her head. "I can't believe we're working for Wolfram & Hart, it's like I haven't moved on any from the old materialistic me who didn't care where the cash came from."

"I don't believe that," Gunn shook his head. "I don't care how bad you were before Faith came to SunnyD, working for W&H would never have sat easy."

"Yeah," Cordy leaned back in her chair, "and yet it's because of Faith we're working there now."

There wasn't a lot said after that.

* * *

"Ah, Faith," Giles greeted as she strolled into his office, a balding man in his late forties\early fifties sat opposite her Watcher. "This is Magnus Bryce of Bryce Operations." Faith stared blankly at her father, yeah 'cause it meant something to her, like she read the business pages.

"Of course you've heard about the software, the cable network, - that's all a front," Bryce said. "The family money comes from wizardry. My great-grandfather created our first spell in his garage, a simple tallness illusion. Now it's all custom designed work for people with the right money. You see someone big in Hollywood with looks and talent and chances are either I or one of my competitors provided them."

"However this business is a very cut-throat one," Bryce continued. "I have a lot of enemies, industry rivals. For example, Paul Lanier, his firm's in wish-granting. Scary little euro-creep. And there are others. Briggs over at Consolidated Curses."

"Yeah, well that's fascinating," Faith lied, it was anything but. "Only we're not in the business of killin' your business rivals for ya." Faith glanced at Giles, brow furrowing. Suddenly she wasn't quite as sure as she once had been about what they would or wouldn't do. "Or are we?"

"No!" Giles threw up his hands. "Of course not. Someone is threatening Mr. Bryce's daughter, a someone he believes is one of his rivals."

"Rrrrright," Faith's gaze returned to Bryce.

"There have been letters and calls. Twice we have caught intruders inside the house."

Faith shook her head, somethin' 'bout this didn't make any sense. "But you're a powerful wizard. You must know protection spells."

Bryce nodded. "I know dozens. Used them all. These guys are in the business too, they know all the tricks."

"So you want me to be your daughter's body-guard?" Faith queried.

"She doesn't look very strong," Magnus eyed her speculatively for far different reasons than normal , "can she bend a steel bar in her hands?"

"Yeah, 'cause I'm a circus freak," Faith shot Giles a bored look. "Look, if Daddy Warbucks don't want my help-."

"Fine, fine!" Magnus threw his hands up. "I've been a client of this law firm for a long time, and I'm expecting payback for all the money I've paid you."

Faith ignored Bryce in favour of looking towards Giles. "You settin' the others on investigation?"

"Wesley's checking records and such like while Gunn and Xander are 'taking it to the street'," Giles replied.

"Look at you talkin' the lingo, you're so damn hip," Faith looked towards Bryce. "We gonna to meet your gal?"

* * *

"Nice place," Faith commented as Bryce led her into a four storey, whitewashed house in Sunnydale's most upscale neighbourhood.

"Our place in LA is larger, unfortunately with W&H re-locating to Sunnydale, I was compelled to follow suit," Bryce stiffly replied before leading her into a bedroom furnished and decorated in a mish-mash of Oriental styles with a ringlet-haired red-head with green eyes and a ton of 'tude lying on the bed. "Honey, we have a guest."

"Daddy dear," the red-head sniffed. "If you're going to hire an escort, can't you at least spend enough money for a high-class one?"

Faith raised an eyebrow and snorted. "Oh yeah, I'm real motivated to stop harm comin' to the princess."

Virginia rose off her bed, her green eyes mocking as she looked towards her father. "This is the protection? Seriously."

"She's the Slayer," Bryce stiffly replied. "I know you never paid much attention to your occult studies, but you know who she is."

Virginia sniffed. "Looks like the biker bar's dregs to-uggh!"

Faith picked Ginny up by the throat. "See you're not bein' nice. My best friend at school was a rich bitch like you, but she had some stones to back it up, you not so much. But I'm here to do a job, so I think it's best if we don't communicate, you dig?" Faith dropped the girl on her bed and glanced over to her father. "I wouldn't exactly say she'll be safe, but she'll live."

"As you wish," the man backed out.

Faith dropped the girl on the bed. "You have a lot of books. You must spend some time in here."

Virginia shrugged. "Well, there have been threats for a long time. Every time there is a new one - I buy a book shelf."

"Rusty," Faith tried for her most reasonable tone, "we're both stuck here. So it seems to me I might as well do what he wants me to do and do my best to protect you."

Virginia smirked. "You think you're the right woman for the job?"

"You gonna fight me?" Faith smirked as Virginia rose.

"No," Ginny shook her head. "Let's go shopping."

Faith groaned. "Oh my favourite activity in the whole damn world."

* * *

"Ah Wesley," Giles looked up as his fellow Watcher strode into his desk-lit office. "Have you made any progress with the Bryce case?"

"Some," the younger man settled into the seat opposite. "I've looked into the details of the past attempts on Ms. Bryce's life, and there are definite links to Paul Lanier."

Giles pursed his lips. This was such tawdry stuff. Given the sordid reputations of Bryce, Lanier, and Briggs, he couldn't care less if all three firms slaughtered themselves. However it was the innocents who got hurt in the fall-out that concerned him. "Take Gunn and Xander to see Mr. Lanier. Impress on him how much W&H disapproves of his attempts."

"I'll organise something for tonight." Wesley rose. "Any news from Faith?"

Giles shook his head. "Nothing."

"Well she only needs to hold on until tomorrow, by then everything will be over," Wesley replied.

* * *

Faith strolled into the store a step behind her charge. Her eyes widened as a waiter rushed up to them and gave them each a glass of champagne. "Shoppin' sure ain't like this at the Walmart." Faith glanced to Ginny. "It's a little exposed though isn't it? I mean - are you really safe here?"

Ginny's lip curled up. "You tell me."

Faith rolled her eyes. The 'tude was really startin' to pale. "What we shoppin' for anyhow?"

"It's daddy dearest's birthday," venom dripped from every note. "Number fifty. That's why he's so twitchy lately. Big party makes security difficult, plus I think there's a whole mid-life thing going on."

Faith raised an eyebrow, and easily quelled the urge to slap Rusty's ungrateful face. So Poppa bear wasn't attentive enough for the princess, big fucking deal. Did he hit her? Did he let her go hungry? Did he treat her like the shit under his feet? Way Faith saw it, the silly cow had it easy. "You're looking at talismans?"

Virginia nodded. "Images of the goddess Yeska, his favourite creepy deity. What do you think of the gold one?"

Faith shrugged. "Not really my thing, you'd be better with G or Wes." Ginny shot her a confused look. "My Watchers."

"It must be hard being a Slayer?"

"Easier than the path life was sendin' me down. And one that meant I was actually worth a damn." Faith smirked and shrugged. "The dying twice blew though."

"You really died?" Ginny's green eyes widened

"I got better." Faith's dark eyes narrowed as two hard-looking bastards came up to flank Ginny.

"Virginia, we're gonna go now." One of the men said.

"Say good bye to your girl-friend," the other leered at her

Then hit the ground when Faith caught him with a toe-kick to the crotch, Faith simultaneously catching the second with a backfist that put him on the floor. "Jeez wise guys just ain't worth a damn."

Virginia stared at her. "How, how."

"Stop doin' a goldfish impression," Faith snorted. "We're leavin'."

* * *

"Those idiots," Lanier shook his head as he hurried from his apartment and to his car, a midnight-black Mercedes CLK. He nodded absently at the peaked-capped chauffer holding the door open for him. "Thank you Johnson."

"You can tip me later."

Suddenly a hand was in the middle of his back, shoving him into the back of the car. Lanier fell on his knees on the car floor, a pair of strong hands grabbing him by his lapels and flinging him onto the seat, in-between a pair of men, one bald and black, the other white with black hair. Then the doors slammed shut, and the car was screeching away from the kerb. "You don't who you're dealing with!"

An elbow crashed into his mouth, blood flying from it as his head snapped back, bouncing against the seat's expensive upholstering. "Ten points in the cliché game!" the white one of the two in the back with him let out a cry. "Wanna go for twenty?"

"Mr Harris," an English-accented voice spoke up from the driver's seat, "let's act with at least a modicum of professionalism."

"Ah Wes," the white guy complained, "where's the fun in that?"

Lanier's heart sank. Mr. Harris? An Englishman called Wes? A bald-headed black man? Somehow he'd acquired the attention of the infamous Scooby gang. "You can't just kidnap me!" he shouted.

"Actually we just have," the Englishman corrected as he pulled the car into a darkened parking spot behind a bowling alley. "And now we're going to have a talk about your attempts to slay Virginia Bryce."

"Ha!" Despite the severity of the situation, Lanier couldn't help but laugh. "My attempts to kill Ms. Bryce? After tonight they don't matter anyway!"

Suddenly Xander's hands were around his throat, all humour fleeing the youth's dark eyes. "You better explain that and fast, because my girl-friend's with Virginia right now!"

"Xander," Wesley's impatient voice broke in from the front, "he can hardly elaborate while you're choking him."

"Point."

Lanier gasped and wheezed as he struggled for air, hand rubbing at his hurt throat. Despite his pain he was still able to laugh again. "You really haven't done your research have you?"

"We did enough to track your assassins back to you," Gunn stonily replied. "You got anythin' to add, start talkin' 'fore we start hittin'."

"There's no need." Lanier tried and failed to regain his composure. "If you'd have checked with your Contracts division, you'd have found that Magnus Bryce lodged a contract with Yeska," Wesley groaned, "twenty-five years ago."

"And the terms of this contract?" Wesley asked, his tone filled with trepidation.

"On the eve of his 50th birthday, he'd sacrifice his virgin first-born to Yeska-."

"Oh bloody hell!" The car jetted forward, screeching out of the darkened parking lot.

* * *

"Hey," Faith grinned as she entered Ginny's room to see an ice-bucket with a pair of champagne bottles in it, and a pair of glasses standing beside it, "champers. Wanna a glass, Rusty?" The heiress nodded mutely, the rich gal having not said a word since they'd left the shopping centre, which was kinda how she liked her heiresses, dumb and compliant. "Wicked," Faith poured two glasses and passed one over to her companion before sitting on the bed.

Three glasses later and Faith laughed when Ginny fell back onto the bed. "Man," Faith laughed as she poured herself a fourth and final glass before swigging the bottle's remains down her neck, "you can't take your drink." Faith finished her glass off in short order, enjoying the rich bubbles gliding into her mouth, then stretched, her eyes suddenly as heavy as anvils. Suddenly she was very, very tired.

* * *

Magnus eased the door open, relieved to find his daughter and the Slayer lying unconscious on the bed. He also noted as pretty as she was, the brunette was a very, very loud snorer.

So loud in fact, he thought he might need require ear-plugs.

Magnus turned to his companions. "Grab Ginny and take her through the altar."

"Sure boss," the two men strode in, picked up Ginny's limp body and turned back to him, "what about the Slayer?"

Magnus bit his bottom lip. It was tempting to play it safe, kill her, and be done with it. But although the Slayer was the greatest physical danger, the occult power of

Wolfram & Hart would almost certainly be brought to stomp him out of existence should he harm her. "No, once Ginny's dead the pact will be completed, the Slayer's friends won't be able to do anything. No point escalating any feud by killing her."

* * *

Virginia was dragged over to a stone sculpture and laid at its foot, the immaculately dressed crowd parting and clapping at her arrival. Bryce smiled sadly before walking to the side of the sculpture and spoke. "Thank you. I want to thank all of you for being here on this special occasion. My feelings run almost too deep for words. But I'll try to do this, and do it right." Bryce lit a candle: "Yeska, of the razor eyes and stone heart, take this offering. I cast my most precious emerald into the ocean on the moment of my birth plus 50 years. Take this gift, let her death return tenfold onto me my power." Bryce dipped his thumb into a basin of water sitting on the sculpture and marked Ginny's forehead with it, before backing away again.

"Oh that's not gonna happen."

* * *

Giles' heart dropped as he followed Xander into the room to find Faith lying on the bed. "Is she-."

"She has a pulse," Xander put his finger on Faith's neck, his other hand pulling at her eyelids, "from the looks of her eyes, she's been drugged."

Giles scowled protectively. "I'll stay with her, you go and ruin this gentleman's ill-conceived scheme."

* * *

Bryce's eyes bulged. "Guards."

One of the guards stepped into Xander's way, but his right knocked the guy square on his ass. Another threw a left hook Xander caught on his forearm, screams starting to echo through the crowded room as Xander's companions began to fight their way through. Xander sidestepped a charge, grabbed the guy by his collar and belt, flinging him face first into the wall, his fist elbow snapping back and into the man's kidneys, knocking him down the wall.

Beside him, he saw Cordelia grab a champagne bottle by its neck and swing it into the side of another thug's head, glass shattering as his knees buckled and he fell to the ground.

"Oh boy," Xander hissed as an ugly, grey-skinned demoness with a wild thatch of blond appeared in a flash of lightning. The demoness pointed towards a podgy finger at the still sedated girl. "The Sacrifice is impure!" Another flash of lightning and the goddess disappeared again.

"She's impure? She-she's not a virgin?" Bryce rose from behind the cold food buffet-laden table he'd dived behind.

"Ha!" Cordy pointed towards the sleeping red-head. "You're expecting a twenty-five year old virgin in California? Did you think we'd become Amish-land?"

Giles strode into the devastated party. "Wesley, Xander, go and collect Faith," Giles glared at Bryce. "As an aside, if a single hair on Faith's head had been harmed, I'd have ensured this building and every one you own was razed to the ground within the day."

"You work for me, you can't come in here-."

"The contract clearly specified we protect your daughter, it didn't specify any exceptions to that," Giles smiled. "I would strongly suggest you don't even think about not paying your bill. While I might turn a blind eye to certain clients being late with payment, it would be my extreme pleasure to send our debt-collectors after you."

* * *

Wesley looked up from his paperwork at a knock at his door. "Come in." His eyes widened at the lab-coated, diminutive man who walked in, vaguely recognising him from their induction and meetings with all of W&H's major people. "Knox from the research and development department?"

"Yes sir, honoured you could remember me."

"Yes, yes, yes," Wesley had little patience with toadying. Perhaps because it reminded him of the old Wesley, before Sunnydale had honed him. "How can I help you?"

"I've been trying to get a tomb into the country, but its run into problems a few days ago."

"A tomb? Of whom exactly?" Wesley queried.

"Well that's just it," the inoffensive-looking man shrugged. "That's the mystery. No one knows, but carbon dating suggests its millions of years old."

"Then it's demonic in origin?" Wesley queried. Knox nodded. "Then what's the problem?"

"It's got stuck in US. Customs," Knox explained. "I need someone to muscle it through."

"Um," Wesley glanced from the Customs documentation and to the practically bouncing on the spot scientist, "very interesting. But why me and why not your heads of department?"

"Oh," Knox shrugged. "They're like a pair of kids in a candy store, fascinated with all the state of the art equipment, always trying to purchase more. Normally I'd be with them, but this is a whole different level. I doubt they'd be interested in something so old."

That just went to show how little Knox truly knew his new bosses. However Wesley was more than willing to humour the man, especially considering his own flickering interest. "Put the papers in my in-tray, I'll sign them."


	105. Season 7 Episode 5

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 7 Episode 5**

Faith led the others into Giles' office, stopping at the door when she found Giles and Wesley already there and sat with Marcus Hamilton. Faith directed a venomous glare towards the firm liaison. "What does he want?"

The mystery man shot her a gleamingly insincere smile and opened his mouth, but Giles beat him to it. "Mr. Hamilton has made us a most intriguing offer," Giles commented.

"Yeah," Faith smiled lazily at the firm liaison, "I've got an offer for him too, my boot up his ass."

Hamilton's smile widened. "As charming as her reputation."

Wesley spoke before she had chance to retort. "Hamilton wants us to host this millennium's Midnight Assembly-."

"Midnight Assembly?" This time it was Wood's turn to comment. "Mr. Crowley told me about that, but I always thought it was a myth?"

"No myth," Hamilton made a show of fiddling with his cuff-links before continuing, "it's a meeting of ambassadors from all of the major demonic races held every millennium."

"Huh, huh." Faith sniffed, she was distinctly unimpressed. "And why should we wanna concern ourselves with a bunch of demons?"

"It's a tremendous opportunity, Faith," Wesley replied.

"Opportunity how?" queried Cordelia.

"Why the opportunity to observe any number of powerful and dangerous demon races in a neutral, not to mention safe environment," Giles excitedly replied.

"Say," Xander drawled, "do you and Wes need some alone time with some of demonology books?"

"Ones with plenty of pictures?" added Gunn.

"Don't forget the klenexes," Faith commented.

Giles shot them a scalding look. "Ah, the much-vaunted Scoobie professionalism," scoffed Hamilton.

Faith's eyes narrowed. "You wanna get out of here so the grown-ups can talk?"

"Of course," Hamilton rose, his practiced smile still in place, "when you've made your decision, please get in touch."

The moment the door closed behind the lawyer, Faith turned back to her adoptive father and Watcher. "You really sure 'bout doin' this?"

"Not entirely sure no," Giles replied. "However, quite aside from the academic interest, it would give us considerable 'brownie points' across the wider demonic community should we pull this assembly off successfully."

"And that's important why?" Gunn challenged.

"Because," Giles skewered the black with a look, "like it or not, they're our clients."

Gunn met Giles glare for glare. "And think we've already established no-body likes that."

Giles stepped smoothly around an argument they'd had many times before. "All of these demons aren't hostile to humans, some simply want to live in peace, some actually fight for us, indeed invites have been sent out to a number of these champions. It could be an opportunity to make some alliances," Giles commented.

"'Kay," Faith scowled. The chance of new allies was always good. "What's the plan?"

Giles looked towards Wesley. "Rupert and I will be in charge of all diplomatic meetings, Faith, I want you in charge of security, that includes building security, Rona, Xander, Robin, and Gunn. Cordelia, I'd appreciate if you organised the clerical requirements of this conference, the creation of Agendas, the taking of minutes, and that sort of thing. Lorne, we'd like you to work with Willow and Tara in assuring accommodation and dietary requirements for our guests."

"You've got a list of jobs and attendees I assume?" Wood said.

"Yes," Giles nodded, "I have the details typed up, all I need is," Giles grimaced and looked towards Cordelia, "Cordelia to show me how the bloody email works."

Once the titters had died down, Wesley spoke. "We have four days before the Assembly, I expect you all to prioritise this matter."

* * *

Faith looked around the long boardroom. A brazier filled with burning coals stood in its centre both illuminating and warming it. An immaculately varnished pentagram table stood around it, Giles sat its far end.

"Did Giles know he was to be the arbiter?" muttered Xander.

"Nah, Hamilton kinda sprung it on him yesterday," Faith whispered back. Which only confirmed her opinion of the firm's messenger boy as one tricky bastard.

"Have the witches sorted out the accommodation?" Faith queried.

"And the foods," Xander nodded, "Will said some of the diets put her off her off her food." Xander grinned briefly. "I didn't ask for details."

The doors at the near end opened and a tall, thin demon with purple skin, red eyes, and a pair of horns sticking out of the top of his head strode through, Hamilton half-bowing before the demon. "Will says he's the leader of the Purpurea Clan, one of the most vicious demons in this dimension."

"Yeah," Faith muttered. He looked an arrogant bastard, that was for damn sure. The demon looked towards them, then seemed to dismiss them, striding to one of the seats. Faith stiffened as a pointy-eared, evil-eyed bastard with skin like a wrinkled prune hobbled into the monster, its long fingers ending in vicious-looking talons. "Is that a vampire?"

"Yeah," Xander nodded, his hand going out to grab her arm as she started forward, "you can't, he's a delegate."

Faith's eyes widened as they snapped to Xander. "You're not serious!" she hissed.

Xander shrugged, his mouth opening. "Ah, the Slayer, I've always wanted to meet you."

Faith turned to face a frail-looking blue-skinned demon with a drooping moustache, blue goatee, pointed ears, and a pair of horns either side of his head, and dressed in black robes. "Yeah?" Faith raised an eyebrow. "I'm not surprised, what with me bein' a celeb in these parts."

The demon chuckled with a softness that didn't reach anywhere near his eyes. "Yes you are my dear, but that isn't why I wanted to meet you, my name's D'Hoffryn, ruler of Arashmaharr, and employer of the Vengeance Demons." The demon's predatory smile widened. "You've defeated two of them you know."

"Have I?" Faith shrugged casually. "I've beaten so many demons, I forget the minor ones."

"Ha," D'Hoffryn laughed, "you are a treat, aren't you? No," the demon shook his head, "you wouldn't remember defeating my girls, their powers tend to change reality, and when defeated reality returns to its normal." The demon tilted his head to one side. "My women all have one thing in common, a great deal of anger. I think you'd fit in wonderfully."

Faith's eyes hardened to obsidian. "You makin' me an offer? 'Cause, not interested."

"As you say," D'Hoffryn's smile remained. "Still, it was a pleasure making your acquaintance."

Faith only relaxed when the demon scurried away. "See," Xander smiled, "you are a diplomat."

Faith smirked. "Shut it or I'll diplomatically stick my foot up your ass."

"See," Xander's smile widened, "you are being diplomatic, at least I got a warning."

Faith chuckled darkly as the demons continued entering, some she recognised either from personal experience or research, but others she'd never seen before. "Hey," Faith pointed when a man of medium height but a powerful build, long dark hair, and soulful eyes strode in, "who's he?"

"Oh wow," Xander's eyes widened as he followed her finger. "He came, he actually came."

"Who is he?" Faith repeated.

"That's Drogyn, the Battlebrand," Xander explained.

"That tells me precisely zip," Faith commented.

"Sorry," Xander smiled apologetically. "He's the guardian of The Deeper Well, the graveyard of the Old Ones, the demons who first ruled here at the dawn of time. He might look human-."

"He looks more than human," Faith mused, "he looks downright edible."

"Stood right here," Xander muttered. "But the rumours are he's fourteen hundred years old." Faith whistled. Talk 'bout well-preserved. "They also say he's Lancelot du Lac, preserved as the great warrior of his time and kept alive until such time as he's earned his redemption for ending England's golden age."

"Heh, looking at him I get why Gwen let him lance her a lot," Faith elbowed Xander in the ribs and snorted, "get it?"

Xander sighed long-sufferingly. "I get it."

Faith pouted. "Well I thought it was funny."

"I'm sure you are the epitome of wit and humour."

Faith turned towards the advancing demon, her skin crawling. Some of the demons looked like formidable bastards, others looked crafty, this one on the other hand looked like the demonic version of a dirty old man. Wisps of hair danced on the red-skinned creature's head, deep wrinkles forming caverns on his face, the demon leaned on a IV stand while wheezing continually, but Faith wasn't fooled by his fail appearance. If the demon was here, at this conference, he was a major player. "Can I help you?" she coolly asked.

"Polite too," the demon flashed her a strained smile before descending into a fit of hacking coughs. Once he'd finished, the demon continued. "I'm Cyvus Vail, I only wished to pay my respects to the Slayer who defeated Catherine Madison and Rack, two of my students, and Mayor Wilkins, the man I did that reality spell for so people wouldn't notice how long he'd ruled for. To defeat three such powerful opponents, you must be formidable."

"I am," Faith flatly replied. "And I had help."

"Well," the demon's smile widened, "as I said, a true honour to make your acquaintance."

Faith forced back a shiver as the demon hobbled away. "Can this thing be over already?"

Xander's mouth opened but before he could speak, Wesley walked in accompanied by Rona. "Looks like that's my cue," her boyfriend muttered, "you and Rona have fun listening to demons bicker."

"Yeah," Faith groaned, "the demonic UN, god help me." Xander winked at her before making his way to the boardroom's entrance and closing the double doors behind him, Gunn, Wood, and Xander taking up their assigned positions at the door.

Faith watched as Rona took up a position across the room from her, her fellow Slayer nodding curtly before crossing her arms, and leaning against the wall, and Wesley made his way through the thong and mutter something into Giles' ear. The elder Englishman nodded and rattled his knuckles onto the desk, the hall falling silent and every eye turning towards Giles. "Everyone is here now, so why don't we take a seat and begin negotiations."

Everyone bar her, Ron, and Wes sat, the other Watcher making his way over to her. "It's terribly exciting isn't it?"

Faith shot Wes a caustic look. "Yeah, 'cause I'm Watcher-Gal suddenly am I?"

Wesley bristled. "Well really."

Faith laughed softly then settled down to watching. The next few days were gonna drag.

* * *

Faith strode through W&H's illuminated corridors, eyes shooting left and right as she checked security. The meeting was finally over, it had been a torturously boring torrent of unrecognisable languages and unfathomable dialects, the monotony only broken up when she'd had to force a blue-skinned brawler by the name of Boone back into his seat when he'd tried to rip the head off a Mok'tagar called Taparrich**.** However this one was only the first day, there were two more days of this nightmare scheduled, and so she was checking the security of the delegates' accommodation. Her eyes narrowed as she noted a slightly-open door.

Faith was about three steps from the door when it burst open and the Prince Of Lies burst from it, the vampire's teeth glinting and red eyes burning through the shadows. Faith sidestepped its rush, an grunt escaping her as its claws lashed down, slicing through her denim jacket, and gouging into her left shoulder. "Motherfucker!" she cursed as pain lanced through her arm and she dropped into a crouch. "Does truce mean nothing to you?"

"Slayer!" the stooped-over vampire let out a howl before leaping at her again. Faith kicked out, her foot catching the demon in his chest, knocking him back a step.

Faith launched herself through the air, her own stake flying down. "Shit!" she grunted as the demon's long talons closed on her wrist, stopping her stake about four inches from its target. Her left first crashed into the demon's jaw, snapping its head to one side and loosening its grip.

Her stake stabbed at its target but somehow the vampire wriggled aside, swinging a talon that Faith only just managed to duck under. Faith came up fast and hard, slamming an uppercut to the vampire's jaw.

The demon's eyes glazed momentarily as he back-pedalled away from Faith's attack. Faith feinted with a spin-kick to his head only to change into a leaping thrust kick the moment the demon began to duck under the attack. Her heel crashed into the demon's chest, lifting the Prince from his feet and flinging him into the wall.

The Prince snarled as he bounced off the wall and back into the attack. Stars exploded before Faith's eyes as her adversary's right fist crashed into her forehead. Faith stumbled backwards, suddenly on rubbery legs. She heard the demon's triumphant snarl, felt his cold hands on her throat, crushing the breath from her, then drove her knee up into the vampire's crotch.

The grip loosened, the vampire falling back even as he doubled up and into a twisted at the waist hook to the jaw. The vampire's head snapped to the side, her stake driving down, through his back, and into his undead heart.

Faith wiped the blood away from her mouth as the vampire exploded into dust, glaring defiant at the delegates who'd come out of the rooms to watch the fight. "Anyone else feelin' like takin' on the champeen?" she spat.

"Murderer!" a four-armed, three-eyed demon with spikes running down the centre of his red-skinned head, three-nostriled snout flaring in indignation.

Faith arched an eyebrow as she glared at the demon. "You get your boy was tryin' to kill me?" Faith cracked an icy smile. "Now you've had the show. Rooms. Now."

* * *

Rona yawned as she patrolled her floor of the delegates. She stopped as she noted a door slightly ajar. She glanced at Wood and whispered. "Cover me."

Her watcher nodded and raised her crossbow as she crept to the door and pushed it open, the door's creak thundering on her growing nerves. She stalked inside then stopped, bile rising in her throat at the sight of the shredded demon lying in pieces throughout the darkened room, blood soaking the carpet and walls. Clearly a being of immense power had ripped the demon limb from limb.

"So," she almost started at Wood's whisper behind her, "probably not a suicide then."


	106. Season 7 Episode 6

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 7 Episode 6**

"So," Faith pouted and whistled, her dark eyes taking in every detail of the blood and viscera soaked room, "anyone else thinkin' we should be lookin' for a fan of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, 'cause this is gory."

"Yes Faith," Giles grunted, "very helpful." The first Midnight Assembly in centuries, a unique chance to study some of the most influential demons in this dimension at first-hand, and all ruined. Worst, if the killer wasn't found he hated to think on how it would rebound on them. Giles glanced towards Wood, the younger Watcher's Slayer stood protectively by his side. "Who's room was this?"

"Give me a second." The African-American glanced at his clipboard then up again. "It was -."

"Taparrich, a Mok-tagar." Everyone turned to the thick-set liaison framed in the room's doorway, Giles noting that the executive looked disgustingly fresh despite the lateness of the hour. "Fortunately the Mok-tagar clan don't have many holdings on this dimension, and were only invited for propriety's sake. Nonetheless we have a problem-."

"It's certainly a problem for him," Xander grunted. "Dismemberment's probably a bitch to get a hold on."

"Although chances of a reprisal by the clan itself are relatively small," Hamilton smoothly continued on over Xander, "there is the high possibility that any one of the other demons represented here might attempt an attack-."

"Attempt is right," Gunn glared at the executive.

Hamilton once again continued as if the interruption hadn't happened. "Either using the attack here as an excuse, out of genuine fear that they might be next, or to score points with their fellow clans, or to possibly conceal their own part in this murder. You must solve this quickly to prevent the Assembly falling into chaos."

"Gee, how do ya figure we do that, Sipowitz?" Cordelia snarked.

"First," Giles spoke before Hamilton had chance to respond. "We'll build up a list of suspects, every one of the delegates of course. Then we'll have to work out which of them had a possible motive to attack-."

"And the two Slayers," Hamilton interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Faith's comment was polite enough but Giles could hear the venom that dripped from every syllable.

"Slayers don't need a reason to kill a demon, that's their reason to exist." And he was sure Hamilton could hear the malice in Faith's voice too, but to his credit the liaison's smile didn't move an inch. "And look at this," the executive's eyes dispassionately scanned the carnage, "the demon was torn limb from limb, clearly a creature with immense strength did this."

"We don't rip things to pieces like this, we go for the quick kill, this sorta mess is hell on a wardrobe," Faith's smile was stony, "course in your case I could be 'suaded to make an exception."

Hamilton answered Faith's smile with one of his own. "I'm only here to pass on the Senior Partners' concerns and to request you expedite this matter."

"Expedite this matter?" Faith snarled as the door clicked shut behind the liaison. "One day I'll expedite this matter -."

"Perhaps such threats should wait until we're sure exactly what he is," Wesley commented.

Faith glanced at Giles' fellow countryman. "Any movement on that front?"

Wesley grimaced. "I've been utilising Wolfram & Hart's library to research him, but there's no mention of him in any of the texts. I can't help but think any mention may well have been censored out of their library to protect themselves. I'm going to have to reach out to old sources."

"Do that," Faith looked back towards him. "Any thoughts on how we're gonna solve this mess, Sherlock?"

"Elementary my dear Faith." Giles half-smiled. "First we have to check out all of the delegates' alibis. Willow, I want you to have your people run a full forensics sweep through here immediately and have the report on my desk before the end of the night."

"Before the end of the night?" Willow let out a half-squeal. "That's not much time!"

Giles raised an eyebrow. "Then I suggest you'd better get on with it." The moment Willow and Tara had rushed out of the room, their hands diving into their jackets for their cells, Giles looked towards the others. "Faith, you and Wesley will run the interviews," he glanced meaningfully towards the Slayer, "together." His eyes moved to Cordelia. "Cordelia, you organise the interviews and get hold of the building's survelliance tapes, Xander and Gunn I want you to check them out. Wood, you and Rona will be on duty ensuring there's no problems-."

"What about the Potentials?" Faith shrugged when all eyes turned to her. "Hey, if I was figurin' on hitting the Slayer and had enough resources to go round, I'd take out as many Potentials as I could."

Oh bloody hell, Giles grimaced as his daughter's point hit home. "Very well." His shoulders slumped. "I'll baby-sit." Giles skewered the Bostonian with his eyes the infernal girl snorted, a smile tugging at her full lips. "Not. A. Bloody. Word."

* * *

"Giles! I've been looking through the guest lists and something very interesting has turned up!"

"Oh yes?" Giles forced a patient smile as he looked towards Vi. The red-haired Potential was the only one of the girls not wrapped up and snoring in their bedrolls on his office floor. Instead, she'd insisted on helping him. She was if nothing else eager and for that alone he could force away his usual irritation at being interrupted. "And what would that be?"

"Well I was looking up the Mok-tagar clan's history," Vi excitedly continued. "And they had an altercation over land with the Fell Brethren in the 14th century. Eventually the Fell Brethren bought the land, but I bet there was some resentment over the matter."

Giles smiled encouragingly at the girl. He doubted it was anything, but at least the Potential was showing willing. "Well done Violet, I'll pass this on to Faith and her team."

His words were rewarded by a proud smile. "I'll keep looking, see if I can find anything else, W&H's library is extensive."

"You do that," Giles agreed.

* * *

"You cannot think to investigate us! You who after all are a hunter of our people!"

Faith rolled her eyes at Archduke Sebassias' rant. In her view the asshole was posturing for his audience, the rest of the delegates gathered in the conference room. "Just sit down," Faith growled.

"And why do you think I should little girl?" Sebassias sneered.

Faith's eyes narrowed. "You kinda just forget who this little girl is you-."

"Archduke," Faith grunted as Wesley interrupted her, "you've made various demands that this heinous crime be investigated. Now, how can you reasonably expect us to investigate the crime if you refuse us access?"

"Investigate! Investigate!" Sebassias snorted and pointed at her. "You have your mad dog stood beside you!"

"Mad dog?" Faith grinned coldly. "How about I show you just how much of a bitch I can be?"

"That will be unnecessary," the blue-skinned demon known as Boone suddenly commented. "Cease your prattling, Sebassias and allow the girl to ask her questions." Boone rose with a sniff. "I will be the first to answer any of your questions and then I will help you police these-."

"Turn against your own would you Boone?" Cyvus' words came out in a rattling hiss.

Boone chuckled as he glanced dismissively towards the demon mage. "I was never one of you Vail, nor would I want to be."

"And I," Drogyn rose, his eyes purposeful, "will guard this room while you are gone."

"I just love how we've got like a family vibe here," Faith announced to the tense board room. "With you all, it's the Addams family, but it's a start!"

* * *

Rona prowled the darkened corridor, Wood to her left and behind. It was weird being here, in amongst all these demons, including many Faith had previously fought like the Sisterhood of Jhe, Varahall, and the Scourge, all making for a very tense atmosphere. And she was only now getting used to her new Calling, and being in close proximity to the notorious Scooby gang.

Rona's head furrowed. She might have initially disdained the unconventional Bostonian, but she'd been forced to rethink that after Faith had so convincingly kicked her ass. And her cohorts might not have any powers, but they'd all achieved plenty and stood with the Slayer for longer than many Slayers managed to survive.

Maybe a Slayer shouldn't work alone. Maybe the now-defunct Council hadn't been right about everything.

Rona stopped as she struggled with these new and rebellious thoughts, an indefinable sound reaching her ears. Rona glanced towards Wood, her hand coming up, signalling her Watcher to a halt. Rona hefted her sword as she crept towards the corridor's corner, her heart thumping and mouth dry.

Then she leapt around the corner to find herself confronting a trio of cowled Purpurea demons, the same race as Archduke, creeping through the darkness. "Oh hell!"

* * *

"I will not answer questions from you, human scum!"

Faith smirked at the General of the Scourge, unfazed by his hostility. Instead she leaned over her shoulder and glanced to her right where Wesley was sat. "We have this little game we sometimes play, good cop," she pointed towards Wes, "bad cop," she pointed to herself, "worse cop," she pointed over the General's shoulder, who turned to see Boone stepping out of the corner's shadow. "Still don't wanna talk, General?"

* * *

Rona glided under an axe swing, her foot crashing into the demon's midsection, knocking the demon back a step. The demon's axe came down in a cleaving swing, but she was already around it, her sword snaking up to slice into her rival's neck.

Even as blood gushed out, she was yanking her blade out while simultaneously leaping away from another Purpurea charging in with a pair of short swords flashing diagonally and downwards. Rona twisted in and out of the twirling blades, eyes never leaving her adversary as she sought an opening.

Then she saw it, stepping inside the two flashing swords, she brought her own blade down in a backwards diagonal slash into the demon's hip. The Purpurea let out a ragged cry as its leg shattered, the demon stumbling backwards as its lower limb gave away. Rona yanked her blade out of her rival's hip and slashed across the demon's neck, blood spurting out as he hit the ground. Rona spun around to deal with the third demon in time to see Wood slaying the third.

"These are the same demons as the Archduke, right?" she gasped.

* * *

"I am happy to answer all your questions."

"Wicked," Faith beamed at the figure sat opposite. "First question," she pretended to glance at the notes before her then looked up, "what's your phone number?"

"I hate to be caught up in this," Wesley shook his head. "You have no idea how much. But don't you have a boyfriend?"

"I'm flexible," Faith winked at Drogyn. "Very flexible. Limber too."

Drogyn's mouth opened and shut. "I can only apologise-."

"Hey," Faith glared at her companion, "you don't need to apologise for me. What's wrong with a lil harmless flirting?"

"Nothing you do is harmless," Wesley replied. "Your bristols should be registered as deadly weapons!"

"I just knew you were noticin' -."

Faith spun around as the door crashed open only to relax when Rona rushed in. "We've got a lead!"

* * *

Xander glanced at Gunn. "Nothing on this tape either. This is more boring than home movies."

"If your home movies aren't exciting, you aren't doing it right," Gunn laughed at his own joke then stopped. "Wait, there's something here."

"What?"

Xander rose from watching his TV screen and peered over the black's shoulder as he rewound his tape. "Look," Gunn pointed at the screen, "that door opens and shut but no-one opens it."

"A draught?" Xander shrugged. "So what, I had one on a tape I watched earl-." Xander's jaw dropped together with the penny. "Oh boy, whoever did this is invisible."

"Now he gets it."

* * *

"You have no right to march me in here!"

Faith flashed the Archduke her teeth. "Quit the posturing, your audience isn't here." Faith cracked her knuckles. "Which means I can do what I want and then drag your battered ass out there for all your cronies to see."

The Archduke sneered at her. "You'll find that rather more difficult than you think, child."

"Yeah?" Faith rose. "How about we-."

"Faith, please," Wesley interrupted. "Archduke, you're hardly in a position to protest. Need I remind you, three of your people were found by Faith's fellow Slayer-."

"And killed!" The Archduke bristled.

"That's what generally happens when you find hostile intruders," Faith commented. "So they were the killers, right?"

"No," Archduke shook his head and crossed his arms.

"You gonna tell us what they were doin' here?" Faith challenged.

"I do not need to answer your questions!" the Archduke snapped.

"Very well," Wesley nodded. "Then I'll go and inform your fellow Assembly delegates that we caught a trio of your people coming in to assassinate the-,"

"You can't do that!" the Archduke roared.

"Yeah?" Faith smirked. "Rules of evidence don't really apply here. Spill."

"My men weren't initially planned to be here, but when this murder occurred I took advantage of the situation-."

"The situation you were so angry about," Faith snarked.

The Archduke glared but continued on. "To have my men rifle through my allies' rooms and see if they could find anything incriminating or useful to my negotiations."

Faith glanced at Wesley who nodded slowly. "Very well Archduke. You can go."

* * *

"Here's that fluids report you asked for, Ms. Rosenberg."

"Thanks Knox," Willow beamed at the scientist. Cordelia said she found him creepy, but to her Knox was nothing less than well-organised and efficient, if a trifle self-effacing.

Willow's eyes narrowed as she went over the report. "Tara," Willow glanced at her girl-friend working at the other side of the desk, "I've got something."

* * *

"We've-." Giles raised a hand to hush Willow when she burst into the office with the sleeping potentials. "Sorry," the excited-looking red-head beckoned him to the door. "But we've found something."

"Oh?" Excitement quickened his blood as he crept through the bedroll-strewn floor, closing the door behind him. "And what have you found?"

"Most of the blood in the room belonged to Taparrich, but he wounded his attacker. I checked the sample against our files and the blood belongs to a Garnok."

"Oh good lord," Giles swallowed. This was good news, but on the other hand Garnoks were amongst the dimension's most notorious demons. "Well done, Willow. Now I need you to get the others."

* * *

"The Garnoks revel in carnage and destruction-."

"So they're Motley Crue fans?"

Giles shot Faith an exasperated glare as he continued. "They're also demons of an immense power and durability with a great deal of magical knowledge."

"Hence why you couldn't see them on the CCTV and why they didn't set off our magical sensors," Wesley said with a look towards Xander and Gunn.

"'Kay, so we know who it was, question is what we're going to do about it?" Faith queried.

"Firstly, I cannot emphasise how much of a danger this Garnok, Sahjhan, is. He's far beyond the danger of any vampires you've faced, and is perhaps on par with the likes of ADAM or Caleb."

"Way to build my confidence," Faith's snark sounded hollow to him. "I'm wicked glad I was the cheerleader and not you."

"Aren't we all," muttered Xander.

"Quite," Wesley added feelingly. "The alternative's just too terrifying to imagine."

"However, we have more than one Slayer here, in addition we have Boone and Drogyn." Giles smiled encouragingly. "We also have a plan."

"Keep talkin'," Faith replied.

"Thanks to the lab work done by Willow's department," Giles nodded towards the red-head, "we have enough of a blood sample to do a summonsing-."

"I say," Wesley interrupted with a worried look that darted from Willow to him. "As I said Garnoks have a lot of magical power, he could very well attempt to resist the compulsion."

"No," Giles shook his head, his nonchalant expression hiding his unease, "Willow will link the spell's to Wolfram & Hart's latent power, not even a Garn-."

"Oh bloody hell!" Wesley exploded, eyes wild with fear. "And let's not forget just what sort of power that is, you don't get much blacker than Wolfram & Hart!"

"And yet, we're all workin' here."

Giles ignored Gunn's drawl to stare at his fellow Englishman. "While Willow is casting the summoning spell, Tara will cast a cleansing spell through Willow -."

"P.T. Barnum never had such a delicate balancing act in his circus," Wesley snorted.

"That's as maybe," Giles replied. "However it is the only solution. We intend to cast the spell tomorrow night, culminating at the exact moment of Taparrich's murder where the link with the murder is at its height, and the amount of power needed to drag Sahjhan here is at the minimum. I intend to have the summoning done in the reception area with the members of the Midnight Assembly there to witness our justice-."

"They won't like being put in the firing line," Wood commented.

"No, I don't suppose they will," Giles smiled. "However, none of them will protest, they'll be too afraid of looking afraid in front of their counterparts. And a number of them are considerable powers, together they'd have more than enough firepower to deal with Sahjhan." Although not much of the building would be left standing in such a confrontation. "And so, it'll fall to Faith, Rona, Drogyn, and Boone to destroy him while the Midnight Assembly watches."

"Hey!" Predictably it was Xander who protested. "Didn't you forget somebody?"

"Xander," Giles forced his irritation under control. "I didn't forget you, you, Gunn, Wood, and Cordelia will be guarding the Potentials in my office. And before you protest, I wouldn't give a Special Forces team good odds against this demon!"

"You're a real woman-motivator, G," Faith drawled.

"You know I wouldn't give a Special Forces team good odds against you," Giles replied without taking his eyes off Xander. "Xander, you and Gunn are well-trained and more than competent of taking on your regular vampires. But part of being experienced is knowing when you're over-matched and when your presence will be more of an hindrance than a help."

Xander opened his mouth then nodded grumpily. "Thank you, now that's settled." Giles rubbed at his eyes. "I suggest we all get some sleep and ready ourselves for tomorrow."

* * *

Faith's heart raced as Willow's spell reached its conclusion, the air seeming to crackle with energy and foreboding. "Whoa!" Faith swayed then re-balanced when a dark typhoon began swirling around the reception area, the entire building seeming to shake.

Then lightning flashed and a hulking figure appeared where the typhoon had been. Long, straggly hair covered a pale face, haunting eyes glaring out from under the strands. "Why am I here!"

The demon's voice boomed out, his voice a throaty rasp of a demon used to intimidating. "Because of your butchery of Taparrich," Giles' voice was unruffled, but the Englishman was careful to keep a good way back from the demon. "Why did you kill him?"

"Why?" The demon threw his head back and roared out a laugh. "Because I could! We, the Garnok, are always the excluded, so I sought to disrupt your Midnight Assembly." The demon's face suddenly hardened. "So now I'll have settle for," he pulled a pair of swords out from under his dirty trenchcoat, "massacring it."

"I think not," Giles looked towards her.

Faith lunged forward, sliding a back-handed slash to hack at the demon's torso. Sahjhan spun away from her attack while blocking an attack by Rona, the force of his parry staggering Rona. Boone lunged forward, his fist swinging up in an uppercut.

Boone roared in agony and sparks flashed when Sahjhan parried Boone's metal-coiled fist with his sword, the blue-skinned demon fighting off his pain to fling an overhand right that Sahjan pulled his head away from while thrusting his blade up and at Boone's unprotected belly.

Drogyn's blade crashed into Sahjhan's just inches from Boone's torso. And then the former Round Table knight was gliding between Boone and Sahjhan and beating the towering demon back with a blurring attack of swordplay that had Faith struggling to keep up. "Oh yeah," Faith muttered, "that's what I'm talkin' 'bout!"

Drogyn's sword thrust up at Sahjhan's throat, the demon only just managing to pull his neck down, while seemingly simultaneously managing to evade a slash at his belly and writhe away from the other blade cleaving down at his skull. First confusion then rage then fear entered Sahjhan's eyes as Drogyn forced him back. Faith saw it probably before Sahjhan did, the demon hyper-extending himself as he lunged forward, Drogyn stepping around the thrusting blade, kicking Sahjhan in his front knee, the demon falling forward, and into a back-handed slash that separated head from body.

For nobody moved or spoke after the demon hit the ground, then Giles turned to the watching Midnight Assembly delegates. "Now that unpleasantness is over with, I believe we have negotiations to complete?"


	107. Season 7 Episode 7

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 7 Episode 7**

The house was shrouded in silence and cloaked in darkness, nothing inside it moving. And then a window splintered and knifemen slid in, their knives thrusting down and into the woman slumbering in the bed, blood gushing all over the sheets.

Faith gasped as she shot awake, sheets falling off as she wiped at the sweat soaking her forehead. "Oh shit! Not again!"

* * *

"I had another dream last night," Faith announced as she strode into Giles' office. "And not one of the fun ones where I'm being finger-cuffed by Brad Pitt and George Clooney!"

"Finger-cu-?" Giles shook his head and shuddered. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"Probably a smart decision," Faith smirked at her dad as she dropped into the seat opposite him. Her smirk disappeared as she sobered. "Has Wes been able to find anythin' out yet?" Giles shook his head. "Any chance that W&H might be in league with the First?"

"Historically all we've been able to find suggests the two entities while sharing many of the same goals are bitterly opposed to one another," Giles replied. "However, that could be propaganda or a deal could have been done in recent years."

"What you're sayin' is you don't know?" Faith sighed as Giles nodded. "Jeez, Watchers, never say what they mean in six words when they can use twenty!"

"Thank you, Faith," Giles grunted.

Faith grinned at her Watcher's irritation. "Aaaaah, poor little Englishman, is du nasty Slayer picking on you?"

"That's the worst baby voice I've ever heard," Giles complained.

"Xander likes it!" Faith's grin widened at her Watcher's sudden paling. "Don't worry, no details." Faith sobered again. "I figure W&H might know more than they're telling us. We need to look outside."

"I wouldn't argue with that," Giles agreed. "I'd suggest sending Wesley to look, there's a few sources open to us former Watchers."

"Yeah," Faith nodded, "but send Wood with him too, he might need some back-up. After all, I'm so little work," Giles snorted derisively, "I'm sure you can manage bein' Watcher to two Slayers."

"Oh yes, you're positively a dream," Giles sniffed.

"Believe it or not, not the first guy to say that," Faith replied.

Giles rubbed at his forehead and sighed. "If you leave me in peace, I'll call Wesley and Wood into my office."

"Leave me in peace he says," Faith sighed and fluttered her eyelashes. "It seems like only last week I was sat on your knee, happy as could be." Faith grinned. "Oh wait, it was only last week."

Giles shook his head and laughed. "Just go, you bloody hellion!"

"Sure," Faith leapt up, "I'm teachin' the Potentials this mornin' anyway."

"Shop-lifting? Truancy? Bedevilment?"

* * *

Giles chuckled as his daughter closed the door behind herself, his heart warming. She'd grown so much from the suspicious waif he'd first met. "God," he shook his head, "it's what eight years ago? Bloody hell, time flies." His smile widened. Perhaps time had flown because of all the pleasure and pride she'd given him, filling a hole in his life he hadn't even known was there before she'd entered it.

Giles looked back towards the door as Xander strode in, a rare nervous look on the youth's face. "Ah, Xander, what can I do for you?"

"I um, I need to ask you something." Xander started searching through his jackets as he continued to babble. "It's tradition you see. And I want to do things right, she deserves it. Ah! Here it is." Giles' eyes widened as the youth pulled out a small box. Oh bloody hell, this was out of the blue. "And I want to do things the right way."

"Are you sure about this, son?" Giles queried, his throat suddenly tight with emotion.

Xander shrugged. "I love her. I know she could do better-."

"Nonsense my boy," Giles forced away a smile. "I mean you're not English, but no-one's perfect. Just promise me you'll look after her."

"Of course," Xander nodded jerkily.

"I assume you have everything planned." The boy nodded. "Then as her father I demand my right to see just what you're intending to put on my girl's finger."

* * *

"Yes," Wesley nodded as he talked on his cell and walked through the reception area, "I agree Robin, however, these are Slayer dreams and shouldn't be discar-." His voice trailed off and his face paled as he recognised a figure by Cordelia's desk. "Oh bloody hell. I'll call you back." Hanging up his cell, he strode over to the man stood by the desk, a short, solidly-built man in his early seventies stood ramrod straight with a forked grey beard and an aristocratic manner. "Father, you didn't call to say you were visiting?"

"Father? It's true then," Cordelia raised a sceptical eyebrow. "And me and Faith thought you'd be grown in a test tube."

His father's eyes blazed as they looked at him. "Is this the sort of discipline you have here Wesley? Does the hired help often talk to you in such a manner?"

Seeing the fire in Cordelia's ears, Wesley sought to head off an eruption the sort of which hadn't been seen since Vesuvius. "Cordelia isn't a member of staff, she's a member of our team," he retorted. "And furthermore I find treating people with respect works rather better than high-handedness."

"Huh, another of your namby pampy ideas," Roger dismissed his words with a shake of his head. "A firm hand works far better than honeyed words!"

As if father would know anything about honeyed words. Seeing that Cordelia was still looking as if she was racing towards a Chernobyl-level nuclear reaction, he grabbed him by his elbow and dragged him towards the office. "I'm sure Giles will be more than happy to see you."

"Oh somehow I doubt that."

* * *

Giles' eyes widened as his office door swung open after a solitary knock and a harassed looking Wesley led in his father. "Ah, Roger, a pleasure to see you again," he lied.

"Is it?" Roger sniffed. "I wish I could say the same, but Wolfram & Hart, really Giles?" Roger shook his head. "I always knew you'd be trouble after your partnership with Rayne, but I even I never dreamt you'd fall to these levels."

"Yes," Giles replied as he struggled to contain the urge to lay the nut on the older man, "after all I've only assisted in saving the world over half a dozen times and helped my Slayer and her friends eliminate countless deadly demons. I've been nothing less than mediocre." Giles glanced to Wesley. "I'll discuss our business later."

* * *

"Of course," Wesley grimaced as the man who respected more than any strode out of the office. "Father," he turned back to his parent, "was that really necessary?"

"Pffft," Roger waved away his comment. "The man's an undisciplined rebel who's failed to properly train his Slayer-."

"Oh please Father!" Wesley let out a dismissive laughed. He knew his father wouldn't appreciate it, but he couldn't help it. "Lest I remind you, that improperly-trained Slayer has more vampire kills than any in recorded history, has lasted longer than 99% of Slayers, and foiled more apocalypses."

Roger waved away his words as if they were of little importance, just the way he always had when Wesley had been a child. "I've not come here to discuss Giles, he's lost to us. As you know, the Watcher's Council was destroyed last year. The remaining former watchers, myself included, have decided to reform the council, and I've been sent to contact you."

Wesley blinked. "Are you saying the Council wants me back?"

Roger shrugged. "Not necessarily. Your name's proven to be a point of contention. There is some who believe that your tenure as Austin-Meadows' Watcher ranks as our most embarrassing failure."

"Really?" Wesley couldn't help but laugh. "I beat out dying in an explosion as most embarrassing failure?"

His father glared at him. "Friends and colleagues lost their lives in that event, Wesley. A little respect. "

Friends and colleagues who were content to hide behind young girls, scant respect was deserved. Still, Wesley managed a curt nod. "Sorry."

Roger returned his nod with one of his own. "The council have agreed to take you back, pending my assessment. I'm here to evaluate you."

"I see." Wesley shook his head before heading to the door. "Well, I'll save you the trouble. I'm not interested."

"This is no time to be stubborn, boy. The council are giving you a chance to clear your name... our name. "

Wesley gritted his teeth, that was what it was always about with his father. Appearances. "Sorry you made the trip, but I'm perfectly happy where I am."

"In this axis of evil?" Roger doggedly followed him out of the office.

"We're using its resources to do something the Council forgot about in all its politicing, helping people," Wesley replied as he entered the elevator, heart sinking as he belatedly registered Lorne's presence. "Hello Lorne. Father, this is Lorne, the head of our entertainment division."

"Ah, Mr. Pryce," Lorne beamed. "You look like Winston Churchill and a young Richard Hurt met and had a beautiful love-child." Wesley groaned as Lorne laughed. "Which rumour has it, might not be too far from the truth."

"Ah yes, an entertainment division," Roger sniffed. "Of course you know W&H helped launch William Shatner's singing career?"

Wesley looked towards Lorne who shrugged. "Sorry."

"Where are we heading?" His father looked towards him.

"To see

"Ah our prickly flower, you never know if you'll get a petal or a flower," Lorne reminiscenced. Wesley pleaded with his eyes for the demon to stop helping him.

* * *

"So remember," Faith dabbed at her sweaty forehead, perspiration sticking to her lycra shorts and cotton crop top, "your weapons in a fight aren't just limited to your body. Use your environment. If you're in a gym, throw a dumbbell, shove a heavy bag at them, push a bench over in their path. If you're in a kitchen, throw a saucepan of hot water in their face. A garden, rip out one of the fence's pickets to use as a stake. Anything can be used as a weapon, just use your imagination." Faith turned at the sound of the gym opening behind her. "Hey," she nodded at Wesley, "you runnin' the senior citizen tour now, Wes?"

Wesley groaned as his elderly companion bristled. "I am Wesley's father, young," the man sniffed, "lady. And as a Watcher, I expect to be treated with respect."

Faith raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?" She wrapped her towel around her neck. "How's that expectation workin' out for ya?" Faith took pity on Wesley when he groaned again. "Hey," she stepped towards the older of the two Englishmen with her hand out, "Faith."

The Englishman's nose wrinkled as he took her hand and shook it. "I'm sure my son has more important duties to carry out, perhaps I can ask you to give me the guided tour?"

Faith glanced at a harried-looking Wesley. Taking pity on the man, she nodded. "Yeah, just give me five to get changed."

"Of course, Ms. Lehane," Roger glanced around. "Perhaps your fellow Slayer can show me what you've been teaching our next generation of Slayers?"

"Sure," Faith's eyes narrowed. It was almost like the old bastard was scoutin' the Potentials to see which one would be most likely to be Called.

* * *

"So that's the Archives Department," Faith finished as they exited the library. "Any book you Watcher guys want, they're there."

"I find those Templates tremendously worrying," Faith glanced at her companion. "That's a great deal of dangerous information to have in the wrong hands."

Faith's eyes narrowed, thirty minutes with this horse's ass and she could see why Wes grew up with an Everest-sized complex. Asshole picked at everything and anything said, nothing was ever good enough for him. What she couldn't see was how Wes hadn't killed him by the time he reached his teens. "Yeah, but we're not the wr-."

Faith's head snapped around as sirens began blaring. "Trouble, I best get you somewhere secure 'fore I go investigate."

"Lead the way dear." Faith stepped in front of the man, her eyes widened as a feeling of wrongness filled her. "Shi-." She'd half-turned to face the man behind her when something heavy crashed into her head and something sharp pricked her neck. Her legs suddenly gave under her, pitching her to the ground. "What?" Faith looked blankly up.

"The drugs are a stronger version of the Cruciamentum drugs outlawed by those liberals in the Council for a few centuries," the Englishman explained as he picked up her weakened body. "They decided the possible side effects were too much to risk. But they were perfect for our needs." Faith attempted to raise her arms but was helpless to struggle as Roger carried her towards the nearest elevator. "Even if the drugs caused any permanent damage as they did in one in six cases, you won't live long enough to worry about them."

* * *

Wesley hurried out of his office and towards the sound of fighting. His heart caught as he saw his father dragging a glazed-looking Faith into an elevator. "FATHER!" He raced to the elevator only for it to close in his face.

A terrible sense of foreboding filled him as he raced towards the stairway. What had his dad done to Faith? And didn't his father realise just what Giles would do if he hurt just a single hair on her head?

He was sweating and his legs burning by the time he'd run up countless flights of steps and burst out onto the building's roof to find his father edging a strangely feeble-seeming Faith towards the rope-ladder of a hovering helicopter, the copter's rotors whirling in the air. "FATHER!" He roared, voice hoarse with fear.

Roger spun to face him, an automatic's gleaming steel muzzle pressed into the side of Faith's head. "Walk away from this, Wesley. You'll never understand what we're trying to do here."

"At a wild guess you're a member of the Shadow Council we've been hearing rumours of slaughtering demon enclaves," Wesley pulled out his own gun but stopped twenty feet away from his father. "We had been wondering if you were enemies or allies. I suppose we have the answer now. The only question is what do you want with Faith?"

"Faith?" His father shook his head. "This freak of a Slayer? You should check your black magics. There's a spell that if you have a Slayer who's no longer the Slayer, something that is mentioned in the Council's Hidden Histories as having happened twice in the previous millennium, where if you kill her under certain conditions, you can force the Calling into a previously identified Potential of your choice."

Wesley stared at his father in horrified disbelief, his father had always been a cold fish, but this was a whole new level of ruthlessness. "You're going to murder Faith so you can get a Slayer of your own?"

"You always thought so small, so limited in your feeling." Wesley's heart shrivelled at his father's cold smile. "We're going to kill her, resuscitate her, and kill her again, until we have an army of Slayers!"

Wesley's world crashed in at his father's calmly-delivered ruthless barbarity. "No, you're not. I won't let you." He raised his gun and pointed it. "She deserves better."

"She's nothing but a tool!" Roger chortled. "Now don't be a fool Wesley, you don't have the will."

"Perhaps not but," Wesley shook his head, "all I really need is," Faith's glazed eyes met his, he nodded, "the bullets." Faith flung herself to the roof's gravel as Wesley pulled his automatic's trigger twice in fast succession. The air exploded to the bullets' crack, his father's head snapping back with their impact. Bile rose in his throat as his father fell, vomit spewing out of his mouth to splatter the stones beneath his feet. His eyes widened in shock as sparks ignited, revealing the wiring in what he'd believed to be his father's head, the crackle of electricity filling the air.

* * *

"Are you alright?"

Faith smiled as Xander rushed into her office, looking all cute and flustered, a bandage around his head. "Drugs are mostly worn off now, doc says I'm gonna be cool," Faith replied before pouting, "you get a whack on the head, Xan?"

Xander grimaced. "One of the cyborgs threw me into the reception desk, Cordelia'll be complaining about the dent forever." Xander half-danced from foot to foot. "I um have somethin' to tell you, I don't know what order to go in."

Faith raised an eyebrow. "Beginning's always a good place to start."

"Yeah, right," Xander let out a nervous laugh. "I was thinking of going with Wes and Wood on their trip."

"What?" Faith couldn't help the piteous cry that escaped her. "You can't!"

"Faith, there's nothing for me to do here," Xander shrugged. "Gunn can do our job on his own just as well as with me." Xander half-grinned. "He'll probably do it better."

"Screw your fuckin' job!" Faith's throat was so tight she felt like she was chokin'. "I need you!"

Xander blinked uncertainly. "And I need you too. But Wes and Wood's mission might turn out to be dangerous and they need all the back-up they can get, besides I get the chance to tra-."

"If you wanna break up!" Faith snapped, her heart raw with pain. "Just say the word and don't dance 'round the fuckin' houses makin' excuses!"

"Break up?" Xander shook his head, mouth dropping open. "No, I don't want to-." Xander shook his head. "This is all going wrong." Xander reached into his jacket's pocket and pulled out a blue jewellery box. Faith's jaw dropped as Xander went down on one knee. "This morning I asked Giles' permission if I could ask you to marry me." Faith managed a low gasp when Xander opened the box to reveal a gold band with a circular ruby in it. "Faith Giles, will you," Xander swallowed, "marry me?"

"Oh Xander!" Faith husked as she threw herself at her boyfriend grabbing him in a hug as tears blurred her vision, her heart seeming to swell in her chest until it was gloriously painful to breathe. "Of course! Of course!"

"Good," Xander wheezed, "then if you stop splintering my ribs with your Slayer strength, maybe I can put your ring on?"

"Oh!" Faith released her grip and jumped back. "Sorry." Faith looked down at her hand. " What youse waitin' for, put my rock on."

"Yes dear."

* * *

Wesley stared at the phone, mouth suddenly dry with terror as a voice answered. "Hello, Mother, it's me. No, everything's fine. I was hoping to speak with Father, actually. Yes, all right." Several seconds passed, then his father answered. "Hello, father, how are-." He winced as his father let out a bombastic roar. "Oh, I didn't realize it was so early there. I've had a bit of a-. Of course we have clocks in Los Angeles. Listen, I wanted to-." He glanced up as fingers pressed down on the rest, disconnecting him. "I say, I was-."

"Tryin' to connect with someone who treats you like crap," Faith interrupted, "when your friends, the people actually care 'bout you want you to come out with them and celebrate mine and Xander's engagement."

"Engagement?" Wesley looked at Faith. "When did this happen?"

"'Bout fifteen minutes ago," Faith pushed her hand into his face, "look at my rock, ain't it pretty?"

"Indeed it is." Wesley looked down at the suddenly ringing phone, heart sinking with the realisation that it was his father ringing back to demand just why they were disconnected. Forcing a smile, he looked towards Faith. "Where were we?"

"You'se were just congratulating me on Xander's amazing taste," Faith prompted.

"Ah yes," he rose and hooked arms with the Slayer, "and commiserating you on your own terrible taste."

"Yeah, even I have to have a flaw," Faith agreed as she guided him to the office exit, the phone ringing dwindling into the distance. "Still everyone says it's character-forming."

* * *

"The Slayer is still free from our control?" He shook his head and scowled at his junior's report. "That is unfortunate, but we have other resources. We'll continue building our forces, and then when we're ready we'll strike again."

"She cannot continue to be free, she's an example of all that was decadent and corrupt of the old way," agreed the man sat to his left.

"If we are to cleanse the world of the demon taint those who would stand in our way should be dealt with," agreed the man to his right.

"Patience," he counselled, "striking out of anger will only result in us revealing too much of ourselves. Better to lie in wait, concentrate on other targets, then return when she is least suspecting."

"Wipe them all out at once?" a man further down the table suggested.

"Indeed," he nodded gravely. "Perhaps our plan's flaw was in its lack of ambition. None of them would accept our ascendancy over them, they all need to be dealt with."


	108. Season 7 Episode 8

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 7 Episode 8**

"The boarding house's last occupants turned it into a detective agency if you can believe that," the immaculately-coiffured realtor snorted. "Yes, this place has had quite a history, Mr. Holmes."

'Arthur Holmes' nodded. "I can imagine, the price is quite reasonable too. I assume you've no problem with me having my own surveyor doing a report?"

"Why should I?" the realtor flashed him a gleaming smile. "The place is in magnificent condition. Whatever you think of detective agencies, the previous owner kept the place in fine shape."

"That they did," he agreed, lips tugging as he thought of the memories, the adventures they'd all had here. In his estimation they needed a place to meet where they could be safe from Wolfram & Hart's prying eyes, and now that his father's estate had been settled he had the money to buy his own place from himself under an assumed identity, and the basement would be perfect for clandestine meetings.

Hide in plain sight indeed, not to mention a wholly fitting return to their old haunts. "You've done well here, Rupert," he muttered under his breath.

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Holmes?" the realtor queried.

"I was just saying my surveyor will do his report tomorrow. If that's satisfactory, I'll meet you a week today to sign papers, would that be convenient?" Giles queried then smiled at the salesman's eager affirmation.

* * *

Devon, England

Wesley's heart thundered as he pushed the cottage's front door open, its creak sounding deafening in the day's taut silence. His heart skipped a beat when the door at the hall's far end likewise creaked open, only to relax when Xander stepped into view. He signalled for his companion to follow him, then crept towards the lounge door, every step taking a seeming eternity, a terrible stench getting stronger with every step. By the time he'd reached the door, the smell and terrible silence told him what he'd find inside, but he opened the door anyway.

"Jeez," he almost jumped at Xander's whisper behind him, "whoever did this had a real Freddy Krueger moment didn't they?"

Wesley nodded numbly as he grimly surveyed the room. Blood soaked the walls and carpet, the dismembered remains of the room's three occupants sprawled throughout, the stench of death hanging heavy in the air. "Yes," the word struggled to escape his tight with horror throat, "it would appear they did."

"Should we check upstairs?"

"No," Wesley shook his head, "whoever did this-"

"Had to be those Bringers," Xander interrupted.

"Probably," he nodded. "But whoever it was won't have left anything behind. This is too brutal to be the work of amateurs. They had their orders and carried them out with a certain amount of relish. Let's get out of here and back to Robin."

"I hear that," Xander agreed before backing out of the lounge and back into the darkened hallway. In just a few moments they were outside of the house and breathing in rather fresher air as they hurried up the path. "Your parents live near here don't they? We could pop in for a visit if you want?"

Good lord, Wesley shuddered at the very thought of his father getting a chance to belittle one of the Scoobies. Blood on the carpet indeed. "Actually, my parents live across the country in Sussex, rather than Dorset."

"Oh," Xander nodded, "I just thought you might want to after that thing with the cyborg."

"Yes most thoughtful," Wesley nodded. "However we can't afford the time, we have leads to follow-," his eyes widened, "what the bloody hell is Wood doing?"

Xander's eyes widened. "Bringers!"

* * *

Sunnydale Bus Station

"I don't see why we have to be the welcoming committee," huffed Cordy as she pulled her coat around herself.

"It's probably 'cause you're known for your welcoming nature," Gunn riposted. "Least those are the rumours, don't believe 'em for a moment though."

Cordy shot him a glare. "What's the name of these girls anyway?"

"Huh," Gunn reached into his jacket and pulled out a fax, "Chloe and Eve," Gunn passed the fax over, "there's their descriptions and photos."

"That makes what ten girls?" Cordelia queried as she looked over the list.

Gunn nodded. "Yeah, and there's groups coming from Canada, Africa, Europe, and South America."

"Just as long as Willow and Tara do the next meet and greet," Cordelia grumbled.

"Oh I'm sure Giles won't want to scar ALL our new Potentials," Gunn replied. Cordelia's mouth opened in a doubtless withering reply, but Gunn interrupted her before she could get a word out. "Looks like they're here." Gunn nodded to a pair of scared-looking girls climbing off a recently arrived bus.

"No Watcher?" Cordy shook her head. "As if my opinion of them could get any lower!"

"Look on the bright side," Gunn said as he started towards them, "they could be dead."

"If I ever meet them, they'll wish they were," Cordy darkly promised.

Gunn smiled. That was his girl, outwardly as self-obsessed as you could get, but if you hurt someone who couldn't protect themselves, then watch her protective side come roaring out. "Hey," Gunn stopped in front of the two nervous looking girls, taking the fax off Cordy and passing it to Chloe, "we're the welcoming committee."

"And not the only one," Cordy pointed over the girls' heads, "those Bringer guys Faith told us about."

"Oh boy," Gunn swallowed. "Get inside where it's light and ring Faith, tell her to get here fast."

"Stay safe," Cordy warned.

"Sure honey," Gunn eyed the two Bringers heading towards him, one to his left, the other to his right. "Workin' on it."

* * *

Wood glanced at the house as he ruminated on just how quickly his life had changed. From the studious son of a Slayer, reared in the best Council tradition to working with the notorious Scoobies, the most reviled rebels in Council annals. And yet, despite or perhaps even because their balking of tradition, they were arguably the world's most effective demon-hunting unit, and most importantly the best chance his own charge had of a lengthy -.

Wood swallowed as he saw the four Bringers sneaking up on his car through the rear-view mirror. His options were limited, he could drive off and leave his friends to it, he could stay in the car and be trapped, or get out of the car and face them. "Talk about Hobson's Choice," he grunted as he reached under his seat and pulled out the blade secreted there before kicking the door open and climbing out, his hand slamming down on the car horn as he did so.

The advancing quartet reared back in shock, Wood using their momentary retreat and his blade's greater length to lunge forward and thrust his blade at the nearest Bringer. Blood flew as his sword tore a slice off the Bringer's left cheek, the injured demon staggering backwards, knife-filled hands reaching instinctively to his wounded face allowing Wood to thrust down and into the demon's gut, yanking his blade out as blood blossomed on the creature's dark robes.

Wood spun to face a demon rushing around his falling comrade only for Xander to crash into the demon, his swinging axe forcing the creature into a rapid retreat. Wood swung back left in time to be hit full on a Bringer leaping off the hood of a sedan and onto him, the blow's impact knocking him into a garden bush. Wood let out a desperate gasp as he twisted left to avoid a knife thrusting at his belly, his own sword swinging up in a back-handed slash that the demon managed to block with his other knife. Heart pounding, Wood pushed his feet against the bush and shoulder-charged the slighter Bringer in the chest.

The Bringer stumbled back, a skin-crawling grunt escaping his tongueless mouth, but immediately jumped back at Wood, his daggers flashing in the dwindling sunlight. Wood sidestepped the attack, his own blade flashing up. Steel sliced through flesh, blood arcing out to splatter his front while out of the corner of his eye, he saw Wesley drive a knife through the left sewn-up eye of the last of the Bringers.

"The mystics?" Wood gasped as he quickly wiped his sword clean on the second of the Bringer's robes. "Are they dead?" His heart sank at Xander's grim nod. "What next?"

"I have other sources," Wesley stoutly replied.

"And what do you think their life-span should be measured in?" Xander grunted. "Minutes? Hours?"

"If things are that urgent, then less time should be spent talking and more hurrying," Wesley fired back.

"Oh you're all sunshine and jelly these days aren't you?"

* * *

Gunn swallowed, forcing himself to relax as his two adversaries crept closer, eyes shooting from the one on the left and then to the one on the right. Let them make the first move, every second they waited was a second more-

Gunn leaned back when the one to his right darted forward, his lead dagger slashing downward, then himself lunged forward, stepping outside the dagger and grabbing the demon's wrist. The moment his fingers encircled the demon's wrist, he yanked hard away from himself and reached up with his free hand to grab the bringer's cowl, shoving the demon into the other bringer's path.

The two demons crashed into one another and fell against the bus' side. Even as they struggled to disengage from one another, Gunn leapt forward, re-grabbed the demon's forearm and yanked it back while snatching at the demon's elbow and snapping it forward. Bone splintered and tendons tore, the demon sagging into a kick to the belly. Gunn's fist crashed into the side of the demon's head, snapping its head against the bus' side with a thud.

Gunn lunged at the demon's dropped knife only to leap back when the other demon lashed at him. Gunn dropped into a crouch and grinned at the remaining bringer. "One down and one to go."

The Bringer lunged forward, knife slashing at him. "Aaaah!" Gunn fought back the urge to recoil as the blade slashed across his upper left arm, blood flying. Instead he lunged inside his adversary's reach before the Bringer could pull his arm back and rammed his knuckles into his opponent's throat.

The Bringer began to stumble backwards but Gunn was remorseless, ramming his right shoulder into the Bringer's chest. The demon fell into the bus side and bounced off it into a straight right to the face, nose bone crunching under the impact.

Gunn looked down in disdain as the Bringer hit the dust, only now allowing the pain to sear through his arm. "Damn," he stomped hard on the Bringer's throat, "amateurs."

* * *

"I just heard, how's Gunn doin'?" Faith queried as she entered Giles' office.

Giles glanced up as Faith sat. "Six stitches, but he'll be fine in a few days."

"Cool," Faith half-grinned, "just don't expect to see me 'round here 'til he heals up."

"Afraid of Cordelia?" Giles teased.

Faith's grin widened. "Nah, just smart." Faith's smile disappeared. "So we've got Bringers in Sunnydale," Faith shook her head and leaned forward. "I ain't happy 'bout that."

"No, that does concern me," Giles broke off as the door opened again and Hamilton walked in. "Mr. Hamilton, I trust you have the information I requested?"

"It's all here Mr. Giles," Hamilton put a piece of paper on the desk.

"Hammers ol' boy," Giles heard the seductive danger in his daughter's purr, "you wouldn't know anythin' 'bout these Stevie Wonders wandering 'round stickin' knives in my buds would ya?"

Hamilton couldn't have failed to hear the latent menace in the Bostonian's voice, yet he seemed to be unaffected by it. "Not until Mrs. Chase's call came through informing us of the attack," Hamilton smiled. "However, at Mr. Giles' request I researched to see if any land has recently become infertile-."

"What's he talkin' 'bout?" Faith looked quizzically towards him.

"Bringers have a certain reputation," Hamilton answered before he had chance. "Anywhere they make a base in numbers for a long time becomes infertile, trees, plants wither and die."

"So?" Faith snapped impatiently.

"So," Giles lifted the piece of paper Hamilton and passed him, "this is the address of a local plant nursery that was recently forced out of business because nothing would grow on its ground."

Faith's brow furrowed. "So-," Faith's eyes widened, the spark of realisation gleaming in them, "you figure they're under the plant nursery?"

"Precisely," Giles nodded at Hamilton, "thank you."

"Ms. Giles," Hamilton nodded at his daughter, "always a pleasure."

"Likewise," Faith drawled. The moment the door closed behind Hamilton, Faith turned to him. "Think he knew they were in town?"

"It's a possibility," Giles replied, "but I'm rather more worried how the Bringers knew Gunn would be meeting the girls at the bus station. The only people who saw the fax were yourself, Cordelia, Gunn, and I."

"So what you thinkin'?" Faith asked.

"I can only conclude the fax is somehow bugged, every fax that goes through Cordelia's machine, possibly goes through a second machine," Giles replied.

"We could always replace it, problem with that would be they'd only bug that one too," Faith looked around. "'Course there's another possibility."

Giles nodded. That his office itself was bugged. He couldn't help but think if he had it swept on a daily basis, they'd only re-bug it. "What do you intend to do about the Bringer nest?"

Faith's nose wrinkled. "I was figurin' on takin' Rona down there and evictin' the assholes."

Giles felt a stab of fear even as he gave a business-like nod. "Well be careful."

"I was talkin' 'bout somethin' with Rona the other day," Faith said, "figured I should ask your opinion?"

"My opinion is wanted?" Giles affected a shocked look. "I'm taken aback."

Faith glared at him. "You know, you ain't half as funny as you think you are."

"You've said that before," Giles smiled before spreading his hands. "Please, what's your problem?"

"Ain't a problem as such," Faith replied. "It's just we were thinkin' that maybe the Potentials should patrol?"

"Ah," Giles leant back in his seat, all semblance of amusement dissipating, "quite a dilemma. Very well. Select the Potentials you think suitable, but only take them on run of the mill patrols, and only when both you and Rona are in attendance."

"Sounds like a plan," Faith rose. "I'll go and get Rona, and deal with those assholes."

"Be careful, there's always the possibility that Hamilton has fore-warned them," Giles warned.

* * *

Faith crouched by the cave's entrance. "You figure this is the entrance?" Rona asked.

"Yeah," Faith glanced up at the barren land above them as she pulled out a pair of flash-bangs, "I'd look away, this is gonna ruin their day." Faith flung the flashbangs down the tunnel. "Come on!" Faith raced down the narrow passageway, dust kicking up as the passageway levelled off into a wider chamber, Bringers staggering around.

One lunged at her, Faith smoothly sidestepped the downward arcing dagger, her blade coming up to punch into the man's throat, blood bursting out of his mouth. Faith wrenched the blade out and glided around the dropping demon, foot swinging up to crash into another's torso, knocking him on his butt as her blade flashed down and into his skull.

Another flashed a back-handed dagger at her, but she dropped into one knee beneath the swing and thrust up into his belly, the Bringer crumpling under the blow as she pulled out and darted to the left, putting the dropping corpse between her and another on-rushing Bringer. The Bringer stumbled over the corpse and into her upwards-swinging attack that sliced the demon's head off. Another charged at her from the right, Faith leapt to meet him, foot coming up in a side-heel kick that crashed into the demon's chest and knocked him into the wall. The Bringer's dagger lashed left and right at her, Faith parried the attack on her sword and punched around it. Her fist collided with the demon's face, knocking him back into the wall and kicked him in the crotch, doubling the demon up and slicing into its neck from behind.

Spinning around, she saw Rona was chopping down the last of the Bringers, the cavern's walls and ground splattered with crimson. Suddenly weary, she grinned at her fellow Slayer. "Let's get out of here, Ron. Wanna get a beer on the way home?"

Rona shot her a look that was half-surprise, half-shock. "Mr. Wood says-."

"Mr. Wood ain't here, come on."

* * *

Giles stared at the balance sheet, brow furrowed as he struggled to read the lines and lines of numbers by desk-lamp. He leaned back and stretched his back, hours and hours having spent reading leaving his shoulders and neck stiff.

It was however time well spent. He was reasonably sure he could cook Wolfram & Hart's books enough to cream off over a million to run their operation with once the inevitable split with Wolfram & Hart came. Giles shook his head, the full horror of the decision made hitting him again. "Coming to work at Wolfram & Hart?" he muttered. "Bloody hell, what have I done?"


	109. S7 Ep 9

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 7 Episode 9**

"Hello Sweetcakes!" Lorne greeted as he breezed into Faith's office. "And how are you today?"

Faith glared at the demon as she stepped out of the office bathroom, a fluffy white towel covering her from mid-chest to mid-thigh, her long mane matted to the side of her neck. "I've got Ubel entrails in my hair, how do you think I am?"

"Well aren't you a cheery bee?" Lorne beamed down at her. "Don't you know it's the most wonderful time of the year?"

Faith squinted up at the demon. "Ain't Xmas for two months, dude."

"No sweetness!" Lorne laughed. "It's Halloween my little love bug!"

"Love bug?" Faith muttered. "You were at my engagement party, right?"

"Aaaaaand," Lorne continued over her, her grumpiness little impediment to his at this very moment irritating cheerfulness, "it's W&H tradition to hold an annual bash celebrating All Hallows Eve!"

Faith shook her head. "Tradition blows."

"Don't be a pooper! Everyone loves a party!"

"I've just finished showering demon crap offa me!" Faith glared at the demon. "My fiancée is on the other side of the world! Do I look like I want a party?"

"Lighten up, girl! You're the happenest girl in the whole demon world-."

"Did you say happenest?" Faith muttered in disbelief.

"But nobody's coming," Lorne continued over her. "Well some people are, but not the A-list, and if they don't show up, this shindig is gonna be a bust."

"Good-."

"GOOD!" Lorne exploded. "Ha ha ha! OK! OK! You're killin' me. Can't you just feel up the big picture, Ms. Magoo? It's not about good and evil. It's about party. Party! Capital P! Rhymes with me? About to have a stroke here 'cause you're killin' me!"

Faith rocked back. "Jeez, don't have a cow, man."

"Don't have cow!" Faith blinked as Lorne's rant continued. "Do you have any ideas the hours I've put into this party! I've had my sleep removed to give me tiem to do everything! This is what I do, I'm the Host!"

"I heard shouting," Faith slapped her forehead as Hamilton walked in, yet another person who didn't think people should knock. "I was hoping to see some be-heading. And will you be wearing that delightful outfit at the Halloween bash?"

"Bite me asshole," Faith bluntly replied.

"As charming as ever, how could anyone doubt you have the qualities to run this organisation?" Hamilton queried.

"Give me a minute to put my clothes on and I'll run your arrogant ass right outta this organisation," Faith warned.

Lorne stepped between the two of them. "I called Hamilton here to emphasise just how important this party really is to us."

Faith tore her eyes back to Lorne. "By us you mean W&H?"

"Not just W&H, us too," Lorne replied. "We gotta show all the big bads that the new regime is here to stay, which, for the most part boils down to image. And image-wise, if this party doesn't kick ass, we lose face. And believe me, milk dud, speaking as the head of your P.R. Department, we need all the face we can get. "

Faith sighed and shook her head. "'Kay, listen, I understand the whole "keeping up appearances" crap, but everyone coming to this thing is unrepentant, dyed-in-the-wool evil."

Hamilton let out a dismissive sneer. "Dear girl, a good host just doesn't make these sort of judgments."

Faith chose to take the high road, the one that didn't involve taking her chair and smashing it through the prick's skull. "We don't know how many of them are holding grudges against us or against each other. It's a perfect recipe for an out-of-control bloodbath." Faith smirked. "Tho given the proposed guest list might not be a bad thing."

"Like the song goes, don't you worry 'bout a thing," Lorne smirked. "This is my forte. And I ran Caritas for years, a nightclub with an open-door policy. The good, the bad, the hideously ugly, they all bellied up to my demon bar, but they all played nicely together while they were there."

"That is the ethical tightrope you're walking now," Hamilton put in, his tone suddenly all business. "Which brings up your employees."

"Also evil," Faith paused for a beat. "Screw 'em."

Hamilton shook his head. "You must stop looking at things in such black and white terms-."

"You mix black and white and whatta get?" Faith queried before answering her own query. "Grey. But no matter how much white you add to grey, once somethin's gone grey it always stays grey."

"How very home-spun." Faith balled her fists at the liaison's disdainful reply. "However, not all employees at this firm are evil, but all of them work hard, and Halloween is like Christmas around here. Simply put morale around here sucks."

"And I care why?" Faith demanded.

"You care because this is a business and lousy morale = lousy business," Hamilton replied. "Business one oh one."

"Fine, do what the hell you want," Faith looked towards Lorne. "Put on the best show you can. I won't get in the way."

Lorne shook his head. "I don't want you to sit back and just let it happen. I need you to help make it happen?"

Faith's heart sank. She did not like the sound of that. "Meaning?"

* * *

Faith stared around the black leathered-upholstered limo, the complimentary ice bucket of champagne untouched, and shook her head. "You are on fuckin' drugs!" she accused. "Archduke Sebassis? Seriously? I was threatenin' to kick his ass and accusin' him of murder less than a month ago!"

"He's also the commander of over forty legions and the peak of the A-list mountain. He's the crown jewel of the underworld jet set. He's the -."

"If you say jam in your doughnut, I will slap you," Faith warned.

Lorne let out a nervous laugh. "The point is, if we convince him to come, all the other glitterati will have to come to avoid being upstaged."

Faith stared at her friend. "This really matters to you doesn't it?"

Lorne shot her a half smile. "I'm no supernatural warrior like you or Rona, I can't fight like Gunn or Xander, I haven't got the magics like Willow or Tara, and I haven't got the knowledge of Wes or Giles, but I'm on your team, and this is something I can do, I'm a host, I can get people working together."

"Kay," Faith nodded before sinking back into the seat, leather creaking under her. "Question is, why the hell isn't Giles doin' the smoothin' over 'stead of me? Diplomacy is not me."

"I hadn't noticed," Lorne snarked before replying. "I've already sent your redoubtable Watcher on another mission."

* * *

Giles stared around the polished wood-panelled floored and walled entrance hall, the only decoration in the stark chamber, the over-stuffed cases filled with books, some of which he'd have been very envious of before getting his hands on Wolfram & Hart's even more extensive library. He tensed as the arched iron door at the hall's far end opened and a red faced, wizened demon with wisps of white hair dancing on his head shuffled in, aided by a demon of the same species on his right, and clinging to an IV stand on his left.

Giles felt a rush of trepidation despite the demon's frail appearance. Even if Faith hadn't told him of the demon's boasts at the Midnight Assembly, he was all too aware of the demon's notorious reputation. In addition to his nigh on unequalled magical prowess, the demon had extensive holdings throughout California and the rest of the west coast. "Mr. Vail," Giles rose and nodded.

"Cyvus, please." The demon rasped as he slumped wearily into the seat beside him. "I don't bother with human titles. I have to admit to some disappointment."

"Oh?"

"Yes, when my man said I had a visitor from Wolfram & Hart, I did so hope it was that Slayer of yours, a spirited filly." Giles rankled at the description of his daughter but kept his counsel as the demon descended into a bout of wheezing coughs. "But I had hoped to meet you too of course, the notorious Rupert 'Ripper' Giles, one-time thorn in the side of the Council, and now the reformed not to say legendary Watcher of the greatest Slayer ever."

"You sound like quite the fan," Giles commented.

"A fan?" Cyvus chuckled then descended into another bout of hacking coughs. "Hardly," the mage's aide daubed at his spittle-covered chin as he continued, "we are if not enemies at least rivals, and it behoves a man to know all he can about those who might oppose him. I will admit to a certain admiration however."

"Well thank you, I'd like to draw on that admiration and get you to come to the Halloween party."

"Well," Cyvus sat back in his seat and stared at him, yellowed teeth flashing in a smile, "a personal request from you? It would be churlish to say no."

* * *

Disco music danced out of the speakers, gaudy decorations dangled from the walls and ceiling, and strobe lighting illuminated the reception area that now doubled as a dance floor.

A very empty dance floor. Lorne shook his head and tutted at the sparse number of dancers before striding over to the rather more enthusiastically populated banquet table at the far end of the reception.

"Man, this is lame," one lawyer complained.

"No ritual sacrifice?" complained another. "If I wanted to go to an ordinary party I would. That's what W&H parties are famous for, the quality of our sacrifices."

"Hey guys, that's not the attitude!" Lorne slapped the pair on the back. "You're representing our firm here."

"Dude," the first lawyer glanced over his shoulder to glare at Lorne, "it's our night off!"

"Dude, this is your night on! You're representing our firm! Mingle, mingle, mingle!" His job done, Lorne looked around and sighed as he noted none of his friends were in attendance. He supposed Xander, Wes, and Wood had excuses, but the rest….

* * *

"Okay people!" Lorne walked into the science department, clapping his hands. He affected a cheery tone despite the dismay filling him at the sight of the two witches bent over a microscope, Knox hovering by their side. "We have a party to attend!"

"Oh is it that time already?" Willow commented without looking up.

"Sorry Lorne, but we're working on a major break-through!" Tara replied. "Something that might enable us to cast a spell, case it in a container, and use it later!"

"Work! Work!" Lorne threw his hands up. "Where's the hip and happening girls I love? There's a party to be had!"

"You should go," Knox said. "I can finish off here."

"But the magic-." Willow glanced between Lorne and Knox.

"The magic's done," Tara suddenly commented. "The release is strictly science. Knox is more than capable."

"That's settled then!" Lorne exclaimed before Willow could put up another argument. "Get your glam rags on and party like it's 1999!"

* * *

Gunn pulled away from an impassioned kissing session and looked up at the knock on the door of his security office. Before he could either give permission or refuse entrance, the door swung open and Lorne barrelled in. "Now where is W&H's most fashionable employee and why aren't they dressed up to the nines?"

"My tux is at the cleaners."

Lorne glared at his deadpanning. "I wasn't talking to you. Cordelia," the demon looked towards Gunn's girl-friend. "I'm relying on you to add some movie star glamour to my P-A-R-T-Y!"

"Add glamour to a party of demons?" Cordelia sniffed and shook her head. "That's not the Chase style my dear."

"Oh come on!" Lorne flung his hands up into the air. "Be here, don't be here! But stop whining and do something! And remember!" The demon spun around and headed out of the door. "It's just a PARTY!"

Gunn looked at Cordelia. "He has a point you know."

"I know, I can't believe I've stayed quiet until now!" Cordy fumed.

"Neither can anyone else," Gunn grinned.

* * *

Faith's fists thudded into the punch-bag, the canvas indenting and swinging under her attack, her knees likewise swinging up to shudder the bag, her forearms and elbows crashing into the bag. "Very Bruce Lee!"

Faith spun around at the clapping, sweat streaming down her workout gear of cotton grey crop-top and black sweatpants. "Yeah thanks," Faith wiped an errant hair off her face, "I thought it was the party tonight?"

"It is and where's our esteemed leader I ask? Is she getting ready to dazzle us all with her beauty? Or is she brooding in the gym?"

"Ain't broodin'," Faith defended. "I gotta keep sharp, and there's a reason I've got this bangin' body."

"Oh lighten up, forget about Slaying, forget about killing, live a little, enjoy this party!"

* * *

"And where's the most Watchingnest of all the Watchers?"

"Good lord," Giles glanced up at Lorne's entrance, "not even Faith can butcher the English language quite like you Lorne."

"Oh sush, you can't tell because of my skin colour, but I'm blushing on the inside," trilled the demon. "Now tell me, Grumpy Gus, why aren't you down at the party."

"Huh," Giles stared at the demon, "I was never a party animal."

"Come now," Lorne shook his head. "I've read you, I know that's not true."

Giles bristled inwardly. "You're confusing me with Ripper."

"As you say," Lorne smiled. "Why are you brooding in this office when there's a P-A-R-T-Y going on?"

"I have work to do," Giles dead-eyed the demon. "Work not especially helped by that bloody racket."

"Huh," Lorne appeared unaffected by his mood, "I know what your problem is."

"If you feel the urge to share, don't."

The demon continued over his mutter. "You're a typical repressed, stiff-upper-lip Brit, you worry about that Slayer of yours, and you never tell her how much you love her and you should! Now get out and party!"

* * *

The Archduke forced himself not to sniff as he glanced at the two companions he was sharing with. As the three leading lights of their exclusive little club, it would be bad form for one to arrive before the others. Still he considered Izzerial of the Seventh Circle and Cyvus Vail of the Emerald Disciplines to be beneath him.

And what really rankled he was sure, beneath their polite expressions and warm mannerisms, they felt the same about him.

"I wonder if the Slayer will be here," commented Izzerial, a red-skinned demon with matching eyes, a pair of curved horns spiking out of his forehead, a tiny moustache and pointed goatee adorning his face.

"I wonder what she'll be wearing," Cyvus chuckled between laughs. "Leathers I shouldn't wonder."

"While chugging down Budweisers I believe the humans call them," the Archduke joined his companions in chuckles. If anything proved the supremacy of demonic claim on this muddy plane it was the quality of their rivals' champions.

The trio were still laughing when the elevator hummed to a halt and the doors slid open to reveal the Slayer stood there, her mane perched up in a bun on her head, her make-up understated, and her floor-length, black nylon dress glittering with sequins, her neckline cut down past her cleavage, her outfit knotted behind her neck and backless all the way down to her behind. "GUYS!" The Slayer rushed into the elevator and somehow managed to simultaneously grasp each of them by their hands and drag them out into the reception area. "I'm SO glad you came!" Faith giggled then put her hand to her mouth. "After all you are the guests of honour! Gotta circulate, have fun, and make a space on your dance cards for me for later!"

The Archduke scowled as the Slayer danced away. "Sarcastic bitch."

* * *

"Oh Faith, you look so beautiful tonight."

"Thanks G!" Faith's heart soared at her pops' praise. She turned to face the Watcher, eyes widening when Giles suddenly burst into tears. "Hey, what's the what?"

"You're so beautiful!" the uncharacteristically emotional Watcher wailed. "It breaks my heart I don't tell you enough how amazing you are!"

"Huh, yeah," Faith blushed then looked around, grinning as one of her favourite songs came on the speakers, "hey I love this song, wanna dance?"

"With you?" Giles rubbed at his eyes. "Why I'm honoured, I'm not worthy!"

"No arguments," Faith giggled as she grabbed at her Watcher's hand, "but I need a dancing partner and you're elected." Ignoring the Englishman's embarrassed mumblings, she dragged him onto the dance floor. "Pretend like your people didn't invent The Birdie Song!"

They'd barely begun to dance when the shouts began. "AXIS OF EVIL!"

"WOLFRAM & HART SUCK!"

"W&H – HOME OF SCUM!"

Faith looked up to see Gunn and Cordelia marching up and down the mezzanine, placards swinging defiantly in their hands. "We've gotta stop them!" Faith decided. "They're mellowing my buzz! Nicely painted placards though, I must compliment them on that."

"Come on," Giles dragged her up the steps leading to the duo.

"Nice placards, gang!" Faith greeted with a beam.

"Yes wonderful," Giles sniffed. "A for artwork, definite F for timing though."

"We shouldn't be here," Cordelia commented. "It's the last place in the world we should be!"

"I love that you feel free to express your opinion," Faith said, "but this is such a goooooooooood party!"

"Yes, I appreciate you have a conscience," Giles added. "But now is not the time to express your opinion, and certainly not in this unseemly manner."

"Constitution says we got a right to protest, dog!" Gunn stuck his face in Giles'.

"I don't care about your bloody constitution," Giles growled right back. "Faith very rarely gets to enjoy herself, so you're not going to wreck this -."

"Ohhhh! What a ceiling! I feel like I'm dancing on a feeling!"

The gang turned from their arguments to look down to see a mini-dressed Tara dancing on the buffet table while Willow was stood beside her, swigging down a wine bottle like a thirty year old boozer. "Tara got the lyrics wrong," Cordy commented.

"Yeah, 'cause that's all that's wrong with the picture," Faith commented, brow furrowing. "But she is a great mover. I should tell her, praise is very important to people."

Giles looked at her. "You're not usually this bright and bubbly," her father commented, suddenly tears sprang into his eyes. "Something's wrong with you, I can tell. Oh god, I'm a terrible father, I should have noticed before!" Giles threw his hands up, cupping his face in them. "It's just like when you were a cheerleader and you were enspelled! You're going to die horribly! Oh no!"

Faith fluttered her eyelashes as she stared at her father. "'Kay even I'm down after that."

* * *

Artode shook his head as he entered the bathroom. It was his profound opinion they shouldn't be here, but the Archduke had ordered it, and where he led Artode loyally followed. Besides, it wasn't like they weren't well-prepared. Let that Slayer spring her trap, she'd soon taste Deliviun steel!

Artode stepped into one of the stalls then turned to close the door. His jaw dropped open at the giant stood behind, his reflexes slowed until the monster grabbed him, and by then it was far, far too late.

* * *

Lorne swallowed as all his friends glared at him. Suddenly Faith's vast office seemed very small indeed. "Come on guys, I didn't do anything."

"Lorney!" Faith trilled in an okay very unlike Faith way. "We're not mad-."

"Speak for yourself," Gunn glared at him, "I'm getting angrier every second I'm in this hellhole."

"Maybe if we went out and protested some more, we could turn some of these poor saps from the darkness?" suggested Cordelia.

Giles shook his head. "Lorne is doing something to us all."

"I am not," Lorne defended weakly.

"Faith's being even more gregarious than her-."

"Have I just been insulted?" Faith threw her head back and laughed. "Heck, Giles uses such fancy words I don't even care!"

"Charming self, Tara and Willow have been rather more out-going than us-."

"I love this champagne!" Tara trilled as she chugged down her second bottle of champagne. "I love this song, anyone wanna boogie?"

"Gunn and Cordelia have been very undiplomatic about their and our feelings towards this company," Giles paused, "well that one's not so unusual. And I've been," Giles coughed, "rather emotional." The Watcher looked towards his charge. "But I don't care who knows how proud I am of you!"

Lorne shook his head. "This is crazy. I am not doing this. I would know if I was doing this. I don't even know what this is."

"Yeah," Faith nodded. "I thought our lovely Lorney was just an empathy demon."

"Oh wait a minute," Cordelia shook her head. "He told us to stop complaining and do something."

"And," Willow and Tara were grinding together far too closely for a couple in public as the red-head spoke, "he told us to party."

"And he told me to express my feelings!" Giles burst into tears. "It's just so liberating!"

"I keep telling you people I haven't done anything!" Lorne protested. Why wasn't anyone listening?

"No," Faith shook her head, "you told me you had your sleep removed."

"I beg your pardon?" Giles' gaze snapped from Faith to him. "An empath demon deprived of sleep for that long could be a devastating danger!" Lorne opened his mouth to defend himself, but Giles had already looked away and to the almost copulating lesbians. "Willow, Tara go down and-." Giles faltered when Tara slumped to the ground, the normally wallflower wicca completely sozzled and barely conscious. "Actually Willow go and find Lorne's sleep and figure out how to put it back in his head."

"But the party!" Willow pouted. "I wanna party."

"I'm sure they'll be plenty of the party left to enjoy afterwards," Giles comforted before glaring back at Lorne. "You just stay tight and try not to talk."

Lorne shook his head. "Watcher-guy, we still got a party going on. Someone has to make sure there's ice in the drinks."

Giles grimaced. "Good point!"

Lorne blinked when the Slayer jumped up and began bouncing up and down on the spot, almost falling out of her dress. "Ooh, ooh! Me! Me! I'm your people person!" Lorne cringed, alright then, maybe he HAD affected everyone.

"I'm sure you'll do a wonderful job dear!" Giles gushed before looking towards Gunn. "Gunn, go on the floor, see if anyone else is under the Lorne effect. "

The African-American scowled. "We don't know any of these assholes well enough to-."

"Please," Giles rubbed at his forehead. "Humour me."

* * *

Willow giggled as she stumbled into the Psyche Component Storage Facility and burped. "I'm drunk," she tittered before focusing herself on the refrigerator-like cabinets lining the left wall. "Sleep, I'm looking for sleep. Not mine, not Tara's," Willow giggled, "she fell asleep or at least fell." Willow shook her head. "No, I'm looking for Lorne's sleep. Green's a funny colour, green's how Tara looked before she passed out."

* * *

Faith glanced up as the office door burst open and Sebassis and his followers strode in carrying crossbows. "Hey dramatic entrance!" Faith clapped. "Well done!"

Sebassis snarled. "The nerve, the raw nerve to lay a hand on one of mine!"

"Hey good buddy what's this about?" Faith queried.

"These bolts are poisoned." Sebassis pointed his weapon at her, his companions pointing at her friends. "You murdered Artode-."

"I wouldn't murder Artode! I loved Artode!" Faith wrinkled her nose. "Wait, which one's of youse is Artode?"

"You think this is funny?" Sebassis bristled. "Get a move on, you have a public execution to attend."

"I knew coming here was a mistake," Gunn muttered.

"Don't you understand?" Giles shot the black a glare. "They're going to kill my baby!"

Faith sighed as Sebassis and his cohorts herded them out into the party area, the guests now crowded to one side by Sebassis' other men. "I totally applaud your loyalty to your man. But whatever's goin' on here, we ain't behind it."

"Enough lies, Slayer," Sebassis instructed.

"Okay, okay," Lorne turned to face the demons, his hands raised in supplication. "Yes, the party's taken a downturn, but let's keep our -," Lorne gulped when Sebassis cocked his weapon, "cool."

* * *

Willow peered uncertainly at the book before her. "Sleep disorders, edelmyer complex, eldritch causes, empaths." Willow peered at the book then paused to burp, that champagne was really fizzy. ""If you sever the empath from his subconscious for too long, that subconscious manifests." Willow looked around the silent room. "But manifest into what?"

* * *

"Guys we don't need weapons, like Lennon said 'All We Need Is Love'!" Lorne momentarily faltered when Sebassis returned his nervous laugh with a cold stare. "This isn't down to Faith. It's me, I mean it's not me. Somehow I'm inadvertently controlling people and making them do things." Lorne gulped when Sebassis turned his weapon from Faith to him.

"Well then Pylean, you're making me kill you. How does that fit with your theory?"

Lorne sighed. "This party just isn't turning out how I expected."

"ARRRRRR!" Lorne's jaw dropped as a nine foot, eight hundred pound version of him lumbered into view, the creature's shoulders about as wide as a truck and his chest as thick as a vault.

"Oh boy!" Lorne slapped his head as Faith began jumping up and down on the spot again. "It's Incredible Lorne! That's so cool!"

* * *

Faith beamed as she cricked her neck up to peer at the towering demon. "Our very own super-hero, how cool is that?"

Hulk Lorne backhand slapped one of Sebassis' demons into the buffet table, the table crashing to the ground and tipping its contents on top of the unconscious demon. Sebassis let out a shriek as he fired a poisoned bolt into Hulk Lorne's baseball-sized deltoid to no effect.

"Stop it! Stop killing!" Lorne rushed in front of Hulk Lorne, a backhand sent Lorne crashing into a pillar, the demon sliding to the ground with a groan. "Yep, that went as well as I expected."

"Run Sebassis!" Faith shouted as she raced to intercept the gargantuan demon. "I'll protect you!"

"Wow!" Faith grunted as the demon hit her with an overhand that sent her flying into the wall behind, wood-pannelling cracking with her collision. "You hit really, really hard Lorne!"

"Yes," Lorne groaned as he struggled to his feet, "I've been working out apparently."

"Don't you hurt my daughter!" Giles leapt up on an table and hit the creature over the head with a statue. "Ugggh!" The demon shot an elbow back, catching the Englishman in his face, knocking him off the table and to the ground.

Suddenly the elevator door slid open and Willow raced out, the red-head's eyes widening at the carnage before her. "Oh boy!" she shrilled as she stumbled over to 'normal' Lorne, pressed a syringe gun to his forehead and fired it.

"I see tweety pies," Lorne groaned before crashing face first to the floor, the manifestation disappearing.

Gunn slumped against the wall. "Let's call this party over, please?"


	110. Season 7 Episode 10

**FIC: Faith Season 7 Episode 10**

"Ah," Giles smiled at his companion as the group they'd been waiting for entered the lobby, the trio's scruffy appearance at odds with their gleaming surroundings. "They're here!" Giles stepped forward to meet the three teen girls struggling under a veritable train of bags. "Hello ladies," he directed a smile towards the three girls even as he grabbed two of the bags and motioned to Rona for her to do the same, "I trust your journey wasn't too taxing." He cleared his throat at the girls' shy silence. "I'm Rupert Giles and this," Giles glanced at his companion, "is Rona, the Slayer who'll be most closely involved with your training." Giles paused. "Now how about we give you a tour around the facilities-."

"Our cab's waiting outside," interrupted a purple-haired girl with a ring through her nose, "we didn't have the money-."

"Of course," Giles interrupted. His smile didn't waver, but inwardly he fumed at a Council, at a world, that would leave such girls without anyone to look after them. "I'll go and pay the cab." He glanced towards Rona. "If you'd be so kind?"

"I'll go introduce them to the other girls." Rona smirked. "Tour's less boring without you anyway."

"Ah, yes," he sniffed. "Very amusing." Obviously Faith was a bad influence on the younger Slayer.

* * *

"Hey Cor," Faith sauntered out of the elevator and past her friend's reception desk. She knew she stood out in her skin-tight jeans and leather jacket over a midriff-revealing cotton crop-top in a building filled with GQ business suits, but hey what was the point of havin' a rockin' body if ya didn't show it off?

"Hey boss," Cordy snarked at her. In contrast her best friend was immaculately coiffured in a stylish charcoal grey trouser suit. "Here's your mail, boss."

Faith took the proffered selection of mail with a smirk. "Do I detect mutinty in the ranks?" she sniffed in a snooty British accent.

Cordy shot her a gleaming smile. "Only every day."

Faith perched up on the desk. "What's my schedule lookin' like today?"

"Pretty free," Cordy replied.

Faith nodded. "Hold my calls, 'less Harris rings. Let G through if he comes-."

"I have heard this like every day since we started working in the axis of evil," Cordy commented. "Remind me why we did that by the way?"

"For the challenge." Faith concealed her own misgivings behind a smirk. "Later, C."

Faith strutted into her very elaborately furnished office and back-heeled her door shut behind her then sat in her leather-upholstered seat, cowboy-booted feet swinging up to rest on her desk as she went through her mail, using her K-Bar to tear through envelope after envelope. Her eyes scanned over each letter in turn, deciding how to deal with them before moving onto the next.

"What the-." She paused, her eyes narrowing and brow furrowing as she opened an A4 brown envelope with a solitary sheet of paper inside it. Instead of the usual neatly-written text this one was covered in a hand-written scrawl.

'Slayer, I sent you this 'cause I know your office is probably bugged. If you wanna learn something to your advantage, meet me at 'The Golden Horse', 7 tonight. Trust no-one. Don't be late.'

"Huh," Faith sank back in her seat, eyes skirting around her office, almost as if seeking the predicted bugs even as she considered the letter, noting its envelope's lack of a stamp, meaning it was an internal letter. The first question was who sent it. Her first and best guess had to be a pissed-off W&H employee who'd simply slipped the letter into the internal post. Another alternative was it was an old contact from her pre-W&H days who now didn't dare openly contact her, but she couldn't see how they'd got it into W&H's mail system. A more worrying prospect was it wasn't a disgruntled employee at all, but a loyal one, and this was all an elaborate plan to draw her into a trap that left her short one very babelicious head.

Trust no-one, her ass. Faith leaned forward and pressed on her desk's intercom. "Cor, can you tell me where Gunn and Ron are?"

"Gunn's in the security office and Rona's training the potentials in the gym."

"Thanks," Faith nodded thoughtfully as she reached into her drawer, pulled out a pad of paper and scribbled a pair of notes before ripping the sheets off the pad, stuffing them and the note in her pocket and stridin' out.

* * *

An Unknown Location

"Our intelligence sources indicate that seer triplets will be landing at the Sunnydale docks in the next 48 hours."

"Huh," the head of the Dark Council glared angrily at his subordinate. Three was a significant number in occult circles, a number of power. Three related seers could only mean their powers were magnified.

They were a potential power that could not be ignored. "In Sunnydale you say?" His jaw tightened. The only possible reason a trio of seers would be in Sunnydale was because they were seeking the Slayer's protection.

His scowl deepened. That couldn't be allowed to happen. If that bitch and her rebellious Watcher hadn't proved their treachery by their flagrant flouting of centuries-old Council laws, they'd surely shown it by joining forces with Wolfram & Hart. There was no way they could be allowed to get their hands on a weapon with the potential of seer triplets.

* * *

"Hello Mr. Hamilton."

"Archduke," Hamilton gave the demon sat on the throne before him a perfunctory bow. He might be the liaison to the senior partners, but Archduke Sebassis was a power in his own right, and deserved respect as such.

The purple-skinned demon stroked at his chin. "And how might I help you?"

"Actually," he smiled, "it's how I might help you." He continued before the demon could press for clarification. "I've received certain information that child seers will be heading into Sunnydale in the next couple of days, triplets."

"Really?" Hamilton could practically see the gears churning turning in the demon's head. "And why have you come to me with this very interesting information rather than one of my fellow conspirators?"

Hamilton chuckled. "Sir, let's not pretend, all of you are very powerful, but you are the leader and therefore the logical choice to approach with this information."

"True," Sebassis momentarily preened himself then sobered, once again stroked at his chin. "Three seers. A great potential asset. I'll have to send some of my men to pick them up."

"No sir," Hamilton shook his head. "The Senior Partners don't wish you to use your own men in case the Slayer finds out about these children and attempts to grab them for herself. We don't want her to know about your involvement."

"Huh," the Archduke nodded. "A good point." The aristocratic demon smiled suddenly. "There's a certain poetic justice in using a few of those Deathwok Clanners to do this for me don't you think?"

Hamilton smiled. "You are as wise as you are powerful."

"Yes," the Archduke chuckled, "I think I am."

* * *

Faith strutted under the high sign hanging outside the bar's door and through the entrance of traditionally British pub, complete with a series of ceramic ducks on its wood-panelled back wall, a jukebox playing the Beatles by its glass door, and a dart board set on the left wall. Faith smirked at all the covetous looks she got from the pub's patrons, damn straight they didn't haven't anything as pretty as her in ol' blighty, clad all in skin-tight, ass-hugging denims, cool as fuck leather jacket over a grey cotton crop top.

She also grinned as she noted Rona and Gunn sat in against the bar's far wall under the guise of a pair on a date. Cor was probably pissed, but no offence to her best bud, but no way could she fight as well as number two Slayer.

Her hips swung seductively as she strode over to the bar and slid onto one of the more or less clean bar stools. Faith nodded at the burly bartender. "I'll have a Jacks." Faith bit back a sigh as the man's mouth opened in a doubtless predictable remark. "Yeah," Faith reached into her leather jacket's inner pocket and pulled out her wallet, flashing her driver's licence, "I'm old enough."

"Hey gorgeous, make an old man happy and let him buy youse a drinky."

"No thanks." Years of breeding meant she just about managed to be polite, but it was an effort as she stared at the seventy-something with rheumy eyes, whiskey breath, straggly hair glued together by mud and sweat, and yellowed teeth all topped off by jeans and a grey sweater that looked like they hadn't been cleaned since before she'd been born. "I buy my own."

"Now really, what sort of girl doesn't let her father buy her a drink?"

Faith's head snapped towards the man, dark eyes widening at the suddenly very familiar cultured tones. "G?" she barely managed to hiss rather than yell. "But how-."

"The occasional school play," amusement twinkled in her father's eyes as he muttered a reply too low for anyone bar her and probably Rona to hear. "Now pretend disgust, go over to Gunn and Rona, and then meet me around the back."

"Meet you around the back?" Faith pulled back, her shrill tones drawing every voice to her as she flinched away from her Watcher. "No fucking way you dirty old perv!" Spinning around, she headed towards Gunn and Ron. "Hey, you mind if I sit with youse two, he's creepin' me out some?"

* * *

"What's with the disguise, G?"

Giles chuckled at his daughter's query, having stumbled drunkenly out of the pub, then far more discreetly crept around its side to meet up with her and her companions. "My dear, one is a thespian." He chuckled again at Faith's eye roll, then sobered. "A contact of Wesley approached me late yesterday with a matter of grave import, and fearing that both our house and the offices are bugged, I couldn't risk -."

"Wes?" Faith interrupted, expressive eyes narrowing. "Is somethin' wrong with Wes and the guys?"

"No," Faith relaxed at his soothing headshake, "it's nothing to do with Xander and the others." He cleared his throat as he pulled his wig off and rubbed the yellowing off his teeth. "The contact, a former Watcher, wished to inform Wesley child seer triplets had been found and were being sent here for protection."

"Oh wow." Giles glanced towards Rona. Of course the dreadlocked Slayer had been raised most traditionally for a Potential, so even allowing for her relative inexperience, the young woman had far more supernatural knowledge than Faith. "Triplet seers, they're meant to be the most powerful of Seers."

"Yes," Giles nodded. "So it's imperative they don't fall into Wolfram & Hart's hands, hence my rather elaborate measures. I've organised a safe place for them, but need to guard them until their escort arrives, and I also guessed considering the vagueness of my letter you wouldn't come alone."

"Damn, you can read my mind," Faith shuddered.

"What?"

"I was just thinkin' all those times I thought I was gettin' away with shit, you knew exactly what I was up to," the Slayer glumly explained.

"Oh never doubt it, my dear."

* * *

"Come children," Avren gently chided as he guided the three seer children through the largely empty harbour, breathing in the dock's salty air as the surrounding water's gentle sloshing filling his ears. Even as he glanced left and right, eyes constantly searching the darkness, the glimmering street lights giving scant illumination, and his fingers stroking the hilt of his scabbarded sword, Avren thought about the many years he'd served the forces of good, of the friends he'd lost and heartache he'd suffered. Once they'd been many, but now only a few of their blessed order remained.

Perhaps he would finally get to see Drogyn and finally make peace with the warrior who'd slain his brethren and through his adultery indirectly led to the fall of the king they'd both served so many centuries ago.

England's golden age indeed.

Avren crouched, sword half out of his scabbard as he pulled the children behind him. "Vampire, do not think you face a normal man, I am well aware of the horrors that stalk Sunnydale's streets, and they should cower before me!"

His rage dimmed into a more cautious grimness as a towering figure with pointed red horns and red eyes, and a green skin under a sleeveless chain-mail surcoat. "Demon," he hissed.

The figure smirked as several of its accursed brethren stepped out of the shadows. "Demons," it corrected.

A cold chill encompassed Avren, the certainty that he would meet his death here filling him. Avren laughed as he drew his blade, his only regret that he would never get the chance to sit with his brother knights and compare notes on the adventures they had had.

"And so it ends." Avren leapt forward, twisting sideways as he did so, colliding shoulder-first with the nearest demon, knocking it into and through the chain-mesh fence behind.

Avren spun to face the nearest demon, the monster leaping at him as he feinted a thrust at its face, then lashed at its legs. "Grrrraa!" The monster's head snapped back as its pained roar echoed through the night and his blade sliced through its right leg just above below the knee-joint. Another creature stumbled over its downed companion in its eagerness to attack him. Avren nimbly sidestepped the staggering monster and backhand slashed through its neck, his centuries-old blade tearing through chain-mail aventail.

The other monsters pulled back, wariness etched on their faces. "Ha," he taunted, "did you think slaying a knight of Camelot would be easy? Come beasts of hell, let me send you home!"

Two of the demons charged in, hastily drawn battle-axes slicing down, but Avren swayed one way and then the other, the axes missing their target by the merest fraction, but Avren's own blade slicing throat and hamstring, leaving the demons stumbling to the ground their blood spilling out. Another leapt in, the largest yet, a full two heads taller than Avren's not inconsiderable height, the axe swinging in his shovel-sized hands almost as tall as Avren.

The axe swung down, forcing Avren to sidestep, his sword slicing up to hit, but bounce off the creature's inch-thick breastplate, sparks flying. And then the creature crashed into him, knocking him into the chain-mesh fence.

The beast charged in, Avren barely having time to dart to the left, his sword flashing down to hew into the creature's tree-trunk thigh. "Ahhh!" He couldn't avoid a scream as a spear thrust at his heart missed thanks to him ducking, but not fast enough to avoid it slicing through his shoulder.

Pained sweat soaked his forehead as crimson gushed down his arm as he planted his feet then pushed forward, his sword thrusting across his torso and up, into the creature's armpit, ripping through muscle, then tearing through more as he dragged it out in time to parry another blade thrusting at his face. Another spear came at him from the right, another from the left, Avren twisting this way and that to avoid them, even slapping away one with his free hand. "Haaaa!" Blood spewed from his mouth as a third tore through his throat. Pain coursing through his body, Avren twisted to face the giant and with his last energy back-hand slashed the demon's face off before slumping into the wall, legs giving under him as the demons closed on him, their blades cutting and stabbing at him.

* * *

"Shit!" Faith cursed as their car screeched to a halt at the docks to find hewn demon corpses laid out on the ground, a single human victim lying slumped against the wire mesh fence, his chain-mail covered body practically chopped to pieces. "This guy had bad intentions!"

"Faith!" Giles pointed further on, to the far side of the docks where two more demons were being cut down by soldiers in night-camouflage wear, and children being bundled into a van.

"See 'em!" Realising the car was too narrow to make it to the other side of the docks, Giles hit the brakes and Faith piled out of the car, leapt on the roof and over the car as Rona being on the near side got a head start.

Rona was wicked eager to show what a good Slayer she was, her legs blurring as the younger girl took full advantage of her lead. "Shit!" Faith cursed as the van started off, her eyes widening as Rona leapt into the air and landed on the van's roof, hands clutching tightly to the edges. "That kid's crazier than -." She winced as the van screeched around a corner, flinging the younger Slayer off and into a warehouse's wall. "Well that looks like it hurt." Faith hurried over to her companion and helped her up. "You five by five, Ron?"

Rona shot her an embarrassed look. "Yeah sorry I lost them-."

"Hey, I ain't gonna bust your balls bout that," Faith waved Rona's apologies away, "that jump was wicked cool. 'Sides," Faith winked at her fellow Slayer as she pulled out her phone, "I got brains." Faith quickly called up a number and waited as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Red," Faith greeted. "It's me, a van just sideswiped my car and drove off, but speed it was goin', I gotta figure it must have activated speed cameras, so I figure-."

"That I could track it?" the witch excitedly interrupted. "Let's gumshoe it!" Faith grinned and rolled her eyes. "Give me the reg!" Faith quickly complied. "Huh, huh." As Faith listened to the sound of Willow tapping away at her keyboard, she and Rona turned and started back to Giles and Gunn. "They set off two speeding cameras, but then slowed down, I lost them. Wait, it's coming up at as a rental, give me a sec." Willow tapped at her keyboard. "Yeah, I got the renter's address, and guess what they also rented a house!"

"You're a star, Red," Faith praised, "give me the address."

* * *

"Good lord, a sixth century British broadsword," Giles reverently lifted the blade then looked towards the downed corpse. "And the man's clothing and armour, it looks very similar to Drogyn's wear and the skill the warrior showed in defeating all these demons, I shouldn't wonder that the man was a contemporary of Drogyn."

"But Xander said Drogyn was one of the Round Table knights?" Faith commented as she reached her Watcher.

"Yes," Giles agreed as he continued to stare with wonder at the blade.

"So you're sayin'…." Gunn's voice trailed off.

"That's precisely what I'm saying."

"Damn." Faith dropped into a squat beside the warrior's corpse, filled with a new respect. "We can't just leave him here, not someone like him."

"No," Giles agreed. "I have some plastic sheeting in the boot, we'll wrap him in that, put him in the boot, and bury him once we've rescued the children. I know it's not respectful, but we don't have any other option, not given our mission."

Gunn shook his head. "Couldn't we get Wolfram & Hart to-."

"Hardly," Giles interrupted with an impatient shake of his head. "Not only couldn't we trust them not to defile the body in some way, they'd only have questions about why we're here. Questions we cannot afford to answer."

* * *

"I tell you this is stereotyping!"

"Nah," Faith smirked at him, "you're an African-American. If we was goin' for stereo-typing, we'd have found an Italian-American."

Gunn glared at the Slayer. Unfortunately his attempt at intimidation failed on many levels. Firstly because Faith was well Faith. Secondly because Faith was also a Slayer. And finally because he'd been dressed in a pizza delivery outfit. "Why can't Giles do this?"

Faith threw her head back and let out an amused roar. "How many pizza boys do you see who are collectin' their pension?"

"I'm not quite ready for my bus pass yet Faith," huffed the Englishman before looking towards him. "You're familiar with the plan?"

"Yeah," Gunn sighed. "I walk to the door, bang on it, say I have a delivery. When they don't open, I start shouting, when they open, I fling open the top box," he glared balefully at the three pizza boxes, "take out the gun and shoot the nearest one, while you and Ron come in from the rear of the building. Ron goes after the kids and get them out, you go for the thugs."

"See, you do understand!" Faith beamed at him. "Now get a move on, and remember you ain't a delivery boy in no porno!" Faith paled as Giles cleared his throat. "Not that I know anythin' 'bout that."

"Course you don't," Gunn smiled. "That's why you asked to borrow my camcoder to make a home movie wasn't it?" His grin widened at the Slayer's spluttered protest as he turned and started across the darkened road.

He sobered as he started up the path leading to a two-storey, bland-looking cottage. No van, but then the kidnappers probably wouldn't want to risk them seeing it. Readying himself for what was coming, he knocked on the door and let out a yell. "Fiorenta's, your Pizza is here! Three pizzas, one onion rings, and two garlic breads!" The door remained steadfastly shut. "HEY!" he raised his voice. "I've got over fifty dollars worth of stuff here! No way am I taking the hit on my wages! Someone's gonna pay!" He slammed his fist into the door. "Come on! I hate these freakin' crank orders!"

The door opened to reveal a square-jawed, shaven-headed giant of the Aryan superman guide glaring down at him from about a four inch height advantage. "We didn't order anything, now fuck off!"

Oh crap, now he wished he had a cannon instead of just a gun. "Hey come on," Gunn tried for his most winning smile, "I'm just a working joe. Wouldn't a big guy like you, want some of this lovely pizza?" he queried as he went to flip open the top box.

"I said fuck off!" The man back-handed the boxes to the cottage's neatly-mowed lawn.

Revealing the tranquiliser gun that had been concealed in the top one.

Oh crap.

There was a moment of frozen shock, then Gunn slammed a fist into the guy's gut and grunted. "Hey," Gunn smiled up weakly at the unfazed giant, "nice abs."

Gunn ducked under a straight right, then hit the gargantuan with a palm strike to the chest. The thug stumbled back half a step, then lunged forward with a haymaker that would have taken Gunn's head off if he hadn't ducked under it, kicking at the thug's outer knee.

This got him at least a grunt, the man half stumbling forward, his head dipping into a front face-lock. "Ahhhh!" Gunn gasped as the man's massive arms wrapped around his torso and squeezed. Gunn's vision dimmed even as he drove his elbow into the back of the giant's tyre-thick neck. "Jeez!"

He gasped as the giant released him, stumbling backwards and just about ducking beneath another right hook. Stars erupted before his eyes as the giant caught him with a left uppercut that lifted him off his feet and dumped him on the lawn. A grin on his face, the thickly muscled giant raised his foot to stamp Gunn's face in.

And then Faith plucked the man off his feet then flung him head first into the cottage's wall, the man connecting with a sickening crack, his blood smearing the bricks as he slumped to the ground.

"Geez," Faith looked down at him and shook her head, "if you're gonna wrestle with ol' Ivan Drago, you should at least have the politeness to get me some popcorn, strip off, and put on some baby oil."

Gunn glared up at his friend. "Are you going to help me up or not?"

Rona hurried out of the front door, the younger Slayer herding the three kids before her. "Lying down on the job again, Gunn?"

"Yeah," Faith smirked, "and Cordy ain't even here, for shame."

* * *

"The Pyleans were defeated?" Sebassis seethed.

Hamilton tugged on his jacket sleeves before replying. "I'm afraid the Slayer somehow became aware of the seers' arrival and went to the docks to rescue them. In addition, the seers' protector was rather more skilled than we expected. Although the Pyleans killed him, he was able to slay several of them."

"That's unfortunate." It was an effort not to strike out at the suited messenger stood before him, but the Archduke managed to contain himself by reminding him just who his guest was. "But we're protected?"

"Oh yes," Hamilton nodded. "Even if the Slayer had questioned the Pyleans, they had no idea who hired them."

"That's fortunate," Sebassis replied. "We've diverted a lot of resources and expended a lot of effort getting the Slayer in the position we need her."

"Yes," Hamilton nodded again. "There is something else." There was a rare momentary hesitation before the liaison continued. "Someone else tried to kidnap the children but was likewise thwarted by the Slayer."

"Someone else?" Sebassis leaned forward in his seat. "Who? A known rival? A new player?"

"We're busy interrogating various surviours, but as yet we believe that like the Pyleans they have no idea who their actual employer was."

Sebassis pursed his lips. That was troubling information.

* * *

"I've organised protection for you in Nepal, a sanctuary for the supernaturally gifted you might say," Giles huffed as he led the triplets down a dock, wooden boards creaking underfoot, and the salt in the sloshing water heavy in the air.

Faith's heart froze as the trio suddenly stopped and their heads turned towards her as one, blind gazes zeroing on her and their mouths opening in a skin-crawling chant. "Beware the ring of ebony barbs that surrounds you for should they prick you, you will bleed, and you will die."

"Yeah," Faith licked her suddenly dry lips, a nervous laugh escaping her, "I'll bear that cheery advice in mind."

"A prophecy," Giles shot her a white-faced look then shook himself. "Yes well," the middle-aged Englishman turned his attention back to the seers, "let's not dawdle."

Faith watched silently as the three seers were loaded onto the boat awaiting them. She was surprised to find herself more than a little jealous of them, yeah, like her they'd always been different, they'd always been alone, but unlike her as a kid, at least they'd had each other.

"What you thinking about?"

At Gunn's words Faith dragged herself out of her reverie and shot her fiancée's best friend a trademark sultry look. "How I've got an itch, and Xander ain't here but you are." Faith laughed smokily at Gunn's goldfish impression. "Nah, just thinkin' 'bout the prophecy," she lied.

"Yeah," Rona broke in. "What do you think it meant?"

Faith affected an unconcerned shrug. "Don't know, imagine we'll find out soon enough though."


	111. Season 7 Episode 11

**Faith The Series Season 7 Episode 11**

Madrid

"Whoa," Xander mumbled, eyes widening as a tanned, leggy model in a stampede-inducingly short spandex dress strutted past him and the others. "Did you see that?"

"Good lord," Wesley tutted as they continued through the Spanish capital's hectic, winding streets, "I still have the hangover from your engagement party and you're cheating already?"

"Looking isn't cheating," Xander protested.

"Having met and conversed at length with your girl-friend, do you really think she'd agree?" Wesley queried.

"Ah true," Xander grimaced. "No-one mention the 'whoa' and drool to Faith then."

"See, he is smarter than he looks," Wood grunted.

"Hey!" Xander protested.

"He could hardly be the alternative now could he?" Wesley sniffed.

"Hey!" Xander protested.

* * *

"G," Faith greeted as her Watcher strode in through the office door, "got anythin' for me?"

"I think so," Giles looked over his shoulder to Willow. "Willow's found something puzzling and more than a little troubling."

"Wicked!" Faith beamed, all this time on her hands without Xan was boring as hell. If nothing else a case might take her mind off her rampant horniness. Almost a month without getting' some, Jesus! "What ya got?"

"Epidemic in children," Willow replied. "Seven comatose kids, each with a semi-rictus of the face. I haven't been able to isolate a causative agent."

Faith winced at the photo Willow showed her of child contorted in some sort of spasm, looking for all the world like a Junior Joker. "You think it's mystical?"

Willow nodded enthusiastically. "I've been down the strictly physiological route, number-crunched all the victims' charts, even had our hospital contacts send over blood samples. No indicators on the cellular or subcellular levels."

"It was TV." Faith grinned at the witch's blank expression. It wasn't often she got one over the red-head. "Parents said all the kids collapsed between 7:00 and 7:30 AM. I remember when I was a kid, I'd always be watching the shows at that time." Faith looked towards the Watcher. "I need to see Lorne, see what's showin' at that time."

"I'll get Cordelia to phone for him."

Minutes later and Lorne hurried into the office. "This is everything?" Lorne queried as he started through the papers. "I know most of the show runners in town, my little chocolate egg and none of them are really up to this sort of big-league, sinister..." The demon paused and laughed. "Seven to seven thirty?"

"That's what the reports say," Willow confirmed.

"Well that'd be funny if it wasn't," Lorne said.

The others exchanged bemused looks. "What exactly is amusing about this?" Giles queried.

"Real popular kids' show in the So-Cal regional market. It's in the right time slot. It's in the right demographic." Lorne paused for dramatic effect. "And it's called 'Smile Time'."

* * *

"What's the 411 on your contact?" Xander queried as they made their way up a narrow sandy road, shadows from the crumbling stone walls engulfing them.

"411 how delightfully earthly," Wesley muttered before raising his voice. "Marta Casal is a seer rather than a witch, but one with contacts throughout the European mystical world. If anyone in Europe would know who was behind the attacks on the Potentials, it would be Marta."

"Well that's going to be a problem," Wood muttered, "seeing as there's several Bringers heading into the house at the end of the alley."

"Oh bloody hell." A cold vice grabbed a hold and twisted at his heart. He might not personally know Ms. Casal, but she was a legend throughout the magical world, a venerable personality who was respected as one of the most knowledgeable scholars in demonology, mythology, and magical theory and practice. She didn't deserve to die at a gang of murderers' tawdry hands. "Come on!"

* * *

Tara looked up from her inspection of test results at her phone's ring and answered it. "W&H Research & Development Department."

"Hey Tar," Faith replied with an uncustomary squeak.

"Oh hi, Faith," Tara waved Willow over. "Listen about the epidemic, it might not be mystical after all."

"Do you think you could-."

"Hi Faith," Willow came in on the conference call. "I found a systematic endocrine dysfunction common with all the children similar to the effects of an obscure rain-forest pathogen—"

Faith sighed. "It ain't-.

"So," Willow continued excitedly. "I put in a call to the C.D.C.-."

"Red!" Faith sighed when she stopped talking then continued in a softer tone. "Believe me, it's mystical. "

* * *

Willow peered into Faith's office to see the Slayer's chair was facing the back wall. "Faith, can we come in?"

"You sounded weird on the phone," Tara added.

"Yeah," Cordy hurried up to join them. "Is there a problem?"

"You could say." The group let out a collective gasp as the chair spun around to reveal the munchkin-sized Slayer.

"Whoa," Cordy was predictably the first to speak, "you're all bite-sized!"

"Bite-sized?" Faith glared at the receptionist.

"Oh Faith!" Tara rushed over and pinched her cheek. "Aren't you the cutest?"

Faith's cheeks flushed neon red. "Oh don't."

"We're gonna have to take some photos for Xander!" Cordelia laughed.

Faith glared at her best friend. "Anyone who tries will end up eatin' the damn camera."

"Yes," Giles let out an amused snort. "You've been many things – beautiful, sultry, sexy. But never cute, well maybe in kindergarten."

"Odds are against it," Cordy commented.

"All joking aside," Giles sobered.

"Really? Already?" Cordy queried. "Because I've got a whole load of material. Maybe Lorne could get her an audition on Sesame Street?"

"Teaching the kids all the naughty words their parents don't want them to learn?" Tara suggested with a giggle.

Giles snorted before sobering. "What happened?"

"Tar," Faith shot the witch a pleading look. "Stop strokin' my hair, I'm beggin' you." Faith looked towards her Watcher. "I'm not sure. I went over to Smile Time last night, and I think their office is under some kind of spell. I could feel it trying to get at me. I—I shook it off, but then I met this guy with a towel over his head, and something exploded! I woke up like this. Ugh."

Giles scowled. "Clearly some sort of hex or perhaps a powerful warding magic."

"That's the best ya got?" Faith exclaimed. "Come on people, I'm a puppet, and there are children's lives at -." Faith gasped as she glanced up at the clock and started bouncing up and down in her chair, an action that did very interesting things to the contents of her leather bustier. Apparently puppets could have boobies too. "Huh! Huh! Smile Time!" The Slayer leapt out of her chair and raced towards the tv set, picking up the remote control enroute, then causing the rest of them to duck when she let out a frustrated howl and flung the control at them. "Damn chunky fingers... "

"Here Faith, it's okay," Giles picked up the remote and turned the TV on. "This transformation may have altered your stress-response mechanism."

"Eh?" Faith queried, brow furrowed.

"He's saying that you have the proportionate excitability of a puppet your size," Willow translated.

"Rrrrright," Faith turned back to the TV, avid eyes fixed to the screen.

Willow stared at the program for a second before walking over to the phone and dialling her department. "Tracy, record the program that's running on channel 12 right now. Use everything. I'm gonna need a full-spectrum analysis."

Suddenly Faith sprung away from her seat, nose flaring. "G! I wanna the special ops team on red alert!"

"I beg your pardon?" queried Giles, brow furrowing.

"I want helicopters, riot gear, and tear gas." Faith began to pace. "This is war!"

"Um," Lorne spoke up. "Faith my little chocolate éclair, this show is number one in its time slot. The munchkins," Lorne gulped as the Slayer looked towards him, her eyes narrowing, "kids love it all across the Southland. We can't just toss a Jihad at their studio."

"Fine," Faith scowled. "I want a full rundown on Smile Time, its producers, everything."

Giles nodded. "Absolutely. Willow, run those tests. Lorne look through the files, see if we've done any business with them, I'll investigate the owners."

"And Cor," Faith interrupted. No one gets past you into my office, this situation is low-profile until further notice."

* * *

The moment the program was over, Faith hurried over to her desk and climbed up onto her chair, her head thudding down onto the desk. "This has gotta be the crappiest day ever-."

"Hey," Faith groaned as the office door was flung open and Rona sauntered in, "weren't you meant to be running training with-." The dread-locked Slayer's voice trailed off as her eyes fell on Faith and she began doing a cracking impression of a goldfish.

"Turn around and walk away," Faith warned, her voice filled with misery and her head still pressed into the desk. "Just don't say a wor-."

"Faith Lehane, the baddest, toughest and now cutest Slayer there ever was!" Rona threw her head back and let out a laugh that ended when Faith let out a snarl and leapt onto the desk, over it, and onto her, knocking the two of them through the office door without opening it, and out into the reception area.

"Oh yes," Cordelia peered over her desk and sniffed, "very low profile."

* * *

Xander burst through the door just seconds ahead of the others. "Gaaah!" His eyes widened as a shadow in the hallway moved and a Bringer lunged out of the darkness, his curved blade back-handing at Xander.

Xander back-pedalled out of the knife's way then jumped forward before the Bringer could pull back, his forearm slamming into the Bringer's stitched mouth. The Bringer's head snapped back, the Bringer's legs wobbling as it stumbled backwards, then righted himself, slashing at Xander with renewed vigour.

Xander's arm came up, blocking the Bringer's swinging arm on his forearm even as he drove his other fist into the Bringer's stomach.

"Xander!" Wesley flew through the doorway, his sword leading the way to slash through the throat of a Bringer sneaking up behind him. "We'll deal with these, get upstairs and help Casal!"

* * *

Willow stared in horrified fascination at the TV screen. "It could be the lack of sleep talking, but... I'm really starting to like this show."

Tara giggled. "I know what you mean. What time is it?"

Knox walked in, coffees in hand, handing one to Tara and Willow in hand. "Do you think Cordy would want one?"

Tara and Willow exchanged amused looks. "You've met her boy-friend?" Willow queried. "Big black man, very menacing, capable of handling weapons?"

Knox flushed. "I assure you, my interest isn't romantic."

"First man to want Cordy for her brain instead of her bosom," giggled Willow.

Knox flushed. "Have you found out what's wrong with the program? We've combed the signal spread, checked all the tracks."

"That's not how magic works," Willow said.

"I'm a science geek, not a dungeons & dragons geek," Knox laughed self-consciously. "I wouldn't know about that-."

"Hang on," Tara's brow furrowed as she leaned forward and turned the sound up. "Go back a few seconds. There's something different." Willow rewound the tape. "Again," Tara instructed. "Only turn the sound off this time."

"Oh wow!" Willow gasped. "You've found it. Polo isn't singing with the rest of them. It looks like he's talking to the audience." Willow nodded as it clicked into place. "When the song is playing, it acts as a sort of cloaking spell allowing the puppet to address his target without being seen by the rest of his viewers."

"Gotcha!" Both she and Tara turned to Knox who flushed. "Sorry, it seemed to fit the moment."

* * *

"We've found it!" Willow exclaimed. "It's all in the broadcast! Some very nuanced magic, but we found it, finally."

"It's a hidden carrier wave masked by a spell that turns the TV into a 2-way conduit with direct access to the viewer," Tara began. "That's how he's been draining energy from the children, and judging from the strength of yesterday's signal."

"Framkin's ready to take out the whole audience," Willow finished.

"The object you described in that secret room is most likely a repository for the children's life force." Giles added. "We'll have to break the binding magic on it, thus freeing those children and reverse your puppet problem."

"YESSS!" Faith ran over and hugged her Watcher's leg.

"It looks like one of your Queen's corgis is humping your leg, Giles," Cordy snarked.

Faith coughed, glared at the former cheerleader, and stepped back from her Watcher. "We'd better get moving. Framkin knows we're onto him. If he's ready to zap his whole audience, he'll pull the trigger today for sure."

"Not him. Them." Lorne hurried into the office. "Me and Gunn have been checking the contracts filed with the Library of Demonic Congress. It's the puppets. They're demons. The show is possessed. "Smile Time"'s ratings hit an all-time low last year. Framkin made a deal with some devils to bring it back to number one."

"Which allowed them to take over everything," Gunn added, "including Framkin. Point is – you wanna take out 'Smile Time', take out the puppets."

Faith grinned as she took a sword off the wall. "Let's slice and dice some puppets."

* * *

Xander raced up the steps, his foot slamming into the door opposite the top of the landing. The door flew open onto what would otherwise have been a rustically idyllic bedroom except for the woman breathing her rattling last, her blood soaking the rug-covered floor.

The Bringer stood above the dying woman barely had time to start looking up before Xander hit him shoulder-first, the momentum of the collision lifting the Bringer off his feet and catapulting him through the window in a shower of glass.

Xander dropped to his knees beside the dying woman as the others arrived. "We were too late," he stared stricken-eyed up at his companions. "She's – ahhh!"

He let out a gasp when a copper-brown hand grabbed hold of his forearm. "The Immortal!" the woman moaned and writhed, blood bubbling out of her open mouth. "You need to see the Immortal!"

* * *

Faith opened the studio doors with a kick and strutted onto the set, glaring at the puppets. "It's time to kick your asses all the way back to hell!" Faith lunged at the nearest puppet, catching it with a kick to the midsection that sent it flying backwards.

"You!" One of the demon puppets ducked under Faith's first swing and barged shoulder-first into her, knocking her back a step, then used the space to drive a side-heel kick into Faith's stomach, forcing her to gasp for air as her companions swarmed in and attacked the other puppets, while the TV staff continued their work obliviously.

Faith grunted as the demon grabbed her sword arm and drove her wrist down on his upswinging knee, knocking the weapon down to the ground. The puppet followed up her disarming with a wild haymaker that brushed Faith's mane as she ducked beneath it before lunging forward, driving her own shoulder into the demon puppet's chest, knocking him back a step.

* * *

Willow joined Tara in creeping into the 'Don't' room, only hoping that Faith and the others could keep the demons distracted while they cast the spell. Willow passed a scroll over to her companion. "Keep your eyes off the egg."

Tara nodded before beginning to read from the ancient parchment. ""Aperi, rumpe, solve, reveni. Aperi, rumpe, solve, reveni—"

The nest egg began shaking from side to side. "Don't look at it Tara," Willow hissed.

Tara nodded, her eyes fixed on her feet. "Refer quod furatum—"

"Ugggh!" Willow gasped as a puppet snatched hold of her from behind choking her. Willow shook her head as her girl-friend turned towards her. "No, keep reading!"

* * *

"Gaaaah!" Faith ducked under a haymaker while kicking her rival into the stomach then grabbing the puppet's outstretched arm at the wrist and elbow, twisting at the waist and propelling the mannequin towards Gunn who hefted a battle-ax.

"Got him!" Gunn roared as his axe reached the apex of his swing.

"No you ain't!" another puppet, this one a female, tackled the African-American around the shoulders, knocking him to the ground. "You're all mine handsome!"

* * *

The egg's sideways rocking intensified as Tara continued to read from the scroll. "Fractae, omnia vin—." Her heart caught as she saw her girl-friend be flung into the wall. Snatching up a fire extinguisher, she swung it into the side of the puppet's head, taking its head off at the shoulders. Tara blushed and grinned at Willow's grateful look before turning her attention back to the scroll. "...Fracta. Aperi, rumpe, solve, reveni." The egg briefly glowed before exploding, showering the room with bright light.

* * *

Faith's adversary grinned at her. "I'm gonna tear you a new puppet hole, bitch!" Faith's head snapped back as the demon connected with a straight right, blood flowing from her mouth as she slid inside of a spinning thrust kick then hooked her arm around the puppet's leg and yanked it up, dropping the puppet down on its ass.

"This is for the kids!" Faith threw a right that caught the puppet on his nose, shattering the bridge. "This is just for bein' a demon!" Faith's foot smashed into the puppet's crotch with enough force to lift him off his feet. "And this!" Faith grabbed the puppet's head and twisted, ripping it off the puppet's shoulders. "Is for turning me into a freakin' puppet!"

Faith glanced at her companions. "How ya doin?"

"I'm fine," Giles replied as he skewered his rival with his fencing sabre.

"Gunn?"

"This is," Gunn let out a grunt as he ripped the second of the arms off the girl puppet, "therapeutic."

Faith shook her head. "I worry about you."

"I'm not the one made outta foam," the African-American countered.

"'Kay," Faith glared. "Not so much with the concern."

* * *

"Whose this Immortal?" Wood rose the moment the woman's last breath had expired.

"That's complicated, however," Wesley rose. "Xander throwing the Bringer out of the window will have doubtless drawn attention, so we should get out of here before the authorities arrive."

"Sorry," Xander shot Wesley a glare. "Next time I'll let him slash my throat."

"That would be considerably more convenient," the Englishman deadpanned before sobering. "As I said I suggest we exit as quickly as possible."


	112. Chapter 112

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 7 Episode 12**

"The plane will land in Italy in half an hour," Xander said. "What's the story on this Immortal?"

"Ostensibly he's Franco Rossi, the owner of a string of hugely-successful nightclubs throughout Italy's largest cities, Rome, Turin, Naples, Milan, Palermo, Genoa, and Florence," Wesley began.

"Nightclubs huh? Sounds like he's living my dream life while I've got you guys."

Wesley decided to take the high road. "In fact he's an immortal with supernatural connections."

"Supernatural connections?" Wood put in. "I've heard of this Immortal through the Council, but never the details of how he came to be immortal nor specifically what his connections are?"

"The details are far from certain," Wesley admitted. "But history records him first as a fourteenth century courtier, then as an eighteenth century robber baron, then as a Colonel in Mussolini's secret service, and finally in his current incarnation. We're certain he's been other people, we're just not sure who."

"If he's such a mystery, why haven't the Council tried to find out more about him?" Wood asked.

"Oh we have," Wesley replied. "In the last century alone, the Council lost two operatives they attempted to insert into the Immortal's life in the hopes of learning more about him.

"And here we are, all ready to take him down. This is going to work out so well," Xander groaned.

Wesley grimaced. Some would call Xander's outlook pessimistic, but he was definitely going with realistic.

* * *

"Bring it in!" Knox rubbed his hands together, excitement filling him. The tomb being wheeled into the Research & Development Department was an easy seven feet long and four wide, arcane symbols pain-stakingly sculpted into the stone. But as ornate as the tomb's exterior, its contents were far, far important.

For inside, it carried his most precious queen. And soon, very soon, she would rise again.

* * *

"We've tracked the Immortal for two days," Wesley began. "And for a member of the supernatural fraternity, his routine is remarkably mundane. Every day, he rises at midday, parties until late in the evening with his doxies of the previous night, then sends them home while he leaves to party at one of his clubs before retiring with a fresh doxy or two for the night."

"I like your idea of mundane," Wood muttered. "And doxy? Are we reading Bronte?"

"Would you prefer wench, tart, hussy, harlot?" Wesley fixed the African-American with a glare. "The point is, I think it's time we made a plan for our kidnapping of the Immortal."

"Shouldn't we get more of an idea of his routine, the people working for him, what he actually is before making a move?" Xander queried. "I mean far be it for me to be the prudent one, but still."

"The longer we watch him, the more likely he's to notice us," Wesley retorted. "Best we hit him now, no finesse, just hit him. But make no mistake, getting what we want will be immensely nasty, and once we have it, he will not be allowed to walk away, we can't afford it."

"As he's not human, I don't have a problem with that." Wood scowled. "But what exactly is your plan?"

"We know that he's covered at his club, both by club security and his own people, and from our information, all three of his homes are veritable mansions. However, we also know that none of his homes are inside cities, he's never liked city living, so our best bet is to hit his limo between the city and whichever house he's staying in, kill his bodyguard, leave his 'date' alive, snatch him, and bring him to our safehouse."

"Sounds simple," Xander paused for a beat, "and yet why am I not convinced?"

"It's not without its risks," Wesley admitted. "How it's the best we've got, unless you have any suggestions?"

Xander slowly shook his head. "Let's just get the best plan and equipment we can."

* * *

Turin, Italy

"Okay," Xander spoke into his cell as he pulled in opposite and across the road from the Immortal's car, "he's here. He's in a silver Rolls Royce Phantom, one guard plus the driver."

"Have you the registration?" Wesley waited until he'd given it before continuing. "Very well. Stay with them until they leave, then phone me to tell me the route they're coming. There's only one path leading to the Immortal's mansion nearest the city, but I'd like to be ready and sure."

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

"We're on our way, he'll be with you in twenty. I'm a few minutes behind."

"Thank you," Wesley nodded as he hung up. Xander's vehicle was essential for their plan to succeed, without it they didn't have an escape after their attack, for both theirs and the Immortal's cars would be probably undriveable and at the least very conspicuous thanks to the damage done. Wesley glanced across at Wood. "They're on their way."

"Right." Wood fastened his seatbelt even as Wesley killed the lights. They were parked off the off-road leading directly to the Immortal's mansion. Fortunately the Immortal treasured his privacy and so the dusty stretch was almost a mile long, meaning no-body but the Immortal, or someone visiting him was likely to be caught on it, and this late at night, visitors were unlikely.

The minutes crawled like days, but eventually they heard the effortless hum of a honed car engine and saw a pair of lights gleaming towards them. "Here goes," Wood said.

Wesley nodded as he turned the engine back on and waited. The moment the first car turned off, he hit the accelerator and raced to intercept it, his car's engine roaring mightily as it threw them forward.

The collision's impact jarred through Wes and Wood's bodies, jangling their teeth, but a Rolls Royce Phantom while supremely stylish couldn't compare with a SUV's sturdiness. When Wesley and Wood's rental's crashed into the Roller's front left hand flank, its metal crumpled on the SUV's grille and the impact spun the limo like a top before knocking it off the road and to an undignified halt.

Wesley joined Wood in jumping out of their car the moment it came to a halt. Wood was first to the car, kicking a door shut on a thick-shouldered man in a suit that could be only the Immortal's bodyguard while Wesley slid across the car's shiny hood to knee the driver in the face as he clambered out, knocking him to the ground, easy prey to a kick in the head.

Nodding at Wood who'd already injected the sable-maned beauty in the backseat with a sedative, Wesley grabbed a hold of the thin, sharp-featured man in a designer suit, and quickly dragged him out of the car. "Who do you th-." Wesley ended the man's protests by driving his head into the side of the car.

"Everything work out alright?" Xander yelled as he leapt out of his car just behind the collision.

"Xander," he shoved the stunned playboy into the Sunnydaler's arms, "get him in the trunk," Wesley ordered. "Then let's get out of here."

* * *

"You know who I am?" sneered the Immortal as Wood and Xander flung him to the floor of the out of the way villa they'd hired yesterday.

"We'd have to be bloody idiots to kidnap you without knowing," Wesley coldly replied before glancing towards the neatly laid-out tools they'd acquired. A hammer, a selection of knives, and a collection of instruments that would be better suited for a surgeon or dentist rather than the grisly purpose he intended them for. "You sir are going to answer a few questions."

"I think not," the Immortal sniffed as Xander and Wood fastened him into a seat. "You have no idea who my associates are or what they'll do to you for attacking me! I'm not afraid of you."

"That would be your last and worst mistake," Wesley's smile dissipated as he looked over his shoulder at his companions. "I'd suggest you waited for me in the car, we'll be leaving once I finished here."

The moment the others had hurried out of the door, Wesley turned back to his prisoner. "Now," he picked up a hammer, "where were we?"

It didn't him long to break the man and get his answers, but by the time he'd finished he was thoroughly sick to his stomach. However he'd do whatever it took to protect those who couldn't protect themselves or those he called friend. "Thank you for your assistance." After what this man had told him, he couldn't be allowed to live, to warn his allies of what they knew. No, Wesley picked up his sword, the Immortal's story ended here.

* * *

"Ah Faith," Faith fixed Hamilton with her fiercest glare as the office liaison strutted into HER office, "always a pleasure to see you, and looking so perky today."

"Cut the crap," Faith grunted. "Whadda ya want?"

"Charm personified," sniped the suited jerk-off. "I'd already given the file to Giles. It's a simple matter, just an adoption of a sort, but it involves some very big players."

"If this my chance to suck up to the senior partners, you'll excuse me for not falling over my feet in eagerness," Faith retorted.

"Don't think about the senior partners then," Hamilton replied. "Think about profits. Think about greasing the wheels of industry."

"Asshole," Faith shook her head as the liason stalked out of her office. Truth be told though, she couldn't garner even enough energy for her usual loathing for the W&H crony, mostly she saved her disdain for herself for working for these pricks.

"Faith," Giles hurried into her offices, scant seconds after the dickhead had left. "Just got the file from Hamilton. Skimming it now. Looks like some sort of ceremonial demon pact. You have to sign as witness for the firm."

"Great," Faith scowled. "More making life and business go smoothly for a bunch of hideous, scaly, evil clients."

Giles settled into the chair at the other side of the desk and fixed her with the sorta searching look she'd gotten very familiar with years ago. "It's getting you down isn't it?"

"Gettin' into partnership with the sorta scum I'd spent over five years huntin' has that kinda affect, G," Faith replied. "Call me sensitive."

"Never," Giles tried and failed to smile. "I know things are hard, but-."

"G," Faith shook her head. "I ain't got time for the usual BS. Let's just do our damn jobs." Whatever the hell immoral crap that was.

"Excuse me... I'm here about the demon pact."

Faith's eyes widened when an eight months pregnant woman waddled into her office, escorted by Gunn. "Shi-." Faith clamped her mouth shut as she rushed over to the woman, no swearing in front of even unborn babies. "Hey ma'am." Ma'am, she wasn't doin' the woman any favours, she was less than five years older than Faith. "How we take a seat," Faith guided the woman over to the sofa and eased her down.

"Thank you dear," the blonde smiled wearily.

"You wanna drink or something?" Faith queried.

"Water would be nice, thank you." Faith nodded and made her way over to the intercom to call for Cordy.

"Miss, how much do you know about the Fell Brethern?" Giles queried.

"They found me. They said that they had these seer people who told them my baby was some kind of holy one. They said it was a prophecy. They've been really supportive. They're always bringing me special shakes and vitamins."

Gunn and Giles exchanged looks, then Gunn continued. "Well, any demonic pact should be entered into with caution. They can be riddled with obscure clauses and doubletalk. As our client, we have to advise you—."

"She's not your client. We are."

All of them turned to see the trio of bald-headed, grey-green skinned demons clad in long black, cowled robes stood in the office's doorway. Faith scowled, this day kept on gettin' crappier.

"Amanda," the leader of the three demons beamed at the pregnant woman. "You're brimming with life. So how's our little oven-bun? Still kicking up a storm, I hope. Third trimester. Any more pressure, shortness of breath?" Faith rolled her eyes at this demonic midwifery even as the blonde nodded. "Well, that's normal. Are you taking the black cohosh we sent?" She nodded again. "Lovely. Bipmep cut some articles out of this month's "Fit Pregnancy". We'll send those along."

"Look," Faith's short patience was about at an end, "can we get this under way?"

"Of course." The head demon shot Faith a pleasingly wary look before sitting and beginning signing papers.

"Wait a minute. Gordabach?" Giles peered over one of the papers.

"Yes it's nothing," the demon tried to take the paper and pass it off to the mom to be.

"No, wait a minute," Giles shook his head and clung to the paper. "I just want to be clear on this clause. 'The child will be pampered, worshipped, and fed a holy diet of berries, panda meat, and urine.'"

The demon coughed and smiled at Amanda. "Well, it's consecrated urine."

"And on the eve of his 13th year, he will be prepared for the rites of Gordabach." Giles continued.

"That's what, like a bar mitzvah?" queried Amanda.

Giles shook his head. "Amanda, it's a ritual sacri—."

The demon's fist crashed into the desk. "Whose lawyer are you?"

"Hold it, everyone." Faith reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell, eyes widening at the cryptic text. "I've gotta go, now chill while I deal with this. No trouble, dig?"

* * *

Faith pulled up in the lot behind the Bronze, wondering just who wanted meet her here. If it was a trap, Faith checked the knifes sheathed in her ankle holsters and the .32 stuck in the back of her trousers, well she wasn't exactly unprepared. Hearing a car parking to the right, she looked through the window, her heart skipping a couple of beats and lips parting in a beam. "Xan," she barely breathed before kicking her Mustang's door open and racing to greet her lover.

Xander had barely open the door when she leaped into the car and straddled him with a whoop. "Good to see ya stud!" Faith crushed her lips to his, her tongue thrusting deep into his mouth.

"Good lord," Wesley grunted. "Allow the lad to have some air, after a few weeks apart he'll be out of practice breathing through his nose."

Faith pulled away to glare at the Englishman. "Not that I'm not happy XANDER'S back, but you two better have some information 'bout the First or I'll kick your asses up and down this alley."

Wood grinned. "There's that Slayer charm I've missed."

"Seriously," Faith reluctantly climbed off Xander's lap, "you've got information on the First?"

"Oh we've got information, the sort of information we couldn't share at Wolfram & Hart," Wesley grunted.

"Yeah?" Faith brushed her mane back as she jumped up onto the car's still warm hood. "Don't be shy, share."

"First of all, it isn't the First that has been hunting the Potentials, there is no such thing as the First-."

"Wait," Faith's dark eyes narrowed in puzzlement and confusion. "No such thing as the First, and you know this how?"

"It appears the First is an ancient invention of Wolfram & Hart's, a Trojan Horse if you will," Wesley explained. "A very elaborate deception that included the magical insertion of obscure references about it into texts and the writings of various supernatural luminaries pre-dating the invention of the First, as well as the ascription of various atrocities to him that were done by others, probably including Wolfram & Hart, and even the creation of a whole religion and cult of followers around him."

"'Kay and there's gotta be a reason for this, right?" Faith queried.

"Let's just say Wolfram & Hart really like to plan ahead," Wood put in.

"How many Potentials are currently in Wolfram & Hart? How many have been killed by Bringers?" asked Wesley.

Faith's brow furrowed at the change of subject, but she answered anyway. "Forty-five here and 'bout another dozen in transit here. As for the death count," Faith grimaced, "we're counting a world-wide count of perhaps eighty with Bringer-like weapons."

"Our sources would suggest that's perhaps a third of the true number killed," Wesley gravely replied. "The dreams both you and Rona have had about Potential deaths weren't Slayer dreams at all, they've been magically induced by Cyvus Viall-."

"FUCKER!" Faith scowled.

"It appears Cyvus Viall is a member of a group called the Circle Of The Black Thorn, an international society of power-brokers, linked to Wolfram & Hart at the organisation's upper echelons. The members of the Circle, which also include Izzerial, the Archduke, and the leader of the Fell Brethern are considered the earthly instruments of the Senior Partners and are charged with the task of driving forward Wolfram & Hart's apocalyptical plans." Wesley paused, his eyes filled with the horror of his knowledge. "Cyvus planted the dreams on the both of you to trick you into herding the potentials to Sunnydale so they can weaken the Slayer line by wiping the strongest out."

Faith's brow furrowed. "What am I missing here?"

"During the Second World war, fifteen Slayers died in six years, more than double the average, and in addition, thirty potentials also died, also more than double what would be expected in that period of time." Wesley paused. "In the next decade, not one Slayer lasted more than ten months."

"Just outta interest, how long does the less bodacious than me Slayer last?"

"Normally around fifteen months," Wesley replied. "However, you'd expect one out of every ten Slayers to last two years. It wasn't until Megan O'Neill, my father's Slayer from '61 to early '64 we had a Slayer who lasted twenty-four months, twenty-one years and thirty-eight Slayers in all."

Faith blinked. Those figures were a little fuckin' creepy and if nothing else, she now knew for damn sure she was exceptional. Oh, and Wes was a wicked geek in Slayer History. "And all this means?"

"It became Council Theory that the the further from the prime potential the Slayer was Called, the less talented and powerful the Slayer would be. And according to my source, the Circle intends to wait until an optimum number of remaining Potentials is here, then swoop in and slaughter them, you, and most importantly Rona." Faith's eyes narrowed, why most importantly Rona and not-. "Then, the moment the new and weakest in several centuries Slayer is Called, scoop her up and keep her in captivity until she dies of old age, ensuring W&H's plans can progress without any interference from the now completely defunct Council."

Oh, now Faith got why Rona was more important than her. "And how reliable is this information?"

"Let's just say," Wesley's eyes shadowed and his lips thinned, "our source was very motivated."

"'Kay," the hairs on the back of Faith's neck prickled at Wes' tone. "I've gotta few things to do 'fore we can move on this. You can go home, but don't discuss this with anyone, not even each other, you've gotta assume we're all bugged."

* * *

"We sought this child for decades. We're not letting go of it now!"

Giles smiled. "I'm no lawyer, but I know enough about demonic law to know only the mother's consent will sanctify this transaction."

"We have that!" protested one of the demons.

"I'd love to see it," Gunn commented.

"It's an agreement in principle," one of the demons defended. "The child is ours."

"I'd love to see you defend that in a courtroom," Giles replied.

"But we're paying you to defend our interests!"

"How can you pay us when we won't take your money!" Gunn snapped.

"If you take her from us, we'll make sure she doesn't make it through another day," the demon threatened.

Gunn stepped into the demon's space. "You think we can't protect her?"

"The Fell are everywhere. We are a force of nature."

"Gunn. Giles." The two men turned at Faith's voice behind them. "The baby belongs to the Fell."

Gunn's mouth dropped. "What? She hasn't signed anything. There's nothing on paper."

Faith ignored the wounded look in her friend's and her father's eyes to look towards the demons. "If you'll step into my office."

Gunn grabbed Faith's arm. "Hold on." Gunn hastily released his grip at her glare. "Look we can't-."

"She doesn't want the kid, they do," Faith shook her head. "Ain't no fun growing up unwanted. Let 'em have it."


	113. Season 7 Episode 13

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 7 Episode 13**

"I can't believe it," Gunn shook his head. "I mean ever since we came here she's been gettin' more and more distant, you know? But I figured she knew in her heart of hearts it was wrong, but givin' a kid to a bunch of demons?" Gunn shook his head. "Man, there's ice running through her veins these days."

"Faith will have her reasons," Cordy defended. "And from where she comes, she'll probably figure the kid is better off with someone who wants -."

"No," Gunn slapped the table between them, her lover's eyes glinting angrily. "You've had her back for six years, but you've gotta step out from her. Loyalty can become a vice too, if you're loyal to the wrong person."

* * *

Knox joined Willow and Tara circled around the tomb, his gaze fixed on the witches as they inspected the tomb. It was so near, the tomb was in the building, but the CHOSEN one hadn't yet been down here to examine it, and if she didn't, there was no way to pass on its blessings..

"Hi Knox," Tara beamed. "Did you run a spectral analysis?"

Knox nodded. "Yeah. Everything's bouncing off it, which doesn't thrill me."

Tara's brow furrowed. "In that case, let's not be hasty about opening it."

"Anything could be in there," Willow commented. "A trapped demon, a plague contagion, an ancient weapon."

"Or bunnies," Tara threw in. The others looked towards the suddenly blushing Wicca. "To look on the bright side."

"This is the new arrival?"

Knox's heart raced as he looked over his shoulder to Faith, the Slayer flanked by Giles and Cordelia, Wesley trailing behind. Finally SHE was here to receive the blessing. "Oh wonderful," Giles breathed as he hurried forward, fingers dancing over the ornate sculpting. "I would imagine carbon dating would date this artefact as thousands of years old."

"Show him a naked hottie on a bed and nothin'," Faith grunted. "Show him a musty old coffin and he's droolin' enough to drown. You work it out."

Giles shot Faith an irritated look. "Young lady, I can get a naked hottie whenever I like." SHE snorted. "But a tomb like this comes around well, once in an eternity."

"Yeah," Faith affected a yawn, "whatever you say."

"I certainly can't identify it as being from any known civilisation," Wesley crouched down by the tomb's left side. "Human or otherwise, fascinating."

"Ooooh!" Cordelia clapped and strode forward, peering intently at the pink crystal central to the tomb. "Pretty-." Suddenly the iris shifted open, a gust of air blowing up and into the receptionist's face.

"Good lord!" Giles let out an alarmed cry as Faith blurred forward, catching her friend as she tottered backwards, eyes glazing over.

Faith looked around, dark eyes widening. "We need to get her to the medical bay, now!"

* * *

Gunn hurried through Wolfram & Hart's busy corridors, heedlessly barging anyone who crossed his path out of the way. Xander followed behind, muttering apologies to those he'd knocked into, though in truth Gunn couldn't care less about the employees of this evil place, not when his girl was possibly-.

Gunn slowed to a halt as an elevator opened and Cordy stepped out. "Hey," he forced a smile, still uncomfortable after their confrontation last night. "I heard you were at Medical?"

"Wow," Cordy smiled back at him, "Harmony Kendall would be jealous of this place's rumour mill." The former cheerleader shook her head. "I just breathed some old mummy dust. Had to make sure I didn't discover any new germs."

"But you're alright?" Gunn pressed.

"Huh, prehistoric germs have no chance against this twenty-first century girl!" Cordelia grinned as Xander caught up. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Xander nodded at the cheerleader. "I was wondering if you two would be interested in a double-date, maybe Saturday night?"

Gunn stiffened, he and Xander were still friends, but with what Faith was doing recently, he wanted to spend as little time as possible around her. "Sure," Cordy answered for him, his girl-friend shooting him an uncharacteristically nervous look.

"Great," Xander fell in with them as they headed back towards the offices.

Gunn gasped as Cordy's legs buckled under her, blood spurting out of her nose and her eyes rolling back, leaping forward he caught her thrashing body as Xander let out a shocked cry. "MEDICAL! WE NEED MEDICAL NOW!"

* * *

"Uuuuuh!" Cordy arched in the bed as she awoke, the world returning to her in a rush of thunder and pain. Forcing her eyes open, she smiled at her best friend stood beside her, eyes worried. "Hey Faith," she croaked. "All these big strong guys at my bedside, reminds me of that night with the football team, remember?"

Her best friend didn't smile or blush. "Well, you sure gave us all a big scare, Princess," Lorne said.

Giles smiled soothingly. "I'm sure all you need is rest. The lab is doing some blood work."

Cordy's false courage evaporated before all the others' concerned looks. "I'm going to turn into a demon, aren't I?"

"No demon's as pretty as my girl," Gunn said.

"Come on guys, what's really wrong?"

"Your blood work threw up some anomalies," Knox spoke up. "We've got that sarcophagus under the scope. If it gave you anything, we'll isolate it in a few hours."

"So, you don't know what it is?" Cordy pulled herself up, ignoring the pounding in her head. "

"Willow and Tara are working hard on this," Knox said. "And I'm going down to help."

"Wesley and I are going to hit the books, find out just what that coffin is," Giles said.

Cordy coughed. "Then what are you waiting for? Get a move on, hospital gowns are not flattering!"

Faith grinned. "That's my gal."

"I'll stay with her," Gunn pulled a seat up to the side of the bed.

* * *

Faith spoke the moment they were outside of the medical room. "How bad? What do we know?

Knox was first to speak. "Whatever she's got, it doesn't match up with any of the pathogens in our archives. It's mystical, and it's not ours."

"What about the sarcophagus?" queried Xander.

Giles sighed. "My team is cross-checking the symbols, but it's also new territory for us."

"G, what exactly is happening to her? You talked to the doctor—."

Giles came to a stop, face blanching. "Some parasitic agent is working its way through. I mean, as near as they can tell-."

"Get to the point," Wood snapped.

Giles looked to his feet. "Her organs are cooking. In a day's time, they'll liquefy."

"No way," Faith snarled. "Not gonna happen."

Giles sighed. "Wesley, you said you signed the order to bring the thing into the country, surely you must have an ownership history?"

Wesley looked towards Knox. "Knox brought it to my attention, but really I have no idea."

"Wood," Giles looked towards the African-American, "see what you can do to track this tomb's movements, there has to be customs records somewhere."

"We can't get it open. Not even the lasers—," Knox shook his head.

"We were manipulated, this was brought here to infect one of us." Giles' expression hardened.

"Senior partners?" Lorne queried.

"I can't see what they have to gain from this," mused Wesley.

"Isn't fucking with us enough?" Faith grated.

* * *

"There's nothing in the records," Giles shook his head as he slammed a book down on his desk. Normally he treated books with reverence, but now, with Cordelia holding on by the slightest thread, he wasn't feeling very reverent.

"That raises a very worrying possibility," Wesley commented, his fellow Englishman's expression grim. "Wolfram & Hart's records are the most extensive in the world, they go back further than both the Vatican's and the old Council's. There's nothing not in their records, except what came before." Wesley paused. "The old ones."

"The Primordium Age." Giles grimaced as he remembered their encounters with the Hellmouth Monster and Olvikan. "The original demons, the creatures who ruled before humankind drove them from this dimension."

"Oh my god," Wesley whispered. "Drogyn."

"I beg your pardon?" Giles said.

"Drogyn is the answer, the guardian of the Deeper Well," Wesley half-rose in his seat, expression excited. "Legend has it the Deeper Well is the burial ground for the Old Ones who were defeated in battle by others. There's thousands of sarcophagi containing the corpses of the Old Ones to prevent their resurrection."

Hope flared in Giles' chest. "Then perhaps the records of the Deeper Well contain mention of what is contained within the tomb?"

"Exactly," Wesley nodded. "Shall we?"

The two Watchers dived back into their research with renewed vigour.

* * *

Giles looked around the office, noting one important absence. "Is Gunn-."

"Still with Cordy," Faith interrupted.

"That's perhaps for the best," Wesley gravely said. "We've discovered the tomb came from the Deeper Well, a burial ground for the Old Ones. The tomb belongs to an Old One called Illyria, a great monarch and feared warrior of the Primordium Age."

Willow spoke up, the witch's tone tentative. "I don't think this is merely an infection. Cordy's skin is...hardening like a shell. I think she's being hollowed out so this thing can use her to gestate, to claw its way back into the world. That's speculation. Either way, she dies."

"Not gonna happen'," Faith declared. "If medicine doesn't work, have you tried magic?"

"It just slides off her," Tara responded.

"Ah hell," Faith looked lost

"Our only recourse is to go to the Deeper Well and see if Drogyn has any answers." Giles said. "Faith, Rona, I'd like you both to accompany me. Wood if you wouldn't mind joining us?"

"Overseas trip is cool by me," Rona replied.

"Quite apart from Drogyn there's likely to be other guardians who might be less co-operative," Wesley warned.

"Head cracking always makes people more co-operative," Faith declared, her usually soft eyes as sharp as daggers.

"How do we know going there will do squat?" Xander queried.

"The Deeper Well is almost like a prison for the dead. If something gets out, it's written it can be drawn back from the source," Wesley replied.

"That's our shot?" Faith demanded.

"Probably our only one," Wesley replied. "We'll keep working here, trying to slow the process, but really this is it."

Faith smiled grimly. "Then we'll make it count."

* * *

Xander glanced around Cordelia and Gunn's apartment as he helped his friend carry the unconscious girl into her bedroom. "Are you sure-."

"Medicine wasn't helpin' any," Gunn replied to his whisper with one of his own. "Cor wants to be here when," his friend's voice caught, "until Faith and the others get back, that's what she gets."

"Okay, Xander nodded uncertainly. "Do you want -."

"We're fine, just keep me in touch what's happening back at the office."

Xander nodded. He could do that.

* * *

Gunn started as Cordelia shifted in her sleep, eyes opening. "How long," the former cheerleader's breath caught, "how long was I asleep?"

"Just an hour," he replied.

Cordelia smiled painfully. "That's an hour I don't have now."

Gunn forced his own smile. "Giles has taken a team to find your cure. I don't hold much hope for anything that gets in their way."

"I must be blotchy." Cordy sniffed. "Oh, isn't it terrible? At a time like this, I'm worried about how crappy I look."

"That's my vain girl," Gunn teased before smiling. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Cordy giggled then winced. "Do you always like splotchy girls?"

"Hell yeah," Gunn smiled. "Guy's gotta have a fetish. And you've always been mine, girl."

* * *

Faith peered out of the jet's window. "Never flown before," Faith shook her head. "Always thought I'd enjoy it more."

"Perhaps," Giles softly suggested, "after we've saved Cordelia I could take you around some of my old haunts?"

Faith forced a smile. "Where you used to eat scones? You know how to show a girl a good time." Suddenly tears sprung into her eyes. "I can't lose her, G."

"My dear girl." Giles took her hand and squeezed it, a gesture that wasn't as comforting as usual. "We won't."

"Why not?" Faith shot her Watcher a bleak look. "We lost Jen, Amy, Jon, Jesse, and Groo. What's one more?"

* * *

Wesley looked up as Knox entered his office. "We freeze her. Take her down to cryogenics. If we can't stop this thing, maybe we could just freeze it in its tracks 'til we can come up with something."

Wesley raised an eyebrow. If nothing else it would give them more time. "You know for sure you can do that?"

"The only thing we can do is test it," Knox replied..

"What are you waiting for?"

* * *

"Damn it!" Wes' heart dropped as Willow pulled away from her microphone with a shake of her head. "Nice idea, Knox, but nothing. They're impervious to the cold. The blood tissue freezes, but the infection just keeps working away like it's a sunny day in L.A. I'm sorry. "

"Well I'm sure you boffins have other ideas?" Wesley desperately queried.

"God, I can't think, I'm so nervous." Knox sat down. "Look, I'd never tell her this, but I care about Cordy more than—. She's like no one I've met, you know?"

"She's certainly that," Wesley wryly replied.

"And nothing would make me happier than to be the White Knight in this situation and to have her look at me the way that... I mean, I don't just care about Cordy, I practically worship it."

Wesley blinked. There was something off with what Knox had said, but he wasn't -. "You said, 'it'."

Knox looked towards Tara. "Pardon?"

The witch shook her head, eyes intent. "Not 'her.' You said, "I worship it.'"

Knox swallowed. "Oops."

* * *

Faith and Rona stalked through a grove of trees, the moon partially obscured by fog, and their Watchers trailing behind. "When is a door not a door?" Faith grunted. "When it's not fuckin'-."

"That tree," Giles interrupted when he pointed towards a tree, "that species aren't native to this area, I believe the entrance is hidden there."

Faith shrugged. "Might as well." The two of them turned to the right and started towards the tree. Faith blinked as a flash of light erupted, a tall, midnight-scaled demon with a horn in the centre of its forehead and glinting teeth lining its vast maw blocking their path. "Oh goody," Faith cracked her neck, "something to beat out my frustrations on."

* * *

Faith lunged in, ducking beneath the creature's swinging claws even as Rona dived in from the other side. Both Slayers made for the beast's hamstrings, slicing their legs from under it. The moment the hamstrung beast hit its knees, Faith's blade sliced through its neck. "Is that all?" Faith glared at the tree. "I'm not even warmed up yet!"

"No," a cowled man appeared in the tree's gateway and walked out towards them, "that's quite enough."

Faith's glare intensified. "Hell of a welcome."

"The defences are automated to ensure they work independent of the guardian in case he is absent, compromised, or dead," Drogyn explained. "You're here about Illyria."

"Indeed," Giles agreed.

Drogyn nodded. "Follow me."

* * *

Wesley was moving the moment Tara had finished speaking. Grabbing Knox by his lapels, he slammed him into a bench. "You did this. You did all of this!"

Wesley's blood boiled at Knox's smirk. "Hey you signed the customs papers."

"Why? You couldn't stand the thought of Gunn winning her, so you kill her?" Tara demanded, tears shining in the honey-blonde's eyes.

Knox laughed. "No, I meant everything I said about her. I chose Cordy because I love her, because she's worthy. You think I'd have my god hatched out of some schmuck?" Wesley's jaw dropped. "This was all set in motion millions of years ago, Pryce, and there's just no way to stop it."

"Faith will -." Willow squeaked.

Knox shook his head. "Oh, they're really on track, but it doesn't matter. Faith's not gonna save her. "

"You don't know her," Tara said.

Knox laughed. "You don't understand.. I don't mean that Faith's gonna fail to save her, I mean she's gonna let her die. She has to."

* * *

Drogyn led their group into the tree then down seemingly hundreds of steps, their only light the burning torch carried by their host. "The old ones were demons pure. They warred as we would breathe -endlessly. The greater ones were interred, for death was not always their end. Illyria was feared and beloved as few are. It was laid to death in the very depths of the well... until it disappeared a month ago."

"So, what were you doing, sleeping on the job?" Rona snorted. "Way to have pride in your job!"

Drogyn glared at the African-American Slayer before continuing. "The tomb was not stolen. It disappeared. I believe it was pre-destined to as part of Illyria's escape plan. And as for my not noticing," the legendary warrior extinguished his torch in a bucket of water at the entrance of another chamber, "well, my charges are not few."

The group followed Drogyn into the chamber and out onto a bridge. Faith's breath gusted from her as she looked down into the seemingly bottomless pit lined with thousands of coffins.

"Bloody hell," Giles gasped. "How far, how far does this go down?"

"All the way. All the way through the Earth."

Faith shook her head as she tried to make sense of everything. "So, the coffin disappeared, teleported, but it was brought to us."

"Illyria was a great power," Drogyn replied, "so great that, after millions of years dead, somewhere on this Earth still has acolytes."

* * *

Knox began pacing around the room, careful to keep at least an arm's length from any of the Scoobies even as he continued to babble. "There's only a few of us now. I came to L.A. because I knew that's where its kingdom has been. It was supposed to teleport back to the base of its power, but the continents drifted. I had others help me get it here, but then it got stuck in customs." Knox smirked at a suddenly stumbling Wesley. "But you took care of that, always wanting to learn more, study something new. I knew just how to play you."

"Faith will save her," Tara whispered.

Knox sneered. "What she's fighting against is older than the concept of time. I couldn't stop it. There's nothing left to do now, but wait."

"That's not strictly true." Something snapped inside Wesley as he grabbed and swung a microphone, catching Knox high in the head, the scientist dropping to the ground. Ignoring the girls' screams he stepped in and began kicking the traitor's ribs in.

* * *

Drogyn's eyes shifted from Faith to Giles and back again. "The power to draw back Illyria lies in there. It requires a champion who has travelled from where it lies to where it belongs."

"Standing right here," Faith replied.

Drogyn sighed. "If we bring the sarcophagus back to the well, it will draw Illyria out of your friend...and into every single person between here and there. It will become the mystical equivalent of airborne. It will claw into every soul in its path to keep from being trapped. Entire cities—tens maybe hundreds of thousands will die in agony if you save her."

"Faith," Rona gasped. "We can't, it's madness!"

"This is a place of madness. I'll prepare the spell. Your choice," Drogyn worked further into The Deeper Well.

Faith squared her shoulders. "Cor-," Faith's mouth opened and shut, her legs folded under her, sending her to her knees. "I can't, I can't, too many people." Tears brimmed her eyes as she looked towards her Watcher. "G-."

"Of course," Giles stepped forward, the Englishman. "Drogyn," the Englishman stopped, hand going up to wipe at his eye. "Drogyn." The Englishman let out a pained gasp, every year weighing heavy on his haggard face.

"Allow me," Wood spoke up before the pair's hearts could break again. "Thank you for your offer, Drogyn. But Ms. Chase wouldn't want thousands to be sacrificed for her."

* * *

"Why did we go there? Why did we think we could beat it? It's evil, Charles. It's bigger than anything."

"No," Gunn leaned into her. "I don't believe that. I will never leave you."

Cordelia thrashed wildly in her bed, sweat pouring off her. "You won't leave me?"

"Never," Gunn promised. "Me and you, 'til the end of time."

Cordy smiled weakly. "I walk with heroes. Think about that."

"Never doubt it, you are one," Gunn replied.

"Superhero. And this is my power: to not let it take me. Not me."

"That's right you hold on, Faith will be back soon," Gunn promised.

"Kiss me?" Gunn leant down and gently brushed his lips against his girl's. Cordy let out a gasp as he pulled away. "Did you love me?"

"I've loved you since I've known you," Gunn replied. "I think I was just treading water until we met."

"Oh, God!" Suddenly Cordelia was wracked by convulsions that carried her up and down the bed, sweat soaking her sheets.

Gunn grabbed her shoulders and peered into her eyes. "You have to fight. You don't have to talk, just concentrate on fighting. Just hold on."

"Not scared, not scared." Suddenly Cordy grabbed Gunn's shoulders. "Please, why can't I stay?"

Gunn gasped as his girl's body went limp. "Please... Please..."

Cordy's eyes changed from dark brown to crystal blue. Cordy's hands crashed into his chest before he could react, the blow's force lifting him and sending him flying across the room as Cordy stood, her hair, eyes, and face royal blue, her bearing even more imperious than normal. "This will do."


	114. Season 7 Episode 14

**Faith: The Series Season 7 Episode 14**

Gunn stumbled to his feet, heart catching in desperate hope. "Cordy?" His heart dropped and hardened as Illyria strode past him to peer into the room's full-length mirror. "Illyria," he croaked.

The resurrected Old One turned away from the mirror to look at him, somehow peering down on him despite being almost half a foot shorter. "You would presume to speak my name." Illyria sniffed. "Because I have returned in the body of the human, you think you can speak to me. It's disgusting." Gunn forced himself not to flinch as Illyria's gaze travelled up and down his frame. "I thought the humans would have long died out by now. Instead, you've emboldened far beyond your capabilities."

"Do you even know the name of the woman you've killed?" Gunn challenged.

Illyria rolled her eyes. "Your impudence fails to amuse." The blue-haired woman turned away from him.

Gunn stared at Illyria's back for a second before bending and picking up a battle axe resting in the corner, a battle axe Cordy herself had bought him last Christmas. Tears shone on his cheeks as he swung the battle-axe at Illyria's head. He gasped as the axe's blade shattered on contact, the impact vibrating up his arm, forcing him to drop the ruined weapon. Illyria turned back to him, grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him off his feet as if he weighed as little as one of Cordy's teddies. "My patience is at an end." Illyria flung him across the room and into a wall. "And now I have work to do."

* * *

Faith stared bleakly out of the jet's window, her eyes not really seeing. "Thousands would have died if we'd saved her."

Faith started at Giles' voice and shifted in her seat, forcing herself to meet his gaze. "Yeah."

"She wouldn't have wanted that," Giles pressed on.

Faith stared at her father. She wanted to tell him she didn't care what Cordy would have wanted, all she knew was she wanted her best friend to be alive to snark at her. "Yeah."

Wood strode down the airplane aisle and stopped by them. "I've tried ringing Gunn. There's no answer."

"Guess she's gone then," Faith screwed her eyes shut.

"We'll be facing an adversary perhaps more powerful than either Glory or Jasmine," Giles said.

* * *

Knox sobbed as Wesley punched him again, the two witches having fled before the Englishman's rampaging fury. "It doesn't matter what you do to me," Knox giggled through his broken teeth, eyes swollen shut. "Cordy's gone."

Wesley's smile sent shivers through him. "You better hope you're wrong."

Knox shook his head. "It's not what you think. It's beautiful. Illyria will consume her, take over her body-."

"Then," Wesley leaned over him, "it's still Cordelia? This thing is just controlling—."

"HA!" Knox laughed. "Illyria will have hollowed her out from the inside, she's nothing more than a shell. She's so much more than human. Beyond flesh. Beyond perfection. She's the only one that was worthy."

"That's most unfortunate." Knox's stomach dropped when a blank-faced Wesley drew a handgun out of his shoulder holster and pointed it at him. "For you."

"That's not how we do things." Knox breathed again when Faith appeared in the lab's shadowy doorway. "We've got bigger issues than him."

* * *

Xander winced when Faith entered her office, the hollowed out circles around her uncustomarily dull eyes causing him almost physical pain. He wanted to sweep her up in his arms and hug her, but they didn't have time for that. "So that's it? England was a bust?"

"Not entirely." Giles shook his head. "We found out where the sarcophagus came from. There were thousands of them."

"Minus one." The bitterness in Faith's comment was sharp enough to cut.

"What about Drogyn?" Xander queried. "He wouldn't help?"

"We were too late," Faith replied.

"According to Drogyn," Giles said, "the sarcophagus was preordained to be released. Nothing could have stopped it from arriving."

"Ah," Wesley rose. "That's not entirely true." The Englishman cast a shamefaced look down at his boots. "A few weeks ago Knox approached me asking for me help to release the sarcophagus from customs by appealing to my intellectual curiosity."

Gunn roared. "You did what-."

Before anyone knew Faith was between Wes and Gunn. "Chill!" The Slayer snapped. "Knox played Wes, not his fault."

"Not his fault!" Gunn roared again.

"Charles!" Giles put in. "I understand your pain, we all do, but we need to keep sharp so we can decide what to do next."

"Next?" Gunn collapsed down onto his sofa. "There is no next, not for Cordy. That thing gutted her from the inside out. Everything she was is gone. There is nothing left but a shell."

"Good." Everyone's eyes snapped to Faith, each jaw dropping open in shock. "Then that'll make what we've gotta do easier."

"There's no mystical way?" Xander ignored his girl-friend's cold-blooded assertion with a desperate look towards Willow.

Willow shook her head, tears streaking down her face. "There's nothing left. Nothing of Cordy's essence remains."

* * *

Rona stared at the barely conscious, battered Knox, fingers itching to pound on the treacherous asshole some more. Her eyes widened when an arm shot through the glass wall behind Knox and dragged him out into the lobby.

"Hey!" Leaping up from her seat, she dived through the shattered wall, then came up short, jaw dropping at what she saw. "Cordy-." Shaking herself, Rona raced after the woman dragging Knox's battered body across the lobby. "Ufff!" Illyria caught Rona with a backhand hard enough to lift her from her feet and knock her down the corridor's stairs..

* * *

"I've been waiting so long for this. I've loved you from the moment I saw you." Illyria stared at her tomb as Knox continued to babble. "I was 11. You were ancient. Pressed between the pages of the forbidden texts. I would stare at you for hours, locked in my room."

"You are the Qwa'ha Xahn," Illyria interrupted.

"I am your priest. I am your servant. I am your guide in this world." The man lifted his shirt to reveal the scars beneath. "I've taken your sacraments and placed them close to my heart according to the ancient ways. That's why you were called to me. We're bound together. It is my great-."

"My last Qwa'ha Xahn was taller," Illyria interrupted, her gaze returning to her sarcophagus. "This world is not how I left it."

"I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do about that."

Illyria smiled, her decision made. "But I can." Knox gulped as she tore her clothes off.

* * *

Wesley's heart stilled when the door opened and Gunn walked in. "It's because of you I've lost her!"

Wesley said nothing, not bothering to offer excuses or defences, knowing anything he could say would be trite next to the enormity of his friend's loss. Instead he stared at his friend, waiting for what had to come.

He didn't have long to wait. Gunn lunged over the desk, catching him with a haymaker to his left temple. "Uhh!" Wesley grunted as he crashed to the floor on his side.

"She's gone!" Wesley heard Gunn's hysterical sob then felt the African-American's hands on the front of his shirt, dragging him to his feet. "She's gone!" The black threw him onto and over the desk, to the floor at the far side. "She's gone!" Gunn pulled him back to his feet, driving his right fist deep into Wes' gut. "She's gone!" Wes doubled-up into an uppercut to the face, blood spilling from his bottom lip. "She's gone!" Gunn's hand was around his collar, pulling him upright, his other fist hooking into his cheek, a knee crashing into his groin, the air gusting from his mouth. "She's gone!" An overhand right slammed into his left eye, snapping his head back. "She's gone!" A second hook to the jaw knocked him crashing onto and through the glass coffee table. "She's gone!"

"She's gone!" Gunn fell to his knees beside him, sobs shaking his body as tears poured down his face. "She's gone!"

"Oh fuck!" Faith flew through the door, Giles and Xander hurrying in behind her.

"You wanna be angry at anyone, be angry at Knox!" Faith yelled as she dragged Gunn from the room. "And if you can't stay cool you're no use to us in the field, which means you won't be with us when we go after him!"

Giles helped Wesley into his seat, Wesley groaning with every step. "You're out of the field on this one. No," Giles shook his head as Wesley opened his mouth in protest, "you're in no condition. Research, find everything you can about Illyria, strengths, weaknesses."

* * *

Illyria slapped her palms onto the crystals adorning her sarcophagus. A thick fog whistled out of the tomb and began covering her, starting from her hands and creeping across the rest of her body until she was completely covered in a brown leather body suit. "It is time to start."

"Nice threads, Cor."

* * *

Faith pretended nonchalance, but her heart's beat was pounding in her ears as the blue-skinned Old One turned to face them, Rona beside her, Xander, Wood, and Giles behind them, and the black ops team flanking them. "A warrior." Illyria smirked. "I was beginning to wonder if this world was void of your kind."

"More than just a couple," Rona replied.

"Primitives, is that all that challenges me now?" Illyria demanded.

Faith stepped forward until she was just inches from the Old One, ignoring the pain twisting at her heart. "We know what you are, Illyria. We've seen the rest of your kind. All the old ones, sealed away forever, like you were. Where you should've stayed. You've taken something of ours, something very precious. Stand down and I promise we won't destroy you taking it back. Your choice."

"I decline." At Illyria's reply Willow unveiled herself and sent magic pulsing at her. The magical wave slid off the Old One and then her hand was around Faith's throat, fingers crushingly tight. Suddenly Faith was airborne, flung overhead.

* * *

"FAITH! FAITH!"

"Yeah," Faith waved Giles' concern away as she reached out, grabbed the wall, and pulled herself to her feet, swaying slightly as she steadied herself. "I blacked out for a second, is she gone?"

"Yeah," Rona nodded, "she seemed to just blur, and then she was gone."

"Like she was pulling a Barry Allen." Everyone turned to Xander. "Wally West? Jay Garrick? Pietro Maximoff?" Xander shook his head. "I need new friends. Like she was moving really really fast."

"Or we were moving very slow," suggested Giles.

"Great." Rona shook her head. "She's super strong and she can alter time. What else can this bitch do?"

"It makes it complicated, but doesn't change what we need to do." Faith squared her shoulders. "Let's see what Wes has got."

* * *

"Vahla ha'nesh."

"Vahla ha'nesh." Giles' brow furrowed, the etymology of the word was somehow familiar, but the word itself was new to him. "What does that mean?"

His battered-looking fellow countryman laid an open book on the desk, its open page filled with a drawing of a gloomy-looking temple with a statue as high as the temple's ceiling. The four-armed statue's body was made up dozens of serpents coiled around a thick torso, each horned fist clasped to a different weapon. Thousands of dots filled the background. "It's her temple. This is where she was supposed to be resurrected. And that," Wesley pointed at the statue, "is Illyria in her native form."

"Yuck," Xander muttered, "I want Cor back, but she's definitely an improvement on before." Xander pointed at the dots in the background. "What are those?"

Wesley fixed Xander with his gaze. "Her army of doom. They were entombed with her, waiting for her return."

"Cheery," Xander muttered.

"To Sunnydale?" Faith queried.

"This is where her temple was millions of years ago, and it's still here," Wesley replied.

"I'm kinda new in town, but I'd have remembered seeing that next to the cinema," Rona commented.

"It's out of phase with our time stream. Only Illyria can open the gateway."

Giles pursed his lips. Bad news on top of bad news. "Any idea how we stop her?"

* * *

Illyria dropped the security guard's corpse onto the floor and started through the darkened bank lobby. "Your breed is fragile. How is they came to control this world?"

"Opposable thumbs. Um, fire. Television. What they lack in strength, they make up for in extraordinary sneakiness."

Illyria glared down at the snivelling weasel that was her acolyte. "You are deceivers."

Knox nodded slavishly. "Yes, all of them. They deserve to be punished."

"They?" Illyria impaled the worm on her pointed gaze. "You don't consider yourself part of your race?"

"Not anymore. I'm with the king." The flotsam rubbed his hands together. "Those football players are going to regret picking on me in 8th grade! Open the gateway. Raise your army. Wash humanity from the face of the Earth and reclaim what was lost to you so many millennia ago, when the world was ruled by—."

"Silence or I rip out your tongue." Knox flinched and backed away. Illyria held her hands in front of her face and pushed, nose wrinkling when the expected portal failed to open. "The gateway is blocked."

"Huh, sire," Knox tiptoed forward. "I was afraid of that. Wolfram & Hart probably threw a lock on it. They're big on things happening on their timetable."

Illyria scowled. "The wolf, ram, and hart? In my time they were weak, barely above the vampire."

"Their power has grown greatly since then." Knox knelt at her feet, a fitting position for such a grovelling sycophant. "But not to worry." Knox held up a bag. "I brought my skeleton key. Just in case. " Illyria watched as her acolyte performed a spell using a pile of small bones, the bones grinding to a dust. "Showtime."

"Anyone bring popcorn?" Illyria turned to see the Slayer, her memories told her the woman's name was Faith, stood there with the other Slayer, the two Watchers, the two Witches, and the ones called Xander and Gunn. Gunn, that name had a strange resonance for the shell that had been.

Knox giggled. "Guys, you should scan the headlines here. You can't win this."

"Why do you persist in this foolishness?"

"You want the short version?" Faith's gaze impaled her in much the same way hers had skewered the one called Knox. "Let's start with you walking around looking like the woman you murdered."

Illyria sniffed. "You think your actions will restore her?"

"We're past that," Faith shook her head.

"Yet you seek a confrontation you cannot win," Illyria retorted.

"What you're trying to do, raise your army, reclaim your world, innocent people would die. Like Cordy. We won't let that happen." Giles snapped.

"You fashion yourselves as these creatures' protectors?" Illyria laughed. "Then truly they are insignificant."

Illyria blinked as a bolt thudded through Knox's throat, her acolyte crashing to the ground beside her. "One less significant for you to kill," Gunn declared.

"It amuses me you think he mattered," Illyria replied.

Faith nodded. "You're right, he was never the problem." The Slayer's dark eyes hardened to obsidian. "You are."

Faith charged her, her broadsword slicing up in an attempt to slice Illyria's head off. Illyria glided past the Slayer's weapon while writhing inside Rona's attempted skewering, her right foot sweeping out in a crescent kick that caught Rona in the shoulder and flung her into one of the bank's square pillars.

Gunn charged in to take her place, the mad headlong rush of someone who has nothing left to lose, his crossbow discarded in favour of a battle-ax. Illyria shattered his axe's blade on her forearm while swinging an uppercut that connected with his jaw and flung him into a rising Rona.

Faith caught her with a barrage of blows, lefts and rights all bouncing off her, the blows actually hard enough to be felt, how weakened she must be for one of these creatures to impact upon her, but not hard enough to damage. But then she connected with a downward right that had the Slayer stumbling back a step, the brunette back-flipping out of range of Illyria's attempted leg-sweeping.

And then Wood and Giles opened up with a barrage of shotgun fire that had Illyria slowing time to blur out of the way of before snatching the duo's guns away and flinging them to the ground. Then, time still slowed, she strode over to the Slayer, grabbed her flowing mane and drove her facefirst into a pillar. "Unimpressive."

Illyria turned towards the portal opening then stopped when a blood-covered Faith stood in front of her. "I thought we were bonding." Faith caught her with a straight right to her jaw that knocked her back two steps.

"How?" she gasped, the blow's impact unimportant next to the fact the Slayer was still able to stand with her.

Faith smiled as she displayed the crystal in her hand. "From your sarcophagus. It's connected to you, I'm connected to it."

"Clever," Illyria admitted before smirking. "Won't help." Illyria caught Faith with a side-heel kick to the stomach. Faith grunted as she doubled up. Illyria reached for the Slayer's hair, meaning to drive her face into her knee, then smoothly changed to an upswinging elbow that caught a charging Rona square in the mouth, knocking her on her ass. Faith came up with a knee to the gut that Illyria blocked on her crossed forearms before driving her fist deep and hard into the Slayer's throat, the bluing beauty crumpling to a heap.

"It is done," Illyria announced as she began to the opening portal. "The time of humans is at an end. The Age Of Illyria begins anew."

* * *

Illyria spun as she sensed a presence behind her, saw Gunn racing up and the shotgun held in his hands. Gliding forward, she snatched the hold of the weapon and pulled it out of his grasp, her contemptuous backhand to his face knocking the demon-hunter to his knees. "You are bothersome, but too late." Illyria turned and began up the steps leading to the temple's nave. ""My army will rise. This world will be mine once again." Illyria gasped as she saw her statue toppled and her armies' skeletons littering the ground as far as she could see, inter-mingled with the crumpled, broken columns. "No," she fell to one knee and shook her head. "It can't be. My world is gone."

"Lotta that goin' about."

Illyria looked up to find Gunn pointing his shotgun at her head. A low humming echoed nearby, Gunn glanced towards the sound, giving Illyria the split-second she needed to disappear.

* * *

"No army of doom scorching the earth. Hurrah for our side."

Giles stared bleakly at his Slayer. "Let's not get the bunting out just yet. We need to permanently close the gateway to Illyria's temple. I don't want any more surprises."

"Never want to see Cordy in leather again," Xander let out a sigh. "Never thought I'd say those words."

"She's still got more than enough juice to be a serious threat though," Faith commented. "We're gonna have to take care of her."

"I'd like to see how," Willow commented with a shake of the head. "She's like the anti-magic. Apart from her own tomb nothing affects her."

"I've put Wes on bed rest until he's capable of returning," Giles commented. "I've got him researching the Old Ones to see if there's anything we can use."

"Think Gunn will have cooled off by then?" Wood queried.

* * *

Tears rolled down Gunn's face as he packed Cordy's personal effects in a box with bubble-wrap. "You grieve for a single life."

"That's all anyone of us got, a single life." Gunn replied without turning towards the Old One. "Why are you still here"

"I'm uncertain." Illyria replied. "Here are echoes of the shell."

Gunn spun around. "Don't call her that, she had a name!"

"Names are important to you. And yet many beings may have the same ones, yet share nothing of the essence. An oddity." Illyria paused. "She can't return to you."

"I know," Gunn nodded. He wouldn't believe a word this creature said, but Giles and Wood had said the same.

"Yet fragments remain. When her brain collapsed, electrical spasms channelled into me," Illyria paused. "You would call them memories." The briefest flicker. "Please Gunn, why can't I stay?"

"Nnnno." The humanity of his girl's voice in this monster's frame almost had his legs buckling from under him. "Leave."

"I've nowhere to go. My kingdom is long dead." Illyria paused. "Eons dead. There's so much I don't understand. I've become overwhelmed. I'm unsure of my place."

"Same place as the rest of your people, dead and gone."

"Perhaps but I exist here. I must learn to walk in this world." Illyria looked towards him. "I need your help."

"I'm not gonna help you," Gunn shook his head, "not after what you took."

"I could ask another," Illyria replied. "But the other would not know what your shell might wish or believe, might in fact teach me things she would find abhorrent."

Gunn half-smiled. It appeared she'd already learnt blackmail. "If I were to help you find your way... you have to learn to change. You mustn't kill."

"You killed the Qwa'ha Xahn in defiance of your leader."

Gunn shrugged. "He murdered the woman I love."

Illyria cocked her head to one side. "And that made it just."

"No," Gunn shook his head. "Look I don't have all the answers. I've not got degrees like Giles, he'd be a better choice as your guide."

"And yet, I sense the shell would pick nobody before you."


	115. Season 7 Episode 15

A/N: Good news! The negotiations between myself, the cast, and the network have gone great! We're renewed for another season after this one!

**Faith: The Series Season 7 Episode 15**

"Our spies report the Slayer falls deeper into the degradations of Wolfram & Hart," the pinstriped suited man reported. "From being their dupe, she is now actively aiding their foulness. The latest rumour is she facilitated the selling of a baby to the Fell Brethren."

Lehane was always reckless, disrespectful and insubordinate, the very symbol of the previous Council's diminishment, but this was unguessed depths. His chair creaked under his corpulent bulk as he leaned forward. "And Rupert Giles? He does nothing?"

"What little control he had over the Slayer is long gone," his agent replied.

"We know it was always your contention that precious resources or texts could perhaps be 'acquired' from Wolfram & Hart during the Slayer's stewardship, and that we could perhaps 'persuade' her to work for us," one of the other members of the board commented. "Despite her insubordination and ill-breeding, she's a great warrior, perhaps physically the greatest Slayer we've seen in several generations, but with the rising of Illyria she's become too great of a threat."

The board member trailed off. "Go on," he growled.

"It is the Forum's contention that the Sunnydale branch of Wolfram & Hart, the Slayer Faith Lehane, and all those aligned with her have become too dangerous to allowed to live a moment longer, and that the Shadow Council should take every opportunity to finish them."

He allowed the words to sink it. It was a bitter pill to swallow, he'd had high hopes, not so much for the Slayer, they were ten a penny and ill-educated boorish yank brats even more so. No, his ambitions had been more in the way of stealing some of W&H's resources and using them to regain some of the power and influence the initial Council had once held. "What is your plan?"

The Forum representative took a gusting breath before replying. "Wolfram & Hart have planted a self-destruct in the building's basement as insurance should Lehane have proved unmanageable, a bomb big enough to take the entire town with it, burying the hellmouth under several hundred of tons of rubble. We could send a team inside and turn the bomb on."

He wrinkled his nose. "In addition to its security forces, there's plenty of high tech and magical alarms."

"Yes sir," the forum representative agreed. "But we've had a team of five highly-trained assassins who we've inked with runic tattoos of the Cult Of Lin'Evem. Now they're only visible to the naked eye, they won't set off any camera or alarm, magical or otherwise."

"They'll die with the building if this bomb is as big as you say."

"Oh they're very committed."

* * *

Faith sighed wearily as she dropped into her seat. "What meetings I got today, G?"

Mindful of their recent losses, Giles cut short his grumblings about not being a bloody secretary in favour of glancing at his girl's diary. "You have an appointment with Senator Brucker-."

"Oh gawd," Faith groaned. "Can't someone resurrect the Master? Maybe Angelus? ADAM was always good for a few laughs! Anythin' to avoid meetin' with a freakin' politician!"

"Yes I know," Giles reproved. "However, the Senator is a very powerful player, she could be integral-."

The door flew open and Hamilton strode in, the liaison looking more flustered than they'd ever seen him. "I've just met with the senior partners-."

"Lucky them," Faith snarked. "Your pleasing personality always gives us a buzz."

"And they'd like to be kept in the loop about what you plan to do about Illyria?" queried Hamilton.

"Ah, we like her," Faith lazily replied. "She's sorta like a mascot, ya know, ain't she Giles?"

"Well," Giles rubbed at his glasses before replying. "In England we're not big on mascots, but when in Rome and all that." Giles shrugged and smiled.

"I don't know if you're intending for her to take Ms. Chase's place as receptionist." Hamilton sneered. "Somehow I doubt Illyria's office skills are up to scratch."

Giles watched as Faith tensed but didn't rise to the bait. "I don't know, Cor's fast hand wasn't great and her filing? Forget it, the girls of the pool can cover her easy." Faith shook her head. "But at least Illyria's got more than enough power to remove any unwanted visitors for me. Maybe I could give her an on-staff position as my bouncer?" Hamilton huffed and walked out.

"Ya know," Faith drawled from her seat. "Illyria's sorta growin' on me, if for no reason, anyone who puts that ass' nose outta joint is alright by me."

Giles smiled slightly. "Still, anything that makes Wolfram & Hart nervous has to be concern for us."

"Yeah," Faith's brow wrinkled, the Slayer biting on her bottom lip. "How's Wes doin'?"

"Physically he's doing well," Giles spread his hands. "However he seems to have entered a depression."

"Ya upper-class limeys got a real kink goin' on with the self-flagellation thing ain't ya?"

"Something we apparently share with you," Giles retorted. "If rumours are to be believed."

"Hey," Faith's dimples deepened, teeth gleaming in a smirk. "I killed the asshole demon who started that rumour!"

"Duly warned," Giles hid his own smile.

* * *

Hamilton hid his trepidation as Faith swaggered out of her office. "Here's the lady herself. Faith, I'd like you to meet Senator Brucker."

"Senator," Faith shook the older woman's hand, "welcome to Wolfram & Hart."

"Oh," the senator smiled, "the firm and I go way back, back before Holland Manners even." The Senator turned to a well-dressed, tanned man in a suit by her side. "Oh. And this is Ernesto. My personal—."

"Vampire," Faith cut in, eyes and tone hard.

The Senator blinked. "Aide. I forgot Slayers can sense them. I believe in diversity on my staff." She smirked, obviously back on an even keel. "It's a big part of my campaign."

"Huh." Hamilton winced inwardly at the way Faith's gaze was boring through the vampire. He was half-worried that the Slayer might launch herself at the vampire. "You want someone to get us some coffee?"

Oh, thank you, no." The senator shook her head. "No coffee. But if it isn't any trouble, I think Ernesto might like some blood."

Ernesto grinned. "Virgin, if you have it. Room temperature's fine."

"You want me to supply you with blood?" Faith's chuckle sounded like the wind rattling around a graveyard. "Just be grateful you're not dust on the carpet."

The vampire's eyes flashed and his mouth opened. "I'm sure you can make an exception in this case," Hamilton hurriedly interrupted.

"I work here I gotta work with vampires," Faith's gaze didn't shift from the vampire. "But no way in hell am I feedin' them."

Of all the hard-headed women, why did he have to deal with this one? Hamilton grimaced. "Very well. Perhaps we should go through to the conference room?"

* * *

Brucker pressed a stop on the video remote and flung the remote down on the table in disgust. "You see my concern. This Conley campaign's a juggernaut. Came out of nowhere with his 'Your home is his work' crap. Women voters are eating it up." The Senator scowled. "I was supposed to have a lock on the chick vote. And now my numbers are slipping. I didn't claw my way up from hell and get installed in a human body just to have some paedophile steal my senate seat." Brucker's scowl deepened. "I was supposed to be running for president in 2012, but now this bastard is roadblocking me!"

Hamilton noted the Slayer's stiffening at the word 'paedophile', confirming the firm's suspicions of her pre-potential past. "He's a paedophile?"

"Not yet. But the public better think he is when you guys get through," Ernesto smirked.

Faith glanced at the vampire. "Your best hope of gettin' outta here alive is if I forget ya're here, zip it." Faith looked towards the senator. "What did the dust bag mean?"

"We want you to dirty him, ruin his rep," the Senator explained. "You've got some sort of brainwashing capabilities here, don't you? What's that doctor's name? Sparrow."

Hamilton waited for the Slayer to explode, but instead she just crossed her legs and leaned back in her seat, eyes narrowing as she peered across the desk. "That'd be expensive."

"We have the funds," the senator replied.

Faith shrugged. "Election's in November, we'll get started soon as."

Hamilton barely managed to stop his jaw from dropping at the Slayer's calm acceptance. Obviously she was coming around to their way of thinking, and if she had personal disliking of him, Hamilton shrugged inwardly, that was unimportant next to the completion of the firm's objectives and aims. The senator smiled. "Faith, you just made yourself a very loyal ally in Washington."

* * *

Lorne slouched his way into the wood-pannelled elevator, hands in pockets, and leant against the back wall, eyes fixed on the gleaming tiled floor.

Cordy gone.

A rattling sigh escaped him, his deadened heart cracking for what seemed to be the hundredth time that hour. The girl he'd shared fashion tips with, argued interior design with, gone. And worse, Lorne glanced up as a quintet of overalled-workmen entered the elevator, he'd been fooled by Knox's magics, unable to see what the bastard had planned-.

He blinked as one of the men started to hum, a discordant throbbing tugging at his consciousness. Forcing an unconcerned look, he straightened. Heart racing, he leaned forward and pressed a button on the elevator.

Screw his meeting with Britney, and didn't her parents signing her to a W&H contract at five explain her success, this was important.

* * *

"Your meeting with the senator went well I assume?"

Faith grimaced at Giles' question as she entered the office. Mindful of the probable bugs, there sure as hell better not be one in her shower, she nodded. "'Cept she brought a vamp with her. Managed not to kill him, got some business done."

"Ah you're here," Lorne hustled into the office behind her, the demon looking flustered. "We've got a problem!"

"Yeah," Faith raised an eyebrow as she turned to face the demon, "add it to the list."

"Well this one goes to the top," Lorne said. "There's a bomb in the building!"

* * *

The assassins crept into the round chamber, at its centre stood some control panels around a partially submerged holding tank. Their leader strode over to the control panel and typed a code in.

* * *

"Yeah toots," Lorne nodded. "I was in the elevator going to meet Britney-."

"Britney's in the building-." Xander's voice trailed off as Faith turned a volcanic glare on him. "Which is of no interest to me of course!"

"Of course," Faith looked back at Lorne. "Go on."

"When these five workmen got on with me, and one's humming a tune, so I read him," Faith interrupted him with a groan, so Lorne plunged on. "They're here to set off a bomb-."

"Wait," Giles interrupted, the cultured Englishman's eyes narrowing, "set off not plant a bomb?"

"Yeah," Lorne nodded. "I didn't get all the information, but from what I understood, the bomb's already here, in the basement."

"What the hell!" Faith exploded before leaping up and racing over to her desk, hand slamming down on the intercom. "Hamilton, in here!" Faith pressed another button on the intercom, and spoke in a barely calmer voice. "Wood, send Ron up here, and get the Potentials ready to move out at my word." Faith turned the intercom off and looked towards Lorne. "You know anything more about this bomb, how long the timer on it is, how powerful?"

Lorne shook his head. "Just that it's big, honey."

"Just for future reference," the door opened and Hamilton strode in, all Armani smugness, "I'm not at your beck and call."

"No you're the Senior Partners' pet not mine," Faith stepped into the powerfully-built man's space and glared up at him. "What's this I hear about a bomb in the basement?"

Faith was pleased to see the briefest crack in Hamilton's arrogant mask, then the man smiled. "Yes, it's a centuries' old safety measure, there's one in each Wolfram & Hart office. Should one of our enemies gain control of any of our facilities, any division head has authority to ignite the bomb to prevent our secrets and resources falling into adversarial hands."

"Huh," Faith was far from convinced by that line, but decided an argument would eat up time they might have, "well Lorne just passed five 'workmen' who figure they're gonna set off the bomb, so how damn powerful the bomb is?"

"Powerful enough to blow Sunnydale off the map," Faith's heart sank at Hamilton's words. "But," the corporate politician strode over to the far side of the office and opened the wood-panelled wall to reveal the screen there before looking over at Lorne. "Which elevator at what time?"

"Five minutes ago, elevator three."

Hamilton clicked on his remote control, a picture of Lorne in the elevator flickering up on the screen. "There's Lorne, but where are the five men?"

"I wasn't imagining things!" Lorne defended.

"No, he wasn't," Hamilton confirmed with a glance down at his palm pilot. "Five men signed in to do some maintenance on the ventilation system, but there's no work scheduled."

"If they're not on the camera where are they?" Xander asked.

"There's certain cults who tattoo themselves to avoid magical, technological, or visual detection," Giles said. "Of course there's a certain level of expertise and difficulty to completing these sort of rituals, so having them done will be expensive, and the assassins obviously chose to go for magical and technological invisibility rather than the standard visual invisibility."

"Why not opt for invisibility?" asked a recently arrived Rona, Tara and Willow trailing in his wake.

"Doors opening inexplicably, people walking into people who aren't there, that sort of thing," Giles replied. "Better to just disguise yourself from alarms rather than eyes."

"Spy 101 is all very interesting, but we kinda got a crisis," Faith growled before looking towards Hamilton. "The bomb's in the basement, right? How do we shut it down?"

"The only way to shut it down's in the chamber itself," Hamilton said.

"Okay," Faith glanced towards Giles. "Why don't-."

"Myself, Willow, and Tara will get to work removing these tattoos," Giles interrupted.

"Great," Faith looked towards Xander. "Lock the building down, make sure they can't get out. Don't trust security systems, they won't show up because of their tattoos." Faith looked towards Rona. "I'm gonna need extra muscle."

"I'm there," Rona grinned.

"And you," Faith forced the uncertainty she felt from her face as she looked towards Hamilton, "I can rely on you to turn the bomb off, right?"

Hamilton smiled. "The senior partners haven't approved the destruction of this facility." Hamilton glanced down at himself. "And I don't want to get dust on this suit."

Faith nodded. "Everyone knows their position, now let's suit up and get this done!"

* * *

Faith stalked behind Hamilton and side by side with Rona, her eyes constantly shifting as they made their way down some steps, the amount of recently disturbed dust on them indicating that although the steps were rarely used someone had been down them recently. Faith blinked as they entered an alcoved chamber guarded by a net of glowing green laser beams. "What the hell's this?"

Hamilton grimaced. "I'm not sure," he admitted. "I'm not conversant with the building's security measures, that's a whole different department."

Faith shrugged as she looked towards the tunnel at the chamber's far end. "Then I guess this is the only way to find out." Faith strode into the laser net, eyes narrowing as an alarm blared out and bolts unlocked on the alcoves' doors, people shambling out of the closets. "Oh zombies," Faith groaned. "Why do I feel like I'm in a Romero flick?"

Hamilton let out a yell. "We have less than twenty minutes before the bomb goes off, we don't have time for this!"

"You go on ahead Faith!" Rona cried. "I'm having too much fun here to share!"

* * *

Faith peered into the basement as she crept into it, Hamilton by her side. If she'd had her choice Rona would be by her side rather than this snake in a suit, but Hamilton knew how to disarm the bomb and Rona didn't. At their entry, the five men spun to face her and her companion. "Hey," Faith drawled as she eyed up their opposition, "those muscles aren't just for show, big guy?"

* * *

"I take the odd tae-bo class." Hamilton bared his teeth in a smirk. Things were getting complicated. Obviously it would be inconvenient not to mention fatal for the assassins' scheme to continue to fruition, however it could also be problematic for the Slayer to discover the full range of his powers and abilities. "Cover me, I'll defuse the bomb."

"Five by five." Hamilton blinked as one of the assassins charged the Slayer, slinking under an attempted spin-kick to deliver an elbow to his crotch, then rise, and catch the doubling-up killer with a knee to the throat that left him thrashing on the floor. Ruthless and very, very efficient.

For himself, Hamilton sidestepped one of the killers and caught him with an elbow to the jaw that staggered the assassin. "Faith!" Hamilton feigned fear as he backed away from another one of the killers, leaning away from the man's flashing then grabbing the top of the man's wrist and driving his hand down and onto his upswinging knee.

The moment the knife fell from the man's grasp, Hamilton yanked him towards him and into an uppercut to the jaw that dropped him like a stone. "I'm going for the bomb!"

* * *

"Ah, judging from Lorne's description this is the tattoo," Giles said.

"And this is the ritual to remove it," Tara pointed excitedly at another book.

Giles smiled at each witch in turn. "Let's not dally then."

* * *

"Don't just talk! Do it!" Faith yelled as the three remaining assassins surrounded her in a triangle. From what she could see, Hamilton could handle himself pretty well for a human, maybe as good or better than Gunn and Xander. But nothing she couldn't handle.

Which was good to know for the future.

Returning to the present, Faith jumped backwards, out of the way of a ballistic knife that flew past her shoulder to thump into the torso of the assassin stood behind and to her left while Faith simultaneously swung an elbow back and into the eye of the killer stood to her right. Both men folded with grunts, leaving the knife-wielder charging in with a slash at her face.

"Ya don't wanna mar this pretty face!" Faith yelped as she ducked under the blade, then stepped outside the knife-arm, grabbed and immobilised the wrist before hooking across her body and into the man's eye. Crimson burst like a faucet from above the man's eye even as Faith back-heeled one of his companions charging in from the back. Teeth flew from the man's mouth as his legs folded under him while Faith yanked the man in front of her towards her and into a karate chop to the throat.

Faith back-flipped out of the triangle of bodies, wary eyes fixed on the killers as they began to struggle to their feet. "Hamilton, how's that code coming?"

Hamilton glanced over his shoulder at her. "They've put their own scrambler on it to prevent me entering the code, it'll take me a couple of minutes to remove it."

"Quit talkin' to me then and get it done!" Faith leapt forward when the assassin with the knife in him started to rise and jammed her heel into the knife's end, the assassin's lips parted in a shriek as he doubled up, the blade forced ever deeper. Another killer came in fast and hard, flinging a flurry of punches and kicks that Faith flowed in and out of, her hand snapping up to grab the man's wrist, yank him towards her, her right leg sweeping out to take the wanna-be killer's legs from under him, pitching him into a forward roll.

* * *

The assassins came to shocked halts as the tattoos floated off their flesh, vanishing into thin air. "I believe," Hamilton pointed to a whirlwind roaring through the air above the killers, lightning crackling through them, "the senior partners would like a word." Faith's ears roared with the sound of the whirlwind as the men were dragged off their feet and sucked into the rippling vacuum. The man straightened his sleeves as he glanced towards her. "As always a pleasure, Ms. Lehane."

With that, Hamilton turned and strode out of the chamber. "I still like the assassins more than you," Faith muttered.


	116. Season 7 Episode 16

**FIC: Faith The Series: Season 7 Episode 16**

"Three more potentials arrived today," Giles announced as he strode into Faith's office.

"Right," Faith met her mentor's troubled gaze. That made the number of potentials up to fifty, the way she guessed it, it wouldn't be long until Wolfram & Hart decided it had as many Potentials as it was going to get and struck. Forcing an unconcerned tone, she nodded. "Well I haven't got time to do a meet and greet, will you do the honours?"

"I've sent Xander," Giles half-smiled. "Apparently hormonal teenaged girls enjoy ogling him."

"Yeah," Faith grinned as she glanced at her engagement ring. "No accounting for taste, right?"

"In men, music, fashion, all manner of things really," Giles agreed with a chuckle.

* * *

On balance she'd rather be having a meeting with Hamilton, but Faith forced a grin as she walked into Gunn's office. "How goes it with Illyria?"

Gunn met her smile with a rueful one of his own. "She has the ego of a god. Which to be honest isn't that much different from my girl when you think about it."

"Yeah," Faith forced a chuckle.

"I'm making progress," Gunn shrugged. "She seems to wanna hang around at least."

Faith grimaced. "Way I figure it she's still here because this place has power. Something she's had, and something she wants back."

"Maybe," Gunn shrugged again. "But she's powerful, she could be a real ally."

"An ally?" Faith raised an eyebrow. "Speaking of allies, Wes is back. Are you two gonna have problems?"

Gunn shook his head. "Knox conned him, Knox is dead. As far as I'm concerned the trail ended with him."

"'Kay," Faith nodded, relieved by the sincerity she hoped she heard in her friend's voice. "Thanks."

* * *

"Hey Wes," Faith greeted as she strode into the Watcher's office to find his desk chaotically covered in leather-bound hardbacks and the unshaven Englishman sat behind them, red circles ringing his eyes.

"Faith," the Watcher nodded wearily. "Always a pleasure. I'm busy researching Illyria to see if there's anything we can use against our own god-king of the universe."

"Good thinking," Faith didn't bother mentioning that Giles was doing the same, after all two minds were supposed to be better than one. "Not coming up with anything?"

"What information there is, is apocryphal in nature," Wesley smiled wearily. "There's not a great deal of solid fact."

"But you got something we can use to put her on a leash or something, right?" Faith pressed.

"Ha," Wesley let out a bitter laugh. "Leash her? We are like gnats to her." Wesley paused. "What's she's doing now?"

Faith's dimples deepened. "Rona's keepin' her occupied."

Wesley returned her grin with one of her own. "You're an evil, evil girl."

* * *

Illyria side-thrust kicked Rona in the chest, flinging her into the wall. "Granny's got a mean streak, huh?" Rona charged into the attack, flinging an overhand right that Illyria caught in her hand then punched her in the face,

Rona stumbled backwards. "Impudent that you would think to attack one such as me," Illyria commented.

Rona grinned despite the pain. Illyria hit like a train, but no way was she showing the demon how much she hurt. "Impudence is pretty much my defining trait."

"Then I shall teach you other traits!" Illyria batted away her hook, and caught her with a punch to the gut that knocked the wind out of her lungs. Rona grabbed the demon's wrist and yanked her towards her and into a knee to the gut. "Adapting."

"Yeah," Rona sprang back and began to circle her adversary. "We do that."

"Adaptation is compromise, compromise is weak!"

"It's called learning. But then I guess you know everything there is to know." Rona jumped over Illyria's low kick at her ankles

Rona's eyes widened when Illyria grabbed her by her throat. "When the world met me, it shuddered, groaned. It knelt at my feet." Rona's back arched when the demon goddess slammed her into the mat. "Illyria was all they needed to know." Illyria rose and stood over her. "Your kind have torn this domain apart, each grabbing a tiny piece of it. Even those with the mightiest hoards are paupers next to me."

"Ron," Faith's voice crackled over the intercom, "talk to you for a minute."

Illyria looked down at her. "You may go."

"Yeah." Eyes fixed warily on her sparring partner, Rona kipped to her feet. "Thanks ever so much."

* * *

"How's the training going?" Faith demanded as Rona limped into the room adjacent to the gym.

Rona grimaced. "That time-stop thing is a pain in the ass, but I'm starting to suss out her million-year-old moves. We use its descendants today, little tae kwon do, some Wing Chun, little Brazilian Ninjitsu."

"I'm stopping the sessions," Faith declared.

"Hold on," Rona protested. "I'm learning loads sparring with her."

"Yeah," Faith glanced over her shoulder to the approaching demon goddess, "and you ain't the only one-." Faith blinked when Illyria doubled up, clutching her stomach and panting.

"Yeah," Rona nodded. "Got some hits in myself didn't I? You'll know not to mess with the big dog again."

Faith raised an eyebrow as she looked towards her fellow Slayer. "Big dog? Really?"

* * *

Faith nodded as she looked around the conference room, everyone bar Gunn and Illyria present. "I think it prudent we find the best way to rid ourselves of Illyria," Giles said what they were probably all thinking.

"Yeah, but we are talking pasture or slaughterhouse?" Rona queried.

"She didn't have a problem killing Cordelia, did she?" Faith folded her arms.

"Illyria infected Cordelia, with no more malice than a viral plague," Wesley defended.

Faith shook her head. "Hey, look, Wes, I know you're feeling guilty, but—."

"But she's unpredictable, dangerous, too powerful a being, too close to being an enemy." Wesley sighed. "I know."

"Which means we have to find some kind of weakness, some point of vulnerability—." Giles paused then continued. "A way to kill her."

"It's Cor-."

"No," Faith shook her head, dark eyes boring into Tara, "Cordy's gone. Now we just have to make sure Illyria doesn't hurt any more people."

* * *

Gunn stared bleakly at the framed photo of him and Cordy as he cradled it in his hands. He remembered the day it was taken like it was yesterday. It had been last Christmas, Giles always threw a party for them on the big day. Tears glistened in his eyes at the now bitter-sweet memories.

His attention was forced away when the door swung open and Illyria strutted in with even more imperiousity than Cordelia could have managed. "This day. What name is it given in your cycle of days?"

Gunn glanced at the desk calendar. "It's Monday."

"And this conversation. We've had it before."

Gunn blinked. "Yeah, we've discussed days of the week and that stuff before."

Illyria stared unflinchingly at him. "You are my guide."

"That's what you said," Gunn replied. He blinked as Illyria disappeared. "Wha-."

* * *

"Yeah," Faith glanced over her shoulder to the approaching demon goddess, "and you ain't the only one-." Faith blinked when Illyria doubled up, clutching her stomach and panting.

"Yeah," Rona nodded. "Got some hits in myself didn't I? You'll know not to mess with the big dog again."

Faith raised an eyebrow as she looked towards her fellow Slayer. "Big dog? Really?"

* * *

Wesley peered into the microscope. "Curing cancer, Mr. Wyndam-Pryce?"

The hairs on the back of Wesley's neck prickled as he looked up into Hamilton's face. "Wouldn't be cost-effective. I'm sure we make a lot from cancer."

Hamilton's beam was marginally less sincere than your average politician's. "The patent holder is a client."

"Do you have a specific reason to be here," Willow cut in from behind the lawyer, "Mr. Hamilton?"

"Ahhh," Hamilton's smile grew even more strained as he turned to face a glaring Willow, "Ms. Rosenberg, a pleasure as always. I'm just wondering if anything turned up on Illyria. We have our concerns about her, too, you know."

"Common ground," Wesley sniffed. "Fancy that."

Hamilton smiled. "Illyria's a walking nightmare, isn't she?"

"Takes one to know one."

Hamilton ignored Wes' sarcasm. "The partners know her. They go way back. They don't want her here. They don't want her anywhere at all. But they consider this to be your problem, so have fun." Hamilton started towards the door but halted at the entrance. "But, you might wanna try taking a look at the low-emanation scanner readouts. Just a thought."

Willow shrugged after the door shut behind the mysterious man. "Might as well give it a try."

* * *

"I would speak to you, Slayer!"

Faith rolled her eyes as Illyria strode up behind her. "Get this!" Faith spun to face the goddess. "You might look like my best friend, but to me you're nothin' more than a monster wearing her skin!"

"What is it, poison? Magicks? It impresses me, the power of it. Whatever you've done, it can't save you. To do anything but bow to my will is absurd, yet you conspire—." Illyria broke off to groan as she doubled up and clutched her stomach.

Faith threw her hands up. "Listen, whatever your drama is, we're not responsible."

"Jealous," Illyria spat as she glared at her. "Plankton envying the ocean that holds them."

Faith rolled her eyes. "You really should take some hints from Cor, 'cause you might have the power, but hon, you ain't got the insul-. Hey!"

Illyria grabbed her by the front of her shirt, lifted her off the ground, and slammed her into the wall. "Foolish amoeba! Even in death I will slay you! What have you done?"

Faith gritted her teeth as she tried and failed to pull Illyria's hands off her throat. "Get your damn hands off me."

Illyria shook her head then flung Faith half-way down the corridor, Faith hitting the floor with a grunt. "You do not know. Not yet."

"Fuck," Faith grabbed the wall behind her and pulled herself up, head still spinning. "Something has to be done 'bout that crazy bitch."

* * *

Faith strode in to the science laboratory where Wesley, Willow, and Tara were bent over a desk. "That's it!" Faith slammed the door behind her. "Illyria has gotta go, she's outta her mind!"

Wesley glanced up from his notes and smiled wryly. "How can you tell? Yesterday she spent 2 hours mind-melding with a potted fern."

"She thinks I'm trying to kill her!"

"Huh," Willow looked up, "isn't that what we're working on exactly?"

"Tell me you have something, anything?" Faith pressed.

"She is unstable," Tara replied.

"Tell me something I didn't know," Faith snapped. "Bitch is nutty!"

"She's overloading," Willow clarified. "The fusion between her demon essence and her host's body seems to be deteriorating. It's as if the human part of her can no longer contain the demonic power within."

"Huh?" Faith said. "Me no speakee science."

"Yes," Wesley sniffed. "I remember your grades. In layman's terms she cracked her engine block and now she's leaking petrol all over the building." Wesley grimaced. "She's going to self-destruct, violently, and soon."

"Huh," Faith slumped into a seat when her legs buckled under her. Illyria was one hell of a threat, but she was also the last vestige of Faith's best friend. "How big is this explosion?"

"Big enough to take out California and probably the entire west coast," Willow gravely replied.

"So big," Faith muttered.

"The good news is the crack in her engine block may give us a chance to get to her." Wesley took a large metallic weapon out of the box on the table. "This is a Mutari generator. It creates a pinhole to an infinite extra-dimensional space, a negatively charged pocket universe, that should draw her radiant essence, her power, into itself, by process of a— ."

"Whoa," Faith shook her head. "Remember, me no speakee science girl. Will it kill her?"

The trio exchanged long looks. "That's one possible outcome," Tara replied.

"One?" Faith's eyes narrowed.

"It might kill her, it might stabilise but depower her, or it might not work," Tara clarified.

"Is there a possibility it could make the sitch worse?" Faith asked.

"No," Willow shook her head.

"Alright," Faith took a breath. "Red call the others on the intercom system."

* * *

Faith hurried into the training room, Xan and Gunn flanking her, Wes behind, and Giles, Wood, and Rona already waiting for her. "Okay, where's Ill-." Faith let out a gasp when the goddess appeared behind Rona and punched clean through her skull, blood and brains showering everywhere.

"Giles-." Faith let out an agonised cry when the demoness materialised besides Giles and caught the middle-aged Englishman with a side-kick to the jaw that hit him with enough force to twist his head around and snap his neck while simultaneously backfisting Wood in the face and into the wall, the younger Watcher sliding limply to the ground, his features crushed into a pulp.

"Wes!" Faith yelled as Illyria caught her with a crescent kick to the face. Pain exploded as the kick's impact lifted her off her feet, spun her around like a top, and dumped her on the mat, blood spilling from her mouth. "Now!"

Faith's world disintegrated as the goddess charged the remaining Watcher, brushing Xander and Gunn aside as if they weren't there, and punching a fist through Wes' chest. "NOOOOO!" Faith shrieked as she leapt up and jumped at the goddess, her heart thundering with horror, the room filled with corpses of her friends and family.

Illyria spun to face her, and in the same smoothly effortless motion sidestepped and drove her fist up and through Faith's throat. The last thing Faith saw before death was Illyria doubling up, blue light shining out of the out of cracks in the goddess.

* * *

"I would speak to you, Slayer!"

Faith rolled her eyes as Illyria strode up behind her. "Get this!" Faith spun to face the goddess. "You might look like my best friend, but to me you're nothin' more than a monster wearing her skin!"

"What is it, poison? Magicks? It impresses me, the power of it. Whatever you've done, it can't save you. To do anything but bow to my will is absurd, yet you conspire—." Illyria broke off to groan as she doubled up and clutched her stomach.

Faith threw her hands up. "Listen, whatever your drama is, we're not responsible."

"Jealous," Illyria spat as she glared at her. "Plankton envying the ocean that holds them."

Faith rolled her eyes. "You really should take some hints from Cor, 'cause you might have the power, but hon, you ain't got the insul-. Hey!"

Illyria grabbed her by the front of her shirt, lifted her off the ground, and slammed her into the wall. "Foolish amoeba! Even in death I will slay you! What have you done?"

Faith gritted her teeth as she tried and failed to pull Illyria's hands off her throat. "Get your damn hands off me."

Illyria shook her head then flung Faith half-way down the corridor, Faith hitting the floor with a grunt. "You do not know. Not yet."

"Fuck," Faith grabbed the wall behind her and pulled herself up, head still spinning. "Something has to be done 'bout that crazy bitch."

* * *

Illyria glared as she blinked into Faith and Giles' office. "Disruption in the time line!" she seethed. "How did you worms accomplish this?"

Faith stepped up to her, the impudent scum's eyes glaring. "Who you callin' worms?"

"Accomplish what?" Giles queried.

"You ripped me out of linear progression, tore my time line into shreds, and stitched it back together out of sequence." Illyria paced the floor. "You caged me in this fractured time frame, in moments that repeat themselves over and over without deviation." Her fist slammed into Faith's jaw, flinging the Slayer over the desk. "Is it of your sciences? How do you unweave time in this way?"

"Yeah," the Slayer pulled herself to her feet and spat blood onto the desk. "I'm the one to ask 'bout science."

"Do you know what you were when I was young? You were the muck at our feet. We called you "the ooze that eats itself". You were pretty at night. You sparkled, and you stank. You still stink of it!"

"Oh good lord, not even Cordelia went on like you do," Giles suddenly snapped. "Will you please be quiet?"

Illyria's eyes bored through the Watcher. "You dare speak to me-."

"Bloody hell, the speechifying. Has it ever occurred to you we're not bloody interested in your tales of yore?"

"You dare to speak to me in this—."

"We're humans," Faith snapped. "That's what we do. We reach for the stars and yeah," Faith made her way around the desk. "We stand up to tyrants. Your kingdom's gone, this is ours, not yours!"

"Your kingdom!" Illyria sneered as the annoyingly fearless Slayer stepped up into her space. "I am Illyria, god-king of the primordium, shaper of things!"

"Not any-." Illyria screamed as she doubled up.

* * *

Illyria blinked as she came around. "Holy shit!" She turned to find Faith stood alongside her in the training room filled with corpses. "What the hell happened here?"

"These are the fruits of your attempt to murder me. Your kingdom turned to ash and stale wind." Illyria sniffed. "You were wheat before my scythe."

Illyria noted the Slayer's clenched fists. "Why?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"You know nothing of this. You're from an earlier point in the time line. You are a paradox. You're impossible. You attempted to attack me, but I got there first," Illyria explained. "As king, all that matters is victory. That's how your reign persists. You're a slave to an insane construct. You are moral. A true ruler is as moral as a hurricane, empty but for the force of his gale." Illyria doubled up but continued pacing around the Slayer. "But you lie trapped in the Wolf, Ram, & Hart's web, quibbling at the price of the power here. If you want to win this war, serve no master but victory." Illyria gripped her head as pain razored through it. "Aaaaah! Oh, you have not lied. My undoing is beyond you, your people. Something is broken inside me." Blue light blazed out of the cracks inside her.

* * *

Faith strode in to the science laboratory where Wesley, Willow, and Tara were bent over a desk. "Gang we got a huge problem. Illyria's like a time bomb counting down to a thermonuclear explosion."

"Yes," Wesley glanced up from his studies, "we're aware of the problem, but how-."

"I just left a meeting with Illyria. She grabbed me, and we phased through time. I don't think she actually meant to do it. She's overloading. She's gonna explode."

"We need to deal with her now," Wesley nodded.

"That's what I'm thinkin'," Faith nodded. "The training room."

* * *

Faith looked around as she entered the training room. "Illyria's come unstuck in time, she's travelling back and forth, she knows we want to kill-." Faith gasped as realisation hit her. "Oh god! You're all here, everyone she killed-." Faith leapt forward, grabbing a surprised Rona by the shoulder and flinging her away from a punch to the head by a materialising Illyria that instead caught Faith on the shoulder. "FUCK!" Faith grunted as pain reverberated through her arm and leapt back out of the way of a thrust kick to the face. "Shit! Everyone wait, let's keep our cool!"

"What is this!" Illyria demanded as she clutched her head and wailed.

"Listen," Faith stood between the demon and her friends, "I know what happens. I know you kill us all."

"Between us we can handle her," Rona protested.

"Ron, for once, just don't talk," Faith warned before returning her attention to the demon before her. "And then you shudder, and you convulse with pain, and then the power inside you explodes."

Illyria gasped. "You are the Faith from the past. You were swept up in my wake."

"Yeah," Faith nodded, "and you're not a king anymore. This isn't your domain."

"We've had this conversation before."

Faith nodded at the goddess' comment. "You explode. I was there. It was powerful enough to blow me back through time. I have no idea what it does to the building."

"Probably takes the whole state with it," Wesley put in.

"I can't allow this to happen," Faith continued. "I have to stop this."

"You ask me to allow you to murder me." Illyria sneered.

"It's not murder if you say yes." Rona piped up from behind her. "We call that suicide."

"Ron, stop helpin' me," Faith sighed. "Seriously, I'm beggin'."

"No one is murdering you. This device won't kill you." Wesley said. "This weapon is designed specifically to draw energy away from Illyria." Wesley looked towards the goddess. ""It will allow you to live."

"But I will be lessened?" Illyria grated.

"The shell," Wesley grimaced then continued, "can't contain the power within you. If you aren't 'lessened' then the power will erupt and kill us all." The Watcher paused. "Including you."

Illyria stiffened. "Then do it, but know Illyria the god-king will always be your better."

"Fair enough." Light shot from the muzzle of Wes' gun, hitting the demon in her belly, drawing blindingly blue energy from her belly and into the gun, the goddess' anguished screams rattling through the otherwise hushed dojo. The moment Wesley turned the weapon off, Illyria slumped to her knees, chest rising and falling as she panted, face contorted in agony.

"Illyria-," Gunn stepped forward.

"Touch me and die, vermin."

"She sounds the same." Rona looked towards Wesley. "You're sure it worked?"

* * *

Several hours had passed since the confrontation in the dojo, but the tension was still thick in the air when Faith sauntered into Giles' office. "So what's the prognosis?"

Giles grimaced. "According to Wes' report Illyria won't be stopping time or walking through dimensions. He also suspects her physical strength has decreased somewhat."

"That's good," Faith sighed as she sat down. "Gunn says he's gonna stick with her."

"Yes," Giles took off his spectacles and rubbed at his lenses. "I worry about his attachment to her. She might look like Cordelia-."

"But she ain't," Faith interrupted with a nod. "Yeah, I worry too."

"Still," Giles leaned back in his seat. "She's still a formidable warrior and invaluable resource on demonology, she could be a considerable asset."


	117. Season 7 Episode 17

**Faith The Series: Season 7 Episode 17**

Drogyn strode the torch-lit corridor of his responsibility, the unease filling him a malady that had plagued him ever since Illyria's escape. If one of these monsters could flee their prison, what could he do to stop the others? His skills ensured he was a formidable defence against any physical intruders, but if one used magic to fashion an escape, he was as helpless as a babe to stop them…

Drogyn slowed in his march at a footfall behind him. Spinning around, he was barely in time to lean away from a three-fingered claw slash that would have otherwise torn his face off. "Sathari!" Drogyn snapped as he recognised the four-armed, stooped over, and leather-skinned demon by its slanted yellow eyes and avian featured face. "You have attempted to collect your last contract!"

Leaping forward, he crashed a shoulder into the demon's chest, knocking it off-balance and back long enough for him to draw his broadsword. "Come, foul beast," he beckoned the monster on, "learn why I was considered England's finest swordsman."

The Sathari let out a hiss before bending his knees and leaping into the air, claws slashing the air as it dropped towards him. Drogyn's sword flashed up to meet his rival's attack, the claws blocked on the flat of his blade, his foot swinging up to crash heel-first in the monster's gut, knocking it into the wall.

The demon howled then lunged at him again, Drogyn barely managing to sidestep a cleaving claw strike that would have torn one side of his face off, but still managing to swing his sword up and through the creature's upper right elbow, taking the arm at the joint. The Sathari's howl echoed through the cavern as its severed limb fell from it, grey blood steaming from the wound.

Drogyn smiled as he spun around to face the swaying demon. From his studies he knew that the Sathari's arm would grow back in a few hours, but that was a few hours he didn't plan on gifting it.

Instead he lunged forward, thrusting at its chest only for the monster to spin away from his attack and slash across his chest, pain erupting as the creature's claw tore through his leather-scaled cuirass. A pained hiss escaped him as he twisted at the waist to confront his assailant too late to stop the demon darting in and slashing a bloody furrow across his left hip.

Ignoring the hurt, Drogyn brought his sword down, cracking its pommel hard against the top of the demon's head before he had chance to pull away. The demon let out a shocked yelp as it stumbled backwards, its momentary loss of focus giving Drogyn all the time he needed to drive his blade through the Sathari's shoulder, the blow's impact driving the beast to it knees, and leaving it easy prey to a series of gauntleted blows to the head that knocked it on its back.

"Beast," Drogyn quickly drew a trio of daggers and stuck them in the creature's torso and limbs, pinning it to the floor. "I would know who sent you here?"

"Never," the Sathari hissed through its jagged teeth, "an assassin never reveals its clients!"

Drogyn smiled grimly as he reached for a near-by rush torch. "Then an assassin will learn much of pain."

* * *

"Well hello everyone," Hamilton beamed as he strode into the Slayer's office to find Faith sat behind her desk, resplendent in a pair of leather trousers and matching waistcoat over a white blouse, and her Watcher sat opposite. "Isn't it a beautiful morning?"

Faith's eyes narrowed and hardened, the Slayer's full lips parting in a doubtless stinging insult, but the Englishman beat her to it. "Mr. Hamilton, as charmed as I always am by your appearance, I trust you have an actual reason for being here?"

"Isn't seeing the gorgeous Ms. Lehane reason enough to crawl over broken glass?"

"Don't know," Faith drawled, "but I could organise a trail of shattered glass from the front entrance all the way to my office if you wanna go see?"

"Faith please," Giles raised a hand in supplication. "I am sure Mr. Hamilton is here to do more than to merely bandy words with us."

"Indeed," Hamilton nodded as he lifted a chair into position at the opposite end of the desk to Giles and sat down, "as pleasurable as the prospect of crossing verbal swords with you is, we're all busy people. My first order of business," he paused to adjust his cufflinks in a show of studied indifference, "is the former Ms. Chase. I trust there's been no change in her status?"

The Watcher and the Slayer exchanged glances at his query, but it was the Englishman who answered. "Her power levels appear to have stabilised at considerably less than previously."

Hamilton stared at the Englishman for a long moment before nodding slowly. As an answer it was considerably less detailed than he'd have liked, but to have pressed the matter would only have alerted his companions to his level of interest. "Good," he nodded before continuing, "the business with the senator was handled excellently."

"Yes, we thought so," the Watcher replied with a hint of smugness. "A distasteful business, but one simply handled."

"Yes," Hamilton nodded. "It's unfortunate when things come to such a conclusion, but we offer our clients a full service. Speaking of which, another matter requiring the efforts of your witches has arisen."

"Oh?" Giles raised an enquiring eyebrow. "Please tell?"

Hamilton relaxed into his seat. "The firm's lawyers are currently embroiled in an defensive action for a chemicals company, illegal dumping, that sort of thing. The firm is unfortunately losing, so we'd like your witches to impeach the prosecution's remaining witnesses, make them appear forgetful, drunk on the stand, that sort of thing."

Faith grimaced like she'd smelt something foul, but Giles nodded readily enough. "I think we can do that."

"Excellent," Hamilton smiled. "Isn't it so much more pleasant when we co-operate?" He began to rise then grimaced as if recalling something and sat back down. "Ah, of course. There is one more slight problem," Hamilton glanced towards the Slayer, "the nephew of a client has been entrapped in a hell dimension by a competitor. Now ordinarily our services don't extend to other-dimension rescues, but this is a very important client, so we were wondering if you'd consider helping."

"Oh boy," Faith purred, dark eyes narrowing to slits as she impaled him on them. "You wouldn't be settin' me up in a trap would you?"

Hamilton smiled thinly as he embraced rather than flinched away from the sudden chill that engulfed him. It was so rare for him to be frightened, he enjoyed rather than embraced the unused emotion. "On the contrary," he smoothly replied. "You're becoming quite the asset to the senior partners. They'd be most displeased if you got hurt."

"I'm fillin' up," the Slayer drawled. "No really, I've got tears in my eyes."

"If you give us the details, on the captive, his jailor, and the hell dimension, we'll consider it," Giles broke in.

* * *

The air tasted wet and yet the red-grey landscape was arid and dust-covered, no vegetation for as far as the eye could see. Lightning flashed in the crimson, cloudless sky above, unrelentingly prickly heat causing sweat to flood down both of Faith's cheeks.

"Shit," Faith licked her lips as she stopped at the mouth of a tunnel that Hamilton had said led to their client's prison, "I couldn't go Florida for my vacation, no I had to pick a fuckin' hell-dimension. Jesus."

Faith reached into her jacket, pulled out a pencil torch, and shone it into the tunnel's dark bowels. "Honey," she licked her lips, "I'm home." Faith shook her head as she straightened and strode into the cavern's swirling depths. This was a very bad idea.

She seemed to walk forever, the tunnel's narrow confines deafeningly silent save for the click clock of her sneakers on dusty stone. But then she turned a tight corner and he was there.

The grey-skinned creature stood just a few inches tall than her, but was so thick and wide with muscle, encased it in fact, he must have weighed two to three times her weight. The being's arms were thicker than most men's thighs, while his bow-legged thighs were girder thick. The creature had a few wispy strands of grey hair, a single gleaming diamond-shaped eye of emerald green just below a curved foot-long horn sat centre of its forehead, and a mouth with up-turned tusks on either side. To the creature's right stood a cube with walls of leaping flames, the prisoner hidden within concealed from view.

Faith blinked as two foot long scimitar blades jetted out of the back of the creature's hands, light glittering menacingly off the ebony blades. Faith gulped. "Very Wolverine-esque, I don't suppose we could talk this out?" Faith jumped backwards when the creature back-hand slashed at her stomach. "A no would have worked just fine for me!"

The monster growled, Faith swaying left and right, lithe muscles working in perfect union as she slid in and out of the creature's flashing blades, the monster's spikes sometimes coming within a fraction of an inch of slicing her open. Faith's eyes constantly moving as she watched and waited for an opportunity to strike back.

Faith dropped into a crouch under a right-handed back-hand slash while simultaneously twisting away from a left-handed thrust attempted to skewer her, her hand streaking across her body to grab the demon's massively-muscled forearm and yanking him towards her, other hand shooting up to slam a palm into its chin.

The creature's head snapped back as Faith launched herself into a back-flip that gave her the time and the space needed to draw her sword. The two of them circled each other, the monster more wary now that Faith had her own weapon.

Suddenly the creature let out a bellow that echoed around the cavern as it charged in, its clawed feet scratching at the stone underfoot. Faith feinted right but went left, sword flashing down and back as she sidestepped around the creature's rear and sliced through its thick, wide hamstring.

The monster stumbled, blood jetting out of the wound as it twisted to face her, tusked mouth twisting in a pained grimace. The monster limped towards her, its foot-speed slightly impeded, but the speed of its bladed arms if anything increased.

Faith leaned back at the waist as the creature's left blade came in a cleaving blow, Faith's free hand shot across in a fist, punching the creature's forearm while her foot slammed into the creature's wounded hamstring. The beast let out an agonised roar as her shoe crashed home, the beast stumbling forward and into a back-handed slash that tore its throat open, dropping the creature onto its side, body thrashing weakly in its death-throes.

* * *

The moment the cell's demonic protector crashed to the ground, the fiery walls dissipated, revealing a nerdy-looking guy in his mid-twenties. "You Billy Blim?" Faith queried as she sauntered over to the guy, hard to believe what a supposed threat such a scrawny guy was.

"Hi," the man rose out of his crouch with an oily smile, "thanks for the rescue, beautiful." The man's eyes travelled up and down her body, stripping her naked with his gaze. "Once we're outta here wanna go party-." The man's eyes crossed owlishly as Faith's blade glided up and sliced through his throat, blood spraying as he dropped to the ground.

"And finish the evening with a gang of hopped-up guys tryin' to beat me up?" Faith shook her head at the decapitated corpse at her feet. "Ain't gonna happen." Faith sighed as she cleaned up her sword and started for the exit.

It was going to be a long walk home.

* * *

"Sorry big guy," Faith eyed the liaison as she strode through the shimmering portal cast by Willow and Tara, "but I beat the asshole guarding your prisoner, but in his dying act he collapsed the prison on him, burnt him to a crisp."

Hamilton stared at her, eyes emotionless. "Most unfortunate."

"Yeah, but bonus," Faith beamed winningly. "At least I made it out alive."

Hamilton's lip curled up in disdain. "Quite."

* * *

"Man," Faith glanced around the restaurant she and Xander had gone to. It was an Italian eatery with spotless peach-painted walls, gleaming lights beaming down from the high ceiling, and round tables spotted across the wood-panelled floor. Operatic music swept out of the speakers positioned in each corner of the oval-shaped room and a variety of alluring smells filled the restaurant as smartly-dressed waiters and waitresses hurried from table to table. "Place is ritzy."

Xander smiled across the table at her, her boyfriend still managing to look crumpled in his best suit. But that was cool, she didn't date him for his fashion sense, she loved him for his heart. "You deserved a night out after your trip."

"Yeah," Faith shook her head, forced a smile and began regaling Xander with stories of the hell dimension she'd visited. They'd just ordered desert when Faith finished her story. After a lick of her lips, she asked the question that had been bugging her all day. "I ain't seen Gunn and Cor 'round much recently, how they doin'?"

Xander's face fell, but quickly masked his dismay behind a trademark goofy grin. "I never thought Cordy could be more annoying, but hey it happened." Xander's face fell again. "She talks her empire-building game but hasn't made any hostile moves for a while."

"Right," Faith digested that. "And Gunn?"

Xander looked away, her boyfriend suddenly blinking and his voice husky with pain. "Hanging on by his fingertips."

Faith sunk back in her seat, despair filling her. Damn Wolfram & Hart, and damn her decision to come here.

* * *

"I heard an interesting rumour about our Slayer," Izzerial commented. "That she manipulated the Illyria event to create herself a stronger ally."

"I heard it too," Archduke Sebassis commented. "An interesting snippet. On the one hand, it shows a pleasingly ruthless ambition. On the other, it was perhaps reckless, and she perhaps intended to use the Old One against us."

"On the other hand," Cyvus Vail wheezed, "the young woman has been most accommodating recently."

"I'm now ten points ahead in the opinion polls thanks to the rumours she spread about my opponent," Senator Bruckner commented.

"She was most helpful facilitating our adoption of the chosen one," Ed, Potentate of the Fell Brethern commented. "Against the advice of some of her own team."

"And only today she initiated action that'll result in our illegal dumping case," Hamilton commented. "Although she did fail to free Blim."

"Blim's a wild card, an agent of chaos," Izzerial shrugged. "He's better off dead."

"True, but her failure is worrying," Cyvus broke in. "If she truly failed it's one thing, but if she decided to kill Blim, it's another."

"Another concern has to be her friends," Izzerial added. "How are they reacting to her apparent co-operation?"

Hamilton pursed his lips together. "Her Watcher and her boy-friend are falling into behind her, as is Wesley, although with considerable reluctance. Gunn was most vocal about them even being here, much less co-operating, but his attention taken up by his girl-friend these days. As for Willow and Tara, they're mostly in the lab."

"If we can't turn the Slayer to us, well Rosenberg has a great deal of potential," Cyvus rubbed his wrinkled hands together. "I haven't seen a witch with her power in centuries."

Archuke Sebassis looked around the boardroom. "Then what is the verdict? Do we induct the Slayer into our number, kill her, or wait?"

"If I had a vote, it would be to kill her." Hamilton shrugged when all eyes turned towards him. "Even if she's on our side, she's still an irritating bitch."

"However, you are merely the liaison, and not a Black Thorn," Izzerial commented. "She's a great prize. Not only is she a Slayer with an exceptional record, the Council is in utter ruin. If we get her, we get an incredible weapon, and control of the Slayer for as long as she might live."

"And once she is inducted?" Ed queried.

Archduke Sebassis smiled. "Then we offer a place to Rona and if she refuses, imprison her, and slay the rest of those annoying potentials."

* * *

"Brothers!" Drogyn nodded at Gwillherm, Alith, and Tremain strode into the Deeper Well's entrance hallway. "It does my eyes good to see you after all these years!"

"Aye," Tremain, a tall, fine-featured man who doubtless would have modelled in this day and age yet somehow managed to fit his armour and weaponry as well as any warrior born, nodded, "and you."

"I hope you did not just call us here for a reunion?" Alith rumbled, the other of his brothers shorter but far wider of the shoulder and thicker of the chest than Tremain, his scarred face and brooding disposition fitting his reputation as a formidable rough-houser.

"Aye," Gwillherm hawked and spat, the last of their number, broader, taller, and meaner-looking than the rest of them combined. "We travelled here via the Ghost Roads, and they are paths not lightly taken, not even for ones of our order."

"No," Drogyn's heart sunk as he shook his head. "I called you here because I need your help." He stopped. "Help to kill the one I believe killed our brother, Avren, and the one who hired an assassin to kill me, help me kill the Slayer."


	118. Season 7 Episode 18

** FIC: Faith The Series Season 7 Episode 18**

Izzerial whistled happily as he stalked up the drive leading to his mansion, darkness swirling around it as the welcoming lights of his luxurious home beckoned him. It was portentous times, exciting times, the sort of times that changed the world forever.

Why he couldn't remember being this excited since the Russian Revolution, and then he'd just been a demon working\killing his way up the ranks, now he was in one of the driving seats, moving the pieces on the chess board.

Izzerial halted, brow furrowing as a shadow seemed to shift in the darkness behind the pines lining his wide driveway. Even as his mouth opened in a challenge, a ski-masked figure stepped out of the blackness, silenced gun coming up.

Even as Izzerial lunged at the man, his gun let out a muffled phfft forcing him to twist away from the gun, his eyes widening as a dart hissed past his left eye. His hand reached for the man's throat, the man flinching back and firing another dart at him, this one buzzing past his left hip. His hands closed on the man's throat and twisted, crimson fountaining out of the man's neck as his head tore off.

And then three darts thudded into his back, a great lethargy filling him as he spun to face the trio behind him.

* * *

"Brother Antonie is dead!" Brother Jacob exclaimed angrily.

Brother Jacob grimaced. "Brother Antonie was a fool, a clumsy fool. This was supposed to be a reconnaissance, the snatch wasn't planned until tomorrow. But thanks to him we were forced to act ahead of schedule, our plane isn't even here until tomorrow night." Jacob shook his head before glancing at his companion. This mission was a complete and utter mess, but it was his responsibility to see it through. "You two, secure the prisoner. The rest of you, clean up Brother Antoine's body, leave not a drop of blood behind!"

* * *

Faith yawned and stretched as she dropped into her seat behind her desk and glanced at the mail her new secretary had sorted for her. "Damn it." Faith grunted as she stared at the mail, new secretary, it wasn't like Cordy could 'xactly do the job anymore.

Her throat tightened and eyes stung at the thought of her lost friend. Tears threatened to spill out. "We have an emergency!"

Faith started, hurriedly gathering herself asHamiltonstormed into her office, the liaison's usual smug air shaken. "What?" Faith swung her feet up onto her desk and pretended utter indifference. "Lost a cufflink or somethin'?"

Hamilton shot her a distracted glare. "As of last night, Izzerial has gone missing."

Faith raised an impudent eyebrow. "And this concerns me how?"

If anythingHamilton's glare intensified. "It concerns me because Izzerial is a major, major client of this firm, and it should concern you too."

"'Kay," Faith nodded reluctantly. If nothin' else she was playin' a role, a role of the willing, eager helper. "What 'bout the Archduke or Cyvus Vail? If anyone's gonna go after Izzerial, his running buddies might be targets too?"

"No,"Hamilton shook his head, "I've already checked them both and they're fine. Besides, the Archduke has his legions to protect him and Vail his magics. Of the three, Izzerial is the most vulnerable, although hardly an easy target."

"'Kay," Faith rose and nodded. "Where was he taken from?"

"His mansion."

"You better head there, I'll put a message through to Red to meet us there for forensics, and get G to come with me."

"As you wish,"Hamilton nodded before spinning around and striding off.

* * *

"If Hamilton's right, and he's not running some sort of swindle," Giles kept his eyes firmly ahead, determinedly keeping his gaze on the road and not thinking about his charge's terrifyingly reckless driving, "this could be another chance to insinuate us further with the Circle of the Black Thorn."

"Maybe so." Giles bit back a moan as the midnight-black Impala shrieked around a corner on two wheels, blue lights sparking beneath them. "But I'm gettin' pretty damn tired of constantly doin' these assholes' biddin', I wanna be closin' them down hard, not running their freakin' errands."

"Quite," Giles shot his adopted daughter a worried glance. The last few months, the move to W&H, the loss of Cordelia, and the often questionable morality of many of their duties had taken a toll on her. "It's unfortunate, but although we know the names of some of the Black Thorns, we can't be sure we know them all. We have to get on the inside."

"Yeah, yeah," Faith scowled as she stamped down on the brakes, bringing the car to a screeching, rubber-burning halt. "Anyhow we're here."

"Yes, and in one piece too," Giles muttered as he climbed out of the car and looked up to see a walled gothic-style mansion in one of Sunnydale's most exclusive suburbs. "That looks like quite a place."

"Yeah," Faith mused as she started up the driveway, "how much do you figure a place like this costs?"

"At least two million," Giles replied.

"Huh," Faith pouted. "A little outta mine and Xan's price range for a crib."

"Yes well," Giles sniffed. "Perhaps just a tad."

* * *

Izzerial awoke with a groan, muscles tensing vainly as he attempted to fling himself upright. His eyes shot left and right as he first struggled to pierce the dark veil encompassing his prison and then looked down to inspect himself.

Shock filled him as he noted the pentagram etched into the ground beneath him, intricate Enochian runes scripted between the Pentagram's painted white lines and within the accursed blessed sigils of primeval, long-dead civilisations adorning the pentagram. Around his torso and limbs, restraining him to a chair, were bound chains of what he guessed were blessed silver, meaning his flesh bubbled as he rubbed against them.

If he strained against them, attempted to snap them, the chains' blessed silver would rip through him like a demonic buzz saw, his mind shrinking away from the unimaginable pain.

Izzerial blinked as yellow light suddenly encompassed the chamber, illuminating what had to be an abandoned church. "Our guest is awake I see."

Izzerial tried but failed to push against the chains only to collapse with the searing pain as a robed, cowled figure strode into sight. "I'll see you burn!"

"Oh I doubt that," the monk strode fearlessly into the pentagram. Izzerial's back arched when the man thrust a jewelled crucifix into his mouth, steam erupting as Izzerial thrashed and gurgled. "You on the other hand will be doing little else but for the rest of your very short existence."

* * *

"Kay," Faith crouched down in the drive, eyes scanning the chipped stone pathway. "So according to the keypad on the front door, Izzerial never got home last night. And yet," Faith nodded towards a tinted-windowed limousine sat in the drive, "his car's here."

"This seems like a very exclusive neighbourhood," Giles mused. "Surely there must be some CCTV lining the streets?"

Hamiltonstared at the Watcher for a second. "I'll look into it."

"Don't bother," a newly arrivedWillow commented. "I can hack into any system back at work. No need for anyone to know there's been any trouble." Willow's eyes narrowed and she hurried over to the ferns lining the left side of the drive. "Huh,"Willow pulled out a plastic forensics bag, "I've got a blood stain here."

"Great," Faith hurried over to the witch. "Maybe you can get a match."

"There's no maybe about it." Willowsmirked at her as she cut off the blood-stained ferns and dropped them into the plastic bag. "I've managed to create an expanded and indexed database with the resources of the Science Department that includes DNA of every familial line."

"So you'll have a name for us? How soon?"

"Back off, Dilbert." Faith glared up at the office liaison suddenly looming over them. "It'll be ready when it's ready, dig?"

Hamiltonscowled down at Faith. "There is a time component on this. Whoever has him will be torturing him for information about the firm."

Faith scowled right back atHamilton. "Then he'll have to freakin' hold on!"

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Izzerial's scream through the abandoned church. Sweat poured down his shaking frame, pain pumping through him as the monk injected him with yet more holy water. Izzerial forced a ragged laugh as he stared defiantly at his torturer. "You think," he gasped, "that anything you could do to me would compare with what my associates would do if I betrayed them?"

"Perhaps not." Malice glittered in the priest's eyes. "But this is only a warm-up for when our Inquisitors get our hands on you and they'll have a very, very long time to work on you."

* * *

"Good news!"Willow squealed as she rushed into Faith's office. "I've got a match on the blood. It belongs or belonged to a Brother Antonie." Willowpursed her lips. "But there's bad news too. I did a search on him, and found he's a member of the Brotherhood of St. Longinus."

Faith looked towards Giles, eyebrow raising in a silent plea for clarification. "Legend has it that St. Longinus is the Roman centurion who pierced the side of Christ as he laid upon the cross."

"And the Brotherhood ?" queried Xander. "I'm guessing they're not so much into the good works?"

"Not so much," Giles agreed. "They're an eight century oldVaticanorder of former special forces soldiers who've devoted themselves to fighting the supernatural wherever they find it."

"Swell," Faith groaned.

"I trustHamilton's being kept out of the loop?" Wesley commented.

"Yes, I can just seeing that particular gem of information sending Hamilton over the edge quicker than Axl Rose at a Guns 'n' Roses' concert," Lorne commented.

"We don't need him complicating matters," Faith agreed before looking towardsWillow. "Any way tracking anyVatican assets or any friends he has in the area?"

Willowbeamed. "Tara's building up a profile as we speak."

"Can I say Road Trip down to the Science Department to see howTara's doing?"

"A good idea," Faith grinned at her boyfriend. "Let's hustle."

* * *

"Hey Tar, got anything for us!"

Taraglanced over her shoulder and smiled at her friend leading most of the gang into her lab, a trailing Wood closing the door behind him and leaning against it, barring any entrance. "Something, something very interesting. A plane withVaticandiplomatic plates landed and a team of ten monks disembarked."

"Ten monks would take up a lot of rooms at a local hotel," Giles commented. "A booking of that size will have to be made in advance. There has to be some sort of record."

Tarashook her head. "I've checked all the local motels, there's no one booking over four people."

"Perhaps they're keeping everything out of town?" Gunn suggested.

"No, I checked,"Tara shook her head again. "There's anotherVatican plane booked in toSunnydaleAirport tomorrow night. It doesn't make sense that they'll arrive in the town, leave the town, and then come back into town to leave again."

"No it doesn't, however." Wesley stared down blankly at the computer. "Can you type 'St. Vincent Of The Generous'?" Tara's fingers jumped nimbly at the computer's keyboard, a newspaper article springing up on the screen. "Ah yes, I thought so."

"Thought what?" Gunn queried.

"The church was closed as of six months ago, too many churches in Sunnydale. However, it's not been deconsecrated, so it's free from minor demons and vampires. A perfect place for a group of monks to temporarily decamp."

"An abandoned church?" Faith wrinkled her nose. "That's roughing it a bit ain't it?"

Wesley shot her a withering look. "You recall Giles saying these were an order of former soldiers."

"Oh," Faith took that in then smiled winningly. "Church it is then."

"Is there any way to check this theory?" Giles queried. "Personally, I'm convinced, but I'd like a little more information?"

"Yeah," Tara's fingers were dancing over the keyboard. "I'm checking the local car rental records. A Brother Jacob had a pair of tinted-windowed, metal-grilled SUVs delivered to the airport for pick-up yesterday."

"What are the registrations?" Willow queried. "I'll check for them on the city's traffic cameras." Willow nodded asTara replied. "Okay, opening a hack, now." Willow paused. "We have them turning onto Kingdom Crescent three hours ago, there's no cameras on Kingdom Crescent, but there's no sign of them leaving."

Wesley smirked. "The church is on Kingdom Crescent."

* * *

"I'm convinced," Faith glanced at her watch. "It's just turned three, we need to move on this fast and now."

"Wait," Giles raised a hand. "Let's consider this action beforehand."

"Yeah, I don't see why we're risking our asses rescuing a demon," Gunn glanced at Lorne. "No offence, Lorne."

"Hey no offence necessary Chocolate Cake," Lorne raised a hand. "You're not alone in thinking these Wolfram & Hart demons are the slimiest of the slimy."

"Nevertheless," Giles replied. "We have our duty. However, our duty shouldn't stretch to actually killingVaticanoperatives."

"Look whose getting qualms all of a sudden," Gunn groused.

Faith ignored the black's grunt in favour of nodding. "So we go in hard, take them out, grab Izzerial and book, and hope that they don't recognise us?"

"That would be my suggestion," Giles nodded between glares at Gunn.

"Finally a battle,"Illyriarose with a flick of her long blue mane. "I tire of all this talking and look forward to smite any fool who gets in my way."

"Huh, with all this talk of smiting," Rona grunted, "I'm guessingIllyria's not down with the non-lethal part of the evening."

Faith shook her head and sighed. "She better get down."

"When are we leaving?"

Faith's heart sunk at Xander's query. "We're not." Faith raised a hand at Xan's outraged expression and opening mouth. "Look hon, we're gonna be goin' in not willin' to kill, they might not be so restrained. We need a physical edge that you and Gunn don't have, but we do."

Xander shook his head. "Xander, she's making sense," Giles interrupted. "They won't be able to go all out, and that's an intensely dangerous way to fight an enemy who has no such qualms-."

"Fillin' me with confidence there, G," Faith muttered before looking around. "Look guys, if you wanna wait in a van outside the church to run interference in case they bolt or in case reinforcements come, I'm down with that."

"Backup," Xander scowled. "Great."

"Bet you're feeling like Pete Best just after Ringo Starr replaced him in the Beatles." Lorne gulped at Xander's glare. "Forget I spoke."

Xander turned back to her. "We have some top-level non-lethal weaponry in the armoury."

Faith grinned. "Oh toys, goody."

"Can you get things out without them showing on the network?" Giles queried.

"We run security," Gunn replied. "We can circumvent anything."

* * *

Brother Jacob stepped back from the crumpled, twitching body of the demon, his thin lips pursed in angry disdain. The demon was proving most uncooperative. Still, Jacob mollified himself with the thought that the main thrust of his mission had been completed when he'd snatched Izzerial.

It was just unfortunate that that clumsy fool Brother Antonie had gotten himself killed in the process.

Just thinking of Antonie was enough to get Jacob striding towards his wheeled trolley of torture instruments.

And then the world ignited to a blindingly intense white light, his balance stolen from him via a pulsating roar that popped his eardrums and set his teeth humming with its power. Jacob looked up through blurred eyes as the church's doors exploded open and a slight, blue-haired figure strode in. Jacob saw his fellow downed priests try and fail to rise to face her, only to be contemptuously brushed aside, he himself had barely risen to one knee when the woman caught him with a backhanded slap that flung him into the nearest pillar. Ribs cracked with the impact as Jacob slumped to the ground, but he managed to stay conscious long enough to see the intruder pick up Izzerial and casually sling him over her shoulder, before turning and striding out of the church.

* * *

"What are you going to do about theVatican?"

Faith raised an eyebrow as Hamilton burst into her office without knocking. Twice in a day, this was gettin' to be a habit.

One she'd have to stomp on hard.

"How's Izzerial?" Faith pretended interest.

"The doctors," Hamilton began pacing her office's plush carpeting, "say he'll be fine." Hamilton spun to face her. "So what are you doing about the Vatican?"

Faith fought to hold onto her temper at the liaison's demanding, entitled tone. "Giles is gonna get the paperwork up to have their diplomatic immunity revoked and them added to a watch list so they can't get back in the country."

"Revoked their diplomatic immunity?"Hamiltonshook his head. "We want more than their diplomatic immunity revoking, we want-."

"Fuck off." Faith haltedHamilton's tirade with a curt curse, rising off her seat. "I save your man's life, but do I hear the slightest fucking gratitude? No, more and more fucking demands? You wanna for me to go to war with the freakin'Vatican, but you keep me on the outside? Fuck that!"

"What do you mean?"

Faith was unmoved by Hamilton's glare. Here it was, the chance, the opening she and Giles had been looking for. She just had to play it right and reel him in. "You want me to go into play 'gainst a big dog like theVatican? Fine, but I want in."

"In?"

"I know Izzerial, the Archduke, and Cyvus Vail have some sorta cabal goin' on," Faith replied. "That's where the power is. And if you want me to fight this war for you, I want a place at the table with the big dawgs."

* * *

Wild winds roared, blowing up dust from the bones underfoot, Drogyn kept his eyes focussed forwards, secure in the knowledge that his brother knights would protect him until he'd completed the incantation. Blue energy shimmered and expanded into a seven foot high oval portal, white lightning flashing diagonally across it. After a second, Drogyn stepped through the entrance, his brother knights following behind.

They came out of the swirling hells of the Ghost Roads and into a deserted parking lot with wire meshed fences all around it. A quiet dullness that concealed the evil that seeped from the town's every pore.

"So this is Sunnydale?" Alith grunted. "And now we are here how do you intend we move against this Slayer that has wronged you?"

Drogyn pursed his lips. "It will not be easy. This Slayer is not merely a Slayer, she is far more fearsome than the normal Slayer. We need to be circumspect before attacking."


	119. Season 7 Episode 19

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 7 Episode 19**

Faith pulled her leather jacket on as she strode out of her office, her heart pounding and mouth dry. Tonight was the night, she was in with the Circle. She just had to make this convincing, if they didn't believe her, they'd kill her stone dead.

"Faith." Wesley met her at the door, a worried expression on his face. "There's been another fatality in Funville."

Faith blinked, Wesley's voice dragging her out of her reverie. "What?"

Wesley let out a long-suffering sigh. "That abandoned amusement park downtown? Third victim in as many nights. Teeth marks strongly indicate a Boretz demon."

"Bortezs, nasty monsters." Faith bit back a groan as Wood strode up, Rona behind him. "Stink to high heaven. Dress as transients to prey on the homeless."

"And the last victim was a teenage girl, ripped apart," Wesley pressed.

"Look Wes, it's a bummer, but I got somewhere to be."

"Somewhere to be," Wesley stepped into Faith's space, the glaring Watcher a far cry from the bumbling buffoon who'd first arrived in Sunnydale four years ago. "We need to find this demon and destroy it before— ."

"Somebody else dies." Faith shook her head. "Jesus, Wes we can't save everyone. People are dying every day all over. This girl is just one more statistic."

"The statistic's name was Stacey Bluth." Wesley snapped.

"Wes, I got something to do tonight, something that could save a lotta lives." Faith glanced past Wesley to Wood. "Maybe Rona can have a go?" Faith told herself she didn't care about the disgust she saw in her friends' eyes. "Anyway, gotta book."

* * *

Faith forced herself to remain still as she stood in the middle of the cowled figures, the robed demon striding towards her, its palm glowing with a fiery sigil. The demon reached out and pressed his palm into her bare chest, branding her over the heart. Faith grunted, sweat beading on her forehead as the tattoo burnt into her skin.

"The circle entwined," droned the demon.

"Embrace our new daughter." The watching figures replied.

"The thorn draws blood," continued the demon.

"The thorn is the power, and its power is absolute," the others replied.

Izzerial pulled down his cowl and stepped towards Faith even as the other demon stepped back and Faith refastened her blouse. "Welcome to the fold."

"Yeah thanks," Faith blinked as the lights flickered on, "next time can we skip the topless routine though?"

Izzerial chuckled. "Don't worry, that's just for the initiation ceremony."

"That's a relief," Faith half-smiled even as her gaze travelled around the chamber, noting just who its occupants were.

"OK," Faith allowed Izzerial to take her by her elbow, "let me introduce you around to a few people. Some of these folks you know, some you don't. Of course, you're acquainted with the Archduke."

Sebassis shot her his trademark arrogant gaze. "Kudos, child. I must say it's gratifying to have you amongst our number. In the spirit of our new alliance, you must allow me to throw a dinner party in your honour."

Faith smirked. "Always been a party gal."

"It's nice to see you again," Bruckner strode up to her.

"Senator. I had no idea you were so well...connected."

The politician smiled. "Well, I'm not gonna take the White House in 2008 on just my sparkling wit and funding from hostile governments."

"The things we do for power, right?" Faith agreed.

"Excuse us, Helen. Faith, I've got someone here who'd like to pay his respects." Izzerial guided Faith over to Vail, the mystic sat in a wheelchair.

"When we first met I never dreamed you'd become one of us," Cyvus greeted.

"Funny how things work out ain't it?" Faith agreed. The Archduke's slave bumped into her side, Faith casually backhanding him away.

Izzerial led her away. "You should be honoured, we have a quite exceptional turnout for your initiation. Everybody's here."

"Always been a popular gal," Faith muttered as she glanced around the filled room.

* * *

Rona's gaze moved constantly as she and her Watcher strode through the shadow-shrouded amusement park, irritation filling her. She didn't mind being on a job, in fact she loved it, but being sent in Faith's place because Slayer senior couldn't be bothered? "What's up with Faith?" she groused. "I mean she used to be cool!"

Wood shook his head. "I don't know. I mean you've heard the saying 'power corrupts'?"

"Yeah?" Rona glanced towards to her Watcher. "I never got what that means?"

"Power can create a distance between people," Wood replied. "Often a person in authority can act ruthlessly either to keep or expand their power, or simply neglect those that are his or her subjects."

"It was something Artos struggled with, but power need not corrupt if its wielder is strong-willed enough," Drogyn stepped out of the shadows to the right. "I thought Faith would be a good leader, sadly I was in error."

"Drogyn?" Wood queried, Rona blinked as a trio of chain-mail hauberk-wearing warriors with short swords scabbarded around their waists stepped out of the shadows behind Drogyn. Rona knew instantly they were total badasses. "Why are you here?"

"I came to warn you." Drogyn replied. "A Sathari, part of a clan of demon assassins fell upon me two nights ago, I slayed him."

"And what does that have to do with us?" Wood queried.

"Once I bested my assassin, I tortured him for hours until he confessed who had sent him. It was Faith-."

"That's impossible!" Rona snapped then shrivelled under the collective gaze of Drogyn and his formidable companions. Yep, seriously scary badasses.

"I came here to gather allies should I find the Slayer has become lost in the bosom of Wolfram & Hart." Drogyn looked towards his companions. "My brother knights," Rona's jaw dropped, they were other Round Table Knights, "have joined my fight, I ask for your assistance?"

Wood clenched his jaw. "We'll have to talk to the others, but first we're here to hunt a-."

"Worry not about the Bortez," Drogyn interrupted. "We dealt with the clan before you got here."

Wood grimaced then nodded. "I'll have to call some people so we can discuss this."

Drogyn scowled. "But not the Slayer, her lover or her Watcher."

"Hey," Rona snapped. "There's such a thing as innocent until proven guilty-."

Rona unwillingly clamped her jaw shut at Wood's raised hand. "Not the Slayer, her lover, or her Watcher. For now."

* * *

"And what possible motivation would Faith have for such insanity?" Wesley demanded, eyes burning into Drogyn.

Unsurprisingly the legendary warrior was unmoved by his gaze. "He said Faith was afraid I'd find something in the Deeper Well, something that would uncover the truth about her involvement in helpingIllyriaescape from her tomb."

"WHAT!"

Wesley winced at Gunn's roar, but attempted to carry on. "I thought the release of her sarcophagus from the Deeper Well was predestined."

Drogyn "It appears I was in error. Illyria's resurrection may have been planned."

"By Faith," seethed Gunn. Wesley exchanged a worried look with Wood. They both alone of those in the room knew about the Black Thorns and Faith's determination to bring them down, but just how far would she go?

"Oh, that doesn't make a lick of sense. I mean, why would Faith want to spring an old one?" Lorne protested.

"I don't think that was the point." Drogyn replied. "Before he died, the assassin said something about a required sacrifice, someone trusted and dear."

"Are you saying that Faith was responsible for what happened to Cordy?" Gunn grated.

Drogyn shrugged. "He may not have chosen her specifically, but—."

"I'm sorry but this conversation is ridiculous!" Lorne interrupted.

"Do you think I gain pleasure in this?" Drogyn snapped. I held Faith an ally, a warrior worthy of regard! I know this is difficult for you, but Faith was involved. The information retrieved from the assassin—."

"And of course the assassin couldn't be lying?" Wesley challenged.

"We have certain skills that ensure one does not lie to us for long," Allith growled.

"Well, put me on the short bus, but I still can't wrap my head around the notion that Faith has anything to do with what happened to Cordy," Lorne declared.

"Oh come on," Gunn grated, the black looking angrier and angrier. "Faith's been acting outta character since we got here. We all know that."

"Look," Wesley tried to ignore the churning in his belly. Faith and Giles couldn't have done this? They wouldn't sacrifice an ally, a friend to bring down an enemy. "We can't jump to conclusions. We should talk to Faith and Giles before we-."

"I wanna do a hell lot more than just talk!" Gunn snapped.

"Yes," Wesley shot the younger man a warning glare. "That's just what this situation needs, hot tempers." Wesley turned to Drogyn. "Thank you for bringing this to our attention, I'd appreciate it if you gave us a chance to talk to Faith before acting."

Drogyn glanced at his companions. "It is ill-advised to warn an enemy of your hostile intent before attacking."

"We don't know for sure if Faith is hostile, we don't want any misunderstandings do we?"

"True." Drogyn nodded at Wood's words. "And if it turns out the Slayer is behind this treachery?"

"Then we're with you," Gunn replied before Wesley could temper any response.

Wes shook his head as they reached the parking lot, turning to Wood he whispered. "Keep an eye on Gunn, if he makes a hostile move-."

"Yeah," Wood muttered back at him. "If he makes a hostile move against Faith, I'll help you clean the mess up later."

Wes sighed as he looked towardsWillow. "Willow, can you telepathically contact Faith, Giles, and Xander and ask them to meet us at our old offices."

"The old offices?" Gunn looked towards him, confusion etched on the former street kid's face.

"Giles bought them from himself under an assumed name earlier in the year so we'd have somewhere clandestine to meet up should we require it." Wesley looked towards the others. "Our cars may well be bugged, so I suggest we walk."

The exercise might even give some of them time to calm down. Although Gunn looked like he'd need a century.

* * *

Faith looked up as the basement office door swung open, Giles and Xander sat opposite her. "Hey guys," Faith greeted. "Good to see ya. What's the sitch?"

"The situation is what the hell did you have to do with Cordy's death?"

Faith's eyes narrowed as she rose and glared up at Gunn even as Rona, Wood, and Wes got between the two of them. "Take the bass outta your voice when you're talking to me pal," Faith growled. "And what the hell are you talkin' 'bout?"

"Our friend Drogyn's in town." Wesley said, his tone scarcely more measured than Gunn's.

Faith blinked. She still had no idea where this conversation was going. "So?"

"So somebody tried to have him killed." Wood put in. "Know anything about that?"

Faith's jaw dropped. "Say what? Why would I?"

"He says the assassin was hired by you," Gunn snapped.

"And why in the hell would I do that?" Faith demanded.

"Because you're the one who organisedIllyria's resurrection!"

Gunn's accusation was like a slap across the face. "I loved Cordy!" Faith's fists clenched, a hot rage threatening to turn her into a raging inferno.

"Perhaps I can interject a little bit of sanity," Giles stepped between the two of them a half-second before she left hooked Gunn into unconsciousness. "I'm the one who hired the assassin."

"SAY WHAT!" Faith's gaze snapped to her father.

"And the Brit's just taken a facefirst dive off the deep end," Lorne commented.

"I knew that Drogyn would be more than capable of defeating the assassin I sent," Giles appeared unruffled. "I also knew that the Battlebrand was more than capable of discovering this, and also of Faith's supposed motivation for hiring him, namely to hide her supposed involvement inIllyria's resurrection. And I also knew that Drogyn would come here seeking retribution, giving us yet another ally."

"And what if Drogyn had gone after ME?" Faith squealed.

"I was confident in your ability to non-lethally deal with him."

Faith shook her head, eyes filled with disbelief. "Have you seen that guy with a sword? The one in his scabbard, not the one in his pants." Faith tried for a joke that fell flat.

"Well Drogyn didn't come alone," Wesley said. "He brought friends. Three of them."

Giles' eyes filled with wonder. "More knights?"

"I believe so," Wesley nodded.

"Which ones?" Giles queried.

"Can we get back to the matter in hand?" demanded Gunn, his expression if anything growing darker. "Why did you spread a rumour that Faith was behindIllyria's resurrection?"

"So that anyone hearing the rumour would believe her extremely ruthless and capable of anything," Giles replied. "Which would further solidify her reputation with some very ruthless, very powerful players."

"And why in the hell would you want to do that?" Gunn snapped.

"You recall when Wesley, Wood, and Xander went off on their little trip?" Giles continued at Gunn's gruff nod. "What they discovered was that the First Evil is an ancient invention of Wolfram & Hart and that the law firm is run by a secret cabal called the Circle Of The Black Thorn, and that their plan for bringing us here was so that they could wipe out and ultimately control the Slayer Line." Giles paused. "The reason Faith has been doing many of the objectionable things you've all noted over the past few weeks, besmirching a senatorial prospect, jury-rigging a trial, and the baby selling, have all been to one end."

"One end?"Willowasked.

"Getting Faith into the Circle so she can find out all the members are, so we can eliminate them once and for all," Giles replied.

"And how's that going for you?" Gunn demanded.

"Had my first meetin' with 'em last night," Faith declared. "Got some wicked body art in the process."

"S…so you know who they all are?"Tarasqueaked.

Faith scowled. "I know who they all are."

"So when are we gonna take these fools out?" Gunn demanded.

Giles stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Faith, Xander, and I were discussing that very matter before you got here."

"I vote for soon, 'cause I really don't wanna have to spend more time doin' these shit-heads' biddin' than I already have," Faith gloomily added.

"Well not tonight, as it's not long until morning," Giles commented.

"Stealth works better in the dead of night with shadows to conceal an army's passing."

"As cheery as ever," Giles castIllyriaa wary look before glancing towards Wesley. "Where do you have Drogyn and his men hidden?"

"Where we found them, in Funville," Wesley replied.

"Excellent." Giles scooped up his car keys and threw them to Wesley. "If you could bring them here?"

Wesley stared at the car keys for a second. "Very well, Gunn if you wouldn't mind?"

"This is gonna be one hell of a conversation," Gunn grunted as he nodded.

* * *

"I do not appreciate having an assassin sent after me!"

Giles forced himself not to quail before the angry knight stood before him by reminding him of the monsters he and his companions had defeated in the past. "An assassin I knew a renowned warrior such as yourself could defeat with ease."

"You juggle with subtleties," growled one of Drogyn's companions, "you remind Myrddin, man!"

Giles smiled slightly. "I find the comparison to Merlin, flattering, but I assure you I'm the spawn of any demon."

"Could have fooled me."

Giles glared at Faith then returned his gaze to Drogyn. "I trust I've satisfied you to our motivations?"

After a second, Drogyn nodded. "Your motivations are no longer in question, your methodology on the other hand remains dubious."

"Nevertheless," Giles licked his lips, "you agree that going after the Circle of Black Thorn is a worthy goal?"

"Aye," Tremain rumbled, "many are the dark rumours surrounding that foul cabal, but never before have we known their members."

"So you see we have an opportunity here?" Giles pressed. "If we work together…."

"Agreed," Drogyn nodded. "How do you intend that we proceed?"

"Xander, Gunn, the Senator has an office on the main street which she works out of," Giles began. "I want that office closing down."

"A den full of vampires." The two men exchanged high fives. "Just like old times."

"Rona, if you'd join me, I'd like to get that baby back from the Fell Brethren," Giles raised a hand at Wood's opening mouth. "Robin, I have a job for you too. I want you, Lorne, and Wesley to take of Cyvus Vail. Illyria, I want you to kill Izzerial."

"His death will be a thing of legend," the statuesque blue-haired woman promised.

"One certainly hopes so," Giles tightly replied before looking towards Faith. "Our secret ally will be waiting outside the office, onceHamiltonenters the building, he'll follow him and help you deal with him." Giles' gaze turned to Drogyn. "As for you, I want you and your companions to deal with the Sharvin Clan."

"And what do you want us to do, ooooo!"Willowbegan jumping excitedly on the spot. "Ooooo! The Archduke!"

"No," Giles glanced towards Faith. "He doesn't know it yet, but he's already dead. Faith grazed the slave he drinks off with a slow-acting poison, the next time feeds he'd be killed."

Willowpouted. "So what do you want us to do?"

Giles glanced from Willow toTaraand back again. "Guard the Potentials and," he reached into one of the crates stacked at the room's rear, "use this," Giles pulled out Meriones Merus and passed it to Willow, "to turn those Potentials into Slayers."

"Wait!" Gunn grunted. "Say what?"

"Ever since we discovered the sword last year, I've been working on a theory that the power within this blade is intrinsically linked to that of the Slayer," Giles replied. "Its power can be used to fuel a spell that will turn the potentials into Slayers. It's been a project of mine and Wesley," he nodded towards the younger Watcher, "to work out a ritual."

"Yeah, but what about Potentials throughout the world, they don't have a choice," Gunn objected. "Like slavery, forcing a Slayer's life on them."

"I'm given to agree," Giles conceded. "Fortunately the spell's force will be limited by distance. While Willow is a considerable power, if Tara puts up a shield, only Potentials within the town will be affected."

Something dark flickered in the red-haired witch's eyes but then was gone as Willow nodded. "Yeah, sure that's right."

"And you must bear in mind the girls in this town are directly in danger from Wolfram & Hart, this spell will give them the power to fight back," Wesley pointed out.

"Does everyone know their places?" Giles queried.

"And after the battle?" Drogyn demanded. "Wolfram & Hart will not sit quietly for the annihilation of its leaders."

"That's why we need the Slayers," Giles replied. "I've also purchased the Crawford mansion. We'll meet behind there, Xander," Giles glanced at Faith's boy-friend, "has been working on a few surprises for our friends."

"Then I suspect we're ready," Wesley replied.

Giles took a breath. "Indeed."

"Can I have a moment with Giles on my own?" Faith queried. Faith turned to Giles the moment the last of their friends had filed out of the basement, her expression unreadable. "This could get tricky, couldn't it?"

Giles forced a smile. "Tricky's one word."

"Well if I," Faith paused, tears springing into her dark eyes. "If anything happens." Faith licked her curved lips. "If anything happens, I just," Faith took a breath. "I just wanna you to know that you're the best dad I could have ever wanted."

"Ohhh." Giles fought back tears as he flung his arms around Faith and pulled him into her, whispering in his ear. "Every day you make proud to be your father. Every bloody day."


	120. Season 7 Episode 20

**Fic: Faith The Series Season 7 Episode 20**

Tara's hands tapped nervously at the wheel of the carrier van she'd 'liberated' as the last of the potentials crammed themselves in,Willow in the filled people carrier behind her. "Everyone in?" Tara looked around then nodded. "Good, let's get out of here!"

* * *

Faith strode out into the lobby and glanced at the receptionist behind the desk, a blandly attractive black girl with dreadlocks. "Hamilton's been called in?"

"Yes Ms. Giles," the office worker nodded.

"Good then get out."

"It's an hour until my clocking off-."

"Call it an early day." Faith glared at the girl. "Out. Now." The receptionist started at her tone, rose and fled, high heels clicking on the ground.

Faith took a long sigh, turned, and strode back into her office, tied her hair into a ponytail, and started to get ready. She nimbly unfastened and pulled off her blouse, pulling on a state of the art bullet vest before putting her blouse back on. Next she pulled on a pair of steel-toed climbing boots, slid on a pair of weight-lifting leather gloves with reinforced brass knuckles, and buckled a belt with a scabbarded combat knife around her waist.

Sensing an approaching presence, Faith spun towards the office doorway. "You dressed for me, how nice."

* * *

"My pick-up, you wanna use my pick-up?"

Xander shook his head at Gunn's grumblings. "That office has close to a dozen vampires in it, I don't fancy taking them out without an edge."

Gunn looked at him and nodded reluctantly. "Okay, so what do you suggest?"

"We gimmick the accelerator with a brick and send the pick-up through the front glass window, then run in after it. Worse case scenario, we get at least a couple out of the game, and cause confusion."

"My pick-up," Gunn sourly grunted then nodded. "Let's get this done."

* * *

"Are you ready to see how a real Slayer goes about her business?"

Giles looked away from the black stoned temple they were about to invade and grinned at his needling companion. "I can hardly wait to be educated."

Rona flashed him a grin. "Pass on any tips you want to Faith, I don't mind."

Giles' own grin deepened. "I can hardly wait." He'd changed into a full-length black leather trenchcoat lined with Kevlar concealing the Browning Hi Power dangling from a shoulder holster, the leather baldric crisscrossing his chest filled with throwing knives, and the mace and short sword hanging from his belt that also carried a pair of grenades.

For her part, Rona had a double bladed axe fastened to her back, a H&K USP hanging on her left hip, and a short sword in her right hand. "Priority's getting the kid, we only engage if we have to, right?"

Giles nodded. "That's the plan."

* * *

The air thundered around her, a thousand foul stenches permeating her nostrils. Illyria pursed her lips as her nose wrinkled in disdain. "This place, it offends me,"Illyria growled then stiffened as the nightclub's side door opened, noise spilling out into the alley as Izzerial and his entourage stumbled out of the bar and headed towards the car she was stood behind. "And their presence offends me still more."

* * *

Wood looked up at the shadow-shrouded mansion. "Nice place."

"Oh yes," Lorne agreed. "And a place's value usually plummets after the owner dies violently."

"We'll pick it up at a steal," Wesley concluded.

* * *

Drogyn loosened his sword in his scabbard as he crouched and peered down at the encampment. His gaze scanned the camp then glanced towards his fellow warriors. "Shall we?"

* * *

"Come on girls, get in." Willow looked around the dusty mansion, gaze avoiding the smudges on the walls and floor that could only be dried blood. "Form a circle." What she was about to do was going to be very tricky and very taxing, made doubly so byTara's presence and her own on the fly alterations.

* * *

"Hey Hammers," Faith tilted her head to one side and smirked at the senior partner liaison. "I've been lookin' forward to this for a long time. Think of this as your severance package."

Hamilton chuckled as he removed his jacket and pulled his sleeves up. "Oh I'm thinking of this as more an employee bonus."

"Let's get it done." Faith sprang forward, dark eyes widening as the man glided outside her front thrust kick and caught her with a side elbow to the face that spun her like a top, flung her over a couch, and to the carpet.

"Oh dear, didn't anyone tell you?" Hamilton mocked as he strode around the over-turned couch. "I'm rather more than human."

"Opinions vary," Faith growled as she sprang up. "I'd say you were rather less."

The associate snarled before lunging in with a swinging left hook that she ducked beneath before delivering a side-kick to the man's ankle. Hamilton grunted, stumbled, then grabbed her by the back of the neck, twisted, and threw her.

"Shit!" Faith twisted in mid-air so she hit her office's glass wall side rather than face-on, the impact enough to fling her through the glass and to the lobby floor. Faith kipped up in time to duck under a straight right, Faith reaching up to grab the man by the bicep and wrist, and twist at the waist, flinging the man into a near-by pillar then sliding into a roundhouse kick to the head.

"Ahhh!" Faith grunted as the man countered with an elbow to her inner knee, pain flaring through her leg. Faith stumbled back, helpless to avoid an uppercut to the jaw that knocked her through the table in the centre of the lobby.

"You should have brought help." Hamilton intoned as Faith rolled away from an attempted stomp to the face, her legs wrapping around Hamilton's grounded ankle and twisting, Hamilton stumbling back.

"Who says she didn't?" Boone caught Hamilton with a clothesline to the back that knocked him into a pillar.

* * *

Gunn's battered pick-up lurched into life and sped across the street, Xander and Gunn racing after it in flanking pursuit. And then the vehicle thudded through the office's glass entrance. Shards flew out into the street as the speeding vehicle impacted on the nearest desk, lifting it into the air, and slamming it into the pair of vampires sat behind the desk, propelling them into and trapping them behind the right wall, en-route to sideswiping a third, and flinging it over a desk, and into the left wall. And then Xander and Gunn were racing into the devastated office.

Xander sidestepped the first vampire to lunge out of the carnage at him, stepping around the demon to swing his stake through its back and into its chest, then smoothly ducked under another's flung photocopier. The vampire followed the thrown office equipment by leaping over an over-turned desk at him, Xander sidestepping the vampire to drive his stake through its chest.

Another vampire charged through the other's exploding dust-cloud to crash a flurry of blows into Xander's arms as he hurriedly parried the attack, the snarling beast forcing him back. Then Xander feigned a slip, dropping to one knee, and dropping his stake.

The vampire grinned down at him, and then burst into dust as Xander leapt up, drew his spare stake from the back of his pants, and drove it into his enemy's heart.

"XANDER!" Gunn yelled across to him. "The senator's heading through the back, get her!"

* * *

Illyria crouched behind the car, reached out and grabbed hold of the bumper, then powered up, flipping the vehicle into the air and onto the approaching party. Illyriasmiled as the sedan crashed down on her target, splattering the humans as its roof imploded and the glass in its windows flew out, showering the ground.

Her eyes narrowed as the crumpled car lurched up and Izzerial climbed out from under it, a dazed look on his face, and blood leaking from his mouth and nose. "Greetings." Her foot slammed into the demon's face, the blow's impact lifting him from the ground and flinging him into another parked car with enough force to dent the trunk.

The demon was only half-way to his feet when Illyria reached it, her fists pounding it into a bloody mess, then grabbing the sides of its head and driving it repeatedly into the rear bumper, ignoring the blaring horn and only stopping when she felt the beast's life essence flee its limp body.

Illyria stepped back, the demon's blood dripping from her fists. Her job was done, but she hungered for yet more violence. Which of her companions' targets were nearest? "Cyvus Vail."

* * *

Drogyn lit several pieces of wood and started through the camp, carelessly flinging them into tents as he strode through the vast campsite, his companions doing the same. Soon the campsite was in an uproar, raging fires everywhere. Dorgyn scowled as a demon burst out of a near-by tent and raced towards him. Drogyn smoothly sidestepped the on-rushing demon, his blade lancing out of its scabbard to take the demon's head, blood waterfalling out of its torn open neck.

Sensing another demon charging in from the left, Drogyn stabbed his blade across his own body and into the demon's open mouth, the creature's legs collapsing as it crashed to the ground. Sensing another springing out from the rear of the tent to his right, Drogyn spun to face it, sword slicing through the air. The beast ducked under his sword swing as it continued its advance but Drogyn rammed an uppercut into its jaw as it closed with him, knocking it back far enough to give him room to thrust his blade through its chest.

* * *

Rona winced at the door's loud creak as she eased it open, but none of the sleeping bodies stirred. Giles crept in behind her, showing a fair bit of stealth for a crusty old Englishman, but then he had been doin' this sorta thing for seven years. Rona glanced back when the Englishman lightly squeezed her shoulder, her gaze following his pointed finger to the pedestal at the rear of the building. Rona's breath caught as she saw the cot on top of the pedestal and nodded. Rona then followed the Watcher's finger as he pointed to the left wall.

Rona nodded in understanding as she followed the Englishman's silent instruction and tip-toed over to the wall, wincing slightly at the occasional protesting floorboard. Once she reached the wall, she pressed herself into its shadow, and stalked her way to the pedestal, sweat forming on her forehead with the tension, eyes determinedly fixed on the goal, barely daring to breathe.

Rona slowly grinned as they reached the pedestal and crept up its three steps. Rona licked her lips before reaching into the cot and scooping the baby out. Her heart jumped when the baby's eyes fluttered uncertainly and her mouth dropped open. "AHHHHHHHH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Oh bollocks!" the Englishman roared before glancing towards her. "Give me your automatic, grab the baby, and head towards the rear entrance." Rona's mouth opened. "No arguments now, bloody shift it!"

* * *

"Love what you've done with the place." Wesley drawled as he kicked the door open and strode into the vast, tapestry-walled chamber, Lorne and Wood fanning out to flank him. "Very tasteful."

"And he's English, he knows taste." Wood paused for a beat. "Well except in dentistry, 'cause again, English."

Cyvus smiled a death-head's grin. "Do you come to praise Cyvus or to bury him?"

Wesley smiled grimly at Cyvus' paraphrasing of Shakespeare. "The latter I'm afraid," he replied as he readied a fireball, Wood and Lorne pulling out their crossbows.

Cyvus gurgled a chuckle, spittle running down his chin. "Frankly I'm insulted, I don't rate Faith or even Rona orIllyria? No, I get the C-Team?" Wood and Lorne loosened arrows that dropped uselessly to the floor while Wes' heart fell when his fireball dissipated on an invisible shield. "Never mind." Wes gasped when Cyvus pointed to Wood and Lorne in turn, lightning lancing from his fingers to burn his friends to a crisp, the stench of their burning flesh causing his belly to twist, vomit rising in his throat. "And as for you." Cyvus laughed as Wesley just managed to pull up a shield to deflect his rival's attack. "Oh you think to make a fight of it do you?"

* * *

"It's done?"

"It's done." Willow hid a tight smile as she nodded wearily. As well as a few allies for herself should she need them.

"Then all we can do is wait and hope," Tara smiled tremulously.

"Yeah." Although these days Willow wasn't quite sure what she was wishing for.

* * *

Hamilton drove an elbow back into the demon's face, Boone's head snapped back as he stumbled away. Hamiltonspun around and kicked at Boone's crotch, the demon slapping Hamilton's kick aside.

And then Faith leapt at Hamilton's broad back. "Damn!" She cursed asHamilton snatched her out of the air and flung her over him and at Boone. Boone nimbly sidestepped while Faith flew past him to hit one of the lobby's pillars feet first, and bounced off it back at the partners' liaison, her fist powering down to crash into Hamilton's forehead.

Hamilton grunted as he stumbled backwards, Boone simultaneously launching himself at the W&H executive, tackling him around the waist. Hamilton's feet spread in a wide-apart stance, the executive grabbing Boone's shirt as he twisted at the waist and flung the demon off.

"I'm a child of the senior partners,"Hamilton boasted as Faith raced in with a flurry of punches and kicks, evading and blocking them. "You don't think they made me without defences."

"Maybe so." Faith grunted as she caught a straight right on her shoulder, the impact echoing through her arm. "But it won't help, not in the end."

"Your record says you're good." Blood flew from Hamilton's mouth when she caught him with an uppercut, then he grabbed her by her sable mane and shoved her away. "But I say you're lucky."

Faith scowled as she jumped back in only to catch a knee to the chest. Oxygen gusted from her lungs as her legs went rubbery, a backhand spilling blood from her mouth. And then Boone smashed a right into the executive's jaw, staggering him away from Faith. Boone followed his right with a headbutt to the nose.

"No," Faith let out a shocked gasp when Hamiltongrabbed the demon's head in his hands and in a single savage twist snapped his neck. Faith forced herself upright as the man spun to face her, her knife drawn in a blur, weapon slashing up to rip through the man's throat. Surprise filled the executive's eyes as he collapsed to his knees, Faith jamming her knife into the wound, and twisting until Hamilton's head tore off his shoulders, crimson gushing out of his severed neck as his head bounced down the lobby.

Faith stared at the decapitated corpse for a second before hurrying over to Boone. "Shit," she crouched besides Boone, trying vainly for a pulse. "Shit!" She cursed again as the building began to shake, the pillars themselves beginning to buckle as dust fell from the ceiling. "Fuck this!" Leaping up, she raced for the stairs, legs eating up the space, dark eyes fixed on the exit.

* * *

Xander nodded as he raced towards the dishevelled office's rear. Ernesto turned from chasing the senator out and charged to meet Xander. Xander feinted with his stake, then the moment Ernesto moved to block him, drove a knife into his adversary's thigh. "AHHH!" Ernesto vamped out, his face contorted as his eyes dropped to his injured leg, leaving him easy prey to a stake to the chest.

Xander leapt through the dust cloud and into the corridor beyond, the senator started to turn to face him, her face contorting in horror when Xander drew a throwing axe and flung it into the demon's skull, the senator crumpling to the ground.

* * *

Giles' lips dried as he looked towards the waking demons. "Bollocks, oh buggering bollocks," he muttered as he drew one of the grenades from his belt. These weren't normal grenades, nasty explosions, fire, falling masonry, concussive blast, and all that. Instead, these carried with them an electrical charge with enough voltage to bring down a full grown elephant.

Giles smirked as he tossed the grenade into the centre of the Fell Brethren, white lightning snaking up from the ground to spread like a spider's web and engulf half a dozen or so of the nearest demons, flinging and thrashing them around as it burnt them to a crisp. "Well, not bad," Giles threw another grenade to the feet of the now charging demons as they reached the foot of the pedestal. Lightning exploded upwards, tearing through the front quartet of the Fell Brethren, incinerating them.

And then Giles was firing, an automatic in each hand, guns bucking, wrists aching as his fingers continually tugged on the triggers. Cordite clung tenaciously to his lungs as he blew head after head of the rampaging demons, their corpses falling away only to be replaced by others.

"Bugger." Giles grunted as his guns fell silent, by now the floor was littered with corpses and awash with blood and gore. The first two surviving demons charged up the steps only to met by a steel-toed boot to the face that knocked them back down. "Time to go I think," Giles muttered as he reloaded and backed away from the demons. "Tally ho!"

* * *

Wesley's muscles burnt and his vision blurred with the effort of keeping up his shield, his legs barely capable of holding him up. Yet despite his opponent's frail appearance, his rival's attack seemed effortlessly relentless, pouring on more and more power with every second. Wes' blood pounded as his limbs began to shake, dots appearing before his eyes.

And then the roof imploded, a statuesque figure clad in blue armour dropping through it to land behind his attacker. The sickly sorcerer began turning to face the figure, but Illyria shot out a straight right that rammed her fist through the demon's face, skull fragments and brains spilling out of the back of its head.

Illyriawas stood over him by the time Cyvus hit the ground, his legs having finally given way under him, her inhuman gaze boring into him. "Wood and the jester have died?" Wesley nodded, grief and loss twisting his insides. "A shame, this battle will need every warrior we can muster." The former Ms. Chase reached down and pulled him to his feet. "Come."

* * *

Blood arced out of the gurgling demon's throat as it plunged to the ground. All around was chaos, his ears crackled to the sound of the leaping flames engulfing the tents while the fires' smoke clogged his throat. Suddenly Drogyn sensed a presence behind him and spun to face a stricken-looking Alith. "The others have fallen," his companion tersely reported. "Shall we retreat?"

Drogyn's stomach hollowed at his companion's grim news, then glanced around, taking a sober counting of the two scoreor so demons lying lifelessly throughout the camp. "Aye," he finally nodded. "Back to the others."

* * *

The seconds crept by. Only iron discipline kept Giles' eyes from being continually fixed to his watch as he stood in the Crawford mansion's shadows. His heart rose at every newcomer, only to fall when it wasn't Faith. "Hey guys, whose missing?"

"Faith!" Giles spun to face his Slayer as she glided out of the darkness.

"Nah," Faith grinned, "I'm right here." The Slayer's features hardened. "I lost Boone, who else?"

"Cyvus killed Wood and Lorne," Giles replied. "Gwillherm, and Tremain also died."

"You heard from Xander?" Faith licked her rosy lips, nervousness filling her dark eyes.

Giles squeezed his daughter's shoulder, once again marvelling at the slightness of her powerful body. "He radioed in before, he's taken up position with Wesley on the roof of the cinema, 600 yards away."

Faith's brow furrowed then she nodded. "Oh soldier boy?"

"Precisely," Giles agreed. "The both of them have sniper rifles complete with armour-piercing explosive rounds." Giles paused. "In fact that's where I'll be heading in a moment."

"The spell go okay?" Faith queried.

"Apparently so," Giles nodded. He could barely believe it, forty-seven new Slayers. Today, the world had changed, and yet the vast majority of the world would never be any the wiser. "Unfortunately the spell's wiped Willow out so she's hiding in the mansion with Tara. Rona's taken of charge the girls, they're in position."

Faith nodded. "Whose with me?"

"We are." Drogyn strode out of the mansion, followed by Alith, Gunn, andIllyria.

"You have your ear-piece." Giles took a long breath. "I'll be on my way then."

"G," Faith took a breath of her own, "you and X, stay safe."

Giles forced a smile. "I'll endeavour to do my best."

**Season End**


	121. Season 8 Episode 1

** FIC: Faith The Series Season Eight Episode One**

Giles' heart thumped as he leapt off his Norton Commando and sped up the fire escape, the rusting iron steps shuddering and shaking under his weight, and onto cinema's flat roof. The moment he reached the roof, Xander twisted to face him, worry written across his face. "Is she-."

"She's fine son." Giles shot Xander a warm smile before dropping down on his hands and knees, and joined Xander and Wesley on their bellies, peering through his rifle's sight to theCrawfordMansionseveral hundred yards away. "Run us through the plan again, son."

"The path we're over-looking leads to the rear of the mansion and is about six hundred yards long, it's about two cars wide, and has only one path off it two hundred yards in on the left side. It's in this cul-de-sac that Rona's hiding with her girls. Then they reach Faith," Xander's voice grew grim. "The mansion's rear opens up into a wire mesh-fenced parking lot, big enough to take three rows of six cars. Faith and her people will be waiting at the building's rear."

Giles nodded slowly. Thanks to Xander's possession at Halloween all those years before, Giles always deferred to him in matters tactical. "How sure can we be that Wolfram & Hart will know where we are?" Wesley queried.

"We weren't shy about where we were fleeing to," Xander reported. "They'll know where we are."

"And they're not stupid," Wesley commented. "They'll know they're being led."

"Yeah," Xander nodded. "Not stupid, but they're arrogant and angry, they won't care they're being led, they'll just think strength of numbers will get them the victory. Lucky for us, they won't know aboutWillow's Slayers, they'll be the big advantage."

"I understand from Gunn you were going through W&H's Research & Development department looking for experimental weaponry? Find anything interesting?" Wesley asked.

"Wolfram & Hart's got some very nasty tech," Xander reported. "When the last of whoever the enemy is enters the path, I'm going to detonate a sonic boom explosion that'll rip anything in the last twenty yards of the path apart, liquefying their bones and brains. Then, when the last third reach where Rona and the Slayers are, I'll signal Rona to move in."

"What are they equipped with?" queried Wesley.

"Unfortunately I decided it was too risky to give a bunch of newly Called, buzzing with hormones, teen girls futuristic weaponry," Xander dryly replied.

"Rare good judgement where teen girls are involved," Wesley snorted.

"So they have the melee weaponry they've trained with. But when they engage the enemy's rear, we'll start sniping the troops at the front."

"And our rifles?" Wesley queried.

"Our rifles are top of the range rifles, and our ammo is armour-piercing with an incendiary centre," Xander smirked. "Anything they hit, they'll blow the head off."

"And when they reach the parking lot?" Giles demanded.

"I've set another bomb, this one an electrical force-field spreading for ten feet either side of the entrance which will incinerate anything within its borders for fifteen seconds." Xander replied. "After that, well Faith and Gunn have a full armoury of modern weapons."

"Then all we have to do is wai-," Giles' voice trailed off, blood chilling and mouth drying as he peered through the sniper scope and saw their enemy milling into the snaking passageway. "They're here."

"You'll have to help me out," Xander's voice was taut and thick with tension. "What am I looking at?"

Giles licked his lips before answering. "The towering, thickly-muscled creatures with protruding foreheads and lantern jaws with tusks at the corners of their lower jaws are trolls, the shorter, fat-bellied hairy ones with their knuckles grazing the ground are Orcs, and the four-legged animals, well you recognise hellhounds."

"Trolls? Orcs?" Xander grunted. "I feel like I'm Frodo Baggins."

Giles looked towards Xander. "You've read the Lord of The Rings?"

"You're joking aren't you?" Xander's sober mask briefly cracked. "There's films!" Xander's mask reasserted itself as he spoke into his mouthpiece. "Everyone, stay alert, they're entering the passageway. Be ready." Xander returned to peering through his sniper scope with the rest of them, his hand clinging tightly to a detonator. The moment the last of the monster army entered the passageway, Xander pressed down on the detonator's red button.

Giles almost vomited as he watched the last two dozen or so Orcs explode from within, brains arching up while their powerful bodies seemed to contract and implode as if as if in a massive trash compactor, their blood and bones showering the walls and ground. "Whoa," Xander let out an awed slightly sick whisper then shook himself, eye returning to the scope. The three of them watched in silent horror as the army marched on through the passageway, the ground seeming to tremble under their heavy-footed tread.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Xander muttered into his mouthpiece. "Rona, the last of the army is passing your position, now."

* * *

Rona started at Xander's voice in her ear, lost in her thoughts of her deceased Watcher, and what that meant for her future. Always assuming she had one. Forcing her thoughts to return to the present, she replied with a terse 'understood', then turned to her fellow Slayers, the other teens brandishing a combination of crossbows, maces, battle-axes, and swords. "Girls, fire arrows into their rear, then when they turn to face, retreat back to the passageway. If they catch up or won't break away, go in hard with the melee weapons. Then break and huddle back in here, hit them hard, then retreat, understood?" Satisfied by the nods, Rona picked up her own crossbow, absently noting just how damp her palm felt as she clung to the wood. "Form up!"

The group crept out, eight astride with her front and centre and two more crossbow-carrying eights behind. "Take aim," she whispered, sweat trickling on her forehead. "FIRE!"

The air whistled to the firing of their eight bolts, the bolts thudding into their targets' thickly muscled backs. "Front line, kneel and re-load!" Rona shouted as she knelt, confusion rampant in the lines of their enemy as they struggled to turn to face their attackers. "Second line, fire!"

Once again the air whistled to the sound of bolts flying through it to thump into their adversaries, several of the now pin-cushioned monsters falling to the ground. "Second line kneel and re-load, third line fire!" Arrows flew through the sky, crashing into and downing yet more of the monsters. "Third line, kneel, first line rise and fire at will." Rona joined her companions in rising and firing at the now charging creatures, several more downed. "First line crouch and retreat! Second line fire!" Yet more arrows crashed into the howling beasts, quivering with their deadly impact, the ground riddled with corpses, the surviving monsters struggling to clamber over them. "Second line crouch and retreat! Third line fire!" More fell to yet more bolts, blood slicking the floor. "Okay, run!"

The moment the last of them reached the passageway, Rona spun around and drew her sword, breath coming in adrenalin-fuelled pants. She slumped weakly when the monsters stopped at the entrance of the passageway, growled as one then withdrew.

* * *

"Well done Rona, over twenty dead for no losses, you did great," Xander praised. "When they retreat, I want you to repeat the tactic as they escape, okay?"

"Okay."

Xander glanced at his companions. "Shall we?"

Neither of the Englishmen were expert snipers, but from this distance and with these state of the art rifles they didn't need to be. Their fingers tugged on the triggers, their eyes fixed through the scopes as they began raining hot lead down on the trolls, every shot detonating a head in a crimson explosion, their bodies collapsing like marionettes that had had their strings snapped. The moment half a dozen of the ogres were in the parking lot's entrance, Xander picked up and pressed the detonator again.

White light streaked out of the floor, engulfing the unfortunate ogres for only a quarter of a minute, but it was enough to incinerate the beasts, burning them to a charred skeleton. "Faith, it's all yours." Xander paused for a second. "Good luck."

* * *

"Thanks hon." Faith took a gusting breath and looked towards Gunn, picking up a remote control. "Looks like we're up."

"Feel like I'm ten," Gunn grumbled as he did the same.

The remote controls controlled state of military robots, weaponised machines on treads, each of the robots flanking the entrance carrying a M240 machine gun. And the moment the hellhounds charged into the parking lot, Gunn and Faith fired.

Faith's curved mouth fell open, dark eyes widening in shock as her ears pounded to the roar of the guns, shell after white-hot shell tearing into the pack of dogs, shredding them to blood, bone, and fur, ripping them apart. Soon, Faith's eyes watered with the wall of fire engulfing the unsuspecting hellhounds and the back of her throat clogged with ash.

And then the guns fell silent. Faith blinked for a second, then gathered herself as the by now increasingly bemused trolls began to stumble into the parking lot, Xander and the others still barraging those in the alley behind with bullets. "'Kay," Faith drew her sword. "Hand to hand it is-."

Her voice faltered off as instead of attacking, the trolls and orcs stumbled back into the alleyway, and away from them, their spirit broken from the pasting they'd already taken. "Xan," Faith's voice held a note of wonderment, she couldn't believe they'd broken the monster army so easily, "they're broken. Just let 'em go. We've won."

"Okay," Xander replied through her earpiece. "Everyone meet back at the base."

* * *

"We're fully equipped with several million siphoned off from W&H accounts to fund us," Giles reported.

"Nice of W&H to throw some coin our way," Faith drawled.

"Yes," Wesley chuckled. "Very charitable." The younger Englishman sobered. "What are we going to do with our new army?"

"Yes," Giles pursed his lips together, "it's quite the quandary. Drogyn and Alith have already left through the Ghost Roads. Thanks to our resources we're fully equipped-."

"Fully equipped to deal with an army of Slayers?" Wesley queried. "I rather think we're under staffed to deal with four dozen Slayers?"

"Hey!" Faith protested. "Xan and Gunn have plenty of field experience."

"Yes they have," Giles nodded. "However neither of them have the training either academically or pastorally to deal with Slayers. However," Giles forestalled her continuing disagreement, "they will prove exceptional assistance in their combat training. Furthermore, I intend to put the word out to Council survivors that we need assistance here."

"You figurin' on settin' up a Council Mark II?" Faith wrinkled her nose.

"If you like," Wesley replied. "Yes," it was Wes' turn to forestall her, "the Council certainly had its flaws, and the treatment of its Slayers was a crying shame. There will have to be changes. However, the Council is needed to provide guidance."

"Damn straight they'll have to be changes," Faith snapped. "Every girl gets the choice 'bout whether they wanna stay, and if they do they're on salary. And none of this 18th birthday crap!"

"I took all that as read," Giles smoothly replied.

Faith's full lips pursed into a pout, Giles' instant response temporarily takin' the wind outta her sails. "'Kay, five by five, we'll have to talk more later though."

"I somehow think I'll be getting your opinion whether I want it or not," smirked Giles.

"Damn straight."

* * *

"It's a disaster!" the pinstripe-suited man shook his head. "No it's worse than that, a catastrophe!"

The Primarch chuckled, content and satisfied in his comfortably lofty position, and both unable and unwilling to conceal his delight at his underling's distress. "I rather think you're over-stating things, it's a setback, nothing more than that." The Primarch flashed a feral grin. "And with a few more empty places at the upper table, well competition breeds a leaner, more efficient Black Thorn."

"No sir, you don't understand," this came from a representative of their Italian Wolfram & Hart branch, the ample-chested Ill Costa Biancha. "Cyvus Vail was the mage who created our dimensional prisons, and the Archduke supplied the men who patrolled them, with them dead…."

The Primach's heart chilled as he realised what the woman was driving at, his mood dipping still further as he remembered something else. A fair proportion of the Senior Partners' powers had been distilled within bothHamiltonand the LA office. With their destruction they were weakened in a way they'd never been weakened in centuries. And with distracted jailers came the inevitability of vulnerable prisons. "All our enemies," he whispered, recoiling inwardly as he recalled the terrible monsters too powerful to either slay or control that the Senior Partners had imprisoned to prevent their balking of the firm's schemes, "they could all be freed."

"No sir," the pinstriped man shook his head. "We've got the reports in. Not could be freed, are freed. All of them."

The Primach shivered inwardly as he struggled to build up the courage that he'd need to report this calamity to his superiors. Being first amongst the world's Black Thorns meant access to unimaginable privilege and power, but it also meant he was their conduit, the one who delivered reports and received their orders.

And their molten wrath.

* * *

Taramoaned softly as she unfastened the front door to the apartment she shared withWillow, a great tiredness assailing her. The spells she'd cast today, although far lesser than those cast by her girl-friend, had taken a wearying mental toll, while the losses they'd suffered had taken an emotional toll. She felt like she could sleep for a month, but knew tomorrow the rebuilding, the planning for whatever came next would have to begin.

Tarastumbled through into the apartment's lounge, tugging off her coat as she did so. Her hand paused half-way to the light switch, jaw dropping open at the obscenity she saw before her. "Y…you, cannnn't ddddo that!" she gasped.

"Oh," the stranger\friend she saw before her shook their head. "I had hoped you hadn't seen that." The other person rose and stepped towards her, hands outstretched. "You could join me."

"And betray my friends," Tara hurriedly raised her shields. "Never. We could help-."

"I don't need your help!" The other person's voice reverberated harshly around the room, hot spikes impaling her ears. "I don't need anyone's help!" In a half-second Tara's shields were batted away, her body engulfed in searing agony, pain that rose to a crescendo that ended in death.


	122. Season 8 Episode 2

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 8 Episode 2**

Bucharest,Romania

Clinton Drake staggered throughRomania's capital, jagged shadows cast by the buildings looming around. His heart fluttered as he ducked down a narrow, cobble-stoned alleyway, the coat dragged around him scant protection from the fine rain insistently drizzling down. His teeth chattered not from the night's chill, but from a darker, more nefarious motivation. Even in his darkest moments in the weeks immediately following the Council's destruction, he never thought his demise would be as horrific as this.

His stumbling gait came to a halt when a tall, fine-featured man with slicked back black hair and an Aristocratic nose stepped out of the swirling shadows at the alley's far end. The lean figure was draped in custom-made clothes made from the finest labels, but despite his polished exterior there was an implacable aura surrounding him.

Here he was, one of the Council's darkest and most dire legends, a barely whispered rumour.

Hands suddenly shaking, Drake pushed aside his tweed overcoat and pulled out his grand-father's service revolver, the World War II Webley bucked in his hand, eyes widening at the gun's heavy recoil. The man swayed away from the bullet, then lunged at him, mouth opening to reveal the toothy nightmare hidden within.

* * *

"Oh buggeration." Giles bit back a pained moan as he rolled up onto the side of the bed and glared impotently at the insistently ringing phone. He was definitely getting too bloody old for all-nighters. "Hello," he rasped into the phone.

"Giles! Giles!" Giles winced at the hysteria inWillow's screams. "Tara's dead! They tore her apart!"

"Tara-," Giles' heart chilled as his brain caught up with his ear, stomach curdling. "We'll be right over."

* * *

"We're here."

Faith started at his mutter. "G," the Slayer having not said a word since he'd woken her with the news of Tara's death. "Doesn't Red's place have magical wards like the rest of our places?"

Giles paused. "Why yes they do." In fact, the wards powered by the latent magic of the two witches within the apartment should have made the pair more secure than any of the rest of them.

"So how did a monster get inside to kill her?" Faith finished.

"Whatever did this, we'll find it." Giles assured his charge.

"Yeah, maybe." Faith's brow furrowed as if she was struggling to work something out, but the answer was always just out of reach.

Giles put his hands on the Slayer's slight shoulders and eased her towards the front of the house. The door opened when they were just feet away, a weary-looking Wesley stepping out. "Rupert, Faith." His fellow Englishman glanced and nodded at each of them in turn. "I was second here, after Xander, we took care of the body." Giles glanced at the building's rear, noting the smoke billowing out over the roof. "It was a mess, she was torn apart. Rona's busy cleaning the front room."

"Any ritual marks to identify what might have done it?"

Giles blinked at Faith's throaty rasp, the Slayer's voice having a soft menace that sent chills up and down his spine. Wesley had an even more visible reaction, almost taking a back-step before replying, his tone remarkably even given both the situation and Faith's new-found intensity. "Nothing, but it was definitely demonic in origin. No human or animal could have done such damage."

Faith nodded slowly. "In that case we have a unknown super-powered killer out there hunting us." Faith's eyes narrowed as she looked from Giles to Wesley and back again. "Could it be a response from Wolfram & Hart?"

"If it is, it's an exceedingly quick one given the bloody nose we gave them today," Wesley disagreed. "More likely it's a run of the mill for the Hellmouth monster or vampire."

"Huh." Faith's lips twisted into a pout. "I don't see how we can take any chances. Get the Slayers outta your old boarding house and spread them through all our apartments, just in case."

"I'll do it in the morning," Wesley commented, raising a hand at Faith's opening mouth. "Faith, we're all here anyway, and we need to give tonight to Willow to grieve."

"Yeah, Willow, right." Faith took a faltering breath that seemed to shake her entire slight frame. Her all-business exterior dissipated to reveal the hurting, grieving child beneath. "Whose here?"

"Xander and Rona," Wesley replied. "Gunn should be here soon, I rang him and asked him to leaveIllyriabehind. Her lack of subtlety at a time such as this-."

"She's still part of us," Faith broke in, her previously clinical tones replaced by ragged pain. "Cor was Tara's friend too, she deserves to be here, 'long as Gunn's keepin' her on her leash."

"Yes, of course," Wesley nodded. "You're quite right. There's no real etiquette for these situations, one just has to muddle through as best one can."

Faith reached into her jacket and pulled out her cell. "I'll ring Cor," Faith let out a halting gasp, "I mean Illyria and ask her if she wanna come, pay her respects."

* * *

The vampire lunged out of the shadows, but he nimbly sidestepped it, driving his elbow into the side of its head. The vampire stumbled, crashing into the side of a dumpster. It started to spin to face him, but he drove a pair of fast jabs into its face, snapping its head back.

Its teeth flashed in the darkness and it lunged at him but he moved to the side and slashed down with his machete. The creature let out a pained howl as his machete hacked into its calf, its lack of balance not helped when he grabbed it by its shoulder and shoved it face-first into the cold wet wall. The creature started to turn to face him, but his machete hacked deep into the hamstring of its other leg, sending it splashing to the ground. The monster began struggling to its feet, but his machete cleaved down, hacking through three fingers on its left hand. "Ahhhhh!"

"I thought this place was vampire-central! I've been looking for one of you blood-suckers all night, now I want a question answering. Where is the slayer?"

* * *

Wesley stiffened as his phone rang. Grateful for a reason to excuse himself, he got up, hurried out and took the phone call. His heart racing, he poked his head around the lounge door, forcing an unconcerned expression. "Faith, if I may steal you for a moment?"

The busty Slayer nodded and rose sinuously, stalking out to meet him the hallway. "What's the sitch, Wes?"

Wesley blanched inwardly at the raging darkness in the Slayer's eyes. Always a combustible personality, current events seemed to have inched her nearer the edge than ever before. "As I said, I've positioned Slayers watching the house. It appears a heavily armed human is heading in this direction."

Faith's teeth flashed in the coldest smile he'd ever had the misfortune to see. "I've got frustrations to work off-."

"No," Wes took his life in his hands by grabbing a hold of the Slayer's bicep, "we have girls ringed around the house. Let them deal with him."

"Nah," Faith started towards the outside door with a shake of her head.

Wesley sighed as he followed after the obstinate beauty. "Then let me urge restraint, the interloper might well have useful information."

Faith slowed then nodded. "But no matter what, at the end this SOB dies."

"I think we can agree on an end-strategy," Wesley concurred as he followed the Slayer outside. The night was chill, yet refreshing after the stifling atmosphere inside.

Faith leant against the wall, her hands jammed into her pockets. "All through this mess with Tar, I'm been tryin' to figure what'd have the power to get through the wards of a witch with either Red or Tar's powers."

"Yes," Wesley nodded. "It's a question that's been worrying me. As magical wards in a private dwelling are tied to the power of the magical user, any one who attacked Tara in her home would have to be either extremely powerful, very crafty, or much more skilled in magics."

Faith shot Wesley a bleak scowl. "Any of those options could be a hell of a threat to the rest of us couldn't it?"

"Ye-." Wesley stiffened as he noticed a tall figure with his overcoat's hood up turning up their drive. "Our uninvited guest has arrived."

"Seen him." The Slayer moved off with her usual uncanny grace, gliding through the rain to confront the newcomer.

"What the?" Wes' brow furrowed, hand dipping into his jacket to pull out his Browning 9mm when Faith screeched to a halt several feet from the newcomer and let out a delighted whoop.

He'd barely taken a step towards the pair when the Slayer spun around to face him, the dark night and swirling rain failing to mask her excited face. "This is an old friend of mine, a guy I hunted my first vamps with!"

* * *

Pike swallowed nervously as he allowed Faith and the Watcher to lead him into the house, his ex having grown from a teen sexbomb to a thoroughly gorgeous young woman. However his trepidation wasn't completely about meeting up with his ex, in the days since he'd last seen Faith, he'd shaken off his slacker lifestyle and re-invented himself as a vampire hunter. However, no matter how many he kills he managed, or people he rescued, the Scoobies were still the gold standard, the whispered legend, the feared bogeymen.

He just hoped, given his reason for being here, the legend had a cast-iron basis in reality.

"I'd have to apologise for our state," the Englishman said. "In addition to having just fought a rather large battle, we've lost a number of our people, including one in this building. We're not in any condition to be receiving guests."

"That's okay," Pike mumbled. "It wasn't a social visit."

Faith shot him a curious look even as the Englishman opened the door. "Yeah? So why are you here?"

"Yes," the Watcher shot him a wry look, "as you may have noted, Faith is still as blunt as a battering ram."

"Somehow, I didn't think she'd change," Pike replied.

"Huh," the Vampire Slayer shot each of them a glower in turn before striding into the lounge. "Hey guys," Faith raised a hand in greeting, "G, you remember Pike."

"Yes," Giles rose, surprise in his eyes as he rose and stuck a hand out, "Oliver, it's been a long time."

Faith looked around the room as Pike shook the hand of her guardian, noting just how less stuffy and even more formidable the Englishman looked. "Hey gang," the Slayer sounded unusually nervous, "this guy's fromBoston, back just before and after I was Called."

"Yeah?" A dark-haired youth maybe a couple of years younger than him rose, a forced smile on his face. "And there I was thinking we were the first Scoobies."

"Play nice." Faith scolded as she slinked to the man's side and wrapped an arm around his waist. "This is my fiancée." Faith thrust her engagement ring out for inspection. "Nice bauble, right?"

Pike forced a smile even as he forced back jealousy. "Very nice."

"If I might enquire, why are you here exactly?"

Pike turned towards the Englishman. "Ever since you leftBostonI've been doing some hunting of my own, living off what I could loot from vampires-."

"Well that's bloody irresponsible," Giles snapped. "Risking your life without back-up!"

"I had back-up, three other kids who knew about the night-life," Pike met Giles' glare without blinking or taking a back-step. "But three months ago a new master vampire arrived in Boston," Pike licked his lips, "a vamp calling himself Jack The Ripper."

* * *

Wes' eyes widened at the younger man's pronouncement. "That is interesting. As a trainee Watcher I did some research into whether or not Jack the Ripper has some basis in vampire mythos, whether or not the original murderer was a vampire or if the reason his spree stopped was because his host was turned, but was unable to reach any firm conclusions. A number of vampires have claimed the name, but it is unsubstantiated if any of them are the original."

"This is all fascinating," a sniffling Willow broke in, the witch's eyes ringed with red. "But I'm trying to mourn my girl-friend here!"

"Of course," Giles shot Willow a stricken look. "Perhaps we should continue this in another room?"

"I'll stay with Willow," Xander volunteered before looking towards Pike. "Pleased to have met you."

"Likewise," the Boston street tough nodded slowly.

"If you'll follow me," Giles rose and led Faith, Wes, Rona, and Illyria into the hallway, Gunn electing to stay and keep Xander company. "I'm sorry, Pike, but as you can see, things are a little fraught around here."

Pike raised an eyebrow. "Some of that classic English understatement?"

"Perhaps," Giles smiled thinly. "But enough about us, how did you run into this Jack the Ripper?"

"We were hunting, clearing out some abandoned tenement buildings when this vamp we were about to kill laughed at us, said his sire would hunt us down." Pike shook his head then continued. "Several days later we were patrolling when this tall, gaunt demon with shoulders like a linebacker came outta nowhere and tore through my boys." Shame flickered across Pike's face. "Truth be told it could have killed me then and there, it beat me to the ground easily enough. But then it told me to run, that it would come for me once I'd experienced enough fear." Pike shrugged. "Three times in the past fortnight it's attacked me, in Indiana,Kansas, and two nights ago in Nevada, just to let me know it was still on my tracks, each time letting me go, taunting me that next time," the youthful demon-hunter turned haggard, looking decades older than his early twenties, "next time might be the last."

"Sounds like a charmer," Wesley commented. "Can you give us a description?"

"Real sharp features, a scar running down through his left eye, thin, slicked back black hair, and a hooked nose." Pike paused. "And like I said, real big. Not built thick or anything, but several inches over six feet and wide-shouldered."

"It's clear this monster has fixated on you," Giles commented through pursed lips. "And therein lies our strategy."

"Giles?" Faith stared inquiringly at her Watcher.

"Mr. Pike, I think it's time you got yourself a room at the local hostelry, everyone needs a place to lay their head," Giles glanced from Pike to Faith. "And then when Jack the Ripper comes looking, we'll be there."

Pike shrugged. "As a plan it's simple."

"Well otherwise we couldn't rely on Faith to follow it." Wesley greyed at Faith's glare. "Oh, did I say that aloud?"

* * *

Pike's heart thudded as he strode into the motel's silent reception area, the Slayer shrouded somewhere in the shadows behind him. He licked his lips as he peered over the empty counter, searching in vain for the motel staff.

Puzzlement creasing his brow, he let out a shout. "Hello?" He shivered as his voice echoed mournfully back to him without reply. Pike opened the counter and walked behind, puzzlement growing. He glanced over his shoulder and towards the office behind the counter as the door creaked open.

"Oh god," he barely managed a croak when he turned to be confronted by the terrifying sight of his nemesis stepping out of the office, blood dripping down his chin.

"Hardly!" A casual backhand slammed into his face with enough force to rattle his teeth and flinging him over the counter to the worn carpet at the other side, the air driven from his body. The vampire chuckled as he strode out from the counter, his every graceful stride exuding deadliness. "I think it's the end of the road."

A chair flew through the glass entrance, the Slayer striding through the shattered portal with a wolfish grin on her face. "Couldn't agree more."

* * *

Jack the Ripper spun from Pike and lunged at Faith. All the nervous energy that had built up inside her since Tara's death exploded as Faith leapt to meet him, then stepped right at the last moment, her hand shooting across and down her body to drive a stake deep into the demon's thigh. "AHHH!" Faith ducked smoothly under the demon's side-elbow to the head, driving her own deep into the vampire's side.

Jack the Ripper twisted to face her and leapt at her again only for Faith to back-flip out of range of the vampire's lashing talons then dart back in, driving a knee into its groin. The vampire stumbled backwards, its face a contorted, enraged mask, then bound forward, rattling an overhand right off her forehead.

Faith grunted as she fell back, sidestepping the onrushing demon to drop into a leg sweep that sent the demon crashing into the wall. Faith leapt at the demon's back only for the vampire to spin to face her and catch her with a fire extinguisher flung at her head. "SHIT!" Faith stumbled backwards, legs suddenly rubbery under her, as the demon charged in, forcing her to duck under a barrage of blows.

Pike leapt at the demon's back only to catch a reverse elbow to the face that put him back down to the carpet but gave Faith the split-second she needed to get back into the fight, side-stepping a front thrust kick and delivering a knee to her rival's groin. The vampire grunted and stumbled, attempted to twist out of her way, but Faith was relentless, catching her taller adversary with a roundhouse kick to the head that dropped him on his back, Faith dropping to one knee beside him and driving her stake down.

Pain exploded in her head when the demon twisted at the waist and drove a knee up and into the side of her head. Faith fell on her side and rolled away from an attempted stomp, then grabbed the demon's descending foot and double heel kicked the vampire in the other shin. "AHHHH!" the demon screamed as its bone imploded with a blood-curdling snap, pitching it down on her side as she rolled up onto her knees and drove her stake home.

"Wow."

Faith turned and grinned at Pike even as she wiped blood off her bottom lip. "Yeah, I'm pretty wow aren't I?"

Pike smiled as he pulled himself up the wall. "You were good when I knew you before, but now."

"Years of trainin', stud," Faith drawled. "Even I ain't that good just naturally."

* * *

"So Giles has offered Pike a place?"

Faith hid a wince at Xander's tight-lipped expression. Her temper rose, but she forced it down, reminding herself that the past few days hadn't been easy on anyone. "Huh, yeah."

"And you didn't have any influence on his decision?"

Faith gritted her teeth together. "We need some more experienced fighters, what with the new Slayers and our losses. It's a good move."

"And it's nothing to do with the fact you dated?"

Faith's jaw clenched. "Like for a month, a million years ago. Jesus, we're engaged for Christ's sake, don't start with the jealous pussy shit!"

Xander's jaw tightened as he rose. "Maybe I should stay at Willow's tonight."

"Yeah," Faith nodded stiffly. "She probably needs the company."


	123. Season 8 Episode 3

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 8 Episode 3**

The purr of her sedan's engine filled her ears and the smell of its oil filled her nostrils as Kate's steel-grey Corvette powered through Sunnydale's greying streets. "What the-!" Kate gasped as something substantial thudded into her car's left rear axle, briefly lifting the sleekly-lined car's back wheels off the ground. "Ahhh!" Kate screamed as the collision's impact lifted her from her seat, jammed her shoulder hard against her seat-belt, then flung her back into the seat, the air gusting from her lungs as the car spun in a half-circle, then mounted the cracked sidewalk.

Her head spinning, Kate reached for the wheel, but it was too late, the car's front bumper cracking as the car thudded into a several century old redwood, the redoubtable old tree shaking but refusing to move. Kate let out a piteous moan as she shook her head clear, opened the dashboard, and pulled out the Glock secreted there, then kicked the door open as she climbed out to confront whatever menace had attempted to attack her.

"Ahhhh!" Kate's icy determination turned to stomach-twisting horror. Rather than the expected vampire, she was tackled by an eight foot tall gargantuan, its massive, bear-like torso covered with shaggy grey hair. The beast's ropey, gorilla-like arms reached almost to the ground, and ended in jagged bear's claws while gleaming teeth filled the monster's gaping mouth, glowing yellow eyes set deep in its wolfshead as its snout sniffed out her scent. "Oh my-.."

Instinct took over, her finger tugging involuntarily on her automatic's trigger. The steel-grey gun jerked in her hand, burying bullet after bullet into its deep, vault-like chest. "Oh crap," Kate barely breathed, the colour draining from her face as her armour-piercing rounds rocked but failed to drop the monster.

The beast covered the twenty feet between them in the blink of an eye, its left claw lashing down. Kate bit back a scream as its claws tore deep into her shoulder, blood blossoming out of the wound, white-hot pain encompassing her right arm and shoulder.

And then a demin-clad figure flew out of the sky to crash a high kick into the side of the monster's face. The demon rocked back, then swung a downward claw slash at the small figure that landed before it.

But then suddenly the figure wasn't there, dodging in and out of its suddenly clumsy looking swipes, her own blows inexorably driving the monster backwards. Suddenly the figure glided into a spin-kick that crashed into the beast's chest, knocking it across the empty street, sending the monster scurrying out into the darkness.

Faith spun to face her, concern written across the beautiful brunette's features as Kate slumped against her car. "Hey girl, how ya doin'? And what the hell was that?"

"I don't," Kate blinked as her vision blurred then cleared, sweat suddenly pouring down her, her heart thumping hard in her chest, "know." Suddenly her limbs were shaking, a weird sort of palsy gripping her.

"Damn, no offence, but you do not look good girl." Faith looked around as several figures hurried out of the darkness. "Gunn, you take over the patrol. Vi, I wanna you to give me a hand gettin' Kate to Wes'." Faith shook her head as Kate opened her mouth in protest. "He's the nearest Watcher, and you look like you've been infected by somethin'. Right now, you need those Watcher wiles." After a second Kate nodded, defeated by the Slayer's implacable logic. "Wicked."

* * *

Wesley groaned at the knocking on his front door. Both he and Giles had taken the night off patrol, giving Gunn and Xander, as the next generation of potential Watchers, a chance to run patrols of their own. However it seemed he was fated to never have a night off.

After a glance at the phone table by the side of the front door to ensure himself that his handgun was nearby, he glanced through his door's peekhole, grunted at what he saw, stepped back, and opened the door. "What happened now?"

"Yeah," Faith smirked from under Kate's left side, the cop's arm looped over her shoulder, Vi bracing Wes' ex on the opposite side, "real welcomin', no wonder you didn't manage to keep her."

Wesley ignored the barb with the ease of long practice. He'd long since learnt the Slayer didn't mean half the things she said, it was just part of her carefree, cocksure act that concealed the real loyal, loving Faith. "What happened?"

"Not real sure," Faith admitted as she and Vi carried\helped the barely conscious cop through into the lounge. "We were patrolling around Wilkins," Faith's snub nose wrinkled, "Memorial Park, when we heard the sound of a car crashing at the north side. Ran across to find Kate dukin' it out with a big hairy ass demon."

"Huh." Ignoring the blood gushing from Kate's shoulder, he crouched in front of her, cupped her face in her hands and peered at her, heart sinking as he noted the cop's glazed eyes and jaundiced, sweat-soaked face. Forcing an unconcerned expression, he tore his eyes away from his former girl-friend and looked towards Faith. "If I am to make a diagnosis, I'll need rather more than 'big hairy ass demon'."

Faith's full lips curved up into a smile, dimples deepening. "'Kay the beastie was a cool eight feet tall, wide as a train carriage, and covered in shaggy fur. Wicked thick torso too, like a pro linebacker, long, muscular arms that hung down almost to the ground, and a freakin' wolf's head!"

"Ah," Wes' heart sunk at the Slayer's detailed expression. Rising, he strode over to the TV and crouched down beside the newspaper stand.

"So? That description mean anything to you Wes?"

"Indeed it does," Wesley reached into the newspaper stand, pulled out a tranq gun and fired a dart into Kate's neck.

"Jesus, Wes!" Faith gasped. "Are you fuckin' high? GHB, really?"

Wesley remained unmoved in the face of the Slayer's rage. "The creature you described was a wendigo, and Kate is now infected."

"Damn," Faith glanced from the now slumped blonde and back to him. "Like a werewolf you mean?"

"Similar to," Wesley curtly nodded, "but with one very fortunate difference."

"Oh?" Vi burst in, her eyes alight with excitement. "What's that?"

"If the sire is found and killed before Kate turns and tastes flesh then she'll never turn," Wesley replied.

"Well that's some good news," Faith drawled. "Only thing we need to find the sire. Oh, and I gotta figure killin' one of these Wendigos is quite the trick 'cause Kate filled it full of lead and I Bruce Leed the hell outta of it, and it barely blinked."

"It's the same as the werewolf in that respect, only a fatal wound delivered in its supernatural form by a silver weapon will suffice," Wesley replied. "As for tracking it down, I can make a few educated guesses to its nature. It will be an out of towner, because of the Wendigo's nomadic nature and alone, because the first night a Wendigo turns, its first victims are always the people closest to it. In addition, it's a primarily Canadian creature, so it's either a Canadian citizen or someone who has lived there." Wesley paused. "Also it's important to note that a Wendigo doesn't have to bite to infect you, merely draw blood. And unfortunately you have to slay the Wendigo in its beast form to break its curse."

Faith pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, then shook her head. "Shit, we're gonna need Red and her computer skills to track this guy down. Ya figure she's up to it?"

Wesley grunted. It was, he realised, a good question. In the four days since Tara's death, Willow had unsurprisingly been absent from their group meetings. "You and Vi lock Kate in the basement-."

"First time you've locked a woman in there, Wes?"

Once again Wesley was forced to ignore the Slayer's caustic commentary. "While I phone Willow and request her assistance."

* * *

Willow licked her lips. Despite Xander's ever-comforting presence alongside her, she couldn't help but feel on show as her friends crowded into the lounge of the apartment she'd until so recently shared with Tara. All their eyes watching\judging her. "Relax Willow," Giles shot her a typically reassuringly smile. "You'll do fine."

"Yeah,"Willow took a breath before sitting down at her computer. "This might take a while."

"We have until tomorrow night," Wesley replied. "Plenty of time."

"Has anyone checked the locks on the basement?" Gunn queried asWillow began typing. "Or explained the situation at all to Kate?"

"Ah, yes." Wesley let out a sigh. "I'm a little hazy on the details of how long the first change takes. I know a person ONLY changes at night, but I'm far from sure if the infected can change the first night they're turned."

"Meaning?" queried Gunn.

"Meaning if one opens Wesley's basement door before dawn, they might very well get torn apart," Giles replied.

"Dawn it is in then," decided Xander. "I wasn't that anxious to see her anyway."

"I've checked the town's motels, no-one from over the border signed in,"Willow reported. "No Canadian passports."

Giles leaned over Willow's shoulders. "Perhaps you could try short-term rentals, someone whose moved in within the last month, since the last full moon."

"Why so short of a time?" Illyria demanded.

"Wendigos are tremendously destructive and wild beasts, if they'd been here any length of time, we'd have heard of it," Giles replied.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!"Willowclapped her hands together excitedly, her loss momentarily forgotten beneath a transitory triumph. "A Francois Fourrure rented a house in Shelby Crescent two weeks ago, tonight being the first night of the full moon in the city, two more nights to go."

"Excellent Willow," Giles praised before looking around. "Vi, Rona I want the pair of you to watch the house during the day, make sure you don't lose the gentleman. Faith and Illyria will take over at night. Willow if you could do some research on this gentleman in the meantime, see if you can find an age for this gentleman at the very least."

"An age?" Xander queried.

"A Wendigo doesn't age like a normal mortal," Wesley replied. "They can live for centuries and as they age they grow stronger, if we can find any idea of Fourrure's age, I might be able to take a guess of just how powerful Fourre is."

"Okay," Willow opened up another browser window and started a search, brow furrowing. "I'm looking through Canadian birth and genealogical records, see what I can find out." Willow let out a gasp. "Oh boy, oh boy."

"What ya got, Red?"

Willow craned her neck to look over her shoulder. "A news report from the late 1850s, about a policeman finding a trapper's log cabin finding the cannibalised remains of the Fourrure family in the spring of 1858, only the father of the family, Francois, missing."

"Ahhh," Wes' face fell. "Then things are worse than we imagined."

"Oh goodie," Faith drawled. "How so?"

"Well not only is Francois a relatively old Wendigo, he's also an original," Giles replied.

"An original?" Xander asked without actually asking.

"There's two ways a Wendigo can be made," Wesley's voice took on his all-too-familiar lecturing tone. "The first and far more is common is via infection like Kate. The other is when a person turns cannibal and eats not just anyone, but a member of their own family. It's an act of such evil that it allows a bestial spirit into the evil-doer, forever changing them. An Original such as Fourrure is far more powerful, durable, and savage than an infected."

"And the hits just keep on comin'," Faith grunted.

"Just so," Giles agreed. "Now as has been said, confronting Fourrure before he turns won't help anyone, least of all Kate, so we need to wait, as hard as that is. Xander, tonight I want you to take Vi and two of the other new Slayers on patrol, Gunn take Rona and two more of the other Slayers on a patrol. Wesley, I think you, myself, and Willow should return to your home, and guard Kate. Faith, Illyria you'll need to arm yourselves with silver, and just cutting Fourrure won't work, you have to inflict an actual fatal wound."

"I could tear this beast apart with my bare hands!" Illyria snapped.

"Yes, of course," Giles doubtfully eyed the Old One. "But let's keep to the strictly traditional methods shall we?"

* * *

Faith crouched down and inspected the weaponry she and Illyria had amassed between the pair of them as they huddled into the rented house's looming shadows. She'd managed to get a hold of half a dozen silver tipped arrows and a silver sword, while Illyriahad a silver-bladed dagger and silver-tipped spear. It should be enough.

"It will be nightfall soon," Illyria commented. "There are two exits to the house, so perhaps we should separate, one to the front and one to the rear?"

"Yeah-."

"RAAAAAR!"

Faith looked towards the building. "On the other hand, that definitely came from the rear."

"I agree," Illyria nodded brusquely. "Come."

"You get that I'm in charge, right?" Faith muttered as she followed the blue-haired Old One around the back of the house.

"If it comforts you to believe that, then do so."

* * *

"RAAAAAR!"

"And right on cue," Wesley mused as he, Giles, and Willow hurried through into the lounge. His eyes widened as he watched the heavy wooden sideboard he and Giles had placed on top of the basement door began to shudder and shake. "Oh bloody hell!"

Giles shot him a troubled look. "Perhaps we should move that wardrobe onto the top?"

Wesley licked his suddenly dry lips and nodded. "Seems prudent." The two of them stepped towards the basement door then fell backwards when the sideboard exploded off the basement door and sent them dropping onto their backs as the furniture flew overhead and crashed into the front door, shattering like kindling. "Bloody hell!"

Wes' yell turned into a croak when the door burst open and the fur-covered Wendigo flew out of the basement to land growling at their feet. The monster lunged forward then fell back, confusion gleaming in its yellow eyes as it hit Willow's mystical barrier. "Go," Wesley found himself shivering not at the snarling fur-covered nightmare but at the latent menace in the witch's whisper. "Leave. While you still can."

Feral beast it might have been, the monster still had enough sense to know when to turn tail and run, hurrying through the kitchen and leaping through the window before racing into the night.

* * *

The door flew open as the fur-covered monster raced out into its rear garden, Faith and Illyria barely clearing the picket fence in time to confront it. Illyria went in fast and hard, silver-bladed sword backhand slashing at the beast only to be knocked away by its backhand paw to her head. And then Faith herself was barrelling into the attack, moving fluidly inside and outside its razor-sharp claw swipes, her own blade lashing up at the monster's tree-trunk throat.

"Shit!" Faith grunted as her shortness and the monster's deceptively quick reactions combined to ensure she only slashed across its wide chest rather than burying her sword deep into its throat. And then its spade-sized paw was around her head, throwing her into and through the fence, wooden pickets flying everywhere.

"Do not turn away from me, monster!" Illyria yelled as she leapt into the air and at the demon's back only to catch an elbow to the face that utterly reversed her momentum, flinging her into the house's wall.

The moment's distraction gave Faith the chance to leap up over the fence, her blade slashing down at the shaggy-furred gargantuan. "RRRRRR!" the monster's maw opened in a toothy roar when Faith's sword tore through its left shoulder, crimson spurting from the grievous wound.

The monster seemed to barely notice her attack, forcing the Slayer to drop into a deep squat under a claw-slash that would have otherwise torn her face off. Faith straightened then feinted high and went low, backhand slashing at the creature's legs. The beast rocked back as her blade cut deep into its calf, its pained bellow once again cutting through the still Sunnydale night. Faith's blade stabbed down, impaling the monster's left foot, Faith back-flipping out of the way of a claw-slash, landing on her side, and rolling up, wary vision filled with the charging monster.

And then Illyria was leaping past her and into a back-handed slash that tore the beast's head off its shoulders, the goddess landing and turning to her with a smirk. "And that is how you slay monsters."

"Yeah right," Faith shook her head. "Maybe you should write 'A Dummies Guide To Demon-Slaying'?"

Illyria smirked. "In whatever way I can be of assistance."

* * *

"RRRRRRR!"

Gunn's gaze snapped towards the bellow. "Did that sound like one of those Wendigos?" Rona queried.

"Don't know," Gunn grunted. "I wasn't there when Faith had her fight with the beastie, but let's get ready-."

"Oh crap," Rona pointed into the distance, to the park's far side where a fur-covered behemoth was tearing up trees and bushes while racing unerringly towards them.

"Yeah," Gunn swallowed. 'Crap' about summed it up. Thing was the size of an armoured tank but moved with the speed of a sports car and all the menace of a half-starved sabretooth. "Girls," try as he might he couldn't tear his gaze away from the rampaging monster, "move into a flanking position, don't attack until you have -." Gunn let out a gusting breath when the creature's predatory gaze suddenly faltered, the monster stumbling, then falling forward, morphing from a hairy mastodon to a sleek-lined blonde. "Good luck for once," Gunn muttered as he raced across the shadowy park, pulling off his coat as he rushed over. "Come on girls, we best head back to Wes'."

"How come she stopped working with you?" Rona queried.

"Huh?" Gunn's brow furrowed as he threw his trenchcoat over the naked blonde. "Creative differences?"

* * *

"You were right."

Kate stared across the lounge to Wesley, the others having long since left. "About what?"

"Going to work for Wolfram & Hart was an utter disaster from the onset, we were fighting against ourselves, our very nature from the very beginning." Wesley paused, nervousness written deep in his face. "But we're out now, we'd all be very pleased if you came back."

"Back into the gang or back with you?" Kate queried.

Wesley stared at her for what seemed an eternity, then looked away as if unable to meet her eyes. "Either, both."

God, the weeks she'd wanted to hear this. Finally she shook her head and rose. "I'm sorry," she licked her lips, "it's just too late."

Pain flickered in Wes' gaze, but then the Englishman was all polite dispassion. "Of course, time marches on and all that," the Englishman rose. "It was a pleasure to see you again. Let me show you out."


	124. Season 8 Episode 4

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 8 Episode 4**

Giles paused at his daughter's open door, heart swelling with pride as he watched her bent over her desk, thumbing through half a dozen or so text books. She'd come so far from the wild, undisciplined child he'd once so gingerly adopted. Giles smiled wryly even as he knocked on the door, but then he was hardly the stiff-necked traditionalist he'd been back then either.

"Hey," Faith spun around in her seat to face him, a smile dancing nervously on her full lips, "with the last two years, dyin' and runnin' a multi-national, and the rest of the shit, I was thinkin' maybe I should go back to school and finish my degree in Classical\Mythical studies." Faith shrugged. "If nothin' else, it might help me with my Slaying."

It took Giles a second to speak, to get past the blossoming lump in his throat. "A splendid idea," he muttered. "I'm proud of your ambition."

"Yeah, whatever." A flush rose in Faith's high cheeks as she shrugged again. "I was thinkin' now that me and X are engaged we should maybe get a place together."

"Of course you should." Faith's words like an arrow through his heart, but Giles managed to remain smiling. "But you'll always have a home here."

Faith's dimples deepened as she shot him a dazzling smile. "I was figurin' on that."

* * *

Wesley strode into the recently re-opened detective agency, pleased to see the leaders of their group, together with Rona and new addition, Pike, were already there. "Hello everyone, I think we have our first case since our re-opening."

"Great," Faith drawled as she draped herself across a very willing Xander's lap, "whose the client?"

"Well," Wesley hesitated, "there's isn't one." Faith let out a theatrical groan accompanied by overly-expressive eye-roll. "However it behoves as this town's protectors to nip any problem we find in the bud-."

"Ah don't worry 'bout it Wes," Faith interrupted with a hand-wave. "Just joshin' you. 'Sides," Faith looked towards her Watcher, "with the money G stole from W&H, we can afford to work pro bono."

"Enough with this jesting, I hunger to hear what threat we face!"

"Um yes," Wesley shot Illyria a disconcerted look before continuing. "In the past 96 hours there have been eleven incidents of random acts of violence or vandalism by teen females followed immediately by self-harm or suicide."

Pike blinked. "That's it, hormonal girls?"

"There is no greater threat." Xander grunted when Faith elbowed him in the ribs. "Owww, no fair."

Wesley shot the two young men irritated glares. "In a town the size of Sunnydale, there would be perhaps two or three such incidents reported in the press in a month, not four days."

"So almost six months' worth of attempted suicides in less than a week?" Faith queried. "What can cause that? We can be sure it's supernatural? Couldn't be a chemical leak or somethin'?"

"I can't think of anything other than that singing gargoyle Justin Timberlake losing his voice could provoke mass suicide in teenage girls," Wesley dryly replied.

"I can't believe he knew who Timberlake was. I can't decide whether to be impressed or frightened," Faith muttered.

"Dude that old knowin' 'bout the Timberlake is always frightenin'," Gunn drawled.

Wesley sighed and rubbed at his forehead as the briefing went the same way of most briefings before it. "Can we please focus?"

"Have you any idea just what is causing this Wesley?"

Wes grimaced at Giles' query. While the question got his briefing back on to track, it wasn't a question with an easy or verifiable answer. "Other than knowing that such an increase has to be supernatural in origin, I haven't been able to narrow down an exact source. After all, a demon might be after the hormones secreted during the vandalism, or the chi of good girls gone bad," Wesley ignored the chuckle from Gunn and continued on before Xander could manage a smart-ass comment, "or it could be blood-related."

"Maybe we need to look at the girls themselves?"

"What do you mean?" Wesley queried with a look at an unusually nervous looking Rona.

"Well if we find out what they all have in common, maybe that'll narrow down the pool of suspects?" Rona queried. "Like some demons will only go after girls, others might have age ranges, or races?"

"Well," Wesley turned a disapproving look on Faith, "why don't we get suggestions like that from you?" Wesley sighed when the older Slayer shot him an idle bird. "While you search through the newspaper accounts and try and build a profile of what the girls had in common, Rona you can accompany myself and Giles to break into the M.E.'s office."

"Ha," Faith snorted as Rona let out a moan. "Sucks to be you, Ronnie."

* * *

"Why couldn't Faith come instead of me?"

"Oh stop wheedling Rona," Giles scolded as they pulled into the darkened car lot, the only light that beaming down from the roadside lights, "you're here for muscle and aid in breaking in, you're not expected to examine the corpses."

"Oh thank god."

Giles' lips tugged up into an instinctive smile as he recalled certain similar complaints from another, slightly older, Slayer. It appeared the more things changed, the more they stayed the same. "According toWillow's information," Giles glanced towards the talking Wesley, "the M.E. office has all the records but unfortunately hasn't yet loaded them up onto the computer system."

"Marvellous," Giles grunted. They could wait, but in that time more victims could be taken, and he didn't need any more deaths on his conscience, that toll was already running high, with Tara, Wood, and Lorne as his most recent reasons for sleepless nights. "As I said, Rona you're to disable the alarm and CCTV systems as well as affect a ground level entrance for myself and Wes."

"Girl goes to work while the man stays warm and cosy, this is the 21st century!" Rona shook her head as she climbed out of the car. "Ain't right."

"Oh quite," Giles nodded. "Go girl power." The next ten minutes passed in an uncomfortable silence, Wesley gazing out of his window and Giles out of his, the grimness of their situation and recent events combining to force them to silence. Giles stirred as his cell went off, reaching into his jacket to pull it out and read Rona's text message before turning towards his companion. "She's inside, she'll meet us by the front door."

"Might as well set off then," Wesley grunted before starting out of the car.

"Quite." Giles agreed as he followed suit. Another examination of the deceased innocents. Sometimes the years weighed heavy indeed.

* * *

"Huh, that's unusual."

Giles glanced towards Wesley. "You've found something?"

Wesley tore his gaze off the typed report and looked towards his fellow Watcher. "According to the last three autopsy reports I've read, all the girls had elevated blood sugar levels symptomatic of diabetics and yet not one of them was diagnosed as such."

"Yes well," Giles sniffed, "the American medical system is hardly the most effective, unless you can afford to be ill."

"All the families are middle-class and have the requisite medical insurance according to these notes," Wesley retorted.

"Huh." Giles' brow as he went back through the notes, pulling out two of the reports. "On the other hand I have two reports of my own detailing elevated blood sugar levels, one of the girls is in fact diagnosed diabetic, but the other isn't."

"So these girls are especially filled with sugar and spice and all things nice, what does that mean?" Rona hissed from her position crouched by the office doorway.

Wesley looked towards him, his expression worried. "That whoever preyed on these girls had a sweet tooth."

"And that means?" Rona pressed.

"Nothing good," Wesley replied.

"There's something else," Giles grimaced. "According to these reports, all the girls had intact hymens."

"Oh dear," Wesley gasped. "I suppose that cinches it."

* * *

Faith looked up as her adoptive father's group re-entered the detective agency. "'Kay, so this is what we've got so far," she reported. "All the victims are aged between thirteen and sixteen, female, of any class and colour."

"They were also all virgins," Giles reported.

Faith's nose wrinkled. "Is that important?"

"It together with another fact, the victims all appear to have had their blood sugars increased, almost as if their attacker preferred his food sweet." Giles paused. "That together with the victims' collective virginity suggests one potential predator in particular."

Faith sighed at Giles' hesitation. "Don't keep us waitin' Watcher-Guy."

"The fairy folk-," Giles raised a hand at her rolling eyes and Xander's opening mouth. "Please no comments about Sunnydale being on the gay pride parade circuit or camp comics. Modern society has lived with the Disneyfied version of fairies for long, that many find it hard to imagine that once the fae were considered if not evil, creatures of power to be feared."

Wesley cleared his throat. "Pre-commercialisation fae weren't cute little creatures fluttering happily around humans, granting wishes. At best they would interact with humans with no thought or care to the consequences of their actions. At worse, they would kidnap humans for their pleasure, torture, rape, sacrifice, or murder. Faes aren't one race of creature but many – leprechauns, elves, gnomes, pixies, and others. In Scottish lore there were the good fae, the Seelie, and the chaotic evil, Unseelie. InIrelandthey were called sidhe and would sour milk, kill animals, and swap people for changelings. Indeed, in ancientIrelandfear of the sidhe was such that many boys were dressed in girls' clothes until the age of five to prevent the sidhe stealing them for their armies. Fear of the fae was a very real thing in pre-industrial days."

"The Fae folk are powerful, tricky, cruel, and numerous," Giles continued. "Under their Fairy King they are a considerable force for if not evil, thoughtless cruelty."

"Fairy king?" Faith snorted. "'Cause I'm guessing it's not Sean Hayes?"

Giles pinched at his forehead. "The Fairy King is an alien magician of cosmos-shaking power that none of us, not evenWillowcould come close to equalling his raw, unadulterated power. He is also a cruel, vicious trickster of immortal longevity."

"The fae were nothing more than an annoyance in my day,"Illyriasuddenly spoke up. "And yet, the Fairy King was considered a power even then. Not the raw physical power of an Old One, but devious and sly with a great magical power."

"'Kay," Faith licked her lips, that description did not sound good. "How certain are you that it is the fae?"

"The girls are all young and virgin, he'll want the souls of the virgins to be members of the harem of the Court of the Fairy King. The children will have been hypnotised, befuddled, or tricked into committing their acts of violence to sully their souls for him so he could have a grasp on them." Giles announced. "The clincher though is the elevated blood sugars in the non-diabetics, the Fairy folk have a sweet tooth, in fact it's one of their weaknesses."

"So they do have weaknesses?" demanded Gunn.

"Oh yes," Giles nodded. "A number of them in fact. They cannot tell a lie and can be bound to a magical contract. However given their trickster nature, they will attempt to exploit and twist this for all manner of deception. The fae are also vulnerable to iron weapons. They are also intensely proud and vain creatures with very prickly natures. Cream intoxicates them, and if sugar is spilt before them they have to stop whatever they're doing to pick up and consume every grain. If you happen to know their true names, you can compel them to obey you."

"So all iron weapons for patrol then," Faith pursed her lips. "Where will they hide anyway?"

"Plot the incidents on a map," Giles instructed. "Let's see if they cluster."

"From Will & Grace to CSI," Xander muttered as he began planting pins on the map.

Wes let out a gasp when Faith's boy-friend had finished sticking in the pins. "Look, they encircle the business district."

"More specifically they encircle Sunnydale Sweets." Giles' brow furrowed. "Huh, I'd been reading that Sunnydale Sweets has been struggling in the past few months. Perhaps the fae have been operating from near there, and cast a glamour over the factory, allowing them to steal what stock they want."

"There's another, even grimmer, explanation," Wes commented. "Perhaps the owner of Sunnydale Sweets attempted to summons and bind the fairies to a contract but was tricked and now the fae feed on his product while taking their pick of the young of Sunnydale."

"Regardless," Giles pointed at a place in the business park, "there's an actual wood with a pool here, perfect for the fae to inhabit."

"Two teams, one led by me and G, the other Wes and Rona, all weapons of iron, no virgins, we go -." Faith clamped her mouth shut at Giles' headshake.

"I'm sorry that won't work," Wesley spoke before Giles had chance. "The lesser fae are vulnerable to that of course, but the only thing that will work against the Fairy King is if we know his true name, which we don't, or if he's distracted and banished by a spellcaster of enough power."

"Ohhh,"Willowreddened as all eyes turned expectantly to her. "I don't suppose you would have a banishing spell ready would you?"

"No," Giles rose, "but I do have a shelf of books devoted to the Fairy Folk."

"And there I thought he was just a worryingly big John Inman fan," Xander muttered. "What," he smiled weakly as Giles glared at him, "I like 'Are You Being Served' too!"

* * *

"I notice I get partnered with you a lot these days."

Wesley looked up from checking his pistol crossbow to examine the dark-skinned Slayer stood in his office's doorway. "It makes sense given your Watcher dying and I myself not having a Slayer."

Rona smiled tightly. "So I'm like the pass-down Slayer?"

"Hardly young lady," Wesley fixed the young woman with his sternest glare. "You are a valued member of our group and team. Come now, we don't allow self-doubt."

A whisper of a smile danced across Rona's lips. "Duly noted."

* * *

Faith glided through her movements, iron sword responding to her slightest movement, a light sheen of sweat beading on her forehead as her chest rose and fell, easily taking on air, savouring the slight burn of her limbs as she exerted them. She stopped and turned at the sound of clapping to her right, a quizzical eyebrow rising. "Like what you see do you?"

"You know I do." Pike shot her an easy smile. "Never thought fencing could make the erotic Olympics."

Erotic Olympics. Faith grinned back at her former boy-friend. She liked that.

"Willow's got the spell." Her heart sank as Xander appeared behind Pike, her stone-faced boyfriend barely grating out the words.

"Wicked." Faith nodded, dark ponytail bobbing up and down. "Give me a minute to get ready, right?"

* * *

"I can't believe you were flirting with him."

"Seriously?" Faith shot Xander a disbelieving look as they clambered out of their van at the northern side of the park, Wes' van doing the same thing at the south. "You wanna talk 'bout this now?" Hell, she hadn't been flirtin' with Pike, he'd been flirtin' with her, big diff, but that was hardly the point.

Xander's mouth opened. "Let's focus shall we?" Giles murmured, the Englishman's voice all upper-class politeness, but his eyes flashing with white-hot irritation. Faith shot her guardian a grateful look. Yeah, like she needed this now.

Faith glanced around her group. Wes had taken Red, Pike, Rona, and Vi with him, leaving her with Giles, Xan, Cor, andIllyriabacking her play. "Everyone locked and armed?" she queried.

"Oh dear," Giles muttered. "Do you see those transients lurking across the road, at the edge of the park?"

Faith affected a casual glance over to the quintet of raggedly looking down and outs encircling. "Yeah, what about them?"

"Note their red woollen hats?" Faith's brow furrowed as she shrugged, so Giles plunged on. "I believe they're Redcaps, dangerously homicidal fairies known for mercilessly killing travellers who trespass their territory. Their hats are red because they soak them in the blood of their victims, and, according to lore, Redcaps have to kill regularly because if the blood dries on their hats they will die."

"Kay," Faith looked towards the others then back at Giles, "you're sure?"

"Their taint smells different than humans," Illyria imperiously interjected.

"'Kay," Faith nodded. That was all the confirmation she needed. "Xan, Gunn," she looked towards her two friends and then at Giles, "I wanna the three of you to draw your crossbows and fire, iron-tipped arrows into them. Illyria, you and me are gonna run in on a flanking vector, rip through them 'fore they recover…."

* * *

Willow's heart thumped as she sneaked through the darkened wood, jagged shadows jumping with every wind-driven sway of the trees. Wesley was just ahead of her, Rona and Vi flanking the Watcher, and Pike behind, the group's newcomer determinedly brandishing a studded mace.

And then her companions stilled as if life turned to statues, and a sharp-featured man who looked to be aged somewhere in his twenties but was probably much, much older appeared apparently out of nowhere. His violet, slanted eyes sat either side of his aquiline nose and burnt with mischief, while his pallid skin suggested an indoor lifestyle, belying his current environment, his blond ponytail bouncing against his slender shoulders.

Willow licked her suddenly dry lips. "Y….you're the Fairy King."

The fairy flashed her a smirk. "And you're a powerful witch, for a mortal. Not since Morgana have I have seen a witch with such potential." The fairy's smile twisted into a beguiling smile. "We need not be enemies, I have several thousand years of experiences I can teach you. Even the power over life and death itself."

Willowstared deep into the creature's mesmerising eyes, entranced by his words, enthralled by the possibilities offered in his words. And then shook herself, as Giles said only a fool made a deal with a fairy, and a complete idiot made one with the Fairy King. "I don't think so," she whispered as she began the banishing spell.

"Oh I don't think so," the Fairy King flashed her a hateful glare.

Suddenly her bones were at once both furnace-hot and Ice Age cold, enveloping her in an agony she'd never felt before. It took all of her strength to reach into her top pocket, tear open a sachet and throw its sugary contents over the ground between her and the Fairy King.

The Fairy King let out a pained scream as he dropped to his knees and began counting the sugar crystals. Willow let out a ragged breath as the pain left her limbs, leaving her free to continue the banishing spell.

* * *

"Everyone performed magnificently today," Giles praised as they unloaded their vans back at the Private Investigator agency. Giles glanced towardsWillow. "Especially you Willow, you perfomed excellently under pressure."

"Hey G," Faith's eyes narrowed as she noted an expansively dressed man with slicked back black hair with greying sideburns and a prominent Roman nose stood in the doorway of their agency. "There's some dude here."

"Yes," Giles followed her gaze. "It's rather late for a client, Faith if you wouldn't mind?"

"With you," Faith gratefully left the others to unpack their vehicles in favour of dropping in beside her Watcher and stalking towards the stranger.

"Mr. Giles," the interloper spoke before either of them had chance, thick, greying eyebrows bristling beneath the most piercing ice-cold grey eyes Faith had ever seen, "the notorious Mr. Rupert Giles?" The man's laser-like gaze turned to her, the man half bowing. "And this boisterous beauty must be the infamous Faith Lehane-."

"Giles," Faith curtly correctly even as she concealed the awe she felt. Man, the dude had serious presence.

"Correction duly noted." The middle-aged man nodded before glancing towards Giles. "My name is Clinton Drake, class of '71. I was stationed in the Balkans, strictly a research position, you understand, when the Council fell." The middle-aged man smiled self-consciously. "I had a couple of those Bringers on my tail, took me a while to deal with them, but once I did, I endeavoured to contact my old companions. For a while I didn't find anything out, but then I discovered your standing invitation to come here and assist in the re-starting of the Watcher's Council."

"The Slayer Commission," Faith quickly put in.

"As you say," Drake glanced around. "Have you been hunting?"

"Yes of a sort," Giles gestured towards the Private Investigations office, the newcomer wordlessly walking in, "we had a confrontation with the Fairy King."

"The Fairy King?" the newcomer spun to face them, an aghast look on his face. "Surely you can't be serious?"

"I can," Giles replied then deadpanned. "And don't call me Shirley."

Faith sniggered. "Good one."

"This is, this is," Drake shook his head. "You realise of course this is possibly an unexpected consequence of your defeat of Wolfram & Hart?"

"Oh? This is our fault?" Faith stared through narrowed eyes at the new Watcher. "How does that work exactly?"

"I didn't mean any offence." Drake smiled. "However there has long been a rumour that Wolfram & Hart had a holding dimension for adversaries that were either deemed too powerful to simply kill or of potential future use. Perhaps in the confusion, the holding dimensions' wards were broken and the prisoners escaped."

"Ah yes," Wesley put in as he hurried through the doorway. "I had heard the rumour myself. No one's none too sure of just what Wolfram & Hart had imprisoned."

"Speculation ran to a quite daunting list," Giles commented, brow furrowed thoughtfully. "Not only the Fairy King, but also Morgana La Fey, the 4 Horsemen, various pagan gods, the titans, seven deadly sins, the Whore of Babylon, the Norns, the gorgons, and even the Wild Hunt."

Faith's head swam at the list. Truth be told, thanks to her studies she knew the traditional versions of each and every one of those being mentioned by Giles but not their true 'Watchery' origins and histories, but 'pagan gods'? Jesus. The last god she'd faced had killed her. "That's a hell of a note."


	125. Season 8 Episode 5

**FIC: Faith The Series Season 8 Episode 5**

Faith doodled idly in her note book, feet up on the private investigator agency's desk as she did a stint working reception in-between lectures. She paused in mid-yawn as the agency's front door swung open and a tall, wide-shouldered man with thick arms and legs dressed in a tweed suit strode in. The man looked scholarly with coffee-coloured skin, a pair of horn-rimmed glasses sitting on a bulbous nose, and thick, pepper-grey hair. Faith swung her legs off the table and affected a cordial tone. "Hi, Watcher Securities. I'm Faith, how can I help ya?"

The man stopped at the desk and peered down at her, dark eyes inspecting her over his glasses. "Good day, young lady," the man's English had a touch ofCaribbeanlilt. "I'm Samuel Zabuto-."

Samuel Zabuto. Faith's eyes narrowed as she struggled to recall just where she'd heard the name before. Before she knew it she was on her feet, blood turning to molten larva. "Oh yeah," she grated. "I remember you." Her eyes shot arrows at the big man. "Kendra's Watcher, right? Remember how you treated her."

"Young lady-."

Faith barrelled right on over the middle-aged man. "You figure on to treatin' any of my gals like you treated her, turn right around and walk your ass right outta here, it'll save me givin' you the ass-kickin' Kendra shoulda done years ago." Before the man could answer or react, Faith turned and let out a yell. "G! 'Nother one of your Watcher buddies has turned up!"

* * *

"Come on!" Gunn sighed as he pushed his two 'friends' towards the bar. All day Xander and Pike had been niggling at one another, not about anything in particular, but the motivation was clear to anyone with eyes, or even one. Faith was a hell of a girl, but she could inflame a man's passions like no other.

Well tonight, the two of them were gonna sort it out one way or another.

The bar was a dark, dreary place with a low, wooden-beamed ceiling and a dirty probably Health Code violating floor, its patrons ranging from their age to the mid-fifties, and all staunchly working-class in their clothing. Thanks to a lack of air-conditioning, the bar was sweaty and smoky, and in the background its garishly coloured jukebox worked its way through a selection of classic rock, ranging from Aerosmith to Springstreen, and not much variety in-between. "Much as you might not like it, we're a team," Gunn lectured as he pushed the grumpy duo into a table at the bar's far end, "and not just a sports team or anything like that, if we lose or fail to work together, someone can get dead! And Mrs. Gunn's favourite little boy has no intention of meeting Baby Jesus for a few decades yet!"

"He started it!" snapped Xander.

"Like hell!" retorted Pike, eyes like flint and arms crossed.

Gunn shook his head and sighed. The pair of them were, thanks to the skills learnt and experiences under-gone demon-hunting, amongst the most dangerous men walking God's green earth, capable of enduring and doing things beyond most men. Unfortunately, they also had the maturity of squabbling ten year olds. "I'll get the drinks."

As the night went on, things only went from bad to worse. None of them were drinking, Xander didn't since his brush with alcoholism, and he thought it best that both he and Pike keep clear heads, and yet the bar's atmosphere in general grew ugly. At first it was just raised voices and ill-tempered looks, then it was shoves and curses, before Gunn knew it the place erupted into a full-scale riot, several groups brawling with one another, the sides seeming to change at random. "Come on!" Gunn rose and headed for the rear exit, ducking a thrown bottle and sidestepping a charging skin-head. "We need to get out of here."

* * *

"A bar brawl, Harris?" Faith glared at Xander as she stood over her boy-friend, hands on her waist. "Jesus, we're meant to be lookin' for a place together and you're gettin' in bar brawls!"

Xander rubbed at a swollen bottom lip and scowled. "It wasn't my fault, the whole thing just exploded-."

"And drinkin', Jesus!" Faith shook her head.

"HEY!" Xander scowled. "I wasn't drinking, none of us were-."

Faith leaned down until she was eye to eye with the sat man, a dangerous gleam entering her eyes. "There's only two reasons to go to a bar at night, first's drinkin', second's to pick up chicks," Faith leaned in closer. "If it ain't A, gotta B."

Xander gulped. "It was Gunn's idea, me and Pike had been arguing-."

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Faith threw her hands up and walked away. "I shoulda known! Forget it!"

* * *

"I must say Rupert," Zabuto smiled at his fellow Watcher, "I've been going over yours and Wesley's Watcher Diaries. While your methods are unorthodox, what with your treatment of your Slayer and the inclusion of her friends in Slaying, your results are undeniable. The amount, scale, and sheer variety of opponents you've overcome by one method or another is quite staggering."

"Well thank you," Giles basked briefly in the older man's praise.

"It's a shame," Zabuto's eyes shadowed, "that I made such a poor first impression on your Slayer."

"Well yes," Giles cleared his throat. "Faith has many admirable qualities, unfortunately restraint and temper aren't amongst them."

"Sadly I'd have to say the fault was mostly my own," Zabuto shook his head. "While she rightly accused me of brain-washing Kendra, I'd have to plead that I, well we all, suffered more than a little indoctrination at the hands of the old Council."

"Something we all suffered from."

"Yes, but something some of us realised before others.." Zabuto sighed. "I loved Kendra and my time with her was the most precious of my entire life. But my training of her ranks as my greatest failure-."

Uncomfortable at the direction the conversation was taking, Giles was profoundly relieved when the office door open and Wesley hurried in, a perplexed expression on his face. "Giles, Mr. Zabuto," the younger Watcher nodded at each of the older men in turn. "I believe we might have a problem."

Giles exchanged a worried look with Zabuto before looking at Wes with eyebrow raised. "Oh?"

"I'm sure you recall the bar brawl the boys were involved in the night before last?" Wes queried.

Giles shook his head and sighed. "I was trying to forget it." Xander was a fine lad, but far from perfect and sometimes his flaws reared their hideous heads.

"Well, I've found evidence that it perhaps wasn't their fault," Wesley passed Giles the local paper. "Last night there were no less than three full scale riots in Sunnydale bars."

"That's certainly unusual given Sunnydale's size," Zabuto commented.

"Yes," Giles rubbed at his chin. "As per one ofWillow's suggestions I've entered all known prophecies onto a computer. I'm not aware of any auguries at the moment, and it would take a particularly nasty not to mention powerful demon to simultaneously create havoc in three different bars."

"A mage could perhaps do it, some sort of spell or potion," Zabuto suggested.

"I considered that angle," Wesley nodded. "And have done a little research. It appears that all three bars have begun getting their booze from a recently opened and local brewery, the beer called 'Dionysus' Delight'." Wesley smiled at Giles' muttered curse. "Yes, an ominous name."

"I think this brewery bears an at least cursory investigation," Giles smirked. "If nothing else we might manage some samples."

"Should you call Faith?" Zabuto suggested.

"I'll leave a message on her cell, but it's mid-afternoon on a Thursday, she's in lectures until six." Giles rose. "I'm sure three of us can manage this as long as we take a few precautions."

Zabuto nodded and rose. "Very well, I admit to anticipating my first taste of Sunnydale action."

* * *

"Huh." Faith's brow furrowed as she left her last lecture of the day and tried her cell only to find a message from her Watcher telling her he, Wes, and Zabuto had all headed up to a local brewery to investigate a possible magical infection of some sort. "Any excuse." Faith shook her head as she stopped by her motorbike and considered her options. Red was outta town on some errand or other, Gunn, Pike, Xander, and Illyria were probably at their handyman business, and the rest of the Slayers training under Rona's watchful eye.

Which left her.

Faith straddled her Harley and tucked her mane under her helmet. She supposed she should wait for Xan and the others or pick up the Slayers, but on the other hand, who knew what sorta mess G and the others had gotten themselves in without her guiding presence?

"Geeez," Faith drawled. "If it ain't one thing or another in this town. I'm like the world's busiest baby-sitter ever."

* * *

Faith pulled her motor bike to the side of the brewery just outside of town. It was a single-storey old stone building surrounded by a wire mesh fence, and strangely devoid of either the illumination or the outside security she'd expect. Shaking her head, Faith looked up at the eight foot high fence, bent her knees until her cute little butt was practically stroking tarmac then powered up through her thighs. Momentum and muscle power catapulted her up into the air, easily over the fence to land in a feet-apart, knees-bent stance at the other side of the fence.

Faith melted into the shadows then stalked her way to the suspiciously open doors of a darkened reception area. Hearing a mechanised pumping and levering towards the back, Faith crept through the ominously quiet office and into the back room, a vast, well lit brewery complete with industrial-sized pumps, and what seemed to be miles of pipes leading to six huge copper vaults set in three pairs filled with what smelt like bubbling yeast and malt.

"Hello dear." Faith looked up to see a statuesque blonde with piercing, ice-chips for blue eyes and dressed in a prim business suit yet somehow managing to look sluttier than a whole orgy of porn stars. "I seem to be getting a parade of guests today, perhaps I should run tours."

Faith temporarily ignored any reference to guests in favour of focusing all her senses on the 'woman'. Something was definitely off about her, the way she exuded carnality for one and her complete poise in the face of unexpected intruders for another. "You ain't a demon, but you ain't human neither," Faith decided. "What in the hell are you?"

"Aren't you the perceptive one?" The blonde flashed her a dazzling yet wholly insincere smile. "I'm a Maenad my little pretty one."

Ah shit. Faith's shoulders sagged. The beer's name made perfect sense now. According to her studies and Greek legend, Maenad were the female followers of Dionysus, Greek god of wine-making and wine, the most significant members of his retinue. The maenads were often inspired by their deity into a frenzied state through a combination of drinking and dancing. In this uncontrolled state they would lose all self-control, becoming noisy and engaging in uninhibited sex. Not that she had anythin' against uninhibited sex, but more ominously the Maenad would also hunt down and tear to pieces animals, and even sometimes children and men.

So not exactly first on the party invite list.

"How nice for ya," Faith drawled. "And what brings ya to our quiet, unassuming town?"

"The Hellmouth gives such heavenly power," the Maenad tittered.

"Heavenly ain't 'xactly the word I'd use."

"And so, I intend to use the brew, fuelled by my kisses to drown the world in a booze-filled orgy to vanguard my master's return," the Maenad tittered, impressive chest rising and sinking, alabaster cheeks flushing with excitement.

"What a nice idea," Faith replied. "Only I can't let ya do anythin' of the sort."

"I don't see how you can stop me," the Maenad's eyes narrowed to slits. "Not with my fine boys to stop you, my kiss making them my slaves!"

Shit. Too late she sensed a presence behind her. Turning, she barely had time to duck under an expertly-thrown straight right, then come up, driving the top of her head into the underside of Giles' jaw. Her Watcher fell away with a curse, but Faith was forced to twist away from him when Zabuto launched himself at her, barely managing to sidestep an evilly-swung mace that threatened to smash her skull in.

Her hand shot out to grab the Watcher's arm at the wrist and hold it steady while driving her foot up and into the Watcher's crotch. The Watcher grunted, paling beneath his darkened skin as he crumpled and fell to the knees.

Faith's foot jammed back and down on Wes' shin as the third Watcher charged in behind, wielding a pair of knives. The Watcher cursed as he stumbled back, Faith's foot swinging up into a rear heel kick to the younger Englishman's midsection, the Englishman doubling up.

Still, Wes was either a tough or masochist bastard, cause two blows from a Slayer didn't put him down. The Watcher straightened and came in slashing, forcing Faith to dart in and out of his attempted strikes while seeking a moment to retaliate.

And then Giles hooked her arms from behind. "Kill her! Kill her!"

Ignoring the almost insane hatred in her father's voice, Faith drove her head back and into the Englishman's mouth while swinging her left foot up in an arc that knocked Wes' knives out of his hand before leaping forward, dropping to one knee and crashing home an uppercut between the Englishman's legs, Wes letting out a strangled croak before slumping quivering to the ground.

Faith looked up at the Maenad looming over her and leapt up, clearing the cat-walk and its railing in a single jump and landing on the steel grilling ten feet away from the creature. The monster snarled as it spun to face her, perfectly manicured nails morphing into hooked talons and dentist cleaned teeth sharpening into piranha-like incisors. "I take creatures brain-washing my pop real personal," Faith snarled before launching herself into a side-kick at the monster.

"Ahhh!" Faith howled as the monster swayed after from her attack and lashed out with one taloned hand, claws slashing down and through her denims, sharp enough to draw blood. Faith pulled back, warily eyeing the monster's talons and vicious smile.

"It's a shame my kiss won't work on a pretty little girl like you, I'll just have to kill you the traditional way." The Maenad leapt at her, forcing Faith to slide left and right in and out of the cleaving talons. The Maenad snarled as Faith caught her with a straight left jab, snapping her adversary's face back.

To her credit the Maenad kept on coming, all spittle and wild eyes, forcing Faith to feint left and go right, her foot snaking out to slam her heel into the outside of her rival's knee, forcing a stumble. The Maenad spun around to face her, hatred etched across her beauty pageant features.

Faith readied herself for the monster's charge then segued into a leaping thrust kick to the creature's ample chest, knocking it onto its back. Victory looming before her, Faith landed in a crouch beside her downed adversary then grunted when she caught a knee to her side, staggering her.

The Maenad took her second's respite to leap up and lunge at her. Faith waited 'til the last second then bent forward. Faith straightened the moment her rival was on her, throwing her over her shoulder and into the full, frothing vat behind them, the Maenad letting out a last gasp as she disappeared beneath the foaming surface. "Those ads are right," Faith mused as she looked down at the trio of downed Watchers, "drinkin' WILL damage your health."

* * *

Dana rocked back and forth, her arms clasped around her knees, her nightmares of monsters and women who fought them unimpeded by the industrial strength tranquilisers the men in white coats gave her. All her life she'd been afflicted with nightmares, but these were new, different and all the more vivid. Her strength was different too, she had the strength of five, perhaps more if the drugs would leave her system.

But the nightmares…

She stopped rocking as her room itself began to shake, shuddering as if the entire hospital had been struck by an earthquake. She looked up, her mouth drying as she suddenly sensed the approach of the woman that had been plaguing her dreams for the past month.

The door exploded off the hinges and a tiny figure with jet black hair, dark veins running across her elfin face, and even darker eyes was stood in the doorway. "Well Dana?" The woman smiled. "You're special. I like special. Come with me, I'll help you with the dreams."


End file.
